Words are Power
by Jediempress
Summary: Collection of word based drabbles and oneshots given by reviewers and will be about ANYTHING and EVERYTHING, yaoi, het, friends, family, etc. List from Vampire-Girl385. Still taking words. Please review as many of the individual ones as you can. Thanks.
1. cookie

I've asked my more dedicated reviewers to give me lists of five words. Those words will be turned into collections of one-shots. Any one else interested in doing this may do so just remember the frequent reviewers get first dibs.

This is iamsosmart's collection. I hope you like these. They were rather fun to write.

The ideas are mine, the people aren't. Damnit.

cookie

"What are you doing?" Cloud leaned against the counter and watched Riku and Sora bicker over a floury mess.

"Riku, move." Sora bumped his best friend's arm in an effort to shove him over. "I need the mixer."

"Use your arms. It's only blending flour."

"You're such a pain." Sora whined, stirring up puffs of flour.

"Oh whatever." Riku glanced at Cloud. "If you know what's good for you, love, you'll go away. We already ran Leon out."

Cloud stared as Sora proceeded to douse Riku with flour. The brunette grinned proudly at his accomplishment until he saw Riku's answering expression. "Uh, Cloud? You better do what Riku says. Like now."

Cloud looked between the two and then glanced at the various food items spread around. It all added to a very messy picture. Especially with the way those two were behaving.

"Yeah. I'll be back later."

"Love you." Riku called before chucking an egg at Sora.

A soft crunch and a loud screech of "Riku!" were the last sounds from the house he heard.

He met up with Leon at the bailey and leaned against the opposite wall. "Why have we been kicked out of our own house?"

"I have no idea." Leon replied. "Sora said something about a war zone. All I saw was baking supplies."

"Any idea what they're making?"

Leon shook his head.

Cloud stared out at the vista. Well, whatever those two were supposed to be doing, it seemed to him that it wasn't going to be finished. The way those two were arguing, their supplies would be used up as ammunition.

"Let's get a drink." Leon moved away from the wall. "I got a feeling we're not going to like the mess we'll be coming home to."

Two hours later, sufficiently liquored up to deal with angry teenagers and a likely destroyed kitchen they returned home. On the step, Leon glanced at Cloud who gave him a brave look. Then they opened the door.

The delightful smell of fresh baked cookies greeted them.

The kitchen was back to it's immaculate self, everything put away and cleaned up. Riku and Sora sat on barstools at the high counter that divided kitchen and dinning area. Both seemed immensely pleased with themselves.

"Hi, guys!" Sora slid off his seat and bounded over. He grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him over. "Wait until you taste them! They came out perfect!"

Cloud tilted his head questioningly at Riku who was grinning. "They're probably the best batch we've ever made."

Curious, the blonde came over to the little group and his eyes widened. "Cookies?"

Leon was giving Sora an incredulous look also. "The two of you were baking cookies."

"Hey, these aren't just normal cookies!" Sora folded his arms and pouted.

"Yeah." Riku agreed. "These are our special, one of a kind, never to be replicated cookies. We only make them for special occasions."

"Oh?" Cloud smirked and what's the occasion.

"Well," Sora and Riku exchanged a quick look. "We just felt like it this time."

"I thought the two of you were going to kill each other."

"Oh, we're always like that when we bake these. It's part of what makes them special." Sora was practically bouncing. He took one off the plate and handed it to Riku before taking another. "Here, Leon try it."

He stopped just short of actually putting it in his mouth. Leon took it uncertainly. Meanwhile, Riku had reached out and dragged Cloud over to him. He grinned mischievously at the man. "Open up."

Some how the older two managed to bite at the same time.

Eyes narrowed for a moment and Leon glanced at Cloud. Cloud returned the look.

"Wow."

Riku and Sora were obviously pleased.

Leon studied the baked good in his hand. "This has to be the best damn cookie I've ever had."

Cloud didn't say anything but let Riku continue feeding him bits.

"What's in it?"

Riku and Sora laughed. "That's a secret."

Leon pursed his lips. Something about how they said that… Apparently, Cloud heard it too. "Seriously. What's in them?"

The two shared a secretive grin. Sora glanced at the two men. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Riku shrugged. He hopped off his stool and Sora followed him to the door, a sealed container of the cookies with him. He opened the door. "We call them blood, sweat, and tears cookies."

They left in laughter as Leon and Cloud looked disturbingly at the cookie in their hands.


	2. bra

Bra

Sora walked into the back yard, finding Aerith hanging laundry in the warm breeze. She was carefully placing the larger pieces on the outside so that the more sensitive items, i.e. underwear, would be hidden from view.

His mom had done it the same way.

"Hello, Sora." She greeted him with that warm smile of hers. Whenever Sora missed his mom, he came to Aerith. She was the closest thing he had now. "Every thing taken care of out at the castle?"

"Yeah." He sat on a large rock. There was no yard per say. "For now at least."

"Good. You know you've been a huge help around here." She pinned up a pair of what were probably Cloud's pants. "We really love when you're here."

Sora brushed at his nose. "I like coming here."

The flower girl now held a white t-shirt that had to be Leon's. "You know you're always welcome."

"Hey, Aerith." Yuffie poked her head out the back door. "Merlin wants your help with something."

"Oh, uh," She glanced at Sora.

"I can finish for you." He volunteered. "My mom made me do it all the time."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'll be right back."

Sora nodded.

She left and Sora stepped over to continue her chore. There were a few more towels and some more shirts. He smirked at the fact that he had now seen both Cloud and Leon's boxers. He had to wonder which had the chocobo ones.

He reached down and picked up… something strange feeling. He glanced down and immediately dropped it. What the heck? Cautiously, he picked it up again by the strap. Why was there a bra in Cloud and Leon's laundry?

And it wasn't a very small one, either.

Now, Sora had lived with his mother for his whole life so it wasn't like he was totally unfamiliar to him but he'd never actually touched one. His mom had hand washed hers and hung them in the laundry room. As he looked over this one, he realized they were rather complex.

And it looked uncomfortable.

Covertly glancing about him, he made sure no one was near. Then he slowly slipped the straps up his arms. He didn't try to fasten in but held it in place with his hands. Wow, this was weird.

"What are you doing?"

Sora jumped and whirled around without thinking. Leon and Cloud were standing there, Leon with an amused smirk and Cloud simply staring. Sora glanced at himself and quickly yanked the bra off. "Uh…"

"I don't want to know." Leon rubbed at his forehead.

Sora had to turn this around somehow. "Well, uh, it's in your laundry! So which one of you owns it, huh?"

"Not me." Both said in unison.

"Well then why is it here? There's no other girls clothes in here."

Cloud stepped forward. He picked the bra up and looked it over. "Well, it's not Yuffie's."

"Way too big." Leon agreed coming up beside him. "And Aerith isn't that big either."

"Nope." Cloud frowned holding it up to his chest. "You know, this looks uncomfortable as hell."

Both Sora and Leon nodded agreement.

"What are you doing?"

The three turned at Aerith's annoyed voice. She stalked up and yanked the item from Cloud's hands. "That isn't something to play dress up with!"

"We were just wondering where it came from." Leon spoke smoothly though there was a faint coloring to his cheeks.

"That isn't your business." She snapped. "Now all of you go."

The three males walked away. They went down the street in a group, each pondering the mystery of the bra.


	3. faint

Faint

It wasn't possible. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. How did this happen? He was a superior being, descended from the destroyer angel herself. Entire cities had crumbled by his will. Men cowered in fear at the mere whisper of his name. Only one had ever been able to defeat him before and that one was now permanently joined with him, never to be truly apart so long as either of them lived.

He was the one he was waiting for patiently.

He had heard the other was here at this place the called the Coliseum. He apparently had been under contract to that fool Hades who called himself the Lord of the Dead. Had he not been so fixated on locating Strife he would have shown him who was the real god.

He waited for Strife to reappear but soon grew bored. He decided a little training wouldn't hurt. So he had approached that goat-man and asked to be allowed to participate in the tournaments.

The satyr had flatly refused but after some… persuasion, he reluctantly allowed him to go through the preliminaries. After easily defeating everything thrown at him, including that irritating Hydra, he was allowed into the tournament.

But he wanted a challenge.

So he became his own match. The Platinum Match is what he was labeled and only those who fought their way to the top were allowed to face him. He knew eventually the other would come.

But there was no challenge. Everyone he faced was defeated within five minutes. Some he didn't even bother to finish the fight with. He'd just leave.

So when that boy with the bad hair imitation of Cloud was announced his next opponent, he almost cried. This was the best the worlds had to offer? How was it he had continued to fail in his attempts to take control?

He didn't want to bother with the pipsqueak. He decided to simply intimidate the child with an impressive display of magic and send the child running in fear.

But the child hadn't run. In fact he only seemed more determined. He had stared at him steadily, with a peculiar look of recognition in his fearful eyes.

So they had fought and that key shaped blade of his managed to block every strike of the Masamune. Every bit of magic he threw at him was countered. As they battled, he found himself having to increasingly draw upon his reserves.

He felt something strange forming in the pit of his stomach. And then he was light headed. The boy was winning. How? Only one could eliminate him. How could this boy beat him?

Dizziness overcame him and he knew it was over. He somehow managed to teleport out of the arena and reappeared in one of the alcoves. He gripped the pillar, trying to breathe calmly. His head swam in shock and disbelief. A child had defeated _him_, The One Winged Angel.

Then he fainted.


	4. kill

Kill

Was it really killing?

Late at night, lying on the cold hard ground of so many different worlds Sora would somehow keep coming back to that question. With the Heartless, he never pondered it. They were clearly mindless creatures feeling only the need to collect hearts. There was no thought, no feeling to it. They just did it.

But the Nobodies, they were something else entirely.

They thought for themselves, even the Dusks seemed to have some free will. And they had a goal. Sora somehow instinctively knew this. For reasons he could not begin to fathom, he felt a peculiar sympathy for the Nobodies.

All they wanted was to be complete. They wanted to feel things that they knew were real. The water clone one had said they had feelings but Yen Sid had insisted that was a ruse. He knew he should believe the old magician over the Nobody but something inside he just said it was wrong.

The Nobodies felt things and even if those were hollow they were still legit. And that made them as real as any normal person. But, they had no heart. At least, not like a normal person did. Therefore, why weren't real. Could you kill something that wasn't really there?

Sora sighed and turned onto his side. This was an argument he knew he'd never find a satisfactory conclusion for. Regardless of the answer, he really didn't like hurting anyone or thing including the Heartless.

However, the Organization was hurting people and that simply could not be allowed.

Tomorrow, they'd head for yet another world to continue his search for Riku. He wondered if the other boy ever thought about these things and if he did, what conclusions did he come to.


	5. numb

Numb

"Roxas! Roxas, where are you?"

The youngest Organization member sighed heavily. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today. He had even managed to drive Axel off with the threat of double Keyblades to his head. It was darker than normal out side the compound and raining.

It gave him a headache.

He hoped to be able to simply sit in his room and read but alas that would not be the case. Apparently, Demyx had not come across Axel.

The blonde with the Flock of Seagulls haircut (who told him that was cool?) threw open Roxas's door, breathing heavily as if he had run here all the way from the dungeons. "Roxas, you are not going to believe this."

Excitement bubbled from him almost literally.

"What?" Roxas really didn't care but hopefully this would get the other to leave. He rather liked Demyx and didn't want to hurt him unless necessary.

"No, you've gotta see it for yourself. Trust me, it's fantastic."

"I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm serious." Demyx pouted. He suddenly brightened again. "If it isn't the funniest thing you've even seen, I'll get Zexion to make you those chocolate overload fudge things you like."

Ooh, tempting.

"And I'll let you borrow five of my cd's, any one's you want."

"Fine." Roxas stood. "This better be good, Dem."

"Oh it is. You out of all of us will appreciate it the most."

He followed the sitar player down several long halls to the entrance to the basement levels. "Hey, Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"You are we walking all this way?"

"Huh?"

Roxas whapped his head with his left hand as he held out his right. A dark corridor appeared. He gave Demyx a condescending look in response to his sheepish grin before taking his arm and shoving him in.

Demyx lead them through and they emerged in one of Vexen's labs.

Axel was near one of the tables and turned when they appeared. His eyes bugged out and he shook his head frantically. Then he whirled to face the wall, arms folded angrily before him.

The red head was one of the last Nobodies Roxas wanted to see right now. "What's so-"

"No, no, no." Demyx chuckled. "Try talking to him."

"Why?"

Axel spun on them quickly and began shaking his head violently. He was glaring at Demyx and Roxas saw all the tell tale signs that Axel was about to fire someone. Roxas was finding himself intrigued.

"Why don't you want me talking to you, Ax?"

The fire wielder shrugged a bit jerkily and an odd lopsided smile appeared. However his eyes were panicked. Now, Roxas really wanted to know that was going on.

He slowly approached the other, keeping his eyes trained on him. Axel's concern increased. "You know I didn't mean the whole Keyblade to your ass thing, Ax. I would never do that to you. Your ass is reserved for something else."

Roxas had reached Axel by now, who was backed into a corner. He raised a hand and traced up Axel's chin to his ear which caused the other to shudder. "Come on, Sexy Beast. Talk to me."

Axel looked pained and he again indicated he wouldn't.

Pouting Roxas dropped his hand down to the front of Axel's coat. Those green eyes begged him to stop but he wasn't about to yet. Not until he made Axel break. He slowly unzipped the black leather and Axel stared at those fingers.

Roxas slid his hand under the flap to caress the flat chest beneath it. Axel had almost no muscle tone but Roxas found that rather alluring. He was all smooth lines. And he knew any minute now…

"Mm, moth!" Axel squirmed.

"What?"

Demyx laughed hysterically.

Axel glared daggers and raised a hand toward him. "Them, I'm githin fill you!"

Roxas stared for a long moment. Then he barked out a laugh. "What was that?"

Axel sighed and frowned. His lower lip fell out oddly. He motioned to Demyx to explain.

"Axel got thirsty." Demyx was still chuckling.

"Huh?"

"He came done here for whatever reason, I don't even want to know. Vexen's been working on a new experiment and when his back was turned, Axel accidentally drank it." Demyx grinned widely. "His mouth will be numb for three days."

"Oh really?" Roxas folded his arms. "Well you know what that means."

Axel raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No sex for three days."

"Wha?" Axel nearly doubled over and threw his hands out.

"I'm not putting out if I'm not getting." Roxas explained casually with a light smirk. He placed a quick kiss on Axel's numbed lips and began walking out.

"Mut, mut." Axel sputtered. He followed Roxas closely, trying to regain his attention.

Demyx bit his lip to keep from squealing. That was so worth switching labels.


	6. Wings

Now that my wireless is back up, I'll be doing these somewhat individually. This is the first of Sassy Aloo's words. Review as many as you can of these, guys so I know what's working and what's not.

And again, any one with a batch of five words they'd like to see done can pm me or put them in a review. I'd prefer pm so no one can see them beforehand.

Cool?

Note: My ten year old cousin insisted on writing this one. I think it's actually pretty funny but really twisted. All I did was tweak it. This is 98 her.

Wings

"Sora! Sora wake up!"

"Ugh," Sora sat up. "What happened?"

"We hit an air pocket or something." Cloud explained. He looked a little banged up. "We've crashed."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"You didn't close the overhead compartment and you got hit in the head with a juice can."

"So, uh, where are we?" He rubbed at the bump hidden by his spikes.

"I don't know."

"Oh. So we're lost." Sora frowned. "I'm hungry."

"There isn't any food. We'll have to go find some."

"Okay, let's go then." Sora stood wobbling. Cloud caught his arm before he fell.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. Let's find some food."

So they left the ship and began wandering. "Looks like we're on an island."

Sora suddenly perked up. "Home? We're home? Oh thank you, Cloud! I missed my mom soooo much and I know she missed me. She'll be soo happy."

Cloud stared at him. Okay, so that can must have hit his head really hard. "Sora, this isn't-"

"You know what we should get?" Sora continued. "Chocobo wings. I love those things. Mmmm. I'm so hungry."

"Whatever you say, Sora."

An hour passed and Sora was still babbling. They'd found no sign of anyone else and now Cloud was kind of hungry too. He was thinking about trying to hunt one of the small animals to eat when he felt a familiar presence. What was he doing here?

They found a clearing nearby and sure enough there was Sephiroth, sound asleep on a large rock. Now the smart thing to do would have been to wake the guy up and have him fly or teleport them out of there. But for whatever reason, Cloud's head had begun to think as irrationally as Sora's.

He hated Sephiroth and decided now was a good time for some revenge. Apparently, today was one of Cloud's dark days.

"Hey, Sora. You still want wings?"

"Yeah!"

"Go get me a coconut."

The teen ran off and returned a minute later with one. He handed it to Cloud who then walked over to Sephiroth and hit him in the head with it. It was hard enough for the coconut to crack open. Sephiroth groaned a bit but then totally relaxed. He wouldn't be waking up for a while.

Cloud then drew his sword and cut off one of Sephiroth's wings.

An hour or so later, Cloud and Sora were sitting around a large fire, drinking coconut milk while cut up pieces of wing cooked. Once they seemed done, Cloud handed at chunk to Sora. "Here."

The teen took it and bit into it. Then he whined. "It, it needs barbeque sauce!"


	7. Promise

I actually started this one for a different word but about halfway through, decided it worked better for this.

Promise

Sora sulked on the bleachers watching the blitzball team practice. He'd never been very good at the sport but now he knew he was simply terrible. Tidus and Wakka had invited him and Riku to practice and after the first round, Sora realized there was no way he'd keep up.

So now he sat on the sidelines, watching Riku play as if he practiced everyday. He may as well have been on the team. The older boy swam as if born in water despite his constant complaints of how much he disliked it.

Every turn was gracefully executed, every kick well placed. His shots rarely missed and his passes were flawless. Once again, everything the fourteen year old did was perfect.

Sora sighed. When it came to his best friend, he would always be second at best. Sora was scrawny and weak, often way too optimistic. In many ways he knew he was naïve often not realizing he'd been made fun off until Riku jumped in and beat the shit out of the person.

How many times had Riku been suspended because of him? It was likely the only reason he hadn't been expelled was the fact that Riku was a straight A student with a near perfect grade point average. Sora was lucky to pull in B's.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was so jealous of Riku he hated being around him sometimes. Sure, Sora was likable. In reality, there weren't too many who picked on him. He had a lot of friends but Riku, Riku was in a class all his own.

He knew Riku was destined for great things. There was nothing ordinary about his friend with the exotic silver hair and those intense aquamarine eyes that seemed to see everything. Riku talked frequently about leaving the islands and exploring new worlds. If anyone could pull it off, it would be Riku.

And Sora would be right there beside him. And one day, Sora would catch up to Riku. He didn't dare hope to be better but he would at least become his equal. The two of them would become an unstoppable force. Together.

As he watched Riku exit the sphere, the other looking over to him and waving, he promised himself that one day he would be just like Riku.


	8. Journey

This comes from an idea I've had floating in my head for a while now. Please tell me your reactions.

Journey

Cloud gripped his face, trying desperately to focus those green eyes on him. The near vacant expression terrified him like nothing ever had. He silently prayed to any entity that would listen. _Please don't let me lose him now. I will do anything. Don't take him away from me._

"Riku! Look at me please!" He begged. Those eyes refused to give him what he wanted. They were glazed over with confusion and dark shadows danced within them. "Riku, please."

Those eyes finally looked at him and there was nothing. They were empty.

"No." Cloud breathed. "Fight it. Do not give up now."

His voice grew firmer even as the tears began running down his face. "Come on, love. I know you can do this. You've gone through too much to give up now. I'm right here with you. I'm never leaving."

There was a spark of something. Cloud didn't dare hope. Not until Riku was back with him fully.

"I've been with you since the beginning and I will not lose you now." He choked. "It's been a long road but we're not finished yet."

Riku blinked. His expression softened a bit but his eyes were still glazed, still unfocused.

"Our journey's just starting, Riku." He grew more desperate now that he was seeing some progress. "You swore to never leave me. Don't break your word. I love you, Riku. Don't leave me."

He was trembling now, crying openly. If he couldn't snap Riku out of this, he would die. He simply could not live without Riku any more.

The darkness surged back into Riku's eyes and he tore away from Cloud's grip. He whirled around to fall into a crouching position, arms wrapped around his body.

It was over. The darkness had won out. Cloud dropped to his knees. He had lost the love of his life and with him his heart and soul.

"Cloud?"

The voice was weak and broken. Cloud glanced up.

"I can't." A pause. "Please, just kill me."

He stopped breathing. "What?"

"While, I have control. I want you to be the last thing I see."

"No, Riku." Cloud was on his feet and raced over and around to slide before his silver haired lover. "It's not over."

"I'm so tired, love." Those eyes were perfectly clear. "I can't keep this up."

"You said in the beginning you'd be my strength. Now it's my turn to be yours. We will defeat this."

Riku stared, eyes filling with tears.

"Our journey isn't over. It's just started."


	9. Rose

This is kind of abstract. I wanted something a bit different. It didn't work quite as well as I hoped but I still find it interesting. Eh, something new.

Rose

_Clip._

Another dead leaf fluttered to the pure white floor that somehow always remained untarnished. Never a scuff, never a stain, never anything to reveal it ever had footsteps upon it. It was fitting for those who now inhabited Castle Oblivion.

_Clip._

He was one of the newer members of the group and yet he had already gained enough trust to placed in charge of this very important place and to command an even more important operation. He knew that some of the others were quite upset about this.

_Clip._

It didn't matter. He was clever and patient. He had proven himself a worthy leader to those close to him and formed an alliance with them. The Superior made a grave mistake keeping himself isolated from his servants. They felt he was out of touch.

_Clip._

Still there were a few that continued to follow him blindly. They had remained in the World that Never Was. Then there was that fool below. He would have to be eliminated, along with the others. Only those loyal to him would remain.

_Clip._

Namine would prove quite useful in the coming days. So long as she did what he asked of her, there would be no problems. And if she didn't, well, he could make do without her. The Keyblade Master or his darker counterpart, it didn't matter. One would suffice.

_Clip._

Let them do the weeding of the Castle for him. They could run around, destroying those who marred this white haven. If in the end, neither would work they would simply be weeded themselves.

_Clip._

He smiled to himself. The Organization was like a rose vine that had outgrown its trellis. It needed to be clipped back, reshaped and then pruned of the dead bits. Then it would again be a beautiful, viable thing that everyone would admire.

_Clip._


	10. Steam

I love writing Cid. Last one for Sassy so it's nice and cute. I realized most of the others were kinda angsty/dramatic.

Steam

"Fuck! Shut it off! Shut it off!" Cid cursed frantically as steam billowed from the obviously not repaired pipe.

"Ok, ok!" Yuffie stumbled back over. She had thrown the valve open as she walked by. She tugged at the lever but it wouldn't budge. "Uh, it's stuck, dude."

A large hand reached over her shoulder. It easily flipped the shut off up. "Down opened it, up closes it."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, I knew that."

Leon rolled his eyes. He stepped back a few feet and looked up. Cid was still swearing profusely, face reddened by the hot moist air that had hit him. "You all right?"

"Yeah, damn bloody joint won't seal."

"Do we need to replace it?" That was going to take time and a lot more munny.

"Probably. Unless I can find some kind of joint filling." Cid straddled the pipe he was sitting on and pulled out his cigarettes. He removed one from the pack by his teeth as he took off his gloves. After muttering a fire spell to light it, he took a short drag. "I've used everything I can find to fill it but this lower one's just a fucking hair too small and the damn compound won't hold."

"Great." Yuffie groaned. "So we still have no hot water in the showers!"

"At least there is water." Leon folded his arms. For now, the public bath idea was working but it would definetly benefit from hot water access. They figured out how to draw it from the nearby hot springs but the actual delivery wasn't cooperating.

"Hey, guys!" Sora strode into the water works with a wave. Donald and Goofy were close behind him. "What's up?"

"Still no hot water." Yuffie informed him looking like this was the most tragic thing she'd ever heard.

"What?" Sora looked put off. "I hate cold water."

Leon rubbed his scar. "Well unless you know how to seal off the main joint, you'll have to deal with it."

Sora leaned back on his heel thoughtfully. Goofy tilted his head and Donald tapped his foot. Leon tried not to look amused. They tried, they really did but the three were definetly not the smartest guys around. If Cid couldn't make it work, there was no way they could.

Sora suddenly straightened. "Oh, I got it! Wait here. Come on, Goofy."

He and the dog creature ran off, leaving Donald who looked like he was about to had steam come pouring from his, well, ears if he had them. He started mumbling something even more incomprehensible than his usual words. Leon never could understand the duck and had no idea how Sora did.

Sora returned with Goofy and Donald's three nephews. All of them where chewing on large wads of gum.

"You're not going to try to fix it with bubble gum." Leon raised an eye. "And quit smacking."

"I kick ass and chew bubble gum." Sora grinned happily. "And I saw a guy do this once."

He removed the wad from his mouth and held out his hand. Goofy, Hewy, Dewy, and Louie added theirs. Yuffie squirmed. "Ewwww! That's totally gross, Sora."

"Okay, where's the putty compound?"

Cid pointed to a bucket on the floor. He seemed curious as to just what Sora was doing. Meanwhile, the other four had started new pieces of gum. Sora dropped the gum wad into the bucket then he collected the new bits and added those.

He got the stirrer and carefully mixed the gum into the putty. Everyone was watching him now. Once finished, he picked up the bucket and climbed up to where Cid was. "Use this to fill it in."

Cid snorted but did as instructed. "Kid, if this works I'll put the fastest, newest Navi gummi I've got on that ship of yours."

He finished and backed away. "It's gonna take about ten minutes to set."

Cid then began climbing down.

Sora moved to follow but Cid halted him. "Oh no, you don't. You're gonna fucking sit there and watch for leaks. I'm not getting' steamed again."

"Fine." Sora agreed easily. He was that confident.

Cid chuckled as he walked over to Leon and Yuffie. "This should be good. There's no way that shit's gonna hold."

Yuffie giggled. "Sora's such an idiot."

For some reason, Leon didn't agree.

The minutes passed and Cid went over to the steam valve. "Ya ready, kid?"

"Yep! Let 'er rip."

Cid threw down the lever and looked up. Sora sat there grinning like the dumb kid he was, smug look on his face. There wasn't a trace of steam or any moisture near him.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cid flicked his cigarette.

Yuffie's jaw dropped in amazement. "How- how does that work?"

Leon only smirked as Sora worked his way down. Upon hitting the floor, he turned to the older man. "Nice work, Sora."

The Keyblade Master grinned more. Praise from Leon always brightened his expression.

"When are you three takin' off again?" Cid asked.

"Tomorrow."

"I better get to work them."


	11. catamite

This is the first of Riku-Rocks collection. Man, she gave me some tough ones.

Ok, I SWORE to myself I would never do something like this but the idea came and nestled itself in my brain. Hehe, the only time I've heard this word before was on South Park. Cartman tells everyone he's a catamite. I didn't get it until now.

Catamite

"You really are a fascinating boy. I find myself utterly drawn to you." Long fingers traced along his face and neck down to his chest.

He involuntarily shivered.

"Do you realize that outside of only one other, you have been the only one to defeat me? Despite your weak physical attributes, you managed to best me."

He wanted to run, ordered himself to move but his feet remained riveted where they were. The winged man's voice was hypnotic, as if he were casting a spell over him with words. He _knew_ this was bad.

"Do you know why I'm keeping you here?" Green-yellow eyes lightly gazed over him. They snapped back to stare at him coldly. "Answer."

"No, sir." He managed not to stutter. Somehow he knew that would only make things worse.

"Oh, I believe you do." He gripped the boy's chin. "Why are you afraid? Where's that brash confidence you so easily displayed before we battled? Surely you do not fear me."

Those eyes bore into his with such intensity, he was sure he would burn from the inside out. He knew he was trembling and he hated himself for it. Why was he cowering before this man now?

"You do." There was a hint of amusement to that voice. "Tell me, young one, are you still innocent?"

He really disliked how he asked that. There was such a clear, dark undertone to it. He wasn't totally ignorant of sexual things and the way he was being looked at now spoke clearly to him. He knew why he was being held here.

The man smirked, wing twitching. A black feather fell free and fluttered to the ground. Sora watched it with morbid fascination. It was an omen.

He knew by morning, his innocence would be gone.


	12. oneirophobia

I was originally going to go with something Roxas based for this one but after thinking about it a bit, realized Roxas wasn't afraid of his dreams. In a way, he embraced them. Then Sora crossed my mind but he was simply weirded out by his. So I went with this. It also covers ChibiFrubaGirl's want for something with Riku/Namine friendshipy.

Oneirophobia

He despised white. It was the most awful color imaginable. Then again, white wasn't really a color. It was the absence of color. Or was that black? He didn't remember and it really wasn't important.

He sat on the white floor in the white room before the white lotus looking bulb.

"You're here again." A gentle voice spoke behind him.

"I come every night I'm here."

"Why?"

Why? That was a stupid question. Of course, she was a Nobody. Maybe she really didn't, or rather couldn't understand. He didn't bother answering but shrugged to indicate he had heard her.

Her soft steps barely echoed in the room. She was standing directly behind him now. "If you're here every night, when do you sleep?"

"I don't."

He knew she was frowning at him. He was still uncertain about her but trusted her enough to be comfortable with her restoring Sora's memories. She genuinely regretted her forced actions in Castle Oblivion.

"Why don't you sleep, Riku?"

"Because sleep brings dreams."

"Everyone dreams. It's good to dream."

"No, it isn't." he countered easily. "Not when you dream like I do."

"How do you dream?" There was curiosity in her voice with an underlying thread of concern.

He laughed without humor. "Let's leave it at the last dream I had, I woke up from and almost went to you to erase my memories."

She was quiet.

He returned his attention to the closed chamber before him. This was the source of his self imposed insomnia. And he wasn't even sure why. He knew the person sleeping inside this thing was extremely important to him. He knew his name was Sora.

He also knew he had done terrible things to this person.

Those brief, broken fragments of memories surfaced as he slept, tormenting him. These pieces were all he saw when he closed his eyes and it threatened to drive him mad. That was what he dreamt.

"I don't ever want to sleep again."

"Because you fear your dreams." She said slowly.

"I fear the truth within the dream."


	13. svelte

I'm not too sure how well this works for the word itself but I think the overall point I was trying to make works. If it doesn't, I'm sorry.

Svelte

He watched him from the outcropping with a critical eye. He had improved greatly since he had last faced him. Of course, he was always improving. He had an abundance of Heartless and Nobodies to practice on. His group battle skills, while formidable, were not what he was watching for however.

It would take more than that to win this time.

Sora ran into the clearing, Keyblade held up and ready. Donald and Goofy were close behind. They slid to a halt before the warrior who was waiting calmly at the edge of the ledge, back turned to the team. Sora dropped low, uncertain.

"What is Cloud doing?"

Sora straightened. "Beats me."

Sephiroth's eyes flicked up a moment. He caught his observer's gaze and smirked. They had both agreed that Sora was a cocky little punk. Then his expression went neutral again.

"By the way, you three," he whirled around, lower wings fluttering against his long coat. In a fluid motion, Masamune had been drawn and was now pointed steadily at the boy's chest. Sora had jumped back a bit. "who are you?"

"I'm not sure we should tell you." Goofy replied.

Up on his perch, he rolled his eyes. Apparently, they'd forgotten they'd already met. Hell, Sora had fought Sephiroth before.

"Well that's an interesting sword you're carrying." Sephiroth baited.

"It's the Keyblade." Donald squawked out.

Stupid! He hit his head. Just tell your enemy everything, why don't you? How the hell had these three gotten as far as they had?

"I see. So that's a Keyblade." Sephiroth sounded mildly interested. It had to be such a chore for him to pretend he was completely ignorant. "And you must be its chosen wielder."

"So what if I am?" Oh, Sora was so getting too big for his shoes and that was saying something. He wanted to jump down and fight him himself.

He could hear the faint amusement in Sephiroth's voice. "I wonder if it won't change its mind once I defeat you."

If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was. Sora leapt back, crouching low. Donald and Goofy backed off, likely smart enough to realize they didn't have a chance and would only get in the way.

Sephiroth made a few swipes before bringing the long sword up before his face. It was a simple guard that allowed for a quick attack. "Show me your strength."

He tensed up and eyes narrowed. This was what he needed to see. The outcome of this duel would tell him if Sora was ready for the next stage of the war.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate. He attacked with rapid series of short strokes which Sora blocked easily. When the winged man tried to hit his flank with an up sweep to the right, Sora simply batted it away and gracefully, smoothly slid back.

He didn't look concerned at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"That's enough." Sephiroth flew up, hovering about ten feet in the air. He raised his right hand and quickly dropped it. Balls of dark energy rained down and Sora weaved his way through them, managing to avoid a bulk of them. A few managed to graze him but he didn't let it stop him.

Sora had developed a gracefulness to his movements. His approach was smooth and when Sephiroth swooped in to initiate another crossing of blades, the teen leapt up and glided around him. The two circled in air, it was very much like watching a dance.

Sephiroth attempted a few more of his lighter special attacks and while it was clear Sora took some damage from them, the pillars of fire barely slowed him down. Exchanges of blades were interspersed with these. Sora was showing the ease of a master swordsman.

Soaring up higher than before, Sephiroth was near him and glanced over his unwinged shoulder. When he nodded, the former general grinned lightly. He then flew forward to hover high above Sora's head. He gazed down and pointed. "Sin Harvest."

Sora's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground. The Keyblade disappeared as Sora gasped and struggled to remain conscious. Donald and Goofy tried to run to him but a barrier suddenly appeared to prevent them. Sora had to fight this himself.

The Keyblade Master groaned and his fingers clenched against the dirt. He shook his head as if denying something before screaming. "NO!"

The Keyblade reappeared and he shot up, off the ground. There were tears in those eyes but a fierce determination brightened them. He met the silver haired man head on and in a perfectly executed move, he swept around, blade held at a forty five degree angle and wrapped Sephiroth in binding energy.

Sephiroth tried one straight line attack across the midsection but Sora simply arched back and let it pass over him. When he straightened, he grinned. Then with a simple overhead strike, he sent Sephiroth plummeting to the rocky surface below.

He slammed down hard enough to leave a dent.

Sora fluttered to the ground after him and waited. After a moment, Sephiroth slowly rose. He actually seemed a bit shaken. He kept his face carefully schooled in a mask of indifference and merely brushed of his shoulder.

"How'd you like that?"

"I admit you're very skilled." Duh, he just handed his ass to him. "But apparently Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me."

This is where he tuned out. Sora was simply amazing. He had no doubt that his best friend could take him down now. He was more than ready to take the rest of the Organization. It was time to start the ball rolling.

"I hope that gave you what you wanted." Sephiroth appeared on the rock beside him.

"Yes. Thank you." He smirked at him. "Sorry you got pwned."

"I could have won but that wasn't the point." Sephiroth watched him stand. "He will bring Cloud."

He bit his lip. "Is fighting him really necessary?"

"It is the only way he'll see."

He nodded.

"What will you do now?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled his hood over his head again disguising his wrong appearance.

"I'm going to give him the key to open the path to the real Twilight Town. It's time to end this once and for all."

He studied him a long moment. Sephiroth then stood. "Don't get yourself killed, Riku."

"You say that like you care." Riku grinned before opening a portal and stepping through.


	14. quixotic

I did some research into this word to get a good feel for it. Any one familiar with Don Quixote should get this. Otherwise, I hope it's simply amusing.

Quixotic

"Uh, Demyx, what are you doing?"

"Forming a group." The blonde stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he carefully wrote on a huge piece of cardboard.

Axel looked at Roxas who shrugged. The red head folded his arms and cocked his head. "Uh, don't we already belong to a group?"

"This is a support group."

"A support group?" Roxas echoed. He scrunched up his face. "What for?"

Demyx tossed his pen to the side. He held up his sign proudly, clearly pleased with himself. He then took it over to the door and attached it. Standing back to look it over, he nodded happily. "Perfect!"

Both Axel and Roxas frowned at it. "The Nobody Broken Heart Club?"

"Yeah. A place for all of us who have suffered emotional trauma due to someone mercilessly and heartlessly crushing our hopes and dreams."

"Zexion turned you down, didn't he?" Axel laughed. "I told you he would."

Demyx narrowed his eyes at him.

Roxas was still on the sigh. "You realize there is a glaring problem with this, Dem."

"What?" He turned back to his announcement and carefully looked it over. "Did I spell something wrong?"

"No." The youngest of the three said slowly. "We don't have hearts."

"So?"

"So, they can't be broken."

Demyx looked at him as if he were a total idiot. "That isn't the point."

"Then what is?"

"Well," He began, then paused for several minutes.

Axel and Roxas waited for him to explain.

"Oh, you two just wouldn't understand! You're all…"

"All what?" Roxas glared.

"You know." He gestured vaguely. "Happy together."

Both if them stared at him. Axel sputtered. "Whoa, wait. You think me and Rox…"

"Well, yeah." Demyx rolled his eyes. "Everyone thinks that. The two of you are like, perfect together."

They looked at each other in disbelief. Everyone thought they were together? How did that happen? Roxas shook his head and turned back to Demyx. "Look, the point is we don't have hearts and therefore cannot have a broken heart. This group of yours is pointless."

"It is not!" He protested. "So we don't have actual hearts. That doesn't mean we can't have it broken!"

"But we don't have hearts!" Roxas shouted.

Axel sighed. Before Roxas Keybladed Demyx, he placed a placating hand on his best friend's shoulder. Then he looked at Demyx. "Look, if I get Zexion to go out with you, will you just drop this whole thing?"

"You'd do that?" The sitar player asked suspiciously.

"If it ends this ridiculous debate, yes." Axel said in annoyance. "It's like Don Quixote fighting windmills."

"What?" Both Demyx and Roxas stared at him.

"Never mind." Axel turned. "Come on, Rox. Let's explain to Zexion the benefits of dating you're best friend."

"But we aren't-"

"Hey, who am I to argue with what everyone else says?" He grabbed the smaller blonde's hand and pulled him after him. "Come on, baby."


	15. officious

I like the idea I had going for this one but the execution I think is off. ::shrug:: I'm entitled to a few off one's, right? Don't kill me.

Officious

"Anyone know where the fuck Leon is?" Cid asked.

"I do believe he still at home." Merlin spoke casually, sipping on bubbling tea as a book beside him flipped its own pages.

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Why's he still there?"

"He has taken ill. Aerith went to check on him."

"Fuckin' great." Cid muttered. "Of all the days."

Aerith slipped in the door, looking worried. She was met with concerned faces and shook her head. "Leon's going to be out for a while. He's picked up a rather nasty lung infection."

"Well can't you fix it?" Cid folded his arms.

"I've given him medicine. I came back to get some herbs and a few other things then I'm going back. Someone needs to stay with him."

"Unfucking believable. So who's running things while he's out?"

Aerith made a fist and held it before her mouth. A tiny smile was behind it. "He put Cloud in charge."

"What??" Rang out in chorus.

"He's already at the site." She stepped forward. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

She picked up her basket from the table. "You'll have to go to Cloud if you need something."

"Oh, hell! I'll figure it out myself." Cid grumbled. "He's gotta be out of his fuckin' mind, putting Spiky in charge."

Cid stalked off.

"I do say, it isn't something I would have done. Young Strife doesn't seem the commanding type." Merlin commented.

Yuffie wasn't really listening. An evil little smile lit her face and she rubbed her hands together. "I'm gonna go help Cloud. Since I'm with Leon all the time, I know how to get things done."

She skipped out the door, ignoring Merlin's incredulous look.

Cloud was clearly unhappy with his sudden promotion. He didn't even like being part of the restoration, now he was supposed to run it? Leon had to be delusional. He must have a _really_ high fever.

Three of the foremen had already come to him with problems and he hadn't a clue what to do about them.

"Hey, Cloud!"

Great, Yuffie.

"Thought you might need some help."

"I'm fine, Yuffie."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oookay." She placed her hands behind her back and mock marched away. She didn't actually leave but sat on a stone wall.

"Yuffie, if you're not doing something-"

"I am! I'm…." She looked around frantically. She found a pile of loose stones. "I'm fixing the wall here, see?" She tapped it with her foot. "It's kinda loose here. What if it suddenly fell apart?"

"Hopefully, you'll still be sitting on it." Cloud muttered. Another man approached him.

"We're out of pavers for the road going to the co-op farmlands."

"Oh! They're not using the one's for the library." Yuffie shouted.

"But those are for that project." Cloud said irritably.

"But we're not even close to being ready for those." She argued. "No one will care if they get used for something else."

The man watched them hopefully.

"So what happens when those are gone?" Cloud raised an eye.

"Well, duh. We have more made before then." She stuck her tongue out. Then she looked at the man. "Go over and tell them I said you could take them."

The man nodded gratefully and ran off.

Cloud stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Leon put me in charge."

"Yeah, so?"

"You just completely bypassed me and took over."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, fine." Cloud leaned against the stones. "You want to play leader, do it."

"Okay!" She slid off the wall. There was a group of workers up the road and she strode up to them. In the most officious voice she could manage she announced. "Cloud has now placed me in charge. You will bring all concerns to me. Spread the word."

They looked at her oddly, a few glancing down the road to where Cloud was brooding.

"Don't look to him!" She stomped her foot. "I'm leader!"

She then whirled on her heel and went back to Cloud. She resumed her spot on the wall. "See, that's what you have to do to get them to listen to you."

Cloud didn't bother to reply.

"That's your problem, Cloud. You don't take a stand for yourself. That's why everyone walks all over you."

"No one walks all over me."

"Oh yes they do! Leon does it all the time!" She smirked.

"Whatever."

"Yanno, I'm gonna start calling you guys Mr. and Mrs. Grumpy." She said animatedly. "In fact, I think the two of you should hook up. Yeah."

"What?" Cloud turned his head to glare at her.

"You're totally made for each other!" She explained. "Besides, both of you need to get laid like seriously."

"First you usurp my authority and now you're meddling with my love life." He snorted. "You're on a roll today."

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't looked at Leon in those tight leather pants and thought about banging him."

Silence.

"See?"

"You're insane, Yuffie. I'm done with this." Cloud moved away from the wall. "If you decide you're done playing leader, let me know so I can do my job."

She pouted at the back of his head. "You suck, Cloud."

He only walked away.


	16. Apathy

And we are on to the next batch of words! I know you're all thrilled. Any way this next set has been made by Page of Cups, who is one of my favorite people. She's been horribly supportive so I'm really hoping she likes these.

Apathy

Sora sat alone in one of the castle towers. It seemed like he'd always be alone. Sure, Donald and Goofy were great but it just wasn't the same.

"Sora? What are you doing up here?" Leon's voice cut softly through the silence. "It's dangerous."

Sora just shrugged.

Leon watched him a moment before carefully stepping over. The floor creaked under his weight but he pressed on hoping it would hold. Even though he probably weighed twice as much as the teen, damn the kid was scrawny, he figured if it held for him, he could at least make it across.

When he finally reached the large circular opening, he glanced out to see what Sora was looking at. Below them were several large falls with flat rocks spread out across the pool of water they created. A few wood thatches stood on some of the rocks.

Leon waited.

After some time passed, Sora looked at him. "I want to give up, Leon."

He blinked at that. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't see the point anymore. When we defeated Ansem, we thought it was over. Now this Organization's making a mess. Say we manage to stop them. Who will be next?" Sora's tone didn't change as he spoke. "I'm just tired of this. All I want is to find Riku and go home. I don't care anymore."

Leon couldn't process what he was hearing. Sora sounded so hopeless, so apathetic. It was completely wrong for him. He knew Sora couldn't truly mean what he said. Something had to be done to lift his spirits.

Leon knew he was not the best person for cheering up others.

"Look, Sora. I know none of this has been easy. Hell, I have no idea how you do it." He stumbled out. "And things look bad now but, they've been bad before. You get through it."

"I don't think I'll ever find Riku and I can't go home without him." Sora shook his head. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't want me to find him and if that's true…"

He trailed off. He turned his gaze out again.

"If I can't help my best friend, who can I help?"

Leon searched his brain for something he could say or do that would tell Sora what he was doing was worth every bit of effort. That even if he couldn't see the results now he would. Nothing Sora did was in vain.

Then he realized that his brain would not provide him the answer. He found himself smiling. He had forgotten what Sora himself had shown him.

He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around slim shoulders. Sora stiffened but after a few minutes, relaxed against him. They stayed like that for a time, Sora's head resting against Leon's chest.

"Before I met you, I would never have even considered letting another person in my heart. I vowed to remain a safe distance from those around me because I was afraid. I sealed myself away. When you came, I didn't understand you at all. Blow upon blow was dropped on you, your closest friend betrayed you, you were thrown into a role no one should have to fill. And yet you kept smiling. You moved forward despite the heartache and pain.

"Even Cloud has changed in the short time you've both been here. I know you've seen it. He used to be so apathetic about everything around him. Now, while he's still obsessively focused on Sephiroth, he tries to help around here. He seems to actually care what happens around him. He uses you as a guide.

"Maybe at a world level, it doesn't seem you've done that much good but to those of us who have had the privilege to know you, you have done so much. You've changed lives. Don't ever think you haven't accomplished anything because you have done more than words can say."

Sora remained silent for several minutes. Leon figured that his speech must not have done any good. He really wasn't good at this stuff.

Then Sora pulled away and looked at him. He gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Leon."

In a rather impulsive move, he leaned forward and hugged the man. "I guess I should keep going."

Leon nodded.

Sora pulled away, still holding on to the man's hands. "I'm glad I was able to help you, and Cloud. Maybe I will be able to help Riku."

"Even if you can't, you'll help others in the attempt."

Sora grinned. "I'm sorry for getting like that."

"Just don't do it again. Apathy may suit Cloud, but it definitely doesn't look right on you."


	17. Pink

Something special for the first person to name the series.

Pink

Riku had a lot more stuff than Cloud. A LOT. The blonde man sat in the center of their bed watching the teenager unpack yet another box. Somehow, he had found places to put the other things he had already taken out.

"How much more do you have?"

"Only one more after this." Riku assured him with a laugh. "I really did get rid of a lot of stuff."

"I'm sure you did." Cloud studied a fingernail idly. He'd never in his entire life had owned as much stuff as Riku did. Of course, he hadn't been exactly a normal child and his adolescence he really didn't even like remembering. He'd joined up with SOILDER, or at least tried to, when he was fifteen and everything had gone to hell after that.

Thinking about it, he realized he really didn't know what it was like to have a real home. Now, not only did he have a solid group of friends he'd do anything for, he had someone he loved more than he could put words to and a house to call their own.

Maybe it was time to start accumulating some of his own stuff.

"We need a small book shelf in here." Riku commented. "I like having something to read at night."

He set a sketchbook on the bed before routing through the few contents left in the box. Cloud picked it up while his lover was distracted. Riku was rather shy about his drawings and rarely let him see them. He flipped through a few pages, smiling at the random things that caught his attention.

"Hey!" Riku glared at him. "Don't look at those!"

"Why? They're really good."

"No they aren't. I know I say that about all of them but those really are." Riku protested.

"Oh, whatever." Cloud laughed, still skimming the white pages.

Riku pursed his lips but turned back to open the last of his boxes. For the bedroom at least. Actually, Riku had pretty much furnished the rest of the house.

Something big and pink caught Cloud's eye and he looked up from the sketch of Sora. "What is that?"

"Nothing." Riku hurriedly stuffed it back in the box.

It was definitely not nothing. Riku was shutting the box.

"You know what, this one can wait. I'm hungry."

Cloud slid off the bed. Now he really wanted to know. He tried to get to the box but Riku was barring his way. "Riku."

"I mean it Cloud." The silver haired one wrapped his arms around Cloud, restraining him with a hug. "Let's go get some food."

"Uh, sure." Cloud agreed, still eyeing the box.

Riku began maneuvering Cloud out the door. Suddenly Cloud ducked past him and lunged for the box. He had years of training and experience on Riku and easily kept from being stopped. Ignoring Riku's hands trying to pull him away, he opened the top.

He pulled out a large cotton candy pink long eared rabbit or bear or dog, some animal, wearing a red bowtie. He laughed as Riku groaned loudly. "Oh, it's so cute."

"Shut up." Riku yanked the stuffed animal from him. He carefully brushed it off and tugged at its ears. He hugged it to him a moment before turning it against his chest so it was facing Cloud. This is Kumagoro Ryuichi. I've had him since I was three."

Cloud raised an eye. "Am I supposed to say hello?"

"Don't make fun of Mr. Bear!"

"I'm not!" Cloud hold up his hands defensively. "He seems like a very nice bear thing."

Riku pouted and placed his prized possession on bed before the pillows.

Cloud stood, still chuckling. He tried to wrap his arms around the other but was brushed off. "Oh, come on Riku. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

Cloud sighed. He moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Mr. Bear. You are very adorable and I promise to be a good step-daddy."

Riku shoved his shoulder. There was a lopsided grin on his face.

"Still hungry?"

"Yeah." He pulled Cloud up with one hand, the other arm wrapping around his waist. They walked out together, leaving the pink animal alone on the bed.


	18. Democracy

Democracy

"Why do we have to call it that?" Demyx whined.

"Because it sounds cool!" Axel replied animatedly.

"No it doesn't." Zexion retorted, not bothering to look up from his book.

"What? How can you guys say that!" Axel gestured wildly. He suddenly straightened, looking out the doorway. "Luxard! Come here."

The blonde man took a few reversed steps and entered the room. "What's up?"

"Check out these names and tell me which one sounds cooler."

The gambler took a moment and then pointed to the first one.

"Ha!" Axel jumped in triumph. "See? Luxard agrees with me."

"Can I go now, I'm late for my game?"

"Yeah, man." Axel waved him off.

"Just because Lux likes it don't mean anyone else will." Demyx protested. "Zex doesn't like it."

"That's because Zex doesn't like anything!"

"He does have a point." The schemer noted.

Demyx pouted. He stormed over to the doorway and looked up and down. He brightened considerably. "Hey, come here!"

He turned happily on his heel and pranced back into the room. He was followed by Xaldin, Xigbar, and Larxene. They took one look at the other two and collectively sighed. Larxene rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Now what are you bickering about?"

"Which name here do you like better?"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

She shrugged and waltzed over. "Which one does Axel like?"

"That one."

"Then I pick this one." She stuck her tongue out at the red head and flounced off.

Axel glowered. "Dumb bitch. She only did that cause I tried to burn off her antennae."

Xigbar looked like he was actually considering his options. He tapped a finger against his forehead. "Well, this one sounds more sophisticated but I think this one better describes us."

"Which means…?" Demyx prompted.

"This one."

"And I chose whatever one he just did." Xaldin spoke over his shoulder. "Now let's get the hell out of here. Blondie won't wait forever."

They left and Demyx frowned. He was now one behind Axel. Well, that could be fixed. He picked up the paper and darted out the door.

"Hey! Hey, where are you going?" Axel followed him down the hall.

Demyx stopped before a familiar door. He knocked on it once before throwing it open. "Roxas! I need your help."

The blonde teenager glared. "What the hell do you want and why is he here?"

"Nice to see you too, Rox." Axel muttered angrily.

"You guys fighting again."

"What the hell do you want, Demyx?" Roxas asked threateningly.

"Which of these to you like better?"

"What ever one Axel doesn't. Now get the hell out."

He got up and shoved the musician through the door, into Axel. Giving the red head what had officially been dubbed the blue eyes glare of doom by everyone including Saix, he slammed the door on them.

"What ya do this time?"

Axel waved him off. "Nothing. Roxy's PMSing."

Demyx shook his head before continuing down the hall. There were two more votes to collect. Unfortunately that meant going down into the labs. Axel followed him sulking.

Vexen was adding a blue liquid to some gelatinous mass.

"Vexen!" Axel shouted.

The man jumped and the vile in his hand dropped. "Damnit, Axel!"

"Sorry, man." He sounded far from it. "We need your opinion on something."

Vexen raised an eye.

"Pick one of these out." He handed him the paper.

The scientist carefully considered each one. "The first."

"Yes!" Axel jumped up in a mock dragon punch.

"What are you cheering for?"

Axel whirled around. "Uh, hey there, Saix."

"Here," Demyx took the sheet from Vexen and gave it to the berserker. "Pick one."

Saix stared blankly at the paper. "Number two."

"Thank you." Demyx took the list. He gave Axel a smug smile.

"I don't know why you're so happy, we're freakin' tied now." Axel whapped the back of his head. He opened a portal and dragged Demyx though it. They reemerged in the original room. Zexion was still reading his book.

"Are you tied yet?" He asked idly.

"Yeah. Well, we haven't gone to Marly or Legs yet but wait, how'd you know we'd tie?" Axel questioned.

"It always ends in a tie." A rich voice replied. A tan hand reached over Demyx's shoulder and removed the list from his hand. He precisely tore it to shreds. "Hence why I make the decisions."

"Yes sir." They watched Xemnas leave.

After a moment, Zexion chuckled. "I told you this wasn't a democracy."


	19. Hands

I actually really like how this one turned out. Not bad for ten minutes of work.

Hands

Oh how he hated looking at himself. It was totally and completely wrong. This wasn't him. Or maybe it was. He didn't know any more. He felt like he was slowly losing his sanity and himself along with it. In the end, who was he?

Was he that proud, egotistical boy from the Islands who was always the best? Who never lost at anything? Who's entire sense of self worth depended on everyone around him looking to him for the answers? He was the one who could do anything.

Or was he that desperate fool who wanted so badly to escape his stagnant life and therefore himself that he let a shadow of a whisper manipulate him? He still didn't know why he had found it so easy, so right feeling to open that door. Was it only that he felt so driven to be anywhere but where he was? Did he need to escape that badly?

And then there was the face he saw whenever he caught his reflection. The face and body he so despised. He no longer heard the voice in his head but was that only because it had become his own? How much of what he was now was truly him? Was it the other that was making him walk, talk? He didn't know any more.

Soft calloused hands lightly framed his face and turned it. The left thumb brushed his cheek as the fingers of the right became intertwined in long silver-grey hair.

He closed his unwanted eyes and sighed. It was only when those hands touched him, caressed him that he knew without a doubt who he was.


	20. Vitamin

Last one of this batch. I jotted most of it down waiting at Walgreens.

Vitamin

"What are ya doin', Sora?" Goofy and Donald watched as the leader of their little trio searched the marketplace with more determination than usual.

"Come on," The boy muttered to himself. "There's gotta be something."

The two looked at each other, shrugging. They had long since given up on trying to understand the human boy. Humans were strange creatures to begin with and Sora only reinforced that belief.

Sora bit his lower lip and folded his arms in annoyance. Something at the end of the street caught his eye and suddenly he brightened. "Oh! They've got to have them!"

He ran off in that direction and Goofy and Donald followed.

Sora stopped before a produce stand and his eyes frantically looked over it. Once he spotted whatever he had been looking for, his jaw dropped. "Two hundred munny! Each?"

"Well, they have to be imported, sonny." The old man explained patiently. "They don't grow here on Radiant Garden."

"Oh, man. I can't afford that!" Sora's shoulders drooped.

"I can sell them to you for one fifty." The elderly clerk offered. "That's the amount I pay for them."

"No, it's alright." Sora shook his head. "I don't want to put you out. Thanks though, Mr. Hooper."

He walked away slowly.

"What were you lookin' at, Sora?" Donald asked.

"Oranges."

"Oranges?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Goofy tilted his head.

"I wanted to bring them with next time we go to Port Royal." Sora explained.

"Why?" Donald raised an eye ridge. For a duck, he had some rather strong facial expressions.

"Dude, I don't want to get scurvy!" Sora nearly shouted. "That's like one of the number one disease among pirates! If you don't get enough vitamin c, you'll get scurvy. Duh."

"Oooh." The two nodded in understanding.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Sora threw his hands up.

"Do about what?" Leon was standing before the apothecary.

"Sora's worried about getting' scurvy." Goofy stated.

Leon's face twisted in confusion.

"I wanted to buy some oranges so next time we went to Port Royal and went sailing around with Jack, I'd have them and won't get sick." Sora sighed. "But I guess I'll be al right."

Leon studied him a moment. He was next in line and he turned to the counter clerk. He said something about picking up medicine and grabbed a bottle from the display on his left. He paid the woman and left the counter, walking up to Sora. "Here."

"What's this?" Sora took the plastic container and studied it. "Multivitamins?"

"This is what most of us take because fruit costs too much to buy all the time. It even had extra vitamin c."

The teen looked up at Leon with bright, shiny eyes. He threw his arms around him, then very quickly backed away. "Thanks, Leon."

"Whatever." He waved him off. As he walked away, he knew he was smiling. Damn that kid for always lifting his spirits.


	21. big feet

ChibiFrubaGirl is next on the rooster. Yay. These still going well for all of you? I hope so.

Big feet

"Why are your shoes so big?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked. He studied his feet for a few moments.

Riku snickered loudly. "He's compensating for having small feet."

"I am not!" Sora protested.

"So?" Axel folded his arms.

"So, what?"

"Why are your shoes so big?" He reiterated. "I know your feet aren't that big. You are exactly the same size as Roxas everywhere else." He grinned suggestively, "at least, everywhere I've seen."

Sora's cheeks blushed a furious shade of pink.

The red head looked mighty pleased with himself. "So, what's the deal?"

The boy just shrugged a little. "I don't know. I just like these shoes."

"I told you, he's compensating." Riku leaned back against the wall. "He's always been jealous that I'm bigger."

"Shut up, Riku!"

The silver haired boy stretched his legs out. "Yeah, that inferiority complex of yours."

Sora glared. He put on an angry pout and began removing his shoes. "My feet are not small. I'll prove it!"

He pulled the footwear off and raised a foot toward Axel. "See?"

Axel stared for a moment before doubling over. "Oh, man. Riku was totally right! What are those, size 8?"

"Nine!"

Riku was grinning widely. "Told you. I'm a 12."

"Roxas was at least a 10." Axel was still chuckling. "I guess that means you and he really aren't that much alike."

"Hey, just because we have different size feet-"

Axel walked off with a leer. "But you know what they say about guys with big feet."

Riku was snickering. Sora looked at him blankly. "What do they say about guys with big feet?"

Riku stopped laughing. He couldn't be serious. One look at those big blue eyes said otherwise. "Uh, don't worry about it."

"No, what do they say?"

Riku stood. "They don't need to compensate with obnoxiously large shoes."


	22. stinky

This is totally not what I originally considered for this one but the fingers did the writing not me. Damn hands with a mind of their own.

Stinky

The whole thing smelled foul.

That was his final conclusion on the whole situation. But it was too late to back out now and he really wasn't sure he wanted to. This is what he had wanted, wasn't it? He had agreed to it after all.

Had that damn wing now to prove it.

What the hell had he been thinking? Sephiroth wouldn't come here. He was too arrogant, too positive that no one could best him. No one but Cloud that is and even that was sometimes debatable.

If he was really the only one who could kill Sephiroth, why didn't the monster just die? Why did he continually return to torment him? And how did he always know when Sephiroth returned?

He couldn't say how he knew, but he did. Somehow, he could feel the other man's presence whenever it returned. And right now it was just there on the cusp of his awareness. If he wasn't back, he soon would be.

He had some how gotten separated from the others during the siege on Hollow Bastion. For all he knew, his friends were dead now, or worse Heartless. He refused to think about it. Instead, he focused all his energy finding the dark one who refused to leave him.

Hades had found him lost and alone and confused. His memories had become scrambled and he was disorientated. The one thing he remembered without flaw was he needed to find his darker half. And Hades had taken advantage of that need.

He promised to help him in exchange for a little favor. The deal stunk from the get go but he had no other options. In his desperation, he agreed immediately. He already had blood on his hands, what was a bit more? And it wasn't personal, it was business.

However that little favor had grown. As he waited for any sign of Sephiroth, he found himself being dragged further from his goal. Hades took to treating him like a bodyguard and stopped just short of ordering him as such.

When Cloud threatened to walk, that's when Hades decided to mark him. It had hurt like hell when that damn appendage ripped through muscle, tendon and skin. He could only be thankful that it wasn't permanent.

It only appeared when heavily stressed or during periods of intense emotion. And it looked nothing like Sephiroth's.

This had been a mistake. A large, terrible mistake but it was too late now. He was in it now and he had to see it through. All he could do was wait and avoid the Lord of the Dead whenever he could. That meant spending a lot of time at the Coliseum.

In between fights, he would wander around with ho real destination. He never spoke to any of the other fighters. He'd earned a bit of a dark reputation but he didn't care. He was beginning to think the darkness suited him.

This time he walk took him out to the training area. Phil the satyr was talking to a human sized dog, a talking duck and a young teenaged boy. He had by this time seen many strange things and so the first two didn't really register.

But the boy completely held his attention. He just kept looking at him as he walked by and the boy watched him. Something about this boy screamed he wasn't nearly as helpless as he looked. There was a great well of strength and power sleeping within him.

He reached the other side and stood in one of the alcoves. He leaned against a pillar and observed the boy run through several training sessions. The kid was good.

Suddenly he heard a whisper. Barely moving his head, he spotted Hades under the stands. The god motioned him over and he sighed. Taking one more look at the spiky haired kid on the field, he silently went over.

He just knew this deal was about to get worse. H could smell it.


	23. stalker

I got another done!!! Woot! I'm writing little bits and pieces between boxes and such. During the breaks so I don't start throwing crap around in frustration.

Stalker

"Roxas? Roxas!" Hayner smacked the back of his head. "What the heck's been up with you lately?"

The blonde teen looked about him as if searching for someone. Very slowly and clearly reluctantly, he focused on his friend. "You didn't see him, did you?"

"See who?" The taller boy frowned.

Roxas bit his lip, turning away. Why was he the only one who saw the man in the black coat? And then there was that girl in white but she didn't trouble him so much. Even though he couldn't see the man's face underneath the hood, he could literally feel the guy's eyes on him.

"Are you talking about that guy you said tripped you at the station?" Pence asked seriously. He glanced at Olette, who had concern written across her face.

Roxas hesitantly nodded. They all had to think he was crazy. He thought he was crazy. And those dreams he had every night…

"Look Rox." Hayner began, exchanging looks with the other two. "We're worried, okay? Something ain't right with you."

"I'm fine." Roxas wiped his expression clean and put on his customary slightly annoyed with the world look. "It's stress."

Hayner laughed though it sounded forced. "Yeah, I hear that! I am sooo not looking forward to going back to school."

"I don't see why you care." Olette folded her arms. "You ditch half the time anyway. Then you copy my homework."

"Yeah, well you let me."

Pence chuckled.

Roxas listened to them for a minute longer before that odd feeling hit him again. He let his gaze drift to the right, toward an alley jutting from the tram circle. The same direction as the hole that gave them access to the forest and the old mansion.

"You know what, guys? I'm gonna run. I wanted to pick up something at the accessory shop."

Hayner narrowed his eyes but waved him off. "Fine."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Pence grinned and Olette nodded.

Roxas turned away and quickly ducked out of sight. He double backed around and headed toward the forest. It didn't take long to reach.

"You have some very loyal friends."

Roxas whirled around. There was Black Coat, leaning casually against a tree. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking you?" There was mild curiosity in that rich voice.

"You some kind of pervert or something?"

The man laughed.

"I'm waiting."

"So am I." The voice went neutral.

Roxas tilted his head. What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't alienate your friends, Roxas." The hooded man raised a hand and large circle of black and purple energy appeared. "You never know when you'll lose them."

He stepped toward the vortex and paused. His words were quiet and laced with sadness. "Or they'll lose you."

Then he disappeared.


	24. advil

My sister, who knows next to nothing about Kingdom Hearts gave me this idea. She's only seen the beginning of the game and can never remember any one's name.

Advil

"Sora, whadya lookin' at?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just that billboard." He pointed to a large sign halfway down the block. On it was blonde haired kid, with spiky hair but not so much as Sora's. His intense blue eyes looked pained. "Does that guy look familiar to you guys?"

Goofy and Donald studied the ad intently for a moment. Goofy tilted his head. "Ya know, there is something familiar about him."

"Yeah." Donald agreed. "Something about his eyes."

Sora found himself staring at it again. Why did a guy on a billboard hold his attention so aptly ? He was about his own age, sure, but there was simply something so… he swore he saw him somewhere before.

"Come on, let's get out of Twilight Town."

The gummi ship landed, as smoothly as ever when Sora was flying. Needless to say, Goofy thought it was fine but Donald complained loudly how bumpy it was. Well screw him. Sora thought it was perfect.

They disembarked and there just past the landing platform, was that same advertisement. "There he is again!"

The non-humans looked. Well that was interesting. This was a completely different world with the same advertisement. Maybe the worlds really were becoming connected on their own. They'd have to see if it was up anywhere else on Agrabah.

Only the one ad was there but they saw it again on Halloween Town. Then again in Port Royal. It was at every landing site they went and Sora found himself getting more and more bothered by it. "There he is _again_! It's like he's stalking me or something."

"I think you're getting' paranoid, Sora." Donald shook his head.

"Then why is it this ad everywhere we go?" Sora frowned. "This has never happened before. Who is this guy?"

The other two glanced at each other with shrugs. Sora was acting weird again.

"Hey, Cloud!" The teenage stomped over to the brooding blonde. "When did that poster go up?"

"The Advil ad?" Cloud flicked his eyes at it. "About a week ago. Yuffie's totally infatuated with the kid."

"Oh, yeah? Where is she?"

"Probably at the Postern."

Sora stalked off in that direction. Goofy and Donald exchanged looks with Cloud, who shrugged and walked off. They then followed Sora.

Yuffie was annoying Leon per usual.

"Yuffie!" Sora shouted.

"Whatdya want?" Yuffie mock whined. "I busy helping Leon."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Oh you know you love me." She laughed. "All right, Sora. What?"

"Who's the blonde guy in that Advil ad?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Oh God, I wish I knew! He is soooo hot! Don't you think?"

"No," Sora pouted. "If fact, I really despise him."

Leon quirked an eyebrow. Some one Sora actually disliked? "Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know." Sora answered. "But something about him bugs the heck out of me."

"It's just an advertisement."

"But it's fricking everywhere I go! Every single landing site we've been to has that same damn ad!" Sora folded his arms determinedly. "I'm gonna find out who that kid is and then I'm gonna… I don't know but these ads have to go."

"Oooh, if you find him you have to get me his name!" Yuffie bounced. "I heard he's from Twilight Town."

Sora nodded. "Looks like I'm going back to Twilight Town. Come on, guys."

All four of the other's present stared as Sora marched off resolutely.

"I think he's completely forgotten what he's supposed to be doing." Leon commented. The others agreed.

Back on Twilight Town, Sora searched high and low for the identity of the mysterious headache sufferer who was now apparently giving Sora a headache. No one knew who he was but Hayner, Pence, and Olette did say he seemed familiar to them also.

Sora groaned in frustration. He crumpled up a poster and slammed it into a waste bin. He would find out who this blue eyed, blonde haired kid that was haunting him.


	25. expensive

Quickie one here. There are two sources: my best friend came up with the new keychain thing and my cousin was always going on about wanting to use two keychains.

Expensive

"Damnit!" Sora cursed uncharacteristically. He held the Keyblade across his lap. In a tight fist, he had a chain with a small charm at the end. "It broke!"

Leon glanced over. "How did you pull that off?"

"I don't know!" Sora slammed his knuckles on the stone wall. "All I wanted was to see if I could combine two of these together."

"Why?" Goofy looked confused.

"Because this one's not strong enough but I like how it looks." Sora was again trying to make the free chain attach to the one currently on the keyblade. "You all know I need my weapon to look cool."

"The important thing is it works." Cloud commented softly.

"Says the guy with the Swiss Army sword." Sora rolled his eyes. "You and Leon have, like totally awesome blades."

"So why not stick to using one of the keychains we gave you?" Leon asked.

Sora shrugged. "Those are good but, like, what if I could combine them? Like Cloud and yours would be really awesome."

"Yeah." Goofy agreed with a nod. "That would be really cool."

"But the Keyblade isn't designed for that." Donald protested.

"I know." Sora sighed. "You know what chain I really miss? The one Sephiroth gave me. That one totally made Oblivion look pathetic."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Sephiroth gave you a keychain?"

"Yeah. At the Coliseum after I beat him. It totally kicked but!" Sora grinned wildly.

Before Cloud could make a comment Leon knew would start a huge fight, he suggested. "Why don't you see if the Moogles can do something?"

Sora's face lit up. "I completely forgot about them!"

He jumped off the wall and ran down the steps, Goofy and Donald close behind. They passed Scrooge, who looked rather surprised when they didn't stop. Sora slid to a halt before the Moogle who floated in the Marketplace scouting out customers.

"What can I do for you, kupo?"

"I want to combine these two keychains." Sora held out Fenrir and Sleeping Lion.

"Those aren't compatible."

"Huh?"

"They can't be combined, kupo." The Moogle tilted his white head in thought. The ball above his head bounced a bit. "However we could copy the properties of both and create a new keychain, kupo."

"Oooh, really?" Sora grinned widely. "Cool! I want that."

"Okay, kupo!" The Moogle began running through a long list of materials. Sora only knew about half of them but he figured he could find them easy enough. He was always finding odd gems and shards and such. "So it will be 8500 munny."

"WHAT?" Sora shouted loud enough that even Scrooge heard down the way. "Even if I get all the ingredients myself?"

"That's the price if you get all the ingredients. It will be much more depending on what we have to provide."

Sora slumped over. "Great."

"Well, how much do you have, Sora?" Goofy was fishing through his pockets.

"Uh, well," Sora scratched at the back of his head. "I kinda lost all my munny."

"Wha!!!!" Donald squawked. "How'd you do that?"

"Playing cards with Jack."

"Never play cards with a pirate, laddie."

Sora turned in annoyance. "Yeah, bit late for that advice now, Scrooge but thanks."

The spiked hair teen sighed. "Oh, well. It was a cool idea."


	26. Quilt

First one for BlackIceNinja. My friend helped inspire this one. I could so totally see it.

Quilt

"Any one know where Leon went?" Riku asked the room in general.

He was answered with several shakes of the head. He pursed his lips, thinking. Where the heck had he disappeared to?

"Why?" Aerith questioned.

"Cloud wanted his opinion on some design. I told him it was really good but he insists Leon has to okay it." He shook out his silver hair. "I think he's just looking for a compliment."

Yuffie snorted her agreement. "Yeah, he's pathetic like that."

"Try the house." Aerith suggested. "I know he said he was going there for lunch."

"Yeah. I'll do that." He left the way he came. He understood why Cloud had this driving need for Leon's approval. Leon's compliments were as rare as his smiles. Cloud would never admit to it but he had this overwhelming desire to be praised. Since Leon was near impossible, it made it all the more imperative.

Outside, he walked slowly, not in any particular hurry to get back to the work site. Today was one of those days when everything Cloud did seemed to annoy him. They didn't happen often but when they did, Riku took any excuse he could to get away from the blonde for a few minutes.

He went languidly up the steps and quietly opened the door. The house was silent and no appeared to be home. He thought it kind of odd that Leon had decided to run home for lunch. Usually, Aerith brought food out for everyone. Maybe he just needed to get away from his project for a bit.

It had to be frustrating, coordinating all of this. Rebuilding a world was a monstrous task and Riku had nothing but admiration for Leon taking up the challenge, even if the man sometimes irritated the piss out of him with his demands and complaints things weren't being done fast enough.

Oh well, he supposed it was necessary and it did keep things on track. Riku just couldn't fathom how the guy dealt with all the stress that he must have. He wasn't a heavy drinker or binge eater, so far as he could tell, and he didn't sleep around, also so far as he knew.

He was about to leave the darken main room when a light caught his eye. Down the hall, a soft glow emanated from under Leon's door. He must have left it on this morning.

Riku walked toward it, intending to shut it off for he didn't want to hear the wasting electricity lecture again even though this time it was in fact Leon himself who was doing it. At the door however he paused. He heard a faint snipping sound and frowned. What in the worlds was that?

Another snip and something setting on a hard surface.

Now morbidly curious, Riku very carefully touched the door, cracking it open just a touch further. He still couldn't see anything but the soft noises where better heard. Knowing he wasn't going to learn anything like this, he bit his lip and fully opened the door.

He couldn't really say what he expected to see, but this certainly wasn't it.

Leon sat at his desk, small glasses perked on his face looking at him in irritation. Laid out on the wood surface was a quilt and in his hands an approximately six inch square that he was obviously beginning to attach to the rest.

"Yes?" Leon invited as if daring the silver haired teen to say something.

"I, uh, didn't know you quilted." Riku sputtering, trying vainly not to laugh.

"Well now you do." Leon returned his attention to the panel. He set it face down on the one he wanted to connect it to and started pinning.

Riku stepped over. "You do all this by hand?"

"It's the proper way. Machines may be faster but the project has no meaning if not done by one's own drive."

"It's really beautiful." He'd seen some of these being done by the old ladies back on the Islands. They sit on their porches in groups, drinking tea and gossiping. He'd never really understood why people did things like this. "Why are you making this?"

"It calms me." Leon replied idly. He finished pinning one side perfectly and began the other. "Unlike the restoration, I have complete control of how this turns out. I decide what it will look like and how it's done. Sometimes, it doesn't work quite the way I want it but I can easily correct it."

Riku stared at the sewn collection of fabric. He never thought of it that way. So this was how Leon kept sane. "What are you going to do with it when it's done?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of giving it to the orphanage."

That was a good idea.

"Well, if you don't do that, could I possibly have it?" Riku asked slowly.

Leon glanced at him questioningly.

"I like quilts and the ladies back home were going to make me one but, well, obviously it never happened."

Leon smirked a little. "Tell you what, you promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone because I do not want Yuffie getting wind of this and I'll make one for Cloud and yours one year anniversary."

Riku chuckled. Yeah, Yuffie would have a field day with this. "Deal."


	27. Weather

Kind of abstract again. This was done from several ideas.

Weather

"Wow, it's like totally black out here." Selphie breathed.

"Yeah, weird. They didn't say anything about storms tonight." Tidus shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"I hope the other's aren't still on the play island." Wakka stepped out from the awning and hit with a blast of wind. "Looks like they might have to delay their trip, ya?"

Tidus snorted, blond hair ruffling. "You think a little storm's gonna stop Riku? Heck, no."

Selphie frowned deeply. "Are either of you upset that Riku wants to leave so bad? It's almost like he doesn't like us."

"It's not us he's trying to get away from." Tidus spoke over the howling of the wind. "He just hates it here."

"He's not goin' to find anything but more islands." Wakka snickered. "Other worlds. Whatever."

Selphie bit her lip and removed some brown hair from her mouth. "Did either of you notice how weird Riku was acting today?"

"Weirder than usual?" Tidus laughed.

"I'm serious. It was like he was distracted or something. Even Kairi said he was kinda spacey."

Wakka shrugged. "I stopped understanding Riku a long time ago."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "The only one he talks to any more is Sora."

The three walked in silence down the street, fighting the whipping breeze. Purple lightening flashed followed by rumbling. Selphie shivered. "This is definitely not a normal storm."

"Let's hurry and get home." Tidus took the lead.

Suddenly, he was barreled into by a racing, spiked brunette. "Whoa! Jeeze Sora!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sora panted. "I have to get to the island!"

"In this?" Selphie frowned.

"I have to check the raft."

"If it was still on the beach it's gone now, man." Wakka stated. "This wind will have blown it away."

"Well, I have to check." Sora moved past them.

"Check for Riku while you're there." Selphie advised. "And Kairi."

"Kairi left with me." Sora frowned. "Riku's still there."

"I don't know. He said he had something's to do before leaving." Selphie frowned. "He sounded really strange."

Sora nodded. Then he took off for the dock and his boat.

"He's crazy even thinking of going out there in this." Tidus looked really worried. "We should go with him."

"Are you crazy?" Wakka stared at him.

Selphie smiled. "Yeah, then we can make sure he's okay."

"Fine." Wakka sighed.

They turned and froze. A huge circular opening had formed in the sky and it looked like large black splotches were raining down.

"What the heck…?"

The trio's attention remained riveted to the sky. They never saw the Heatless behind them.


	28. Tree

A bit off base for this one but I kept circling back to it. After a few others expressed interest with the idea, I tried it out. Not too bad I think.

Tree

"Guys! Guys!" Sora raced into dinner and literally slid into his chair, two legs of it lifting up. It teetered precariously for a moment before settling. "Just totally read the weirdest thing ever!"

"I told Tron not to let you read any more fanfic." Leon muttered, buttering a roll.

"It's not fanfic!" Sora pouted. "And I'm still mad at you for that."

"Whatever."

"What is it, Sora?" Aerith broke in, serving the youngest of the group.

"Well, I was trying to look up different people, like researching them, you know, cause well knowledge is power and all that." He ignored Leon and Cloud's incredulous looks. "So I looked up Maleficent and Pete and a bunch of others and learned all kinds of neat things about them."

"That's wonderful, Sora." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "And I bet we can't use any of it."

"Yes, we can!" Sora shouted. Then he waved both his hands. "But that's not what I want to tell you."

"Then why are you wastin' our fuckin' time with it?" Cid spoke around a mouthful vegetable.

Sora glared for a moment but quickly was grinning again. Damn that kid could be scary sometimes. "I tried looking up Sephiroth."

Cloud looked up with a disapproving glare. "What the hell would you want to know about him? I've told you all you need to know."

"Yeah. Has silver hair, carries a big sword." Sora said flatly. "Reeeeal helpful info there, Cloud. You could be talking about Riku for all I know with that description."

The blonde pursed his lips and returned his attention to his plate.

"Any way, so like I said, I tried to look him up but all this other stuff came up instead."

"Like what?" Yuffie sounded bored.

"Well it turns out that the name Sephiroth is the name for the tree of life in this like ancient religion called kabala or something like that. It's like a really sacred thing. There's a bunch of branches that I can't even begin to pronounce the names of but the Sephiroth is like the foundation of the religion. Isn't that crazy?"

Everyone looked less than impressed.

"Oh, come on!" Sora smacked a hand on the table earning a glare from Leon. "Sephiroth is named after some tree of life that gives light. His name represents the essence of everything in life! Isn't that even remotely interesting to any of you?"

Cid rolled his eyes and grunted, Yuffie looked a bit glazed, Aerith nodded with a humoring smile, Leon quirked an eye as if wondering if Sora had completely snapped. Cloud simply sighed.

"Hojo had a thing for ancient religions. He came across Kabala while researching the Centra. He decided to use the name Sephiroth because it represented what he was tying to accomplish in making the perfect being."

"Wait, you knew all this?" Sora's eyes bugged out. "How?"

"Zack found it out while gathering information before he busted us out of Shinra Mansion. Now can we drop it?"

"Uh, yeah." Sora frowned at Cloud. The man really did look troubled. "Sorry."

Cloud waved it off.

"So how the hell does that help us?" Cid asked.

"Oh, that doesn't. I just thought it was kinda cool." Sora laughed. "I finally found Seph in the database and found out he's allergic to feathers."

"Feathers?" Yuffie sputtered.

"Yeah."

"So that's why he always made me deal with the chocobos." Cloud muttered.

"Yep." Sora grinned wickedly. "So me and Donald are gonna pay him a nice long visit."

Cloud's lip curled up. "I think I'd like to go with for that."


	29. Three

Three

"Have any of you ever noticed we're surrounded by threes?" Sora stared at the sky that matched his eyes, hands behind his head.

"What?" Riku looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked politely, even though it was clear she too thought Sora was nuts.

"Okay." The boy leaned forward. "Listen. There's thee of us, right?"

"Yeah." Riku said slowly. Kairi nodded.

"And there's three Keyblades. And then me , Donald, and Goofy is another three. And there were all those hidden things were you needed three to reveal them." Sora listed off. "And Scrooge has three nephews, and there were three of them on Twilight Town. Oh and then Ansem, Diz, and Xehanort that's three but it's kinda pushing it. OR you could do Xehanort, his Heartless, and Xemnas. Yeah that makes more sense."

The two watched their mutual best friend as he jumped up and paced around in thought.

"Or for that matter, there's the whole original person, Heartless, then Nobody. And then there's-"

"Sora, stop." Riku placed a hand to his head. "You're giving me brain damage."

"But do you see?" Sora gestured wildly. "Three is freakin' everywhere!"

"That's because it's a blessed number in Japan." Kairi explained.

"Huh?" Both boys looked at her in confusion.

She stood and brushed out her skirt. "I swear the two of you are so stupid about some things."

She walked away and Sora and Riku glanced at each other. "Where the heck is Japan?"


	30. Indecisive

This one's just plain silly.

Indecisive

Goofy blocked yet another attack. Donald was on the other side of the square, blasting away with Thunder. He risked a quick glance at Sora who was simply standing there batting at Heartless with the Keyblade, not really accomplishing anything. He wasn't destroying any of them, just pushing them aside.

There were way too many of them for the Keyblade master to not be actively attacking.

"Sora!" Donald squawked loudly. "What are you doing?"

Sora was completely lost in thought, reflexively swiping at his enemies. Goofy and Donald exchanged looks. Something was wrong with him. They knew they couldn't handle this on their own and began working on how the three of them could escape.

Just as they were preparing to grab Sora and run Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie raced onto the scene. Sora still just stood there.

"What the hell's wrong with Sora?" Leon shouted over the noise of battle.

"No idea." Goofy answered. He raised his shield to force back a Wyvern. It flew back right into Cloud's upward sweep as he took down a Defender. Leon and Yuffie were tag teaming the Kurt Zisa that seemed to be running things. Donald had fallen into a back up position, casting Curgra on any one he thought needed it and made his way over to Sora who was still standing there.

The group managed to make quick work of the rest of the Heartless. Donald reached Sora just as Leon and Yuffie finished off the largest of the attackers. Goofy and Cloud turned along with them to face Sora.

Donald hit him on the top of his head with his staff. Hard. "Wake up!"

Sora blinked. He shook his head and gripped it with his free hand. "Owww!!"

"Auck, where were you, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"You can't space out like that during a fight, Sora." Leon actually looked furious with him. Yuffie and Cloud were watching him carefully. Donald was glaring.

Suddenly, Sora was horribly embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I know. I don't normally do that."

"You'd be dead by now if you did." Yuffie folded her arms. Cloud didn't visibly react but Sora knew he agreed with them.

"What happened?" Leon questioned sternly.

"Well, I saw how many there was and I knew we were gonna have trouble so I was gonna switch to a form and, well, I couldn't decide which one."

Every one of them stared at him.

"Hehe, stupid, huh?" He rubbed his head, touching the spot Donald hit him and grimaced.

Yuffie waved a hand and ran off laughing. "Stupid."

Leon and Cloud without a word both stepped forward. With an uncanny unity both whapped him in the head then stalked off.

"Oww!!!" Sora again shouted. "What?"

Donald's jaw was still dropped but Goofy was chuckling lowly.

Sora, still rubbing his head, decided that he should have just gone with Valor.


	31. blue

On to the next! As so begins Xejicka. Look up the word if this doesn't make sense. I'm quite pleased with the idea, if not so much the execution.

Blue

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Riku."

The silver-haired teen turned to stare at the minuet king, completely stunned by that sentence. His blonde counterpart followed suit though his expression became closed off. It was as if he already knew the mouse would say this.

"Why not?" Riku demanded, anger seeped in his voice.

"Once all this is over, the worlds will disconnect and everything must return to its original state." Mickey explained, clearly saddened. "You know what that means."

Riku bit his lip, trying desperately to not understand. He had known somewhere in the back of his mind that this would eventually come up. The worlds weren't connected until Ansem began messing with the darkness. They weren't supposed to know about each other.

"Why?" He suddenly asked. "Why does it have to be that way? Why can't the worlds know about each other? They do now. Why can't it stay that way?"

"Because that isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Says who? Where is it written that every world is separate and must forever remain that way?" Riku was nearly shouting. "There's no reason they can't stay aware of each other! There's no reason-"

He choked off, spinning away.

Mickey watched him with huge, sad eyes. It was so hard to remain detached from the boy. He really wanted to tell him screw the rules but he couldn't. This was the way it always was and how it needed to remain.

"Riku." A low, slightly rough voice made itself known for the first time in the conversation. "You knew this was a very real possibility."

"But it shouldn't be, Cloud!" Riku threw his arms out. "The worlds know about each other now. Why can't it stay that way?"

"Because they aren't supposed to be." He said calmly.

"So does that mean we weren't supposed to meet?" Riku turned to study him carefully. "We weren't supposed to fall in love? Then what is this, Cloud? How do you explain us?"

Cloud averted his eyes. He had no answer for that.

"You know what I think." The teenager spoke slowly, deliberately. "You are completely full of it, Your Majesty. You've always known there were other worlds. Your entire kingdom is nothing but these worlds. You knew of them but they didn't know of each other. How did that happen?

"I think somehow the worlds got separated long ago. So long ago that there's no record of it any more. Now they're coming back together. They want to be connected."

Riku met Mickey's gaze with complete certainty. "If that weren't true, they would never have allowed me to fall so completely and truly in love with someone from another world. I would have kept my childish crush on Sora."

Cloud looked up sharply.

The King seemed to be seriously thinking over Riku's statements.

Riku wasn't finished. He had now switched targets. "What about you, Cloud? Did you mean what you said? Are you going to stay with me no matter what or do you want to end this now because it was never meant to be? If we're going to have to split anyway because the worlds just have to be separate, then let's just end this now and save ourselves from further heartbreak."

Cloud stared at him. His eyes were shining and he clearly was struggling to decide what to do. Suddenly he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Riku tightly. "I don't want that. I don't, I can't lose you. There has to be something."

Mickey watched the couple, his own heart twisting. If the old belief was true, how did one explain this? If the worlds truly were meant to be isolated, how is that these two who come from totally different environments where together and so obviously meant to be?

The mouse folded his arms and regarded the ground. "Whelp, there may just be something to that theory of yours, Riku."

The lovers glanced at him.

"Maybe originally the worlds were connected. The darkness is what's connecting them now but maybe the worlds themselves will begin creating their own paths. I doubt yours is the first interplanetary relationship to have formed during all this. Perhaps there is a chance."

Cloud brought Riku's head to his shoulder and stroked his hair.

Mickey grinned. "So why don't we throw out that blue and unreasonable old belief and create a new one?"

Riku nodded against Cloud's chest.

Cloud shrugged. "I never did care much for dogmatic rules."

Mickey grinned. "All right then. We all have things to do. I need to find Ansem the Wise. If anyone can provide answers to all this, it's him."

"And I still have to find that Roxas kid for Diz." Riku pulled away from the blonde man holding him.

Said blonde snorted. "Guess I'm still looking for Sephiroth. It sounds so unimportant compared to what you two are doing."

"Whelp, think of it this way, Cloud." Mickey assured him. "You're making a pre-emptive strike cause I have no doubt that if he got the chance Sephiroth wouldn't hesitate to take over the dark forces and if we're successful-"

"He'd get that chance." Riku finished. He tugged on a blonde spike. "So don't get depressed. What you're doing is important."

Cloud grinned a little. "Whatever. Get going, you two."


	32. speech

Speech

They stood as a group, listening No doubt, it was a highly motivating, invigorating speech, meant to get them all charged up and ready to defend Hollow Bastion with everything they had. Words were carefully chosen to inspire awe and undying passion. To get them to be willing to lay down their very lives.

He glanced to his left. Cloud was against the wall, as usual, arms folded and staring at the stone beneath his feet. Tifa was up on the top of that wall looking down at him. Aerith had her head tilted to the side, trying to pay attention. She caught his look and grinned a little.

On his right, Cid was clearly bored as hell and the cigarette hanging from his mouth dropped some ash. Leon's posture mirrored Cloud's only he was free standing and he obviously wanted to be gone like yesterday. Yuffie sat, legs folded before her, jaw dropped and intense confusion in her eyes.

Goofy nodded as if understanding every word. Maybe he did.

Sora returned his attention to in front of him again. Donald finished his speech and began marching off determinedly. Everyone else stayed where they were.

"I think what he was trying to say is let's go kick some butt." Sora hazarded a guess.

"Why did we let him do the pep talk?" Yuffie stood. "No one understands him."

Goofy chuckled. "Cause he's funny to watch all serious thinking we understand him."


	33. soul

I really like writing melancholy Sora. People don't give him enough credit.

Soul

"You all right?"

Sora shrugged a little. It was odd that it wasn't Leon asking the question. Usually, it was the Gunblade wielder that found him when he wandered off. For whatever reason, he and the older man had formed a rather tight relationship.

He heard the man turn, chains jingling faintly. "Cloud."

The sound stopped but no words were spoken.

He knew it wasn't likely that the other would answer but he suddenly had this overwhelming need to ask. "How does Sephiroth make you feel?"

There was a long silence. Sora waited quietly for Cloud to leave. He heard the soft clang but it came closer. He really hadn't expected Cloud to stay.

He felt the blonde stand beside him.

"I hate him. No matter what I do, he's never gone. I don't want to be connected to him. Knowing he's out there somewhere, waiting, taunting me to come to him." There was a pause. "And damn it all if there aren't times I want to. His darkness calls to me, tugs at my soul. I would give my life to be free of him."

"But, if he's your darkness, don't you need him?" Sora asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has darkness. If there's too much light, well, it can be just as destructive as the darkness. I think that's why Kingdom Hearts is locked away within the darkness. They sorta balance each other. Light and dark need one another so if Sephiroth really is the dark part of your heart, then you need him because he brings out your light."

He flicked his blue eyes over to Cloud. The man had a frown on his face and his brow was furrowed.

Sora continued. "This would also mean that he needs you because you're the light to his darkness. I think since neither of you understand this, you automatically recoil at the thought of being dependant on the other. If both of you understood that you need each other and learned to work together it would be amazing."

He smiled a little. "No one would want to mess with you guys."

Cloud remained silent. However he folded his arms and was now studying the stone floor.

Sora returned his gaze to the mountains in the distance.

"You really think this?" Cloud asked softly.

"Yeah. I could be completely wrong but it just feels right. Balance is the key to everything. They say the brightest light casts the darkest shadow." He shrugged. "And both are forever connected. They're never truly apart."

He knew Cloud was looking at him. "You're thinking about Riku."

Sora blew out a breath. "He's the darkness to my light. Even though I have no idea where he is, I know he's okay. He's out there somewhere. I feel it right here." He placed a hand to his chest. "I will find him, I have to believe that."

Cloud switched his gaze to follow Sora's. "So you think Sephiroth and I are the same as you and Riku?"

"No, not the same." Sora corrected. "Similar. It's the same principle. We each have our own hearts, our own souls but they are connected. You and Sephiroth, you keep each other in check. If you both could just, I don't know come to some kind of understanding, I think the fighting would stop."

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Sora."

"What?"

"Sephiroth is an insane, sadistic freak. Riku is most certainly not." Cloud said this as a fact.

"You sound like you know him."

Cloud grinned just a touch. "Well you talk about him enough."

"True." Sora laughed. "And you're right. I guess Sephy would have to find his sanity for my theory to work."

Cloud's expression became impassive again. There was a stretch of quite before he whispered. "It's a good theory."

Sora snorted. "It's probably really stupid. I've just been really, I don't know, I just get lost in these weird thoughts."

"Well there are worse things to be getting hung up on."

"Yeah." Sora sighed. The sadness was painfully clear in his voice and dulled his blue eyes. "I just wish I could find Riku. I'd feel so much better."

Cloud gripped his shoulder for a second. "You'll find him. When the time's right, you'll see him again."

"Thanks, Cloud."

The blonde moved away. He stopped before actually leaving. "And Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Riku would agree with you."


	34. love

Another random thought of mine.

Love

"You know it isn't love."

"What do you know?" Axel hissed out.

Demyx frowned a little, glancing up from his sitar.

Saix continued in his smooth, even tone. "I know exactly the same as you. We are Nobodies. We do not have hearts therefore we do not have emotion. Love is an emotion."

Axel narrowed his eyes and turned angrily away. He stared out the large panoramic window Saix seemed so fond of. Suddenly he snorted and let loose a bitter laugh. "He is so damn hypocritical."

The Berserker tilted his head quizzically. "And who might that be?"

"You know damn well who I mean!" Axel shouted. Demyx actually jerked a bit at it. "The bastard leading us all around like sheep. We haven't accomplished anything! He won't freakin' tell us anything! He's got that secret room of his that no one's seen inside of but all of us have heard him talking to s_omeone_ in there!"

Saix folded his arms but the calm expression never left his face. "Be careful what you say, Axel. I believe it was you yourself that routed out the last ones to say such things."

"I don't care any more!" The red-head pointed to himself. "See this? This is anger. If I can feel this why can't I feel love? Answer me that, Saix. If anger and hate and fear, all those negative emotions are perfectly acceptable, why not joy or love?"

"You are not feeling any of those emotions. What you think you feel is only the mind's memory of such things. Without the heart, there can be no true emotion of any kind. You only miss Roxas because your mind tells you you should. There is and never was an emotional connection between you."

Axel summoned a single chakram. "Don't you dare-"

"Roxas filled a biological need that is all."

Demyx swore Axel was going to toast the other Nobody. He could literally see flames in those green eyes. Axel went so far as to cock his arm back as if to strike.

Then the fight just drained out of him.

Saix smirked a little. "Even you cannot deny the truth. Let go of this, fixation. Roxas betrayed us and he disappeared because of it. Your mission now is to find the Keyblade Master and see that he continues to perform as necessary."

He turned. "It is nearly time."

He left and the moment he was out of sight, Axel was livid again. "Ugh! How- how dare he! Why am I still here? He didn't do _anything_ to get Roxas back!"

"Why are you still here?" Demyx asked quietly.

Axel whirled on him in shock.

"Look, I never really believed any of the whole 'we don't have hearts, and therefore can't have emotion'. I know I feel things and maybe it is just because my mind remembers it but that doesn't change the fact that we feel them." Demyx smiled gently. "Roxas was always nice to me despite he frequent PMSing."

Number eight chuckled.

"And I know that deep down, he really cared for you. These guys, they just can't see it." The blonde shook his head. "Love is love no matter the source."

Axel clearly wasn't sure if he believed the other.

"You want to give Roxas' sacrifice meaning? Help Sora."

Axel considered his words for a minute. "Well, it would certainly be a step toward bringing these jokers down."

Demyx nodded and stood. "In the end, he's gonna take us all down."

"Sora?"

"Xemnas." He corrected.

Somehow Axel understood exactly what he meant. "Why are you encouraging me to do this?"

"I loved Roxas, too. Not the same way, but I did."

Axel noticed there was an odd glint to the musician's eyes. It was like he was resigned to something. "They find out you helped me and they'll destroy you too, Dem."

He smiled bitterly, raising a hand and opening a portal. "They're sending me to Hollow Bastion. They already have."

Axel met his eyes squarely. "Dem-"

"Keep Sora safe, Ax. Roxas is still there."


	35. hell

I did two different versions of this one and my brother liked this one best. Riku-Rocks helped me a lot with it.

Hell

So was this the fate that had been allotted to him? Once a Guardian... forever a Guardian? He supposed there were worse hells to endure, and being a Guardian was indeed a hell. On the other hand, maybe he had simply made it that way himself.

Auron blew out a breath. He surprised himself with how easily he had offered his services to that boy Sora. The child reminded him a great deal of Tidus. They were both bright, optimistic young men with impossible burdens to bear. He had overheard Hades talking about the Keybearer.

That idiot of a god was a fool to think he could simply strike a bargain with anyone who would be strong enough to do the things he wanted. From what Auron had overheard, he had attempted the same thing with another lost warrior and had only been marginally successful then. What could have possibly possessed him to think it would work with him?

Yes, he was dead, but he was content that way.

He had fulfilled his duty and more importantly, his promise. Both Tidus and Yuna were safe and Auron's friend Jeckt's soul was finally free from Sin. Realizing all those years ago how pointless everything had been… How truly meaningless all those years of Summoner and Guardian sacrifices were, simply to keep Sin at bay for a little while; _that _had been his first taste of hell.

He had tried to make them see reason, but both Jeckt and Braska had been determined. After they were gone, and he knew the true nature of the Summoner's pilgrimage, he had lashed out at the unseen summoner, only to be casually defeated and eventually die of his wounds.

However, the pyreflies had returned him and he, driven by the need to somehow make up for his perceived wrongs -his inability to stop his friends from needless and pointless deaths- went off to watch over Jeckt's son.

Events eventually led to Tidus beginning his own story. He and Yuna worked together and Sin was finally defeated. Once this was done, Auron allowed himself to rest, released by the pyreflies.

Only to be resurrected into a new hell. He supposed that was the best description. This certainly wasn't the Elysian Fields and somehow, he figured the promised lands would be a little bit… brighter. Then again, it wasn't as if he had earned a place in either one.

However, he was here now and he was no one's tool. Let that fool who called himself the Lord of the Dead try to manipulate him. He had nothing left but a sense of duty and his own will and no one, be they mortal or god would take that.


	36. Vampire

I _had_ to do it. Of course, watching a lot of Trinity Blood didn't help.

Vampire

"He wasn't a vampire!" Yuffie stomped her foot.

"But Cid said-"

"Cid's a big, annoying jerk." She folded her arms matter-of-factly. "I spent more time around the guy than anyone so I would know."

"Would know what?" Aerith asked as she and Cloud came in from the back gardens.

"That Vincent was a vampire." Sora replied.

"That he _wasn't_!"

Cloud frowned at Tifa. She shrugged at him. "I always thought he was a vampire."

Cloud went into the kitchen with the herbs.

"What brought this up?" Aerith brushed her hands on her skirt before gathering some papers spread out on the dinner table.

"Sora swears he saw a werewolf last night when he was walking home with Leon." Tifa explained. "The only thing Leon says they saw was one of the teachers from the school."

"I swear, he was a werewolf!" Sora insisted. "I saw him after Leon did! He must have transformed!"

"Sure, Sora." Tifa rolled her eyes. "Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

"So what does this have to do with Vincent?" Aerith tilted her head.

"Oh, he told Cid about it and Cid told him that it wasn't a big deal because all of us used to hang with a vampire."

"He wasn't a vampire!" Yuffie again shouted.

"Then what was he?" Sora placed his hands on his waist.

Yuffie pursed her lips. "Well, uh, that's kinda complicated, yanno. He was… well, he transformed into this demon-bat looking thing sometimes."

"Some vampires do that." Tifa interjected.

"But, but." The small ninja sputtered. "He wasn't-"

"Leon's done with dinner." Cloud walked back into the room. He crossed over toward where Sora stood. "He asked for Aerith to help him."

"I guess it's my turn to set the table." Tifa followed Aerith into the kitchen to get dishes.

"I'll get Cid!" Yuffie jumped and run out the front door.

This left Sora and Cloud alone. Cloud had gone to the desk, looking for something. Sora watched him a moment before asking. "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Was that Vincent guy a vampire or not?"

Cloud stopped his searching for a moment to glance at him then he went back. He found whatever paper he was after and turned back to face the teen. He took a step forward and stopped just beside Sora. He tugged at the collar of his black shirt.

"How do you think I got this?" There were two tiny circular scars on the blonde's neck. They appeared to be rather old.

Sora only gapped as Cloud continued his way to the kitchen.


	37. Boxers

Uhh, my neighbor's dog was named Brandi?

Boxers

"All right, Leonheart. You're goin' _down_."

"Like hell, Lockhart. I learned from the best in Balamb Garden."

"Well, I am the best." Tifa kept herself moving bobbing to each side a little, feet firmly planted in place.

Leon snorted, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly, smirk in place. "Maybe back in Midgar."

"Anywhere!" The tall woman launched herself forward, gloved right fist aiming for Leon's weakly guarded left flank.

He easily darted away, jabbing at her elbow and throwing her off. "Going for the obvious weak spot?"

She whirled around and struck out with her left leg, dropping low and sending an upper cut into his lower gut. Grunting at the hit, he used the backwards momentum to flip back. As she attempted to press her advantage by sliding toward him he leapt up and came down behind her sending his own gloved fist into the center of her back.

Tifa just barely caught herself before her face hit the dirt. She shot back up instantly, spinning on her heel and blocking Leon's next punch at her head. Then she sent the palm of her fist into his chest.

Somehow he managed to grab the wrist of that hand pinning it behind her and evade the other as it came around. However he let go when she slammed her heel into his calf. He groaned as she twisted away.

The was a smile on her face as she raised her fists again, ready for another round. "Too bad you're guy wasn't a kick boxer."

"Oh, that's it." Leon snarled. He shot forward, dropping at the last minute and landing a solid kick to Tifa's ankle.

She grimaced, placing an off center punch to his face. Fine, if he wanted to be that way. She followed up with a hit to his stomach.

Leon was quick to recover and began matching her moves. Each landed hit was returned with equal force as they stopped playing around. After a few minutes, it became clear that Tifa was gaining the upper hand.

Leon was searching for an opening when a barking came from down the way, steadily getting louder. It sounded like shouting was following it. Both he and Tifa frowned at each other, neither dropping their guard.

Suddenly, a boxer puppy came racing into the training grounds. It ran straight between them, breaking them apart and kept running. Something that looked suspiciously like chocobo boxers was hanging from its mouth.

Leon opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by Sora tearing into the area. Now they knew who was shouting. "Get back here, Brandi! Ugh! Cloud is gonna kill me!"

He sped past them, managing a quick "Hey, Leon. Hey, Tifa." Before disappearing after the dog.

Leon and Tifa stared after him a moment.

"Should we call it a draw?"

"Sounds good to me."


	38. Bagel

My mom gave me the idea for this one.

Bagel

"Oh! You look so cute!" Yuffie cooed. "Doesn't he look adorable?"

Sora groaned. He knew, just _knew_ they'd show up. He hadn't told anyone about his part-time job but Leon. The only reason he knew was he trusted the guy to wake him up at four-thirty in the freaking morning. "Who told you guys I was here?"

"What makes you think anyone told us?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips. "It's opening day of a new shop. Everyone's gonna be here today!"

"It will be busy, laddie." Scrooge poked him with his cane. "The boys are baking in the back so it's up to you to keep things going up here. I'm counting on you, my boy."

"Yes, sir."

Aerith smiled a bit behind her hand. "It's nice of you to do this, Sora."

"I didn't get up before the butt-crack of dawn because I'm nice." Sora muttered.

"Then why are you here?"

"I need some munny so the nephews convinced Scrooge to hire me."

"You're out of munny again?" Yuffie looked at him incredulously. "What do you keep spending it on?"

"Zit cream." Leon's voice answered from beside her.

"I'm going to kill you, Leon."

"I'll meet you outside on your break." The sable haired man smirked. "For now, I'd like a cinnamon crunch bagel lightly toasted."


	39. Shot Glass

Wasn't intending to do something this depressing but my gramma went into a coma today and I wrote this to keep from going crazy.

Shot glass

"I'm starting to think this place needs a bar." Leon commented dryly.

Cloud said nothing. He continued leaning against the wall of the Bailey. A half empty bottle and a shot glass sat on the flat opening that looked out upon the castle. It didn't look like he had bothered with the glass.

Taking a better look, Leon noted that beneath the impassive face Cloud was in pain. There was a barely noticeable tension to his jaw and his folded arms were held tightly to him. A slight tremor shook him occasionally.

"What happened?" He asked the blonde softly. Cloud had just returned to Hollow Bastion and had been near silent since arriving. He'd known him for less than a month before being separated from everyone else. He doubted sincerely Cloud would answer him. They had yet to establish any trust between them.

"Nothing."

Leon leaned on the opposite wall, pointedly not looking at the other. "The others are glad you're back. They were really worried about you."

"Humm."

"We were really surprised to find you at the Coliseum."

"Why are you talking to me?" Cloud suddenly snapped.

Leon shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Those unnaturally bright blue eyes narrowed a bit. He waited another minute before turning angrily away. At least he tried to.

As he turned, he staggered and came crashing down. Leon darted in just fast enough to keep his head from hitting the stone. He held on to the slightly older man's shoulders and as he settled him down on the floor he felt moisture on his fingers.

He pulled the hand back to see the digits painted crimson. The hell…? He ripped away Cloud's shirt, ignoring the weak protest. There was a large bloody mess just next to his shoulder bone. "Cloud, what happened to your wing?"

"He," Cloud grit his teeth as Leon tried to stop the bleeding. "He got rid of it for me. I- I wanted it gone."

They had all been shocked when Cloud had shown up with the single bat-like appendage. He had refused to explain where it had come from. Merlin had a theory it was how Hades had marked him as being under contract. Aerith had hinted it was more than that.

"Who did?" Leon didn't have clean cloth so he only hoped what was left of Cloud's shirt would be all right. He pulled an exliar from his jacket pocket and carefully poured it over the wound, trying to get as much into it as possible.

"Se- Sephiroth."

He nearly dropped the bottle.

"He, he ripped it out." Cloud explained. His voice was weak and shaky. "I'm glad he did."

"He could have wrapped it." Leon muttered.

"Didn't want him to. I- I needed to feel it." Cloud grimaced as Leon pressed a hand against the amputation. "It didn't hurt till now."

"Is that what the whiskey was for?"

Cloud nodded.

"I think I have this pretty well wrapped. You need Aerith to treat you."

"No." The blonde nearly shouted.

Leon was taken aback. He knew Cloud was uncomfortable around the woman but this was a stronger reaction than he expected. "Cloud, she's the only one who can-"

"I can't." Cloud slowly tried to stand but failed miserably.

Leon leaned back and gave Cloud a hard look. "You still can't believe it's really her, can you?"

The ex-mercenary shook his head.

Leon sighed. How long was this going to take? Cid and Yuffie had been floored when Aerith had suddenly appeared in Traverse Town, especially after losing Cloud. However it hadn't taken long for them to accept the woman's return from the dead.

"Let her help you, Cloud. That's all she wants."

"I can't."

"Cloud. She's here, she's alive. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Leon spoke with more anger in his voice than he intended. "You have your friends. They made it through. I have _no one_. Do you have any idea what I would give to know that just one of the people I knew survived?"

Cloud stared at him a moment. Something was working its way through his brain. His eyes dulled a bit and he looked away. "You aren't alone."

Leon's lip twisted.

Cloud managed to get to his feet. "I'll find Aerith."

He walked away but Leon didn't follow. He just watched him leave and then went over to the large opening and studied the castle ruins. He picked up the whiskey and filled the shot glass to the brim.

Picking it up, he sent a silent prayer to lost friends and downed the shot.


	40. Kumquat

I'm doing much better today. Gramma is stable and they think she'll be okay so now we just wait. Thanks for all the kind words, guys. Didn't mean to dump my problems on any of you.

My brother helped me with this one.

Kumquat

"Ugh! I can't find one _anywhere_!" Sora threw his hands up in frustration. "Where did you say you found that recipe?"

"I don't remember." Riku replied idly, flicking his eyes up for a moment then looking back down, continuing his sketching of Cloud and Leon out in the castle courtyard. "Found it on some world while I was looking after you."

Sora dropped to the ground in a huff. He rested his chin in his hands and pouted.

"Instead of pouting, why don't you try asking someone if they have any ideas?" The older teen sounded bored. The pencil scraped along the paper.

"Yeah," Sora shot back up. "That's a good idea."

"I'd try the marketplace first. That seems the most likely place."

"Right." Sora raced off, bright smile on his face.

Cloud glanced over and gave Riku a small smile. Leon finished scooping dirt around the base of the tree and nodded for Cloud to let go of the thin trunk. Both looked rather pleased with themselves. Bushing off their hands, the pair made their way over to were Riku sat.

"You just going to sit there and draw all day?" Cloud took his bottle of water.

"You said to keep Sora occupied so he wouldn't bother you. That's what I'm doing."

Leon finished his own water, managing to sneak a look at what Riku was drawing. "My hair hasn't been that short since I was in Garden."

Riku held the sketchbook against his chest. "I'm not done with it yet!"

"Why does he get to look?" Cloud frowned.

"He doesn't." Riku said a bit irritably.

"So what's Sora doing?" Leon leaned against the stone fence Riku sat on.

"I gave him a recipe and he's now obsessed with having the Moogles make it for him." Riku smirked. "He's under the impression it's going to make something really cool."

"What does it make?"

Riku picked a leaf from Cloud's hair. "Nothing. I made it up."

Both men stared at him.

The silver-haired one laughed. "If Sora had gone to the Moogles first, he'd know that but he insists that he needs to gather all the ingredients first."

"He's going to be pissed when he gets everything and finds out it's a fake." Leon had that amused smile on his face.

"Ah but that's the rub. He has all but one of the ingredients and he'll never it here." Riku seemed mighty pleased with himself.

Before they could ask what that was, Sora came slumping back to the courtyard. He fell heavily against the fence beside Cloud. "Everyone just stared at me blankly."

"What are you looking for?" Cloud asked curiously.

"A kumquat."

"A what?" Leon questioned. "Is that even real?"

"Yes." Riku replied as if he couldn't believe Leon questioned that.

"Well you made up the recipe."

"He what?" Sora narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

Cloud's lip twisted as he carefully removed himself from between the two teenagers. This was going to get ugly.

"Heh." Riku shot Leon a glare that Sephiroth would have been proud of.

"You." Sora breathed. "You made it up? I've been running around all day for _nothing_?"

"Not nothing." Riku said slowly.

"You have five seconds." Sora threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Four."

"I can still beat you."

"Three."

"You aren't that great."

"Two."

"You know, I told Yuffie I'd help her with, uh, something." Riku leapt off the fence and sprinted toward town. Sora was right on his heels.

Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. "Riku doesn't have a chance."

Leon nodded agreement.


	41. ink

So here is my other really good friend Sarieu's list. This one actually was inspired by a MASH episode.

Ink

"Hey, Riku. We should get matching tattoos." Sora declared seemingly out of nowhere.

Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

"Yeah! It'd be totally cool." The brunette turned toward his best friend. He placed a hand on his own bicep. "We could get them right here. Or, or on our backs! Yeah, like fully covering it. It would be totally awesome!"

"And just what would we get?" Riku sounded almost bored.

Sora frowned at him. "I'm being serious, Riku."

"So am I." It was totally obvious he wasn't. "What should we get?"

"We should get our symbols done. I'll get the Kingdom one on my back and you can get the Heartless one. Then we'd like match or balance or something. They would totally represent us." The younger one was completely enthralled by this idea.

"What triggered this idea?" Riku finally looked at him. "The only person I know with tattoos was Axel and those were stupid looking. He looked like a gang member displaying how many people he killed."

"What?" Sora cocked his head.

"On one of the worlds I want to, gang members would tattoo teardrops near their eyes for each rival gang member they killed." Riku explained.

"Oh. Well that's stupid. That would like totally expose you."

The silver-haired one shrugged. "Do gangs ever really make sense?"

"No." Sora answered. He quickly went back to his original train of thought. "I found out Leon has a tattoo."

"He does?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "He's got this really cool lion along his left calf. It's totally bad ass."

"What's totally bad ass?" Cloud walked up, stopping close to Riku. He reached over and rubbed the young man's neck affectionately.

"Leon's tattoo." Riku murmured, eyes falling shut as he relaxed into the neck massage.

"You finally saw that, huh?"

"Sora did. Now he thinks he and I should get them."

"It would be really cool!" Sora started again.

"What would?" Now it was Leon's turn to frown at the Keyblade Master.

"Had to show him the lion, didn't you?" Cloud snickered.

Leon folded his arms. "I didn't _show_ him. He saw it while I was changing."

Riku's eyes shot open. "Why was he watching you change?"

Sora started blushing but Leon seemed to ignore the question. "What brought this up?"

"Sora wants one now." Riku leaned back again. "Thinks he and I should get 'em."

"You don't want one, Sora." Leon glanced at him.

"What? Why not?" Sora glared indignantly. "You have one."

"Yeah, and Riona nearly killed me for getting it." Leon sighed. "She didn't talk to me for three days outside of saying only punks, delinquents and hoodlums had tattoos."

"Really?" Sora was beginning to look uncertain.

"Really. Some how, I have the feeling Kairi would be of about the same mind."

"Yeah," the spike-haired youth mumbled. Suddenly he looked up again. "But it's my body. I can do what I want to it." He turned back on Riku. "Come on. We should totally do it!"

"I'll make this easy." Cloud took hold of Riku's chin and faced it toward him. "I forbid you to get a tattoo."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can." Cloud countered, snaking a hand along Riku's chest. "I own this body now. He gave it to me, didn't you?"

The teen slowly nodded, humming in contentment.

"Well that ends that argument." Leon concluded. He regarded Sora. "Of course if you really want one, you can get one on your own."

"Yeah." Sora said hesitantly. "But it wouldn't be the same."

"Suddenly not so brave, huh?"

"No." He denied. "I'll get one. It's just now isn't a good time."

"Right."

Sora pushed away from the wall. "I have too much to do to have time to take care of it."

He hustled away before anyone could comment further.

Riku chuckled. He flicked his eyes up to Cloud. "That wasn't necessary. He wouldn't have done it even if I said yes."

"What makes you say that?" Leon quirked an eyebrow.

"He's terrified of needles." Riku stood. "The second he learned how tattoos were done he would have fainted."

"Too bad." Leon snickered. "Then we could have had anything put on him."

Riku, Cloud, and Leon exchanged looks. All three started walking. "Sora!"


	42. feather

Told you all I'd come back to this.

Feather

"Wait a minute." Yuffie suddenly stopped. "The file said Seph was allergic to feathers?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"But he has feathers on his wing." She scrunched up her face.

"Those are his own feathers." Cloud explained softly. "He's probably immune to himself."

"Oh." This was enough for Yuffie and the group continued on their journey. The small ninja had decided at the last minute to tag along with Sora, Donald, and Cloud figuring this would be too good to miss.

"So how are we gonna get Donald close enough? Doesn't Sephy normally put up a barrier that blocks out him and Goofy?"

"Cloud and I are going to distract him. Hopefully, it will be enough so that Donald can sneak up on him." Sora whispered. They were getting close to the Dark Depths now.

Yuffie nodded.

Cloud searched the area and silently pointed to a large outcropping. Sora nodded once and motioned Yuffie and Donald to hide behind it. Once they were out of sight, he and Cloud walked out on to the flattened cliff.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Sephiroth's mildly curious voice asked.

"Felt like taking a walk." Sora shrugged easily. Cloud simply glared at his nemesis.

"Is that so? And that little walk brought you here? I suppose I should be flattered."

"Yeah, well." Sora fumbled for a response. "You should."

Meanwhile, Donald and Yuffie had crept around the boulder they hid behind. They approached the group with more stealth than most would have imagined them capable of. It was easy to forget Yuffie was a highly skilled ninja.

They had no idea how close they were gonna have to get for Sephiroth to react. Suddenly, Yuffie had an idea. She tapped the duck's shoulder and motioned her to follow. There was only one sure-fire way to

make this work.

"So why is it that you're still here?" Sephiroth was still questioning after Sora finished his speech about how privileged the one winged angel should feel that heroes of their caliber had come to see him. "I have no desire to fight you. Now Cloud of course is a different thing entirely."

The blonde man narrowed his intense blue eyes further. "Any time, Sephiroth."

"Fine." The taller man's sword came to hand.

This was not what Sora was planning on. Couldn't those two go a simple hour without trying to kill each other? He squeaked and jumped away as Cloud brought his sword to bear.

A light snow had begun falling. Sephiroth attacked first, Cloud easily meeting the hit and countering. Sora watched from the side debating if he should try to break this up or not. He held out a hand to catch one of the snowflakes, noting to himself that it didn't seem cold enough for snow.

A little white puff landed on his fingertip. It didn't melt.

Suddenly, he heard a sneeze. It was almost immediately followed by another. He looked up and saw Sephiroth, sword down by his side, covering his face with one hand. His eyes had taken a reddish hue around them and it almost looked like he was crying.

Several more sneezed came from him. Cloud replaced his sword and began grinning like a madman. "What's wrong, General?"

Sephiroth tried to glare but it simply didn't work. "What-" sneeze "what have you-" sneeze.

Loud obnoxious laugher came from behind them. Sephiroth turned to where Yuffie stood, hands on her hips in triumph. Donald was right beside her, looking smug as all hell. "Aww, did we make the poor psycho sick?"

"Ex-" sneeze "plain."

Sora had carefully made his way around the wall back to the opening, not willing to risk getting close to Sephiroth in case he lashed out. Not that it looked like he would be able to. He had no idea what Yuffie and Donald had done but it was working way better than he imagined.

Cloud casually walked past his proclaimed darkness. "You must be allergic to something."

Sephiroth stared after them as they left, eyes swollen and sneezing too much to even think of going after them.

Sora nearly tripped several times going back to town he was laughing so hard. "How did you do that?"

"We pulled out some of Donald's under down and he used a spell to multiply it." Yuffie grinned looking quite pleased with herself.

"Yeah." Donald continued. "Then I changed a thundra spell to create a storm and made the down fall like snow."

"Brilliant." Sora looked at Cloud, who was still smiling. "So was that worth it?"

"Totally."


	43. washing machine

Not quite sure where this came from.

Washing machine

Loud cursing woke Leon from his well deserved nap. He rarely slept during the day, usually too busy with things to even realize he was fatigued. Today, however, things had gone extraordinarily well and they were finished by early afternoon.

He sighed and swung his legs off the small ledge he had propped himself up against on the roof. Sounded like Cid and Merlin were going at it again. Better go break it up before they destroy the house again.

He walked in the door and nearly walked back out. Off to the side of Cid's work area, right next to the computer was a large metal box with several tubes and wires coming out the back. It bounced in place, top opening flapping about with soap bubbles pouring out.

"Damnit!" Cid was behind it, frantically disconnecting something.

Off to the side, Merlin was chuckling.

"It ain't funny, wizard! I'm tellin' ya, this is better than anything you can do!"

"Why is there water all over the floor?" Leon folded his arms, realizing as he asked that he really didn't want to know. Why couldn't these two just-

"Mr. Highwind's latest attempt to prove that machines work better than magic has once again backfired."

"It was working! You fucking did something to it!"

"My dear boy." Cid bristled at being addressed boy. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Cid opened his mouth but caught Leon's eye and shut it.

They were really straining his patience. He stepped over, boots causing the small puddle of water to ripple. "So what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"He calls it a washing machine." Merlin explained helpfully. "Claims it to be something everyone can use. Really, what could be easier than this?"

He whipped out his wand and made a twirling motion. A large tub filled with water and a scrub board and wringer appeared, fully animated waiting for clothing to be added.

"Not all of us can do that, Merlin." Leon informed the elderly man yet again.

"Well, of course but you all know I'd be more than happy to set it up for any of you."

"Well thank you but some of us don't want to be inconviencing you to do our laundry."

"But it-"

Leon cut him off with an upraised hand. He counted backwards from five before speaking. "Clean this up. Cid, take it outside and keep working on it. Merlin, finish whatever was in the machine. I'm going back to sleep. If I hear so much as a word from either of you, neither magic nor machine will save your asses, understood?"

Both nodded.

Leon growled and left the house, climbing back up to the roof. He resettled himself and drifted back to sleep.


	44. microphone

Just a heads up, the writing hasn't been co-operating with me too much so the updates will be dragging. Keep reviewing cause it motivates me more than anything.

Microphone

"I wish I knew what they were saying."

"Shh!" Cloud waved at him, ear still pressed against the heavy wood door. After another moment, he pulled away with a frown. "I can't hear anything. Leon picked his location well."

"Damn." Riku set his jaw. If Cloud with his enhanced hearing couldn't get anything there was no way any of them would. "You think Merlin would have a spell or something?"

"Tried that." Yuffie shook her head looking less happy than Riku. "Either Sora or Donald already placed an impenetrable barrier on the room. Merlin says he came counter it but he's gotta find the right spell."

"By then the conversation will be over."

"Probably." She dropped to the ground chin resting on her fist.

"It's probably nothing." Cloud concluded quietly.

Riku tilted his head with a smirk. "I know you don't believe that any more than I do."

Cloud didn't refute the statement.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yuffie complained. "I bet we're missing out on some really hot stuff!"

"This is Sora and Leon, Yuffie not Cloud and Riku." Cid grumbled, brushing past the three and kneeling beside the door. "Course, if it were we wouldn't need to be doing this to fuckin' hear them."

Cloud shot him a dirty look but Riku only watched Cid. The middle aged blonde had a small box with a speaker in it that he had set on the ground. He flipped a switch and a low hum emitted from it. Then he started messing with a dial on it. "What is that, Cid?"

Cid pulled a tiny devise on a wire from the side of the box and fished it under the door. "It's a listening devise. This end will pick up whatever sounds are made and will come through here."

Sure enough, after a moment they could all hear Sora groaning in near ecstasy. Cid smirked. "Technology beats magic yet again."

"Quiet!" All three commanded. They listened for a minute as Sora moaned and murmured the words _harder_ and _deeper_.

"Ooh! I knew it!" Yuffie was bouncing. "I knew they were fooling around!"

"That sounds like more than fooling around." Riku commented.

Cid snorted.

Suddenly, the door flew open and group jumped back. Leon glared at them before smirking. "Just couldn't keep away, could you?"

Sora's head poked out under his arm. He tossed the now broken microphone at Cid. "Do you all mind? We're busy."

He then grabbed Leon's arm, pulled him back and slammed the door. It didn't escape anyone's notice that both were shirtless.

"Well, now we know." Cloud turned to leave. "They aren't fooling around."

"Huh?" Yuffie was clearly confused. Riku didn't look much better. Cid simply grumbled about inconsiderate teenagers, leaving with his now broken machine.

"Did you miss all that?" Riku asked. "What else could they have been doing?"

Cloud chuckled. "Remind me to never let you get a massage from Leon."


	45. abuse

I hope the point of this one comes across all right. Two re-writes later….

Abuse

She glided away, that haughty posture never leaving her form. The door shut behind her and Riku kicked the wall. He was right; she was stringing him along and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Not if he wanted any of this to be worth it.

Just as he would get fed up with the situation, she would dangle something new before him, leading him on with promises of saving Kairi. No one else believed it possible. Part of him agreed with them.

But what did he have left? She had shown his time and again how Sora had abandoned first him for those new friends of his and then Kairi, lost in his self-centered thrill of being the hero. Someone had to help her and it looked like Riku was it.

_Soon, Riku. Soon you will be free of this conflict. You will know what to do and she will not longer be able to abuse you like this._

He'd been hearing that voice a lot lately. After he opened the door in the Secret Place it had fallen silent but after that disastrous meeting with Sora in Monstro, he had returned steadily growing louder and bidding him to be patient.

He advised Riku to wait for the opportune moment and he would be able to cast off the witch and save everyone. When he asked how, the voice was oddly silent. He was uncertain but the other was so _certain_ he had to believe.

He realized now that Maleficent had been manipulating his emotions. She was using Sora's thoughtless, uncaring attitude to her advantage getting Riku to do things that he normally wouldn't. He questioned how kidnapping princesses was going to help Kairi and her explanation was vague at best.

But that voice had completed the picture. He filled in the blanks, leading Riku forward with knowledge. It all made so much sense as he said it. But his heart… his heart was still so conflicted and neither one of them helped that.

Something inside him was screaming that everything was wrong, that both were using him to fulfill different agendas. He felt so emotionally worn after conversations with Maleficent, as if he were only a foolish boy unable to make his own decisions. The voice literally filled his head with promises of future glory and the surpassing of all those who hurt him.

Sometimes, both were so overwhelming he could only ball himself in a corner and sob. He felt battered, used and alone. And they were all he had now. In his darker moments, alone with his thoughts, he believed that in the end they would be all he'd ever have again.

Sora would never let this go. He never thought the sweet, loving boy he knew would become what he did. Being the hero was supposed to be his role and Sora simply took it from him and ran. And Kairi, well she'd be ashamed of how Riku was behaving. He had done thing to even attempt to repair the relationship with his best friend.

He would be totally alone if not for the two who had taken him in without question. And that's what kept him there.


	46. Hyperion

The first of my best friend's. My apologies if this feels a bit awkward. I didn't have much to work with.

Hyperion

He gazed down at the courtyard, almost in disinterest. Below, the Dusks performed their mindless tasks; the Heartless theirs. It was all so carefully orchestrated but he didn't take any pride in his accomplishment. He wasn't done yet.

There had be set backs, yes but nothing he couldn't compensate for. Castle Oblivion was an immense failure but one that had been quickly corrected. Axel had proven himself a valuable asset and would continue to be so. Number eight was so easily manipulated, not realizing his unreasonable desire to preserve the Keyblade master worked to his own advantage.

Demyx would be confronting the Keyblade Master any time now. His loss was regrettable but necessary. That was true of all of them. In the end, they would all be sacrificed to the Keyblade. And then, his Kingdom Hearts would be complete.

The others had served him well but they were incompletes and unlike him, they would never become whole. They didn't know what he knew. That fool Xehanort had been reckless when he cast himself into the darkness. However it had allowed for his existence and therefore he was at least grateful.

He would finish what his Other had started and he would make it better.

He watched the events he so carefully laid out unfold. Soon a new world would be born ,one of his own creation. He would harness the power of Kingdom Hearts, become the darkest sun the worlds had ever seen.

He smiled emptily.


	47. Indigenous

Indigenous

Sora simply watched her as she took her time, looking around her with clouded violet eyes. He had no way to know what she was actually seeing, if it was different from the view he saw. There hadn't been time the first time they were here to study anything.

She walked slowly, taking in every little detail she could. There was a faint hint of recognition to her expression but it seemed clear, at least to Sora, that she had no idea what exactly it was. All she could do was wander and wait to see if anything clicked.

Riku appeared at the top of the stairs, his own expression haunted. He hadn't wanted to come but Kairi had nearly begged him. He found himself unable to refuse. Shortly after their arrival however he had left them, stated he'd be back in a minute.

Nearly twenty had passed.

He casually came down the steps, something gripped tightly in his hand. He glanced for a brief second at Sora before looking to Kairi. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I _feel_ like I know this place but there's nothing. It's familiar yet completely foreign."

"Well, this might help." He handed her the contents in his hand. One was a locket, much like the one she currently wore; the other thing a paper photograph. "I came across them once in the library."

She took them both from him, one in each hand. She gazed at the locket a moment then the photo. She gasped when she looked upon it. "This is…"

"Yeah. I wasn't certain at the time but now I am." Riku bit his lower lip. "Do you recognize any of the others?"

Very slowly she nodded. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Sora came over, annoyed at being left out. He peered over Kairi's shoulder and gaped. "That's Ansem! And Xehanort!"

"And that's me." Kairi managed out slowly. There were several others in the picture but she didn't recognize them. The auburn hair girl looked to be about four and was held by a blonde woman. "Is she my mother?"

"I doubt it." Riku answered. "Those are Ansem's apprentices."

"Whoa." Sora breathed out. "You mean these are the Organization's Others?"

"Some of them, yes. You'll notice there are only seven here. Xemnas picked up a few strays along the way."

Kairi held up the jewelry in her other hand, passing the picture to Sora so he could continue studying it. She frowned a little as she scrutinized it. "I know this."

"It looks a lot like yours." Riku commented.

"This was my mother's. I know it." Kairi's eyes began to glisten. With her other hand, she reached up and touched the necklace on her own neck. "This was the only thing on me when I was found. She must have given it to me so I'd remember."

She flicked her gaze back to Riku. "You found them together?"

He nodded.

She returned her attention to the jewelry. "This is our proof then, isn't it? This is really where I'm from."

Riku smirked a little. "Told you we'd find out where you came from."

She smacked his arm. "Yeah, but that stupid raft never would have made it."

Sora handed her back the photo and watched her a minute. "You think one of these guys is your dad?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter. Maybe one day, I'll remember all of this but honestly," she looked at the paper, "I'm starting to think I really don't want to."

Riku nodded understanding. He knew so much more about everything that happened and he knew he would never tell either of them.

She reached up and hugged Riku around the neck. "Thank you, Riku."

She pulled away and turned, lightly brushing Sora's hand. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."


	48. Juxtapose

Juxtapose

It still amazed him how close they had become. Though they rarely talked to one another, they had somehow formed this deep, unspoken understanding of one another. Both instinctively trusted the other and that scared them more than anything.

Trust was supposed to be something that was earned. You trust the wrong person, you die. It was simple as that. Both had learned that the hard way.

They were completely comfortable in the other's presence, feeling no need to push the other. When questions were asked, each knew there was a damn good reason for it. The questions were always answered but not necessarily in the form of words. Sometimes just a look sufficed.

Neither knew anything but the basics about the other's past and some how they knew everything. There was a quiet admiration for the obstacles they knew each had endured. And they knew there would be plenty more ahead.

When they did talk, it tended to be rather sardonic in nature, if not out-right sarcastic. Get a bit of alcohol in them and they were down right sociable with each other. It was as if when they were together, the past that both kept themselves chained to so tightly loosened its hold, if only just a bit.

They always trained together, pushing the other as far as they could. It was debatable who was the better fighter but that was an argument neither truly wanted to purse. They worked together well, balancing their strengths and weaknesses.

Often they worked as a pair, facing off against Heartless and Nobodies back to back. They didn't need to work out battle plans or strategies; they simply understood what the other would do. Together, they made for a very formidable team.

So now, standing side by side gazing out at the now empty canyon below the mountain face they simply waited. For what, neither was quite certain of but it didn't matter. They weren't alone anymore and that was enough.


	49. Perseverance

Perseverance

"I don't get him."

Aerith glanced at Sora for a moment before returning her attention to the man working so diligently in the canyon below. "What don't you get?"

"Leon's so driven to make this place perfect, better than it was before the Heartless. Why? Hollow Bastion isn't his world. I know his is gone like yours but he acts like this has always been his home."

"Home is different for everyone, Sora. For Leon, home is people not places. Everyone here is now his family. This _is_ his home."

Sora thought about this for a moment. "Okay. I can totally see that. I feel a lot like that, too. I guess what I mean is, he's trying to take all of this on himself. It's like he only trusts himself to get it right. There are so many people here to help, a lot of them better qualified for some of this but he insists on doing it himself."

Aerith grasped her hands behind her back. "Well, Leon thinks he failed his last family. He took the loss of his world personally and he's determined to see that it never happens again."

The boy frowned. "But, there's nothing he could have done."

"He doesn't believe that." The woman spoke quietly. "He's convinced that there had to be something he could have done. It's that guilt that drives him."

Sora bit his lip. "It's sad, isn't it?"

"It is." She agreed, returning her attention below. "But it's better than how Cloud deals with his guilt."

Sora didn't know anything about that but he was unwilling to ask Aerith about it. Her voice had sounded so sad. He knew she worried about Cloud most of the time.

"Well, I guess the bright side is that he's doing something productive with it."

"Yes."

"I still admire his drive." Sora decided. "Everyone should have something to be dedicated to. I have mine and I use Leon as one of my examples."

"Example for what?" A quiet voice spoke behind them.

"We were discussing Leon's preservation to the rebuilding of Hollow Bastion." Aerith turned to face Cloud with a faint smile.

Cloud stepped forward and looked down. He snorted. "Leonheart's just a stubborn ass."

Sora sputtered. He knew Cloud could be blunt when he actually bothered to talk but that was just cold. "There's nothing wrong with being dedicated to something bigger than you."

Cloud flicked his eyes toward the boy. "I never said it was a bad thing."

"Then what did you-?"

Cloud walked to the side, heading down the narrow path that led to the worksite. "We all should be so devoted."

Aerith pursed her lips, fighting a small grin. Sora shook his head. "And I thought Leon's compliments were off-handed."


	50. Heterodox

I really hope this came off right. I worked very hard on getting it just right.

Heterodox

He paced in circles, continuous circuits around the study. He had long since lost track of how many times he had passed the door, waiting. Where was he? Twenty minutes late now.

Xehanort was never late.

He knew the lead apprentice was sorely disappointed that he had ceased all further research on his project. Hopefully, this meeting would make the young man understand why it had been done. Some how, he doubted it would.

Xehanort had adopted the project as his own from day one.

The whole thing had started innocently, just a simple curiosity. The idea that the worlds could have a life and vitality all of their own, a heart that gave them existence was utterly fascinating. If Radiant Garden could thrive and prosper, why not other worlds? Why did some struggle, teetering continuously on the edge of total collapse?

As he continued his search for answers, he discovered amazing things. He'd always know there were other worlds; he was too much the scholar to not have. So many worlds and each of them wholly unique. And as he studied, he learned the truth.

And it had completely captured his attention. Light and dark had always been abstract concepts, something completely intangible. Only in reality they weren't. The worlds were made up of light and dark, contained by the heart.

Xehanort had been the one to discover Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts, which was believed to contain all the answers. It was the heart of all worlds and shrouded in darkness. Why? Why would the heart of all worlds be encased in darkness? Was darkness the true state of everything?

Xehanort had a theory.

Perhaps darkness was the worlds and on a much smaller scale the heart's true essence. It was an intriguing idea and he had given his top apprentice the go ahead to pursue it. That was how they discovered the doors. Each world had one and it held that world's darkness. But it that door could be opened and released, what would that do?

Open the door to darkness, and one could purge that world of it. Would that put an end to pain, to hate, to suffering? How much better could things be if there was not darkness? In contemplating these things, he had forgotten one very important thing.

He had forgotten traditional thought. Darkness was needed as much as light. It took a visit from an old friend to remember that. He hadn't realized how distorted his experiments had made things. Stars were dying as worlds faded. He told his apprentice to discontinue the project.

Xehanort clearly had not.

So now he waited, knowing a confrontation was inevitable. His orders had been disregarded and he would not stand for that. More than that however was that his research had been corrupted. He saw this now. He didn't quite understand how it had happened but somewhere along the way, the apprentice had taken over.

Xehanort slowly opened the door.


	51. phantom

And so begins Lydiarr's list. She's my future cousin in law who I am slowly corrupting to the wonderful world of KH and FF. So far she's been an excellent apprentice.

I really like this one. Thanks to InuAikko for help with the idea.

Phantom

Roxas stared unblinking at the ceiling. If he blinked, his eyes might stay shut and then those dreams would come. He swore that he wasn't actually sleeping anymore, simply going into a strange paralytic state while his mind went far away.

He didn't understand any of this. Where were these… memories coming from? That's what they felt like, memories, only he knew they weren't his. He'd never seen these people nor done anything within the visions that had been coming to him for increasingly longer amounts of time.

Lately, the shadow of a boy had been appearing in these dreams. There was something heart-wrenchingly familiar about the form and Roxas began feeling a peculiar resentment toward it. Some how he knew this person was the one causing all of this.

Who was this person hovering just beyond his awareness and why did he feel as if they shared some kind of connection? This boy and the fragments of events that he almost believed he had lived before made him feel as though he was losing his mind.

They other worried about him but not nearly as much as he worried about himself. And then there were men in black coats that only he could see. Somehow he knew there were two different ones though the first had never shown his face nor spoken to him. The red head talked to him as if he knew him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit there was something familiar about both of them.

He sighed and folded one leg up and over the other propped up one, placing his hands behind his head. In the back of his mind, something whispered that this wasn't a normal position for him but he didn't care anymore. The more he fought it seemed, the worse it got.

Roxas let his eyes fall shut and breathed out slowly. He would just stop fighting…


	52. wind!

Wind!

"Where's Sora?" Yuffie twisted her mouth in irritation.

"I believe he's still training with Merlin." Aerith replied a bit distractedly.

"Darn it." The ninja girl stomped her foot. "How about Riku or Kairi?"

"Kairi's with Sora and you know where Riku is."

"Oh yeah, that's today, isn't it?" Yuffie pouted "Well they better hurry up and finish. I'm not gonna wait forever."

She flounced off and Aerith shook her head. She had no idea what that was about and probably didn't want to know. Yuffie had been coming up with some crazy ideas lately.

Ten minutes later Sora came racing into the house, Kairi close behind. She was a whole lot calmer than her companion but she usually was. Sora was literally bouncing.

"Aerith! Kairi can do the coolest thing! You've got to see it."

"What, Sora?" She asked gently. She really had a lot to do today and Leon was in one of his moods.

"Where's Riku? He should see it, too."

She gave him a steady green eyed look.

"Oh, right. I forgot that was today." Sora seemed disappointed.

"They can see it later, Sora. It's not like I'm going to forget it."

"Yeah."

Leon suddenly stalked in, letting the door slam behind him. "I swear, I'm going to kill her."

Aerith sighed and gave up on her project. She got up and walked over. Taking both his shoulders, she steered Leon toward a chair. Once he was seated and his jacket removed, she began rubbing at his shoulders.

Sora noted they'd been doing this a lot lately.

"What did she do this time?"

"She got this brilliant idea to help organize the library." Leon actually groaned as Aerith pushed at a knotted muscle. "Needless to say, there are now books lying everywhere and Yuffie is no where to be found."

"We can pick up the books." Kairi volunteered.

"I'd appreciate that." Leon simply sounded tired. Aerith had moved back up to his neck and her thin fingers traced along the top edge of his shirt.

She nudged Sora and motioned toward the door.

Outside, Sora frowned at her glancing back toward the closed entrance. "Does anything seem weird about them to you?"

Kairi giggled. "You mean beyond the fact that they are totally crushing on each other? Not a thing."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Sora! Even Riku noticed and he's been practically oblivious to anything outside of Cloud for a week now."

Sora sputtered. "But-"

"Honestly, Sora. You can be so dense sometimes."

They had reached the library now and once inside, they could only stare for a minute. Literally every book was scattered across the floor or laying haphazardly on odd shelves and other flat surfaces. Just what the heck had Yuffie done?"

"Wow." Kairi carefully stepped toward the center of the room. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Well, you volunteered us." Sora began clearing off the circulation desk. "So get busy."

Two hours later, they had all of the books stacked up in piles. They gave up trying to organize them about an hour in. That could wait until they were actually shelved. They were both tired and dusty and about ready to curse out Yuffie themselves.

"That blew." Sora shook a cobweb from one of his spikes.

Kairi nodded agreement. "Let's get some ice cream."

The boy brightened considerably. "Okay."

They walked together toward the shop and very quickly heard shouting. The pair glanced at one another and took off running. It sounded like a fight was breaking out.

Rounding the corner, they slid to a halt. Leon was literally fuming, Gunblade drawn and pointed at a nearby rooftop. "Get down here, Yuffie."

"Nuh uh!" The small girl shook her head vigorously. "You'll kill me!"

"If I was going to kill you, I would have already pulled the trigger."

"I ain't coming down, Squall!"

"That does it." Leon ground out and his finger tensed around the Gunblade's handle.

"No, wait!" Sora jumped in front of him.

Kairi had gone over to Aerith, who was watching this with an extremely concerned expression. "What happened?"

"No idea." She had here green eyes riveted on Leon. "But I've never seen him like this before."

"Put the Gunblade down, Leon." Sora tried to order.

"Not until she gets down here."

"I'm not coming down!"

Sora looked at Kairi and Aerith pleadingly. They were girls, girls were supposed to be good with calming people down. At least those two normally were.

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes lit up. "Leon, you swear you won't kill Yuffie if she comes down?"

"Kill? Oh, I promise I won't kill her." Leon spoke in a quiet, deadly voice. "I want her to suffer."

Kairi bit her lip but apparently, the no-kill promise was good enough. "Ok, move back."

Sora grinned wildly as he realized what she was about to attempt. "Oh! This is the cool thing we wanted to show you!"

Kairi cracked her knuckles and stood beside Leon. She raised her arm and thrust her hand out. "Wind!"

On the roof, bits of debris began swirling around Yuffie. The young ninja looked panicked as a vortex formed, surrounding her and lifting her off the roof. She was brought forward and set gently down, the mini-tornado collapsing.

Yuffie looked stupefied for a long moment.

Leon whistled. "That is pretty damn impressive."

The red head giggled.

"You've got one second, Yuffie."

She didn't waste it, tearing off toward the bailey.


	53. tension

Been listening to waay too much Belinda Carlisle lately…

Tension

"Riku?" The soft voice he loved called out. He knew Cloud wouldn't be able to leave him be for very long.

He didn't bother to wipe his teary eyes or attempt to pretend he hadn't been sitting out here crying. It simply wasn't worth the effort. He knew Cloud would understand.

The blonde dropped beside him, length of leg touching his but that was the only contact he initiated. He sat with his young lover quietly, offering simple support. Somehow, he already knew what this was about.

"I love you." Riku didn't look at him.

Cloud didn't reply.

"You know what I have to do."

"Yes."

"I wish you could help."

"So do I."

Riku sighed. While the tears had slowed, they hadn't stopped. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

"But you will." His voice was certain.

"Yes."

Silence stretched between them.

"If you're going to go…"

"I know." Riku finally glanced over. Cloud stared before him, eyes red and wet but not allowing the tears to fall. He bit his lip. "Even when the worlds take me away, you are still the air that I breathe."

The blonde nodded once.

Riku stood. "Leave a light on for me."

Then he left.

Cloud simply continued to sit there and finally the tears fell.


	54. onion rings

Onion rings

"What is she doing?" Sora complained.

"It's Selphie." Riku replied in a bored tone without looking up from his sketching. "Do we really want to know?"

"It can't be too bad, ya. She's got Kairi helping her." Wakka tossed the blitzball to Tidus across the yard.

"I don't know, Kairi's been kinda off lately." Sora stated carefully.

"Only to you." Tidus threw the ball back.

"And only because she's waiting for you to ask her out." Riku added idly.

Sora stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, come off it, man!" laughed Tidus. "She's like totally fixated on you!"

Riku bit his lower lip as he studied his drawing. "I still haven't figured out why you haven't asked her yet."

Sora glanced around, looking as if he were surrounded by Heartless. He laughed nervously, playing dumb. "I, uh, don't know what you mean."

"If you like her," Riku suddenly gave him a pointed look. He knew perfectly well that Sora did; he wasn't the best friend for nothing. "Just tell her already."

"She probably already knows, ya." Wakka tried to make things sound easier for his brunette friend.

Tidus folded his arms and snorted. "It's not like everyone doesn't know."

Sora rubbed at the back of his head, knowing he was being cornered. "Yeah, well, it's just…"

"Hey, guys." Said auburn haired girl suddenly appeared on the deck. "You are going to absolutely love what Selphie's making."

Sora looked like he wanted to kiss her for the save. Then again, he already had an unspoken desire to try kissing her. HE caught Riku's eye and there was a knowing smirk in those green depths. Damn him.

"So what is she making?" Tidus jumped the rail. "Sora's starving."

"I am not!" Sora protested. He blushed a bit when Kairi patted his cheek, ending in a bit of a caress.

"It's almost done." She hurried back in.

Riku, Tidus, and Wakka _all_ smirked at Sora.

He turned away in embarrassment. "Knock it off, guys."

"Okay!" Selphie announced loudly, carrying a large platter of something breaded and fried. Kairi was behind her, juggling several containers of sauces. "These are gonna blow you guys away!"

The boys all looked curiously at the pile. Considering this was Selphie's creation, none of them were too sure about it.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, picking one of the breaded rings up.

"Try it." Selphie flipped her already flipped hair.

"I'm not trying it first." The blonde argued. He held the food out to Riku. "You try it."

"Why me? You know I'm a really picky eater." Riku protested. "I'll probably hate it."

"Oh, here!" Kairi rolled her eyes, taking it from Tidus. She turned to Sora with a little smile. "You try it."

"Ah, okay." Sora took the object hesitantly. With clear reluctance, he took a bite and chewed. After a second, a bit of a smile came to him. "Wow, this is actually pretty good."

"I told you." Kairi giggled. "Selphie totally nailed it this time."

The other three boys had each taken one by now and tried their own bites. Tidus and Wakka seemed equally impressed, Tidus quickly finishing his to take another. Riku chewed thoughtfully and shrugged. "It's all right."

Considering it was coming from him, that was a compliment.

"What are these?"

"They're those white vegetables my parents brought back from the other island." Selphie explained proudly. "I fried them in some seasoned breading."

Wakka was messing around now with the different sauces on the table. "Try it with the marinara. Ya."

"I like ranch better." Sora nabbed the small bowl.

Selphie stood back, looking quite pleased with herself. She glanced at Riku, who was watching the other's practically scarf the fried rings down. He turned to her with a thoughtful expression. "You said your parents wanted to grow these, what are they called, onions?"

She nodded.

"You should try selling them at the game next week. I bet you'd make a fortune."

"Ya think?"

"Oh, definitely." Riku watched Kairi wipe a bit of sauce from the corner of Sora's lip. The boy glanced shyly way from her. "You could call them onion rings."


	55. clarity

Very short but it accomplishes the job. I wanted it to be a simple snippet.

Clarity

They stood facing each other but unable to place their gazes on the other. Neither wanted to say what conclusion they had both come to. They both knew it was the same one.

This wasn't right.

It hadn't been a mistake but it shouldn't have happened. Or maybe it should have. Maybe they had needed this in order to understand. There was no way to tell.

Regardless, it needed to end but neither of them were sure how.

"So, how do we do this?" The younger one asked uncertainly.

The other chuckled without humor. "I think we've already done it."

"What happens now?"

"We go on with our lives."

"Together?" Large blue eyes finally looked up from the floor.

Faded green met with those blues and a welcome smile appeared. "Of course. You and me, there isn't anything that's gonna tear us apart."

"Together forever."

"And yet still separate."

The spike covered head tilted thoughtfully. "Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No," Silver hair blew in the breeze. "And yet it's clear as crystal."

"Yeah."

Riku threw an arm around the shoulders of his best friend and now former lover. Sora simply chuckled. Things wouldn't be all that different.


	56. Frown

First of a new set! This belongs to rikufanattic. Remember, anyone who _hasn't_ submitted a list of words can at any time. PM me with it! I want to reach 100, okay?

Frown

Sora was on a mission.

Or rather, another mission.

He hadn't forgotten the original one. Or one's…. How many things was he trying to accomplish again? It didn't matter. One more wouldn't hurt and he figured it wouldn't take him all that long.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Each time he returned to Hollow Bastion, he came with a plan firmly placed in his mind. And every time it failed, often miserably. Why? Why was this so difficult? He'd been able to get Leon to do it. The two weren't all that different.

He did everything he could think of, told jokes, made faces, picked on Yuffie, got Goofy and Donald to participate in crazy antics. Not a single one of these things got Cloud Strife to smile. They didn't even earn the upturning of a lip.

On the sixth visit, he had decided to forgo a plan. If he managed to succeed with his goal great; it would be one more positive to add to the list. He wasn't giving up but he was just too distracted to really focus on it.

Upon seeing Leon, he ran up to him decidedly more upbeat than he had been when he left prior. Beside Leon stood Cloud with that cursed frown on his face. Sora shook his head a bit but left it. He'd deal with that later.

"Leon, guess what?"

The tall brunette quirked an eyebrow, silently inviting Sora to continue.

"I found Riku!"

This caught Cloud's attention. "What?"

There was something very strange in Cloud's voice but Sora overlooked it.

"Explain." Leon folded his arms and glanced over at Cloud. The blonde's attention was riveted on Sora.

"Well, see, we went to visit Mulan and she was tacking this guy in a black coat. So we went with her and a bunch of Heartless showed up and while her and Donald and Goofy took care of them, I fought the guy. There was something really familiar about him but I couldn't figure what. He disappeared but I just knew I knew him. Later when we spoke to the Emperor and Shang, they said a guy had warned them of the attack and that 'three wise guys' would take care of it."

Sora was grinning widely, nearly bouncing. "Only Riku would call us that! It was him, I _know_ it!"

"You're sure about this?" Cloud's tone was the same near-monotone it always was.

"Positive." The teen nodded emphatically. "Isn't that awesome?"

"That's great." Leon was again looking at Cloud.

"I'm gonna go tell Aerith." Sora turned and ran ahead. He stopped, however, remembering there was something else he had wanted to say. When he turned back, he tilted his head in confusion.

Cloud was smiling.


	57. Burger

How many of you remember DuckTales?

Burger

Riku, Sora, and Kairi huddled around the corner of the building, heads poking carefully out to peer into the alley. Together, they drew back and moved a few steps away. While Sora had a rather serious look on his face, Riku seemed irritated.

"Why did you drag me out here?"

"Dude! There's like four of them! I need you to help me." Sora explained in a loud whisper.

"Aren't there security forces for this kind of thing?"

"Scrooge asked me personally to catch them."

Riku's expression darkened further. He turned his gaze to Kairi. "What's he offering him this time?"

"Enough mythril to make anything he wants for a year." The girl answered.

"I can't believe you dragged me out of bed for this." Riku grumbled. "Cloud is never gonna let me live this one down."

"Why would Cloud…?" Kairi stopped, a small smile coming to her. "Ah."

Sora looked between them, confused. "What?"

"Cloud thinks you have me totally whipped." Riku stated with a scowl. "I hate when he's right."

Sora bit his lip, still not getting it. He shrugged it out and got back to business. "These guys have been causing trouble for years. We need to stop them now."

"Fine." Riku sighed. He moved away from the wall he'd been leaning on and strode back toward the alley.

"Riku!" Sora hissed.

The older one ignored him and rounded the corner. He stood in clear view of everyone present but didn't say a word.

"Hey!" A very nasally voice called out. "Who are you?"

Riku simply glared.

"Well, think you're a tough guy, huh?"

"Heh, you better get out of here if you know what's good for you." A deeper voice threatened.

"I'd take your own advice." Riku spoke smoothly.

"Ha!" An older woman laughed. "We've been around since before you were born! Boys, show this punk who he's messing with!"

Riku effortlessly threw out a Dark Aura. Someone groaned and there were the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. Sora and Kairi decided now was the time to get involved and ran forward. The short fat member of the group was scrambling to climb the fence. The other three lay unconscious.

"All yours." Riku stated calmly.

Sora blinked once before understanding kicked in and he darted forward. He grabbed the back of the dog-like being's shirt and yanked him down. A whiny voice whimpered as he cowered against a crate. "Ok, ok. I give!"

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded.

"What we always do. Go after Scrooge's money."

"Why?"

Everyone looked at Sora as if he was insane. "Okay, stupid question."

"What's going on here?" One of the security team members finally appeared.

"These four are known criminals." Sora explained. "They need to be taken in for questioning."

The man wasn't going to question the Keyblade Master. He made a hand motion and three more guys showed up. They collected the unconscious ones. The first man took possession of the fat one. "What's your name?"

"Eh, Burger."

Riku snickered. Kairi grinned.

"Wait, I remember you guys now." The security officer said slowly. "You're the Beagle Boys!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Duh."

The squad carried the family of criminals away, muttering about promotions and bonuses. Sora shook his head. "We do all the work and they think they're going to get the credit."

"Who did all the work?" Riku quirked a silver eyebrow.

"Oh, please. All you did was throw out a Dark Aura."

Riku pursed his lips and after a moment of thought decided whatever it was wasn't worth it. "I'm going back to bed."


	58. Monkey

Thank my brother for this one.

Monkey

"_Don't you know you've got to shock the monkey. Shock the monkey!"_

Leon and Cloud looked up and watched Sora dance around a bit, singing at the top of his lungs. The boy was completely caught up in his song. They glanced at each other, shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

A short while later, Sora came back through, still singing the song. This time Donald and Goofy were with him. Donald was trying vainly to get the teen to stop singing but Goofy seemed highly amused. The doglike member of the group waved to the two warriors.

He paused beside them. "Ayuck, you think he even knows what he's singin' 'bout?"

Leon looked over as Sora attempted a very pathetic air guitar. "He doesn't have a clue."

"Sora!" Donald shouted. "Sora! Quit singing that! It's inappropriate."

Sora finally seemed to hear him. He stopped and looked at the duck in confusion. "Whadya mean, inappropriate?"

Donald hit his head. "You don't know what you're running around town _singin'_?"

"Well, yeah. It's _Shock the Monkey_."

"But do you know what that means?"

"Uh, well…." Sora looked to Leon and Cloud. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not touching that one." Cloud said flatly, walking away.

Sora frowned. "What? Is it something bad?"

Leon was suddenly decidedly uncomfortable. "Well, um…"

"What's your problem?" Cid entered the square, flicking his cigarette. Aerith and a few other women from town were a bit behind him, probably headed for the market.

The brunette boy's expression was the picture of confused innocence. "Cid, what does 'shock the monkey' mean?"

Cid spat out his cigarette. "What?"

"He's been singing the song all day." Aerith noted. "I didn't realize it actually meant anything."

"It doesn't." Leon quickly put in. He stepped forward and began escorting the group of women across the square. He gave Cid a pleading look and nudged his head toward Sora.

Cid snorted and stood beside the boy. He leaned over and began whispering.

Sora nodded. "Right…. Right…. Yeah….." Suddenly he jerked away with a completely horrified look. "What?? Why would anyone want to do that?"

Cid shrugged. "People are into weird shit."


	59. Hot Sauce

Hot Sauce

"What is that?" Sora frowned, standing on his tiptoes in an attempt to see around Leon's shoulder.

"Food."

"Well, I guessed that." The fifteen-year-old rolled his eyes. "But what _is_ it?"

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie came bounding in. She practically jumped against Sora, pushing him into Leon. The man shot a glare in her direction. "That smells good. What is it?"

"Food. Now get back." Leon snapped. The pair stepped away immediately, both intimidated by that voice.

They went over to the table and sat beside one another. Staring at the back of Leon's head, they fidgeted as they waited. The way they tapped their fingers was almost rhythmic.

After ten minutes of this, Leon sighed and rubbed at his scar. "They're called fajitas."

"Ooh, they from your world?" Yuffie shot back up. One look from Leon and her butt was back in her seat.

"Yes."

"Well you're grumpy." Yuffie grumbled. "Cloud not putting out again?"

"You do realize how terribly bad that sounded." Sora said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up, Yuffie."

"Ha! So that is it!" The girl jumped up again.

Sora scrunched up his face. "Huh?"

"You don't know?" Yuffie looked at him incredulously. "Cloud and Leon are-"

"Here." Leon thrust a plate of flat, white bread looking things at her. "It's just us for now. Each of you take one of the tortillas."

Yuffie tossed one on to each of their plates.

Sora glanced at Leon, who was removing the pan of grilled steak and vegetables and setting it on the counter. Then he leaned over to Yuffie. "Cloud and Leon are what?"

"They're-"

A large pan fell between them. "Add however much you want to the tortilla, then wrap it up."

The desire to eat overcame Sora's need for knowledge long enough for him and Yuffie to do as instructed. Leon sat casually across from them, his own fajita made up already. After watching the pair make up theirs, he suddenly stood again.

While he went to the fridge, Sora again leaned over. "Now, what-"

"Huh, there's only one more bottle of water." Leon commented loudly.

Coming back to the table, he whapped the back of Sora's head. "Eat. They're better hot."

Sora and Yuffie both took large bites, figuring Leon usually was right when it came to food. He really was a great cook. They chewed for a few seconds.

"This is really… _hot_!" Yuffie dropped her wrap and waved at her mouth frantically. Sora's reaction wasn't nearly as animated but it was clear he was in total agreement.

"Really?" Leon bit into his. "Mine is totally fine. Course, I like hot sauce."

"Wat-" Yuffie shot up for the fridge, followed immediately by Sora.

"Water?" The older man smirked. He held up the sealed bottle in his possession. "Last one."

The youths stared at him, desperation in their eyes.

"Now, if you agree to never discuss the subject of what Cloud and I may or may not be doing…"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fine." He set the water on the table which both attacked and began fighting over. Zell and Selphie had always done the exact same thing. Sora and Yuffie were way too much like them.

He slowly stood and returned to the fridge where he removed another bottle of water. He casually sat back down, earning twin glares from the other two. It was nice to know Irvine's old tricks worked on the new set.


	60. Kitchen

This was going to end totally differently but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, I am working on the longer stories but I'm still in FL dealing with my gramma's estate. Thank the Force for Panara's free Wi-Fi. Islands and Emos is almost ready.

Kitchen

Sora walked in, looking irritated. Lately, he simply hadn't been himself. Everyone saw it but no one knew what they could do about it. Even Riku and Kairi were at a loss. If any one so much as hinted something was off about him, he lashed out at them. His words had gotten rather vicious.

Riku glanced over and gave him an almost neutral smile.

The brunette removed a bottle of water from the fridge before standing beside the taller boy. He watched Riku as he took a long drink from the bottle. Once finished, he frowned at the pot Riku was stirring. "What is that?"

"Tomato sauce. You said this morning you wanted pasta so I'm making it."

Sora scowled. "I don't want that."

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind." Sora snapped. "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah," The older one agreed.

"Just because I say I want something doesn't mean you have to do it. What if I wanted a million munny or to take over the worlds or someone dead, would you do it? Huh? Just because I said I wanted it?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Those things are totally not the same, Sora."

"What if I wanted you to leave again? Would you?"

Riku froze. "Do you, do you want me to leave?"

Sora seemingly didn't hear him. "Or I could say I want Tidus to grow up and just ask out Selphie. Or Wakka to make it into the professionals. I wanted Kairi to give up on me and she finally did."

Blue eyes were on the verge of tears. "So tell me, Riku, are you going to be like all the others?"

Aqua eyes blinked in absolute confusion. He had no idea where all of this was coming from. "Sora, I… what are you talking about?

"You would, wouldn't you?" The shorter boy accused. "If I told you to go, you'd leave right now."

He whirled on his heel to stalk out of the kitchen. Riku just managed to grab a hold on his arm to stop him. "Hold on, Sora. You talk to me now. I don't know what's been bothering you but you never let me get away with not talking about it and I'm sure as hell not going to let you."

Sora seemed to deflate and he fell heavily against Riku's chest. "Why does everyone go out of their way to be nice to me? It's like no one out there dislikes me. People are willing to do almost anything to make sure I'm okay. Why am I so important?"

Riku bit his lip, uncertain how to answer that.

"And you, you've always been the worst of all of them." Sora looked up. "Why, Riku? Just what's so special about me?"

Riku stared down at him. "I don't have an answer for that, Sora. I just know that I can't stand to see you upset or worried or angry. Those things just aren't you."

Sora pulled away. "But they _are_. I have negative emotions like everyone else!"

"I know, Sor." Riku sighed. "It's just, when I look at you I see this all embracing light, this radiance and when it's dulled I lose hope. The little bit of light I've managed to hold on to wants to fade along with you. I can't speak for anyone else, but that's why I never want to see you anything but your happy, somewhat hyper, obnoxious self."

Sora studied him seriously for a stretch. A small grin began to appear. His voice was rather quiet. "I'm not obnoxious."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine, irritating."

"Can we order carry-out?"

"No. I'm making pasta and that's all you're getting." Riku turned back to the stove. "Even if it's burned now. See, I don't give you everything you want."

Sora laughed hollowly.

"And," Riku began stirring the sauce that miraculously hadn't burned. "I'm not leaving again, no matter how much you beg."

"Darn."

The silver-haired one flicked the spoon at Sora.

There was a moment of silence before Sora's voice quietly called over. "Thanks, Riku."

"What are best friends for?"


	61. phone

First of Doggeh's, who is one of my DeviantArt peeps. I decided to try to mix three of her favorite fandoms together. I hoped it worked. Let's see how many of you can identify….

Phone

"Hey, any of you guys seen someone named Hawkeye?" Sora was greeted by several shaking heads. He pursed his lips and continued on to the next camp.

Two unusually large groups of refugees had flooded on to Radiant Garden, each from a different world. Both consisted of mostly military types but of completely different origins. Several large encampments had been set up on the outskirts of the city and communication had become a bit of an issue.

Hence why the Keyblade Master was running from camp to camp.

"Hey, there a Hawkeye around?"

"I think he was in the mess tent." Aerith tucked some hair behind her ear. "If you find him tell him a respectfully decline his offer."

"Uh, okay." Sora tilted his head in confusion for a moment then continued on.

There was a mix of blue and green uniforms scattered throughout the eating area but few were actually eating. He walked up to the nearest group of guys. "Any one know a Hawkeye?"

"Lt. Hawkeye was at the command post with that Strife guy about an hour ago." One of the blue dressed guys said, not looking up from his card game.

"Okay." Sora took off again and quickly ran into Cid and some guy he didn't know. "Do you know if any one's still at the command post?"

"Probably. Spiky was talking with that new General guy and his lieutenant." Cid tossed away his cigarette. He continued his conversation with the other man. "She's a pretty one, that Hawkeye."

Sora's eyes lit up. Finally. He shot off in the direction of the central location. Cloud stood outside the building talking to a black-haired man about his height and an older man in green fatigues with round glasses.

He was starting to tired out now and dropped his hands to his knees, catching his breath. "Do… any of you…. Know where Hawkeye is?"

Both unknown men raised an eyebrow at the question. Cloud simply looked at him. "Which one?"

"Huh?" Sora gaped. "Whadya mean _which one_?"

"There's two here."

"What?" Sora threw his hands up. "Well, how the heck am I supposed to know which one? Radar said to tell Hawkeye there was a phone call."

"That would probably be mine." The older man guessed.

The dark haired one in blue nodded. "Any thing coming in for my Hawkeye would go through Havoc."

"_Your Hawkeye_?" A soft female voice asked casually.

"You know what I meant."

"Of course, General." A blonde woman, also in blue, regarded Sora. "Captain Hawkeye is in his tent, drinking martinis with that Reno person."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. The last thing this place needs is a drunk Turk."

"You know what, forget it." Sora folded his arms irately. "They probably hung up anyway. I'm not the worlds messenger boy."

He began stalking off. "I'm phoning home."


	62. butter

I really like this little one. Can't tell I've been working And Love Said No, can you?

Butter

"Wow you are lookin' really good today, Leon. I mean, seriously. _Everything_ is just working for you this afternoon."

Leon allowed one eyebrow to raise but gave no other reaction.

"You get a new shampoo or something because your hair is just so shiny and smooth, almost like a mink. Yeah. And it's falling about your shoulders so attractively. And on the subject of attractive, all that work in the castle courtyard has _really_ been doing your body good."

Leon smirked to himself, wondering how long this little tirade would go on.

"And the way those muscle move under that tight shirt of yours is only highlighted by the way your tanned skin glistens ever so slightly with sweat. And don't even get me started on your ass. I would so…. Mmm, definitely."

Leon was torn between amusement and annoyance.

"But you know what it _really_ is? It's that determination in those gorgeous grey eyes of yours. The total dedication to the cause and your strength of will. That endless drive you have to right wrongs and make this world a better place."

"I'm not giving you the day off, Cloud."

The blonde pouted. "But-"

He was cut off by a wave of Leon's hand.

Riku, who had been off to the side watching with a hint of a smile on his face, stepped over. He didn't look at Cloud once. He leaned in close and whispered into Leon's ear. Something in the man's expression noticeably changed.

Then Riku suddenly licked the outer shell of said ear.

Leon gave him a sidelong look to which Riku only smiled invitingly in response to. "Fine."

Riku kissed his cheek and nearly skipped over to Cloud. He took the blonde's arm, who was still a bit dazed by his boyfriend's actions toward his best friend. The teen laughed lightly as he pulled the other away. "Told you I had a better chance of buttering him up to let us go than you did."


	63. pencil

Pencil

With a loud groan of frustration, Riku tore yet another page from his sketchbook. This was the fifth sheet of paper he crumbled up into a ball and incinerated with a fire spell. He was getting pretty good at controlling the flames.

Another five minutes passed, and he repeated the action.

"Jeez, Riku." Sora looked up with a frown. "You're really having a tough time with that one."

"I just can't get the freakin' proportions right." The older teen grumbled. "And once it's messed up I can't go back and redo it."

"That stinks."

"Yeah." Riku returned to his drawing, lower lip caught in his teeth as he concentrated. After a few more minutes, he cursed and savagely ripped the paper out. "I'm never going to get this! The book will be empty before I get this figured out."

Sephiroth sighed quietly and stood, leaving the room.

"What are you doing any way?" Sora asked curiously.

"Cloud asked me to do a drawing of the old church Aerith stayed at. He gave me some images of it." Riku slammed his pen down. "It shouldn't be this freakin' hard!"

Sephiroth had returned and gracefully crossed the room to his brother. Wordlessly, he handed him a long thin writing implement.

Riku took it, staring blankly at it. "What's this for?"

"It's called a pencil. See that rubbery thing on the top? It's called an eraser." Sephiroth explained with strained patience. "I cannot believe they didn't have them on Destiny Islands."

"You'd be amazed the things they don't have there." Riku replied flatly. He set the pencil to paper and after a few lines, he groaned.

"Use the eraser."

Riku frowned but flipped the pencil over and went over the messed up lines. He suddenly brightened. "Oh, this is great! Why don't we have these on the Islands?"

Sephiroth had a snide comment but simply returned to his book.


	64. mirror

Been watching Harry Potter all day…..

Mirror

"You do realize Maleficent will probably kill us if she finds out we've been wondering around up here."

"Probably." Cloud agreed, running a finger along a dusty canvas cover piece of furniture. There had to be a good half inch layer of dust coating everything in the enormous room. "I never understood why people had attics and storage spaces and all of that. If it isn't going to be used anymore, get rid of it."

"Some things have sentimental value; family heirlooms, object from the past." Riku rubbed the grim off a filmed covered window. "Most things can be gotten rid of but everyone has a few things they want to keep."

"I don't."

Riku turned with a frown. "There isn't anything from your childhood that you wish you still had?"

"No."

Riku bit his lip. He hated how melancholy Cloud was, how removed he was from everything around him. Was this his own future? Is this what the darkness did to people? He desperately hoped not.

The fifteen year old returned to looking at the various large objects in the room. Off to one corner, there was a rather tall, somewhat wide item against the wall. It too was covered and his curiosity drew him toward it. "What do you think this is?"

Cloud shrugged, coming up to stand beside him. Riku felt that odd calm he seemed to always get when the man stood close to him. "Pull the sheet off."

"You have to help me replace it." The boy was already pulling at the item. The heavy fabric didn't want to cooperate with him and Cloud ended up coming up behind him. He reached over Riku's head to get a better hold.

Together they managed to remove the canvas and Cloud turning to set it aside gave Riku enough time to fight down the flush that had come over him. Waving some to the disturbed dust from his face, he looked over the uncovered item.

It was a very large mirror. Despite clearly having been up here for a long time, the glass was perfectly clear and completely unmarred. It sat within a gold frame, topped by an intricate looking head piece with writing.

"Any idea what it says?"

Cloud had returned his attention to the looking glass. He glanced up at the words inscribed into the top. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

"I could have read that." Riku said dryly, lightly swatting at Cloud's arm. "Do you know what it means?"

"No idea."

"Lot of help you are."

"I told you I wasn't an intellectual type." Cloud moved away to look at something else.

Riku bit his lip and looked once more over the glass. He took a step as he did so, ready to move on. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he froze. He still saw his reflection but everything else had changed.

He was there, with Sora and Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, back on Destiny Islands. And there standing beside him was Cloud, arm wrapped around Riku's shoulders. He glanced at Riku with such affection. There were a few other non-descript people in the background.

It was as if they were all bathed in light.

"Riku?" Cloud's concerned voice broke the spell.

Riku blinked, wondering what that was about. "Cloud, come here."

"What? It's just a mirror." He stepped into the range of the mirror and everything within the glass was perfectly normal again.

"The image… when you left and it was just me looking at it, it changed."

Cloud gave him a skeptical look.

"Here." Riku moved away so it was only Cloud in view of the reflective glass. "Now look."

The blonde sighed but did as told. Riku watched as his expression slowly changed. Blue eyes flicked once at him before returning to the mirror. A very faint smile tugged at the man's face.

"I see." Cloud whispered.

"What?"

The man turned away. He stepped over to Riku and carefully brushed a thumb along his lower jaw. "The mirror shows what our hearts desire most."

Riku started. Cloud had locked gazed with him. There was a long frozen moment and somehow Riku understood that what he had seen in the mirror probably wasn't all that different from what Cloud had.

"Come on," Cloud threw an arm around Riku's shoulders. He squeezed them for a moment then dropped the arm. "Let's get this recovered and get out of here. I think there are some things we need to talk about."


	65. calandar

I'm surprised how much I like this one.

Calendar

Sora looked around the empty room, frowning heavily. He had thought he heard voices outside but the place was deserted. Maybe everyone was in the back. He went back through the door and walked around. The voices returned and grew louder.

A bonfire had been started and the smell of burning wood filled the air. In the flickering light, he saw the entire Radiant Garden group spread out in a loose circle around the flames. They all sat in various positions with bottles or glasses and simply seemed to be sharing a rare period of peace.

"Where have you been?" Riku softly asked from his spot in Cloud's lap, the blonde's arms casually resting on the younger one's thighs.

"Looking for all of you." He answered a bit irritably. He dropped down beside Kairi who had a notebook in her lap. "What are you doing?"

"Making a time line." The girl explained.

"Why?"

"Because there should be some kind of chronological record of the Heartless invasion." Riku stated softly. "We realized that there was no real documentation for anything that's happened. Since it's our history, the world's history, something needed to be left for future generations."

Riku had gotten really… domestic since getting bonded to Cloud. Sora didn't understand it at all.

"Oh. So what have you got so far?"

Kairi handed him the notebook. "We already did The Planet's history and Leon just finished his story."

Sora glanced at Leon who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, staring into the fire. He was really sorry he had missed Leon talking. That would have been the one thing he really wanted to hear. Reading it would not be the same.

"We were just starting everyone's arrival to Hollow Bastion." Kairi took back the journal. She addressed the group. "So who got here first?"

"Leon did." Aerith answered from beside said man. "You were here about three weeks before the others, right?"

He nodded once.

Kairi frowned at the flower girl. "Weren't you with them?"

"No, I didn't come back until Traverse Town."

"Oh," Kairi was writing all of this down. "How did everyone met?"

"Cid found Squall brooding at the bar." Yuffie snickered.

"Damnit, Yuffie." Despite the words, Leon's voice was rather quiet.

"I met him at the bar, somehow got him to speak more than ten words to me, found out he was alone, took pity on his ass and we've been stuck with him since." Cid flicked his cigarette. "Next question."

"It doesn't sound like you guys got along very well." Sora observed.

"No, we liked him." Aerith corrected. "It just took a little while for him to warm up to us."

Cloud snorted. "Says you, I hated the bastard."

"The feeling was totally mutual." Leon stated dryly.

Sora stared between them. Riku laughed however. He twisted in Cloud's lap. "That explains a lot about the two of you. You sure you didn't ever want to fuck him?"

Cloud gave him a dirty look but there was an odd coloring to his cheeks. Riku grinned, placing a light kiss on the blonde. "Uh huh, I thought so."

"Moving on." Kairi got them back on track though she really wanted to hear more about this. "How long was it until the Heartless came here?"

"Five weeks." Leon straightened his back.

"And that's when Cloud got separated from the rest of you." Kairi concluded.

Leon nodded. "But we got Aerith so it was all right."

"I hate you, Lionheart."

"Right back at you, Strife."

"And it was a month and a half after that when Sora arrived." Aerith finished.

Kairi glanced at Sora. "You can take it from there."

"You already know everything!" The youngest of the group protested. "Everyone knows about me. Make Riku talk. He won't tell me what happened to him."

"I say we tackle the rest of this tomorrow." Aerith said diplomatically. "It's very late now."

Riku looked at her gratefully. That was when Sora noticed Riku's terseness. Had he been like that all night?

Kairi was finishing up her notes when a frown suddenly marred her features. She bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment before lifted her head to Riku. She tilted her head, expression softening. "Riku…"

"What?" Those aqua eyes of his narrowed. He sounded almost threatening. The others looked at him oddly.

"You should have said something."

Riku pursed his lips. "Why? It's just a date."

"When exactly is it?"

Riku's shoulders fell and leaned back heavily on Cloud. "In three days."

"What?" Sora and Yuffie both shouted.

"Three more days," Riku got out slowly. "And it will be the third year anniversary of when I opened the door."

Everyone was clearly stunned. How in the worlds had they forgotten that? That would be the day the Keybearer had arrived, the day that began the end of the war.

As if knowing what each of them were thinking, Riku quietly explained. "All of your memories pertaining to Sora are still a bit fuzzy. Namine did everything she could to restore everything to its original state but there were bound to be some lingering glitches. That's why none of you remember the exact date. You never questioned it because you remembered the event."

Cloud's grip on Riku's waist tightened. The eldest of the teenagers sighed once. The others around the dying fire seemed to be at a loss for something to say.

"Well I'm glad you opened that door." Sora's certain voice broke the silence.

Riku looked at him sharply.

"If you hadn't, none of us would be friends now. We wouldn't have met these guys." The brunette motioned around him. "You wouldn't have met Cloud. A lot of good things happened along with the bad."

"He's completely right, Riku." Leon added. "I feel very fortunate to have met you all. I've been alone for a long time, even with my old friends. Somehow, all of you have become my family and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Riku flicked his eyes between the two, blinking a few times. If they did not know better, they would swear there were tears in his eyes. Of course, they all knew better. He smirked but his voice came out choked. "You're both saps."

"Whatever." They replied in unison.

Yuffie stood. "Now _that_ was scary. I'm going to bed."

A general consensus broke out and Cid and Tifa followed Yuffie. Aerith gathered blankets and the little rubbish that had accumulated along with Kairi, who had handed Sora the notebook. Leon rose to his feet, giving Sora a nod.

The girls left and it was just Sora, Leon, Riku, and Cloud. The first two put out the barely flickering ashes of the bonfire. The latter pair was wrapped up in each other's arms, swaying a bit as Cloud rubbed circles against Riku's back.

Once the fire was out, the two brunettes turned to the couple. Riku glanced at them with a small, grateful smile. Then as a group, they headed home.


	66. Sugar

First one for SirIntegra. Blame my brother for this one, guys.

Sugar

Leon leaned against the Bailey wall, listening to Sora, Donald, and Goofy debate over some random thing that he really couldn't care less about. Why was it everyone chose this particular spot to conduct their random activities? They all knew it was _his_ space.

"I'm telling you! It was craziest thing." Sora explained animatedly.

"But why would he-"

Goofy was cut off by a speeding mass of black topped with gold slamming into him. Said mass giggled an apology and raced off.

Leon blinked once but Donald asked the question. "Was that…?"

"See?" Sora shouted. "He's gone completely insane!"

Before anything further could be said, Yuffie came barreling up the steps. "Cloud! Get your scrawny butt back here!"

She looked at Sora who only pointed in the direction the wayward blond had gone. "Thanks!"

Leon was still at a loss for words two minutes later when Cloud reappeared, going the opposite direction. His pace was much more leisurely as he pranced around holding one of Yuffie's throwing stars in one hand. She quickly caught up and stomped her foot. "Give it back!"

"You're never gonna catch me! You're wasting your time! Go do something else!" Cloud laughed loudly, effectively playing keep away with the ninja.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in near hysterics watching this.

Finally on his third pass, Leon darted out and nabbed the object from his apparently gone insane friend. He tossed it to Yuffie with a glare that clearly said _explain or get the hell away_. The girl waved a thanks and jogged off.

Cloud stared at Leon. "Whatcha do that for?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." The blonde protested with a shrug. He pulled a thin tube of paper from his pocket. He ripped the top open and proceeded to pour the contents into his mouth.

Leon narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"Something Scrooge asked me to try for him." Cloud leapt up on the stone guard, carefully trying to origami-fold the tube while bouncing along the ledge. "He calls them pixie sticks."


	67. Gravity

Gravity

Riku still had no idea why he had agreed to come here. He hated this world. There was only one place he hated more than here. Thankfully, rumor had it that Monstro had been blown to bits by some other world's experimental superweapon; something called a Death Star. Not that he really cared how the giant whale met its end.

Maybe someone could permanently destroy this world too. He certainly would not have minded. Though he had spent all of his time on the Jolly Roger the last time he visited this accursed world, he had been guided through its entirety in Castle Oblivion. He had seen everything of this place.

The only location he had even remotely felt at peace at was the very top of the Clock Tower. He had gone up to the very tip, only his grip on the lightening rod preventing him from falling to his death. For hours he had held on, wondering if any one would care if he simply let go. It would have been so easy to release his grip and tumble down, down to where not even the darkness could get him.

He hadn't been able to do it.

Now here he was again, standing at the exact same spot in the very same position. Only this time he had no desire to let go. The wind blew his hair behind him and the moonlit sky was comforting. He knew he had a reason, a purpose to keep going.

"Riku." Sora's voice called from the right.

The older boy looked over. The brunette and Kairi hovered there, defying gravity, doing what would be impossible on any other world. Kairi had been terrified at first but after much cajoling from both Sora and Wendy, along with Peter's snort and snide comment that if Sora could figure it out anyone could, she had given it a try.

Riku had leaned against the bricks as she was coated in dust by Tinkerbell. Sora took her hand, advised her to close her eyes and think something happy. Then they had dropped off the edge. Riku had given it two minutes before stepping forward and looking down. The pair floated just below him, Kairi grinning madly.

Sora released her hand and shot up. He came up to Riku's level. "Now it's your turn."

Riku had shook his head. "Can't."

The boy frowned.

"I've got too much weighing me down."

It was not until Peter had come over, ran an appraising eye over the silver haired teen and agreed that he was too 'old', that Sora had reluctantly rejoined Kairi. The small group had flown off and after some time passed, Riku climbed his way up to his current perch.

He envied that they were both still pure, innocent enough to fly. He would have liked to try but he knew in his heart he would never be able to.

He had lost that opportunity even before he had first set foot in Neverland.

Riku grinned weakly at his two best friends. He took in their slight frowns. "Cheer up, guys. I don't want to have to pick up your flattened carcasses from the pavement."

Kairi giggled but Sora continued to frown. He flew closer and held out his hand.

Riku stared at it blankly.

"Well, come on." Sora encouraged.

Suddenly, it clicked what Sora wanted. "I told you, Sora-"

His protest was cut off. "Yes you can. I'm gonna help you."

Gold sparkles rained over him and Tinkerbell appeared directly before him. She nodded agreement, touched his nose with a little smile and flew off. Was he supposed to feel different now because he didn't.

"Now take my hand." Sora encouraged.

Riku really did not want to. He knew he could not do this. But Sora was looking at him so openly, so sure about this that he found himself reaching out. He did not let go of the metal post.

The younger one locked his blue eyes with him. "Close your eyes and think positive."

As usual, Riku was unable to deny Sora anything. He let his eyes fall shut and tried to drive out his prior thoughts. Sora was such a goof, thinking this was going to work. Then again, Sora had rarely been proven wrong.

If Sora thought he could do it, maybe he could. Perhaps there still was a bit of childish innocence buried within him. Sora seemed to somehow recognize these things in people and had the uncanny ability to draw it out.

He faintly heard another giggle and cracked open an eye. He nearly dropped from shock. Literally. If Sora had not been clinging to his hand, he would have plummeted down through the open space beneath him.

"How-?"

"Not so grown up, are you?" Sora smirked. Kairi, who was still giggling, came up to Riku's other side.

He could not believe he was hovering in mid-air. This… should not be possible for him. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was his trust in Sora and Sora's vibrant energy that allowed for this. That made sense.

He could not believe anything else.

Kairi took his other hand. "So, are we off?"

Riku looked around uncertainly. "As long as you swear not to let me fall."

Sora gave him that open smile, blue eyes bright. "Oh, don't worry. We're not letting you go ever."

Riku felt his heart lighten a little more at the double meaning of those words. He squeezed both their hands. "All right, let's go."


	68. Notorious

This is more of a test run than anything. The idea itself I'm gonna go into in one of the big stories. Let me know how the newbie works for you.

Notorious

"Those two don't quit, do they?" Zell plopped down beside Sora on the grass.

Zack laughed, knowing exactly who the newbie was referring to. "Nope. Spiky's insatiable."

The blonde snorted. "Wow. I mean, don't get me wrong I love sex as much as the next guy, right?"

"Oh, hell, yeah." The ex-SOLDIER agreed, slamming his fist atop the tattooed man. Said tattooed man held his hand up toward Leon who only stared at him with narrowed grey eyes.

After about eight seconds he dropped the hand with a shake of his head, glancing at Zack. "Well I was hoping Squall had lightened up now that he was with you."

The raven haired man gave the now glaring brunette a mischievous look. "Oh, I'm working on it."

"Don't wanna know." Zell chuckled. "But anyway, what was I saying? Oh! Those two just take it to a whole new level. I thought Irvine was a horn dog."

"Irvine was a slut." Leon muttered, still looking annoyed.

"Naw, he just liked to flirt. A lot."

"Groping my ass every time he passed me goes beyond flirting."

Zell frowned. "He never tried that with me. Then again, I never came off as gay."

The glare intensified. "Obviously, Rinoa didn't think so."

"Okay, bi. Whatever." Zell rolled his eyes. "The point is, they've been together for how long and they're still just as sex crazed? I'd love to know their secret."

"I'd say it was the Mako but while I'm pretty damn fantastic in bed," Zack shot Leon a look daring him to argue; he didn't. "I have no where near their kind of stamina. And it ain't Jenova cause then Seph would be some kind of sex god."

"Maybe he is."

Zack barked a loud laugh. "Oh I'm still convinced he's a virgin! And nothing short of seeing him in the act is going to convince me otherwise."

Sora finally looked over. The adult's had figured he had been tuning out the conversation but clearly he was listening much more closely than they thought. "Ewww. Sephiroth having sex? That's just gross, Zack."

"So what do you think, kid?" Zack folded his arms. "Cloud's always been on the loud side but he and Riku border on obscene sometimes."

The boy shrugged. It was clear that he had a theory but he was not going to get into it now. After a moment, a twisted little smirk lit his face. "Maybe they're going for a record."

Leon spat out the water he was drinking. Zack doubled over. Zell gave Sora a near scandalized grin. "I thought you were the innocent one."

Leon smirked at Sora. "Sora's notorious for surprising everyone."


	69. Existential

Existential

"Hey, there." A light voice called from behind him.

Axel sighed a bit. "Not in the mood, Demyx."

"I noticed." The voice came closer apparently deciding he was not going to simply leave Axel alone. "Though maybe I could help."

The red head snorted. "No one can help us."

Demyx frowned, coming up beside the taller Nobody. He leaned over the open window sill in nearly the same position as Axel. He did not say anything, simply waiting.

After a few minutes, Axel turned to him. "Doesn't it ever bother you?"

The blonde blinked. "Does what bother me?"

"That we don't exist." Axel clarified. "Or at least, that's what everyone says. We're Nobodies, therefore we don't exist. We aren't real."

Demyx was quiet for a long moment. "Well, what do you think we are?"

"How should I know?" Axel waved a hand in agitation. "I'm the idiot, remember? I'm not supposed to be questioning all of this. I'm the guy who makes trouble for the rest of you, who likes to play pranks and, and…. You know.

"This," He gestured widely. "Is _not_ me!"

"Then what is?" Demyx asked mildly. When Axel looked at him in confusion, he explained. It isn't that we _don't_ exist, it's that we aren't _supposed_ to exist. There's a big difference."

"I guess."

"So tell me, Axel." The musician folded his arms. "What is it that makes you real?"

Axel bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, think about it for a minute."

The fire wielder turned back to the vista. He was not even sure if he was real hence the reason for this discussion in the first place. What exactly made a being real?

"I guess…. Well, Roxas was one of us, right? And, well, I know he was real. So if he was, why wouldn't we be, too?"

"How do you know Roxas was real?" Demyx asked seriously.

"Because I just know."

The blonde shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Well what do you want me to say?" Axel nearly shouted.

"How do you know Roxas was real?" Demyx pushed. "He isn't here any more. How do we know he existed in the first place?"

"Because he was my friend! He's the only one who made me feel anything." Axel did not quite shout. "Because now that he's gone, I feel like something's missing. Something I never noticed until it wasn't there any more."

Demyx gazed at him with a small smile. "And that is what makes you real."

"Huh?"

"The fact that you _can_ feel something." Demyx studied his fingernails. "That's a tangible thing, therefore real."

Axel considered this for a minute. It made sense, whether or not it was accurate was a different thing entirely. "So, we do but we aren't."

"Exactly."

"Huh." Axel muttered. Suddenly, he brightened. He pushed away from the window and began walking out.

"Where you going?"

"To enjoy existing." He smirked over his shoulder. "Wanna come?"

Demyx grinned. "Right with you."


	70. Polar

I do not particularly like this one but after three days of thought and a few other attempts, this is what I got.

Polar

"I guess we've always been really different." Sora continued thoughtfully. He still held his arms tightly to him even with Leon's jacket thrown over his shoulders. "We probably would have been rivals if we hadn't become best friends."

The young teenager glanced at the patch of dry grass beside him. Deep pain laced his next sentence. "I guess that's what we are now."

Leon finally stopped his drills and looked to the boy. Over the past few weeks, he had somehow become Sora's confidant. The spiky haired boy always sought him out when troubled and somehow he found ways to assuage the kid's concerns. He had no idea how.

"Best friends can be rivals also, Sora. Some of the closest pairs of people I know are polar opposites. There's a reason you and Riku became best friends."

"Yeah." Sora agreed slowly. "But he's so different now. He wasn't like this before. Yeah, he was kinda self-centered and pretty arrogant but at the same time I knew he was insecure. I think the reason he always needed to be the best was it made him feel like he had value. He pushed me to get better but at the same time, he held me back."

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I never felt that need to be the best. All I really wanted was to be as good as Riku. Maybe I was holding _him_ back."

Leon sat down beside Sora. "Look, I really don't have a whole lot of experience with this type of thing. I was a loner as a kid, too afraid of being abandoned I suppose. What you're dealing with right now has always been my worst fear. However, I don't think you should give up on Riku."

Sora glanced over.

"It doesn't sound to me like he's abandoned you. In fact, from what you've said, it almost sounds like he thinks he's doing all of this for you."

"Huh?"

Leon sighed, trying to explain something he was not sure where he was going with. "You both want to save Kairi, right? However you have taken completely opposite routes to achieve that. Since there has always been a mild rivalry between you, it has been brought into the fore because of these opposite actions.

"Once all of this is over, hopefully you'll go back to being best friends." Leon shivered once.

"He's still my best friend." Sora spoke decisively. "I don't care what he does, he's always gonna be. Right now,.. this isn't totally him. Something is changing him and I will do what ever it takes to stop it.

"Yeah, in a lot of ways we're totally opposite but in the most important ways we're the same."

The older man nodded glad that Sora had managed to snap out of his funk. He shivered once more and decided he needed to start moving again. Or at least get indoors. A quick look at the grey sky made the decision.

"Here." Sora began shrugging the leather jacket from his shoulders. "You look cold."

"Keep it on. I'm fine for now. You take that off and you'll be freezing." Leon assured him. "I'm a lot more used to this weather than you. However, we should start heading for the house. It will start snowing soon."

"Snowing?" Sora's eyes widened. "It _snows_ here?"

Leon nodded, retrieving his Gunblade from where he set it. "Or so we've been told. We haven't been here all that long either."

The teen followed him down the street, scanning the sky for any sign of white rain. They were half a block away when the first tiny flake hit Sora's nose.


	71. pillow

New set!!!! I think these will go much smoother than the last. This belongs to AyameChan.

I'm still taking words!!!! Sets of five and since I now have over 100, if any one who has submitted wants to re-submit, go ahead. I wanna see have far I can take this.

Annnd….. don't worry, I'm still working on the longer pieces. My attention span has been awful but it's getting better.

Does anyone need to be reminded I don't own these people?

Pillow

"Riku?" Cloud mumbled sleepily. The silver haired one had sat up abruptly, disturbing Cloud's sleep. The blonde had had his arms wrapped around him rather tightly.

In the darkened room, Cloud was just able to make out Riku's worried expression. Something had awoken him and was causing him great concern. After a moment, he set the sheets aside and left the bed.

"Where are you…?"

"Go back to sleep." Riku told him, making his way across the room. "I'll be back."

Still confused, Cloud shifted his position a bit. While he trusted that Riku would be back, he knew it was not likely he would be able to fall back asleep without him. He had gotten way too used to the other's presence.

Nearly a half-hour passed and there was no sign of Riku returning. This was much longer than it would take to get a drink of water or use the bathroom. And that look that had been in his face had not been comforting.

Cloud slipped out from under the sheets. It was likely paranoia but he had to find out where his lover had gone. He padded silently out into the hall.

There wasn't a sound coming from downstairs and the bathroom was equally quiet. Riku would not have left the house, would he? That thought really disturbed him. He knew Riku still suffered some lingering effects from his time in the dark realm.

A soft sniffling sound came from the opposite end of the hall.

He turned and frowned. Taking a few steps, he paused beside Leon's door. The noise was not coming from there so it had to be Sora's room. The boy's door was opened a crack, as if someone had meant to shut it but did not.

Stealthily, he moved closer. He did not want to intrude but needed to know if things were all right. It sounded as if someone was crying. Managing to peer through the crack, he could see Riku cradling the younger brunette to his chest. He made soft shushing sounds as he rocked the sobbing boy.

Looking up, Riku caught Cloud's eye and mouthed _I'll explain in a bit_.

Cloud nodded, still looking at Sora in concern. He had quieted down some but was clinging to Riku for dear life. He left the two alone and returned to bed.

Ten minutes later, Riku ducked back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He climbed back into bed and was immediately surrounded by smaller arms. He sighed contently and pillowed his head on Cloud's chest.

"I didn't know Sora had nightmares also."

"Only one." Riku breathed. The worry was still in his voice. "And he hasn't had it in quite some time."

The blonde knew it really was not his business but needed to ask anyway. "What is it?"

"Me disappearing again. He's desperately afraid I'm going to leave again and he won't be able to find me."

Cloud still did not quite grasp Riku and Sora's relationship. The two had the tightest bond he had ever seen and a closeness that was unnatural. They somehow knew what the other was thinking, feeling. They had this intrinsic understanding of one another.

For a long time, Cloud had been quite jealous of it. Now he was beginning to resent it. It was difficult knowing that there was always going to be someone before him.

As if sensing the direction of Cloud's thoughts, Riku began rubbing circles on the blonde's abdomen. "You know you're just as important to me."

"Yeah." Cloud lightly traced lines along Riku's back. Any lingering tension melted away.

Riku yawned, snuggling closer making sure to keep his head where it was. "You're the only thing that stops my nightmares. Sora can only quiet them and talk me down after."

Cloud grinned a little. "Guess I'm good for something."

Riku chuckled, voice already half-asleep. "You also make a great pillow."


	72. fight

Thanks to my brother for the… cause.

Fight

Cloud stalked into the courtyard, angrier than any of them had ever seen him. He strode straight for the large debris pile, removed his sword and immediately proceeded to hack away at various broken crates, branches and other things. There was no finesse, no flow to the movements, just near manic hack and slash.

The fact he was using his precious weapon on such a mundane task did not go unnoticed.

Yuffie stared at him with wide eyes. Then she began running. "I'm not staying near him! He's gonna kill somebody!"

Leon glared after her a moment before turning back to the blonde. Cloud's jaw was locked tight and his blue eyes blazed. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Cloud snarled.

"Then why are you abusing Tsurugi?"

Cloud made a last swipe, leaving the blade embedded in a stump. He whirled on the brunette, looking like he wanted to rip his throat out. "I'm not-"

He cut himself off. He turned back and kicked at large stone. He grimaced a bit when it did not move, instead simply bruising his toes. He growled out, "Zack wasn't nearly this difficult."

Ah, so it _did_ have something to do with Riku. Leon had a feeling it did. "What happened?"

"It's really stupid. I don't know why he's being so… juvenile about it!" The blonde continued ranting.

Leon could not help but smirk. "Hate to inform you, Cloud but he is a juvenile."

"But he doesn't usually _act_ it!" Cloud protested.

"You're the one acting like a child." A new voice joined the conversation. Riku stood to the side, eyes puffy and blood-shot as if he'd been crying for a while. He probably had been.

Cloud laughed angrily. "Oh, I can not deal with you! I have to go."

He tried storming off but Leon caught his arm. Cloud twisted out of his grip but did not try to leave again. Leon blew out a breath, fixing both of them with a hard glare. "Now, what the hell is this about?"

"He started it!" Cloud gestured widely.

"You escalated it." Riku countered rather coldly though there was a tremble in his voice.

"Well if you hadn't gotten all….pissy about it."

Riku laughed bitterly. "Oh, nice choice of words there, Cloud. I can't believe we're breaking up over this."

"You're leaving me over this?" The elder of the couple shouted in disbelief.

"No. You said you were leaving."

Before this could go any further, Leon smoothly interjected. "Slow down, guys. No one's leaving anyone."

"But he said-"

"You're in the middle of a fight, Riku." The sable-haired man said calmly. "I'm guessing it's your first. People say a lot of things they don't mean in a fight. Now, just what the hell are the two of you fighting about?"

Cloud's furious expression took a slightly embarrassed tone. He did not answer right away and suddenly found one of the straps on his pants fascinating. After a moment, he mumbled. "I left the seat up."

Leon stared. Then he spat out a disbelieving laugh. "That's want this is about? You left the toilet seat up?"

"Well, he's the one that went all ballistic about it!" The blonde pointed at Riku.

"It's rude and disgusting!" Riku defended. "You're supposed to put it back down! What if someone came over? Women hate when you leave the seat up."

"And just what women are going to be coming to our house?"

"Aerith, Yuffie." The teen listed. "People do come over to visit. It's called being polite, Cloud."

The couple glared at one another. Then Leon started laughing. He took Cloud's arm and dragged him over to Riku. Once he had the two beside one another, he raised both his hands and whapped both of them on the side of the head.

"You're both idiots. Fix this before you come home." He shook his head as he walked away. He called over his shoulder. "And since it's _my_ house, I say the seat stays down."


	73. tattoo

Wow, this went way longer than I thought. Another follow up… might be a third at some point.

Tattoo

He groggily awoke on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow. He felt stiff and a bit out of sorts. Last night had been fun, what he could remember of it at least. He had to remember to _not_ let Riku feed him drinks; his best friend had developed a fondness of getting him drunk.

He rolled over onto his back with a groan that became a grunt of pain. What the…? He carefully sat up and reached behind him. A large gauze pad covered a good portion of his back. It was placed in such a way the he couldn't really reach it.

What the heck had happened to him?

He really wanted to take a shower but decided that until he knew what kind of injury he had it probably was not a good idea. He threw on some clean clothes and headed downstairs. No one was in the kitchen or front room.

He frowned and debated who he should go looking for.

"Oh, hey Sora." Riku called from the stairs. There was an odd grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"My back." Sora twisted a little to indicate the large bandage.

"Oh, that." Riku waved it off. "I gave you a bit too much and you fell coming down the stairs, tore up the skin."

Sora glared. "Why do you keep sneaking me alcohol? You know I hate it."

"If I really though that I wouldn't." Riku retorted. "But you _know_ I do it and yet you still drink whatever I give you."

The brunette pouted but knew this was an argument he would not win.

"Come back upstairs. I'll fix up your back for you." The older teen turned and went up. Sora followed and was directed into the bathroom. "Sit on the edge of the tub with your back toward me."

Sora did as told. He pulled his shirt off carefully, wincing a little as he raised his arms up. Riku chucked under his breath which Sora found rather rude.

The silver-haired one carefully peeled the tape off. He made a small noise that sounded disturbingly like a stifled laugh. "Oh, this looks much better than it did last night."

"Really?" Sora tried to twist his head around enough to see it.

"Yeah. It's healing really well." Riku took a tube of ointment from one of the drawers. "It's pretty warm out today, you should probably let some air get to it."

"What? Walk around shirt-less?"

"Yeah, no one's gonna care." Sora could hear Riku's smirk. "You _are_ pretty good-looking, might even attract some attention."

Sora blushed. "You think?"

Riku turned him around and met his eyes, a mischievous glint to his green ones. "I _know_."

Sora smacked him. "Pervert."

"I gotta get going." Riku straightened. "Once you eat, meet us at the park."

--0—0—

Sora walked through town trying to ignore the odd looks he was getting. At first the attention was nice, he had gotten a few whistles and a group of girls had looked him over before whispering excitedly to each other. However as he went on, other reactions had come into play.

There were a couple of snickers and some outright disgust. He was not _that_ bad looking, was he? Riku would not have lied to him about something like that, he knew Sora had security issues when it came to his body.

Finally arriving at the park, Riku spotted him first and nudged Cloud. The blonde glanced up and stared as if he did not believe Sora was there. Leon looked over last. After a moment, the corner of his lip curled up but he want back to his project.

"Hey, guys." Sora greeted weakly.

"What's wrong, Sor?" Riku frowned.

"Nothing, really. Some people just looked at me… kinda weird." Sora hugged himself.

Cloud snorted and Riku shot him a glare. He then turned back to Sora. "There's always going to be a few jerks out there. I bet there were a lot more positive reactions."

"I guess." The shorter one smiled shyly.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over from where she had been helping Aerith plant. "I was wondering when your lazy bum would show up."

"Well, I'm here now." He said brightly. "So what am I doing?"

"You're going to help them with the planting." Leon did not look back up but pointed across the way. "But first would you get a bag of top soil from over there?"

"Sure." Sora turned and Kairi gasped loudly.

An angry tone colored her voice. "What is that?"

"What?" Sora faced her in confusion. Then he remembered his back. "Oh! That? I got it last night. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" She repeated incredulously. Riku, Cloud, and Leon watched the scene unfolding with great interest. "It's, it's… _obscene!_"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I can't believe you did that!" Kairi threw her hands up. "I really thought you knew better, Sora."

"Wait, what?" Sora stuttered in confusion. "I just fell on the stairs, Kai. You know I'm a klutz."

"Sora." The girl spoke with strained patience. "I know a tattoo when I see one."

"Tattoo?"

"The _least_ you could have done is get something…. respectable. Not some cheesy mermaid that only a sailor would appreciate!" Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, please don't tell me that's that Ariel girl you sang with!"

"Huh?" Sora's face had gone blank.

"It is, isn't it?" Kairi stormed off. "I can't believe this!"

"What…?"

Riku by now had fallen down, howling in laughter. Cloud was covering him mouth, trying very hard not to reveal his mirth. Leon was studying his blueprints with the largest smile anyone had ever seen on his face.

Sora turned on them, his expression growing violent. "What is she talking about?"

"Hey, Sora!" Someone clapped him on the shoulder. "Finally got that tattoo you wanted! Very nice."

The man moved off and Sora stared at the three before him in complete disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words. "You… you didn't….. I didn't……"

"You did say you wanted one." Riku stated breathlessly from the grass.

"I changed my mind!" Sora screamed at him.

"A bit late for that." Cloud murmured.

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys did this!" Sora stomped his foot. "Especially after all that convincing me not to get one!"

Sora seriously looked about ready to go Anti-Sora on them. Leon decided things had gone far enough. "It's not permanent, Sora."

"What?"

"You really think we would do something permanent to you behind your back like that?"

"Than what…?"

"It's inked on." Cloud explained.

"Though I did rough you up a bit to make the pain real." Leon added calmly.

Sora stared between them. "I hate all three of you."

He sounded deadly serious.

"Oh come on, Sora." Riku climbed to his feet. "I'll explain it to Kairi."

"I don't care about that!" The brunette shouted. "The least you could have done is given me something cool!"

"Wait." Leon faced him. "So all your mad about is that we didn't get you a _cool_ fake tattoo?"

"Well, I'm mad about the whole thing." Sora's rage had quickly drained out of him. "And I'm going to get all of you back for this!"

"I bet you will." Riku smirked.

"I will." He pointed at Riku. "Especially you. I _know_ you're the one who picked it out because these two don't know about Ariel!"

Blue eyes bore into green. "This isn't over."

Then Sora whirled around, stalking off. Ariel the mermaid smiled at them and the three could not help but start laughing again. Yes they were going to have to watch their backs for a while but it had been so worth it.


	74. strawberries

Ahh… I don't have a good explanation for this one. It's my mom's birthday and this is my sister's favorite character so I threw this together.

Strawberries

They heard Sora laughing from outside the Heartless Manufactory. While Sora laughing in itself was not unusual, the sheer delight in it and the fact that he was in what had been the center of Xehanort's twisted experiments was. Riku, Cloud, and Leon exchanged curious looks before pushing through the large doors.

And into an enormous field of strawberries.

"What the…" Riku breathed. Cloud and Leon said nothing but the awe struck expressions was enough.

_Everything_ was literally covered in small green leaves with tiny red fruit. The ceiling was barely visible through the opaque sky illusion. It was breath-taking and completely impossible.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Aerith asked from the bottom of the twisting stairs that led to the factory floor. On her upheld hand rested two butterflies.

"How is this being done?" Leon had not removed his gaze from the view.

"Sora."

Riku turned to stare at her. He knew Sora had gotten pretty darn good with magic but he had never heard of anything like this. There was no way he was doing this on his own.

Cloud asked the inevitable question. "How?"

The woman giggled and pointed with her other hand. "Him."

The three looked over. A small purple dinosaur-looking creature was hovering over one of the large cylinders across the way. His tiny orange wings flapped lazily as he laughed, over-sized yellow eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hey, guys!" Sora called from below. "Isn't this awesome? And you can eat the strawberries! I've nearly stuffed myself."

Riku leaned over the railing to gaze down. Sora grinned back up at him. "Come down."

Riku did as told but both Cloud and Leon remained where they were. Once the older teen was next to Sora, the purple creature flew over to them. He stopped in front of Sora who rubbed at one of the two horns on his head.

"Riku, this is Figment." The brunette introduced.

"Hello!" Figment waved. "Pretty strong imagination your friend here has."

"Imagination?" Riku repeated dumbly.

"Yep. Everything you see here was made by his imagination." The little dragon flew off and around the chamber.

Riku gave his best friend a skeptical look. "You're making all of this? And it's real?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded emphatically. "You can do it too. That's Figment's power, if you can imagine it, it can be made real."

"So if I wanted to see Cloud in a schoolgirl uniform with Leon as the corrupt headmaster, I could?"

"_What_?" Cloud shouted down.

"Ahh…." Sora twisted his face at Riku. "Well, I suppose though I don't know why you'd want to do that."

"Because he's a sick-" Leon started.

"It was just a question!" Riku flushed. "Jeeze."

The two men looking down obviously didn't believe him for a second for they were both shooting the teen evil looks.

Aerith bit her lip in amusement. "Try adding something on, Riku. I did the butterflies."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well." Riku took a few steps forward, thinking to himself. "Anything? Do I have to say it out loud or something?"

Rich laughter came from above. "Of course not, silly! It's your imagination!"

Silver hair blew back a bit as a light breeze suddenly started. He glanced up to see Leon smirking. "Was that you?"

The Gunblader shrugged. "I always liked the image of wind blowing across a field."

Riku turned back around. "You going to try, Cloud?"

In a corner, one of the cylinders began changing. It took on a rocky appearance and water ran down it creating a small waterfall.

"Oooh, nice." Sora praised, running toward it.

"Guess I'm the only one left." Riku muttered. After a minute, he grinned. The far wall shimmered, disappearing into a seascape with a lighthouse in the distance. A windjammer sailed near it.

"Whoa." Figment swooped down, chuckling. "You guys are really good at working together. You all must be close."

"We are." Sora confirmed.

"I'm glad you found me. I was so lonely and bored." The winged creature did a barrel roll, stopping before Cloud and Leon on the balcony. "Anything you want to do is possible limited only by your own mind."

"Anything." Riku studied Cloud with malicious intent.

"Don't you dare." The blonde snarled.

Leon snickered. "Too late."

Cloud looked himself over for a mere second before he leapt the rail and dropped the two stories down. Without pause he sprinted toward Riku, black, blue, and grey plaid skirt flapping a little behind him. Somehow, Riku managed to keep evading him.

And Sora, Leon, and Aerith simply watched from the stairs. Figment dropped down beside Sora. "Should we tell him he can just imagine himself in something else?"

"Naw," Sora held out a handful of strawberries to first Aerith then Leon. "This is too much fun to watch.


	75. movie

I hate this one. Just letting you know.

Movie

Roxas sat on a crate, watching his friends argue over some pointless thing. Lately, he had begun to realize just how… hollow everything was around him. There was no depth to anyone's thoughts, no one ever thought about long term goals. It was all simple day to day life.

And it scared him how truly detached he felt from it.

While he was a part of their lives, part of the routine, he was somehow completely removed. Often he seemed to be simply watching everyone as he waited for something. What that something was he did not have a clue.

All he knew was that he was different. He did not belong. He was that character in a movie that appeared to have been written in at the last minute and just did not want to fit into the plot. Most of the time, he could not even tell what the movie was about.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette laughed at something he had not paid enough attention to in order to catch. He smiled weakly, pretending that he belonged. Once again, they did not notice the wrongness of the situation.

Roxas wondered just how he had ended up written into this story and when he would eventually be written out.


	76. Optical

We've moved on to my brother's list. I haven't done a really dark one in a while…..

Optical

The heavy, steel door fell shut behind him and he let out the scream he had been holding back for the past hour. He made it forward a few steps before dropping to his knees. With tight fists, he slammed his knuckles into the cold, white floor.

_Why, why, why, why, why, WHY?_

How the hell had it come to this? Was he really that weak? Was _this_ really necessary?

And to make it worse, Diz had to know. He had to but he had not said a word. Had not acknowledged in any way the enormous sacrifice he had made. In fact he had been nothing but cold and callous toward him since they had come back to the mansion.

"Riku?"

He raised his head, too startled to be concerned that his hood had slipped back.

Namine held a small hand to her mouth. Utter shock filled her eyes and her lips tugged downward. "It is you."

"No." He suddenly stood, adjusting the hood to again conceal his face. His horribly, horribly wrong face. "I'm no one."

"Don't." She nearly shouted. "Don't say such things!"

His turn for the door faltered.

"Riku, don't go."

He stared at the floor. "How…?"

The blonde girl walked toward him, a small smile on her face. "Because I know what you feel like. It's your heart that makes you who you are, not your physical form."

He sighed in defeat. "People don't see your heart, Namine."

"Sure they do." She argued.

"No they don't!" He whirled on her. He threw the head covering back, completely exposing tanned skin and amber eyes. "This is what people see! And _this_ is not who I am! I'm not _him_!"

"Of course you're not." She assured him gently. "You are Riku and always will be."

He snorted and the deep voice came out broken. "Who's going to believe that? I don't even believe it anymore."

"Who?" She took his hand and pulled him toward the center of the room. There was a large, lotus blossom-looking statue located there. As they approached a soft rumbling noise sounded and the 'petals' began moving.

Within them, a glass container appeared. And inside of that… "He will."

"Sora." He literally breathed the name.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, the people who care for you will see past it. They'll see you with their hearts, not their eyes."

He stared at the sleeping boy before him. "I don't want him to see me like this."

Namine frowned. "It won't matter to him."

"Maybe it won't." He abruptly turned away. "But it does to me."

Sora could not see what he had been forced into doing. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever know. If he was going to look like Ansem, then he would live as him. For all intent and purpose, Riku was gone.

Namine was wrong.


	77. Chamber

I realize this one's rather odd. It's heavily influenced by the song "And so it goes" by Billy Joel so that might help. I really liked the idea but I don't think it came off too well.

Chamber

He stared out the broken window, trying so very hard not to think about it. The very notion that he would ever be in this position again had never entered his mind. It was something he never thought about. In his head, this was never a possibility.

His heart it seemed had different ideas.

His mind ran in circles, listing everything wrong with this. He only met the boy a few weeks ago, there was no way what he thought he felt could be real. It was too soon and love at first sight did _not_ happen. He was in no position to even consider a relationship, not until he got himself together. And the number one problem with this was it was a _kid_ he was lusting after.

Apparently, his heart did not care about any of that.

There was a space within his heart that he had consciously decided to keep sealed. It was an empty, barren chamber that would forever remain as such. The place that the rest of his damaged heart sought to reach. If the rest of his heart could mirror that small sanctuary, he knew the pain he had carried for too long would leave.

But now, his heart was telling him, screaming at him, that his logic was flawed.

There was a reason for that empty space. It was there to ensure that a piece of his heart would always remain pure. So long as that bit was there, the rest of his heart could survive. It _was_ a sanctuary but not in the way he originally thought.

It was there to allow the rest of his damaged heart to heal.

He had spent years thinking about how broken he was. His troubled mind refused to let go of what he had lost in the past. It constantly reminded him of the pain, the loneliness but all of that was in his mind. That chamber hidden deep within his heart had all ready taken action.

His heart had begun letting all of that go the moment it came into contact with _him_.


	78. Middle

Middle

This was a terrible place to be. He felt the pulling from both directions and for the life of him he could not refuse either one. Both were an iatrical part of his life. He knew he needed both.

How was he supposed to chose? He never imagined he would have to. He should not have to. They should never have become separated in the first place.

He knew in his head what he should do, what his next step should be, but his heart was so conflicted. The first time it had not been this difficult. The first time, he had simply known what to do.

Riku had gone out of his way to repeatedly appear to him and even though those meeting had been heartbreaking, he knew that Riku was alive. He had wanted desperately to help Riku but something inside him knew that his best friend had to save himself from the darkness that had wrapped around him.

Kairi, however, was someone he could do something to help. She was the unwilling victim who had not asked for any of this to happen to her. As he searched, he always knew that if he could just find her he could save her.

But this time it was different.

Riku had finally come to his senses, casting off the darkness. However, that had not been enough. He would never forget the look on the older boy's face as that door shut and he condemned himself to the same darkness he had so recently renounced. There had to be a way to release him from that.

Kairi should have been safe on Destiny Islands. He thought that by sending her back, it would remover her from all of this. It had not and she was once again pulled into something she should not be involved with. He had to save her from this.

And so he struggled with himself to decide. Riku was so close, he could feel it but Kairi.., he did not know if she was all right. Both were in trouble and both needed him but which one needed him more? Who did he help first?


	79. Standby

Stand-by

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"I'm not-"

"You are."

"Hey! You stay out of this!"

"Fine. Doesn't change the fact that you are."

Tifa glanced at Rude, who barely shrugged. "I don't think we want to go in there."

This did not stop them, of course.

Inside, Sora was standing in the middle of the room, near righteous fury in his eyes. He glared at the sofa where Riku sat on the arm, his legs thrown across Cloud's lap. Leon was at the desk across from the door.

Tifa took in the situation and shared a look with Rude. He inclined his head then stepped over and pulled out a chair from the table for her. Once she was seated, he stood behind her one hand on her shoulder. They said nothing and simply watched.

"Take it back, Riku."

The silver-haired teen smirked. "No."

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, the rage was still there but something else had mixed in with it. Very slowly and deliberately he repeated. "Take it back."

"No. Leon agreed with me."

"Hey, I'm not part of this any more." Leon protested.

Cloud glanced over at Tifa, his face clearly pleading for them to help him. She only gave him a little wave which he scowled at. He mouthed an _I hate you _before turning back the stand off.

"I'll give you one last chance, Riku."

"Don't bother. I'm not taking it back." Defiant green met livid blue. "You are adorable."

Sora's lip twisted and he folded his arms.

Cloud noticeably tensed and Leon backed his chair as if to bolt. Tifa straighten out her relaxed posture as Rude simply stated. "Stand-by."

"At least I'm not pretty."

Dead silence.

Riku stared at his best friend, as decidedly dangerous expression coming to his features. He slowly stood and took one step forward.

At this, every adult in the room ran for their lives. As the door slammed shut behind them, an unearthly scream cut through the air. Several loud crashes followed and then the silence returned.

Tifa laughed after a moment passed. She took Rude's hand and began walking down the street. "I did promise you entertainment. Now dinner's up to you."


	80. Nemesis

Any one who read Unavoidable Truth will know exactly how this fits in to that story. Hopefully, it also stands alone fairly well.

Nemesis

He watched from a distance as his brother's heart fractured. He knew that the boy's sanity would soon follow. He could not allow that to happen. This was not what he wanted for Riku.

There was much he still did not understand about the heart but what he did, he had learned from Riku. That boy had endured trials that no one should be forced to undertake, let alone choose to. Riku had chosen to walk his path, not looking back, because it was the right thing to do. His pain brought others life. He owed much to his brother for introducing this concept to him.

Strife had been wandering in a lost daze for three days now. He had watched the blonde very close, nearly with the same intensity he had when the man had been nothing but his nemesis that needed to be either controlled or destroyed. Now that he was seriously thinking about it, was Cloud ever really _his_ nemesis?

He knew without doubt that he was Cloud's. He had made it that way. Or perhaps that was not him. Before Mother, he had never held an ill will towards the blonde. It was not until his body had been defeated by the young man that this… resentment had begun to fester. Mother had despised Strife's existence for he was the only one who could stop them.

But did he ever hate him?

He did not think so. Yes, there was animosity between them. How could there not be with all they had gone through? But it had never been personal for him. Truth be told, he respected Strife much more than anyone would believe.

Mother and he had put that man through hells that he never earned. They had forced him to play the role they wanted to play and he had done so perfectly. And now, even with Mother gone, he continued to play games with the man.

Why?

Was all this simply habit? They had been enemies for so long, they did not know how to be anything else. He honestly regretted that. And he regretted that Riku had to suffer due to his actions.

Riku had never come right out and said it but he was not dense. Though he might not truly understand the emotion himself, he saw how deeply the boy loved Cloud. In Strife he had found his light and now he was certain that light was lost.

This he knew was indirectly his fault.

He would not take the blame for Strife's actions. Those were his own. He did acknowledge that it was because of him that the blonde had become this way. He felt a peculiar pain in his chest as he thought about it.

"Sephiroth." A soft gentle voice sounded across the landing.

He slowly turned, recognizing the voice. Aerith stood at the mouth of the pass, expression worried. Beside her was Leonhart, whom Sephiroth had yet to properly meet. His body language was tense, Gunblade held loosely at his side, but an almost neutral look to his scarred face.

The man studied him carefully for a moment, then in a certain tone stated. "We need your help."


	81. toaster oven

Finished with my brother and now I do his fiancé's list. This is a really cute (I think) bit inspired by a story Riku-Rocks told me.

Again, I no own Seiya.

Toaster oven

"Sora, what are you doing?"

The young boy carefully poured batter into a square pan. Of course, carefully to the twelve-year-old meant that only about a half-cups worth was spilled on the countertop. "I'm baking a cake of Riku's birthday."

Seiya smiled at her son as he scrapped out the bowl, hands now covered in chocolate. The boy tried so hard. She wanted to step in and help but knew it would not be well received.

However she did frown when he placed the pan in the toaster oven. "Sweetie, why are you baking it in the toaster oven?"

"Because it will bake faster in there." He replied as if this was well known.

"No it doesn't." She laughed. "It will take longer and usually bake unevenly."

Sora scrunched his face in confusion. "But… remember that little oven I had as a kid? Everything baked fast in that."

Seiya held her hand to her mouth, trying not to completely break out laughing. Sora pouted at her and crossed his arms irritably. He really was adorable, even at twelve.

"They specially formulate the mixes for those ovens so kids can use them and they bake fast." She explained. As she did she turned on the regular sized oven. "Remember what happened when you tried to make brownies in it without using the mix?"

"Oh, yeah." The brunette frowned. That had been the end of that little oven. He looked at his mom miserably. "But I didn't get Riku anything for his birthday so I really wanted to make him something all by myself."

"And you will."

"But his party is in like an hour! It's gonna take too long." Sora's lower lip trembled. He was so juvenile sometimes. Of course, Seiya told him he was simply sensitive.

"It will be fine." She remove the square pan from the toaster oven and placed it in the larger one. "It's a small cake and we'll set the oven on convection. That's the bake setting. When it's done, we'll put it in the freezer to cool it off so you can frost it."

Sora looked at his mom gratefully.

She ruffled his spiky hair. "Want me to show you how to make homemade frosting?"

"Okay."


	82. temerity

I wanted to, so I did.

Temerity

"Where's Aerith?" Grey eyes sought the room for any sign of the flower girl.

"She stayed behind." Tifa slowly regained her breath. "In case anyone else showed up."

"She _what_?" He snatched the Gunblade from the wall again and moved for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

"Whoa, wait." Tifa slid before him, placing a restraining him with a hand on his chest. "Didn't you just send us all here to re-group?"

"There isn't time." He growled back. "Aerith doesn't have a weapon. She can't-"

"Aerith is quite capable of defending herself."

Of course she was but that did not change the fact that she was alone, across town with several hundred Heartless between him and her. Plus Sephiroth was on another rampage that Cloud was hopefully dealing with. And to top it off, it was storming.

He batted Tifa's hand away and pushed her aside. Yuffie and Cid stared in shock as Leon simply stalked out the door and into the rain. Sora, who had been watching quietly, silently got up and slipped out the back.

--0—0—

Leon strode through the streets, slashing at any Heartless that got within range. He knew there were others out here somewhere and that he should be looking to help them. Instead, he pressed on. All that mattered was to get to the other side of town.

He did not know why seeing to Aerith's safety was so important and he was not about to try thinking about it now. He could not afford the distraction. When a Large Body got in his way, he launched himself at it without any sort of plan.

This proved to be a big mistake as he was almost casually batted away. He hid the pavement hard and when he looked back up found he was surrounded by Shadows. This was a major problem.

Suddenly, a flash of gold swept out from the right. The Shadows disappeared in wisps of black. He blinked as the flash repeated in front of him then on his left.

"Go!" Sora shouted at him as he ran to take on the Large Body.

It actually took Leon a moment to process what was happening.

"Go find Aerith!" The boy repeated.

Leon was on his feet and sprinting before Sora finished saying her name.

At the library, he took the steps three at a time. It appeared a majority of the Heartless had been cleared out from here. He paused for a moment as he caught sight of Cloud through the glass door.

Sephiroth was with him.

Aerith was nowhere to be seen.

With a renewed burst of energy, he threw open the door and darted in. He did not think about it. He simply attacked Sephiroth.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

The winged man smirked. "Another fool has come to protect the innocent Centra."

"Shut up."

"Leon! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud nearly screamed.

Sephiroth pushed the sable-haired man back casually. Leon simply came at him again, ignoring Cloud. The Gunblade locked with Masamune and steel eyes bore into glowing green. "I swear if you-"

Sephiroth suddenly laughed. "You have the audacity to threaten me, Leonhart? You would not last a minute against me."

"Leon, get away from him!"

Leon was not about to back down. He broke the lock and made another jab toward Sephiroth's right flank. This was easily countered and Sephiroth answered with a sweep aimed for Leon's neck. The former SeeD ducked out of the way but was caught by the other's open palm to the center of his chest.

He was sent flying back, hitting the bookcases with enough force to crack a few ribs.

Cloud immediately retook the fight.

Stunned, Leon managed to sit back up vision swimming. Suddenly there were arms gripping his shoulders, tugging him around the shelves. He saw pink.

"Aerith?"

"What do you think you're doing?" She softly admonished. She immediately began casting healing spells on him and handed him a potion.

"I, I don't know." He mumbled, hissing as she pressed gentle fingers to his chest. Seeing the woman alive and untouched had calmed him considerably, leading into a feeling to total relief. Now he began wondering just why he had been so driven to find her.

"Drink that." She ordered, leaning back on her heels. She watched him as he drank, a thoughtful look on her face. There was something warm in her eyes. Almost hesitantly, she brought a hand to his face.

He leaned into that cupped hand.

She smiled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you? I already have to worry about Cloud and Sora running off and being reckless. I don't want to have to worry about you also."

"I'm-"

He was cut off by a loud rumbling noise. They both looked over to see the far wall collapse as Sephiroth was slammed into it. Cloud began advancing but Sephiroth merely smirked. There was blood running down his face but he did not seem to notice it.

The villain stood, sparing a moment to look at Leon. Then he looked back to Cloud. The smirk deepened and he disappeared.

Cloud immediately whirled around. He stalked toward the pair at the bookcase. "What the hell was that about? He could have killed you!"

"Cloud." Aerith's soft voice some how calmed the blonde.

He gazed between the two before sighing. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do this again. You're supposed to be the one who thinks things through."

"Following your heart doesn't give you time to think." Sora declared loudly, standing on the rubble that used to be the wall.

Aerith stood, helping Leon as she did. "Is that your excuse?"

"Always." The boy grinned.

She glanced at Leon and found him again watching her. If that was the case, she was going to have to increase her medical supplies.


	83. impervious

Impervious

Axel sighed heavily, falling against the fence heavily. His face was drawn and shoulders slumped, not at all his usual stance. He folded his arms loosely before him, turning his head to the side.

The young blonde man standing before him scowled. "Answer my question."

Another sigh. He still could not reach him. "I wouldn't matter if I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never understood in the first place. Or maybe you did and just didn't… I don't know." The fire wielder shook his head. "Now I'll never know."

Intense blue eyes glared. He abruptly turned in a huff. "I don't have time for this. Just, leave me alone."

The blonde stalked down the hillside, Axel watching after him intently. Once again, he blew it.

He opened a corridor and stepped through. The room he emerged in was bright and sparsely decorated. A different blonde looked up at him and noting Number XIII's expression, he set his sitar to the side. He smiled sympathetically. "Nothing, huh?"

"I don't know I bothered." Axel threw up a hand.

"Because you care about him."

"He was impervious to my advances even when he knew who I was! I don't know why I thought that maybe I'd get through now."

"You don't?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "What, Dem? You think you do?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" The musician angled his head, his few odd long hairs falling before his eyes.

"Enlighten me."

"You needed to know if Roxas was ignoring your feelings because he didn't return them or if they simply weren't getting through." Demyx explained.

"What?"

He tried again. "Roxas always took the whole we don't really feel emotions thing to, well, heart. He wanted to believe what he felt was real but he simply couldn't. Therefore, since he could not feel, you couldn't really be feeling what you thought you felt."

"But I _know_ I do! There's no way-"

Demyx held up a hand. "I know that. But Roxas… he was conflicted. That's why he left to find what answers he could. It wasn't that he was impervious to you, he was conflicted."

Axel wanted to believe that but Demyx had not been there. The red head blew out a breath and walked over to the large window in the room. "I'm pretty sure he just didn't feel anything toward me. I doubt he even thought of me as his best friend. He just went along with it."

Demyx snickered. "You know for a Heartless being that was a rather emo statement."

Axel threw a withering look over his shoulder.

The blonde sighed. "Look, I didn't spend nearly as much time with Roxas as you did but I saw how he smiled around you. Normally, he was moody as all heck but around you he noticeably lightened up. I don't know if he cared about you as anything more than his friend but he _did_ care. He just refused to admit to it."

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on. You know he was always a stubborn little bitch."

Axel snorted. "He still is."

Demyx chuckled.

"Thanks, Dem."

"I do what I can." The Nobody retook his sitar as Axel left the room, a thoughtful expression to his tattooed face.

Demyx had given him something new to consider but more importantly, he had renewed his hope.


	84. malcontent

Let me know how this one turned out, guys.

Malcontent

He stalked before the others. He kept his expression calm, almost neutral, and his posture was the same as it was when he lectured. He gave no physical sign of his seething anger and total disappointment.

Ansem was a complete and utter fool. This was… absurd.

Just what did he think he was preventing? The heart of all worlds was the answer to everything. They were so close to revealing the truth, to obtaining the proof he needed. Open the door and who knew what could be possible.

The only explanation was that the sage was afraid. Afraid of the power releasing the darkness sealed within the world's heart would grant the one who embraced it. What was there to fear when one held the ultimate knowledge?

"We will proceed as scheduled." He announced.

"Master Ansem ordered that the project be discontinued." The youngest of the group, a blonde with bright green eyes stated, uncertainty in his voice.

"Master Ansem has made the decision to discontinue the experiment," He spoke slowly and deliberately. "That decision arose from his own insecurity. We are the heart of this project. It is we who have done the research, laid the plans, and completed the calculations.

"We have proven we do not need him to accomplish our goals." He made a sweeping gesture. "The students have surpassed the master."

He knew he held the others' rapt attention. "Master Ansem is envious of our endeavors. We have accomplished what he has become too inept to do. This is our experiment henceforth and we shall proceed."

His fellow apprentices nodded and quietly filed out of the office. He waited for the last one to descend the stairs leading down to the lab. Then he allowed himself a light smile.

Tonight it began.


	85. teeth

Teeth

"Ow!" Sora brought a hand up to his mouth… again.

"Ain't you used to those, yet?" Goofy frowned.

"I thought I was." The boy complained, gingerly dabbing at his punctured lower lip… again. "At least I don't have top and bottom fangs."

Donald looked over. Sora's lower lip was quickly becoming mutilated. "Maybe you should stop talking."

"I can talk just fine." Sora countered irritably. "It's just, well; I have this nervous habit of biting my lip."

"Now literally," Goofy chuckled.

"Yeah," Sora agreed sourly.

"Sora! There you are." Jack shouted animatedly. Beside him, Sally held a small package wrapped in shiny paper.

"Hey, Jack."

"Sora," Sally frowned in concern. "What happened to your lip?"

"Oh, nothing. I keep jabbing it with these darn fangs."

She stepped forward and looked over the wounds. "I could sew it up for you."

"Uh," He laughed nervously. It was a nice offer but he doubted the rag doll girl understood the difference between her body's composition and his. "It's okay, really."

Somehow Sally understood his aversion. "It isn't difficult. My skin is as real as yours."

"Huh?" Sora's face twisted, not so subtly looking at her sewn together arms. Her skin was _real_? He really did not want to think too much about it. "I'm okay."

"Sally, dear." Jack turned to her. "Give them Sandy Claws' present."

"Oh! Here." She held out the box. "Santa asked that you be given this."

"I thought Sora was off his list." Donald commented snidely.

"Hey! That's Riku's fault!"

Goofy interjected before a fight could break out. "What's the present, Sora?"

The teenager opened the box excitedly. Ripping off the top he grinned, fangs merely grazing the skin this time. "Candy! It's a box of candy!"

"Just what you needed." Donald stated in annoyance.

Sora plopped down on the ground and began rummaging through the box's contents. After a moment, he produced a rather large piece of salt-water taffy. He quickly set to work unwrapping it. "Oh my gosh, I _love _this stuff!"

"Uh, Sora…" Goofy began cautioning but Donald elbowed him, an evil smirk on his billed face.

Sora popped the candy in his mouth, moaning in bliss as he began chewing. After only a moment, however, a near panicked look crossed his face. He tried to open his mouth but it was uncooperative.

Donald began laughing manically. "Ha! Your fangs are stuck in the taffy, aren't they?"

Sora glared at the duck. "Mumph!"

Donald only continued to laugh. That is until Sora started chasing him. Goofy, Jack, and Sally watched them race around the courtyard, amused grins on their expressions.


	86. Regret

This begins FireAngel-VIII's list. She's one of my DeviantArt people. This one is a bit more detailed than the rest of these have been.

Regret

Moonlight streamed into the room, bathing the form on the bed. It reflected off of silver hair, creating a faint halo effect over the pillow. Sheets twisted around the slim body only allowing a single leg and a narrow expanse of back to be seen.

Leon turned away from the sight with a heavy sigh. He braced his hands against the window sill, staring out through the glass into the night. It was so calm outside now. The storm was over and everything had settled into a peaceful state.

If only his mind could follow. He was not entirely certain what had lead to this moment. Riku had come over to discuss something about the computer system. He had stood on the door step, looking a bit uncertain, the darkened sky behind him making his blue-green eyes stand out all the more.

Leon had let him in, sat in the chair across from him as he sat on the sofa. They spoke of the problem Riku had encountered and as the weather outside grew more violent, the tone of conversation turned to more personal things. It was decided Riku would not return to Aerith's that night.

He did not realize he had gone over to the sofa until he was already sitting beside the boy.

He had adopted a casual posture, one arm thrown along the sofa's back fingertips close enough to brush the boy's neck. It wasn't long until he began doing just that. Riku had sighed, falling back to allow Leon's fingers more contact. The neck rub continued as the conversation stopped.

Half-lidded aqua eyes flicked toward him and Leon simply stared into them, suddenly feeling so very lost in them. Some how the distance between closed; which one had moved first he could not recall. There was no certainty as lips met and Leon's grip on Riku's shoulder in response to the boy's hand on his upper thigh.

The kisses grew needy and hands began roaming in an almost desperate manner. Somehow, Riku had ended up in Leon's lap, tugging off his jacket. Shirts were removed with minimal broken contact as if both were afraid to lose this moment.

It was not long after that he that he was leading the teen toward the bedroom, touches and kisses never ceasing.

Riku had fallen back on the bed of his own accord, eyes lust-filled. They had removed the rest of their own clothing, eyes never breaking contact. At was as if some spell had fallen over them. Leon joined him on the mattress and it was only then that a questioning look crossed his face.

Riku had only smiled and tugged the man to him by his sable hair.

Leon sighed again, raising a hand to finger through his layered hair. This should not have happened. The kid was only sixteen; did he even realize how important of a thing last night was? He knew Riku had been a virgin; that had been obvious.

"Leon?"

He did not turn toward the voice. He did not even acknowledge it but somehow Riku knew he had his attention. He had to have known.

"Don't."

"Last night-"Leon got out before he was cut off.

"Was great." Riku's voice was firm. "And it wouldn't have happened if I didn't want it to."

"………"

The teen sighed. "Please don't regret it. If you do…. It loses all meaning. It becomes just sex and I do not want that."

Leon kept silent. He heard Riku shift on the bed. There were a few more noises and then Riku was standing beside him. His pants were on and he held his shoes in one hand.

His tone was horribly quiet. "Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you around."

He moved away toward the door. Leon watched him from the corner of his eye. The boy's shoulders were slumped and he held himself in a dejected manner. He was clearly feeling remorse.

It twisted Leon's heart.

As Riku reached for the door knob, the man suddenly found his voice. "Riku."


	87. Journal

Journal

"Hello, Riku."

The older teen made a quiet noise of acknowledgment but continued reading the small book on his lap. He seemed to be completely engrossed with it. He turned the page in an automatic fashion.

Kairi and Selphie exchanged glances. Riku was known to get rather focused on things but this was a bit more than was normal.

Selphie tilted her head. "Whatcha reading, Riku?"

He waved for her to be quiet and after a minute, he looked up with an odd grin on his face. "Sora's journal."

"What?" The brunette plopped down beside him. "Oooh, lemme see!"

The silver-haired teen pressed the book against his chest. "Hey, this isn't for prying eyes. This is Sora's private thoughts and memories."

"So why do you have it?" Kairi asked pointedly.

"Because I'm practically his brother and he trusts me more than anyone." He replied easily. "And he left it at my house this weekend."

"So what's it say?" Selphie tried to push the journal away from Riku.

Riku smirked at Kairi, who looked rather interested now herself. "Guess who's not a virgin."

"_What?_" The redhead darted over to sit on Riku's other side. She managed to pry the book from Riku's hands and began searching through the written lines. "Oh, no. He could _not_ have had sex before me!"

"I think he beat me to it." The male commented with a trace of amusement. "But wait till you see who it was with."

Kairi was not even trying to hide the words on the pages and Selphie was leaning over Riku's lap trying to read, her elbow digging into his groin. "Ooh, ooh! Whoa, stop there, Kai!"

"Selphie, _move_."

"Huh?" She looked at Riku's face then the placement of her arm. She flew back. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Riku sighed, pursing his lips. He carefully removed himself from between the girls, who immedietly closed the gap between them. He was not happy about Selphie's presence because the girl simply could not keep her mouth shut but there was little to be done about it now.

Kairi's eyes widened as they ran down the page. "Oh my…"

Selphie's flipped up hair bounced. "Ooh, that totally explains some things."

"Go ahead about ten pages." Riku instructed.

They instantly did as told and again skimmed the page. Selphie shot up in shock. "Oh my gosh! So he's, he's…"

Kairi looked up at Riku, head tilted thoughtfully. "Why is it I'm more surprised by who he was with than by the fact that he's been with a guy and a girl?"

The other shrugged. "Because Sora loves everyone. I'm pissed that he never told me about it. I told him everything about my first time."

That was true. Why had Sora not told either of them? He had been given plenty of opportunities, the subject of dating and sex had come up several times. Sora had always kept oddly quiet during those discussions.

Selphie suddenly started batting at Kairi's shoulder. "Hide it! Sora's coming!'

She glanced around Riku a moment. "Shoot!"

"Here," Riku held out his hand. He took the journal from her female best friend and managed to tuck it into his waistband before Sora reached them.

"Hey, guys." The brunette greeted brightly. "What are you doing?"

The girls flicked their eyes to one another nervously. Riku simply smirked. "Talking about you."

Sora frowned. "Why?"

"Because we can." At the younger boy's pout, Riku laughed. He steered Sora around, leading him away from the girls. "You have to help me clean the house today."

"Right," Sora had an unesy tone to his voice. "About that, I didn't happen to leave anything there this weekend, did I?"

The girls snickered. Sora shot a look over his shoulder but Riku quickly re-took his attention. "I don't think so but we can always look. Why? Did you lose something that I don't know about?"

Kairi and Selphie struggled not to laugh as Riku tightened his grip on Sora's shoulders. Oh Riku was _not_ going to let Sora live this down.


	88. Taxi

This one's just… pointless.

Taxi

"Cid! Cid!" Yuffie raced into the garage. She slid to a halt in front of the gruff man. "Cloud needs you to go pick up Riku."

"Why can't he do it?"

"Leon won't let him leave until the park is finished which won't be until tomorrow."

"So the kid waits a day."

"He said he'd pay you."

"Did he?" Cid snorted. He stood up, picking up his cigarettes and stuffing them in his pocket. "Fine but tell him I'm charging by the hour."

--0—0—

"Hey, Cid!" Sora bounded over. "I didn't know you were picking Riku up."

"Spiky got held up and his libido couldn't wait an extra day."

"What?"

"Never mind. Where's Jailbait?"

"He got held up but he'll be here in a few minutes." Sora suddenly looked up. "Oh! Since you're kinda going that way anyway, you think you could drop Kairi and me off in Twilight Town? We've been wanting to go but didn't have a way to get there."

"Fine." Cid shrugged. This was all on Cloud's munny anyway.

--0—0—

"Cid." A cold tone greeted him. "What the hell is this?"

"It's called an invoice, Cloud."

"I know _that_. I meant what's it for?"

"That's what you owe me for delivering your boy there."

"But this is an insane amount!"

"Hey! You worked in the delivery business. You know what's involved; there's fuel, wear and tear, time."

"You're just taking advantage."

"Damn, right." Cid smirked. "If ya'll gonna use me as your fucking taxi service, you're gonna pay for it."


	89. City

I have no real explanation for this other than the show Sex in the City kept coming to mind. That's the connection.

City

"Man, Riku, what were you doing last night?" Zack laughed loudly, hopping up on the bar near were Rude sat.

"Get off my bar, Fair." Tifa threatened, swatting at his arm.

"Oh, relax. It's not like your open." The man waved her off. He had kept his attention on the silver-haired teenager at the other end. "I've never heard Spiky make that sound."

"Then you must not have discovered the little dip beneath his left hip bone." Riku commented, drinking from his bottle.

Reno quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I always figured him to be a chest guy."

"Oh, he likes that too."

Zack snorted. "Oh Gaia, yeah. Especially those feather-light touches along the collarbone."

"Do either of you find it weird that you've both….been with Cloud?" Sora asked the chair he sat backwards on that he had pulled over to the bar.

Zack shrugged. "Not really. I think it's very healthy if your exs get along."

"I'm not an ex."

"Nope, but Reno is."

"What?" Riku whipped his head in the thin Turks direction.

The redhead glared at Zack. "Hey! It was one time! One time! That doesn't make me an ex."

"If it did, then Leon would be one also." Tifa commented.

Nearly all those present turned to stare first at Tifa, then Leon. The sable-haired man calmly downed the rest of his glass. He did not confirm nor deny the statement. Not that he needed to; everyone knew Tifa would not make that up.

"Cloud's a slut." Sora snickered.

"No, he isn't." Zack countered. "I've been with _way_ more people than Spiky."

Sora gave him a questioning look and hesitantly asked. "Have you really been with both guys and girls?"

"Yep." The black-haired man pulled his feet up to swing his body around and jump behind the bar. He pointedly ignored Tifa's indignant 'hey' and began looking over bottles. "But I don't recommend it to just anyone."

"Why?"

"Cause it can get really messy." He settled on one of the bottles, grabbing it and a glass. "Lot of people don't believe in bi-sexuality, kid. They write you off as a whore or you're just _experimenting_."

Riku was still staring at Leon with an odd mix of shock and anger. "You told me you weren't into guys."

Zack stopped pouring. "Uh, hello? Last time I checked, I was a guy and would hope he was into me considering we're shacking up."

Leon blew out a breath. "It was one time and under extenuating circumstances."

"Same here." Reno chirped. Rude turned his head and snorted into his glass. The redhead looked indignant. "Oh don't give me that, Rude! You know it was."

Riku was still giving Leon that strange face. "So what was the deal with me, huh?"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait." Zack held both hands up. He narrowed his eyes at Leon. "You told me about Cloud but you didn't say anything about Riku."

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"We made out a few times." Riku clarified. "That's all. It didn't go further because he said he wasn't into that."

"So we've both made out with Leon?" Sora asked.

Tifa shook her head. "That's four guys you've messed around with, Leon, _to_ what, one girl? I'd say that qualifies you as gay."

Rude nodded his agreement.

"Whatever."

"I'm bi." Sora announced out of the blue. It almost sounded like a revelation to him.

"Well, yeah." Zack rolled his eyes.

Riku smirked at his best friend. "We all knew that."

"Well I didn't." The brunette countered. He studied the tile floor. "Like not for sure but… now I'm certain."

Zack flipped a glass and mixed some liquids in it. He then hopped the bar again, narrowly missing Reno's head. He stepped over to Sora and handed the glass to him. "Congrats, kid. Now if you can just rid yourself of that troublesome virginity, you can join the club."

"Club?"

"He's got to sleep with Cloud first." Tifa giggled.

"Hey!" Riku whirled around. "I'm the only one sleeping with Cloud from now on!"

"But you have to admit, it is a bit strange that four of you have all been with the same guy." Sora noted. "And you're all friends. Most of the time when that happens, everyone's a bit wary of the others."

"It just proves that genuine friendship is stronger than anything else." Rude stated calmly.

The group looked at him.

"Everyone here has learned to trust one another. We know we can trust the others with our lives and therefore our hearts." The bald man finished his drink.

Tifa smiled, leaning over the bar to place a light kiss upon him. "Well said."

"You sap," Reno snickered and tossed a wadded up napkin in the larger man's direction.

"Oh wait until you find someone you actually want to commit to," Tifa went back to wiping out the glasses they had been using. "You'll change your tune."

The Turk snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

"Hey, you're the only available person in this bar." Riku pointed out. "Tifa and Rude are together, Zack and Leon, I've got Cloud and _none_ of you are taking him back by the way, and Sora made out with Pacifica the other day so he's pretty much taken now."

"You did?" Zack hit Sora's back causing the teen to lurch forward in his chair. "Nice."

"And I'm perfectly happy being single." Reno raised his glass in mock salute and downed the rest of it's contents. "Some of us aren't meant for commitment."

"I suppose that's true." Tifa sighed. "You know, I feel kinda bad."

"Why?" Rude was instantly concerned.

"I never got the opportunity to make out with Cloud myself."

The men of the room snickered with the exception of Riku who dropped his head against the bar and sighed. "I hate you all so much right now."


	90. Compassion

This is a… continuation (?) of Regret.

Compassion

He had not expected the man's touch to be so gentle, so caring. If fact, nothing of last night had been what he expected. There had always been rumors surrounding Leon. He was such a mystery to people who did not know him.

They assumed by his cool, almost cold exterior that he was that way in every aspect of his life. It seemed to be common belief that he was a frigid lover though no one had personal knowledge of this nor did they have any one they could name to confirm it.

So he had been pleasantly surprised when those calloused finger had begun tracing his neck and shoulders, feeling how soft the movement was. Then when those pale lips had descended upon him, slowly stealing his breath from him, he almost smiled into the kiss.

And though there had been an urgency behind both their actions, Leon had cautiously lead Riku to the bedroom. Every opportunity had been given to let the younger one end what was happening. Even though neither one spoke, it was obvious that all Leon wanted was for Riku to be comfortable.

If there was even a hint of uneasiness or discomfort, the man backed off a little, changing his approach. Riku knew the other was holding back but he also somehow understood that Leon was perfectly content with that. No one could have asked for a more compassionate lover for their first time.

That's why it hurt so much now to be rejected. He had thought that last night must have meant something to Leon for him to have been so wonderful about it. Apparently, he was also wrong.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you around." He moved toward the door, trying to not let the ever-growing pain in his chest break him before he had the chance to get out of the house. He reached for the doorknob-

"Riku."

He paused, uncertain of the man's reasoning for saying his name. There had been no emotion to it, just a simple statement. It could have meant anything.

A hand lightly gripped his shoulder and turned him to face a bare chest. A loose fist gently lifted his chin, forcing him to look into soft, warm grey eyes. There was so much depth to the emotion shining in those eyes.

Riku felt his own tear up.

Suddenly he was pulled close, strong arm wrapping around his form nearly cradling. He brought his own arms around Leon's waist and they held one another in silence. A gentle kiss was placed upon the top of his head.

This was what it felt to be loved.


	91. duck

And a new set begins. We're on to Five Little Voices, finally right?

Duck

"Oh you think that's cool? Check this one out!" Dewy picked up his board and hauled it to the top of the stairs. He positioned himself and propelled himself toward the steps. Just as he hit them, Louie ran his board over and jumped the rail. As the two ran down, Huey cut across the middle landing.

Then the triplets joined hands and somehow managed to switch who was on which board while still moving. When they hit the bottom and stopped, they high-fived each other and laughed. They looked at Sora to get his reaction.

The teen sat on the edge of the fountain with an unusual frown on his face.

They waddled over to surround him. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Yeah," Huey added to Louie's question. "You've been kinda down all day."

"It's nothing." Sora forced a smile. "That was really cool."

The three nephews of Sora former traveling companion clearly did not believe their friend. They kept looking at him, waiting for him to crack. They knew it would not take long.

The brunette sighed. "This is gonna sound really stupid but I miss Riku. He's always with Cloud or Leon and I know they're doing important things but… I just miss having my best friend around."

"That isn't strange." Dewy shook his head. The other two nodded their agreement.

"No, it isn't." A new voice came from around the fountain. Riku appeared, hands in his pockets and a lopsided grin to his features. "I kinda miss mine, too."

Sora looked away in embarrassment. "You, uh, heard that, huh?"

"Yeah." The taller teen sat beside him. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

They sat quietly for a moment. The ducklings had turned their attention to setting up their next run, giving the humans a moment. Once finished, Louie called out, "So you're gonna board with us, right?"

Riku looked over the stairs with a slight frown. He actually seemed rather uncomfortable. "I, uh, have never skateboarded before."

Huey, Dewy, Louie, and Sora stared at him.

"Well, when would I have had time?" Riku defended himself. "And you really think Xehanort was built for that kind of thing?"

Sora giggled. That was a really funny mental image.

"So we'll teach you." Sora got to his feet. "Come on, you can use my board."


	92. gossamer

Gossamer

"Where are they?"

"Calm down, Cloud." Leon easily moved before his blonde friend. "Riku's going to be okay."

He could not believe that until he saw it with his own eyes. "Where is he?"

Leon turned, silently leading Cloud upstairs. He paused outside of Aerith's bedroom door. He met Cloud's frantic gaze. He wanted to say something but did not. He knew anything he said would fall on deaf ears right now.

He stepped aside and quietly left.

Cloud took a long, deep breath. Then he opened the door, mentally bracing himself. It was taking all of his self-control not to go rushing in.

Sephiroth half-laid on the bed, eyes closed. His hair was pushed behind him to fall in a gossamer curtain over the edge. The near serene expression he wore almost made him look like the angel he once believed himself descended from.

But that was not what captured Cloud's attention.

Riku was pressed tightly against the winged man's body, face relaxed as if in a deep sleep. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, a few superficial cuts and bruises, and one hand was gripping at Sephiroth's coat. It was as if the boy had been clinging to the man for dear life.

"I am sorry."

Cloud's mouth had gone dry but he forced his voice to work. "It's not your fault."

"I should have foreseen this as a possibility." Sephiroth's eyes slowly opened.

"There's no way you could have." Cloud argued softly. He was hesitant to approach even though he was desperate to touch Riku's skin.

When Sora had come racing into the park, blue eyes wide and shining with tears, he had known instantly that something horrendous had happened to Riku. It was the only thing that could make the Keybearer that distraught. He had managed to get through Sora's initial words before taking off for Aerith's at a dead run.

"What exactly happened?"

"I do not know all of the details. Sora was not exactly precise in his babbling and I did not dare try to pull the information from Riku's mind. Suffice to say, they had been out walking near the castle walls when Riku abruptly stopped. He began muttering incoherently and when Sora tried to intervene, Riku attacked him.

"Sora realized that Riku was not in his own mind and managed to get Riku to follow him to the Dark Depths, all the while fighting him off. I felt their approach, recognizing that Riku's presence was altered and stepped in."

"Was it Jenova?"

"I am not entirely certain but it is likely." Sephiroth's eyes flicked down and his hand came up to lightly thread through the teen's hair. "He did at one point refer to me as _traitor_."

The blonde really did not want to ask this question but he had to. "Is he…?"

"He eventually regained control. When he did, he understandably panicked. I managed to calm him enough to bring him here. We brought him upstairs and he begged me not to leave."

"He loves you." Cloud whispered.

Silence spread between them. Through Riku, the former adversaries had managed to forge a truce and had begun to form an extremely fragile bond. There was still a deep resentment and their interactions were terse but the animosity had faded.

"Thank you."

"I did not help him for you. He is my brother." He said nothing further but Cloud heard the affection in the winged man's voice.

Riku stirred a bit and Cloud breath an audible sigh of relief.

"Seph?" The teen's voice could barely be heard.

"Yes, Riku." The older one answered gently. "Cloud is here."

Riku did not move. "Cloud?"

Sephiroth looked up and the blonde moved immediately to the bed side. He kneeled on the floor beside them. He rubbed Riku's arm soothingly. "I'm here."

"Good." He mumbled. "Don't go. Either of you."

He reached over with his other hand and gripped Cloud's as if to reinforce his statement. The other hand still clung to Sephiroth. Then he fell back asleep.


	93. cat

Cat

"What is that?" Cloud's flat tone greeted them.

Riku and Sora stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out how they were going to answer that. Just as Riku was about to turn and address the blonde, a pitiful meow sounded. Both teens cringed and slowly straightened out, Riku standing and Sora remaining on his hunches before the small box on the sofa.

Riku grinned uneasily. "Uh, well, Sora and I were walking though Zero district and we heard some scuffling. So we went over and a dog was attacking this cat and her kittens. We chased the dog off, but the mama cat was already dead as were most of the kittens."

"Two were left," Sora continued, big blue eyes shining and lower lip quivering a bit. "One of them died on the way here, though."

Cloud did not look moved. "I hate cats."

"Look, it's only until we can find her a home." Riku said pleadingly. "We can't just leave her! She was wounded pretty badly. I honestly don't know if she'll even make it though the night."

"Isn't there a vet or something you can take it to?"

"I guess but-"

"Roxy needs lots of love and attention!" Sora announced.

"Roxy?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You named it?"

"Well, we had to call her something." The brunette explained.

"No you didn't. You're not keeping her."

"But, Cloud-"

Riku cut Sora off with a hand gesture. He bit his lip and tried _reasoning_ with his boyfriend, walking up to him and playing with his collar. "Please, Cloud? It's really important to us."

"No." The blonde's voice was set.

"No, what?" Leon asked as he came in.

"Leon!" Sora shot up and darted over to the older brunette. "We found this poor little kitten and it was hurt really bad and we just want to make it better and then find it a home but Cloud's being mean and says it can't stay."

Leon stared at the teen for a moment before stepping past the boy. He went over to the box and carefully pushed aside the bundled up towel within it. "It doesn't look like it's going to make it through the night."

"That was my opinion." Riku commented.

"Leon." Cloud said warningly.

"Two nights." The sable-haired man replaced the bedding. "It can stay for two nights but that's it, understood?"

"Yes!" Sora jumped and actually hugged the man. Riku was much less enthusiastic but the wide grin on his face was more than enough. Cloud simply rolled his eyes and walked off.

--0—0—

Sora had kept the kitten in his room the, staying up with it most of the time that first night. Riku had come in every couple of hours to check up and help force the tiny thing to drink some milk. It had been a long night but the kitten seemed to be a bit stronger the next day.

The younger teen was clearly exhausted that day so after a few hours sleep, Riku got up and decided he would stay with the kitten and let Sora sleep. He padded quietly over to Sora's door, noting it was cracked open. He peeked in and was surprised by what he saw.

Leon was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a bundle of towels in his lap. The little white kitten was being held against his chest and he was attempting to feed it some milk. "Come on, little Roxy."

"Leon?" Riku stepped in, a faint grin on his features.

"Sora looked like he needed a break."

"Uh huh." Riku dropped to the floor beside Leon. He had heard about the man and the Dalmatian puppies on Traverse Town. It was how Sora knew that Leon would let them keep the kitten. "How do you think she's doing?"

"I can't really tell. She seems to be getting better." Leon muttered, continuing his ministrations. The tiny feline finally began sucking from the bottle, it's blue eyes falling shut as it did. "Good girl."

Riku watched Leon quietly for the next several minutes. The man was quite relaxed with the kitten, gazing down at it in a decidedly sweet way. The teen was rather moved by it.

"This doesn't leave this room."

Riku chuckled once. "Right."

--0—0—

Two months later, Roxy was still with them.


	94. temporize

Temporize

Axel rounded into the library, hand on the door jam to give him a focal point. He panted against the frame and a huge, relieved smile lit his face. "Oh, thank the nothingness you're all here!"

Zexion quirked his visible eyebrow and Demyx tilted his head. Roxas simply scowled. "Now what did you do?"

"It's what I _didn't_ do!" The redhead gasped, moving into the large chamber. "I didn't finish the report."

Roxas shot up from the couch he was on. "What? Saix is going to kill us if that's late! This was our last warning!"

"I started it!" Axel protested. "I just got sidetracked."

"Damn it, Axel!" Roxas cursed. "Why did I let you talk me into letting you do it? I _knew_ I should have done it myself."

"Yeah, well…. When _you_ wanted to do it, _I_ wanted to do something else." Axel smirked. "And I don't remember you complaining at the time."

Demyx glanced at Zexion who simply rolled his eyes.

Roxas looked like he was about to summon Oblivion so Axel hurriedly continued. "I can fix this but I need your help."

Luxard suddenly poked his head in with an amused smile. "Saix is looking for you, mate."

"Damn. Okay." Axel pointed at Roxas and Demyx. "You two distract Saix. Stall him long enough for me to finish the damn report. Zexion, you come with me so I can make it sound impressive."

"I'm not distracting Saix!" Roxas protested angrily. "You're the one who screwed up."

"Yeah, well who else is supposed to file the report, huh? Who else could have written it, huh?" Axel folded his arms. "If I'm goin' down, you're gonna be right there with me when Saix goes Berserker on us."

Blue eyes smoldered. "I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." The fire-wielder waved the other's words off. "Now, come on, Zex."

"If you intend to acquire my assistance, I humble suggest you refrain from using that nick name."

"Ugh, fine!" Axel ducked his head into the hallway, glancing down it. "Zexion, would you please help me?"

Flicking silvered bangs over, Zexion stepped from around the desk. He looked to Demyx as he passed him. "This should take fifteen minutes. Keep Saix away from Axel's room."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Demyx asked worriedly. "You know he has no patience for me."

"Catch him in a discussion over the moon."

Roxas groaned. "Are you kidding? We'll be stuck with him for _hours_!"

"Don't worry." Axel assured him. "As soon as the report's done, I'll come rescue you."

"You better." The short blonde snarled. "Come on, Dem."

Both blondes brushed past Axel, the younger purposely elbowing him. "You've got fifteen minutes."

"Make it twenty."

"_Fifteen_." Roxas repeated threateningly.

"Fine." Axel agreed. "Just go."

Zexion approached and did not pause as he passed the redhead. "I calculate we have a half-hour before Saix realizes he is being purposely delayed."

Axel followed him from the room. "Roxas will tell him in fifteen. We gotta hurry."

"You certainly picked a temperamental one for a best friend."

"You have _no_ idea."


	95. specter

Specter

…_soon the time will come….the door will open…. take strength from the darkness…._

"Uh, Riku?" Sora snapped his fingers. "Hello?"

The aqua eyed boy blinked in confusion. "What?"

Kairi giggled. "Where were you just now?"

Riku took a moment to look at the other two before turning back to the door that he had always felt was completely out of place. When he and Sora had discovered this place, he had been extremely intrigued by the wooden door. Why was it there? Where did it lead?

"The door…" Riku spoke under his breath.

"Huh?" Sora scrunched his face. Kairi was just as confused.

The silver haired boy tore his gaze away. "Nothing. I'm just spacing out again."

"You gotta stop doing that, man." Sora laughed. "You do that tomorrow on the raft and who knows where we'll end up."

"Yeah." Kairi nodded her agreement. "You're the brains behind this journey. We're just going along for the ride."

Riku managed a smirk. "Well, you don't have to come with."

"Oh, no." Sora looked indignant. "You aren't going anywhere without us!"

"Like I could." He snorted.

"It's getting late guys." Kairi stood, smoothing out her pink skirt. "We should probably head back to the main island."

Yeah." Sora agreed also getting up. He brushed sand from his shorts and turned to follow Kairi out of the Secret Place.

Riku did not follow.

"You coming, Riku?"

He again had his attention on the door. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear there's someone here. I can hear him."

Sora frowned. Was it not just the other day that he had held a conversation with a hooded man? The man's appearance had been ghostly, transparent and the voice seemed to speak directly into his head. He had written the incident off as a trick of his mind.

He was more nervous about tomorrow's journey than he would let on. He figured it must have been that hidden fear that had caused the hallucination. He had a terribly uneasy feeling about things.

Now Riku was experiencing the same thing?

Riku shook himself out of his daze. He chuckled under his breath. There was a nervous tone to it. "I need to get more sleep."

"Hehe, yeah."

"Come on," Riku tapped the younger boy's arm. "Big day tomorrow. We better be ready for it."


	96. Naughty

We're oh so close to 100. And I'm still taking lists. So anyone who has one, send it!

This starts my friend Heather's list.

Naughty

"Why are we here again?" Riku asked in a bored tone.

Sora laughed. "We're seeing Santa!"

"Right." The older one replied flatly. They walked past a tree with a bunny on it. "So explain to me why every other holiday has a tree entrance to its world but Halloween Town is just there."

"Uhh…."

"Yeah." Riku rolled his eyes. He muttered under his breath, "This is ridiculous."

"Hey!" Sora stopped and turned on him. He poked a finger into the taller boy's chest. "It's _your_ fault I got kicked off his good list! Now you have to make it right!"

"Whatever." Even if Santa really was somewhere around here, there was no way the guy would believe anything Riku said. His actions over the past year had likely earned him a permanent place on his naughty list.

"Here it is!" Sora jogged ahead to a large trunk with a Christmas tree painted on it. He grinned back at Riku as the other caught up before turning back to the trunk. He rapped on it a few times and the tree drawing swung open.

Riku looked a bit startled. "What the…?"

"Come on!" The brunette grabbed his hand and stepped through the opening.

They came out to a world of falling snow and bright, multicolored lights. The rising they were on overlooked a single street with warm, cozy looking buildings. The cobblestone road was empty and though the buildings were all lit, there did not seem to be anyone occupying them.

Aqua eyes widened.

Sora laughed again, biting his lip. He again moved ahead and when he realized Riku was not following, he turned. He tilted his head and frowned. "Riku?"

"This-" Silver hair which was now splattered with flakes of white shook as Riku nearly whispered in disbelief. "This can't be…"

"Why not?" Sora stepped back over to him.

"I can't be here."

"Well of course you can." Sora grinned.

"No, I can't." Riku stated firmly. He turned abruptly, heading back for the tree.

"Wait." Sora grabbed the older boy's arm.

"No, Sora. I'm…" There were actual tears in Riku's eyes. "I'm tainting this place just being here."

The brunette shoved him. "Quit being stupid! You aren't tainting anything!"

Riku shook his head. "This place is so innocent…"

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "And the fact that you recognize that says that you still have some of that innocence."

"No I don't."

Sora sighed. How many times were they going to have to go through this? "Just trust me about this, okay?"

He held out his hand.

Riku looked completely torn but hesitantly took the proffered appendage. He allowed the shorter one to lead him into the tiny town. At the candy striped street post, they went right into a small house. They walked through a few rooms and entered a hallway.

Just outside another opening Riku dug in his heels. "No, Sora."

Blue eyes flared up in anger. Their owner walked around his best friend and literally shoved him into the room from behind. Riku ended up practically falling into it, nearly stumbling into a large desk.

"Ah, Sora! I see you found that friend of yours."

"Yep!"

Riku could only stare at the squat man sitting at the desk before him. The wide, friendly smile, the twinkling eyes….

"Well, Riku, what do you want for Christmas?"

He couldn't have heard that right. "Excuse me?"

Rich laughter filled the room. "You didn't honestly believe I would keep you on my naughty list, did you?"

Riku opened his mouth but words completely escaped him. All he could do was stand there and cry. He felt like a five year old who had just been reassured by their mother that she did not hate him for tearing up her prized garden.

Sora watched his friend with a large, ecstatic grin. He knew bringing Riku here was a good idea.


	97. See

Okay, lately everything I've been starting for these has decided to go in a completely different direction that what I intended. This was _supposed_ to be a fun one…..

See

"How long is this trip gonna be again?" Sora stared out the Gummi ship window. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as he pouted lightly. Cid had forbidden him from touching the controls and he was now incredibly bored.

Riku, Cloud, and Leon sat quietly in their respective seats. Something had been off with the three for a few days now. While Riku and Cloud were together on the bench seat, there was a fair amount of space between them. Leon seemed to be making a pointed effort to not look at them.

Riku did not bother looking over from the manga he was reading. "Six hours."

Sora blew out a breath.

"If you're bored, there are more mangas in my bag."

The last thing Sora wanted to do was read. Cid had some repair in the back he would probably be working on for the entirety of the trip. He knew better than to go back there and bother the man. That left him up here with the brooding squad.

Great. He had no idea what was wrong with the three of them but the tension seemed to be growing steadily. It was only a matter of time before-

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Leon muttered.

Cloud slid his foot out to tap the other man's boot. "Tapping your foot. It's annoying."

"I'm not tapping my foot."

"Yes you are. I can feel the floor vibrate."

"That's from the engines."

"I know what engine vibrations feel like, _Squall_." Cloud ground out. "I've spent a lot more time than you on Gummies."

"Not my fault you like running away from things."

"What?"

"Guys." Riku looked sharply between them. Both seemed to shrink back a bit and fell silent.

Sora twisted his lower lip. He hated angry silences, especially one's that did not make sense. He could not figure out for the life of him why the two men had been bickering so much lately. And Riku was clearly becoming rather stressed over it also.

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's play _I Spy_!"

Riku rolled his eyes up. "No, Sora."

"Oh, come on. I'll start." Blue eyes flicked about the cabin. "Okay. I spy with my little eye something blue."

The older teen did not even look. "My backpack."

"Uh, yeah." Sora frowned. "There isn't much around for that game, is there?"

"Why don't you try just being quiet for once?" Cloud muttered.

Riku shot a glare at the blonde. "Don't take your frustration out on Sora."

"I'm not-"

"You just did." Leon noted.

"Once again the two of you gang up on me."

"We're not ganging up on you."

Cloud turned away, a bitter tone to his voice. "The two of you should just…"

"What?" Riku leaned forward and pulled on Cloud's shoulder. "Finish that statement, Cloud."

"Forget it." Leon stood and headed toward the back of the ship. "I'm so done with this."

Riku was still glaring at the back of Cloud's head. When it was clear Cloud was not going to speak further, the younger half of the couple twisted in his seat mumbling an _asshole_ under his breath. He picked back up his manga and began ignoring the world.

Sora watched this scene play out with wide eyes. The three had been close since Leon had been introduced to Riku. The brunette boy had been a bit jealous at how well the three had gotten along. Suddenly, they seemed to be at each other's throats most of the time.

He simply could not see what had changed between them.


	98. I

Okay, totally going out on a limb here. My brother suggested this and it just sounded too different to not try it. Please, please let me know what you think about it.

I

He was coming. In just a few moments, he would be here. Him and that heart, that pure, pure heart. That heart that was craved beyond all others.

There! He was running, running right toward me. All I have to do it reach…

He passed me up. Why? The Keyblade was drawn, he had slain others in his path. Why have I been passed up?

I must get ahead of him again. I cannot miss this opportunity. That wonderful, wonderful heart must be obtained.

The next District. That's where he is headed. I must go there

Here he comes again. He's skipping the stairs, taking them two at a time. My brethren are being returned to the darkness as he makes contact with them with the Keyblade.

But I will touch him first. I will not become victim to the weapon that is as drawn to that beautiful heart as we are. He's close, so very close…

He's turning. Retreating back up the stairs. Why? Why does he continue to evade me?

This is it, my last chance. He is distracted by one of the large ones. If I can just get behind him, that amazing heart will be mine.

Here I go.


	99. Dog

Dog

Reno swaggered into the closed bar, pausing as the door fell shut behind him. He grinned a touch before proceeding to where Rude, Zack, Zell and Cloud sat. "Evening, yo."

He pulled out a chair, turning it backwards to sit on it. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and twisted his neck.

Zack leaned back in his seat, a light smirk crossing his face. "So who did you manage to pick up this time?"

"Must have been one of the hard to get one's." Zell commented.

"Ah, but the hard to get one's are always so much more fun." Reno deadened the butt of his smoke. "They tend to be the more… energetic one's."

"So which one was it?" Zack asked again, handing his empty beer bottle to Cloud as the blonde got up, presumingly to get another round.

"The blonde with the really nice rack, always wearing the fake corsets." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "By the way, she stuffs, yo."

"Are you kidding me?" Zack threw his head back. "That's like, false advertising! Women shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Totally with you on that one." The Turk took out a fresh cigarette. "She was a pretty lousy lay too. Luckily, I ran into Faye on her way out of here."

"I don't know how you can be so callous about women, Reno." Cloud had returned, both hands laden with full bottles. He set them on the table. "Half the time, you don't even know their names."

"Why bother remembering if I'm not gonna see them again, yo?"

"Radiant Garden isn't like back home, Reno." Rude finally joined the conversation.

"Yeah, this is a pretty small place." Zell noted. "You're likely going to run into at least a few of them again."

"So?" Reno blew out some smoke. "Like any one's gonna fess up to a one night stand on the street."

"One of these days, that attitude is going to bite you in the ass." Tifa's voice called over from behind the bar where she was quietly drying glasses.

The redhead shrugged, casually taking Rude's beer from him. "And when it does, I'll probably deserve it but for now, I'll continue to be a dog."


	100. Can't

Dude. 100 of these freakin' things. Damn. And it's not over. I've got more so as long as you all are reading and not thinking this is total crap, I'll keep going.

Many thank you's to all who have in any way influenced this not so little project. Please keep showing your support.

Can't

Cloud and Leon looked up when they felt someone watching them.

Riku stood in the doorway, one arm braced up along the frame. While his expression was neutral, both could read his eyes clearly. The intensity in which he was watching them spoke volumes.

Cloud straightened, closing his own eyes and taking a slow breath. He had known this was coming, had been trying to prepare himself for it. From the day they heard that Sora had been called for by the King, he knew.

Leon had also realized the inevitableness of the situation. While he may not have had as personal of a stake in all this, it still affected him deeply. He too, had been bracing himself for it.

"I'm sorry." The teen whispered.

"Why?" Leon folded his arms. "This is your destiny. It's what you have to do."

Cloud worried his lower lip but nodded agreement. "We knew this was coming."

"I don't want to go," He truly looked conflicted. "But at the same time…"

"I understand." Cloud spoke slowly.

"I can't not go." Riku continued any way. "I should have gone when Sora did but I, I fought the urge. I can't fight it any more. I have to follow what the Keyblade wants me to do."

Cloud walked up to him. Upon reaching Riku, he raised a hand and ran it along his cheek. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Cloud hushed him. He threaded his fingers through Riku's silver hair, pulling him down for a through kiss. "Just go do what needs to be done and get back."

Riku nodded once, aqua eyes flicking up toward Leon. "Don't let him get too emo while I'm gone."

Leon snorted. "Like I have a chance in hell of stopping that."

The teen smirked.

"No body transfers this time, all right? I doubt there's going to be any exploding devises to change you back this time."

"Gotcha." Riku smiled before that pain took over his eyes again. "I'll be back."

"We'll be waiting." Leon replied. Cloud simply nodded.

When Riku turned and left, Cloud returned to stand beside Leon. "I hate this."

"So do I." Leon agreed. He looked over at the doorway Riku just vacated. "But he hates it even more."


	101. plushie

And so, 101 is a revisit to the word Pink. This begins shima2222's list.

Plushie

"Zack," Cloud called from the crawlspace. "Do me a favor and get that box Riku wanted up here for me."

Zack let out a theatric sigh as he picked himself off the floor. "You know, if I wanted to work I would have stayed home."

"Yeah, and we all know just how much _work_ you and Leon would have gotten done." Zell snickered.

"True." Zack conceded. "I suppose that's why he sent me over here."

"Zack." Cloud barked.

"Alright!" The raven-haired man shot back. "Jeeze, Riku's only been gone a day and he's already spazzing."

"Remind me to stay away for the next week." Zell grinned.

"Me too." Zack paused at the hallway entrance. "Where is it?"

"In our room. 

"I'm not going to find anything disturbing in there, am I?"

"Shut up, Zack."

The First Class grinned as he headed into the bedroom. The bed was unmade but everything else was near immaculate. Obviously, Riku was a bit of a neat freak. He knew Cloud could never keep anything this clean.

There was a box near the foot of the bed, which Zack assumed was the one in question. He moved over to pick it up and as he bent, something on the bed caught his eye. He straightened and tugged on the corner of the blanket.

There was a large, pink stuffed bear with floppy ears on the bed, up near the pillows.

He stared at it a moment before a huge, amused smiled lit his face. He walked over and picked it up, holding it before him. This had to be Riku's. Oh, he had to say something.

Forgetting the box, he went back into the hallway. "I knew Riku was young but damn."

"What?" Cloud's voice drifted from above.

Zack turned to face the main room. "Isn't he adorable, Zell?"

The tattooed blonde looked up. A short laugh escaped him as he jumped to his feet. He came over and took the plushie from Zack. "Oh, he's the cutest thing ever!"

"What are you two going on about?" Cloud stuck his head down. As soon as he saw the bear, he groaned. "Damnit."

"Please tell me this is Riku's." Zell was making the toy dance in mid-air.

Cloud swung himself around to drop from the ceiling. He came forward and yanked the bear from Zell. "Riku is going to kill me."

"You know what I like best?" Zack spoke in mock seriousness. "That spiffy red bow tie."

Cloud glared as he returned the stuffed animal to the bedroom.

"Hey, if Riku doesn't want anyone to know he has a plushie, he shouldn't just leave it out." Zack pointed out.

"He doesn't." Cloud mumbled.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Then what was he doing on the bed in plain view?"

"I took him out last night."

Zell folded his arms. An amused grin came to him. "You missed him _that_ much?"

"Wow, Spike." Zack shook his head.

"Look, Riku's had Kumagoro Ryuichi since he was three. It's really important to him so please don't tease him about it." Cloud asked quietly.

"Hey, no problem." Zack glanced at Zell who held up his hands and shrugged in agreement.

"Thanks."

"Doesn't mean we ain't gonna give you hell about it for the next week."

Cloud turned to glare at them. Zack had turned his attention away, however. "Hey, Zell, wanna hand me up that box so Spiky can have some quality time with Riku's pink bear?"

"Sure," Zell easily picked up said box and followed Zack. "Wouldn't want to get between a man and his boyfriend's plushie."

"Shut the hell up."


	102. plant

Plant

"There has been a significant increase in Heartless activity. It is my belief that someone is once again attempting to take control of them." Sephiroth's tone was casual despite the serious expression. He gave Riku a pointed look. "What have you been feeling?"

Riku had been staring out the window since Sephiroth had begun speaking. He watched the rain run down the window. "The darkness is stirring. There's something… familiar about it. I've felt this before."

"Maleficent is finally making her move." Leon concluded.

"That would be my guess." Sephiroth agreed. "But we need to know for certain."

"Do you think she's still in The World That Never Was?" Sora asked from his spot on the floor.

"Likely."

"But I thought you sealed that off." Cloud inquired.

"There are ways to reach it if one is determined enough." Sephiroth almost chastised him. "One cannot simply seal off the darkness."

"Corridors." Leon stated. "They can't be blocked."

"Correct."

"If Maleficent is gathering her forces for another takeover, she can move as many Heartless as she wants through those." Riku noted. "She has a strong enough will to guide them through."

"This is never gonna end, is it?" Sora sighed.

"Not so long as she exists." Sephiroth confirmed.

Zack looked between the members of the group. "So why hasn't she been killed yet?"

"She has." Cloud explained. "Turns out she may be harder to kill than Sephiroth."

"Wow."

"Maleficent has access to powers of nearly every origin." Riku finally turned from the window. "And she uses them all. For all intent and purpose, she can't be destroyed."

"Great."

"We need to find out what she's planning." Leon brought his folded hands up to this chin. "We have to be ready for her. We have done too much to risk her getting the jump on us."

Sora tilted his head thoughtfully. "The only way to do that is to somehow spy on her."

"The only one's here that would stand a chance with that are Riku and Sephiroth." Cloud shook his head. "And I don't know about any of you but I'm not going to risk either one of them getting caught."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the statement. Riku looked torn between being shocked and hauling the blonde off to some remote corner.

"And she would not believe if either of us attempted to infiltrate." Sephiroth added. "I made my intention quite clear when she initially approached me and she knows that Riku would never return to her willingly."

"What if I went?" Cloud asked quietly. "It wouldn't be all that unbelievable if I fell again."

"Two problems with that: one, she was very displeased with Hades for not killing you after you didn't kill Sora. Two, she knows your with me." Riku listed. "Plus, I'm not willing to risk you either."

Zack had fallen oddly quiet. He glanced at Leon a moment then addressed the group. "So I'll go."

The others stared at him.

"It makes the most sense. She has not idea who I am and I know I can get her to believe I want in. I understand enough that I should be able to answer any interrogation she tries to give me."

Leon was clearly troubled by this idea but he keep his mouth shut.

Cloud seemed almost as bothered by it but he nodded once. He looked at Sephiroth and the two seemed to lock in some silent communication. Sephiroth broke it and he turned to their mutual friend. "Are you certain?"

Zack flicked his violet eyes at Leon, abruptly squeezing the man's thigh. "Yeah. It's my turn to do something."

Riku gave him a stern expression. "You realize you will have to do her bidding. You will almost certainly have to use the darkness."

"No he won't." Sephiroth countered. "I will be accompanying him and I will perform any task he may be required to perform."

Sora frowned unhappily but he nodded. "I guess you're our plant."

Zack climbed to his feet. "All right then. Well, let's do this."

"Hold on." Leon stood. He gripped both of Zack's shoulders and pushed him from the room. "You're not leaving until I say you do."

Once they were gone, Riku snickered. "And you all give me and Cloud a hard time."

"At least they keep it private." Sephiroth noted. The winged man, turned. "Call me when Zack is ready."


	103. prisoner

Prisoner

_At least I'm conscious this time._ Kairi thought to herself, sitting on the hard bench of her prison cell. Then again, given how bored she was, maybe she would be better off unconscious. She braced her chin on one palm and tapped her foot against the floor.

No one had been by for several hours. The tall, blue-haired one had thrown her in her, mumbling some nonsense about something being complete soon and left. He had not spoken to her once.

At least that Axel guy had been interesting to talk to.

She could not believe she had been captured… again. What was so special about her? It was not like she had any hidden talents or influence over anything. Heck, her friends had the annoying habit of leaving her behind.

Pluto came up and nudged her, panting with that odd, dog smile of his. Axel had told her the yellow dog's name but had been strangely quiet about where the dog came from. She was certain, however, that he knew. She grinned a little at him, patting his head. "Well, at least I have you."

The dog nuzzled her leg once before one long, black ear quirked up. Footsteps could faintly be heard.

Kairi looked up as a man in one of the hooded black coats appeared. He was not tall enough to be the one who placed her here and she knew Axel would not be coming back. She had overheard a conversation referring to the redhead as the traitor.

"Well, you're still doing well." A lightly accented voice stated.

"If you call this well." She motioned around her. "In real prison they have cable TV and books to read. And a blanket and pillow would be nice."

"Your comfort is not our first concern, my dear." She could hear the smirk. "Though I may be able to procure some paper and coloured pencils for you."

"That might be nice if I knew how to draw." She muttered.

"Care to wager on that?"

"What?"

The man laughed, turned back the direction he came. "No doubt he will be here to collect you soon."

"Who?" Kairi stood up. "If you think I've just going to sit here and be passed around you are sorely mistaken."

He laughed again. "You're a feisty one. Roxas would have liked you. I see now why he does."

Before she could ask once again who, the man walked off.

Kairi sighed and returned to her seat. Pluto rested his head on her lap and she slowly rubbed at his ear.


	104. business

Two notes: 1) A group of ferrets is called a business. 2) My brother and I have been _waiting_ to do something like this after watching Blazing Saddles.

Business

"Where's Cid?" Sora looked around for the older blonde man.

"He went to the garage." Leon absently informed him, leaning over Riku's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around the teen's waist as he attempted to point out something on Riku's sketchpad. If Riku had been standing instead of sitting in a chair, Sora would have sworn Leon was trying to hug him.

The brunette boy shook his head at the thought. He had been listening to Yuffie's gossip for too long.

"Oh. Guess I'll look for him there, then."

"What do you need him for?" Leon moved away from Riku as the boy began erasing something.

"I wanted to see if he could fix something for me."

Riku groaned. "What did you beak this time?"

"_I_ didn't break anything!" Sora protested, folding his arms indignantly. "I found it this way."

"I'd wait until he gets back." Leon advised. "Or better yet, tomorrow. He said he had some sort of meeting tonight."

"Meeting?" Sora cocked his head. "Meeting for what?"

"How should I know?" The sable-haired man shrugged. "I don't keep up with everyone else's social lives. That's Yuffie's job."

"Oh!" Riku turned in his seat. He pointed his pencil in his best friend's direction. "Tell Yuffie that if she doesn't shut her trap, I'm going to be the least of her worries."

"Huh?" Sora asked even though he was pretty sure what Riku was talking about.

"If Cloud gets back and hears any of the crap Yuffie's been spreading around about me and Leon, he's going to go ballistic and it won't be on us."

"Right." Yuffie would be dead by week's end. "When did Cid leave?"

Leon was again standing directly behind Riku, who had returned to his drawing. "About two hours ago."

"Well, I'm gonna at least see if it's still going." Sora dismissed himself from the room. The two never acknowledged his departure.

He walked down the street, hands thrown behind his head. He had to admit, Riku and Leon had gotten unsually comfortable with each other. He did not really believe there was anything going on between them but he got where Yuffie was getting her ideas from.

The Gummi garage was fully lit and he heard voices drifting from the cracked open main door. Apparently, the meeting was not over. From the sound of it as he approached, it was not even close.

"Cid is right, It is getting out of hand."

"How is it so difficult to keep us straight?"

"Cid here was actually told by one of his customers that we should be required to go by our last names to end the confusion!"

There was a general uproar.

"Now quiet, all of you."

"But Cid! It's insulting!"

"What is? Being mistaken for someone who's job isn't as important as yours?"

"Now, Cid, you know I don't mean it like that."

Sora frowned as the odd conversation proceeded. What in the worlds were they talking about?

"Hey! Just because you're the headmaster of the school doesn't make you better than me!"

"Cid wasn't saying that, Cid."

What? Now Sora _had_ to know. He walked over to the sliding door and looked in. The garage was filled with at least a dozen men, all of various dress and appearance. Most sat in chairs scattered about but a few stood. Cid sat on the workbench.

He caught Sora's eye and motioned him over.

He made his way around the space, earning a few curious looks from the others. Once he reached Cid, he glanced at the others. "Who are all these guys?"

"My support group." The blonde man pulled out a cigarette.

"Support group?"

"Yeah." Cid lit the stick and blew out a bit of smoke. He motioned with his cigarette holding hand. "Everyone here is named Cid."

Sora's blue eyes shot open. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. And every one of us comes from a different world."

"Wow. That's just… weird."

"So what are we going to do, Cid?"

The blonde man sighed. "There ain't a fucking lot we can do short of everyone changing their damn name!"

"Why should we have to do that?"

"We don't!"

"Yeah. Every one else is just going to have to learn!"

"Yeah!"

The group suddenly cheered at their brilliance. Cid rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. We all settled now?"

The others nodded.

"Good, meeting's adjourned. Get the fuck out."

After the last one filed out of the garage, Sora looked at Cid. "Are all the meeting like that?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"What did you want?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you could fix something for me."

"Sure, kid." Cid slid off the workbench. "Where is it?"

"Over by the Works."

"Well come on, you can tell me Yuffie's latest gossip on Leon and Jailbait."


	105. dust

Dust

"Hey, guys? I've been thinking." Sora suddenly announced, pausing in his work.

"Oh, oh. Look out everyone."

"Shut up, Riku. I'm serious."

"I think he is too." Zack laughed. He however took advantage of the situation and propped himself against the oversized crate he and Leon had been attempting to move. "So let's hear this thought of yours."

"Well, why do you think we all look like we do? I mean, the human body is made up of the same elements for everyone, right? So how is it that everyone looks so different?"

"Genetics." Leon answered simply.

Sora shook his head in annoyance. "Well I get that. I did manage to pass that class."

"Thank you, Riku for giving me all your notes." The silver-haired teen mumbled in a mocking tone. "You're welcome, Sora."

Sora completely ignored him but Zack looked back at him with a large amused grin.

"I understand the whole passing on genes and that." Sora continued. "I mean, my mom and I look totally alike and Riku and Sephiroth are nearly identical. I get how that works but _why_? Where did all the variations come from in the first place?"

Suddenly, the brunette became very animated. "And why are some _so_ different looking while the rest of us are rather plain? I mean, I'm pretty normal looking, brown hair, blue eyes, nothing special. But you, Zack have those gorgeous purple eyes and don't get me started on Riku again."

The two in question smirked at each other. Zack glanced at Leon. "See? Sora thinks I'm gorgeous."

"Whatever."

"The point it, where do all the variations come from?"

"You've been thinking a lot lately." Riku noted, glancing over from where he was helping Sephiroth. He returned his attention to the oversized trunk.

Zack looked at the two with a frown. "You still haven't cracked that, Seph?"

"We've both tried but there's something funny about this thing…" Riku trailed off, sounding tired. "Honestly, I feel weird just being near it."

"I agree." The older brother muttered. "There is something unusual about this trunk."

"Lemme try." Zack cracked his knuckles, earning a grimace from Leon. "Maybe it just takes a more delicate hand."

"Hey!" Sora practically yelled. "I was trying to have a deep conversation here!"

"The reason for the variations is purely for visual identification. The cause is due to the human body adapting to its environment." Leon explained simply. "Question answered."

"You're right. I can't get this either." Zack rested his hands on the lid. "And there is something weird about it."

"Weird about what?" Cloud inquired, finally returning from the water run he had been sent on. Merlin had come back with him and was busily looking over the progress of the storage room's cleaning.

"Hey, Spiky, you try to open this thing." Zack straightened out. "The three of us have all tried but it ain't moving for us."

The blonde went over and after a few attempts proved to be as unsuccessful as the others. "Huh. This is odd."

"Maybe it's magically sealed." Sora bounded over.

"We could try using the Keyblade on it." Riku glanced at his best friend. The younger one was looking over the lock. Then to the four other's amazement, he simply lifted the lid.

"Whoa, wait." Zack folded his arms and frowned. "How the hell did you do that?"

Sora shrugged. "I just opened it."

"Oh! That's where I put that!" Merlin announced with delight. "I've been looking for that chest for quite some time."

Sora ran his hand through the contents. "It's pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Riku echoed.

"That explains that." Sephiroth muttered.

Zack turned and even Cloud tilted his head.

"Pixie dust, for whatever reason, counteracts the Mako in our system." Sephiroth explained. As he spoke, he moved away from the chest. The further he got from it, the less tired he looked. "The more Mako present, the stronger the effect."

Riku had squatted beside Sora but was careful not to touch the contents of the box. "I wondered why I always felt strange around Tinkerbelle."

He straightened and followed his brother's path. He too suddenly seemed much more alert. Zack and Cloud, while greatly less influenced by the substance, quickly retreated from the container.

"So pixie dust is Mako's kryptonite?" Sora grinned.

"Kryptonite?" Sephiroth asked.

Sora turned and noticed everyone was looking at him strangely. Well, everyone but Merlin who was nodding in total agreement. "All supermen have their weakness."

"Huh." Sora crossed his arms. "This is a really random one."

Leon suddenly sighed. He stalked away from the crate he had been attempting to move. "Well now that _that_ mystery is solved, all you superhumans can finish this mess. I'm going home."

As he hit the entrance, he paused. "Merlin, make sure every trace of that stuff is locked up and hidden. I don't want Cloud using it as an excuse."

"Hey!" The blonde shouted as the others snickered.


	106. Dizzy

On to the next… hanakitsunechan7. I hope that's spelled right.

Dizzy

Cloud's normally bright eyes seemed to light up further when he laughed. The worry lines around those eyes some how smoothed out. Despite the fact that a full-out smile barely turned those pale lips up, the joy that small movement revealed more than compensated.

Riku always wanted to see that smile. There had been traces of it, half attempts but Riku had been determined to earn a full one. After he finally succeeded, he decided he never wanted to see anything else on the blonde's face.

And lately, he had been secretly hoping that Cloud only smiled like that for him.

Cloud had slowly stooped laughing and that smile began to fade. Something else was working its way into his expression. Those blue eyes darkened as something unrecognizable took over.

Riku found himself paralyzed by those eyes. Something stirred within his chest and he found himself waiting for something. What he did not know.

With deliberate caution, Cloud raised his hand to gently cup Riku's jaw. His thumb brushed the cheek and there was a faint tremble to his touch. He never broke eye contact.

Riku felt his breath catch. He knew what was coming next but he still felt the uncertainty as Cloud moved in closer. Automatically, he tilted his head a bit and he let his eyes fall shut.

Lips brushed against lips, once tentatively then with more confidence. It was overwhelming and not enough all at once. There was something wonderful feeling spreading between them, completely washing away all the isolation both had surrendered to.

They broke apart, foreheads touching. Both were lightly panting, more due to the rush of emotion than exertion. Neither found themselves capable for really focusing on anything.

"I feel dizzy."

"So do I."


	107. Colors

Sorry if this falls a bit flat. My breathing is rather messed up today so the brain isn't getting enough oxygen.

Colors

"So how's your birthday so far?" Tifa sat beside Sora at the table, Rude taking the spot beside her. She had decided to throw the newly turned seventeen year old a party. She had even managed to get Cid to pick up his friends from Destiny Islands and Twilight Town.

"It's great." The boy grinned glancing around. "I can't believe you guys brought everyone here."

"Well, they're your friends." She laughed. "You should be able to spend your birthday with your friends."

"Yeah." A hint of sadness crept into his voice.

Tifa raised a black eyebrow. She flicked her eyes at Rude before addressing Sora again. "What?"

"I'm just wondering where Leon is. And Riku and Cloud, though I can guess where they're at." Sora pursed his lips a bit. "I guess they must have gotten caught up with something."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tifa smiled, a mischievous glint to her eyes. "And I think after the gift Riku and Cloud got you last year, they're allowed to be a little late."

Sora's whole face lit up. "Yeah. That was _sooo_ great!"

"Yeah, I'm a genius." Riku's voice came abruptly from behind. "No way I can top Fenrir."

"There's a sick joke there." Hayner shouted from where he was talking to Kairi.

"With Riku, it's not a joke," Tidus snickered.

Sora missed this exchange, staring at what his best friend was wearing. He had on loose-fitting blue jean with a silver studded belt. On top was a tight, bright red t-shit that read _boys don't cry_. His shoes were also red.

"You're not wearing any black." The younger one stated bluntly.

"Nope. Neither are they." Riku nodded his head forward.

Sora turned toward the bar. Cloud was in khaki pants with a sky-blue button down shirt. The shirt hung open revealing a white tee. Beside him, Leon had on grey slacks and a plum-colored sleeveless with open collar.

"Damn." Tifa muttered. "I forgot how sexy Cloud looked in blue."

"Isn't he?" Riku noted, looking over the blonde appreciatively.

Sora looked between Riku and the other two. His voice came out in a stunned stutter. "None, none of you are wearing black."

"And Leon's not in leather." Reno had come over to the table with Zack and Zell. He tossed a napkin at Zack. "Quit drooling."

"I can't believe you got them to do this." Sora was still in shock.

"Is Squall wearing one of your shirts?" Zell asked Zack, who was too busy staring hungrily at Leon to answer.

Riku set a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You said you wanted to see all of us in more color."

"Yeah." The brunette muttered. He looked over each one in turn, Riku lastly. "Wow, you guys are hot."

Riku grinned widely. He dropped down so he was at the level of Sora's head, placing a hand on the table to keep his balance. "That's two you owe me."

Sora laughed and pushed lightly on Riku's shoulder. "Oh, I know you're getting something out of this."

"Oh, after what it took to get Leon in that I better be."

"Hey, if Sora doesn't pay up, I will." Zack moved away from the table with the clear intention of heading for the two at the bar. "And I may have to borrow Spiky."

"Oh, no you aren't." Riku stood and followed the raven-haired man.

Sora watched the two sets interact, clearly teasing one another. They all seemed so much more cheerful that usual. Maybe it was just the setting but Sora liked to think the bright colors they wore had something to do with it.

"We should sneak into their closets and throw away their other clothes." The boy noted.

Reno and Zell shared a look. Reno tapped Rude's shoulder. When the man glanced up and Reno nudged his head to the side, he turned back to Tifa.

The woman smirked. "There's an empty room upstairs."

The two Turks and one SeeD raced out the door unnoticed.


	108. Razzmatazz

Razzmatazz

"What are you doing back here?" Phil all but snarled.

Cloud had expected this reaction. At the moment, however, he really did not care. He stared ahead, an almost empty look to his eyes. Something was calling him, beckoning him. Something dark was crawling over his skin.

"He's here."

Phil looked at him, face scrunched in confusion. His expression suddenly darkened. "You ain't goin' after the kid again."

Cloud simply continued to stare out into the arena.

Sora, the very kid Phil had been referring to, had walked out and appeared to be waiting. He fidgeted a bit, taking brief glances around. He was clearly wondering where his opponent was going to come from.

Abruptly, the boy looked up and his blue eyes widened.

In the sky above, an intricate design of four interconnected glyphs appeared. The gold lines were quite beautiful and slowly intensified in their brightness. From the center, a beam of light shot down, gradually widening a bit.

The boy shielded his eyes as did Phil from the alcove. Cloud did not even blink. His gaze remained steady on the now fading light.

Crouched down, nearly kneeling, when the light had descended was a man. He wore black, impossibly long sliver hair draping down his back. It fell back as he slowly stood, not facing the stunned boy he was to fight.

He snapped one arm out, the movement immediately followed by a large, single ebony wing. The gesture was regal and yet somehow lazy, as if simply being in this man's presence should be enough to make one recognize his superiority.

He casually turned to face Sora, a light smirk on his lips. He was obviously completely unconcerned about facing this child. He waited, almost as if waiting for the kid to bolt.

Phil snorted. "I still don't get the fancy entrance."

"It's classic intimidation." Cloud folded his arms, watching Sora's expression go from fear to a peculiar look of near recognition as if he was suddenly reminded of someone he knew. "Make an impressive display right off the bat and those not worth his time will simply run. It's a brilliant strategy to minimize his actual time fighting."

"I just figured the arrogant freak was a show-off."

Sora dropped low, Keyblade drawn and determination on his features. His enemy's smirk grew.

Cloud felt his own hidden wing twitch as the sliver-haired man began his attack. He stepped away from Phil and leaned against the wall to watch. A tiny smile came to him at Phil's words.

"He's that, too."


	109. Rhythm

I blame High School Musical and Sassy Aloo for this.

Rhythm

"Hey, Sora." Kairi greeted brightly as the boy, along with Selphie, entered the juice bar. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, oh!" Selphie was bouncing again. "Sora tried-"

Sora clamped a hand to the girl's mouth. He muttered in her ear, "You promised."

"Oh, but Sora it's _Kairi_!" Sephie protested. "I only promised to not tell Riku. Besides, if you get the part they'll know anyway."

"Part?" Kairi repeated, tucking some red hair behind her ear.

"Sora tried out for the school musical!" Selphie blurted out. Said boy groaned and turned away as if he was going to walk back out.

"What?" Kairi exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and managed to take hold of Sora's arm. "Oh no, you don't. You're going to sit here and tell me all about this."

"There isn't anything to tell." Sora sighed in defeat, allowing himself to be dragged over to one of the chairs at the table Kairi had been sitting at.

"I didn't know you even _liked_ singing, let alone being able to."

"Oh, he can!" Selphie set her bag down in one of the chairs and began fishing through her purse for some money. "I was shocked!"

"How come Selphie knows all about this but you didn't tell me?" Kairi looked rather hurt.

"I went to the try-outs and was about to give up on the whole thing and when I turned to leave, she saw me." Sora explained, glancing at the girl who was now standing in line. "She's the one who actually got me to do it."

The redhead sipped on her smoothie. This had to be the strangest news she had gotten all school year. Things had been awkward for Sora and Riku, coming back to what was considered a normal teenage life. Riku had been unable to re-adjust and had gone home school, which given his intelligence was probably a good thing anyway.

Sora, while still friendly and upbeat, had clearly been uncomfortable with the no-longer familiar environment. Many of his interactions with other students were a bit forced. It was fairly obvious to his close friends that he was not quite fitting in.

Kairi was quite relieved to hear Sora was trying to become involved. She just did not understand why he choose the school musical to do so with. He really had never shown any real interest in music before. Riku had been the one who held all the music knowledge.

Then again, she had never actually heard Riku sing either.

"So what made you want to try out for the musical?"

Sora shrugged a little, glancing over at Selphie. The girl was still in line so he leaned forward to whisper. "Remember me telling you about Atlantica?"

"Yeah." Kairi said slowly. "You didn't go into detail."

"Yeah, well, that's cause I was a little embarrassed." The brunette chuckled nervously. "Well, the second time I was there, I got talking into doing a musical with Ariel."

Kairi gave him a stunned, open-mouthed grin. She smacked the side of his head. "You should have told me!"

"Ow!" Sora pulled back, rubbing at his ear. "I told you, I was embarrassed about it."

Kairi shook her shoulder-length hair. "I can't believe you never told me you could sing."

"_He_ can't."

Sora whirled around to find Riku looking down at him, an uneasy expression on his face. "Sora himself has no rhythm."

"Hey! I did really well in Atlantica!" The younger boy protested.

"You did."

"Yeah, and-" Sora cut himself off, tilting his head. "How do you…?"

Riku merely shrugged. "I saw."

The silver-haired teen sat, ignoring Sora's shocked gaze. "The point is, before Kingdom Hearts Sora sang worse than me."

"Then how come I can now?"

Kairi fell back in her chair. She was looking at Riku with sudden understanding. "Roxas."

Riku nodded.

"Huh?" Sora's face scrunched up.

"The reason you can sing now is because Roxas could sing." Riku flicked his bangs. "It's the same reason Kairi is able to draw now."

"Hi, Riku!" Selphie rejoined the three best friends.

"Hey, Selph." He gave her an almost conspiratal grin. "Thanks for helping."

She giggled. "Of course! If I had known Sora was actually good, I would have only asked for one picture of you and Cloud."

Both Sora and Kairi stared at their mutual friend. Sora managed to stutter out. "You- you sent Selphie?"

"How did you know he even wanted to try out?" Kairi added. "I didn't have a clue."

"I knew when he went out of his way to mention the try-outs being today when he was giving me the weekly 'why I should come back to school' lecture."

"You should come back to school!" Sora nearly shouted, earning a few odd looks from the tables around them. "It's so boring without you."

"We never saw each other at school." Riku countered. "The only time we met up was before class, after class and some times in the hall."

"Well, yeah but…" Sora trailed off. "I liked knowing you were there."

Selphie actually awed him.

Riku pursed his lip and gave Sora a steady look. After a moment, he sighed. "All right, I'll make a deal with you. You get into this musical and you go through with it, not only will I come to every showing, I'll come back to school next semester."

"Seriously?"

"Would I joke about that? You know how I feel about school."

Sora held out his hand. "Deal."


	110. Rain drops

Rain drops

_It's raining again. I'm starting to think that's all it does here. It would explain the eternal night. That thought does not bother me as much as the real explanation. This place is too damn close to the dark realm._

_I despise being here._

_I'm not sure why I've come back. I just needed to get away from them for a bit. From the moment we got Roxas to Diz's lab, it's been non-stop. We had to keep him unconscious until the alternate Twilight Town was ready for him. His new personality had to be compiled and implanted._

_It's a bit ironic. To get Sora back, Roxas has to lose himself. He has to become some one else so that he won't be found._

_I gaze down at my gloved hand. Slowly I peel it off, revealing tanned skin. Roxas wasn't the only one who had to give up his self. The other glove comes off and I can only stare at the long fingers._

_This was all so wrong. It was not supposed to go like this. I shouldn't have… Was _this_ really my only option? Did I make the right choice? What would Sora say if he saw what I've become?_

_This is the first chance I've had to really let the past twenty-four hours set in. As I stand here, staring down at these hands that don't belong to me, all I can do is let the events that lead to _that_ moment replay through my mind._

_I suppose it was necessary. Even now I cannot see any other alternative. I had to stop Roxas. I had to defeat him. Maybe Sora could have found another way. He probably would have somehow become friends with the Nobody._

_But I'm not Sora and I can never even hope to be close. I'm tainted, stained. I allowed the darkness in willingly and by doing so, sealed my fate. I some how found a balance within myself but it wasn't enough so I let _him_ out._

_So now the face reflects the darkness within. This body belongs to another and though I control it this time I am just as trapped within it as I was when Xehanort had the power. Once again a prisioner of my own design._

_A sigh escapes me and I turn my face up, letting the rain moisten my skin. His skin, I remind myself. A bitter smile tugs at me._

_It may be his face that the rain is caressing, but these are my own tears that run down along with it._


	111. cloud

This begins LunaLocket's list.

Keep sending words, guys!

Cloud

Sora pouted at him. "Fine then. Go on and just hide yourself away from the world."

Then he stalked out.

"Come on, Riku!" Kairi demanded, tugging on his hand. "You just going to let him leave like that?"

Riku groaned but allowed himself to be pulled away from his disturbingly comfortable dark room. Yes, he understood that sitting around in the dark was extremely emo and definitely not healthy but he did not much care about either of those things.

In fact he had not much cared about anything lately.

Kairi lead him out of the house and down the walk. Sora could just be seen a ways up the street, kicking at pebbles. He was clearly agitated and Riku felt his heart twist a bit. He really had been neglecting his friends.

They caught up to the brunette boy quickly but instead of acknowledging them, Sora simply stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kairi shoved the older teen forward, giving him a meaningful look. She then fell back a little, allowing the best friends to walk side by side.

Sora and Riku remained silent but neither seemed adversely affected by the other. In fact, they did not seem to really know the other was there. Riku placed his own hands in his pockets. Kairi just watched them, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She called for both of their attentions and turned down a side street. It led to a park with a large rolling hill. She walked up it, knowing the two were following her.

At the very top she dropped down, careful to make sure her skirt was straight. Lying out, she glanced at the other two. They simply looked at her.

She laughed. "Well, come on."

Still confused, they did as told, the three fanning out with their heads close and bodies spaced out. All three gazed up toward the sky. Some how, Kairi knew when the memory of the last time the three of them had done this came.

She pointed at one of the clouds above. "Doesn't that one look like a star?"

"Yeah." Sora quietly agreed. "And the one next to it looks like a dog."

"More like a cat."

"You think." Sora scrunched his face. "I guess it does."

He jerked his on hand up suddenly. "That looks like one of those… ugh, what were they called? They had them in The Land of Dragons."

"The Temple." Riku muttered.

"Yeah!" Sora continued excitedly. He listed off a few more cloud shapes. Kairi identified some but seemed more interested in countering Sora's proclamations. Riku added a few comments but never actually attempted to name any of the shapes himself.

Kairi pointed to one that was more in Riku's direction. "That looks like a chocobo."

Sora laughed. "Yeah. It totally reminds me of Cloud!"

"Yeah, it does." Riku's voice could barely be heard.

Sora turned his head to face him and frowned at the small smile on the silver-haired boy's expression as he gazed at said cloud. What was that about? Kairi had actually lifted her head and she simply bit her lip, grinning. Well that suspicion was confirmed.

She dropped back down and nudged Sora. "You think that one looks like a palm tree?"

The younger boy nodded agreement. He pointed up. "Hey! That looks like a key hole!"

"Maybe you should try locking it." Riku smirked lightly.

"You think?"

Both Riku and Kairi rolled their eyes. Riku reached over and shoved his shoulder.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the grass, watching the clouds pass by, all traces of the earlier tension drifting away along with them.


	112. birthday

Birthday

Leon looked up feeling eyes on him. He turned his head and scrunched his face in confusion. Cloud was standing in the door way, arms hanging by his sides. His silence was not unusual but the expression on his face was.

He looked uncomfortable and a bit nervous.

"Uh, what's up?"

The blonde was not actually looking at him. "I need your help."

Leon angled his head, one brown eyebrow quirking. Cloud needed _his_ help? "If I can."

Cloud toed the floor. He suddenly seemed as shy as Sora sometimes got. It was like ten years had disappeared from him. He was actually kind of cute looking this way. He shook that thought from his head.

"Did you do the whole sixteenth birthday thing?"

"No. I was in Garden then and honestly I have never been into the whole birthday thing."

"Yeah, same here." Cloud agreed. "Zack had been surprised that I hadn't done anything special for my sixteenth. He said it was supposed to be a big deal."

Leon sat on the ledge. "I always thought the whole sweet sixteen thing was more of a girl thing. Selphie made a big deal about hers and I know a few of the other girls did also. A few of the guys did get special gifts from their parents but they didn't do the whole… event thing."

"That's what I figured." Cloud fell quiet again.

The sable-haired man sighed. He knew Cloud had to be going somewhere with this. Why in the worlds was the blonde asking about sweet sixteen protocols?

Suddenly he smirked at the other man. "It's Riku's sixteenth birthday."

"Next week."

"I keep forgetting just how young he really is." He laughed at Cloud's scowl. "Hey look on the bright side. On a lot of worlds, sixteen is the legal age of consent."

"It is?" A not-so-innocent look crossed Cloud's face. He quickly dispersed it from his expression. "That's not important."

Leon snorted. "Bull. I don't believe for a minute that you haven't been thinking about sleeping with him."

Cloud glared but did not argue. Instead, he leaned against the door frame, folding his arms. "He's been hinting he wants to go further. Since the possession, he's been extremely… tactile."

"That makes sense. He probably needs the contact to remind himself that everything is real. That he's real."

Blue eyes studied the opening across the way. "I hadn't thought of that."

Leon looked at his laced together fingers. He could not believe he was about to suggest this. "Maybe for his birthday, you should take that next step."

Cloud turned his gaze on his friend.

"If he seems to be ready for it, there really isn't any reason to hold back. I haven't met the kid yet but he sounds rather mature for his age." Grey eyes flicked toward Cloud. "And I can tell you have deep feelings for him. Set up some romantic dinner or something and see where it leads."

The blonde pursed his lips. He blew out a breath and looked Leon straight in the eyes. "I think I love him."

"Then that should make things easier." Leon smirked again.

"It makes it that much harder." Cloud countered. "I don't want him to feel rushed into anything. I want… so much for him."

Leon grinned a little. "I think you can remove that _I think_."

The other smiled. "Yeah."

"The king's still planning to bring him here, right?"

"Yes."

Hopping off the ledge, Leon walked forward. "Come on, I'll call in a few favors for you."

Cloud bit his lip, blue eyes brightly lit. "Thanks, Leon."

"Whatever."


	113. surprise

Surprise

"Hey, Yuffie." Sora greeted brightly as he and Riku came across the girl. She was sitting on the roof of the Moogle shop, staring vacantly ahead of her. She appeared to be in shock.

The best friend's glanced at one another, pausing on the street below her. Sora frowned, looking up at her. "Uh, Yuffie?"

"I, I can't believe it." She mumbled absently.

Riku raised a questioning eyebrow. "Can't believe what?"

"I saw… I saw…."

"Saw what?" Sora shouted impatiently.

"Leon…."

Sora gestured in agitation. "What about Leon?"

"The park…"

They obviously were not going to get anymore from the girl. The sun had nearly set and the park would be closing soon. Riku nudged Sora. "Come on. Let's go see if we can figure out what shocked her so badly."

The pair walked to the park, both mulling over what Leon could possibly be doing that could leave Yuffie in a surprised stupor. The park seemed to be empty as they approached.

Going in, they decided to simply walk the circle and see if anything caught their attention. About half-way around they came across Cloud, who was clearly bored. Riku stepped forward, slipping an arm around the blonde's waist. "I thought you had something to do for Leon."

"I'm doing it." Cloud replied irritably after giving Riku a brief kiss. "Though I'm doing it more for Aerith than him."

"What?" Sora looked confused. "Hanging out in the park?"

"Guard duty."

Riku's face twisted. "Guarding what?"

Cloud smirked. "Walk ahead about fifty feet and look right."

The teens gave him quizzical looks but did as instructed. They moved down the path the stated distance and turned to the right. They immediately received the surprise for the month.

There was a small stream that ran through the park. A few small, wooden bridges crossed over it at various locations. One of the bridges was in the distance.

And standing on it were Leon and Aerith… Kissing.

"Oh my…" Sora breathed.

Riku chuckled. "Well, now we know what was wrong with Yuffie."


	114. memories

Okay, so apparently I have hit the inevitable wall. We all knew it would happen. I'm working through it but don't expect too much in the next few days.

I'll take all the encouragement I can get.

Memories

"Oh great. Looks like Roxy is on another one of his brooding kicks."

"Shut up, Demyx. And don't call me Roxy."

Axel sighed and leaned a shoulder against the wall near the Organization's newest recruit. The blonde teenager had only been with them for two weeks but he had already established himself among them. He was moody as all Hades and very much the loner. He could be pleasant when the mood struck him nut more often than not he simply avoided all unnecessary contact.

Needless to say, Axel and to a lesser extent Demyx had made it their sworn duty to lighten the kid up. "So what started this particular self-angst fest?"

Bright blue eyes glared at him, clearly cursing the redhead's non-existence.

Number VIII threw his hands up and moved away from the wall. "Hey, fine. I'll leave you alone."

He stalked off toward Demyx. "But you know what, Roxas? We're all looking at long road and just because we don't have _feelings_ doesn't mean we can't be friends."

The pair moved to leave and barely heard Roxas murmur," Friends."

Axel frowned at Demyx, who also looked concerned. They turned toward the youngest Nobody, still standing before the window. The blonde boy suddenly looked over his shoulder.

The intensity of his gaze caused both of them to pause. "Do either of you remember anything?"

"Remember?" Demyx inquired.

"It's the only way I can describe it." Roxas shook his head, almost as if to clear it. "I _know_ I don't actually remember anything before the Superior found me but sometimes… I get these images, these almost memories that some how _feel_ like I should understand them but I don't."

"As if you've lived them but you know you haven't." Demyx spoke slowly.

"Yeah."

Axel dropped into a chair. "We all have those, we just don't talk about it."

"Why?"

"We have been discouraged by the Superior to explore these random illusion created by our minds' desperation for answers." The redhead snorted.

"According to Saix and a few of the others, we're all tripping." Demyx clarified.

Roxas tilted his head at the expression.

"They aren't real." Axel gestured vaguely with his hand. "Our minds are grasping at straws to give our existence meaning. We're subconsciously making up our own _memories_ to create histories for ourselves."

Roxas bit his lip and shook his head rather violently. "No. These can't be made up. They're too… real."

"I agree with you." Axel threw his head back. "So does Dem here."

"But if you couldn't tell," Demyx grinned. "We don't exactly fit in with the others. Zexion believes us but he's the only one of the old folks who does."

"So what do you remember?" Axel sat up, hands folded before him.

Roxas came over and sat beside him. "It isn't much, mostly images and some feelings. I don't understand most of it."

"Yeah that sounds right." Demyx settled himself on the floor. "I have dreams of this green field with large leafy tees and a row of small houses. There's this girl in most of them and I always feel sad when I see her."

"Mine is this rather dingy lookin' city and there's a large building in the center of it. There's this like ring of weird buildings connected to it, all with a strange symbol on them. I'm usually surrounded by people in black zip up suits with white shirts." Axel explained. "Honestly, I really don't feel anything towards any one I've ever seen."

Roxas studied his hands on his knees. "I'm on an island and there's a small islet. Sometimes I'm on the beach with this girl and other times I'm on the islet with some boy. The girl always makes me feel protective but the boy… I feel different every time I see him."

"An island, huh?" Axel blew out a breath. "Sounds nice."

Demyx agreed.

"There you are." Marluxia appeared in the doorway. "Number I has called for a meeting."

"Guess he finally made up his mind." Axel jumped up, twisting his shoulders. He looked at the one in the doorway, almost conspiratorially.

The pinkish-haired man smirked back.

Demyx raised an eye at the exchange but shook it off. He glanced at Roxas and smiled. "Time for another boring meeting that has nothing to do with us."

Roxas actually smiled back. "Yeah."


	115. riku

Riku 

"I guess some things really don't ever change." Kairi commented as she sat down beside her brunette best friend on the sand. He did not react to her presence, continuing his steady gaze at the small islet to their left. She followed the look and shook her head a little. "You've only been back for three days."

"I know." Sora sighed. "And he's more miserable than he was before."

Kairi waited quietly for the outpouring she knew was about to start. Some times she could not but help but be angry at Riku. The silver-haired teen lived slightly apart from everyone else, he always had. There was something fundamentally different about him.

She had never told Sora this and doubted she ever would but from the day she had met the pair, something had always drawn her attention to the quiet, older boy. The duo had come to the mayor's house and Sora, with a bright grin, had asked if the new girl could play. The woman whom Kairi would come to call her grandmother had of course let them in and took them to the large room the girl had been given.

Kairi had not known what to make of the bouncy, brown haired boy who did not seem to know how to shut up. He had simply entered the room and began carrying on as if they had known each other for all their short lives.

The silver-haired one, however; he was completely different than his friend. He had stood to the side and alternated between rolling his eyes and smirking at his friend and giving Kairi intent, curious stares. There was something deep and complex about him.

While she had quickly grown close to both, she always knew that no one truly understood Riku. She had also come to the conclusion that he often did not understand himself. That's one of the reasons she believed he spent so much time on that Paopu tree.

Over the year they had been gone, while she tried so hard to remember the person she knew she had forgotten, it was Riku who had always come to her thoughts. She ended up spending a great deal of time thinking about him. After a time she realized that she understood him better than she believed.

"He isn't miserable, Sora." She quietly corrected.

Before she could continue, Sora's expression grew distant. "He doesn't belong here, Kairi. He never did. Riku belongs out among the stars, the worlds. His heart is too big, too wonderful for this little place. He always knew he was different."

Sora looked over to the bent tree in the distance. He watched the breeze tug at shoulder-length silver hair. "I always knew he was something special. I always felt honored to be his best friend."

Kairi did not know what to say.

"He only came back for us." Sora continued. "He stays here because of us and I feel selfish for wanting him to stay."

"Sora."

"I have to tell him he doesn't have to stay." The boy seemed to be on the verge of tears but his voice never wavered. "We have to set him free."


	116. Piano

We are on to postitnotesarelife's list. Keep sending lists in, guys. You don't want to see it end, do you? I didn't think so.

Piano

He plunked a few keys idly. He had no idea how Tifa had known he could play; it did not seem the type of thing Cloud would remember about him. Perhaps Zack had said something. Either way, here he was now, tuning the grand piano that Rude and Reno had managed to get from somewhere.

The pitch and tone sounded correct but the only real way to tell was to actually play something. On pure memory, he set both hands on the ivory keys and simply played the first thing that came to mind. He had not touched a piano in years but the music came as naturally as if he played everyday.

"Sephiroth?"

He stopped, fingers halting on the keys.

"No, keep playing." Riku encouraged. He slowly walked over to stand beside the instrument.

Sephiroth said nothing but continued the piece. He did not look at the keys or at Riku, simply closing his eyes. The song ended and he removed his hands from the keyboard.

Riku was watching him and after a moment, he slid onto the bench beside his brother. He placed one hand on the keys and picked out a surprisingly complex ditty. As he did, he flicked his eyes at Sephiroth.

"My mother started me on lessons when I was three. By the time I was ten I had surpassed everyone on the Islands." The teen plunked a few random notes. "I didn't understand why she insisted I learn to play but then always seemed to be displeased with my progress, even when all of the instructors called me a prodigy."

"It is said that music is an excellent indicator of intelligence and it expresses creativity. It is a very mathematical form of art and Hojo;" He barely restrained his obvious distain; "Firmly believed that a great military mind was enhanced by learning the vast intricacies in music, particularly the piano."

Riku shook his head. "Okay. I've heard that too. But, I was the best on the Islands. Why did that never seem good enough?"

"I was at genius level at age eight having also started at three." Sephiroth stated simply. "You were lagging in your progress."

Riku sighed, slamming an open hand on the bench space between them. "It all goes back to that damn experiment, doesn't it?"

The older brother studied the open, black piano lid. "I suppose it does."

"I just," Riku breathed out angrily. "I don't understand how she could be so callous. I mean, she really only saw me as an experiment. I just don't understand that. Everything she did for me was just to make me…"

When he trailed off, Sephiroth sighed. "You must bear in mind that were it not for those experiences and the enhancements made to you, you would not be who you are today. Who you are is an accumulation of your life experiences."

He turned to face Riku. "And while I cannot speak for anyone else, I am quite proud of the man you have become."

Riku bit his lip. It still surprised him a bit when Sephiroth expressed his emotions. The younger one nodded once and turned back to the keys. "I actually kinda liked playing."

"So did I."

"I want to try something." Riku nudged his brother. "Start playing something. Anything."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow but did as told, playing out a rather simply melody. After a moment, Riku set his fingers upon the keys and began a countermelody. The two blended together perfectly, filling the empty bar with a complex, deeply moving song.

The silver-haired siblings continued on, oblivious to the raven haired woman and man, and blonde male who had come in through the back and were now hovering at the kitchen door, simply listening.


	117. Thrust

I swear, I get some of the most random ideas…..

Thrust

"How many more are there?"

_Block._

"Too many."

_Swipe._

"Where's the others?"

_Parry._

"Defending the town, which is where you should be?"

_Sweep._

"I'm not leaving you out here to fight them alone."

_Block._

"I have been protecting all of you alone for quite some time now."

_Swipe._

"We should not have let that happen."

_Parry._

"The time for that has passed."

_Sweep._

"You can't take the big one alone."

_Block._

"I have it handled, now go."

_Swipe._

"What do you mean handled?"

_Parry._

"Take care of Rku."

_Sweep._

"Sephiroth!"

_Thrust._


	118. Cello

Cello

"I can't believe we've never been up here." Axel looked around the enormous chamber. "What is this, storage?"

"It would appear so." Zexion noted, also glancing about. "Though what need we have for a storage space eludes me."

"Look at this stuff!" Demyx was opening random boxes and pulling things out. "I have no idea what half of this is!"

"Well that's what Zexy is for." Axel smirked at the short Nobody's withering glare.

Roxas was tugging off various dust covers, studying the large items beneath them. He was in one of his rare good moods today and when Axel suggested they go exploring the Castle, actually agreed immediately. They weren't sure how Demyx talked Zexion into coming along.

"Whoa, is this one of those Greek statues?" Roxas asked, uncovering the large bust of a woman.

Zexion flicked at his angled bangs. "I believe that is Roman."

"Oh." Roxas frowned. "How can you tell?"

"The artist's marking at the base along with the pose."

While Roxas tilted his head, carefully studying the marble, Demyx was attempting to figure out how to use a small box he rested in his lap. There was a crank on the side and he turned it repeatedly. "Why doesn't this-"

_Pop!!!_ The musician jumped, throwing up the container after a creepy looking clown popped out of the top.

Axel snickered. "Aw, did the box bite you?"

Demyx looked to Zexion for some kind of support but was pointedly ignored.

"Hey, Dem," Axel suddenly called. "This is shaped like your water dancing thing."

"What is?" The blonde leapt to his feet and scrambled over as Zexion muttered. "It's called a sitar."

Axel dragged the black bag out and settled on the floor with it. Demyx kneeled across from him and undid the zipper. He had a big grin on his face as he threw back the flap.

Then he frowned and cocked his head. "What the heck is this?"

"It's an instrument of some kind." Axel concluded.

Demyx removed the large wooden object. The body of it was large and hourglass shaped with a long neck and strings running along the front. "It kinda looks like a sitar."

He settled it on his lap and tried strumming. "This doesn't work at all."

"What do you think this is for?" The redhead held up a foot-long stick with more strings on it.

Zexion finally looked over. "It's a cello."

"Oh." The two on the floor breathed.

Demyx turned to him excitedly. "So how is it played?"

"How should I know?" Zexion stated in a bored tone. "I'm not the musician."

Roxas walked over and took the instrument from Demyx and snatched the stick from Axel. He stood the cello up on end, which was nearly as tall as him. He then brought the stringed stick to the strings of the instrument.

He played a surprisingly decent sounding tune for a few minutes before stopping and looking at the objects in his hand in an odd fashion.

Demyx stared in awe. "How do you know how to play cello, Rox?"

"I, I don't know." The blue-eyed Nobody blinked. "I just saw it and it… came to me."

"Curious." Zexion nodded, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

Axel stood. "I bet your Other could play it."

"Maybe," Roxas reluctantly conceded. He then pushed the instrument away in a hurry.

Demyx caught it as it fell and began putting it away. Roxas quickly turned and left the room. Zexion looked after him, still in thought.

Axel merely sighed and shook his head. "Well that end's that good mood."


	119. Wanton

Wanton

"Ri-ku." Sora quietly sang, draping his arms over the taller boy's shoulders. "I'm _bored_."

The silver-haired one chuckled. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Entertain me." The brunette drawled out, tugging on Riku's hair. He jutted his lower lip a bit.

Riku reached up and traced Sora's jaw. "Aw, baby, you know I would but Cloud's just over there."

"So?" Sora bit his lip and giggled. "He can come too. I don't mind."

Zack quirked an eyebrow in amusement. They had said that Sora was an affectionate drunk but…

"Unfortunately, Cloud doesn't like to share."

"Ohhh but Ri-ri…"

Riku grinned widely. "Look, you go over there and see if you can convince him."

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed brightly. He stumbled away and headed for where the blonde was talking to Tifa and Rude.

Riku chuckled and took the last drink from his bottle. "What did I tell you?"

"Wow." Zack laughed, shaking his head.

"You really want to see a show?" Leon muttered. "Check out Cloud's expression."

The two looked over. The blonde was staring at the teen in a mixture of amusement and disgust. His blue eyes flicked over to the group at the bar. The expression suddenly changed.

"Oh, what's he doing?" Zack asked with interest as Cloud began whispering in the boy's ear and one hand ran up, over Sora's shoulder. Then the blonde nudged the brunette's ear with his nose and sent him back over.

Sora returned, a mysterious little smile on his face. He threw his arms around Riku's neck from behind, giggling. "Cloudy said we could play for an hour."

Riku turned his head to stare across the room. Cloud had resumed his conversation and wasn't looking at all in their direction.

Zack snorted. "Ball's in your court, Riku."

Riku shrugged, sliding off the stool. "Fill Zack in, Leon. Sora and I are gonna play."

"Right."

Zack watched the friends head, hand in hand to the dance area. The pair began dancing, pressing closely to one another. Riku had his hands in Sora's back pockets and Sora's were running along the taller one's shoulders. Best friends were _not_ supposed to dance like that.

Breathing out a low whistle, the raven-haired man turned toward Leon. "Riku's a little tease, isn't he?"

"With Sora, yes. He's just the warm- up, however. Wait until it's my turn." He threw back the rest of his whiskey. "Try not to get jealous."

Zack rubbed his hand along one of the folds of Leon's leather pants. "Should I feel threatened?"

"Well, he did manage to nab your ex." Leon turned to watch silver hair glint in the moving light. "And he is damn sexy."

Zack could not argue with that assessment.

"You dance?" Leon gave him a side-long look.

"Yeah, why?"

A wicked little grin crossed his scared face.

--0—0—

Tifa was staring over Cloud's shoulder. Sora would have crashed by now so it's was Leon's turn to _play_ with Riku. Cloud knew that Riku had a fetish for lewd dancing and there was no way he could have kept up with him even if he wanted to. It was the main reason why he was able to handle these little games. Once Riku had enough, they would slip out and had yet to make it even half-way home before ducking into one of the alleys.

And he had to admit, Riku and Leon did look pretty damn hot together.

When Tifa whistled, however, he frowned and turned. The shock over-rode and potential anger or jealously. There was Riku, dancing with abandon, head thrown back. Leon was behind him, hands placed low on his narrow hips, literally grinding into the other.

And before Riku, arms reaching over the teen's shoulders to grip Leon's hair, was Zack. Cloud's ex had positioned himself between Riku's legs, chests pressed together tightly. The three moved in perfect harmony.

"Oh, god, that's hot." Reno wandered over, cigarette dangling limply from his mouth. "How the hell did you manage to bag all three of them, Spike?"

The blonde had completely lost his voice. All he could do was stare at the near orgy taking place on the dance floor.

"Zell ran Sora home." Reno informed Tifa, also watching the three on the floor intently. "Damn, all three are little whores, aren't they?"

Riku glanced over and locked eyes with Cloud. He bit his lip in a coy manner before gracefully removing himself from between his partners. The two in question simply closed the distance and continued groping at each other.

The teen approached the small group on the side, completely focused on his blonde lover. He pressed himself against Cloud, placing a chaste kiss upon him. Then gripping his hand tightly, lead him out the back.

Reno snickered. "They're not even gonna make it to the alley."

"Neither are they." Rude noted, nodding toward Zack and Leon who seemed completely unable to keep their hands off one another as they left the bar.

Tifa shook her long dark hair. "What is it about Cloud that brings out people's wanton side?"

Reno laughed. "Like attracts like, yo."


	120. Metrosexual

Metrosexual

"What took you guys so long?" Tifa laughed, leaning against Rude as they sat on a blanket in the park. "The concert's about to start."

"Yeah, well someone just couldn't get his hair just right." Riku smirked at the blonde beside him.

"Sounds familiar." Leon's dry tone came from the other side.

"Hey!" Zack protested. "You think it's easy maintaining hair like ours? Oh, no. It takes some work to make all these damn spikes look good, right Spiky?"

"I am no where near your level when it comes to hair products." Cloud retorted flatly, sitting next to Tifa.

"That's only because you're too busy with your facials and skin treatments." Zack countered, dropping down and leaning against the large tree Tifa and Rude had set up by.

"Oh! He clutters all the drawers with that crap!" Riku laughed. "I swear between that and the strawberry shampoo, I'm half-expecting to find birth control pills in the medicine cabinet."

Rude snorted loudly.

"You're the one who has to have the expensive salon hair treatments." Cloud glared. "And you _like_ my shampoo."

"I didn't say I didn't, love."

"Leon's picky about his shampoo and body wash." Zack smirked, ignoring the other man's death glare. "Everything is freakin' ocean scented, even the bath salts."

Riku started, turning toward Leon. "You use bath salts?"

"You use bubble bath." Cloud interjected.

Leon quirked an eyebrow. "What are you, six?"

"It's relaxing!"

Tifa shook her head and looked at Rude. "I thought I was the woman around here. You don't use any of that junk, do you?"

The man gave her a pointed look over his sunglasses, reaching up to rub at his bald head. In a surprisingly sarcastic voice, he stated. "Oh, every day."

She grinned and lightly tapped his chest. "Thank Shiva. I don't think I could handle dating a metrosexual boyfriend."


	121. nothing

And we are on to a new set. This one belongs to Jao Enasatsu Kokuryuha.

Nothing

"What's wrong, Riku?"

"Nothing."

Sora frowned at his best friend. He knew every emotion that crossed those aqua eyes and right now they were screaming at him that Riku was deeply troubled. There was confusion, pain, and anger vying for dominance.

"Don't lie to me, Riku." The brunette crossed his arms angrily. "I know you're upset about something."

Riku's jaw tightened. "I swear, I'm gonna start wearing the blindfold again."

"So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help with, Sora."

"You don't know that."

"Yes. I do." The older one said coldly. "This is something _I_ have to figure out."

"Maybe talking about it-"

"Sora." Riku snapped. "I said it's nothing. Why can't you just leave it?"

"Because I hate seeing you like this!" The boy shouted. "I hate knowing that you're hurting and you won't let me help! After _everything_ we've gone through for one another, you _still_ won't let me in!"

"Letting people in is what's causing this!" Riku slammed his fist on the stone wall. "I never should have…"

When the silver-haired teen did not continue, Sora took hold of his arm. "Never should have _what_, Riku?"

"Nothing." Riku jerked his arm away. He turned and stalked down the Bailey steps.

Sora stared after him, lower lip trembling. He wanted to run after Riku but held himself back. He had no idea what was causing his best friend so much pain but he understood now that there truly was nothing he could do.

"Sora?" Aerith's quiet voice called to him. "Sora, what's wrong?"

He wiped angrily at his tears. "Nothing."


	122. chubby

Chubby

"Hey, Chubby!"

Pence groaned, glancing at Olette. He knew they should not have come this way. The time saved by cutting through the sandlot was not worth dealing with these idiots.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

Pence and Olette continued on, pointedly ignoring the taller, black-haired teen.

"Hey! You're in our turf, Chubby. You don't… don't…."

Unable to help herself, Olette paused and turned. "I believe the word you're looking for is ignore, Raj."

"Shut up, geek!" Raj snapped at her. "I'm talking to Chubby, ya know?"

"Listen." Fuu enforced.

"I am." The brunette girl countered. "And all I hear are two idiots who don't have a full brain between them."

Raj glanced at Fuu, using her reaction to decide his own. When she narrowed her eyes and flicked her silverish hair, he knew they had been insulted. He whirled on the other two and cracked his knuckles. "So, Chubby's gotta have his little girlfriend defend him, huh?"

"I don't need any one to defend me," Pence folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Anyone can out wit you."

Raj set his jaw. "I'd pound you but…"

Pence dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Your afraid your fist will get caught in my fat. Now repeat it back."

"Ye- yeah!" Raj nodded.

"And the fact that you can't even complete your own insults only confirms your lack of intelligence."

"Yeah." Suddenly Raj frowned and turned to Fuu, "What?"

She cuffed his shoulder. "Idiot."

Pence and Olette chuckled, continuing on their way as Raj tried to wrap his mind around what Pence had last said.


	123. storm

Storm

Lightening flashed, momentarily brightening the sky. It was shortly followed by an ominous rumble that literally shook the walls. One could hear the window glass rattle.

Leon awoke with a slight groan. He despised storms. He did not use to. In fact when he was younger, he would sneak out into the courtyard of the orphanage to watch the fire in the sky and see the rain fall.

While in Garden, he barely took the time to note them. Maybe he should have paid more attention. If he had, maybe he would have noticed how different that final one had been before it was too late.

He sat up, shifting his legs over the bed side. He knew he would now be awake until the storm ended. With a tired sigh he stood, rolling his shoulders to work out the slight sleep-induced stiffness.

The hotel's kitchen was on the other end of the hall. With the intention of getting a glass of water, he left his room right as another clap of thunder sounded.

A loud whimper followed it.

Leon frowned to himself, glancing toward the last room in the hall, the one next to his. He turned and walked to the closed door. He rapped on it once before cracking it open. "Sora?"

A shaft of light from the hall fell across the bed in the center of the room. The bed itself was empty with the covers pulled to the side. The pillow was also missing.

A quiet cry came from the far corner.

Leon stepped in, lightly closing the door behind him. Another rumble of thunder and the noise increased. The sable-haired man crossed the room and paused.

Sora was huddled in the corner, pillow clutched to his chest and knees drawn up. He rocked a bit, keeping his eyes closed tightly. He looked every bit the fourteen-year-old kid he was.

Completely uncertain of his actions, Leon knelt down before the boy. Hesitantly he reached out and touched Sora's leg. Bright blue eyes shot open in panic. They settled on Leon and suddenly the older man found himself with an armful of teenager.

Sora clung to Leon as if the man was the only thing real in the worlds. He sobbed softly into his shoulder and Leon cautiously rocked him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He had no idea if it was helping on not. Comforting others was not something he normally did.

Sora settled a bit but still shook at every rumble of thunder. Neither one spoke for the next half-hour or so simply resting on the floor and somehow comforting one another. Leon was not sure how but he felt some of his guilt fade as he held the young teen.

As the storm died out, Sora slowly fell asleep. Once his breath entered a steady rhythm and Leon was certain the boy was out, he carefully climbed to his feet picking up Sora also and settled him on the bed. He placed the pillow under his head and drew up the blankets.

Sora snuggled into them and after a moment more, Leon silently left the room.


	124. livid

-1Livid

Riku sat calmly, propped up by pillows in the small healing center as Aerith worked to save his mangled arm. He knew there was a good chance it would be irreparable but he held firm to his belief that it had been necessary. If stopping another invasion of this world meant losing the use of his arm, it was a price he was more than willing to pay.

Sora was on a chair, opposite of the damaged arm, watching with silent worry. He was gnawing at his lower lip and clearly berating himself for not doing enough. He had literally drained himself simply saving Riku's life.

"You should go rest, Sora." Aerith stated softly, wrapping a hi-potion soaked bandage around Riku's wrist. "You used up a lot of energy today."

"I'm not leaving Riku." The boy said in a strong tone despite the fatigue in his expression. "I'm not going to let him face them alone."

"Sora, I-"Riku was violently interrupted.

The door to the private room flew open and Sephiroth stalked in. His jaw was set and his glowing eyes were smouldering. The pupils were mere slits as he glared at Riku.

"Explain."

"I did what was necessary." The teen spoke calmly.

"That is not an answer, Riku."

The door slammed against the wall as it was shoved open again. Cloud, followed immediately by Leon, entered, both looking furious. Cloud stopped beside Aerith and after one look at Riku's arm, snapped at the patient. "What the hell kind of stunt was that?"

"It was the only-"

"You almost fucking died! Do you even realize that?" The blonde's face was livid.

"Yes."

"Even with the Mako, it is likely that arm will be permanently weakened." Sephiroth stated softly, restrained rage in his voice.

"I know."

Cloud twisted his neck, fisting his hair. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Leave Riku alone!" Sora shouted. "He was trying to protect you!"

"And I cannot believe you let him." Leon spoke coldly, steel eyes fixed on the brunette.

Sephiroth was locked in some kind of silent argument with his brother. The older man's calm fury should have been enough to break the strongest willed person down but Riku simply met it with his own cool belief that he was completely in the right. Something in Sephiroth's expression changed. "You could have died."

"But I didn't." Riku countered, flicking his eyes toward Sora. "I knew Sora was there and he would support me."

"Sora may be able to do a lot of things." Leon folded his arms. "But he can't bring people back from the dead."

Cloud had fallen quiet but he was literally shaking with rage and tears ran down his face. He had turned away to stare at the wall. When he turned back, he looked like he seriously wanted to beat his lover. "Did you even think of us before you decided to sacrifice yourself?"

"You're _all_ I thought about!" Riku finally raised his voice. His next words were choked.

"All I care about is keeping all of you safe. All four of you are more important to me than anything, including my own life. Nothing was stopping those things and I knew that even Sephiroth was getting overwhelmed. I had to do something!"

There was a brief silence.

"You are of a great deal more importance to the worlds than any of us." Sephiroth seemed to have regained control of his emotions, thought his eyes were still burning with anger.

"It is you and Sora that the worlds need. It is our duty to protect the two of you and if we have to die to accomplish that, so be it."

"But _I_ need you." The silver-haired teen's voice trembled.

Leon traced the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. "You and Sora are the future. It is the two of you that must survive."

"But we need all of you," Sora whispered, exchanging looks with Riku. "We can't do this alone."

"And you don't have to. My point is we are here to make sure the two of you can do what you need to. The three of us have done our parts and now, we're here to protect you."

Leon explained. "And like Sephiroth said, if we have to die to do that, than we do so willingly."

Cloud did not speak but it was obvious by his stance and expression that he was in complete agreement.

"I don't want any of you to die for me!" Riku shouted, sitting forward. Aerith, who had been quietly working, made a noise and moved back a bit. "I can't lose any of you! Don't you understand that? I can't… I can't be alone again."

He fell back heavily against the pillows. His skin was rapidly taking a pallid tone and a fine sweat had broken out across his forehead. "You're my family, all I have. If I lose you, I'll lose myself."

Aerith frowned deeply and pressed a hand to his face. Riku gaze became unfocused. She stood and moved closer. "All right, everyone out."

"What's happening?" Sora shot up, coming to the bedside.

"All of this arguing is draining him." Aerith spoke harshly. "He needs to rest."

"I'm not going." Cloud declared.

"Me neither." Sora seconded.

Aerith was clearly unhappy about this. She glanced around and recognized that unless she was willing to physically fight them, none of them were leaving. "Fine; But the anger has got to stop. What Riku needs is love and support not anger and criticism."

"Fine." Three voices stated in unison.

Sora quirked a tired eye.

Aerith shook here head in annoyance. "Sora, lay down next to Riku and sleep. The last thing I need is you crashing on me. Cloud and Sephiroth by the window, do not protest Cloud. And Leon, why haven't you gotten that horrendous bruise treated?"

Leon looked at his forearm as if noticing the large, livid bruise for the first time. "I didn't know it was there."

Aerith threw up her hands. "I swear, you are all out to get me. Well, everyone except Sephiroth but he already killed me. Come here, Leon."

She healed the bruising and ordered to stand with the other two men. Sora had curled up beside Riku on the bed and both teens were now sound asleep. "Now, all of you keep quiet and send as much positive energy as you can to Riku because I can't repair this arm on my own."


	125. trivial

My explanation for this? I've been turning my friends into zombies and fighting vampires on Facebook all evening.

Trivial

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw."

"But we need proof."

A loud clearing of throat interrupted Sora and Yuffie's whispered conversation. They both looked over to see Leon glaring at them. They laughed nervously and indicated they were now paying attention.

Leon restarted listing the things that needed to be repaired tonight. Several, interlacing systems had suddenly failed leading to a catastrophic shut-down. Half of the city was without power, another section without water, and no one was going to be getting any food unless the distribution center was repaired.

"Hey, isn't tonight a full moon?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So all we'd have to do it find him and tail him until he transforms!"

"Oh we could totally do that!"

"Yeah!"

They jumped and separated as a bullet passed above their heads. They turned and stared at Leon, who was calmly setting Revolver down. He continued speaking as if he had never drawn the Gunblade.

He began organizing people into groups, trying to put people where they would be the most use. It wasn't too difficult with most already volunteering for where they had the most expertise. There were a few jack-of-all-trade types that went wherever it seemed they would be short of help.

"Any idea where he lives?"

"Most of the staff actually lives on the school grounds."

"So we gotta break into the school?"

"Oh, that's easy."

"Sora and Yuffie." A stern voice interrupted them.

They again looked up and Leon was standing nearly on top of them. He was obviously annoyed. "Since neither of you seem to care enough about the town to put aside your trivial, not to mention completely unfounded, little concern, you can take over Cloud's patrol of the park."

"Wait." Yuffie frowned. "You're sending us on our own? I thought you didn't like us kids wandering on our own at night?"

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"When did I say you'd be alone?" Leon turned. He walked out to the only other person remaining. All Sora and Yuffie could do was gape. "You'll be going with Professor Lupin, who graciously agreed to join you."

The sable-haired man nodded to the slightly haggard looking man. As he left, he casually called over his shoulder. "Try not to get bitten."


	126. Chocolate

A new list for you all. This is provided by Boss-Kaz-009 on deviantart. More words, guys! I've almost got 200! Come on!

Chocolate

It was freezing in the castle. Riku had never been so cold in his short life. He rubbed at both arms with his hands vigorously, trying to keep the bare skin warm.

He decided he hated winter.

"There you are." Maleficent's deceptively maternal voice called out. She paused and regarded the boy's slightly trembling form. "My dear child, whatever is wrong?"

"Nothing." He immediately answered. The last thing he needed was for the witch to bestow another one of her _gifts_ on him. That last one had given him a migraine and he still felt very off due to it.

She gazed at him curiously. Suddenly, that hollow smile of hers appeared. "There are extra blankets in the former servant's quarters."

He mumbled a curt thanks and tried to move on.

"I have a new assignment for you. Come see me about it tomorrow."

Great. Who was he kidnapping this time? He nodded once and turned down another hall. He went to the servant quarters where he did find a closet of musty blankets.

Wrapping one around his shoulders, he grabbed two more and brought them up to his room. He hung the extras near the window, cracking open said window in an attempt to air them out. Not caring if he looked ridiculous, he shifted the blanket on his body into a make-shift hooded cloak.

Then he left the castle.

He was shivering again as he entered town and maneuvered the abandoned streets. He passed a few heartless who paid him no mind. It disturbed him how now, thanks to Maleficent's latest gift, the heartless treated him like one of them.

He subconsciously pressed a hand to his chest. Even though he knew his physical heart was different than the heart he was so terrified of losing, he found comfort in its steady rhythm.

"Riku?"

The young teen sighed as something inside him stirred. Somehow, that voice always soothed him and it was because of the owner of that voice he knew his heart was intact. It had been way too long since he had heard it.

"What are you wearing?" Riku was turned so he could be fully viewed. Cloud laughed at his blanketed head. Little puffs of vapor left his mouth.

"Shut up." Riku snapped with no real bite to it. "It's all I could find. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah. It's called winter." The blonde was dressed in his normal attire, seemingly unaffected by the frigid temperature. He casually draped an arm around Riku's shoulders and led him down the street. "This weather has got to be a nightmare for you."

Riku was surprised how much warmer he felt just having Cloud's arm around him. "I officially hate the cold."

Cloud snorted. "I'm not all that fond of winter either."

He steered the smaller male into a store. There were dust covered piles of clothing on tables and cobwebbed racks of shirts and coats. He released Riku and brushed some of the cobwebs from one of the racks. After a moments searching, he pulled one of the coats down and tossed it at the other. "Here, put this on."

Riku looked rather reluctant to remove the blanket and Cloud shook his head. He stepped over and pulled the wrap off of silver hair and slim shoulders. He pressed both hands to Riku's shoulders and smoothly ran his fingers along skin.

Riku shivered but it was not from the cold.

The teen quickly grabbed the coat, slipping it on. It was infinitely better than the blanket. He grinned as Cloud reached down and zipped it up for him.

"Better?" Cloud met his eyes a moment before quickly turning away.

"Yeah." Riku watched the man walk back to the door. He moved after the blonde and they left the store, crossing the street. Following him into the coffee shop, he wondered why they were here. Cloud knew he did not like coffee.

He sat at the table as Cloud went behind the counter. Cloud searched the various containers for something. He grinned a bit and turned to the large brewer. Checking a few parts on it, he mumbled a few words and the sound of water filling it broke the quiet.

"You know magic?"

"Some." Cloud replied. "Wind is more my element but I can do a few other spells."

"I can't do magic." Riku noted. "At least not my own."

"Have you tried?" Cloud muttered again and a small fire started under the water filled container. He turned back to the other counter.

Riku tilted his head. Actually, he never had. He had assumed that all of these newfound powers he had were given to him by Maleficent. He never stopped to consider that maybe some of it was his own talent. "No."

"We should experiment with that sometime." Cloud removed two paper cups from a sealed package. Setting them down, he opened the original container he had been happy about finding. He removed two packets from it and after ripping them open, dumped the contents into the cups.

Steam rose from the heating water and Cloud poured some of the hot liquid in with the powder substance. He stirred both cups then brought them over to the table. He set one before Riku and settled himself across from the teen.

"What is this?" Riku studied the dark brown drink.

"Hot chocolate." The blonde sipped on his. "Best thing to drink when it's cold outside."

Riku warily brought the cup to his lips and tasted it. He grinned a little after. "That's good."

Cloud smiled, his blue eyes brightening.

They drank quietly for several minutes, trading brief glances. Riku felt warmth spread through his body and he knew he was not due to the chocolate drink in his hands. Maybe winter was not so bad after all.


	127. Blood

If you don't ask, I won't have to scramble for am explanation for this…..

Blood

Sora looked between the four in confusion. Now, he would be the first to admit, it really was not hard to confuse him but this was really frying his brain. "Okay, so hold on. The four of you have the glowy eyes because of the Mako, I get that part."

He pointed at Sephiroth. "But if the wings are a Mako mutation, how come only you have them?"

"I have fully intergraded the Mako." Sephiroth explained in a bored tone for the second time. "I do not know if they will ever form the cursed things. A majority of SOLDIER did not."

"Angeal did and he was another First Class." Zack put in. "I still think it would be cool to have wings."

"I had one." Cloud muttered. "I hated the damn thing."

"Oh, yeah." Sora cocked his head. "But yours was totally different. It was all leathery and not pretty."

"That's because his did not occur naturally." Sephiroth clarified. "Hades accelerated the process when he bounded Cloud into his service. No doubt he was also surprised by its appearance."

"He kept trying to repeat it so he could mark his other flunkies." The blonde folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You had a wing, Spiky?" Zack gaped. "What happened to it?"

Cloud flicked his blue eyes toward his former nemesis. Sephiroth calmly stated. "He asked me to rid him of it and I did."

"Oh."

Sora returned to his questioning. "So how likely is it that Riku or Zack will get them?"

"Don't even suggest it, Sora." Riku frowned. "That's the last thing I need."

"I could not even hazard a guess. With Zack, he would have to expend a great deal of energy. I do not know the details of how Angeal formed his but I would surmise it would have to be a similar scenario for Zack." The former general glanced at his half-brother. "If Riku obtained them in the same manner I did, he would have to allow his Jenova cells to fully awaken."

"Like hell that's gonna happen." Riku snorted.

"I certainly hope not."

Sora suddenly got that look on his face that warned everyone he was going to say something really random. "Okay, now hold on. You call Jenova Mother, right? At least you used to."

"Yes." Sephiroth answered slowly.

"And everyone with her cells is part of the family, right?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean Riku and Cloud are committing incest since they both have Jenova cells making them brothers?"

Everyone stared at him for a minute. Then Zack began cracking up. He actually fell out of his chair, he was laughing so hard. "Oh, Gaia, I never thought of that!"

Riku and Cloud looked at one another with very disturbed expressions. The blonde one quickly stated. "I'm going to pretend he never asked that."

Riku turned to glare at his friend. "Sora, if you ever say anything that stupid again, I will have to kill you."

"Hey!" Sora protested. "It's a legit question."

"How is that…?"

"Actually, it is." Sephiroth interjected. "It shows that he finally is beginning to understand. And to answer your question, no. Cloud had the cells added to his blood whereas Riku was created with them not only in his blood, but throughout his whole being. Cloud, though he has Mother in his blood is not part of Mother himself."

Both Riku and Cloud actually sighed in relief which started Zack on another fit of laughter. Sephiroth actually smiled in amusement. "Were you worried?"

"No." They both said defensively.

Sephiroth turned to leave, long hair brushing his back. "I suppose it's a good thing the two of you can't reproduce. I would not like to see my theory proven wrong."

"What?" Sora asked, confused again. Zack was literally gasping for breath. Riku and Cloud threw a joint Fire spell at Sephiroth's head as he left.


	128. Light

There are probably several mistakes in here but it's been a rough day.

Light

Sora ran across the grounds chased by Riku and several small children. The little ones squealed in delight as Riku tackled the brunette, both sprawling out on the grass. The older teen held his best friend down, allowing the young ones to swarm them.

Laughter filled the air and the various members of the Restoration Committee were spread around, each doing their own thing. The orphanage was finally complete and all of the children moved in and Tifa and Aerith had decided a party was necessary to mark the occasion.

Having no real argument against it, the group had made the arrangements and most of the town was now relaxing across the grounds. Various activities were taking place and food stations were set up everywhere. People interacted, smiling and laughing, simply enjoying themselves.

It had been discovered that Cid was rather good at making balloon animals, he had been surrounded by children for an hour now. Yuffie was running a "ninja camp" with the older kids, giving all of them headbands and sending them on missions that usually ended up with one of the adults throwing threatening looks in the girl's direction. Kairi and Aerith were braiding hair and making things out of flowers. Even Leon was wandering around with his own little group of followers, playing with the youngsters and occasionally ganging up on Sora with the other when their paths crossed.

Tifa finished making her hourly rounds, making sure everything was running smoothly, and headed back to the Committee's staked out location. They had set up close to the river near one of the few large trees. It was close enough to see everything and be part of the event yet somewhat removed so that the less social members were not too overwhelmed.

Tifa smiled as she walked through the crowds of people. The orphanage had been her pet project and she was thrilled that it was finally complete. Leon, having been an orphan himself, had managed to divert a lot of supplies to it to speed up the process. A few of the matrons had hinted they should name the place after him. He had not-so-politely refused, then asked them to name it Ellone, after a girl he had grown up with.

She passed Scrooge and his nephews, thanking the rich duck for donating the ice cream. Everything used for the opening had been donated and she loved how united everyone here was. It was so different from her homeworld. Aerith waved at her and Cid actually had an odd grin as he tied together yet another balloon dog.

So far, it had been a perfect day.

She reached the blankets and the smile fell. Cloud was leaning against the tree, arms across his chest. He was frowning deeply and there was a pained look to his eyes. She glanced in the direction of his gaze to find it exactly where she though it would be fixed.

She settled herself beside him and together they watched as Riku lead another charge against Sora. The tall teen had split the kids into small groups and sent them in different directions. While Sora was distracted by one of Yuffie's ninja teams, Riku shouted some foreign word and the squads swarmed the Keyblade Master.

Riku laughed as Sora went down, his aqua eyes shining. Tifa did not think she had ever actually heard the silvered teen laugh before. She flicked her eyes toward Cloud who was frowning more. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her a moment before returning his attention to the teens. "Nothing."

She sighed and waited.

"I can't make Riku laugh like that." The blonde simply stated. "When he's with Sora, he's so full of life. It's like he becomes a whole different person. I know it's stupid but it bothers me that he seems so much happier when he's with Sora."

"It is stupid but you're missing the big picture." Tifa spoke easily. "Everyone is different around Sora. He's got this light within him that touches everyone. Even you've felt it."

"I know." Cloud agreed, searching for what he really was trying to say. Ahead, Riku suddenly took off running as Leon decided Sora needed some back-up and sent his minions after Riku. "I just… wish I could make Riku that happy."

The teen in question sprinted by them and 'tripped', letting the kids over-take him. They piled on, tickling mercilessly until Leon whistled to call them off. They moved away and Riku lay there gasping a moment longer.

He turned his head to the pair on the blanket. "Leon's going to die."

"Go right for the throat." Tifa advised.

Riku frowned at Cloud. He got up in one smooth movement and walked over. He dropped to his knees, facing the blonde. Pushing away one of the spikes of hair, he asked. "You all right?"

Cloud grinned a touch. "Yeah."

Riku was not sure if he believed him. He leaned forward and gave the man a long kiss. When he drew back, he placed a hand on Cloud's knee and squeezed. "You should come help us."

"I think you're doing fine on your own."

"Well, yeah." Riku grinned. "I have been kicking Sora's ass for years now."

"You're good at it, too." Cloud noted. "You should declare a truce, form an alliance with Yuffie and gang up on Leon."

"Oooh. He _is_ walking around like he owns the place." Riku smirked. "I knew there was a reason a love you."

"And here I was beginning to think you only stayed with me for the sex."

"Even if we never had sex again, you'd be stuck with me." Riku laughed. "Though I'd hate to see how bitchy you'd get."

Cloud grinned in a strangely sincere manner. "I love you."

Riku smiled fully and his entire face simply lit up. He kissed the blonde again. "Love you, too."

He jumped up and headed across the yard, calling a few kids to him. As he spoke to them, he glanced back at Cloud and that bight smile reappeared. Then his focus fell completely to the mission.

Tifa patted her companion's leg. "Sora may make Riku laugh but there's only one person who can get him to smile like that."

Cloud smiled himself, watching his light prepare to launch an all out war. Life really was good.


	129. Ice Cream

Totally random but my dad was really enthusiastic about it so I did it for him. Skuld belongs to Oh! My Goddess.

Ice cream

"Riku! I've gotta ask you-" Sora abruptly cut off, staring at the young teenage girl standing with his best friend.

She had long black hair and dark eyes with three tattoos in her face. She was in a jumpsuit and was putting on a pair of polarized sunglasses. In one hand she held an enormous mallet.

Riku was entering some things into the computer. "Leon's been looking for you."

"Uh," Sora pulled his attention away from the weird looking girl. "I was with Scrooge. He's trying to make sea-salt ice cream for me."

"Oooh, ice cream?" The girl was practically drooling.

"After you de-bug the system, Skuld." Riku stated. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" She stood before the transporter, mallet held at the ready. Riku hit a button and the girl disappeared in digitized blocks.

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I don't want to know where Cid found her."

He looked up. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah." Sora brightened. "Remember how you left the bar of ice cream for us so we could get to Twilight Town?"

"Yeah." Riku answered slowly.

"How'd you keep it from melting?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it had to be sitting there for a while. How come it didn't melt?"

"It was only there for about a minute, Sora. It didn't have time to melt."

"A minute?" Sora blinked. "How'd you pull that off?"

The older teen sighed, turning back to the computer screen. Tron and the Skuld girl were running around, chasing something that couldn't be made out on the screen. Several loud bangs sounded and everyone in a while they could hear Skuld yelling about hairy, eight-legged beasts.

"I was watching you guys, remember? I was there when you opened the box." Riku smirked. "Donald really should check things before he eats them."

"Wait. You were _there_?" Sora gaped. "I didn't see you."

"Amazing what the shadows can hide, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Riku looked at his friend. "Why do you want to know?"

"Scrooge says if I can bring him back some, he can re-create it." Sora leaned back on one leg, folding his arms. "I just gotta figure out how to keep it from melting."

"Who cares if it does?" The silvered teen frowned. "All he needs are the ingredients. It shouldn't matter if they're frozen or not."

"Really?" Sora jumped forward and hugged his friend. "Awesome! Wanna go with me to Twilight Town?"

Riku looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea. "I don't really like going there, Sora."

"What the hell is all that banging?" Leon strode into the computer room with a scowl.

"De-bugging the computer." Riku stated simply.

Leon glanced at the screen. "Wait, they're _literally_ de-bugging it?"

"Yep."

"So, come on, Riku!" Sora begged. "Come with me."

"Come with you where?" Leon asked.

"Twilight Town to get sea-salt ice cream."

The older man's face twisted. "That sounds disgusting."

"That's what I thought but it's surprisingly good." Riku commented. "Ansem the Wise was addicted to the stuff."

"Scrooge is going to make it for me!" Sora jumped. He suddenly paused. "You know, I never actually had sea-salt ice cream."

"Then why are you so excited about it?" Leon looked at him.

Riku paled. "Roxas."

"You think?" Sora questioned with a thoughtful expression. "Huh."

"I don't get any of it but if you're going to go, do it now." Leon watched Skuld take a leap and smash into a glowing pillar. Tron looked worried. "Some thing tells me we're going to being doing some repair work on this thing."

"Come on, Riku." Sora tugged on his arm. "Let's go."

Riku gave Leon a pleading look but the scarred man only waved him off with a smirk. "Have a fun ice cream run."


	130. Victory

Victory

They had all seemed so happy. It was enough to temporarily distract him and he, too, felt rather proud of his accomplishment. Hollow Bastion was free from of Heartless now and could be restored. He really thought Leon was going to cry about that one.

Kingdom Hearts had been sealed and all the worlds would return to their original states. It had been huge what he had managed to do.

…And he had Kairi back. Finding her had been his most important goal. Now she was back on the Islands, safe and he should have felt some sort of peace.

He felt worse than before.

Riku… He did not even know how to finish that thought. He was not entirely sure what had happened to his best friend and Riku would _always_ be his best friend. It had been heartbreaking to fight against his closest friend, then having to see him possessed by that crazy entity.

And then to look at him with that resigned expression as the door shut and sealed with him behind it, that had been truly devastating.

All he knew right now was he had to find Riku and bring him back. He would not, could not abandon his friend to darkness. He glanced at Donald and Goofy, again thankful for their friendship. They _would_ find Riku and the two of them would go home to Kairi.

Because without both of his best friends, any victory he had was hollow.


	131. pickle

So who's got more words for me? Anyone?

This set comes from Jessyka-Ipod, another deviantart person.

Pickle

"Zack! Zack! I need your- whoa, sorry." Sora slid to a halt, automatically looking to the side.

The raven-haired man pulled away from Leon's neck, leaning back to glance over his shoulder with a smirk. "What's up, kid?"

"Oh, it can wait." The expression on his face clearly stated that it could not. "I don't want to interrupt…"

"You already did." Leon muttered.

Zack laughed, climbing off of Leon's lap. "Leon's supposed to be working any way. Wouldn't want Spiky calling him a hypocrite."

Leon swatted at Zack's arm as he stood and silently left. The ex-SOLDIER watched him walk away, a needy look to his eyes. He blinked and it was gone. "So what's the problem?"

"Uh, well you see it's like this. Yuffie, Kairi, and I were talking about music and Yuffie was saying that she had a cd Cloud had recorded a while back and-"

"Wait, Cloud's got a cd?" Zack gaped.

"Uh, yeah. I guess he recorded it to make some munny. I haven't heard it but the girls say it's really good."

"It should be. Spiky's got a damn good voice."

"You've heard him sing?"

"Oh, he used to sing all the time. Seph actually like his voice."

"Huh." Sora shook his head. "Any way, well, the theater director over-heard us and started talking to us and, well, we sorta ended up telling her we could get Cloud to star in her next musical."

"You're fucked."

Sora slumped against the wall. "I know."

Zack slipped his hands in his pockets and tsked the boy. "How in the name of Shiva did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Sora gestured animatedly. "We were just sitting there and Kairi and Yuffie started talking about boy bands and I tuned them out but then Cloud's name came up. Yuffie said he had recorded an album on some world under a different name which apparently Kairi knew about."

"He must have needed the munny bad."

Sora shrugged. "Anyway, they were telling me about it and I said I would kinda like to hear it and Yuffie went to get it, bumping into Madam Pastorek. She asked what we were talking about and Kairi told her and I guess she knew the album but didn't know it was Cloud.

"Well, the girls started gushing again and I only half-paid attention and Kairi said something about how it was a shame Cloud didn't sing more and Yuffie said she'd been trying to get him to do a concert."

"Oh, that would be a sight." Zack chuckled.

The boy twisted his lip. "Yeah, well, I kinda then said I bet I could get Riku to convince him and next thing I know, Madam Pastorek is walking away all excited and carrying on about Cloud being in her new production."

Zack laughed, settling himself in the chair he and Leon had been occupying earlier. "So what am I supposed to do about this pickle you're in?"

"I don't know!" Sora shouted in panic. "Riku already did me a favor distracting Cloud while I got Fenrir fixed-"

The boy clasped his mouth.

"You busted _Fenrir_?" Zack's jaw dropped. "Cloud loves that bike more than Riku."

"Don't you dare repeat that to anyone!" Sora threatened.

"Mums the word."

Sora looked confused but decided it must be a good thing. He launched right back into his plea. "So, I can't go to Riku again so I thought maybe you'd have something to get him to do it."

"You want me to blackmail _my_ best friend because _your_ best friend won't."

"Please, Zack." Sora begged.

"Why don't you just tell the old lady he won't do it?" The older man asked. "I mean, this is Cloud we're talking about. I don't think she'd be all that surprised."

"I guess." Sora's shoulders drooped. Big blue eyes looked at the First Class with sadness. "It's just, she seemed so happy and the theater is really struggling…"

Zack sighed and stood. "All right, kid. Let's see what I can do. Gaia, why am I such a sucker for the big, blue eyes?"


	132. fortune cookies

Fortune cookies

Aya returned with their dinner check, setting it in the center of the table with a small pile of fortune cookies. She smiled softly and moved away, tossing her dark hair that was longer than Sephiroth's back over her shoulder. Sora looked after the rather voluptuous woman, as did Reno.

"No seventeen-year-old should be that sexy." Reno muttered.

There was an odd tone to Sora's voice. "She's seventeen?"

"Ooh!" Zack shouted, ignoring the conversation. He reached for one of the cookies in excitement. "I haven't had one of these in years."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You don't even eat them."

"That's not the point, Spike." He cracked open the little cookie and pulled out the strip of paper from within it. "It's reading these that I missed."

"You actually read those?" Leon quirked an eye at his lover. "They don't mean anything."

Zack's eyes were studying the strip and a large grin came over him. "Oh, this is good."

Cloud reached for it in a bored fashion. However, there was a curious glint to his eyes. Zack handed over the fortune and the blonde glanced at it. He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, that is a good one."

"What?" Reno finally tore his eyes away from Aya's curvy form. Cloud held out the paper which Reno took. "Oh, that is good. You're using that one, yo."

"Oh, definitely." Zack glanced at Leon. "Starting tonight."

Riku flicked his eyes between the three. "Okay, what are you all going on about?"

"It's something all the Shinra guys used to do." Zack explained, handing Reno his own cookie. "You add the words _in bed_ to the end of the fortune. Some of them are really funny."

"So what did you get?" Riku took one of the treats from the table.

"_Pursue your wishes aggressively._" The First Class smirked. "In bed."

Reno suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, right here: _If you judge people, you have no time to love them._ In bed. Ain't that the truth, yo."

"What?" Sora looked over.

"Here." Zack picked up two cookies and with one hand tossed them to Sora and Cloud. Sora fumbled with his but Cloud caught it easily.

Riku had opened his and was smiling. "_Expect a promotion to come your way._"

Zack and Reno snickered. Leon smirked. "Looks like Cloud's facing a demotion."

The blonde shot a glare across the table. "And just what did you get?"

The former SeeD casually cracked open the cookie. "_It may not be advisable to leap before you look but sometimes it's all you have time for._"

"Well, that can be interpreted several ways." Zack grinned wickedly at Leon. The other flicked his grey eyes at him with an odd expression.

"I don't even want to know." Riku leaned back in his chair. He reached over and tugged on one of Cloud's spikes of hair. "What's yours?"

Cloud read his silently, biting his lip.

"What?" Riku shifted so he could read it. He chuckled and moved closer to nip at the blonde's ear. "That one's perfect."

"Well?" Zack asked expectantly.

"_Every cloud has a silver lining._" Cloud recited softly. Riku grinned, mouth still close to Cloud's ear and added. "In bed."

There were several rolling of eyes and Zack snorted.

"What'd you get, kid?" Reno nudged Sora.

"Uh," The youngest member of the group was blushing furiously.

Leon studied him with amusement. "This should be entertaining."

"Um, well…"

"Are you ready?" Aya returned to collect their munny. Leon and Zack, who had somehow been nominated to pay, put their funds together. Zack handed it all to her with a wink and she left again.

Sora immediately got to his feet. "Well, I guess we should go."

He bolted away before anyone could say anything. All of the other looked at each other for a moment before Reno and Riku scrambled around the brunette's abandoned setting. They searched a minute before Riku found the fortune

Still standing, he read it over and nearly fell. Grinning like a madman, he handed it off to Reno. The redhead looked at it and smirked. "_Love is on its way._"

They all looked in the direction Sora had run. He had not actually left and was speaking with Aya by the serving station. The dark-haired girl was writing something on a scrap of paper and as she handed it to him, purposely brushed his hand and smiled brightly.

Reno said what he knew they were all thinking. "In bed, yo."


	133. cell phone

Cell phone

Riku was leaning against the Paopu tree just as he always did. Sora and Kairi had not bothered looking anywhere else when the other boy had gone missing. The silvered one had be more withdrawn as of late and it had not surprised them he had not gone home after school.

The pair had gone straight for the island after Riku's parents had asked if they had seen him. Though neither said it aloud, both were dreading the day Riku would be truly missing. Somehow, both knew it was going to come sooner rather than later.

They approached him together and were a bit surprised by what they saw. Rather than doing his customary gazing out over the ocean, he was staring anxiously at a small black object in his hand. His thumb ran absently over the silver facing.

"What is that, Riku?" Sora asked, taking up his usual position on the tree trunk.

"A cell phone." The other answered, his tone rather morose.

"A what?"

"A cell phone." Riku repeated, folding the device in half and holding it up so that Sora could look at it.

Kair looked it over curiously. "What is it for, Riku?"

He handed it over to her as he explained. "It's used to communicate over long distances. Usually they only work on the world they're from but this one is rigged for inter-world use. Each one has its own number which you enter in the keypad. Press send and the call goes out to whatever other phone you called."

"Really?" Sora looked totally intrigued. "Cool. I want one. Where did you get it?"

Kairi had found the camera function and took Riku's picture. He scowled at her. "Don't save that."

She only grinned, still messing with keys.

"Where did you get it?" Sora asked again.

Riku seemed reluctant to answer. "Someone gave it to me."

"Oh?" Kairi got that look in her eyes that said she was tapping into that female instinct of hers. "Were you going to call him before we arrived?"

Riku sighed heavily. "I was thinking about it. The last time we talked, well, it wasn't a good conversation."

"Is that why you've been moodier than usual?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah. It's been three days."

"Then you should call." Sora stated firmly. "You shouldn't keep arguments hanging open."

Riku nodded slowly. "I think you're right."

Suddenly, the phone shook in Kairi's hand and began playing a rather sappy tune. She looked at the display and grinned. She handed it to Riku. "Looks like he beat you to it."

Riku took the phone and looked uncomfortably between the other two.

"Come on, Sora." She smacked the brunette's leg to knock him off the tree. "We'll grill Riku more about this later."

Riku mouthed a thank you as his two best friends hurried away. Once they were on the bridge, he opened the phone, bringing it to his ear. "Hello, Cloud."


	134. hippopotamus

Hippopotamus

"Why do we have to wear these?" Sora whined for the third time that hour. He fidgeted in the Great Hall of Disney Castle, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. He had been forced under extreme protest into a deep blue two-button suit.

Leon sighed but did not turn away from the tapestry he was studying. He also was wearing dress clothes, black pseudo-military cut jacket with gold embroidered into it. He did not seem much happier that Sora. "We are going to the theater with the King. You have to dress formally for that kind of thing."

"I feel stupid." The teen pulled at his sleeve.

"I haven't worn dress clothes since Garden." Leon commented. He glanced at himself. "Actually, these are a lot like my old dress uniform."

"Sora!" Kairi called from the staircase. Both men turned toward her voice, both immediately forgetting their discomfort.

The girl wore a white, knee length dress with a square cut neck and no sleeves. There was something familiar about it but Sora could not quite place it. Her red hair had been pulled from her face and a small tiara sat on her head. She looked like a princess.

Beside her, Aerith stood with a slightly embarrassed look to her face. Her dress was nearly floor length in pale pink, also sleeveless with an empire cut at the waist. A single emerald hung from her neck and her long light brown hair fell down her back.

Both looked simply beautiful.

"Wow." Sora breathed, taking a few steps forward. Leon had come over and waited at the bottom of the steps as the two women finished their decent. Aerith grinned a little at him and blushed when Leon kissed her cheek.

Kairi giggled and did a quick spin. "So what do you think?"

"You look really pretty, Kairi."

"That color is good on you." The girl commented, straightening Sora's collar. "You look really nice dressed up."

"You think?" Sora looked highly doubtful. "You know Riku and Cloud are gonna blow us all out of the water."

"Well, yeah. They make anything look sexy as hell." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Such a shame that they're gay."

"Wow, you guys all look really good." Donald waddled in with Daisy. They were both followed by Mickey and Minnie, all four in their formal attire. The other three nodded their agreement.

"Where's Riku?" The king asked though his expression said he already knew the answer.

"Right here." A low voice somehow carried through the hall causing everyone's head to turn.

Riku's three-button coat was long, drawing attention to his slight form and the shirt beneath it was a near perfect match to his eyes. His silver hair spilled over his shoulders, framing his face. A light smirk touched his lips and he stood like he _knew_ he looked gorgeous.

Next to him, Cloud's expression was completely indifferent. His jacket was also a long, three-button. A blue shirt that also seemed to match his eyes topped it off. His blonde hair was the same as always. Sora was reminded of some mob guys he saw on a television show once.

Sora sighed. "See? I told you."

"Told them what?" Riku asked as they finished walking the stairs.

"He said that the two of you were going to _blow all of us out of the water._" Kairi recited.

Riku shrugged. "We usually do."

Sora pouted.

"All of you look fantastic." Mickey grinned widely. "So are we ready?"

The room 's occupants indicated their agreement and as a group left the hall for the monorail to the theater.

--0—0—

"Wow, this is _huge._" Sora gaped, leaning over the balcony rail. "This is bigger that the Prince's ballroom!"

Kairi stood beside him looking at the high ceiling. "It's beautiful."

Mickey chuckled as he motioned Minnie to sit. Donald and Leon did likewise for Daisy and Aerith. Cloud and Riku were in the back corner of the box, murmuring something to one another. Kairi gave Sora a sidelong glance wondering if the boy had any idea of proper etiquette.

Once he had his fill of staring, Sora turned. He moved toward his seat and caught Leon's eye. The sable-haired man subtly nudged his head toward Kairi. Sora tilted his for a moment in confusion. Then Riku cleared his throat from the back. When Sora looked up, the older teen mouthed at him, s_eat Kairi first._

Sora mouthed an _oooh_ before turning back to the girl and took her hand. She stepped forward and sat then Sora dropped into his.

Riku and Cloud did not join the others until the house lights dropped. Riku sat beside Sora, giving him one of those looks that clearly said he was already bored. He leaned over and whispered. "I thought this was a play."

Sora frowned. "It's not?"

"No." Riku sighed. "It's a ballet."

Sora managed to not groan aloud but it was a near thing.

The stage lights came up and music began playing softly from the orchestra pit. Three humans came out first, pirouetting and leaping. After awhile, others joined and the music swelled and fell.

This went on for some time and Sora felt his eyes drooping. He was sure there must be a story to this but he could not follow it for the life of him. He glanced beside him and noticed that Riku and Cloud were giving each other little looks and Cloud's hand was on Riku's thigh.

Apparently they had found their own entertainment.

He sighed softly and slouched a bit in his seat. Kairi whapped his arm and he straightened back out. He smiled apologetically.

Suddenly, the music burst into a fervor and the back curtain raised to reveal a row of dancing hippopotamus'. Sora nearly jumped up and he knew Kairi, Riku and Cloud were also startled by the sight. Every hippo wore a pink tutu and leotard with a large pink bow in their head. It was by far one of the strangest things Sora had ever seen.

Leon leaned forward between Sora and Riku, handing them the playbill. "Learn to read."

Riku took the small booklet. Right there on the cover it clearly read _Tiffanie DeLeclour presents The Brilliance of Innocence featuring the Fantasia Dancers._ Pictured below were the hippos currently occupying the stage.

Sora looked it over and shook his head. "And now I've seen everything."

"You haven't seen the ostriches yet."

"What?"


	135. glue

Glue

"Unhh, Zack stop it."

"Oh come on, Spike. It won't take long."

"What are you…?"

"Oh, you know you love it."

"Mmmm…"

"See? Just like old times."

"Yeah."

"Almost finished."

"Riku can't find out about this."

"Not a word."

"Good…. I missed this."

"Me too, Spike."

Sora and Yuffie stared at one another, jaws hanging open. They heard movement toward the door and raced away, ducking into Sora's bedroom. Yuffie closed the door and whirled around. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we just heard that!"

"It can't be what we think." Sora tried reasoning but he clearly was not buying his own words.

"Did you hear the way Cloud moaned? What else could they have been doing?" Yuffie folded her arms. "We have to tell Riku."

"NO!" Sora shouted. "Do you have any idea how he's gonna react? He'll go Jenova on their butts!"

"We can't not tell him."

"I know." Sora sighed. "We just gotta figure out the best way to do it."

"Oooh!" Yuffie slammed her fist on the dresser. "I can't believe they're doing this! I thought Cloud was better than this."

"I know." Sora frowned heavily, deeply troubled. "After dinner we'll figure out how we're going to tell Riku."

They nodded and went downstairs.

Leon set a dish down on the center of the table which looked to be filled with beef stew. Zack tried serving himself but stopped at Leon's glare. He leaned back smiling innocently. He then waved to Sora and Yuffie.

They could not believe how normal he was acting.

Riku and Cloud traipsed down the stairs, Riku's arms hanging over the blonde's shoulders. They were laughing about something. Riku released him and wandered into the kitchen for something.

As Cloud passed them, Yuffie slid out her foot and tripped him. He stumbled and caught himself on the back of a chair. He shot a look at her but she completely ignored it. Narrowing his eyes, he sat across from Zack.

Sora took his place near the blonde, trying hard to not look at him. He really wanted to pull out his Keyblade and beat the man. How could he sit here so normally? And Zack was not any better.

Yuffie skipped around the table, purposely bumping into Zack's chair. "Oops! I'm such a klutz tonight."

"Uh, yeah." Zack looked at her suspiciously.

Riku and Leon returned, Riku holding a basket of rolls. He set them down and placing a quick kiss on Cloud's cheek, sat down. Both Sora and Yuffie forced themselves to look at their table settings. Leon looked between them as he handed out stew bowls.

As they ate, Sora pointed ignored anything either Cloud or Zack said and Yuffie repeatedly poked or bumped into Zack. Toward the end, Cloud finally slammed his spoon down and glared at the girl. "Would you stop kicking me?"

"No, you big jerk." She stuck her tongue out at Cloud and then Zack. "And I won't leave you alone either."

"I knew you were doing that on purpose." The raven-haired man looked at her. "Why are you picking on us?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

Zack exchanged confused looks with Cloud. "Did we do something?"

Sora snorted.

Now everyone was looking at him. Unable to fight it any more he turned on Cloud angrily. "I can't believe either one of you! Sitting here like nothing happened this afternoon."

The blonde noticeably paled. Riku leaned forward to address Sora. "What are you talking about?"

Sora slumped his shoulders. "Look, we were going to try to find a good way to tell you this but I guess there really isn't one. This afternoon, Yuffie and I, well, we…"

"We heard Cloud and Zack screwing in the bathroom." Yuffie blurted out.

The room fell dead silent. Riku stared at Cloud as he stared at Yuffie. Sora watched Riku very carefully.

Then Zack busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. "Whoa! You…. You thought me and Cloud were…. Wow."

Cloud dropped his head into his hands.

Riku looked confused as hell and was clearly getting angry. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"You better tell him, Spike." Zack barely got out. "We don't want… Riku to go Jenova on our asses."

The blonde sighed and raised his head to turn to Riku, who was indeed beginning to look like Sephiroth on a bad day. "I was helping Cid in the garage and got a can of industrial glue dumped on me. I couldn't get it out on my own, Zack found me and helped get it out."

Sora started for a second before nodding his total acceptance of the explanation. He knew there had to be one.

"That doesn't explain how much he seemed to enjoy it." Yuffie protested.

"Cloud has a fetish with getting his hair washed." Riku said slowly, studying the blonde man's face.

"Yeah, well," Yuffie searched for something else. "Then why did he say not to tell you?"

"Would you want it to get out that you dumped glue all over your self to get out?" Zack had calmed down some and was getting back into his chair. "Come on, Yuff. If we were fucking in there, he would have been _a lot_ louder."

The girl bit her lip finally convinced.

Leon sighed in annoyance. "Can we finish eating now?"

Riku grinned tightly and pulled Cloud forward by his shirt. "From now on, _I'm_ the only one who washes your hair."

He released him and, completely calm, began eating again.


	136. Hi

Hey! A list that comes from someone here! This is Smiley Smackdown's list. (Fun name) If anyone cares, I finally started playing with photoshop and I've got my first project up on deviantart if anyone wants to see it. Leave your opinion if you can. More will be coming. Thanks.

Hi

Cloud had been brooding for weeks now and was slowly getting worse. He sulked around town when he even bothered to be there. More often than not, if one needed him the river was the first place to look.

He could sit out there for hours, simply gazing at the running water. If it were not for Aerith going out there nearly every day to bring him home for dinner, they doubted he would eat. He rarely spoke more than a few words and only when he was required to answer.

Occasionally, Aerith and Leon got him to speak a bit freely but his tone was always morose and becoming more so as the days passed. Eventually Leon got him to admit that he was thinking about someone he had met a while back.

Aerith began asking specific questions and noted that when she was able to get Cloud to talk about this person, his replies were much in the same vein as they were when he spoke of Zack. She was the one who declared to Leon that Cloud was in love with this person.

After a full month, Leon confronted Cloud. He demanded explanations and after the two men viciously lashed out at each other, Cloud broke down and spilled out the whole story. He told Leon of the very young man he had fallen so deeply for.

He poured his heart out, trembling as he spoke. Now that the worlds were sealed and everything was back to the way it should be, he knew that he would never see the other again. The couple had known that it would happen eventually but figured the time they had would be enough to get them through the pain of separation.

It was not. Every day the pain got worse and he longed for the one he knew he would never see or hear from again. There had not even been a final farewell.

So Aerith and Leon watched as Cloud slowly died inside. He only ate when forced and almost never slept. It was not that he wanted to die; he just did not care anymore.

One evening, they had both come to the river in an attempt to get him to come to Aerith's house for the one year anniversary of the liberation of Hollow Bastion. The blonde shook his head but after a few minutes of cajoling, they convinced him to at least come see everyone.

King Mickey had allowed travel for the occasion and he, Donald, and Goofy were there. Sora smiled brightly and waved as he and Kairi talked to Yuffie. Cloud managed a small smile for them.

Then a flash of silver from the outside caught his eye. His heart ceased up and he could not dare to hope. As if caught in a dream he stepped forward, ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

He opened the sliding glass door and simply stared for a moment. A slim form that was a bit taller than he remembered stood at the deck rail, looking out. Silver hair brushed past broad shoulders and caught the fading sunlight as the figure turned.

Aqua colored eyes met his and it was as if everything had stopped. They were trapped in an endless moment that neither wanted to leave. Those eyes brightened as and a smile came to pale lips.

"Hi."


	137. Shadow

Shadow

Riku frowned, again getting that some what disturbing feeling that he was being watched. Looking around himself would do no good locating the source. He became absolutely still and using the other sense he had recently discovered he had, swept the area. Once again, he picked up that strange whisper of a presence that was somehow familiar.

He was absolutely certain that someone was shadowing him. Every world he went to, at least once he would feel that same presence. It was always just a whisper, a floating sense of… comfort. He had no idea why he felt such reassurance due to it.

He should have been concerned, watching his back should the wraith decide to solidify. Somehow, he knew that it would not until the proper time to reveal itself came. And one day it would reveal itself.

So he continued on, a shadow himself, paving the way for Sora. Maybe that was what kept him from being afraid. There was a certain irony in the idea of a shadow following a shadow.

He turned his head in the direction of where he noted the presence. He knew that even that even though he could no longer feel it, the other had not left. He sent a small smile to his guardian angel and continued on.


	138. Fox

Note: There is one very minor spoiler in here for Crisis Core.

Fox

Selphie sighed as she fell back on the floor. "It's so not fair!"

"I _know_." Yuffie agreed, popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "I swear, it's a conspiracy against us girls."

Kairi glanced at Olette who merely shrugged. "I don't think any of the boys back home are gay. Then again, they aren't all that good looking, either."

The redhead giggled. "I always knew Riku was gay. He's just too beautiful to not be."

"Yeah, totally," Selphie nodded emphatically. She tilted her head. "Though Sora has always confused me. He clearly liked you, Kai but the way he would stare at Riku…"

"Sora's bi."

Olette gaped. "Seriously? Wow, so Pence was right. Hayner owes him some munny."

"I'm still trying to figure Leon out." Yuffie worried her lip in thought. "For a while, I thought he was into Aerith cause they're really close but then when Cloud got here, those two became inseparatable. However, after he found out about Riku he didn't seem all that upset about Cloud being taken."

"Wait, which one is Leon?" Olette sipped on her soda.

"The total fox." Selphie literally drooled. "Wears all the leather."

"Ooh, he is gorgeous."

"Now see," Kairi sat up on her sleeping bag. "I remember him spending a lot of time with Sora and I know Sora had a bit of a crush on him."

"Yeah, the nephews claim they caught them making out once." Yuffie rolled on to her back.

"What?" The three other girls shouted.

"Yeah. One night at the bailey."

"I don't know if I believe that." Kairi said skeptically. "Leon doesn't seem the type to be… overly affectionate in public."

"Unlike Riku and Cloud." The black-haired girl nodded.

"Ooh, they are _sooo_ freakin' _hot_!" Selphie bounced. "I wanna move here just so I can watch them whenever I want."

"I doubt Tidus would like that." Kairi gave her friend a pointed look.

"Oh, he'll deal."

"You know who I thought was really good looking?" Olette stated shyly, glancing at Kairi. "That red- haired guy who kidnapped you."

Kairi laughed. "Axel? I guess he was kinda cute. Sora thinks he was in love with Roxas, though."

"Roxas?" The brunette girl frowned. "Why do I know that name?"

Kairi bit her lip. She really did not to explain the whole nobody thing and the virtual versus real Twilight Towns and all that. She was saved by Aerith's arrival.

"How are thing's going?" The woman smiled, settling on her knees with the teenaged girls and setting down the fresh drinks and food refills she had brought.

"Hey, Aer? Is Leon gay?" Yuffie asked bluntly.

"Why?"

"We've come to the conclusion that all the really sexy guys we know are gay." The ninja started counting off with her fingers. "Cloud, Riku, Sora's bi but that still counts, that Soubi guy, Yuki. And Sephiroth is just freakin asexual, so he doesn't count."

Aerith grinned a touch. "He is beautiful though, isn't he?"

"For an insane mama's boy, he's dead sexy."

Olette snorted into her soda.

"So what do you think about Leon?" Kairi inquired.

"Leon is straight so far as I know. He had a serious girlfriend before the heartless and he and Tifa dated a few times." Aerith tucked some hair behind her ear. "Though I have heard the rumors indicating otherwise."

"Hey, if he's bi I'll still take him!" Selphie breathed. "For a fox like him, I'd be all over that."

"I don't think I could date someone who was into women and men." Olette shook her head. "I mean, everyone's a potential threat, you know?"

"It isn't any different than normal dating." Aerith unwrapped a small chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

"You say that like you know."

Yuffie giggled. "She does. She dated Zack."

"Wait, Zack as in Cloud's Zack?" Kairi's jaw dropped.

"He was my Zack first." The woman shrugged indifferently.

"Yunno, I still don't know what he looked like." Yuffie commented.

"Do you want to see a picture?"

Yuffie sat up. "You have one?"

Aerith nodded as she stood. She left the room and returned a few minutes later. Sitting back down, she placed a photograph in the middle of the floor. The girls looked over and stared.

"Oh my…." Kairi breathed.

Olette merely nodded.

Selphie squealed. "Oh! He's a bigger fox than Leon!"

Yuffie cocked her head. "I've met him. Yeah! He was one of the SOLDIERs sent to take the Tamblin fortress! I fought him when I was like twelve!"

"Really?" Aerith smiled at the picture. "That's around the time I met him."

"I wanna meet him!" Selphie declared loudly.

A sad look came to Aerith's face. "He died saving Cloud."

The girls all looked at her. "Oh."

"I'm glad he died how he did." Aerith picked up the photo. She carefully stood. "Well, it's late so I'm going to bed. Have fun with your boy talk."

She left the room.

Kairi and Olette glanced at each other with sorrow in their eyes. "That's really sad."

Yuffie nodded. "Zack's the main reason Cloud's the way he is. He never really got over that."

The girls fell quiet and a somber feeling came to the formerly cheerful slumber party. Then Selphie abruptly laughed. "He's still a freakin' _fox_."

The other's smiled, the serious mood broken. Leave it to Selphie.


	139. Eep

So far, so stupid…..

Eep

"Okay, so get this. The first day back to school, I get to my first class, right? Now, I've been gone for a year so I'm already behind in everything and they wanted to hold me back but Riku and Kairi and my mom worked their butts off getting me caught up. So I sit down and the teacher introduces himself and asks us to hand in our summer independent study projects." Sora threw up his hands. "No one told me there was one of those!"

Yuffie snorted. "Figures."

"Yeah. So the stupid teacher asks me why I didn't do mine and I panicked and said that I had spent all summer saving the words." He half-turned to Yuffie. "He gave me detention for a week! A whole freakin' week!"

"I highly doubt your teacher is stupid." The third member of their party calmly commented.

"Oh, trust me, Professor Lupin." Sora laughed. "Mr. Illpalazoo really is. We don't actually learn anything in his class. All of his assignments somehow involve plans to take over the world and he has this annoying assistant named Excell who doesn't know how to shut up. The week I was in detention, all I did was make flyers for some group called ACROSS."

"Sounds like my kind of class." Yuffie giggled.

"Man, this is boring!" Sora folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the cloudy sky. "There's nothing out here."

"Yeah, I know." Yuffie flicked her eyes behind them and muttered. "And there is absolutely no sign of him being a werewolf."

"Maybe I was wrong." Sora reluctantly conceded. "He's actually a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah." Yuffie looked up. A few stars were struggling to be seen. "I can deal with him. I'd even be willing to go to school if he were one of my teachers."

"I wish he was mine instead of the idiot."

"Looks like the sky is finally clearing up."

Sora glanced up. The full moon was glowing down upon them now. "Finally. It's been cloudy for days."

A low growl came from behind them.

The pair froze and slowly looked at one another. Disbelief filled their faces and after a mere second, they turned together. Professor Lupin had disappeared and where he had stood there was a large fawn-colored wolf. It snarled at them and reared down, ready to pounce.

Sora and Yuffie turned and bolted, both letting out a loud, "Eep!"


	140. Broken

Broken

Riku was banging his head against the vending machine as Sora approached. "Hey, Riku."

The older boy shook his head with a pathetic laugh. "Today has been the day from hell."

"Yeah." Sora agreed, figuring Riku must simply be stressed out like the rest of them. For whatever reason, half the system had shut down again. As a result, pipes had broken, power had gone out, and everything had come to a sudden stop. "Nothing seems to want to work."

"Including this damned machine." Riku suddenly kicked it viciously. "Maybe if I hit with a dark aura…."

"Don't do that." Sora slipped in between his best friend and the machine. "I'm sure it's just jammed. Let me try it."

The brunette turned and dropped some munny in. He made his selection, the same one Riku had because they always got the same thing. After a moment, he frowned and tapped on the front. "What the… Why won't it….?"

"See?" Riku gestured roughly.

"Darn it." Sora pounded harder on it. "Come on! I really need the candy right now!"

The machine produced nothing.

"Grrr." Sora actually growled. Riku was not the only crabby one. Suddenly, he called out his keyblade.

"Whoa!" Cloud shouted, coming up behind them. "What's that for?"

"The venting machine is busted."

"So you're going to Keyblade it?" The blonde glanced at Riku who seemed perfectly content with the idea.

"I just want my candy bar!"

Cloud sighed. He pushed Sora to the side, telling him to put the weapon away. The vending machines in the SOLDIER barracks had jammed all the time and Zack and Reno had mastered busting into them. He had watched them a few times and figured he could do it also.

He dropped his own munny in and while making the selection above the one the teens wanted, banged the side of the machine with his fist and kicked at the bottom. The thing lurched at the force of it but nothing was produced. "Why didn't that work?"

"See?" Riku stepped forward. "I'm telling you, let me aura it!"

"No, I can do this." Cloud protested. "I watched Zack do this all the time."

He performed the move again and again nothing came out. "What the hell?"

On the third attempt, he caught his foot on a sharp edge and that's what made him snap. He snarled and pulled his sword off his back, ready to simply slice the cursed thing in half. He was stopped by Leon's arm. "Out of the way, Leonhart."

"You're not taking your frustrations out on the vending machine."

"Why not?" Riku questioned. "It's a stupid machine and it keeps eating everyone's money!"

"Because you do _not_ want to see how much Scrooge will bill you for breaking it." Leon stated calmly.

"Then you make it work." Cloud challenged, an angry smirk on his face.

"Fine." Leon turned, fishing some munny from his jacket's pocket. "Garden's machines never worked properly."

He dropped the munny in, tilted the whole machine forward and picked something out. He released the unit, letting it slam back down. Nothing came out.

Cloud folded his arms smugly. Sora and Riku chuckled. Leon scowled and did it again. Still no sign of anything. Abruptly, he grabbed both sides of the machine and began shaking it violently.

"Tried that." Riku sighed angrily.

"Fine." Leon pushed the others back and drew his Gunblade. "Then I'll blow the fucking lock and to hell with Scrooge."

"What did Scrooge do?" Yuffie skipped over, not noticing any of the drawn weapons or irritated faces. She plunked some munny in and hit her selection button. There were several thumping noises and when she opened the panel, she laughed. "Whoa! Looks like I hit the jackpot!"

She gathered everyone else's items that had fallen out with hers and turned. She cocked her head and frowned. "Jeeze, guys. Lighten up, it's not that bad. Here, have some candy."

She handed each of them what they had wanted, which they numbly took from her. As she skipped away, the four continued to stare at the infernal machine.

"I say we trash it." Sora announced.

Everyone brought forth their weapon of choice.


	141. ascetic

Riku-Rocks revisited. I kinda like this one….

Ascetic

"You seriously live here?" Riku looked around, his brow deeply furrowed.

"Yes."

It was literally a hole in the stone wall. There was just enough height to the cavern for the tall man to stand completely upright and wide enough to lie down comfortably. A single blanket was folded on one of the rocks and a camp stove sat beside that.

The sixteen-year-old turned to look behind him. "Why, Sephiroth?"

Ebony wings fluttered in the breeze that blew past the opening. "I have no need for anything else."

He supposed that was true. There was food and shelter, a person really did not need anything else but it just seemed so… lifeless.

"My original offer still stands. I did warn you I lived a rather ascetic life."

"No." Riku shook his head. There was something calming about the lack of civility. This would force him to strip everything down to the basics. He would have to rely on himself to survive and he knew that while the other would not allow anything bad to happen to him, he would not coddle him. "This is perfect."

If he was going to become a shadow, he needed to learn to live as a shadow. He turned and met his newly discovered brother's eyes. "Teach me."


	142. quailed

I better get some damn good reviews for this….

Quailed

"Hello, Sora."

The brunette teenager stiffened at the tone of voice used. He had never heard it so… cold. It had been flat, unemotional before and on more than a few occasions arrogant, cocky. He had heard it angry and burdened and in pain. There had also been joy, affection, and pride. He had thought he heard every infliction of that voice there was.

He was wrong.

Sora slowly turned, deathly afraid of what he knew he was going to see. The other had disappeared months ago and just as he had before, he had gone searching for him. When he arrived to check in on Radiant Garden, he knew in his heart something was horribly wrong.

He sought out Leon, who was sitting against one of the castle walls with Cloud. The blonde was cowering in the corner, rocking in an automatic fashion, muttering _too late_ repeatedly. Leon was simply gazing vacantly at the stone floor.

When Sora approached, the sable-haired man raised his head and the boy was stricken. Those grey eyes shone with crippling pain and fear. In his now quivering heart, Sora knew what it meant but his mind would not believe it.

He had to see it himself.

Then he felt a faint tugging at his consciousness. It was dark and foreboding yet somehow terribly inviting. Cloud whimpered, holding himself tighter and somehow Sora knew the man was feeling the same thing, from the same source.

Slowly, Sora had turned and left the two. He followed the calling up to the main tower. The space had been empty and he had cautiously walked over to the large heart-shaped opening that overlooked the town.

And that was when that voice he knew as well as his own had greeted him.

He finished the turn and literally stopped breathing for a moment. He dropped to his knees as complete anguish washed over him. It was followed immediately by paralyzing fear.

Nearly pure aqua eyes bore into him with obvious intent and more than a touch of madness. A lightly amused smirk tugged at pale skin. The black garbed form stood with casual attention. He was a near exact match to the man beside him.

…And a single ebony angel wing sprouted from his left shoulder.

Sora stared at the pair, mind violently recoiling at the sight. He could not face this. He had never come up against anything he could not bring himself to confront head on before but this…

Riku's smirk grew. "Father and I have been waiting for you."


	143. sagacious

Sagacious

"There you are." Zack grinned as he walked up to Leon. "I don't know why I bothered looking anywhere else."

The sable-haired man was actually sitting on the ledge, one leg propped up with an arm resting on the knee. He flicked his eyes toward the other man for a moment and his expression softened a bit. "I still haven't figured out why I like it here so much."

Zack shrugged, hands in his pockets as he moved closer. "Everyone's got their little spot, I guess."

He was right beside Leon now, close enough to nudge his arm with his elbow. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Aerith."

"Aerith?" Zack frowned in confusion. He let out a disbelieving laugh. "You're not leaving me for her, are you?"

The younger man gave him a withering look. "If I wanted Aerith, I would have made a move on her a long time ago."

Zack grinned and they both looked out to the vista. "So what about her?"

"Has she always been so….?"

"Irritatingly intuitive of people?" The raven-haired one suggested.

"That's… to the point."

"For as long as I've known her." Zack leaned on the wall with Leon. "I don't know if it's just her or if it's something all the Ancients could do. What always got me was how not only did she seem to always understand how I felt, she had the perfect advice for it."

"That's what gets me." Leon agreed. "And half the time I don't understand what she's talking about at first, then it just suddenly clicks."

"Yep." Zack laughed. "Drove Cloud nuts because she made him think when all he really wanted was to have someone find the answers for him."

"From what I've heard, Cloud needed to think for himself."

"Absolutely. Whenever he faltered, she stepped in." Zack studied Leon's hand. "I would have just kicked his ass and told him to get over it but that isn't what he needed then."

"It's what he needs now." Leon snorted. "I don't know how Riku deals with him."

"It's the sex."

"Must be."

Zack removed his hand from his pocket and toyed with a bit of Leon's hair. "So what brought this on?"

"I overheard her talking to Zell and I realized that everyone seems to instinctively go to Aerith with their problems. She's become the town sage."

"She's good at it. I don't think she has ever been wrong."

Leon took Zack's hand and held it to his knee. "I bet Ansem the Wise could have learned a few things from her."

"From what I've heard, he could have learned _a lot_ of things from her."

"Probably." Leon chuckled. He looked at where both of their hands rested. "I know I'm never going to doubt her."

Zack bumped his arm against the other one's gently. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Leon slid off the ledge and they walked side by side toward home. "I feel really strange saying this but you know who's on his way to becoming like Aerith?"

Zack grinned. "Sora. That kid is a hell of a lot wiser than anyone gives him credit for."

"Would you believe I listen more to him than I do to Aerith?"

Zack looked at him. "Not in the slightest. And I won't tell him you said that either."

Leon only smirked and they continued on their way.


	144. munificence

Munificence

Riku stumbled in carrying an exhausted Sora with him. The shorter boy's arm was slung across his shoulders and the brunette barely moved his own feet. He led the younger one to the sofa and released him.

Sora immediately fell upon it. He flopped on to his back with a heavy groan, closing his eyes. He threw both arms over his head.

The silvered one hunkered down near his best friend's head. There was a deep frown on his face. "You can't keep doing this, Sora."

Tired, blue eyes opened as Sora turned his head. "Sure I can."

"No, you can't." Riku countered, a bit angrily. "You don't have to answer every single call for help."

"But if they need me…."

"That's my point, Sora. They usually _don't_ need you. These are problems that they should be able to easily handle on their own. Hell, most of them had been dealing with them for years. They're taking advantage of you."

Sora shut his eyes again. "Maybe they are but I won't risk it. If I can do something to help, I will. I can't just say no."

Riku sighed. He knew that would be the other's answer but he had to try. Sora was running himself haggard trying to fulfill every request for help from the Keyblade Master that was made.

Cloud came in and glanced over at the two. Sora was now asleep and Riku was looking at him with a wary expression. The blonde spoke softly. "You can't change who he is, Riku."

"I know. It just makes me so mad." Riku stood. "The worlds just keep taking from him and he just keeps giving without hesitation. It's going to kill him."

Cloud walked over, slipping his arms around the other's waist. They both studied the sleeping teen for a moment. "Hopefully, with a little more time, the worlds will again realize that there are things they can deal with on their own. Right now, any sign of trouble automatically scares them that the Heartless are returning."

"I know. I just don't want to see him burn out. I promised to take care of him and I feel like I'm failing." Riku turned within the embrace. "Maybe I should start going with him on some of these."

Cloud smiled a little. "I knew you were going to say that."

The other frowned and Cloud lightly kissed him. "You are just as giving as he is. You just go about it differently."

Riku looked touched for a mere second before he shoved the blonde's shoulder. "Whatever."

He pulled away and moved toward the kitchen. "I told Leon he and the others could come over for dinner since everyone got dragged into the catastrophe. If I don't start it now, it won't be done until really late."

Cloud blew out a breath and shook his head. He glanced at Sora then headed after Riku. Yeah, they were both too generous for their own good.


	145. subterfuge

This is completely and totally random. I swear, I have no idea where it came from but here is cause I got nothin' else.

Subterfuge

"Whatcha doin', Leon?" Yuffie asked, trying to look over his shoulder. He shifted just enough to block her view.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, really?" The girl grinned, now really curious.

"Yes, now go away."

"Okay." Yuffie slowly turned, taking a few steps away. She glanced back at Leon, watching him lock a few sheets of paper in the desk drawer. Silently, she left the room with a large smile on her face.

--0—0—

"Sora!" Yuffie loudly whispered the boy over.

Sora looked at her realizing she did not want anyone to know they were talking. He took a quick look around and then ducked into the alley. "What?"

"Check out what I found." She handed him a stack of papers.

He looked over them and frowned. "These can't be real."

"I stole them out of his desk myself." Yuffie bounced. "He only locks important stuff in there."

Sora was openly gaping. "I knew they were serious but I didn't think…"

"I know!" She took the papers back. "We have to tell everyone."

"No! This is too big!" Sora countered. "This isn't like the time we found out about Cid's plastic surgery. This is freakin' _huge_! We can't tell _anyone_!"

"Oh, all right."

--0—0—

By the end of the week, everyone knew. Leon noticed odd smiles and peculiar looks everywhere he went. He paid these no mind, simply ignoring the unwanted attention. He was positive that he knew what it was about.

Zack, on the other hand, played it for all it was worth. Whenever someone made a strange congratulatory remark, he looked completely confused. No one actually came out and said what all of this attention was for but he loved it so he did not care.

That Saturday, Leon stated that everyone was to meet at Tifa's bar for a big announcement. Yuffie and Sora chuckled to each other, knowing what that announcement was. So that evening they, along with the rest of the group, sat around the bar, waiting for Leon and Zack.

When they finally arrived, the pair sat up.

"Hey, guys." Zack grinned hopping up on the bar. Leon sat on a stool beside him. "So how many of you already heard from Yuffie and Sora?"

"I think the better question is who hasn't." Riku smirked.

Reno snorted, lighting a cigarette. "You know, I'm not quite believing it, yo."

Zell nodded his agreement. "I figured Cloud and Riku might do the whole baby thing but not you two."

Tifa had come out from the back by now and walking behind the bar, tapped Zack's shoulder. "I owe you big time for this, guys."

"Told you it would work."

"What would work?" Sora frowned.

Tifa left the bar stand and walked over to where Rude sat with Reno. She plucked the cigarette from the redhead's mouth and put it out as she sat beside Rude. "No smoking in here for the next nine months."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. He gave Rude an appraising look and blew out a breath. "Nice work, yo."

Yuffie looked completely confused. "Wait, huh?"

Riku had dropped his head to the table, laughing. Even Cloud was smiling as he got up to go hug Tifa. "That was brilliant."

"What was?" Sora asked in frustration.

Riku lifted his head to his best friend. "Tifa's pregnant."

"_What_?" The brunette and Yuffie shouted in harmony.

"No, no, no," Yuffie shook her head, pointing a finger at Leon. "They're adopting a baby. Why else would he have all those doctor's bills and that ultrasound thingy?"

"We weren't ready to tell anyone at first." Tifa explained, holding Rude's hand. "However, we knew that a certain someone has a bad habit of sneaking into everyone's files."

Zack grinned. "Since Leon took her to the doctor's in the first place, he took all the papers, blacked out the name and locked them up for safekeeping. I made up a fake adoption form and you two numbskulls took the bait."

"Giving Tifa and Rude a chance to adjust to the idea and decide when they wanted to tell the rest of you." Leon concluded.

Yuffie and Sora stared at him. The girl stuttered. "That's… that's…"

"Really sneaky!" Sora finished. He glared at Leon. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I went to a mercenary school," Leon shrugged. "I can be just as sneaky as anyone else here."


	146. Tile

BlackIceNinja's second list. New words are still welcomed.

Tile

"That's not a word, Axel."

"Yes it is!"

Demyx turned to Zexion. "Is that a word, Zexy?"

"Don't call me that and no, it is not a word."

"Ha!" Demyx pointed at the redhead.

"It _is_ a word!" Axel protested. "Luxard and I heard people using all the time on that weird beach party world, didn't we?"

The goateed blonde shrugged. "They did use it a lot there, mate."

"That doesn't make it a real word!" Demyx slapped the table, causing a few tiles to jump.

"When was it said they had to be dictionary words?" "Axel smirked.

"That's the point of the game, Axel."

"You gave Lexaeus that bull shit word last week. What was it… shipoopy?"

"That is a word!" Demyx explained. "There's a song for it and everything."

"Right. Like that supercala- whatever word Xigbar threw at us."

"Hunkadola is _not_ a word!"

"Yes it is! Luxard agrees."

"But Zexion says it isn't and he's the bookworm!"

"That doesn't mean he knows every word on every world!"

"Just give him the fuckin' word!" Roxas shouted. He stood up, bumping the table and spilling several of the little, lettered squares on to the white floor tiles. "Why the hell do we play Scrabble anyway? You're all a bunch of idiots. "

He stalked off and the others looked after him.

"It's still not a word."

"Yes it is!"


	147. Evidence

This goes with gossamer.

Evidence

Cloud stared at the charred shirt in his hand. It had been nearly completely destroyed but something had stopped the fire before it could finish the job. The fabric must have been hastily thrown into the fireplace, judging by its positioning.

There was blood splattered on it.

He worried his lip, trying to wrap his mind around what this could mean. There was only one reason someone would go through the trouble of burning a blood-stained shirt rather than simply throwing it away. Every time his mind approached that reason, his heart recoiled violently.

Sora walked in, face instantly falling when he saw the ex-SOLDIER near the fireplace. He tilted his head and slowly approached the man. "Cloud? What's wrong?"

"This is Riku's shirt."

Sora glanced at the fabric in Cloud's hand. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "It's got blood on it."

Cloud did not reply.

The brunette looked up at him. "Why would he burn the shirt instead of just throwing it away?"

"The more important question is: where did the blood come from?"

Sora frowned. There was an awful lot present. Someone would have noticed if Riku had gotten a wound large enough to spill that much blood.

He bit his lip as some of his recent observations came to mind. "He has been really withdrawn lately. He avoids me when he can and loosing his temper more often."

"He's been extremely clingy." Cloud noted slowly. "If we're together, he _has_ to be touching me. Even if it's just his fingers on my skin and it always has to be skin. I can't even wear a shirt to bed anymore."

"Yuffie made a comment yesterday that Riku seemed to be talking to himself a lot." Sora shook his head. "Riku said he's been thinking aloud because it helped clear his thoughts."

Cloud's jaw locked and he tensed up. Something was happening to Riku and he had a terrible feeling he knew what it was. He had been concerned for a few days now but the burned, bloody shirt had thrown that into a near panic.

Sora appeared to be traveling the same path Cloud was. He looked up at the older man with frightened blue eyes. "Do you think…?"

"I hope like hell it's not."

"Leon said there was an assault on three guys last night." The teen noted slowly. "They were troublemakers and I know they have been giving Riku a hard time. Leon says they were beat pretty bad but had no idea who did it. All they remembered was a flash of silver."

Cloud abruptly turned. "Do you know where Riku is?"

"I think so."

"Find him." Cloud ordered. "Don't leave him alone. I have to talk to Leon."

Sora nodded firmly. "Got it."

The blonde met the teen's eyes and there was immense sadness in both sets of blue. They did not need to speak further. It was obvious to both how much they each prayed they were interpreting the signs wrong.

However in their hearts, they knew they were not.


	148. Bowdlerize

Bowdlerize

Sora was giving him those pleading blue eyes and his mouth was turned down in a concerned frown. His voice was soft and filled with emotion. "Please, Riku."

The silvered one sighed. "You really don't want to know, Sora. It's better that you don't."

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Sora nearly shouted. "You don't know that. I know you've been purposely withholding details from me and I understand why you do but did you ever stop to think that by not telling me, I'm automatically thinking the most horrible things my brain can come up with?"

"And that still would not measure up to the truth." Riku stated quietly.

Sora stared at him. He could _not_ let Sora understand what he lived with every day. He could _not_ let him understand the guilt that tugged at his heart. He could _not_ let Sora comprehend the full extent of his sins.

"I have told you everything, Sora. You know more than I've told anyone else."

Sora pouted. "Cloud knows more than I do."

"Not because I told him." Riku countered briskly.

"I'm not asking for all the details." Sora tried again but it seemed like he understood this was a futile effort. "I just want to know how you were able to do it."

The older teen turned away to study the water creeping up the sand on the distant beach. "I focused on the goal. I told myself this was what I had to do and I did it. To be honest, I was really surprised how easy it was."

"Really?"

Riku took a moment before turning back with a faint smirk. "Yeah. I mean, for princesses they weren't very well protected."

Sora chuckled.

"Sora!" Kairi called from the bridge. "Are you still going to play?"

"Uh…."

"Go, I'll join in next round." Riku nudged his head toward the girl's voice.

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Okay!" Sora bounded off for the wooden bridge.

Once his footsteps faded, Riku allowed himself a moment to let his face express the pain he felt. Thank whatever powers for Sora's innocence. He knew that Sora would let the subject drop with that small statement.

It had not been what he meant at all.

Most of the Princesses of Heart had been well guarded within their castles and palaces and what-not. What had been surprising was how easy it had been to end the lives of those guards. With each princess he collected, it had become easier. By the last few, he did not think about it anymore.

But Sora would _never_ know that.

Riku schooled his features back into his mask of cool indifference and slid off the tree. He would continue to paint over the true depth of his darkness with these partial truths, letting Sora believe he had gotten Riku to reveal the truth. It was the only way.


	149. Motley

Motley

"Hey, Tifa." Reno leaned his head back, ponytail hanging out. "What was the name of the crazy chick who used to run with you AVALANCHE guys?"

The raven-haired woman did not look up from the glasses she was rinsing. "Jessie, and she wasn't crazy. She was just… really enthusiastic."

"No, Sora is enthusiastic. Jessie was crazy." The redhead countered. "What was with her and the explosives?"

Tifa shrugged.

"And then there was that Biggs kid." Reno continued.

"He annoyed me." Cloud stated, sipping on his drink.

"He worshipped you." Tifa glanced over for a moment. "He was rather conflicted because he really admired you but he was horribly jealous of the attention Jessie placed on you."

"He seemed to be a good kid." Reno sat forward. "I felt bad going after him; didn't give two shits about the rest of you."

"Except for Cloud." The barkeep noted dryly.

"Hey, now you know that's not true." Reno protested. "All of you were a job. There was absolutely nothing personal about any of it."

"Right."

Even Cloud snorted. He flicked his blue eyes at the Turk and quirked an eyebrow. "So why didn't you kill me in the church?"

"Well, there was a woman present." Reno cringed as he said it, knowing what a complete lie that was.

Aerith giggled from the table she was filling napkin dispensers at. "I saw your face when you confronted Cloud. The big, bad Turk was floored."

"Only because everyone was going around saying you guys had a First Class running around with you!" Reno threw a hand up. "The only First Class I knew of that had any kind of connection to you was Zack, who I knew was dead. Then I find out its Spiky here, who wasn't even a SOLDIER! You would have been confused too, yo."

Cloud frowned, staring down into his glass.

"Oh, don't get all emo on us, Strife." Reno shoved the blonde's shoulder. "It's not your fault you were a head case."

Aerith glanced at Cloud then shifted the subject. "I miss Barrett."

"Yeah." Tifa agreed. "He was so dedicated to the fight. And Marlene, I adored that little girl."

The flower girl turned to the other woman. "Do you remember how Barrett used to yell at Cloud?"

Tifa laughed, setting her rag down. "Yes! He was always giving Cloud a hard time. I had to beg Cloud not to walk out on us a few times because of him."

"I didn't want to leave because of him." Cloud countered. "I was only there for the money and you knew that. All of you kept trying to get me to join the cause."

"And I know you're glad you did."

The blonde made a non-committal noise.

"We became quite the little family, didn't we?" Tifa spoke thoughtfully. "Cid, Red XIII, even Vincent and Reeve. All of us went through one heck of a journey."

Aerith nodded.

Reno snorted. "Looking back, I can't believe as motley of a bunch as you freaks took down a worldwide corporation and the absolute craziest, sadistic mother fucker, pun intended, the worlds have ever seen."

"Half of us _freaks_ were created by Shinra." Cloud commented softly.

"Makes it all the more impressive." Reno snickered. "Hojo was a paranoid dolt, yo. He didn't go _anywhere_ without a Turk escort."

Tifa pointed. "Now, you call _us_ a motley bunch; the Turks were a whole other matter."

Reno grinned. "You don't know the half of it, yo."


	150. Pop

Pop

Cloud fought back the urge to throttle Sora.

Leon narrowed his eyes at Sora, hoping the teen would just stop.

Aerith sighed heavily, even her renowned patience wearing thin.

Tifa rolled her eyes skyward, asking Shiva for the strength to not smack the boy.

Rude looked between the teen and his girlfriend, calculating how long before she snapped.

Zell's eyebrow twitched.

Zack glared in Sora's direction, wishing he was capable of the Jenova stare of doom.

Riku actually was giving him the Jenova stare of doom.

Yuffie was completely unfazed.

Reno silently stood and walked over to the teen.

He waited a moment and on Sora's next bubble, whipped his hand out.

Sora hollered in reaction, staring at the Turk.

"Quit popping your gum."


	151. swim

Sassy Aloo's Zwei. Not sure were this came from….. Keep sending words!

Swim

"Hey, Roxy."

The younger blonde's glare intensified. It quickly became a defeated scowl. "I give up. The two of you are _never_ going to stop calling me that. Would you _please_ at least keep it to Rox? I can at least tolerate that."

"Sure, Rox." Demyx grinned, gently bobbing in the water. "So why are you here?"

"I was looking for Axel."

"Why would you look here?" Green eyes squinted curiously. "Ax despises water."

"Saix said he saw him over here." Number XIII explained, looking over the large pool. "I've never been in here before."

"Really?" Demyx pushed off from the side and glided through the water a few feet. When he stopped, he smiled at Roxas. "Come swim with me. Zexion's going to be here in a bit."

Roxas frowned uncertainly. "I've never swam before. I don't even think I can."

"Well, have you tried?"

"No."

"So get in."

"I don't have anything to swim in."

A new voice joined them, total mirth in his tone. "So swim naked."

Roxas turned and shoved the new arrival. "Come off it, Axel!"

"I believe that was the intention." Zexion stated dryly from the door way to the changing room. Demyx snorted before cutting through the water, back to the side.

The musician clung lightly to the side. "Go to my room and in the second drawer from the top I have some trunks you can borrow."

Roxas seemed gravely uncertain about the whole thing. He was eyeing the pool warily but there was a peculiar glint to his blue eyes. There was something that looked close to longing in his expression.

Zexion calmly walked past him. "I would not be surprised if the moment you touch the water, it will feel quite familiar." He then simply stepped off the side, dropping into the water and popping back up a moment later.

"Come on, Rox." Axel encouraged him, an odd look to his tattooed face. "You'll have fun."

The young Nobody stared at his best friend for a moment. He then left the pool area, returning fifteen minutes later. He went into the side room, changed into the swim trunks and re-emerged, clearly more than a bit uncomfortable.

Axel whistled, smirking. "Nice chest there, Rox."

"Shut up." Roxas walked to the pool side and sat on the edge. He poked his feet in and immediately pulled them back out. "That's freakin' cold."

"What?" Demyx gaped. "It's like seventy-five degrees! It's perfect."

"It is not ocean water, but you will adjust to it quickly." Zexion spoke in a strange tone. He appeared to be observing every one of Roxas' reactions closely.

"Come on, mate." Luxord called from the other end of the pool. He and Xigbar had shown up at some point. "Just get in."

"Or I can just push you in." Axel offered from the wicker bench he was lounging on.

"Bite me."

"Oh, do not tempt me any further, Rox." The blonde could hear the leer.

Bracing himself a bit, Roxas slid off the edge into the water. It was still cold but Zexion had been right, he could feel himself adjusting to it. There was something familiar about being in the water. He fought back a smile that he did not know the origin of.

"See?" Demyx kicked over. "Water is so soothing. It's the greatest thing ever."

Axel snorted. "Says you. I'll take being dry any day of the week."

"You're just jealous that water beats fire." Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, but that's the only thing you can beat me with, wuss."

Roxas tuned out the rest of the conversation, slowly walking through the water. He was ware of Zexion's gaze on him but did not particularly care. There was something disturbingly natural feeling to being in the water, something that was tugging at the back of his mind…

He was not aware he had started swimming until he came up to hear Demyx laughing. "I knew you could swim! You're really good, too."

"I wager he's better than you at it." Luxord commented.

Xigbar looked at him incredulously. "Demyx is a water wielder. No way Roxas can do anything involving water better than him."

"I bet twenty munny that Roxas can out-swim Demyx."

"Oh, I'll take that bet."

"I'm not racing Demyx!" Roxas protested. "I barely know what I'm doing."

"It doesn't look that way." Axel disagreed, getting up and sitting cross-legged beside the pool. "You're swimming like you were born to it."

"I am?"

"You are." Zexion noted thoughtfully. "It makes sense…."

Axel reached out to ruffle at Roxas' wet hair. "Even soaked, it stays spiked."

The blonde glared at the redhead.

"Oh, come on, Roxy. You know I think you're beautiful."

Abruptly, Roxas gripped Axel's arm and forced him into the water.

Axel came up, sputtering. He shot Roxas a death glare and began removing his wet leather coat. "Oh, you are _so_ dead!"

Once the outer clothing was gone, Axel shot after his best friend. The two raced around the pool, Roxas having the clear advantage. Luxord and Xigbar looked over to Zexion, who was still carefully observing Number XIII.

The slate-haired Nobody simply stated. "I told you I could get Axel in the water."

Demyx laughed. "You both owe us fifty munny!"


	152. allegory

Okay, I'm sure this is not very accurate but English was not one of my better subjects.

Allegory

"Hey, Riku?" Sora had that look on his face that told everyone in the room that this was going to turn into a lengthy discussion. "What's an allegory?"

The older teen glanced over from his genetics book. "An allegory?"

"Yeah. My English assignment is to write a two page allegory but I don't know what that is."

"You're in your last year of school and you don't know what an allegory is?" Leon frowned at Sora from the desk.

"You're forgetting he's only made it this far by somehow coning me into doing most of his work." Riku sighed, closing the thick tome in his hands.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know what an allegory is."

"You don't?" Riku looked at him in surprise. Sora cheered from where he laid on the floor.

"I grew up in a small mountain village next to Shinra Mansion. They wanted us relatively uneducated so we were less likely to ask questions about the reactor."

"Ah." That made sense. "An allegory is a story that has both a literal and figurative meaning."

Both Sora and Cloud looked confused.

"Okay, you know that tale I really like, _Dante's_ _Inferno_?" Riku leaned forward. "That's an allegory. Dante's journey through the layers of hell represent humanity's search for themselves. Virgil, his guide through hell, is human reasoning. Sins are described by their punishments in hell."

"You like _Dante's Inferno_?" Leon made a face. "I preferred Plato's _Allegory of the Cave_."

"That one's all right but it's a great deal simpler than _Inferno._ I mean, it's a journey through a dark cave ending with the emergence into the sunlight." The silvered teen shrugged. "It's a pretty obvious going from ignorance to enlightenment piece,"

"It's a lot more optimistic that Dante."

"I suppose but life isn't simple, it's complex."

Sora and Cloud stared dumbly between the two. Blue eyes met and it was clear neither had any idea what the other two where going on about. Sora bit his lip, glancing at his paper. "They aren't helping."

Riku and Leon continued their debate, completely forgetting the original reason for bringing it up in the first place.

"Maybe we should try asking someone else." Cloud suggested.

Sora nodded. He gathered his notebook and a pen and got to his feet. Cloud also stood and they walked out the door. Their exit went unnoticed.

Outside they found Cid and Aerith talking to one of the new arrivals. Sora brightened. "Hey, that guy's a novelist. He'll know."

"Doesn't he write romance novels?"

"So?" Sora darted a bit ahead. "It's still writing."

The teen came to a sudden stop beside the man in question. Light eyes stared down at him in annoyance but Sora did not seem to notice. "Hey, there."

Cloud walked up beside Aerith. "Sora has a homework question."

The woman looked to the boy. "What is it?"

Sora glanced up at the straight-haired blonde he stood next to. "You're a writer, right?"

"Yes." The man clipped out. "Why?"

"I need to know what an allegory is."

One eyebrow arched up.

"Riku tried to explain but then he and Leon went off on something about Dante and Plato and hell and caves and now, I'm completely lost." The boy said in nearly one breath.

Cid snorted. "I failed all that literary shit."

Aerith bit her lip. "I was home schooled. I can recognize an allegory but I wouldn't know how to begin to describe it."

"So that leaves it to you, Yuki." Sora jump turned.

"I really wish you didn't remind me so damn much of Shuichi." He muttered. Then in a clearer tone, "Do you know what a metaphor is?"

"Yeah, that's that whole _my love is a red rose waiting to bloom_ thing."

"An allegory is similar to that only it is on a larger scale." Yuki started a cigarette. "The entire piece represents something else, it symbolizes an idea."

"Oh." Sora stated simply. "I still don't get it."

"So if Sora wrote out his journey to find Riku with the intention of proving that the pursuit of friendship can be long and difficult but worth it in the end, that would count as allegory?" Cloud asked softly.

"Yes."

"Oh! I can totally do that!" Sora exclaimed. Then he stopped. "But we're not supposed to talk about that."

"Pass it off as fiction." Yuki waved a hand. "Who's going to believe it's real, anyway?"

"True." Sora jumped and turned, narrowly missing hitting the man. "Cool. Thanks, Yuki."

Yuki stared after him. "Yeah. Definitely too much like the brat."

He glanced at Cloud. "Yours is into Dante, huh?"

"I guess."

"That's rather deep." The author blew out some smoke. "That's one of my favorites as well."

Cloud shrugged and began following after Sora. Why did he have the feeling he knew what tonight's dinner conversation was going to be about?


	153. message

Message

Cloud numbly handed the phone back to Leon. He stared blankly ahead of him, just past Zack's shoulder. His expression was vacant.

Zack studied him closely, waiting. He knew it would not be long…

"Damn him!" The blonde whirled around in an explosive bout of anger. He slammed his fist against the stone wall, knuckles making a crunching sound. He repeated the motion, not noticing that the skin had broken open and the hand was becoming a bloody mess.

Zack calmly stepped over and blocked the next strike. He slid in between the wall and his friend, violet hued eyes locking with Cloud's. Cloud struggled against him for a moment, going so far as to kick at the taller man.

Zack simply held on, still locked in that gaze.

The fight left the blonde as abruptly as it had come. He slumped against Zack's body, hand fisting in his shirt. His shoulder's shook with sobs but he did not make a sound.

Zack looked over Cloud's head at Leon, who was watching Cloud with immense sadness. Steel eyes met his and they silently wondered what they could do. It was obvious to both that there really was not a thing that would ease their friend's pain.

"Why?" Cloud's voice was quiet and choked. "Why couldn't he tell me? Why could he tell Leon?"

"I don't know, Spike." Zack rubbed at Cloud's back, trying to sooth him.

"He purposely called when he knew I wouldn't answer." Leon spoke slowly. "He wasn't able to talk to me directly either."

"But why didn't he call _me_? Why did he leave that message for you?" The blonde continued brokenly.

Zack slid down against the wall, pulling Cloud down with him. He settled his friend against his shoulder, still rubbing his back reassuringly. "He knew this is how you'd react to it. He left the message with Leon knowing that we would take care of you."

The blonde man turned his face up to look at older man. His eyes were so lost. "He'll come back, won't he?"

The raven-haired one glanced up at Leon. They had all heard the message and by the tone of it, it did not sound likely. They both understood that Cloud had recognized this also but was grasping for any trace of hope he could get.

Zack bit his lip as Cloud re-buried his head. "I hope so, Cloud. I really do."


	154. bound

Bound

Zack watched Riku as he sat on the edge of the fountain, drawing. The young man was completely focused on his task, yet something about his entire presence was more relaxed the Zack had gotten used to seeing. The pencil traced easily over the paper, sometimes in long strokes, other times quick little flicks.

"Hey, Zack." Riku did not look up.

"No one told me you drew." The former SOLDIER strolled over, hands in his pockets.

The silvered one shrugged a bit. "It's something I started doing a few years ago."

Zack sat on the stone a bit away from the other, facing him with his feet up between them. "I used to draw some. Most of it was rather cartoonish but it was fun."

"It's calming." Riku stated absently. "I can draw things that I want to see and know I likely won't."

The older man studied the teenager for a few minutes. "It must be hard for you."

Riku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The people closest to you are all so completely different." Zack explained. "There's gotta be times when you feel pulled in multiple directions."

The pencil stopped moving for a moment. Riku looked ahead of himself at a tree in the distance for a long minute. He then glanced at Zack. "It is difficult sometimes but I deal with it. It isn't like I could break my bonds to any of them even if I wanted to."

"Do you ever want to?"

"No." Riku replied easily. "Never. Not even when I want to kill each one of them."

Zack laughed. "It's gotta be damn near impossible dealing with Cloud and Sephiroth sometimes."

The other snorted. "Sora can be just as difficult."

"I'm sure he can but not like the other two."

Riku set his sketchbook down and turned, mirroring Zack's position. "The truly difficult part of everything is making each one see how uniquely important they are to me. I love all three of them in completely different ways. Unfortunately, there are times when those conflict."

Aqua eyes gazed at the rippling water. "Sora is my other half, my balance. We need each other to be whole and we're both bound to the Keyblades, which unites us on an even deeper level. If he's ever in trouble, I will not hesitate to lay down my life for him. I would drop everything and follow him to the ends of the worlds.

"Sephiroth and I are bound on a fundamental level. Not only are we true blood relatives, we're connected by Jenova, whom we both still struggle with. It's something that no one else can understand and we would never want anyone else to. It is our shared burden.

"And then there's Cloud." A tiny smile came to Riku's face; "Whom I choose to become bonded to. I let him into my heart and soul willingly and I _never_ want to be parted from that. Sometimes I think he forgets that."

He suddenly shook his head. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been able to just say all of that."

"Feel better now?" Zack asked seriously.

"I do." The teen glanced at him. "Now I can begin figuring out you and Leon."

"Man, we can't even figure that one out." The ex-SOLDIER laughed.

"Oh, your relationship I understand perfectly." Riku stated. "I meant the bonds I've formed with both of you."

Zack frowned.

Riku scooped up his sketchbook and pencil. "How good are you in the kitchen?"

"Your brother found my cooking edible."

"Good enough." The silvered one grinned. "I have the sudden urge to bake chocolate chip cookies."

"Oooh. Those are my favorite."

"Mine, too."

Zack studied him a moment before sliding off the stone. He threw an arm around Riku's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Spiky's gonna freak if he finds out we were making cookies together."

"Well, he has been bothering me about trusting you." Riku looked over at his lover's ex with amusement. "I'd say letting you in my kitchen will prove that I do in fact trust you as a friend."

"I think you've figured out our bond."

Riku smirked. "Ah, but what kind of friend? Leon is my friend but there's _way_ more to it."

"Hey, lots of people make out with their friends."

"I'm not making out with you."

"Well, not without Cloud and Leon of course… Oww!" Zack rubbed at his chest where Riku had hit him.

The two walked to the house, trading insults and teasing each other about Cloud's odd habits. This turned into talk about themselves. By the time Cloud and Leon found them, they had baked two dozen cookies and had become just as bound to each other as any of the rest of the group of friends.


	155. tiger

Tiger

"Hey there, Tiger." Sora grinned widely as he walked into Ansem's study.

Leon glanced over with a quirked eyebrow. "Tiger?"

Riku gave his best friend a withering look. "I told you not to call me that."

"And you expect me to listen?" Sora countered.

"It sounds wrong when you say it."

Leon blew out a breath in amusement. "I have to ask what started this one."

"Oh, it's so cool!" The brunette teen turned toward him. "When we went to the Pride Lands, Riku became a white tiger! He was so beautiful!"

"A tiger, huh?" Leon smirked. "Does Cloud know about that?"

The slivered teen actually blushed. "Yeah, Sora told him."

"Told me what?" Cloud asked from behind Sora.

"The tiger thing."

"Oh." Cloud wandered over to where Riku was sitting. He rested his forearms in the other's shoulders from behind and leaned in to nibble on his earlobe. "I always knew you were a tiger."

Leon rolled his eyes then caught Sora's expression of confusion. "It's another sex thing, Sora."

"Oooh." The younger teen averted his eyes from the scene starting over by the desk. However, he could not keep himself from looking over occasionally. Riku had reached up to grip Cloud's hair as the man continued playing with the column of his neck. "They, uh, have a lot of those."

"Yeah."

Sora suddenly frowned. "So I wonder if that's what Mary Jane means in Spider-Man, though that doesn't make much sense."

"What the heck is Spider-Man?"

"Sora's favorite comic book hero." Riku managed out, groaning on the last word. "And it isn't."

Leon sighed heavily. "Think you two could continue that somewhere else?"

"Sure." Cloud pulled away, hoisting Riku up and out of his chair. "Come on, Tiger."

As they passed, Riku smirked at Sora. "See why I say it sounds wrong when you call me it?"

"Won't do it again."


	156. Drifting

On to a new list from a new person. This begins Stellar Eclipse.

I'm not too sure where this came from….

Drifting

He was dying.

He had to be for it was the only explanation for this. He was surrounded by white light which in itself was peculiar. He had never been simply bathed in something this pure. It did not cling to him the way the inky black of the dark realm had. It was quite soothing.

He was uncertain if he was standing, lying or simply floating. All he could tell was that he was somehow drifting through his memories in this strange environment. It was not exactly seeing his life pass before his eyes for he did not see anything but the all-encompassing white glow but he _saw_.

The events of his short existence flowed in a strangely organized manner. They were not presented in a linear fashion but in collections of related events. Everything he had ever done; had ever thought or felt was being re-played for him in a wholly unique way.

He was surprised by how much there was. Had he really done so much in less than twenty years? Had that many of his dark thoughts truly been his own? Had his emotions been that terribly suppressed?

Suddenly, the contentment that had settled itself upon him disappeared. He did not want to be here. He wanted to do more with his life. Now that he recognized that his thoughts were truly his own, he wanted to think about everything he could. Above both of these, he wanted to _feel_ everything as strongly as he should have.

He forced his mind to stop drifting and focus on the things that mattered. He was not done yet. There had to be a way back from this place.

"Riku, come back."


	157. Improbable

Improbable

"Forget it, Sora. It's not going to happen." Riku sighed. "You said yourself it was impossible."

"So you're just gonna give up?" Sora asked angrily. "I thought this was important to you."

"It is." The older teen shook his head and fell back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling with resigned eyes. "I just know when to quit."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"Oh stop it with the Roxas glare. It doesn't suit you." Riku glanced over. "I have tried everything I can think of. Hell, we haven't had sex in three days.

Sora stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and don't get me started on the other one." He scowled. "Nothing is going to get those two in the same room, let alone spend more than five minutes in each other's presence."

The brunette folded his arms. "You haven't asked me."

"Look, Sora," Riku got up on his elbows. "I appreciate how much this means to you and if I thought you could do anything to make it work I would have asked you in a heartbeat but if I can't convince them, there is no way in Hades you're going to."

"Fine then." Sora turned on his heel and stalked out of the bedroom.

Riku let his arms slide down to his sides. His head again hit the mattress and he decided to simply sulk for the rest of the night. When Cloud came in later, he merely glanced at him and turned on his side.

Cloud did not bother to try to snap him out of it. He knew what this mood was about and he was unable to bring himself to do anything about it. They both went to sleep without a word.

--0—0—

Riku felt bad, he truly did. Aerith and the others had put so much effort into his birthday and here he was, sitting in a dark corner brooding. He tried to be sociable but he just was not feeling it. He had never been very big on the birthday thing in the first place but this year, there just did not seem to be any reason to celebrate.

Sora had tried bothering him for a while but eventually gave up. He pouted at him before storming off. He had now mysteriously disappeared.

Riku supposed it served him right. He was acting like a child about this. It was not as if this situation was unexpected. He had simply hoped so badly…

The door opened and Sora walked in. He held it open to allow Cloud in, the blonde looking rather uneasy. He caught Riku's eye and something in his expression changed. He took another step forward and slightly to the side.

Then Sephiroth entered the room. He flicked his green eyes across the scene before settling it on Riku. His facial features did not change but his eyes shifted color. He also took a step forward, glancing at Cloud.

Together, they walked over to Riku who could only stare at them in disbelief. Though they were obviously uncomfortable, neither seemed at all hostile toward the other. The unlikely pair stopped before the teen and spoke together. "Happy birthday."

Riku swore he was about to cry. He had to look away a moment and covered it up with a derisive snort. No way he was going to let them see how much this meant to him. "Why'd you change your minds?"

Cloud cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "Someone made a very good plea."

"I'd call it excellent." Sephiroth stated dryly. "I apologize, Riku."

Cloud stepped closer and brushed at Riku's bangs. "So am I. I was doing exactly what I said I wouldn't."

Riku bit his lip. He tried to come up with a snappy comeback but he had nothing. It was taking all his control to not turn into a complete baby, balling his eyes out.

"Cloud!" Tifa called out. "Come here and get a drink, you too Sephiroth. You're both here now and you will be a part of this party."

The two turned toward the bar but Riku caught both by the arm. He stood and gave his brother a tight hug which was awkwardly returned. He moved over to Cloud, locking the blonde in a deep kiss that hinted toward more at a later time. When he stepped back, he smiled at both of them. "Thank you."

They simply nodded and proceeded to the other side of the bar.

Sora bounded over, looking extremely smug. Riku watched as Cloud and Sephiroth were given beers and appeared to engage Reno and Rude in conversation. Again, he felt those tears threatening to spill out. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, I have my methods." The brunette laughed. "I told you, you should have asked me."

"Even you said that if I couldn't get them to do it, no one could." Riku could not stop looking at them. "You said it was impossible."

Sora grinned. "I said improbable, not impossible."

A few drops of moisture escaped aqua eyes. "Thanks, Sora."

"No prob, Ri." The younger one dismissed. "Now I just gotta work on Leon."

"Why?"

"Well, convincing Sephiroth was rather easy, I told him I'd spar with him every day for the next week but Cloud, well, he was a lot more difficult."

"I figured he would be." Riku looked at his lover, who had turned his own gaze in Riku's direction.

Sora noticed this and blushed. "Yeah, I had to promise to keep Leon at bay when you and Cloud disappeared for three days."

Riku smirked, eyes still locked on Cloud. "I'd make it four."


	158. Percieve

Perceive

Riku watched from the side as Sora was reunited with is traveling companions of two years. Three jumped around animatedly, blabbering on about how long it's been and each trying to out-talk the other about what's happened since they last saw one another.

It honestly hurt him a little.

Cloud came up and wrapped his arms around him. Together they looked on for a moment. Sora said something to Donald which irritated the duck and the two began chasing each other across the courtyard. Goofy laughed loudly at them.

"Those two are so completely not what I thought the first time I saw them." Riku noted quietly.

Cloud let out a very low chuckle. "All three of them turned out to be much different that I originally thought. I walked out onto the training grounds and I remember thinking Phil must be getting desperate if he was letting a kid and two strange humanized animals try out."

Riku snorted.

"But then I caught Sora's eye and I just… could not look away. I didn't know why at the time. It wasn't until we fought and Hades betrayal that I understood." Cloud regarded the teenager who had managed to tackle Donald. "It was like he simply radiated light and there was something about him that spoke of hidden power. He came to talk to me before he left and I was stunned. He may have been physically fourteen, but he was somehow much older."

"I used to think he was the weak one." Riku spoke slowly. "I could beat him at anything and he always automatically placed me in charge. He was happy to be in my shadow."

The silvered teen chuckled once. "Even after everything, he still looks to me for the answers, to take charge. When we fought Xemnas, we fell right back into our old roles. The thing is, it was different because I understood then that my perception of him was wrong and always had been.

"He did not let me lead because I was better than him or he thought he wasn't good enough to, he did it because he knew it was what _I_ needed. _I_ had to know I was worth something. By seeing to it that I was always the one in charge, the one every one looked up to, he figured he was helping me."

Riku smiled rather bitterly. "I really wish I had understood that sooner."

Cloud nuzzled his ear. "At least you do now."

"Yeah." They watched as Donald hit Goofy in the back of the head with his staff, bitching about something. "You know what my honest opinion of those two was when I first saw them?"

"What?"

"They were idiots." Riku laughed. "But they're not. They're really good guys and I'm glad they were there for Sora."

Goofy looked a bit stunned and bumped into Sora who shoved him back. In the process, he ended up stepping on Donald's webbed foot. The mage sent a Thundaga down on the human boy who retaliated with Firaga, which got Goofy instead. This started a whole series of random attacks on one another with several rude remarks being made.

"They remind me of the Three Stooges." Cloud commented.

"Yep." Riku nodded. "I was dead on with the wise guys comment."


	159. Stride

Stride

Life was good. No, it was better than good. It was fantastic. Just when he would think it could not get better, somehow it did.

For a long time, Cloud had not been able to trust that things would remain this way. In the back of his mind, he was always waiting for the bottom to fall out. It usually had but even then, they worked through it and things would be better than they had before the conflict or issue.

For nearly a year now, they had lived a life of complete bliss. They had gotten to the point where they could take life's little hang ups and the minor glitches living together brought in stride. Fights never lasted long and often ended in a round of sex, which was still amazing.

They had a routine now. Riku always woke up first, nudging Cloud a bit to make him wake up a little before getting out of bed. He would make coffee and bring it back, forcing the blonde to sit up and drink it. Then he would drag the man from the bed and into the shower. They never showered alone in the morning.

Once dressed, they ate breakfast, usually with Cloud bickering lightly about why they were still having to be up this early. They would make a few snide comments about Zack not doing enough to relax Leon then agree that the raven-haired man's return was probably the best thing that could to any of them.

His return had somehow acted as a catalyst for several extremely important changes that had needed to be made. Both Cloud and Riku firmly believed that it was indirectly due to him that they had made the transition to the secure, well-established couple they were now.

They would leave together for wherever they were currently assigned, sometimes meeting up during the day and other times not seeing the other until it was time to go home. Though they disliked being apart, they were comfortable with it. They always knew the other would be waiting.

Usually Riku was done for the day first. He would either stay in town to help out Leon or one of the others or he would hang out with Sora. Those two were closer than ever now. Sora had finally gotten himself a serious relationship and the best friends spent a lot of time comparing notes.

When Cloud was finally finished with his work, Riku always somehow knew. Whether this was due to his integration of his Jenova traits, his mastery of the darkness, or simply a rapport the couple had formed they did not know nor care. The blonde would come up to Riku, regardless of where he was and what he was doing and wrap his arms around the taller one's waist.

If there were plans with any of the others, they would stick around. If not they would head home, always hand-in-hand. Over dinner they discussed things that had come up during the day, funny stories, problems, concerns for their friends and what they could do about them.

Evenings were usually quiet unless their friends decided to drop by, which was more often than not. They did not mind in the least but as a point of honor, Cloud would complain loudly at the intrusion. He knew Riku needed to have people around him.

Sephiroth came by twice a week in the evening. Cloud normally found somewhere else to be during these times but he and Riku's brother had managed a rather amicable relationship. The few times they were together, there was almost no animosity.

When it came time for bed, one would lead the other to the bedroom, usually with a light smirk and a more than suggestive glint to their eyes. It was extremely rare that they did not have sex before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Due to Riku's need for contact, they slept naked.

This was the routine and Cloud loved it more with each passing day. It was steady and yet unpredictable, each day different but familiar. This was how it had been for months and he firmly believed it would remain that way.

So when he spotted Riku and Sora huddled together in one of the secluded sections of the Postern, whispering with grave faces he felt his heart drop. Riku glanced over at him and his expression said all that needed to be said. Cloud nodded in disheartened understanding.

The steady stride their life had formed was about to be broken.


	160. Schooled

Schooled

His brother had come a long way in a very short time. While he acknowledged this fact, he did not lose sight of the one thing Riku still needed to learn. His presence still throbbed with emotion, calling out to anyone with the ability to hear it.

Riku could fade into the shadows with ease now, disappearing completely from sight. The darkness was his ally and he had finally learned that working with it was different than surrendering to it. The darkness was not to be feared if one understood it.

Sephiroth allowed himself a tight smile. He had been tracking Riku as the boy set about the mission the elder son of Jenova had given him. Riku had looked at him oddly when given it but he nodded and went on his way.

Nearly a full day had passed and the boy had performed his task flawlessly. For much of that time, Sephiroth himself had trouble locating Riku's exact presence. …And he knew that Cloud Strife had no clue he had been watched all day.

It appeared that Riku had finally learned to still his heart.

He had again lost track of Riku's location but he was unconcerned. The teen should be back soon and he would have plenty of notice before he arrived. While Riku had nearly perfected his skills, he could not keep himself hidden from Sephiroth for long.

"I never thought you the knitting type."

Sephiroth froze. He did not bother turning but a sincere smile graced his face. "I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, you are." He heard the genuine gratitude in Riku's voice. "Thank you."

Though they never discussed it, Sephiroth had recognized the connection between Riku and Strife. That was why he had made observing the man Riku's final test. If he could keep his presence hidden from a man who not only also had some of Mother within him but shared an emotional bond with the boy, he would be capable of remaining hidden from any one.

Not only had Riku performed the task flawlessly, he had managed to sneak up on Sephiroth himself. Now granted, it was during an unguarded moment, it was still a major accomplishment. No one had gotten that close to him without his awareness in any state of mind before.

Sephiroth was honored to declare his brother a fellow master of shadows.


	161. mole

Xejika's second list. This is a day late but I was driving all day yesterday. Oct. 23 was National Mole Day so here we go…. This came from an actual debate I had.

Mole

"Why are we here, Sora?" Riku looked around in annoyance.

"Because we've got to help Pooh."

The older teen sighed. "This is like the fifth time we've done this. I say just leave him there to starve."

"Riku!"

"It's a damn addiction, Sora! The bear is addicted to honey and all of you are just enabling him by bailing his butt out of trouble all the time." Riku argued.

The pair approached Rabbit's house where Winnie-the-Pooh had in fact once again gotten stuck in Rabbit's front door. This time he actually looked a bit embarrassed. "Hello, Sora."

"Hey, Pooh bear." The brunette waved.

"Why can't he fucking use the backdoor?" Riku mumbled.

Rabbit snorted as he approached the teens from behind. "He's not a very bright bear."

Riku chuckled in agreement even as Sora shot him a dirty look.

"But this," Rabbit gestured to the scene before them, "will not be happening again, I assure you."

A silver eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"I'm sealing off this entrance once he's been freed and making a new door." Rabbit folded his arms. "It's going to be a tunnel and I'm not telling anyone where it starts."

"Good plan."

"I thought so. The engineer is already starting on it."

As the two spoke, Sora tackled the problem of getting Pooh unstuck. He was really beginning to dislike the fact that Riku and Rabbit got along rather well. They were always being mean to Pooh bear.

A small patch of ground burst up and a brown animal with two large teeth popped up. "Sssssay, thisssss isn't where I wanted to be."

"No, it isn't." Rabbit sighed. "You're about ten feet off."

"Well, I'll fix it later." The critter climbed out of the hole with a lunch box. "It's time for my break."

"Oh, no!" Rabbit darted in and took the box. "You just had a break! Now finish my tunnel!"

"Now look, ssssonny! It ssssays in my contract-"

"I don't care." Rabbit snapped. "You've been at it all morning and it's not done! I could have done it by now!"

Riku narrowed his eyes at the small animal, who cowered a bit. "Why don't you just finish it, okay?"

"Fine." He snatched his box from Rabbit in a huff. "I've gotta get out of this busssssiness. Too much drama. I'm not even in the gosh darn book"

Not paying attention to where he was going, he fell into his own hole. His voice echoed up. "And I'm _still_ a ding dang glad of it!"

"Thank you, Riku." Rabbit shook his head. "Gopher is such a slacker but he's the only one to do the job."

"Isn't he a mole?" Sora asked, tugging on Pooh's arm which was not budging.

Riku frowned. "Where did you get that from? He's obviously a gopher."

"I swear he's a mole." Sora moved close to the wall and was examining Pooh's exact positioning. "Mole's dig holes and tunnels and all that."

"So do gopher's."

"You sure? I've never even heard of a gopher."

"Yes." Riku said in irritation.

Rabbit watched as Sora braced a foot on the side of the house and again began pulling. "His name is Samuel J. Gopher."

"So?" The brunette gave up and folded his arms.

"Notice that everyone here's name somehow involved the type of animal they are?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

Riku blew out a breath. "Forget it, Sora. You know how we have to do this. You pull out here and Rabbit and I will push from the back."

Riku began walking out, away from the house. Near the fence, he picked up a few boards. Before he left the garden, Sora asked where he was going.

"I'm boarding up the honey tree so he doesn't fly into it again." Riku replied sternly. "Once he's out of the hole, I'm calling for an intervention. We are _not_ doing this again."


	162. vendetta

Vendetta

"Yuffie, would ya shut the fuck up?" Cid cursed loudly at the girl literally doing cartwheels through the garage.

"But it's true!" She protested. "Both Sora and I were chased all through the park!"

"We were!" Sora confirmed. "We're lucky Professor Lupin didn't catch us!"

Riku rolled his eyes, sharing an amused smile with Cloud as he handed over a fresh polishing cloth. The blonde hmm'ed a thank you, completely focused on Fenrir's rear side compartment. "There's a scuff here."

Sora froze, sending a panicked look toward Riku. The silvered teen kept his cool but flicked his eyes in Sora's direction. He addressed his lover. "You sure? Maybe the wax isn't buffed all the way."

"No," Cloud spoke slowly and deliberately. There was a definite edge to his voice. "There is a scuff on my bike."

"That can't be!" Sora darted over to examine it. "He said-"

Slightly glowing blue eyes glanced over. "_Who_ said _what_?"

Sora scrambled for an excuse for his partial slip of tongue. He sighed in relief when the main garage door slid over a bit and Leon came in. He almost ran over and hugged the man.

Then he noticed who was with him and the tense looks to all three faces. Cloud and Riku also recognized there was something wrong, both moving away from Fenrir. Riku stood beside Sora, aqua eyes fixed on his brother. Cloud was giving Zack the same look.

"Maleficent has declared that the first one to bring her Riku's dead body will be her new general." Zack rushed out.

"What?" Sora and Yuffie shouted. Riku paled and he actually staggered. Sora reached out to stabilize him until Cloud came and held the silvered teen in his arms. Cid's cigarette had fallen from his mouth and burned his pant leg.

Sephiroth explained. "Apparently, she has a vendetta against Riku for deserting. She was foolish enough to believe she had complete control of him and he was made privy to several rather important facts. She has decided that he needs to die."

"But he can't know anything _that_ important." Sora protested, looking to his best friend. When he saw the expression on the older teen's face, however, he knew that was not true.

"I know just about everything." Riku whispered, pain in his voice. "She told me a lot but it was Xehanort that… well, when he became part of me, I likewise became part of him. I know _everything_ he knew."

The garage fell silent. Cloud held Riku tightly to him though Riku himself seemed to barely be holding himself up. Cid studied the concrete floor. Yuffie was gaping in confusion and Sora frantically tried to process just what Riku was saying.

The three near the door were all watching Riku. Leon showed the most emotion of them, his scarred face tight. Zack was standing rather close to him, their hands brushing together; His violet hued eyes large with worry. Sephiroth was tense, green eyes calculating with concern shading them.

"I should have known this would happen." Riku suddenly pulled away from Cloud. "I have to get away from here _now_."

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief while Cloud and Sephiroth both calmly stated, "No."

"All of you are going to be in danger if I stay here." Riku spoke smoothly, easily but his eyes were brimming with emotion. "This is the first place they're going to look."

"Actually, Destiny Islands is the first place most of them are searching." Zack countered. "King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are on their way there to deal with them."

Riku closed his eyes. "I cannot burden all of you with this. I'll go and-"

"When they come, they will still do whatever it was they intended." Sephiroth easily concluded. "You're smarter than that, Riku. You know how they think as well as I do."

The teen sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, we wait." Sephiroth paced a few steps, the only sign of his concern. "Zack and I need to get back before she begins questioning our lengthy absence. All of her lieutenants are to check in personally every three days."

"We will spread as much misinformation as we can." Zack added. "They know I used to run with Seph and Cloud but I've convinced them that Cloud wants nothing to do with me since I was Seph's friend. They bought the story rather easily."

"Not very up-to-date on their info, are they?" Sora noted.

"No but that works to our advantage." The raven-haired man grinned. "They seem to be under the impression that going after Riku is personal for me since the kid took my man."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that's feasible."

"Oh, Spiky, you have no idea." Zack stated oddly. As soon as he did, he took Leon's hand and held on to it, shooting the sable-haired man a mischievous smile.

"Zack and I will keep track of everyone we can and send you warning of anyone who intends to come here." Sephiroth concluded. "Most do not know that Cloud or I have returned here."

"Good." Leon nodded. "That will also help. If we can find out who's coming ahead of time, I have no doubt the rest of us can handle any assassins sent Riku's way."

The garage fell quiet again, this being the first time in the conversation that what was happening was truly stated. In all honesty, Maleficent had ordered for Riku's murder. There was no other real reason for singling him out like this other than she wanted him gone.

Riku worried his lip. "Thanks, guys."

"Ah, whatever." Zack waved it off. "Like I'm gonna let one of my friends die. I don't do that, do I Spike?"

"Just don't get yourself killed this time, Zack." The blonde spoke seriously.

"We need to leave." Sephiroth announced. He met his brother's gaze for a moment. "We will handle this. Try not to worry."

Riku nodded once with a faint smile.

Zack had pulled Leon into a deep kiss and at Sephiroth's light clearing of throat, pulled away. The couple studied one another for a beat before Zack simply turned away. As he and Sephiroth left, he called over his shoulder. "Don't worry, guys. We're on the job now, what could go wrong?"

They disappeared from sight and left a decidedly somber group in their wake. Cloud stepped over to Riku and placed a hand on his shoulder. The teen reached up to touch it and settled his head on the man's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you all," Cid broke the silence. "But I'm still waiting to hear Sora explain the shoddy repair job on Fenrir."

All heads turned to Sora who was now giving the middle-aged man Roxas' best glare. "I hate you so much."

"Yeah? Don't care."

Sora glanced at Riku for support. The silvered one shrugged a bit. "I didn't put the dent in her."

Cloud was looking at the brunette with an intent expression. While he was waiting, Riku brushed at a blonde spike and whispered something to him. The man nodded curtly, eyes fixed on Sora. He was doing a reasonable impression of the Jenova stare of doom.

Riku moved away from Cloud and headed for Leon, who was poorly disguising the fact that he was still looking out after Zack. He nudged the man and motioned with his head to follow him outside. The teen glanced back at the stand-off. "Try not to kill him, love."

"No promises, babe."


	163. resilient

I got my first flame on the last chapter! Unfortunately, it was from someone who seems to simply enjoy pissing people off and probably did not actually read (they seem to like to cut and paste their insults). Whatever. Would have been nice if I'd gotten something original….

Resilient

There was a single rap on the door before Sora poked his head in. The concern on his face quickly disappeared, transforming into a broad grin. He stepped all they way in and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Riku."

"You can cut the act, Sora." The older teen mumbled, still staring out the glass on the window seat. "Nothing you do or say is going to make me feel better."

The brunette turned to the other man in the front room. "Has he been like this since…?"

"Yes." Sephiroth pursed his lips. "Are you able to stay awhile?"

"Yeah."

The man stood, flicking his head to loosen the long silver hair that had gotten caught in his wings. "Very well, I shall step out for a short time."

He looked to Riku, who had not moved. "Riku, you will have eaten something by the time I return."

He got no answer and glanced at Sora. The boy nodded his understanding and Sephiroth left without further word.

Sora regarded his best friend for several minutes. He had not seen Riku this melancholy in a very long time. Even though he already knew the actual answer, he wanted to hear how Riku said it. "What happened?"

"I tried to kill Cloud." Riku said with no emotion.

Sora waited.

Riku lightly tapped his fist against the window. "I really thought she had given up on me. I thought I had her beat."

Sora stepped a little closer. "Sephiroth still struggles with her from time-to-time."

"I know." Riku sighed heavily. "When he came last night, the first words he said were, 'Mother's a resilient bitch, isn't she?'"

The younger one snorted. That sounded like him. He quickly became serious again. "You're resilient, too."

"…….."

"I mean it, Riku. You have been dealing with Jenova for nearly three years now and because of her you have done some terrible things but you haven't given up. You're still fighting." Sora explained earnestly. "And you had to deal with Xehanort's heartless and the darkness before that. You have been literally bombarded with things more horrible than I can imagine and you keep going."

Riku glanced over. "It's because of all of you that I can."

Sora laughed loudly. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

The silvered one turned in place. There was an angry glint in his eyes though his voice was calm. "I'm serious, Sora. I have to fight her back nearly every day. Xehanort was _nothing_ compared to Mother. Fighting him back was easy; though I had let him in, he was still separate. Mother, she's literally a part of who I am. I can _never_ be free of her."

He bit his lip and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I'm getting tired, Sora."

"I know." Sora walked over and placed a hand on the taller one's shoulder. "But you're strong, Riku. I know you can do this."

Riku set his own hand on top of Sora's but turned his face away. "Cloud's getting scared."

"I'm surprised he wasn't before."

"He was. I mean, he's really starting to believe that I can't win this." Riku sighed. "At least, that's what I'm getting from him."

"Cloud is always like that after these episodes." Sora assured him. "You usually sleep for a couple of days after them so you've never seen it. By the time you come back around, he's better."

"I hate putting him through this." Riku shook his head. "I know he chose to stay by my side and I love him more every day for it but…"

"I don't know if this helps but Cloud didn't _choose_ to stick with you." The brunette smiled a touch. "As far as he's concerned, there wasn't a choice."

"I haven't seen him since last night. When Sephiroth came, he left."

"He'll be back." Sora was confident. "He probably didn't want to trouble you as he got himself back together."

Riku made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "I hit him with an aura. He didn't block it."

Sora managed to keep the shock from his face and just covered the tremor in his voice. "Then he's probably sleeping it off somewhere. Those things _hurt_."

"I know." Riku agreed solemnly. He dropped his head over to press against the glass. "Most can barely walk after one of those."

"He'll be fine." Sora waved the fact off. "He's tougher than me and I can take them alright."

Aqua eyes flicked toward him. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am." Sora folded his arms with a smug look. "I know these things."

"Right." A corner of Riku's lip turned up into a lopsided grin. "I forgot who I was talking to."

The front door opened slowly and a head of blonde spikes appeared. Cloud studied Riku for a moment before a small smile lit his face. "You're smiling. Good."

"It's hard not to smile around this goof."

"Hey!"

Riku suddenly frowned. He turned to place both his feet on the floor. Looking Cloud over carefully he asked, "Are you okay?"

Cloud simply rolled his eyes. "Please. If I can survive being stabbed through the chest by your brother three times, I can survive anything."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Having a sadistic freak for a brother? I thought we already dealt with that."

Riku weakly glared at him. Cloud raised an eyebrow and after a moment, both chuckled. Cloud crossed the room and after Sora let go of Riku's shoulder and stepped back took Riku into both arms with a sideways embrace. Riku rested his head against his chest and held on to the arm before him with both hands.

Sora grinned at them. Deciding he was not needed there any more, he threw them a quick wave and left the house. He really did not know why the two of them worried so much.

They both could handle just about anything and together that _just about_ was removed.


	164. caveat

Okay, so this probably isn't one of my better one's but this was a difficult word for me. I hope next will be better.

Caveat

Leon sighed as he surveyed the damage. It was extensive but considering how few lives were lost he considered it a fair trade. Things could have been a _lot_ worse.

"Sephiroth did all _this_?" Sora gaped from beside him.

"It appears so."

"Wow." The boy breathed. "Zero district is completely _trashed_."

"It's going to take a lot of work to repair this kind of damage." Leon noted, folding his arms. "But he could have easily done worse."

"Cloud's watching him like a hawk." Sora spoke in annoyance. "The guy saved the whole town and Cloud is still treating him like he's a threat."

"He _is_ a threat, Sora." The sable-haired man turned toward him. "Just because he helped us this one time does not make him an ally. There are many reasons for him to have stepped in like he did and many of those can ultimately prove worse for us than another Heartless invasion."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "But why? Why would he put himself at risk like that if he's going to turn around and undo it all? Riku said Sephiroth almost _died_ he used so much energy."

Leon's jaw tightened. "That doesn't mean anything."

"But-"

"He's right, Sora." Riku had silently come up beside them. He kept his aqua eyes on the destruction spread out before them. His head was angled down, bangs blocking his eyes from actually being seen. "Do not assume that because an enemy allies with you once they are now you're friend."

Sora stared at him. There was something really odd about Riku's voice as he said that. He almost sounded resigned about something. "But Riku…"

"I'm not saying that Sephiroth intervened because he had an agenda." His head turned just enough to let him give Leon a pointed look. "I do not believe he saved us simply to come back and attack us himself."

He re-focused on the city. "But he did not act as any kind of atonement or plea for forgiveness."

The younger teen frowned sullenly. "I guess but he saved hundreds of lives and for that we have to be thankful."

"I never said I wasn't." Leon countered. He turned on his heel and began walking away. "But the sooner he's recovered and out of town, the better I'm going to feel."

Sora watched him leave. "I would think they would be a little more… I don't know."

"Sephiroth had his reasons for what he did here." Riku stated quietly. "Leave it at that."

The younger teen studied his friend closely. He could just see Riku's eye through the veil of hair. There was a great deal of thought going on in the silvered one's mind and just beyond that, a peculiar warmth. He seemed to be happy about something.

Suddenly, Riku turned. For a fraction of a second, Sora swore he had smiled. He followed the movement and spotted Cloud approaching.

"Sephiroth woke up." The blonde stated, eyes straying toward Riku. "Aerith cleared him and he left."

Riku averted his gaze as did Cloud. "Good."

"That was my thought."

Riku's jaw tensed but he said nothing. There had been a really strange vibe between the two from the moment Sora had introduced them. He swore they some how knew each other though both claimed they had never met.

Of course, Riku had acted that same way when Sephiroth showed up.

"So, uh, all's good then, right?" Sora tried to break the odd moment.

"It would be better if I had gotten to kill him." The blonde muttered.

"He didn't do anything!" Riku snapped.

"Why are you defending him?"

Riku stepped closer. "We have enough to worry about, don't you think? He's gone now."

Something in Cloud's gaze softened as he met Riku's eyes. "I suppose."

Sora was suddenly feeling out of place and he had no idea why. The two just kept looking at one another. "So, I guess we should get back."

"We'll be down in a minute." Riku informed him. There was an intent look to his eyes. "I need to talk to Cloud about something."

Both were standing there tensely and Sora was worried they were going to fight. Riku seemed to realize this for he gently smiled. "I don't dislike Cloud, Sora. Stop reading so much into your impressions of things. We will both be down in a minute."

He reluctantly nodded his acceptance and left them. Walking down the path, he faintly heard what sounded like a gasp. He considered turning back but took Riku's assurance to heart and continued on.


	165. vitriolic

I really need reviews on this one…

Vitriolic

"See, Riku? I told you they'd like you." Sora grinned smugly. "I haven't ever heard Leon talk that much to anyone."

"We talked about the Restoration." Riku stuck his hands in his pockets. "I think he was just glad to have someone who understood what he was talking about."

"Oh, whatever." Sora rolled his eyes. "And Cid laughed when you threatened Yuffie."

"Yes and Aerith invited me to tea tomorrow." Riku sighed. "You've made your point."

They walked through the marketplace, Sora wanting to introduce Riku to Donald's three nephews. It was really warm out but neither boy noticed it much. Being from an island made one rather unaffected by heat and humidity.

They rounded a corner and Sora tapped Riku's arm. "Hey, there's Cloud! I didn't know he was back."

Riku paused. He glanced ahead and also saw the very noticeable head of blonde spikes. He frowned a bit more, definitely having not expected to come across the man.

Sora was already dragging the silver-haired teen across the street. "Hey, Cloud!"

The older man flicked his unnaturally bright eyes at them. He barely smiled at Sora, an expression rarely seen on the man. It immediately disappeared when he caught sight of Riku.

"When did you get back?" Sora was completely oblivious to the sudden animosity in Cloud's expression. The man did not reply and Sora continued. "This is Riku, the friend I was looking for."

"I know who he is." The blonde muttered.

Riku kept a steady look but his own eyes hardened. "Nice to see you again, too."

"Where's the other?"

"How should I know? I don't devote all my time to tracking him." Riku folded his arms. "I thought that was your job."

Cloud snarled. "You are _just_ like him."

"Only on the surface."

"No," Cloud's grin was caustic. "Inside, you're the same. I saw what you did and I saw how much you enjoyed it."

Riku's expression faltered. "You do not know me, Strife. Do not presume you do."

The blonde stepped closer to the older teen. He moved in close, not breaking their gaze. "I know all I need to know."

Sora stared between them, having no idea where all of this was coming from. He had to interrupt this some how. "Uh, you guys know each other?"

"We never met before today." Riku answered.

Cloud's voice was tight. "But we've crossed paths. Your _friend_ was with _him_."

"Him?" The brunette was completely thrown by this conversation.

"I've abandoned all of that." Riku stated softly. "I've left the darkness behind."

The older man snorted. "No one simply leaves the darkness behind them."

"Call me a first."

"Humph." Cloud backed away but his intense blue eyes remained fixed on Riku. "We'll see about that."

The pair studied each other a moment longer before Cloud abruptly turned and stalked off. As soon as he was out of sight, Riku's shoulders slumped and he appeared to be on the verge of tears. He moved away from Sora, opposite the direction the blonde had gone.

"Riku, what the…?" Sora darted over and gripped his arm.

The older teen broke away, twisting from the touch as if it burned him.

"Riku?"

The silvered one simply continued walking, Sora staring after him in terrible confusion.


	166. Family

So, we move forward. This begins Kauriryu's little listy. Someone better get the series I borrowed from for this one….

Family

"Where did the baby come from?" Cloud frowned at the child sitting in Riku's lap. Said child was giggling and clapping its hands as Sora made silly faces at it.

"We're baby-sitting Hotaru while Amara and Michelle had to take care of something." Riku smoothed the little girl's black hair. "Apparently she only lets me and Sephiroth hold her."

"Kinda creepy, huh?" Sora noted.

Riku got an odd look to his face. "Well, according to Michelle, Hotaru has a lot in common with us."

Cloud frowned. "She looks to be barely a year old. How much could she have in common?"

The silvered teen bit his lip before pressing a kiss to the child's head. "We have very similar family situations."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Sora, however, looked at Riku in confusion. "Aren't Amara and Michelle her moms?"

"As far as they're concerned, yes, but Hotaru's adopted." Riku explained. "Her father was a scientist."

Cloud noted the change in Riku's voice and suddenly understood what the teen was implying. It took Sora a moment longer to piece things together. He stared at the little girl in horror. "Oh, he didn't…"

"Nearly her whole body is scarred."

Sora let out an angry breath. "How do parents do things like that? I just don't understand it! You're supposed to love and protect your family!"

"Just because you share blood relations with someone does not make them your family." Riku stated calmly. "That may be how it's supposed to work but it doesn't. Look at my mother, she despised me and I refuse to discuss my father. Hell, don't even mention him near Sephiroth."

"Do you think that's why you and Seph became so close so fast?" Sora reached over to let Hotaru grip his finger. "Neither of you had any family that cared so you kinda latched on to one another."

"Likely." Riku smiled faintly at Sora. "But you're wrong about the not having family part. I had a family."

Sora scrunched his face up. "Huh?"

Cloud snorted. "He means you, Sora."

"Huh?"

"You were my brother long before I met Sephiroth." The older teen explained. "And I always considered your mom to be mine. Why do you think I spent every holiday with the two of you? As far as I was concerned, you were my family."

"Oh." Sora grinned. "Yeah, Mom always knew you were alone. Remember how she would always try to get you to call her Mom?"

"Yeah. Mine would have killed me if I had, though." Riku muttered. "Would have wrecked the illusion."

"What about you, Cloud?" Sora turned to the older man. "What was your family like?"

"I grew up with my mom, that's it. My dad died when I was a kid." The blonde shrugged. "I guess Tifa was like a sister to me, still is."

"It's kinda funny, isn't it?" Riku observed. "The three of us, Leon, Zack, and the others, all came from rather small family groups, most of us becoming rather isolated because of it, and here we are together now. We've all joined together into one hell of a large family."

"Yeah." Sora smiled. "You're totally right. Maybe we aren't blood related but all of us are bonded together as closely as any family I've ever seen."

Cloud had to nod in agreement.

"Which means I can call Tifa and Rude's baby my cousin!" Sora jumped up. "Oh, that's gonna be cool!"

Riku snorted. "I can't wait until they hear that one. You realize Cloud's practically the kid's uncle."

"Possibly more than that." Cloud muttered.

Riku angled his head at him. Hotaru had settled back against his chest in contentment.

"Tifa wants me to be the baby's godfather."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The blonde watched as Riku dug out a pacifier for Hotaru and placed it in her mouth. The girl's eyes were drooping.

Sora was now watching Cloud as he watched Riku with the baby. He smiled to himself at Cloud's rather gentle expression. Biting his lip, he commented. "You know what would be even cooler than having a cousin?"

Riku glanced over, knowing exactly where his best friend was going with that statement. "Don't hold your breath on that one, Sora."

The younger one giggled. "Oh but look at you! You're such a great mommy."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"You do look very natural with her." Cloud whispered.

Aqua eyes flicked at the now sleeping child in his arms before turning up. Riku regarded his lover for a long moment then suddenly glanced away. "Yeah, well…"

Sora laughed. As he turned to leave the couple alone, he grinned. "Oh, I _so_ can't wait to tell Sephiroth he's going to be an uncle!"

Riku and Cloud stared at one another. This was going to be bad.


	167. Christmas

Hopefully, this doesn't read too disjointedly.

Christmas

"Hey, boys." Cid announced as he entered Committee headquarters. He walked over to the pair of teenagers at his computer console. "Hey, Cloud."

The blonde narrowed his eyes from across the room. "I really wish you wouldn't call them that. It makes me feel like a pedophile."

"You are a pedophile, love." Riku deadpanned.

"Fine. I'll just stop sleeping with you."

Riku snorted. "Like you could."

"Besides, Riku's eighteen now so you're technically aren't anymore." Sora added. "Hence why Cid no longer calls him Jailbait."

"You gonna continue this conversation or do you fuckin' want to know what I brought you?" Cid loudly interrupted.

"You have something for us?" Sora asked brightly.

"Well it's actually for Riku but I'll let you deal with it." The engineer routed through his bag. Riku was now looking at him curiously. "Vincent found it while they were remodeling the hotel in Traverse Town."

Sora watched Cid in confusion. He had no idea what Vincent could have found in the hotel that pertained to- He remembered at the same time the man pulled out a folded sheet of tattered paper.

The teen took it from Cid slowly, blue eyes fixed on it. He stared at the paper for a moment before holding it to his chest and closing his eyes. He could not believe it.

"Sora?" Riku queried softly.

"I forgot all about this." Sora took a deep breath opening his eyes. "I don't even remember what it says."

"What is it?"

Sora studied Riku's face a moment as if deciding what he should do. He bit his lip and glanced down at the paper. Then he handed it to his best friend.

With concern, the silvered teen took it from him. He unfolded the sheet and began reading it over silently. His expression grew increasingly pained as he did.

Cloud had come over and was frowning at Riku's reaction.

Riku pursed his lips and refolded the paper. When he looked again at Sora, there were tears in his eyes. "When did you…?"

"Right after Neverland."

The older one nodded slowly. He turned, still clutching the paper in his hand. After a moment, he chuckled brokenly. "Kind of ironic it ended up being just the opposite, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora whispered.

Cid had quietly moved away, going into the next room. He had known what was written on the paper and after sticking around long enough to make sure the boys would be all right, decided to leave them be. Cloud looked between them and was clearly torn as to whether he, too, should duck out. He did not want to.

"It's the only Christmas we spent apart." The brunette noted.

"Since we met." Riku finished absently. "I spent the whole day sitting before that white pod just watching you sleep."

One corner of Sora's lip turned up.

"That's when Namine gave me that drawing." Riku spoke over his shoulder in Cloud's direction.

The blonde nodded. There was a framed sketch in colored pencil that sat on the nightstand on Riku's side of the bed. It was of Riku and Sora as young children, sitting before pile of presents. The drawing had always been obviously important to Riku and Cloud had never felt right asking about it.

Sora suddenly grinned. "But we're never gonna face that again, are we?"

Riku looked at him and smiled. "You couldn't be rid of me if I tried."

"You know, we're gonna have to make this Christmas huge." Sora stated happily. "I mean, now we've got Zack and Zell back. It's gonna be everyone's first Christmas together."

"You're right. We're going to have to go all out." Riku glanced at Cloud. He grinned at his boyfriend. "And you realize since it's our first Christmas living together, we're going to have to have everyone at our place."

Cloud sighed in mock defeat. "If we must."

In all honesty, he was looking forward to it. Of course, he would never admit to that.


	168. Halloween

Halloween

"And what are you two doing?" Zack folded his arms, standing between Leon and Cloud. Riku was by the low stone wall above the marketplace, counting out flyers. He handed the stack to Sora, who took off on his skateboard.

"We're putting up flyers."

"Well, we can see that." The ex-SOLDIER smirked. "What for?"

"We're having a Halloween party." Riku explained simply as Huey, Dewy, and Louie rolled over for new batches of flyers.

"A what?"

"Halloween?" Leon noted. "As in that world Sora goes on about because he got to be a vampire?"

"Yep." Sora boarded past Cloud, skidding to a halt. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"What's Halloween?" Zack asked curiously.

"Do you want the simple answer or the entire history and origin?" Riku drawled out, passing out the remaining flyers. The four other boys took off in different directions.

"Uh, simple."

"Halloween is the day, or night, where people dress up in costumes and eat candy." The silvered one explained. "When it started, the purpose for the costumes was to ward off evil spirits and the day was to let the dead move on to the next life."

"How does the candy fit in?" Cloud frowned.

"Kids go from house to house in their costumes and trick-or-treat." Riku grinned. "There was a guy on the Islands who came up with a new trick every year. Most don't bother with that part, though. It's all about the candy."

Leon looked off in the distance where Sora had somehow leapt up to paste a flyer in between two second-story windows. Why in the worlds was a flyer needed there? "And who exactly is hosting this party?"

"We are."

Leon turned, raising an eyebrow.

"The committee approved it yesterday." Riku gave Leon a wicked smile. "Not our fault you and Zack were too busy to attend the meeting."

"You knew about this?" The former Seed glanced at Cloud, who had suddenly gotten a rather dreamy look to his face.

Zack laughed and shoved the blonde's shoulder. "Where'd you go, Spike?"

"No where." He actually blushed a bit. "And I heard about the Halloween thing but didn't pay attention to the details."

Riku narrowed his eyes at his lover. He knew that expression. Smirking in a knowing manner, he continued explaining the coming festivities. "We're keeping it pretty simple. The school is having classroom parties, where the kids get to dress up and play games. After school lets out, there will be an hour for trick-or-treating and then a break for dinner or whatever.

"In the evening, there's going to be a family party in the park with activities and costume contests and all that. Then when it gets dark and the kids are all safe in their beds," Riku grinned, "Tifa's throwing a more grown up party at the bar."

Zack bit his lip, seeming highly amused. "Oh, yeah? Do we get to dress up, too?"

"I sure as hell am." Riku studied Cloud who had gotten that slightly lecherous look again. "And I'm gonna have as much fun with it as I can."

"Huh." Zack glanced over at Leon who was looking at Cloud in amusement. He addressed Riku. "Need any help getting things set up?"

"Well, Professor Lupin and Sensei Shinonome have the school covered, which is where Sora's going to be and Soubi, Michelle, and I are setting up the park. Aerith and Miko are making food; they might be able to use some help."

"There you go, Leon."

The sable-haired man shot a look at his lover. "I don't recall volunteering."

"You didn't but you're the one of us who cooks." Zack replied innocently. "_And_ if you wanna see the really hot costume idea I just got, you'll do it."

Riku shared a look with Zack. They seemed to have exactly the same idea because the teen added. "And you'll take Cloud with you."

The brunette and the blonde exchanged glances. Both knew exactly what the other two were capable of and neither was particularly keen on receiving the cold shoulder tonight. More than that, their lovers were liable to purposely dress in the most provocative costumes they could put together Halloween night and _then_ deny them for the entire night.

"When is this little event happening?"

"In three days." Riku answered. He walked up to the little group, draping his arm over Cloud's shoulder. "It's going to be fun, trust me."

"Oh, I think so." Zack agreed, folding his arms before him and regarding Leon a moment. "We just gotta figure out what we're dressing these two up as."

"Yeah. They're going to have to coincide with us, of course." Riku smirked. "Or maybe we should match them up with each other?"

"Oh, there's an idea."

Leon glared at Riku. "You're not getting me to do the headmaster/school girl thing."

Zack spat out a laugh. He turned to Riku with a large grin. "Are you kidding? That would be awesome! Spiky looks damn sexy in a skirt."

"I've got to show you what Figment pulled off." The teen bit his lip. "That was a fun afternoon."

Cloud seemed more embarrassed than angry. "If any one's wearing a skirt this time, it's going to be you."

Riku shrugged. "Okay."

The other three gaped.

"Everyone's always calling me the girl anyway." He turned away. "But I expect to be thoroughly punished when I misbehave."

Zack brought his hand to his mouth as Riku left. "Damn, Spike. I _really_ don't like you."

"Neither do I." Leon muttered.

Cloud only grinned. He decided Halloween just might become his new favorite holiday.


	169. Savages

Savages

"There's a door here," Leon noted, running his light over a near invisible seem in the wall. The others came over to look; "No idea how to get into it."

Riku studied it for a long moment. "I don't know about this one."

"We need to see what's in this room."

"We could blow the door," Zack suggested. "I bet Reno and Rude have some explosives lying around."

"Or I could use this;" Sora held out his hand and Oathkeeper appeared.

Riku grinned as he and Leon stepped back. Sephiroth smirked while Zack whistled. Cloud merely shrugged "That works."

The teen pointed it at the door and a glow worked its way around the seam. The stone slowly disappeared and a musty, rather putrid scent drifted toward the group. The revealed room was pitch black.

"Ugh..." Sora made a face. "I don't think I want to go in there."

Leon shined the light in, cutting a swath through the darkness. Both Zack and Cloud had odd looks on their faces of confused familiarity. Riku had paled, seemingly about to faint. Sephiroth's expression had become stone-cold.

He pushed past the others, unflinchingly entering the room. Lamps along the walls lit in response to the new presence. A second later, Riku followed.

Cloud suddenly glanced at Zack. "This can't be…"

The older man was frowning deeply. He stepped past the blonde and went in. Blue eyes darkened and something seemed to settle within the man's mind and he moved after the others. Leon and Sora exchanged lost looks before following.

There was a high table in the center of the room and large bookcases lining the side walls. The table had several notebooks and open journals. Along the back were various bits of lab equipment and a metal door. Beside the door, wedged in the corner, was a computer.

Sephiroth stood before the door and Riku had gone to the computer. He had started the machine and was squinting at the faded screen. After typing a few things in, he quietly spoke, "Password."

"Project J/1-1."

Zack and Cloud suddenly snapped out of the stupor they had gone into upon entering the chamber. Zack darted forward, "Don't, Riku!"

Leon stared as Zack placed himself between Sephiroth and the door. The raven-haired man's eyes were begging the former general to listen. "Riku can't go through this, Seph."

"What the heck is all this?" Sora asked loudly, tired of being left out. He had no idea why the others were reacting so strongly to what simply appeared to be yet another hidden lab. This was not the first they had found and while it sickened him to think about the terrible things that had been done in these rooms, there did not seem to be anything particularly different about this one.

Cloud had not moved from where he had stopped. He looked horrified and there was a deep, painful recognition to his eyes. He barely whispered, "This can't be."

Leon placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder in an effort to snap him out of it. "What is it, Cloud?"

Zack was the one who answered, violet hued eyes fixed on Sephiroth. "This is an exact replication of the lab slash library in Shinra mansion."

Sora whipped his head toward the group at the other door. He knew exactly what that was. "_What_?"

Riku suddenly make a choked sound. "Oh, gods. It's all here. Everything he did to me…"

This sentence broke Cloud from his stupor. He jerked away from Leon and literally ran forward. The sudden appearance of a dark shield stopped him. "Riku-"

"No," The teen stated calmly. "I have to see this."

"Move aside, Zackary." Sephiroth's voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Seph, you don't want to go through this again." Zack kept his voice even but there was a pleading quality to it.

"It will not be like before." The taller man assured emptily. "Stand aside."

Zack studied his face extremely carefully. He then reluctantly moved over.

"Zack…"

"It's all right, Cloud." The First Class flicked his eyes toward the blonde. "I've got this. Watch Riku."

The teen had not removed his eyes from the screen, slowly reading the files. His expression was completely emotionless. The barrier had dropped but Cloud was reluctant to move in. He had no idea how to handle this situation.

Sora, however, walked right up beside his friend. He simply placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. He did not try to read anything himself.

Riku suddenly jerked away from both the computer and Sora. He stalked across the room, pausing for a moment before turning to stare at the open door his brother and Zack had disappeared through. His expression sent chills down Sora and Cloud's spines. "Ban'i."

Way to the Dawn appeared in Riku's hand and he moved determinedly for the other room. Sora stepped in his path. It was clear he did not know what was in that room but he was not going to let Riku do something Sora _knew_ was going to be bad.

"No, Riku." He spoke steadily. "It's not worth it."

There was something savage in Riku's eyes. "He was going to clone me."

Sora's eyes widened but he somehow kept his voice calm. "It doesn't matter what they were going to do, Riku. It didn't happen."

Aqua eyes locked with bright blue. The keyblade disappeared and Riku closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he held his hand out to Cloud. The blonde immediately came over and wrapped his arms tightly around the teen.

There was a loud crashing sound from the other room. Sora glanced in and his jaw dropped before he raced in. "Whoa!"

Riku pulled away from Cloud, tears running down his face. Holding on to Cloud's hand, he followed Sora in. He released Cloud and quickly but calmly blocked Sephiroth from breaking another cylinder. "Stop, Brother."

Sephiroth glared at him, madness highlighting his nearly completely green eyes. "It needs to be destroyed, the entire castle. Every trace of the experiments done here must be eradicated."

"Not like this, Seph." Riku spoke firmly.

The brothers stared at one another and after a minute, Sephiroth whirled away. His hair billowed behind him as he marched toward one of the glass containers. He was clearly lost in memories that none of them could begin to contemplate.

Zack was frowning heavily, a haunted look to his eyes. He glanced at Cloud, who was watching Sephiroth closely.

The blonde slowly walked forward. He stood beside the taller man, eyes also fixed on the container. After a long moment, Cloud murmured, "Forgive, don't forget."

Sephiroth was silent but he glanced down at the other man. Sora was shocked to see that there were tears in the man's eyes. What kinds of horrendous things was the winged man reliving because of this place?

He bit his lip and really looked around the room, noting all of the surgery equipment and containers marked biohazard. He found himself whispering, "What kind of monsters do things like this?"

Zack folded his arm and went over to him. As he passed Riku, he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed. The silvered one nodded and headed over to stand with his brother and lover. Zack stopped beside Sora.

"The human kind."


	170. Paintball

Paint-ball

Leon and Sephiroth entered the park, each wondering why they had both been ordered here. The sun was low in the sky and Leon simply wanted to go home and sleep. Today had been mentally frustrating and he knew it had even gotten to Sephiroth.

If the request had come from anyone but Riku and Zack, they would not be here.

They took the most direct route to the far side of the park, crossing the stream that ran through it. On the way to the river, Reno and Tifa met up with them. Neither of them seemed to know why they had been summoned either.

At the end of the path was a large, leafy tree and a picnic table. Cloud and Zell stood off to the side while Riku, Sora, Zack, and Yuffie argued around the table. There were four large cases and two nearly as big bags sitting on the ground near the trunk of the tree.

Cloud glanced over as the newcomers approached. "How is it that we are all grown adults and somehow we're all led around by a couple of teenagers like sheep to slaughter?"

"Intriguing metaphor, Strife." Sephiroth commented.

Reno snuffed out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe. "I think Riku's part vela, yo."

Zell snorted. "That would explain a few things."

"No way!" Sora abruptly shouted. "You don't both of them! You already have an unfair advantage!"

"Man, Seph's terrible with a gun." Zack assured the young brunette. "And you have the freakin' gun expert."

Leon gave Cloud and Zell an inquisitive look.

Zell shrugged. "You are the resident fire arms guy."

"What the hell are they planning?" Reno asked in concern.

"Okay, we're ready!" Yuffie jumped. "All of you get your butts over here!"

Sephiroth raised a thin eyebrow, turning first toward the group at the table. As he passed the cases, he casually stated. "I never cared for war games, Riku."

"It's not a war game." Riku corrected his brother. "At least, not exactly."

"We're gonna paint-ball!" Sora shouted animatedly as Riku stood and retrieved one of the cases.

"Paint-ball?" Tifa asked.

"Yep." Sora grinned. "They have it on Twilight Town and me and Riku got a bunch of equipment for it."

Riku set the case down and explained. "You use air-cartridge guns to shoot little balls of paint. We split everyone into two teams and each of you will get twenty pellets, a gun and a vest because these suckers _hurt_ when they hit you."

Sora rolled up his sleeve to show off a large bruise on his shoulder. "Hayner got me in this one."

"The vests are in the black bag and any other protective gear you may want is in the green." Riku smirked. "But since we're all such toughies, I doubt anyone wants those."

"So you want us to run around and shoot at each other?" Cloud made a face.

"There's more to it than that." Riku opened the box before him. Laying in form padding were five guns, a row of CO2 cartridges and several bags of different colored balls. "Everyone on each team will get a different color of paint. Once the paint runs out, we see which team scored the most hits and who the top two scorers are."

"Aww, Squall's gonna wipe the floor with us!" Zell protested.

"That's why he's on my team!" Sora plucked a gun and an air pack from the case. He began assembling it as Riku handed Zack the bags of paint-balls. The young brunette handed Yuffie the completed gun and began the next. "My group is you, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa and me. Riku's got team Mako Freaks."

"I'm not a mako freak." Reno countered. "We should be like the Shinra Rejects or something."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth glared at him.

"Oh, lighten up." Zack chided as he handed each of them a collection of pellets. "Reno gets red, Cloud gets yellow, Seph gets green, I get blue and Riku has white. These freakin' look like materia."

Sora handed Leon the last gun and Riku switched the empty case for the full one. This time he put together the guns and Yuffie sorted and handed out the paint-balls. Sora went over to the larger of the two duffels and unzipped it.

"Everyone has to at least wear the vest." He pulled out a pile and passed them out. "And the paint doesn't stain, in case any of you are worried about your precious black clothes."

"You do realize that none of us have agreed to participate." Sephiroth noted.

Riku leaned back with a smile and handed him a gun. "You would have left already."

Yuffie sorted the colors out for her team, giving Sora red, Leon blue, Zell green, Tifa yellow, and herself white. They simply put on the vests given to them, Leon scowling the whole time. The ninja girl punched his shoulder. "Oh, come on Squall! It's gonna be fun! You get to shoot Cloud."

"Why would I target him? He hasn't done anything." Leon turned and began surveying the area. "But Riku and Zack better watch their backs."

"Oh, you wouldn't target me, baby." Zack pouted.

"Yes, he will." Zell snickered.

"All right, guys." Riku put together the last gun. "We're locked and loaded. Everything this side of the path from here to the falls is our battlefield. Five minutes for each team to strategize, then ten to get into position. After that we go until the paint's all spilled."

Sora almost skipped ahead. "Let's go, guys! We're gonna kick their asses!"

Riku grinned evilly. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

--0—0—

"That _so_ was not fair!" Yuffie stomped her foot, dripping paint flying off of her. "You don't attack your own team members!"

Reno tried to shake out the yellow and blue from his red hair. "At least you didn't have the dynamic duo turning on you."

The entire game had quickly fallen apart and there really was no way to tell who had started it. Within twenty minutes, it had become a complete free-for-all. Ignoring the fact that they were on the same team, Reno, Zack and Cloud started sniper attacks on each other. Yuffie made some comment about Rude being a better shot than Tifa and the woman decided to make the girl her personal target.

Sora, Zell, and he had managed to keep up the actual intent of the game. While there were some hits to opposing team members, most of the paint on various people's bodies had come from not-so-friendly fire. At some point, Riku had noted that Sephiroth and Leon had disappeared. That had pissed him off to no end and he had simply started shooting at anyone in range.

Once all their paint had been used, the eight had met up at the picnic table. No sooner had Sora and Zell noted that Sephiroth and Leon were missing than Riku knew exactly what was about to happen. So did Zack, for both of them took off in opposite directions at dead runs.

A hail fire of green and blue covered the remaining six under the tree.

Then Sephiroth and Leon dropped from the branches. Leon glanced at the former general. Sephiroth made a series of hand motions, after which Leon nodded. The pair split, Sephiroth going after his brother and Leon after his lover.

The rest now waited, at first grumbling about the various injustices they felt about the game. Now they were taking bets how long it was going to take for Sephiroth and Leon to catch their respective prey. As of now, they had been gone five minutes.

Cloud turned his head. "Riku and Sephiroth are returning."

Everyone looked toward the boulders on the riverbank. First Sephiroth, then Riku appeared over the edge. Long, silver hair blew gloriously in the breeze, it and its owner completely paint free. There was an amused smile on Sephiroth's face.

The other head of silver hair was thoroughly streaked with green, as was the body it was attached to. Riku's scowl was matched by his glare in its intensity. It was quite obvious who had won.

The brothers approached the group. At Sora, Yuffie, and Zell's giggles, Riku raised a hand. "Try me, guys. Go ahead."

They didn't stop and after a moment even Riku lightened up a little. He tossed his gun into a crate and wrapped Cloud in a tight hug, effectively rubbing a lot of paint off on the blonde. Cloud did not seem to mind.

Tifa snorted, looking over at Sephiroth. "Well, it looks like you win."

"He won." Riku announced. He kept his grip on Cloud. "We came across Zack and Leon in the woods."

"Zack's gun was empty." Sora frowned. "Leon was paint free when they left."

"He caught Zackary." Sephiroth stated simply.

Zell spat out a laugh. "That makes sense."

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

Tifa leaned over and patted Sora's shoulder. "Have you noticed how much of Riku's pain has rubbed off on Cloud?"

Sora looked. Understanding lit his eyes. "Ohhh!"

"So where are they?" Yuffie gazed in the direction Riku and Sephiroth had come from.

"He caught Zackary." Sephiroth repeated.

Now both Sora and Yuffie appeared confused.

Reno lit a cigarette. "They're screwing somewhere in the forest, yo."

Riku had silently moved away with Cloud over the course of the conversation. The blonde quirked an eye at Riku's come hither look. "Sora's going to kill you if you leave him all the clean-up."

"We'll be right back, I swear." The teen grinned mischievously.

"Where are we going?"

Riku glanced back for a second before removing a paint-ball from his pocket and loading his gun. "I just needed a cover. Seph is _not_ getting the last hit."

Cloud frowned. "You know he'll be expecting retaliation."

"Yeah, from me." He turned the hand weapon around and offered it to Cloud. "But if you do it…"

"You want me to shoot Sephiroth?"

"I give you permission," Riku bit his lip. "But just this once."

Cloud kissed him fiercely. "I love you."

"Riku! You better not be trying to run out on me!" Sora called out.

Riku sighed defeatedly. "Do I have to? Can't I make it up to you later?"

"You can screw Cloud later. Get your butt back here!"

He blew out a breath. "Fine."

Cloud tucked the paint-ball gun away and the pair returned to the table, holding one another closely.

--0—0—

I leave the rest to your imagination. 


	171. sora

This starts chainxofxmemories' list.

Sora

Zack approached Leon slowly, not entirely sure how he was going to be received. The sable-haired man leaned in his usual spot against the Bailey wall, arms folded before him, body facing the vista. He did not react to Zack's nearing presence.

"Aerith spoke to his mother. Cid is picking everyone up tomorrow." Zack informed him softy. "She agreed with us."

Leon nodded once curtly.

"King Mickey arrived a little while ago with Donald, Goofy and a few others. They're staying with Merlin. You were right about everyone feeling it. Letters and flowers have been literally pouring in."

Zack waited, hoping the other man would say something, react somehow.

Leon took a breath. "Has Riku…?"

"Not a word." The former SOLDIER shook his head. "Cloud's really worried. Riku just sits there, staring. He says it's like all the life has simply left him."

"Maybe it has."

Zack frowned deeply. He watched Leon for another moment. "He'll pull though. He knows he has to. We're all going to get through this."

"It's never going to be the same. That kid had no idea the impact he made on everyone he met. I don't know how…" With that dropped sentence, Leon fell apart.

Zack darted over, taking the younger man into his arms and gently guiding him to the stone floor. He held on tightly as sobs racked Leon's body. He ran his fingers through layered hair, rocking a bit and making quiet, reassuring noises.

After several minutes, Leon's shaking lessened and his tears slowed. He gripped Zack's body as he attempted to regain control of himself. He sniffled a little and blew out a shaky breath. "I loved that kid."

"It was hard not to." Zack whispered, his own words somewhat choked. "I didn't know him nearly as long as you but I adored him. I felt very connected to him."

Leon shifted so that he was still pressed against Zack's body but he was somewhat sitting up on his own. He laced his fingers with his lover's, receiving a kiss atop his head in response. "I don't know what we're going to do with out him."

"Go on." Zack said simply. "It's the only option."

Leon abruptly laughed. "If he saw how I was carrying on, he'd flip out."

"Yeah, he would." The raven-haired man agreed with a faint smile. "The great Stone-Cold Leonhart reduced to tears over a kid."

They fell quiet again.

"I can't imagine what Riku's going through." Leon muttered. "He's literally lost his other half, his stability."

Zack bit his lip. "He'll find his way back to us. He's lost right now but he'll come back."

"It's what he would want." Leon spoke almost absently.

A few more minutes passed. Leon moved away from Zack's body. He gazed into bright, violet-hued eyes with his still teary ones and managed a very weak smile. He leaned forward and gently kissed Zack before climbing to his feet.

He held his hand out to help Zack up and the pair ended up standing together before the setting sun. Without further word and still holding hands, they left the Bailey together heading to the committee's headquarters.

It was time to arrange for the Keyblade Master's memorial.


	172. sad

Sad

"No, seriously." Sora laughed hysterically. "_I_ am better with a hammer and that's saying something."

"That _is_ saying something." Tidus chuckled. "How do you _not_ figure out after the second time to hit the nail, not your fingers?"

"I don't know!" Sora exclaimed. "And Leon won't even let him _near_ a ladder any more."

"Oh, I was there for that." Kairi commented. "I don't know how he managed to not only fall off of it but take down the entire length of gutter, too."

"Guy sounds like a bigger klutz than you, Sora." Tidus shook his blonde head.

"I didn't think that was possible, ya." Wakka bounced a blitzball on one fist. "And this is the man Riku's dating?"

Sora nodded. "Yep."

"I don't get it."

"Riku showed me a picture!" Selphie bounced excitedly. "He's _really_ sexy!"

"I doubt Riku's only with him because he's good-looking." Kairi stated easily. "He isn't that vain."

"Why is Selphie bouncing?" Riku asked walking up to the group, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"We're talking about Cloud."

Riku frowned. "What about him?"

"Sora was telling us how sad and pathetic your man is." Tidus grinned.

One silver eyebrow rose as aqua eyes turned to regard the brunette.

Sora quickly scrambled to defend himself. "Well, it's not that exactly. We were talking about volunteering to help repair the old bait shop and that led into the restoration and well, yeah."

Riku nodded slowly. "Ah. Yeah it is rather sad how useless he can be when it comes to basic, everyday things."

"But he more than makes up for that with his fighting." Sora rushed out, obviously trying to appease his best friend from the inevitable fall-out he was going to get for insulting the blonde man. "The guy is lousy with tools but put a weapon in his hands and he's like a whole different person."

"Sort of like you." Kairi observed.

Sora tilted his head, confused. Suddenly he understood. "Yeah, kinda."

"So tell us, Riku," Tidus tried to appear indifferent but it was obvious that he was genuinely curious. "Just what is it that keeps you with Cloud?"

Riku flicked his eyes across each one of them. All five had fixed their attention on him. He smirked lightly. "He's really good with his sword."


	173. crying

Don't ask…. I don't know.

Crying 

Riku could only stare dumbly at the three standing before him. While all three were a shock to the system the shorter of the three held the bulk of his attention. He looked so much like-

"How the hell are you alive?" Cloud stood stiffly, looking like he was ready to attack the trio at any moment.

The one in front shrugged. "You'd have to ask Big Brother about that."

"And my answer is I have no idea." The three turned to face the voice. "None of you should be here."

"Why? Because we're merely broken pieces of you?"

"Who are they?" Riku narrowed his eyes, a suspicion filling his mind.

"My remnants." Sephiroth answered simply. "Though I have no clue as to how they can exist when I am here, intact."

"Maybe they're like your Nobodies!" Sora suddenly concluded. "I mean, they exist but they don't and they're part of you but not and-"

The shorter of the three glared at the brunette teen. "You irritate me. You need to shut up."

"Leave him alone." Riku snapped. He was obviously thrown by the other three silver-haired men's presences.

"And who are you?" The young man flicked his lengthy bangs from his face as he approached Riku. Green eyes brightened with intent. "Are you the other one Mother spoke of?"

"Kadaj, stop." Sephiroth ordered. "I do not know why you, Loz, and Yazoo are here but you _will_ obey me, is that understood?"

Kadaj grinned maliciously at Riku before turning. "Sure, Brother."

The member of the trio with the longest hair had not removed his gaze from Riku. "You are the true brother."

Riku glanced at Sephiroth for answers. The elder of the brother held two fingers to his forehead. "Yes, Yazoo. Riku is my true brother."

"So, he's the one who took Mother from us." The more built member of the group began sniffling.

"Loz, if you start crying so help me…" Cloud ground out.

"What?" Kadaj smirked. Yazoo placed a comforting hand on Loz's shoulder. The manliest looking remnant began balling his eyes out.

Riku and Sora stared at this in confused amazement. Cloud threw up a hand and stalked off. "I dealt with these idiots once already. I'm not doing it again!"

Loz looked at Sephiroth miserably. "Why did you and Mother leave us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kadaj tilted his head. "They abandoned us for him."

Kadaj whirled on Riku. "Why are you so special? Why would Mother choose you?"

"I don't want Mother." Riku snarled back. This guy was getting on his nerves. "In fact, I've tossed her away."

"You _what_?" Kadaj shouted in disbelief. Yazoo looked over sharply also. Loz's crying increased.

"You heard me."

"Why would you cast out Mother?" Yazoo seemed genuinely curious.

"Because she's a manipulative bitch."

Kadaj moved to attack but Yazoo stopped him. The shorter one glared at his counter-part. "What?"

"He speaks the truth." The longer-haired one stated calmly. "Why are we so obsessed with finding Mother? All she's really given us are nightmares and strange thoughts that aren't ours."

Sephiroth sighed. "Because I made you that way. Mother does not give a damn about any of us. Loz, stop crying."

"But," The man choked out. "But why doesn't Mother want us?"

"Jenova only cares about herself. We must live for ourselves."

"Or not." Riku muttered, clearly of the mind that the remnants needed to disappear again.

Sora looked at him in disappointment. "Riku, didn't you learn anything from Axel and Namine? They have as much of a right to live as we do."

"They aren't Nobodies, Sora." Riku countered. He blew out an annoyed breath. "Loz, shut the hell up!"

"Why don't you want us around, Brother?" Kadaj sneered. "Do you feel threatened by us?"

Riku snorted. "Please."

"That's enough." Sephiroth broke in. "The three of you are coming with me. We will figure out just how it is you're here."

"See?" Yazoo assured Loz. "They don't hate us. Don't cry."

Loz stared at Riku who was locked in a glare with Kadaj. "You don't hate us?"

"If is gets you to stop crying, yes." Riku muttered. "Please don't tell me he's always like this."

Kadaj laughed. "Always. Loz is a big baby."

Sephiroth sighed. "Come, now."

The three fell into place behind the three-winged man. "Do not concern yourself, Riku. I will take care of this little issue."

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" Sora called out worriedly.

"No." Sephiroth paused to narrow his eyes at Loz. "But if you do not cease with those infernal tears, I will change my mind."

Loz did not stop crying as they walked away.

Riku and Sora gazed after them numbly. Sora flicked his blue eyes over. "Kadaj kinda looks like you."

"Say that again and I'll make you cry."


	174. leon

Leon

Cid walked up to the bar, ordering his usual from the barkeep. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of a young man. Taking a better look, he noticed it was in fact the same one he saw occupying the furthest, darkest corner of the bar each time he came.

The engineer took his glass, tossing some munny down and headed casually toward the man. He was not entirely sure why but something about the dark-haired man struck him as familiar. The melancholy, lost expression and the rather hopelessness of his posture reminded him of Cloud.

"This seat taken?" When the man made no reaction, Cid simply sat himself, leaving one stool between them. He took a languid drink from his glass. "I suppose this would ain't so terrible."

The man drank from his bottle.

"It's still a shit-hole but anything's better than Midgar was; though people were a bit friendlier back home." Not earning a response, Cid gave up talking.

They sat quietly and drank.

Twenty minutes and one round of drinks later, Cid decided to make one more attempt. He lit a cigarette. "You know much about this place? We've only been here two weeks."

"I've been here one." A surprisingly mature voice came from the man. He said nothing further.

"I was thinking about taking over the Accessory Shop. Figure that's a job I can handle." He snorted, dampening out his cigarette butt. "Shera would fucking keel over if she saw me working in a store."

He quickly downed the rest of his glass and motioned for another. "I'm kinda glad she ain't here. Wouldn't want her to see this."

"I understand."

Cid turned to the other. "Is this all you do, kid? Sit around and try to fucking drink away your pain?"

"……"

"You're the only survivor, ain't you?"

The man's gloved hand stopped half-way to his bottle. He turned his head a bit, short, sable-hair falling forward some. One steel-grey eye narrowed and glanced in his direction. "Why do you care?"

"Never said I did." Cid shrugged indifferently, returning to his drink. The man studied him a moment further before returning to his bottle.

Another five minutes passed.

"What do you think happens to the ones who didn't make it?" The man stared at his bottle.

"No idea, kid." Cid answered. "I know what they say but I'd fucking like to believe otherwise."

The other nodded slowly. "Who's Shera?"

"My wife." The middle-aged man muttered with a saddened tone. "I would fucking love for her to show up one day but my heart knows better."

The man was silent.

"Where you stayin', kid?"

"Around."

Cid looked him over, The guy was obviously a fighter for he had a build similar to Cloud's. His coat was tattered and torn as were his leather pants. "I bet you haven't had a fuckin' decent meal since arriving, have you?"

"……"

Cid stood. "Come on."

The young man tilted his head and the quizzical look he gave could just barely be seen.

"I'm getting you a real meal and fixing you up. Well, I'm gonna make Aerith do it but whatever."

"Why?"

"Because we're all fucking in this together. We gotta start lookin' out for each other."

The other seemed to consider this for a minute. He pushed his bottle away and stood. Almost as if making up his mind about something, he nodded and turned toward Cid.

Somehow, the blonde man was not surprised to see the scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. There was a stoic feeling to his expression and his eyes were sharp but held a trace of pain. He nodded once curtly.

Cid motioned with his head and began walking out. It took a moment then the other followed him. Outside, Cid lit a fresh cigarette. "What's your name, kid?"

There was a long pause. He glanced back and saw the man's jaw tighten briefly. It smoothed out and in a controlled voice, he answered, "It's Leon."


	175. nightmare

Nightmares

"Riku? Riku, wake up."

Aqua eyes blinked in confusion. He was lying on the sofa, a textbook flattened against his chest. The setting sun's light filtered through the blinds.

"Another nightmare?" Leon inquired softly, brushing long silver bangs from Riku's forehead.

"Yeah." Riku sat up rather abruptly. "I have to go."

The older man studied him. "The Keyblade?"

"Maleficent is making her move." The teen stood. He set the book on the table and headed for the door

"I'll tell Cloud but I'm sure he already knows."

"He does." Riku looked at Leon. "Thank you."

"Just come back in one piece."

--0—

_Wisps of black and grey rose from the ground. They solidified into vaguely human shapes, yellow spots of light where the eyes should be. More and more appeared, moving in place jerkily. They filled the white hall, waiting._

_Above them was a circular landing, a balcony really. A single tap on marble rang through the chamber and the creatures looked up. _

"_Go forth and find them!" A rich, commanding female voice called out._

_As the shadow beings disappeared in swirls of black, purple and green, the woman who had addressed them from above laughed manically…_

--0—

"Sora, wake up!"

Spiky brown hair rose up as Sora snapped awake. He stared blankly ahead of him, lingering visions of living shadows dancing before him. Sunset painted the ocean in reds and gold.

"Are you okay?" Kairi frowned in concern, biting her lip.

"Another dream…" Sora muttered. He leapt to his feet. "I've gotta go!"

The girl straightened, her brow furrowing. "The Keyblade's calling you."

"Yeah, Maleficent must be up to something again." He gazed up at the sky.

"I'll talk to Penelo."

Sora looked over and grinned. "Thanks, Kai."

"Hurry back."

--0—

Riku was already waiting, sitting on a large rock when Sora appeared and approached him. The familiar dark beach was strangely comforting to both of them. The older of the two simply watched the moonlight dance on the waves.

"Same nightmare?" He asked quietly.

Sora nodded. "It's been getting more detailed for the past week."

"Yes." Riku agreed. "We need to go see if the king has been having the same one."

"Good idea." Sora suddenly chuckled. "Looks like we're off on another adventure."

"Looks like it."

"At least we'll be together this time."

Riku glanced over and grinned. "Yeah."


	176. Cinnamon donuts

Okay, new list. We are on to mOOnlite-dUsk's words.

Cinnamon donuts

Sora stalked into Ansem's study and threw himself into a chair and pouted angrily. He waited for someone to ask him what was wrong but Riku, Cloud, and Leon did not seem to notice his presence. He blew out a loud breath; nothing. He began tapping his fingers and feet in an annoyed manner; still nothing.

He sighed heavily and Riku finally looked over. There was obvious irritation in his voice. "What, Sora? We're kinda busy here."

"With what?" Sora queried as if stunned that there was something more important than his problem right now.

"The power grid for the castle is suddenly active." Leon explained in an absent tone. "Only we have no idea where the power is coming from."

"Huh, that's weird." Sora tilted his head.

"Yeah," agreed Riku. "So what's your problem?"

"Oh, it's stupid really," Sora suddenly felt very foolish for coming here and bothering him over something that was rather trivial.

"You thought it was important enough to come all the way out here to tell us." Cloud muttered, not looking up.

"Yeah, well," Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I was just mad that everyone in town is out of donuts and I really want cinnamon donuts."

"Everyone's out?" Riku quirked a silver eyebrow.

"Yeah. There's not a single doughnut to be found in the entire town. Yuffie says the shop keeps said they were all taken by a guy with spiky… blonde hair…" The younger teen narrowed his eyes at Cloud suspiciously.

"Don't even think it." The man spoke flatly. "I can't stand donuts."

Sora pursed his lips. "Who else around here has spiky blonde hair?"

A loud rumbling rang out, shaking the walls.

"Oh, what the hell…?" Leon ground out.

The four ran out of the study, through the halls and outside. They slid to a halt and stared at the pile of debris before them. It looked to have once been one of the castle towers.

"How the hell did that come down?" Leon cursed loudly. "The entire damn structure was _sound_! The engineers went over it last week!"

There was a nervous laugh and a blur of red appeared within the dust cloud hovering above the debris. By the time it have become fully visible, Leon, Cloud, Riku and Sora had all drawn their weapons. They did not stand down even after the newcomer had hopped down, an unconscious man held in each hand.

"Uh, hey, guys. Uh, sorry about the tower." The spiky blonde man spoke in a shaky voice. He let the limp bodies go and rubbed at the back of his head with one hand as he pushed up his round, yellow sunglasses with the other.

"Who are you?" Leon bit out.

"Oh!" The man straightened and in an obnoxiously formal voice introduced himself. "My name is Vash the Stampede. I am a hunter of peace, chasing the elusive mayfly called love. I-"

"That's enough." Leon cut him off. He gestured with the Gunblade. "Who are these guys?"

"I was sitting in the tower, eating my donuts when I heard voices." Vash brushed at the sleeve of his bright red trench coat. "I found these guys talking about blowing up some headquarters and then they saw me and we fought and, uh… well…"

"Wait." Sora banished Oblivion. "You were eating donuts?"

"Yeah!" The tall man pulled a bag from one of his pockets. "Managed to save some of the cinnamon ones, too."

"You're the one who bought all of the donuts this morning!" The young brunette glared. "That _so_ was not fair!"

"Hey! There's not a limit on how many donuts someone can buy!"

Riku and Cloud exchanged looks. "Can we get back on track here?"

Leon had gone over to investigate the two bodies. "They're not dead."

"Of course not." Vask looked indignant. "I don't kill people. I don't even like hurting them."

The man suddenly frowned. "Of course, sometimes things get a little messy when I do that…"

"A little?"

"Can I have one of those?" asked Sora, staring at the bag in Vash's hand.

"No way!" He clutched them to his chest. "Go buy your own."

"I can't." Sora glared at him. "_You_ got them all!"

"Too bad for you."

"Hey! You should share!"

"Why?"

"Because it's nice."

Leon stood up. He, Cloud, and Riku gave one another the same annoyed glances. They turned as one at the other two, leveling their weapons at the pair.

Riku, in a very patient tone, declared. "If the two of you don't resolve this now, we'll resolve it for you."

Vash stared at them as Sora tugged on his sleeve. "Uh, Vash? We better run."

"But-" A bullet whizzed past the blonde's ear. "Okay."

The two ran off, Vash complaining loudly. "Why does everyone come after me?"

Riku turned back toward the disaster that was formerly a tower. "All this to get two guys."

"I want that man off my world." Leon noted. "The guy screams trouble."

"Sora and him seem to be hitting it off." Cloud observed, hearing laughter from the direction the two in question ran off in.

Leon and Riku spoke together. "Exactly."


	177. Gorilla

I've been wanting to do something with this for _sooo_ long….

Gorilla

"Wow this place is packed." Zack noted as the group maneuvered through the crowded nightclub.

"Vinnie did say this was the best club in town." Cid held up his drink in an attempt to keep it from being knocked from his hand. "I think I see a table."

He led Zack, Leon, Reno, and Yuffie (who had insisted on coming with to Traverse Town) toward an apparently open table near the stage and off to the left. Each made various movements to keep their drinks from spilling and to avoid bumping into too many other patrons. They reached the table only to find it was not empty.

A white rabbit, roughly Yuffie's size, sat alone, tapping his fingers. His head bobbed side-to-side as he hummed idly to himself. Sporting a yellow bowtie and red overalls, he seemed to be in a world of his own.

The group glanced at each other, looking around. There were no other tables even remotely available. Zack, being the out-going, friendly guy he was, tapped the guy's shoulder. "Hey, there."

Large eyes turned up toward him. An impossibly huge grin lit the rabbit's face. "Hi."

"Mind if we join you?" Reno was already seating himself.

"Oh, sure! I love making new friends!" The rabbit stated enthusiastically. "I'm Roger!"

Zack sat beside him. "Zack. These are Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Reno."

He greeted them happily.

"So," Zack drawled out, taking a swig of his beer. "Is it always this crowded in here?"

"Every time my Jessica performs!" Roger stated proudly.

"Your Jessica, huh?"

"Yep, my wife. She's up next." Roger got a dreamy look to his face. "I hope she sings my favorite song…"

Reno exchanged looks with Yuffie, trying to hide a laugh. Both were obviously envisioning a rabbit doing a lounge act. Cid lit a cigarette, acting as if were paying more attention to the dueling banjos, literally, on stage. Leon was completely indifferent to the whole thing.

The left self-playing banjo finally gave out, strings smoking as it made its way off stage. The right side one played a little victory song before leaving on the opposite side. A short, curly brown haired dog settled himself at the piano on the side as a walking frog took center stage to announce the next act.

"Ooh, this is her!" Roger sat at the edge of his seat. They all noted that a peculiar energy had taken the room.

The frog left the stage and a single spotlight lit the red curtains. The dog at the piano began playing a rather seductive tune. A hush had come over the male dominated room. A sultry voice sang out.

It was followed by the appearance a very well built, well endowed woman. A very decidedly _human_ woman. Her long red sparkling dress barely covered her on top and was slit so far up the leg, it was almost obscene.

Every jaw at the table dropped except for Roger's.

"That… that's your _wife_?" Reno sputtered.

Cid whistled lowly. Yuffie simply gaped, looking over her own body and staring enviously at the woman languidly strolling the front of stage. Zack and Leon managed to quickly regain control of their shock but their eyes did not leave the woman for a second.

"That's my Jessica. Doesn't she sing wonderfully?"

Zack sincerely doubted this many men were here just to hear the woman sing. He managed a quick glance at Leon. Steel eyes glanced back with a rather lustful look, and a hand reached over to grip Zack's thigh. "Yeah."

There was a loud cat call from behind them and a drunken voice began shouting out vulgarly. Another voice joined it. After five minutes of this, Yuffie looked back and frowned. "Hey! That's really rude!"

"Quiet, little girl. You and your pretty boys stay the hell out of it!" They started again with their comments.

Cid tilted his head. "Did I just get called a pretty boy?"

Zack turned in his chair. He gave the two men behind them a hard look. "This is not a strip club. Show some class."

"Why don't you fuck off?"

Reno stood. "Hey! Take your own fuckin' advice, yo."

"Oh, you're askin' for it, punk." Both of the drunk men jumped to their feet. They tried to rush the Turk but Zack and Leon intercepted them. When the men swung their fists, the two men easily blocked and countered.

The drunks reeled for a moment but came back at them. Now Yuffie was up and she and Reno darted around the guys and attacked them from behind. They staggered forward and Zack and Leon hit them again.

Another round was about to start just as two enormous gorillas in suits appeared out of no where. One took hold of both drunks and hauled them off. The other moved to do the same to Zack and Leon. "No one fights in the club."

"It's all right." A low female voice interrupted. Everyone looked to see Jessica standing there, pouty lips and smoky eyes grateful. "They were defending me."

The gorilla grunted but moved off.

The voluptuous redhead smiled at Yuffie and brushed Reno's cheek as she passed him. She stopped before Zack and Leon. "Thank you. I get a few of those every night. I can't help the way I look, I'm just drawn this way."

She hugged each man tightly, large breasts pushing up practically in their faces. She released them and immediately scurried over to her husband. "Oh, snuggle bunny! Are you all right?"

"Of course, I am!" Roger acted as if nothing had just happened. "You were great tonight."

"Come on," She took his hand and he hopped from his seat. "Let's go home and play patty-cake."

"Oooh…" Roger giggled almost lecherously as they left.

Cid raised an eye at the whole thing as Yuffie shook her head and sat down again. Zack and Leon stared at one another with a lustful look to their eyes. Without word, they turned and swiftly headed for the door. Reno blew out a low breath. "I think I see a lonely brunette at the bar. Don't wait up."

He disappeared and Yuffie glanced at Cid. "Wanna ditch them and go home?"

Cid snorted. The two got up and left for the Gummi ship.


	178. Superspy

Superspy

Zack fell heavily against the door. He closed his eyes and breathed out, praying some of his anxiety would be released by it. It did not happen.

"You did well."

Zack half-sighed, half-laughed. "I don't know much longer I can do this, Seph."

Sephiroth watched his friend move away from the door. The younger man slumped into the leather chair near the window. It was obvious how much all of this was weighing on him.

Zack glanced over to where Sephiroth stood. "You heard what Maleficent said."

"Yes. It will be difficult but it is not impossible."

"She's suspicious." Zack concluded. "She knows something is up with me."

"The witch does not know anything." Sephiroth sternly countered. "She is more foolish than she was before. If she truly believes she can take over the worlds on her own she is sadly mistaken. The only reason she was as successful as she was the time before was due to Xehanort's guidance."

"How are we going to do this, Sephiroth?" Violet hued eyes turned toward the winged man who was solely responsible for Zack's successful infiltration of Maleficent's inner circle. Now that Zack had been promoted to the highest level, the stakes were so much higher.

"We invade Radiant Garden as ordered."

Zack stared at him.

"I advised you when we first began this there would be actions required that neither of us would like, Zackary." Sephiroth's lower wings twitched. "Tomorrow, you attack Radiant Garden."

"And what about Riku?" Zack leapt to his feet. "You want me to kill him, too?"

"If necessary."

Zack could not believe what he was hearing. "He's my _friend_; your _brother_! How can you even-"

"I am aware of those facts, Zackary." Sephiroth snapped in an uncharacteristic show of anger. "And if you believe for a moment that I will let _anything_ happen to my brother you do not know me nearly as well as I thought you did."

The raven-haired man looked away. "I'm sorry, Seph."

He moved toward the window, hugging himself. "I just, I didn't think it would go this far. I thought we would just come here, you'd do your puppet-thing with me so I could get in, we'd find out what we needed to know and we'd be out. I'm not cut for this spying thing."

"You have done a phenomenal job, Zack. It is you who has earned their trust. It is you who is putting his life on the line." Sephiroth spoke with absolute sincerity. "All you need to do is complete this last mission and you will be second-in-command of the entire dark forces."

"I can't do it, Seph. How am I going to lead an army of Heartless against everyone I love? How can I give the order to destroy everything Leon has built there?" He gazed out the window, knowing he was about to break.

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. He glanced up into spring green eyes, displaying more open emotion than he had ever seen. He was strongly reminded of Riku.

"You will because you must. I will stay with you until the corridor is opened. Then I go ahead and inform the Keybearers of the situation." Sephiroth sighed. "They will be the _only_ one's to know the truth."

Zack nodded. He could only hope that the others knew him well enough to understand why he was doing this. If he could successfully pull this off, he would be in a position to learn everything. That information would be the key to permanently put an end to all of this.

He only prayed that in the end the price he was about to pay would be worth it.


	179. Pocket

Pocket

"Damnit." Axel cursed, trying to pick up the last item he needed to take. "Come on, I'm not making two trips."

Demyx watched as Axel managed to pick up the water bottle but lost the bag of popcorn. The redhead threw down his armload of things. "For the love of Nothing!"

The blonde Nobody tried not to laugh as his friend made one more attempt to carry his six objects in one trip. Again, the moment he got the last thing in hand something slipped out of his arms.

"You could help, ya know." Axel glared at him.

"I was given explicit orders to not move from this chair until Saix returned." Demyx shook his head. "No way in Hades I'm gonna risk him going berserker on me."

Axel growled.

"Ax! What is taking so long?" Luxard rounded the door way, leaning in.

"I can't freakin' carry all of this at once!"

The gambler smirked at him. He entered the room and pulled on a slit in his coat. With his other hand he picked up one of the bottles. He then dropped the bottle into the slot. "And that, my friend, is what a pocket is for."

Axel and Demyx stared at him. Axel folded his arms. "Why don't we have those in our coats?"

"Ask Saix, mate." Luxard picked up the rest of Axel's items easily. "I asked him to sew them in so I had a place for my cards."

He turned out of the room. "We're starting the movie."

Axel and Demyx looked at one another.

"Saix can _sew_?"


	180. Bumblebee

Bumblebee

Sora sat in the grass, listening to Leon drone on about something. He adored Leon and normally he would listen carefully to every word the soft-spoken man said but today was abnormally hot and muggy and sitting out under the bright sun was making him tired. He glanced at the others and decided they too were wondering why Leon had decided to hold the daily meeting in the park.

He leaned his head back, sweat trailing down his neck. This was boring and pointless. There was not anything new to report. Everything was moving along on schedule. There were not even any new projects to announce.

Sora watched Leon talk, seemingly oblivious to the sweat that run down his own face and the dampness of his shirt. In fact, it seemed his only concession to the heat was that he was not wearing his jacket. Everyone else had stripped down to the minimum amount of clothing.

Tifa had twisted her hair up into a knot and fanning herself with one of her gloves. Aerith, Cid, and Zell, having been the first to arrive, had monopolized the small amount of shade the only nearby tree offered. Riku and Cloud, while showing no visible signs of suffering, where not touching each other at all which said more than the dark looks they were giving Leon.

Zack was standing beside where Sora sat, arms folded and an annoyed expression to his face. Every once in a while, Leon would glance at him and the raven-haired man would glower. Didn't Zack hate heat?

Sora's eyes opened a bit. _That's_ why they were all stuck out here! Leon and Zack were fighting and so Leon was trying to make Zack mad. Well, how unfair was that? Why should they all have to suffer because those two were having a spat?

Something flew past Sora's face and he batted it away with his hand. He had half a mind to call Leon on his discovery. He knew the others would back him up on this.

It flew by again and this time Sora caught sight of yellow and black. He turned his head and saw a small swarm of bees near Aerith's flowerbed. He hated bees. He had since he had taken that stupid job on Twilight Town, clearing them out for some lady. How many times had he gotten stung?

Eying them warily, he debated whether he should do something about them. They seemed content over there and he knew they were not interfering with anything. He reckoned he should leave them be.

Then one tried to land on his nose.

He leapt to his feet in a panic and drew out the Keyblade. This of course startled everyone else, who immediately began looking around for any sign of a threat. Not finding any, they stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I think the heat has finally gotten to Sora." Zell commented.

"What the hell, Sor?" Riku asked in worry.

"This stupid bee won't leave me alone!" Sora answered, blue eyes tracking the insect as if flew around him.

"Maybe it's just me but don't you think the Keyblade is a bit of an overkill?" Zack lifted a black eyebrow at him.

"I hate bees!"

Riku sighed. "These aren't the same kind of bees as the ones on Twilight Town, Sora. These are bumblebees."

Sora looked at his best friend uncertainly. He did banish the Keyblade, however.

Aerith stood and walked over. "Bumblebees are harmless. See?"

She held out a hand and the bumblebee that had been circling Sora landed on one of her fingers. It walked along the digit for a moment before flying off. Aerith took Sora's hand and held it up, letting the insect rest upon it.

Once it was clear the bee had no intention of harming him, Sora smiled. "This kinda tickles."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Can we continue?"

"No." Zack spoke firmly. "Meeting's adjourned."

He stalked over to Leon and took his hand. He led him away scowling. "You and I need to have a chat."

"Finally," Cloud muttered, climbing to his feet along with the others. "I swear it was about ready to kill them both."

The group began dispersing but Sora stayed where he was. The bee was still wandering his hand. He glanced at Riku, who was watching him with a light smile. "I like these bees."

Riku snorted. "Good. Then you can help when we relocate them in the 100 Acre Woods."

Sora frowned.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding about that honey intervention."


	181. brother

…And with this we kick off JesusRocks!!!'s list.

Brother

"Who are you?"

Even as he asked the question, he knew the answer. He had heard too much about the man to not know. However, the simple question had such a deeper meaning behind it.

Riku had never met nor ever seen the man before and yet there was such a strong sense of familiarity to him. He was truly stunned by how much this man looked like himself. It had been said before but the words had not really set in until this moment.

"You already know the answer to that, Riku." He spoke so smoothly. His expression was merely intrigued.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

A trace of a smile tugged at the man's face. The wing over his right shoulder moved a bit in a lazy manner. "I know a great many things about you."

The fifteen-year-old was getting angry. Why was it no one ever simply answered his questions? First Maleficent, then Ansem and then everyone in Castle Oblivion. …And Diz had been no better. He was really tired of enigmatic people.

"What do you want?" Riku folded his arms. "If you're here to somehow recruit me, you can just bugger off. I've given up the whole darkness thing."

That almost smile grew. "So I heard. You have chosen a very difficult path."

There was something hidden within that even tone. It spoke to something within Riku and he would be lying to himself if he did not admit that it scared him. Cloud had warned him about Sephiroth and though the man had yet to say his name, Riku knew it was him.

They watched one another for a span of time, Riku uncertain as to what the other man was thinking. This was the man who had destroyed Cloud's life. He had brought down pain, misery, and death to thousands. He continued to torment the man, playing games with Cloud's mind.

Riku wanted to kill the man simply for the suffering he had caused to the man he had come to love more than he had ever imagined possible.

…But something was holding him back. Something was whispering to him, telling him that the man before him was not his enemy. …And he believed that feeling, though he did not want to. Something was terribly off about all of this.

Suddenly, the winged man reached out a hand and lightly touched Riku's cheek. He delicately moved some of the boy's bangs from his face. Riku did not flinch. "You truly are very much like me."

Aqua eyes looked up to meet with their near match. A peculiar sense of peace came over him. It almost felt like a connection had been made.

That was when he quickly stepped back.

There was a light snort from the older man as he turned. "You are not ready."

Ready for what? Riku stared at his back as he began to leave.

"We will see each other again soon, Brother."


	182. random

Random

Zack stared blankly at the wall. After a moment, he snapped out of it. He slapped a hand against his leg and stood up. "That's it. I'm officially bored."

"Okay," Zell grinned. "I've been saying that for an hour now."

"So let's do something."

"Such as?"

"I don't know," answered Zack with a shrug. Suddenly he brightened. "Let's go bother Cloud."

Zell frowned. "I thought he was being a whiny little bitch."

"Well yeah," agreed Zack. "But it's still fun to pick on him."

The tattooed blonde did not have any better ideas so he and Zack headed across town to pay Cloud one of their random visits. Zell had to say he rather liked hanging out with the former SOLDIER. Thing were never boring for long with him.

"When exactly is Riku coming back?" Zell asked as they rounded the corner to the cul-de-sac Cloud and Riku lived on.

"Tomorrow," Zack had his hands in his pockets. "Leon can't wait. Cloud's moping is really starting to get to him."

"I noticed," Zell snickered. "I was there when Squall snapped and sent him home yesterday. He said if Cloud was going to act like a co-dependant little bitch, he could just go sit at home and brood. I've never seen Squall that pissed."

"Cloud's never taken separations well." Zack sighed. "This one had been really bad since it's the first since they began living together."

They walked up to the single-story house. The front door was unlocked which was not all that strange. Who the hell was able to sneak up on Cloud or Riku?

What did strike them as odd was that there was no sign of Cloud. Nearly every other time they had made their unannounced visits, they had found the blonde man sitting in Riku's favorite window seat. He usually had the teen's sketchbook in his hands. The book was there but not him.

"Think he went to the river?" Zell asked looking around.

"He wouldn't have left the door unlocked." Zack took a few steps forward. There was a noise from the bedroom.

Zack grinned, throwing a look over his shoulder. "Sounds like he's seeking comfort from Mr. Bear."

"Maybe we should leave him alone then." Zell bit his lip.

"Naw, I know Spiky," Zack waved a hand. "He won't be doing _that_."

The pair moved down the hall, stopping before the bedroom door. Zack waited a moment before throwing the door open, Zell right behind him. Anything they might have said died the moment they looked in the room.

Zack immediately shut the door. There was a long period of silence.

"Was Riku wearing…?"

"Yeah," Zack answered slowly.

"And was Cloud…?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other completely disturbed. Together, they walked down the hall and out the door. Zack simply stated, "We are never randomly visiting this house again."

"I whole-heartedly agree."


	183. awesome!

Awesome!

"Sora? Riku?" Leon looked at the two teenagers with tired eyes. Yes, the man was used to waking up early but despite whatt the others said, he did not enjoy it. "Have you been up all night?"

"SHH!!!" Sora ground out, focused intently on the screen.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Riku, scratching at his bare stomach.

The older teen was curled up on the sofa, head propped up on his arm. He looked half-asleep. "Sora said he beat my score and I didn't believe him. I think he got someone else to play for him and is trying to pass it off as his."

"So you've been up all night as he tries to prove to you that it's his score?"

"Yeah." Riku grinned. "So far he hasn't come close."

"It _did_ beat you!" Sora protested, frantically hitting buttons on his controller. "Dante just isn't cooperating!"

"Right. I've got a news flash for you, Sor. He's a video game character. _You're_ the one controlling him."

"Ugh! You know what I mean!"

"I haven't seen a single _Awesome!_ on the screen this time around."

"Because I'm not using that combo, Riku." Sora informed his best friend with mock-patience.

"I can't believe the two of you have been up all night doing this." Leon commented, turning into the kitchen.

"Are you looking for coffee?" Riku stood up. "I'll make it. I was thinking about making some any way."

Leon backed away from the counter as Riku entered the small kitchen. The teen brushed past him with a tired smile, trailing a hand along the man's waist. "You have got to stop doing things like that."

Riku smirked. "Why?"

"Cloud will notice."

"He already has," laughed Riku. "So has Zack. He's been asking when we're having our orgy."

"What?" asked Sora loudly.

"Play your game!" Riku shouted back. He hand-ground some beans and set up the brewer. "How strong do you want this?"

Leon stopped mussing to himself over what Riku had said earlier. "Uh, regular is fine. I'm not doing anything this morning."

"I can remedy that," Zack's cheerful voice greeted as he entered the kitchen. He grinned broadly at the two already present.

Leon gave him a side-long look. "There are minors present."

"Aw, Riku hasn't been innocent since he was fifteen and Sora's not even paying attention." The raven-haired man glanced over to the teen on the floor. "You gotta use the guns on that guy, remember?"

"Thanks." The boy called back.

"Hey!" Riku moved over to hit Zack's chest. "You're not allowed to help him."

"Why? I'm the one who beat your score."

"I fucking _knew _it!" Riku glared at the back of Sora's head. "I knew you had to have gotten someone to help you!"

"I _can_ beat you!" Sora proclaimed. "Once I beat this boss, I'll be tied."

"You guys been at it all night?" Zack pushed past Leon to retrieve a coffee mug for each of them.

Riku nodded, removing the coffee pot and filling said mugs.

"He had no idea you could switch modes in game."

"I know. I've told him I don't know how many times but he never remembers." Riku added vanilla creamer to his drink. "You should see him play Mortal Kombat."

"You have that one? I wanted to play it."

"Yeah, whenever Sora finally gives up."

"Awesome."

Leon flicked his eyes between them. "I'm sleeping with an overgrown teenager."

"Oh, you love me." Zack smiled, taking his coffee to the other room. The other two followed.

"I must love Riku, too if I'm willing to put up with this." He motioned to the make-shift gaming center that had taken over his living room. "And why can't you do this at your place?"

Riku shrugged. "Buy us a T.V. as nice as yours and we will."

"Ha!" Sora suddenly threw up his controller. "I did it! Look!"

Riku stared at the status screen. "Oh my lord, you really did. You beat my score."

Sora was on his feet, jumping around. "Awesome! I totally owned you!"

"Yes, yes." Riku agreed in a bored tone. "And it only took all night."

"Doesn't matter." Sora whirled on him. "I beat you!"

"I bet you can't beat Zack at Mortal Kombat."

Sora was still on his victory high. "Yes I can! I'll whoop his butt."

"Go get it then." Riku sipped on his hot coffee.

"Fine." Sora darted across the room to where Riku's bag sat.

Zack leaned across Leon's chest. "I've never played Mortal Kombat before."

The silvered teen smirked. "I know."

"He's that bad?"

"Yep."

Sora returned with the game and switched it out.

"Leon's gonna play the winner." Riku announced.

Sora turned around. "Really?"

Leon looked at Riku who was hiding his grin behind his mug. Zack snickered and rubbed Leon's leg. "Yeah, he's a pro at this."

"Awesome."

Leon was still looking at Riku, an odd smile coming to him. "That isn't nice, Riku."

"When did I ever say I was nice?"

Zack frowned. "Okay, I don't get it."

Riku leaned forward to speak to Zack. "Leon _really_ is a pro at Mortal Kombat. He can kick my ass."

Zack stared at Leon. "Oh, really? So I'm not the only part-time adolescent in this relationship."

Leon only shrugged as Sora handed a controller to Zack. He was going to kick all their asses for this.


	184. lost

Lost

"Garwsh, Sora. I think we're lost."

"No, we're not." The brunette countered. "All we gotta do is follow this path and keep going left."

"Don't you keep going left when you're lost?" Donald asked snidely.

Sora shot a glare in the duck's direction. "Well it's not my fault this place is a maze!"

"This fog doesn't help either," added Goofy.

"Yeah."

The trinity continued on. Twenty minutes later, after they had passed the same upright boulder for the fourth time, Sora was ready to concede that they were in fact lost. They stopped were the path split into three.

"Stupid Underworld," muttered the teen.

"Maybe we should take one of the other paths." Goofy suggested.

Donald folded his arms. "If we pick the wrong one, we'll just get more lost."

'We're not getting anywhere this way." Sora eyed the two right-side archways.

Suddenly, something caught his eye in the middle tunnel. He took a few careful steps toward it. There was a flurry of movement and he swore he saw something black turn within the greenish mist.

"This way, guys!" He took off running, followed closely by his companions. They completely passed a dark alcove as they made their way out of the labyrinth.

From the shadows of that alcove, a tall, black hooded figure emerged. It looked down the route the three had traveled. With a low chuckle, it raised a hand, opening a dark corridor. As it stepped through, a low voice mumbled. "Still a goof."


	185. naive

Naïve

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked uncertainly, looking over from his textbook.

"What?" The silver-haired teen did not bother looking away from his laptop.

"You're gay, right?"

Riku stopped and turned. He stared at Sora in disbelief. His best friend could not have just asked that question. "What?"

"Well, I mean…" Sora shifted uncomfortably.

Riku sighed. "Well, I am dating another man, Sora. …And I have never been attracted to a female so I think that qualifies me as gay. I thought we already went over this?"

"We did." The brunette agreed. "I've just been wondering…"

"Yes?" The older one prompted in a patient tone.

"Well," Sora bit his lip. "Did you used to like me?"

Riku angled his head, a small frown coming to him. "What brought this on?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I was just thinking about Axel and the lengths he went to just to see Roxas again and how he sounded when he talked about him." Sora explained slowly. "It kinda reminded me of you for some reason. You used to use the same tone."

Riku set his laptop to the side and turned toward his friend. "Axel loved Roxas. He didn't understand it until Roxas left and never said anything to Roxas about it because he knew Roxas would deny it. When it came to love, the Organization was rather naïve."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everything they knew about love, they got from reports and texts. They never realized that there were infinite ways to feel love. In addition, they never understood the different ways a person reacts to their feelings."

"Oh." Sora studied Riku's bedspread. "That's really sad."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Riku.

"You didn't answer my question."

Riku blew out a breath. "You were my first crush and before you ask, yes a lot of my actions were influenced by that but I was never in love with you."

Sora flicked his blue eyes over. After a moment, he smiled weakly. "I liked you, too."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Riku touched the other's face. "And I know you love me as much as I love you."

The brunette stared at him. A strange look came to his expression before understanding settled in. He laughed. "Wow, we really are a weird relationship. I'm beginning to see why people think we're together."

"It's taken you long enough." Riku chuckled. "Now do you get why Cloud seems jealous of you?"

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "Now I just have to figure out Leon's attitude toward you. I'm starting to think he likes you, too."

A silver eyebrow rose. "You didn't figure that one out either?"

Sora stated. "Wait. He _does_? Oh, wow. What is it about you?"

Riku shrugged. "I really wish I knew."

Sora shook his head, returning to his textbook. A minute passed and Riku went back to his own work. Some time passed and he glanced up to find Sora's curious gaze on him again.

"Now what, Sor?"

The younger one blushed and turned away. "Nothing. Forget it."

Well, now he definitely needed to know what the other was thinking. "No, Sora. What?"

"Well, uh…" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.

Riku sighed in annoyance. "What?"

Sora finally blurted his question out. "Exactly how do two guys have sex?"

There was dead silence. A full minute passed before Riku slowly closed his laptop. This was going to take a while.


	186. Cape

Postitnotesarelife's second list. I'm not too sure where this one came from.

Oh! For anyone interested, Xejicka has put up a cute little drawing on her DeviantArt account titled StichNBitch which everyone who can needs to go see and leave nice comments on. Hehe.. I love fanart.

Cape

"Is everything up here Riku's?" Zack coughed.

"No," Cloud called up. "I have a box."

"Oooh, one box to your boyfriend's, what, twenty?" Zack snorted. "We need to buy you more junk, Spiky."

An annoyed sigh came from below. "Would you just find the Christmas stuff?"

Zack rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Riku needs to get his pretty ass back here fast."

"I heard that!"

"Where did you say it should be?" Zack routed around a bit. Cloud had managed to twist his ankle out in the communal farms the day before so now the raven-haired man was stuck staying with him until Riku returned from his trip to Disney Castle.

"Over by the window."

Grumbling that he was going to have a sore neck later, Zack slouched his way toward the small circular window. At least everything in the attic was clearly labeled. That had to be Riku's doing.

He spied the two boxes of Christmas items and began digging them out. The couple had only been living here for a few months but looking at things up here, one would think they had been here for years. Did it always get so dusty up in attics?

He pushed the two boxes out toward the opening, an unmarked box catching his eye. It was the only one he had come across that did not have Riku's handwriting all over it. This had to be Cloud's box.

Zack had never been able to fight against his curiosity. He could not remember how many times he had gotten an earful from Sephiroth for that particular trait. He still had not learned.

Tugging the box out, he lifted the tape off and pulled back the flaps. It was not a very large box and there was very little in it. He removed a gold, clawed gauntlet, studying it a moment before deciding he didn't want to know and setting it aside. He found one of his own old shirts and smiled a bit to himself. There was a dry leaf pressed in plastic that he recognized as belonging to a tree that only grew in the Niebleheim region.

Cloud really did not have much but what he did was clearly very important. On the bottom of the box was an extremely tattered red cloth that when he took it out turned out to be a cape. There were blood-stains on it and there seemed to be nothing actually left to it.

Why was he keeping this?

Zack carefully returned everything to the box and resealed it. He made his way back to the attic opening, coming halfway down. He stacked the two Christmas boxes and carefully balanced them in his hands as he finished coming down.

Cloud was waiting impatiently in the hallway. "What took so long?"

"Got side-tracked." Zack shrugged, setting down the boxes so that he could close up the attic.

Cloud stared at him. "You went through my box, didn't you?"

His ex-boyfriend shrugged. "Did you really expect me not it if I saw it?"

The blonde snorted. "No, your curiosity has always been your biggest fault. I still remember Sephiroth promising to make sure you could never use your arms again if you ever went through his desk again."

"Hey, I found some good stuff on that occasion!" Zack protested. "It was totally worth the broken wrist!"

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled. He limped toward the front room, Zack behind him carrying the boxes. The younger man fell back on the sofa, propping his wrapped ankle in the arm of it.

Zack set the boxes on the floor off to the side. He paused and glanced at Cloud, still down on his hunches. "Hey, Spike? In that box up there there's a really messed up cape."

Cloud closed his eyes and dropped his head against the other sofa arm. "Yeah, Vincent gave me that when my wing grew out to cover it up."

"He was there for that?"

Cloud nodded. "I don't want to know how badly I would have reacted to it if he hadn't been. My shoulder had been bothering me for a few days and then suddenly during one of my more difficult trails it just burst through the skin.

"It hurt like hell and all I could think was I was becoming just like Sephiroth. Vincent talked me down, explained what it was and that it was bound to happen eventually. I hated that thing from the moment it appeared."

Zack nodded. "Where's the blood from?"

The blonde bit his lip and his voice grew quiet. "It's mine. When I came back here, I saw how everyone reacted when they saw it. I couldn't stand being a freak and I believed everyone thought it was a symbol of my time in the darkness. I thought of it that way."

"So that's when you got Sephiroth to remove it," concluded Zack.

"Yeah. Needless to say, he didn't bother to try healing the wound after nor did I really want him to. I was in one of my emo moods and decided I deserved the pain I felt."

Zack frowned, sadness tainting his violet hued eyes. "Wow, Spike."

The other shrugged. "I got over it thanks to Leon and Riku. Aerith ended up healing it but I still have a really nasty looking scar where it was. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to keep the cape."

The pair sat quietly for several minutes.

Abruptly, Cloud sat up. "Drag one of those boxes over here and let's see what decorations Riku brought here from the Islands."

After a beat, Zack straightened and did as told. He set one of the boxes on the coffee table as Cloud repositioned himself. Opening the container, the two immersed themselves in a much brighter subject: the group's first Christmas together.


	187. Musical

I had such wonderful visuals on this one. I love this musical… Guess who Shuichi was…

Musical

"I wish to hell I knew how you talked him into this," Riku glanced at the raven-haired man beside him.

"I have a gift." Zack merely shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Sora giggled from Riku's other side. "…And lots of great stories to blackmail with."

Silver hair turned toward Zack. "You blackmailed him? You've got to have something _huge_ on Cloud to have gotten him not only in the damn thing but to _lead_."

"Well Sora gets the credit for getting him here." The First Class grinned. "But I'll take the credit for him taking center stage."

Yuffie was bouncing behind them, kicking at the back of Leon's seat and completely ignoring the death glares he sent her. "I don't care what you did. This is going to be _sooo_ awesome!"

"Does anyone even know what this musical is about?" Aerith queried softly, looking over the playbill.

"Don't care," Reno shrugged, throwing his feet up on the back of Sora's chair. "I hate musicals, yo."

"Then why are you here?" Sora turned in his seat and was greeted by the Turk's boot. He shoved it away.

"Please. Like I'm gonna miss a chance to rag Spike for this."

"It's something about a guy and his coat." Riku shrugged. "I honestly haven't paid much attention and Cloud's been really quiet it about it though he has been humming this one song that I really like."

"This is definitely going to be interesting." Tifa commented and Rude nodded next to her.

"Does he know we're all here?" asked Zell, leaning against his seat looking bored.

"One would think." Vincent muttered from the row behind him. "Why else would the balcony box be reserved for us?"

"Because Leon's the fuckin' unofficial mayor of the town." Cid snorted from Vincent's left. "You saw the fuss they made when we arrived."

The house lights dropped and the crowd applauded as Madame Pastorek took the stage to introduce the night's performance.

"Twenty munny he chokes." Reno announced.

No one took the bet but he earned several bemused looks and a few harsh ones. The older woman left the stage and after a moment, soft music began and the stage slowly lit up revealing a woman with a book and a couple dozen children surrounding her.

"_Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do before their time on this planet is through…"_

--0—0—

"Oh my gosh!" Yuffie jumped in place. "That was so freakin' _awesome!_"

The group stood near the backstage door waiting for Cloud to appear. There were several other people milling about, many of them female and gushing on about the blonde lead. Riku sent vicious glares in their direction but the girls were oblivious to them.

Reno lit a cigarette, handing the lighter to Cid after. "I really didn't think Strife had it in him, yo."

"I can't get over the loincloth." Leon noted with a smirk.

"That wasn't a loincloth," countered Riku irritably. "It was a wrap thing."

"I don't care what you call it." Zack snorted. "Spiky looked hot as hell in it."

"Did anyone else notice Riku getting all teary-eyed during that _close every door_ song?" snickered Sora.

"I did not."

Tifa grinned, leaning against Rude. She looked a bit pale and they knew she was not feeling well but she had refused to miss opening night. "Cloud looked really happy down there."

"He did." Riku bit his lip. He was giving the Jenova stare of doom to a particularly loud group of girls. "I wish they would go away."

"Aw, is someone jealous of his boyfriend's new found celebrity?" Zack laughed. "Feeling a bit threatened?"

"No," scoffed Riku. "I know who he's going home with."

"Hey, Yuki!" Sora suddenly called out. The blonde haired author strolled over, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Shuichi was great."

"He usually is." The man muttered. His golden eyes flicked toward Riku. "Get used to it, kid. It's always like this."

"Yuki!" A short, speeding mass topped with pink-tinted hair slammed into the blonde. The man barely grinned, the rest of his expression still in its perpetual scowl.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yeah," The shorter man glanced at the few girls wanting autographs. "Uh…"

"Five minutes."

Shuichi jumped up, giving Yuki a quick kiss before turning away to greet his fans.

A few of the other cast members began drifting out, most being ignored or given simple _great jobs_. No one seemed to mind the lack of fangirls. In fact a few sent Shuichi sympathetic looks.

A small commotion broke out when a head of spiky blonde hair appeared. Cloud was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and he did his best to smile and thank people as he pushed his way through the crowd. The smile began genuine and more than a little shy when he reached his friends.

Riku immediately took the man in his arms and engaged him in a deep kiss. There were a few snickers and Yuki mumbled something about needing to reestablish ownership. They broke apart and Riku shot him a very weak glare.

Yuffie barreled her way over, glomping Cloud. "That was _soo_ great! Oooh, I loved it!"

Cloud pried her off, nodding at Vincent. Tifa hugged him along with Aerith. Reno, Rude, and Cid managed to tell him they liked the performance with straight faces. Sora was going on almost as animatedly as Yuffie.

Zack, Leon, and Reno were giving Cloud smirks and the blonde knew he was going to be teased with this for at least the next month. He glanced at Riku and decided that he could take it. His lover was absolutely beaming.

Yuki's boyfriend had returned to him and as they turned to leave, the author paused. "Strife."

"Yeah?"

"Sephiroth says he's glad you haven't lost your spark."

Both Riku and Zack brightened. Zack grinned. "So he did come."

Shuichi nodded. "I saw him standing in the back with Yuki the entire time."

"I told you he liked Cloud's voice."

The group broke up, different pairs going their separate ways. The last ones to leave were Cloud, Riku, Leon, Zack, Sora, and Zell. The small band of friends headed off together, Zack and Leon ragging on Cloud with Sora and Zell joining in where they could.

…And Cloud just took it, his arm wrapped around Riku.

It had been a good night.


	188. Breathless

Hopefully, this doesn't read to awkwardly. I could not get it worded just right…

Breathless

Leon was not prone to pacing. Normally when troubled, he would find a quiet place to sit, usually somewhere with a view. Today, however, he found himself anxiously walking back and forth across the room.

For five days he had been waiting.

He knew he was not the only one who was becoming frustrated. Yuffie had been unusually subdued; Cid grumbled about everything. Tifa, Rude and Zell had busied themselves taking over for Leon, organizing the repairing of the battle damage around town.

Reno had gone with Cloud while Sora and Riku went on their own search. Leon had wanted to go, had argued fiercely to be allowed to go out but Aerith had been firm. Zell had physically restrained him to keep him from leaving. He knew they were right, he was too weak, too injured, to be wandering the countryside. So he and Aerith waited.

He held his healing arm to his bruised chest. This waiting was slowly killing him. This was the absolute last position he thought he'd be in.

He knew he would be just as concerned even if Riku and Cloud had not lost their connection to Zack and Sephiroth. That one detail only made the situation that much more grim. It could only mean two things if the couple could not sense the other two's presence.

Zack and Sephiroth were either unconscious or dead.

Both Riku and Cloud seemed confident that they would know if Sephiroth were dead. They could not be that certain about Zack. It was assumed they would be together and the couple had split up hoping to cover more ground.

Leon did not want to think about what had happened earlier that week. When the Heartless began attacking, it was already a shock to the system. Weren't Zack and Sephiroth supposed to warn them of any impending invasion? When he had seen the former SOLDIERs standing on the roof of the Bailey, looking down upon them as the Heartless swarmed over the town, he had stopped breathing.

Zack had met his eyes and there was _nothing_.

That was when he had been jumped by several Heartless and if it had not been for Riku, he would have been lost to them. The silvered teen had dragged him off to the side and forced him to look him in the eyes. All he said was that things were under control and the situation was not as it seemed.

The invasion had lasted for two days before abruptly the Heartless disappeared. No one could explain it but at that same moment, both Riku and Cloud had dropped, confused and concerned expressions to their features. Zack and Sephiroth had disappeared along with the forces they were commanding.

The two Keybearers had briefly explained that the attack had been carefully planned out by Sephiroth. They would not go into further detail but assured that there had been minimal casualties, Sora's face twisting as Riku made that statement. That was when Riku and Cloud announced that they had lost all sense of Sephiroth and Zack.

Leon's heart had ceased up and again, his breath left him. He could _not_ lose another person he loved. He did not care what Zack had done, he knew it was for good reason and the town would recover. All that mattered was making sure Zack was alive.

…And so now he waited here as the others searched.

A dark corridor opened and he whirled around, ignoring the pain in his chest. Sora and Reno emerged, carrying a greatly weakened Sephiroth. Aerith darted over to look at him but the winged man shakily waved her off.

"Zack first."

Nearly on their heels, Riku and Cloud carried in Zack, completely limp in their arms. Riku laid the raven-haired man on the nearest cot. "He's not breathing."

Aerith went to work as Sephiroth was seated across the room. There was a universal sigh when Zack's chest rose and fell, but after ten minutes he still made no reaction to anything she did. When she bit her lip and glanced at Leon, there was uncertainty in her eyes.

Leon shoved Reno to the side and stopped beside the fallen man. He hit Zack's chest with his good arm and snarled. "Wake up, damn you."

The group waited with baited breath.

Slowly, violet-hued eyes cracked open, a weak smile following.


	189. Sticky notes

Wow, guys... over a thousand reviews. This is freakin' unreal. Thanks so much to all of you, reviewers and lurkers both. Please don't stop, there's plenty more to go.

Sticky notes

Cloud awoke, cursing the morning light as he did every morning. He rolled over and quickly noticed the lack of warmth beside him. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the empty spot beside him and suddenly remembered why it was vacant.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up and rubbed at his spiked hair. Riku had left really early this morning to visit Disney Castle with Sora. Grumbling a bit to himself Cloud climbed out of bed. Riku could have at least woken him up to say goodbye.

He padded toward the door and noticed a bright yellow square of paper stuck to the door. He pulled it off and read it over. _Cloud, Sorry I didn't wake you but I was in a hurry. I blame you for keeping me up too late. We'll be back in three days, make sure you don't piss everyone off. I love you, Riku._

He grinned and placed the note on the dresser. Taking out some clothes, he headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower, dropping his clothes on the vanity. From the corner of his eye, he spied another note on the medicine cabinet.

With a slight frown, he removed it. _Make sure you replace the towels and don't put the wet ones in the hamper._ As if he needed reminding of that after the lecture he had received the last time he had done that.

Once he was showered and dressed, with the towels correctly dealt with, he made his way down the hall. In the kitchen doorway, he paused. There were sticky notes _everywhere_. Obviously, Riku was paranoid that Cloud was going to wreak his kitchen.

He sighed in annoyance, ignoring the notes and deciding to make some coffee. There was a reminder to turn off the coffee maker along with one to reseal the pre-ground coffee bean container. He crumpled the notices and tossed them on the table.

The sink had notes stating that no dirty dishes were to be left there and put away after being washed. The toaster was to be cleaned of crumbs after use. Another note above the counter advised to wipe down said counters.

Cloud did not even bother to read the ones on the oven and stove. He simply decided he would not use the damn thing. He'd just invade Leon and Zack's place or get take-out.

Every note he found in the kitchen, he crumpled up and tossed on the table. There had to be at least twenty piled up there. He dreaded looking at the rest of the house.

"Hey, Spike! You up yet?" Zack's voice boomed from the front door.

"I'm right here." The blonde stepped into the hall. He spotted another note on the door past Zack's shoulder. "Give me that note behind you."

Zack turned and yanked the paper off the door. "Don't forget to shut off the lights."

Cloud took the reminder from his friend's hand and added it to the pile. Zack followed him into the kitchen and whistled when he noticed the crumpled notes. "Whoa, Riku's just a _touch_ paranoid."

"And these are just the kitchen." Cloud rinsed out his mug. "They're fucking everywhere."

Zack stood at the table, reading over the little papers. He snorted. "Looks like he'd just rather you didn't set foot in his kitchen."

"You know, I realize I'm terrible at the domestic stuff but I am not _that_ bad." He sounded rather hurt and insulted. "He didn't have time to wake me up and say goodbye but he could fucking coat the house in damn sticky notes."

"Oh, come on, Cloud," Zack tossed the note he was reading back on the table. "You know how much this house means to Riku. He's just being overly cautious. Plus, he really was worried about you. He almost didn't go."

Cloud could not help the small smile that came to him. "I took care of myself before I met him."

"Yeah, lousily. I used to watch you, remember?" Zack laughed. "Seriously, Cloud you're very dependant on those around you."

The blonde shot him a look before his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." The raven-haired man assured him. "Riku depends on you in a much more real way."

Cloud knew that.

"So let the guy have his bought of paranoia and just do your thing anyway." Zack grinned. "Leon already figured you'd be eating with us for the next three days."

Cloud rolled his eyes but did not argue. Instead, he scooped up the notes and tossed them in the trash. "Are we still going out to the farms?"

"Yeah. Leon wants that outer perimeter re-enforced."

"Would you mind looking around for any more notes and throwing them away?" asked Cloud. "I have to get my sword."

"On it."

Cloud returned to the bedroom, searching for his boots. He sat on the unmade bed, pointedly ignoring the yellow slip reminding him to make said bed. He got back to his feet and crossed the room to retrieve Tsurugi.

Another note was stuck to his sword.

He almost screamed. What the hell did Riku need to remind him of involving his weapon? That was one of the few things Cloud was more that capable of handling.

He tore off the cursed square and glared at it. Maybe he could will it to burst into flames. The moment he read it, all anger left him and he simply smiled.

_I love you._


	190. Concerto

Concerto

Riku, Zack, and Leon paused outside the of Tifa's bar. They could faintly hear someone playing the piano and softly singing. It was obviously an unfamiliar song to the one singing.

Zack angled his head. "That's Cloud."

"I didn't know he could play piano," frowned Leon.

"He can't." Riku slowly confirmed, his voice oddly quiet.

The two older men looked at him, wondering what the stunned look on his face was about. Riku was clearly in a state of disbelief. They glanced at one another before Leon tapped the teen's shoulder.

Riku turned toward them. There was a peculiar shine to his eyes but he nodded to indicate he was all right. He bit his lip and pushed open the door.

The playing and singing stopped and Sephiroth and Cloud turned to look at the small group that had entered. The blonde was standing just behind and to the left of the winged man. Both had been working off the same sheet music.

Zack folded his arms and grinned widely. "Well, isn't this an unexpected little scene."

Riku had walked up to the piano. He stood to the right of the instrument, studying the sheets of music sitting above the keys. With a shaky hand, he touched one of the pages. His voice was very quiet. "When did you find this, Cloud?"

"Two weeks ago." The man replied. "It's beautiful."

Riku snorted. "It's pathetic. I don't even know why I wrote it, let alone kept it."

Leon gaped a bit. "Wait. You wrote what they were just playing?"

Riku shook his head some. "Yeah, it was just some… random desire I had a few years back. There was a music room in the mansion on Twilight Town so when I wasn't watching over Roxas, I would sometimes go in there and well," he motioned vaguely at the sheet music.

"It is extremely emotional and very telling," Sephiroth stated casually. "For a first attempt at a concerto, it is simply brilliant."

"Do you really think so?" The teen took hold of a page and glanced over it. "Namine seemed to like it."

The elder brother nodded once. "When Cloud approached me with it and I first looked it over, I knew you had composed it even though he never said it."

Riku snorted. "It's that revealing, huh?"

"It is," Cloud reached around Sephiroth's back and touched his lover's arm.

"So why are the two of you in here rehearsing it?" Zack asked almost teasingly. "Not that I have any complaints over anything that gets the two of you in the same room acting like normal people."

"I can barely read music," explained Cloud. "I wanted to hear it and I knew Sephiroth could play. He agreed and after a few run through's on the piano, he wanted me to try singing it."

"So how close is he?" Leon looked to Riku. "Did that sound at all like you envisioned?"

"It really should be a key lower." The silvered teen observed almost absently. "But Cloud's voice isn't quite a match for the piece."

Sephiroth regarded his brother a moment. An odd smiled graced his thin lips. "Then you sing it for us."

The three other's in the bar stared at Riku.

"You can sing?" One of Zack's black eyebrows rose.

"Some, I suppose." Riku reluctantly confirmed.

"So let's hear what it should really sound like." Cloud stepped away from the piano and motioned Riku closer to it. "I want to hear you sing."

Riku sighed clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"Please?"

The younger man gazed into pleading blue eyes a moment before sighing again. He set the sheet in his hand back with the others and moved to his brother's side. He glanced over his shoulder where Cloud had joined Zack and Leon.

He turned back to Sephiroth. "Play it a measure slower than you were."

The elder brother nodded and began. Purposely not looking at anyone in the room, Riku started singing his song in a smooth, steady voice.

…And when he finished, the other three in the bar found that all words had left them.


	191. kairi

Ah, a new list, this one being LunaLocket's second. We're almost to 200, can you believe it? And there's still more after that.

Kairi

"Don't tell me you're going to start brooding here, too," declared Tidus with a mix of humor and concern. "Sora started coming out here after Riku left and now you're doing it. This tree doesn't look that comfy."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "It isn't like that.'

Selphie had come around the tree base and studied her friend for a moment. "So what is wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong." The auburn-haired girl sighed. "I just wanted to think over a few things."

Tidus and Wakka had both come into sight now. Tidus hopped up on the trunk beside Kairi and Wakka sat on the sand. Selphie stayed where she was.

Tidus turned his body to face Kairi. "Is this about Sora?"

"Not exactly but he did trigger it."

The three waited for her to explain.

"Sora is thinking about leaving the Islands," she began. At the other's surprised expressions, she smiled gently. "Not permanently, just for a few months. He wants to give living on another world for a while I shot."

"Is he going to Radiant Garden?" Selphie asked in an almost excited tone.

Kairi shook her head. "Actually, he wants to go to Twilight Town. I think he wants to try to explore a bit of Roxas' life."

The three frowned at her, not knowing who Roxas was. She did not bother trying to explain the whole thing. They had a hard enough time really understanding the whole Keyblade thing as it was. The simpler she, Riku, and Sora kept the story, the better for all of them. They really were not supposed to know as much as they did anyway.

She moved on. "He told me about this after school today and it just got me thinking. Since I came here, I have always had Sora and Riku there with me. When we got separated the first time, what I remember of it at least, I knew they would eventually be back and everything would go back to normal.

"But it didn't. Both Sora and Riku were different and I very quickly realized that I no longer really fit with them any more. I started removing myself a bit from them and started spending more time with you guys. It made me sad that we had drifted apart because it had always been the three of us, you know?"

"You guys were practically inseperatable, ya." Wakka agreed.

"When Riku began really falling apart, Sora and I knew we had to let him go. He had never really belonged here and though it hurt, I knew it was best for him. He was still one of my best friends." Kairi shrugged. "Plus, I still had Sora so it was okay. I think I figured we'd grow close again but that didn't happen. We're still best friends and I know we would all do anything for the others but…"

"You have your own life." Selphie bit her lip.

Kairi nodded. "So it's weird but when Sora said he wanted to leave, I expected to be more upset by it. Only I'm not. I just don't understand when I stopped depending on them. I know it's been this way for a long time now but it's somehow different now that I actually acknowledge it. "When did I become _just Kairi_?"

Tidus studied the tree for a moment. "Well, you've always been just Kairi. Just because you were with Sora and Riku all the time didn't make you part of them. Yeah, you guys were The Trio but, at least to me, you were all still very different from one another."

"…And coming into your own is supposed to be part of growing up, ya?" Wakka commented. "Tidus and I used to spend as much time together as the three of you did and while we haven't gone through anything remotely like what you guys did, we've drifted apart some."

"I suppose…" Kairi slowly admitted. "It's still a frightening realization."

"Oh, totally," laughed Tidus.

Selphie giggled. "Well, I like _just Kairi_. …_And_ just so you know, no one is _just_ someone."

The redheaded girl smiled. She looked between her friends. "Thanks, guys. I know it's got to be hard for you dealing with the rest of us and our issues."

"Please," Tidus waved a hand. "When Riku was still here, all it was were issues and Sora isn't much better."

"Man, sometimes I wonder why we're still friends with him, ya." Wakka snorted with humor.

"Oh that's easy." Selphie placed her hands her hands behind her back and looked at the two young men innocently. "He's beautiful and you're both just as attracted to him as every other guy who meets him."

"Eww!!!" Tidus squirmed. "I'm not even going think about that one."

Wakka gave the brunette girl a disgusted look. "I'm sneaking into your room tonight and taking all of your yaoi."

"No!" She shrieked. "I'll die!"

"Good."

Kairi laughed at the three of them. Maybe being _just Kairi_ was not such a bad thing.


	192. childhood

Childhood

Nearly two dozen children ran across the field, screaming with laughter as they chased Sora, Yuffie, Donald's nephews and a few other teenagers from town. King Mickey's nephew Mort and Goofy's son Max were among them. It was just after dinner but there was still a good two hours of sunlight.

"I had no idea you had a son, Goofy." Tifa commented, sipping on her lemonade.

"Garwsh, it never came up." He shrugged. "Max and Mort were really excited to come here. They haven't seen Huey, Dewy or Louie in a coupla years."

"They certainly seem to be having a good time," observed Leon from the stone railing of the patio. "…And the other kids love having Sora and Yuffie visit with the other teenagers from town."

"Nothing like running around and simply being a kid." Zack noted, standing beside him. "Back in Gonaga, we had these large willow-like trees and we used to climb them and wait for people to pass by. Then we would drop down and scare them."

"The kids in our village had a thing switching people's things around. They'd take something from one shop and place it in another, then take something from that one to replace it. It confused the heck out of people," Tifa looked over her shoulder. "Do you remember that, Cloud?"

The blonde man frowned uncertainly. "Kind of. I remember my mom would bake nearly everyday and she would set whatever she made out on the window sill and it always would mysteriously disappear. She knew the kids where taking it but she didn't mind."

"I think she did on purpose." Tifa grinned. "It was always cookies or muffins, something that could be easily split up."

Cloud's lip curled up a bit. "Probably."

"Sora's mom was the same way." Riku sat forward, his long bangs falling in his face. "She was like everyone's mom. We all knew we could come to her for anything. My mother was… well, I won't get into it but I really credit Seiya for me being as sane as I am."

"Edea took all of us on outings twice a week." Zell spoke slowly, almost uncertainly. "I don't actually remember most of it but I know she did. Do you remember any of that, Squall?"

"Some. I think our memories of the orphanage are always going to be pretty scrambled." The sable-haired man folded his arms. "I have a very strong image of playing with Ellone in the courtyard near the fountain and Edea watching on."

"I hear you on the scrambled memories," murmured Cloud.

"I wonder what these kids are going to remember of their childhood." Tifa looked out over the grounds. She subconsciously touched her stomach.

Zack snickered. "I was wondering when that motherly instinct was going to start appearing."

"Shut up, Zack." The woman commanded lightly.

"Well, regardless of what the future brings, we'll make sure the kids hold on to their innocence for as long as possible." Riku stated simply. "It's all we can do."

There was a general nod of agreement.

"You do realize that despite everything, you're still a kid yourself." Tifa smirked at the teen.

"Of course, none of you will let me forget," Riku smirked right back. He nudged his head toward the field where a spiky-haired brunette was being tackled by a blonde teen in an orange jumpsuit and headband. Mort pushed the blonde boy away from Sora and the teen brushed himself off. Then Sora gave the small mouse a thumbs up and they, along with Max, took chase after the blonde. "Particularly that one."

"Sora is always going to be a child," declared Goofy.

"I hope so."

The group fell quiet and returned to watching the youths playing out on the field.


	193. zack

I don't much like this one but eh, I don't really like doing names.

Zack

Riku frowned at the distant look that had come to Cloud's blue eyes. He got this way whenever the subject of his deceased lover came up. It troubled Riku just how strongly the long-gone man's hold over Cloud still was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Riku studied the floor.

A moment passed and Cloud softly spoke. "Come here."

The young teen did not look up but took the few steps over. Cloud took his hand and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Riku's slightly smaller body.

"Don't be sorry. It isn't right that I can't talk about Zack with you."

Riku settled his head against the older man's chest. He placed his own hands around Cloud's waist. "I understand why you can't."

"Zack… was everything to me. He was the first and one of the only people in Midgar who was nice to me. We shared this near-instant connection. He very quickly became the center of my world." Cloud kept his voice low. "When I lost him, I literally lost myself."

Riku nodded once against Cloud's chest. He understood this. He likely understood it better than Cloud thought he did.

Cloud gently pushed Riku back a bit, gazing down to met the teenager's eyes. One hand moved to cup his face and brush his thumb along a delicate cheekbone. "I've spend the past few years living in the past. Zack is gone but I could never let him go. I was simply unable to."

Biting his lip, Riku looked away. He had dreaded this conversation. For a long time, he had felt he was sharing Cloud with memories.

He loved Cloud. He could not put words to how much he had come to care for the older man. If he could fight for Cloud, he would but how could he fight someone who was no longer there? One cannot fight a memory.

Those calloused fingers lifted Riku's chin and forced him to re-meet Cloud's intense blue eyes. There was so much pure emotion in those eyes… "I love Zack and I always will but its different now. He's part of my past and I'm always going to have a place in my heart for him."

The blonde paused. A hesitant look flickered across his features. He then plunged forward. "You're my present, Riku. You, you've made me _feel_ again. I didn't think that was possible. I'm sorry that I've made you doubt that."

Riku swallowed thickly. Emotion threatened to overcome him and he was not certain if he was ready to simply let himself go in front of Cloud. He wanted to. He wanted desperately to just drop all of his guards and everything out.

"I love you, Riku."

All of his resistance disappeared. Riku found himself sobbing in Cloud's arms in a strange mixture of relief, fear, disbelief, and joy. He did not know how much of this was real and how much was caused by teenage angst but he no longer cared. He felt safe, complete right here wrapped up in Cloud's warmth.

Cloud ran his fingers through Riku's silver hair for several minutes, letting the much younger one run through his long overdue breakdown. It hurt him to know that he had been the cause of much of the teen's recent troubles. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever in his power to never cause him any unnecessary pain.

Riku began settling down, quieting some and relaxing his grip on Cloud. He was quiet for a long moment, simply enjoying being held. Once fully calm again, he pulled back a bit to look at Cloud's face. In a whisper, he commented. "You didn't answer my question."

A trace of a smile appeared. Cloud bent down and lightly kissed Riku. When he drew away, he softly spoke. "Zack would have adored you."


	194. humor

I think this is funny…

Humor

"Oh come on, Roxas, lighten up."

The blonde stared angrily at the darkened city before them. He leaned on the white stone rail, head supported by both hands. He did not react at all to the Nobody standing behind him.

"It was funny! I mean, even Zexion smiled and you know how damn hard it is to accomplish that." Axel sighed in defeat. "All right, look. I know I should have told you about it but seriously, if you had been expecting it, it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining."

Roxas simply continued to brood.

"…And how was I supposed to know it would mistake you for another one! Your hair doesn't look that much like one!"

Still no response.

The redhead was getting desperate. "It was two days ago! You're going to have to talk to me soon."

He knew Roxas was the best when it came to holding grudges but this was by far the longest one he had kept to. He was not even sure why Roxas was clinging so tightly to this particular one. The prank had been no where near the worst one Axel had pulled.

Maybe it was simply because he had never used Roxas in one of them before…

"Roxas, come on." Axel stepped toward the smaller male and placed a hand on his shoulder which was quickly thrown off. "Look, I'm sorry! Just stop, okay?"

The blonde sighed and turned. The bruise where the renegade chocobo had kicked him in the face was already fading. "It wasn't funny."

Axel still found the event hilarious and he knew most of the others did also but he did not want to risk Roxas turning away again. He reached up and lightly traced the yellowing discolorization on the other's cheek. "Does this still hurt?"

"It didn't hurt in the first place." Roxas countered, leaning a bit into Axel's touch.

The fire-wielder smiled some. He brought his other hand up to frame Roxas' face, moving closer. He met no resistance and when he turned the shorter Nobody's head up, Roxas only looked at him.

Deciding it was worth the risk, Axel angled his own head down. He kissed Roxas gently, something he had only been allowed to do a few times. Roxas would hesitantly return the kiss but it never went further than that.

This time however, Roxas returned the kiss eagerly. He pushed Axel into the room, adding a little tongue into the kiss. They stumbled toward the bed and broke apart long enough for the blonde to grin coyly at the redhead before shoving Axel down.

He immediately climbed on top of the taller Nobody, straddling his narrow hips and bending down to resume their fierce lip lock. Holding Axel's arms down at his sides, Roxas trailed kisses along Axel's jaw and down his neck. He released one arm so that he could begin unzippering the other's black coat.

Axel could not believe this was happening. Something in the back of his head was suspicious but he shoved that way. He had been wanting this to happen for so long now. Roxas' mouth was all over his exposed chest and he simply wanted more. The smaller one pressed his hips down and all Axel could do was moan.

Then Roxas stopped.

Casually, he removed himself from Axel's body and headed for the door. Axel laid there for a moment before lifting his head to stare at the blonde. What the…? The little bastard was laughing.

Axel knew right then that he had been played. "Oh, come _on_, Rox. You can't leave me like this."

Roxas glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Did I get you all hot and bothered? I'm sorry."

"You're a bastard, Roxas." The fiery Nobody muttered.

Roxas laughed. "You should see your face! Now _that's_ funny."

"You have a sick sense of humor."

The blonde's mirth left him and he left the room. "Now we're even."

Axel dropped his head back on the mattress and smiled a touch. If Roxas thought he was getting the last word in, he was dead wrong. The games were on now.


	195. sephiroth

Sephiroth

"Hey guys, not to diss your really cool corridor thing but, uh, do either of you have any idea where the hell we are?"

Riku took a few steps forward, looking around. "No idea. I was in a hurry."

"It does not matter," Sephiroth joined in the surveying. "We will simply stay here for a brief time, then return. Things should have settled by then."

They were standing on a wooded cliff over looking a small village. A few people milled about below, going about their daily lives. It looked like a very peaceful place.

"We should go down there and find some food." Zack noted. "I'm starved."

"No," Riku shook his head. He walked over to a flat rock and sat down. "We're not even supposed to be here."

Zack dropped to the ground; "Oh, yeah, that whole _meddling_ thing."

"It makes sense."

"Hey, didn't say it didn't." The First Class countered. "It's just boring."

Sephiroth suddenly hushed them. He stared off to the left where the thickest gathering of trees was. Riku concentrated for a moment then glanced at Zack. His expression clearly said they were being watched.

Zack moved to stand but Sephiroth held out a hand to stop him. The former general made a motion and Zack nodded. He would wait as ordered.

Sephiroth took a step to the right and made another hand gesture. Now Zack hopped up and stealthily went into the brush on his left. Riku stood and followed silently. Sephiroth calmly took out Masamune and waited.

After a moment, there was a scuffle and suddenly five men tumbled out of the foliage. They quickly gathered themselves up and moved to go after their assailants when a near silent _tsking _sound caught their attention. In unison, they turned to stare at Sephiroth, fear completely over-taking them.

Zack and Riku emerged from the woods, weapons drawn but held loosely at their sides. They took rear-flanking positions, simply eyeing the group of men. The archaic weapons they had were all dropped and one of the men held up his hands.

"No need for that," Riku released Way to the Dawn. Zack put away the Buster sword but Sephiroth held firm. "Are you guys from the village?"

"Yes," A balding man answered, as the others cast worried glances about. "We're just out here hunting."

"Hunting, huh?" Zack scowled. He folded his arms casually but he was obviously ready for any attack. He glanced at Riku, "So now what?"

The teen shrugged. "We let them go on their way."

"Hey, who are you guys?" A heavily bearded man queried while poorly disguising his staring at Sephiroth's wings.

"No one of consequence," Riku replied, slightly irritated. He hated all the attention he and his brother attracted. Thank the worlds he did not have to deal the wings also.

There was a sudden roaring and the ground rumbled. Several trees fell to the sides as a large dragon pushed its way through. The men panicked, trying to scurry away.

Riku and Zack turned to face the monster but before they could do anything else, Sephiroth had stepped toward it. He muttered a fire spell and flames rose up to keep the dragon from retreating. The creature reared its head up, raising a large foot to stomp on Sephiroth.

Masamune flicked out and in four sweeps, the dragon was not only devoid of one foot, but was lying flat on the ground minus a head.

The five men stared in absolute shock as the flames disappeared and Sephiroth calmly put his long blade away. They very cautiously came forward again, staring at the man who had just single-handedly slain a dragon.

"Well, now you've done it, Seph." Zack smirked. "I bet one of these guys was supposed to slay the dragon and come back a hero so he can marry the girl of his dreams."

"You have too much time on your hands, Zachary."

Riku sighed. "We need to get out of here before we mess anything else up."

"Would you have rather had the dragon eat us?"

"No." Riku answered his brother flatly.

"Fine then;" Sephiroth angled his head. "Let us depart then."

Riku glanced at the small crowd still staring in awe. "We need to leave these guys first. They see me open a corridor and they're really going to freak."

"Right," agreed Zack. He gave the men a friendly wave as he fell in behind his former superior. "See ya, guys."

"Wait!" The youngest looking of the men called out. He studied Riku and Sephiroth carefully. "Are you angels?"

Zack laughed. "I assure you, they aren't angels. Veela, maybe…"

"Quiet, Zack." Riku snapped. This was not the first time he and Sephiroth had been asked that question. "No, we are not. We are no different than any of you."

"That is not true!" The man protested. Thankfully, he moved on. "You saved our lives and the village. You could at least tell us your names so that we can properly enter you in our history texts."

"Do not do that." Riku ordered. "You never saw us."

"But-"

Sephiroth turned toward them, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You do not want me to have to remove your ability to speak, do you?"

"Ah…"

"Then do as my brother says."

"Do you always have to resort to threatening violence, Sephiroth?" asked Zack.

"It is effective."

"Uh, guys?" Riku murmured.

The five men had all dropped to their knees and brought their heads to the ground. They chanted something before raising their heads back up to gaze at Sephiroth reverently. "Forgive us, Great One."

Zack and Riku glanced at each other before looking at Sephiroth who was staring down at the men's prostrate forms. "Uh, did we miss something?"

"We are unworthy of your presence." The bearded one appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What are you babbling on about?" Sephiroth folded his arms.

"That one called you Sephiroth."

"Yes."

"You are the human form of the Great Tree of Life that creates the An Soph, the light of all existence."

Zack gaped. "What?"

Riku snorted out a laugh. He looked at his brother in amusement. "Well now we know exactly where Hojo got that from."

"The light of all existence...?" Zack frowned. "Care to explain?"

"The Sephiroth is made of ten pillars, all of which combined are the core of existence." Sephiroth simply stated. "From that the An Soph is created, which is a terribly powerful force."

"The light of the An Soph is so great that if allowed to simply be, it would end up destroying everything it touched." Riku finished. "It's the same reason Kingdom Hearts is contained by darkness."

"Please, Great One," The younger member of the villagers was again pleading. "We did not know."

Sephiroth looked like he wanted to torch them all. "Get up."

The five climbed to their feet, faces still aimed at the ground.

"You are to return to your village and see to it that _no one_ hears of this, understood? We were never here."

"Yes, Great One."

Sephiroth turned to Riku. "Get us the hell out of here, Riku."

The younger brother nodded once and opened a corridor. He stepped through it first, Sephiroth motioning Zack forward to follow. The raven-haired man smirked at the older man. "Well, look at it this way, Seph. You're finally someone's god."

"Shut up, Zackary or I will show you the wrath of a god."


	196. Workday

Hehe… almost there….. This list comes from Chained Memories.

Workday

"Oh, come on. You can play hooky for one day."

"I did last week." Leon managed to groan out, his head falling forward. "…And the week before that."

"You put in so many hours anyway. No one says anything when you take a day off. Well, they never say anything bad about it at least."

"It… isn't fair to the others who…" groan, "are actually working five, six days a week."

"…And you put in at least eighty hours even with the day off."

"…….."

"Yeah. So just relax, okay?"

"I really need to…"

"Quiet. You have put yourself on a twelve hour a day schedule, usually doing hard labor. It's a miracle your body hasn't completely revolted on you yet."

The sable-haired man chuckled lowly before groaning again as a particularly sensitive spot was hit. "It's trying to."

"I can tell."

The front door opened and Cid poked his head in. He snorted and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Well, don't we look fuckin' cozy."

"What is it, Cid?" Leon mumbled trying to pretend he was not enjoying lying on his stomach with another man resting on top of him.

"Nothin' important. Spiky was lookin' for his boy toy but I'll just tell him you're _working_."

Riku laughed, still pushing at Leon's tense muscles. "Tell Cloud I'll be working all day and I'll see him tonight."

"Yeah," Cid grumbled, replacing his cigarette. "I see just how hard yer workin', too."

The silvered teen turned to look at the gruff man. "Hey, you ever try to get this guy to relax? It's damn near impossible."

Leon reached back and slapped Riku's leg. "Quit bitching and get back to work."


	197. Party

I don't know what inspired this one.

Party

"Alright, break it up you two." Zack laughed, shoving open the front door.

Riku groaned as Cloud reluctantly pulled away from his neck. The blonde moved off of him to sit beside him but kept a hand placed rather high on Riku's thigh. Both fixed the raven-haired man with twin glares.

Zack only laughed more as he entered the living room and dropped a box on the coffee table. Leon and Aerith, also carrying boxes, completely bypassed the room heading for the kitchen. Tifa and Rude followed Zack into the main room.

Glancing at the wrapped items in their hands, Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on?"

Sora and Yuffie suddenly bounded in. "We're throwing you a house warming party!"

Riku suddenly looked a lot less annoyed. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Zack confirmed, folding his arms and grinning. "So do you still want us to leave so you can christen your couch?"

The silvered one jumped to his feet. "Not if you brought me presents."

Tifa snorted. "Wow, we found something more important than sex."

"It just delays it," Leon leaned in the archway, several bottles of beer in his hands. "Ten minutes after the gifts are open he'll be all over Cloud again."

"I wasn't even going to give them that long." Zack took a bottle from Leon.

"That's why they have to wait to open their presents." Sora actually giggled. It became a full laugh when Riku turned to him.

The older teen actually pouted. "What do mean I have to wait? I want to see what you all bought me."

"Too bad."

Zell, Cid and Reno were walking in now, each leaden down with more things. Somehow Reno managed to snag a beer from Leon and balance his items. The redhead dropped his package next to Tifa and Rude's things. "Anyone else notice how he says bought _me_?"

"Yeah," Zell settled himself on the window seat. "But don't most wives do that?"

Riku shot him a weak glare as everyone, including Cloud, snickered. The teen went back to the sofa and threw himself down. Cloud rubbed his leg and though he tried really hard to keep it, Riku's scowl quickly faded.

Leon disappeared again and after a while, food could be smelled drifting from the kitchen. Sora wandered off as the others talked about things he had no clue about. Yuffie followed him shortly after. The remaining group of friends sat around, mostly talking about house things.

Sora shouted that they needed to come eat and the group relocated themselves into the kitchen. This was Tifa, Rude, and Reno's first time at the house so they had to stop to look at everything as they headed for the back of the house. Tifa seemed rather impressed by the place but Reno only commented that he was amazed how fast they had unpacked.

Cloud shot him a look as Riku grinned and commented that he made sure the blonde was properly motivated. Reno snorted then grumbled about not being allowed to smoke in the house. That was when Cid informed him there was a screened in porch.

Since there was not enough room for everyone in the kitchen/dining room, Leon and Aerith had simply laid food out along the counter and ordered the group to feed themselves. Reno, Cid, Tifa, Rude, Sora and Yuffie decided to eat out on the patio leaving the others the kitchen.

More idle chatter ensued, infrequently punctuated by either Sora or Yuffie shouting random things from outside. Reno's loud voice usually came before these outbursts. Everyone was simply relaxed and having a good time.

As soon as Riku decided he was finished, he stood and nearly ran for the main room again. "All right, that's enough waiting. Present time."

Cloud shook his head a stared at his paper plate. "It's times like this I remember that I'm living with a teenager."

"Hey, I love getting presents, too." Zack protested.

"Which is why the teenagers all want to hang out with you." Leon noted, getting up and brushing his hand along the black-haired man's neck as he moved to begin placing cook wear in the sink.

Sora poked his head in. "Did Riku say presents?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. He's gonna love my mom's." The brunette bounded in. He paused when he noticed none of the others were moving fast enough. "Well, come on."

"I'm going to open them without you, Cloud!" Drifted from the living room.

"He'll do it, too." Sora turned and ran.

Tifa patted Leon's shoulder as the outdoor group passed him. "We'll help you clean up after, Leon. We don't want to miss a chance to rag on Riku getting all girly."

He smirked and dropped his rag. Zack brought the last of the serving dishes over from the table. They were the last to leave the kitchen, the older man taking Leon's hand a moment. He flicked his violet-hued eyes at Leon and grinned. "Ten munny Riku cries."

Leon grinned back. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah," They walked down the hall to meet up with the rest.

Riku was sitting on the couch, Cloud closely beside him, smiling excitedly. Aerith was sitting beside Cloud with the others spread around the room. Sora and Yuffie had taken present detail.

Cloud simply sat back, letting Riku tear into the gifts. The teen would happily show him each thing before moving on to the next thing Sora handed him. There was a small smile on his face the entire time and he clearly was paying more attention to Riku than to what the actual presents were.

Several of the towns people had sent odds and ends that they figured would be useful. After the third set of fancy bed sheets, Zack could not help but comment that the people knew them well. This earned a few snickers and a shrug from Riku, who paused in his unwrapping long enough to rub at Cloud's leg.

Sora and Yuffie had pooled their resources and managed to buy a rather nice set of knives. Aerith had put together a small herb garden and Zell promised to put in a spot in the backyard for it. Cid had cobbled together a remote computer for the office.

Sora was literally bouncing when he gave Riku his mother's gift. Once Riku opened it, he grinned widely. "I love your mom. Seriously. This is a really expensive mixer."

"Yep," Sora nodded. "She said to tell you nothing is too good for her baby."

Riku bit his lip but set the mixer aside. Kairi and the others from Destiny Islands had bought a full service dish set, decorated with little Paopu fruits. The silvered one laughed at it and muttered _dorks_.

King Mickey gave them a complete, top of the line cookware set that Leon eyed jealously. Tifa, Rude, and Reno had put together a fully stocked mini-bar with crystal glassware. There was a comment that Riku was not allowed to touch it for another three years and Riku simply rolled his eyes.

Once the packages were down to one, Zack nudged Leon. The sable-haired man rose an eyebrow at him and Zack gestured vaguely. "You have to do ours because I've got the big one."

"Why do you get to do the big one?"

"Because he gave it to me, not you." Zack smirked.

Leon sighed. He looked to both Riku and Cloud. "Zack and I didn't actually get you anything because I'm just not that kind of guy. However, next week the two of us are putting in a brick oven and grilling station on the back."

Riku's aqua eyes widened and Cloud actually looked interested. "Seriously? Like the one you have?"

Leon nodded. "But I don't have the brick oven."

"Wow," breathed Riku. "Thanks."

He looked around, taking Cloud's hand. "Thanks to all of you. This is… too much."

Cloud worried his lip, squeezing Riku's hand. "Definitely."

"Well, you're not quite done yet." Zack picked up the last box and placed it before them. "This is from Sephiroth."

Riku stared at him for a moment before turning to Cloud. The blonde sat up and studied the box, motioning Riku to open it. It was a plain brown box and not very large.

Riku carefully pulled the flaps back and glanced in. A faint smile crossed his face and his eyes teared up. He moved a bit over so that Cloud could peer in. The older man grinned a little also.

Riku re-shut the box and leaned against Cloud who placed his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"What is it?" Sora asked with unrestrained curiosity.

Riku was crying. Cloud threaded his fingers through silver hair and quietly answered. "It's personal."

The quiet was broken by Zack smacking Leon's chest. "I told you he'd cry."

Deciding to give the two a moment, Cid and Reno went outside for a cigarette. Aerith and Zell, along with Tifa and Rude headed for the backyard to look over the garden placement. Leon and Zack slipped out to work on dishes.

Sora and Yuffie waited a minute, Sora watching his best friend carefully. Riku noticed and looked up, smiling through his tears. "It's all right, Sor. Sephiroth just made it clear that he fully supports our relationship."

"Oh," Sora grinned. "Good. I knew he did but it's nice that now you can believe it."

Riku nodded and once Sora and Yuffie left, he turned to Cloud. The blonde brushed some bangs from Riku's face and lightly kissed him. Both smiled and settled on the couch, pressed together.

"I like our friends." Riku noted. "I wasn't expecting a party."

"Same here," agreed Cloud. "But I'm glad they did it. It's nice to feel loved."

"Yeah."


	198. Prank

Hehe… I totally have to dedicate this to Riku-Rocks.

Prank

"Where are we going?" Yuffie whispered, a throwing star held loosely in her hand as she looked up and down the hallway.

"The nephews said Professor Lupin's office is down this hall." Sora explained. "If we can get into it, I bet we can find proof that he's a werewolf."

"Oh, good idea."

The pair ducked out of the doorway and into the second floor hallway. Some moonlight managed to filter in weakly and they paused in each doorway as they made their way to the last door. Just before it, they heard a scraping noise.

They glanced at each other nervously.

Suddenly there was a banging followed by a thrashing, as if something was tearing up the office. A near-howl cried out. When the office door flew open, the teens panicked. Yuffie threw her star and the two took off at a dead run.

The full moon isn't until tomorrow!" Sora shouted as they sprinted.

"Tell him that!" Yuffie countered.

They rounded the corner and stumbled down the stairs. Finding an unlocked classroom and they darted in, slamming the door shut behind them. Both fell against it, gasping for breath.

"Do you hear anything?" Yuffie muttered, digging in her pocket for another shuirken.

"No," Sora pressed his ear to the door. "We totally need to get in that office."

"Yeah, there's totally gonna be proof now!"

"Okay, we make our way back, keeping to the walls. I doubt he's going to have stuck around."

"Right." Yuffie nodded.

They carefully opened the door and edged around it. The hall was completely abandoned and they picked their way back to the stairs. They hugged the corner, looking around it to check the staircase.

A low growl came from behind them. In unison, they turned and blinked once. A tawny colored wolf-dog snarled and hunkered down, ready to pounce.

They screamed and raced up the stairs, running blindly down the hallway. Sliding into the turn, they bolted into the open office. Again they slammed the door, faces pressed against the glass. The creature leapt at the door but remained held back by it.

Sora threw the lock and Yuffie sighed. "Professor Lupin is going to end up killing us."

"Why would I want to do that?"

The teens jumped and whirled around. Yuffie reflexively threw her star at the voice. They stared at the slightly haggard looking, middle-aged man who calmly took a step to the right to avoid the ninja star which embedded itself in the wall behind him. The mild smile never left the man's face.

"Prof- Professor Lupin." Sora stuttered. "H-how…?"

"I don't know what you mean." The man moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "I do know that you should not be wandering the school in the middle of the night, especially a school you do not attend."

"How can you be in here?" Yuffie blurted. "You were just out there trying to eat us!"

Lupin laughed lightly. "Bear looks nothing like me. The coloring is completely wrong."

"Huh?" Sora frowned.

The door clicked and opened up. The dog strolled in and went straight for the professor. It placed its front paws on the desk and the man rubbed it's ear before sending the animal out.

"Man, you two are such idiots!" Riku's voice came from the darkest corner of the room. He seemed to materialize from the shadows. He strode over to Lupin and leaned against the desk with him. "That was great."

"Wait," Yuffie folded her arms. "What the heck just happened?"

"You totally got played, that's what happened." Riku snickered. "Huey, Dewy, and Louie told us you were going to break into the school to try to find proof that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. We put together a plan hoping that it would put an end to all of this."

"But how did you…?" Sora frowned in confusion.

"You need to pay more attention to the shadows, Sor;" Riku smiled. "I followed you guys around and sicced Bear on you at the appropriate times."

"But, Lupin didn't seem surprised that we came racing in here." Yuffie countered. "You couldn't have told him we were coming this way."

"Well, outside of the racket you two were making, I had this." The graying man held up a folded sheet of paper. "I knew exactly where you were at all times."

The teens stared between the other two. Sora pouted and glared at Riku. "That was _so_ not fair!"

Yuffie stomped her foot angrily. "All we wanted to know is if Lupin is a werewolf or not!"

"Did either of you think to simply _ask_ him?"

"Ah…."

"Thought not." The silvered teen shook his head. He moved away from the desk. "I need to get Bear back to his owners. I'll get you a copy of the tape, Professor."

"Thank you, Riku."

"Tape?" Sora and Yuffie asked together.

"Come on, you two." Riku took both by the sleeves and herded them out. In the hall, the dog joined up with them and the small group headed down the stairs.

"I don't get it," Sora shook his head. "How did Lupin know…?"

Riku ruffled the brunette's hair. "Never try to outwit a Marauder. You will _not_ win."


	199. Candy

Who remembers that stupid Mandy Moore song? I curse Riku-Rocks for getting it stuck in my head.

Candy 

"Riku!" Sora snapped his fingers.

"What?"

"It's your turn."

The silvered one sighed and picked up a card. Two reds. He moved his piece and turned back toward the window. His long fingers tapped on the coffee table.

Marlene giggled. Denzel pointed at the elder teen. "Ha! You lose a turn!"

"Yeah."

Sora frowned at his friend. Everyone went on about how moody Cloud got when Riku was gone but the blonde had _nothing_ on Riku. This was the first time it was Cloud who had to leave for a few days and Riku was acting like he was in withdrawal or something.

He was fidgety and sullen, his mind drifting off. If his fingers were not rapping on something, his fingers were toying with his hair. …And getting him to sit still was next to impossible.

Sora had brought the kids over, hoping that they would help his friend take his mind off of the separation but that had not happened. It was a rainy day so they had set up in the living room, playing board games. Riku absently participated when reminded to.

Marlene tugged on Sora's shirt as Denzel took his turn. When Sora looked over, she motioned him closer. She then whispered in his ear, "Is Riku okay?"

Sora smiled a little at her. "He's just really sad about Cloud being gone."

She nodded in understanding. "He used to go away a lot. It made me and Denzel sad, too."

It was her turn again and after drawing the ice cream bar and moving her piece, she climbed to her feet. Sora gave her a curious look, drawing his card as she walked over to where Riku sat on the floor. She smiled at the teen and then hugged him around the neck.

Riku looked stunned for a moment as she backed away. "What brought that on?"

"We miss Cloud when he goes away, too."

Denzel glanced over and nodded. "But he always comes back."

Riku actually smiled a touch. "I know he does."

"Here." Denzel climbed to his knees and fished in his pocket. He produced a lollipop and handed it to Riku. "Candy makes everyone feel better."

Riku took the sucker from Denzel, shooting Sora an amused look. Both teenagers found it rather entertaining that the boy had given Riku a lollipop to help him deal with his boyfriend being away. He mumbled a thank you and told Marlene to take her turn.

In a slightly better mood Riku focused more on the game, sucking on the lollipop. Sora had to fight not to comment, simply shooting his best friend odd looks and weird smiles. Thankfully all of this went over the children's heads.

Riku and Denzel were at the very end of the path, both needing the last blue square to win when Riku suddenly looked up. Eagerness took over his features and Sora knew Cloud was about to walk in. Sure enough, the door opened and blonde, spiked hair appeared.

Cloud grinned at the scene before him before meeting Riku's eyes and smirking. Riku was clearly itching to jump the man but had enough restraint to not do so in front of the kids. Cloud seemed just as anxious.

Marlene, however, had no issue jumping up and barreling into Cloud. She grinned up at him, with a laugh. "Welcome back."

Cloud gave her the small smile reserved just for her and Denzel. "Thank you."

"Riku missed you a whole lot but Denzel gave him a lollipop it made him better."

Cloud smirked at Riku who blushed a bit but was toying with the sucker in his mouth. "Well that was very nice of Denzel."

"Yep." She released the blonde, tugging on his arm. "Come on, we're almost done with the game."

Cloud followed her and sat down beside Riku on the floor. As he did, using the table as cover, he reached over and caressed his lover's thigh. Riku's jaw tightened and he visibly fought back a moan.

Deciding this game needed to end fast, Sora announced that a double blue card or any of the candy cards counted to win. Denzel picked up the peanut brittle on his next turn. He jumped up in excitement and ran once around the room, thrilled he had beaten the teenagers.

Sora immediately packed up the game. "All right, guys. I think it's time we head back to Tifa's."

The two nodded and headed for the door. They waved good-bye as they waited in the hall for Sora to join them. The brunette teen glanced at them but quickly averted his eyes, noticing the almost obscene way Riku was sucking on the end of his lollipop.

Sora joined Marlene and Denzel, throwing an _enjoy the rest of your lollipop_ over his shoulder. He got a brief _uh huh_ back. The kids had thankful already stepped outside when a loud groan reached Sora's ears.

He shook his head with a smile and hurried the two children from the house before it got too loud.


	200. Costume

NUMBER 200!!!!!!!! Yay! Don't worry, I'm not done yet. I have many more words to go… And yes I'm working on the other stories.

I hope you guys love this one as much as I loved writing it….

Costume

"Hey, Cloud." Reno greeted the blonde taking a quick look around. "Where's your shadow?"

"He kicked me out after he dressed me so that I wouldn't see his costume before anyone else." Cloud answered taking the drink Tifa handed him.

The dark-haired woman smiled. "I cannot wait to see this."

"See what?" The Turk frowned.

"Don't tell him." Zack's voice cut through the music as he and Leon approached the bar. "Let him be surprised."

A single red eyebrow rose in amusement. "That good, huh?"

"Oh, I'm hoping." The raven-haired man suddenly smirked at Reno. "Rufus?"

"Yeah, I was gonna do Sephiroth but I knew I couldn't pull it off. I'm crazy not insane, yo." Reno tugged at the white suit's collar. "This damn suit may look cool but it's fuckin' uncomfortable as hell."

"I like it," Zack grinned, carefully scratching at his jaw. A bit of fake blood got stuck to his fingernail. "This zombie make-up is going to drive me crazy by the end of the night."

"But you make such a hot zombie." Tifa declared, pouring out drinks to a few people down the bar. "Though I have to say I think your Phantom boyfriend beats you in the sexiness department."

"Yeah," Zack sighed, turning to give Leon a long look-over. "He does look damn good all dressed up, doesn't he? …And the half-mask gives that air of mystery."

Leon rolled his fully visible eye. "I despise formal attire."

"Oh, just think about all the fun we're going to have taking it off."

"Not while you look like you're going to eat my brains."

"It's not your brains I want."

Tifa made her way back over, setting a round of beers out for the group. She smiled at Rude as she adjusted the bound sleeves of her kimono. "We have to remember to thank Kenshin and Kaoru for putting these together for us."

The bald man nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, there's no way anything of Kenshin's could have fit you." Reno turned in his seat.

"He helped put the samurai clothes together." Rude explained. "Tifa is actually wearing one of Kaoru's kimonos."

"It's a really good color for you." Zack winked at the woman, ignoring Rude's narrowed eyes. "You should buy it off of her."

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie bounded over in a bloody cheerleader outfit. Zell followed her, wearing a long, black zippered up coat. His upswept blonde hair had been tousled into unruly spikes.

Cloud glanced at him. "Did Sora pick that out?"

"Uh, yeah." Zell looked himself over. "I have no idea who I'm supposed to be. He said something about an organization."

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, he made you Roxas."

"Roxas?" The man frowned in thought for a moment. "Wait, isn't that…?"

"His Nobody?" Leon finished. "Yeah. I bet that's Riku's coat."

"Probably." Cloud agreed.

"Hey, where are Riku and Sora?" Yuffie stood on her toes to look around the crowded bar.

Cloud placed his finished beer on the counter. "Sora came over to help Riku."

Zell chuckled as he actually took in Cloud's attire. "So he got you to do the headmaster thing?"

"He said it was a package deal." The elder blonde looked decidedly uncomfortable in his oxford shirt and dark jacket.

Reno tilted his head. "Oh, is that what you're going for? I figured you were simply a pervert, yo. Course, you wouldn't have had to dress up for that."

Zack snorted, smacking Reno's shoulder good-naturedly. "We should make him a nametag like for those people in support groups. _Hello, I'm a pedophile_."

"You'd have to give Soubi one, too." Leon added. "He's around here somewhere."

"Shut up." Cloud barked out in annoyance.

"I still say Riku's going to back out at the last minute." Yuffie commented idly. "He probably set us all up and convinced Cloud here to make an idiot of himself."

"Obviously, you guys don't know Riku very well." Sora's voice drifted over. He and Aya, the waitress from the restaurant across town, walked over. He was in a simplified version of his Halloween Town vampire costume and Aya wore a pirate wench costume that barely covered her chest. Her incredibly long hair was in a thick braid.

"Damn." Reno and Zack muttered.

Sora grinned at them smugly before addressing Cloud. "Trust me, you're going to like what you see."

"Where is he?" Cloud tried to sound casual but his blue eyes flicked toward the door.

Aya giggled. "He and Professor Lupin ran into Aerith outside. He'll be here in a minute."

"Why's Lupin with him?" frowned Zell in confusion.

"Escort." Sora shrugged, taking the soda Tifa offered him. "I didn't feel like protecting two beautiful girls from unwanted attention. Plus he found the outfit."

"Two girls?" Reno made a face.

There was an abrupt whistle from the doorway, followed by a catcall. Sora grinned. "They're here."

The group turned but the view was obstructed by the number of other people who's attention had been taken by the new arrivals. There were more whistles and suggestive comments, none of which were particularly threatening sounding. Through the noise, it sounded like Riku was laughing.

Professor Lupin broke through the crowd first, smiling mildly and shaking his head in a bemused manner. He wore no actual costume but his wizard robes were close enough. He nodded at the group before stepping to the side, standing beside Aya.

Then Riku made his appearance.

He grinned in a flirtatious way, twisting a lock of silver hair with one finger and biting his lip. A bulk of his bangs were being held up with little green clips that lined the top of his head. His eyes had been lined with kohl, a touch of glitter to his cheeks. Lip gloss gave his mouth a light shine.

The white button down shirt was unbuttoned and tied together by a knot just above his navel, which a jewel had been placed in. The sleeves were rolled up and a loosely done green and silver striped tie hung around his neck. His nails were even painted to match the green.

…And sitting low enough on his slim hips to reveal hipbone was a gray, pleaded skirt. It came down to mid thigh, shifting suggestively any time he moved. Completing the picture were knee-high gray socks, trimmed on top with green and silver and black buckle shoes.

All everyone could do was stare for a minute.

Zell was the one to break the silence. "_Whoa._"

"Damn," Zack breathed out. "This is _way_ better than I fantasized."

Reno shook his head and managed to turn away. "Okay, I need to find a girl like _now._"

Riku's grin grew.

"I trust you'll be safe with them?" Lupin commented softly, still looking amused.

"I think so," Riku answered. "Thank you, Professor."

The man wandered off, and a few moments later so did Sora and Aya, Sora laughing and talking about how Selphie was going to die when she saw the pictures of this. Yuffie was carefully walking around the silvered teen, complaining that it was not fair how much prettier Riku was than she could ever be.

Tifa snorted, glancing at Rude who was clearly trying not to stare. She rubbed his arm before moving off, smirking at Riku as she passed. "You're enough to make a straight man gay."

"Yeah." Zell muttered. "I think I'm going to follow Reno's lead."

Riku walked closer, short skirt brushing along his long legs. He passed Cloud, simply raising a hand to brush it along the blonde's chest. Stepping between Zack and Leon, he placed a hand to each one's jaw, trailing a finger along them. He actually, nuzzled against Zack before turning and pressing his body against Leon's.

Grinning mischievously, the silvered teen fixed his painted aqua eyes on his lover. "Well?"

Cloud opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Nothing to say, humm?" Riku traced his index finger on Leon's chest. "Well I'm sure these two can think of something."

Zack was openly staring. "Oh, not only can I think of a few things to say, you don't want to know the ideas running through my twisted mind."

"Really?" He moved away from Leon to lean against Zack. He toyed with the raven-haired man's collar. "Now you know you shouldn't be thinking such things. We're both taken."

"Oh, I think Leon can be reasoned with."

"Can he?" Riku glanced over his shoulder. "What do you have to say about that, Leon?"

The sable-haired man mumbled something under his breath, eyeing Riku's mid-drift.

Riku bit his lip again, fixing his gaze on Cloud. He reached over and tugged Leon closer so that he was sandwiched between them. "Maybe we should go talk about some of those things while Cloud is… distracted."

The blonde suddenly snapped back into awareness. With lust-filled blue eyes, he stepped forward and yanked Riku away from the other two, pulling the younger man tightly to him. In a low tone, he casually stated. "You're being a very bad boy, Riku."

"Am I?" Riku played with a hanging spike of Cloud's hair. "And just what do you plan to do about it?"

Cloud ran his hand along the other's side, moving back to dip his fingers beneath the waistline of the skirt. His other hand took hold of Riku's tie. He abruptly tugged the teen forward by that tie so that their faces were close together.

"I'm going to have to take disciplinary actions."

He then led Riku, by the tie, across the bar and up the stairs.

Zack and Leon stared after them, both flushed. They glanced at one another and without a word headed for the back of the bar. By the time they reached the kitchen door, Zack's tattered shirt was half-removed.

Tifa shook her head and looked at Rude. Rude took her hand and pulled her forward across the bar, kissing her intently. When he released her, he smiled a bit. "It was sexy."

Tifa only grinned and shook her head again. What was it about Riku?


	201. thanksgiving

First word on Canderjack's list which I'm quite pleased happened to fall on today.

So, uh, Happy Thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving

"All right, what's this all about?" Zell asked, looking over the mounds of food in various stages of preparation that filled the counter of Riku's kitchen.

Sora was sitting at the table, tearing a loaf of bread into small pieces. "Riku and I found this old holiday they used to celebrate here called Thanksgiving. With everything that's happened over the past two weeks, we decided that we could all use a party."

"Oh, yeah?" The blonde folded his arms. "Sounds good. What exactly are we doing?"

"I'll explain if you can start peeling potatoes." Riku pointed toward the sink with the knife he held. Zell headed over and started peeling. "Thanksgiving is, as the name states, a day to give thanks for the blessings in one's life. Family and love one's gather to celebrate that they're together and that they have all they need."

"So everyone sits around and eats lots of food!" Sora summed up.

Zell laughed. "Well, that sounds good to me."

Aerith came in from the back porch followed by Sephiroth. She set a pile of various herbs on the counter near Riku and greeted Zell. She then began mixing together something that smelled of pumpkin.

"You're turkey has been started." Sephiroth announced, sitting across the table from Sora.

"Thank you," Riku called over his shoulder. "Cloud should be back from Tifa's any minute now. Then you two can work on cutting up vegetables."

Sephiroth stood back up and snorted distastefully. "You are going to trust Strife with brand new kitchen knives? I thought we were trying to avoid any further disasters."

He removed the required veggies from the fridge, taking the cutting board that Aerith offered him while Riku pulled out the knives for him. He took them and brought it all back to the table and began chopping.

Cloud walked in about fifteen minutes later with a few bottles of wine. He set them in the fridge before turning to Riku and leaning against the teen's shoulder. "Tifa, Rude and the kids will be here in an hour. I couldn't find Reno but Rude said he'd track him down."

"Good." Riku lightly kissed him. "I called Leon and he said to call when we're ready for them. Zack's doing much better today."

"Good." The blonde looked around the kitchen. "I'm guessing there's nothing you want me to do in here."

"I'd like this to go without a hitch, love." Riku smirked at him.

"Then I guess I'll just make myself scarce until you need me." Cloud stated softly.

"You know I always need you."

Zell and Sora snickered and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "And Riku wonders why I spend so little time here."

"We just need to find you a girl, Seph." Sora casually declared, finishing with his bread. He paused and actually grinned at the winged man. "Or guy, whatever you're into."

Sephiroth tilted his head at him in bemusement. "I wish you luck with that endeavor."

The small group continued with their individual projects and as things were put together and placed either in the oven or on the stove, idle chatter filled the kitchen. Cloud was in and out finding various things to do. Cid and Yuffie showed up shortly before Tifa, Rude and the kids.

"Reno went to Leon's to help with Zack." Tifa explained as Marlene and Denzel went over to Sephiroth to watch him finish with the carrots. The two children had taken an absolute fascination with the winged man.

"They should probably start heading over." Riku noted.

"I'll call." Cloud took out his phone, walking out onto the back porch. Sephiroth stood and brought the last of the veggies over to the stove. He then followed Cloud outside, presumingly to check on the turkey that was being cooked in the stone oven. The kids followed him.

"I don't know if I should be worried about their sudden interest in Sephiroth or not." Tifa frowned, taking said man's former position at the table.

"Seph's a pretty decent guy." Zell observed, turning toward her. "I heard all about his little insane bout but after everything he's done this past month to help this world, I'd say he's turned himself into an all right role-model."

"I think they just like the wings." Riku grinned. "They don't worship him like they do Cloud and Zack. They just find him interesting."

"Speaking of Zack," Sora turned toward Aerith. "How is he really doing?"

The woman smiled a touch. "He's recovering well; it's just going to take some time."

"Leon hasn't left him for more than an hour at a time," the brunette boy grinned.

"That's Squall." Zell laughed.

Cloud, Sephiroth and the kids returned, stating that the two in question were on their way and that the turkey was nearly done. Riku kicked all unnecessary people out of the kitchen, leaving himself, Aerith, and Zell to begin getting the food ready for serving. Tifa stayed to set the main table, then the extra folding table.

The front door opened and there was a brief commotion before Leon walked into the kitchen. He looked tired but had a small smile on his face. Leaning against the counter, he folded his arms. "Why was I not surprised that you and Sora decided to do the Thanksgiving thing?"

Riku shrugged. "I'd say we have a lot to be grateful for this year."

"Definitely." The sable-haired man agreed. "Need any more help in here?"

"Nope, we got it covered, Squall." Zell grinned mashing potatoes. "How's Zack?"

"Ecstatic to be out of the house."

"I would imagine so." Tifa finished with the smaller table. "We're ready here."

"Good." Sephiroth stepped around Leon. "The turkey should be finished."

"I guess that means everyone can come sit." Riku looked around. "I think we're done."

"I'll let them know." Leon straightened and turned.

A few minutes later, the group began trailing in, Leon and Cloud assisting Zack who had an obnoxious grin on his features. "Aw, all this for me? You really shouldn't have!"

Sora chuckled then suddenly frowned. "Hey! You're putting me and Yuffie at the kiddie table, aren't you?"

Yuffie looked affronted. "Oh, no. You make Tifa and Rude sit with them."

Marlene and Denzel both pouted. "But we want to sit with Zack and Leon."

"Zack has to sit at the bigger table." Explained Tifa, rubbing Marlene's back.

"I'll sit with you guys," Zell offered. "Then the teenagers can feel important."

"I will also." Sephiroth came in carrying the turkey. Riku, Cloud, and Zack all opened their mouths to make snide comments but Sephiroth simply added. "Say anything and I will drop this."

The group settled themselves around the tables and Aerith began bringing over food while Zell poured out wine and sparkling grape juice. Riku and Sephiroth carved up the turkey and once finished, the elder brother brought the tray over.

Riku sat between Cloud and Reno and Sephiroth placed himself beside Marlene. Then everyone waited. The older teen gave Sora a pointed look. The younger teen narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment but understanding kicked in. "Oh, yeah!"

He stood and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, since Riku cooked I get to do the talking, which is good because, well, I talk way better than I cook and even though Riku speaks really well he doesn't much like to and-"

"Sora." Zack coughed. "Sometime this week."

"Uh, yeah," The brunette rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, well, it's been a really rough couple of years but some really good things have happen, too. We haven't lost anyone and we got both Zack and Zell back which is huge so, uh, yeah."

"Very eloquent." Sephiroth noted. "Why don't we leave it at we are all very fortunate to have such a tight group of friends and family and here's to remaining so in the future?"

Sora nodded, grinning. "Yeah, what Seph said."

"That had to be the most sentimental thing I've ever heard you say," Zack snickered.

"Quiet, Zackary."

Sora sat as the group chuckled and everyone began to eat.


	202. delay

Delay

"Hey, Riku! Long time no see, huh?"

"Hey, Tidus." The silvered one smiled. "Yeah, it has been a while."

"I can't believe you've been gone for four months!" Selphie giggled. "Oh! And I made a collage out of those pictures you sent! Oh gawd, they are _so_ pretty!"

Wakka rolled his eyes. "Ya, thanks for feeding that addiction, man."

"I do what I can." Riku smirked. Hefting his bag, he tried to move past the three. They took a few steps, effectively blocking his path to the front door of Sora's house.

"So, how is Cloud?" Tidus asked casually, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

"He's fine." Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

The blonde chuckled. "What? We're not allowed to ask how your boyfriend is?"

"The only one of you who has ever expressed any strong interest in Cloud is Selphie." Riku's normally pale skin paled further. "The three of you are trying to delay me."

"Why would we do that?" Wakka countered. He obviously knew they were busted.

"I doubt I want to know." Aqua eyes hardened. "Where's Sora and Kairi?"

"Uh…" Tidus gave Selphie a shifty-eyed look.

Now Riku was _really_ worried. He pushed his way through Tidus and Wakka, taking the few steps two at a time. He opened the door and the smell of something chocolate baking drifted toward him. He automatically glanced into the front room.

Sora looked up from where he knelt on the floor. He had a rag in his hand and had been in the process of cleaning something. "Oh, uh, hi Riku."

"Why did you send out your lackeys to intercept me?"

Sora sighed, tossing the rag in the soiled carpet. "Mom made you a cake before she went to the market. I was bringing it in here and… I dropped it."

A silver eyebrow rose in query.

"Kairi is in the kitchen putting frosting on the new one we made. I didn't want you or Mom to know I messed up the first one so I asked the others to keep an eye out for both of you and keep you outside for as long as possible so Kai could finish and I could clean this up."

Riku fell back against the wall with a laugh. "That's all?"

"Well, yeah." Sora bit his lip. "Mom put a lot of effort into it. She's really excited that you're here. She's missed you a lot."

The older teen smiled a bit. "I've missed everyone here, too."

Kairi appeared in the doorway. She took Riku's hand and squeezed it. "We know."

Dropping his bag, Riku gave Kairi a quick hug and turned for the kitchen. "You're not going to get it up like that, Sor. Seiya still keeping everything in the hall closet?"

"Yes." Kairi nodded. She laughed when Riku returned with a bottle of cleaner and another rag. "You haven't been back ten minutes and you're already cleaning up Sora's messes."

"Yep." Riku dropped down beside his best friend. "Some things never change."


	203. secret

Secret

Riku laid still, a few bans of sunlight filtering in through the shutters to cover his naked form. His breath had evened back out some time ago and the sweat dried from his skin though his long bangs remained damp. "I haven't told him."

The blonde beside him did not turn his head. Cloud's expression did not change from its neutral appearance. The heavy feeling that settled over the pair in the bed said enough.

Riku sighed and turned on to his side. He kept his head on the pillow, a bit of silver bangs falling to brush his cheek. "It's not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed but… I honestly don't how he's going to react to this. Being gay alone is practically unheard of on the Islands and with you being so much older..."

Cloud nodded once. "I imagine he asks where you keep disappearing to."

"He does." The sixteen-year-old bit his lip. "I hate lying to him. What's even worse is I know Sora knows I'm doing it."

They fell into uncomfortable silence.

Cloud sat up and in one fluid motion left the bed. He took a few steps away, arms hanging limply at his sides but shoulders tense. "Maybe we should end this, Riku."

Riku raised his body up, blinking in shock. "What?"

"I don't want you to lie to your friends about us." Cloud studied the floor. "…And I don't want to keep you a secret. I want to be able to tell anyone and everyone I want about you."

He glanced back, not lifting his head and not actually looking past his shoulder. "I know I can't have that and it's just getting so…"

Riku stared at Cloud's back for a long moment. He could not even process what the man was saying. All he felt was this horrible panic. He could not lose Cloud now. He just _could not_.

He climbed out of the bed and silently padded over. From behind, he draped his arms over Cloud's shoulders and rested his chin near the base of his neck. In a quiet voice, he noted. "We're the same height now."

Cloud snorted faintly. "You're changing the subject."

"Yes, I am." Riku pressed his lips just below the blonde's ear. "I want the same things you do. I want to show you off to all of my friends back home. I want them to see how happy I am and how much I love you."

He moved away enough to move around Cloud. Aqua eyes gazed steadily into crystal blue, pouring out every ounce of love and devotion they could. "You have no idea how vital you are to my existence."

Cloud reached up to trace Riku's face. "No more vital to yours as you are to mine."

Riku smiled, however he kept his tone low and somewhat somber. "Until I know how he's going to react, I can't tell Sora. I don't care so much about the others but him… I need him, too. I just found him and I'm not ready to risk losing him again."

Tears were forming within Riku's eyes and Cloud simply brushed them away. He pulled the teenager closer, their foreheads pressing together. "I hate this."

"I do too, love." Riku whispered. "Just give me a little more time and we won't have to keep this secret from our friends anymore."

Cloud pulled away and snorted. He sat on the bed and sighed dropping his head into his hands. "Then we just have to keep it from everyone else until you're eighteen."

"Actually," Riku spoke slowly, kneeling before his older lover. He placed a hand on each bare knee. "That only applies to the Islands and I honestly don't give a fuck what they have to say. They'll be more offended that we're both guys than the age difference."

Cloud looked up at him oddly.

"I did some research." Riku began tracing light patterns on Cloud's upper leg. "According to the really old texts, sixteen is the age of consent here. There was a motion to make it older but the Heartless came before it could be decided on."

"Seriously?" The blonde muttered huskily.

"Mm hum. …And since the actual ruler of Radiant Garden did not seem to take issue when he found out about us, I can only assume how that decision would have gone."

"So you're saying Ansem the Wise was a pervert."

Riku paused and dropped his head against Cloud's chest laughing. "I can't believe you went there."

Cloud chuckled also, running his fingers through Riku's silver locks. Once they both settled again, he lifted the teen's face to look at him. "So just a little longer?"

"I promise."


	204. contrary

The actual meaning of this wod surprised me. I think this covers it fairly well. This is for everyone who has asked me about Riku's mother.

Contrary

Riku blew out a loud breath before opening the front door of the house he had lived in for as long as he could remember. He really had not wanted to return here but Sora had insisted that he needed to let his mother know he was all right. If Sora knew what Riku now did, maybe he would have backed off.

Probably not.

He walked down the hall and up the stairs. At this time of the day, she would be locked in her office. As a child, he had always been terribly curious as to what the woman was always doing on that computer and what all the journals where for. He did not want to know what she was doing in there anymore.

The door to the office was cracked open and Riku could here the clacking of keys. She must have figured that since he was gone, she no longer needed to hide her work. Was she in for a surprise.

He pushed the door open further and leaned against the door jam. "Hello, Mother."

She whirled around, coming to a half-stand. Brandy-colored eyes widened in surprise and her long, dark bangs fell loose from the clip that bound up the rest of her hair. Her body blocked the screen from view.

The two stared at one another for a long moment.

She schooled her features and turned back to the computer with a faint scoff. "So you did come back. The Islanders wrote you off as dead."

"I'm sure you would have been heartbroken." Riku whispered. "All those years wasted…"

Her shoulders stiffened. "The time spent raising a child is never wasted."

"I'm not a child," stated Riku coldly.

After a pause, she reached forward and turned off the computer display. She turned in her chair and regarded him with a critical eye. "You always were different from the other children. Always testing the boundaries I set, always needing to be one step ahead of everyone. I'm rather surprised that you came back here."

"I only did because of Sora." Riku said simply.

"Humm. You and he have always been unusually close. It makes me wonder what it is about him that draws you to him."

Riku could not help but smirk at her. "Maybe I'm in love with him."

She actually snorted. "That is completely impossible."

"What is? Being in love with another guy or just falling in love in general?" The teen folded his arms. "I'm a living, breathing person. I have emotions that I feel despite efforts to suppress them."

She rose an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Understanding settled within her eyes and Riku knew that she realized that he knew the truth. He knew that he was an experiment and that everything in his life had been a part of that experiment.

She stood and stalked toward the window across the room. "I see that I have failed. You're progress was always lagging, you are highly resistant to anyone's guidance, and a total disappointment."

Riku narrowed his eyes, fighting the hurt that was flaring up within his heart. He had expected something like this but it was still painful to here. Though they skirted around the enormous truth that they both knew, it was clear what they were talking about.

She shook her head, still gazing out the window. "It looks like your father was wrong on all counts."

He fought back the urge to lash out at her for even mentioning that bastard. Sephiroth had told him all about their father. Gritting his teeth, he ground out, "He was wrong about both of us."

A few wisps of dark hair fluttered as Riku's mother turned. She angled her head curiously. "You met your brother."

"Yes."

She actually seemed to brighten at this, muttering to herself. "At least that theory was proven correct."

"Yes, Mom, congratulate yourself. You got one right."

They fell silent again, studying one another.

Abruptly, Riku turned from the doorway. "There better be food in the fridge."

He paused in the hallway, calming himself. After a moment, he heard the furious clacking of keys. Closing his eyes, he sighed and went downstairs.

He really had no idea why he was staying.


	205. thunder

Okay, because I'm such a Star Wars junkie, whoever gives review number 1138 gets a one-shot written for them. Anything they want. Got it? Good.

So who remembers the song The Thunder Rolls?

Thunder

He had been gone all night.

Some time in the very early morning a storm had stared, thunder rattling the windows and lightning sporadically brightening the sky outside. He hated thunderstorms, had ever since the night the Heartless had come to the Islands and the darkness carried the most important person in his life away. Even here on Radiant Garden, they still terrified him.

He sat alone in the living room, shaking a bit, and waited.

Riku would come back. Any minute now he would walk though that door, probably drenched, and smirk at him for being paranoid. He would then come over and wrap his arms around him with a soft smile, call him a goof, then they would go upstairs.

After getting out of his wet clothes and drying off, his living angel would climb into bed, pulling him with him. Then they would hold onto one another, letting the storm rage outside, knowing that they were safe so long as they were together. There would be none of the awkwardness that had been slowly increasing over the past few weeks.

He was not at all oblivious to the obvious attraction between Riku and Cloud. Riku had told him repeatedly that he had nothing to worry about. That he loved _him_. In the beginning, those words had been so easy to believe.

…But things had changed. Riku was becoming distant, his showings of affection almost forced. They rarely cuddled, something that Riku had before had needed desperately to keep his nightmares at bay. Sex was just something that they did.

When they were out working, Riku and Cloud spent a great deal of time together. They murmured their conversations and had several times disappeared, suddenly reappearing later slightly disheveled and giving one another quick glances. Then there were the shy smiles and casual touches.

…But Riku had said he did not need to be concerned and he believed Riku. He had even gotten into a rather violent argument with Leon when the man had noted the peculiar closeness the other two shared. Riku and Cloud were friends, nothing more.

Riku would _never_ cheat on him.

Another clap of thunder rolled after a flash of light, this one louder than the others prior. The wind kicked up and the storm blew on out of control. He bit his lip and stood, turning to look out the window.

Where was he?

After a minute of searching the street outside, he caught a flash of silver racing down the street in the next burst of lightening. He quickly moved away from the glass and had the door thrown open before Riku even hit the yard. The older one jumped the stairs and darted into the house, shaking out his hair.

"Sorry, Sora. I got caught up and then the storm started up."

Sora simply threw his arms around the taller one's neck, burying his face into Riku's wet jacket. He did not know why he was crying. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Of course, I am." Riku spoke softly, threading his long fingers through brown, spiky hair. He placed a light kiss on Sora's lip before moving away to remove his soaked shoes and jacket.

"Can we just go to bed?"

"Sure, Sora." The silvered teen kept an arm around Sora's smaller shoulders and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Sora headed for the bed and sat on it, watching him. Riku moved toward the dresser, pulling out some sleep clothes. Suddenly, he hesitated. "I need to dry off my hair."

"I'll get you a towel." Sora offered, standing up and going to the hall closet. He ran back to the room, freezing in the doorway.

Riku was just beginning to put on a t-shirt, arms held above his head. Along his shoulders and upper chest were several small bruises. Some were fresh and others were yellowing. He finished putting the shirt on and paused.

He slowly turned toward Sora and their eyes met. Those aqua eyes could not lie even if Riku had tried. He said nothing.

Sora dropped the towel and turned out of the doorway. He walked down the stairs and straight out the door, no shoes, no jacket. The rain beat down upon him as the storm continued to blow around him.

Completely numb, he walked down the street and went to the only place he could think of. He walked up to the door and pounded on it. A moment later, Leon opened the door in his sleep pants and stared at Sora. On the stairs Cloud looked over, still dressed in wet clothes, face paling as he saw Sora.

The boy studied him emotionlessly for a moment.

Leon glanced between them once before his stormy eyes darkened and he turned toward the blond across the room. His best friend stared at the younger brunette with pain and sorrow but there was no remorse. "You swore to me nothing was going on, Cloud."

Sora's voice was strangled. "They lied."

"Sora-" Cloud managed out before the boy rushed him, shoving him down on the stairs. Sora simply held him down, tears streaming down his face. He held on, looking torn and conflicted as to what to do next.

He released the man and got to his feet. He turned and walked back to Leon, still standing at the open door. "I'm sorry, Leon for not believing you."

Cloud sat up and tried one more time. "Sora."

"I hate you." The teen declared quietly before exiting the house and re-entering the storm. He walked in a daze, no direction, no purpose.

Leon eventually found him in the Postern, soaked to the bone and forced him into Ansem's study. He did his best to dry the boy off and Sora simply stood there and let him. Once finished, his steel-colored eyes met with pained blue.

…And that was when Sora fell to his knees, Leon taking hold of him and pulling him close. He sobbed and screamed and raged, his anguish rivaling the tempest outside.


	206. Leopard

So the winner of the little contest was Kauriryu so be on the lookout for her prizefic sometime in the next week. Do you guys want me to keep springing up these random little contests?

This new list comes from Tainted Shadow Rebel.

Leopard

"You okay?" Sora frowned as he watched Riku move a bit awkwardly.

Riku paused mid-pant fold. He flicked his aqua eyes toward his friend. "Yeah, why?"

The spiky brunette shrugged. "You just seem kind of… stiff."

Riku flushed a bit even as he smirked. "Well, I have been gone for a week, Sora."

"Huh?" Sora was confused for a whole of three seconds before his eyes widened in understanding. "_Oh_. I got it. Wow, Cloud must have been…"

"Enthusiastic?"

"I was going to say horny as heck but I'll take your answer."

Riku chuckled, returning to the folding of the laundry. "I am so glad you're finally not totally embarrassed by sex anymore."

Shrugging again, Sora watched him for a minute. "It must be nice to have someone to come home to."

"It is," Riku grinned. "And he managed to not destroy the place while I was away."

"Zell said Leon and Zack spent a lot of time over here. I bet they're the ones who kept up on the cleaning." Sora snickered. "You really gotta wonder how Cloud got by before you."

"According to Tifa, he didn't. Why do you think he lived with her?" Riku pulled a shirt out and tossed to the side to be hung up. "You know, I appreciate that they did the laundry but they could have put it away instead of leaving it sitting in the basket. All of these are wrinkled."

"So steam them later." Sora took another pair of pants from the basket. An orange and black, wadded up bunch of fabric fell out of one of the legs. He bent over to pick it up and paused. "What the heck?"

"What?" Riku asked absently, crossing the room to retrieve a few hangers.

Sora held up the item with two fingers. "This I did not need to know about."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know either of you were into the jungle print thing, Riku."

"What?" Riku turned around and stared. "Where did you find those?"

"They fell out of Cloud's pant leg," answered Sora with a smirk. "I would think you would go more tiger striped underwear than leopard print. Actually, I don't think there's even enough here to count as underwear."

"Those aren't either of ours." Riku stated firmly. "I've never seen them before."

"Sure." Sora obviously did not believe him. "It's okay, Riku. I won't tell."

Riku stalked over and removed the skimpy article of clothing from his best friend's hand. "I'm serious, Sora. I have no idea where this came from."

The silvered teen pursed his lips. After a moment, he tossed the g-string to the side and began routing through the basket. "Look in that other basket and see if you find anything else that doesn't belong."

Sora doubted he knew the couples clothing well enough to know what was theirs and what was not but he began searching anyway. A few minutes later, he produced a pair of pants. "Aren't these Zack's?"

Riku looked over. "Yeah."

He turned back to his basket. "I'm not finding anything else."

"Wait." Sora frowned. "You don't think…?"

"I don't know what I think right now." Riku folded his arms.

"Think about what?" Cloud asked as he walked into the bedroom. He caught sight of what they were doing and grinned rather sheepishly. "Ah, sorry for not folding those. Zack washed them of me yesterday morning."

"Hey, Cloud? What kind of underwear does Zack wear?" Riku asked idly.

The blonde gave him an odd look. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Curious."

"Well unless he changed on me he wore boxer-briefs. I haven't exactly paid attention to that since he returned."

Riku hummed thoughtfully. "Did you ever leave Zack and Leon here alone for any length of time?"

"They were here cleaning the place while I was with Tifa and Rude, helping them with some deliveries yesterday before you got back. Cloud was frowning now. "Why?"

Riku bit his lip, fighting a laugh. "Leon sometimes will wear a thong with his leathers if he's going to be doing heavy work."

Sora angled his head. "Yeah, he does."

Abruptly, the younger teen gasped and brought both hands to his mouth. "Oh, you don't think…?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"What?" Cloud looked between them.

Riku smirked as he picked up the leopard print undergarment and held it out for his lover to see. "There's a pair of Zack's pants in here also."

Bright blue eyes stared. Cloud quietly muttered, "Oh, now they're dead."

Riku quirked an eyebrow. Sora looked confused.

Cloud sighed rather angrily. "When I came home, Zack was wearing a pair of your sweats as he was doing the laundry. He said that he had gotten something on his pants and had to throw them in with our stuff, including the bed sheets."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sora held out his hands. "So they… in _your_ bed? Dude, that's just wrong."

"I'm going to kill them."

"No," Riku shook his head. "We're not going to say anything."

The two spiky-haired others looked at him.

Riku grinned wickedly. "We're just going to give Leon a new nickname. Then we're going to use every bad pun, cliché comment and inappropriate remark we can in public around them until they confess."

Cloud and Sora began grinning along with him. This was going to be fun.


	207. Speaker

Speaker

Sora shook his head in disbelief as he, Riku, and Kairi walked to the boardwalk. "I can't believe I forgot Mom's birthday! How could I forget that?"

"Relax, Sora." Riku had his hands in his pockets as they entered the crowed row of specialty shops. Aqua eyes flicked over to glance at Sora beneath a curtain of silver. "You know Seiya only cares that you're there."

"I know but I really want to get her something nice this year." Sora looked at a display of hand-painted vases. "I feel bad for her worrying while we were gone."

Kairi nodded in understanding. "We'll find something. Do you have any ideas of what you want to get her?"

Sora sighed heavily. "No idea."

"Didn't she saw something the other day about a bigger wind chime for the tree out back?" Riku asked softly, eyeing the odd gathering of people ahead of him. There were several random cheers and a tense energy to the group.

"Oh, yeah." Sora perked up. "Let's go to _Crossbreeze_ and look there."

"Is that Tidus and Wakka?" Kairi peered at the crowd they were steadily approaching.

The blonde and redhead teens noticed their eminent arrival and quickly broke away from the group. Their expressions were a mix of apprehension and disgust. Both glanced at Riku as they drew closer.

"Hey, guys," Tidus grinned uneasily. "What, uh, brings you out here?"

"Shopping for Mom's birthday." Sora answered angling his head. "Why?"

"Just curious, ya." Wakka looked just as worried as Tidus. "Where were you plannin' to look?"

"_Crossbreeze_." Kairi replied, folding her arms. She nodded with her chin toward the crowd the two had left. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, that?" Tidus shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Don't lie." Riku whispered harshly. He had fixed his attention on the gathering.

"Hi, guys!" Selphie came up from behind them. She immediately frowned when she saw everyone's expressions. "Uh, oh. What's wrong?"

Riku began walking with long strides toward the small mob and pushed his way through to the front. Tidus and Wakka took off after him, trying to stop him. Sora and Kairi exchanged looks with Selphie and they followed.

Two men and a woman stood at the center of the mass, holding up flyers and speaking out passionately. "It is all of our duty to cleanse the Islands of this plague! This is a curse upon us and we must purge our beloved island of it! We need to save those who have been touched by this terrible infliction! They must be cured!"

A girl from Riku's class was circulating the crowd, handing out the flyers the adults held. She paused when she spotted the silver-haired teen. Marching over with a determined look to her features, she thrust a paper into his hand and quickly turned away, muttering. "Save yourself."

Riku's expression had gone blank as he gripped the paper. His eyes were completely hidden from view.

Tidus and Wakka flanked him. Tidus nudged him, almost frantic. "Come on, Riku. Let's just get out of here."

"What is all of this?" Kairi frowned. Someone else handed her a flyer and she, Sora, and Selphie looked it over. Each one of their jaws dropped before anger began coloring their faces. "Oh, I don't…"

"This isn't right." Sora shook his head, looking up at the back of his best friend's head. "Being gay is not…"

"I can't believe this!" Kairi appeared to be on the verge of tears. "…And look at how everyone here is just listening to this filth."

"Or they're ignoring it," Sora glanced around at the people who paused at the edge of the crowd before moving on. "We have got to get Riku away from this."

"No." Selphie's jaw was tight. "We need to do something about it."

She shoved her way forward and forced herself into the center of the mass. She stopped before the three speakers and glared at them. "How _dare_ you spread this filth? There is nothing wrong with being gay! _Nothing_! It's not a curse, it's not a choice, and it's not a sin!"

She whirled around to address the group. "I cannot believe intelligent people like yourselves are listening to this! You should be ashamed of yourselves! One of my nearest and dearest friends is a homosexual and he is probably one of the kindest, most giving and completely wonderful people I know! All of you who believe this uneducated, ridiculous crap are the plague. You're the curse upon the Islands!"

Selphie was nearly crying with rage. "You make me ashamed to live here. I pity every one of you who are so close-minded, so selfish and _afraid_ of things that are different that you have to single out and ridicule other people for being happy!"

Silence followed as she stalked off, pushing back through the crowd.

After a moment, the crowd began slowly dispersing, the original three speakers unable to regain their attention. Riku turned on his heel, head hung low and sought out Selphie. Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Kairi followed closely behind him.

The brunette girl had retreated to a small space between two shops to calm herself down. When Riku approached her she looked up with a weak, teary smile. Suddenly she was engulfed by large, pale arms.

It took a moment for the rest of them to realize that Riku was crying.

Selphie grinned as she embraced him back. She bit her lip shyly at the grins she was getting from the others. "Well, I couldn't let a bunch of bakkas hurt my bishie, could I?"

"I don't care why you did it." Riku pulled away, quickly swiping at his eyes. He had rapidly regained control of himself. "I will never forget this, Selph."

"Oh, yeah?" She giggled. "Well, you know how to thank me."

Riku's eyes were still puffy as he smirked. "I think after this, you've earned that video."


	208. Qtip

Q tip

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Oh, hush up." Aerith softly admonished, dabbing another cotton swab in ointment. "If you would stop antagonizing Sephiroth you wouldn't have to keep going through this."

"But it's just so much _fun_." Zack protested. "…And he needs it."

Aerith paused and angled her head at him. "One of these days, he's liable to seriously hurt you."

"Aer, I have been bugging Seph almost from the day I met him." Zack rolled his eyes. "If he hasn't killed me yet, he's not going to."

Sora frowned, looking up from watching Aerith clean the ex-SOLDIER's newest batch of minor cuts and bruises. "Wasn't Sephiroth the one who killed you?"

"No," Violet eyes flicked toward the boy. "They really never explained any of that?"

Sora shook his head. "Riku probably knows most of it but even he refrains from talking about it."

"Man, those three need to just let it go." Zack hissed as Aerith brushed one of the deeper cuts on his forearm. "Damn it, Aerith."

"Why are you even bothering to clean the wounds?" Sora inquired seriously. "I thought the Mako makes all of you, like invulnerable, or something."

"It strengthens the immune system but they can still get infections." Aerith answered, throwing away one swab and taking out another. "In all honesty, this is a bit of a pointless effort but Zack does not need to be walking around with bleeding wounds."

"My angel worries about me." Zack grinned obnoxiously. "Ow!"

The flower girl smiled innocently as she removed the swab from Zack's arm. She turned for some gauze and tape and began bandaging up the now clean and disinfected arm. "Leon would kill me if you somehow got an infection."

"Oh, I see how it is." The raven-haired man smirked. "I'm beginning to think you like him."

She picked up a small pair of scissors to cut a strip of gauze. "We did date a few times."

"_What?_" Both Zack and Sora gaped.

Aerith only giggled a bit.

"Okay," Sora muttered. "He never told me about that."

"Same here," agreed Zack.

"Oh, it wasn't at all serious." Aerith explained. "We only kissed once and that was on the last one. Hold still, Zack."

"I am."

"Don't whine." Leon chastised from the doorway. He leaned on the frame, arms folded before him. "It's a real turn off."

"Oh, you couldn't be turned off from me if you tried."

Sora snorted, earning a quick grin from Zack and an annoyed frown from Leon. Aerith only shook her head as she finished wrapping and taping up Zack's arm. "You can take this off in a hour."

"Yes, ma'am." Zack mock saluted with his uninjured arm. He turned on the bench to address Leon. "So why are you here? Checking up on your poor, wounded lover?"

"You brought those wounds upon yourself." Leon spoke flatly. "I need a few cotton swabs."

Aerith was already removing a few from the box. "What for?"

"Cid and Sephiroth think they can fix our circulation system problem with them." The sable-haired man took them from her. "I have no idea how they plan to do it but I don't question these things anymore, not since Sora fixed the steam vent with bubble gum."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know how it works, either."

"All right, you're done." Aerith pushed at Zack's shoulder. "Now everyone out. I don't need you loitering around the healing ward."

Zack stood and walked up to Leon. Leon actually glanced at the man's bandaged for a moment in concern but quickly turned away. Sora smirked at Aerith, who had also caught the interaction and was smiling lightly.

He then jogged after the two. "You know, people have done some really messed up things with q-tips. I knew this one guy who…"


	209. Allergies

I'm not too crazy about this one but whatever….

Allergies

"Are you all right, Zell?" Sora frowned at the tattooed blonde as he once again let out a series for sneezes.

The man waved a gloved hand, blinking his reddened eyes. "Yeah, I've just got hay fever."

"Hay fever?" Yuffie cocked her head. She looked around the courtyard. "Where's the hay?"

"He has allergies." Leon explained, not bothering to look over from where Riku was re-drawing schematics for one of the condensers. "You don't have to stay out here, Zell."

"Eh, I'll be fine," _sneeze_ "I've just got to get used to the different environment." Zell's voice sounded a bit rough.

Riku stopped drawing and straightened. "Is it just the pollen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come over to the house tonight and I'll give you something for it." The silvered teen tucked some hair behind his ear. "I had trouble with that when I first came here also. Maleficent showed me how to make a medicine that will build up your tolerance."

Both Leon and Sora narrowed their eyes at the witch's name.

Riku noticed this and rolled his. "Oh, come on. It's not infused with darkness or anything. It worked really well. After three days, I was completely fine. Remember she needed me in good working condition."

Sora snorted rather angrily. "Yeah, she needed you to do her dirty work."

"I chose to that dirty work." Riku turned back to the large sheet of paper and retook his pencil. He quickly began drawing again.

Leon absently started rubbing the small of Riku's back. He kept his attention on the others. He took in Zell's watering eyes and irritated nostrils and made his decision. "Go help Cid in the garage, Zell. Get indoors before you give yourself a nose-bleed from all that sneezing."

_Sneeze._ "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you aren't doing any good out here like this." He turned back to focus completely on Riku.

Zell shrugged and tossed his shovel onto the pile of tools He waved a quick good bye, sneezing yet again, and left the courtyard. Sora and Yuffie looked around at the mounds of dirt that were scattered about them.

Sora folded his arms. "So, wait, now Yuffie and I have to do all of this by ourselves?"

"There isn't that much." Leon noted absently.

"…But it's _backbreaking._" Yuffie whined. When this received no attention, she grinned evilly.

Suddenly, she started sneezing. It was so obviously fake that Sora groaned and took a few steps away. He began shoveling, watching from the corner of his eye. He already knew where this was going.

She sneezed a few more times, not earning any reaction from Leon or Riku. "I think I have that hay coughing thing, too."

"Yuffie, the only thing you're allergic to is work." Leon muttered, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah!" Yuffie nodded vigorously. "I'm _totally_ allergic to work."

"I can fix that." Riku noted absently.

The ninja princess froze. "You can?"

"Yeah." He continued drawing and held up his left hand. "This is how Sephiroth cured Zack of that."

A small burst of flames appeared at Yuffie's feet and she jumped back, screeching. She scrambled over to Sora, scooping up her shovel and digging into the nearest pile of dirt. Sora snickered, shaking his head. "I knew he was going to do that."

Leon laughed, still rubbing at Riku's back. "Simple but effective."


	210. Music album

I do not know how many of you have seen House of Mouse but Donald's nephews to have a band on there called Splashin' Pumpkins.

…And if anyone cares, the songs in my head for this were Bon Jovi's _Who says you can't go Home_ and _At the Beginning_ from Anastasia. I know…..

Music album

"No! That was totally wrong!" Demyx slammed his fist down on the console in annoyance. He fell back in his rolling chair heavily.

Riku and Cloud both raised an eyebrow at the display. The younger member of the couple flicked his eyes toward the large window before them. Through it, he saw Sora, Huey, and Dewy milling about, looking tired. Louie sat behind his drums, tapping a drumstick against his leg.

"I see things aren't going very well." Riku noted. He still had not figured out how the others had convinced Leon to let them turn part of the castle into a recording studio.

"Oh, it isn't their fault." Demyx sighed, throwing his head back. "The song just isn't… _speaking_ to me, you know? Something is missing."

Sora came forward and entered the room from the door beside the window. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "I don't know what else we can do, Dem."

"Neither do I."

"Is this why you wanted us?" Cloud asked, clearly unhappy about being there. "I already told all of you I'm only doing one song, no more."

"You should do more," Sora stated. "We're making this album to raise munny for the orphanage."

"You got your one song out of me." Cloud spoke emphatically. "The singing career is over."

"Forget it, Sora." Riku glanced over. "If I couldn't convince him, no one's going to be able to."

Demyx frowned heavily. "It's a real shame, too. You have so much talent."

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "I'm doing what I can!"

"I know! I know!" Demyx held up both hands defensively. "It's not your fault you didn't get all of Roxas' talent."

Sora pouted, falling against the wall again. "Was he really that good?"

"Well, not as good as Cloud but yeah." The Nobody shrugged.

Cloud blew out an irritated breath. "So why are Riku and I here?"

"Well, I didn't actually ask for you. I need Riku to help me figure out what's wrong with this last song." Demyx sat up properly and turned his chair to face the teen in question. "After all, he did write it."

Sora started. "Hey! No one told me Riku wrote that!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "If you actually _listened_ to the lyrics, it would be obvious. Riku pours his heart out in his music which is why I adore it so much."

The silvered teen looked away, blushing a bit in embarrassment. Cloud smiled for the first time since they had arrived and touched Riku's face. Riku bumped his shoulder against the others and walked over to Sora. He nudged the younger teen to follow him and they went into the studio.

Cloud and Demyx watched as Riku and Sora approached the triplet ducks. After the greetings were finished, Riku sat on the floor, legs crossed and motioned Sora and them to start playing. Once they began, Demyx turned toward Cloud.

"So you really don't like singing?"

"Not really." Cloud kept his blue eyes fixed on the glass. "Did Shuichi finish his song?"

"Oh, yeah. Bad Luck recorded it yesterday." The darker blonde blew his few long bangs from his face. He turned back to the sound board. "I hope Riku can figure out what's wrong with this song. I really do like it and Sora is having so much fun singing it."

"I noticed."

They had stopped again and Riku was saying something to Sora who nodded slowly. The brunette faced the window and signaled Demyx to switch on the sound. He did and Sora's voice came through the speakers. "Okay, listen over this take and see what you think."

"Got it." The Nobody flipped a few bars and moved some knobs. "Whenever you're ready, Sor."

They started the song up again and Demyx adjusted a few settings as it went along. Cloud unfolded his arms. "You're right. There is something off."

"It just kinda… falls flat."

"Yeah," agreed Cloud, a thoughtful expression coming to him. He rather abruptly went over to the door and opened it. He made a cut motion and they stopped. Riku looked at him curiously.

The blonde pursed his lips a moment. He then fixed his gaze on Riku. "Sing with him."

Both Riku and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Make it a duet." Cloud left the room. "Trust me."

As Riku, Sora, and Louie poured over the music making the necessary adjustments, Huey and Dewy messed around with some chords. The eldest triplet looked over at the glass. "Hey, Dem! You gonna ask Cloud about that song or not?"

"Naw," Demyx frowned, glancing at the blonde who had returned to his side. "He's not going to want to do it."

"Aww," Dewy truly sounded upset by this. "I was just thinking that since Riku can sing, that song would make a really nice duet also."

Huey shoved his brother's shoulder. "You sap."

"Oh, it totally would." Demyx agreed. "It's such a sweet love song but I'm not going to make Cloud do anything he doesn't want to."

"Okay, we're ready." Louie returned to his drum set.

Riku looked really uncomfortable. He stood near Sora by the microphone, shifting his weight. He met Cloud's eyes and at the blonde's reassuring smile, relaxed a bit. He nodded at Sora, who motioned to start rolling.

About a minute into the song, Demyx was grinning madly. "Oh, this is _perfect_! You are a genius, Cloud. We're gonna sell a ton of these just for this song!"

Cloud watched the best friends through the glass. Riku had completely loosened up and the pair was just singing their hearts out. "The song was made for them."

"Oh, definitely." Demyx laughed. The five behind the window jammed away, having as much fun with the song as they could. "This is how music is supposed to be."

Cloud could not disagree. "Hey, Demyx? Who wrote that other song you were talking about?"

Sea-green eyes flicked over and Demyx bit his lip in an excited manner. "It's another one of Riku's. Why?"

Cloud watched the silver-haired teen dance around with his best friend. "I'll sing it but only with Riku."

Demyx actually giggled. "Oh, this album is going to make enough munny to support the orphanage for at least two years!"


	211. trash

Now starting chiiken-soup's list. I know this is completely… random? Weird? Something but since Riku-Rocks thought of the same general idea, I had to try it.

Trash

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea, Zell." Leon growled. "What an incredible smell you've discovered."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? We're not trapped in that hallway anymore!" The tattooed blonde countered. He waded through the muck toward the only door and began pushing at it.

"Enough you two." Cloud clipped out. He glanced at Riku, who was slowly shaking his head as if to clear it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," The silvered youth answered slowly. "I think I hit my head on the way down. Just give me a minute."

Zell slammed a fist against the door. "This thing isn't going to budge."

"So I'll shoot the lock." Leon began taking aim. "Get out of the way."

"NO!" Cloud shouted a half-second too late.

Leon fired off his shot and the bullet ricocheted off the walls for several minutes, the group ducking and praying they did not get hit by it. Riku was somehow able to keep track of it once it made its way close enough, he threw up a dark shield. The bullet lost its momentum as it passed through and ended up burying itself into the mountain of garbage behind the teen.

Cloud glared at Leon. "That was really stupid, Leonhart. It's magnetically sealed; there _is _no lock!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Maybe if you had stopped to look at the damn thing before just firing off Revolver…" Cloud was pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Guys." Zell interrupted.

Cloud held the phone to his ear for a few minutes. He snapped it shut and snarled. "Cid's not answering."

"Can't you like, hack through it with that over-sized sword of yours?" asked Zell.

"I already tried and it won't cut through on its own. I'm drained on magic right now."

"You know," Sora looked around, speaking for the first time since they all followed Zell down here to escape the narrow prison hallway they had been surrounded in. "I saw something like this in a movie once. They all jumped in a trash compactor after rescuing the princess and the walls started closing in on them and-"

There was suddenly a loud rumble.

"Oh, hell no." Leon stared at the far wall.

The sound of moving gears rang out and a slight tremor shook the floor, causing the slimy water and debris to shift.

"Oh, we are in trouble." Zell turned to punch the sealed door again.

Riku sighed and began wadding through the garbage. As he passed Sora, he whacked him on the back of the head. "We've only watched Star Wars like a million times, goof."

"So how did they get out in the movie?" Zell queried, still fighting the door.

"Uh, they managed to call their droids at the last minute and they stopped the compactor."

"I've been calling Cid," noted Cloud. "I don't know why the hell he's not answering."

There was another rumble and the wall near Leon began moving.

"Shit!" The sable-haired man scrambled away from it.

Riku had by now made it to the door. He looked over his shoulder in bemusement. "Should I open the door now or wait until the last possible moment?"

"What?" Leon, Cloud, Zell, and Sora stared at him.

Riku snickered. "Sora, what do we fight with?"

"Uh, Keyblades," Sora frowned. "What does- OH!"

The silvered teen summoned Way to the Dawn and pointed it at the door. Light shot forth from it and engulfed the door, working its way around the seal. The light faded and Riku casually pushed the flat door open.

He exited the compactor, followed closely by Zell then Cloud, Leon, and Sora. They stood together in a brightly lit hallway, dripping and tugging at their filthy pants. No one bothered to re-close the door.

Sora shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I completely forgot about that! Man, I feel stupid!"

Cloud's phone rang and the blonde rolled his eyes. "_Now_ he calls back."

"Don't answer." Zell grinned. "Make him worry."

"Can we just get out of here, please?" Leon grumbled, moving down the hall.

The rest followed, each noting that they were taking showers the second one was available to them. They also agreed that Zack and Yuffie would never hear of this little event.


	212. fireplace

I read this word and had a sudden urge to write these two.

Fireplace

"Damn." Riku cursed softly. He had tried at least a dozen times to light this cursed fireplace but outside of a few sparks got nothing. "Why can't I…"

"Need a light?"

Silver hair fell forward as Riku dropped his head. Even with his annoyance, he could not help but smile a bit. "Not from you."

"Oh, but you know I'm the fire expert."

"Well you are the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"Damn right."

Riku turned to face his visitor. "Sephiroth tried teaching me to use fire spells because we're both rather certain that fire should be my element also but I just can't get any of them to work."

"Ah," Axel came over to kneel beside him. "I don't use spells or anything like that. I want flames, I get them."

"Lot of help you are." Riku turned back to the stone laid hearth. He focused his energy and muttered the spell. Again nothing happened. "Maybe we're totally wrong and water or something in my element."

"Naw, you're a flamer like me." Axel grinned. He bumped his shoulder against Riku's. "It's why we get along so well."

The teen lifted an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

The redhead smirked and leaned in to gaze directly into Riku's eyes. "You and I _burn_ with passion."

Riku shook his head. "I knew you were here for more than a quick visit."

"When are my visits ever quick?" Axel pressed his lips to Riku's. He placed a hand on the teen's upper leg as they let the kiss deepen.

When they broke apart, the Nobody pulled Riku into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled at his neck. "So you want this lit?"

"It's damp in here from the rain and a bit cold." Riku answered. "Though I am warmer now."

Axel snorted.

"I just figured I'd take the opportunity to practice." The silvered one sighed. "Maybe I'm just no good with magic."

"I don't believe that. Your brother is a freakin' master with it," countered Axel. "There is no way you don't have some of that talent, also."

"Then why can't I get this one simple spell?"

Axel was quiet a minute. "All right, let's try something. You've always been good with the visualizing stuff, close your eyes."

Riku did as told.

"Okay, now just picture what you want and where you want it." Axel murmured into his ear. "Feel the flame's heat and send that heat out."

Riku followed the directions, approaching this as he did using the darkness. Instead of trying to _create_ fire, he tried to simply conjure it. The components were all there, he just needed to bring them together…

He felt something warm flow through him and directed that warmth outward. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He had done it. It was a weak fire but there were indeed small flames flickering within the fireplace.

He grinned brightly and turned within Axel's arms. "I did it."

"Yep. I knew you could."

Riku placed his hands on the lanky redhead's shoulders. "Thank you."

Axel simply snorted. "That was all you, baby."

Letting out a small breath, Riku pressed his chest against Axel's. "I can't believe I just made fire."

Axel smirked wickedly. "You always set me on fire."

The teen groaned at the terrible line and allowed Axel to lay him back and climb above him. He gazed up into smoldering green eyes and bit his lip. Axel grinned and dropped down to attack Riku's slim neck.

All the while, the flames within the fireplace grew.


	213. lazy

This comes from random bits of conversation I had floating through my head.

Lazy

Zack grinned down at the bed in amusement. He laid himself down beside Leon, head propped up on one hand. "You do realize its early afternoon?"

"Humm, it is?" The younger man mumbled quietly.

"Yep. You were supposed to be at headquarters, oh like four hours ago."

Leon shrugged against the pillow. Gray eyes opened tiredly and a lazy smile crossed his scarred face. "They would have called if they needed me for anything."

"Well, someone's feeling lazy today," laughed Zack.

"I'm not being lazy." Leon countered.

"Oh you're not, huh?" The raven-haired man smirked. "What do you call lounging around in bed all day?"

Leon's hand shot up to grab a fistful of Zack's shirt and pull him close. There was lust shining within his eyes. "Who said anything about lounging?"

Zack smiled, resting his hand on Leon's partially exposed hip. He pushed Leon onto his back and moved to kneel over him. "You know if Cloud and Riku find out you blew off work to stay in bed with me all day, you'll never the end of it."

"Good thing we have an entire house."

--0—0—

"Anyone know where Leon is?" Yuffie asked the general room.

Zell shook his head. "He blew off the meeting this morning."

"I saw Zack at the bagel shop," Cloud noted, looking over from where he and Riku were sorting documents. There was a smirk on the blonde's face. "He was picking up breakfast for him and Leon at eleven in the morning."

Riku snorted. "Someone had a fun night."

Yuffie pouted. "Leon has been so… _lazy_ since he hooked up with Zack!"

"Oh, trust me, Yuff," Zack's voice came from the doorway. He leaned against the jam with an easy grin on his face. "I'm making him work."

Both Cloud and Riku snickered. Cloud gave Zack a meaningful look. "You didn't break him, did you?"

"Of course not!" Zack exclaimed indignantly. "He's not nearly as delicate as you, Spike."

Riku snorted loudly.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Zell stood up. "I'm assuming Squall's taking the day off."

Zack studied his fingernails. "Considering the state I left him in, yeah."

"You did break him." Cloud sighed.

"Ugh!" Yuffie stomped a foot. She turned toward Zell. "Can you come help me?"

"Sure." The tattooed blonde followed her to the door.

As they passed Zack, Yuffie pushed him out of the way. She grumbled loudly as she and Zell left. "I swear sex makes people lazy!"

Zack grinned and turned to shout back at her. "Then you and Sora must be going at it every night!"

"Screw you, Zack!"


	214. minimal

This did not come out as well as I hoped.

Minimal

Sephiroth winced when Aerith pressed a potion soaked cloth to his lower right wing. She smiled at him sympathetically. "I bet you miss materia right about now."

"I've never used materia," Sephiroth countered quietly, eyes fixed across the room where Zack was sleeping. Leon was leaning against the wall near the man's head just watching Zack rest. "Well, with the exception of the Black materia."

The mage nodded. "I suppose you didn't need it."

"When you get down to it, I'm almost literally made of materia." Sephiroth laughed without humor. "Everything the rest of you needed it for I can do on my own. I became quite proficient at healing my own wounds as a child. It was a necessity if I wanted to survive the labs."

Aerith frowned a touch. "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through as a child."

"It no longer matters," declared Sephiroth in a clipped tone. It softened again as he tilted his head toward across the ward. "How badly injured is he?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "It's going to take some time but he should recover fully. He'll have some long-term weakness from the blood loss and the expenditure of energy. The broken bones are already healed, as are all of the wounds."

"…But he _will_ be all right?"

She turned back to him, noting the concern in his voice. There was worry and pain clearly visible within his spring green eyes. She had never seen that much open emotion from the winged-man. "It will take some time but yes."

A sigh of relief left him. "Good. Then it wasn't in vain…"

Biting her lip, a strong suspicion came to her. Sephiroth had said earlier that he was good at healing himself. Why had he not done that this time? Why was he sitting here with bruised ribs and a broken wing?

"Sephiroth," she began quietly. "You used up all your magic reserve keeping Zack alive, didn't you?"

"His body died." Sephiroth whispered. "I managed to revive it and did my best to minimize his internal damage but that was all I could do. If I had given him anymore, I myself would have died and he wouldn't have stood a chance alone in his condition."

Aerith blinked away a few tears. She had no doubt that Sephiroth would have given his own life to save Zack's if it had been necessary. "Is that why Riku and Cloud lost their sense of you?"

"Yes." The winged man stared ahead of himself. "It is my fault Zack is in this condition."

Leon pulled his attention away from Zack's unconscious form. He set his steel-eyes on the other man. "It's because of you that he's alive, Sephiroth."

"He should not have been injured in the first place." Sephiroth snapped back angrily. "I made a terrible miscalculation and Zack is the one who suffered for it. I became too focused on keeping the damage to this world to an absolute minimum and lost sight of what was important."

"No!" Leon moved away from the wall. "You did _exactly_ what you knew was important. Your tactics, your commands, are what kept this world from falling and saw that there were nearly no serious casualties.

"Yes, people got hurt. Zack got hurt but you know that he would have rather died than have the people of this world's safety compromised just to make sure he was alright!" The sable-haired man blew out a breath. "You and Zack saved this world and Zack, Zack got hurt but it was a _battle_, Sephiroth! You know that there will be losses no matter what you do."

The two stared at one another for a span of time.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have more than made up for anything you've done in the past." Leon said sincerely. "Thank you."

Sephiroth looked torn. He pursed his lips, eyes flicking toward Aerith. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Aerith laughed. "Thank you?"

"Yes."

Leon groaned and turned back to Zack's cot. "Zack was right, you are as bad as Cloud."

The former general shook his head, long silver bangs falling before his eyes. "Strife's a self-masochist."

"That's true," agreed Leon. He returned to the wall he had been leaning against. "The only way to become free from the past is to let it go."

"My past is not something that can be trivialized."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "I've got news for you Sephiroth; no one's is."

The ex-SeeD returned to his watch over his lover. After a moment, Aerith began working on Sephiroth's mangled wing again. Sephiroth remained quiet as he thought over Leon's words.

He still did not understand Leon's gratitude, but he felt somehow better knowing he had it.


	215. fort

Sorry if the quality sucks. I threw this together while packing for Florida.

Fort

Cloud watched as Riku determinedly went about trying to keep the wall of snow he had built from collapsing. It looked like he was trying to put in an opening of some sort. The blonde rubbed his gloved hands together and moved closer.

"What are you doing?"

Riku paused and turned toward him, exposed cheeks red from the cold. There was an odd, regretful look to his aqua eyes. "I'm trying to build a fort."

Cloud made a noise in the back of his throat. "I keep forgetting just how young you are."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Not funny."

"So what brought this on?"

The fifteen-year-old turned back to the L-shape he had managed to build up to about his shoulder. "I was thinking about Sora and how back on the islands we used to build these really big, elaborate fortresses in the sand. It would take us all day, even with all of the others helping. Then at night, if we didn't have school, Sora and I would sleep in them."

Cloud folded his arms. "Sleeping in sand sounds really uncomfortable."

"My mother had an air mattress with a built-in pump. We'd bring that out with a bunch of blankets." Riku began working on hollowing out one of the walls. "We loved being out there. We would just talk about whatever and go on midnight swims."

Riku's voice began choking up a bit. "I was walking through the courtyard, thinking about how much Sora had changed and how things were never going to be like they were. We won't ever be friends again after this.

"My boot got caught in a snow bank and I remembered how sometimes after the typhoons would come through, the sand would get all swampy and pull at our shoes. That led me to thinking about our sand forts and I decided to try making one out of the snow."

He smiled weakly at Cloud. There were tears collecting in his eyes but he would not let them fall. "It's stupid, I know."

"No it isn't."

They studied each other for a span of time. Cloud walked over and knelt in the snow beside Riku. He began smoothing out the wall around were the window was being made. "If you make the wall a bit thicker here, then when the snow hardens, it will form a solid ledge."

Riku gazed at him. He reached out and touched Cloud's blonde spikes. When the man looked at him questioningly, all he could do was smile. Then he dropped down with him and together, they spent the rest of the afternoon completing the snow fort.


	216. Turkey

This is my sister's list. Once again my mom thought of this one. Prize fic for the first person to tell me where the bird's name comes from.

Turkey

Marlene and Denzel raced downstairs and skidded to a halt before the bar. "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa paused to look at them. "They're in the back. Why?"

The two were already running for the door. They burst out of it and upon seeing Leon, Zack, Cloud, and Zell, they began shouting animatedly. "Wait!"

The men turned, each looking quite confused by the sudden appearance of the two children. Cloud narrowed his eyes at them. "Where are your coats? It's freezing out here."

Denzel was gasping a bit, still trying to catch his breath. "You… can't… kill Gobbles."

"This again?" Zell sighed. Ever since the children had learned that meat actually was a dead animal, they had been on a mission to prevent another innocent bird from becoming Christmas dinner. There was a turkey at one of the farms that they had become attached to and they were certain that he was to become the next victim.

"He's our pet!" Marlene shouted angrily. She placed her small hands on her hips. "Mr. McGregor said so!"

"Turkey's are not pets." Cloud declared flatly. "Now, both of you get inside before you catch colds. Tifa doesn't need to be dealing with two sick children on top of her morning sickness."

"Not until you promise not to kill Gobbles!" Marlene insisted. Denzel nodded his agreement.

"What's going on?" Riku asked coming up behind the two kids.

"The rugrats are on another save the turkey crusade." Zack grinned. He seemed highly amused by all of this.

"Riku!" Tifa's voice called from inside. "Tell those two to get their butts back in here!"

"But-" Marlene protested.

Riku placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on, guys."

"But…" The girl repeated.

"I know," Riku said sympathetically. He threw a look at the men near the fence. He quickly returned his attention to the kids and steered them back inside. In a near whisper, he spoke to them. "I have an idea…"

--0—0—

"…I'm still trying to understand why they're convinced I'm the one who's going to kill the turkey."

"It might have something to do with the fancy sword," Zell chuckled.

"Both Zack and Sephiroth have large ass swords," countered Cloud. "Technically so does Leon."

Tifa walked into the bar, Rude's arm wrapped around her. She looked a bit pale. "Mail's here."

There was a sudden thundering from upstairs. Marlene and Denzel hurried down the staircase, stopping before their guardian. "Is there anything for us?"

Zack snorted. "You two are expecting something?"

"Nothing for you, sweetie." Tifa smiled weakly. She searched through the large pile of envelopes and magazines she held. "There's a few things for Reno."

"I don't want them." The redhead stated flatly from on of the tables. "They're probably all bills from Twilight Town. I knew they'd find me eventually."

Marlene and Denzel looked extremely downcast as they turned to return upstairs. Noticing this Zack frowned. "You guys are seriously waiting on something."

"Yeah," nodded Marlene. "Riku sent a letter out for us and we're waiting for a reply."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. Leon quirked an eyebrow at the kids. "What did he send?"

"A request." Riku walked in the front door.

"Man, you and Sephiroth have got to stop it with the creepy sense of timing you've got." Zell laughed. "It really weirds me out."

Riku had his attention fixed on Marlene and Denzel. Both children looked at him hopefully. He smiled a bit at them, pulling a wound scroll from his back pocket. "I told you I'd do it."

"Yes!" They shouted and ran forward. They hugged the teenager fiercely before taking the scroll from him and darting back over to Leon and the others. They presented the scroll to the sable-haired man with smug grins.

He took it from them and glanced down. Surprise quickly appeared across his face. He glanced at Riku suspiciously. "This is from King Mickey."

"You're kidding." Zack leaned over his shoulder.

Leon unrolled the parchment and quickly read it over. Zack read along and suddenly began laughing. "Oh, Shiva! I can't believe you got him to do this! You two really are friends."

Riku shrugged. "I only delivered the message. The request and letter was all Marlene and Denzel."

"What is it, yo?" Reno looked over from the pile of unwanted mail Tifa had placed before him. She herself was sitting across from him. She and Rude also glanced over.

"It's a royal pardon for one Gobbles the Turkey." Leon muttered in disbelief.

"You are fucking kidding me." Cloud stated flatly, taking the paper from Leon. He scanned it over and stared at Riku.

"What?" The silvered teen asked loudly. He walked over to the bar to join them. "I told you, I had nothing to do with it."

"There is no way they came up with this on their own."

Riku bit his lip and grinned in a coy manner. He traced Cloud's jaw. "Okay, so _maybe_ I brought up the whole pardon idea but they came up with the rest."

Zack was snickering. "Well there goes Christmas dinner."

"Guess we're having hot dogs." Zell laughed.

"Oh, we're still having turkey." Leon took back the scroll and re-rolled it. He stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tifa queried.

"To talk to Merlin and Lupin." Leon opened the door. "They should get a kick out of this; especially since they were going to use magic to make dinner for everyone anyway."

The others stared as the door slammed behind him.

Reno tilted his head and spoke the question they were all thinking. "They can do that?"


	217. Done

I would love to hear people's theories on this one…

Done

Sora knew exactly where to find Kairi. He rowed steadily across the water to the play island. Close to the shoreline, he leapt out and dragged the small boat up along side the other that was already sitting there.

He walked along the beach, over to the small shack and made his way up the stairs. He re-entered the evening light and made his way across the wood bridge to where he used to always find his other best friend. There was a strange feeling of nostalgia when he hopped the trunk and sat upon it.

Kairi did not look over but he knew she knew he was there. The two watched the ocean roll in smooth waves as the sun continued to slip down. As the stars began to slowly appear, the water nearly went still and the air became heavy.

"This has been coming for a long time, hasn't it?" Kairi barely whispered.

Sora kicked a foot against the trunk. "I think so."

She auburn-haired girl angled her head. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly?" The Keyblade Master laughed dishearteningly. "I have no idea."

They fell silent again. Full twilight had set upon them now and both were reminded of the missing member of their trio. While Riku had been gone for some time now, they had always known he was still somehow there.

Now there was just a vacant space.

"I guess it's finally over." Kairi sighed.

Sora took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's done."


	218. Ukulele

This is using my timeline of events in which the FF 7 and 8 events still happened. I figure the numbers from that.

Ukulele

"I hope Sephiroth is okay." Sora noted as he, Zack, Leon and Zell walked through the ravine pass. "No one has seen or heard from him since Riku and Cloud went on their trip."

"He probably hasn't felt the need to come to town with Riku gone," suggested Leon.

Zack pouted. "If I find out that's true, I'm going to totally kick his ass. I was his friend almost as long as Riku's been alive." He paused and angled his head. "Wow, that's a disturbing thought."

"Just how old are you?" Zell inquired, breaking from his avid studying on the stone walls surrounding them. This was his first trip up here.

"No idea." The group was walking again. "I was twenty-two when I died. Meteor was two years after that and the whole remnant thing was another two years. Then there was the Deep Ground mess and the Heartless came a few months after that."

"So that brings us up to twenty-six." The tattooed blond added up.

"Oh, let's make this easy." Zack turned to Leon. "How old is Spiky?"

Leon scrunched his face in thought. "I actually don't know exactly. He's older than me."

"Cloud's like twenty-six," proclaimed Sora, now walking backwards with his hands behind his head. "He's about eight years older than Riku."

"They're that far apart?" Zell gaped. "I knew there was an age difference but dang."

"So that makes Zack almost thirty." Leon muttered, an odd tone to his voice.

Violet eyes narrowed at him. "You saying I'm old?"

Leon flicked his gaze over. "I'm only twenty-two."

Sora and Zack stared. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Shiva," groaned Zack. "I'm as freakin' bad as Cloud. Great."

"At least I was legal."

"Hey, guys?" Sora broke into the conversation. "Do you hear that?"

The other three paused to listen. It was faint but there was some kind of music coming from the direction of the Dark Depths. A stringed instrument was playing a rather upbeat tune.

"What is that?" Zell frowned.

Sora took a few steps forward then abruptly turned. His face was lit with confused recognition. "That's a ukulele."

Zack angled his head and moved even further ahead than Sora had. "I know that song. It's Jailhouse Rock."

"It's what?" Zell asked. He and Leon were now joining up with the others.

"It's an Elvis song." Zack explained. "I never thought I'd hear it on a ukulele."

"What I want to know is who's playing it?" Leon quirked an eyebrow. "If it's Sephiroth, I will literally die of laughter."

Zack and Zell snickered. The ex-SOLDIER's face twisted up. "Oh, man, _that_ would be priceless."

"Wait," drawled out Sora. "Did you say Elvis?"

"Yeah, why?" Zack asked but Sora was running ahead before he finished the question.

The three men glanced at one another, shrugged and took off after the spiky-haired youth. He had stopped at the opening to the depths and they fell in place behind him. While the teen was grinning, they simply looked stunned.

Out on the ledge was a very small blue furred creature with big black eyes and antennae. He had a darker blue nose and large teeth. His clawed fingers played the instrument they had been hearing as he danced around happily.

Leon smirked and folded his arms. "Stitch. I wondered where he wandered off to."

"I guess he got bored in Ansem's study." Sora grinned. "I wonder if Seph knows he's here."

"Of course I do." Sephiroth spoke smoothly from behind them. Only Zell jumped in reaction. "He has been living here for quite some time."

"And you put up with him?" Zack looked behind him in disbelief. "Or are you treating him as a pet?"

"He is not a pet or a simple animal." Sephiroth nearly snarled. He brushed past the others to cross the flat expanse. He paused beside Stitch, who stopped playing and climbed up the man's leg to sit on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's just too cute!" Zack gushed. Sora nodded his agreement.

"I thought you liked being alone." There was amusement to Leon's voice.

"I am content with it." The creature licked the side of Sephiroth's face. "Stitch and I have much in common."

Zack could not help but snort. "You have a licking fetish?"

"No, Zackary." Sephiroth sighed in annoyance. Catlike eyes shifted to glance at Stitch and an oddly sympathetic tone entered his voice. "We were both created by scientists to control and destroy things. We were conditioned from birth to behave a certain way and then went in a completely different direction that what was intended for us. We're both failed experiments."

The others fell quiet. Leon and Sora had never thought of it that way. Zack and Zell did not know about Stitch and what he was before now. Thinking about it, it made a lot of sense.

Stitch nuzzled Sephiroth a moment before jumping down and scurrying off. The winged man looked after him then returned his attention to his visitors. "Now, to what do I owe this honor?"

Zell pointed at the others. "Those three were worried because they hadn't heard or seen you in a few days."

"Where they?" Sephiroth studied them curiously.

"Well, yeah." Sora grinned. "You're part of the family now so we worry about you."

Sephiroth stared at the brunette teenager. "Family?"

"Yeah." Stitch had wandered over and was climbing over Sora. The teen rubbed at his ears affectionately. "Right, Stitch?"

"Ohana." Stitch agreed. He looked to Sephiroth rather solemnly. "Family."

The sound of stones being disrupted came from the right. Stitch perked up and studied his new silver-haired friend a second. When Sephiroth nodded once, he leapt down from Sora's back. A second set of arms appeared and a feral look came to his expression as he darted off in the direction of the sound.

There was a scuffle and suddenly Yuffie came running from the pathway. "Whoa! Knock it off, Stitch! I wasn't doing anything!"

The blue little monster continued to chase her around. The group watched this in amusement and Sephiroth smiled. "Did I mention he was very good with intruders?"


	219. Later

I haven't done anything with these guys in a while…

Later

"Hey, new kid!"

Roxas turned. A taller blonde in a skull cap stalked toward him, flanked by an even taller tanned boy with dark hair and a petite girl with slate-colored hair. Something in the back of his mind whispered that he could take these three in a fight any day of the week. That was weird; he had never been in a fight in his life.

The lead boy had a scar across his nose that added to the bully effect he was obviously going for. "I don't know where you came from, kid, but we've got some rules around here you need to know."

This guy's attitude instantly made Roxas angry. "My name is Roxas, not kid, and I think I figure out the rules for myself."

A blonde eyebrow lifted. "Oh, we have another tough guy. Listen, _Roxas_, I'm the guy in charge around here and you don't want to be getting yourself on my bad side on your first day."

Before Roxas could reply, a new voice joined in from the left. "You feeling threatened already, Seifer?"

Skullcap's eyes narrowed and he glared to the side. "I'll deal with you punks later, Hayner."

Roxas looked over to see another light haired teen, along with a stout, black-haired boy and a brunette female. The fair-haired one was smirking, arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, you still have to get me for beating your ass over the weekend."

The other, Seifer, fixed his total attention on the newcomers. His cronies continued to silently flank him. "That was a cheap shot, Hayner. You and your buddies ran off before I could retaliate."

Hayner snorted. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'd take you right now." Seifer made a fist in the air then opened it and sort of waved it in a dismissive manner. "…But I've got better things to do."

He looked back to Roxas. "Like I was saying, troublemakers answer to _me_. You don't want me as you enemy."

Roxas had no idea why but he found himself smiling. Some dark part of his mind found this arrogant prick amusing. "Oh, I'm starting to think I do."

Seifer struggled not to gape at him. "Look, punk-"

Roxas stepped forward, getting in the taller one's face. He surprised himself with how cold his voice was. "You leave me alone, and there won't be a problem."

A bell rang out the few other kids milling about headed toward the school. Seifer stared venomously at Roxas. "This is not over. You will learn to respect my authority."

Roxas smirked. "I'm sure I will."

Seifer turned and stalked off, followed by his flunkies. Roxas frowned a bit, wondering where all of that had just come from. He did not recall ever behaving that aggressively with anyone before.

"Hey, there." The stout teen greeted as he and the other two moved closer. "That was pretty cool. Most new guys are intimidated by Seifer and his gang. At least, they are the first few days."

The girl smiled almost shyly at Roxas. "So you're the new guy? My name is Olette. This is Pence and that's Hayner."

"I'm Roxas."

The one identified as Hayner simply nodded his head as Pence waved and said hello. Pence took up the conversation. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Uh," Roxas pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Room 2-C."

"Oh, that's easy to find." Pence motioned him to follow him and Olette as they walked. Roxas kept a bit behind them, noting that Hayner had fallen in beside him. The fair-haired one eyed Roxas for a moment before staring ahead of them with his hands in his pockets.

Inside the school, Olette pointed down a side hallway. "2-C is that way. We're all down this hall."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." After an awkward pause, Roxas turned away. He only managed a few feet when his name was called.

He looked back and Hayner was looking at him. The other two had gone ahead. "Come find us by the stairs at lunch."

Roxas nodded slowly.

Hayner nodded back. He casually waved and headed for class. "Later, Roxas."

"Yeah, later."


	220. Parents

Parents

Tifa smacked Rude's arm lightly. "It doesn't go like that!"

"It doesn't fit any other way." Rude countered.

The couple was trying to assemble the crib that Riku and Cloud had bought for them. Despite the difficulties the piece of furniture was presenting, they both were smiling. It was still rather early for it but Tifa had gotten so excited about getting their first baby gift, they had decided to go ahead and put it together now.

Sora, Zack, and Zell simply watched on in amusement. After a few more minutes passed, Tifa gave up and climbed to her feet. She pressed her hand to Rude's shoulder before joining the others at the table. She rubbed idly at the slight bulge in her stomach as she sat beside Sora.

"You would think they would want you to actually understand the directions." She grinned with a sigh.

"I bet Riku and Cid could have it build in under thirty minutes." Sora commented.

Zack laughed. "Yeah, and Cloud and Reno would have it broken in under ten."

The group snickered. Zell took a drink of his soda. "You guys are so mean to them."

"Speaking of Reno," Tifa leaned back in her chair. "He's been constantly badgering us to name the baby after him."

"Oh, don't," pleaded Zack. "If Reno wants a namesake, he can have his own kid."

Rude's voice drifted over. "Can you imagine Reno with a child? I'm already afraid to see what he's going to do with ours."

Tifa angled her head back. "That's why he's never going to be allowed to baby-sit, dear."

"That is a really scary thought," Zack agreed. He picked up his glass. "I'd kinda like a kid one day."

"Oh, yeah," Zell nodded his agreement. "I want a whole bunch of them. One of the things I liked about the orphanage was that there were a lot of other kids to play with. It kinda made up for not having parents."

Tifa studied him a moment. "Did you want to be adopted?"

"Well, yeah, we all did." The blonde shrugged. "Edea was great but she wasn't a parent really. She looked after us, took care of us but it just wasn't the same as having actual parents."

"Man, I adored my mom and dad," Zack set his glass back down. "They were just so supportive and understanding. They didn't want me to join SOLDIER but they respected my decision and made sure that when I got to Mdgar, I would be alright. Mom sent chocolate chip cookies every month, she even made extra for Sephiroth and Cloud."

"They were good, too." Cloud, Riku, and Leon entered the large room and joined the group. Cloud pulled a chair over along with Riku and they both sat backwards on them. "Even though Sephiroth pretended to be completely indifferent to it, you could tell he appreciated it."

"Oh, yeah," Zack grinned as Leon stepped up behind him. "I swear he was addicted to them."

"Mom keeps saying she wants to come visit." Sora announced, giving Riku a pointed look. "She says she misses her other baby and his husband. The two of you need to go back and visit the Islands."

Riku glanced at Cloud. "We should."

Cloud nodded. "Sure. It's a bit odd having a maternal figure again. Seiya is rather similar to how my mother was."

Tifa suddenly laughed. "Do you remember the arguments your mom and my dad got into? I swear Papa was going to kill her sometimes."

"Yeah. They certainly disagreed on a lot of things."

"Did you ever wish they would get married?" Riku asked curiously. "Sora and Kairi used to say it would be cool if they're parents hooked up."

"I played with the idea once." Tifa admitted. Cloud only shook his head no.

Zack dropped his head back to look at Leon. "We already asked Zell this but did you want to be adopted?"

"Honestly?" Leon shrugged. "No. I was happy at the orphanage with Ellone and the others. I didn't want to lose them."

"Did you ever figure out what the actual deal was with Laguna?" Zell stood to refill his glass. He tapped Riku's shoulder and made a drinking motion. The teen indicated no, then seemed to notice Rude alone on the floor.

"Do you mean was he my father?" Leon folded his arms. "I'm nearly certain he was but I never really pursued the subject."

"Sometimes it's better not to know who your parents are." Riku muttered, getting up to join Rude at the half assembled crib. "I wish like hell I didn't know about my father."

"At least you can call him that," Zack stated in a serious tone. "Seph can't even acknowledge that much, not that I blame him."

"Seph suffered horribly at Hojo's hands." Riku explained, taking the instructions from the bald man beside him. "I never knew him so my hatred of him isn't directly placed. I can't hate someone I've never met."

Sora frowned and looked at the table. "What about your mom?"

Riku began putting pieces together. "I wish I could really hate her. What I feel is more of an indifference toward her. Sumire raised me and she did an alright job. I know she didn't love or care for me and growing up I never understood that which is why I could hate her. Now that I understand…"

He trailed off but the others understood what he meant. Tifa rubbed again at her belly. "Well, this one will never doubt that he or she's loved. I also know that, world's forbid, should anything happen to Rude or I our child will be well taken care of."

"Absolutely." Cloud nodded, he had turned some in his seat and was watching Riku assemble the crib with complete ease. Rude looked on, stunned.

Sora and Zack glanced at each other mischievously. Zack laughed and slapped a hand on the table. "So when do we tell Sephiroth he's going to be an uncle?"

Cloud blinked. "What?"

Even Tifa and Leon were chuckling. Tifa patted Cloud's arm. "You and Riku would be wonderful parents."

Cloud snorted lightly. "Not with all of our issues."

"Oh, I think you would be in spite of all your past issues." Tifa countered.

The blonde man continued to study the silvered youth but a very faint smile tugged at his lips. "Maybe."


	221. banana

AnnaethGreenleaf's list from deviantart. Hey, Chibi, I want a second word list from you! …And a second word for your x-mas present.

This one is completely random but as soon as I saw the word, I thought of Brian on Family Guy and Gravitation…

Banana

"What's the matter, Riku?"

The silvered teen glanced over at Sora and Yuffie. "Why do you always insist something is wrong if I'm being quiet for more than ten minutes?"

"…Because it usually means your thinking too much about something." Sora stated simply. Yuffie nodded her agreement.

Riku sighed, setting down his sketchbook. "I'm just having a bad day. There's no specific reason for it. Cloud was bothering me about it all morning and neither of us could come up with anything. I'm just depressed."

Sora frowned, still not understanding how a person could simply be depressed. If he knew what was wrong, he knew he could somehow help. However it Riku himself did not know, well, there was not much he could do.

"Well, there has to be something we can do to make your day a little better." Yuffie declared, peeling back the skin of the banana she held.

"I appreciate the concern, guys, really." Riku managed a weak smile.

Sora glanced at Yuffie, more importantly the banana she was eating. An odd grin lit his face and he elbowed Yuffie. She looked at him and he nudged his head toward the door. They both bid Riku a quick good-bye and ran off.

Riku stared after them a moment, shook his head and returned to his sketch. He decided he really did not want to know.

--0—0—

When Cloud came home about an hour later, Riku was still curled up on the sofa with his book. The teen flicked his eyes over and said a quiet hello. Cloud came over and standing behind the sofa's arm, rubbed at Riku's shoulder.

"Not doing any better?"

Riku shook his head. "No. Actually, I feel a little worse now."

The blonde sighed and tightened his hold on Riku. "I should have stayed home."

"No," Riku set his book on the coffee table. He turned his body so that he faced Cloud. "They needed you out there and much as I usually need you here, I don't think you would have helped this time. I'm just in a depressive fit."

Cloud squatted down so they were at eye level. He brushed at Riku's bangs and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I wish I could do something."

"I know."

There was a hurried knocking on the door before it opened. Yuffie appeared in the entry way, a mad grin on her face. "Hey, Riku! You still feeling mopy?"

Riku was instantly suspicious. "Why?"

"Because me and Sora are going to totally snap you out of it!" The ninja girl jumped and turned. She darted back toward the front door and pulled Sora in, giggling insanely. The male teenage looked a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed but it did not stop him from entering the house.

Riku and Cloud could only stare. After a full minute, Riku managed to ask. "Sora, why are you in a banana costume?"

The brunette glanced at Yuffie, who nodded, and the pair suddenly started singing and dancing. "It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!"

Cloud watched this in stunned silence. This had to be the most random, insane display he had ever seen in his life. What in the worlds did Sora and Yuffie think they were accomplishing?

On the sofa, Riku studied his best friend, twisting around in a large banana suit, singing away. …And he laughed. He laughed more than he had in months. There were literally tears in his eyes and he fell over, holding his side.

He was still laughing well after Sora and Yuffie had finished.

Eventually, he sat back up. He wiped at his eyes, chuckling. "Oh, gods, I cannot believe you did that!"

Sora shrugged as best he could in the costume. He grinned brightly. "It made you happy. You always found that routine funny."

"It's freaking hilarious and I still don't know why."

"It's certainly… insane." Cloud noted.

"It's this online thing from home." Riku explained, smile still in place. "It's been used in like everything."

Cloud nodded. He was not about to criticize anything that got Riku to laugh like that. His respect for Sora went up a notch for being brave enough to embarrass himself like this for his best friend. "Where did you get the costume?"

"Shunchi had it." Sora stated. "I didn't ask why."

"That guy is so weird," Yuffie nodded. "He's got a whole room full of weird costumes."

Sora looked at Riku seriously. "Do you feel better now?"

Riku blew out a breath. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Good." Sora nodded. He turned toward the door. "Now I've got to get out of this before anyone else sees it."

As he left, Yuffie paused and grinned at Riku and Cloud. "Don't worry, Zack was recording it from the window."

Riku grinned and glanced at Cloud. "Have I said recently how much I love our friends?"


	222. loud

Loud

There was no way Leon could have heard Zack walk into the house. The ex-SOLDIER frowned at the volume the radio was playing at. He did not peg Leon as the really loud rock music type. Despite the man's penchant for leather, he was rather conservative.

Zack walked over to Leon, who had not looked up from his paperwork. Moving around the desk, Zack stood behind him. He leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck.

Leon tensed for a moment before realizing who it was and relaxing. He set his pen down and lifted and turned his head. Zack was close enough that Leon did not need to raise his voice over the music. "You finished already?"

"Yep." Zack kissed the sable-haired man just below the ear. "Cloud and Riku's house will be finished by tomorrow."

"Thank Shiva."

"Mm hum," agreed Zack, lips still brushing along Leon's neck. After a few moments of this, he pulled away to step to the side and lean against the desk beside Leon. He glanced over the papers spread across the top of it. "How can you concentrate with the music this loud?"

Leon scowled. "It's drowning out the other noise."

A single black eyebrow lifted.

Leon simply stood and went over to the stereo. He turned down the volume to about half of what it had been. Banging from upstairs took over along with a steady stream of moans, grunts, and gasps. Every so often the words _harder_ and _don't stop_ could be heard.

"Wow," Zack breathed. "Riku really is that loud."

"They've been at it all morning." Leon rose the volume up again. He returned to his desk. "I would have left if I didn't have everything filed here."

"I guess they're not fighting anymore."

"Oh, it started with them yelling at one another." Leon dropped back into his chair, throwing his head back. "It became this."

A mischievous light came to Zack's eyes as they ran along the column of Leon's neck. Leon noticed this and quirked an eyebrow. Zack leaned forward, bracing his hands on the back of the chair. He dipped his head in, bringing his lips to whisper across Leon's ear. "I bet we can be louder."

He then bit the earlobe, earning a soft groan.

"You… should know by now… I'm not a talker." Leon managed out as Zack continued nibbling on his ear.

Zack chuckled. "I didn't say anything about talking."

He pulled away and tugged Leon back up to his feet. Walking backwards, he smirked at Leon as he led him to the stairs. "I'm going to make you scream."

All the while, the radio continued to play loudly.


	223. overload

I have no idea what made me think of this.

Overload

"Fuck! Shut it off!" Cid pushed himself away from the circuit breaker. Sparks and smoke spewed from it as Reno casually threw the switch, cutting off the power flow.

The Turk grinned around his cigarette. "That didn't work, yo."

"Naw, ya think?" The middle-aged blond retorted. He pulled out his own cigarette and glowered at the now charred panel as he lit it. "I can't fuckin' figure out why the damn thing keeps overloading."

"You've got too much power trying to run through it."

"There shouldn't be." Cid walked back over to the box and began disconnecting wires. "This thing is rated for twice as much as what should be going through."

Reno came over and peered over Cid's shoulder. "Maybe the capacitor is bad, yo."

Cid looked over at him with a scowl. "How do you know so damn much about electrical systems?"

"You'd be amazed the things us Turks had to know." The redhead smirked.

The engineer snorted. "No, I wouldn't. Y'all were a bunch of crazy fucks."

Reno shrugged, reaching out to remove the capacitor. "It's why we were all so good at our jobs."

He brought it over to the workbench and dropped his wiry form into Cid's chair. He set the item down and began fiddling with it. Cid only watched him from the box with an annoyed look. After a few minutes, the tall redhead got back up and returned to the panel.

He repositioned the capacitor then rewired the entire panel. Once finished, he stepped to the side and threw the power switch back on. A low hum started up and the panel lights all flashed to 'on".

Reno leaned casually against the wall, arms folded and a smirk on his tattooed face. "I think you owe me lunch, yo."

Cid stared at the now fully functioning breaker and shook his head. "I fuckin' reckon I do, Turk."


	224. music

Another short one…

Music

Riku paused, fingers poised above the black and white keys. He waited for his visitor to approach before looking away from his sheet music. "Hey, Demyx."

The dark blond grinned broadly at him. "I knew you had music in your soul."

"I'm not very good with it." Riku turned back and reached for his pencil to make the minor change to the composition he wanted. "I draw much better than I write music."

"It sounded good to me." Demyx shrugged. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Riku handed the paper over and turned on the piano bench. He watched Demyx read over the music feeling surprisingly apprehensive. He truly did admire Demyx's talent and worried that the former Nobody would see it for as bad as it truly was.

He laughed to himself. He really had gotten insecure about himself.

"This is beautiful," breathed out Demyx. "You wrote it about both Sora and Cloud, right?"

Riku frowned a bit. "You can tell that easily?"

The blond smiled reassuringly. "The two different subjects blend together flawlessly. It's a subtle change of tone that indicates that there are two different people being discussed."

The silvered one nodded, a faint smile on his face. "So, you think it works alright?"

"The lyrics are perfect." Demyx studied the sheet music seriously. "I would change a few notes to add emphasis to a few of the lines I think have a deeper meaning…"

Riku glanced down and ran a finger lightly over the piano keys. "Would you be willing to help me make the necessary adjustments? I want to give them the song for Christmas."

Demyx grinned. "Sure. It really doesn't need much."

He sat beside Riku and took the pencil. He made a few markings on the paper, talking idly as he did. "I truly believe music is one of the purest forms of expression there is. You can convey anything you want through song."

"I'm beginning to believe that." Riku agreed. "It's been rather surprising the things I can write songs about but just cannot bring myself to talk about with anyone. My brother writes poetry for the same reason."

"Sephiroth writes poetry?" Demyx looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that."

He finished making his changes and set the sheet music back on the stand. "Here, try it this way."

Riku nodded and began playing, singing softly along with it. Once finished, he removed his hands from the keys and glanced at Demyx. "I like it this way. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ocean Soul."


	225. ouch

Ouch

Riku stood before the counter slicing peppers. He kept his attention completely on his task, driving all other thoughts from his mind. He did not want to think about what had happened yesterday.

Calloused hands gripped the outside of his shoulders and a chin shoved his hair away so that lips could touch his neck. He smiled, angling his head to let those lips explore a bit more. He felt a lot of his tension fade.

"Feeling better?" Cloud murmured into his ear.

"Mmm, getting there."

"Good." Cloud's right hand moved to lightly rest on Riku's hip. It slowly moved up, pushing his shirt up along with.

Suddenly, Riku moved away with a faint noise. "I, uh, have to finish this."

Cloud frowned suspiciously. Last night, Riku had come home looking exhausted and somewhat battered. He had told Cloud that he simply was not feeling well and must have reached his limit. The few faint markings he had he attributed to taking a fall walking home.

At the time, while it had sounded odd, the blond had no reason to disbelieve Riku. As the night had gone on, the teen had healed the minor bruises and scratches. When they went to bed, Riku had worn sleep pants and a t-shirt, claiming he felt a slight chill. He had been careful not to let Cloud touch him.

Something was seriously wrong here.

Cloud backed up, knowing that confronting Riku was not going to get him anywhere. He only nodded and went to sit at the table. From there, he simply watched.

Riku gave an invisible sigh of relief. He set to work again, knowing that Cloud was observing him carefully. He did his best to move about normally, not giving anything away. His lover just would not understand…

He finished with the peppers and bagged them with the other vegetables for dinner and methodically cleaned up. Once done with that, he turned and leaned against the counter. He gave Cloud a smile. "Are you home for the day?"

"Yeah, Leon said I was of no use to him and told me to look after you." The blond stood and walked back over to the taller teen. He brushed at silver bangs and Riku's aqua eyes immediately cast themselves downward. "Riku."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Riku moved away. "I told you last night. I'm just not feeling well."

"Don't lie to me, Riku." Cloud snapped out angrily.

The teen's eyes looked up and met his evenly. "I'm not lying."

Cloud sighed and turned. "Of course you're not but you aren't telling me the whole truth now, are you?"

Silence blanketed the kitchen.

Riku wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll be fine, please just drop it."

Cloud clearly wanted to do no such thing but he knew Riku. If his lover did not want to talk, nothing was going to make him. It infuriated him to no end, especially knowing he was the exact same way.

"Fine."

They ended up retreating to separate rooms, Cloud going to the study and Riku to fold laundry in their bedroom. After an hour had passed, Cloud appeared in the bedroom doorway, leaning on the frame. Riku glanced over and offered a faint smile.

Cloud came further in and placed his hands on Riku's waist, turning him. Riku dropped his head forward to rest it against the blonde's. They stayed that way for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Riku muttered.

Both adjusted their stances a bit and got themselves caught up in a needy kiss. Riku tangled his fingers within blond spikes, moving a bit closer. Cloud's hands slid up from Riku's waist, quickly pushing fabric up along their path.

Suddenly, Riku flinched and jerked back. Pain flitted across his face as he turned and groaned. He did not bother to disguise it. He simply sat on the edge of the bed, tautly fingering his lower ribs. "Fuck."

Cloud stalked over and knelt down. Without asking, he batted the teen's hand away from the area and lifted his shirt. A large, ugly bruise covered a good ten inches of Riku's lower rib cage. It looked bad enough that Cloud was convinced the rib bones themselves had to be bruised.

"Where did you get this?" The blonde's voice was calm with a slight edge.

"It's just a bruise." Riku replied.

"That is _not_ just a bruise, Riku." Blue eyes looked up into aqua angrily. Riku was being extremely defensive and that only meant one thing. There were very few out there that could not only injure Riku but that he would go out of his way to protect for doing so. "Did Sephiroth do this?"

Riku looked away. "It wasn't him."

"Riku…"

The silvered teen sighed heavily. His voice was a mere whisper. "He had an episode yesterday."

Cloud stood immediately. Turning for the door, he took five steps. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Riku shouted nearly leapt from the bed. "He's all right now. He regained control right after he hit me."

Cloud stopped. "He's dangerous, Riku."

"So am I."

"This isn't the first slip up he's had. One of these days, he's not going to come back."

Riku walked around to face Cloud. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "Please, Cloud. Please don't think that. If he can't handle hold Mother back, I don't stand a chance. If he loses the fight then I…"

Cloud held Riku's gaze. "You aren't the same."

"I know but, I have to believe that he'll be completely free some day." The tears were beginning to break loose. "It hurts me so much to think he's going to suffer with this for the rest of his life. I know how lucky I was. If I hadn't been sent away, I would be exactly the same as him. I'm the only chance he's got."

Cloud moistened his lips as Riku fell upon him. He carefully held the teen to his chest, letting Riku simply cry out his pain. He understood. He understood better than any of them probably thought. …And it was that understanding that made him react as he did.

"He didn't want to hurt me, Cloud." Riku mumbled into his shoulder. "The second he did, he came to his senses. He was horrified, Cloud."

"I'm sure he was." The blond whispered. He dragged his fingers through Riku's hair and made soft shushing noises. As he did, he fought back his own tears.

This was not going to end until Sephiroth and Riku were both dead.


	226. Winter

On to a new list. This begins Chained Memories second list.

For those that have not heard, the Zack Leon pairing has a name courtesy of Riku-Rocks. It's Zakaru, after their Japanese names.

Winter

"What's with all the bags?" Cid grumbled around his cigarette. "You ain't cluttering up my garage with any shit."

"We won't." Riku dropped his burden near the door. Cloud and Zack followed suit before the three walked further in. "We just wanted to be prepared."

"Fer what?"

"Kairi and the others have never seen snow." Riku rubbed his gloved hands along his cheeks to warm them up. "Let alone experienced temperatures below fifty degrees."

"I can't imagine not having seasons." Zack hopped up on the workbench, earning a glare from Cid. "I love winter."

Cloud shrugged indifferently.

The raven-haired man frowned. "You seriously hate snow now."

"Despise it." Cloud corrected.

"That's really a shame, Spike. You always looked so carefree standing outside, letting the flakes fall all around you." A remorseful tone had entered Zack's voice. He quickly shook himself of it and grinned. "Of course, now we've got mini-Seph here to watch."

Riku lifted a silver eyebrow.

Cloud studied the floor with a faint smile. "One of the absolute best memories I have is the first time I saw Riku standing in the castle courtyard while the first snow was falling. He had this look of pure wonder to his face as he watched it come down and the only thing I could think was how absolutely beautiful he was."

The teen bit his lip and glanced over shyly. He leaned against Cloud, who wrapped his arm around his waist. Cid rolled his eyes and went back to his project. Zack watched to two for a moment with an unreadable expression before sliding off the bench and taking a few steps toward the door.

Outside, the wind had died down and the snow fell at a slow rate. "So when are they supposed to get here?"

"Any minute now." Riku moved away from Cloud and walked over to Zack. He stood beside the older man and watched the calming scene outside with him. After a minute, he idly noted. "I hate winter."

Zack turned his head toward him. "Really? You act like you love it."

"I love snow. It just completely amazes me." Riku's aqua eyes tracked a few flakes that had drifted in. "I'll never get used to the cold and the lack of sunlight. Everything just… dies during winter and that's depressing."

Zack turned back to the view. "Well, that's true but I've never seen it that way. The snow blankets everything, coating the world with purity. There's something innocent to winter."

Cloud had come over to join them, standing beside Riku. "Snow is a pain in the ass."

"I agree with Spike." Cid called over. "Miserable shit to be out in."

Zack sighed. "You were at the Northern Crater too, weren't you?"

"I hated snow before that. Spent too many years hiking through it to get to school."

Riku laughed. "Right, old man. Let me guess, it was five miles uphill."

Both former SOLDIERs chuckled.

Riku narrowed his eyes and looked up. "Here they come."

A Gummi ship slowly appeared in the gray sky, coming in steadily through the falling snow. The three stood to the side as the ship drifted into the garage and settled down. After a few minutes, the engine cut out and the ramp came down.

Selphie came barreling out, immediately zeroing in on Riku. She had on three cardigans and shivered as she ran toward him. "Riku! Oh my gosh! Look at all the white! …And it's _cold_!"

She threw her arms around the taller teen and he returned the embrace. "Oh, you're warm. I'm staying here." She glanced at Cloud. "I'm stealing your man for awhile, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I suppose." Cloud sighed, smiling a bit.

Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka had exited the ship now, also layered in the only jackets and sweaters they owned. They rubbed at their arms as they came over to join the others. All of them greeted Cloud and Kairi grinned over at Zack. "I'm guessing you're Zack."

"Yeah," Violet eyes brightened flirtatiously. "And you must be Kairi."

Selphie looked over from where she was buried in Riku's chest. Her jaw dropped and she pulled out of the slivered teen's arms. "Oh how did I miss you?"

She passed the others and ran an appraising eye over the tall man. "I bet you're warmer than Riku."

Grinning widely, he opened his arms. "You're free to find out."

She nearly leapt at him and snuggled up. "Oh, you _are_! I'm staying here."

Tidus and Wakka rolled their eyes. Riku shook his head and launched into a quick introduction of everyone who needed one. Sora had left the Gummi and was talking to Cid about something.

Tidus moved closer to the door opening and stared out. "This snow stuff is totally unreal."

"Ya man," Wakka agreed.

Kairi giggled from in between Riku and Cloud, who had both sandwiched her in to keep her from freezing. "I really want to go stand in it."

Riku laughed and left Kairi with Cloud. "I assumed you would. We brought you all presents."

"Oh, presents?" Selphie pulled her head away from Zack. She poked at his chest. "Can I just have him?"

Zack chuckled and tightened his hold on the girl. "Oh, I like her."

"Forget it, Selph." Sora joined the group. "Leon already got him."

She stared up at Zack with huge eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're with Leon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That. Is. So. Hot!"

"Do you want your presents or not?" Riku asked from the collection of bags he, Cloud, and Zack had brought in earlier.

"It's still a few days from Christmas, man." Tidus shook his head briskly, suppressing a shiver.

"Yeah, well, you're getting them early." Riku stated, opening the first bag. "We bought each of you boots and a coat."

Wakka came over, taking the items Riku handed to him. "You think of everything, ya."

"Of course." The silvered one smiled, taking out Tidus' set. Sora went over to the other bags. "Your stuff is in the green one."

"Thanks, Ku."

"Uh huh." Riku folded up the now empty bag and retrieved the other, bringing it over to the girls. He passed their boots and coats out, noting that Aerith and Tifa had picked them out.

Once the Islanders were more appropriately dressed, Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her out of the garage. "Come on!"

The girls stood out in the falling snow, twirling around and laughing. Sora, Tidus, and Wakka followed shortly after, holding out their hands and watching the tiny white flakes melt against their skin. Riku walked back over to Cloud and Zack, grinning as he watched his friends. Even Cid had joined up with them.

Selphie and Sora glanced at them and waved. "Come out."

Zack shrugged and nudged Riku. "Come on, let's show these Island chumps what a snowball fight is."

Riku chuckled and the pair headed out into the snow. As they began making snowballs and chucking them at first Sora, then Tidus and Wakka, Cloud and Cid watched. It was not long before the entire group was engaged in throwing snow.

Cid lit a cigarette and snorted. "I will say one thing. Much as I fuckin' dislike it, there's somethin' about snow."

Cloud only nodded in agreement.


	227. Morning

Morning

"Seph?" Zack blinked groggily, turning his head slowly.

The silver-haired man stood at loose attention near the window. Orange tinted light filtered through the blinds. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you kicked my ass again." The younger one groaned, carefully sitting up. "You didn't, did you?"

"No." Sephiroth answered flatly.

Zack chuckled weakly. "I didn't really think so. I'd be in less pain and probably paralyzed from the neck down."

The pair fell silent.

Zack settled himself in a more comfortable position and folded his hands in his lap, staring at them. "Did it work?"

"Yes, the dark forces believe you were lost in the battle." Sephiroth's lips turned down. "Though I am displeased with how close you came to making the ruse true."

"Well, there wasn't much choice." Zack whispered. "I wasn't going to let Leon die like that."

"He cares a great deal for you."

"I think so. He's almost as undemonstrative with his emotions as you are."

Sephiroth turned to face him, the increasing light outside backlit his silver hair. There was a horribly unusual sadness to his eyes. "I am sorry, Zack."

The raven-haired man frowned deeply. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I made a terrible miscalculation and you ended up like this," the winged man gestured vaguely.

Zack worried his lip and looked up at Sephiroth. "I broke rank, Seph. If I had followed orders…"

"Leonhart would have died." Sephiroth nearly snapped out. He turned back toward the window. "I did not take into account how he would react to your apparent actions. I did not understand how deeply it would affect him."

"Seph," sighed Zack. "There's no way you could have known that would happen. I didn't know he would freeze up like that."

There was a long pause.

"You truly are unaware of how much that man loves you."

Zack's breath hitched and he glanced away. "You think so?"

Sephiroth actually laughed. "This is the first time he has left your side since you were brought in. Riku and Zell literally carried him out to change clothes and eat something."

Zack smiled. He was totally going to have to give Leon flack for that. His flicked his violet eyes back toward his oldest friend. "Look at me, Sephiroth."

It took a moment but the man turned, faded green eyes focused off to the side. His voice came out soft and remorseful. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

The younger man had never heard anything close to this kind of emotion to Sephiroth's words. "You really care about me, don't you?"

Sephiroth looked at him and this time Zack clearly saw the remorse in those feline eyes. He was as readable as Riku was. "It pains me that you have to ask that."

The two men fell into a deep silence. Zack felt something in his chest shift and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. Some time over however long he had been out of commission, Sephiroth had begun understanding his own emotions. Not only that, he was starting to acknowledge them.

It was all he ever wanted for his friend.

The door cracked open and Leon appeared, pausing at the doorway. His gaze fixed on Zack and the relief he felt was obvious. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he finished entering, shutting the door behind him. "You're awake."

"Yeah, well it is morning," Zack spoke flippantly.

Leon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near Zack, reaching out to brush the side of his face. "You've been down for three days."

"Well, I'm back now." The older man grinned even though his eyes were growing tired.

Sephiroth noted this and stepped away from the window. "I'll inform Aerith that you are all right."

"Here," Leon held up the bag he had brought in with him. "Breakfast."

Sephiroth took it with a nod and a faint smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Sephiroth gave Zack another nod and slipped out the door. Once it closed, Zack settled back on the pillows and sighed. "What did you people do to Sephiroth?"

Leon moved around to lie beside him, placing an arm back around his shoulders. As the black haired man dropped his head into Leon's shoulder, the younger man shrugged with the other shoulder. "He finally realized he's just as human as the rest of us."

Zack yawned. He really wanted to stay awake but it was very rapidly becoming impossible. "And it only took nearly dying again to do it."

Leon's arm tightened around him. He placed a kiss to the top of the man's head. "Don't ever put me though this again. I can't take losing another person I love."

They fell quiet for a few minutes. Zack had brought his hand up to rest it upon Leon's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat within it. In a sleepy voice, as he closed his eyes, Zack mumbled. "I love you, too."

Leon continued to smile softly as Zack slept and the sun finished its ascent outside.


	228. Mistletoe

I want like, a ton of reviews on this! Dedicated to Sassy, she knows why.

Mistletoe

"Hey, guys!" Shunichi jogged up to Cloud and Riku as they approached Tifa's bar/residence. They slowed down enough for him to fall in beside them. "I know you two won't care but just a heads up. Zack has completely rigged the bar with mistletoe."

Cloud narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean 'completely rigged'?"

"As in every door going in or out plus the stairs going up have at least three bundles of it hanging in them."

"Why?"

"Something about not believing some of the couples around here and pushing others," shrugged the pink-haired musician. "You'll have to ask him."

Cloud and Riku glanced at each, both wondering the same thing. They thanked Shunichi for the warning and continued on. They opened the front door and stepped in together.

Zack looked over excitedly but immediately deflated once he saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you two."

"Nice to see you too, Zack," noted Riku dryly.

"Oh, just do the kissing thing and get out of the doorway."

The couple shared another look. Riku simply placed a quick kiss on Cloud's lips and they walked over to the bar where Zack was sitting. Leon was beside him, a faintly amused smirk on his face. Zell was behind the bar, obviously filling in for whoever was supposed to be there.

"Okay," Riku sat beside Zack, resting his head on his fist and watching Zack as the man fidgeted. "What is going through that twisted mind of yours?"

"Oh, Zack has a brilliant plan." Zell handed over two bottles of beer. "Squall and I are just waiting for it to fail miserably."

Cloud remained standing behind Riku. He was also looking at Zack although he seemed to have a fairly good idea what was going on. "So who are you trying to entrap?"

"I'm not trying to _entrap_ anyone." Zack protested, quickly looking over as the door opened. He again became crestfallen when it was only Aerith with several large bags. "Where are they….?"

"Yeah." Cloud smiled at Aerith as she waved and passed them, heading for the stairs. She struggled a bit with her packages and Zell came over to help her take them upstairs.

Zack noticed this and turned on his stool. "Hey! Now you have to kiss Aerith!"

"What?" Zell asked before looking up and groaning. "I forgot about that."

Aerith also glanced up. "I thought Tifa was exaggerating. You really did hang mistletoe everywhere."

"Yeah, and you're both standing under it so pucker up." Zack seemed quite amused by this as did Leon once he noticed the embarrassed flush that came to Zell.

The tattooed blond leaned over a bit a placed a quick kiss on Aerith's cheek before turning and nearly sprinting upstairs. Aerith herself shook her head a little. "He shouldn't have been that awkward about that."

"Zell's always been shy around women." Leon explained. "You may not have noticed but he has a bit of a crush on you."

"Ah," the flower girl nodded then followed Zell up.

The door opened again and this time it was Sora who appeared in it, along with Penelo. Everyone in the bar turned and grinned. Riku laughed, casually bringing his bottle to his mouth. "Hey, Sor, look up."

"Huh?" The brunet did so and stared. "When did this get put up?"

"Today." Zack grinned. "You know what you have to do now and don't wimp out like Zell just did with Aerith."

Sora actually smirked and rolled his eyes. He turned to the blonde girl beside him, took her hand and kissed her full on the lips. When they parted, both grinned a little at one another. Still holding her hand, Sora led Penelo to a table near the others.

Zack applauded. "Nicely done, Sora."

"I'm not that innocent," Sora scowled. "Just because we're not into groping each other every chance we get…"

Penelo giggled.

"So what did you want us for?" Sora angled his head curiously. "Yuffie said you were looking for us."

Cloud suddenly laughed. "So they're victim number two. Who else have you set up, Zack?"

"What?"

Riku rubbed at his forehead with one hand. "Now it makes sense."

Sora studied his best friend in confusion.

The silvered teen slid off his stool to walk around the bar. As he pulled out two glasses and began filling them, he explained. "Zack is ambushing all of the local couples that he doesn't think are true couples."

Zack slapped his hand on the wood. "That's not all I'm doing!"

"He's also decided he needs to give a few people a little push." Leon added. "Hence, Zell and Aerith."

The door again opened again and this time Zack grinned and bounced a little in his seat. "Hey, Reno, Demyx."

Now everyone was looking over. Sora, Riku, and Cloud were all intrigued while Leon casually took a drink, keeping a detached eye on them. Penelo, not really knowing what was going on, simply watched.

Reno immediately realized he had walked into something. Blue eyes narrowed. "What?"

Zack was still grinning broadly. "Look up."

Demyx did as told but Reno kept his gaze on Zack. "You didn't."

"I sure as hell did!"

"Is that…?" Demyx frowned.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, Fair."

"You're welcome to try but first you gotta kiss Dem there."

The blond musician flushed. "Wha…?"

Reno was still giving Zack the evil eye. The redhead sighed and turned toward Demyx. He looked like he was going to make a snide comment but the moment he met Demyx's eyes his expression relaxed. He brushed once at the long strands of hair hanging before the blond's face and leaned forward.

He whispered something to Demyx and then brought their lips together. They ended up staying like that for nearly a full minute, Reno's hand cupping the other's face. When they finally separated, Demyx looked rather dazed.

There was a round of applause from Zack, Sora, Riku, and Cloud to which Reno only smirked. "Fuck you all, yo."

He casually draped an arm across Demyx's shoulders and the pair joined Sora and Penelo at the table. Demyx kept glancing at the Turk shyly, almost confused. Sora caught his eye and grinned happily, giving him a thumbs up.

Riku brought the two drinks he had been making over to the table and placed them before Sora and Penelo. "Your favorite." He turned away. "The two of you are on your own."

He returned to his barstool, brushing Cloud's cheek and kissing him lightly as he did. "So there's three."

Leon looked at his lover. "You said there's four."

Zack nodded, still grinning at Reno and Demyx who sitting rather closely. Reno was speaking into the blond's ear and Demyx looked to be on the verge of tears. "You going to be okay there, Dem?"

"Huh?" The former Nobody blinked. "Yeah, I'm just, uh…"

"Over-whelmed?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah."

Tifa, Zell, and Aerith came down and Zell frowned. "Man, I missed it all, didn't I?"

"Yep." Leon shrugged. "I doubt the last set are going to show up."

Rude came in from the back entrance, a smirk on his normally calm face. He was looking at Reno. "It's about time."

The redhead threw a wadded up napkin in his partner's direction.

Tifa went over to Rude, who still stood in the doorway, and gave him a brief kiss before moving on to the bar. Zell sat at the table beside others and Aerith joined him. He shot her a shy grin as he spoke. "So, any sign of the last victims?"

"No," Zack sighed, finishing off his bottle of beer. "…But I knew they were a long shot. I guess we'll just have to take Leon's word for it."

"Why would I lie about that?" Leon lifted an eyebrow.

"I just… _can't_ believe it, okay?"

Riku stared at Zack. "Oh, you didn't."

The front door opened again and every head turned.

Axel waved cheerily from the doorway, Sephiroth just behind him. "Hey, all!"

Riku almost choked, Cloud not looking a whole lot better. "Oh, I don't want to see this."

"See what?" Axel angled his head curiously. Sephiroth had lifted one eyebrow at his brother's peculiar reaction.

Sora and Demyx were chuckling. Demyx addressed his friend, still holding on to Reno. "Zack set you guys up. There's mistletoe hanging over you."

Two sets of green eyes glanced up. Sephiroth turned his attention toward Zack. "You truly have that much trouble believing I can be involved in a relationship."

"Oh, come on!" Zack exclaimed. "I've known you for how long and never saw you so much as _look_ at anyone!"

"He does have a point." Cloud reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah," Reno added. "We used to take bets you were a eunuch or something, yo."

Sephiroth sighed and turned toward Axel. Axel grinned, reaching up to pull Sephiroth forward by his unbelievably long silver hair. The former Nobody's back hit the frame as Sephiroth's mouth crashed down upon his.

The others could only stare in wide-eyed fascination as the unlikely couple continued with their decidedly graphic kiss for over a minute.

They separated, both rather delicately wiping at their mouths. Then as if nothing had just happened, they walked over to the bar. The large room remained silent.

Axel barked out a laugh. "If a silly little kiss renders them speechless, we should really give them a show, Seph."

Riku suddenly found his voice. "No! I don't need to see my bother…"

Sephiroth grinned at him evilly. "Payback can be a real bitch, can it not?"

Zack also snapped out of his stupor. He shook his head but there was a large grin on his face. He held out his hands, one toward Leon, the other Zell. "Pay up you two. I told you my mistletoe plan would work."


	229. Phone call

Phone call

Leon's phone vibrated against the nightstand, blaring out its generic ringtone.

Zack groaned as Leon lifted his head and shifted over to answer it. "Ignore it."

"It could be important," Leon muttered also sounding rather annoyed with the interruption. He tried to reach over but his arm was intercepted by Zack. The older man turned his body, blocking off Leon and began trailing kisses along his neck. "What we're doing is important."

"Zack," Leon moaned, weakly trying to push his lover away. "You know I can't…"

Zack pulled back and fell against the mattress with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know."

Leon dragged his body across Zack's, earning a low groan from the man when his leg brushed against Zack's lower half. He reached for the phone just as it stopped ringing. Picking it up, he flipped it open and glanced at the display.

"So who was it?" Zack traced his fingers along Leon's shoulder and upper arm.

Leon was frowning as he closed the phone. "Cloud."

Suddenly, Zack's phone began ringing one of its customized ringtones. The couple stared at one another before Leon sat up and Zack got out of bed. "That's him."

All prior activities left both their minds.

Zack dug through his discarded pants pockets as the muffled tune continued. After a moment of searching, he found the devise and brought it to his ear. "What's up?"

He listened for a moment, a deep frown tugging at his lips. His violet eyes darkened and he glanced at Leon as he spoke. "We'll be right there."

He shut off the phone and began pulling on the pants. Leon was already doing the same. "Riku disappeared."

Leon nodded, scooping up a shirt. "I've been half expecting this."

"Cloud's been waiting for it. Something has been off with Riku for a week now." Zack got his pants on and studied the phone in his hand. He hit a few keys and again brought the phone to his ear. Before Leon could ask what he was doing, he was talking again. "Hey, what's going on?"

Zack listened for several minutes, the worry never leaving his face. "Where are you? …Will you be alright? …I understand. We'll go over and calm him down. …You can't keep doing this to him, Riku. …I know but Seph needs to be able to control her himself. ….I know you do. …Yeah, we'll take care of it."

He again shut of the phone and rummaged for a shirt. "Riku is with Sephiroth."

"Why didn't he tell Cloud?" Leon asked even though he was already rather certain of the answer.

"Wasn't time." Zack pulled on his shirt and turned to Leon. There was pain in his eyes. "This can't continue. It's going to destroy all three of them."

Leon stepped up to him and brought a hand to his face. He did not say anything but the gesture itself was enough. Zack managed a weak smile and together they left their bedroom.


	230. Ghost

This one totally ran away on me but I like it. Lots of references to other things…

Ghost

"I've never seen a ghost," noted Riku as he glanced over to study the stream before them. He returned to his sketchbook and began drawing again.

"There were dozens of ghosts at school," the white-blonde teen sitting beside him spoke easily. He was watching Riku begin working on the small wood bridge that crossed over the stream. "Each house had a ghost mascot."

"Really?" Sora picked at some grass. "That's cool. Professor Lupin never mentioned that."

Pacifica was leaning back on her hands and looking up into the nearby tree. "I don't think that's something that would come up in casual conversation, Sora."

"Yeah, probably."

"Probably what?" Zack asked as he and Sephiroth walked up to the group. He dropped down between Sora and glanced to his right. "Who's this?"

"Draco." Riku answered idly, concentrating on his sketch. He flicked his aqua eyes toward the named blond. "This is Zack and Sephiroth."

Draco merely nodded to each of them, remaining quiet.

"Sora thinks it would be cool to be a ghost." Pacifica explained, referring to the conversation before the two men arrived.

Both Zack and Sephiroth snorted. "No it isn't."

"Why not?" Sora frowned. "You can go anywhere you want and make sure the people you care about are doing okay-"

"…And watch on helplessly as they fall apart." Zack interrupted. "It's a miserable existence, Sora, trust me."

"You have a great deal less power being dead than most think." Sephiroth added. "The options available to you are severely limited as is your ability to interact with the living."

"I hated being dead." Zack stared out at the stream. "Aerith was able to interact with Cloud because she was an Ancient but all I could do was watch over him and wish like hell I could do something for him. Watching him struggle hurt more than anything."

Sora bit his lip and studied the grass at his feet. "That doesn't sound fun at all."

"People become ghosts for a reason," Draco stated before pointing out a small flaw in Riku's sketch. "Every ghost I have encountered served a purpose."

"Unless they're hollows." Pacifica countered.

"What's a hollow?" Sora questioned.

"A soul that has gotten lost and often becomes corrupted," explained Sephiroth. "Remember Ichigo? He is a Soul Reaper. His job is to find hollows and send them on their way."

"Oh." Sora angled his head. "That kinda sounds like a poltergeist."

"A poltergeist originates from an already corrupt soul."

"Oh." Sora frowned. "You know, maybe the ghost thing really isn't such a cool thing."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Zack threw his head back. He looked at Sephiroth who nodded his agreement. He brought his head back to its proper position. "How did you all get on this subject any way?"

"Some of the locals were talking about a haunted mansion in the east." Sora shrugged indifferently but there was a bright, excited look to his eyes. "It's supposed to be a really neat place. They say the ghosts there are actually nice and every night there's a ballroom dance."

"…And a singing trio of heads in the graveyard behind the mansion." Riku added.

Zack lifted a black eyebrow. "That sounds weird."

"I want to go out there sometime." Sora grinned. "Pacifica, Yuffie, and Naruto said they'd go. I'm trying to convince Riku and Draco to go."

"I'll go." Zack stretched his legs out before him.

"Really? Sweet!"

Riku glanced at Draco who rolled his eyes. The silvered teen smirked back then addressed Sora. "Fine, we'll go, too."

"Awesome. Can we go tomorrow?"

The others shrugged their acceptance. Sephiroth shook his head at them. "All of you are into some strange things."

"Oh, I wouldn't be talking, Seph." Zack grinned evilly. "You're the one who decided to cut off your mother's head so you could carry it around always."

"That isn't-" Sephiroth's shoulder wing twitched. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't want to understand." Draco gave the elder silver-haired man an odd look. "I know a few Death Eaters who did things like that."

"Jack Sparrow's mother is a shrunken head." Sora noted.

"What?" Zack looked over.

Riku stopped drawing. "How did we go from talking about ghosts to women's heads?"

"No idea." Pacifica had a rather disturbed expression. "But I say we change subjects before it goes any further."

Zack nodded and grinned at Sora. "So how's the mission to reveal Lupin as a werewolf going?"

Draco snorted, looking to Riku. "They still haven't bloody figured that out?"

"Nope." Riku chuckled, closing his book and climbing to his feet. "I told you they were thick-headed."

"Hey!"

"I need to get home. Cloud's going to be wondering what's keeping me."

"I should go also." Draco followed him up.

The group began breaking up, each separating to go in different directions. Sora stopped them all before they could leave. "So we meet up tomorrow in Ansem's study at ten am."

Everyone grumbled but agreed.


	231. life

On to a new list. This is from FlurryofDancingFlamez on deviantart.

Life

Tifa made a faint noise before lightly rubbing at her swollen belly. "Calm down, kiddo."

Sora looked over and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," She smiled at him reassuringly. "The baby's just reminding me of his presence."

"His?" Riku smirked. "You still think it's a boy, huh?"

"Yes. I know Rude's convinced it's a girl." The umber-haired woman restarted putting glasses away. "He's really hoping it is."

"Can't you find out?" Sora asked. "I mean, isn't there some way to tell?"

"We're waiting until the baby's born." Tifa glanced at Riku. "Although I know some of you are taking bets on it."

Riku shrugged. "It was Reno and Zack's idea. Right now, girl is in the lead."

Tifa made another sound and glared down mildly. "Some times I swear you're kickboxing in there."

"Well, you are the mother," smirked Riku, ducking the wash cloth thrown at him.

Sora was looking at Tifa's stomach oddly. "Does it feel weird?"

Tifa angled her head to the side. "Does what feel weird?"

"The baby moving around in there." The brunet explained.

"Oh." She came around the bar and walked over to him. She took his hand and placed it on a section of her abdomen. "Here, wait a moment."

"For what- Whoa!" Sora's body jerked back but his hand remained in place. "Oh, that's _weird_."

He stared at where his hand rested, a trace of awe coming into his voice. "It's really cool that you're doing this. I mean, you're bringing a whole new life into the worlds. That's just amazing."

"Women have been doing it for ages, Sora." Tifa noted.

Riku was looking over now and watching. "That doesn't make it any less amazing to those of us who can't."

Sora glanced up toward Tifa's face. He bit his lip and a serious tone entered his voice. "Aren't you scared?"

The woman pursed her lips a moment. "Well, of course I am. As you said earlier, I'm bringing a new life into existence. I worry that I'm going to do something wrong or something will happen that I can't do anything about but those fears are something that all parents feel and are far outweighed by the joy a new baby brings."

Sora nodded and turned toward Riku. "Do you want to feel?"

"Naw, I'm good." Riku leaned back. "I'll have plenty to time to touch them after the birth. I am married to the godfather, after all."

"True." Sora agreed. Suddenly, he gaped. "Whadya mean _them_?"

Tifa was also looking at him curiously.

"Sephiroth says you're having twins." Riku shrugged. "I think he's right."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow and bit her lip. She studied the silvered teen critically for a moment before glancing at her belly. "You know, Aerith made a comment the other day about that…. I honestly thought she was joking."

Riku grinned. "Well, we'll know in another four months, won't we?"


	232. book

Book

"What's the title again?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_." Riku muttered, searching the shelves before him.

"Oh, right," Sora nodded. "What's it about?"

"You don't have to ask, Sora. I know you couldn't care less about what I read."

"That's not true!" The brunet protested then rubbed at the back of his head. "I'm just not into actually reading the books myself."

"Oh!" A female voice rang through the library. "Hello, Sora."

The boy turned and smiled in surprise. "Hi, Belle! What are you doing here?"

The woman kept an easy smile on her face as she came up the stairs. There was a rather large stack of books in her arms which she set on a nearby table. "I'm returning some books that I borrowed from the king. We have so many back home but there's so much more here."

"Heh," Sora nodded. He glanced around and realized Riku had disappeared. He knew the older teen had not actually left but was likely hiding in a shadow somewhere. Great. "They definitely have a lot here."

"I know," Belle was positively beaming. "…And such rare titles."

Sora cast his eyes about, knowing it was unlikely he would find Riku that way. He sighed to himself. When was Riku going to realize that no one held any grudges against him? At least, none of the Princesses did.

"Why are you here, Sora?" Belle asked as she began placing books from her pile back on the shelves. "Don't take this the wrong way but you never struck me as the reading type."

The teen laughed. "Ah, no, not really but Riku loves to read."

"Riku?" The brunette woman angled her head for a moment. "Oh, he's the friend you were looking for, right? How is he?"

Sora smirked and slightly raised his voice. "Oh, he's around here _somewhere_. He lost one of his favorite books and King Mickey said he could borrow the copy here but we can't find it."

"That is so frustrating! I can't stand when I'm trying to locate that one special novel and after hours of searching, simply can't find that so desired tome." She sighed.

"Uh, right."

"So which book is he looking for?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_." Riku answered quietly from the opposite side of the library. Sora had no idea how he had gotten over there.

The silvered teen walked over, hands in his pockets and face cast downward. He approached them slowly, clearly nervous. Once he reached them, he managed to look up at Belle long enough to say hello.

"Oh!" Belle turned and shuffled through the remaining books on the table. "That's one of the books I'm bringing back! That's why you couldn't find it."

She located the novel and kindly smiled at Riku as she held it toward him. "It's one of my favorites, too."

Riku flicked his eyes up again. He gave a faint grin as he took the book from her. "Yeah, I like a lot of the old literature."

"Oh, I know!" The woman laughed. "Most of the new pieces are just so unimaginative."

"Or rehashes of the classics."

"…And poorly done ones at that." Belle agreed. "Have you read _The Canterbury Tales_?"

"Yeah, I liked parts of that one." Riku leaned against the bookcase, folding his arms. "The woman of Bathe annoyed me."

"I didn't like the Monk." Belle shrugged. "Of course, the whole story was supposed to highlight various flaws in society."

"True but some of it was just tedious."

"Oh I whole-heartedly agree!"

Sora looked between them as they continued discussing. Riku's terseness slowly faded and his words became less reluctant. He bit his lip and grinned. He had no idea what they were talking about any more but it did not matter.

When they left an hour later, Riku had a stack of five books and Belle had four, all of each others recommendations. As they walked out of the library, Belle made Riku promise to come visit her so they could talk about the new stories they had each read. Though clearly reluctant, Riku agreed.

Sora smirked at him as they headed for their rooms. "See? I told you no one hates you."

Riku sighed. "Yes, Sora, you're right yet again."

"Yep, you have nothing to fear from the princesses." Sora nodded before pausing. "Of course, their friends and family might be a different story…"

"Geeze, thanks, Sora."


	233. green

Green

"Look, Riku, look!" Sora ran over to the older boy, carefully cupping his hands together. The six-year-old grinned widely as he came up to the older boy. Said older boy was brooding on the back stoop of Sora's house. He had been since he arrived.

"What, Sora?" Silver hair fell forward as Riku tightened his arms around his knees and looked down.

Sora tilted his head and frowned. "What's wrong, Ku?"

"Nothing." Aqua eyes flicked up. "Whadya want to show me?"

"Here," The brunet opened his hands a bit. Within them sat a tiny tree frog, oversized black eyes looking out from its green body.

Riku twisted up his face. "It's a frog. They're all over the island."

"But look!" Sora carefully repositioned his upper hand. "It's _totally_ green! He's got no other colors on him."

Riku seemed completely unimpressed and Sora pouted. "Fine but I think he's cool. I'm gonna name him Kermit."

"Name who Kermit?" Sora's mother appeared on the stoop, wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"Look, Mom!" Sora showed her the frog and got a much more enthusiastic response. "Isn't he cool?"

"He is." Seiya agreed, glancing at Riku. She frowned deeply at her son's best friend. "I called your mom and let her know you would be staying the night."

"Why? She doesn't care." The boy spat out. "She doesn't even like me."

Sora was completely taken aback. "Riku, she's your _mom_. She loves you!"

Riku glared at his feet. "No, she doesn't. She never wants to play with me. She never bakes cookies or make stuff for me. She doesn't listen to me. She isn't like _your_ mom at all!"

The boy abruptly stood. He stomped out into the yard and began climbing the large tree in the back corner. He settled himself on one of the low branches.

Seiya bit her lip. There was a tugging on her skirt and she glanced down. Bright blue eyes stared up at her with worry. She sat down on the step and pulled Sora into her lap.

"Mom? Why isn't Riku's mom nice like you are?"

"Riku's mom is her own person, sweetie. Everyone is different."

"I don't think she likes Riku."

Seiya smiled gently. "Of course she does. She's his mother."

Sora clearly did not fully believe that. She ruffled the boy's spiked hair. "Why don't you go inside and get one of the jars to put Kermit in? Dinner will be done soon."

Sora nodded and scrambled out of her lap and ran into the house.

Seiya stood and walked over to the tree across the yard. Riku did not look at her but she knew he knew she was there. The boy was frighteningly aware of his surroundings. "You know you have a loving home here, Riku."

"Mom's the person who should be doing this."

"Maybe so but I'm sure she has her reasons for her actions." The petite woman sighed. "I wish I knew what they were."

Riku was silent. Aqua eyes looked down, brimming with tears. "Sora's really lucky. You're a really good mom."

Seiya grinned widely at him. "…And I'm lucky because I have two wonderful boys to love."

The silver-haired child's lower lip trembled and when Seiya held up her arms, he literally leapt from the branch and into her embrace. He held onto her tightly but did not cry.

"Now," Seiya muttered into his hair. "Let's go have dinner and then we'll make fruit parfaits for desert, okay?"

Riku nodded into her shoulder.


	234. tissue

I don't think this turned out too well but oh, well. Gotta get back into the swing of things.

Tissue

"Hey, I've got a question." Sora announced abruptly. The rest of the group cringed.

"This better not be like the Cloud/Riku incest question." Leon stated simply.

"The what?" asked Zell in almost disgusted confusion.

"Or the gay sex one." Riku added.

Zack perked up and gave a highly amused grin. "Oh, I didn't hear about that one."

"Riku!" Sora muttered loudly, his face getting pink.

"Hey, you have no right getting embarrassed." Riku shook his head. "I'm the one who had to explain it."

Zack laughed. "You should have just shown him."

"Ugh! Forget it!" Sora slapped the grass beside him. He fell back and sighed. "Sorry if I keep bothering you with my stupid questions."

"All right, what's your question, Sora?" Riku inquired patiently.

The youngest member of the group sat back up. "Well, I was just wondering about the scar on Zack's face."

The named man reflexively reached up to touch the small, almost cross-shaped mark toward the back of his jaw bone. "What about it?"

"Well, from what I understand, the Mako in all of you guys' bodies makes you heal really fast. The skin should have repaired itself too fast to create a scar. I mean, that's why Riku, Seph, and Cloud don't have them." Sora tilted his head. "Or is it one of the Jenova things?"

"Cloud has scars." Riku countered.

"He does?"

"Yeah, four large ones and several tiny ones."

"Where? I've never seen them."

Zack glanced over. "He still has the two from Sephiroth, right?"

"Actually, all of the big ones are from Sephiroth." Riku spoke quietly. "The two through his midsection and the one in his right shoulder are from being run through with Masamune. The back of the left shoulder is from his wing being ripped out."

Zell scrunched up his face. "Ow."

"Yeah." Zack looked thoughtful. "Seph doesn't have any scars that I know of."

"Neither do I." The silvered teen added. "I've never scarred."

"Huh. That is kinda weird."

"My guess would be that since Sephiroth and I were literally made with Mako, it's actually part of our genetic make-up. It's a component of the tissue itself whereas with Cloud and you, it was added to your blood and the tissue simply absorbed it. The rapid healing properties don't work the same."

"That makes sense." The First Class again touched the side of his face. "I had this scar before I got the heavy Mako treatment."

"…And the two in Cloud's torso are from before he was even exposed to the stuff." Riku finished.

Sora's brow furrowed. "So it could still be partially a Jenova thing, right? Seph said that since Cloud got the cells later, he didn't really integrate them, they're just sorta there. I've seen small wounds like bruises and scrapes heal really fast on him, faster than they do Zack."

Riku seemed really reluctant to speak. "Yeah, I noticed that also."

"So, this Jenova person," Zell began slowly, glancing at Leon. He had gotten the gist of all of this shortly after he had arrived on Radiant Garden. "She's either an alien or an angel, right?"

The sable-haired man nodded once. "Something like that."

"So then both Riku and Sephiroth are hybrids."

Riku cringed a bit but confirmed the statement.

"Well, then that answers your question, Sora." Zell looked rather pleased with himself.

Sora studied him in confusion. "It does?"

"Yeah, the Mako stuff promotes healing but the body itself remains what would be considered normal for a human. Riku and Sephiroth's body tissues are beyond normal human standards." The blond shrugged. "Zack and Cloud are superhumans, Riku and Sephiroth are human/angel hybrids."

"Oh." Sora mused over this for a moment. "Yeah, that totally makes sense."

Riku was staring out past the stream, expression troubled. They all knew he hated talking about how he was different from everyone else. Sora frowned deeply, feeling horrible for bringing the subject up.

He stood and walked over to Riku and grinned obnoxiously. "Hey! Knock it off with the brooding, Ku. Mom and I always thought you were a gift from heaven. All of this just confirms it."

Aqua eyes flicked over, a bit teary. He snorted lightly and pushed at Sora's shoulder. He did not say anything but a weak smile was trying to appear.

Zack folded his arms. "I'm still convinced you somehow got Veela in there, too."

"Maybe Jenova was one of those!" Sora said excitedly.

Leon actually shrugged. "Sephiroth also has that strange ability to draw people to him."

"He is an attractive guy," commented Zell, who hurriedly added. "And I totally mean that in a non-sexual way!"

The others merely chuckled. After a minute, Sora got that look on his face again. "Hey, I've got another question."

Riku, Zack, Leon and Zell braced themselves.


	235. mice

This did not come out nearly as well as I hoped but I still think it's funny.

Mice

"Come on!" Yuffie waved from ahead. "Reeve says this place is really good."

"…And is probably way out of our price range." Cloud grumbled. Leon nodded his agreement.

"Oh, relax, you two." Zack had his hands in his pockets, as did Riku. Sora's fingers were laced behind his head. "If it's horribly expensive then we just casually remind them that Sora's the Keyblade Master."

Sora dropped his hands and stared at Zack. "You're not using my fame to get free food!"

"Why?" Riku asked casually. "You do it all the time."

Both Cloud and Leon looked at the young brunet.

"Hehe, I don't _really_ do that." Sora shot a glare at his best friend.

"Come _on_!" Yuffie stomped her foot. "I'm hungry."

"Well, so are we!" Zack yelled back. He rolled his eyes and the small group walked up to Yuffie at the front of a small diner.

"This doesn't look like Reeve's usual class of eatery," observed Cloud.

"No, it doesn't." Leon noted. "It might actually be good."

"Yeah, so let's go." Sora opened the door and he and Yuffie bounded in. The others followed at a much more subdued rate.

The place looked like a simple lunch counter. There were a row of booths and another of small tables. There was a low counter with stools and a high window to the kitchen. Even though they could hear noise coming from it, no one could be seen within.

A young woman was behind the counter, pouring coffee for one of the other customers. She looked over and smiled. "Hi. Just have a seat anywhere and I'll be with you in a minute."

There was a large, rounded booth in the corner that they all slid into. The woman gave over, smile bright but she was not obnoxiously happy. She got their drink order and went back behind the counter. When she returned, she placed the drinks on the table and pulled out a small notepad for their food order.

Yuffie, Zack, Leon, and Sora's were simple, taken right off the menu. Cloud and Riku had to be picky and complicated, so much so that she used another piece of paper for them. She shook her head in amusement when finished, "Rizzo is gonna hate you two."

She walked away and stuck the order on a rotating display. Something small and brown in color jumped up to pull the papers off the rack. Sora and Yuffie frowned, wondering what the heck that had been. The others had not noticed.

A minute later, there was commotion from the back. "What? Why did this guy bother ordering the special at all? Shouva just gotten toast."

The serving girl chuckled nervously, glancing at the group. "Hehe, Rizzo, quiet."

A tiny head popped up. Brown fur colored a long snout and beady eyes were narrowed. "Did you see this order?"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Yuffie breathed. "He's a _rat_."

The rat noticed he was being stared at and suddenly disappeared from sight. Both Yuffie and Sora were on their feet, running over. "A rat is cooking our food?"

"That's gross." Yuffie made an ick face. "He better not be the only one back there."

"Guys," Leon called over. He was ignored and shot Zack an annoyed look as the man also left the table.

Zack gave the woman at the counter an grin. "That wasn't really a rat, was it?"

She bit her lip, clearly reluctant to answer. Zack tried to look over the back opening to the kitchen but could not get a good look. Frowning, Zack glanced at Sora and nodded.

Sora went around the lunch counter to the kitchen door and opened it. He stared for a moment. "They're _all_ rats."

"What?" Yuffie stood on her tiptoes to look over Sora's shoulder. "Oh they are!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The rat that had been speaking earlier re-appeared. "We are not rats, we're mice!"

Zack folded his arms and looked over skeptically. "You are _not_ a mouse."

"Yes we are," Rizzo disappeared and a moment later he pushed past Sora and Yuffie. A few other rats came with him. "See the shirts? Mice."

The ones with him nodded.

Riku, Cloud, and Leon watched this little scene from the table, each wondering if they should run away screaming yet of not. This was just… weird. Riku flicked his eyes at the other two. "I wonder if Reeve knows about this."

Cloud shrugged a little. "He did use a robotic cat to communicate for a long time."

Zack was having a stare down with Rizzo. "Wearing a shirt that says 'mice' does not make you one."

Rizzo snorted. "It's worked so far."

"Wait, people actually believe that?" Sora gaped.

"Yeah, some humans are really dense." The rat, er mouse, turned. "Mice are cute so no one has a problem with them making their food but us rats have a bad rep."

Leon leaned back and placed an arm on the back of the booth. "So you tell everyone who asks that you're mice and no one complains?"

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Rizzo shrugged. "Reeve came up with the idea."

Cloud laughed. "That explains it."

"Oookay," Zack lifted his shoulders. "Whatever. Come on, Sora, Yuffie. Let the _mice_ finish making our food. I'm starved."

Sora and Yuffie eyed the little group and they passed and went back into the kitchen. They glanced at each other before following Zack back to the table. Riku noted Sora's odd look and grinned. "Hey, if mice can make Cinderella's party dress, I have no doubt rats can cook."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora suddenly gaped at Riku. "Wait, _mice_?"

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, damn protective mice, too. I think they gave me more trouble than any of the royal guards did."

"Wow, and I thought I had seen some strange stuff."


	236. Panic

This is the first of my cousin, Chip's list. This one comes from an actual conversation I've had with a few people. Hopefully, it isn't too much for any of you. Don't be mean if it is.

Panic

Sora found Zack in the Bailey. The teen was flushed and panting; he had probably ran all the way here from wherever he had come from. He dropped his hands to his barely bent knees.

"Whoa, Sora." The raven-haired man folded his arms. "What's up?"

"I… I have to… talk to you… about something." The boy gasped out.

Zack angled his head. The only things Sora came to him for were to talk about Sephiroth and Jenova or to ask for dating advice. He was fairly certain this was about the latter. "Okay, shoot."

Sora had regained his normal breathing pattern. He straightened out and moved to lean his backside against the half-wall. "I went over to Penelo's place this evening, right. So while there, we kinda messed around some and it got really intense and, well, uh…"

Zack smirked. "…And?"

The teen blushed and stared at the ground. "Well, we've never gone past, like, the touching and that but this afternoon was different and we went further and well, I uh, panicked."

"Panicked how?" The older man frowned.

Sora was now a bright shade of red. "Well, she had her hand, like, you know and it felt really good but then I just… I don't know."

Zack turned and walked away a few steps, hoping Sora did not catch his silent laughter. Oh, he loved teenagers. "You freaked out."

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "I just don't know _why_. She was enjoying it, as far as I could tell that is and I really liked it. I just… I don't know. Maybe I just got scared that we were going too far."

"That would be my guess." Zack agreed, turning to face the boy. He gave Sora a hard look. "You didn't run off screaming on her, did you?"

"No." Sora sounded shocked that the older man had asked such a question.

"Hey, the first time I tried to give Cloud a hand job, he _bolted_."

Blue eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He totally freaked out." Zack chuckled. "And if you tell him I told you that I will kill you."

The spiky-haired youth nodded. "So I guess it isn't that weird."

"Naw," Zack waved a hand. "You're experimenting. You just do what you feel comfortable with."

Sora bit his lip and gave the man a shy smile. "What about you? I bet you never freaked out."

Sighing, Zack dropped his arms. "The _only_ time I _really_ panicked the first time I came from it. I thought for sure the girl was going to be disgusted by it but she wasn't. She was a bit surprised at first but then decided it was fascinating." He grinned. "Then she asked to do it again."

The teenager sputtered for a second but quickly recovered. "Actually, I think that was the reason for my panic. I knew I was getting close and I didn't want to… yeah."

"It'll be weird but if you're doing things right, neither of you will care." Zack pointed a finger at him. "And I don't want to hear about you knocking anyone up, got it?"

"Yeah, I know." Sora smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Zack. You're the only one I feel comfortable talking to about this stuff."

"No prob, kid."

"Hey, uh, Zack?" There was uncertainty in his voice. "Can I ask you something?"

Zack had a feeling this would be interesting. "What?"

"Well, does it… feel any different if it's a guy doing…" He gestured vaguely.

The former SOLDIER laughed loudly. "Honestly? Yeah, it does. Men and women have different approaches to that kind of thing."

"I thought so." Sora glanced shyly away. "It's totally different than doing it to yourself."

"Oh, hell yeah."


	237. Bobcat

Thank you, Sassy for sending me over to Go look up the word there if this does not make sense.

Bobcat

"Hey, anyone seen Leon this morning?" Yuffie asked loudly, looking around the room.

Tifa shook her head. "Now that you mention it, no."

"Maybe he finally decided to take a fuckin' day off." Cid suggested from the computer.

Aerith entered the room, with a basket of pastries and a pot of coffee. She set them on the table in the center of the room with that usual soft smile of hers.

"Hey, Aerith," Tifa looked over. "Didn't you go out with Leon last night?"

"Yes, why?"

"No one's seen him all morning." Yuffie explained. "That man's never late."

Aerith calmly set up the coffee. "I'm sure he'll be along soon. We did have a bit of a late night."

Cloud, who had been keeping quiet in the corner, lifted a blond eyebrow. When Aerith turned, he caught her eye and gave her a knowing smirk. Her only reaction was a light increase in her smile and a brief flash of mischief in her green eyes.

Zack had often stumbled in after hours from dates with the quiet, modest flower girl. He always looked exhausted and more than a little beat up. He would also fall back on his bed, groaning in satisfaction.

"Well, if any of you see him tell him they want him over at the quarry." Yuffie waved and skipped out. Tifa left shortly after.

Ten minutes passed and Leon walked in, rubbing at his face. He headed straight for the table in the middle of the room and chugged a mug of coffee. Cid glanced over and an amused grin crossed his face.

Leon gave him a look but Cid merely returned to his work. He did not bother to comment on the hickeys on the sable-haired man's neck or the deep scratches on his arms. The least the woman could have done is heal the guy.

Leon shuffled over to the couch and fell heavily upon it. He let his head hang back and softly groaned. He glanced at Cloud who was smirking at him.

The blond chuckled. "I told you Aerith was a bobcat."


	238. Cypress

I love Greek mythology…..

Cypress

"Hey! Spiky!"

Cloud fought back the reflexive desire to take the buster sword to the man's flaming head. He refused to acknowledge as a god. Sephiroth had made a more impressive god than this guy could even dream to be.

He slowly turned, arms folded before him. He had been standing close to the wall and tried not to grimace as his newly formed wing hit the stone behind him. He was going to have to figure out how to either pull the damned thing in closer to his body or remember to recalculate distances from things.

He still did not know where the hell it had come from.

Raising a single blond eyebrow, Cloud waited to hear what the so-called God of the Underworld had to say to him now. When he had signed that cursed contract, it had not been with the intention of becoming Hades errand boy.

"Figure out where that wing came from yet?" Hades nearly glided over.

"What do you want?"

"Jeeze, not one for friendly banter, are you?" Hades shrugged, flaming blue hair waving back. "I'm just checking up on my latest acquisition, ya know? Gotta make sure you're still up to you're little job."

Yes, that. At the time, a simple assassination did not sound like a big deal. As long as got Cloud what he wanted, brought him closer to his final goal, he did not care what had to be done. However, now that he had some time to think about, it was being to seem like a really foolish idea.

Oh well, too late to back out now.

"I need you to help me out with a little something." Hades studied his fingernails. "Go topside and plant ten cypress trees outside my temple in Theed."

Cloud stared at him. "Plant trees?"

"Yes." The Lord of the Dead looked at him as one would a stupid child. "Everything is there. All you gotta do is dig holes and drop 'em in."

"I'm not your-"

"Oh, stop it." Hades waved a hand. "Quite protesting every job I give you. I'm beginning to think that when the time comes, you're going to flake out on me and _that_," Hades narrowed his eyes dangerously, "would be a _very_ bad thing."

Blue eyes flared up in anger but he bit his tongue. He turned on his heel and began stalking off. He abruptly stopped when Hades suddenly appeared before him.

There was a large, friendly smile on his face and Cloud was instantly suspicious. "Yes?"

"Look, buddy," Hades draped an arm over Cloud's shoulders, eyeing the blond's bat-like wing. "I appreciate all that you've done and to prove it, I have a little surprise waiting for you at my Temple."

That did not sound good.

Hades released him. "Have fun."

Cloud watched him leave. He had no idea what that had been about but he was certain he would not like it at all. Scowling, we went topside.

It was late evening in Theed and most of its citizens were home for the night. It was about the time Hades always sent him to the surface. He was less likely to attract attention then.

He saw the saplings leaning up against the temple wall along with two shovels. He frowned at that, wondering what the second shovel was for. Did Hades think the first was going to break?

"Hello, Cloud." A quiet, shy voice called from the temple steps.

Cloud looked over and almost smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Riku shrugged. "No idea. Maleficent sent me here to help Hades with a project."

The fifteen-year-old glanced at the cypress. "I really wasn't expecting it to be landscaping."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. The pair fell quiet. They had only interacted a handful of times before this, every one of those encounters taking place on Hollow Bastion. The blond had found he very much enjoyed talking to the young teenager. "I guess we should get started."

The corner of Riku's lip curled up, as did Cloud's. "Yeah."


	239. Wheatgrass

Wheatgrass

Not looking up from his book, Riku reached over and picked up his glass of soda. He frowned, noting how light it felt. When he glanced at the glass, he frowned. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you drink my soda?"

"Uh, well…."

"Couldn't you have gotten your own?"

Sora turned in animated protest. "You have been in the same glass all day! You weren't going to finish it!"

Riku sighed. "Don't do it again."

--0—0—

While heat was something Riku was well accustomed to, doing hard labor in it was not. All he wanted was a long drink from his water bottle. He went over to where he had set it, seeing only an empty bottle. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you drink my water?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Didn't you have your own?"

Sora huffed. "I finished mine and yours was nearly full! I figured you'd be done here before me so it didn't matter."

Riku sighed. "Stop taking my stuff."

--0—0—

Riku shuffled back into the kitchen after having had to physically help Cloud find his missing boot. He still had no idea how the man had survived without him all those years. He stifled a yawn and returned to his left behind coffee mug, which was now of course empty. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you drink my coffee?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you like that stuff. It's nasty."

"Then why did you drink it?"

"There wasn't any more juice." Sora poked his head in for a moment before leaving again.

Riku sighed. "I'm done with this."

--0—0—

An extremely loud screech was heard from the living room and Riku smirked as he returned to it with his sketchbook. Sora was frantically trying to spit the taste in his mouth back into a glass of faintly golden colored liquid. Riku calmly sat on the sofa. "Sora?"

"Bleh, what was that?"

"Wheatgrass juice."

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

"Are you going to continue to steal my drinks?"

Sora twisted his face and thrust the glass into Riku's empty hand. "Not after that."

Riku grinned. "Good."


	240. Harvest

Harvest

"Who the fuck decided today was the day all the thieves and bandits should come raid the castle?" Reno asked loudly as he beat down yet another rugged looking man with his EMR.

"It's got to be some kind of diversion," Zell concluded, launching a snap kick at his current foe. "We're gonna need help."

"Why? Four against," Reno struck the man Rude sent stumbling his way, "oh about two hundred? Piece of cake, yo."

"The others are on their way." Draco announced calmly, casting out a rapid series of spells.

"One of us should try to break away and check out inside the castle." Zell noted.

"Yeah, good luck with that, yo."

Rude grunted as he took a hit to the back of his knee. Reno reacted instantly rendering the one who did it unconscious. Draco picked off a thug who had managed to come up behind Zell. The tattooed blond smashed the two who he was actively facing and waved a thanks to him.

"Where the hell did all of these guys come from?" Leon asked loudly as he entered the courtyard. He fired a shot over Draco's shoulder.

"We haven't exactly had time to chat with them." The white-blond spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

A portal of black and purple energy appeared and Sephiroth, Riku, and Sora walked out of it. The two Keybearers looked over the scene. Sora whistled. "Whoa! What do you think they want?"

"No idea but we'll worry about that later." Riku summoned Way to the Dawn.

"Wait." Sephiroth placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "There is a simple way to do this."

Taking a step forward, he commanded to the others. "You all have ten seconds to get behind me."

Knowing the winged man did not give out idle commands, Reno, Rude, Zell, Draco and finally Leon fell back behind him. The bandits followed and Riku threw up as large of a dark shield as he could to block them. Draco and Leon picked off those who tried to come around the edge of it.

Sephiroth held out a raised hand. "Sin harvest."

The allies felt a bone-chilling darkness brush at them, Riku and Draco actually dropping to their knees. Everyone who had been before Sephiroth either screamed, grunted, or gasped as the mass abruptly fell to the ground. Every one of them was now completely still.

"What the hell did you just do?" Zell breathed out, subconsciously rubbing at his chest.

"Please tell me they're not all dead." Leon said flatly as he moved forward to examine one of the nearby bodies.

Riku groaned as Sora helped him stand. Rude was doing the same for Draco. "You could have told me you were going to do that. I would have gotten me and Draco out of here."

"I would not have been allowed to use it," Was the simple reply.

"Damn right you wouldn't have." Leon growled. He straightened and looked toward the castle. "Did you hit in there also?"

"Yes."

"Reno, Rude and Sora come with me." As the ones named came over, the sable-haired man glanced angrily at Sephiroth. "We'll discuss your actions later."

The four left for the castle proper and Sephiroth snorted. "I could have simply killed them all."

"Is anyone going to tell me what just happened?" Zell dropped his hand. "Why do I feel so….?"

"Depressed? Hopeless?" Riku suggested. He turned to Draco. "You alright?"

The other teen was leaning against a tree, arms wrapped around himself. His coloring was paler than usual and there was a haunted look to his gray eyes. He nodded slowly. "Now I understand why Harry fainted with the dementors."

"Sin harvest calls upon every dark or negative thought, feeling or experience one has ever had." Sephiroth explained easily. "The more darkness within the target, the stronger the reaction."

He turned toward Draco. "I apologize for the lack of warning."

Zell scratched at his head. "So what exactly does it do?"

"It psychologically tortures people." Leon stated angrily. He glared at Sephiroth. "Do _not_ do that again."

Rude was carrying an unconscious man behind Leon but Reno and Sora were still gone. He moved past the group and headed for town. Leon turned toward Riku and lifted an eyebrow in query. When Riku nodded he was fine, Leon returned the nod.

"Rude is throwing that guy in lock-up. He's the only one we've found but Reno and Sora are still looking." Leon surveyed the unconscious bodies. "How long will these guys be out?"

"Ten to thirty minutes, depending."

"Then we better start securing them."

Zell, Draco, and Riku began walking toward the downed bandits. Zell shook his head. "You really need to form a security team, Squall."

"Starting on it tomorrow," Leon sighed. "Apparently petty crime has found its way to Radiant Garden."


	241. baby

On to Shrouded-Obsession's list.

I've got a feedback request for you all: Do you guys want to see this keep going indefinitely or what? I am currently at 300 words. Should I stop it there or do people still want to submit lists? I'm willing to keep going as long as you want me to. I want to hear from you lurkers on this, too.

Baby

Cloud frowned as he walked up to Tifa. The woman was sitting at a table with a notebook, the end of a pen caught in the corner of her mouth. The index finger of her left hand tapped on the table top. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

She flicked her eyes toward him and smiled lightly. "I'm making a list of baby names I like."

Cloud dropped into a chair opposite from her. "How many have you got so far?"

"Ten boy and ten girl." She blew some bangs from her face. "Rude is also making a list of ten for each. Hopefully, we'll be able to narrow it down to a list of ten combined fairly easily."

The blond nodded slowly.

Tifa studied him a moment with a small frown. She set the pen down and leaned back in her chair, resting a hand on her swelling stomach. "What's going through that head of yours, Cloud?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, now I know something's up." She laughed. "Come on, Cloud. You know you can't hide anything from me."

He studied the table stubbornly. After a minute, blue eyes flicked up. "Thank you for asking me to be the baby's godfather."

"Of course. There wasn't even a question about it." Tifa angled her head. She was beginning to figure out what was going on here and decided to fish around a bit for more information. "Riku seems pretty excited about the baby, too."

"Yeah, he does." There was a subtle change in Cloud's tone.

"I've seen him with Hotaru. He's really good with kids." Tifa lightly rubbed her belly. When the corner of Cloud's lip twitched, she knew her suspicions were right on. "He'll be a great dad."

"I'm sure he would be."

Tifa sighed. "Cloud… Have you ever tried talking to Riku about kids?"

Cloud stood and went over to the bar. He walked behind it and retrieved a bottle of beer. "He's too young to be thinking about things like that."

He twisted off the bottle top and returned to the table. As he sat back down, he took a long drink. "You know, of all the potential problems I came up with for our relationship, _this_ was the one that never crossed my mind."

"Wanting a child?"

Cloud stared at his bottle. "I have never considered having kids. Why would I want to risk messing up another life? I never thought that I would ever reach a point where I felt stable enough to even consider the possibility."

"…But your situation is different now." Tifa spoke slowly. "Both of you are well-established in your relationship, you're living together as a married couple which is actually more than Rude and I have, it makes sense that you would begin to think about a family."

"Maybe."

The dark-haired woman smiled gently at her childhood friend. "Talk to Riku about it, Cloud. I know he's been thinking a lot about babies lately, too. Everyone does when a member of the group gets pregnant. It's as good a time as any."

Cloud blew out a breath. "I wouldn't even begin to know how to bring up something like that."

"How about 'hey, Riku, have you ever thought about adopting a baby?'" The subject of the question suggested casually from behind Cloud. Riku grinned a bit, wrapping his arms around the blond man's neck. "That would likely be a good place to start."

Cloud stiffened as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Tifa chuckled, scooping up her notebook and standing. "I'm going to lie down for a bit. Later on, I need to talk to both of you about the baby shower."

Riku nodded. "We'll come back over after dinner."

The teen then kissed the side of Cloud's face and nudged him. "Come on. I think you and I need to have a long talk about life goals."


	242. mermaid

Three notes: One- I guess this will be going on until I either run out of words or get tired of it. Two- I have a poll going on my profile I need you all to take. Three- Those of you who have expressed interest, I wrote a Cloud, Riku, Zack, and Leon piece for those who wanted it that is too graphic for here. I have it posted on deviantart and livejournal. If you read it, please let me know what you think by either commenting there or pming me here. It's my first attempt at something like it.

Oh, Happy New Year.

Mermaid

Sora and Riku exited the Gummi ship and Riku made a beeline for Cloud. The moment he reached the older man, he tangled his hands up in blond hair and very thoroughly kissed the man. Cloud was a bit surprised by the abruptness but obviously did not protest.

Sora was grinning madly at Zack and Kenshin's raised eyebrows. "You guys really should have been there! Oh, you would have _died_ laughing!"

Riku broke the kiss with his lover to drop his head heavily into Cloud's shoulder. "It was a nightmare."

Zack folded his arms as Kenshin leaned against the worktable. "Oh this should be good."

"So we get to Atlantica, right?" Sora began animatedly. "And we saw Ariel at the castle first. Well, it turns out that she can still become a mermaid so she can visit her family. So we decide to go see Sebastian and Flounder and of course, we weren't going to leave Riku behind.

"So we get into the water and change forms so that we can stay underwater and oh my gosh, Riku looks totally _hot_ as a merguy!" The brunet was gushing like some fangirl. "He got a tail like a killer whale, all black and white and it just looked really good on him. Ariel commented that he looked like one of her ancestors."

Cloud bit his lip and glanced over Riku. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Same here." Zack was also eying the teen. "Riku would make a pretty hot fishboy."

Kenshin only shrugged. He still did not quite understand the fascination everyone seemed to have with the silver-haired youth. People were almost as bad with his brother, Sephiroth.

"Any way," Sora continued. "So we swim to the palace and find Sebastian, who was rehearsing a new musical, which of course, Ariel wanted to be part of. They talked me into it but Riku flat refused and we just could not convince him."

"I don't sing in public." Riku stated emphatically. "Especially not naked."

"We weren't naked!" Sora protested. He scrunched up his face. "Well, not technically…"

"Oh, now I really wish I could have seen this!" Zack laughed. "Why didn't you take pictures?"

"Because I would have killed him." Riku glowered. He caught how Cloud was staring at him and shook his head. His lover got turned on by the strangest things.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "So, he did help Sebastian with some of the music though. Well, Ariel's sisters, Adella and Allana, were the leads and man, they were _totally_ crushing on Riku! Like, they couldn't even concentrate!"

Zack smirked and even Kenshin smiled. The short redhead chuckled. "Everywhere he goes."

Riku groaned in annoyance. "They just kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Then whenever they could find an excuse, they would swim up beside me and bat their eyes. I told them I was gay, and it got _worse_!"

"Oh, never tell a woman you're gay." Zack spoke up. "If they're seriously attracted to you, they'll decide they need to convert you."

Kenshin gave him a sidelong look. "And I'm sure you have never used that to your advantage."

Violet-hued eyes met ones of nearly the same coloring. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"Yes."

"He has," muttered Cloud, hand massaging Riku's neck.

Riku angled his head with his eyes closed. "It wasn't until I told them I was married that they stopped."

"And then they had to come to me to make sure you weren't lying." Sora added. "After that, things went well. We spent two days under the sea and the musical went really well. Riku even got special recognition from King Triton."

"Of course he did," Cloud mumbled.

Riku cracked open one eye. "You aren't going to get the image of me as a merman out of your head any time soon, are you?"

The blond shrugged. "Well, if I get something better to look at…"

The teen grinned, throwing an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "We're going home."

"Have fun." Zack stated. Once they were gone, he turned on Sora. "So?"

The brunet teen smiled and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a waterproof camera and handed it to the older man. "You better cover my butt for this cause he's gonna know you got it from me."

Zack snorted. "Trust me, kid, after Cloud sees this, Riku won't be able to walk for three days."

Kenshin shook his head. "I love hanging around all of you, I really do. You have the most unique relationships."

"That's what makes us who we are." Zack chuckled. "Come on; let's see how big Merlin can make these pictures."


	243. affair

This is probably crap but I really didn't want to do the expected use of the word.

Affair

Zack fell back on Aerith's sofa, booted feet hanging off the arm of it. "You know, Angel. I'm just about ready to give up on those two."

Aerith smiled gently, heading for the kitchen. "Tifa and I washed our hands of that whole affair a while ago."

"What affair?" Sora looked over, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Someone's having an affair?"

Zack chuckled, gazing up at the ceiling. "Not that kind of affair, Sora. I just spent the past two hours trying to get Cloud and Sephiroth to come to some kind of compromise and both of them just… refused to cooperate."

"Oh," Sora laughed. "Well, yeah. Unless it's Riku, they don't agree on or for anything. Why do you think Riku was so hesitant to leave them alone at the house for three days?"

The First Class sighed. "I really wish they had gotten to know each other better before the whole Nibelheim thing."

"I thought they knew each other before that." Sora plopped down on the floor before the sofa. Aerith had returned and handed both men mugs of hot chocolate. The teen grabbed it from her, taking a drink and instantly pulling the mug from his face. "Oh, hot."

Zack sat up properly, taking his mug from the flower girl with a smile. He held it between both hands before his knees. Returning his attention to Sora, he explained. "Cloud and Seph had only met a few times before the reactor incident. Regular army rarely interacted with SOLDIER."

"So then how…?"

"Cloud was one of the recruits I got assigned to me." Zack leaned back on the sofa, allowing Aerith to pass by and sit beside him. "I was a Second Class then so when the new batch of hopefuls came in, I was given five to look over. Cloud was the only one with any kind of potential, the others I dismissed within two weeks. Cloud, however, he had this drive. I really thought he could make it but that insecurity of his got in the way.

"I worked with him as much I could and well," he shrugged, "we got close. He was heartbroken that he failed. So was I, actually, because I knew he'd end up in the regular army and seeing each other would become next to impossible."

Aerith laughed lightly. "That was the first time I'd ever seen Zack depressed. That was how I knew how important Cloud was to him."

"So, wait." Sora tilted his head. "You two were still together when you started seeing Cloud?"

Zack glanced at Aerith uncomfortably. "Well, kinda…"

Aerith smiled and rubbed at the man's shoulder. She was looking at Sora. "He had an affair on me. It was only for a few days though. Honestly, I was expecting something to happen between him and his little recruit just by the way he would talk about him."

"I never did tell you Cloud's name, did I?"

"No, but I never asked."

"Any way," continued Zack. "I guess it was pretty obvious what was going on because Sephiroth noticed. Cloud had the worse case of hero-worship for Sephiroth I have ever seen. I mean, everyone loved Seph, everyone wanted to be him but Cloud… it was different with him. I can't explain how.

"Sephiroth agreed to watch Cloud train for a while and after two weeks, he pulled a few strings and got Cloud assigned to the First Division. Cloud always believed that Seph only did it because he was friends with me but that is far from the truth. If Seph didn't honestly believe that Cloud was able to handle being in his group, he never would have put him there no matter what he thought of me.

"Seph rarely interacted with anyone so even when on assignment, he was rarely seen by any of the grunts. However, since Spike and I had a penchant for getting into, uh, situations, he saw Cloud rather frequently but it was always in an official capacity. Actually, they probably saw a lot more of each other than any other regular grunt did."

Zack frowned and something in his demeanor changed. "When we got the orders to go to Nibelheim, Cloud actually didn't want to go. He was afraid to go back home because he never told them he didn't make it into SOLDIER. Seph ended up personally asking him to come as a scout. There was no way Cloud could say no."

Zack stopped talking and studied his hands. There was a haunted look to his violet-hued eyes. "Sometimes I wish he hadn't gone."

Aerith placed a hand on his forearm and Zack shook himself out of it. He put on a grin and shrugged. "So then Seph went nuts and Cloud somehow defeated him. All Seph knew about Cloud was he was a threat and all Cloud knew was that his idle had destroyed everything he ever cared about. They never had the chance to really know each other."

Sora frowned deeply. It really was a terrible story and he knew he was never going to learn the full thing. More and more pieces were slowly being revealed but he doubted any of the three involved would ever truly tell the story of that horrible affair.

The teen sipped on his chocolate that had long since gotten cold. "Do you think Cloud and Sephiroth will ever truly be friends?"

"They're trying. I know they are." Zack sighed. "They've got Riku and they both love him with everything they have. When they focus on that, they can push the past away and concentrate on the present but remove Riku from the picture…"

"You get what we have now." Sora concluded.

"If we can just get them to move on on their own, I think they could have a very good relationship." Aerith took Zack's empty mug. "Tifa and I have both made our peace with what Sephiroth did to us and I know Tifa feels a lot better about herself having done so. We tried explaining this to Cloud but he just won't listen."

"Spiky's a stubborn bastard." Zack agreed. "And Seph is just as bad. Those two really do have a lot in common."

"Well at least their trying," Sora handed over his mug as Aerith stood. "Riku's content with just that."

"Yeah, I guess I should be too." Zack breathed out.

Sora climbed to his feet. "We should invite them to the Winter Solstice dinner tonight. Make them mingle around normal people for a bit."

Zack bit his lip. "Actually, that's a really good idea. It would get them around others and give them each some breathing room. They've been stuck alone together in that house for two days now. I'm guessing Riku gave them orders that neither was allowed to leave."

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "They have strict orders that neither is allowed to stay anywhere but the house and to not hurt or kill one another."

Zack got up. "Hey, Aer? We're gonna order Seph and Cloud to go to the Solstice thing tonight. We'll be back in a bit."


	244. aphrodisiac

Heh, this was fun.

Aphrodisiac

Zack thought nothing of it when Riku snuggled up against him on the sofa. He knew about Riku's need for contact and since Cloud had been out of town for two days now, he figured the teen just needed some reassurance. He was totally fine with that.

Then Riku began tracing his index finger along his upper leg. His face turned a bit into Zack's shoulder and he actually nuzzled him. That was a bit strange.

When Riku shifted and angled his head up to trace the older man's jaw with his nose, Zack knew something was up. He was reluctant to say anything but then the silver-haired youth started in with the butterfly kisses and he had to do something.

"Whoa," he gently pushed the teen away. "As much fun as this could be, it's a bit sudden."

"What?" Riku frowned in confusion. He met no resistance as he moved in close again, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck. "I just… really want to be close to you right now."

Zack narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Riku had no idea what he had just been doing. That was when he noticed a faint haze to the teen's aqua eyes and the fine sheen of sweat forming on his brow. What the hell…?

Riku buried his face in the crook of Zack's neck and licked it. The ex-SOLDIER rolled his eyes back, trying desperately to not give into the boy's amorous efforts. The kid clearly had no idea what he was doing.

"It's really warm in here." Riku murmured against his ear before moving back to tug off his shirt.

"Okay, hold on." Zack protested but the shirt was already gone. Now he was sitting on the couch, in an empty house, with an obviously horny, shirtless, half-angel who happened to be the love of his best friend's life, that Zack himself had a slight attraction to. This was not good.

"You smell good." Riku bit his lip. He reached up and tugged at the long piece of hair that hung over Zack's eye. "You're really sexy, too."

Zack worked the moisture back into his mouth and was about to speak when Riku threw himself upon him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Zack responded to the kiss for a mere second before harshly pushing the teen off. Something was seriously wrong here.

Riku frowned a touch in confusion. He tried to move in again but this time Zack got off the couch. Riku fell forward and hit the furniture arm. He giggled a bit.

The teen was acting almost as if he were drunk.

He rolled over on to his back and ran a hand down his lightly muscled chest. "Oh, come on, Zack. I'm hot."

"Yeah, I know," the raven-haired man muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. This was oh-so-wrong. Riku was obviously not in his right mind but the sight of the silvered teen writhing around was rapidly becoming way too much for Zack to handle.

The sound of the front door opening caused both of them to look over. Sephiroth appeared in the hallway and frowned deeply when he peered into the room. "What is wrong with Riku?"

"Zack won't play with me!" The younger brother suddenly whined, licking his lips and reaching out a hand to grab at Zack's belt and tug him back over to the couch.

Violet eyes looked pleadingly at Sephiroth. "I have no idea what's causing this but I haven't _touched him_!"

The winged man watched as Riku literally forced Zack down upon him. The teen again tried to kiss him but Zack broke away. He crossed the room to get as far away as he could. "It's fucking taking all my restraint to not take advantage of the situation."

"I would be the least of your concerns if you did." Sephiroth noted dryly as Riku pouted and rubbed a fist along his thigh.

Cautiously, long haired man walked to the couch and squatted down before it. He studied his brother carefully. "Riku? Did you eat or drink or take anything unusual today?"

Riku considered this seriously for a moment. "I don't… think so. I got some chocolates from the old lady down the street. Those were really good. You want some?"

"Chocolate?" Sephiroth frowned.

"Yeah." Riku shot up from the couch, wobbling a moment before heading for the kitchen. Sephiroth and Zack followed. The teen went to a large box on the counter. He opened it and took out a piece of candy. He turned on Zack and grinned, holding it up to his mouth. "Here."

"Uh, no, that's okay." Zack took the chocolate from Riku's hand. "I'm not big on chocolate."

Riku giggled, falling against the man's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. "That's not what Cloud said."

Sephiroth had gone over to the box and thoroughly examined it. It seemed to be a perfectly normal box of chocolates. There was no- wait.

He picked up one of the candies and sniffed it. He then broke it open and sighed. "Raspberry."

"Huh?" Zack was unsuccessfully trying to keep Riku's hands out of his pants.

"Raspberry has an unusual interaction with one of the substances the bastard used to create Riku and myself." Sephiroth explained. "It acts like a very powerful aphrodisiac."

"So he's drugged?"

"Out of his mind."

"Great." Zack sighed. He squirmed away as Riku suddenly groped him in the front. "Okay, there is no way I can stay here with him like this. I don't have the resistance."

"Go home." Sephiroth instructed. "I'll take care of things."

"Oh, don't go," Riku pleaded. "It will be boring with my brother."

Zack took a long look over the teen's half-naked body. He really wanted to stay but he was better than that. He glanced at Sephiroth and turned away. He muttered a _damn_ and left the kitchen.

As he walked out of the house, he heard Riku whine, "But Brother, I wanted to _play_ with him!"

He had to find Leon. Now.


	245. funeral

Funeral

Cloud paused in the archway. He hesitated to speak but the others were right. He had to try. "Riku?"

The silvered teen continued to stare out the window. For three days now, Riku had not spoken. He just sat there, eyes vacant and face expressionless. He ate when Cloud made him, moved when forced to, all of which was done on autopilot.

He had not slept at all since…

Sighing faintly, the blond crossed the room to stand beside his lover. He waited a moment before gently placing a hand on Riku's shoulder. "You need to get ready."

"No."

Cloud was not sure he had actually heard him. He studied the other carefully but there was no change to his appearance. He simply continued to sit in the window seat, unmoving. Cloud chastised himself for hearing things.

"Come on, Riku." He tried to get Riku to stand up, guiding him like he had for the past few days. The teen smoothly pulled his arm away.

It was his only reaction.

Cloud worried his lip and again stood closely to Riku. Lightly treading his fingers through lengthy sliver locks, he spoke. "I can't imagine what this is like for you, Riku. Everyone is hurting; we all feel like something is missing but we have to keep going. That's what Sora would want."

Riku blinked but that was all.

There was a soft knock on the front door before it opened. Zack poked his head in and frowned deeply at the couple. He came in a bit further. "Still nothing."

Cloud shook his head.

Zack pursed his lips as if debating something. After observing Riku for a few minutes, he turned and left the house. He returned a short while later.

He walked over to the teen and smiled gently at him. "Hey, kid."

He waited and upon getting nothing, flicked his violet eyes at Cloud. He refocused on Riku. "Look, you need to start living again, Riku. It's gonna be hard, harder than any of the rest us can even comprehend but you're _alive_."

"Am I?"

Both Cloud and Zack started at the whispered words. There was such devastation, so much pain in those two words they almost wished they had not heard them. He sounded so utterly lost. That hurt more than the words themselves.

"Yes, you are." A soft female voice spoke.

The two older men glanced over. Sora's mother stood in the archway, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Biting her lip, Seiya slowly approached the small group. She managed a smile at Zack and received a brief hug from Cloud before turning to Riku.

She stepped before him, just within his line of sight if he flicked his near empty eyes toward her. She placed a hand on the teen's knee. "Riku, look at me."

There was a long pause before aqua eyes hesitantly shifted to fix themselves on the woman.

She smiled gently. With her other hand, she brushed at Riku's bangs. A few tears escaped her and there was a faint tremble to her voice. "I just lost one baby, I can't lose the other."

Riku stared blankly at her for a moment.

Then everything abruptly broke loose.

Riku made a strangled cry and fell into Seiya's arms, sobbing hysterically into the woman's shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair, making soft, comforting noises as her own tears fell. The teen's body shook almost violently.

Cloud had to turn away and close his eyes, unable to take watching this. He felt Zack's hand on his shoulder and only nodded. The pair stepped a discreet distance away to allow the grieving mother and teen a moment alone.

After some time passed, Riku began settling. His cries quieted and the shaking subsided. He pulled away from Seiya, expression filled with absolute anguish. He somehow managed a faint smile as she wiped at his teary eyes.

She kissed his forehead and shifted her arm to grip his shoulders. "We'll get through this together, all right?"

Riku just barely tilted his head.

He slid off the window seat, a bit wobbly. He held out his hand toward Cloud, who immediately darted over. Riku buried his face into the blond's shoulder and gripped his hand tightly. He still did not speak but he did not need to.

Seiya touched both Riku and Cloud's arms, worrying her lower lip and blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. Zack came over and held out his arm to her. She took it gratefully and the four headed out.

They would find a way to get through Sora's funeral together.


	246. Supreme

And now we begin my friend Jeanette's list. This was inspired by something Sassy-Aloo suggested.

Supreme

"Oh, come on, Roxy." Axel cooed. "You know you want to try it."

The shorter blond scowled before twisting his face in disgust. "It looks disgusting."

"No!" The redhead protested. "It's totally awesome!"

Roxas looked at the box laid out before him skeptically. He did not trust Axel's taste in food at all any more, not since the incident with the soy sauce milkshakes. Just thinking about it made him want to vomit.

"Hey, guys," Demyx poked his head in. His gaze fixed itself on the box and he grinned widely. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Axel confirmed. "I conned Xaldin into bringing it back for me."

"You're sharing, right?" Number IX asked hopefully, green eyes all wide and shiny.

"See?" Axel motioned toward Demyx. "Even Dem likes it and you know how picky he is."

Roxas stood. "Then he can eat my portion."

Demyx lit up and barreled into the room, sliding into his knees beside the low table. He moved in to take his prize but froze at the glare Axel sent him. He slowly dropped his hand back and whimpered.

Axel narrowed his emerald eyes at his best friend. There was a brief stare-down and it was clear neither one of them was willing to back down. Looking between them, Demyx was certain there was a whole other level of communication going one here.

It felt like a silent battle for dominance.

Getting really uncomfortable, Demyx decided that maybe he should carefully leave the room. He slowly scooted away, still glancing between Axel and Roxas. Something about their expressions had changed and now he _really_ wanted out.

Abruptly, Axel fell back against the edge of the couch. He made a little half-wave and looked away. "Fine. I don't care, go."

There was a long pause then Roxas dropped back down on the floor. He took a slice of pizza from the box and bit into it. He chewed for a moment, swallowed and grinned. "This supreme stuff is pretty damn good."

"I told you!" Axel laughed, sitting forward again and taking his own piece.

The pair sat calmly, munching on pizza as if the entire argument had never occurred. Demyx stared at them. He was now convinced there had been hidden conversation between the two and Roxas had won out but he could not for the non-life of him figure out what it had been.

"You gonna eat or not, Dem?" Axel asked in amusement. Roxas lifted a blond eyebrow at him.

Demyx shook himself of his odd thoughts and scrambled back over. He did not care what was going on between those two at the moment. There was no way he was passing up free supreme pizza.


	247. Absolute

I hope this makes sense.

Absolute

"Well, Professor?"

A low chuckle emitted from the man. He pushed his round glasses up and turned, long, greasy black bangs swinging as he did. The grin he wore was almost sadistic. "He is absolute perfection. The flaws present within his brother have been eliminated."

"That is excellent."

"Yes," spoke the man, again facing the infant that lay on the lab table. "I have no doubts I have finally succeed to create the ultimate being. I will use what I have learned here to correct the flaws with Sephiroth. My sons will return the worlds to absolute order."

"I am certain they will. It is all I wish for the child."

The man whirled around. A dangerous glint came to his narrowed eyes. "Watch yourself, Sumire. He is not a child. Do not let that hormonal instinct affect you and forget what he is. That was Lucrecia's fatal mistake."

"Of course, Professor Hojo. Though he _is_ a child, I am _absolutely_ aware that he is an experiment."

The man snorted. "Ah, he is so much more than that. I suggest you remember that also."

He walked to his desk, placing himself before the computer. "These two are my legacy. I will be forever remembered for creating the two most perfect beings into the worlds. The angel Jenova lives on with these two and it is I who has restored her.If Gast was still here..."

He entered something into the computer. "And now, it is time to begin stage two of Project J/1-1. Have you said your good-byes, Sumire?"

"Yes, Professor."

Turning, there was a smirk on that angular face. "Ah, you are still displeased with this part of the experiment. It is a necessary step and of great importance. The Reunion Theory must be tested and this is the best way to do so.

"If I am correct, the cells will become active as he begins puberty. That is when he will find a way to return to us." A trace of amusement entered his voice. "I can think of worse places to spend a few years than a tropical island."

"…….."

He barked out a laugh and became serious again. "You have all of your instructions. I want absolutely every detail of his progress noted. Do not deviate from the time table I have set. Do you understand, Sumire?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned back to the computer and entered a few more things. With an air of finality, he made one last keystroke and stood. He went back to the lab table and gazed down at the infant laying upon it.

"Absolute perfection." He scooped the boy up, holding him before him. Bright aqua eyes blinked and fine silver hair glinted in the harsh light of the laboratory. The baby was quiet as he was handed off to his mother.

"See you in time, Riku."


	248. Holy

Hopefully I did not screw this up too badly.

Holy

Aerith glanced over and smiled. "Hello, Sora."

The brunet teen grinned. "Hey, guys."

Leon and Zack waved, Zack throwing out a _yo_. They continued turning up the garden as Aerith set up a row of brightly colored flowers for planting. Sora watched them for a second before sitting on the grass near Aerith. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Leon was asking about why Sephiroth seems uncomfortable around Aer even though they get along now," answered Zack, tossing a clump of earth to the side.

Sora angled his head. "Yeah, why is that? The two of you should be fine with one another."

"It's probably because of the Black Materia." Aerith explained simply.

"What?"

Leon chuckled. "That's what I said."

Aerith paused, straightening her back and brushing her hands together. "There were two supreme forms of materia, the Black and the White. The Black had the power to summon Meteor and the White summoned Holy; one cancelled out the other. The White was passed down through my family and I was in possession of it when Sephiroth took hold of the Black."

"That's why Sephiroth killed her." Zack put in.

"Right," drawled out Sora. He knew some of this. "Holy was that really big spell that was the only thing that could stop Meteor."

"Yes," Aerith nodded. There was a faint frown to her face. "However, I was unable to complete it so when the time came, it wasn't strong enough to do the job properly."

"So, what exactly does this have to do with Sephiroth?" Leon stopped working also and folded his hand on the top of the shovel handle.

"To restore his life force and use the power of the Black Materia, Sephiroth had to completely absorb it into his body. While I did not have to go to that extreme to use the White, its power still flows within me."

"Oh, I get it." Sora breathed. "So cause their opposite powers, the Black inside Seph reacts to the White in you, right?"

"Yes."

Leon looked at the torn up ground thoughtfully. "Do you think you still summon Holy if you had to?"

Zack turned his head sharply. "Sephiroth is not going to try to call Meteor again."

"I didn't say he would."

"Then why would you ask Aerith that question?"

"I'm sure there must be other uses for it." Leon glanced back at him.

Violet eyes were narrowed and Zack clearly did not believe him.

Aerith's calm voice broke the awkward tension that had formed. "I probably could but it takes a lot of energy and time. It isn't a spell that can be used in a pinch."

"It sounds cool." Sora noted, climbing back to his feet. "You must be really powerful to use that kind of magic."

Aerith smiled. There was a peculiar look to her expression. "Yes, but more importantly the person calling it has to have a pure heart."

"Well, that's you." Sora grinned. "I gotta get going. I told Cid I'd help at the garage."

They waved him off and the teen ran down the street. As he disappeared, both Zack and Leon turned to Aerith. Zack frowned. "What was that look about?"

The woman watched after Sora thoughtfully. "I bet anything that Sora could summon Holy and he'd probably do it better than I."

The other two turned to gaze down the path Sora had taken. Neither one could argue with that assessment.


	249. Eternal

Ugh! I am really struggling with this list for some reason.

Eternal

Sora walked up to his best friend and settled himself beside him on the cliff over looking the Maw. A wind tugged at their hair and clothes as they quietly watched the setting sun. The younger of the pair swung his legs a bit and waited.

Riku remained quiet. He really did want to talk to Sora about what he was thinking but he had no idea how to go about it. The words simply were not coming to him. Everything in his head was a confused mess right now.

"Do you think our baggage comes with us when we die?" Sora asked quietly.

"I certainly hope not."

"Same here."

They fell silent again.

"Sora?"

The brunet glanced over. "Yeah?"

Riku continued to stare out in to the distance. "Do you think I'm eternally damned?"

Sora frowned. "What?"

"I heard Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack talking. Seph believes that because of who, or rather what, we are, he and I are practically immortal." The silvered teen explained slowly. "We're nearly impossible to kill and even though Seph _has_ been killed several times, he doesn't stay dead.

"Well, if that's true then that means Jenova can't really die because she lives on in us. Her consciousness may be gone but her cells still affect us, they still cause us to do horrible things. We fight against that part of us everyday and will until…" He trailed off.

Abruptly he shook his head and sighed. "Forget it; I'm not making any sense."

Sora reached over and placed his hand over Riku's. "I understand, Riku."

Aqua eyes flicked over. The other teen was looking at him with compassion-filled blue eyes. Somehow, Sora _did_ understand what he was trying to say.

Sora grinned a bit before looking back at the horizon. His voice was quiet. "Your heart is your own, Riku. So is Sephiroth's. The heart is what is eternal and both of you have two of the strongest hearts I've ever seen. When we die, it's our hearts that are remembered."

Riku narrowed his eyes. There was something odd about Sora's tone. "Sora?"

The teen continued to swing his feet. ""You are no more damned than anyone else, Riku. Someday, you and Seph will find a way to truly conquer your demons and it's your hearts that will do it. All you need to remember is that my heart is always going to be with yours."

This was getting really strange. It felt like Sora was having a completely different conversation from the one they were supposedly having. It almost seemed as if Sora was saying goodbye.

Sora stopped kicking as the rock face and half-turned. He angled his head to the side. "So if it turns out that you are physically immortal, what would you do?"

It took Riku a moment to answer. This was an abrupt change in conversation. While Sora was known to jump about topics, this seemed different from his norm. It was like he was purposely trying to switch subjects.

"I don't want to be immortal." The silvered teen glanced down at where Sora's hand still rested on his own. "I don't want to be left here to watch everyone I love die. I can't bear the very thought of it. It's been hard enough knowing that it's very likely Cloud is going to die before me simply because of our ages."

Sora nodded and after a moment smiled. "Either way, no matter what happens, we are always connected to the ones we love. Love is what is truly eternal."

Riku stared at him. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something is up with you." The older one regarded his closest, dearest friend carefully. There were faint circles under the boy's eyes and now that he was looking closely, a trace of sadness hid within them. Searching, Riku realized Sora _felt_ different.

Sora shrugged indifferently and climbed to his feet. "I'm fine, really. It's been a rough week for me, too."

"I suppose…." Riku reluctantly agreed. He also stood up, deciding he should go back. Cloud would be starting to freak out if he was gone much longer. He had left rather suddenly.

Sora met his eyes, at touch of uncertainty to them. "You know you're my everything, right?"

Riku stared back, unease coiling around his heart. "Just as you are mine."

The spiky brunet grinned happily. He took Riku's hand and began leading him down through the mountain pass. By the time they made it back to town, that off feeling had disappeared and the best friends were the same as they ever were, both secure with the knowledge that no matter what happened their bond was eternal.


	250. Escape

Fluff!

Escape

Riku sighed happily, leaning against the rail and letting the ocean breeze tug at his hair and unbuttoned shirt. The past four days had been absolute heaven. There had been nothing but lazy mornings, afternoons of wandering the villa, evenings walking or sitting on the beach and long nights wrapped in one another's arms.

This had been the last thing he had expected when Cloud had told him to pack some clothes. He had given the man an odd look and asked why. All Cloud did was give him a neutral look and state, "We're escaping."

Cloud did not tell him where they were going, simply herding Riku on to the Gummi ship and entering some coordinates that the teen did not recognize. Even though the blond had maintained his indifferent attitude, it was fairly clear that he was excited. When they had left the Gummi ship, Riku had been rendered speechless.

The resort was gorgeous and while it reminded Riku vaguely of Destiny Islands, it was very different. He could not stop smiling as Cloud checked them in and then as they went to their suite. They had not left that room for the rest of the night.

Strong arms slid around Riku's waist and soft lips pressed against the side of his neck. "What are you looking at?"

"I love watching the tide come in." Riku angled his head a bit so that Cloud had better access. "We haven't been awake early enough to catch it."

Cloud chuckled into his neck. "That's because we're usually just going to sleep about that time."

"I wasn't complaining."

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the waves roll in for the day. The soft roar of the water was soothing to both of them. Reluctant to break the moment, Riku turned to the side and pulled Cloud closer.

He engaged his lover in a lingering kiss and when it ended, kept his forehead pressed against the blond's. "Do we really have to go back?"

Cloud grinned. "Zack said you'd say that."

Riku drew his head back a little and frowned. "What does Zack have to do with this?"

"How do you think I found out about this place?" Cloud asked lightly. "This is where he brought Leon for those few days they disappeared. He said Leon said the same thing the day they had to leave."

Riku laughed. He should have guessed. "Leon really needed to escape the restoration for a little while."

"Definitely." The older man agreed. Reaching up, he pushed back some of Riku's fluttering bangs. "You needed to get away, too."

"Yeah, I guess I did. This week has been…" Riku shook his head a bit. "Amazing. I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I."

Sighing, Riku moved to leave the balcony and head back into the room but Cloud held firmly to his arm and tugged him close again. He caught Riku in a passionate kiss, fingers becoming tangled in one another's hair. He released him only when the need to breath became too great.

Taking Riku's hand, he led him into the hotel room. Inside, he pushed the bags off the bed and shoved his love down upon the mattress. Riku lifted a silver eyebrow at him with a faint smirk. "I thought we wanted to catch breakfast."

Cloud smiled and climbed up over Riku's prone body. He ran his hands along the younger man's bare chest, rolling his hips and making Riku softly moan. "Breakfast is overrated."


	251. box

We're finally on to the gay boy in NYC's list. I think most of these are going to end up being fluffy in nature but we shall see. Remember Party?

Oh. There are going to be two new polls on my profile that every single one of you needs to go take. Unfortunately, it only lets me show one at a time so I'll alternate them every two days. It is _extremely_ important to Tifa and Rude's future.

Box

"Don't touch that, Sora."

The brunet snatched his hand back and turned to the back of Riku's head. The silvered teen had not even bothered to look away from the stove. "How do you always know what I'm going to do?"

"I'm psychic."

Sora snorted. "You might as well be."

Penelo chuckled beside Sora. When he shot her a mild glare, she patted his arm. "Your very predictable, Sora."

He rolled his eyes before fixing them back in the box on the table. Everyone was curious as hell as to what had been in the box Sephiroth had given Riku and Cloud as a housewarming present. The only other person who knew was Zack and he was keeping quiet.

It had to be something huge to have made Riku cry like it had.

"Penelo? Could you take over stirring this for a minute? I don't trust Sora."

"He'd burn it then try to cover it up by adding more garlic." The blonde girl giggled and left Sora to take over stirring the garlic sauce Riku was making. "This smells really good."

"Thank you," laughed Riku. "I like you. Sora needs to keep you."

Sora's jaw dropped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Riku smirked as he walked over to his best friend. "How many people have you dated this year? Five? Six?"

"Yeah, well…" Sora pouted angrily. "Whatever."

"I have to switch around the laundry, I'll be right back." The silvered teen gave Sora a hard look. "Do _not_ touch the box."

"I won't, jeeze." The younger one grumbled. "You know if you just told me what Seph gave you, I wouldn't keep trying to look in it."

"It's personal."

Sora nodded. "I got it."

Riku left the kitchen and Sora waited a whole minute before turning to the box. He carefully lifted one of the flaps. Before he could look in, however, something hot and wet hit the side of his face.

He released the cardboard and whirled on Penelo, who was calmly stirring the sauce with a half-smile to her expression. "What was that for?"

"Riku told you not to look."

"You're not supposed to side with him!" Sora protested. "You're _my_ girlfriend, not his!"

"Well, obviously." Penelo rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen him naked."

The brunet boy blushed heavily which caused Penelo to chuckle. She flicked her eyes over to him. "You're so cute when you blush."

Sora grinned, still looking embarrassed. He tried to wave it off non-chalantly but it did not come off as well as he would have liked. After a moment, he glanced back at the box. "But, don't you want to know what it is?"

"Of course I do but I also realize it's very personal to them." The blonde shrugged. "When Riku wants us to know, he'll tell us."

"I guess." Sora sighed, biting his lip. "I'm just not used to him keeping things from me."

Penelo turned and gazed at him sympathetically. "He's practically married now, Sora. There's probably going to be a lot of things he's not going to tell you."

"I know." He sighed again. He walked over to her and set his chin on her shoulder. She rubbed his cheek with her free hand. "It's just gonna be really hard to get used to that."

"I know." She turned her head a bit, making him lift his. She gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey now, only I'm allowed to be making out in my kitchen." Riku smirked at them as he retuned. He glanced at the box on the table. "Thanks for keeping him out, Penelo."

"No problem."

Riku studied Sora for a long moment before coming over to the stove. "If you really want to look, Sora, go ahead."

Sora moved away from his girlfriend to narrow his eyes at Riku suspiciously. "You sure? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, its okay."

The older one took the wood spoon from Penelo. "I'm sure."

The brunet grinned widely and darted over to the table. He threw open the flaps and looked in. He stood absolutely still for a moment.

Penelo glanced at Riku. "It's empty, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Sora jumped around and folded his arms. "Riku!"

"You wanted to know what was in the box." Riku's tone was completely casual. "Now you know."

Sora glared and dropped into a chair. "I hate you so much sometimes."

Penelo giggled and patted Riku's back. "He should have seen that one coming."

Riku looked over his shoulder to grin at his best friend. "You definitely need to keep her."


	252. hat

Sorry about this one, I'm still sick. This goes with Later.

Hat

"Roxas!"

The blond turned his head and looked over the scattered groups of students. He caught sight of Hayner and the other two he had met that morning. He slowly picked his way over to the table they where grouped around.

Pence gave him a friendly wave and Olette smiled from her place on the grass. Hayner sat on the table top and nodded casually. "So how's it been so far?"

Roxas shrugged. "All right, I guess."

"Yeah," laughed Hayner. "I hate this place."

"Oh, school is fun." Olette countered.

"Oh, yeah." The taller blond rolled his eyes. "Thrill a minute."

"Hey! Blondie!"

Hayner's eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles. "I think the day is about to get a whole lot brighter."

Seifer and his two cronies from that morning walked over in a small pack. With them was a fourth member, a short guy in a blue coat and a giant yellow hat that covered his whole head. Roxas could not help but snicker at what a motley group they made.

Seifer threw a glare at him. "What are you laughing at?"

Roxas shrugged. "Just wondering whose ass you had to kiss to get to be the disciplinary committee."

Hayner snorted and even Pence grinned.

"Look, punk," Seifer got right in Roxas' face. "I don't like you. You better watch your back from now on."

"Empty threats, Seifer?" Hayner stood and strolled over. "How long have you been telling me that?"

Seifer snarled and raised a hand. Raj and Fuu stepped forward, flanking Seifer. Pence got to his feet and moved to Hayner's side. "I think someone needs to be taught another lesson."

Hayner grinned, holding out his hands in invitation. "Bring it."

When Seifer darted forward, Hayner stepped to the side and as he did, yanked the skullcap off of Seifer's head revealing hair blonder than both Hayner and Roxas'. In impulse, Roxas stuck out his foot and tripped the teen.

Seifer tumbled down, barely catching himself on his hands and leaping back up. He whirled around, balling his fists. His face had gone red.

Hayner smirked and handed the hat over to Pence who jumped up on the table with it. "Hats aren't allowed on school grounds."

"Give that back!" Seifer growled.

"What if one of the teachers saw you wearing this?" Pence called down. "That would be the end of your disciplinary career."

"In that case, give it back," Hayner snorted.

"What's going on here?"

All of the teens turned to face the adult that had come up behind Roxas. The teacher cast a quick glance over all of them before settling on Seifer. "Is there a problem?"

The scarred blond shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Good," It was rather obvious the teacher did not like Seifer by his stance. "I don't want another report that you're abusing your position."

Seifer nodded, shooting an angry look at Hayner and Roxas.

The teacher held out his hand to Pence who handed over Seifer head covering. He waved it at Seifer and spoke in a scolding tone. "You know the rules. The only one allowed to wear a head covering on school grounds is Vivi due to religious requirements. You can get this back after-school."

"Yes, sir."

The teacher left and Seifer narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. "All three of you are going to pay for this."

Roxas chuckled. "Okay, Blondie."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette laughed. When Seifer again got in Roxas' face, they tensed up, ready to defend him. Roxas merely stood his ground.

There was a momentary staring contest. Seifer abruptly broke it and waved as he turned away. "You've just made yourself a powerful enemy, new kid."

Roxas watched him leave, feeling a rather dark amusement. He had no idea where his confidence came from but he knew without a doubt he could easily take Seifer on and win. He could probably kill him of he wanted to.

He turned back to the others, who all seemed rather pleased with the outcome of the confrontation. He sat on the table beside Pence. Judging by the smiled they gave him, he was now officially part of the group.

He liked that.

With a light laugh, Roxas shook his head. "So what the heck kind of religion requires you to wear a hat larger than your head?"


	253. sensei

Note: Let me now if the word at the end is wrong... I kept getting contradictory information.

Oh! The other poll is up so go vote on that one now, _please_?

Sensei

Sora entered the library and looked around. He was incredibly bored today and everyone else was either working or off doing things he probably did not want to know about. He decided maybe he would actually give reading a book a try.

It seemed to work for most of the others.

Walking down one of the aisles, he found Kenshin and Soubi quietly talking at a small table along the row of windows that lined the upped level of the library. He changed directions and headed over to them. He liked talking to Kenshin and Soubi… well, he really did not know much about him.

As he approached, Soubi's soft, deep voice became clearer. "... Obviously, Minami-sensei was quite displeased with the outcome."

Kenshin chuckled. "I imagine so. Master would have had me running river stones for three days straight if I had done that."

"Hi, guys." Sora interrupted them.

"Hello, Sora." Kenshin smiled. Soubi nodded, leaning back casually in his chair. The red-haired one angled his head curiously. "I am quite surprised to see you here, indeed I am."

"Yeah, well, I kinda thought I'd give the book thing another try." The teen shrugged.

"Good for you." Soubi looked bored. "There is great power in words."

"I keep hearing that." Sora decided it was safe to sit down. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Soubi was telling me about his sensei." Kenshin chuckled. "It sounds like he would have hated mine."

Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's a sensei?"

Soubi lifted a blond eyebrow. "Exactly how is Riku your best friend?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora snapped at him. "You saying I'm stupid?"

"You obviously are lacking in the educational department." The artist flicked some of his long hair back. "Sensei is another word for teacher."

Kenshin nodded. "It can be applied to anyone you learn from."

"Oh." Sora nodded. "And both of you called your teachers sensei?"

"Well, Hiko preferred to be called Master." The samurai shrugged.

Sora mulled the word over for a bit. "Sensei… I like it."

"There you are." Riku walked over. "You realize this is the absolute last place I thought of to look for you, Sora."

"Sorry, Riku." Sora frowned. "Wow, I've been here for over an hour."

"That's a record for you." The silvered teen smirked, throwing a wave at Kenshin and Soubi. "They're letting class out early, Soubi."

The man stood, a soft smile crossing his face. "Then it's time to collect Ritska."

He bid them farewell and left at a hurried pace. Riku shook his head. "And people think Cloud's a pedophile."

"Yeah," agreed Kenshin. "He scares me sometimes, he really does."

"Hey, Riku," Sora looked up at his friend. "You should start calling Sephiroth sensei."

Riku twisted his face. "Why?"

"Well, he was your teacher, right? He's the one who showed you how to be a _Master of Shadows_." Sora explained. "That makes him your sensei."

Riku lifted a silver eyebrow at Kenshin who shrugged.

"Well, technically yes, I could call him that but I never recognized him as my master or anything like that. He's my big brother and he taught me things." The older teen made a dismissive gesture. "If I were to call him anything it would be nii-san."

"Nii-san?"

"Big brother." Kenshin stated. "Do you still want to take lessons from Kaoru, Sora?"

The brunet nodded vigorously. "Yeah, totally."

"Then she will be you sensei." Riku concluded for him.

"Really?" Sora jumped up. "Cool! I have a sensei! I'm gonna tell Penelo."

He raced off, and a moment later Riku and Kenshin heard the librarian order him to not run in the library. Kenshin stood and he and Riku began leaving. "He is a strange one, that he is."

Riku chuckled. "I pity your wife, Kenshin."

"So do I."


	254. eeyore

Eeyore

"Hey, Ri…ku…," Sora slowed to a confused halt. He glanced around the empty room. He had sworn he had seen Riku and Zack come in here only a few minutes before.

Frowning, he tilted his head and wondered where the heck the two could have gone. He called out their names and thought he heard a faint response but figured it was his mind playing with him. The sound was too far away to be anywhere in the building.

He turned away but his attention was snagged by the open storybook propped up on the table. Why was Pooh's storybook out? Unless… No, they wouldn't have gone in there. Feeling stupid for even checking, he walked over to the book and shouted Riku's name again.

There was a faint sound that could have been Riku's voice.

Expression twisting in confusion, he decided this was worth investigating. The book seemed to be securely positioned on the table, as if specifically placed to enter it. That seemed like something Riku would do but the older teen despised going into the 100 Acre Woods.

Shrugging, Sora backed away and from about ten feet out took a running start at the book. He felt that strange pulling sensation as he was sucked into the storybook. He settled lightly on the paper ground and looked around. He still had no idea how this actually worked.

"Riku!"

"We're at Eeyore's house."

Sora was now more confused than before. He walked in the direction of the popped up location and as he approached there was another weird gut-twist as the surroundings filled out and became real. His steps faltered as his body reoriented itself.

Zack looked over and waved. "Hey, Sora."

"What are you doing here?" Sora glanced at the small, triangular hutch that served as Eeyore's house. The gray donkey stood outside it, his customary sad look on his face. "Hi, Eeyore."

"Hello, Sora, nice of you to stop by." He replied gloomily. "Not that you needed to."

"Well, they originally asked for you but since you were," Zack smirked, "busy with Penelo, Merlin asked Riku to help."

The teen fought to not blush at the ex-SOLDIER's comment. "Help with what?"

Riku entered the clearing with Tigger bouncing beside him and Roo riding on his shoulder. Roo was holding Eeyore's tail. "Eeyore lost his tail again."

"Oh," nodded Sora.

Zack walked over and took the tail from Roo. He then turned to Eeyore with a grin. "All right, buddy, let's see if I can find a better way to attach this than a rusty tack."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The living stuffed animal sighed. "No matter what you do, it will somehow get lost again."

The raven-haired man placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I never thought I would meet anyone more emo than Cloud. I was wrong."

"Eeyore is just manic depressive." Riku countered. "And unlike Cloud, he doesn't let it cripple him."

Zack chuckled as he walked around Eeyore. He stopped and twisted up his face. "You know, when I woke up this morning, I did not figure I would at any point be working on a donkey's ass."

"First time for everything," Sora headed over and sat near Eeyore's head.

"So, do you really think you can find a way to keep his tail on?" Tigger bounced over to Zack.

"Well," Zack dug into one of the large pockets of his combat pants. "Riku and I came up with a few ideas that might work."

"Good. Then he can bounce with us!"

"Yeah!" Roo agreed, hopping off of Riku's shoulder to join Tigger in jumping around the clearing. Riku quietly snorted and moved over to help Zack.

Sora looked up and gave the silvered teen a smirk. "I thought you hated this place."

"No, I just don't like Pooh bear," corrected Riku, kneeling down beside Zack. "I like everyone else."

Before Sora could ask why Riku did not like Pooh, the older one got caught up in a discussion with Zack. After a few minutes, they agreed on something and both began attaching Eeyore's tail to his body. Once finished, they leaned back.

"Okay, Eeyore, give it a few swishes." Zack was now sitting on his heels.

The donkey took a few steps forward and swayed his body. His tail swung back and forth easily and a very faint smile crossed Eeyore's face. "It feels sturdy."

"It better." Riku stood. "We reinforced it with a butterfly tack and craft glue. That tail isn't going anywhere."

"Uh, is that really a good thing?" Sora frowned. "It tends to get caught on things."

"Oh, it will be fine," waved Zack. "The tack will release if there's any unusual tension. We're not gonna let the poor guy get hurt."

Eeyore made a few more swings, turning in a slow circle. "Thank you. It isn't much of a tail, but it's mine."

"No problem, Eeyore." Riku smiled. He then got rather serious. "Now let's get the heck out of here."

"Yeah, before Pooh realized we reinforced the shield around the hunny tree." Zack laughed loudly.

Sora gaped. "You what?"

Riku shrugged as he and Zack walked past the young brunet. "Rabbit knows how to get past it. He can distribute the hunny accordingly."

Riku and Zack waved good-bye to the others and left. Sora gave a hasty farewell and ran after them, loudly questioning Riku about his apparent need to be mean to Pooh bear.


	255. controller

Thanks to Riku-Rocks for sparking this little idea.  


Controller

Leon groggily blinked his eyes, slowly waking up. The room was still nearly pitch black, a dim, diffuse glow barely making its way past the heavy curtains. He quickly realized there was no other body pressed beside him.

Turning his head to visually confirm it, he frowned and sat up, sheets pooling around his waist. The other side of the bed was untouched. That could not be good.

He climbed out from beneath the sheets and walked around the bed. He rolled his stiff shoulders and shuffled out of the bedroom, trying to not panic. If the rest of the house was empty, then he would worry.

As soon as he entered the hallway, he heard the muted tones of the television and movement from the living room. He padded down the hall and stopped at the entrance. He was rather surprised by the sight he saw.

Riku stood before the tv, a small, white, rectangular devise in his right hand. On the screen was a first person perspective of a sword. Anytime Riku flicked his wrist, the sword moved.

Leon watched this for a few minutes, the mild amusement of seeing the teen trying to perfect matching the movements of his arm with the reaction on the screen slowly becoming something else entirely. Riku kept his hand near his waist, never letting his movements go too far from his body. There was definitely something suggestive about it.

The screen flashed as the character died and Riku cursed softly.

"Did I wake you?" The teen quietly asked as he reset the game.

"Not exactly."

Riku glanced over with a faint smirk however there was a genuine apologetic look to his eyes. "Sorry. I really wanted to get this level done before going to bed but it's just not happening."

Leon shrugged. He gestured vaguely toward the video game set up. "What is all this?"

"It's called a Wii system." Riku explained, walking up to the small box sitting on the floor and hitting the reset button. "See the black bar on the tv? That picks up the signal sent from the wand controller here, matching the movements I make and making the character perform them in the game. It's pretty cool."

"It looks like it."

"Come here." Riku motioned with his head. When Leon stepped over, he handed him the wand. "Here, try it."

A single sable eyebrow lifted as Riku placed him in position.

"Okay, all you have to do is hold down this button as you move and to make a hit you release this button here." Riku explained. "Don't make your movements too big because the sensor doesn't have that large of a range.

Riku stepped away, a faint smile on his face as he sat on the sofa. The game finished loading and Leon awkwardly began moving the wand around. He quickly picked up what Riku had been talking about with the range and adjusted accordingly. Once he got the hang of it, he had to admit it was rather fun.

He made it through the first level and as the next loaded, glanced to his side and back. Riku was biting his lip with a slightly lusty expression to his face. He was not looking at the screen at all.

Smirking, Leon quietly asked. "What?"

The teen blinked and turned his eyes away, the faintest of flushes highlighting his cheeks. "Nothing. The game's ready."

Leon turned back to the screen and started the level. This one was ridiculously more difficult and he died halfway through. Dropping the controller to his side, he looked back and again found Riku staring only this time there was no disguising the desire in his eyes.

Setting the wand down on the other end of the sofa, Leon casually sat beside Riku, throwing one arm up on the back of the furniture. "I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Yeah," Riku managed out. He scooted a bit closer and Leon lifted the hand that had been resting on the sofa back to gently toy with lengthy silver hair. "You know, I didn't realize how… suggestive that game can be when I was playing it with Sora earlier."

"I would hope not."

Riku rolled his eyes, getting on his knees to kneel right beside the older man. Leon told hold of his waist with his free hand and tugged him even closer so that Riku now rested comfortably in his lap. The teen chuckled. "So I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Oh, no." Leon leaned forward to brush his lips along Riku's jaw. "If you hadn't called me over to play the game myself, I would have dragged you back to the bedroom already."

"Yeah?" Riku wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "Well, you're not playing any more."

"Very true." Leon stood, lifting Riku's smaller body up with him. Riku grinned and moved his head in to nibble at Leon's ear as he was carried off.

They completely forgot the still running video game.


	256. What

All right, guys. I'm dangling on a limb with this set. The future father of two gave me a rather interesting set so I'm gonna experiment. All five of these words will be connected.

Please leave me reviews to let me know how this set works….

What

"There they are." Zell noted, spotting the last two members of their dinner party walking down the street. Zack, Leon, Aerith and he had arranged along with Riku and Cloud to meet for dinner at a new café that had opened up. The group glanced over, watching the couple approach.

There was a stiffness to Riku's movements and he was holding himself close, not really interacting with anyone. He had been off all day. Conversely, Cloud seemed to be in a better mood than he had in a long time. He had spent the day, helping everyone without complaint and there was almost a bounce to his step.

The couple greeted the others, joining the party sitting street side at a large table. When Zack commented on Cloud's unusually good mood, the blonde merely shrugged. "I just feel… lighter today. No idea why."

"At least someone's happy." Riku muttered, glancing over the menu with Cloud. He had been anxious all day. It showed in his every action and the rather clipped tone of voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon frowned. There was an oddly drawn look to the teen's face.

"I don't know." Riku fell back in his chair, giving up on the idea of eating. He was not at all hungry. "Something just doesn't feel right. It's like something is missing."

Aerith watched him with concern. "Anything we can do?"

The teen shook his head, managing a weak smile.

Orders were placed and the others chatted, Cloud and Zell getting into a good-natured argument over whether tofu-based hot dogs were still hot dogs. Riku stared out over the street. There were not many people milling about this evening.

Suddenly, something in the distance caught his attention. Almost at a run, Lucky and Jill, two of the officers of the newly created security force, were coming toward them. He felt a horrible tightening in his chest and straightened out.

The others noticed and looked in the direction Riku's attention was fixed upon. A noticeable tension fell upon them as the two officers approached. This had to be extremely important for them to have come out here from headquarters personally instead of simply calling.

The pair stopped before them, breathing a bit heavily. Lucky shot a very brief glance at Riku and Cloud before addressing Leon. "We have a situation."

The sable-haired man narrowed his eyes. The security team was only supposed to report to him if it was something they felt would affect the general public or could put the world in jeopardy. "What?"

Jill tucked some short brown hair behind her ear. She kept her voice quiet, obviously to keep from being overheard by the other diners. "There's been a murder."


	257. Where

Where

The six stared at Jill for a long moment, minds trying to process what the woman had just said. Yes, there had been deaths on Radiant Garden, accidents, illness, and of course the lingering Heartless but she had specifically said _murder_. That was impossible.

Leon recovered first, flicking his steel eyes about to make sure no one else had heard. If this truly was a homicide, he wanted to know everything before word began spreading. The last thing they needed was a sudden panic breaking out.

"Where?" He stood calmly, followed by Zack, Cloud and Riku.

"Out in the forest just past the mill." Lucky cast a quick look at Cloud and Riku. It was obvious he wanted to say something to them but he held his tongue. "Cammy and Aya discovered it."

Leon traced his scar with a single finger for a moment. "All right, the rest of you stay here and Zack and I will go see where this is at. If we all suddenly leave, people will start asking questions."

Nodding but clearly unhappy about it, Cloud and Riku sat back down with Zell and Aerith. Aerith noted Riku's slightly pale coloring and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," the teen responded slowly.

Lucky was still covertly watching the couple as Leon and Zack moved away from the table. He and Jill then escorted them down the road at a hurried rate. "What has Cloud been doing all day?"

"Odds and ends," Leon answered. "He's been running around all over the place. Why?"

Lucky shared a quick look with Jill. The woman simply stated, "It's just a question."

Zack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. They were on their way to a possible murder scene and asking about Cloud's whereabouts? That was not just a question.

"Cammy called it in about thirty minutes ago." Lucky began explaining. "We sent out three people to make a perimeter and keep others away. Reno and Rude are investigating."

The four approached the mill to find Demyx standing with one of the security volunteers. He immediately ran over with a worried expression. Pausing before Leon, he glanced around, green eyes shining with tears. "Where's Riku?"

Zack frowned deeply. "Why?"

Demyx shot Lucky and Jill a look. "You didn't tell them?"

"We thought it best to wait until we knew some more." Lucky replied stonily.

Zack met Leon's eyes. The ex-SOLDIER felt something terrible settle in his chest as pieces slowly fell into place. He knew Leon was filling in the blanks also. He turned toward the forest as Leon addressed Demyx.

"Go to the new diner and calmly tell the others to come here; don't rush. Do _not _go into the forest. Call when you get back here and wait for us to come back out." Leon paused. "Don't tell them anything."

Demyx nodded ran off.

Closing his eyes a moment, Leon re-opened them and took Zack's hand. The older man tightened his hold on it. Glancing over to Jill, the sable-haired man simply said, "Where?"

--0—0—

Have we guessed the victim yet?


	258. Who

Don't kill me….

Who

Lucky and Jill led Leon and Zack through the woods, all for remaining silent. Leon did not let go of Zack's hand as they walked. It was a good ten minutes in before they heard the faint sounds of people moving around.

Zack caught sight of Reno's vibrant red hair and his stride faulted. In a very low tone, he stated. "This better not be who I think it is."

Leon said nothing but gripped his hand more tightly.

A few more feet in, Reno heard them approach and looked over. As soon as those tattooed blue eyes met Zack's, the ex-SOLDIER _knew_. Zack had never seen that expression on the Turk's face before.

Rude left the scene to come toward them, serious expression more somber than usual. Addressing Lucky and Jill, he ordered them to return to town and ask if anyone at the mill had heard or seen anything. They nodded and with a quick, sympathetic look they jogged off.

"Rude," Zack slowly managed out. "Tell me it isn't. Please."

"I wish I could."

Zack closed his eyes and took a long shuddering breath. When he opened them, they were shining more brightly than they had been. He released Leon's hand and slowly moved ahead, approaching the crime scene.

Two women blocked his view of the majority of the body but he saw enough.

He dropped to his knees, staring and shaking his head in denial. "No. It isn't…. this isn't _possible_. He can't be…"

"That's what we all thought, yo." Reno flicked his cigarette. "But you can't deny this. He's dead."

Leon had caught up with Rude and placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. He did not say a word. Rude stepped further ahead and muttered something to the blonde woman with the double braids. She glanced over her shoulder at Zack and Leon and nodded.

Standing up, she approached the two. There was a remorseful tone to her accented voice but Zack was not listening to her at all. His entire focus was fixed on the suddenly exposed body of one of his closest friends. "Who could have done this? He's… He was supposed to be fucking immortal!"

"Whoever it was, we need to find them fast." Reno put out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe. "If they have the power to take _him_ out, yo, I don't want to know what else they can do."

The sound of people running caught everyone's attention. They turned together as Riku bolted toward them, aqua eyes wide with panic. He immediately zoned in on the victim and stumbled down on to his knees just past where Zack was.

"No. No, no, no, no." He repeated softly and steadily. Cloud, Aerith, Zell, and Demyx had arrived on scene by now, Demyx moving to stand beside Reno.

"I tried to…"

Reno rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Aerith placed both hands before her mouth, green eyes large with disbelief. Zell gaped in stunned silence next to her. After a moment she came over to kneel beside Zack and wrapped her arms around him. Leon continued to keep his hand on his shoulder.

Cloud had slowly stepped forward, staring. His features were completely devoid of emotion and there was absolutely no way to tell what was running through his mind or what he was feeling. He stopped beside Riku. Neither said anything.

After a moment, Riku stood. Silently he walked ahead; Cloud stayed where he was. The teen stopped at the body, gazing down upon it. His shoulders shook slightly and the dark-haired woman examining the corpse backed away, muttering an order to not touch anything.

Silence fell across the area, no one willing to break the moment.

Riku got down on his knees again, careful not to disturb the limp wings to either side of him. He held out his hand, letting it hover just above the dead man's face. "Well, Brother, looks like you finally got your peace."

Zell delicately cleared his throat. "Uh, look, I'm sorry to ask this but hasn't Sephiroth died before?"

Cloud softly replied. "It's different this time. I _know_ he's gone and so does Riku."

Aerith had released Zack and walked forward to kneel beside Riku. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a compassionate smile. Turning her face toward Sephiroth's body, she whispered a prayer.

Another moment of silence passed.

Riku sucked in a deep breath and stood. He turned to address the group, voice steady despite the tears that were running along his cheeks and the deep pain in his eyes. "We have to find out who did this."


	259. When

When

The dark-haired woman glanced at Reno. "I'm sorry but we need everyone out of here."

The Turk nodded and looked toward Rude and Cammy. With another nod Reno motioned for the others to follow him. "Call when you've got anything else, Jordan."

Aerith placed her hands on Riku's shoulders and guided him after Reno. Zell joined them and they disappeared into the trees. Zack slowly stood, Leon wrapping his arm around his waist in an uncharacteristic display of affection. The older one gave him a brief smile before they both turned to Cloud.

The blond had not moved a muscle since setting his eyes upon Sephiroth.

Frowning and pushing aside his own grief for the moment, Zack pulled away from Leon. He approached Cloud, stopped beside him. He watched him carefully but did not try speaking.

"I truly believed," Cloud began slowly; "That when Sephiroth actually died, I would too. There's a part of me that feels dead."

Zack bit his lip. He really had no idea what Cloud must be experiencing. This had to be both trilling and terrifying for him. He was finally, truly free. There was a million ways he could react to that.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud snapped himself out of his empty state. He looked at Zack with remorse. "This has to be killing you."

"I'll be alright." The raven-haired man waved with a sad chuckle. "It's Riku I'm worried about."

"Yeah," Cloud looked down the path they had taken. "I know he's going to need me but I don't know if I can help him."

"When we know what happened, that will be when we can start dealing with this," stated Leon in a tight voice.

Both of the others nodded in agreement. Cloud again turned toward Sephiroth's body. There was an odd tremor to his tone. "I can't believe it's really over."

Zack slung his arm over the shorter man's shoulders. He held out his hand and Leon came over to take it. "Let's find out everything Reno knows."

--0—0—

At the mill, Reno and Zell were arguing with Lucky. Aerith stood to the side with Riku, the teen looking more traumatized than before. As Leon, Zack, and Cloud approached, the subject of the yelling became clear.

"Look, if you would just tell me, we can move on." Lucky ground out.

"He didn't do it, yo." Reno huffed. "Don't you think we would all know if they had gone at it again? Those two tend to take out entire buildings when they fight."

Zell nodded. "And he wouldn't do that! They're friends now… or at least friendly."

Leon pulled ahead of the other two. "Stop it. What's going on?"

Lucky turned but instead of looking at Leon, he fixed his gaze on Cloud. "Where were you between nine and eleven this morning?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Wait. You think Cloud killed Sephiroth?"

"He's our prime suspect. Everyone knows about the animosity between the two and several witnesses say they thought they saw him in the area at the approximate time of death."

"Which is when?" Reno asked in a bored tone. He had pulled out a fresh cigarette.

"Between ten and ten thirty."

The redhead blew out some smoke. "Well, I know for a fact that Cloud was at the healers at the time getting some weird rash looked at."

The blond lifted an eyebrow at the Turk.

Lucky was clearly suspicious. "I'm going to verify that."

"Go ahead." Reno smirked. "We'll make sure Spiky doesn't leave town in the mean time."

Lucky shot Cloud another look and jogged off. The moment he was out of earshot, Reno handed his phone over to Aerith. She took it, dialed something and walked a few steps away.

"We knew Cloud was going to be the first person they tried to pin this on." Reno explained. "And unfortunately, you're the only suspect, yo. Phoenix is on stand-by."

"He's not going to need a lawyer because he didn't do it." Riku muttered. "He wouldn't do this to me."

Cloud sighed and moved to wrap Riku up in his arms. He lightly kissed the teen's forehead. "At this point, I don't think I would have done it either way."

"Oh my gosh!! Is it true?" Yuffie's loud voice yelled down from the top of the storehouse next to the mill. "Cloud finally killed Sephiroth?"

Everyone on the street replied in unison. "No."

She frowned and leapt down. She ran over, asking. "But he _is_ dead, right?"

"Yeah." Reno confirmed.

"What happened?" Sora came bolting down the street, blue eyes wide. "There's a rumor going around and…" He trailed off when he caught sight of Riku. The younger teen paled considerably. "No. Sephiroth…?"

Zack nodded.

Sora stared, a strange, horrified look to his eyes. "When?"

"Sometime between ten and eleven." Leon folded his arms.

"Ten twenty-one," Sora murmured absently.

Both Leon and Reno angled their heads. Sora walked in a circle; that horrified look of realization spreading across his face. "How did he die?"

"We don't know exactly yet." Reno explained slowly. By now Zack, Zell, and Aerith were watching Sora carefully. "There's massive bruising to his chest. My guess would be a broken rib punctured his lungs or something, yo."

"He tripped on a tree root and smashed his chest against a boulder."

Now everyone was staring at Sora.

Riku looked at him oddly. "You don't die from hitting a rock, Sora."

"Not unless you hit it with a hellva lot of force." Zell added.

Sora had begun crying and turned his head up toward the sky. "I didn't think it would work when I did it. I thought…"

Riku pulled away from Cloud and slowly approached his best friend. "Sora? What are you saying?"

The brunet suddenly turned and threw his arms around Riku, sobbing hysterically. "I'm sorry, Riku. I, I killed your brother."

--0--0—

How many of you saw _that_ coming? One more word to wrap this all up.


	260. Why

Why

There was a long moment of silence as everyone questioned if they had really heard what Sora had just said. The words did not sound like anything any of them could imagine hearing the boy say. This had to be some kind of mistake.

Very carefully, Riku detached Sora and gazed down. Sora could not look him in the eyes, keeping his head angled down as his shoulders heaved. Riku kept his voice gentle. "Sora, what are you talking about?"

Sora spoke brokenly. "I, I found this book in the castle. …And when I opened it… it had these… instructions on the cover. I didn't think…."

He suddenly pulled away from Riku. He turned and stumbled over to the curb and sat down on the verge of hysterics. Both of his hands became tangled in his spiky hair. "I didn't mean…"

Aerith walked over and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. "It's all right, Sora."

Leon also stepped up and hunched down before the teen. He set a hand on his knee and stated evenly. "You need to tell us _everything_."

Sniffling, Sora looked up with tear-filled blue eyes. "The book was labeled a Death Note. Inside, it said it belonged to a death god and was used to kill people."

Reno's face twisted up. "And you decided you had to try it, yo?"

"It wasn't…" Sora shook his head violently. "I was… curious, I guess. I had heard about things like it but they never actually worked. I thought it would only work for its owner."

With arms folded, Zack stared at the street. "What did you do, Sora?"

Sora took a deep breath, body still trembling and bottom lip quivering. "The book said to write down the name of the person to die, then you had forty seconds to write a cause of death, if you don't, they'll just have a heart attack. If you write a cause, then you have like six minutes to describe it."

"…And you picked Sephiroth to try it out on?" Cloud frowned.

"I… I don't know why I used him." Sora stuttered. "He was just the first name to pop in my head."

"It's because he was expendable." Riku muttered darkly, turning and pacing a few steps away. "If it worked, he was the person you figured would be the least likely to be missed. Hell, people might even praise you for riding the worlds of a terrible evil."

"Riku." Aerith said sharply.

"No!" Sora leapt to his feet. He ran to his best friend and clung to the back of his shirt. "I wouldn't do that, Riku! You know that!"

Riku whirled in him. "Then why, Sora? Why my brother?"

"I… I…" Sora fumbled for an explanation.

Riku turned again, wrapping his arms around himself. "I can't… This is… impossible. How could you even…?"

"I'm sorry, Riku." The younger teen was crying again. "Don't hate me."

Riku hung his head and laughed brokenly. "I can't hate you for this, Sora. I wish like hell I didn't understand but I am the one who opened the door back home because I was curious."

There was a long pregnant pause.

"Where's the book now, Sora?" Leon stood and went back over to Zack. The older man was clearly as shaken as Riku. Leon brushed the side of his face comfortingly.

"Here," reaching into one of his large pockets, Sora removed an innocent looking black notebook. He held it out and Cloud took it from him. As the blond opened it up, Sora suddenly brightened in an almost manic manner. "I wrote it in pencil! Maybe if I erase it, it will undo it! Or, or, we could White Out it!"

The boy moved about animatedly, trying desperately to think of ways to undo his horrible mistake. Reno eventually grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. This snapped Sora out of the episode and he was again overcome with guilt.

Demyx, who had remained silent all of this time, pulled Sora to him and hugged him tightly. The boy began sobbing again, muttering _why?_ Riku had wandered back to the forest edge.

Cloud kept throwing him worried looks as he read over what Sora had written. "This explains the odd cause of death. _A renegade chocobo will run behind him and as he turns, a wind will catch his wings and he'll lose his balance, crashing on to a rock and crushing his ribcage causing his heart and lungs to stop working._"

Reno snorted. "Well, he obviously wasn't serious about this, yo."

Cloud looked at Riku's back again, worrying his lip. He handed the book over to Leon and went over to the grieving teen. He wrapped his arms around Riku, who buried his face in the blond's shoulder.

Leon was now looking at the inside cover, reading the instructions carefully. "Wait a second…"

"What?" Zack moved closer so that he could also read.

"It says that this book is used to kill humans." Leon spoke slowly.

"So?" asked Zell.

Zack looked up, a faint trace of hope to his violet eyes. "Sephiroth isn't fully human."

Sora twisted within Demyx arms. "Are you saying that Sephiroth may not be dead?"

"No, he's dead." Leon confirmed. "But there's a chance that the Jenova part of him may not be."

"Which means he could possibly come back." Zack finished. He looked behind him. Riku's aqua eyes gazed back at him with carefully guarded hope. "Mother may just be his saving grace."

"I hope that ends up being true." Sora hiccupped. Reno, Demyx, Aerith, and Zell nodded their agreement.

Riku bit his lip and he and Cloud rejoined the others. The silvered one smiled sadly. "If Seph could see this, he'd be completely floored."

"He never was able to understand why any of us cared for him." Zack chuckled weakly. "He just didn't get that he was part of the family now."

"Yeah."

The group grew quiet and waited together on the street as more security members arrived. A few minutes later, Sephiroth's sheeted body was carried out to be taken to the morgue. Cloud held Riku tighter to him and Leon placed his arm around Zack's waist. Sora adverted his eyes from in between Demyx and Aerith, not able to look.

Reno flicked away his cigarette and broke the silence as Rude joined up with them. "I guess now we need to figure out what to do next, yo."

"Yes."

"Let's go then." He and Rude left with Demyx, Sora, Leon and Aerith, heading after the other security people so that Sora could give his statement and they could decide what to do next. Leon held the Death Note tightly in his hand.

Zell glanced at Zack, Cloud and Riku. The three stood together in a tight cluster and Zell was yet again in awe over how close the three of them were. "So, do you really think he'll come back?"

"I don't know." Zack was clearly uncertain. Riku and Cloud looked more so.

"Well, if anyone has a good reason to come back from the dead, it's Sephiroth."

Riku gave Zell an odd look. "Why do you say that?"

The tattooed blond shrugged. "He's got a family that loves him."

The three made faint snorts but there were weak smiles to their expressions.

--0—0—

I'll let you all decide if he returns or not. I would love to hear some of your thoughts as to what happens next (hint, hint…pm or email me!)

Just a reminder, this was a completely independent mini-series and it will not be referred to in any of the other stories/pieces. I hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun to try and I think it came out fairly well.

Let me know how I did.


	261. dresses

This is Deide's list. I _had_ to do this…..

Dresses

Tifa was gasping for air. "I still have no idea how you got him to do it!"

"It was the only way to get in to find you." Aerith shrugged, a large grin on her face. "I just wish we had pictures."

"Oh, can you imagine what he would do if we did?" Tifa was trying to calm down, wiping at the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. "We could _never_ hear the end of it!"

Aerith nodded agreement. She caught sight of Riku walking toward the café and she sobered up quite a bit. Tifa noticed the change and turned, also frowning when she saw the teen.

Riku's hands were stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slumped forward. His head was angled down, causing his hair to almost completely hide his face. All that was needed was dark cloud hovering about him to complete the picture.

He did not look at them as he passed.

"Riku." Tifa called out, almost yelling.

The teen stopped and turned his head. Stepping toward them, he apologized. "Sorry. I didn't notice the two of you."

Aerith sipped on her tea. Obviously, Riku was troubled deeply by something. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Silver hair moved a bit as Riku shrugged. "Not really. I'm just in one of my moods; have been for a while."

Tifa lifted a dark eyebrow. "Anything we can do?"

"I'll be all right." The teen's weak smile was barely visible. He lifted his head a little more. "How have you been?"

Grinning, the woman rubbed at her swollen belly. "We're all good."

Riku nodded absently. After a moment, he nodded again at the two. "I better get to Ansem's study. I don't want to get too far behind."

They said goodbye and watched Riku shuffle off.

Tifa bit her lip. "He's been having a lot of these depressive fits lately."

"He has," agreed Aerith. "I think everyone has begun to worry."

Tifa leaned back in her chair. "Cloud let it slip the other day that they haven't even been having sex. That worried me and Leon even more."

"That is strange." The flower girl noted. "Zack's been trying to help but he's obviously getting no where. That's been troubling him greatly."

An odd look suddenly crossed Aerith's face and she turned toward her friend. There was a mischievous glint to her green eyes. "Hey, Tifa? Have you met Figment yet?"

--0—0—

Riku sat silently in the computer room waiting for Tron to compile the data Riku had requested. He could have done it himself but simply did not want to. He rested his elbows on the desk and rubbed at his temples. He really needed to snap out of this rut.

Stitch scampered in, hopping up on the computer desk and peering at Riku curiously. "Riku, okay?"

He managed a smile and scratched the creature's ear. "Trying to be."

Angling his head, Stitch regarded him a moment before reaching to grab Riku's arm and pulling on it. "Come on."

Confused, Riku stood and followed Stitch out of the room and down the short hall to the shut down Heartless Manufactory. Cloud, Leon, and Zack had been clearing out busted up pieces from there all day. He leaned on the railing and watched Cloud haul a crate of wires away.

He felt terrible that he had felt so withdrawn from his lover lately. Cloud had not complained once but Riku knew it had to be getting to him. He wished he could figure out what it was going to take to bring him back to normal.

"Hey, Riku." Zack shouted up. "Decided to watch Spiky sweat some?"

"There are better ways to do that."

The raven-haired man smirked. "Now that sounded more like you."

Leon turned to look up also. "What's up?"

Riku shrugged. "Stitch came and told me to follow him in here." He glanced around. "It seems he has now disappeared."

"Hello, boys!" Tifa announced brightly as she and Aerith joined Riku on the landing overlooking the factory. "Working hard?"

"Some of us are hardly working." Leon noted dryly as Cloud returned, walking past him without a second glance.

"Well, Tifa and I have come up with the solution to all of your problems." Aerith giggled. Beside her, Tifa nodded.

Riku quirked a silver eyebrow at them as did the three men below.

Tifa came up beside Riku and placed an arm around his upper back. "Tell me, Riku. Has Cloud ever told you how he discovered he loved the feel of silk?"

"Uh… no," the teen answered slowly.

Cloud narrowed his eyes a moment before suddenly paling. "Oh, no! The two of you are not telling him about that! You promised!"

Aerith's smile could only be described as evil. "We aren't going to tell him anything."

Both women fixed their gazes on the blond man and a chuckle came from the rafters.

Cloud glared at them with murderous intent and his black clothing was replaced by a rather slinky purple, silk dress. His hair became a different shade of blond with two braids trailing his back. His face was painted up like it had been done at a brothel.

There was a long, silent moment.

Zack's jaw dropped and he twisted around as if trying desperately to laugh but he just _could not_. He sputtered as he gripped Leon's shoulder beside him. Leon's eyes had widened and he rubbed at his lower face with a gloved hand.

The two females giggled loudly, Aerith actually bouncing on her heels. "Oh! He still looks amazing!"

Tifa nodded, grinning madly. "It's as great as I remember!"

Zack had finally gathered himself up enough to speak. "Okay, I have _got_ to hear the story behind this one! You look like a girl from the Honeybee Inn!"

"That's where he got the make-up done." Aerith confirmed.

Cloud was still glaring at the women. He slowly ground out. "Tifa got herself tangled up with Don Corneo and Aerith and I had to get her out. Corneo only let women in and I wasn't going to let Aerith go by herself."

"So we got the dressmaker to make him a dress and got a wig from the guys at the gym and-"

"_Guys at the gym?_" Leon repeated.

"Uh huh," nodded Aerith happily. "They were all happy to help a fellow cross-dresser! Anyway, we got him all dolled up just like he is now and the Don was all over him! If Tifa and I hadn't broken into the bedroom when we did, Cloud would have been busted."

"I can't believe you were actually going to kiss him!" Tifa laughed.

Zack was sputtering again. "Damnit! Why did I have to miss all of this?"

As the girls had told the story and Zack and Leon made their little comments, Riku had simply stared at Cloud. He calmly stepped away from the rail and moved toward the stairs, not taking his aqua eyes off the blond as he did. One by one the others noticed him and fell quiet.

Cloud was still fuming and did not realize that Riku was walking toward him. The teen gently pushed at his shoulder to turn him toward him. Then he raked his eyes over the blond intently. Cloud's expression changed a peculiar mix of embarrassment and lust.

Without a word Riku took Cloud's hand, meeting his blue eyes with such intensity that the blond man shivered. The teen led him back up the stairs, not sparing the other four present so much as a glance as he led Cloud toward Ansem's study. The moment the two were out of sight there was a loud echo as if something had hit the metal wall which was followed by a loud moan.

"Wow." Zack breathed out.

Aerith and Tifa hi-fived one another. The lighter brunette grinned wildly. "I knew that would work."

"How in the name of Shiva did you do that?" Zack stared up at his ex-girlfriend.

A small, flying purple dinosaur suddenly appeared before him. Large yellow eyes laughed at him. "She used her imagination, of course!"

Zack blinked.

Leon gestured vaguely. "Zack, met Figment."

"Figment?" The former SOLDIER frowned quizzically. "Like a figment of the imagination?"

Aerith nodded. "Anything you can imagine, he can make happen."

"Oh, really?" Zack folded his arms. He shot a look at Leon who immediately noticed it.

"If you plan to have sex with me at any point in the next month, you will get that idea out of your head right now."

Zack pouted. "You have no sense of humor, Leonhart."

At the women's sudden laughter, Zack gazed up. Noting the sudden breeze he felt across his legs, he looked down at himself and smirked. "Oh, you are so going to get it, Squall!"


	262. throw

I really did not plan to write this…..

Throw

Sora shivered on the couch in Riku and Cloud's living room and it was not just from the cold that was seeping in from the broken window. Snow had just begun falling and a few flakes drifted in past the jagged edges of the glass. The damp, frigidness of the weather felt horribly appropriate.

"Here." A heavy warmth suddenly surrounded his shoulders. He glanced over to find fleece throw being placed around him. He held on to the edges of it to wrap it tighter to him and looked up at Leon. The sable-haired man was frowning at him. "You should go back to Aerith's. It's too cold in here and it will be awhile before we get the window boarded up."

Sora shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm not leaving until I know they're okay."

Sighing, Leon sat down beside him. "Cloud is already physically healed. There are a few lingering marks from the glass but they'll fade."

The younger brunet stared at the broken glass. "That's good. Riku would never forgive himself if he had seriously hurt Cloud."

The pair fell silent. The scene before them said all that needed to be said: the shattered window with an opening large enough to have been created by human body breaking through it and the traces of blood that lingered on the sharp edges. It was completely impossible but heart-breakingly real.

"Leon?" Sora's voice was soft and more uncertain than the older man had ever heard it. "What's going to happen to Riku?"

Leon leaned back a little, rubbing at his scar with a gloved finger. "I don't know, Sora. This whole Jenova thing… I'm completely thrown by it. Just when we begin to think Riku and Sephiroth have a handle on things, something like this happens."

The back door of the house opened and closed. A moment later, Zack appeared in the living room, expression somber. He fell heavily against the wall and folded him arms. "Cloud alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good, Riku was freaking out about that." Violet eyes regarded Leon for a minute. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"He hasn't said a word."

Zack exhaled slowly. "Sephiroth was able to get a little out of Riku but he was so hysterical and incoherent, Seph ended up placing him under a sleep spell. Hopefully, when he wakes up, he'll be calm enough to explain everything."

"So all we know is Riku threw Cloud out the window." Leon shook his head. "This is getting dangerous."

Sora glanced between the two. He bit his lip and very quietly spoke. "Riku and Sephiroth are thinking about leaving here."

The men stared at him.

"Riku mentioned it a few days ago." The teen slowly continued, a slight tremor to his voice. "Sephiroth has been having some issues lately also, nothing like what Riku just had but their control is slipping again."

"Leaving to fight on their own is not going to fix this!" Zack nearly shouted. "Sephiroth going off and secluding himself is what made him go crazy in the first place!"

"They just… don't want anyone to get hurt." Sora turned back toward the window. "Like Cloud did today."

"Great." Zack pulled away from the wall. "Now I'm gonna worry that they're going to sneak away in the middle of the night."

"Maybe they should leave." A soft, pain-filled voice joined in. Cloud stood in the entryway, one hand braced on the wall edge. He stared at the carpeted floor. "Maybe if they don't have to worry about harming the people they love, some of the stress will be taken off of them and they can really focus on controlling Jenova for good."

"No, Spike," Zack reached over and took the blond's arm to keep the weakened man steady. "They need us. I know they do."

Sora shivered and repositioned the throw around his body. He looked between the three men. This time when he spoke, his voice was much more certain. "Well, whatever they decide to do, I'm not leaving them. Even if they do go away, I'm gonna be with them. I didn't abandon Riku to the darkness and I won't for Jenova."

Cloud fixed his eyes on Sora and nodded slowly. "Same here."

Leon nodded his agreement.

Zack sighed, obviously unhappy about all of this. "Of course, I'm not going to abandon them. I never gave up on Seph, even after he pretty much killed me. I just don't think them isolating themselves from everyone is the right choice."

"It probably isn't but can any of us truly understand what life if like for those two?" asked Leon. "The fates have thrown an impossible situation at them and somehow, they're persevering. We have to trust them."

The others nodded and there was a comfortable period of silence.

Leon squeezed Sora's shoulder and stood. "I'm going to find something to board up the window with."

"I'll help." Zack released Cloud's arm and followed after him.

Cloud waited a second then went to join Sora on the couch. The two sat quietly together, somehow understanding exactly how the other one was feeling. Sora fell back a bit and Cloud wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Both simply watched the snow fall outside.


	263. touchy

This one probably reads a bit funny but I think it makes its point.

Touchy

He had missed the touch of the older man's skin. He still did not quite understand why skin on skin contact had become so important to him. It had to be a result of all of his time trapped in a body that was not his own.

At the moment, he really did not care.

Riku sat in Cloud's lap, facing him, knees pressed against the sides of the blond's hips. He simply ran his fingertips down that bare chest, tracing familiar paths along smooth skin. The only thing interrupting the expanse of pale tissue was two scars on Cloud's abdomen, just below the ribcage.

The silvered teen delicately circled these. He had only asked once where they had come from and Cloud had tensed up, quietly mumbling that it did not matter. Riku had not asked again.

Riku let his hands continue to roam Cloud's upper body, slowly moving along every assessable bit of skin, reveling in the feel of it. He smiled whenever he hit one of the blond's ticklish spots, delighting in the way he would squirm against him. Cloud's soft groans and faint shudders only made the sensation that much more intimate.

He knew Cloud desperately wanted more but he simply let Riku do what he wanted. Bringing his hands up along the sides of Cloud's arms, he started in on shoulders, neck and eventually jaw. A thrill ran through him when the older man gasped sharply. Riku had brushed one of his most sensitive spots.

Cloud bit his lip, his own fingers moving to trace along Riku's exposed waist. The teen sighed and grinned a little. The blond smiled back, leaning forward to capture Riku's lips before gently shoving the silvered one off his lap.

Riku now sat in the mattress and Cloud was on his knees, shifting around so that he was behind Riku. He kept one hand along the teen's waist as the other moved Riku's hair to the side. Sitting up a little more, Cloud brought his lips to the back of his lover's neck.

Riku moaned, tensing up as Cloud began his own exploration of skin using only his lips. He closed his eyes in bliss, Cloud planting a slow, steady line of kisses down his spine. The man then spread out to the rest of Riku's back, mouth caressing pale skin. Once finished there, he moved on to the front.

This had become a ritual between them. Whenever Riku felt disjointed or found himself getting that horrible detached feeling that sometimes crept up on him, all he needed to feel _real_ again was this. Plain, uncomplicated skin contact did more to ground him that anything else.

Some how, the act of touching and being touched in this rather simple way with the one he loved made him feel like whole person again. For now, that was all that mattered.


	264. fossil

I officially hate living in an apartment. The fire system has been triggered three times in the past twelve hours and my nerves are shot. Sorry if this one sucks because of it. I still love the idea.

Fossil

"Git away from me with that stick, ya old coot!"

"I don't see why you won't just let me-"

"Because you'll fuckin' screw it up like you did the toaster!"

Riku, Zack, and Tifa stood in the doorway and simply watched as Cid and Merlin got into yet another argument of mechanics over magic. While Riku and Tifa looked annoyed, Zack was struggling not to laugh hysterically. "And they do this all the time?"

"Yep." Tifa folded her arms and sighed. "Hopefully this one doesn't end like the last one."

"Leon really would kill them this time," noted Riku.

"We should intervene." Tifa declared but made no movement to do so.

"Probably."

Zack glanced between them. "Do I want to know what happened last time?"

_Poof!_

"That." Riku and Tifa replied in unison.

Zack turned and gaped. "Oh, that's not good."

Leon's voice broke out from behind them. "What was that?"

"Shit." Riku cursed and tugged on Zack's arm. He pulled the man away with Tifa's help and they ran down the street. The silvered teen only shouted over his shoulder. "The fossils are at it again!"

"Why are we running?" Zack asked about a block down. They ducked into an alley to catch their breath.

"Because as soon as Leon's done kicking the old timers' asses, he's gonna come after us for not stopping them from blowing up the inside of headquarters." Riku smiled as he said this. Tifa was chuckling.

Zack looked at each of them as if they were crazy.

Tifa held a hand to her mouth. "Did you see the look on Cid's face?"

Riku nodded vigorously. "Did you see how Merlin's beard curled up when Cid flipped the switch?"

The pair was laughing hysterically now and Zack only shook his head. Smiling in amusement, he walked away. He had fallen in with a really weird bunch of people this time.

…And he absolutely loved it.


	265. espresso

Espresso

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that jump?"

"Yeah! It was totally wicked!"

Zack twisted up his face. "_Wicked?_"

"It means cool," explained Riku in an absent tone. His eyes never left the papers spread out before them.

Leon did look up and he frowned at Sora and Yuffie at the next table. "Didn't I tell you both to go somewhere else?"

"But we want to help!" Sora protested loudly, folding his arms.

Yuffie nodded vigorously before angling her head. "Well, he wants to help. I just like being around all of you wonderful people."

Cloud rubbed at his temples. "All right, who gave you sugar?"

"No one!" Yuffie protested, sticking out her tongue. When Cloud glared back, she stood, stomped her foot and turned on her heel. "Forget it! If you all are going to be moody, I don't want to stick around and let you kill my buzz. Come on, Sora."

"I'm gonna stay here." The brunet teen shook his head. "I really do wanna help."

"Fine." Yuffie huffed and ran off.

"So, uh, what are we doing?" Sora got up and bounded over to the other table which was littered with papers, folders, and coffee cups filled to various levels. "It looks intense."

"We're trying to find the original builders report for the castle." Riku explained. "That way we can compare them to the one in the DTD and figure out the differences."

"Oh." Sora shifted his weight. "So what can I do?"

"Be quiet." Cloud snapped irritably.

Sora looked at him with hurt eyes and Riku shot his lover a reproachful glare. The younger teen rubbed at the back of his head. "Sorry…"

Leon sighed. "If you really want to help, Sora, start going through the stack in front of you."

"Okay!" He brightened up considerably, taking the singled out pile of documents and sitting in the empty seat between Riku and Zack. He gave Zack a happy grin and eagerly began shifting through papers.

As he did this, Sora bounced a little in place. Zack kept finding his attention drawn to it and after about ten minutes, he laughed. "Okay, Sora, why are you bouncing?"

"I'm not." The teen countered with a frown.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Guys." Leon nearly shouted.

Zack gestured with his free hand. "He started it!"

Sora's jaw dropped. "No I didn't!"

Zack opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Leon. "I don't care. _I'm_ finishing it."

The two fell silent and everyone returned to their searching. After a few more minutes, Zack set his papers down. "Alright, Sora, you have _got_ to stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!" The teen was beginning to look really upset. "First I'm being too loud and now you say I'm bouncing! Do you just not want me here?" 

"Yes." Cloud muttered. It was followed immediately by a grimace as Riku kicked him under the table. "He's more of a distraction than a help right now."

Sora pouted, looking extremely upset. Riku stood up. "I'll be back. Sora, don't go anywhere."

The silvered teen went of to the counter and spoke quietly to the barista. She nodded and went over to the cappuccino machine. A minute later she asked Riku something and he replied. Only his chuckle could be heard at the table. Another moment and he returned to the table with a small cup.

He handed it to Sora and commanded. "Drink."

"What is it?" Sora took the cup from him.

"Chocolate coffee."

"_Oh_," Sora grinned and chucked the stuff down eagerly.

Cloud and Leon were staring at Riku in totally disbelief. Zack watched Sora set down the now empty cup and wipe his mouth. The raven-haired man then looked at Riku. "Have you lost your mind?"

Riku smirked. "Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

"What did you just give him?" Leon questioned lowly.

Riku returned his attention to his stack of papers. "Espresso with a lot of chocolate syrup."

"_Espresso?" _All three men shouted.

Cloud fell back in his chair. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"We can forget finishing this today." Zack laughed though there was an annoyed tone to it.

"Trust me, guys." Riku seemed to be completely oblivious to the dark looks he was receiving. "I know what I'm doing."

They clearly did not believe him but slowly went back to work. After a few minutes, Zack glanced in Sora's direction. He frowned in confusion and nudged Leon. When he looked over, he also frowned.

The brunet teen was seriously reading through his stack of reports, almost completely still. He bit his lip in concentration, every once in a while narrowing his eyes. He moved on to the next and his blue eyes lit up he moved to show Riku the paper in his hand. "Is this it?"

Riku leaned over. He smiled widely and took it from his best friend. "Yep, that's it."

Riku handed it over to Leon as Sora beamed. The ex-Seed looked stunned, as did the two men flanking him. The older teen smile turned mild. He turned to Sora. "Want to go play that new game now?"

"You're done here?"

"Yep." Riku nodded. "Go ahead home and I'll be there in a minute."

Sora stood up and run out the door.

Riku simply began gathering up papers. He waited a minute before calmly stating. "When I say I know what I'm doing, believe me."

Zack was confused as all hell. "How in the name of Ifrit did you do that?"

"Sora's mom used to give him espresso to calm him down when he got into these hyperactive moods. We never figured out why it worked but it does."

"The caffeine must have an opposite effect on him." Leon thought aloud.

Riku shrugged. He placed his now neatly stacked files before Leon and stood up. "Don't know but I'm not going to question it."

"So we're done for the day then?" Cloud asked hopefully.

Leon nodded.

The blond moved to follow Riku but stopped when he saw the teen's expression. "What?"

Riku folded his arms. "If you plan on coming home tonight, it better be with peace offerings."

"What?"

"You were very mean to my best friend." Riku's words were casual. "You're going to have to make up for that."

Cloud stared as Riku smiled in a mockingly sweet way and walked off, throwing a _see ya_ over his shoulder at Leon and Zack. As soon as Riku was gone, Cloud glared at the other two who had begun laughing hysterically. Zack placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and snickered.

"Something tells me sex isn't going to cut it this time, Spike."

Cloud sighed and fished around in his pocket to see how much munny he had on him. He was going to have to hit the marketplace for all of Riku and Sora's favorite video game snacks. As he followed the other couple out of the coffee shop, he cursed himself again for falling in love with a teenager.


	266. Retrospection

So to kick off the future cousin-in-law's list, we have a scrapped scene from A Life Renewed. I started this little snippet around the third chapter and it just never found a place to fit in smoothly. Figure this takes place around Zack's fourth night back.

Retrospection

Sora heard quiet laughter in the backyard. Curious, he poked his head out the door. He tilted his head to the side, intrigued by what he saw.

Zack, Aerith, and Cloud were hanging out on Aerith's porch. Each had a beer bottle, and it had been Cloud who was laughing. Sora couldn't think of a single time when he actually heard the blonde fully laugh. Riku could make him chuckle but this was something else.

"Hey, kid. Come on out."

Sora started. He had been trying to keep from being noticed. The three had obviously been having some kind of moment and he had interrupted it. "I, uh, well…"

Zack chuckled. "You were just eavesdropping, we know."

"I didn't mean…"

"It's all right, Sora." Aerith smiled easily. "Come sit."

"No, really." Sora protested. "I was just looking for something Leon left."

"Sora." Zack said his name rather authoratively. "Sit."

The teen found himself walking into the yard and dropping down beside the raven-haired man. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean-"

"Forget it, kid." Zack waved a dismissive hand. "Doesn't matter and it isn't like you're the only one."

"Huh?"

Zack nodded at Cloud who slowly stood and went into the house. Less than a minute later, there was a scuffling in the far bushes. Soon after, Cloud reappeared through them, holding Riku by the scruff of his neck.

"And you call yourself Sephiroth's brother." Zack tsked.

"It's not my fault Cloud has a creepy sixth sense when it comes to me!" Riku protested. Cloud resumed his seat, pulling Riku into his lap.

Zack frowned in mock disapproval for a moment then turned to Aerith. "Now what were we talking about again? Oh, yeah! So Cloud and I are just standing there in _total_ embarrassment, well, Cloud was much more so but-"

"You were freaked out also." Cloud interjected.

"Didn't say I wasn't, Spike. I just wasn't in complete panic mode like you." Zack smirked at him. "Any way, the commander just stares at us for a minute, shakes his head and says, 'I'd send you both to the General, but I already know where that would lead'."

Aerith giggled, one hand covering her mouth. "So that's why you were late."

"Yep. I'm telling you it's always Spiky's fault."

"It is not."

Zack lifted a black eyebrow at the blond and twisted his lip. "I can count on one hand how many times we got caught when _I_ was the one who started things and every one of those times, it was Sephiroth who found us."

Cloud pouted. "Well, I didn't know the building that well."

"Uh huh." The older one nodded.

Both Sora and Riku were chuckling as Cloud got more annoyed. Riku turned in Cloud's lap, grinning. "So you've always been horny as hell, huh?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Zack shook his head. "All I can say is thank Shiva Seph was my buddy or we _both_ would have been kicked out. Lazzard never did get any proof."

Sora glanced at Zack. "Sephiroth really covered for you guys?"

"Oh, all the time. Seph is a really cool guy." The raven-haired man leaned back on his hands, throwing his head back. "I think he was really happy that I was so happy, not that he would ever admit to it then or now. He really does care a lot about those close to him, he just doesn't really understand it."

"He's starting to." Riku laced his fingers with Cloud's as he spoke. "He's been rather supportive of Cloud and I, which neither of us really expected."

Zack lifted his head to look over. "Seph never learned to properly express or even feel emotion. He never talked much about his childhood but we had a few conversations were he would open up and honestly, after those talks I always wanted to walk up to the sixty-eighth floor and beat Hojo into a bloody pulp. How anyone can treat a person, let alone a child like that, is completely beyond me."

"Especially their own kid." Sora muttered.

The ex-SOLDIER stared at him for a long moment. "What?"

Cloud sighed. "Zack doesn't know about that. He died before we found out."

"Found out what, Cloud?"

Riku worried his lip and spoke quietly. "Hojo is both Sephiroth and my biological father."

Zack was totally silent. He abruptly leapt to his feet and paced a few steps. He placed his hands on his hips and cursed. "That sadistic son of a… I should have fucking known!"

"The only reason _we_ know is because Hojo tried goading Vincent with it," explained Cloud slowly. "I don't know how Sephiroth found out."

"Mother told him." Riku informed them. "And it was in the research files in Shinra Mansion."

"It's gotta be one of the major reasons he snapped." Zack declared. "He despised Hojo for everything he put Seph through as a kid and then to find out that he was not only someone's experiment but his own _father's_?"

"Don't call him that around Sephiroth." Riku ordered. Cloud was rubbing at his back now. "He reacts… rather strongly. Actually, don't bring it up around me either."

Zack turned toward him and after a pause, nodded. He let out a breath and dropped back down on the grass. "Man, this whole thing just gets more twisted, doesn't it?"

Aerith folded her hands in her lap. "It does and I know it's even bigger than what we do know."

"I don't know want to know more than I do." Cloud stated calmly. He glanced at Zack, still tracing light circles on Riku's back. "I know Genesis and Angeal fit in there somewhere, too."

"Ugh," Zack groaned. "That's a _whole_ other story, Spike; one that _I'm_ not ready to go into. I doubt Seph even knows to whole of it."

"Does anyone else find it strange," Sora drawled out, "that the conversation started with talking about Cloud and Zack sneaking around to have sex and turned into this?"

The other four exchanged brief looks before saying in unison, "No."

Zack suddenly grinned wickedly. "Hey, if you wanna go back to the original subject, has Spiky ever told you about the time Sephiroth _and_ Angeal found us in the storage closet of the nap room? That was his fault, too."

"Why do you keep blaming me for us getting caught?"

"You're the one who moaned loud enough for Seph to hear from across the room."

"You're the one who made me!"

"By the way, Riku, did you find that spot on his upper back?"

Riku giggled. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me about that one."

Sora was blushing as he listened to the three bicker about each other's odd quirks but laughed right along with them. Aerith, while only contributing small bits, smiled right along with them. Very quickly, the serious aspect of this trip down memory lane was left behind.


	267. Gubernatorial

Let me know how these are going, guys. I need motivation!  


Gubernatorial

Leon glanced up at the very loud thud and slight whooshing of air in front of him. He eyed the stack of papers warily. "What is all of this?"

"Papers for you to sign, Governor." Zack smirked at him along with Sora.

The sable-haired man grumbled, pulling a few papers off the top of the pile. He flipped through them a moment. "Why do I have to sign these? I have nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Riku countered from Cid's computer station. "You're the man in charge of all of this and therefore the one everyone needs to go to for approvals."

"For the restoration stuff. I'm not handling any of the civic stuff."

Sora laughed, oblivious to the scowl Leon sent him. "Who took over the setting up of the security force? Who got the commerce guild started? Who freaking opened the healers ward?"

Zell looked up from step he was sitting on. "Why hasn't anyone named Squall governor yet?"

"That's what I keep asking!" Zack said animatedly. He walked around the table and draped his arms over Leon's shoulders from behind. "It'd be pretty damn cool to be sleeping with the ruler of the world."

Leon shrugged him off and stood. "I don't want to be in charge. I hate being in the position of authority."

Zell snickered. "And yet, somehow you always end up there. Why do you think that is, Squall?"

"I have no idea." He picked up his empty glass and disappeared into the small kitchenette behind the stairs, aiming a light kick at Zell's leg as he passed. "It's not like I've ever asked to be in charge."

"You never did!" The tattooed blond shouted over his shoulder. He chuckled as he shook his head. "It's Garden all over again."

Realizing he had several sets of eyes on him now, Zell shrugged. "You should have heard him complain when he was put in charge of the entire school."

Sora gaped. "He ran the _school_?"

"Oh, yeah. He did a damn good job too but man, did he complain about it."

"If he really hates it so much, why does he do it?"

Riku snorted, turning from the computer. "Isn't it obvious? He really cares about what happens to everyone around him so he puts himself in a position where he can do the most good and make sure everything that needs to be done is done right."

Zack folded his arms. "Do it yourself so no one else can fuck it up. Makes sense."

"That's pretty much it," agreed Zell. "If things go wrong, he figures he only has himself to blame."

"And he's yet to be seriously wrong." Riku nodded. "Any issue that's come up, he's managed to deal with almost immediately. Hell, Sephiroth's impressed by him."

"Squall is a born leader." Zell noted, shifting around on the stair to press his back against the wall. "He has always taken charge and he's damn good at it. He just hates the attention."

Zack bit his lip, a mischievous look to his violet eyes. "So you think if we held an election and someone just sorta slipped his name in and he just happened to win, he'd do it?"

The tattooed one smirked. He saw exactly where the ex-SOLDIER was going with this. "If the people voted him governor, there's no way he'd be able to say no."

Zack glanced at Riku, who was lightly grinning. "I think we can arrange something, don't you?"

Sora chuckled. "People have been wondering if there was going to be any kind of government set up. They're already been talking about keeping Leon in charge. Everyone admires him."

Leon returned to the room and frowned at everyone's looks. "Now what?"

"Nothing." Riku stood up and nudged his head for Zell and Sora to follow him out.

Once they left, Leon gave Zack a stern look. "What are you planning?"

Zack gave him an expression of shock as he walked up to him. "I'm hurt, Leo. You really thing we would plot something on you?"

"Now I know something's up." He gave the older man a pained look. "You know I really don't want to be in charge."

"But you're _so_ good at it." At Leon's expression, Zack sighed. "We're not going to force you into anything but the people really do want you to lead."

"I'm happy to simply keep doing what I am. That's it."

"And that's all we want." Zack wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist. He grinned some as he toyed with a lock of Leon's brown hair. "I can't wait to tell people I'm sleeping with the governor of Radiant Garden."

Leon could only roll his eyes, knowing he had not heard the end of this.


	268. Fusillade

I have a new poll up. Go take it.

Fusillade

Riku sighed as he gazed down at the filled courtyard before them. There had to be nearly a thousand people gathered there, waiting for the fireworks to begin. "All right, Sora. You were right, this was pretty cool."

"I told you!" Sora beamed, bouncing a little against the slates of the palace roof. "Chinese New Year is awesome."

Riku looked over his shoulder to where Cloud, Zack, and Leon sat. The three were huddled in conversation and Riku really wanted to know what they were talking about. He kicked Sora's knee gently and motioned with his chin at the others. "Any idea what that's about?"

Sora turned toward them and shook his head. "They're probably going on again about what big kids we are."

"Oh, you know that's what we're talking about." Zack straightened his back out and smirked at the teenagers. The other two did likewise. "And both of you only reinforced that by carrying on the candy shop."

"I like rice candy!" Riku protested. "It's about the only thing I like around here. I've got some bad memories of this place."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad for you." Sora dismissed Riku's statement. "The Emperor loved you."

Riku rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the courtyard. Obviously the Emperor liked them or he doubted he would have offered to let them watch the fireworks from the palace roof. Much further down the roof, Mulan and her entire family, including Shang, were set up. Occasionally, Mushu would scurry over to relay messages between her and Sora.

Down below, a group of children had created a large circular clearing. Two stood in the middle of it with a long strip of little red and gold sticks. They lit one end of it and ran away laughing.

A moment later there was rapid secession of pops and bangs as the row of firecrackers exploded in small bursts of light.

At the sound of the very first one, Zack dropped. He would have fallen off the roof if Leon had not grabbed on to his arm. When the noise ended, Leon and Cloud pulled the older man back up, Leon looking worried and confused. Cloud was simply concerned.

Riku and Sora looked over as Zack fought to not hyperventilate. Cloud rubbed soothing circles along his back and Leon held tightly to his arm. The raven-haired man's skin had an ashen color to it.

Sora dropped to one knee beside Leon. "What happened?"

Cloud's voice was quiet. "The firecrackers triggered a panic response."

"What? Why?"

Mushu and Mulan had run over, asking is everything was alright. Zack weakly nodded, still breathing heavily and keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, it just…"

Riku angled his head as what just happened clarified itself in his mind. "The firecrackers sound a lot like rapid gunfire. It brought up bad memories for him."

Sora still looked confused but Mulan and Mushu nodded. After making sure everything was indeed all right, they went back to their group. Leon frowned a bit, understanding lighting his eyes and he scooted a little closer to Zack who leaned up against him.

After a minute passed, Zack had settled down and he chuckled weakly, letting out a long breath. "Okay, wasn't expecting that to happen."

Cloud moved away but regarded Zack seriously. His own blue eyes had a haunted look to them. "It isn't surprising."

Sora glanced at Riku, clearly wanting an explanation. The older teen folded his arms, keeping a detached eye on the other three. "Zack died as a result of about two hundred members of the Shinra army open-firing on him."

"I know tha- oh!" Sora frowned deeply. His eyes widened and he stared at Zack worriedly. "Are you alright? Man, that had to be _bad_. We can leave if you want…"

Zack chuckled again, this time sounding stronger. "Relax, Sora. I'll be fine. I just… haven't really thought about any of that since I came back. You gotta remember that for me, it's like all of that happened only a few months ago. The memory is still fresh."

"There are likely to be more rounds of that," Riku noted, glancing over the edge. The kids were already reforming their circle. "Like in about two minutes."

Zack moistened his lips. "It's alright. I think it was just the initial shock."

Leon moved his hand to hold on to Zack's hand. "You sure?"

Zack grinned and squeezed the man's hand. "Positive."

Another series of pops and bangs rang out and Zack flinched, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Leon. When it ended, he opened his eyes. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"If you're positive," Sora stated uncertainly. "Maybe we could ask them to stop."

"No." Zack spoke firmly. "Let them have their fun. We're not supposed to be here anyway, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Riku glanced over, meeting violet eyes and silently letting Zack know that he would give him the heads up whenever a round was about to go off. The former SOLDIER nodded faintly in gratitude, moving even closer to Leon who wrapped his free arm around his waist.

Another four rounds went off before guards came out and broke up the little circle. A few minutes after that, the fireworks began. On the first burst, Riku left his spot and walked carefully behind the others to sit with Cloud.

The blond immediately placed his arm around the teen's waist and Riku rested his head on his shoulder. He took hold of Cloud's hand and smiled. He knew that Cloud had to have been rather shaken up over the fusillade also. "Are you okay?"

Cloud kissed him lightly. "Yeah."

The couple then turned to watch the fireworks along with everyone else.


	269. Jerkwater

Jerkwater

Zack studied the slip of paper in his hand again and glanced up at the small, vacant looking house before him. This was the correct address. It was the last house on the block and its appearance blended in completely with the rest of the dwellings.

He frowned deeply and made his way up the short walk to the front door. Before he could knock, the door swung open revealing a faintly smiling face the raven-haired man had not seen in over a month. The teenager looked a lot healthier than when he had last seen him.

"Hi, Zack."

"Hey, Riku." Zack stepped into the house, glancing around the open front room. To his right was the partially closed off kitchen and adjoining eating area. There were three doors along the back wall of the living area, split off by a half wall. There was no hallway per say. "Nice place."

Riku shrugged, leading Zack over to the sofa. "It works for us."

"I imagine so." The older man sat down. "A remote little town like this was probably the best place you could have gone. You're relatively isolated from a lot of people yet there are others around so you have to interact. It's a good balance."

"I thought so." Riku sat on the arm of the sofa, arms wrapped around his knees putting him in a rather child-like position. "This world is so remote it was completely over looked by the Heartless. They know nothing of anything outside their world."

"How did you find this place?"

"I'm not too sure." Riku bit his lip. "When we left, I just opened up a corridor and followed where my heart thought we should go."

The silvered youth studied his bare feet. "No one here knows anything about us but our names and what we want them to know. Seph has been keeping his wings under a disappearing spell and though we still get the unwanted looks and catcalls because of our looks, no one treats us any differently than anyone else. It's been very liberating."

Zack nodded. "I imagine so. There's no pressure or expectations to live up to."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. He fell quite for a moment. Rather abruptly he stood back up and headed for the far door in the back. "Take anything you want from the kitchen. I'm going to let Sephiroth know you're here."

Riku knocked on the door and slipped into the room. Zack looked after him for a second and got up. He crossed the space to the small fridge, taking a quick survey of the entire place as he did. The house was sparsely furnished and had the feel of a temporary residence. That rather relieved Zack.

He removed a water from the fridge unit, turning back for the sofa. His attention was almost immediately drawn to several picture frames on the wall near the front door. He stepped over and smiled as he looked them over.

"Hello, Zachary."

The former First Class turned. Sephiroth had a slight smile to his face and was wearing a plain t-shirt and dark jeans. While Zack had never seen Sephiroth in anything but his black leather, this was not the thing that really startled him. "You cut your hair."

"Some." Sephiroth shook his head, his now barely waist-length silver locks fanning out a little. "I feel lighter with it this way."

"You look good." He really did. Zack had to admit both of the sons of Jenova looked infinitely better than they had the last time he had seen them. Despite his grievances with their decision to leave Radiant Garden, it seemed to have done them quite a bit of good.

Sephiroth settled himself on the floor before the sofa and Riku retook his prior position. The elder brother angled his head. "How have things been since we left?"

Zack shrugged a little, turning back toward the pictures. "Everything in the center of town is finally completed. The works and other departments are all running smoothly. They set up a city council and much to Leon's dismay, he's head of it. They're still building houses but the apartments are done and a lot of people seem to be happy to stay there."

He paused. "Aerith and Zell are now living together and are in charge of parks and recreation. Reno and Rude head security. Tifa's getting huge; she's got about another month left. Lupin was made headmaster of the school. Demyx has proven himself to be really good at coordinating and scheduling so he's become the unofficial secretary for the council.

"I'm just doing whatever I can wherever I can." The raven-haired man bit his lip, hesitant to speak further.

"What about Cloud?" Riku's voice was soft.

Sighing, Zack stared at the last picture on the wall. The collection of frames had each held a photo of all of Riku and Sephiroth's friends. He and Leon were in one, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Zell in another. Tifa, Rude, Reno, and Demyx with Denzel and Marlene took up another. A few other random shots of people filled a large frame with multiple pictures.

The last one was a simple shot of Cloud. He was not looked at the camera but off to the side, a soft smile to his features. Zack was certain the man had to have been looking at Riku when it was taken.

"Sora has moved to Radiant Garden and he's been living with Cloud. He and Penelo have gotten really serious and the two of them have been helping Cloud out." The former SOLDIER spoke neutrally.

There was a long span of quiet. Riku's next words were tight with emotion. "Is he…?"

Zack turned to face him. Riku was staring fixedly at a spot on the wall. "He's surviving."

Riku's lower lip trembled a bit and he blinked a few times. "Good."

Sephiroth was watching his brother very carefully. There was a great deal of sorrow and painful understanding to his eyes. Zack was suddenly reminded of a conversation they had held years ago when they were dealing with Genesis and his clones.

Deciding he could not take any more of the depression that had suddenly fallen upon them, Zack turned the line of questioning around. "So what about the two of you? What have you been doing?"

Sephiroth looked away from Riku. "Mostly keeping a low profile. We've been assisting with a few projects in town which had been causing them issue. The neighborhood children have taken a liking to Riku and often come over for tutoring.

"It has been very refreshing to be just another insignificant person. It's something I have always been curious about. It's been an enlightening experience."

"Good." Zack folded his arms casually. He looked toward the window. "Any thoughts of going back?"

Riku's breath hitched a bit but his voice was steady despite the pain in it. "I want to come home, Zack. I miss Cloud and everyone more with each passing day but…"

"We're not ready yet." Sephiroth took up the sentence. "The voices have settled and we both feel more stable than we've ever felt but until we know that we can maintain that stability, we can't go back."

Zack snorted. "I knew that was going to be your answer but I had to ask."

"I am sorry, Zack."

"Don't be." Zack waved the apology off. "As long as you guys get it together, we'll wait as long as we have to. I'm just glad you finally contacted me. It was the not knowing anything that we really starting to wear on us."

"That was Sephiroth." Riku smirked at his brother though there was a sad quality to it. "He decided I would feel better if I knew Cloud was okay."

Sephiroth smiled. "You do, don't you?"

Riku nodded once. "Yeah."

Zack glanced between the two and grinned. He had no doubts the brothers would be ready to come home very soon. He could not wait for that day. He planned to throw the biggest welcome back party the world had ever seen.

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, he laughed. "Well, I'm hungry so why don't the two of you take me out and show me around this jerkwater town?"

The brothers chuckled and went to collect their shoes.


	270. Indolence

Definitely not one of my better ones….

Indolence

Leon shut his eyes and silently counted to five. He had asked Cloud an hour ago to go help the team building the apartment complex. All the blond had to do was walk across town, and transfer pieces of lumber from the stacks outside to their respective locations. It was not even the heavy wood, mostly two by fours for framing the walls.

So why the hell was the older man still wandering aimlessly in the marketplace?

"I am going to kill him."

Beside him Zack looked over the side and chuckled. "Spike has always been lazy but damn."

Leon traced the scar along the bridge of his nose. "I know he's going through a rough time, we all are but he's been like this since the day I met him. He just doesn't want to do or get involved with anything. He used to use Sephiroth and the darkness as an excuse but he doesn't even do that anymore."

"Cloud just hates to work, he always has." Zack turned and leaned his backside against the low stone wall. "According to Tifa, even his mom knew that he would barely get by on his own. She was always pushing for him to find himself a wife that would take care of him."

Leon snorted. "Guess she didn't figure out he was gay."

"I don't know how she couldn't have." The older man shrugged. "Then again Tifa didn't know until Cloud confessed to having been with me during one of his rare drunken rants."

Leon stepped forward, bracing his hands on the stone beside Zack. He watched Cloud for a few minutes as the blond spoke to Aerith, who had suddenly appeared. Cloud nodded once and followed her out of the market.

With a shake of his head, the sable-haired man turned and mirrored Zack's position. "I've decided all of my instructions for Cloud are going to come through either Aerith or you, Riku when he comes back. Even though he still complains, he'll at least do it if one of you ask."

There was a bitter tone to Leon's voice and Zack glanced over with a frown. "Cloud thinks very highly of you, Leon. You're one of his best friends."

Leon remained quiet.

The ex-SOLDIER sighed and half turned. "Cloud is convinced that nearly everything he does is doomed for failure. I don't know where that started but it was cemented into his brain when he failed to make SOLDIER. He tried so damn hard but it just wasn't enough.

"The reason he'll force himself to work for me, Aerith and even Tifa is because he already feels like he let us down and he refuses to do that again. Riku, he's absolutely devoted to so he'll do anything that kid wants." Zack grinned. "Plus sex is an incredible motivator."

Leon arched a sable-eyebrow at him. "I don't intend to start trading sex for work."

The older man smirked. "You already are. Be that as it may, the problem he has with you is that Cloud respects you more than probably any one else here. He wishes he could do what you've done with this place. You've put your entire self into rebuilding this world and he admires that.

"He's also terrified he's going to fuck that up somehow which is why you have to literally kick his ass to get him to do anything." Zack smiled lightly. "He doesn't want to let you down, so he doesn't bother trying."

Leon bit his lip and studied the pavement at his booted feet. "He's an idiot."

"Hey," Zack held up both hands. "You don't have to remind me."

Letting out a cross between a breath and a sigh, Leon pushed off from the wall. "Question is, what can I do to convince him that anything he does helps and I appreciate what he does?"

Zack pursed his lips in sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know. You could try telling him that."

The look the brunet shot him made Zack laugh loudly. "Of course you couldn't. That would totally go against your image, wouldn't it Squall?"

Leon rolled his eyes and began walking away. A few steps out, he paused. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find Cloud."

Zack smirked again and left the wall. He jogged up beside the younger man and without further word they went searching for their mutual best friend.

-0—0—0—

Okay, for those of you who haven't caught on by the not quite up to snuff writing lately, I've been stuck in a really bad depressive fit. I'm trying to fight through it but it's been rough.

So, here's the deal. I need some motivation so I'm issuing a challenge to every one of you: I want as many of you as possible to write me a story. Easy enough, right? I thought so. There's no reason that at least four of you cannot do this, right? Right.

The prompts are: Sephiroth, Zack, past, present. You can use whatever universe or scenario you want. I just want to see what you all come up with, okay? So, please, please, _please_ give it a shot. Let me know if you will so I can be on the look out for it.

Thanks, guys. I mean it.


	271. stomp

Thank you, BlackIceNinja, Riku-Rocks, Sassy and Super Pup.

This list comes from The Mad Bubbler.

Stomp

"Alright, you were right, okay! The guy flaked out just like you said he would."

Riku peered through the crack in the door. Hades paced around, gesturing wildly with one hand. Before the circular table in the middle of the room, Maleficent merely stood with a neutral expression. She may not have even been listening to the god.

"He had to take out the Keybrat to get to Hercules anyway, it shoulda been no big deal to simply kill the kid but _no_," Hades sighed loudly in annoyance. "That's the last time I make a deal with a pretty boy."

Riku bit his lip as he listened to Hades rant. They had to be talking about Cloud and Riku knew exactly who the Keybrat was. Hades had ordered Cloud to kill Sora and he had not done it.

The fifteen-year-old felt a series of conflicting emotions flit through him. His last few encounters with his former best friend had gone horribly sour. He still did not really understand how they had become such bitter enemies. Or maybe he was the bitter one.

Sora seemed so different now, caught up in playing hero and finally having something over on Riku. Riku knew he was still the superior one and once he managed to save Kairi, Sora would remember that too. Sora would then come running back to him and everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be.

Somehow, he knew it was not going to happen that way. It was a fantasy Riku had built in his mind to justify his own actions. He knew the moment he killed that first palace guard and watched their blood stain carpet that he had started down a path he really did not want to follow.

…But it was already too late to turn back.

Maleficent's cool voice broke into his thoughts. "I sincerely hope you took care of the insolent SOLDIER."

"Cerberus stomped him."

Riku's breath hitched. Over the past couple of months, Cloud Strife had become his lifeline. He was the only one who understood Riku and he was the only one the teen could turn to when nothing made sense or he simply needed to get away. He had become rather dependant on the man.

He had no idea what he would do if he lost him.

Hades scowled. "Unfortunately, the Keybrat and Hercules managed to rescue him and I don't know where he ended up."

Turning from the door, Riku bolted down the hall. His heart beat heavily in his chest and suddenly he was thankful Sora had gotten that Keyblade. He silently thanked Sora for saving Cloud, not entirely sure why. Just because Cloud had gotten away, did not mean he could not have died of his injuries later on.

…But Cloud had to be alive. Riku had no idea why but he was convinced he would know if the older blond man had been killed. Something in his heart just seemed to resonate with the man.

He raced out of the castle and ran through the elaborate pathway he had created so he could sneak out to visit the abandoned town of Hollow Bastion. Even though Maleficent had told him he was free to wander, he knew she watched him carefully. He had gone out of his way to make she did not find out about the house he was now hurrying into.

There was no one downstairs so he went up, taking two steps at a time. He rounded into the second door on the left, pausing for the briefest of moments. Then he was darting forward, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around the blond sitting on the floor.

Cloud stiffened a bit in both surprise and pain. At his groan, Riku quickly released him but held onto his hand. The older man frowned but there was an oddly happy look to his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hades said you got stomped."

Cloud chuckled without humor. He ran his free hand through his spikes of hair. "Yeah, wasn't expecting that…"

Riku carefully looked the man over, taking in every bruise, cut or mark on Cloud's light skin. He hated seeing Cloud like this. "Why haven't you healed yet?"

Cloud sighed, glancing out the broken window of the bedroom. "I wanted to feel the pain for a little while. I want to remember how much my decision ended up hurting so I won't make the same mistake."

Oddly enough, Riku understood exactly what Cloud meant. "How long have you been like this?"

"Long enough." The blond removed a potion from the pocket at his right knee. He pulled the top off with his teeth as Riku was still gripping his left hand tightly and after spitting out the bit of glass, drank half the contents.

In only a few moments, the injuries were gone. He set the half-filled bottle to the side and gave Riku's hand a squeeze. "Better?"

Riku was studying him closely. The teen worried his lip and looked down at their clasped hands. He suddenly let go and stood, an almost embarrassed expression coming to him. He turned away and focused on the view outside the window.

After a moment of stillness, Riku quietly stated. "I don't what I'd do if I didn't have you."

He felt like an idiot but it was the truth. He did not know how it had happened, but Cloud had become one of the most important things in his life. He could not imagine not having him in his life.

A large hand griped his shoulder but he did not look over. He could not describe the feeling that came over him just having Cloud stand beside him. He felt like just maybe, there still was some light within him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Riku."


	272. house

I _had_ to do this. It's probably not very well done but I think it's funny.

House

Aerith walked into the castle courtyard, wearing an expression no one but Zack had ever seen on her before. Frankly, it scared the hell out of them. The flower girl was not meant to be angry.

Holding her shoulders rigidly, she stalked over to where Zack was working and held out her hand. The man studied her for a second then proceeded to remove the Buster Sword from his back and gave it to her. "The tree over there needs to come down."

Aerith nodded curtly, dragging the weapon that was almost as large as her over to said tree. Zell, Leon, Reno, and Sora watched in amazement as she stopped before it. Muttering an apology, she nearly screamed with frustration and hefted the heavy sword up.

She then swung it and neatly sliced through the trunk, the top section falling down with a crash.

She took a few deep breaths, settling the end of the Buster on the ground. Turning, she flicked her bangs back and smiled tightly. The other stared as Zack chuckled and walked over to her.

He took back his blade with an amused look. "Feel better?"

"For now." She straightened her top out. "Thank you."

Reno sputtered. "How the fuck did you do that, yo?"

"Why did you do that?" Leon asked, also quite stunned by Aerith's rather abrupt display of anger.

Zell frowned at Aerith, looking more worried than surprised. "Is that doctor still giving you a hard time?"

"I have never met a more impossible man!" Aerith rubbed at her forehead. "He's rude and corrosive, has no sympathy toward anyone who comes into the clinic. …And he's arrogant. Everything seems to be beneath him. Unless it's some strange, complex thing, he's completely disinterested."

"Are you talking about that House guy?" Sora questioned. When Aerith nodded, the boy folded his arms. "Yeah, he's really mean. I went in there for a potion when I burned my arm the other day and he just started in on what an idiot I was."

Zack frowned. Aerith was clearly extremely distraught by this guy and if Sora was agreeing that this man was horribly abrasive, he had to be _really_ bad. "So why don't you just fire him? We aren't that short on healers."

"Remember that really weird epidemic that broke out on the east end?" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "House is the guy who figured it out."

Sora pursed his lips. "Yeah, and when Riku got that virus, House was the only guy who was able to figure out how to get rid of it with Riku's messed up DNA."

Aerith sighed heavily. Zell had walked over to her and was lightly massaging her shoulders. "Despite his absolutely miserable personality, he's an excellent doctor. He's brilliant when it comes to the mystery diagnoses."

Lighting a cigarette, Reno snorted. "Sounds like the guy needs a severe attitude adjustment."

"At the least," agreed Zack.

"So go kick his ass, Zell." The Turk motioned with his chin. "Go defend your girlfriend from the bad doctor, yo."

"I don't beat up on crippled people, Reno." The tattooed blond informed the tattooed redhead. "It's not right."

"Fine." Reno shrugged. "I don't give a fuck if he's crippled or not. I'll go kick his ass."

Zack and Leon both lifted eyebrows at him. Sora smirked with an annoyingly knowing air and Zell narrowed his eyes. Reno walked past Zell and Aerith, winking at the woman. "I still owe you for all the kidnapping attempts back in the day."

He casually strolled off.

"Is he really going to beat up House?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Probably." Sora gave Aerith a brief look. "I think he's got a bit of a thing for Aerith."

"You _think_?" Zell muttered darkly.

Aerith turned a bit and patted at the blond's face. She gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek and moved away. "We should go after him."

Zack snorted, falling in beside her and Zell. "Do we really have to stop him? I actually kinda want to see him kick the shit out of the guy."

Aerith chuckled. "We'll decide when we get there."


	273. peppercorn

This is likely the most random thing I have written in a long time but I made a promise and I'm holding to it. If nothing else, it should be funny. Prize for anyone who guesses where Sora's mentioned ex-boyfriend comes from.

Peppercorn

"Riku! Riku!"

The named young man tried to ignore the frantic calling, determinedly keeping his eyes fixed on the two men sparring on the small green below the bailey. It was a warm, late spring day and both Cloud and Zack had stripped down to pants and boots. Riku had originally set up on the open part of the upper bailey to draw them but had become distracted by their movements.

"Ri-KU!"

The silvered teen sighed and turned away from his eye candy. "What, Sora?"

"You gotta help me! She's _insane_!" The brunet gripped his best friend's shoulders.

"Who?" Riku asked, carefully detaching Sora from him.

"Elise."

Oh, Sora's most recent girlfriend. Riku had not liked her from the first time he met her. Something always seemed really off about her. "What did she do?"

"She's just… crazy." Sora walked around animatedly. "I mean, people say _I'm_ random and hyper but not even Yuffie and Selphie _combined_ compare to her!"

A single eyebrow lifted. "She can't be that bad."

"Oh, yeah, she can and is." Sora breathed out. "Trust me. We were at lunch today, right? Well, since the hot dog stand it doing so well I had a little extra munny, we went to Kyo's. She had never been there before so I figured she was really excited to be going somewhere kinda nice.

"So we get there and we're sitting down and she grabs the pepper grinder, asking what it was. I told her it was a peppercorn grinder and she looked really confused so I explained that pepper was ground up peppercorns which she just found amazing and she started grinding up the stuff leaving piled of pepper all over the table.

"Then she was waving it around and laughing, letting it fly all over. The people around us started sneezing and giving us evil looks. Thank goodness Kyo wasn't there but Yuki was and he came over and was really mad. Elise thought this was funny and threw some peppercorns up like it was raining and it made _him_ sneeze and he fell over, almost into some lady's arms but I managed to get between them instead so he didn't turn into a rat and-"

"Whoa!" Riku cut him off. "Why would he turn into a rat?"

Sora gaped. "You don't know about that? There's a freakin' curse on their family and if they get hugged by someone of the opposite sex, they turn into different animal." Suddenly, Sora frowned. "Oh, wait. No one's supposed to know that. Don't tell anyone I told you."

Riku lifted a silver eyebrow but nodded. "Okay. Continue."

"Well, Shigure came over and Elise jumped up because apparently she has a crush on him or something and she totally knocked over the table. I was _so_ embarrassed! Yuki looked ready to kill her but Shigure held him back and just said we should leave now."

"Wow." Riku fought not to laugh. "That sucks."

"Oh, it gets worse!" Sora paced around in agitation. "So we left Kyo's and Elise has no idea why they kicked us out. She then started in on some rant on some place called Iceland and how if we got married, we should live there and have four kids so she can tell everyone she has four Icelandic brats."

The older teen scrunched up his face. This had to be the most insane thing he had ever heard. "She is worse than Selphie and Yuffie combined."

"Yeah," Sore stopped and sighed, shoulders dropping. "But she's also really sweet when she isn't all whacked out. I just… I don't want to be mean or hurt her or anything but there is just no way this can work out."

Riku folded his arms. "So just tell her that. She isn't the first person you've broken up with."

"Yeah, but all the others have been mutual break-ups." The brunet angled his head. "Well, except for Ryuichi but he wasn't all that interested anyway."

"Sora!" An almost shrill voice called out. Said teen cringed a bit and turned. A girl ran up to him, all smiles. "I found you!"

"Yeah, you did." Sora laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "What's up, Elise?"

"Hey, look, you're a really nice guy and all that but we're not going to work."

Sora blinked. "Wha- what?"

"Yeah, we just come from different worlds and, well, there's someone else I like." She frowned deeply at him. "But we're okay, right muffin-head?"

"Ah," he sputtered. "Uh, yeah, sure."

She giggled. "Good. See ya!"

She ran off and Sora stared after her for a minute. "Did she just break up with me?"

Riku was chuckling. "Yeah."

"Huh."

Sora seemed rather stunned and Riku looked at him with a trace of concern. "Why are you upset? This solves your problem."

"Well, yeah but…." Sora's face scrunched up. "No one's ever dumped me for someone else before. That… kinda hurt."

"You wanted to break-up with her anyway."

"Yeah," the younger one slowly got out. "But…she's already replaced me."

Riku had no idea why Sora was acting like he was hurt. "But you had already decided to dump her."

Sora waved a hand. "She didn't _know_ that! She dumped me first for another guy!"

Riku shook his head. "So what? You didn't want to be with her anyway."

"Didn't want to be with who?" Zack asked as he and Cloud walked up behind Riku. Both were still shirtless and sweaty.

Sora whirled around. "Elise just dumped me for another guy!"

"You were going to break-up with her anyway!" Riku counted in frustration.

Zack looked at Sora sympathetically. "Oh that sucks."

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Is anyone even listening to me? They were going to split anyway."

"That's not the point, Riku." Zack glanced at him as he went over to Sora. "Come on, kid. Let's talk."

Riku stared at Cloud in total confusion. "I am totally missing something here."

Cloud chuckled, wrapping his arm around his lover and leading him away to head home. "Yeah, but there's no way to explain it. It's one of those you have to experience it things. It's stupid and pointless."

The silvered one sighed. "I am so glad I skipped all of this dating crap."

Cloud smiled. "So am I."


	274. cyborg

Not my best but this was an odd word to use. The end is dedicated to Sassy.

Cyborg

Sora stared in wide-eyed fascination. For once, Yuffie had been totally right. He owed the ninja ten munny but he did not care. He just could not believe what he was seeing.

He had read stories about people who were part machine. They used the idea a lot in movies and video games but he never thought he would ever see one in real life. It was just… unreal.

"What are you staring at?"

Zack's voice made the boy jump and he whirled around. The ex-SOLDIER and Tifa stood behind him, Zack grinning broadly. Tifa also smiled though in a much more subdued manner, her hand absently rubbing at her belly.

"Jeeze, guys," Sora sighed. "Stop doing that to me."

Zack laughed and moved to stand beside the teen. "So what are you watching so intently?"

Across the grassy knoll, Riku was sparring with Ed. The two eighteen-year-olds had somehow become quite close in the short time the alchemist had been here. Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth were all rather happy to see Riku making friends with people his own age.

Neither of the teens in the distance used weapons, simply practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills. Ed clearly had more experience but Zack knew that Riku was absorbing every move the other young man made. It would not take long at all for the silvered one to met, if not surpass, the blond's skill level.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on Elric." Zack smirked.

"What?" Sora started. "NO! That's not…"

Tifa chuckled as she moved to stand on Sora's other side. "It's okay, Sora. We won't tell anyone."

"Ugh! That's not it!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to think, Sor?" Zack stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We find you out here, staring at two, sweaty, shirtless young men fighting-"

"Both of whom are rather good looking." Tifa noted.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "And it was pretty obvious that Ed was who you were focusing on."

Sora folded his arms angrily though there was a very light blush to his cheeks. "That doesn't mean I like him."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, Sora," Tifa shook her head a little and glanced at Zack, who was still smirking. "Why were you watching him?"

"Yuffie and I were reading comics yesterday and somehow ended up talking about cyborgs. I thought it would be nice if they really existed and she said that they did but I didn't believe her." Sora suddenly turned toward Tifa. "Did that Barret friend of yours really have a gun for an arm?"

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Oh, yeah. He had it when I first met him. I never did ask when he got it."

"Huh. Well, I didn't believe her and we argued about it for awhile then she told me that Ed had a mechanical arm _and_ leg." Sora blew out a breath and returned his attention to the older teens across the way. "I though for sure she was lying about that, too, but…" He motioned forward. "There it is. He really is a cyborg."

Zack frowned. "You know, I never paid any attention to those kinds of things. Maybe it's because I fought in a war and saw a lot of people lose limbs. I wouldn't have ever noticed if you hadn't pointed it out."

Angling his head, Sora watched Ed block a snap kick Riku aimed at his right flank and counter with a snap kick of his own with his metal leg. "It doesn't seem to slow him down or anything. It's like he's using his own limbs."

"For him, they are," stated Tifa. "They're probably as natural to him as the flesh ones were by now."

"I wonder how he got them." Sora asked idly. "Not like I'm gonna ask him or anything. Maybe Al would tell me…"

Abruptly, Zack began laughing loudly. Both Sora and Tifa looked at him questioningly. The raven haired man removed his hands from his pockets and brought one up to cover his mouth. "Oh, it totally makes sense now!"

"What does?"

"Roy said that Ed's title in the military was the Full Metal Alchemist." Zack smacked a hand against his leg. "I get it now! That's pretty darn funny."

Sora glanced at Tifa, who shrugged. Neither one of them understood but did not really care. Maybe it was one of those army things.

They turned back to the two sparring just in time to see Riku take a hit to his face from Ed's metal fist. The three grimaced, knowing that was going to leave a nice little bruise. Using the momentum of the punch to his advantage, Riku twisted and whipped his leg out landing a solid blow to Ed's midsection.

Ed went down but as he did, he some how managed to trip up Riku and send the taller teen crashing down upon him. Limbs got tangled up and Riku's body fall against Ed's. From Sora, Zack, and Tifa's perspective, it was a very… interesting sight.

Zack snorted. "We need a camera."

Sora grinned and reached into his pocket. He had gotten into the habit of carry a camera on him at all times for just these sorts of occasions. He snapped off a shot and showed first Tifa then Zack the preview. It totally looked like the two were making out.

Zack slapped Sora's back. "Ah, I knew there was a reason I wanted you for a protégé. Now to teach you the fine art of blackmail."


	275. futon

Futon

"Sora, we're here!" Seiya shouted up the stairs as she passed them on her way to the main room of the house. Riku and Cloud followed behind her, dropping their bags in the hallway. The woman turned toward them with a grin. "He really is excited you two are visiting."

"I figured." Riku chuckled, settling himself on the couch. Cloud dropped down beside him. "Though he's been going on about how much you were pushing for us to come."

"Well, of course!" She laughed and stroked Riku's smooth hair. She then moved over to Cloud and patted his cheek. "I love seeing my baby and his husband!"

Cloud looked a bit embarrassed but smiled.

There was a loud thundering as Sora came down the stairs and jumped around the corner from the bottom step. He grinned broadly at Riku and Cloud, seemingly quite pleased with himself about something. "Hey, guys."

"What did you do?" Riku asked suspiciously. "I was worried when Seiya said you didn't come to meet us because you had to do something. That look on your face is warning me to run away now."

Sora's jaw dropped with hurt. "That's just mean, Ku!"

"Now we're definitely in trouble." Cloud commented, a corner of his lip curling up. "He's using the nickname."

The younger teen narrowed his blue eyes at Cloud who simply continued giving him that trace of a smile. Seiya laughed, one hand covering her mouth. She looked to her son, ignoring his pout. "You're right, Sora, he has loosened up."

Cloud lifted a blond eyebrow as Riku chuckled and ran his fingers through the man's hair. "Yeah, Zack's been good for him."

The pout left Sora's face as he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Zack's totally awesome."

"Well, next time he and Leon will just have to come with," Seiya decided. Suddenly her face lit up. "Ooh! Or we'll just go there! That would be so much easier and I can see your house!"

The three males in the room glanced at one another as Seiya went on. They all knew they were now obligated to have her visit Radiant Garden. They each made mental notes to warn those necessary, particularly Sephiroth. Seiya really liked talking to Riku's brother.

"So you didn't answer my question, Sor." Riku leaned back on the couch, fingers still playing with Cloud's hair. "What were you doing?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Sora beamed and motioned for Riku and Cloud to follow him.

The couple flicked their eyes at one another before Riku turned to Seiya. The woman grinned and waved for them to go. "I'm going to start dinner."

Riku stood first, pulling Cloud up with him and they quietly headed upstairs where Sora was waiting for them outside of the small office/spare bedroom. When Riku had still lived on the Island, he had often ended up staying in the room. At least, he did when he was not bunking up with Sora.

The brunet teen grinned almost shyly at them as they approached. "You know how Mom insisted that you guys stay with us?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "I assumed she was kicking you out of your room and making you sleep in the little bed."

"Well, that was the plan but I got a better idea." Sora opened the door and walked into the small room. Cloud looked to Riku who shrugged and entered the room after his best friend. The blond moved after.

Inside, Sora was grinning as he stood beside a futon set against the far wall where the twin bed had once been. It was in sitting position and Sora looked quite pleased with himself. "I figured since hopefully you guys will be visiting fairly often, it made sense to kinda have a more permanent place for you. This way, you have a bit more… privacy."

Riku smirked. "You just don't want us to have sex in your bed."

Sora flushed but looked indignant. "That wasn't my only reason!"

"This was really considerate of you, Sora." Cloud noted quietly.

"I thought so." Sora nodded happily. "Tidus helped me build it this afternoon but he had to leave before we finished."

Riku quirked an eyebrow but the expression quickly fell away when Sora turned to him. The silvered teen grinned. "This was a good idea, Sora. Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"Sora!" Seiya called from downstairs. "Could you go out to the garden and get me some peas?"

"Okay!" Sora grinned at the other two as he brushed past and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Cloud eyed the futon warily. "Think it's safe?"

Riku moved to kneel beside the nearest end of the piece of furniture. He immediately began reassembling the hardware. "If Sora _and_ Tidus put it together? Now way in hell."

After a few minutes, he stood and went to the other side and reworked that one. Once finished, he shook the side roughly and nodded. Getting up again, he threw himself down on the thin mattress and grinned up at Cloud. "Now it's safe."

The blond gave him a light smile, stepping closer. "You sure?"

Riku bit his lip and reached out. He took hold of one of the straps on Cloud's pants and tugged him down on top of him. The older one braced on hand on the wood arm above Riku's head as their faces moved close together.

There was a mischievous glint to Riku's eyes. "I'd say so."

Cloud brought his full weight onto Riku and engaged him in a lengthy kiss. There was a few minutes of shifting around along with the kissing before Cloud lifted his head. "It'll hold."

He climbed off of Riku and the teen sat up, straightening himself out. Cloud did likewise and waited for Riku to stand. When the taller one did, he stepped over and traced along his jaw. "Are we going to let Sora know you tweaked the futon?"

Riku lightly pulled on a blond spike of hair. "Naw, let him think he actually got something right."

Cloud nodded and the couple left the room to help with dinner.


	276. King

Super Pup- list two.

I'm not sure how well this one goes but it all leads to the end so just, stick with it, okay?

King

Cloud looked over a moment before Riku walked into the library. The soft smile on his face gave way to concern when he saw the odd expression of disbelief to his eighteen- year-old lover's face. Zack, Leon, and Demyx glanced over and also frowned.

Riku walked over, his steps slow and a bit tense. He headed straight for the lesser staircase and sat on the bottom step. Casually lacing his fingers together before him, he angled his head down, long bangs falling before his face.

Some how, they all realized Riku needed a bit of space and none of them tried to approach him. He seemed more confused and shocked than anything else. Something interesting must have happened on his trip and while they were dying to know what, they waited for him to speak.

After a few minutes, Cloud glanced back at the others. He turned back to face Riku and quietly said his name. His only response was Riku shaking his head a bit as if clearing it.

In a graceful movement, Riku looked up. There was a peculiar smile to his features. "You guys are not going to believe this."

Leon folded his arms. "It has to be really big if it's managed to throw you this badly."

"Yeah," agreed Demyx. "Nothing phases you."

Cloud bit his lip. "What did the king want?"

Riku chuckled once. "He wants to make me his successor."

The other four stared.

Cloud blinked first, bright blue eyes narrowing with a lack of comprehension. "He… what?"

Zack barked out a laugh. "He wants you to be _king?_"

Leon said nothing but was clearly torn between shock and amusement.

Demyx, however, let out a near squeal. "Are you _serious_? Oh, that's so cool! You would be a totally awesome king!"

Riku lifted his head up to lock eyes with Cloud. "He's completely serious about it."

Cloud already recognized that. King Mickey would not have asked something of this magnitude if he was not absolutely certain in his decision. There was no question in his mind that the demure kings felt that Riku was the best choice.

The blond had no idea how to react to this.

Leon leaned against the circulation desk and watched Riku closely. "What do you think about that?"

"I…" Riku gestured helplessly. "I don't really know. This isn't something I would ever in a million years have even contemplated. I'm just… stunned."

Zack had sobered up and hopped up on the desk, ignoring the look Leon shot him. He tilted his head and regarded both Riku and Cloud seriously for a moment. He then focused on Riku. "Well, would you want to be king?"

"No," Riku shook his head. He paused, frowning. "I honestly don't really get why he asked me."

"Well, didn't he explain to you his reasons?" Demyx sat on the floor.

"He did. He believes that I am level-headed enough to not get caught up in biases and I'm able to look at and understand the grand scheme of things. I'm cautious with my decisions but not afraid to act." Riku slowly listed. "He then went on to say that people respected me; that I somehow commanded attention yet I was in no way intimidating about it."

Leon nodded. "You are all of these things."

"And they do make a good leader," agreed Zack.

"I guess but," Riku sighed. "I don't see it."

"Hey, all the best leaders I have ever met did not want the job." Zack chuckled, pointing at Leon. "Like this guy here."

Leon gave him a withering look. At Zack's smirk, he took a breath and turned back to Riku. "He does have a point."

Riku smiled weakly. "He brought that up, too. When he became king, it was the last thing he wanted. He said it was the role that was placed upon him and while he doesn't regret it, he often wonders what he would have chosen if he'd been given the option."

"I can't imagine what the worlds would be like without King Mickey in charge." Leon mused quietly. "He just _fits_ the role."

The others nodded.

Demyx glanced up at Cloud. "You've been awfully quiet, Cloud."

The lighter blond shrugged. "There isn't much for me to say."

"Well, this would affect you, too." The former Nobody stated. "You're married to Riku. If he became king, you would have to go with him. You would have to deal with everything that comes with the position just as he does. It would completely change both of your lives."

Riku looked to Cloud. "He's right. I didn't even consider that."

Cloud shook his head. "It's your decision, Riku. Whatever you want to do, I'll follow. You know that."

Riku held out his hand and Cloud moved forward, taking it and sitting beside him on the stairs. The teen studied their joined hands for a moment. He worried his lip a moment. "Mickey told me to take as much time as I needed to decide and he would understand if I declined."

"Then you should take your time," shrugged Demyx. "It's not like the king is going anywhere any time soon."

"I know." Riku squeezed Cloud's hand. "Although I'm pretty sure of what my answer is going to be. I'm really honored that he chose me."

"I think you'd make an excellent king." Leon noted sincerely.

Completely out of the blue, Zack laughed loudly. He threw his head back and snickered. "Oh, I just had the _best_ thought!"

At the other's curious stares, the raven-haired man pointed at Riku. "If Riku becomes king, then Cloud," he pointed to the blond, "gets to be queen!"

There was a pause before Demyx busted out laughing. He slapped at his leg. "Oh, oh! That's funny as heck!" He jumped up and headed for the door. "I _have_ to tell Reno that!"

Riku smiled for the first time since entering the library. He flicked his eyes at Cloud and tugged at one of his blond spikes. "I always knew you were a queen."

Leon smirked. "He does have a penchant for pretty dresses and tiaras."

The couple laughed harder and even Riku was trying desperately to not collapse into peals of laughter.

"That's it!" Cloud stood, pulling Riku up with him. "I forbid you to become king."

The others just laughed more.


	277. Install

This probably sucks… I hope it doesn't.

Install

Riku and Sora ran into the computer room, panting a little. "What the heck is going on out there?"

Cid looked up. "Thank Shiva, you're fucking back. Some virus or something got hacked into the defense system and now the damn thing gone fucking psycho on us."

Riku sighed as he moved closer and waved Cid out of the chair. "Sora, go back out and help keep people away from the lasers."

"Got it!" The brunet ran out the door.

Cid left the chair and Riku immediately slid into it. "Tron, shut down the power grid for the defense system."

"But, User Riku, if I do so-"

"I know," Riku clipped out, fingers flying over the keys. "Trust me."

Cid folded his arms and watched Riku intently as the teen's aqua eyes ran over the hundreds of lines of code that had begun streaming up the screen. "Damn, kid, I don't know how you can read that shit so fast, let along make any fuckin' sense out of it."

"I process things quickly." Riku replied absently.

"The grid will be completely deactivated in six seconds." Tron's voice came through the speakers.

"Good." Riku suddenly froze the screen. "There it is."

Cid stepped back over and peered over Riku's shoulder. The silvered teen pointed to a specific section of code. "This wasn't here before. Someone recently installed this program and it's slowly reversing the processes of the programs around it."

"The one above it is the secondary system for the third sector data shifter, right?"

"Yeah, that's why it went all screwy a few days ago." Riku narrowed his eyes and again began punching keys. After a minute, he cursed softly. "I can't remove it."

"Well, can we just isolate it for now?"

"That's what I'm doing." Riku's phone rang and he shifted his body. "Explain to Leon what's going on."

Cid snorted as he reached into Riku's back pocket. "Don't think I'm gonna make this a habit."

"I've totally been waiting for an excuse for you to grab my ass."

Cid set the phone on speaker. "Riku shut down the grid."

"How long?" Leon's voice tinned through the device. "Things are going to get messy out here."

"I don't know." Riku muttered, still working keys and biting his lip. "It's better than everyone getting systematically fried."

"True enough. What happened?"

"A hostile program got installed and is altering the ones around it." Sighing, Riku fell back in the chair. "It's isolated for now but we need to remove it."

"How long?"

"No idea. Just from the attempts I've already tried… I think if we can figure out when the program was added, doing a system restore is our best option."

"Excuse me, User Riku," Tron's voice interrupted. "That particular program has been present since the DTD was created. A second program was added four cycles ago and that is the one that activated this one. The second program was immediately erased."

"So someone is sabotaging the system," concluded Leon, worry coloring his voice. "Why?"

"No idea." Riku stood. "How long do you think they can go without everything over there?"

"A few days, why?"

Riku glanced at Cid. "Wanna go for a ride?"

The middle-aged blond lifted an eyebrow.

"We're going to Twilight Town and bringing the whole damn system from there, here. I know it has a program that will counter whatever was done here." Riku explained, taking his phone from Cid's hand. "I'm going to fucking overhaul the entire damn network with the new one."

Leon's voice was surprised. "You can do that?"

"I hope so." He glanced at Cid. "But I'm gonna need a ton of help to install the bitch."

Cid shrugged. "Let's go."

"What?" Leon's words were muffled as if he was holding the phone away from his mouth. "You can? Why haven't you… never mind. Go." His voice returned. "Zack's meeting you at the Gummi garage. Someone forgot to mention that he used to reprogram Shinra's computers when he got bored."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cid grumbled.

The two left the room and made their way out of the building. Riku shrugged at Cid's question. "Find Rude and tell him I'm probably gonna need him too. …And let Cloud know where I'm going."

"Got it. Don't take too long."

Riku closed the phone and pocketed it. "All right, let's build us an entirely new network."

"We should have fucking done this in the first place." Cid lit a cigarette. "Any ideas who could have been fuckin' with the computer?"

"No," Riku shook his head. "But the others can worry about that. If I can pull off installing a new system, I'll make sure no one is able to get into it."


	278. Trade

Trade

Demyx yawned as he walked into the apartment. He was happy that he was able to help the Restoration in some way by being the official note taker for the council but sometimes, most times, the meetings were just so boring. Today, the man who had control of the meeting had droned on about nothing and it had reminded the former Nobody of Saix. It was not a positive association.

Shutting the door behind him, he smiled as he caught sight of red hair on the couch in the main room. No matter his mood, just being here with Reno always made him feel better. With a little luck, the other man had not eaten yet and they could have dinner together. They had not been able to do that in such a long time.

However when he rounded the end of the couch that hope faded. Across the floor were at least a dozen objects, some the blond could guess the use of and others he had no clue on. Reno was perched on the sofa cushion edge, carefully considering the items spread out before him.

"What is all of this?"

"Tools of the trade, yo," replied the Turk. He bent over and removed two things, tossing them on to the easy chair.

Demyx frowned. "Trade?"

Blue eyes flicked over and Reno smirked lightly. "Trade is another term for business, job, one's skills, that kind of thing."

"Oh." Biting his lip, Demyx angled his head. "I thought the Turks were kinda like security agents for Shinra."

"We were."

"Then why would you need a silencer?"

Reno turned his head to stare at Demyx. "You know what that is?"

"I may be a bit ignorant and the Organization didn't make education one of its top priorities but we were trying to take over Kingdom Hearts." Demyx pointed to the spread before them. "I don't know what some of it is but I can recognize assassination and larceny tools pretty easily."

Reno looked away. After a moment, he quietly asked. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really." Demyx shrugged. "I kinda already figured out what you really did for a living a while back. You have skills and know things that I doubt a simple bodyguard needs to know. Then add in how wary the others were of you when we got here and it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together."

Nodding faintly, Reno laced his fingers before him. "We did a lot of bad things for that company. It never bothered me, though. Kidnapping, espionage, murder, didn't really matter to me. That was the job and I did it well. Even now, I don't so much as regret things as I wonder why they were necessary."

Demyx sat beside him. "Yeah, I know how that is. I never questioned what we were doing until after Roxas left. After that, I began wondering just what we were trying to accomplish. I mean, we hurt a lot people for completely selfish reasons and we were just okay with that. I don't know if it was because we didn't have hearts or what. Either way, I still knew it wasn't right."

With a light snort, Reno snuffed out his cigarette. The redhead turned to face Demyx, a hand reaching out to squeeze the blond's upper leg. "We really have a lot in common, yo. Must be why we get along like we do."

"I guess."

Reno chuckled and leaned in to lightly kiss him. When he pulled back, he smiled curiously. "So how good are you?"

Demyx lifted an eyebrow at the question. "At what?"

"Covert ops."

The water-wielder grinned. "Axel always took me along on his jobs and we were never once caught, not even by Xemnas when we broke into his room."

"Oh, yeah?" Reno gave him a coy look. "I think we need to test those skills."

"We do?"

"Yeah." The Turk picked up a few items from the floor and stood. He held out a small black bundle toward Demyx. "Come with me on this job."

Demyx frowned. "We're not killing or kidnapping anyone, are we?"

"Naw, I got out of that part of the business. This is a simple gathering blackmail project. Quick in and out."

"On who?"

"Riku hired me to find some pictures Sora and Zack threatening to show Cloud." Reno snickered. "Something about mermaids and Strife having a weird fetish, I dunno."

Demyx laughed and got up. "So we're breaking into Leon's?"

"Yep."

"Okay," the blond headed for the bedroom. "But I'm using my own lockpick."

Reno stared after a moment and when he returned, shook his head. "You do know the trade."

Demyx shrugged as Reno meet him at the door. "So what are we going to make Riku do to actually hand over the pictures to him?"

Reno grinned widely and ruffled Demyx's hair. "Oh, I knew there was a reason I liked you, yo."


	279. Legend

I had a sudden urge to write these three. I think this makes sense. Hopefully, it reads fairly smooth.

Legend

"Hey, Riku." Axel greeted brightly, walking up to the blindfolded teen. When the named boy did not reply, the redhead sighed and glanced at the blond beside him. "Uh oh, he's in one of his Roxas modes."

Demyx chuckled. "Riku doesn't get moody like Roxas, he broods."

"I don't brood." Riku countered softly. "I think."

"Uh huh." Axel dropped down to sit beside him, Demyx taking the other side. "Roxy used to say the same thing."

"So what are you thinking about?" Demyx traced a finger along the edge of a nearby puddle, causing little bursts of water to rise up.

Riku angled his head down. "I finally asked Diz about the legend of the Keyblade Master."

Axel lifted an eyebrow and leaned back on his hands. "And…?"

"You guys were totally right. There are two completely different schools of thought on it and even Diz seemed undecided as to which one is the truth."

The three fell quiet, the two Nobodies letting Riku decide what he wanted to say next. They had both formed their own theories on the legend, one that was rather different than what the Organization tried instilling in them. Now they waited to see what the teen came up with.

"Its funny how these old stories get changed around and twisted up," mused Riku. "On one hand, the Master is the savior of worlds and on the other, they bring about total destruction. You have to wonder how it got so polarized."

Axel shrugged. "People use the information that supports what they want to believe. They then ignore the rest. You should hear some of the fucked up theories the Superior has, right Dem?"

"Oh, yeah." Demyx flicked some strands of hair from his face. "All of the old timers seem to agree with him, too. Zexion had a theory that was actually really good but he swore me to secrecy on it."

"He did?" Axel looked over. "What was it?"

Demyx shook his head, with a sad smile. "Nope. I promised not to repeat it and I won't. I don't care if he is gone."

Axel bit his lip but nodded. He understood Demyx's reasoning. Placing his attention back toward Riku, he nudged the teen with an elbow. "So what do you think?"

Riku lifted his head as if to look up at the starry sky. "I think they're both as wrong as they are right. All legends have elements of truth to them, it's just figuring out what those are."

An absent tone had worked its way into his voice and both Axel and Demyx had the feeling Riku was not speaking only of this particular legend. While Demyx had no idea what else Riku could be thinking about, Axel had a fairly good one. The fire-wielder knew a few things Demyx did not.

The red haired Nobody placed a hand on Riku's knee and squeezed it a bit. "Legends are just stories, you know. People tell them to teach lessons and make points and all that."

"Legends are created so we don't forget." Riku argued softly. "Get to the heart of the tale and you find truth."

"Ah, but who's truth?" laughed Axel. "That's the trick of it all."

Riku snorted but a light smile tugged at his lips. "All right, you win."

Demyx still did not quite follow this bit of conversation but since they had seemed to come to an understanding, he did not worry about it. Axel and Riku had their own bond that the musician had decided to stay out of. It a way, they reminded him of himself and Zexion.

"You know," Demyx spoke thoughtfully, "Years from now, all this will be legend. Even though technically no one is supposed to know about keyblades and Kingdom Hearts and everything, the rumors and stories are going to be there. Kinda makes you wonder what people will say."

"If I do this right, I won't be part of those." Riku stated.

"Aw, you don't want to be immortalized forever in story?" Axel grinned.

"No." The silvered teen's voice was firm as he stood up. "Let Sora have all that. I'm perfectly happy to remain in the shadows."

He walked away from them and as they looked after, Demyx sighed. "He doesn't get it, does he?"

Axel glanced at him. "Get what?"

"It's the ones that don't stand out, the ones who don't want the attention, who become legends." Demyx grinned. "And Riku is well on his way to becoming more legendary than Sora."

Axel looked after Riku, a frown tugging at his face. Unfortunately for Riku, Demyx was probably right. Axel was well aware of Riku's origins. He had spoken with both Riku and his older brother about it on several occasions.

Axel only hoped that whatever legends created by Riku's life would not be anything like the ones the teen was descended from.


	280. Demonstration

This goes with cataclasm and jerkwater.

Demonstration

Aerith did not bother knocking before entering Leon and Zack's house. Closing the door behind her, she yelled both their names and waited. She did not wait long, in was about the time Leon would be usually getting up any way.

The couple traipsed down the stairs, Leon fully dressed with dripping hair and Zack in just sleep pants and towel in hand. Leon frowned deeply at the fidgeting woman. Zack immediately jumped the last few steps and approached her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head a bit, looking extremely upset. "It's started."

--0—0—

There had to be at least fifty people standing in the courtyard outside the Restoration Committee Headquarters. Many looked angry with a fair amount more who were simply frightened. There was a definite tension to the air.

Zack sighed as he, Leon, and Aerith approached the gathering. "I was really hoping we could avoid this until after breakfast."

Several of the townspeople noticed them and a quiet hum ran through the group. An agitated energy began to stir and the hum became a murmur as people began reacting. A man raised his hand and everyone quieted.

He took a few steps forward, adopting a terse stance. Leon stopped a few feet from him, his own stance relaxed but his steel eyes were hard. Zack and Aerith flanked him on either side, Zack looking angry and Aerith worried but determined.

Leon's tone was casual as he spoke. "What's going on?"

"Where's Sephiroth?" The man, a middle-aged brunet, immediately asked.

"He's been dealt with."

"So one of you finally killed him?" A voice called out.

"Should have done that a long time ago." Another added.

Zack locked his jaw, clearly wanting to tear into these people. Leon gave him a warning look from the corner of his eye. "I understand that you all are concerned by last night's events but I promise you all, it has been taken care of."

"So he's not dead?"

"He's a threat to everyone here!"

"Obviously he's been leading everyone on by helping out to earn our trust. He's the same monster he was before!"

Leon held up a hand both to silence the crowd and to keep Zack back. "Sephiroth is not a monster. He is a very disturbed man who needs help and is getting it."

"You can't help people like him!"

"How long are you willing to risk people's lives?"

"You don't seriously think he can be saved?"

"He had no issue trying to destroy our homeworld, why wouldn't he destroy this one?"

Zack was unable to keep quiet anymore. "If he was going to do that, he would have already! He wouldn't be helping us if he didn't want to!"

"It could be a plot."

"He likes to manipulate people. I bet he's manipulating all of you!"

Zack nearly snarled. "How dare you-"

"Everyone shut up!"

Leon, Zack and Aerith turned as the demonstrators looked past them. Cloud calmly walked toward them but a fire blazed within his eyes. The blond's shouted command was enough to silence everyone present.

Cloud almost never raised his voice.

He approached the gathering and stopped in between the small mob and Leon, Zack, and Aerith. He studied the pavement beneath his feet and took a long, deep breath. Then he raised his head and addressed everyone.

"Are any of you listening to yourself? If Sephiroth had been planning to tear this world apart, all of you would be playing right into his hands. You're letting your fear and paranoid take over.

"Sephiroth has done everything he can to help us turn Radiant Garden into a fully-functioning and peaceful place to live for all of us. I have listened as you praised him for his efforts and how much he has done for the community. Now you're acting as if he should have never been allowed into our lives.

"You all knew who he was but so long as he could be useful, you didn't care." Cloud closed his eyes for a moment. "Last night… could have been a hell of a lot worse. He relapsed but he cared enough about this world to subconsciously keep enough control of himself to not hurt anyone. He didn't even damage in use property.

"Sephiroth loves this world as much as we do and he will do everything in his power to protect it, even from himself." Turning toward the crowd, Cloud lowered his voice. "He has left and will not come back until he knows every one of you will be safe from him. Whenever that is, I trust that he will become an even bigger part of the community.

"I hope that he finds his answers soon because whether any of you want to admit to it now, we need him."

The gathering had fallen silent and after a few minutes slowly began to disburse. While some still looked worried and a few angry, for the most part many seemed to be seriously thinking over Cloud's speech. The fact that it was Cloud Strife, the one man in the world who had more reason to hate Sephiroth than just about anyone, who was defending the man did not go unnoticed.

Once the others had drifted off, Cloud let his body slump and his features became worn. He turned toward Leon, Zack and Aerith with pain-filled eyes. It was obvious how much that had taken out of him.

Aerith darted over and wrapped the blond into a tight hug, which he weakly returned. He buried his face in her hair and simply let her hold onto him. Zack came over right after and rubbed at Cloud's back, violet eyes a bit damp but smiling brightly.

Leon moved closer but remained a short distance away. He folded his arms and offered Cloud a light smirk. "That had to be the most I have heard you say at one time in the entire time I've known you."

Cloud pulled away from Aerith and snorted. He glanced down at the road again. "I couldn't let them talk about him like that. These people have no idea how much has been sacrificed for their safety."

Zack still had his hand on Cloud's back. "Riku would be proud."

"I didn't defend Sephiroth for Riku."

Zack grinned broadly and Aerith beamed. Leon kept his cool, but there was a twitch to his lips. He turned and headed for headquarters. "We better get started on repairing the damage out there."

The others simply followed.


	281. dalmation

…And we begin K for chaos' list. I really did not expect this one to run so long.

Dalmatian

It was late afternoon and people were beginning to leave the park. The flower festival had gone over extremely well, just as Aerith had known it would. Things had been rather terse on Radiant Garden since the night Sephiroth and Riku left.

Demyx sat at the side of the stream, playing his sitar and making the water rise up and jump around. Several children and a few adults were gathered around him, oohing and awwing. Reno sat under a nearby tree watching this with a light smile on his face.

Aerith grinned as Leon was again tackled by Zack on the green. The couple had been talked into playing a game some of the local teenagers called football by Sora. Half a dozen girls, including Sora's girlfriend, stood on the side cheering them on. Leon's expression was relaxed and rather happy as Zack pulled him back to his feet.

Beside Aerith, Cloud stood. He, too, was watching everyone around him but his features held a decidedly more somber tone. Since Riku and Sephiroth had left, the blond had been extremely withdrawn but over the past few days he had begun to at least attempt to act normal. "They're having fun."

Aerith nodded. "I knew this was a good idea. Things were just getting too depressing around here."

"Yeah."

Leon and Zack left the game, heading over to Aerith and Cloud. Both were covered in grass stains but seemed quite content with that. As they approached, Zack gave Cloud was bright grin. "Wasn't sure you were going to make it, Spike."

"Sora and Penelo didn't give me much of a choice." The blond shrugged. "Those two are a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes they are." Leon nodded, glancing back in time to see Sora stop to wave at Penelo and promptly get tackled by Naruto. The blonde girl laughed at her boyfriend as he shoved the ninja student off of him.

"Squall!" The named man turned in the opposite direction. Zell was over at his hot dog stand and frantically waving. "Come here!"

"He has been trying to get me to come over there all afternoon." Leon shook his head. "He hasn't told me why."

"He wants you to try his and Sora's new creation." Aerith explained. "They call them corn dogs and Yuffie swears by them."

Yuffie was trying to sneak up on them when she heard her name. "I swear by what?"

"Corn dogs."

"Oh yeah!" The young ninja nodded. "Those things are awesome! Best idea ever."

"Leon hasn't tried one yet."

Yuffie gaped. "What?" She grabbed onto the sable-haired man's arm and started dragging him toward Zell's stand. "Oh, you have to try them, Squall."

Rolling his eyes, he let Yuffie lead him away. Zack chuckled, folding his arms. "And to think he didn't want to do this. I'm still not sure how you convinced him."

Aerith laughed. "Sora and Yuffie blackmailed him for me."

Zack lifted a black eyebrow. "Oh really? And what could they possibly have on him?"

Cloud flicked his blue eyes at Aerith and upon noting her expression, actually smiled. "They have actual proof of that."

The woman nodded. "I've seen them. They're so adorable."

"What?" Zack was now highly intrigued.

"I've been sworn to secrecy along with Sora and Yuffie." Aerith did not seem too apologetic. "And Cloud doesn't actually know anything so don't bother asking him."

Cloud nodded his agreement.

"Oh tell me." The First Class nearly begged.

"Sorry."

Zack bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "You know I'll find out. You shouldn't have said anything."

Aerith giggled. "So long as it's not from Sora, Yuffie or myself."

"What are you guys talking about, yo?" Reno looked over from his spot by the tree.

"I'm trying to figure out what Sora and Yuffie have on Leon." Zack replied. "Aerith won't tell me."

"They've got something on Leonhart?" Reno stood, red ponytail falling in front of his shoulder. He strolled over to the little group. Tattooed blue eyes smirked at Zack. "How badly do you want to know what it is?"

Zack studied Reno a moment. The two seemed to be appraising one another. The ex-SOLDIER half-grinned. "Bad enough to make sure a little legal problem a certain Turk has with a loan-shark disappear."

Reno's expression went neutral as he turned away. "Give me twenty minutes."

--0—0—

Leon eventually returned to them, without Yuffie who had remained with Zell to promote his corn dogs. He had one for each of them to try, which only Zack did. Zack found them rather good and ended up eating all of them. Leon clearly had not been overly impressed by the food item.

The football game had broken up and Sora and Penelo had disappeared. Shunchi and his band mates decided to join up with Demyx by the stream and had started up an impromptu singing session. Aerith, Cloud, Zack and Leon ended up moving over to the tree to listen.

Three songs later, Reno returned. He casually walked behind Demyx, tracing his long fingers along the back of the blond's neck. He cast a quick look down at him before continuing on to the four near the tree.

There was an amused glint to the Turk's eyes despite his indifferent expression. "I just had the most _fascinating_ conversation."

"Oh yeah?" Zack really tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Leon glanced over and he was instantly suspicious.

Reno nodded. He then addressed Cloud. "Weren't you and Silver talking about getting a dog?"

Cloud frowned, glancing down and shrugging. "We talked about it."

"Well, when he comes back, if you do get one, don't get a Dalmatian." Reno abruptly smirked, removing a small stack of photographs from his shirt pocket. "Leon's liable to snatch it."

"What?" Zack shouted. He saw Leon reach for the photos in a hurry and managed to nab them first. He twirled away to study them, grinning madly on the first. "Oh, you're so _cute_!"

Leon shot Aerith one of the most vicious looks he had ever given the woman. "You promised."

She held her hands up defensively. "I had nothing to do with this! I kept my end of the deal."

"How many puppies are there?" Zack asked from the other side of the tree, flipping through the pictures. "Oh! Here you are sleeping on the couch surrounded by them! I'm totally keeping this one."

"I am killing Sora and Yuffie." Leon muttered darkly.

"Oh by all means." Reno studied his fingernails. "Just remember, they didn't break their word either."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the lanky redhead dangerously.

Reno simply continued. "The arrangement, according to them, was that if you agreed to hold the festival, they along with Aerith would not show and/or tell Zack about you and your soft spot for the Dalmatian puppies on Traverse Town. "The redhead smirked. "No pun intended."

Zack came back around and showed one of the pictures to Cloud and Aerith. "Look at Squall playing tug-of-war with these four."

Leon stared at Reno before rubbing at his jaw. "They never agreed to not tell anyone else."

Reno patted his shoulder and turned away. "Gotta watch for those loopholes, yo."

Glowering, Leon tried to walk off but Zack stopped him by draping his arms around the shorter man's tense shoulders. The pictures where held tightly in one hand. "Oh, don't be like that."

Leon half-heartedly tried to shrug him off.

Grinning, Zack moved his mouth close to Leon's ear. "I think it's kinda sexy seeing your more sappy side."

Leon gave him a side-ways look. After a pause, he shook his head but did not try to leave anymore. "You are a strange man, Fair."

"And that's why you love me." The older man breathed out, kissing Leon's earlobe before pulling away and dragging him back over to the others. "And we are so getting a puppy tomorrow."


	282. emo!

Thank you, Tifa.

Emo!

Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel immediately walked into the house after giving a single pound on the door. Riku looked over from the kitchen, giving Yuffie a pointed look. "You should know better than to just walk into this house with small children."

Yuffie waved the remark off with a hand, her and the kids coming down the hall toward the kitchen. "Oh you knew we were coming over. Besides, we all know Cloud is still sleeping."

"I am?"

Yuffie jumped and whirled around. Marlene and Denzel giggled as they both ran over to hug Cloud around the waist. "Ugh! What are you doing up?"

The blond man shrugged, returning the kids' embrace before brushing by the ninja princess. "I've got things to do, too."

He moved past Riku in the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. He mumbled a good-bye, ruffling Denzel's hair, and left through the back door. Riku glanced after him a moment then sighed and finished rinsing out the coffee mug he held.

"Whoa, someone's being emo today." Yuffie whistled.

Riku did not reply. He set the mug in the drying rack and turned to the children. With a weak smile, he asked. "So you guys ready to continue the experiment?"

"Yeah!" Marlene shouted while Denzel nodded. The boy had a faintly concerned look to his face. He understood Cloud rather well and knew that the man had been upset about something when he left. He did not say anything about it.

"Let's go then." Riku headed for the front door, followed closely by Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel. Outside, Denzel took hold of Riku's hand and when the silvered teen glanced down, the boy just looked at him a moment. Riku squeezed his hand, letting Denzel know everything was fine and the group headed out.

They arrived at the stables fifteen minutes later. The rancher in charge gave them a wave as they walked up to the pen, grinning with amusement. "Think you'll get anything today?"

Riku shrugged, Marlene and Denzel running ahead. "I hope so. Cloud's starting to get really annoyed with the whole thing."

"Oh, Cloud's just a whiny little…" Yuffie pretended to think a moment, "emo."

The rancher snickered but moved on. "Well, Bill says you can keep them for two more days but then he's gotta take 'em back."

Riku nodded, listening as Marlene's giggles broke out and several _warks_ sounded. "Hopefully, we get something today."

Yuffie tugged at him arm. "We will. Come on, time's a wasting!"

They joined Marlene and Denzel at the fence where they had already lured the four borrowed chocobos over. Each of the humans had a specific one they were working with and the animals recognized which one was theirs. The black one, who had bonded with Riku the first time the teen had gone out to the chocobo farm, wandered over to him and nuzzled its head against him.

Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel had already begun working with theirs, the kids repeatedly shouting _hello_ and Yuffie muttering at hers so quietly that not even Riku could hear her. Riku had been a bit surprised by how eager the three had been to help him with his little experiment. Cloud still maintained it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard but that just made Riku more determined to prove the man wrong.

He turned to his chocobo and brushed at the creature's neck. "All right, Noir. Talk to me."

--0—0—

Two hours later, they decided it was about time to stop for lunch. Outside of a lot of yelling by Marlene and Denzel, not a word had been spoken. Both Riku and Yuffie had taken the whispering approach.

"So, ready to concede defeat yet?" Cloud asked from the barn doors leading to the paddock. There was an almost smug tone to his voice. Zack and Leon stood with him looking rather amused.

Zack had his arms folded and his head cocked to one side. "You're seriously trying to teach chocobos to talk."

Riku turned, throwing a glare at Cloud. "There is nothing to say they can't. They have the right pieces of anatomy to form words just like cockatiels. Even Bill says he has heard that they can be taught, he's just never taken the time to try it."

"That right there should have told you something." Cloud muttered. "If the guy who lives surrounded by the things won't take the time to try it, why the hell do you need to?"

"You know what, Cloud?" Riku narrowed his eyes. "Because I wanted to. I'm so sorry that something _I_ want to do is cutting into your precious time with me. I forgot we were joined at the hip."

"That isn't the issue!" Cloud snapped back.

"Sure it isn't."

Zack and Leon looked between the two with concern. No one had heard Cloud and Riku argue in a long time. Both were trying to figure out what had actually started this. They doubted it was simply the chocobo experiment.

"I'm just trying to understand why you've been withdrawing lately." Cloud continued.

"I'm not withdrawing!" Riku protested with a loud sigh. "Just because I don't need to be with you every second of every day anymore doesn't mean I don't want you around at all. You've just gotten too used to me needing to have someone close by all the time."

"So are you saying that I don't want you to get better?"

Yuffie had called Marlene and Denzel to her a few feet further away. The kids did not need to be hearing this so she had them joined her with the blue chocobo she was working with. The young ones seemed rather worried about what was unfolding by the barn.

Marlene frowned at Yuffie as Denzel reached up to pet at the chocobo. "Why are they fighting, Yuffie?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't know, Mar. It sounds to me like Riku's trying to stop being all emo like he has been and now Cloud's getting emo."

"Emo!"

The three froze a moment before turning toward the chocobo. Yuffie blinked. "Did it just say…?"

"Emo!" The animal squawked again.

Marlene and Denzel's jaws dropped and they began jumping around excitedly. "It talked! It talked!"

They turned toward the four older males. Cloud and Riku had stopped arguing and all four were staring at the red chocobo. Cloud, Zack and Leon were completely stunned but Riku was grinning.

Denzel and Marlene ran over, Denzel taking Cloud's hand and Marlene, Riku's. They tugged the couple over to where Yuffie and her success stood. Zack and Leon followed a bit further back. Yuffie was beaming.

Cloud, still looking shocked, glanced at her. "You taught it to say emo?"

Yuffie nodded happily. "Riku said this was the one you usually used when you went out there. I thought it would be really funny if she always greeted you with it."

"See?" Marlene smiled at Cloud. "Riku was right. It did work!"

Denzel looked up. "So now you and Riku can stop fighting."

The couple glanced at one another for a moment. Cloud reached out with his free hand to lightly trace Riku's cheek and gave a faint sigh. "I'm sorry."

It was obvious to the three older members of the group that there was a whole lot more Cloud was apologizing for than this brief argument. Riku studied him a second then nodded but did not say anything. This exchange was enough for the kids.

They released Cloud and Riku's hands and began trying to get the chocobo to say something else. Zack also stepped over and decided to try making the animal speak. Leon gave Cloud and Riku a quick look, making sure they were really all right.

Once satisfied they were, he shook his head. "I can't believe that out of the four of you, it was Yuffie who got the chocobo to talk."

Yuffie heard this and grinned. "Well, she knows Cloud. Now she has something to call him."

"Emo!" The chocobo again squawked.

The others laughed as Cloud glared at the girl.


	283. sunshine

Sunshine

"Oh come on, Leon!" Zack nearly shouted. "You know I wasn't serious!"

Leon did not look up from his paperwork. Most of the time, Zack's little pranks and antics were a welcome distraction from the monotony work had a tendency to become. Other times, Leon was able to simply ignore it. Yesterday's little stunt, however, had gone too far.

Lately, Zack had really been pushing the boundaries and Leon was determined to remind the older man of his limits.

"You can't really be that mad." The ex-SOLDIER leaned on the desk. "Wasn't making me sleep on the couch enough?"

Leon still did not react.

Zack released a heavy sigh. "I don't understand why you're so angry. No one got hurt and it was funny. Even Eiri Yuki laughed and you know how hard that is to accomplish!"

Leon had to silently agree that it _was_ rather entertaining to see Yuffie and Sora finally get theirs for all the crazy stuff they pulled. He would have laughed too if he had not had to make sure nothing had been damaged. There was no way he was going to let Zack know that.

"Come on, Squall." Leon shot him a glare. "Leon, what do I have to do to get you to talk to me? I already apologized."

The sable-haired man continued to write his recommendations for restructuring the security patrols.

Zack pulled away from the desk and walked around behind Leon's chair. The younger one found himself rather curious as to what the older one was planning. When arms draped themselves over his shoulders, Leon smirked. If Zack thought attacking him with kisses was going to work, he was sorely mistaken.

Zack leaned in closely, lips just beside Leon's ear, warm breath tickling the lobe. It took some restraint but Leon managed to not react to it. He was not going to let Zack win.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."

Zack was… singing? That was the about the last thing Leon was expecting.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

Leon set his jaw. He would not cave to the obnoxiously sweet words Zack was whispering into his ear. This was a silly children's song. He was a grown man, renowned for his stoic nature. This should not be turning him into a puddle of pathetic mush.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

"This isn't going to work, Fair."

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms."

Leon closed his eyes and counted to five. He could _feel_ Zack smile as his resolve crumbled.

"When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head down and cried." The raven-haired one placed a soft kiss behind Leon's ear. "Shall I continue?"

Sighing, Leon stood and turned to kneel on the chair. Zack's arms were still upon his shoulders. He looked into Zack's violet eyes with resignation. "I really hate you sometimes, Fair."

Zack grinned and got as close to Leon as he could with the chair in between them. "Right back at you, Leonhart."


	284. cd

Okay, this is probably disjointed as heck but I was bound and determined to get all three definitions I knew in here. I'm treating munny like yen in here so the amount mentioned in this would be about 5000 US dollars.

Cd

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked as they walked down the main street going into downtown. "Exactly why are we going to the bank?"

The silvered teen smirked. "Come on, Sora. You're not that dumb."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, to get munny and all that but I saw your wallet yesterday and I know you have plenty of that on you so…"

"There are other things to do at the bank."

"Oh," Sora frowned. "So this is gonna take awhile?"

"It shouldn't, why?"

"Well, if it was I was gonna run down the street to Music Rack to get that cd I was telling you about."

Riku glanced over. "Did you think maybe I'd want to go, too?"

"Uh, no." Sora rubbed the back of his head. They were walking up to the bank. "I'll wait. Hopefully, it this won't take long here."

"I hope not, I don't exactly like doing any of this crap either." Riku noted quietly. "Unfortunately, it's a necessary evil."

Sora nodded, looking at the main doors. Suddenly, he looked really confused. "Kairi's here."

"Yeah."

The younger male glanced at Riku curiously. The tone of his voice indicated that he already knew she would be here. Was she meeting up with them for something?

Kairi chuckled as the pair approached. "Looks like you were right, Riku. Sora wasn't paying attention last night."

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be totally thrown when we go to the dress shop to buy skirts." Riku stated with compete seriousness.

Sora turned toward him, gaping. "We're _what_?"

Kairi was giggling madly. "You kept talking about cds last night. Selphie asked if that meant you wanted to go drag with Riku and you nodded yes."

"We were talking Light Cycles not cross dressing!" Sora hissed, looking around frantically to make sure no one was listening in. "Riku may be okay wearing girls' clothes but not me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You have the more girlish figure, Sor."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Yeah, well… I have a… Darn, that won't work."

"Were you going to say boyfriend?" Riku looked amused. "That definitely would not have helped your case."

The brunet was getting really flustered now and Riku and Kairi glanced at one another, deciding to let him off the hook. "We're only teasing, Sora. You really do need to start paying more attention to conversations around you."

"But that's what I have you two for." Sora grinned. "Kairi keeps me informed here and you do it on Radiant Garden."

"And Goofy did it for you when you were running all over the kingdom."

"See?" Sora gestured as if this proved his point. "I always find out what's going on."

"We're not always going to be able to do that." Riku frowned. "You have to start listening for yourself."

Sora gave him a side-long look. "Yeah, I know."

Kairi grinned and ruffled his hair. "You can do it. We all know you can."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora squirmed away. Shaking his head in a vain effort to straighten out his mussed hair, he asked. "So why are you here, Kairi?"

"She's here for the same reason you are." Riku replied, opening the door of the bank. Kairi followed and Sora, still confused, came after.

The silver-haired teen informed the receptionist that he needed to speak with a personal banker and after she went to find an available one, Kairi bit her lip. "You really don't have to do this, Riku. I told you last night I didn't need anything."

"And I told you, I want to. Your father said he wouldn't pay for you to go to the college you want but if you earned the munny, you could go. I'm just helping you toward that goal."

Aqua eyes regarded Sora for a moment. "However, I'm seriously reconsidering Sora."

Sora blinked at his name. "Huh?"

"You really weren't paying attention." Riku sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "I'm opening a cd account for you so you can go to college or do whatever you decide after you graduate."

The brunet stared dumbly. "Wait. Seriously? I thought you were joking about that!"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I don't know." Sora kicked at the rug under his shoes. He glanced up with large eyes. "Were you serious about Mom, too?"

"Yeah. Sephiroth and Cloud both gave me some funds to add to what I was going to give the three of you so you, Kairi, and Seiya are getting five hundred thousand munny cd accounts."

"But, Riku-"

The older teen cut him off. "Between the three of us, we have more than enough munny so do not even try protesting. Why do you think I haven't told your mom?"

"Cause she'd never let you do it."

"Exactly." Riku nodded, glancing over as the receptionist returned with a banker. "Now, we'll get this done and then hit the shopping district for that cd you want. There are a few I know Zack's been looking for I should try to find."

"And then the dress store!" Kairi announced, earning a strange look from the banker. She bit her lip shyly.

Riku only chuckled, throwing an arm around Sora's shoulders as the younger teen cringed. "Come on, Sor. I'm totally thinking something red and frilly."

"Riku!"

The receptionist smiled in amusement but the banker only continued to give them odd looks as he lead them to his desk.


	285. caffeine

This was a fun little write. Thanks to Tifa for sparking the idea.

Caffeine

"Aer! Where's the good coffee?" Zack called from the kitchen.

Aerith sighed with slight amusement. "You used it all the last time you came over."

There was a loud grumble and a soft slamming of the pantry door. "I hate decaf coffee. It totally defeats the purpose of coffee! And the tea is decaffeinated, too."

Zell angled his head, glancing at the flower girl curiously. "What's with all the decaffeinated stuff?"

Aerith shrugged. "I don't drink or eat anything with caffeine."

"You don't?" The blond thought about this for a moment. Now that he was considering it, he never had seen Aerith with anything that was caffeinated. Sometimes she had chocolate out when people came to visit but she herself had never touched it. "You allergic or something?"

"It goes against Centran beliefs." Sephiroth explained for her, still reading over the report Zack had given him when he arrived a short while ago. "The Ancients found any kind of stimulant poisonous to the body, which is true."

Zell glanced at Aerith who nodded in confirmation. "Oh."

"Is that why you don't drink coffee or eat chocolate?" Sora looked up at Sephiroth from the manga he was reading on the floor.

Sephiroth paused in his own reading and set the papers he held on his lap. "Not exactly. Hojo did not allow me to have caffeine. I was not allowed anything that artificially stimulated the body, likely because it would throw off Hojo's numbers."

Zell's face twisted up. "Numbers?"

"My physical statistics were carefully monitored from birth."

Zell simply nodded.

"So you could have chocolate if you wanted to." Sora sat up, folding his legs beneath him. "Or coffee or soda and whatever."

"Yes." Sephiroth agreed. "I know Riku consumes those things almost daily without consequence. I do not see why I could not also if I felt so inclined."

"Riku wasn't allowed to eat chocolate as a kid," stated Sora as Zack returned with a carafe in one hand and a few mugs in the other, which he passed out to both Zell and Sephiroth. "And his mom only let him have clear soda. We always thought it was because she didn't want him to have too much sugar."

"I'm sure you were hyper enough for both you and Riku." Zack snickered, pouring coffee into each mug.

"Riku's mom never liked me." The young brunet studied the carpet. "I was rarely allowed at their house. Riku spent as much time at my house as he could."

"Where I'm sure Seiya let Riku have anything he wanted." Sephiroth lightly smirked before sipping on the coffee he had been given.

"Oh, yeah." Sora laughed. "It's a good thing he wasn't actually allergic to it or diabetic or something."

Zack settled himself on the floor between Sora and Zell. "You know, Seph, you're lying about the chocolate thing."

A silver eyebrow lifted.

"You've had chocolate several times." Zack grinned around his mug. "Those cookies my mom sent me every month were chocolate chip and I _know_ you were the one taking them."

Everyone looked at Sephiroth in amusement, who slowly blinked. He was obviously trying to think of a denial but knew it was pointless. Instead, he simply said, "That does explain the odd spike in numbers Hojo was so worried about after you arrived."

Zack and Zell both snorted and Aerith chuckled. Sora narrowed his blue eyes, something working its way through his brain. "So you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"More like adores them." Zack corrected. "I had Mom send extra because between him and Spike, I never got any."

"So you're the one Riku keeps baking cookies for." Sora grinned brightly. "Cloud accuses me of snatching all of them every time Riku bakes but he's giving them to you!"

A muscle in Sephiroth's jaw twitched. He did not answer and returned his attention to the report in his hand.

"Oh, I am so telling Mom you like cookies!" Sora picked up his manga and stood. "She bakes the best double chocolate cookies."

"You leaving?" Zack looked up.

"Yeah."

Zack set his mug on the coffee table and also got up. "I'm coming with. I want to buy some real coffee."

"You should hit the coffee shop on the way back and pick up a double mocha for Seph here." Zell noted with a smile. "We'll find out really quick what kind of effect caffeine has on him."

Zack threw his head back and laughed. "I am _so_ doing that! Don't you dare go anywhere, Seph!"

The silver-haired man glanced at Aerith who shrugged back. With a sigh, he began reading again. Why had he decided to hang around these people again?


	286. Snow

This is Erincole12's list. This first one is rather abstract but I really like it. Hopefully, it makes sense.

Snow

Sora opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness of the room with grimy eyes. He had that stiff, heavy feeling that came with poor sleep to his body. His mind was foggy and he knew he must have been having those dreams again.

Deciding to get a drink, he slipped out of bed and padded out of the room. The upstairs still smelled of new construction and Sora noted that it was rather sad that it was just when life was really coming together for Riku and Cloud that everything fell apart. He only hoped that it would not take long for things to come back together.

As he passed Riku and Cloud's closed bedroom door he heard a muffled sound and paused. A moment later he heard it again: a pained, decidedly mournful sigh. Biting his lip, Sora debating going in. When he caught the sound again, he gently knocked on the door and cracked it open.

His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the hall and the room was not much darker. He immediately looked toward the bed, hoping he was not going to find Cloud doing anything… suggestive. The teen had only been here two days and so far there had been nothing out of the ordinary.

The blond man lay on his back, sheets gathered around his waist. A faint sheen of sweat covered his exposed skin and his head twitched to the side almost steadily. He muttered a _what_ and the hand that could be seen fisted against the mattress.

Riku had told Sora that Cloud had also suffered nightmares. He never detailed them to Riku, the teen assuming his lover did not consciously remember them. Like Riku, Cloud's dreams seemed to settle when the other was present.

Very cautiously, Sora took a few steps closer. He was not sure if trying to wake the man up was a good idea or not. While he did rather well when snapped out of his traumatic dreams, Riku reacted violently if not awoken very carefully. Sora did not know what to do.

Cloud murmured a few more questioning words, still shaking. Deciding it was probably best at this point to leave him alone, Sora turned to leave. Suddenly there was a loud gasp and the boy whirled back around.

Cloud's eyes had snapped open widely, faintly glowing blue in the darkness. His upper body was partially raised and there was a knife in his hand, ready to throw. He stared at Sora for a moment before relaxing and slipping the weapon back behind the headboard.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sora moistened his lips. "I went to get some water and I heard you making noise. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nodding once weakly, the blond ran his hand through his spikes of hair. He looked at the empty side of the bed. His words could barely be heard. "The dreams are back."

Sora did not know if he was overstepping his bounds but since he too had been awakened by unsettling dreams, maybe talking a bit would help both of them. It seemed pretty obvious to him that Cloud had not been having a normal nightmare. He walked over to the footboard and fingered the corner of the wood. "I have… weird dreams, too. They come and go and I don't understand them."

Worrying his lower lip, the brunet continued. "I haven't really told Riku too much about them because I know he'd just worry and I don't think the dreams are harming me. I think… I think they're Roxas' memories."

Pausing, he flicked his eyes up to find Cloud studying him. The man's expression was neutral but there were traces of confusion and concern in his eyes. He had to be wondering why Sora was confessing all of this.

Sora kind of wondered that himself. Regardless, he went on. "The dreams are never clear, always fuzzy and vague. It's like I'm there but it's not _me_. Everything and everyone around me is…"

"Like shadows lost in snow." Cloud whispered. "As if, if you could only remove the extra noise, the static, it would all become clear. The picture is right _there_ but you can't see it."

The two fell quiet. They were not looking at one another but they both knew the other was somehow paying attention to the other. Neither had expected the other to understand.

"It's hard, isn't it?" asked Sora. He stared at the bedspread. "Having all these vague memories floating around your head and not being able to tell what's yours and what isn't. Sometimes, I wake up and I feel like I'm going insane."

"Yeah." Cloud quietly agreed. "You'd almost rather have the nightmares."

Sora nodded. He looked up at Cloud and grinned weakly. "It helps to know someone else gets it."

Cloud nodded once. "Riku tries but…"

"There's no way to explain it." Sora chuckled sadly. "I tried to a few times but there's just no way to make someone understand. You have to experience it yourself. Kairi gets it a little but she fully merged with Namine.

"Roxas, he's still here," Sora brought his hand up to his chest. "I don't want him to disappear."

Cloud blew out a breath. "At least you can recognize he's something separate from you. I literally took Zack's life and made it my own. Then when I got taken by the darkness, everything that had been him disappeared, leaving these huge holes."

"Yet something was still there." Sora spoke idly. "It was just lost within what really is yourself."

"Yeah."

Sora angled his head. "Did any of it settle when Zack came back?"

"A bit." The blond snorted. "I've also got some of Sephiroth's memories from when he used me as a puppet. Thankfully, those are pretty clear."

Nodding slowly, Sora smiled. "Thanks, Cloud."

A blond eyebrow lifted.

"I feel a lot better now."

After a moment, Cloud smiled faintly. "I do, too."

"Good." Moving away from the bed, Sora headed for the door. "I'm going to get some water and try to go back to sleep."

When he reached the door, Cloud called his name. He looked back questioningly. The older man simply said, "Good night, Sora."

The teen half-waved and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He truly did feel better about his dreams knowing Cloud understood. He hoped Cloud did also.

Shadows lost in snow. He liked that description.


	287. Boots

I have been doing a lot of random things lately. So…. I was trying to do something totally different but it just did not want to fit with the word so it's being used elsewhere. A phone discussion with Akiko sparked this crazy little idea.

Boots

Zack rolled his shoulders as he kicked the front door closed behind him. Moving that condenser of Cid's had been a pain in the ass and he wanted nothing more than a nice, long, hot shower, preferably one with Leon. The younger man had decided to spend the afternoon at home, taking care of a few repairs that needed to be done.

However, it appeared Leon was no longer here.

With a shrug, Zack continued on to the stairs hoping maybe his lover was up there. He would not have been surprised if he found Leon taking a nap in their bedroom. Leon had not been sleeping very well lately.

As he passed the kitchen, something caught in his peripheral vision. He paused just past the entrance and flicked his eyes over. A pair of slightly muddy, brown boots were clearly visible, one resting casually over the other.

What the heck?

Zack leaned into the kitchen. He followed the boots up to light brown suede-like pants. A matching duster spread out a little around those legs, the top of said coat open revealing a blue, almost purple, shirt with the first couple of buttons undone. The coat top was lined with some sort of sheep skin.

Across the front of the coat and shirt rested a riffle, one hand wrapped around the barrel and another lying gently near the trigger. All of this eventually met up to a pale, thin neck and a dark brown cowboy hat. A light brown pony tail rested on a shoulder.

Zack frowned deeply at the man who appeared to be napping in front of the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"Guarding the fridge." A lazy sounding voice replied, slightly muffled by the hat covering the man's face.

"Why?"

"Squall said something about chocolate chip cookie dough and some Sephiros or roth or something guy coming over." The man's shoulders shrugged. "He told me to guard it and I am."

Zack snorted and folded his arms. "It's gonna take a lot more than an armed guard to stop Seph if there's cookie dough lying around."

The man's hand that had been on the rifle barrel rose up to tilt Boot's hat back. Clear eyes gazed up at Zack as a rather feminine face smirked. "Damn, Zell was right about you."

The ex-SOLDIER lifted a black eyebrow.

The hand that had moved the hat stretched out toward him. "Irvine Kinneas."

Zack gave a slight start. He had heard that name before. "Where did you come from?"

Irvine shrugged again. "I've been drifting around." He tilted his head a bit. "You're Zack, right?"

"Yeah."

Running an eye over the standing man, Irvine whistled lowly. "I didn't believe them when they said Squall was shacking up with another man. Now I can see why."

"I'm gorgeous, I know." Zack chuckled, rubbing at his neck. He gave it a moment before moving on. "So where is Leon?"

"Leon?" The man frowned. "Oh, right. Squall's new name. He got a phone call and had to run out for something. That Sephi-whatever guy is supposed to be here soon." Irvine looked confused. "I have no idea why Squall insisted that he not be allowed in the fridge."

"Seph has a thing with chocolate chip cookies." Zack laughed. "I don't think he's even had raw cookie dough and I don't think any of us want to know what he would do with it if he did."

"Ah."

"Well, I'm gonna grab a shower." Zack waved as he turned. "When Leon gets back, send him up."

"Yep." Irvine nodded. He shifted around, switching his boots to opposite positions. The cowboy hat came back down to cover his face.

Zack grinned as he trudged upstairs. If Sephiroth got here before Leon, Irvine was dead. The man was totally laid back and just by the way he had been looking Zack over, he could tell he was a flirt.

Zack liked him already.


	288. Chairs

Chairs

Leon was in an unusually good mood coming home that evening. He had not had to do any paperwork and no one came to him for any annoying civic problems. He had been able to simply focus on restoration related work. That made the day a great one.

He was looking forward to getting home and spending some quality time with Zack. Their relationship was still new, a little over month old now, and they were still working out their places within. To be honest, Leon figured that given both their personalities they would always be struggling over their roles. They were definitely not going to ever be like Cloud and Riku.

Zack had been working with Riku on the computer systems all day so Leon had not seen him at all. He was still rather stunned how quickly the older man had worked his way into his closed off heart. What surprised him more was how much better he felt now that Zack was part of his life.

Cloud and Riku would be leaving soon to move into their own house. Leon would never admit to it but he had rather depressed about that. He had gotten used to having people living with him, including the noise those two made, and had not been looking forward to being alone again.

He walked up to his house, noting idly that the grass needed to be cut. He could not believe how… domestic he had gotten. Three years ago, he never would have imagined he would be living the life he now was.

With a faint snort at himself for all of this introspection, he entered the house. Riku was sprawled out on the couch, his hand-held video game up before his face. He spared a second to glance at Leon and smile before returning to his game.

Zack looked over from the kitchen and grinned. "Hey."

"How'd things go?" Leon asked casually, leaning Revolver against the wall.

"Easy."

Riku muttered something at his game before adding. "We were done just after lunch."

Leon nodded and took a step further into the house then paused. He turned his head to the side and frowned. In the corner where his easy chair usually was, sat a large, obnoxiously plush looking chair that was clearly brand new.

"Where did that come from?"

"The store." Zack laughed, entering the main room. Taking in Leon's expression, he narrowed his eyes a bit. "You don't like it."

"There was nothing wrong with the old chair."

Zack snorted. "It was uncomfortable as hell."

"It was not. It was perfectly functional."

"But chairs are supposed to be comfy!" Zack protested. He strode over to the piece of furniture. "Look at this; it's all plushy and soft. You can just walk up to it and," he threw himself down into the chair. "See? You could totally take a nice long nap here. You couldn't do that with the old one."

"Chairs are for sitting in."

Zack was not finished. "And, and check this out." He leaned over the side and hit a button. The bottom of the chair swung out. "It's a recliner and," he lifted up a small remote. "The thing has a freakin' back massager built in!"

Leon's face twisted up. "Why would we need all that?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I liked the old chair." Leon protested. "This is my house and my furniture."

Zack straightened his back and looked at Leon with concern. "So I have no say in what's here or what I want around? I just live here?"

"That's not-" Leon cut himself off, rethinking his words. "Of course you have a say. It's just that there was no reason to replace the chair."

"Oh come on, Leon!" Zack stood, gesturing animatedly. "Yeah, the furniture in here is functional but it has no style and like no comfort at all."

"That chair had to have cost a small fortune." The sable-haired man gave Zack a calculating look. "Where'd you get the munny?"

"Uh," Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Well, see, I kinda told them it was for you and they billed you for it."

Steel eyes narrowed darkly. "You what?"

"The lady gave us a really good discount! And she has this really nice couch that she'd sell us for a good price and…" Zack trailed off, seeing the shifting of emotion in Leon's eyes. "You're mad, aren't you?"

The younger man's words were clipped. "Take it back."

"I can't! It was on sale!" Zack sighed and motioned toward the chair. "Come on, Leon. It's a great chair." He tried to take Leon's arm but was shrugged off. "Just sit in it!"

Leon let out a slow breath. He was not the kind to blow up at people but he _really_ wanted to throttle Zack right now. All those good feelings he had on his way home? Gone now.

Zack looked rather troubled by Leon's reaction. "All right, so I should have run it by you first but we both know you wouldn't have gone for it. I'm sorry I went behind your back but it's such a great chair!"

In all honesty, Leon was not nearly as angry as he knew he should be. Zack had apologized for what he had truly done wrong and Leon had to admit the reasoning was sound. It was highly unlikely that he would have gone with buying the new chair.

…And it did look extremely comfortable.

However, Leon was not going to let Zack win this fight. Their relationship was a constant battle for domination and he was not going to let Zack believe that Leon would simply forgive him for his impulsiveness.

With a light, evil smirk Leon shrugged. "Fine. Since it's such a wonderful, comfy chair, you can spend the next three nights sleeping on it."

He took a moment to savor Zack's dropped jaw and stunned expression before turning and heading upstairs. When his face was out of view, the smirk became a smile. He could not wait to see what Zack would try to do to get back in his good graces.

The last thing he heard as he went up was Riku laughing. "I told you you'd end up sleeping in it!"


	289. History

Okay, this is probably poorly executed but I think the awkwardness of it somewhat fits the piece. I could have easily gone on forever with it but that was not the point.

Events in Crisis Core are referred to but no details.

History

Riku walked out to the roof's edge, standing in the very corner and letting the wind tug at his hair and clothes. He angled his head up, simply feeling the air blow across his face and neck. It was a strangely calming position.

After a few minutes, he felt Sephiroth approach. He knew the man was worried about his rather abrupt departure from the room. "I just needed a minute to process."

"I told you to stop me if it became too much. I do not want you to become overwhelmed."

Riku smiled and turned his head to the side. "I'm fine."

He could not see his recently revealed brother from this angle but he was not sure he wanted to at this point in time. The story Sephiroth had been telling him, it was completely unreal and yet Riku knew every word was true.

It all_felt_ true.

Turning his face back toward the city view, Riku watched the stars near the rooftops twinkle. "I always knew I was different. I never imagined it was…"

A minute after he trailed off, Sephiroth softly stated. "Neither did I."

"How do you accept something like this? How do you take this information and add it into your history; into who you are?" Riku asked; voice so quiet that no normal person would have heard him.

He forgot that he and Sephiroth were not normal. "What I have reveled to you today is not who you are. You are the same person you were before you became aware of your origins."

Riku fully turned to face Sephiroth. "You don't believe that."

Eyes of nearly the same coloring met one another for a long moment. They did not have to say anything to understand what the other was thinking. It made both of them uneasy how quickly the bond between them had manifested itself.

Riku stepped down from the building's edge and sat on it instead. He laced his fingers before him and studied them. "So Mom never did love me. At least now I know why. As far as she was concerned, I was never her child."

Sephiroth sighed, long hair twisting behind him and the feathers of his shoulder wing fluttering. "I wish there was an easier way to do this but it is extremely important that you learn where you came from."

Riku nodded slowly. Suddenly, he looked up with a rather sympathetic expression. His eyes were saddened. "I can't imagine the things that must have gone through your mind when you learned the truth. It's killing me to understand that I'm the result of some insane scientist's experiments but you've been doing everything you can to make sure it doesn't break me. You didn't have that."

Sephiroth regarded the fifteen-year-old. "You and I have very different backgrounds, Riku. For my entire life I have been treated as an object, a tool to be use wherever necessary. Even Genesis, whom I am still not certain was ever my friend, in the end only wanted to use me. You have people who care for you, who only want what is best for you.

"If for that reason alone, I know you will be all right."

Riku frowned at his brother. "You didn't have any friends? There had to be someone."

"No, there didn't." A clipped tone had come to Sephiroth's voice. "I was a living weapon as far as Shinra was concerned. Most were terrified of me."

Biting his lip, Riku seemed to debate something. After a moment, he decided whatever he was considering was worth asking his next question. "What about Zack?"

The older man narrowed his eyes, an inquisitive look coming to his features. "How do you know of him?"

"Cloud mentioned him."

Sephiroth knew that Riku had some kind of connection to Cloud Strife. He was uncertain of the details of that relationship but if Strife had told Riku about Zack Fair, they had to be much closer than Sephiroth had originally believed. He did not know how he felt about that but for now it was not any of his business.

"Zack was my second-in-command. We spent a great deal of time working together." Sephiroth had not thought about the raven-haired young man in years. He found himself wondering why. "He was Angeal's protégé and after he left, Zack fell under my care. Zack was very… different from anyone else I knew.

"He was loud and brash, always laughing and he hated seeing people unhappy. He flat out told me shortly after we met that he was making it his personal mission to lighten me up." Sephiroth paused. "Normally, I found people like him nothing more than irritations but I didn't mind him. Zack made for a refreshing change and being around him made me feel…"

"Normal?" Riku suggested. When Sephiroth glanced at him, he grinned. "Sounds like a friend to me."

The corner of Sephiroth's lip curled up. "I suppose so."

The brothers fell into a brief silence. Eventually, Riku stood and rolled his shoulders. "I think I'm ready to hear some more about Jenova."

Sephiroth nodded. As he took up his narrative from where he had left off, he thought about what Riku had said. At the time he had known Zack, there had been so much happening: the Wauti war, Genesis disappearing then Angeal. There had never been time to consider the impact the younger man had made on his life.

Maybe, he really had had a true friend back then. That should have made him feel somehow better about himself. Instead, it just seemed to make everything worse.

If he could do what he did to a friend, what would happen if he lost himself again around Riku?

He pushed those concerns away for now and focused on his brother. He had sworn the first time he had seen Riku, only a few days after learning of his existence that he would _not_ allow the younger one to go through what he had. He would make sure Riku was protected from Mother and himself if necessary.

History would not repeat itself.


	290. Running

Hah ha! Crack mixed with a serious undertone! Those who read my fan fiction survey on DA should be able to figure out where the crackiness comes from.

Running

"Thanks for keeping this quiet, Aer." Zack spoke softly as they walked toward Ansem's Study. "I didn't want anyone to worry if it was nothing."

"Hopefully it is nothing." Aerith frowned a little. "The tests should be done by this afternoon."

"Good."

They remained quiet for several minutes. The flower girl glanced at her ex-boyfriend. "You should at least tell Leon."

A muscle in Zack's jaw tightened. "Not until I actually have something to tell him."

Aerith sighed, knowing she was not going to get any further with this. Zack could easily be as stubborn as any of the rest of the men in her life. She had to wonder what drew her to these types.

As they entered the corridor leading into the study and research center, they heard something they barely recognized. Zack cocked his head to the side with a deep frown. "Was that Cloud?"

Before Aerith could answer, there was noise that sounded suspiciously like a herd of animals running through the metal hallway going into the Heartless Manufactory. The pair exchanged worried looks. Both silently asked each other the same question.

They barely had time to flatten themselves against opposite walls as Cloud, Riku, and Leon came bolting by. They were only recognizable by the streaks of their hair. Everything else was a blur of color.

Color?

Narrowing his eyes, Zack stared after them even though they were already long gone. He pointed a finger in the same direction. "Did you see that, too or am I sicker than I thought I was?"

"No," Aerith got out slowly. "I saw it also."

Zack shook his head and began heading in. "Okay, I have _got_ to see what this is about."

They went through the study and as they entered the next hallway, they could hear laughter. It was easily recognized as Sora and Yuffie. As soon as they heard it, they had a pretty good idea of what was going on. The question was: just what could those two have done to send Cloud, Riku _and_ Leon running from the area?

As they approached the corner, Stitch scampered around it followed by a slightly larger, white puffball with yellow star antennae. Its legs were connected rings in rainbow colors. The two paused for a moment to look at Zack and Aerith.

Stitch laughed. "New friend!"

"Oh?" Aerith smiled. It was obvious that she believed the new creature was one of Figment's creations. "And where did he come from?"

"My name is Twink." The fuzzy creature spoke, holding out his hand.

Both Aerith and Zack gave a start but Aerith quickly recovered. "Oh! Well, I'm Aerith and this is Zack."

"Very nice to meet you."

Stitch nudged Sprite and with a polite nod, the two hurried off. The pair looked after them for a second before mutually deciding that was one of the strangest things they had seen. It seemed highly unlikely that Figment could have conjured up something _that_ real.

They continued on and upon entering the manufactory, were nearly blinded. All of their senses were assaulted by bright colors in every shade of the rainbow and this sickenly overwhelming feeling of happiness. Gentle green slopes held houses with multi-colored roofs and objects that lay about _twinkled_.

"Okay, we've either entered a new dimension of hell I didn't know about or my vertigo is getting _really_ bad." muttered Zack.

"Isn't this cool looking?" Sora shouted from some hill toward the back. "Everything's so bright and cheerful!"

"What the hell is all this?"

Yuffie was almost directly below them and she leapt up, gripping the rail and flipping over it. "Rainbow Land. Isn't it totally obnoxious?"

Aerith glanced around. "It's… something."

"This is where our new friend, Rainbow, comes from." Sora gestured to the blonde girl beside him. Her clothing was also very rainbow themed. "She missed home so we got Figment to help her recreate it."

Zack crossed his arms. "Rainbow from Rainbow Land, huh? Lemme guess, all your friends are named after colors."

"Uh huh." The girl nodded, eyes sparkling.

Aerith turned to Yuffie with a knowing smile. "I bet you're the one who just had to show the boys, weren't you?"

Yuffie giggled and waved. "Well, you know. I figured that even though they're all emo and into the black thing, they're still gay and yunno, gays and rainbows are supposed to go together."

Zack dropped his head into a hand. "That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

Sora and Rainbow had walked over and stood beneath them. "They were okay until Rainbow decided they needed more color."

"Black is a horrible color!" The girl spoke very passionately. "It just screams unhappiness!"

"That explains the blur of color." Aerith nodded.

"And why they were running for their lives." Zack added, lifting his head. When he did, an odd look came to his face and he blinked a few times.

Both Aerith and Yuffie frowned. Sora was too far to see anything. The Centra placed a hand on Zack's arm and softly spoke his name.

Zack grinned but it was weak. "I think all this color is getting to be too much for me."

Aerith nodded again. "Let's go find Cloud and the others and make sure they weren't permanently scared."

Without waiting for an answer, she subtly led him away. She bid a quick farewell to the ones in the manufactory and Zack managed a wave. Once they were in the corridor and out of sight, she stopped and leaned Zack against the wall.

Before she could ask, Zack chuckled lowly. "I'm fine. I'm pretty sure all that color was just too much for me."

She did not believe him but now was not the time to get into a lengthy discussion. She again took his arm and they made their way out of the complex. As they walked, Zack did not improve.

As they entered town, they found Demyx and she asked him to walk Zack the rest of the way home. The fact that Zack did not protest spoke volumes about how he was really feeling. When the two males headed off, Aerith took a deep breath and turned toward the healers ward.

Hopefully, they were done running those tests.


	291. capture

New list from hopemia. I haven't done anything with these guys in a long time.

Capture

_Snap_.

Roxas blinked, momentarily blinded. Even before his vision had a chance to clear, he heard Hayner shouting. "Pence! What the hell, man?"

The named boy only shrugged. "The two of you looked so…"

"Sweet." Olette giggled.

Pence nodded. "Yeah, sweet all huddled up together like that."

Hayner scowled and stood, walking away from the crate he and Roxas had been talking at. "You make us sound gay."

"Hey, I call it like I see it." The black-haired teen smirked before groaning loudly, his hand shooting up to the back of his head. "What was that for, Rox?"

"Hand it over." Blue eyes stared at him intently. "Now."

Pence frowned. "Oh come on, Roxas! This is our first summer all together and I want lots of pictures to remember it by!"

Hayner snorted. "Now who sounds gay?"

"I think it's a great idea." Olette spoke cheerily from the ratty couch they had found and dragged into the hideout two weeks ago. "Pence takes really good pictures and it'll be fun to have some of our memories captured in photos."

Roxas frowned a touch. A strange, absent look came to his face. "Capturing… memories…"

Laughing, Pence held up his camera. "Yeah, that's what you do when you use one of these. Jeeze, Roxas, I worry about you sometimes."

"You know, now that I think about it there aren't any pictures in your house, are there?" Olette angled her head thoughtfully at the short blond.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "We don't have any pictures. I wonder why."

"That is weird." Pence agreed.

"Maybe his parents just don't like pictures." Hayner rolled his eyes. "I hate having my picture taken."

The other two cautiously nodded but Roxas still had that slightly distant look to him.

"So anyway," Pence continued. "I plan to take as many pictures as possible this summer and both of you are just going to have to deal with it."

Olette perked up a bit and clapped her hands on her thighs. "Oh, and I can take those and make scrapbooks! Then we can each keep one and never forget our time together."

Roxas bit his lip. "I guess that would be… kinda nice."

Hayner blew out an irritated breath. "Whatever."

Abruptly and in near perfect unison, both blond males turned to their stout friend. "No more shots of us looking gay together."

Pence seemed concerned for a whole second before snickering. "Oh, that doesn't sound defensive."

"Pence-"

"Okay." The teen went over to sit on the couch beside Olette. "Don't worry, Olette. We'll catch them doing something."

"The only thing your gonna catch is my fist in your gut!" Hayner snarled with a wide grin on his face. Pence eeped and jumped up, running out of the hideout with the tall blond close behind. The two left behind shrugged at one another and jogged after them.


	292. adore

Adore

Sephiroth casually watched as his brother mixed batter in a metal bowl. He had walked into the small, dingy house and Riku had immediately told him he was in the kitchen. He was not entirely sure why Riku had decided to spend half his time here though he had his suspicions.

"Do you like beignets?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Is that what you are making?"

"Yeah." The teen whispered _firgara_ toward the stove where a high-sided pot sat but nothing happened. He cursed and moved toward a drawer, likely to find matches.

"Firgara," Sephiroth stated calmly and the burner flared to life. "I don't know why you keep trying to use elemental magic when it clearly isn't you."

"I don't know." Riku muttered, removing the dough from the bowl and setting it on wax paper. He then began flattening it. "I don't want to be dependant on other people's magic."

"There are plenty of people who don't posses a drop of magic who get along just fine."

"I know." The younger male grinned a tiny bit. "Cloud almost never uses magic."

Sephiroth considered Riku for a long moment. "You seem to have spent a great deal of time with Cloud. You speak of him often."

"I do?" Riku stopped. "I guess I do. He was a large factor in my survival through the whole Ansem thing. I owe… so much to him."

A peculiar tone crept into the boy's voice, one that Sephiroth only vaguely recognized. He knew he had heard it before… "Is that why we're here instead of the World that Never Was?"

"Sort of. I just needed to get away from there for a bit. Nothing is going on out there right now and Cloud asked me to keep him updated on how I was doing." Riku bit his lip and glanced over. "I haven't told him or anyone else about you and me."

"Thank you." Sephiroth was certain that if any of his bother's new associates, particularly Cloud, found out about Riku's connection to him they were liable to react quite strongly and not at all positively. He refused to put Riku through any unnecessary pain or stress.

"Do you…" Riku returned his attention to cutting the dough into triangles. "Do you think the others will ever see you who for you are now?"

"It doesn't matter if they do." Even as he said the words, the winged man knew Riku was going to lay into him.

"Of course it matters. Don't you want friends? People who care for you? It sucks to feel alone and I know you know this. If I hadn't found Cloud, I don't know what I would have done."

Again, that tone had entered the boy's voice. Something about the way he said Cloud's name, as if the name alone was enough to lift Riku's spirits. Abruptly, Sephiroth was reminded of how Zack used to speak about the same blond man, using that same, adoring lilt.

Riku was _much_ closer to Cloud than he originally thought. His shoulder wing twitched involuntarily as he realized this. He still was unable to really understand any of this love or relationship stuff outside of the mechanics of it.

In the back of his mind, something was whispering that he should be troubled by his brother's fondness of the blond, his understood enemy. He was not. If anything, he was rather relieved that the teen had found someone to connect with. It was extremely important that Riku remained the wonderful, caring person he was and if Cloud was the one to do that, fine.

There was stirring in his chest. Somehow, in the space for four months, Riku had become Sephiroth's entire world. Nothing mattered but protecting the teenager. At what point did his brother become so important to him? Why did he never want to see him unhappy or in pain?

…Because he loved his brother. Sephiroth did not think that was possible.

"Seph?"

Feline eyes refocused on the younger male.

Riku looked at him with concern. "You okay? You just totally spaced on me."

"I'm fine." He watched Riku remove a few triangles of dough from the now boiling oil. How long had he been lost in his thoughts?

Riku seemed a bit doubtful but did not ask further. "You didn't answer me earlier about the beignets."

More chunks of fried dough joined the ones on folded paper towels. "I have never heard of them. We didn't have them on The Planet."

"Normally there would be powdered sugar on these but since I don't have any, I'm going to sprinkle cinnamon sugar over them." Riku explained as he proceeded to do just that. "I adore beignets. Sora's mom made them every Sunday."

Once he finished adding the sugar, Riku handed one of the food items to Sephiroth. Without hesitation, the elder brother took an experimental bite. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he made a faint noise and took another bite.

Riku grinned widely, picking up his own beignet. "Looks like you love them as much as I do."

Sephiroth did not bother to reply, simply reaching over to get another.


	293. perfervid

Yay, I might have a job at Game Stop!! Now that that's out of my system….

Okay, this could be seen as a Crisis Core spoiler but not for the plot. This is based on a piece of information revealed near the end of the game that. Oh did it make me mad too cause it totally icked my otp! Anyway, you have been warned.

Perfervid

Sephiroth paused on the doorstep, seriously debating entering the house. He was fairly certain he could prevent Zack or Cloud from realizing something was troubling him but not Riku. Riku could read him as well as most could read Riku.

He wished like hell he had not gone into those files.

Schooling his features into an expression of indifference, he opened the door to hear his brother chuckling and Zack going on about Zell and Aerith. Something about him warning the man about her sexual habits… Sephiroth did not want to know. He quietly shut the door behind him and moved for the stairs.

"That you Seph?"

Damn it. Without a word and sighing deeply to himself, the winged man changed direction and headed to the kitchen. He hovered at the entryway, watching the three inside interact.

Cloud was washing dishes as Riku put something in the fridge. Zack leaned against the opposite counter, arms folded over his chest as he chuckled. Riku shut the fridge and returned to Cloud's side, taking up a towel to dry the cleaned dishes.

"Hey, Seph," Zack grinned over. "Where have you been? You totally missed dinner."

Sephiroth deflected the question. "Where's Leon?"

"Eh, he got held up with Cid at the garage," shrugged Zack. "He said he'd be late coming home so I'm hanging out here for awhile."

Sephiroth felt Riku's eyes on him. Glancing over, he saw his brother regarding with that look he knew he was going to get. A moment later, Cloud joined in on the look. It would not be long before Zack got into it also. At least he now knew why the four of them seemed to have this strange understanding of one another.

With an audible sigh, the winged man turned and sat at the kitchen table. "To answer your question, Zackary, I was going through some of Hojo's files that Xehanort has copies of."

Riku paled a bit. They had all briefly flipped through those and decided they were better off not knowing everything the scientist had done. The only reason they kept the reports were on the off chance either he or Sephiroth and to a lesser degree Cloud or Zack got ill or had some kind of complication.

Cloud's expression tightened but that was his only visible reaction. "…And?"

"I came across some… information." Sephiroth paused as if considering whether he was going to say more than that."

"What, Seph?" Zack hopped up on the counter, anticipating this was going to become an intense discussion. Sephiroth never hesitated to speak even when he was clearly reluctant to say what he needed to.

Sephiroth did not meet any of their eyes as he continued. "While we were correct that a majority of the information Xehanort obtained focuses on Riku and to a lesser extent myself, there are other related experiments and reports included. I found condensed journals for several other projects, nearly all of these are directly tied to the Jenova Project."

"All right," nodded Zack.

Cloud bit his lip, something in his eyes shifting. He flicked those blues toward Zack for a moment and upon catching the older man's attention, slowly stated. "You found out what was done to me and Zack."

"Yes."

The other three waited. Riku took Cloud's hand and Zack lightly gripped the countertop. This was a subject they had all been curious about but had resigned themselves to the fact that they would never know the actual answer.

"It is already known that Zack had his mako level increased by nearly double. Cloud received an amount equal to that, in a much shorter span of time which is why he suffered from the mako poisoning." Sephiroth explained quietly. "That was only part of what was done."

"We already know Cloud has Jenova cells," muttered Riku, squeezing the blond's hand. "The question was just how much and if Zack had any also."

Sephiroth leaned his head back, wing twitching in agitation. "Neither one of them have Jenova cells."

There was a second of silence. Cloud's voice was tight as he asked, "What do you mean I don't have her cells? Why can I sense you two like I can? Where does our connection come from?"

A few more of Sephiroth's lengthy bangs slipped back. "Both of you were injected with cells just not Mother's. Cloud got a much more concentrated dose than Zack but you both received them."

"Received what, Sephiroth?" Zack asked stiffly, clearly afraid of what the winged man's answer would be.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, hoping he was not going to have to actually explain this. The other three were smart and once he told them the truth, they should be able to piece the rest together. This was _not_ going to go over well. "S cells."

An impossible length of stillness formed.

"No." Cloud murmured. "That can't be…"

Sephiroth straightened his head to look at him. There was genuine regret in his feline eyes. "It is."

Zack's left hand had come up to cover his lower face. "Damn it. Why didn't I…? I knew this, I just didn't..."

The others looked to him in stunned confusion.

"After we escaped, Genesis found us," Zack spoke slowly and deliberately. Violet eyes immensely pained, he dropped his hand to rest on his leg. "He said that he needed either Cloud or I to stop his deterioration because he wasn't able to get Jenova cells. When I asked why, all he said was he could use our S cells. I had no idea what he was talking about."

"For some reason, I never considered the option that Hojo would have retained any of my DNA." Sephiroth stated very softly.

Cloud abruptly turned and kicked viciously at the nearby cabinet, breaking the wood apart. He pulled violently away from Riku, stalking across the kitchen. Slamming his fist against the wall created a large hole in it. He whirled back around, jaw locked, eyes bright and furious as he looked for something else to vent his anger on.

Riku stared at his brother. "What exactly does this mean?"

Cloud turned on Riku, still filled with rage as he ground out. "It means Zack and I are clones of your brother. We share his DNA."

The teen's expression darkened as his aqua eyes widened with horror. It was completely obvious when the full importance of what had been revealed settled in. "Oh, hell no."

"Hojo fucking, flat out _said it_!" Cloud fumed. "He told us I was a failed attempt to clone Sephiroth but I just didn't understand…"

Riku fell back against the sink and slid down, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook his head. "This is impossible. If the two of you share DNA, that means you and I…"

"…Are technically committing incest." Cloud finished.

"No." Sephiroth's calm voice interrupted. When the other's looked to him, he brushed his face with his hand. "Yes, both of you have my genetic material within you and it has bonded with your own. That does not make you in any way related to myself or Riku."

"…But-" Riku started.

"_No_." Sephiroth gave him a stern look, standing up. He walked over to his brother and lifted him up by his arm. He brought Riku over to Cloud and joined their hands. "_This_ is your truth. Nothing has changed with this information."

Riku's tears broke free as he became overwhelmed by all of this. Cloud's anger completely drained away and he quickly took the love of his life into his arms. The couple held on to one another for dear life.

Sephiroth moved away, joining Zack at the other counter. Zack was worrying his lip and looked deeply disturbed. He did not glance at his friend when he leaned up beside him. "So I do have the fucked up DNA after all."

"In very small amounts. I do not know if those cells will ever start to affect you as they do Cloud."

Zack gave a humorless laugh. "I have no idea how to react to this."

"I wish I could help." Sephiroth spoke softly. "You know how well I handled everything."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to go homicidal over this," The raven-haired man smirked bitterly. "Though if Hojo were still around…."

"Death was too kind of a punishment for that bastard." Sephiroth murmured darkly. He glanced at Zack for a moment. "Come on."

Zack lifted an eyebrow but slid off the counter and followed the winged man out of the kitchen. It was highly unlikely Cloud and Riku knew they had left. "Where are we going?"

Sephiroth opened the front door and motioned Zack to step out. "To find Leon. I think you need some reassurance that you are still you also."


	294. remedy

I hope this works. Thanks for the idea, Tifa.

Remedy

"_Get out."_

Why had she said that? The words had reflexively left her mouth without her accord. She knew the moment they were said that Riku would do just that. The fifteen-year-old had been waiting for any excuse to get out of this house.

She had just given him the perfect opportunity.

Sitting at her desk, staring at the blank computer screen, Sumire replayed events through her mind. She paused and analyzed every little detail of what had occurred this afternoon. She had to figure out just what had happened.

She had gone into his bedroom, as she did every afternoon. She would take a quick look around the nearly spotless room, searching for anything out of place or that would reveal any changes in his state of mind and behavior. It was slightly humorous that she was the snoopy mother but not for any of the reasons mothers normally were.

On his desk sat a plain, blue notebook. Riku never left things out on his desk and she assumed he must have accidentally left it when he left for school this morning. It had been some time since she had checked up on his notations so she decided take a quick look through it.

Upon opening the cover, however, Sumire realized that this was something_much_ more intriguing. When had Riku begun writing? Picking up the pad of paper, she flipped through a few pages. There were some odd drawings around the corners of some on the pages, some passages that appeared to be song lyrics and other asssorted paragraphs expressing whatever he felt like writing. It was not quite a journal but a place to purge his mind of thoughts and ideas.

Fascinating.

She returned to the first page and began carefully scanning over each entry. Mixed with the usual teenage angst were some extremely complicated ideas and highly sophisticated theories. The boy was definitely well on his way to being everything Professor Hojo believed him to become.

As she progressed through, the more typical teenager thoughts became more apparent. It was rather easy to tell when the hormones started to affect his daily life. Coincidentally, it was around the same time Riku started really thinking about and planning to leave the Islands to find other worlds. Mixed with the sketches of boats and rafts there were comments about girls growing breasts and Riku's own awaking sexual desires.

As she continued, the tone of these comments steadily changed. The desire to flee the Islands increased along with his notion that he was somehow different from everyone around him. That could only mean that his Jenova cells were finally becoming active. Hopefully, that meant she would be able to return to Midgar soon.

Flipping to the next page, she stared in shock at the first thing she read. There were no doodles on this sheet of paper and only a few paragraphs of writing. The top of the page held only one sentence.

_I think I'm in love with Sora._

She quickly read through the rest of the words, recognizing them but not fully comprehending them. By the end of the page, the uncertainty was gone from the thoughts. Riku had set it up in his mind what it was that made him different and accepted it.

Riku was gay.

How had that happened? She had been carefully monitoring the boy's behavior; the only reason she allowed him to have his friends over was to observe him interacting with others of his age. He and that Sora boy had always been abnormally close but she had allowed it, simply waiting to see what came of it.

Sumire had_never_ considered this as an option. Before leaving Midgar, she had been given access to all files and reports for Project S, the predecessor to Riku. Sephiroth was seventeen years older than Riku and his interactions with others had been extremely limited. The only others his age he had interacted with those two that Hollenander had been working with.

Hojo had wanted to go a different route with Riku, allowing him to have normal relationships. While Sephiroth was the perfect example of power and elegance, he was very socially withdrawn and was unable to grasp simple human interaction. Both she and Hojo had wanted to see how differently Riku's personality would develop.

Homosexuality was something that Sumire did not believe in. There was no purpose biologically for it as it in no way promoted the furthering of the species. It was a twisted outlet for mindless pleasure. How in the name Ifrit could Riku have been corrupted like this?

Riku had come home then and the moment he walked into his room, his expression darkened and his eyes grew bright. He had literally ripped the notebook from her hands and snarled at her for going through his things. He turned to stalk out but something within Sumire snapped.

She had no idea why she had done what she did. She darted forward and grabbed onto his arm, turning him to face her. She began bombarding him with questions, her voice somehow steady but clearly angry. He stood silently as she did this.

When she finally stopped, Riku gazed at her evenly. He simply asked why she cared about his orientation when she did not seem to give a damn about anything else in his life. She did not answer him. At her silence, he had smirked and calmly stated, "Yeah, I'm gay and there isn't a damn thing you can do to change that."

That was when she had ordered him to leave.

Closing her eyes and letting out a slow breath, Sumire began thinking of a way to remedy this. Riku could not leave her yet. The experiment was not over until Riku was fully awakened and had found his way back to Midgar and his unknown half-brother. The boy needed to stay with her until then.

If Hojo found any gaps in her reports and observations, she would become his next experiment. She had to get Riku back in this house. How could she have lost her composure like that? It made no difference to the project who Riku chose to release his sexual needs on.

Determined to fix this, she stood and left her office. Heading downstairs, she decided the best thing to do was find Riku and apologize for her outburst. Somehow, she would convince the boy that she truly wanted what was best for him. It was the truth, after all.

Riku had likely gone to Sora's when he left. The brunet's mother had offered to let him stay with them on several occasions. Sumire strongly disliked Seiya but tolerated the woman when necessary. If she could make Seiya see that Riku was better off at the house with Sumire, she would get the teen to return home.

Seiya always defended Sumire's rights as a mother. Sumire would use that to her advantage and all of this would blow over. Riku would be back where he belonged and the experiment would continue unimpeded.

She opened the door to an odd burst of wind. The sky had gone black and unnatural looking purple-tinted lightening flashed across heavy clouds. There was something horribly unsettling about it and Sumire frowned deeply.

Turning back inside, she went for her pocket recorder. Once it was in hand she again left the house, voice recording every detail she could of this obviously unnatural storm. Around her, people were slowly coming out of their homes to stare at the sky and dark-looking rain that was approaching the main island.

Sumire ignored this, calmly speaking into her recorder. She had a very strong feeling Riku had something to do with this. If he did, that meant very soon they would be going home and her part in Project J/1 would be over.

She could not wait.


	295. hallucinations

This ties in with Running… not the funny part. Lots of Crisis Core references but nothing that's really spoiler worthy.

Hallucinations

Leon sat silently at the bedside, watching as Zack twitched and murmured. The raven-haired man sweated profusely and was quite pale, clearly in the throws of some full-blown illness. They had run every test they could think of but nothing stood out.

They had no clue what was ailing the man.

"Angeal…" Zack had cracked his eyes open again. He stared at Leon with a fixed, unfocused gaze. "What…?"

This was not the first time Zack had done this. Leon did not know who this Angeal person was that the older man thought he was. He thought he had heard the name once before in idle conversation but was not sure.

There was a soft tapping on the door, followed by it cracking open. A head of silver hair appeared, the cat-like eyes of its owner narrowed and filled with concern. Stepping further in and gently re-closing the door behind him, Sephiroth placed his attention on Zack. "Has there been any change?"

"Not since last night."

"I'm sorry I did not come earlier."

Leon waved the apology off. "I doubt he'd even know you where here."

"He knows." Sephiroth's voice was certain. He walked closer to the bed, stopping at the foot of it. "And he knows you're here, even if it's not consciously."

Leon believed Sephiroth. Biting his lip, he turned toward Zack. His violet eyes had fallen shut again.

Picking up one of the damp washcloths he had set out on the nightstand, he mopped up the sweat gathering on Zack's face and neck. "He's been delirious. He doesn't have an actual fever but he's acting like he does."

Sephiroth nodded. "Is any of it making sense?"

"A little." Returning the cloth to the small plastic container he was keeping them in, Leon flicked his eyes over to the tall, winged man. "He keeps talking to a guy named Angeal."

Sephiroth's shoulders stiffened slightly at the name. He kept his gaze fixed on Zack, watching the man's expression tighten and relax. Zack was sleeping rather fitfully. "That's interesting."

"Who is he?" Leon took up Zack's hand and rubbed his thumb idly along the top of it. "I'm sure I heard his name before but I never found out who he was."

"Angeal was Zack's mentor in SOLDIER. He was a First Class like myself, one of the few in ShinRa I enjoyed interacting with. He, Genesis and I met up fairly often." Sephiroth explained slowly. "Angeal was always more… intuitive than Genesis or I. I may have been the supposed great hero but Angeal was the heart, as cliché as that might sound.

"He understood people and even though he was as detached as we were, he was approachable. The recruits and lesser SOLDIERs were not at all intimidated or afraid to come to him like they were with Genesis and myself. I envied that about him."

Zack abruptly stirred, whimpering. Leon reached out and brushed his face, giving out soft, soothing noises. Once he settled down again, Leon again began wiping at his damp face. "I wish we knew what was causing this."

"I have a few theories." Sephiroth announced. "I'm waiting for Aerith and Cloud to finish an experiment for me."

Leon wanted to ask what that was but knew Sephiroth would not answer. The man rarely revealed anything until he had something conclusive to say. Not wanting to lapse back into silence, there had been too much of that over the course of the night, he asked how Zack became Angeal's protégé.

"I don't not know the exact details. As a Second Class, he fell under my command. Angeal was my second at the time and since he was the more social of us, most of the training and supervision fell upon him. He took a keen interest in Zack, the boy's energy and determination greatly impressed him. He truly believed that Zack had what it took to become a First Class so he took Zack on for apprenticeship.

"I have to admit, at first I did not see what Angeal saw in him. After observing Zack for a while, however, I understood." A faint smile tugged at Sephiroth's lips. "He earned his place as one of my compainions very quickly.

"Angeal was extremely fond of Zack. I think as time went on, he began feeling rather paternal toward him and Zack adored him. They had a very familiar bond." The ex-general frowned and a sad look entered his eyes. "When Angeal died, it tore Zack up."

Leon angled his head. Something suddenly clicked in his mind. "Angeal's the one who gave him the Buster Sword, isn't he?"

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded. "The Buster was his family's sword, the only thing of value they possessed. Angeal held a lot of pride in that weapon. The fact that he passed it on to Zack speaks volumes of how deeply his feelings ran for Zack."

Leon moistened his lip. The hallucinations made more sense now but he had to wonder why Zack was fixing them upon him. "It's been me he's been addressing as Angeal."

Sephiroth angled his head thoughtfully, folding his arms before him. His waist length hair fell to the side opposite his shoulder wing which moved minutely. "That makes sense I suppose."

"How?"

"Both you and Angeal are extremely important to Zack. Even though your relations to him are very different, Zack's mind recognizes those intense emotions and in his delusion is confusing them. If this malady is in anyway mako or Jenova induced, as I suspect it may be, he's trying to reach out to Angeal as some kind of anchor."

That did make some sense. Leon continued his ministrations on Zack. The raven-haired man had again settled and his eyes kept fluttering as if he was trying to awaken. "I know all SOLDIERs got the mako enhancements but was Angeal part of the whole Jenova thing also?"

"He was the result of a different experiment. Both he and Genesis were created by another scientist who was attempting to use Mother's cells in a different way than Hojo did." Sephiroth's voice had grown cold. "It was a spectacular failure."

"Oh."

"Seph?" Zack's weak, almost timid voice called out. Unfocused violet eyes barely fixed on the elder man.

"Yes, Zack?" Sephiroth responded gently. He seemed greatly relieved that the man knew he was there, even if it ended up being part of his hallucinations. It was something.

"Tell Angeal to stop calling me a puppy."

Leon gaped at the sentence as Sephiroth fought back a chuckle. "You know he wouldn't listen, Zack."

"I'm not a…" Zack trailed off, falling back into sleep.

Leon looked at Sephiroth questioningly. "Puppy?"

Sephiroth was smiling. "Angeal liked to refer to Zack as an excitable puppy, eager to please and constantly demanding attention. Zack never was fond of the nickname."

Sephiroth's phone rang and he quickly removed it from his pocket. "Yes?" Pause. "I'll be right there."

He disconnected and turned for the door. "Riku thinks he has something. We shall return shortly."

Leon nodded. After Sephiroth left, he replaced his attention on Zack. As Zack squirmed a bit again, Leon could only hope that whatever this was it would be over soon.


	296. Squalid

Grrrr…. This one just did not want to work with me at all!!!

Anyway, the man in Scotland dating the Reno look-a-like went out of his way to make these difficult…. He succeeded.

Squalid

"This place reminds me of back home." Aerith commented quietly as she swept more dirt and grime from the floor and out the back door.

They had taken up residence in the abandoned hotel, which had likely been avoided by others because the structure seemed to be horribly unstable. Cid had gone over the place and deemed it safe. Since then, he, Yuffie, and Aerith had been working to fix the place up. She closed the door when finished and returned the broom to the small linen closet.

Yuffie cocked her head and folded her arms before her. "How the heck does_this_ miserable looking place remind you of home?"

Aerith smiled gently. "You didn't grow up in the slums of Midgar."

Yuffie shrugged in agreement. "True and the time I spent in them, I was too busy trying to evacuate everyone before Meteor got 'em."

"The slums were a horrible place to live. There was nearly no natural sunlight because the Plate blocked it all out. A haze always filled the air from the mako reactors and it was so hard to breathe in some areas." The recently revived flower girl's eyes grew a bit distant and held a sad quality. "The people were so poor, the ones who wanted to leave didn't bother to even try.

"Houses were dingy and many dilapidated because even if the supplies were there, many couldn't afford to buy them. It was difficult enough to afford food and water let alone clothing or general supplies. Like most of the people here, we really didn't have much.

"But despite the squalid conditions, people endured. They worked and did everything they could to keep the sectors going. They knew they would never get out of the slums and worked to make theirs and other's lives as easy as possible." Aerith continued, looking out the small window over the sink.

"Here, however, it's different; the way most of the people feel. There's this sense of hopelessness and its working its way into everything. I bet Traverse Town could be a really nice place if more people would put in the effort."

"Well, everyone here is lost." Yuffie sat at the table, glancing at Leon who was completely focused on the book he was reading in the corner. She had actually forgotten he was there. The man had hardly spoken more than a sentence at a time since Cid had brought him into the group. "They probably figure there's no point to make a life here because it's only a matter of time before this place goes poof too."

"That's a terrible thing to believe," stated Aerith with a deep frown. "As long as there is life, there is hope."

Yuffie snorted. "You died and still gave us hope."

Aerith chuckled. "You guys did all of that on your own. I only provided a little otherworldly help."

"That's not how Cloud remembers it."

"Cloud is… a special case."

"Yeah, he's special all right." Yuffie flat out laughed. She sobered up rather quickly. "I wondered what happened to him."

"He's out there." Aerith spoke with complete confidence. "He'll find us."

"Do you think our worlds are gone for good?" Leon's voice sounded softly, devoid of emotion. The two females looked over to see he had set his book down on his lap and was staring intently at the cover.

Aerith bit her lip. Her green eyes were greatly pained. "I _know_ ours is. It was already slowly dying and when the Heartless came… it was too much for it. I don't know about any of the others.

"Either way," the young man thought out. "This is home now."

Both Aerith and Yuffie watched as he slowly got to his feet. There was a flash of determination to his features before it fell back into the customary neutral expression. Closing the book he set it on the table.

"Uh, Leon?" Yuffie asked in confusion.

Steel eyes turned toward her and Aerith. "This is home, at least for the time being. It's time someone started trying to make it somewhere worth living."

Aerith studied him a moment before smiling. "You're right. Let's give these people some hope."


	297. Expatiated

Sorry about the... flatness of this one.  


Expatiated

Zack finished reading the report and dropped the papers on his lap. "Wow, that was… a fascinating story."

"Yeah," nodded Sora. "And every word of it is true. Of course, Miss Ashton didn't know that but still she said it was extremely well put together and a really complete story. She said that if she didn't know better, she'd have thought it was real."

"There's a certain irony to that."

Sora looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off. He grinned happily and picked up the paper. "Yeah, so I totally aced the composition final and managed to get a B for the year _without_ Riku being on the Islands!"

Sephiroth glanced over with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't Composition the class you were failing? The one Riku had to go to the Islands to help you with?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know why my brother continues to allow you to take advantage of his intellect." Sephiroth murmured. "I highly doubt you've written a single paper or report for yourself in the whole of your school career."

"Okay, Riku did help me some with the details and a few things I wasn't sure how to word but _I_ did write it." Sora stated rather defensively. "He only helped me make it better."

"I recall a certain Second Class who used to say something similar about his little recruit's reports when I called him on expatiating them for him." The silver-haired man smirked in Zack's direction.

"Hey! Spike wrote every one of those reports." Zack protested. "I just made a few changes so that they would get noticed."

"I noticed that they had _you_ imprinted all over them." Sephiroth countered. "You realized that by doing that, you actually caused more harm than good."

Zack stared at his feet. "Yeah."

Sora caught on to what Sephiroth was implying and pouted angrily. "High school is different than the military, Sephiroth."

"Is it?"

"The point is everyone was convinced I was going to totally flunk out but I didn't!" The brunet teen turned on his heel and stormed out.

Zack glanced over, frowning faintly. "Was that really necessary, Seph?"

"Sora needs to stand completely on his own two feet. Riku needs to realize that he cannot continue bailing him out whenever he's about to fail."

Zack slowly nodded. Biting his lip, he looked over to Sephiroth. "You're the one who made Angeal stop writing my reports, aren't you?"

"By the time you obtained Second Class status, you needed to fly or fall on your own." The older man spoke easily. Feline eyes flicked toward Zack. "And no, that was not me. That was Genesis."

"Oh."

Sephiroth finished his notes and closed the data folder. As he left the desk, Zack stood. The former general gave Zack an odd smile. "By the way, Zachary, stop letting Leonhart write out your recommendations. I know you can do them perfectly well on you own."

Zack gaped and Sephiroth only laughed as he left the room.


	298. Ablutions

Heh, I find this hilarious but I'm really ill today so it may just be me.

Oh, if Riku ever finds out…

Ablutions

It was extremely dark outside as Sora cautiously made his way across the sand. The moon was mostly hidden by clouds so only a dim, diffuse light reached the ground. That worked to Sora's advantage.

After a full day of training in the Coliseum, he was sore and grimy. When Phil had sent them off, telling them where they could stay the night, Sora had been anxious to get into a nice, hot shower or bath. He was not picky about which one. He just wanted to clean the sweat and sand off of him.

However, upon reaching the tent they had been given, it was quickly realized that there were no private bathrooms. There were a few areas closed off for toilet use and to the fourteen-year-old's horror a single enclosed building that served as the arena's bath. One, single pool of water where _everyone_ washed.

There was no way he was going to get naked in a room full of men, especially well-build warriors. The very idea of sharing a communal bath was just… icky. How did they keep it clean?

Sora had made up his mind upon hearing about it that he would just wait to clean up until they went to the next world but as he tried to sleep, he kept fixating on how _dirty_ he felt. He had to smell horrid and he really did not want Goofy and Donald to have deal with that in the cramped Gummi ship when they left later that next day.

He ducked into the entrance and carefully looked around. It was around three in the morning and he hoped that he would not find any one else in the bath. Breathing a sigh of relief at the emptiness of the enormous pool, he took the towel from his shoulders and set it near the edge.

He had to admit, they had made the bath very relaxing in appearance. Each of the corners was made up of high rock formations with water running down them. Some plants sat within that and there was a very hot spring feel to it. He recognized the plants as the kind that filtered out water and constant movement from the falls caused any grit and grime to be flushed out to various collection points along the walls.

Biting his lip and taking a hurried look around, Sora quickly stripped off his clothes. He debated leaving his boxers on but no one was here and it would be a pain to wash that area with them on. Feeling extremely vulnerable, he poked a foot in the water hoping it was not too cold.

The water turned out to be rather pleasant feeling and he slipped in, using the sitting wall under the water as a step. The bath went up to around the young teen's upper chest. He settled himself in the gently swirling water and breathed out a sigh. This was actually pretty nice feeling.

He used his hands and a small cloth he brought to wash his body down. Once finished, he scooted down a little so he did not feel like he was soaking in his own filth. Then he relaxed against the side and closed his eyes. He still had not taken a any time to think about everything that happened to him these past few days.

Some time passed and he heard a faint slashing. Startled, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. His heart rate jumped.

Across the pool, the blond man he had seen earlier in the day with hair spikier than his own was standing near the corner. The water went just above his waist and his muscled chest and arms could just be seen in the darkness. He held a hand out to catch some of the falling water from the rocks.

Sora could not help but find the man gorgeous. The teen did not think he was gay but he was not totally straight either. He could not stop looking at him.

Feeling eyes upon him, the blond man turned his head toward Sora and the boy's breath hitched. Blue eyes glowed faintly at him within a youthful face, expressing no emotion. The very slight angling of his head was the only indication that the man was mildly curious about Sora's presence.

Sora felt the need to say something but for some reason he had no idea what. He was suddenly _very_ aware that he was sitting naked in a pool with an extremely attractive man who was likely equally naked. He was _not_ leaving this bath anytime soon.

Blue eyes turned away again and the man began methodically washing his body off. Sora wanted to look away, he really did… He knew there had been a good reason he did not want to be in here around other men other than his own insecurities about his scrawny body.

"If you want to wash your hair, there's a space on the other side of the rock formation were the water falls like a shower."

Sora blinked. This was the first time he heard the man speak. Wow, he had an amazing voice. "Oh, ah, thanks."

The blond nodded before wading over to that particular spot on the rocks near him. Ducking his head in the stream, water ran down his neck and shoulders then back. He shook out his now wet hair and set to work washing the spikes.

Sora bit his lip and quickly decided to distract himself with washing his own hair. While the man was not looking, he went over to the fake shower closest to him and vigorously set to work cleaning the sand and grit from his brown spikes of hair.

After a moment, he heard some movement and glanced over. The man had finished and gone back over to the poolside. He shook out his hair, which was still sticking out in several directions just like Sora's did while wet. Turning around, the blond sat down and closed his eyes a moment.

Taking a chance, Sora casually stated, "I, uh, didn't think anyone else would be in here this late…or early."

The other did not open his eyes. "Usually there isn't which is why I come here now."

"Oh," Sora felt himself blushing. "Sorry."

The man did not reply.

"So, uh…" The teen fumbled for something else to say. He really tried to not sound as uncomfortable as he was. Man, he felt like an idiot.

There was a light snort. "Relax, kid. I'm not into teenagers." A pause. "Well, not most."

Sora wanted to know what that meant but before he could ask, the man rather abruptly opened his eyes and stood back up. As if Sora was not even there, he climbed out of bath.

The brunet choked at the sight of the blond man's fully naked body, lightly glistening in the light that managed to work its way in. He casually bend down for his towel, muscles just visible as he did. Sora fought to maintain his composure and look away.

"What's your name, kid?"

Sora flicked his gaze back and actually sighed seeing that the man had wrapped the towel around his waist. It was obvious by the man's smirk that he had heard him. Now Sora was even more embarrassed but he somehow managed out an even, "Sora. What's yours?"

Running a hand through his drying spikes of hair, he simply stated. "Cloud."

That was an interesting name.

After a moment, Cloud picked up his clothes, nodded to him and began walking way. "I'll see you around, Sora."

"Ah, yeah." Sora stuttered out, watching the man's black towel shift down along his hips. Once he was sure that Cloud was well away from the bath, Sora let out a loud sigh and ducked back under the small waterfall.

Letting the water soothe his now too warm skin, he bit his lip and dropped his hand below the pool's surface. He had a small problem he was going to have to take care off before he also left the bath. He only prayed no one else came in while he took care of it.

Thank the worlds they were leaving tomorrow.


	299. Cessation

Sorry, guys. I'm still sick so this is probably not up to snuff but I like it, at least right now I do. I might hate it later.

Cessation

Soft spiked blond hair blew in the breeze. The man possessing the hair sat on the edge of the Maw, staring out at nothing. He had long since lost track of how long he had been out here.

Two men joined him, one sitting on either side of him. They said nothing, simply gazing out to watch the rising sun. All three were exhausted and it was more than just physically. The emotional roller coaster that had been the night before had completely drained them.

"Am I a horrible person?" The blond softly asked, breaking the tense silence.

"No, Cloud." Zack sighed, shoulders slumped forward. "All things considered, you've honestly done better than I ever expected."

Cloud glanced down at his folded hands. He released a slow breath. "I knew this was going to be nearly impossible but I didn't think…"

"You know you're not alone in all of this," murmured Leon.

"I'm not but Riku and Sephiroth, they are." Cloud lifted his head, face turned up toward the sky. "We can give them everything we have, our support, our strength, our love, our very lives and we still won't be able to help them."

Zack looked over, a deep frown marring his face. "We can't fight their battle for them, Cloud but we _can_ help. All of those things give them a reason to keep fighting."

Cloud's next words were so quiet that Leon was unable to hear them. Zack barely made them out himself. "Riku's getting ready to give up."

The raven-haired man stared at him. "What do you mean 'give up'?"

A single tear escaped Cloud as he evened out the angle of his head. "He understands that he and Sephiroth are practically immortal. They're half-angels and angels are eternal. There's a good chance that neither of them can ever really die.

"Riku doesn't want to struggle for the rest of his life; it terrifies him that he might." Cloud muttered. "He just wants it to end."

The three fell silent. The gravity of the situation again settled upon them. None of them could begin to truly comprehend everything Riku and Sephiroth had to deal with every minute of every day. Riku had tried to explain it on several occasions but the depth of it was simply lost on them.

"I guess all we can do is support him while we're here and pray that one day both he and Sephiroth will find peace." The oldest of the three decided, glancing at the other two.

"…And make sure that they understand that while bodies may die, the heart is eternal." Leon added. "Even if we are forced to part ways, our hearts will never forget."

Cloud chuckled but there was little humor to it. "That sounds like something Sora would say."

"The kid's smart."

They fell silent again.

"This won't end until they're both dead." Cloud stated leaving no room for debate. "There are times when I think it would be better for them if they did just die. I hate seeing them suffer and death would bring them release but damn it, _I can't_ lose Riku."

Zack placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "We'll find a way through this, Cloud. Riku and Sephiroth are not eternally damned and we'll make them understand that."

"How, Zack? How do we do that?" Cloud argued, voice rising.

Leon was the one who answered. "By loving them unconditionally and standing with them until the end; whether that's our end or theirs."

The blond glanced over, a tiny smirk on his face. Though his eyes were still deeply troubled, his expression had lightened up some. "Damn Leon. Sora and Zack really have been bad influences on you."

"No, we haven't." Zack leaned back and threw out an arm to shove Leon's shoulder behind Cloud's back. "That's Squall talking. He's been doing that a lot lately."

Cloud looked amused. "That mean we can finally stop the whole Leon Lionhart thing?"

"I have." The oldest of the three grinned. "As far as Zell, Yuffie, Irvine, Sora and me are concerned, Leon's dead. Long live Squall."

"You still call me Leon."

"Only out of habit, love," Zack's grin became a smirk. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm fucking Squall."

Cloud chuckled again but this time it sounded more believable. "I should get back. Riku will be waking up soon and I don't want him to be alone when he does."

"Yeah, we should check in with Aerith and see how Seph is doing." The three got to their feet and turned toward town. Zack stuck his hands in his pockets as he finished speaking.

"Fifty munny says Zell is over there already."

Leon snorted. "I don't know what's taking him so long to ask her out."

"She'll end up asking him first."

The group of friends continued their idle chatter the entire walk back. When they got to town they split up, Cloud leaving Zack and Leon to head home and each felt infinitely better than they had. They were ready to face the rest of the day, talking Riku and Sephiroth through what exactly had happened last night.


	300. Profligacy

Number 300. Can you believe it? I can't. I've been doing this since June. Crazy. Yes, I'm still going with this. I'm still sick so this isn't as good as I hoped it would be (at least I don't think so).

Profligacy

Cloud glared as he approached Zack, Leon, Reno, Demyx, Rude and Zell. No one in the group seemed to notice his arrival at first but after a moment of him glowering at the back of Zack and Reno's heads, the two men turned. The others soon followed.

"Which one of you talked to Riku last night?" Cloud kept his voice perfectly calm but barely restrained fury colored his features.

Rude took one look at the blond's expression and nudged both Demyx and Zell. In unison, the three took several steps back, not wanting anything to do with the volatile scene that had suddenly formed. Of course, they were not going to leave either.

"What are you talkin' about, yo?" Reno flicked some ash from his cigarette.

Glowing blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Someone said something to him and I want to know who."

Leon frowned at Cloud in confusion, as did Zack. The couple glanced at one another. "Someone said what to him?"

Zack studied Cloud's face carefully. Even though he knew it would set his ex-lover off, he could not help but laugh. He half-turned and hit his leg. "Riku's pulling the no sex thing on you!"

Cloud scowled even further as Leon folded his arms in understanding and Reno chuckled. The redhead glanced over his shoulder, noting the confused look Demyx had. Rude had covered his mouth with one hand and Zell was seriously fighting back a laugh, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

Demyx leaned over and whispered something to Rude who simply muttered something back that no one else could hear. The former Nobody _oohed_ in understanding. He caught Reno's eye and flushed a bit at the Turk's wink.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." Cloud snarled, looking for all the worlds like he wanted to throttle Zack.

Zack threw his head back. "Ah, talk to us, Spike."

The blond closed his eyes a moment, jaw tight. "Last night, Riku abruptly decided that we had sex too often. He's… restricting all activities."

Reno snorted. "There's no such thing as too much sex."

Demyx's eyes widened at the statement and Zell snickered. Rude simply sighed. Deciding they really were not necessary to this conversation and it was just going to make Demyx uncomfortable, the bald man stated. "We're going to the site."

Leon nodded absently. Once the other three left, he rubbed at his forehead. "Did Riku say why he was doing this?"

"He's tired of people calling him a sex fiend." Cloud muttered. "That's why I know someone said something to him."

"Yeah, I said something."

Zack and Reno stared at Leon. Cloud shook his head angrily. "What the hell gives you the right to-"

Leon held up a hand and stopped him. While the sable-haired man kept his voice even, his steel eyes held a challenging glint to them. "What gives me the right is when I get complaints and comments from random people about catching the two of you in alleys."

Cloud sputtered for a moment. "We don't…"

"Lately it has gotten rather bad, Cloud," sighed Zack. "Plus you're always disappearing and we all know what you're doing when you do."

"You're just as bad."

"Oh, no, they're not, Spike." Reno flicked his cigarette butt away. "And when you and the kid aren't actually going at it, you're always touching each other suggestively, yo. Zack and Leon don't do that."

"You have always had a near insatiable sex drive, Cloud." Zack dropped down to sit cross-legged on the ground. "Riku has it, too. Hell, I'm just as bad. We all have this strong need for sexual gratification but there has to be limits to it"

Cloud's anger had faded against the other three's words. "Has it really gotten that bad?"

Leon blew out a breath and a faint laugh. "That was exactly what Riku said."

The blond ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "I can't stand being away from him, not since…"

"We understand that," Zack spoke quietly. "You were forced apart for a long time with no idea whether you'd ever get to be together again."

"That's why it hasn't been brought up until now." Leon dropped his arms. "It's been over a month now. Something has to change."

Slowly nodding, Cloud bit his lip. "Yeah."

Reno angled his head and tapped a finger on his leg. "So out of curiosity, what kinds of restrictions has the kid made?"

"No sex outside the house, no touching of anything besides hands and faces in public, no sneaking off to find the other when we're supposed to be working." Cloud listed off, scowling.

"Sounds perfectly reasonable to me." Leon frowned.

"He also said we're only having sex once a night on weekdays and twice on the weekends."

Zack whistled. "Damn. Riku's really serious about this."

Leon shot his lover a look. "That's still a lot of sex. We don't do it that often."

With a smirk, Zack glanced at Cloud. "Tell them how often you normally average, Spike."

"Three to four times."

Reno sputtered. "A night?"

Cloud nodded, studying the ground.

"Damn, it's a miracle the kid can walk, yo." Reno pulled out a fresh cigarette. "And you ain't lacking in that part of anatomy either."

The other two snorted agreement.

Cloud flushed a bit and muttered a whatever.

"Go find Riku and renegotiate." Leon waved Cloud off. "All I want is the public displays to stop. I'm not dealing with both of you being pissy."

With a weak smile, Cloud rubbed at his neck. "I'm sorry for all this."

"Whatever. If Sephiroth was able to deal with you and Zack, we can deal with you and Riku. Just… keep it at home."

Cloud smirked. "Oh, we all know you and Zack keep it to the house."

Zack grinned, violet eyes flicking up. "He's got us on that."

"You both know what I mean."

"Yeah." Cloud again nodded and headed back the way he came.

As he left, Leon glanced down at Zack. "Three to four times a _day_?"

"Yep." Zack leapt to his feet and brushed at his pants. "He and I averaged two to three."

"That's it?" Reno looked over as the three men began walking. "Tseng figured you guys had to be doing it at least three times a day."

"Nope. Wasn't time for it."

Leon could only shake his head. "It's gotta be a mako thing, increases the sex drive or something."

Zack placed his hand in Leon's back pocket. "Cloud and I were like that before the mako. Some of us are just hedonists."

"Lucky me."

Reno chuckled as he turned off toward the security building. "Oh, believe me, Leon, you are."


	301. wyvern

Sahxyel's list.

Okay, I know the last few have been pretty lousy but I'm getting better now (I hope) so things should be back on track. _Please_ let me know if this one's better. I think it is.

Wyvern

"So how long did you end up talking to Riku?" Leon asked as he cast his eyes about. He held his gunblade loosely in one hand.

"Two hours." Cloud had both hands free as he walked beside the sable-haired man. He also kept a close eye on their surroundings but seemed much more relaxed than the younger man.

"Anything new?"

"No." Cloud answered. He abruptly stopped and held out a hand. After a moment, he turned left down a side hall. Leon simply followed.

The pair walked through a few more castle hallways in companionable silence. In the past several months they had become extremely close friends, much to both of their surprises. They had gotten along before but Cloud had been so caught up in his own troubles and Leon was so fixated on the Restoration efforts he had started that they had not truly gotten to know one another.

"So how much of a pain are these things?" Leon knew that Cloud knew a lot more about the castle than he did. "We had a few in Traverse Town but I never personally encountered any."

"They're a pain." The blond replied again pausing to listen. "Especially if they're in a pack, which wyvern usually are."

"Joy."

As they approached an open doorway, Cloud casually removed one of the two swords he brought for this mission. Taking this as a cue, Leon tightened his grip on Revolver. Without another word, they strode into the room together.

Cloud broke off to the left, easily slicing off the snake-like tail that swiped at him. The creature hissed at him and whirled around, lashing out with its claws. The blond ducked to the side and bought his blade up and around, neatly slicing into a scaly flank. The four-foot tall beast screamed and fell to the floor, dead.

Cloud looked around, taking a quick survey of the large room and the balcony outside. There were at least a dozen of the dragon-snake creatures, a few of them outside with leathery wings beating in agitation. "These aren't Heartless."

Leon fired a shot at the one charging him, hitting it square between the eyes. "I noticed that."

Another wyvern crept up behind Cloud and the man just leapt around as it suddenly opened its mouth and a blast of fire issued forth. Cloud cursed as the flames caught his sleeve.

Leon cast blizzara, quelling both the fire and freezing the beast that created it before turning to take on the creature preparing to pounce him. "Apparently, the Heartless versions didn't get all of their traits."

Cloud ripped off what was left of the sleeve. He stabbed through another wyvern as he walked past it. "Apparently."

"Any idea where they came from?" Leon shouted over, casting blizzara again while circling another one of the creatures. Once that one was frozen, he set on to the next.

"No idea. Riku might know." Cloud hacked into another just as it began opening its mouth.

"Yeah, well, too bad he's not here."

"Don't remind me."

Leon aimed a head shot at a wyvern that had flown up. "I still don't get why you insist on him finishing school there."

"He needs some time to live a normal life." Cloud leapt up to avoid a burst of fire and as he came back down drove his blade though the beast's neck. "I want him to have the chance to be a teenager."

Leon nodded. Taking a moment to survey the area, he noted four more wyvern inside and three hovering around outside. Cloud was much better with the aerial wok than him. "I've got these. Get the one's outside."

Cloud nodded this time and ran through the French doors and launched himself off the stone railing, twisting around in mid-air the attack the closest one. He then proceeded to take on the other two. He never used the second sword.

Inside, Leon froze the one crouching at him on the right then quickly brought the edge of the gunblade horizontal to slice into the flank of another as he turned. The third wyvern became the victim of another headshot.

The fourth creature managed to get behind him and leapt at his back, pushing him facedown on the plush carpeting. Claws torn into his back and he hissed in pain even as he twisted to throw the thing off of him. Before he could get up, the beast flew back, suddenly becoming pinned to the wall by Cloud's unused sword.

The blond casually strolled back in, tossing an elixir at Leon as he moved to retrieve his sword. The former SeeD caught the bottle as he carefully got up. Within a minute, Cloud had both swords secured and Leon's injuries were cured.

"Well, that was fun." Cloud commented when Leon joined him at the door. The older man was already pulling out his phone.

"Yeah," agreed Leon. He smirked a moment later. "Any excuse to call him."

Cloud made a face at him as he waited to Riku to answer and the two left the room of carnage behind them.


	302. chaos

There is no real point to this one. I just wanted to do it once I read the prompt. There are likely to be many flaws with this but I figure those involved would not know the actual details.

For those of you who have asked, yes, you can submit more words (those of you who have not given a first list will be bumped to higher priority than those who have so all you newbies, get on it). Try not to repeat anything I've already done. Thanks.

Chaos

"I'm telling ya, Dem. You wouldn't have believed it if you saw it, yo." Reno laughed as he escorted Demyx into Tifa's bar. The pair had intended to find Rude to try to pry him away from Tifa's side for a bit. The woman had been ordered to bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy and Rude rarely left her.

That idea left Reno's mind when he saw who was at the bar. Rude was quietly conversing with Sephiroth and another man whom Reno had not even been aware was on Radiant Garden. He was suddenly extremely curious as to what he was about to interrupt.

"When the vamp arrive?" The redhead slid onto a stool beside Sephiroth, Demyx hesitating a moment before sitting beside him.

The man on Sephiroth's other side leaned forward just enough to glance over, his pale face as absent of emotion as ever. Ebony hair fell forward a bit to cover one red eye. "A pleasure to see you again also, Reno."

"So, whatcha doing' here?" Reno propped his head up on a hand, pony tail bushing the polished surface of the bar.

"Business with Leon."

"Uh huh, and that somehow lead to hanging out here with the General and Rude." Reno snorted. "Given how much the three of you talk normally, I can't imagine what you would be talking about."

Sephiroth brought his glass to his lips. "Vincent and I were discussing my mother."

Reno started, tattooed, blue eyes widening a bit. "Seriously? Like, your _real_ mother?"

Sephiroth nodded as he set the glass back down. Beside him, the pale man accepted a fresh drink from Rude. The three of them remained quiet for sometime.

Abruptly, Sephiroth's feline eyes flicked toward Reno. "Are you going to introduce Demyx or shall we ignore his presence?"

"Oh," The wiry Turk leaned back so that the former Nobody could be seen. "The creepy-looking guy is Vincent, this here is Demyx."

Demyx managed a friendly hello though he seemed a bit nervous in the other two's presence. Vincent merely nodded toward him. Biting his lip, Demyx asked. "So, I'm guessing you guys all know each other?"

"Vincent used to be one of us." Reno explained.

Frowning, Demyx tilted his head. "I don't remember seeing him in the picture."

"I was a Turk before any of you were born." Vincent replied very softly. "I am old enough to be Sephiroth's father."

Sephiroth made noise. "I would have preferred that."

Demyx's jaw dropped. "No way! You guys look almost the same age. You'd have to be like… sixty something! How's that possible?"

Reno laughed nervously, shooting his lover a warning look. "You know about some of the people around here, Dem."

The former Nobody nodded but clearly did not take the subtle hint to drop it. "So you're one of those experiments, too?"

A brief silence fell. Reno cringed and prepared to attempt to grab Demyx and run if necessary. He knew he did not stand a chance if Vincent went after him. Vincent did not normally get violent or even overly reactive but the subject of Hojo and experiments was as touchy of a thing with him as it was with Sephiroth.

Rather calmly, Vincent lifted his glass and swirled it a bit. "I was in charge of security for the Jenova Project at Nibelheim. I was not a part of those particular experiments."

"Oh." Demyx nodded.

There was another brief silence. Vincent finished off his drink and stood. Declining his head toward Rude, he thanked him and turned. "I believe I shall make my farewells. I do need to return to Twilight Town."

"I'll walk with you to the garage." Sephiroth also stood. The two indicated their goodbyes and left the bar.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" Demyx asked timidly.

"Naw," Reno turned and rubbed the blond's leg reassuringly. "You didn't know."

Rude rinsed out Vincent and Sephiroth's glasses. "They were both rather openly conversing before you showed up. Man, what a mess."

"Yep." Reno stood and walked around the bar for a beer. "Glad we didn't have to deal with that Jenova or Chaos shit."

"Chaos?"

Reno chuckled, uncapping his bottle and returning to Demyx side. "Long story short and probably wrong as hell but back in the day, Vincent had a thing for one of Hojo's assistants. He never told her and she ended up getting knocked up with Hojo's kid. She then volunteered the unborn child for the Jenova project."

"Sephiroth," guessed Demyx.

"Yeah. Vincent learned all about what exactly was going on and he tried to convince Lucrecia to abandon the project. She wouldn't and eventually Hojo must have gotten tired of Vincent's interference so he killed him."

The blond gaped. "So wait, he's _dead_?"

"Sorta. Lucrecia had this side project going with something called Chaos, which was some other destructive thing so she placed it inside him which kept him alive and now he's like immortal or something." Reno shrugged. "He can transform into all kinds of creepy looking things. Chaos form is scary as _hell_."

"Apparently, Chaos isn't part of him any more." Rude noted, putting glasses away. "He told Sephiroth it left him after the Deep Ground incident."

"Really?" Reno scrunched his face before taking a long draw from his bottle. "Wonder how the hell that works."

Rude shrugged.

"Wow," Demyx bit his lip. He glanced back at the door Vincent and Sephiroth had recently left through. "So if he had only told Lucrecia that he loved her, all of your lives might have been totally different. Sephiroth may never have been born."

Reno glanced at Rude. Both then looked at Demyx. Rude brought a hand up to scratch at his bald head. "I never thought about it that way."

"Me neither, yo." Reno agreed. "No wonder he had such a guilt complex, yo."

Demyx turned to look at both of them. "It's really sad, isn't it?"

Both had to agree that it was.


	303. kite

I really like this one. Keep reviewing, guys!!

Kite

"_Let's go fly a kite! Up to the highest heights!_"

Zack glanced at Aerith in amusement as they stepped up to Cloud and Riku's house. It was a rather pleasant, early spring day with a light wind kicking up to just tug at their clothing. "Two guesses what their plan for today is."

Aerith grinned. "Well, it is good weather for it."

Nodding, Zack opened the door and waved Aerith inside. Shutting the door behind him, the raven-haired man followed her toward the kitchen where the singing was coming from. When they walked through the entryway both smiled at the scene before them.

Riku and Sora were sitting on the floor with Marlene and Denzel, carefully attaching tails to large kites lying on the tile floor. The one Riku and Denzel were working on was a black, rounded kite with a gold and silver dragon painted on the fabric. Sora and Marlene's was the traditional diamond shape in red with blue, green, yellow and orange symbols on each triangle panel.

Marlene looked up, beaming happily. "Hi, Aerith! Hi, Zack! Look what we made!'

Zack squatted down, looking over both of the kites. "You guys actually built these?"

"Yeah," answered Sora as he finally got the multi-colored strip of fabric attached the way he wanted. "We built kites all the time back home."

"It shows." Aerith stated, clearly impressed. "I've never flown a kite."

"Oh, they're fun." Zack reached forward to hold Riku and Denzel's in place when it started moving as both males finished adding the last of the six tails to the straight-lined bottom. "We tried to make them all the time in Gongaga but they never worked."

"What never worked?" Cloud's voice broke through behind Aerith.

"Our homemade kites." Zack clarified, standing up. He glanced over at the blond man and grinned at the picnic basket in his hand. "Planning a day out with the kiddies, huh?"

Cloud shrugged, carefully brushing by Aerith and setting the basket on the counter. He looked a great deal happier than he had of late. "Riku and I agreed to keep Marlene and Denzel for the next couple of days to give Rude a break."

"Ah."

Riku got up off his knees as Denzel almost reverently picked up their kite and brought it over to the table. The silvered one moved over to the fridge and began removing various items from it, handing them to Cloud to place in the basket. Sora and Marlene brought their kite over to the table also.

Denzel turned and looked at Zack and Aerith. "We're gonna stay with Cloud and Riku when Tifa has the babies."

Aerith smiled. "So they've convinced you its twins also."

"Uh huh." Marlene nodded. "Riku and Sephiroth know these things."

Riku shook his head. "We don't _know_. We just have a feeling."

"You're feelings tend to be dead on," commented Sora, heading toward Aerith for the hallway. "We've got to find some kite string."

"There are a few rolls of twine in the shed." Riku informed him absently, helping Cloud finish packing.

Sora abruptly changed direction, looking rather comical as he swung a foot out as he turned. Marlene giggled at him and followed the brunet teen out the back door. Zack snorted lightly, sitting in one of the slightly pulled out kitchen chairs.

Denzel made sure the kites were safe on the table before looking to Zack and Aerith. "Are you two going to come with to the park?"

"Ah…." Zack glanced over at Cloud and Riku who both shrugged. Clearly, they did not care if they did. He then turned to Aerith. "Wanna tag along?"

"Well, we did come over to see if Cloud and Riku wanted to do something."

"And we are." Riku closed the basket. He moved to lean his back against the counter, giving the woman a reassuring smile. "I want to be out doing things."

Both Aerith and Zack were obviously relieved by these words. There had been concern about Riku's withdrawn state. It looked like he was now over it.

Sora and Marlene returned with two rolls of twine and a few thick sticks of wood, likely to be used as spools. They brought these to Denzel and the kites. Sora handed a roll and stick to each of them as he glanced over his shoulder at Zack. "You two coming with?"

"Yep," Zack grinned. "I wanna see these kites actually fly."

"Oh, they will." Sora placed the kites together and picked them up. "We ready?"

Riku finished checking the small bag he had thrown together earlier. With a nod, he looked to Cloud who hefted the picnic basket off the counter. "Let's mosey."

Aerith's hand shot up as she burst out laughing. "Oh! I haven't heard you say that in _years_!"

Zack, Riku and Sora had all lifted eyebrows at Cloud. Sora was the one who spoke for all of them. "_Mosey?_"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but the two children's chuckles prevented him. The rest of them looked at Marlene and Denzel. The kids were grinning at Cloud. "Yeah, let's mosey!"

Zack stood while Aerith left the kitchen followed by the kids and Sora. Riku was poorly suppressing his laughter as he gripped Cloud's shoulder, gently pushing the lightly scowling blond toward the exit. With a shake of his head, Zack folded his arms. At Cloud's challenging expression, he merely held up his hands in surrender, letting the couple pass him.

Outside, Sora, Marlene and Denzel had again begun singing. "_Let's go fly a kite!"_


	304. inconspicuous

Hehe… it begins. This is probably awkward. I better stop being sick soon.

Inconspicuous

Riku followed Cloud up the narrow stairs, idly admiring his lover's ass. The couple had brought over some supplies for the bar and decided to visit Tifa upstairs. Rude had told them that she was getting really anxious to give birth just so she could get out of bed and do things for herself again.

When they entered the bedroom, the dark-haired woman looked over from her book and scowled a bit. "I'm tired of this."

Cloud smiled and sat on the corner of the bed. "Just a little while longer."

Tifa shook her head, the scowl twisting a little into something else. The sour look lightened considerably as she rubbed at her very swollen belly. "I feel like I'm going to explode. They better be twins like everyone is saying or this is going to be a _really_ heavy baby."

"Well Dad isn't exactly a small guy." Riku noted with mild humor, taking up position behind Cloud and placing both hands on his shoulders.

The three shared a chuckle, Tifa tilting her head a little and muttering a _no he isn't_. A muscle in her jaw twitched. Flicking her eyes down for a moment, she bit her lip. However, she said nothing and looked back up.

There was a decidedly soft look to her expression. "Thank you both for helping Rude with Marlene and Denzel and the bar. He really appreciates it."

Riku made a depreciative noise. "Not even worth noting. Besides, you know how much Cloud loves the kids."

"You do, too." Cloud added, turning his face up toward Riku.

The teen's thumb brushed at his neck. "Of course, I do."

Tifa chuckled, again shifting her hand on her abdomen. "I never thought I'd see you so… settled, Cloud."

The blond reached his hand up to squeeze Riku's. "Neither did I but here we are."

Riku grinned, returning the motion. His aqua eyes returned to his lover's oldest friend. "It kind of surprised me how shocked everyone seemed when you got together with Rude."

Tifa shrugged. "I stopped carrying a torch for Cloud a long time ago. I guess it wasn't very obvious though. Rude even thought I was still pinning for him."

"I noticed." Cloud stated quietly. Bright blues glanced over at her. "I saw how your protectiveness changed. I was really glad when it did. I hated causing you more pain than I already was with all my running away."

"Hey!" Zell suddenly appeared in the doorway with Zack. They both entered the room, Zell dropping onto the floor and Zack taking a relaxed standing position near the window. The tattooed blond grinned at the three near the bed. "So what'd we interrupt?"

"Nothing important." Cloud muttered before either of the others could make a comment at his expense. "What are you doing here?"

Both Zell and Zack's expressions clearly read that they did not believe Cloud for a moment. Zell laced his fingers together in his lap. "Aerith asked me to come by to check on Tifa and Zack here just had to tag along."

"Hey!" The raven-haired man looked affronted. "Tifa's my friend, too. I knew her way back in the day. Flirted with her and everything."

Tifa giggled. "Yeah, you were pretty cute."

Zack whirled at her. "_Were?_"

She giggled a bit more, face twisting a bit. "What can I say, you aren't exactly my type anymore."

Zack threw up his hands. "Man, I'm just losing admirers left and right! First Spike ditches me for Riku, then Aerith for this lug," Zack lightly kicked at Zell's shin, "and now you for a Turk of all people! Watch Squall abandon me for Yuffie or something."

"Oh, worlds, the visuals," muttered Riku with disgust. "I don't even want to contemplate the impossibility of that happening."

"Yeah," agreed Tifa. "Those two are _so_ not compatible."

"There was a girl named Selphie who was a lot like Yuffie, at least with the activity level." Zell leaned back on his hands. "Squall got along petty well with her but it was kind of an annoying little sister type thing."

"That's how I would describe him and Yuffie." Tifa nodded, biting her lip. The hand on her stomach tightened a bit.

Zell narrowed his eyes. "You look uncomfortable."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow as if to say _duh_.

The blond did not react to it. "How long has your stomach been twitching?"

She frowned at him. "It's been bothering me off and on since early this morning. Why?"

Zell leaned to the side to take his phone from his pocket. "My neighbor had three kids when I was growing up. Mom was close to her so we were over there nearly every day late into her pregnancies. She always knew she was going into labor because for about a day before she would get odd stomach twinges. She'd make the same expressions and move her hand the same way you have been since we got here."

Riku bit his lip, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, you have been making these inconspicuous movements and expressions at a fairly steady rate."

"So, wait, you think she's going into labor _now_?" Zack straightened out, voice slightly panicked.

"Well, if I'm right," Zell hit a few buttons and brought his phone to his ear. "She's at least in pre-labor. That can last for a few days though."

Tifa stared at him in disbelief, fingers again tightening on her belly. "You're completely serious."

Zell nodded as he spoke into the phone. "Hey, you were right on target. Yeah. Uh… hang on," he angled the phone down. "Any idea how often these twitches have been happening?"

"Every eight minutes or so." Riku stated easily. When Cloud and Zack looked at him, he merely shrugged. "I notice things like that."

Zell relayed the information, made a few more comments and hung up. He leapt to his feet and grinned toothily at Tifa. "Congratulations, within the next two days you'll be a mommy."

The woman worried her lower lip a moment. There was a flash of fear before she abruptly smiled. "Well, it's about time."


	305. anathema

Anathema

"Whelp, what have you found?" Mickey turned his full body to face the single-winged man. Beside him, Riku straightened his posture, face automatically moving toward Sephiroth's presence. Even with the recently added blindfold to his eyes, the teen had an uncannily acute awareness of those around him.

Sephiroth's wing fluttered and he stepped to the center of the small room. "It appears that there is a new player in the game who is attempting to gather the stray Heartless and recruit small, lesser villains to the cause. Apparently he has not yet heard that his mistress no longer exists in this realm of life."

"Any idea who he is?" Riku carefully reached over for his glass of water. His fingertips brushed it, moving it a bit before he firmly clasped it.

"I did not get a name but he was a large, bulky creature with short black fur. I am uncertain whether he is of cat or dog origin but he's definitely an anamorphous being." Sephiroth recalled carefully. "He had a loud voice, rather rough sounding and he said something about finally sticking it to that annoying cabin-mouse."

"Pete."

Riku angled his head at the unusual tone that had entered King Mickey's voice as he said the name. He had never heard that particular nuance to it when he spoke of anyone before. "I take it you know him?"

"For longer than either of you have been alive." Mickey replied, dropping to sit on the cushion. "Pete and I have been rivals for years. He's never held anything but contempt for me and has blamed me for all the failings in his life."

"Having observed him for the time I have, I can with all certainty state that he is most definitely at fault for his own short-comings. The fact that Maleficent sent him to furthest worlds of the Kingdom indicates that he was the most detested of her lackeys."

"I never even heard of him," noted Riku with a faint frown. "And I thought I had met them all."

"Oh, there are likely many you were never introduced to." The mouse countered. That abnormal tone was still in his voice. "So Pete's out there also…. I wish he would just go away or at least give it up. All he's capable of is making trouble."

Sephiroth snorted. "I believe we have finally found someone the king finds to be an anathema."

Riku turned in the direction he knew Mickey was. "Is he really that bad?"

"He's a pain." Mickey shook his head irritably. "Thankfully, he's also an idiot."

"Which works to our advantage." Sephiroth folded his arms and glanced down at the wood floor. "Let him continue to run around, believing he is fighting the good fight for Maleficent. It is better that he not find out that she is gone."

Riku frowned, again looking toward his brother's presence. "Why is that?"

"He can be too easily manipulated into helping Maleficent restore her life."

"What?"

Sephiroth allowed himself a faint laugh. "You'd be amazed the power a memory can hold, Riku."

Mickey nodded in agreement. Riku knew there was something important here he was missing but they were not going to explain it to him now. The king and his brother seemed to know a lot of things he did not. For some reason that did not bother him.

"So what do we do, just ignore him for now?"

"That would be my recommendation," confirmed Sephiroth, tilting his head and letting his bangs slip back. "The Organization is of primary concern."

"I agree." Mickey said, sounding more like his usual self. "We deal with Pete if and when we have to."

Riku nodded. While he did not think any potential threat should be over-looked, he trusted King Mickey and Sephiroth knew what they were doing. He just hoped they were right.


	306. Bingo

mOOnlite-dusKK's second list. Sorry about the quality….

Bingo

Riku coughed as some dust flew up from the sheet he pulled back. He honestly wished he knew how things got so coated in the annoying stuff so quickly. Though he had to admit, it made more sense for things here in the garage to fall victim far sooner than the things stored in the various attics he had been in over the past few years.

His aqua eyes scanned over all of the carefully labeled boxes quickly. Thankfully, Cid was a rather methodical type and had clearly marked all of his containers unlike say, Cloud who had simply thrown things into a box, sealed it and shoved it away in a corner to be forgotten.

Spying a box marked _entertainment and hobbies_, Riku decided what he was looking for would likely be in there. He carefully tugged the box out, the one above it slipping down to fill the space. Leaving the sheet thrown over, he left the metal shelving and set the rather long rectangular box on the ground.

He hunched down beside it, carefully removing the tape. Pulling back the top flaps, he glanced in the box and smiled. The first thing he saw was a expensive looking telescope, still in its box. He took the devise out, reading over the telescope's specifications. This was a really nice, high-quality piece of equipment.

Cid had been part of ShinRa's ill-fated space program. Rocketry and aeronautics where still his passion, hence why he was now _the_ go-to guy for anything Gummi ship related. When Marlene and Denzel had begun expressing interest in studying the stars, Riku had known Cid was the guy to talk to.

He set the telescope down next to him and returned his attention to the large box. He moved to close it back up, idly glancing over the other contents. When he got down to it, Riku really did not know all that much about Cid. They got along wonderfully, the middle-aged man taking on an uncle-type place in the teen's life, but as to personal likes and dislikes Riku did not know much.

There were a few manuals stacked on one side of the box and some square boxes that appeared to be puzzles on the other. Removing a few of the puzzle boxes, Riku grinned to himself. He rather liked puzzles himself and thought it might make for a good rainy afternoon to get together with Cid and work on these.

"Did ya find it?" Cid's voice rang hollowly through the garage, just reaching the section built into living space.

"Yeah," Riku called back, still looking over the puzzles.

Cid appeared through the doorway of the storage space beside his two room living space. A cigarette hung limply from his mouth. "Whadya lookin' at those for?"

"I didn't know you were into doing puzzles."

The gruff blond scratched at his chin. "Yeah, I haven't messed with one in a long time. Haven't done a lot of things in a long time."

"I love puzzles." Riku noted softly. "Cloud and Sora won't do them with me."

"That's cause they're idiots," Cid snorted, stepping into the room and taking the two boxes from the teenager's hands. He glanced over them and set them to the side. Obviously, he had recognized Riku's subtle offer.

Again, Riku moved to close up the storage box and suddenly paused. His lips twisted into a smirk and he reached into the container. He pulled out a very worn, flat, square box. Glancing up, he simply said, "Bingo."

Cid took a draw from his smoke, eyes dulling. As he exhaled, he spoke quietly. "Shera loved Bingo."

Riku slowly nodded. He did not say any more and gently replaced the box. He knew about Cid's dead wife. It still seemed horribly unfair to the teenager that when their world had been consumed, dozens of objects had survived to make the journey to other worlds but so many people, the things that mattered, did not.

Barking out a laugh, Cid stamped out his cigarette in an ashtray and squatting down across from Riku. "Twice a week, Shera dragged me out to the gathering hall to play that damned game. We never fucking won anything but she didn't care. She just liked getting out and being around people. When we didn't go out, she'd somehow convince some of the oil workers to come to the house and play. Barret dreaded calls from me."

The man snorted, again removing the Bingo game and studying it. "Palmer of all people gave this to me. He knew at the time I resented her and that she really wanted me to forgive her for canceling our rocket launch. He probably hoped this would somehow distract her and she'd leave me alone. No wonder the fucking program failed with that idiot in charge."

Riku angled his head. "Why did she cancel the launch?"

"Faulty oxygen tank. She was right but I didn't want to admit that. It took me a long time to get over that. Shera spent years bending over backwards to get back in my favor. She fuckin' saved my life though." Cid put the Bingo box away and stood back up. He let out a quick breath. "I miss that woman."

Riku bit his lip, hearing the sad tone to the man's last sentence. He was uncertain if he was overstepping his bounds but he felt the need to do something. "Well, if for some reason you ever find yourself wanting to play, I used to call numbers for the dockworkers back home."

Cid glanced at him and for a moment, the middle-aged man's expression softened into one of gratitude. It quickly disappeared and he brushed at his nose as he turned and snorted. "It's a fuckin' sissy game. No wonder you know it."

He went to the doorway and paused. "Tonight, I'll show you and the kiddies how to work the telescope."

Riku stood, hefting the large box to return it to the others.

"Hey, kid."

The silvered one stopped.

"Thanks for the offer."


	307. Disney

Please keep reviewing, guys. I really need the feedback.

I know way too much about this place…

Disney

"Morning!" Sora grinned as he stepped out on the veranda. He released Penelo's hand and stretched his arms above his head. Beside him, Penelo merely smiled and waved.

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Riku all nodded and returned the greeting. Cloud half-heartedly waved, his bight blue eyes still sleepy. He was clearly not happy about being up and out of bed even though it was after nine in the morning.

Normally, Sora would agree, although for nearly completely different reasons, but this was the first day of their mini-vacation and he wanted to do something. There had to be something really cool at the castle and he was determined to find it. He already knew Penelo was up for a day of exploring.

The young couple joined the others at the breakfast table. With no hesitation, Sora began loading a plate with food. Penelo watched him a moment before catching Riku's eye. She knew they were both thinking the exact same thing.

Mickey looked on with amusement and shook his head. Minnie actually giggled as Daisy quietly snorted. The handmaiden still did not understand how any one could not display their best manners before royalty, even if that royalty did consider you a friend.

Once Sora finished piling his plate, he started chowing down. He was completely oblivious to the looks he was getting. After taking a mouthful of eggs, he asked, "So what are we- ow!"

He glared over at Penelo whose smirk was a unique mix of humor, annoyance and motherly-scolding. She did not say anything but pointedly chewed her food carefully. The brunet somehow understood what she was indicating and swallowed before trying to speak again.

Riku and Cloud exchanged quick glances, impressed by the unspoken communication between Sora and Penelo. Their relationship had clearly moved up to another level. The silvered one reached over and took Cloud's hand, the morning light glinting off his ring, as he replied to his best friend's question. "What does everyone want to do?"

"I want to explore the whole Castle." Sora picked up his glass of juice.

"You've seen most of the castle." Mickey turned toward him. "I would think you'd be more interested in visiting the rest of the world."

Sora frowned, setting his glass back down. "Huh?"

Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and Penelo were all looking at him in confusion. He looked right back at them with the same questioning expression. Cloud brought his free hand to his forehead and sighed deeply. Riku bit his lip before laughing.

The others turned to him.

"Sora, the world isn't named Disney Castle." The elder teen spoke patiently. "Where we're at is Disney Castle. The rest of the world has a different name."

"Really?" Sora looked to Mickey with a frown. When Mickey nodded, Sora angled his head thoughtfully. "I always just thought the names of the places we went to where the names of the worlds."

"Nope," the king smiled. "Those are just locations."

"Huh." Sora paused for a moment. Then he started eating again. "So what's this world actually called?"

"Disneyworld."

Minnie sipped on her tea and set her cup back down. "The castle is the center of our world, which we call the Magic Kingdom. Disneyworld is the central point of the Kingdom which encompasses all the worlds."

"Oh, I get it. That's pretty cool." The spiky brunet reached for more waffles. "So do all the worlds have real names?"

"Actually, no." Mickey explained, leaning back in his chair. "Since the worlds have been unaware of the existence of others for so long there was never a reason for a name. Some maintained their ancient names and a few others ended up naming themselves but a good number of them did not."

"We just called home The Planet." Cloud stated. "Though I've heard it was officially listed as Gaia."

Sora abruptly turned to Mickey. "Does Destiny Islands have a name?"

"No. Destiny Islands is located on one of the newer worlds." The mouse explained. "Age wise, it's still a baby."

"We should name it, Riku." Sora announced excitedly. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I guess." The young man shrugged.

Sora ignored the indifferent tone of his friend's voice. "We're totally gonna do that later!"

"Getting back on task," Cloud softly interjected. He sounded bored and tired. "What are we doing today?"

"Aw, is my husband cranky?" Riku smirked lightly, squeezing the blond's hand.

Penelo chuckled at them. "I say we let him go back to bed all alone and we'll go exploring."

Riku snorted but Cloud gave her a withering look.

Facing Mickey and Minnie, Riku began making suggestions. "It's probably easiest if we simply circle around, spending a day in each section. We could visit Adventureland first along with Frontierland and work our way around to Fantasyland then Tomorrowland. Then we'll hit Main Street."

The three natives nodded. Sora and Penelo looked at Riku in surprise. When Riku noticed this, he grinned. "I told you I spent a fair amount of time here."

"Oh!" Minnie glanced at Riku. "That reminds me, I have several requests for you to visit from Brer Rabbit and Clarabelle still wants to interview you for the Toontown paper."

"I told her I don't do interviews." Riku sighed. Aqua eyes flicked toward Sora. "However, I bet Sora would love to talk to her."

"Huh?"

Daisy laughed. "I think Clarabelle would accept that substitution."

"Who are you talking about?" Sora asked loudly. "And what are you volunteering me for?"

"Oh nothing bad." Riku waved idly. "Is Mort still in school?"

"He has the day after tomorrow off." Mickey grinned. "He not-so-subtly reminded me that you promised to take him to Mr. Toad's speedway."

"Yeah," Riku bit his lip and looked at Cloud. The blond had perked up at the word speedway. "I think that's something Cloud will want to do also."

"So, today we visit Adventureland and we'll send word to Brer Rabbit that you'll be coming to Splash Mountain tomorrow?" asked Daisy, looking for clarification.

"Yeah, that sound's like a plan." Riku looked to the others. "That work for you guys?"

Cloud and Penelo nodded and Sora shrugged. There was a slightly miffed tone to his voice. "You obviously know best."

Riku pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Sora."

Suddenly, the younger teen snapped himself out of the mood he had been falling into. He straightened up and smiled. "Let's get going. I wanna meet all these people you already know."

Mickey shook his head, glancing at his wife and her handmaiden. "The kingdom will never know what hit it."


	308. Epiphany

Hopefully, this works.

Epiphany

"_That's my point, Cloud. I don't care what Diz says, Nobodies _do _exist. It doesn't matter if they weren't supposed to."_

Namine frowned as she heard the impassioned words coming from Riku's room. She stopped just before the cracked open door, wondering what this was about. She knew Riku valued the time he had to speak to his boyfriend, why was he wasting it discussing something as insignificant as this?

" _They're incomplete beings but they're still _beings._ They may not have hearts but they remember how to feel even if those emotions are hollow. I know supposedly real people who do not have as much emotion as some of the Nobodies I've met."_

Namine felt a faint smile tug at her lips. She had never heard anyone speak this way about Nobodies, at least not any Whole beings. Diz always treated her as something less than an animal. She knew she was a tool to him and he could not care less whether she existed or did not. He made it sound as if all people saw it this way.

"_If you saw how Diz treats Namine and how callous he is about Roxas… I don't know but it's wrong. Maybe I am biased because I know who Roxas' Other is and Namine, she just feels so damn familiar to me. Regardless, I don't like the idea that they will someday just disappear as if they hadn't existed._

"_They are as real as anyone I've met and I would like to believe that even when they are gone, something of them will remain."_

Something in Namine's head slipped into place. Questions she was not even aware she had were suddenly finding answers. Riku's words had begun triggering thoughts and theories.

Nobodies were what was left behind when a person lost their heart. The remains of that person took on a life of their own but fundamentally, a Nobody was still part of that person. Diz believed that Nobodies were simply borrowing pieces of their Other's lives. He had said on several occasions that when Roxas and Sora were reunited into one being, Roxas would simply cease to exist.

…But that could not be true. Roxas was a part of Sora. He needed to merge with Sora in order for them both to be whole. Once that happened, it may be Sora who was the one everyone saw but without Roxas, he could not be Sora. Roxas would not disappear into Sora, he would become a part of him.

He would become whole.

Namine allowed herself the smile that had been wanting to appear. This realization somehow made her feel so much better about the situation. She was not helping to destroy Roxas, she was making him complete. That was such a comforting thought.

"Namine?"

She turned to find Riku sticking his head out the door. Golden eyes looked down at her and a faint frown tugged at his deeply tanned skin. He was clearly wondering what she was doing hovering outside his room.

The smiled did not leave her face. "I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?"

"Uh…" Riku narrowed his eyes, slightly confused. "Sure."


	309. Thongs

Heh, hopefully you all remember the word Leopard.

Thongs

Leon walked into the house followed closely by Zack. They had half-expected the living room to be trashed but it was just as neat and clean as it had been when they left the day before. Sora had asked if he could house-sit for them the two nights so he could get away from Riku and Cloud for a bit. Neither one had blamed the teen for that desire and had easily agreed.

Zack dropped his bag onto the floor and fell back into his now favorite recliner. He sighed loudly, letting his hands hang off the sides. "Home, sweet home."

"I thought you enjoyed our little vacation." Leon had set his own bag near the stairs and gone immediately to the table where the mail and various messages had been stacked.

"That wasn't a vacation, Squall. That was a business trip." Zack turned on his side. "I still say we need a _real_ getaway. We should go find someplace… tropical."

Leon read over a report and spoke absently. "I did enjoy that resort we went to…"

Grinning, Zack leapt up from the chair and wandered over to Leon. He slipped his arms around the slightly smaller man's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Then we should totally go back."

Leon moved his shoulders and shifted around to get Zack to release him. "Next month we'll take a week, all right?"

The older one stared at him. "You mean it?"

Leon only nodded.

"I'm holding you to that." Zack pointed to reinforce his position. "I'm making the reservations tomorrow."

"Fine." The sable-haired man shook his head. "Why can't this guy figure out how to file a simple report?"

"Who?" Zack moved away, heading back toward the door.

"The new guy who volunteered to assist Kenshin. I don't remember his name but he seems to be causing more work than helping. I'm going to tell Kenshin to let the guy go and hire whoever he wants."

"Probably should have done that in the first place." Zack picked up his bag. "Kenshin's a lot like Sephiroth; he knows who he can work with and who can do the job."

"Yeah."

Zack brought his bag over to the stairs. He nodded downward to indicate Leon's discarded bag. "Want me to take care of this?"

Leon indicated yes, picking up another piece of mail. From the look of it, he was going to be at least a half-hour just filing through it. Hopefully a lot of it would prove to be junk.

Collecting the luggage from the floor, Zack suddenly smirked at his younger lover. "Do you think Sora had Penelo stay over?"

He got a shrug.

"I totally have to call him and ask. This would have been the perfect chance for him to get de-virginized." Zack grinned broadly. "I hope they did."

"If they did, they better have kept it out of our bed."

Zack snorted. "Oh, come on, Squall. How many other people's beds have we fucked in? Cid still taunts us about having sex in his room."

Steel eyes flicked over a moment, acknowledging the comment. "So long as they changed the sheets."

"I'll know in a minute." The former SOLDIER chuckled as he went upstairs. Even though it had been a business trip, Leon was a bit more relaxed now. The couple of days away had been good for him regardless of the reason.

The bedroom door was shut which seemed a bit odd because they never closed it if they were not in it. Sora had probably closed it because he did not plan to use it. The teen still had his own room set aside even though he had taken to living at Cloud and Riku's.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open with his foot, half-turned as he walked in. When he looked up again, he paused. It took him a moment to process what he saw and when it finally set in, all he could do was angle his head in confusion.

The bed sheets had in fact been changed, along with the comforter and the curtains. Actually, anything decorating the room that involved fabric had been changed. It was what it had all been replaced with that confused Zack.

Everything was now in a leopard print.

Zack slowly set the bags down before the dresser. Their bedroom now looked like one of the rooms at the Honey Bee Inn and he had no idea why. More importantly, he needed to figure out who had done it. He sincerely doubted Sora would have redecorated without asked them first.

When Leon saw this, he would completely flip out.

This had to be a prank of some kind. That was the only explanation Zack could think up. The only people with the balls to pull something like this were Cloud, Yuffie, Reno, the Gullwings… actually there were a lot of potential culprits. The question was, which of them were brave (or rather crazy) enough to anger Leon and start a war with Zack.

Something on the bed caught his attention and he stepped toward it. Lying innocently on the comforter was a folded sheet of paper. He picked it up, marveling at the perpetrator's gall and opened the note. The handwriting was extremely neat.

_Since we know how much you and Leon enjoy leopard print, we decided to redecorate your entire bedroom with it. We also took the liberty of replacing some of Leon's clothing. We hope you find these changes pleasing._

_In addition, you left a particular item at the house which we have returned. It is sitting on top of the dresser._

Zack stared at the words for a moment. The note was not signed but he knew Riku had to have written it. That meant he and Cloud were behind this. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

About a week ago, Riku had been visiting King Mickey and Zack and Leon had spent most of that week with Cloud, making sure he did not get too depressed and that the house did not completely fall apart. At the end of the week, Cloud had gone out to help Tifa.

Leon, for whatever reason, had been unusually frisky and they had ended up having sex in Cloud and Riku's bed. Things had gotten rather… interesting and by early afternoon, it had become necessary to wash the sheets along with Zack's pants.

Now that Zack thought about, he never did get those pants back…

Closing his eyes and smirking, Zack turned and went to the dresser. Sitting on top of it were Zack's pants, neatly folded. Atop of those was a precisely positioned leopard print thong. So that's where that disappeared to.

"Zack, have you…?" Leon's voice dropped as he stared at the redecorated room from the doorway. "What the hell?"

Zack picked up the thong and tossed it lightly at the sable-haired man. "Cloud and Riku send their regards."

Leon caught it with one hand and upon recognizing it, actually blushed a bit. "So that's where this disappeared to."

"Yep." Zack handed over the note that had been left.

Leon read it over and a very dark look came to his face. "What do they mean_replaced some of Leon's clothing_?"

The two glanced at one another. Zack's eyes brightened and he moved to open one of the top dresser drawers. As soon as he looked in, he busted out laughing. "Oh, well played, Spike!"

Leon moved further into the room. He opened the drawer further and scowled. Every single piece of underwear he possessed had been replaced with animal print thongs. He slammed it back shut and glared at Zack. "They're both dead."

"Oh you have to admit they did get us." Zack tried to stifle his mirth.

The anger left Leon and a wicked smile tugged at his scarred face. "Yeah, they did."

Zack saw this and was immediately intrigued. There was a calculating look to Leon's eyes and Zack just knew he was plotting retaliation. When those steel eyes fixed themselves upon him, the raven-haired man felt a delightful shiver run down his spine.

Cloud and Riku had no idea what they had started.


	310. Torture

All right, I'm horribly out of practice with this person so please send me either pms or emails with any specific comments for improvement or if there was something you thought worked well, okay?

Torture

_You know that so long as you and your brother live, so will I. As a family, we will endure and one day you will again find your proper path._

The corner of his lip twitched as he focused on the conversation around him instead of the voice in his head. Why was this starting again now? She had been quiet for over a month.

_You are foolish to continue wasting time with these insects. You know in your soul you are greater than them yet you have strayed from that knowledge. _

He fixed his attention on Cloud. The blond was speaking quite freely with Aerith, Zack and Leon. He looked happy.

_You are destined for great things, Child. You will soon remember this and you, along with your brother, will return to me._

Cloud glanced at him as he spoke. The flow of his words slowed as a slightly concerned look came to his bright blue eyes. Managing to give the older man a reassuring smile, he cast his eyes downward.

_You cannot escape your destiny, Son. Whether you accept your birthright or not, the ones you have fooled yourself into believing you love will always be the ones to suffer._

Pain filled his heart as the truth of these statements again made itself known. She was right, of course. In the end, it was the others who became the victims of both his and his brother's struggling. Why did he continue to put them through this?

_Soon, you will come to embrace me and all those who stand in our way shall be cleansed with their own blood. It shall be just as before only you, you shall succeed where your brother failed._

"No." He murmured, the word barely audible. Strong arms abruptly wrapped around him and he simply fell into them. He was not aware he had begun crying until Zack reached out to wipe the tears away.

_Take comfort with this filth for the moment. The traitors will witness the full extent of our mercy._

He fought back a sob as he tried vainly to banish the achingly sweet voice from his thoughts. He could not go through this again. He had hoped, prayed that the last time he had fought against her and she had left so angrily that it had truly been the last time he would hear her deceptively loving words.

_A mother never abandons her child, no matter what that child does._

A gentle, caring caress brushed his mind just as one touched his skin.

_I will never leave you._

"We're always going to be here for you, Riku."


	311. jump

Shrouded-obsession's second list. This one's dedicated to Elise.

Jump

"Why do I keep ending up in here?" Riku sighed deeply walking across the expanse of white paper.

Cloud flicked his eyes over. "Do you want the honest answer?"

"No." Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair tie. He gathered up his silver hair and began tying it back. "Sometimes I really wonder how Sora and I got so close."

"Fate." Cloud shrugged, watching his lover. "How do you think Zack and Sephiroth became friends?"

"True." Riku glanced to the side and paused. "What?"

The blond reached over and tugged at Riku's hair tail. "I never really noticed how long your hair has gotten."

"Yeah, I need to get it cut. Zack was teasing me about imitating Sephiroth." He brushed at his bangs. "I'm going to get these cut back some, too. I'm getting tired of them tickling my eyes."

Cloud smiled and placed his arm along the teen's waist. He did not say anything but it was obvious how happy he was hear that. He had always hated Riku covering his eyes. "So where do you think they are this time?"

"No idea and for once Sora isn't being loud." Riku bit his lip. "I am not jumping around from place to place to find him. I already feel like that guy in Quantum Leap every time I get sucked into this damn book."

"Quantum Leap?"

"It's an old TV show," explained Riku. "The guy jumped around from place to place during different time periods righting wrongs and all that."

"Okay." The older man said slowly. "You were into some strange things."

"It was a good show." Riku stated simply. He then looked around. "Let's make this easy on ourselves."

Cloud angled his head up a touch and shouted. "Sora!"

Snorting, Riku flicked his eyes over. "I was going to do that but thanks."

"I figured he might respond faster if it was me calling for him."

"I'm over by the honey tree!" Sora's voice drifted over. He sounded a bit breathless.

Aqua eyes slipped shut as Riku sighed. "Of course he would be on the complete opposite side of the book."

The couple walked toward the large paper cut-out tree. As they approached it, music began drifting into their ears. It was clearly coming from the area they were headed for. Mixed with it was laughter and bad singing.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as Riku let out a dry laugh. "I don't want to know."

"This is one of Sora and Selphie's favorite songs." The teen explained. "I bet you anything Yuffie is here too."

"They must be hiding from Leon again." Cloud concluded. "I heard they had managed to piss him off again."

"It saddens me sometimes how much energy they waste acting like children." Riku shook his head. "Both of them are so much more skilled and intelligent than they get credit for."

"They wouldn't be them if they weren't that way." The older man's lips curled up. "I wouldn't be surprised if they acted immaturely on purpose."

The music got louder, heavy synthesizers playing and a male's voice singing out, "_Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump!"_

That growing all too familiar twisting sensation pulled at them as they were switched from the page to the actual location. Walking into the clearing before the enormously tall honey tree neither could help but smile. The scene was just so… expected.

There was Sora and Yuffie, running around and jumping for all they were worth. Sometimes they would launch themselves off the tree itself and Sora was obviously using magic to enhance his movements. Tigger and Roo were there also bouncing in time with the music coming from the boom box the two humans must have brought with them.

Yuffie took the tree trunk at an angle, racing up it. About ten feet up, she leapt back off of it and twisted around to land soundly on both feet. Sora meanwhile had glided around her and then flipped himself upside down. With one hand, he shoved himself back up in the air, re-righting himself and landing in a crouch.

He grinned at Riku and Cloud. "Hey, guys."

Riku angled his head and smirked. "So why are we hiding this time?"

Sora let Roo bounce off his back before he straightened out. "We're not hiding."

Yuffie nodded her head vigorously. "We're training."

The couple looked at them skeptically.

"Seriously." Sora went over to the stereo and shut off the music. "We've both been really slacking off so we decided we needed to get ourselves back in shape. You guys still train and I sometimes spar with you, Riku but I haven't done anything with any of the other skills I learned. You never know when something's going to come up."

"We just decided we would have some fun with it!" Yuffie jumped lightly and pumped her fist.

"Yeah, cause bouncin' fun!" Tigger hopped over to Cloud. "Yuffie says you're a really good jumper!"

The blond man stared a moment. He then shrugged dismissively. "I suppose."

"You should join us." Roo laughed. "It'd be really neat to see what you can do."

"I think I'll pass." Cloud flicked a spike of hair from his face.

"We only came because Reno was looking for Yuffie and we got concerned when we realized both she and Sora had disappeared." Riku smirked at his best friend. "That's usually a sure sign of trouble for all of us."

Sora poked out his tongue and turned away, waving. "Well now you know what we're doing."

"What's Reno want me for?"

"Didn't ask," shrugged Cloud. "We probably don't want to know."

"Well, tell him I'll find him later." Yuffie jump-turned.

"Fine," Riku took Cloud's hand and the two moved to leave.

Tigger made a disappointed noise. "Aww, I wish they'd stay."

Yuffie laughed. "Yeah well, Cloud and Riku are more into jumping one another's bones."

"What?"

Cloud glanced at Riku who had shut his eyes. The teen sighed and they continued walking. They did not want to hear the young ninja attempt to explain that one.


	312. gang

I'm not too happy with this one, new point of view going and I don't think I did very well with it.

There's a prize fic for whoever identifies where the four named people come from first.

Gang

Vivi made his way through the streets of Twilight Town, observing everything around him. One of the nice things about being his size was he was easily overlooked. He could sneak up on groups of people and remain unnoticed for nearly the entire conversation.

He totally used that to his advantage.

Returning to the Sandlot, Vivi spotted Seifer sparring with Rai. The preliminaries for the Struggle would be starting in a week and Seifer was determined to win at all cost. Fuu stood quietly to the side, idly watching them with one eye and looking bored.

He made his way over, Fuu turning her head at his approach. "Vivi."

Seifer and Rai stopped fighting, Seifer tossing his foam bat to the side. His scarred face wore its usual faint scowl but Vivi knew it was not aimed toward him. The blond was rather fond of the newest member of his group.

"So, what's the deal?" Seifer folded his arms and angled his head to hear the small teen's report.

"There are six others signed up to compete: Zidane, Vaan, Ramza, Locke, Hayner and the new kid."

The scowl on Seifer's face deepened. "Roxas. That guy is trouble."

"He's another punk!" Rai shouted and Seifer shot him a look which silenced him.

"All right." Seifer breathed out, thinking aloud. "I'm not worried about losing to any of those punks but if I don't have to waste time with them, that's even better."

Vivi angled his head down, over-sized hat leaving the back of his shoulders. Much as he liked being part of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, he could not help but wonder how someone like Seifer got to be in charge of it. The blond was the biggest bully of them all.

"We need a way to keep them from entering." Seifer continued, pacing a bit in thought.

"Blackmail." Fuu stated simply with a shrug.

"That will only work on Vaan and Locke. Zidane, Ramza and the punks will need…" Seifer grinned at Rai. "Alternative persuasion."

"Yeah!" The large, dark-haired teen slammed a fist into his open palm. "Like what?"

Fuu turned and kicked him, causing him to fall over. He looked up at her in disbelief as Seifer laughed. Vivi simply watched.

"Alright." Seifer dropped his arms and pointed at Vivi. "You go see what dirt you can dig up on Vaan and Locke." He then switched his attention to Fuu. "You and Rai take care of Zidane and Ramza. I'll deal with Hayner and Roxas."

Rai had gotten back up and with nods ran off. Seifer glanced at Vivi and with a dismissive wave, stalked away. Vivi waited a moment before sighing and leaving the Sandlot.

Sometimes he wondered why none of the adults in town had noticed that the Disciplinary Committee had stopped being that a long time ago and was no better than a common street gang. Then he realized he did not really care.


	313. closet

Thank you, Tifa.

Closet

Riku fully awoke to a soft, hesitant tap on the door. He was already half-awake by the time the presence outside of the room knocked. With a tired sigh, he carefully sat up.

Cloud shifted beside him. He did not open his eyes as he turned his head and muttered sleepily, "Sora?"

"Yeah," Riku whispered back, slipping out of bed. He did not say anything further and quietly padded across the floor. This was Sora's first night at the house, sleeping in the newly completed room he had chosen as his when he stayed.

Cracking open the door, Riku caught sight of Sora's anxious expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sora moistened his lip and laughed quietly with a distinct, nervous quality. "Uh, you aren't going to believe this."

"Sor, it's three in the morning. I'll believe anything if it means I can go back to bed."

"Uh, yeah," The shorter brunet rubbed at the back of his head. "You, uh, haven't had anything try to come out of the closet, have you?"

A silver eyebrow lifted. "If this is some kind of gay joke…"

"I'm serious, Ku!" Sora nearly shouted. His voice dropped again at Riku's light glare. "Just come with me."

Deciding it was easier and faster to just do what Sora wanted, Riku followed him down the hall. The entire upstairs smelled of new construction and Riku felt that small, content smile tug at his lips he always got when reminded of well his life was going. A year ago he never would have believed it and he could only hope that nothing disrupted it.

Pausing outside his bedroom door, Sora turned to him. "Okay, don't freak out."

Riku angled his head. "Sora, when have I ever freaked out?"

"True." The younger one opened his door and stepped inside, Riku following cautiously behind him.

As soon as he entered, Riku felt another presence; two actually. He frowned deeply, not seeing anything in his initial sweep of the dark room. He then fixed his bright eyes toward the closet door. There was a light glowing through the seam of it.

"Why is the light on?" Riku asked. Cloud had laid into him too many times about wasting energy.

Sora shook his head with an odd look to his face. "That's not the closet light."

"Oh! The door's open again! Come on, Sully!"

Riku whirled around, reflexively summoning his keyblade. Sora did like-wise as a foot-tall, green sphere with arms, legs and one giant eye scurried out from behind the large plush chair Sora had placed in the corner of the room. The creature was followed by a much larger, blue with purple polka-dots furred one.

The two keybearers blocked the closet and the eye creature slid to a halt just before Sora. "Whoa! Hey, uh, no need for hostilities."

It took Riku a moment to process what his eyes were seeing. Deciding there was no threat, Sora banished his weapon, Riku following after. He eyed the other two warily. "You guys came from Sora's closet?"

"Well, yeah, that's how us monsters get to the real world." The eye-creature rolled its eye. "Man, you humans really are ignorant."

The larger monster was looking around rather anxiously. "What happened to Boo?"

"Boo?" Sora frowned.

"She's the little girl this door belongs to."

Sora exchanged confused looks with Riku. The older teen folded his arms. "This door got salvaged from one of the houses out in Zero District."

"Salvaged?" The other asked, panic creeping into his voice. "What happened? Where's Boo?"

"Calm down, Sully." The eye turned and raised its, his hands in a placating manner. "I'm sure she's alright."

"She's a little girl, Mike!"

"Okay, wait." Sora interrupted loudly, gaining both monsters' attention. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Mike Wazowski and this lug is Sully." The smaller of the two explained. "Who are you?"

"And what happened to Boo?" Sully's eyes were darting around the room.

"I'm Sora." Sora grinned. He was such a natural when it came to these things. Riku was still rather uncertain. "That's Riku."

"As to Boo," Riku shook his head. "I'm not sure. We've been trying to reuse as many supplies and items as we can. A lot of houses were destroyed during the Heartless attack."

Large eyes grew downcast and Sully sulked over to the bed and sat on it. He looked so miserable that both teenagers could not help but feel bad for him. Mike walked over and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm sure she's okay. She's a tough little girl."

Sora bit his lip, blue eyes getting a bit teary. Suddenly he brightened. "Hey, tell me what she looks like. Maybe she's at the orphanage!"

"She's about three years old, black hair in pigtails with brown eyes." Sully described slowly. "Very giggly and curious."

Nodding, Sora glanced at Riku. "I think there's a girl like that there."

"She sounds familiar." Riku agreed. He turned back to the monsters. "Here's the deal. In the morning, we'll go out there and see if Boo is there. If she is, we'll remove the door from here and bring it to her. Either way, come back in the night. You'll either end up here again or you'll be with Boo."

Sully lifted his head, smiling gratefully. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded emphatically. "That's the kind of thing we do!"

"There, see?" Mike waved and headed for the closet. "Now let's go before we get in trouble."

Sully stood and followed. As he passed Riku and Sora, he smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Sora grinned. The monsters opened up the door, bright light spilling forth. They walked in, disappearing along with the light. The closet was again completely normal looking.

"That was strange." Riku noted, looking over the door before closing it.

"Yep," agreed Sora. He yawned and headed for his bed. "You know, if I had known the monsters in the closet were so nice I wouldn't have wasted so much sleep worrying about them."

Riku snorted. "Then you would have fixated on the ones under the bed."

The brunet chuckled. "Yeah, probably. Night, Ku."

"Yeah," Riku left the room and returned to his own bed. He climbed into it quietly, trying to not wake Cloud up.

"Everything alright?" The blond mumbled, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist and pulling him close.

"Yeah," Riku smirked in the darkness of the room. "We just needed to get some guys back in the closet."

There was a pause. One sleepy blue eye cracked open. "What?"

Chuckling, Riku kissed Cloud's forehead and snuggled into his side. "I'll explain in the morning."


	314. late

This idea just refused to leave. Sassy finally told me to just go with it.

Late

"Zack!"

The named man glanced over at Leon. The other man smirked a little and leaned back in his chair. "Looks like you're on again."

"I'm really starting to wonder who he ran to before I showed up."

Leon snorted. "Me and I assure you, you do a much better job than I ever could."

"Yeah, he is a lot like me." The ex-SOLDIER grinned.

"He doesn't sleep around like you did."

"I didn't sleep around!" Zack looked affronted. "I just… made myself available."

"Right."

They both turned their heads to watch Sora running toward them. As soon as they saw the teen's panicked expression, their amusement disappeared. The seventeen-year-old looked more scared than either of them had ever seen him.

Sora came to a stop before them, gasping a bit from his run. "I need to talk to you. It's unbelievably important."

Zack frowned deeply as did Leon. "What happened?"

Sora shook his head, blue eyes darting around the coffee shop's patio. "Not here."

Obviously this was a personal problem. Zack took a quick look at Leon, who was studying the teenager carefully. Leon knew Sora extremely well and probably understood any little details to the boy's movements and features better than anyone outside of Riku.

Worrying his lip a moment, Zack stood. "Can Leon come with?"

Sora seemed conflicted about the idea but eventually nodded. He fidgeted anxiously as he waited for the two men to move away from their small table. They followed him down the street to Committee Headquarters and the three walked in.

Sora froze when he saw Riku sitting at Cid's computer. "What are you doing here?"

"Working." The other teen answered flatly, turning the chair around. The second he saw Sora's face, he was on his feet and moving toward his best friend. "What's wrong?"

Sora slowly shook his head. "I… I need to talk to Zack and Leon about this. You… I don't think…"

Hurt shaded Riku's eyes. "Is this about Penelo?"

The younger brunet nodded once.

With a sigh, Riku turned away. "How many times do I have to tell you that just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't understand things? Relationships are relationships."

"For anything else, Ku, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you but this… this you can't understand."

"Maybe you should let me decide that." Bitterness had crept into Riku's voice. "Instead of running to Zack for every little problem you have."

Sora glanced behind him, seemingly on the verge of tears. Zack and Leon offered no words nor made any indication of intervening. They both knew how hurt Riku was that Sora seemed to always exclude him from his questions regarding sex and relationships. It was not right.

Moistening his lower lip, Sora angled his head down. "I'm sorry, Ku. I don't mean to keep things from you. I just… don't think."

Riku did not move but his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Just, stop shutting me out. Even if you don't think I can help, at least let me try."

Sora nodded even though the other would not see it. "Okay."

There was a brief pause before Riku turned. That hurt was still in his aqua eyes but the concern for Sora had returned. "Alright, now what's got you so scared?"

Sora closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. When he opened them again, he moved to fall heavily on the sofa. "Penelo told me this morning she's late."

There was a long moment of silence.

Zack folded his arms and leaned his head back. "Didn't you get the safe sex lecture? In fact, I think I was the one who gave it to you."

"So did Leon and Riku." Sora abruptly jumped back up. "Plus I heard it at school and my mom! I thought we _were_ being safe! I used a condom like everyone says! I don't know what happened!"

"First of all, calm down." Leon spoke evenly. Something about his tone must have reached the boy for he stopped pacing around and stared at the other three with lost eyes.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes flicking toward Zack. "I hope you've got something for this because I never had this happen with Rinoa."

"Uh," Zack scratched at the back of his head. "Actually, I've had a few women claim I got them pregnant but, well, since I'm SOLDIER it was really easy to disprove it."

"Great." Sora muttered. "I manage to find the one thing none of you know anything about! I'm totally screwed."

"Relax, Sora." Riku quietly commanded. "Just because her period is late does not automatically mean that she's pregnant. There are a lot of reasons a woman can be late."

"There are?" The young brunet looked at the silvered one hopefully.

"Yeah; stress, if she's coming down with something, change in activity." Riku listed off.

Leon nodded his agreement. "That is true. I don't know why those things didn't come to mind first."

"Because as heterosexual males, you hear the words 'I'm late' from a woman and you automatically freak out, thinking you knocked her up." Riku smirked.

Zack angled his head, expression taking on an amused look. "That… makes total sense."

"So…" Sora got out slowly. "She may not be…"

"Being late is not a sure sign of it but she should still get tested."

"She said she was going to take one today." Sora still looked worried as hell but he was not longer panicking. "She's supposed to call after."

"Wow, Sora," Zack gave a single laugh. "You certainly know how to freak a guy out."

"Hey, this is really scary." The young man returned to the sofa. "I really have no idea what we're going to do if she is pregnant. I mean, that would just change _everything_."

A phone rang and everyone looked to Sora. He slowly took the phone from his pocket. Smiling nervously, he answered. "Hey. Yeah. So…? Really? You're absolutely positive? Yeah, that would do it. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He ended the call and fell back on the cushions. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, he lifted his head just enough for the other three to see the grin on his face. "She's not pregnant."

"Good." Zack spoke quietly.

"Yeah, we are totally not ready for that."

"Hopefully, you've learned something from all this." Leon stated in a tone that clearly expected a reply.

Sitting up, Sora nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I have. I've gotta be more careful so that we don't have to go through this again."

Zack grinned. "Or go totally gay."

"Heh, don't think that's gonna happen." Sora chuckled. "I like boys and all but…"

"Girls have boobs."

The chuckle became a laugh. "Yeah."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I really don't get what's so wonderful about those."

"You wouldn't." Sora smirked. After a moment, he looked between the three gratefully. "Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without all of you."

"Yeah, well," Zack pointed a finger at him. "We better never have to go through this again. We have enough trouble dealing with your silver-haired brother over there."

"Yes, Dad." Sora glanced at Riku who was giving the raven-haired man a withering look.

"All right, so we're settled then?" asked Leon. When Sora nodded, the former SeeD tapped Zack's arm. "Fine, we need to get to that meeting. We're already going to be late."

"Shoot, yeah." Zack waved a casual goodbye as he and Leon left. They walked down the street and after a few minutes, violet eyes flicked over. "You think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah. The conversation may have been a little late in coming but Sora now knows that he's been leaving Riku out. Things will change now."

"Good." They walked up the path to the security center and entered the building, yet again the last ones to arrive.


	315. techno

Again, you all have Tifa to thank for this idea.

Techno

Riku walked down the path to the garage, slightly annoyed. He could have simply called Cid to ask about the status of the city alert system, the replacement for the town defense mechanism, but he had desperately needed to get away from the others for a while. Today had just been… frustrating.

It was irritating sometimes being the resident techno-geek as Yuffie and Sora liked to call him. Cid knew a lot also but his skill really lay more with the mechanics of things than the computer. Zack and Leon knew just enough to get by with the more difficult things but for anything even remotely complicated, everyone called Riku.

The silvered teen was getting to the point where he was going to beg Sephiroth to take over some of these computer based projects. His brother was just as skilled as he was. There was no reason the older man could not handle some of this for him.

With an angry sigh, Riku walked into the garage and glanced around. The main hold was devoid of life, Cid's Gummi ship sitting forlornly near the larger hanger door. Fenrir rested off to the side, covered in its black sheet. There appeared to be nothing going on.

While this did not draw any particular attention, Riku could not help but wonder about the techno music blaring from the back. Assuming that this was where Yuffie must had disappeared to, she had run off after Leon threatened her with a wrench to the back of her skull earlier, Riku headed toward the sound. The young ninja was always good for venting some frustration on and Cid would likely appreciate it.

However when he turned the corner leading toward the middle-aged man's living space, it was not Yuffie he saw bobbing around to the repetitive beat of the music. With an amused grin, Riku leaned against the wall and folded his arms before him. Then he simply waited.

It was over a minute before Cid turned around. The second he spotted Riku, he froze up. There was a moment of stunned silence, only the electronic beats of the music blaring from the cd player drifting through the garage.

When the blond man finally snapped out of it, he scowled a bit and reached over to turn the player off. "What are you doin' here?"

"At the moment? Deciding how I'm going to use this against you." Riku chuckled. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"'Bout what?" Cid tried to play the whole thing off, pulling out a cigarette. "I just left whatever shit Yuffie had on in."

Riku dropped his arms and wandered over to the small stereo. He crouched down before it with a smirk, popping open the cd tray and removing the disk. "Right; which is why it's your handwriting on here."

"Gimme that." Cid snatched it from the teen's fingers. He took the disk over to a small blue book of cds and placed it in a slot.

Riku stood back up, still grinning. "Hey, to each their own. I still get teased about the boy band thing."

"Yeah, well, yer a fuckin' teenager. You're supposed to like this shit."

"Oh, whatever." Riku rolled his eyes. "People like what they like."

"Yeah, well 'round here that'll get you killed." The older man snorted. "And you know I don't mean physically."

"Yeah, which why I'm not gonna say anything." The silvered one chuckled. "How the hell did I wind up everyone's secret keeper?"

"You fuckin' know how to keep your mouth shut, that's how." Cid closed the cd case and turned back toward Riku. "So what do you want?"

"Leon's fixating on the new alert system."

Cid grumbled and motioned Riku to follow him to the workbench. The teen instead went over to the cd case and quickly flipped through it. He selected a cd, took it out and put it in the player. More dance music played out and with a faint grin, Riku joined up with Cid at the worktable.


	316. Pets

My friend Nancy's list. I've been sitting on this idea for awhile. I'm not too sure about the writing itself but I think this is at least a fun read.

Pets 

"Hey, Sora." Zack called out to the brunet teenager.

Sora looked over, as did Penelo beside him and the couple grinned widely. "Hi, Zack, Seph. Are you going to Cloud and Riku's, too?"

"Yep." The two sets of people met up to become a small group. Zack grinned and Sephiroth nodded at Penelo's friendly wave. "Riku said he wanted us to stop by this evening. Any clue why?"

The look on both teen's faces clearly said they knew exactly why but neither said anything. Deciding it was not worth pushing for further information since they were nearly to the house already, the two older men kept quiet.

That is until Zack noted the small bag in Penelo's free hand. "What's that?"

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at him in amusement. "It's rude to ask a girl what's in her handbag."

"Manners have never been Zachary's strong suit." Sephiroth noted dryly.

"I'm just a curious person." The black-haired man shrugged. He shot a brilliant smile at the young woman. "I apologize for being rude."

Penelo rolled her eyes but still looked amused. "I suppose I can forgive you this time."

They had reached the front walk by now and as they went up it, both Zack and Sephiroth angled their heads a bit. Zack's brow furrowed. "Is that barking?"

Sora and Penelo broke from the path and motioned the other two to follow them. After a moment's hesitation, they did and the four walked around the side of the house to the back yard. The noise quickly established itself as definite barking.

Sora jogged ahead a bit, Penelo a little behind. As he rounded the corner, he released his girlfriend's hand and laughed as he excitedly moved forward. Zack and Sephiroth paused and watched the teenager get pounced on by two small puppies.

Zack glanced at Sephiroth. Neither said a word but continued into the backyard, observing Sora running around and being chased by the black and gray furred animals. Cloud was walking back from some spot in the yard, holding a small ball. Riku sat on the bottom step of the porch, Penelo now standing beside him and handing over the bag she had been carrying.

Riku leaned forward and grinned happily at the newcomers. "Hey."

Zack folded his arms and chuckled. "So you finally took the next step, huh?"

"Yeah," The silvered teen was more excited and simply happy looking than either of them had seen him in a long time. Cloud had reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, blue eyes shining a bit as he watched Riku. They both seemed extremely content.

Sephiroth studied the couple a moment and a small smile pulled at his lips. While he never directly said it, he worried a great deal about the couple. He turned away, gazing out to where Sora ran with the dogs, encouraging them to chase him.

Abruptly, Riku stood up and jogged out with him. Now the two puppies were confused as to which one to follow. As the black one darted back and forth uncertainly, the grey one stood still. It then barked once at the black and together they went after Sora.

Cloud took up what had been Riku's seat and watched his young husband dart along the grass with his best friend. Penelo giggled as Sora tripped over himself and was immediately attacked by the canines, licking furiously at his face. Zack and Sephiroth moved closer to the steps.

"Wow, Spike." Zack dropped his arms. "I really didn't think you'd ever do this."

The blond man shrugged. "Riku decided he wanted them so…"

Sephiroth lifted a silver eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the arrival of a certain set of twins, would it?"

Blue eyes flicked over. Cloud gave Sephiroth an odd smile. "Of course it does."

"Penelo!" Sora shouted, kneeling in the grass with the grayish puppy. "Bring over the toys we bought."

With a chuckle, she scooped up the bag she had brought and jogged across the yard with it. Riku had picked up the black puppy and was standing beside Sora. He set the dog down as the three teenagers began routing through the various pet toys.

"Are those Labradors?" Zack asked, stepping over and sitting on the step beside Cloud.

"Yeah, one of the farmers dog's had puppies a few weeks ago." Cloud explained quietly. "We went out there a few days after they were born and these two just… called to us."

"Well, they say pets choose you."

"Mm hum."

"Riku is really happy." Sephiroth noted, watching his brother play tug-of-war with a short length of rope with the grey puppy. The black jumped around them, yapping animatedly. Every once in awhile, it would run away toward Sora and Penelo before racing back to the 'fight'. "And the black one reminds me of Zack."

Cloud suddenly burst out laughing. "That was exactly our thought."

Zack leaned back a bit, studying Cloud's amused expression and the peculiar mirth in his eyes. Then the older man frowned. "Oh, you didn't."

Still laughing, Cloud called out. "Zack!"

The black puppy stopped and looked at him. The human Zack set his jaw and glared at the blond man. "I hate you."

There was a soft snort and Zack looked up to see Sephiroth smirking. "Oh, if Angeal were alive to see this."

"Shut up." The younger ex-SOLDIER grumbled. "I'm not a puppy."

"You are now!" Riku shouted over, smiling widely. "Don't worry though," he angled his head toward the grey dog. "That's Seph."

Zack instantly forgot about his annoyance as he tried to hold back a laugh. Violet eyes twinkled with mirth as he looked up to see Sephiroth's rather stunned expression. "Oh, that's rich. Now Spike can order _you_ around!"

Sephiroth took a moment to recover. He then shook his head, long bangs brushing against his face and wing twitching a bit. "All of you have a twisted sense of humor."

Slapping his leg, Zack strode out into the yard. "Well, I'm gonna see just how much like us these little guys are."

He joined the others, the Seph puppy abandoning Penelo to investigate the newcomer. Meanwhile, the original Sephiroth moved to stand beside Cloud. As they observed the group on the grass, the former general softly commented. "Adopting pets in much different than adopting a child."

"I know." Cloud replied, not looking next to him. "But this will tell us if we're even ready to seriously consider kids. If we can handle raising the puppies…"

Sephiroth nodded, understanding where the blond was going with that thought. There was an unusual softness in his tone as he spoke again. "I believe both you and my brother will have no trouble with either."

Cloud shifted his eyes up and over for a moment. A faint grin tugged at his lips and he returned his focus out to the yard. They quietly watched as Riku, Sora, Penelo and Zack spent the next twenty minutes trying to teach the puppies to play fetch.


	317. True friends

I actually rather like this one. There a few rough spots but overall I think it came off nicely. Let me know what you think.

True friends

Zack grinned at Sephiroth as the man slowly approached him. Sephiroth and Riku had returned to Radiant Garden about a month ago but Sephiroth had remained rather removed from the rest of them. He had gone back to his residence (or hole in the wall) in the Dark Depths and only came into town after night had fallen.

It pained Zack greatly to see all of the progress that Sephiroth had made before the night of the fires completely undone. Riku had assured him that was not the case and that once they felt they had a good grasp on the general population's reaction to their return, Sephiroth would again integrate himself with everyone.

Zack fervently hoped that was true.

"Hey, Seph." The raven-haired man waved casually. He received a brief nod and the barest trace of a smile. That was definitely a good sign. "Ready for a fun-filled day?"

"That depends. Are my brother and Cloud still going at it like hormonal rabbits?"

Zack had to laugh at the description. "Naw, they've gotten it out of their system. They're back to normal rabbits."

"Good." Sephiroth fell in place beside his friend. "I had forgotten how much I dislike the Depths."

With a bright grin, Zack made a half-turn as they walked. "So you're gonna come back? Cause ya know, we really do miss you around here."

"I'm certain some of you do." The winged man commented neutrally.

The grin fell and Zack returned his attention ahead. After allowing a moment to pass, the younger ex-SOLDIER spoke. "Things got kinda bad here after you left. People were afraid."

"As well they should have been."

"Yeah, but…" Zack thought for a moment. "Did anyone tell you what happened the morning after?"

"No." Sephiroth glanced over. "And I have no particular need to know."

"But-"

The winged man held up a hand to silence him. "I am certain it is a wonderful, heartfelt story involving you, Aerith, and Leon coming to my defense after the townspeople come out, rallying for my death or at least banishment. I know how much you all care for me, Zack. I feel at least as strongly which is why we left. Riku and I could not bear the thought of seriously hurting any of our loved ones."

Zack could not help but smirk. "So I'm a loved one now, huh?"

A silver eyebrow lifted. "That surprises you?"

Violet eyes widened a bit. Looking a bit sheepish, Zack rubbed at the back of his head. "Well, uh, not exactly… I just never actually heard you say it."

Sephiroth stopped and turned to face him. His voice held more emotion than Zack had ever heard in all the times he heard the man speak. "I have never had many friends, as you well know. I am still uncertain whether I want to consider Genesis as one. Angeal was the closest I came to a true friend until I met you. I sincerely doubt you ever really understood how much you came to mean to me, especially after what I did to you.

"I will forever regret what every one of you had to go through because of me. I have nightmares about what I did to you. I don't know how Aerith and the others forgave me so quickly and easily. I have no idea why when you returned, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

"I know you haven't forgotten but you have somehow completely forgiven the past and moved on. Even now, you spend so much time and energy on me, trying to help me work through my issues. What I do know is that I am forever indebted to you for showing me what true friendship is."

Zack was openly staring. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He tried a few more times before giving up and looking away.

At Sephiroth's laugh, he turned back. "I have finally rendered the great Zachary Fair speechless."

"Yeah, well…" Zack stuttered. "You're not supposed to go sap on me!"

Snorting, the winged man began walking again.

Zack hurried to catch up, falling into step beside him. Suddenly finding his voice again, the raven-haired man glanced over. "I noticed you didn't mention Cloud in that little speech of yours."

"Of course not." Sephiroth stated easily. They passed two men and a woman closing up one of the shops for the night. They looked over and after a moment's hesitation, the men greeted them with _good evenings_ and the woman smiled and nodded. Sephiroth returned a bit stiffly.

Zack was frowning, clearly unhappy about Sephiroth's response to his query about Cloud. "You know, he was the one who defended you the most when people got too riled up over you. …And he didn't do it simply because you're Riku's brother."

With a light chuckle, Sephiroth shook his head, long hair shifting with the movement. "You misunderstand me. I do not categorize Cloud as one of my friends."

Now Zack was confused. "Then what is he?"

"Family."


	318. Steak

This one sucks but the tornadoes kinda threw me off. And yes, for anyone who was concerned we're okay.

Steak

"You know what we need around here?" Zack asked casually, sitting in the grass, knees bent up and weight braced by his hands behind him. "More real meat."

"Real meat?" Repeated Cloud, hammering in the first anchor for the second to last pole of the picnic tent Aerith was using for her small flower stand in the park. Riku was working on the last one closer to the pathway.

It was still early morning but a fair amount of people were already milling about, waiting and watching as various vendors set up small stands for the Spring Festival. A small grouping stood to the side observing Riku as he began placing stakes. It was horribly obvious what most of them were thinking as the teen knelt, back arched down ever so slightly.

Zack noticed this attention and smirked a bit. Thankfully, Cloud had yet to catch on. "Yeah, like those steaks we had when I first got here. I don't think I've seen more than those and a few bits and pieces here and there since."

"That's because red meat is still very rare on this world." Leon explained, coming over from where he had been helping Cid assemble a raised platform for the few speakers scheduled to make speeches and any potential announcements. "It takes longer to raise a herd of cattle than chickens or even pork. That's why all the meat we have comes from small animals."

"So that's way you all made such a big deal about it?" The raven-haired man angled his head.

Leon nodded. He looked to the side and smirked. Riku's group of admirers had grown. "That's also why it's so expensive."

Cloud finished with his last stake and straightened. When he turned toward the other two, he caught sight of Riku and paused. He watched his lover twist enough to start on his last anchor, his backside rather suggestively sticking out.

Unfortunately, the blond also noticed the gathering of other people whose attention had been taken by this completely innocent display. He scowled as Riku flicked his head to move his bangs a bit and a murmur ran through the admirers.

Zack and Leon chuckled, the older man muttering. "They've been ogling him all morning, Spike."

Cloud's voice was almost a growl. "They're always eyeing him, everywhere he goes."

"Yeah, well I'm sure I don't have to point this out to you but Riku's pretty damn sexy." Zack folded his arms before him. "If I hadn't known about the two of you, I would have totally hit that."

Leon actually nodded in agreement. "I've told you that before, Cloud."

"The important thing is you both know he's mine." There was a definite possessive tone in Cloud's words as he continued to glare at the dozen or so women and men who were studying his lover as if Riku was one of those rare steaks Zack had been talking about earlier.

Leon quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Is someone beginning to feel threatened?"

"No." Twisting his lower lip, the blond flicked his eyes toward his two friends. "I know who he's going home with."

Zack chuckled. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, Spike."

"Whatever." Cloud turned away, walking over to Riku.

The teen finished up his task and straightened up, swiping his left hand on his jeans. He glanced over just long enough to see the gathering nearby. With a shake of his head, lengthy silver hair brushing his back, he faced Cloud. He let out a sigh as the group slowly began to disperse.

Not saying a word but with a small knowing smile, Riku pulled Cloud close. He draped his arms on the older man's shoulders and locked him in an intense kiss. It was clear that Riku understood Cloud's lingering security issues and was making it clear with his actions just who owned him, body and soul.

Zack snickered at the display before climbing to his feet. He tapped Leon's shoulder and motioned him to follow. "Come on, I hear one of the vendors is going to be selling steak kabobs."


	319. Tanning

Since I disliked the last one so much, I'm going ahead and posting a second.

Tanning

"You know what today is the perfect day for?" Yuffie rather abruptly announced. Even though no one responded, she answered. "Tanning!"

"Tanning?" Sephiroth lifted a single eyebrow. "Why would today be any better for that than any other?"

"Because it's gorgeous out there!" The petite female spread her arms out and turned in a circle. "There's a slight breeze and the sun is so bright but it isn't too hot out. We should all totally go to the river and lay out on the beach!"

Sephiroth looked even more confused. He looked to first Riku then Zack for an explanation. It was Cloud who actually looked over and saw the confusion. With a very faint smile, he said. "She means tanning as in going out and purposely making the sun darken your skin."

"Ah."

Yuffie scrunched up her face, as did Sora. "What did you think I meant?"

"Tanning is a way to color leather." Leon stated, steel eyes glancing up from where he and Sephiroth were looking over proposals for the Armory. "I never understood why people would want to spend hours just laying there while they get skin cancer."

"Yeah, same here." Sora agreed. At Yuffie's scandalized look, he continued. "Not so much about the skin cancer thing because they have sunscreen for that but the whole lying around thing."

"But you have, like, a permanent tan!" protested Yuffie.

"Yeah, from years of running around the play island with Riku and the rest. All the others' skin looks like this too."

"Riku doesn't!" Yuffie pointed at the silvered teen. "He's pale as heck."

The named teen angled his head. "So is Sephiroth. I have never tanned or burned."

"The same." The elder brother confirmed. "I do not believe we have that ability since either one of those would be a form of skin damage."

"Tanning is not skin damage." Yuffie stomped a foot. "Everyone looks better with a bit of a tan. Leon looks totally hot after he's been out working in the sun all day without a shirt!"

Zack smirked at Leon. "Hey, maybe this tanning idea isn't such a bad one."

"If you want to see me with my skin all bronzed we can go work some more beyond the castle proper."

The ex-SOLDIER pouted. "Well, that's no fun."

Yuffie folded her arms in irritation. "So none of you want to go tanning? I mean, come on!"

At the total lack of enthusiasm, she looked to Cloud. As soon as she did, he shook his head. "You remember Costa del Sol."

The ninja princess giggled. "Oh, yeah. You got totally _fried_!"

Riku glanced over. "So your one of those never tans, only burns types?"

"Yeah, which is why I try to keep covered up when we visit Destiny Islands."

"Oh," Sora breathed. "I just figured you didn't want to risk causing a scene with Riku in public."

"I'm glad you think so highly of our control around each other." The blond spoke flatly. Even Riku was giving his best friend a hard look.

With a heavy sigh, Yuffie turned on her heel and flounced for the door. "Fine. I'm gonna lie out on the roof of the Bailey and get the best tan this world has ever seen!"

"Wait, Yuffie," Sora clearly realized that he had gotten Riku and Cloud upset with him and decided it was in his best interest to get out of there. "I'll come with."

After they left, Zack gave Leon a brief look and a mere moment later, Leon smirked and the two left their spots to also head outside. The other three gave the couple quizzical frowns, silently asking what they were doing.

Zack grinned brightly at Cloud and Riku. "Wanna get back at Sora?"

The pair was immediately on their feet to follow. "What's the plan?"

"Hold on," Sephiroth stood, tugging at a sleeve and stepping around the desk. "They'll be on guard for one of your schemes, Zachary. I have a better one."

Both couples stared at Sephiroth as he strode by with a casual smirk. He paused at the door. "Well?"

They all scrambled out at after him.


	320. Candles

Note: Due to recent issues with a specific member who has been flaming me on a regular basis (I blocked them and now they are sending them in anonymously using the same name), I have temporarily blocked all anonymous reviews. I'm not sure when I will be accepting them again. Hopefully, this person will get over themselves and quit. I apologize to all of you who review that way and encourage you to get memberships. It is worth it.

Candles

"Riku?" Cloud poked his head in, faint concern shading his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Slowly nodding, Riku finished the line he was on and set his pencil down. He glanced over the rough sketch before closing the book and laying it on the bed. Sliding off the bed, he debated whether he needed to brush his hair again.

He decided no and straightened out his clothing before walking toward his husband. Cloud offered a faint smile, reaching up to lightly trace Riku's cheek. The silvered one leaned into the touch, bringing his own hand to cup the others. He pulled the palm of Cloud's hand forward enough to kiss it before releasing it.

Silently they left the house, making their way to the park as the early morning darkness made its first signs of yielding to the sun. There were already a good hundred people gathered within the gates, standing around in the relative darkness. Several looked over at the couple's appearance, giving nods and greetings. These were responded to accordingly.

They moved through the crowd easily and within minutes broke through into a large clearing, blocked in by a four foot wall that partially wrapped around it like gentle arms reaching to embrace. A simple stone mosaic set into the ground made a circular pattern in the grass. In the very center of that, a single flame flickered, enchanted so that it would never go out.

Off to the left, Leon, Zack, Aerith, Zell, Cid, Yuffie, Reno, Demyx, Tifa and Rude with Marlene and Denzel, Kairi, King Mickey, Sephiroth, and Seiya stood. Slightly separated from them were Donald and Goofy along with Donald's nephews, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, the gang from Twilight Town, and a few others who had managed to make the trip. Cloud did not remove his arm from Riku's waist as they approached the others.

Kairi and Seiya took turns embracing the silvered one, both with fading tear tracks on their cheeks. Riku returned these whole-heartedly. He nodded and waved at the other visitors to the side before looking to the people who were now his family.

His voice broke a little. "Has it really been a year?"

"It doesn't feel like it." Kairi observed, biting her lip.

"I still find myself expecting him to come skateboarding through the Bailey and start chastising me to lighten up." Leon smirked sadly, Aerith nodding beside him.

"He certainly made an impact on everyone he met," stated Sephiroth quietly.

Seiya fussed a bit with Riku's hair. Her lower lip trembled but her voice was steady. "Sora always managed to touch people without even trying. Even as a baby, there was something about him that drew everyone in."

"I always envied that about him." Riku whispered.

"Whelp," Mickey stepped forward. "Since everyone's here, I suppose we should get started."

Riku nodded and he moved closer to the side along with Cloud, Seiya and Kairi. Zack brushed at Leon's hair and kissed him before Leon followed Mickey to stand before the small pillar of fire. The crowd fell silent and Mickey began speaking. Riku quickly tuned it out, already knowing what was being said.

He felt Cloud rub soothing circles on his back and Zack placed a hand on his shoulder. Sephiroth stood beside Zack and was freely sending him all the support he could. Seiya held on to his hand tightly. Kairi had gone over to stand with the others from the Islands and Twilight Town.

After a few minutes, Denzel, Marlene, Huey, Dewy, Louie and a few random citizens began passing out unlit candles through the gathering. Leon was talking now, his soft voice somehow loud as it made its way across the site. Riku had been given the opportunity to speak but like with the actual funeral a year ago today, he declined.

He did not think he would make it through something like that.

Mickey again took up the ceremony and after a minute, motioned toward Riku. He nodded and came forward, along with Cloud. Mickey and Leon stepped away, letting the couple approach. They stopped before the flickering monument of the Keyblade Master's never fading light and lit their candles with it.

Seiya and Sephiroth followed then Kairi and the group from Destiny Islands. The rest of the Restoration Committee lit their candles next and from there, the Twilight Town and Disney Castle members. In a steady flow, every person present went to the flame and lit their candles in it. Leon and Mickey went last, joining with Riku and the group and the park went silent.

It remained that way until the sun completed its rise into the sky.


	321. sassafras

The list belongs to Edirae. I had to get a lot of help for this entire list, it's an odd one, so thank you, Tifa.

Sassafras

Aerith was frowning heavily at a section of plants in her garden as Riku, Denzel and Marlene walked out into the backyard. She appeared to be greatly concerned about something. Her brow was furrowed and she did not notice the trio's arrival until they were practically upon her.

Glancing over, a bit startled, she managed a smile though that worried look never left her eyes. "Oh, hello. Is it eleven already?"

"Yeah," frowned Riku, angling his head slightly. "Is something wrong?""

"Oh, well…" She worried her lower lip a bit. "I hope not."

She didn't go into further detail. Rising to her feet, she brushed her hands together and turned toward her visitors. "So, shall we get started?"

Marlene and Denzel nodded, moving to follow the woman into the house. Riku lingered outside a moment, glancing at the section of garden Aerith had been concerned about. There were a few uprooted plants which had obviously been done recently.

He did not have a clue what they were but he knew Aerith took all of her plants very seriously. It seemed very unlikely that she would leave any part of her gardens in disorder like that. Had someone else been digging around in there? If so, why?

"Ku?" Denzel poked his head out of the doorway.

The teen turned and walked over to him, cuffing the boy's cheek lightly. They grinned at one another as they entered the kitchen. Over the past few days, he and the twelve-year-old had become rather close. 

Aerith and Marlene had covered the table in lunch supplies and were busily putting together sandwiches. Riku and Denzel began picking out fruit and placing it in the empty box on the counter. The two children had decided they wanted to do the lunch rounds for the people racing to finish Tifa and Rude's new house since Aerith was spending so much time helping Tifa with the babies.

"Hey, guys!" Zell greeted as he came in from the main room. He was followed by the new guy, Irvine, whom Riku had only met once prior. The blond smiled brightly at Aerith. "You're feeding us too, right?"

"That's up to Marlene and Denzel." The woman shrugged in an almost absent manner. "This is their operation."

"Oh," Zell nodded slowly, glancing at the two kids. "Taking this out to Kenshin and the others?"

"Yeah," confirmed Marlene. "If you come out and help, we'll make you food, too."

Irvine quirked an eyebrow and tilted his hat back. He nudged Zell even as he grinned at Marlene. "Well, how can we turn down such an offer from such a pretty girl?"

Marlene glanced at him and when Irvine winked, she blushed shyly and threw herself back into making sandwiches. Riku chuckled in amusement, catching the cowboy's eye a moment. The man was definitely a charmer.

Zell was watching Aerith with a light frown. It was still obvious that something was troubling her and she was trying to not let it. "What's up, Aer?"

Green eyes flicked over and she sighed. "Oh, I'm hoping it's nothing but a section of my medicinal garden was damaged again this morning."

"The same area? Maybe there's an animal that likes the stuff."

Riku handed Denzel the last apple. "I saw the damage. What do you grow there?"

Aerith looked to him. "Sassafras."

Irvine gaped. "You're growing sassafras? Isn't that stuff illegal?"

"Technically yes but I use it to make medicines and the only people who know I have it are Merlin, House and Leon." The brunette bit her lip. "I hope no one else discovered it."

"Why is it illegal if it makes medicine?" Denzel asked, tilting his head curiously.

Irvine snorted. "Cause you can make ecstasy with it, too."

"What's ecstasy?" Marlene raised her face toward Aerith.

"Something very bad." Riku answered quickly. Irvine lifted an eyebrow at the statement but was smart enough to not say anything. The silvered teen turned to Aerith. "Do you think someone stole some?"

"It wouldn't be good if they did." Aerith shook her head, long bangs flitting before her concerned features. "I was afraid this might happen but it's so useful."

"I'll look into it for you," volunteered Irvine. "See if anyone's heard anything."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully. "Reno might know something also."

The cowboy smirked. "Red's got his fingers in everything going on in the town."

"That's what he's good at."

"Hey, everyone!" Yuffie appeared in the backdoor. She held a plastic cup in her hand and leaned against the doorjamb. "What's the hold up on lunch?"

"It's almost done." Aerith replied, getting out the wax paper to wrap the food in.

"Good." The young woman took a drink from her cup. 

"What is that?" Riku tried to peer in the container. Whatever it was had a somewhat spicy scent to it.

"Oh, Cid hasn't given you any yet?" Yuffie handed him the cup. "He had a sudden urge to make root beer a few days ago. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; he's hording the stuff like crazy!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, looking in the cup in his hand. "Cid brews root beer?"

"Yep. It's really good, too!"

Zell chuckled, folding his arms. "That would explain the missing sassafras."

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked in confusion.

"He could have just asked." Aerith glowered. "I'm going really give him an earful this afternoon."

Yuffie glanced between Marlene and Denzel. "Do you guys have any idea what they're talking about?"

Riku gave back the half-filled cup. "Sassafras was an ingredient in old-fashioned root beer. Someone's been stealing Aerith's supply of it."

"Oh, you mean those little green spade-leafed things?" Yuffie frowned. "Yeah, he told me that he needed some of those to make the root beer. I thought it was kinda strange that he wanted me to get it for him."

"Maybe he was worried that if he said something, it would some how cause you trouble." Zell suggested, noting Aerith's angry expression. "I mean, it is illegal for you to have it and obviously Yuffie was only taking small amounts at a time."

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded. "You know Cid wouldn't take anything from you without good reason."

Aerith sighed, features smoothing out. "Oh, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. That doesn't mean I'm not going to let him have it for not sharing."

Yuffie laughed. "Yeah, I'd kill him for that, too!"

The lunch box finished getting filled and Denzel carefully took it from the counter. He and Marlene stepped toward the door with it, clearly anxious to get going. Yuffie volunteered to go with them and the three left.

Aerith glanced at Zell, wiping her hands on a rag. Both Riku and Irvine noted the odd glint to the woman's eyes and looked to one another. They silently debated if they should turn and run.

"Zell, dear, would you mind cleaning this up for me?"

The tattooed blond nodded. "Uh, sure. Stepping out for a minute?"

The Cetra smiled. "Yes."

She moved toward him, gave him a fairly intense kiss, patted his cheek and left the house through the front door. As soon as they heard it shut, Irvine looked over to his friend. "Damn, Zell."

The martial artist grinned, moving to start cleaning the kitchen. "Yep."

Riku, who was used to these displays, picked up a plum and tossed it up with one hand. "I wouldn't want to be Cid right now."

The two former SeeDs nodded their total agreement.


	322. gem

Gem

With a heavy sigh, Riku folded his arms. "Now what, Cloud?"

"Nothing." The blond turned and tried to walk away, gait terse. Riku made two long strides, gripped his lover's arm and forced him to stop. The couple stared at one another for a long moment. 

Riku simply continued to give Cloud that mildly reprimanding gaze and the jealous look slowly faded from Cloud's eyes. As it died, Riku allowed himself a small smile. "You have got to stop getting so jealous. You know I don't like the attention people give me any more than you do."

Cloud nodded. "It just makes me so… And I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you're not encouraging it."

Biting his lip, Riku lifted his hand and brushed the back of his fingers along Cloud's smooth cheek. "You know, I hear things about you too."

Cloud was clearly skeptical.

A long finger traced the blond's eyebrow. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard people go on about your sapphire eyes and golden hair, carrying on about how beautiful you are. I used to get so jealous it was all I could do not to gouge their eyes out."

There was an odd tone to Cloud's voice. "But you're not anymore?"

"Oh, it still bothers me a little." The silvered one angled his head. "But now, I look at it as a reminder of how lucky I am that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you chose to be with me. The one's talking are the people who should be jealous."

Cloud's bright blue eyes cleared themselves of everything but adoration for the young man he was looking at. "I don't deserve you."

Riku smirked. "Of course you don't."

Rolling his eyes, Cloud lightly pushed at Riku's chest before being wrapped up in a tight embrace. "You're the beautiful one, Riku." 

The tall teen made a non-committal noise.

Cloud stretched up, bringing his lips to the upper part of Riku's jaw. His words were whispered. "I'm the lucky one. I never, ever would have thought that signing that damn contract with Hades would lead me to the most precious gem in all of the worlds."

Riku's hold on him tightened even as he faintly chuckled. "You're calling me a gem?"

Cloud pulled his head back, raising his hand to brush away Riku's lengthy bangs. He gazed up into his lover's aqua eyes and smiled. "Absolutely."


	323. gemtastic

Riku-Rocks and I are doing a poll. Go take it!

Gemtastic

"Man, that was a mess." Riku sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "I honestly don't know why they let Yuffie take charge of the project."

"It was not all that difficult of a project. Sora would have been able to handle it without much difficulty." Sephiroth noted from beside him. "He is quite clever despite his bouts of childishness and lack of focus."

Riku snorted. "Oh, Sora has excellent focus when he wants to."

"If he would utilize that concentration more often, he would easily be on par with Zack." The elder brother glanced over. "And I do mean that as a compliment."

Riku had no doubt of that. Sephiroth held Sora in much higher regard than anyone would have believed. The younger teen had managed to best him twice, even if Sephiroth had not been putting his all into it. "I wonder why they didn't ask him. He's been pushing to do more around here."

"Zell said he was supposed to but they could not locate him and he wasn't answering his phone. Yuffie volunteered to oversee and since it was something simple, it was believed she could handle it." The winged man flicked his bangs back, frowning at the small puff of dust that appeared. "Obviously they were mistaken."

"I bet anything he was with Penelo." Riku shook his head as they headed up the walk. "And you all say Cloud and I are bad."

They entered the house, both happy to be home. Cloud was not back yet and the brothers silently traipsed upstairs. While neither had gotten too caught in the collapse of over-loaded scaffolding, there was still a fair amount of powdered cement mix dusting their skin and clothes. 

It was the stuff getting into their hair that bothered them more. They were both rather vain about their hair though they would never admit to it.

"I am so glad we went with the two full baths." Riku muttered as he split off from his brother to enter his bedroom. He was greatly looking forward to a long, hot shower. Maybe he would take a whirlpool also… and maybe, if he was really lucky, Cloud would come home while he was in that whirlpool.

Sephiroth made a noise in the back of his throat, expression clearly stating that he knew exactly what Riku was thinking. "So am I."

Riku aimed a smirk in his direction. "Jealous?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "If I had wanted him, I would have him."

Waving a hand dismissively, Riku turned into his room. "Like you'd be able to keep up with him."

He heard his brother snort before stating that he would get dinner started and moved further down to his room. Riku smiled to himself, quite happy that Sephiroth had agreed to move in even if it was only on a trail basis. He loved being able to interact with older man whenever he wanted.

Riku's light mood faded as he entered his room. Someone had been in here recently and it was not Cloud. Now suspicious, he carefully looked around, searching for anything amiss but everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was out of place.

Frowning to himself, he made a few steps further in. That was when he noticed something small and shiny on the carpet. He knelt down and picked it up, narrowing his eyes. It was one of those flat, fake gems kids used to decorate things with. 

Marlene had recently discovered them and had been hinting strongly that she wanted one. The girl thought it would be really cool to emboss her clothes with the shiny bits of plastic. Kairi had one when they were young so Riku had figured it was just one of those phases girls went through.

It seemed perfectly reasonable for someone to have finally gotten her one. She could have come over at some point during the day and one of the gems fallen off. Of course, this left the question of why she would have been over.

Deciding he would ask about it later, he went over to the dresser to take out some clean clothes. On the floor before it, however, were more of the cheap plastic stones. Now he was suspicious. A quick glance toward the closet revealed even more of them.

Closing his eyes ever so briefly, he opened the top right dresser drawer.

His neatly folded black boxers were in disarray, covered in small, multicolored bits of plastic. He lifted one out, confirming they were indeed attached to the silky fabric, and cursed loudly. Throwing them back down, he did a quick inventory of the other drawers. Every one of them had been hit.

"Riku?" Sephiroth poked his head in having heard the angry explicit. He was shirtless, obviously just about to get into the shower. He spied the open drawers and the bright little busts of twinkling colors on the nearly entirely black collection of clothing and quirked a silver eyebrow.

Riku stalked over to the closet, throwing open the door and simply staring. With a snarl, he slammed it back shut. He whirled toward his brother. "They're dead."

Sephiroth leaned against the doorframe, mild amusement to his features. "One has to wonder where they got the device to do this. So far as I know, Marlene doesn't have one of those contraptions. Yet."

The younger one frowned in thought. Sephiroth had a point. He and Cloud had been in an un-official war with Zack and Leon for a few weeks now. They clearly were the ones behind this but the sloppiness of the execution was not like them at all.

An idea suddenly hit him and he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited. His voice was carefully controlled as he spoke. "Hey, Tifa, how are things? That's good. I've got a question, has anyone gotten Marlene one of those Gemtastics yet? Really. Oh, I bet she is. Uh huh. When did he bring it over? Ah. Alright, well I just wanted to check on that, her birthday is coming up. Right, bye."

He shut the phone and pursed his lips, aqua eyes flicking toward his brother. "Sora was at the bar about twenty minutes ago and dropped off _Penelo's_ Gemtastic for Marlene to play with."

"Now we know where he disappeared to," noted Sephiroth. "Yuffie must have been covering for him."

"Cloud is going to kill all four of them." Riku routed through his underwear drawer, scowling. "Then I'm going to resurrect them and kill them myself."

Sephiroth watched his brother a moment. A slight smile tugged at his lips. "Allow me to handle Sora and Yuffie. I still owe them for that stunt they tried to pull while you were out of town."

Riku looked over and nodded. He knew whatever Sephiroth had planned would be good. "Fine. I'm going to borrow some of your clothes."

"By all means." Sephiroth stepped back into the hall and allowed his brother to pass by. Riku disappeared into his room and Sephiroth headed back into the bathroom for his shower.

He knew all of this was childish but he never got to behave this way when he was a child. Turning on the water, he allowed himself a full smile. He truly was enjoying these adolescent shenanigans.


	324. fantabulous

Yes, this seriously is a real word.

Fantabulous

Sephiroth finished explaining and the others looked at him with awe. His plan to exact vengeance on Sora and Yuffie was absolutely brilliant in its simplicity and would be completely unexpected. Who knew being a military genius would pay off in the prank department also?

"Wow, Seph." Zack grinned widely. "That's… that is totally fantabulous! There's no other way to describe it."

"Considering that is not a word, that says something." Sephiroth flicked his bangs back.

"It's a word," protested Zack.

"Yeah, like pwned and noob and all that are words." Riku snorted. "Which they're not."

"Fantabulous is a word." Cloud argued. "It's in the dictionary."

Both silver-haired brothers looked at the blond skeptically. 

Zack gestured animatedly. "Spiky's right. I don't get all that pwned, video game mumbo-jumbo that Sora's always spewing out but fantabulous is definitely a word!"

Sephiroth's voice was filled with strained patience. "Why in all the worlds would any sane person use such a ridiculous word?"

"I do!" Zack shouted, looking affronted. "Are you saying I'm a nutcase?"

"Well he would be the expert." Cloud muttered. At Riku's sharp glare, he quickly added. "Because as a military leader, he has to be able to read people like that."

"Uh, huh." The younger son of Jenova clearly wanted to take this conversation further but Sephiroth subtly cleared his throat. Instead he returned to the original argument. "Either way, it doesn't change the fact that fantabulous is a stupid word."

"I like it," pouted Zack. He looked to Cloud who shrugged absently.

"Perhaps it's a countryside thing." There was a slightly arrogant tone to the older man's words. "Neither Fair or Strife have the… intelligence we do."

"Hey!" Zack shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cloud was also getting rather angry. "Just because we're from small towns doesn't make us stupid."

Before anything else could be said, there was a very loud bang. The four looked over to see Leon, head angled down and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed. "This has to be one of the most pointless arguments I've heard since Cid and Merlin's last argument."

The others at least had the sense to look a bit embarrassed.

"Now, can we get on with this little operation?"

"Uh, yeah." Zack rubbed at the back of his head. He shot Leon a look. "Sorry about that, Squall."

"Whatever." The sable-haired man turned and began walking. The others fell in behind him. After a moment, he heard his lover quietly hiss. "But it is a word."

Leon blew out a breath. He was surrounded by children.


	325. muffinhead

Baby stuff!

Muffin-head

"Hey there." Reno greeted as he walked into Committee Headquarters. He grinned at the two infant carriers sitting on the floor near Cid's computer. "Baby-sitting already, yo?"

Riku shrugged. "Tifa and Rude are taking the final walk-through of the house. I figured that would be a pain with these two so I said I'd watch them while they did it. They should be back any minute now."

"I don't think Tifa's been away from them for more than twenty minutes yet." The Turk stepped over and knelt beside the sleeping infants. "They don't cry as much as I thought they would."

"They're two weeks old, Reno." Riku stopped typing and turned in his seat. "They're not really at the crying stage."

Blue eyes glanced up. "How do you know so much about this shit, yo?"

The teenager gazed down at the infants. Ayden was beginning to stir but Ilea remained sound asleep. "Research. Everything I know is book knowledge which I know doesn't mean that's what's actually going to happen but it's what I've got."

Reno nodded. "Well, that's better than what I've got to go by… which is fuckin' nothing."

Riku thumped his knee against the redhead's shoulder. "Don't swear."

"Oh, like they can understand me!"

The pair fell quiet for several minutes. Ayden settle down again Ilea's tiny fist swung out before dropping onto her belly. Riku placed his hands on his thighs. "I really don't understand how anyone can see babies as anything but fragile, new lives."

Tattooed eyes flicked over, catching the remorseful tone that had entered the younger man's voice. "There's a lot of things people do that we'll never understand, yo."

Riku nodded a bit and Reno decided he did not like the direction this moment had taken. He disliked when Silver got into his dark, introspective moods. …And it could not be good for the babies.

Did he just think that?

"Ya know what I never understood? The cutesy, baby-talk people insist on using around rugrats. Like making your voice all high and squeaky and using stupid words really makes them react. I could get a kid to smile without getting obnoxious, yo."

"That is annoying." Riku chuckled. "Sora talked to them like that the entire first day he was back."

Reno snorted in response. "Well we all expected that."

"True." The silvered teen agreed. "My mother would lay into people who talked down to me. She didn't take me out too often but when she did, everyone was to address me as they would an adult. I think she believed that the childish gibberish would stunt my intellectual growth."

"Your mother was a fuckin' bitch." Reno stated easily. "All ShinRa scientists were."

Riku studied him a moment. "Did you know my mother?"

"Sumire?" The Turk shrugged. "I knew of her, saw her picture a few times but that's all. She was supposedly was in seclusion, working on a special project."

"Well, that wasn't exactly a lie."

"Nope." Reno frowned to himself. This was not where he wanted the conversation to go. Abruptly, he laughed a bit. "This is totally random but I had an aunt whom I saw maybe once a year when I was really little. I barely remember her, or the rest of my family for that matter, but she used to insist on calling me 'muffin-head'."

He felt more than heard Riku's laughter. When he looked up, aqua eyes were shining in amusement. The teen reached over and actually ruffled as the Turk's lengthy top-hair. "Actually the way this stuff sticks up from around your goggles kinda looks like a muffin-top."

Reno batted the hand away, smirking. "Watch it, Silver."

"You realize, I'm going to have to use this against you."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Do and fucking die."

"Yeah, good luck with that, muffin-head."

Reno twisted his upper body. "Oh it's fuckin' on now, yo!"

"Don't swear, Reno." Tifa commented as she walked in with Rude. "What did we interrupt?"

"Hey, Rude." Riku grinned wickedly. "Did Reno ever tell you about his aunt?"

The bald man quirked an eyebrow as Tifa headed over to check on the twins. "I can't say that he has; why?"

Reno rolled his eyes and stood up. He moved away enough for Tifa to step in and begin re-bundling the infants to go home. "It's nuttin'. Silver here's being a smart ass- ow!"

The redhead rubbed at his arm where Riku had punched him. The teen did not look at him, attention focused on Tifa. She finished getting them wrapped up and glanced over her shoulder. "Did they wake up at all?"

"Nope," Riku shook his head. "Slept the whole time."

"Good." She straightened out, hefting a carrier in each hand. She brought them over to the table and set then down upon it. Rude came over to take them and the dark-haired woman turned back around to hug Riku. "Thank you."

Riku shrugged it off. "How's the house?"

Tifa's smile increased. "Perfect. We can move in two days."

"Good. I think Leon's letting anyone who wants to help have the day off."

"Oh, yeah?" Reno suddenly looked interested. "I'll have to let Dem know. He's been whining about wanting to spend more time with the rugrats." At Rude's mild glare, he added. "And by rugrats I mean Denzel and Marlene, of course."

"Well, we'd appreciate any help we can get." Tifa returned to the table and Rude picked up both carriers. The small family headed for the door.

"Wait up," Reno darted over to follow them out. "I gotta talk to you two about something."

"See you later, guys," Riku waved. He then smirked at Reno. "Bye, muffin-head."

The Turk pointed at him as Tifa and Rude looked confused. "Dead, Silver."

The three left, Tifa starting to snicker and ask what that was about. Riku settled back into the chair to continue working, ignoring the suddenly very alone feeling that came over him and began typing.


	326. Live

Passingmoment's list. This is going to be an interesting one….

Live

_He had been here before. There was nothing but blue sky and scattered clouds above and around him and clear water beneath his feet, reflecting the perfect view above. This beautiful nothingness stretched out indefinitely._

"_Why am I back here?" Though he mouthed the words, no actual sound came out. "What's going on?"_

"_Always asking questions," a deep, achingly familiar voice filled his mind._

"_Angeal!" Even though the echo of his mentor was soothing, he was seized by fear. "What's happening to me?"_

"_You were not supposed to return." Angeal explained calmly. "You have been living on borrowed time and now you must relinquish it." _

"_Not supposed…" His eyes widened. Panic overtook him and he shook his head violently. "No! I won't go back! I'm not going to die again!"_

"_You're already dead, Zack."_

"_No! I don't know how or why but I got a second chance at life and I'm not giving it up!"_

_A faint laugh rang across the endless space. "As expected. You don't give up on anything without a fight."_

_This could not be happening. All this time with Cloud and Aerith, Sephiroth; the new people he had met and come to love… Squall. Had all of this past year been nothing but a horrendous mistake? A terrible accident?_

_He simply could not believe that._

"_What can I do, Angeal?" He pleaded. "There has to be a way. I can't go back to the afterlife, not now."_

_He was met by silence and he hung his head. Immense sorrow filled his heart and he did not bother to fight it. This could not be. There was just no way to accept it._

_The first time he had died, he had done so willingly. It had been the only option to save Cloud's life and he was happy to give his up in exchange for his then lover. He passed on, completely content._

_When he had suddenly awoken, again in a physical body, he had at first been confused. He did not understand how or why he had been returned to the mortal world. Very quickly, he decided he did not care. He had another chance at life, to do those things he never got to, and he was going to use it._

_Now he was being told it was all a mistake._

"_There has to be a way."_

"_There's always a way, Zack." Angeal's voice was low and laced with a peculiar sense of pain. "The question is: are you willing to do what you have to do in order to fully return to the other plain?"_

_He frowned, not understanding what Angeal was trying to say. He was obviously implying that for him to remain with the ones he loved, he would have to do something of significant consequence. What could that possibly be…?_

_Then it hit him. His heart clenched and he stood in shock for a full minute. He knew what had to be done but could he…? He knew what it had done to the others, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, even Cloud and Riku. Everyone had told him how fortunate he was he never had to endure what they had._

_Was he willing to purposely put himself through it if it meant he could live?_

_He found himself thinking about everything he had in his new life. Not only had he found his friends, his family, he had expanded upon it. …And he had found someone he cared for, loved, enough to truly want to spend his life with._

_That alone was enough to make his decision._

"_Tell me, Angeal." He looked up, violet eyes unblinking. " What do I have to do?" _

_A single white feather drifted down._

Zack's eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat up, screaming. Horrendous pain shot through his left shoulder as something broke free from it, tearing open skin. A terrible, discerning feeling washed over him and everything suddenly felt _different_.

The anguish slowly faded and he was left gasping, staring at his sheet covered legs in reaction. He felt something shifting around in the area of his shoulder but did not look. He already knew what it was.

Closing his eyes, he took a long, deep breath. He then experimentally tried to flex the muscles that had rearranged themselves. He heard a faint flap, along with a shocked gasp. 

He had done it. After this, he would never be the same. He had fully accepted what had been added to his body and made it a part of him, along with all the issues that came along with it.

…But he was _alive_.

He reopened his eyes and cautiously turned his head to the person beside him. Leon was watching him intently, looking completely torn. A thousand different emotions flitted through those blue-grey eyes.

Zack held out his hand slowly and Leon immediately latched on to it, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Neither said anything but the action said enough. It scared Zack a little how strongly he now sensed his lover.

He then turned to the other man in the room. He stared into the green tinted eyes of his oldest living friend, clearly reading the pain and reluctant acceptance within them. Sephiroth understood completely why Zack had done what he had.

There was a deep sadness to Sephiroth's words. "Welcome back, Brother."


	327. Dreams

Thank you, Tifa for the total rewrite.

Dreams

Riku picked at a blade of grass as he watched Cloud stare up at the sky. Something about the man's expression was so peaceful… His impossibly bright blue eyes gazed up, reflecting an unusual tranquility. The boy had yet to see Cloud as relaxed as he did at that moment. 

In the few months they had known one another, there was always in underlying tension to the man, as if he carried the weight of worlds on his shoulders. Riku also felt that burden; he figured that was a part of what had brought them together. He wondered if Cloud ever looked at him and saw that same heaviness.

However, this past week had changed both of them. Their relationship had gone past good friends and into something else. The fifteen-year-old was uncertain of what exactly they were now. He felt an odd harmony with the man, and the few kisses that had been exchanged between them sent tingles through his body and made his heart light.

Riku was not quite ready to admit aloud he was in love with Cloud, but he knew the truth.

"What are you thinking about?" The teenager quietly asked, tucking some silver hair behind his ear.

"Hmm...?"

Riku twisted a bit to see the blonde man better. With only the slightest hesitation, he reached over and lightly ran his fingers along one of the long spikes of hair that framed Cloud's face. "I was just wondering what you were thinking."

Cloud barely shrugged. "I'm not really thinking about much of anything."

"Oh."

Blue eyes flicked over. There was a strange look to them and a faint frown tugged at Cloud's lips. "Have you…?" He paused a moment then continued. "Have you given any thought about what you want to do when all of this is over?"

Riku snorted darkly. "I'm beginning to think it'll never be over."

Cloud chuckled weakly. He sat up and dropped both hands in his lap. "I know that feeling all to well."

The teen felt a stirring in his chest, which was rapidly becoming familiar. It still amazed him that anyone was able to relate to him so well. He could not believe that fate had brought this man to him.

Biting his lip, Riku looked out over the river. "I don't know what will happen in the future. There's just… too many possibilities. Every day, it seems to get worse."

Cloud nodded.

Sighing, Riku bent up a knee and rested his chin on it. "All I want is for things to go back to the way they were, but I know that's impossible. Everything is so different now."

"Things are different," Cloud slowly agreed; "And your right, we can't go back. We can't change our decisions. Maybe we both need to start thinking about what to do with what we have now."

Aqua eyes turned to study the older man again. He had gotten that distant look to him again and Riku knew whom he was thinking of. He did not say anything as he pulled his gaze away. He returned to watching the water run across the path of small rocks before them.

What _did _he want for the future? For years, his only dream had been to get away from Destiny Islands, to go out and explore new worlds. He had gotten that, and it was not at all what he had imagined. He was almost afraid even to consider another one. What if that one turned out just as badly?

…But he could not help but think that Cloud was correct; no, he _knew _he was. Riku had said repeatedly that he was going to make things right again, no matter what it took. Once that task was accomplished, what would he do?

"You know what I want," He began cautiously. He was not entirely sure what he was about to say. "I want my friends to be happy. I want to know everyone I care for is safe and taken care of. If I can accomplish that, I'll be content. I'll feel that all of this heartache was worth it."

"Yeah," Cloud quietly murmured. "That's always been my primary concern too." He waited a moment before glancing down at the space between them. "You said you'd be content with that. What would it take for you to be happy?"

An expectant silence enveloped them. What _would _make him happy? Riku knew the answer to that question, but he did not dare speak it. What would make him happy would be to be able to spend the rest of his day with the man sitting beside him. It was far too soon for him to be thinking these things.

"I'm happy knowing I have you." The words had left him before he knew he even planned to say them. He chastised himself for saying them, fearing Cloud's reaction.

Cloud had stiffened at the statement and all Riku could do was hold his breath and pray that he did not leave. He knew the blond was afraid of any permanent attachments; he felt like all he did was hurt those with whom he became close. It was nothing short of a miracle that their relationship had survived for as long as it had.

…And with one sentence, Riku had destroyed that. How could he have let that slip? He never should have said something so intimate. If Cloud left him now, he did not think he would survive. He needed the man and he did not care how.

He felt something warm on his cheek and turned his head. Cloud stared at him intently, one hand cupping the side of Riku's face. His thumb brushed along the boy's smooth skin and something deep and unexplainable passed between them.

Cloud leaned forward and captured his lips in the most passionate kiss they had yet to share. All of the fear and uncertainty abandoned Riku and he knew exactly what he wanted in the future. More importantly, he understood that Cloud also had that unspoken dream.

It did not matter what happened so long as they were together for it.

When Cloud broke away, he pulled the teenager to him and wrapped the smaller body tightly in his arms. He held onto the teen and rubbed light circles on his back. Riku could hear the man's steady heartbeat, synchronized with his own.

He could only smile as Cloud whispered, "I don't ever want to lose you."

Riku brought a hand up to lace it together with Cloud's free one, "Same here."

He could _feel_ Cloud's faint smile. "Good."


	328. Devote

Devote

Cloud took another long draw from his bottle of beer as he watched Riku and Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye. It was nearly three in the morning and Tifa's newly re-established Seventh Heaven was for all intent and purpose empty. Since it was so dead, Riku had decided it was safe to call his brother and beg him to come out.

Cloud had been a bit surprised when Sephiroth had agreed after only being asked once.

Now the two silver-haired males sat in a far corner booth, mostly hidden from anyone who might wander in at this ungodly hour. He had a clear view of Sephiroth and enough of Riku to see that the seventeen-year-old was smiling as he spoke the older man. Every so often, Riku would move his hand to emphasis a point and Sephiroth would nod.

There was the barest trace of a smile to his features.

"Cloud," Tifa called for his attention quietly. "Are you okay?"

The blond did not reply right away. He continued observing Sephiroth as the man began speaking his own words at length. Riku's expression had changed to one of intent attention. "Those two really are very close."

Tifa glance over and frowned a bit. "I'm still not comfortable having Sephiroth around."

Cloud could not fault her for that. He was still uneasy around the winged-man. Even though Riku had assured him that Sephiroth had full control of his facilities, Cloud continued to be on constant alert when he was nearby.

"If it weren't for Riku's confidence, I wouldn't let him in." Tifa continued, wiping down the bar rail. "He is totally devoted to Sephiroth."

"Not nearly as much as Sephiroth is to him." The blond murmured almost absently.

The woman stopped her work and angled her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I can explain. I really didn't know Sephiroth very well before he went insane but Zack was practically his best friend, or at least as close to it as you could get with Sephiroth. Zack always said that while Sephiroth was distant and came off as rather cold, he truly cared a great deal about the people around him." Cloud paused. "And if Sephiroth is fiercely loyal to those he considers friends…"

Tifa was now looking over at the corner booth also. Riku was again talking and Sephiroth listened carefully, something almost warm to his eyes. "He really does love Riku, doesn't he?"

Cloud slowly nodded. "He doesn't want Riku to suffer like he did. I fully believe that he will do absolutely everything in his power to see that Riku is safe and happy. That's what scares me."

"Why?" The dark-haired woman turned to face him. "I would think that would make you feel more secure that Riku will be alright. Sephiroth already knows what could happen, more importantly, how and why. If, worlds forbid, Riku does start showing signs of trouble, he'll recognize them and know how to counter them."

"…And what if that devotion turns into something dark?" The blond asked quietly. "He became so fixated, so obsessed with Mother that it drove him to do horrible things. I fear that if he loses control again, his dedication and love for Riku will become twisted. That would be the absolute worse thing that could happen for either of them."

Tifa worried her lip, realizing Cloud had a valid point and good reason to be concerned. She glanced back to observe the brothers for another moment. While she still did not trust Sephiroth, she could not ignore the feeling she got as she watched the two interact.

"I suppose that is a possibility." She began, picking up her dishrag again. "But I don't think it will happen."

Cloud turned. "Why?"

"Really look at them, Cloud. Riku loves Sephiroth just as much as Sephiroth loves him. They have a mutual bond." Tifa shrugged a little. "There's no reason for the emotion to become corrupt."

Cloud studied his drink a moment then flicked his eyes over toward his lover and Sephiroth. They both clearly were completely comfortable with each other and there was something different about them as they interacted. Maybe Tifa was right with her theory.

It certainly seemed possible.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it?" The blond took the final drink from his bottle. At Tifa's raised eyebrow, he pushed the empty container toward her with a very faint smile. "I doubt either one is going to let the other fall."

Tifa chuckled and reached over to ruffle his blond spikes. "Of course not. Devoted siblings don't do that, do we, Bro?"

The smile filled out a bit. "No, we don't, Sis."


	329. God

Okay, so I was gonna do something completely and totally different but after nine failed attempts, I gave up and went silly. My dad randomly came up with this and I think it's funny. In case of any issues, I in no way mean any offence to any one's beliefs. This is just meant to be fun.

God

Sephiroth stalked through the Underworld, expression only slightly marred by a scowl. It was the annoyed glint to his feline eyes that cause the few underlings to scurry away from him as quickly as possible. He paid no attention to this, attention fixed solely on his task.

The sooner he was out of here, the better.

He approached the chamber door and simply raised his hand. He aimed a large wave of destructive energy at it and the stone cracked into chucks and blew inward. As the rubble and dust settled, he calmly walked through it.

Pain and Panic were racing away to the other side of the room, ducking behind a three foot high urn. The small demons carefully poked their heads out from either side. They looked cautiously between the newcomer and their master.

Hades was staring in shock at the ruins of his door, not even paying attention to whom had done it. He rushed by, glaring, with the very tips of his flaming hair turning red. "What the…? Oh, you are gonna pay for-" He turned with a raised fist and froze. "Oh, uh, hey there, Seph; didn't know you'd be stopping by."

He chuckled nervously, running a hand across his hair. With a fake smile, he waved dismissively at the pile of rock that had once been the entryway to his chambers. "Don't worry about the door though ya coulda just knocked."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries." Sephiroth was not in the mood for Hades' schmoozing, not that he ever was normally. He removed a rolled up piece of parchment from an inner coat pocket and held it up in clear view. "What is this?"

Hades suddenly seemed quite relieved. "Oh, your only here about that? Now you _really_ didn't have to bust down my door."

"Hades."

Hades brushed past him and went to sit in his throne. When he turned to face the winged man, there was an amused smirk to his features. "That would be what you owe in union dues, my dear Sephy."

Sephiroth fought back the urge to torch the other man, knowing that it was unlikely to do anything but annoy Hades. Ignoring for now the infuriating use of that nickname, he settled for a hard glare and carefully controlled voice. "Union dues."

"Yeah," Hades breathed out quickly, studying his nails in a bored fashion. "As a god, you have to be part of the union and pay dues like the rest of us. By my calculations, you're six years behind."

Angling his head, Sephiroth stated rather flatly, "I am not a god."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Hades abruptly stood and went over to a large, inset cabinet. He opened it up and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a book. He flipped through it and with a smug grin, turned the tome toward the former general and pointed at one of the pages. "See? Right there. When you were in that cave of yours and fully bonded with your mother's cell, which is just sick in my book but hey, who am I to make judgment, you became what the Shinto religion calls a god."

He palmed the book off on Sephiroth and strolled away. "In fact, the song that played in the background while you were in that bizzaro-form is called "Birth of a god" so there you have it."

Sephiroth read over the information carefully. It certainly looked legit. Where in the worlds had Hades gotten this from? Not that it really mattered.

He angrily tossed the book to the side, ignoring the Lord of the Dead's indignant protest. "This is ridiculous. I am not a god and even if I were, I am not joining your little union."

"Oh, come on," Hades snapped his fingers and Pain and Panic reluctantly scurried over too retrieve the tome lying on the floor. "Us higher beings gotta look out for one another."

"No, we do not." Sephiroth held up the parchment he had received and ignited it.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Hades sputtered. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and pushed up his sleeves. "Look, I don't make policy, I'm just the poor sap who's stuck carrying it out this year. Now, you are going to pay up or else I'm gonna-"

Sephiroth calmly placed the tip of Masamune beneath the Greek god's chin. He said nothing but watched Hades with an amused, calculating smile.

"Ah," Hades chuckled nervously, carefully pushing the blade to the side. "Look, maybe we can overlook the interest and late fees but you have to pay the actual dues."

"I do not want to be part of your little _club_."

"You don't have a choice on that one, buddy." Hades moved parallel to Sephiroth's long sword and tapped at the man's chest, dropping his voice conspiratorially. "Personally, I don't want anything to do with these idiots either."

Sephiroth pushed him off. He was tired of this and obviously not getting anywhere with Hades. "So whom do I have to see to get myself removed from the roster?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "You don't. The second you achieved god status, you were bound to the union."

"I am not a-"

"Hey! I don't care what you wanna call yourself. Under Shinto definitions, you are a god. That's it, case closed, moving on."

Waist-length silver hair fanned out as Sephiroth turned and strode for the entryway. There had to be a hierarchy of some kind to this union. If he worked his way up it, he was certain to find someone who could help him.

Hades frowned deeply. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To speak to Zeus and from there whomever I have to in order to get removed from the damned list, even if it's the Cosmic Lords, the Creator god or the Lord-God Buddha himself."

Hades watched him leave and snorted. He fell into his chair and looked over to Pain and Panic. "Wait till he finds out Riku's getting a letter, too. I do _not_ wanna be the higher ups when that happens."


	330. Hope

New poll, go take.

I hope this works (heh). Stupid sick day. Thank you, Sassy for helping with some of the really icky spots.

Hope

"No wings today, Sephiroth?" Aerith smiled up at him from her spot on the tree-shaded slope. She motioned him to sit beside her.

"No." Sephiroth replied quietly, taking the indicated spot. He swung his hair to the side so that it lay between them and he did not have to sit on it. "It's still fairly early in the evening and it does seem to keep the stares down not having them visible."

The woman frowned a bit. "People can be such hypocrites. I hear them say how much they appreciate having your help and yet they're afraid of you. They need to make up their minds."

"Perhaps one day that will happen but for now, I will do what is necessary."

There was a loud shout from the grassy knoll and both looked over. Riku, Cloud, Zack, Leon, Sora and Zell were playing soccer. They were all grins and laugher, kicking around the ball, often purposely ramming one another.

Aerith glanced over to watch Sephiroth a moment. He quickly realized this and flicked his eyes over, lifting an eyebrow in query. The Cetra angled her head, giggling a bit. "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like being studied."

This only confused him more. "Why are you studying me?"

"You just had this… open expression while you were watching them," she motioned with her head toward the others. "I was trying to decide what it meant."

Sephiroth found himself turning away, gazed fixed on his boots. "And what conclusion have you come to?"

"It's always been obvious during your rare unguarded moments that you absolutely live for Riku, Zack, even Cloud." The woman stated softly and certainly. "The three of them have faced horrendous difficulties, many of them the same obstacles you have or will face, and succeeded beyond anyone's beliefs.

"You took everything you want for the future and placed those things upon them. Now, you can see those goals are obtainable," she waved a hand toward the men running around on the field. She then turned back and gave Sephiroth a knowing smile. "Their happiness gives you hope for yourself."

He made a thoughtful noise but did not speak. Once again, Aerith was spot on in her assessments. It had to be a Cetran thing. He had been projecting his own hopes and desires upon the other three, particularly Riku. Seeing how well his brother had come to handle his burdens and still lead a full, wonderful, _normal_ life made him believe that maybe, just maybe, he could also.

"So, what are your dreams, Sephiroth?" He glanced over and noticed that Aerith had taken up a large section of his hair and was twisting it into thick ropes. "And I mean for yourself."

"I am not certain." He replied honestly. After another moment, he refaced the group on the green and allowed himself a smile. "But I have a few ideas that I can finally begin to entertain."

Aerith laughed. "Good. It's about time you started living life for yourself."

He observed Riku kick the ball away from Zack. This caused the raven-haired man to stumble and brace himself on Riku's arm. This threw off Riku who ended up falling back onto Cloud. All three tumbled down in a pile of limbs. They chuckled and shoved at one another in an effort to get free as Leon, Zell and Sora looked on in amusement.

They all had their own lives to live, it was time Sephiroth figured out and started his own.


	331. lanchanophobia

Lachanophobia

Starting Wings of Avalon's list. Okay, this is probably one of the _worst_ things I've written but I think I did pretty good considering the subject. I'm sure everyone is ooc but hopefully the story itself is amusing.

Lachanophobia

"Hey." Riku greeted as he walked into HQ. He nodded toward Vincent who was standing beside Leon and Cid. "I fixed that glitch in Security. Anything else you need me to do?"

"I think everything's covered for the day." Leon barely glanced up.

"I'm surprised Reeve isn't in here pouring over blue-prints with you."

"He was earlier," Cid pulled out a cigarette. "He went out with Kenshin to look over the adjustments we made to the water works."

Riku frowned a touch thoughtfully. "Is he thinking they might be able to modify it to work in Traverse Town?"

"That's the hope," confirmed Vincent. He motioned toward the paper bag Riku's hand. "Decided to do some shopping on your way back?"

"Aerith called and asked me to pick up some fresh vegetables for tonight. It looks like they're going to have a really good crop this year." He set the bag on the table and removed a few things. "Look at these things."

Leon glanced over the peppers, squash, and carrots. "Those are huge. That's great. It's about time the farms started seriously producing."

"Once you have an established supply, we'll have to negotiate a contract to ship some of that to Traverse Town. We need more fresh food." Vincent quietly noted.

"Yeah, Aerith had a hard time making shit grow over there," Cid spoke around his cigarette. "Hey, c'mere a minute, kid."

Riku sighed as he stepped around the table. "I'll be thirty and you're still going to call me kid, aren't you?"

"Damn right." Cid chuckled. "I still call Cloud it, too."

"At least the jailbait jokes are over with." The silvered teen said in resignation. He leaned against the desk to study whatever it was that Cid wanted to show him.

The door opened and Zell and Irvine strolled in. The tattooed blond grinned. "I told Aerith you'd end up getting side-tracked."

Riku flicked his eyes up. "Cid's just showing me something. I was just about to leave." He suddenly frowned. "Is he alright?"

The others looked over. Irvine had gotten extremely pale, almost white and had ducked behind Zell. The man's expression was panicked as he stared at the table. He pointed a shaky finger at the vegetables. "Where did those come from?"

"The market." Leon studied his very oddly behaving friend. "What's wrong?"

"They don't talk, do they?"

Zell twisted and stared at Irvine in total confusion. "_What?_"

Vincent and Riku just watched Irvine curiously. Cid snorted and angled his head. "Course they talk! Fuckin' sing and dance too."

Irvine actually whimpered and buried his face in Zell's back while clutching his arm. He then began muttering loudly, "Kill them. Get rid of them. I don't care. Just…"

Zell made a pained expression. "Hide those things before he breaks my arm."

Looking completely lost, Leon quickly placed the laid out vegetables back in the bag then set the entire thing on the floor out of view. Once this was finish, he stared at Irvine. "Okay, the vegetables are gone. What the hell was that?"

The cowboy slowly moved out from behind Zell and after he confirmed the objects were in fact out of sight, sighed. He stepped away and fell onto the couch. "Oh, thank Shiva."

The others continued to stare at him as he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. After a minute, he sat back up. He blew out a breath and chuckled. "Y'all must think I'm totally crazy now."

"Just a little." Riku confirmed, in a gentle tone. "I've never see that kind of reaction to vegetables."

"You'd flip out too if you'd had to live with a talking tomato and cucumber." Irvine adjusted his hat. "Plus all those other freaky things."

A moment passed.

Zell, Riku and Cid broke out laughing and even Leon and Vincent seemed rather amused. Zell turned to the sharpshooter and snickered. "Man, and I thought I heard everything from Sora and Riku!"

"Those things were creepy!" Irvine did not look at all amused. "And they had this righteous attitude and were always trying to sing me songs about values and morals and…"

"You got preached to by singing veggies?" Riku managed out, trying to restrain his laughter.

"I'd be fuckin traumatized, too." Cid snorted.

"So do you react that way any time you see vegetables now?" Leon somehow managed to appear both amused and concerned.

"Only the not cut up stuff." Irvine had completely regained control of himself. "If it doesn't look like the actual vegetables, I'm totally cool."

Riku, Zell and Cid had sobered up, for the most part, and Riku was shaking his head. "It's a good thing Sora never found that world."

"It's hard enough to get him to eat his vegetables," agreed Leon. "Plus all the other things he won't touch due to making friends with something similar to them."

"So, uh," Irvine began casually though there was a worried tone to his voice. "You guys aren't gonna go around and tell everyone about this, right?"

"Of course not!" Zell looked properly affronted. "We're your friends. We would never do that, right?"

Leon, Riku and Cid shook their heads and made all the appropriate negative replies. Vincent merely shrugged in total indifference. Irvine clearly doubted this response but apparently decided he would rather just see the subject dropped.

"Well, we should get these to Aerith." Zell stepped forward. He picked up the bag, carefully closing it up. "Thanks for doing the shopping, Ku."

"Not a problem. Aerith still aiming for seven?"

"I think." The tattooed blond headed for the door, Irvine following. "You'll know if it changes."

They bid their goodbyes and left. Once the door closed, Leon laughed fully. "Oh, wow. Zack is going to have a field day with that."

"You actually gonna tell 'em?" Cid quirked an eyebrow at the sable-haired man. Even Riku seemed rather surprised by the idea."

"Of course not. We all agreed we wouldn't," Leon spoke with absolute sincerity. He looked to Vincent. "Is that diner still open in the Second District?"

The black-haired man actually smirked. "Yes. Last I heard, they were looking for kitchen help."

"Good." Leon turned toward Riku and Cid. "Remember that diner we went to awhile back with the rats?"

"Rizzo?" Riku asked quizzically. Cid made a face at the word rat. "Yeah, what about it?"

"When Zack and I were there the last time, we found something… rather interesting in the refrigerator."

Riku bit his lip and grinned. "Oh, hell no."

Leon nodded.

Cid thought for a moment about what was being implied. Then he also grinned. "They got fuckin' talking vegetables there, too?"

"They do," answered Vincent.

Cid laughed evilly. "Oh, I think we all need to take a trip to Traverse Town."

Riku and Leon nodded their whole-hearted agreement.


	332. bestrew

Bestrew

If you haven't voted in the poll, go do it.

I hope this one flows alright…

Bestrew

It was early morning, the sun not quite fully arisen. The park was still empty but that would soon change. It was early spring and Aerith had teams of workers who would be arriving to begin planting new flora and fauna and preparing for the return of the established plants.

He sat on the rail of one of the gazebos, watching the petals of the cherry trees flutter to the ground at a near steady rate. The tiny pink material bestrewed the grass and pathway, occasionally getting kicked up by a stray breeze. He always found this beautiful and calming.

Something in his shoulder twitched and he barely winced. The wound to his left shoulder was still a bit raw and the entire area was sore. Both Sephiroth and Cloud had said that it would likely remain that way for a while.

He more felt than heard someone approaching him. Frowning to himself, he again found himself musing silently about how different everything was now. …And yet, it was somehow all the same. The changes to his awareness were significant but so subtle.

He grinned and turned his head. "Hey, Angel."

Aerith stopped beside him. She gave Zack a warm smile, reaching out to brush back his bangs. "I'm glad to see you outside."

"I'm not going to hide."

"I didn't think you would." The flower girl noted. "You aren't the type."

"Never was."

With only the slightest hesitation, she lightly touched the large, folded-in white wing along Zack's back. It reacted strongly, spasming and making Zack squirm uncomfortably. She immediately withdrew her hand and muttered, "Sorry."

Zack shook his head. "Don't. Sephiroth says it's actually good for it to be touched. It'll help him learn to control the reactions and lessen some of the sensitivity."

Aerith nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" The ex-SOLDIER worried his lip. "I don't know. I think I'm still in shock."

"Well, it has only been two days." An unusual tone colored her voice.

Violet eyes flicked over. "What's up, Aer?"

She made an odd little gesture and turned away. Taking a few steps, she faced him again with her hands behind her back. "Do you think… do you feel different now?"

Zack tilted his head back. "Well of course I do, Aerith. I've got a wing sticking out of my back."

She stepped forward and lightly shoved at his chest. "I know that."

He allowed himself a brief smile before settling back into the thoughtful mood he had been in before she arrived. Clasping his hands before him, he fixed his attention back on the scattering of petals several feet away. "How do I feel? That is the question, isn't it?"

Aerith waited quietly for him to say something. He would tell her what he wanted to as soon as he was ready. She had never pushed him to answer her nor had to really prod him with questions. It had been that way since they met all those years ago.

"I do feel different but… not as much as I expected to. I'm suddenly so much more _aware_ of everything around me and physically I feel like I can do almost anything." Zack spoke slowly. "I'm not sure what I was expecting to happen. The others, they all began losing their minds nearly immediately after they awakened Jenova. I feel completely in my own right mind, I don't hear any strange voices and I haven't noticed any odd shifts in my moods.

"At least not yet. That's what's freaking me out for the most part: _is_ it going to happen? There doesn't seem to be any logic to how these cells affect people. Every one of us seems to have had totally different reactions. Riku's gone through all of the other issues and complications but never got the wing. I have the wing now and don't appear to be developing any of the other stuff."

Aerith nodded. "Hopefully you won't."

"Yeah," Zack sighed. He felt another familiar presence approaching. "Somehow I don't think I'm going to be that lucky."

His ex-girlfriend squeezed his knee. "Well, no matter what happens you know have everyone's love and support."

Zack grinned a bit. "Sephiroth said the same thing. He then noted that it was more than any of the rest of them had with the exception of Riku."

"Riku is an extremely unique case on all fronts." Leon spoke quietly beside Zack.

The raven-haired man notable tensed and Aerith looked between the couple curiously. Leon seemed to rather uncomfortable. She had wondered why Zack was out here so early but had written it off as Zack simply wanting to come out and try to sort through his scattered thoughts. He had always enjoyed watching the cherry blossoms fall.

It now appeared there was more to it.

"Well, I need to make the rounds and figure out what work needs to be done." Aerith smiled at Zack in an assuring manner. "I'll be here all morning if you feel like helping."

Zack nodded, waving goodbye. Leon also nodded. As she walked away, Zack glanced over. He did not ask but he knew Leon had come out here for a reason. Zack had not left the house this morning under the best of circumstances.

"I'm sorry." The younger man murmured. "I shouldn't have gone off like that this morning."

Zack turned his eyes away. "It's understandable. If I had woken up covered in stray feathers, I probably would have been annoyed too."

He had known he was not the only one who was going to have to adjust to his new appendage. He had already knocked over two lamps, a vase and somehow managed to take out a bookshelf. Leon had been extremely patient about these things, simply stating that once Zack had better control of it things would be fine.

Last night had been the first night they had both slept in the bed and at some point, Zack must have been sleeping fitfully because when Leon woke up, there were feathers strewn across the bed and nearby floor. It might have been all right it they had not ended up in his nose and mouth. As it was, he had not reacted well.

Zack had been concerned that Leon would not be able to deal with all of the changes that had and were likely to come as a result of his choice to live. It hurt him terribly to even think it but he was prepared to leave if it proved to be too much for the other man. He loved Leon too much to force him to deal with all of this on top of everything else he had to deal with.

He suddenly felt fingers delicately touch near the base of his wing and gently run down the longer feathers that made up the widest portion of the limb. It sent a shockingly pleasurable thrill through him and he barely heard Leon speak. "It's a good thing I'm not allergic to feathers."

Zack turned his head and steel-colored eyes studied him with nothing but warmth. Leon was still carefully stroking the wing, evoking all kinds of sensations. Neither said anything but it was perfectly clear that they each understood the unspoken recommitment that passed between them.

Leon stopped petting and Zack almost whimpered at the lost. The sable-haired man smirked and squeezed Zack's leg. "Let's go find Sephiroth. I want to ask him a few questions and then we'll go home."

Sliding off the rail, Zack lifted an eyebrow. "Don't we have work today? You've taken enough time off because of me."

The smirk grew rather wicked. "I'm taking a personal day. I want to learn a few more things about your wing that I'd rather not ask Sephiroth about."

Zack stared at him a moment before grinning and falling into place beside him. Judging by the way he reacted to Leon's rather casual touching he could only imagine what would happen with concentrated effort. Maybe this wing thing would be even better than he thought.


	333. transform

This was going to be a lot more cheerful but my ferret, Mitchell, died today. Now I'm sad. I do like how this turned out though.

Transform

"_Autobots, roll out!" Sora commanded and with both hands began moving the vehicles in his hands forward. Riku held one in his own hand and followed Sora, both on their knees, to the other side of the room where the enemy base had been set up. _

_They stopped the toys before the mound of books and started changing the vehicles parts around to put them into robot form. Sora finished with Soundwave quickly and moved on to Optimus Prime. As he worked, he looked over at Riku. "Hey, Ku?"_

"_Yeah?" The silvered boy was already positioning Springer into his battle stance._

"_Wouldn't it be cool if people could transform?"_

"_People can't transform, Sora." The eight-year-old replied patiently. He got Springer set up and stood to go around to the back of the Decepticon base and make sure all of those were in their correct places._

"_Yeah, but it would be cool if they could!" Sora stopped with Prime. He had this exuberant expression and his blue eyes shined. "I mean, what if you could totally change how you look? Think of all the cool stuff you could do!"_

_Riku shrugged a little. "I guess it might be kinda cool."_

"Kinda_? Man, I think it would be awesome. No one would know who you are so you can do anything you want!"_

_The older boy thought about this for a minute. He supposed it might be nice to have some animosity. He knew that he was often stared at but some of the adults on the island, even some of the other kids did. He looked very different than everyone else and that gained him a lot of attention._

_Riku had tried asking his mother why he looked so different and she had simply told him that he was unique and he should be proud of that. She advised him to embrace the fact that he was special and to excel with everything he did to prove to everyone else how great he was._

_He did not think he was great. He knew he was different on the outside but inside he was the same as other kids his age. Unfortunately, it seemed like a lot of other people agreed with his mother._

_It would be nice if he was more normal looking. Maybe then he would not get looked at any differently when he was at school, the park, the pier, almost everywhere he went. He had become adept at blending into the background when he wanted to by being quiet and simply observing but his appearance always stood out._

"_That might be nice."_

_Sora glanced over at Riku with curious eyes. "If you could transform, what would you look like?"_

_At this, Riku again focused on setting up the enemy base. "I don't know. I guess something more normal."_

"_Normal?" The seven-year old scrunched up his face. "I'd want to look more like you!"_

_Riku stared at him. "You would?"_

_Sora nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Everyone looks at you. You're so different looking, it's cool! I'd love to look more like you."_

"_I don't like being looked at." Riku noted quietly. "I'd rather look like you."_

"_I'm boring looking. Why would you want to look like me?"_

_Riku knew he could not make his friend understand. Rather than try, he shrugged and mumbled an I don't know. After another minute passed, he stood and came back around. "Doesn't matter, people can't transform."_

"_I guess," sighed out Sora. "I still think it would be cool."_

--0--0--

Riku stared at himself in the mirror in disbelief. He could not believe this had happened. When he had made the decision to use that piece of Ans- Xehanort that still dwelled within him, he had never expected _this_ to be one of the side effects.

He dreaded having to tell this to Cloud, Mickey, or Sephiroth. There was no way any of the three would take this development well. He was tempted to not tell them, to simply avoid them for as long as he could.

…Not that any of them would allow him to get away with that for very long.

As he forced himself to acknowledge and, more importantly accept, what he had become, a stray memory struck him and he found himself smiling at it…

The smile that the memory initially brought dropped. Riku took in his deeply tanned skin, golden eyes and tall, broad body. His facial structure was wrong, his hair still silver but the wrong shade and even his voice was no longer his own.

Any of his friends who saw him now would have no idea who he was. He finally had that animosity that he had been curious about and he hated it. All he wanted was to be him again.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Riku turned away from the mirror. The sooner he told the others, the better.


	334. soar

Hee-hee, I rather like this one. Let me know what you think. Mild Crisis Core spoilers.

Last chance for the poll.

Soar

"…so then Hollander sets his bag down and pulls out a freakin' _missile_! I mean, it was this little satchel and out comes this three foot thing! It made _no sense_."

Sephiroth frowned. "Hollander did _what_?"

Zack looked over. "Man, you missed some messed up shit after you cracked up."

"Apparently," the older man stated dryly. He quickly acknowledged both Sora and Riku before fixing his attention on Zack. "Are you still experiencing any pain?"

Lengthy black hair waved as Zack indicated no. To prove his point, he flapped his wing once. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this thing."

"I'm certain Leon is ecstatic that his valuables are no longer in certain danger."

"I think Leon's developed a kink," snorted Riku. Zack smirked back at him and Sora chuckled. "I never got to explore the wing thing with Cloud. He is rather sensitive around the scar however."

"Man," Zack folded his arms. "There aren't words for it."

"No, there aren't," muttered Sephiroth in an absent tone.

The other three stared at him. The former general allowed himself a light smile and then schooled his features back into his usual neutral expression. If they wanted to know, they could ask. He doubted they would. "So what was it you wanted me for?"

Zack quickly shook himself out of his stunned state and grinned broadly. "I want to lean how to fly."

Sephiroth lifted a silver eyebrow. "Is that why we're on the roof?"

"Yep." Zack leapt up and folded his arms as he faced his former superior. "The wing is healed; I can control its movements. I wanna fly!"

"Then do so."

"What, just jump off the building?" Zack's face twisted up.

"I'm still trying to figure out how all of you can fly with one wing." Riku noted from where he sat against an air vent with his sketch book. He had obviously been drawing Zack. "It should be impossible."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I've yet to figure it out myself. It completely defies all laws of physics yet Genesis, Angeal and myself could all do it without any difficulty."

"Cloud could to a degree. The type of wing he had didn't work very well for flight."

"That's because it was an unnatural awakening. His wing should not have appeared at that juncture."

Zack suddenly sighed loudly, looking at Sora. "He's not going to teach me, is he?"

Sora laughed. "Doesn't look like it. I'd teach you but I don't use wings."

Sephiroth angled his head. "You really want to fly, Zachary?"

"Yes! Ever since I saw Angeal's wing, I thought they were beautiful. I actually rather liked Genesis', too." Zack paced around a bit, gesturing as he spoke. "They thought wings made them monsters but I never saw it that way.

"I got to fly around with him while we went after Genesis and I loved it. I wanted wings so _I_ could soar through the sky." He stopped and turned toward Sephiroth. "Now I have my wing."

Sephiroth studied him a long minute, clearly considering something. He did not voice his thoughts, however, and in a bored manner leaned his hip against the air vent his brother was sitting against. He crossed his arms before him. "If you want to fly, Zack, then do so."

Zack dropped his shoulders and rolled his violet eyes. His curved white wing flicked out in agitation. "Okay, _how_?"

In a bored tone, Sephiroth instructed. "Think of a wonderful thought."

Zack and Riku both looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Think of a wonderful thought." The silver-haired man repeated.

Sora suddenly chuckled. "Any merry little thought?"

"Now think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings."

The brunet teen was outright laughing now. "When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start."

Then in unison, they said, "You can fly, you can fly, you can fly."

Riku dropped his sketch book. "That had to be the _scariest_ thing I have _ever_ witnessed."

Zack was torn between rolling around laughing and running away as fast as he could. "What in the name of Shiva was that?"

Sora was wiping at his eyes. "That's how you fly in Neverland, Seph. I don't think it applies here."

"I suppose not." The tone of Sephiroth's voice had not changed at all. "Zack, if you want to fly than simply do so. No one taught me, Genesis or Angeal. The ability came with the wing."

"So if I seriously just jump off the roof and spread my wing, I'll fly?" Zack clearly was skeptical.

"Well, you have to move the wing but yes. It will be awkward at first until you figure out just how much movement and what angles you need to use but you will remain aloft."

Zack looked uncertainly at the five stories of air between them and the ground. He stepped to the roof's edge and hesitated. Riku and Sora watched on curiously, waiting to see if the raven-haired man would go through with it.

Sephiroth abruptly moved away from the vent. He let his own wings spread out as he walked toward Zack. "Watch."

At the edge he made a small leap up, enough to give him some velocity and casually took flight. He glided back around to face his friend, hovering midair as his shoulder wing flapped lazily. He was not using the two lower ones at all.

Zack took a deep breath and backed up a few steps. He let his own wing stretch out and glanced over at Sora, who gave him two thumbs up. Riku merely smirked and retook his pencil.

The younger First Class did two squats to loosen up his muscles and twisted his neck. Then without word, he hurried to the edge and sprang up. His white feathered appendage spread to allow the passing air to run along both sides of it.

It beat at a hurried pace and Zack looked gravelly uncertain for several moments as he adjusted his body's positioning and attempted to figure out what rate he needed his wing to move at. He was wobbly and made several sudden drops, scrambling to recover but always managing to do so. Sephiroth kept himself close enough to step in if he had to but made no actual movement to do so.

After a few more minutes of faltering, Zack got the hang of what he needed to do. An enormous grin lit his face and he laughed happily as he awkwardly flew around his older best friend. "Oh, this is _way_ better than being carried around!"

"Man, I wish I could fly here!" Sora pouted. "I miss flying."

"You can still glide, can't you?" Riku asked idly, quickly making stokes in his sketchbook.

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"But you can use that and just have Zack hold your hand to keep the velocity going."

Sora thought about it a moment and brightened. "Oh, heck yeah!" He ran over to the edge. "Zack! Let me fly with you."

"I'm not sure I'm steady enough for that." The ex-SOLDIER replied uncertainly.

"Here," Sephiroth smoothly held out his hand toward the Keyblade Master.

Sora grinned and jumped the ledge, gliding easily over the man and taking his hand. He looked at Zack happily. "So where do we want to go?"

Zack flapped his wing and shot up a bit as he shrugged. "I don't care, I just want to go."

"We'll head out toward the Maw, do a quick circuit and return." Sephiroth decided for them. "It isn't likely too many will see us out there."

"Squall's out near the Maw." Zack bit his lip. "Oh, I can't wait to see his reaction!"

Sephiroth half-turned in the air to address Riku. "We shall return shortly."

The younger brother closed his book and stood. "I'll just meet you over there. Take your time going; I want to see Squall's reaction, too."

The three nodded and soared off. Riku allowed himself a faint smile before heading for the stairs to the ground floor. Flying might be fun but he was still glad he did not have a wing.


	335. bubbler

Bubbler

This is a term used in Wisconsin and the east coast.

Bubbler

When Leon walked into Ansem's study, hair, face and shoulders soaking and a bit soapy looking, those already present wanted to run. This included Sephiroth. Riku quirked an eyebrow at the man. "What happened to you?"

The sable-haired man's tone was soft and deliberate. "Where are Sora and Yuffie?"

"Uh, last I heard Sora was with Penelo at the gummi garage and Yuffie was helping Tifa with the twins today." Zell detailed. "What did they do?"

Leon had pulled out his phone and as he dialed a number, Sephiroth handed him a towel. He nodded to the older man, speaking to who ever he had just called. "Is Sora with you? No. How long has he been there? Alright, thanks."

Leon blew out an angry breath and entered another number. "Is Yuffie over there? All day? Humm… No, just keep her there and out of sight for awhile."

The other three in the room were watching him with intense curiosity. Before he could explain, Zack came running in. He too was wet and slightly soapy but he looked more panicked than angry. "Where's Sora?"

"What the heck happened?" Riku repeated.

Leon handed over the towel to Zack and began explaining. "Someone rigged the drinking fountain to spray up into your face when you try to use it. Not only did they do that, they somehow added soap to the water."

"It would be hilarious if it weren't for some of the victims." Zack chuckled, tossing the towel off to the side. "Eiri Yuki and Roy Mustang are out for blood."

"It wasn't Sora or Yuffie." Leon muttered thoughtfully. He glanced beside him. "I was beginning to think it was you but…"

Zack smirked and gestured at himself. "I'm not masochistic enough to become my own victim."

"Nor would you risk angering the wrong people." Sephiroth added in. He sat on top of the desk and gave both men a meaningful look. "However there is a certain Turk we all know who's been frighteningly well behaved as of late."

"I was just thinking that." The younger First Class folded his arms. "Anyone know where he's been?"

Zell twisted up his face in thought. "I thought he and Phoenix went to Twilight Town for some court thing this morning."

"Yeah, he did." Riku bit his lip. "He could have done in before they left. We should ask Demyx."

"Ask me what?" Demyx questioned from behind Zack and Leon. His green eyes widened when he saw the mess the couple was. "What happened to you two? Did the bubbler get you, too?"

"Bubbler?" Zack scrunched his face in confusion.

"That's what drinking fountains are called in Twilight Town." Riku explained quickly. "Hey, Dem, did Reno go anywhere this morning before leaving?"

The musician shook his head.

"What about last night?" Zell tried.

Demyx blushed a little. "He was with me all night and this morning."

Zack snorted. "I thought you looked tired."

"So it wasn't Sora, Yuffie or Reno." Sephiroth thought aloud. "I'm not sure who else would want to pull this kind of prank on the general public."

"I'm stumped, too." Zell shook his head.

"I'm still not convinced it wasn't one of them." Leon set his jaw. After a moment, he turned toward Zell. "Take Demyx and fix the thing. Zack, go find Sora and make sure it wasn't him. I'll talk to Yuffie."

The named men all nodded and headed out. Once they were gone, Riku glanced over at his brother. "I told you."

Sephiroth half-grinned. "They never suspected a thing."

"Nope." The younger one chuckled as he returned to his work.


	336. Dragon

Ibeyla the Zoidan's list.

Okay, I doubt many of you will really understand this (or maybe you will) so it may come off as very strange. There is an underlying meaning but try not to look too hard for it. You'll either get it or you won't. This is heavily influenced by Tenjho Tenge and the novelization of Revenge of the Sith.

I haven't thanked you for reading in awhile, have I? Thanks. Please keep reviewing.

Dragon

"Riku?" Kairi seemed rather hesitant to speak, glancing at Sora. The brunet boy urged her to continue with his head. "Sora and I have a question for you."

Riku fought back the urge to snap at them, particularly Sora. He knew Kairi was not the one wanting to ask whatever the question was. If she was, you would have simply asked.

After Riku had laid into Sora for bombarding him with questions, the younger one had been reluctant to ask Riku anything. While part of Riku was happy about this, he felt horrible that his best friend was now afraid of him. Yet there was another small part of him that was thrilled that he was feared.

He hated that piece of him. Unfortunately, he could never be free of it. It… _she_ was something he could not simply cast off like he had eventually done with Xehanort.

Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora. "Why do I have a feeling this is one of your questions?"

"Kairi wants to know, too!" Sora protested loudly.

"Right." He muttered darkly. "I told you I was tired of answering your stupid questions."

"Hey!" Kairi angrily shoved at Riku's arm. "I don't know what's been wrong with you lately, Riku, but stop taking it out on Sora!"

_Do not let that filth speak that way to you._ Shut up.

"I'm sorry." Riku muttered, willing himself to calm down. There had been too much of this lately. Sora and Kairi were his best friends; there was no reason for him to be lashing out at them. "Especially to you, Sora."

The brunet grinned and nodded his acceptance. "It's okay, Ku. I know it's been really difficult for you since we came back."

Sora did not know the half of it. "What did you want to ask?"

"Why did Maleficent turn into a dragon?"

The silvered teen angled his head. "Excuse me?"

"After you totally unlocked her heart and it was consumed by the darkness, she became an enormous dragon." Sora explained animatedly. "Don't tell me you forgot! You remember everything else."

"She turned into a dragon?"

"Yeah! You were there." Sora rolled his eyes and spoke sardonically. "You're the one who turned her that way."

"No, I wasn't." Riku sighed. How many times did he have to explain this? "I don't really know what Xehanort did while he had control of my body. My heart and consciousness was pushed into the dark realm when he took control and I only have vague recollections of what he did."

Kairi nodded slowly. "Oh, that makes sense. So it was you but it wasn't you."

"Exactly."

"Okay," Sora folded his arms. "But that doesn't answer why she became a dragon."

"I don't know why," shrugged Riku.

"But you were the one who unlocked her heart. You had to know what would happen."

_Why do you continue to waste time with this fool?_ Riku kept his voice carefully controlled. "No, that was Xehanort using my body. He might have known but I don't have a clue."

Sora looked frustrated. "How come you kept some of his powers and memories and stuff but not all of it? Doesn't it seem strange?"

"Of course it's strange, Sora! What about any of this is normal?" Riku waved an arm out. "I don't know certain things happened! I don't know why I can still do some things and not others! I don't understand nearly as much as you all seem to think I do!"

"Riku," Kairi began softly, frowning in deep concern.

He whirled around and continued ranting. "I wish I had all the answers. I don't want any of this! Do you have any idea what it's like-" He abruptly cut himself off. He laughed depreciatively and shook his head. "Forget it."

He felt Sora and Kairi watching him worriedly. He pushed his anger and unspoken fear back down, willing them settle back under his control. Somewhere in his mind, he heard _her_ mocking his effort.

"I don't know why Maleficent became a dragon when her heart was consumed. Maybe it was reflection of what she really was." Riku spoke slowly. "Or maybe that's just how her darkness chose to manifest itself."

"I guess," whispered Sora.

Riku nodded. "Was that it?"

"Uh… well," Sora paused. "Yeah, that's all."

"Fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Riku walked away, feeling his insides twist. He could not keep doing this to them.

As he made his way home, he found himself wondering. If Maleficant's dragon form was a manifestation of what was inside her, what would he become? He was very much afraid to find out.


	337. Distant

Sassy sparked this idea. Let me know if I should continue with it.

Distant

Riku and Sora stood side-by-side on the Bailey roof, expressions distant. Below and around them they had a near perfect view of the entire town. That was only one of the reasons they had come up there. They should have known this would happen.

The Heatless attack had been swift, brutal and completely unexpected. There had not been a single trace of Heartless on Radiant Garden in nearly two years. It had started deep in the night, the security patrols barely managing to sound the alarm before many of them were consumed.

Riku, Cloud, Sora and Penelo had been the first on scene, the Keybearers waking up in reaction to the threat as it abruptly appeared. Zack, Leon, Sephiroth, Reno and Demyx followed shortly after and over the next ten minutes even more fighters emerged. There were literally thousands of Heartless swarming the town.

After a half-hour, they began to finally get a handle on the situation. The battle began winding down and Penelo, Aerith and Zell started removing the wounded, taking them to the heavily defended healers ward. The number of Heartless continued to dwindle and some of the main fighters began shouting out questions and theories as they fought.

…Then the Nobodies began appearing.

There was one for every Heartless they destroyed. Unlike the Heartless, the Nobodies seemed intent on damaging as much property as they could. They materialized on roofs and trees, raining down fire and water and busting holes through walls, setting buildings on fire, flooding the streets.

Sephiroth and Zack flew up, taking out as many Nobodies as they could. Demyx worked frantically to take control of the water and use it to instead put out some of the fires. Reno, Rude and several others scrambled about to stop the one's attacking the structures at ground level.

This was the scene all over town. Everyone was spread out, Riku, Sora, Cloud and Leon taking different ends of town and issuing out orders to the other people fighting to defend their homes. There was no time to stop and think about why this was happening.

It was early morning before the battle ended. They fought down to the last Heartless and Nobody and as the sky began slowly lightening, the warriors switched gears from defending to repairing. Teams were organized to check each of the houses, handle the wounded and to get a count of how many casualties they had ended up with.

Even though they had been on opposite sides of town, Riku and Sora had both ended up on the Bailey roof. They silently took in the destruction, the smoke rising and the crying out of people who had discovered their loved one was gone. Neither one had to say anything to know exactly what the other was thinking.

They should have known.

Both had been having strange dreams again and suddenly falling into these odd, distant moments. Cloud and Penelo had brought this to their attention but the Keybearers had not believed there was any immediate danger. They acknowledged that they felt trouble stirring but it seemed so far off. They believed that if there was any serious threat to the world right now, they would know.

They were wrong.

…And now, people had been lost, injured and homes, lives had been destroyed.

"Why didn't we see this?" Sora muttered, voice tight. "We should have."

"We're not omnipotent, Sora," Riku's own tone was carefully controlled. "We couldn't have prevented this. Neither one of us has ever been able to sense Heartless or Nobodies before they're present."

"I know but…" The eighteen-year-old brunet shook his head. "It's been so long. Why is this happening again?"

"I don't know." Riku looked out across the roofs toward the part of town he and Cloud and Sora and Penelo lived. He found himself wondering if their houses were alright. "We need to go."

"Yeah," Sora toed a seam between two stones. "Penelo and Cloud are going to want to come with."

"Of course they will." The silvered one snorted lightly, twisting the ring on his finger. "Maybe once we know what we're dealing with they can."

Sora nodded. "So we leave after we make sure things are going to be alright here?"

"Yeah," Riku whispered, gaze pulling off to the side. Sephiroth was hovering a few hundred meters away, attention fixed on Riku. The nearly twenty-year-old knew that his brother already had the next steps figured out and understood that Riku and Sora would be leaving.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this again, Ku."

Riku flicked his eyes over to his best friend and gave a single, weak laugh. "Neither do I, Sor. Neither do I."


	338. Tears

Tears

Riku entered the house after bidding Tifa and the twins goodbye. She had brought them over for a brief visit since the weather was so nice. They had a pleasant afternoon on the back porch, the puppies somehow understanding that they were to leave the infants alone and simply laying to either side of the carriers when they were not jumping around for Riku or Tifa's attention.

She left through the back yard and after escorting her around, along with the dogs, to the front of the house, he opened the front door and herded Seph and Zack inside. They scampered ahead, running toward the kitchen where their water bowls were. Riku smiled a bit at their energy and followed them.

When he entered the kitchen, he paused in surprise. Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, head angled down with his long bangs falling about his face. When had he shown up and why had he lingered inside the kitchen when he would have clearly seen them on the porch?

Then Riku noticed his brother's slightly shaking shoulders. Frowning deeply, he moved closer and to the side. He got a much better view of the older man's face and was stunned to see tears running freely down those strong cheekbones.

Sephiroth was _crying_?

"Seph?" Riku reached out to touch his brother's arm. When Sephiroth turned his face away, the younger one tried again. "Sephiroth, what's wrong?"

Sephiroth barely flicked his eyes at him. "I don't know."

Riku had never seen Sephiroth like this and he had a strong feeling no one else had either. His eyes were slightly reddened and there was a confused sadness to them. It was obvious he was trying to pull himself back together but not having much success.

The younger one retrieved a bottle of water and brought it over to Sephiroth. The man took it wordlessly and closed his eyes for a moment. When they reopened, they were a little clearer.

"Do you know what started this?" Riku inquired softly.

Sephiroth uncapped the water and took a long drink. Once finished, he shook his head and moved toward the table. "I came in and heard you and Tifa on the back porch. I decided to simply inform you I was here and then leave you be."

Riku slowly nodded. Tifa was a bit uneasy about Sephiroth being around the twins and Sephiroth himself was uncomfortable about the idea. He did not like it but he was not going to push either one for more.

"As I approached the door, I over heard you discussing your own mother. As you spoke, I watched Tifa with Ilea and…" The winged man trailed off. He stopped before the table and set his bottle upon it. "She's absolutely devoted to her children."

"She is." Riku agreed, beginning to understand why Sephiroth had gotten into the state he found him in. "The very opposite of my mother, at least, that's what I believe. I don't have any evidence to the contrary."

Sephiroth did not look at him. "It pains me that you had to grow up with that woman and her indifference toward you. I used to be thankful that I never knew mine if it would have been anything like what you lived with."

Riku angled his head. That was a strange statement. "Used to?"

The elder brother let out a slow, deep breath. When he turned, those tears were forming again in his eyes. "Lucrecia actually loved me. After I was born, Hojo took me away and she was beside herself, needing to know where her child was."

Riku felt his chest tightened. "Did Vincent tell you that?"

Sephiroth slowly nodded. "I would like to think that it was because of what happened to Lucrecia that Sumire was able to completely detach herself from you."

Riku stared out the window, considering Sephiroth's theory. He still did not know the details around his brother's creation and birth and they had even less to go on for his own. All he knew for a fact was that Sumire had always treated him as a prized project rather than a son.

Sometimes he wondered if he had been more damaged by that then Sephiroth had been by not knowing a mother at all. In the long run, perhaps it did not matter either way. They had both been hurt because of their situations.

Thanks to Vincent, however, Sephiroth now had something to hold on to. He knew that at some point, his biological mother had loved him as a son. Even if it was only for an extremely brief space of time, he had that.

Riku would never know if Sumire cared for him in that same way. Maybe Sephiroth was right and after learning what had happened with her predecessor, Sumire was able to simply shut out all feeling. Or maybe it was never an issue and she truly never cared at all.

He honestly hated both options.

Riku moved close to his brother. "Maybe that's true. We're never going to know."

Sephiroth watched him carefully.

"I'm glad you've been able to talk to Vincent and get some answers." Riku smiled at him, some of his own sadness shading his eyes. "And your theory about Sumire is a good one."

Sephiroth's tears had completely dried but that sorrow remained. He said nothing but he understood what Riku was thinking as well as Riku understood him. There was a brief moment of silence between them.

It was interrupted by the front door opening. Sephiroth went to the sink and with a washcloth cleaned up his teary eyes. Riku glanced around and frowned. "Where did-"

"Riku! Your dogs are tearing up my office again!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Why is it whenever they misbehave, they're my dogs?"

"From what I hear, all parents do that with their kids." Sephiroth noted dryly.

The silvered teen shook his head, heading toward the hallway. "You staying for dinner?"

"I'll start it for you."


	339. Enclosed

Don't ask me where this came from, I don't know.

Enclosed

Leon and Sora had spent the last several hours searching for Riku and Cloud. Something had been off between the couple for over a week now and no one had seen either of them in the past twenty-four hours. Leon had assumed that they had worked out their problem and had holed up somewhere to… celebrate the event.

Sora, however, had grown increasingly agitated as the day wore on until finally, just before dinner, he had come bursting into headquarters in a complete panic. His blue eyes were wide and filled with fear as he simply said _I can't find Riku._ The clear terror in his expression was enough to send Leon out the door.

After going over every inch of Radiant Garden, they found no trace of Riku; or Cloud for that matter. Sora grew more and more anxious, continuously muttered something was horribly wrong and that Riku needed him. Every once in a while, the boy would pause and whisper _don't give up._

It was nearly midnight and Leon knew they were not going to find anything at this point. Both members of the couple were experts at disappearing and they clearly did not want to be found. Leon had no idea what was going or if the two were together wherever they had gone.

"Sora, we're not going to find them tonight."

The younger brunet shook his head. "I have to find Riku! We're gonna lose him if we don't find him now!"

Leon stared at Sora for a moment. "What's happening, Sora?"

"Riku's getting more and more distant from me." His voice trembled. He placed a hand against his chest. "I can always feel him here but… something is blocking his heart. It feels like the darkness is closing in on him. I have to find him! I have to help him fight it!"

"Do you think this has anything to do with Cloud?"

Sora moved his head around helplessly. "I don't know but if it does…"

Leon did not need him to finish that statement. "All right, let's work our way to their house and see if there are any clues or indications of what's happening."

They moved silently through the streets, carefully looking everywhere they could as they crossed town. Leon entertained calling a few of the others to come out and help but decided against it. He doubted they would be any more successful in their efforts.

The house was dark and silent as they walked in. Nothing was out of place. There was no sign of disruption but there was a lingering heaviness to the air. Something had happened here and it had been fairly recently.

Suddenly Sora perked up. Relief flooded his features for a shadow of a second before absolute fear and panic took over. He was already half-way up the stairs and yelling before Leon could process it. "No, Riku!"

Leon raced after him and had just reached the doorway when Sora was pushed back into him by a dark aura. He caught a brief glimpse of Riku's tear-streaked face and look of anguish before the silvered teen disappeared into a dark corridor.

"No!" Sora was screaming as he fought against the effects of the aura and Leon's arms enclosing him. "We have to go after him!"

"Sora." Leon kept his voice calm. "We can't, you know this."

The teen struggled for a few more minutes before slumping against the older man's chest. "No…"

Leon guided him into the room and sat him on the bed. He hunched down before him and forced the boy to look at him. Sora's eyes were filled with hurt and disbelief.

"Why, Leon?" He sounded so lost. "Why did Riku surrender to the darkness again?"

"I don't know." Leon stood back up and looked around the room. He shoved his own pain and confusion down and focused on finding some kind of explanation. Something had to have happened and he was certain it had to do with Cloud.

It was the only thing that he could think of that would get this strong of a reaction from Riku.

He slowly walked around the room, eyeing everything within sight. On the dresser sat an unopened envelope. On top of that was Riku's ring.

Leon's heart clenched as he reached out and carefully picked up both. Holding them together, he turned back to Sora who was staring at him. He held up the ring and Sora's breath hitched.

"No." He stretched out his hand and Leon dropped the circle of silver into his palm. He gazed down at it in disbelief. "What could have happened?"

The sable-haired man hesitated. He slowly flipped the still sealed envelope end over end. He already knew by the weight what was enclosed in it.

With clear reluctance, he opened up the paper and removed a scrap of stationary. Steel colored eyes flicked down to identify Cloud's handwriting. Only two words had been written. "I'm sorry."

Sora looked up as Leon read. When finished, Leon angled the envelope and something else slipped out of it. Sighing, Leon held up the object for Sora see.

It was Cloud's ring.


	340. Shadows

I wrote most of this at the doctors. I wanted something…light. There are two guest appearances in this, one is obvious. There's a prize fic for anyone who figures out where the _other_ one comes from. …As in, not the little girl.

Shadows

"Okay Riku! You win!" Sora shouted. There was a touch of annoyance to his voice. "You can come out."

There was no reply or response of any kind. Several of the children giggled at the brunet teenager's irritation. Sora been the one to suggest playing hide and seek on this trip to the orphanage. He, Riku, Marlene, and Denzel had tagged along with Leon and Zack, both men oddly quiet about the reason for their visit.

What had been more surprising was that it was Jerrica and not Matron Edea who had met then upon entering. The young blonde woman and her sister were in charge of the older orphans. Both Sora and Riku had shot them quizzical looks as they disappeared with the woman.

Before either could begin voicing their questions and theories, Sora was tackled by his fan club. Marlene and Denzel went to greet Boo and a few others they had come to know fairly well. Riku hung back a little, watching.

After sitting awhile in the playroom, Marlene announced she was bored. Some of the other kids agreed and Sora suggested they play hide and seek. Riku got voted first seeker, which he did not protest and actually smirked when Boo handed him a strip of black cloth to cover his eyes with.

He tied it on and counted to one hundred, listening to the scattering of over a dozen sets of feet. When he finished counting, he slowly walked around the two levels of the play area. He found Sora nearly immediately, the teen grumbling.

He got even more upset when he realized Riku was still wearing the blindfold. "Hey! You can't use your powers for this!"

"I'm not." Riku countered easily. "I'm going purely by sound. You're just loud."

Sora pouted. "I bet you won't be able to find everyone like that."

"The only ones I'm worried about are Denzel and Marlene." The silvered one shrugged as he turned and began locating small bodies. He had every child found in just under twenty minutes. Marlene was discovered about halfway through; Denzel was last.

Riku pulled away the fabric from his eyes and grinned down at the twelve-year-old rather proudly. He clasped Denzel's shoulder as they headed back down to the main floor. The other kids were in absolute awe of Riku finding everyone while blindfolded.

Sora looked a little peeved that his hero worship had now been downgraded a bit. He dismissed the attention Riku was suddenly receiving and announced that this time he would be seeker. He gave his best friend a challenging grin, snatching the blindfold and telling everyone to go hide.

He finished his countdown and tore off the cloth because he was smart enough to know there was no way he could search like Riku had, The then raced about determined to find everyone in half the time Riku had taken. Most of the kids ended up being easy to find.

He had all of the orphan kids located in under ten minutes. It took him another ten to spot Marlene and nearly fifteen more to zero in on Denzel. When the heck had those two gotten so good at hide and seek?

It was now another ten minutes and even some of the other kids had begun looking for the silver-haired teen. Sora had given up the search, made his announcement and waited. A few kids still searched.

"What are you guys doing?" Zack leaned on the doorframe. Leon stood beside him, arms folded, with a faint smile of amusement.

Marlene laughed. "Playin' hunt for Riku."

"What?"

Denzel nodded in agreement. "We were playing hide and seek."

Leon snorted. "Why does playing hide and seek with a master of shadows sound like a really bad idea?"

"Because it is." Riku's voice came loudly from the other side of the toy cabinet right behind Sora.

Sora jumped in reaction and whirled around, pressing his hand to his chest. "Gosh darn it, Ku! Don't do that to me."

The children were laughing as Riku casually stepped out of the cabinet's shadow. The blue-eyed teen gave his friend an annoyed look. "You were right there in plain sight the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yep."

Denzel tapped knuckles with him and Marlene went over to Sora. She patted his arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Sora. You're still our hero."

Sora sputtered a bit. "I better be. Just cause Riku can pop out of shadows doesn't make him cooler than me."

"Yes it does." Denzel countered with a sly grin.

Zack clearly found all of this hilarious as he glanced at Leon. "Have I said how much I love these kids lately?"

"Actually, you have," answered Leon, giving the raven-haired man an unusual smile. It went away as he returned his attention to the group in the playroom. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we've got to head back."

Boo frowned. "All of you?"

Riku tugged gently on one of her pigtails. "Denzel and Marlene have to get back home."

She pouted a bit and glanced at Sora. "Do you have to go?"

The brunet shrugged. "I guess I could stay if you guys really want me to."

Suddenly he was again tackled by his loyal followers. He fell back on the matted floor, laughing as five and six-year olds jumped him. He managed to sit back up, Boo sitting in his lap. "Okay, I'll stay."

Riku gathered Denzel and Marlene and herded them toward the door. He rolled his eyes at the two older men. "Yeah, I'm such a threat to his hero status."

"You have got to tell me how you do that." Zack decided as the five left the orphanage. "_I _couldn't tell you were there."

"Ku's been teaching me how to use the shadows!" Denzel stated proudly.

"And you're doing very well." The silvered teen ruffled his hair affectionately. At Zack and Leon's slightly concerned looks, he assured them. "Don't worry Denzel knows the rules."

"I only use my skills for good." The pre-adolescent recited. "And to gather blackmail."

Zack backed out a laugh as Leon sighed. He only hoped Reno, Yuffie and Sora did not find out about this.


	341. silver

Riku of Twilight's list. I rather like the idea of this but I think it reads poorly.

New poll!! Go take. (I have too much fun with them.)

Silver

"What you and your brother did with the surveillance system is amazing." The black-haired woman behind the counter set a tall glass along with a straw and spoon before Sephiroth. "There hasn't been a raid since."

Sephiroth merely shrugged. "It was nothing."

She chuckled as she picked up a washcloth to wipe down the milkshake mixer. "Both of you always say that but it isn't nothing. What you have done for this town has been nothing short of incredible."

The former general studied the item that had been placed before him. "Didn't you call this a malt?"

"Yes, why?"

"It looks like a regular milkshake."

"Well, basically it is." She tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "It's called a malt because you add malt to it."

That… made sense. Sephiroth decided to not make any further inquiries, the main one being what was malt, and lifted the spoon. He scooped out a small amount of chocolate frothy liquid and experimentally placed it in his mouth. He was rather surprised how much he enjoyed it. He was never much of a sweets person, chocolate chip cookies being the major exception.

He felt her watching him and fixed his slotted eyes on her. She was looking at him expectantly. "So?"

"It's very good." He admitted, taking another spoonful. "It isn't overly sweet."

"The malt cancels that out the sugariness of the chocolate and ice cream a bit." She seemed very pleased. "You don't strike me as a sugary person."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow and the woman suddenly blushed a bit. She quickly turned away and continued cleaning the mixer. He did not understand why she did this but felt an odd little smile tug at his lips.

"So have the two of you decided if you're staying?"

Sephiroth stirred at the frozen treat. They had not explained to most of the townsfolk where they had come from and most had not bothered to ask too many questions. There were a few that he and Riku had become rather friendly with and to those they had explained that they had only come here temporarily from another town.

Natalia, the woman he spoke to now, was one of the one's that had been hoping they would stay. "This is not a permanent arrangement. Riku has someone waiting back home."

"What about you?"

He paused. "Me?"

"Yeah. Do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"I was not…" Sephiroth had to search for the right words. "I had complications where we came from."

Natalia hummed thoughtfully. "I think we all have those."

"True. However, mine have caused a great deal of heartache for the ones I care about." Why was he telling her this? It was unusual for him to freely talk about himself with anyone outside of Riku and Zack.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

She set the washcloth to the side and turned back to face Sephiroth. There was something warm and understanding to her brandy-colored eyes. "I'm sure your family misses you."

Feline eyes cast downward. "Riku is my family."

At Natalia's laugh, he looked up sharply. She covered her mouth with a hand, hiding a smile. "Family is more than blood, Sephiroth. It's everyone you love."

Sephiroth studied her a moment. She was absolutely right and he realized that he had lost sight of that. He had been brought into the group, the family, back on Radiant Garden with open arms. It was not just him and Riku, it never had been.

How could he let himself forget that?

Sadness crept into Natalia's voice. "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

He found himself unable to answer but knew he really did not have to.

"I'd love to see where you guys come from." She bit her lip. "I looked at the pictures at your house when I dropped those things off for Riku. Everyone was so beautiful."

"The outer beauty pales in comparison to the internal."

She grinned shyly again. "I know."

There was something about that statement that struck Sephiroth and he found himself having to glance away again. He did not know what it was but Natalia somehow made him feel a bit exposed. What was more curious was that he did not mind this.

Hesitantly, the young woman reached over took hold of a section of his hair. "I always loved the color silver. I never thought I'd meet anyone with hair that color. Well, outside of some elderly people."

An odd moment passed between them. She let go of the thick section of hair and chuckled nervously. "For it to be so long you must never have cut it."

"It's been trimmed several times, never more than six inches at a time." Sephiroth explained. "I've always been rather vain about my hair."

"I would be, too. It's gorgeous. I like yours more than Riku's." She laughed. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Sephiroth promised with a faint smile. He felt better now than he had in a long time. He would sincerely miss this town when they left.

He tilted his head to the side as something he had heard a few weeks ago came back to him. "You cut hair, correct?"

She looked at him curiously. "I can, yes. Why?"

"Would you be willing to cut mine?"

Light brown eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I've been thinking it's time for a change. I don't want to do anything too drastic but I think I would like to shorten it up considerably."

"I- I don't…" She sputtered a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He confirmed with a friendly smirk. "And you better believe I don't trust just anyone with my hair."

Natalia smiled. There was a hopeful light to her features and she nodded. "I'd be happy to cut your hair."

"Good." Sephiroth returned to his nearly melted malt.

"You know," she began slowly. "When I as a little girl, there was this little song we used to sing. It went _make new friends but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold._ I used to wonder which was which, now I know."

Sephiroth nodded, understanding the implication. Natalia knew next to nothing about him and yet she seemed to somehow understand him. He had made a new friend completely on his own.

He was definitely going to miss this woman when they left.


	342. platinum

I rather like this one. Dedicated to all the Gravitation fans.

Platinum

"So did you pick the title Platinum Match or was that something Phil came up with?" Riku replaced the juice container to the fridge.

"That was the satyr." Sephiroth leaned casually against the counter. "I did not particularly want to be involved in the Coliseum's little games but it was the only way I would be allowed to remain on the premises."

"I wondered about that."

The front door opened and after a moment Cloud entered the kitchen. He was followed by Eiri Yuki. Cloud crossed the space to give Riku a quick kiss and stole his glass of juice. Yuki remained near the entrance, nodding briefly at Sephiroth.

While the author wore his perpetual scowl, there was a nervous look to his golden eyes.

Cloud handed back over Riku's glass and leaned against the counter beside him. "Yuki needs a favor."

"Oh?" Riku looked over and lifted a silver eyebrow, inviting the straight-haired blond to speak.

Yuki folded his arms and glanced off to the side. "Next month is the brat and mine fifth anniversary and if I don't do something spectacular for it, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Uh huh." Riku noted with amusement. Even Sephiroth was smirking in a knowing manner. Everyone knew that beneath the man's cold, hard exterior he was absolutely devoted to Shuichi .They would not have lasted five years if he didn't. "So what do you need me for?"

"Back home, there was this amusement park called Tokyo Disney. You already know that on our world, everything involving the Magic Kingdom was fictional." Yuki paused long enough for the other three to nod. "Shuichi always wanted to go to the park and during our first year, I promised him that if his band's first album went platinum I would take him as our first official date."

"That's sweet." Riku glanced at Cloud. "We still haven't been on a date."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I told you, name the time and place and I'm there."

"That isn't how it works, Strife." Sephiroth spoke quietly. "Even I know that."

"Anyway," Yuki not-so-quietly re-took the conversation. "Bad Luck sold the million copies and we went. Of course, like everything we tried to do back then, it became a three-ring circus of complete insanity. Eventually we made it to the park only to find out it was closed for the day due to some ultra-big celebrity paying for exclusive use for the day."

"That sucks." The silvered teen was starting to get a faint idea of where this was going. "I bet he was disappointed."

"Heartbroken would be more accurate." An odd little smile tugged at Yuki's lips. "I think he was more excited at the prospect of seeing Mickey Mouse than spending the day with me."

That was when it all fell into place for Riku. He angled his head and in a curious yet somehow knowing tone asked again, "So what does all of this have to do with me?"

Yuki let out a slow breath. "I was wondering if there was any way you could arrange it so Shuichi could meet King Mickey."

Riku bit his lip thoughtfully, folding his arms. "Humm, that's a pretty big request. The King's a busy guy."

"I know it's a long shot." Yuki shrugged with a light frown. "I wouldn't have brought it up at all if Cloud hadn't been so positive that you'd help."

"Oh, really?" Aqua eyes shot over to regard the spiky blond. "I think sometimes my husband assumes too much."

Cloud looked ready to protest but instead glanced away. Riku reached over and took his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze then released it. The older man did not seem reassured by the gesture.

"Well, you may be in luck, Yuki." Riku moved away from Cloud and crossed the kitchen. "Mickey has been asking for me and Sephiroth to come see for awhile now. He wants to see for himself how we're doing."

He flicked his eyes toward Sephiroth. At his brother's nod, Riku turned toward Yuki. "If you like, we can arrange to go sometime next month and bring you and Shu with. It won't be Tokyo Disney but there's a lot of cool stuff in the Magic Kingdom."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked uncertainly. "You do know how the brat gets."

Riku smirked. "I think he'll fit in just fine there."

"Mickey will probably love him." Sephiroth added.

Yuki smiled at Riku gratefully. "If you could arrange that, I would forever be in your debt."

"Help me convince Leon why Dante's Inferno is superior to Allegory at the Cave and we're square."

"Deal," The man nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Riku waved the appreciation off. He then gave Cloud a meaningful look. "At least someone around here cares about making his significant other happy."

Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled away from the counter. "Come on, Yuki, I'll walk you out."

As he passed Riku with Yuki, he muttered, "You can tell me how to set up one of these date things."

The two left and Riku grinned at his brother. Sephiroth shook his head. "You really do have that man wrapped around your finger."

"Yep."


	343. gold

Sassy somehow triggered this one… It went a lot longer than I thought it would.

Gold

"This is going to be so great!" Sora waved animatedly as he and Zell followed Duckworth down the hall to Scrooge McDuck's office.

"Yeah! I'm totally excited!" Zell was just as animated, walking almost sideways. "I can't believe you got him to invest."

"Oh, Scrooge loves me," laughed Sora. "He knows I'm a good marketing tool and he doesn't have to pay me."

"From what I hear, you've got some interesting friends out there, Sor."

"Yep."

Duckworth tapped once precisely on the office door before opening it. He moved through and to the side to motion the two visitors inside. They entered and looked around, noting that the room was devoid of life.

"Heya," Zell angled his head. "Where's the old duck? He knew we were comin'."

"He is finishing his swim." Duckworth stated calmly. He headed over to a small bureau. "Coffee or tea, sirs?"

"Uh, no thanks." Sora and Zell exchanged glances. "Where is Scrooge swimming? We're kinda in a hurry."

Duckworth changed direction and crossed the office to a large circular door with several locks. "He would be in the vault."

Zell's expression twisted up. "He's swimming in the vault?"

"Of course, sir. That is his preferred method of exercise." The doglike butler turned the vault lock and heaved the heavy door open. He disappeared behind it. "Sir, your one o'clock is here."

Sora and Zell hesitated a whole second before both scrambled over to look in. They stared in shock at what was revealed. There were literally mountains of gold coins.

The tattooed blond whistled loudly. "_That's_ a lot of gold."

The brunet teenager nodded. "I think there's more here than in the Cave of Wonders."

"Well, Mr. McDuck is the richest duck in all the worlds." Duckworth commented dryly.

Abruptly, the subject of their conversation burst forth from one of the piles wearing a read and black striped, full body swimsuit. He shook his head and sighed happily. "Ah, nothin' like a good swim to clear the head."

"I wanna learn how to swim through munny!" Sora shouted. "That's awesome!"

"Oh, it isn't all that difficult, laddie." The duck tycoon backstroked his way to the vault door. He climbed a short ladder up to the landing the group stood on. Duckworth handed him a towel and Scrooge used it as if he were actually wet.

He handed it back to his butler and escorted his two visitors back into the office. Duckworth remained stationed at the vault entrance. Scrooge sat himself at his oversized desk and invited Sora and Zell to sit. "I have the loan papers all completed, all you need to do is read them over and sign."

The pair each got a copy of the contract and looked it over. Sora did not understand most of it but it looked like what they had to agreed to the other day. He waited for Zell to finish, knowing that the former SeeD would understand all the legal stuff better than him.

Zell nodded and picked up the pen to sign; Sora followed the action. When finished, they exchanged the papers to sign the other one. The pens were set down and the document set back down on the desk.

Scrooge smiled. "Then we have ourselves a deal! I'm certain it will be profitable for all of us."

Sora and Zell grinned excitedly, hitting fists. Ever since Sora had brought up the idea of opening a hot dog stand, it was all they could talk about. Now they were really going to be able to do it.

"Duckworth, retrieve the required amount from the vault! Scrooge ordered.

"You knew we would sign," commented Sora. "You could have just brought the munny with you."

"Oh no." Scrooge stated firmly. "I never mix business with pleasure."

Sora and Zell glanced at each other. How could they argue with that logic?


	344. extrapolate

Honestly, I'm not too happy with this one but I'm sure you all will let me know what's up. A few of you have asked, and yes I'll still take words.

Sorka, I'm waiting on your prizefic info: two to three characters and either a simple plot or a few word prompts.

Extrapolate

"I really worry about him sometimes." Sora noted as he plopped down on the floor beside Zack.

Zack turned away from his work and frowned. "Why? Outside his few Sephiroth moments and that annoying jealous streak, he seems perfectly normal."

Sora gave a dismissive snort. "You don't know most of the story, Zack. Riku… had a really rough time during the whole Kingdom Hearts journey."

"Oh?" The raven haired man glanced up at Leon. He man nodded his confirmation and Zack sat up, swinging his legs around to cross them before him. "What do you mean 'rough time'?"

"Well, that's the problem," sighed out Sora. "None of us really know. Riku won't talk about any of it. I know the very basics and Cloud knows a little more than that but even he admits there's a lot Riku simply won't talk about."

"That can't be healthy for him." Zack flicked his eyes across the large room to where Sephiroth was silently rewriting a proposal to establish an actual security force. "Sephiroth never talked about what was done to him growing up and I think it had a lot to do with his breakdown."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The teenager picked at a strap on his shoe. "I wish we knew more. I think we could really help him more if we understood everything better."

"He talks about little bits and pieces." Leon noted softly. "He's told me a few things that I know he hasn't told Cloud."

Sora perked up with interest. "He has? Like what?"

"Mostly things about Xehanort's heartless." Leon set his pen down and laced his fingers before him on the desk. "Apparently, he started hearing him while you guys were building that raft. He disappeared after Maleficent took him in and didn't hear him again until after you came here."

"That was when he really changed." Sora observed quietly. "After he took the Keyblade, he just… wasn't him."

"Riku took the Keyblade from you?" Zack frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, technically he was supposed to get it in the first place but he chose the darkness so it went to me instead." Sora explained. He had forgotten that Zack had yet to be told about any of this and only knew what he had over heard and the few rumors that had been going around the Coliseum when he was reborn there. "Ansem, I mean Xehanort, I am never going to get that straight, must have told him he was the true Keyblade Master"

"I got the impression that was Maleficent," countered Leon. "He had already taken it from you when Xehanort really started in on him. I honestly don't know if Maleficent ever realized that Xehanort also manipulating Riku for his own separate agenda."

"She didn't seem surprised that he had taken Riku's body."

"Whoa! Wait, what?" Zack stared between the two of them. "Are you saying this Xehanort guy _possessed_ Riku?"

"Basically." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know the details and it's one of the things Riku flat out refuses to speak of but from what I've gathered from King Mickey, Xehanort was a scientist that completely surrendered himself to darkness, becoming a Heartless. Somehow his physical form was lost and he needed a host or vessel, whatever you want to call it, to work through. He had found out about Riku at some point and chose him. We assume this was due to his Keybearer status."

"Do you think he knew about the Jenova stuff?" Sora questioned thoughtfully. "If he didn't start talking to Riku until after we started the raft…. That doesn't make sense. I thought it was Xehanort that was pushing him to open the door."

"Didn't you say you heard him, too?" Leon queried.

"Yeah, but the dreams and voices didn't start until after we started planning to leave."

Zack shook his head sharply. "I am so lost. Riku did say something about opening the door to the heart of the Islands and letting the Heartless consume it and Cloud told me a lot about that witch who had been manipulating him. This Xehanort guy was messing with him, too?"

"Yeah," confirmed Sora. He bit his lip. "I know what Maleficent did to him but nothing about Xehanort. Any time I try asking, he calms up and mutters that I wouldn't understand."

"That is because you wouldn't." Sephiroth smoothly interjected. He had quietly approached the three and set the new proposal on the desk before Leon. "What Xehanort attempted to do with Riku is the same Mother successfully did with me. In the end, he had to simply take complete possession of Riku's body and force his heart and consciousness out.

"Eventually, Riku was able wrench that control away from Xehanort and reclaim himself. From there it was a matter of gaining control over the Heartless intruder and when the time came cast him out." The silver-haired man explained. "Maleficent broke him psychologically and Xehanort attempted to rebuild him into what he wanted, or rather needed, Riku to be."

Folding his arms, Sephiroth studied the patch of carpet beside Zack. "As to your earlier question, the reason Riku was so driven to leave Destiny Islands was due to his Jenova cells awakening and wanting to complete Reunion. They started forcing him to seek out ways to return to me.

"Xehanort knew this would happen as he had done extensive research into the entire Jenova Project. It was a happy coincidence that Riku also turned out to be not only a Keybearer, but the Keyblade Master. Xehanort waited until Riku became desperate to leave and then began whispering to him about doors leading to other worlds."

Sora blinked a few times, processing all of this along with Leon and Zack. He looked up at Sephiroth with curious eyes. "Did Riku tell you all of that?"

"Some," the older man fixed his gaze onto the spiky brunet. "A majority of it he did not have to."

Sora stared in confusion a moment before understanding lit his blue eyes. Sephiroth merely nodded once and moved away from the desk. He left the room and the remaining three glanced at one another.

"I'm not sure if I'm beginning to understand or I'm just so thoroughly confused that I'm creating my own logic." Zack frowned.

Leon snorted as he leaned back in his chair. "That's why I let King Mickey and Riku dictate what they want us to know. It's much easier getting the details in small segments than having it all dumped at once."

Violet and steel-colored eyes both flicked over to Sora. He had thrown his head back and there was obviously something working its way through his mind. When he turned his face back toward them, there was a bright smile on it.

"I'm really glad Riku met Sephiroth when he did." The boy declared, climbing to his feet. "I'm gonna keep digging for more information but I feel a whole lot better knowing that Ku has someone he can talk to about the darkness and stuff."

The other two could only agree.


	345. evanescence

Would you believe I started three different pieces for this one? I disliked them all and then this little idea hit me. I rather like it.

Evanescence

"Hey, you guys almost finished?" Zack asked loudly from the greenhouse doorway.

"Almost." Aerith replied, still kneeling before the row of inpatients she was finishing planting. Cloud was on the other side of the rectangular flowerbed, mixing in nutrient enriched soil with the earth already present.

"Man, the sun is brutal today." Zack commented as he waited, leaning against the wood frame and folding his arms as he watched the two finish their tasks. "The light makes everything look hazy; it's a really weird effect."

"I noticed that. When you look at some of the windows, there's an almost white glow coming through," noted Aerith. She wiped her hands on a damp rag she had placed beside her then dropped it into her small basket of gardening tools. "Are you done, Cloud?"

"Yeah," He made one last twist with the tiller and turned to drop it with the rest of the large tools.

"No one else should be coming in here so I'm just going to leave everything here for tomorrow." The woman stood gracefully and turned to walk toward Zack.

Cloud discarded the tiller and moved to leave when he caught sight of her straightening and twisting to head for Zack who was still leaning casually in the doorway. The light radiated in from outside, bathing both of there forms in a soft shimmer. The blond's breath hitched as he suddenly became lost in memory.

He was back in the church in the slums of Midgar, watching as the woman who had become extremely important to him in a very short time, walk toward the man that had been the center of his world. They had watched over him until they knew he would be all right, that he would carry on and live without fear of failing those he cared for as he had felt he had them, and could now move on.

Aerith stopped and turned, giving him a final reassurance before joining Zack, who only waved. They then moved away, fading into the white, hazy light behind them. At the time, Cloud had been happy to see them move on to wherever their place in the Lifestream was.

Momentary panic ceased his chest as the scene replayed itself before him. He could not lose them again! He had them back now, alive and well and they were more important to him than ever. They could not disappear on him again-

"Cloud?"

He blinked to find Aerith studying him with deep concern. Zack had moved away from the doorway and stepped into the greenhouse, worry furrowing his brow. The two of them looked at him in confusion.

Cloud realized his hand was outstretched before him and quickly dropped it. Frowning at himself, he slowly walked around the flowerbed. That was… strange.

The pair was still regarding him when he approached them. He shook his head at them, indicating that he had no idea what that just was. He truly had no clue what had triggered the odd moment.

Aerith touched his face before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and sliding her slim arm along the back of his waist. Zack snickered and cuffed his shoulder before throwing his arm around Cloud's shoulders from the blond's other side.

The three left the greenhouse together like that, Zack chuckling, "Ah, Spike, you aren't losing us again for a _long_ time."


	346. Raven

Raven

"…so as you can clearly see, our benefactor has been extremely generous to our efforts." Reeve concluded with a light smile. There was an open window behind him and in the dark sky, a raven flew by. "He is greatly interested in assisting with the final stages of Radiant Garden's restoration."

Leon glanced beside him to judge his fellow representative's reactions. Cloud was suspicious, that much was obvious by his narrowed blue eyes and terse stance. Reno looked bored as hell, idly puffing on his cigarette.

Munny had always been an issue with the Restoration; it cost a great deal to rebuild a world but they had managed surprisingly well. When Sora had been running around the Kingdom, he had collected a rather large sum of munny and he always handed a majority of it over to Leon, stated he had no need for all of it. Between him and Scrooge, the expenses got covered.

Now that the actual rebuilding was nearly complete, other things had to be addressed. There needed to be maintenance workers, full-time security, businesses to provide goods and services. While most of these things were being handled by volunteers, eventually they were going to need to establish a functioning economy and to do that, there was going to have to be an influx of available cash.

However, Reeve had been rather mysterious about this investor who had rather suddenly appeared. Vincent also had been quiet about the person's identity, merely shrugging and stating that the person in question was a great asset before leaving them to their meeting. He had given Cloud and Reno odd looks as he walked out which troubled Leon.

Reeve leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. The black bird that had been circling around landed on the window ledge and gazed in. "So what do you think?"

"It sounds almost too good to be true." The sable-haired man folded his arms. "And I don't like dealing with people I can't see, Reeve."

"Of course." The goateed man laughed. "That's completely understandable and you will have the opportunity to meet him once you decide if you are receptive to the deal."

Cloud angled his head. "Is he afraid that if we know who he is upfront, we'll flat out say no?"

A muscle in Reeve's jaw twitched. "Well, there may be a question of intention by certain members of the Committee but you have my absolute assurance that all he wants is to help rebuild the worlds, Cloud."

Reno sat up. "Why does that sound familiar, yo?"

"It does…" The blond swordsman had fixed his attention on the bird just beyond Reeve's shoulder. He abruptly stood up. "That's Maleficent's raven."

"What?" The other three turned their heads toward the creature. It somehow got a startled look and took flight, as if making a break for it.

"We need to stop it." Reeve stood and leaned his head out the window. He called up, "Vincent, the raven!"

Not even a second later, a single gunshot rang out. Leon noted that it sounded like it had come from below, not above.

There was a brief silence. Reeve cleared his throat and settled back into his chair. "Well, that explains that."

"Explains what?" Leon's expression darkened.

"We've had an information leak for about a week now." Reeve explained, tugging as his collar. "We still have Heartless here and a few key worksites have come under attack. We've been searching out the source, assuming we had a spy."

"Not too many knew about Maleficent's pet." Cloud noted softly. "I didn't know until Riku told me that it had been told to observe us for her."

"But Maleficent's still dead, right?" Reeve looked between Cloud and Leon. "Didn't Zack and Sephiroth take care of her?"

"They did." Leon confirmed. "Apparently, her raven is still working for the cause."

"It isn't anymore." Vincent stated calmly, walking in with the now dead raven hanging from his gauntleted hand. "This should take care of our coordinated Heartless attacks issue."

"You fucking managed to get a clean chest shot from that distance?" Reno whistled, looking over the carcass. "I knew you were good but damn."

"It wasn't me." Crimson eyes turned up toward the doorway.

Leon, Cloud, and Reno all turned around to find a man in his late-twenties with light blond hair in a white linen suit. White bandaging wrapped around his head, covering one eye and scarring could just be made out beneath the edge of it. He carefully checked over the pistol in his hand then slipped it into his suit jacket.

Cloud's features fell into an unreadable expression. Reno's mouth dropped in absolute shock. "Boss?!"

Reeve released a short breath and motioned with his hand. "Leon, allow me to introduce Rufus Shinra."

--0—0—

Ha! I finally got him in!! Originally this was going to be a silly Vincent shoots Maleficent's bird buuut… I thought of this instead.


	347. Python

Sorry this is… well, crap but I'm having a horrid day. I think the idea is hilarious.

Python

"I command you, as King of the Britons, to stand aside!"

Zack's voice was almost a match for Sephiroth's in its coolness. "I move for no man."

"So be it!" His opponent declared brashly.

Riku launched himself forward, sweeping Way to the Dawn in a tight arc. Zack brought the Buster straight up, blocking the strike and shoving the silvered teen back. Riku swung again, this time in an upward motion. The First Class SOLDIER rather delicately batted the keyblade away again then launched his own attack.

They exchanged a few more blows before Riku scored a hit to Zack's left arm. The raven-haired man winced a bit but held his sword steadily before him. He merely smirked at Riku tucking the 'injured' arm behind him. 'Tis but a scratch!"

"A scratch?" Riku scoffed. "Your arm's off!"

"No, it isn't!" Zack protested.

Riku adjust his grip on his keyblade's hilt. "Well, what's that then?"

"I've had worse."

"You liar!"

"Come on, you pansy!" Zack attacked him one-handedly. It was rather impressive to watch him somehow manage to lift the hefty weapon above his head in an attempt to cleave Riku.

Riku quickly slid back and as the Buster sliced through empty air darted to the side and tapped Zack's left arm. Zack released his sword in defeat and threw the other arm behind his back. Riku mockingly twirled Way to the Dawn over his head and held it behind his back.

"Victory is mine!"

Zack snorted and promptly kicked Riku's leg. "Come on, then."

"What?"

"'Have at you!" Zack darted around him, arms still clasped behind him.

Riku shook his head and dropped his blade to his side. He was struggling not to laugh. "You are indeed brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is mine!"

Zack was likewise starting to crack up. "Oh, had enough, eh?"

"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!" The younger one barely got out before they both collapsed in fits of mirth.

On the back porch, Sephiroth, Cloud and Leon watched all of this with stunned, nearly pained expressions. The two in the yard were still laughing as they got back to their feet and started talking about sending Sora out to look for a shrubbery. There was more chuckling on their part.

Cloud glanced at his two companions on the deck. "Those two are never being allowed to watch Monty Python together again."


	348. Seaserpent

Yes, the serpent is who you think he is.

Sea serpent

"Alright, explain this to me again slowly." Riku instructed as he rowed across the calm water. Sora had come to the older boy's house rather early that morning, irritating Riku's mother, rambling on about a sea serpent that Tidus had supposedly seen in the central bay of the island just behind the play island.

Rather than listen to the woman lecture about prattling and how she did not understand why Riku continued to be friends with the brunet, he had grabbed Sora's hand and run out the door. He did not bother to say where he was going and doubted she cared. Sora had continued to talk animatedly as they reached the small dock where they kept their rowboats.

At fourteen years old, Riku was getting tired of these wild chases that had previously enthralled him. They never found anything and had explored everything they could of the Islands in the process. It was time to move on to bigger, better things.

"Tidus was out fishing with his dad and some of his dad's friends on Mr. Griffin's big yacht. While they were in the bay, Tidus saw something moving around in the water. He asked if anyone knew what it was and his dad told him it was probably just Envy and not to worry about it."

Sora looked over, blue eyes serious. "Tidus asked who Envy was and Mr. Griffin explained that he was a great serpent that lived in the bay. He used to be a human but he was so consumed by his jealousy of his younger brothers that he tried to kill them. When he did, he became a cursed soul and turned into a monster."

"People don't turn into monsters, Sora." Riku slowed the boat down as they approached the island beyond the one they all played on. "Monsters either simply exist or are created by crazy scientists…. That is, if they're real which I highly doubt they are."

Sora frowned. Riku used to be the biggest believer of all of them when it came to monsters and mysteries. He was the first one to go out and investigate the rumors and stories. Lately, however, Riku had simply stopped believing all of that.

"You don't believe there could be monsters out there?"

"Not monsters like we've been thinking of them." Riku spoke absently, aqua eyes scanning the water. Most of the ocean was clear around the different islands but for some reason it was much darker here. He found himself straining a bit to see below the surface. "Did Tidus say about where they stopped?"

"Uh, he said something about the Hook." Sora was now leaning over the side and peering into the depths. "Wow, this water is dark."

"Yeah," Riku began steering the boat toward the out-jutting bit of land commonly known as the Hook. "That's why it's so good for the deep fishing."

"So there could be something living out here." Sora mused thoughtfully. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we found it?"

Riku made a non-committal noise.

Sora stopped looking for a moment to study his best friend. "What's wrong with you? You used to be all about these adventures and exploring."

"I'm bored with all these stupid adventures. We've seen everything we can in the Islands." Riku stopped the boat. A distant look overtook his expression as he fixed his gaze off toward the far horizon where there was nothing a flat plane of ocean. "There's gotta be more out there than this tiny cluster."

"Riku?"

The silver-haired boy shook himself of the mood and returned his attention to the surrounding water. After a moment, Sora also began searching. They did this quietly for a few minutes before Sora pointed excitedly at a faint shadow shifting beneath the surface about ten feet away. "Look! That has to be it!"

Riku turned the boat aft and they skimmed the short distance, both watching the object extremely carefully. As they got closer, it became quite clear that it was not a sea serpent. "It's a broken buoy, Sora."

Sora pouted and slapped the rail. "Darn it!" Suddenly, a hopeful look lit up his eyes. "Maybe that's not it."

"It probably is. You know how Tidus' dad and his friends are." Riku propped his head up on one hand, his elbow resting on the boat rail. "They like telling stupid stories and watching us get all excited about proving it."

Sora sighed angrily and folded his arms. "Yeah, I guess so."

Riku studied him for a moment. "Hey, Sor?"

Brown eyebrows lifted quizzically.

"Let's forget about these stupid, small-time adventures." There was a peculiar intensity to the taller boy's voice. "Why don't you and I go on a _real_ adventure?"

Sora smiled with intense interest. "Like what?"

Riku began rowing out of the bay. As he did, he explained his theory that ever since their friend Kairi had mysteriously shown up all those years ago, he believed there had to be other worlds outside their own. The fact that she had come to the main island the night of a meteor shower had to mean something.

By the time they reached the play island, they were already discussing how they would get to those other worlds.


	349. Dolphin

Keep giving me feedback, guys. I know some of these are a bit strange.

Dolphin

"Olette, you have _no_ food in this house!" Pence moaned as he let the fridge door fall shut and he turned to theatrically lean against the counter.

"Oh, please." Hayner passed him and shoved at his shoulder. "There is more to eat than chips, ice cream and pizza."

"Yeah, but there aren't any taquitos, egg rolls or black pudding, either." The dark haired teen sighed.

"Dad and Mum went to some fancy restaurant last night and brought home extras." Olette removed a few glasses from the cabinet. "Mum said we could have them."

"What restaurant?" Hayner hopped up on the counter as Pence went back to the fridge.

Pence handed over a large bottle of soda to Olette. He then removed a few wrapped packages. "I wondered what these were. Your parents always go the most expensive places, Let."

"I know but it's the only time they go out and it's only twice a month." The brunette girl poured out drinks for each of them. She giggled as she set the bottle down, and tuned to hand a glass over to Hayner. "And you always get the leftovers, Pence."

"Only because neither of you are brave enough to try new things!" Pence retorted easily, cracking open the largest of the three containers he had taken out. "And Hayner's vegetarian."

"Considering some of the weird stuff out there, I'm quite happy sticking to vegetables, thanks."

"I think this is fish." Pence completely lifted the lid and sniffed the contents. With a shrug, he removed a plate from the drying rack and dumped the food onto it. He casually stuck it in the microwave. "We'll find out in three minutes."

Olette gave him his drink. "Have either of you started the research paper for Monday?"

Hayner snorted. "Yeah, right. I'll get it done Sunday."

"Why do you always wait until the last minute?" Olette frowned.

"I don't." The wavy, blond-haired teen protested. "I only put off the stuff that bores me."

"Which is everything." Pence snickered.

"No." Hayner aimed a light kick at the stout boy. "I got that report on Odin done right away and I did the extra credit, thank you very much."

"You did really well on it, too," noted Olette. "Mr. Sonsabs was impressed."

The microwave shut off and Pence carefully removed the heated plate from it. "Okay, so you're trying this too, right Olette?"

She scrunched her face a bit. "I guess."

Hayner opened the drawer beside his leg and took out two forks. He held them out with a faint smirk. "Have fun."

Olette rolled her eyes. She took a very small chunk and brought it experimentally to her mouth. After a very brief pause, she ate the morsel and chewed on it a minute. "It's… interesting."

Pence cut off a much larger amount and without hesitation popped it in his mouth. He gave it a few chews and swallowed. He then took another bite. "It's not bad."

Olette placed her fork in the sink. "Well, knock yourself out, Pence. I'm done."

Pence nodded and carried the plate to the table. "So are we going to get started on this stupid research paper?"

Hayner sighed loudly and slid off the counter. "I guess if we have to. I don't know why we have to do a paper on socialism in some country that doesn't even exist anymore."

"…Because that's the assignment." Olette stated simply as they gathered at the table and began removing books from their backpacks.

An hour later, Olette's mother came home. She entered the kitchen area and smiled at them. "Hello, everyone."

They mumbled greetings back and continued working. She set her purse on the counter and moved back toward them. Spotting the empty plate beside Pence, she casually picked it up. "I see someone once again enjoyed my leftovers."

Pence grinned up at her. "Hey, I get to try all kinds of new things thanks to you. I feel rather worldly because of you sharing."

She smiled and went to place the plate in the sink. "That's good that you want to experiment. Personally, I wasn't too fond of the dolphin but it was so expensive, I couldn't just throw it away."

At the sudden silence, she turned. Pence and Olette had gone completely pale and Hayner looked disgusted. In a very quite voice, Olette asked her mother. "That was dolphin?"

"Yes. It's considered an extreme delicacy."

Pence worked his mouth a few times before standing up. He quickly left the kitchen, murmuring about being sick. Olette stared at her mother in disbelief. "You ordered _dolphin_? That's… that's horrible, Mum!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Olette. A dolphin is no different than any other animal."

Olette and Hayner watched her shake her head in bemusement and leave the kitchen. They remained silent for a moment before Olette turned to Hayner. "I'm becoming a vegetarian."

Hayner nodded. "Welcome to the other side."


	350. Ambush

Ambush

Cloud walked into the house, rolling his shoulders. It was days like this one that made him wonder exactly why he had decided to return to the delivery business. Four separate runs to opposite edges of town was not only time consuming but exhausting.

It was early evening and what he wanted most was a nice, hot shower or maybe a long soak in the tub… that sounded really nice. Riku would not be home until much later and he wanted to be rested when he did. They had both been so busy lately there had not been much time together.

He carefully removed his boots, not wanting to trudge in more dirt than necessary and headed upstairs. When they had the second floor added, Riku had somehow managed to get a whirlpool installed in the master bath. Cloud had yet to try it out and now sounded like a very good time to do it.

He already had his shirt pulled off as he walked into the bedroom. Tossing it into the laundry hamper, he crossed over to the bathroom and started the water running. While waiting for the tub to fill, he twisted his waist a few times.

After a few minutes, he decided it was full enough and turned on the jets. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving them piled on the tile floor and slipped into the steamy water. He let out a quite sigh of contentment as the strong currents hit his tired, achy muscles. When the pool was filled, he shut off the water and simply allowed himself to relax.

He was definitely going to have to thank Riku for insisting on one of these. The steamy water was heavenly and he promised himself to use the whirlpool at least once a week from now on. After some time, the heat made him sleepy and he dozed off.

He woke up to find the jets shut off and the water cooling. Uncertain as to how long he had been out, he sat fully up and started the tub draining. He felt infinitely better than he had when he came home.

Standing, Cloud pulled a towel from the rack. He did a quick pat down before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the tub. Walking back into the bedroom, he paused and frowned. He thought he had left his clothes lying on the floor.

The house was still silent and it seemed unlikely that if Riku had come home and found him asleep in the tub, he would have simply left him there. …But if Riku had not come home, who would have picked up his clothes? There was something odd here.

He entered the bedroom and made his way to the hamper. Sure enough, his dusty clothes had been put in. Maybe he had added them but he was next to positive he had not.

Shrugging to himself, Cloud passed the bed to retrieve fresh clothes from the dresser. His towel slipped and he paused to re-position it. Then he realized it was not necessary and just let the thing drop. It was his house; he could walk around his bedroom naked if he wanted to.

He removed both a pair of boxers and pants from a drawer and tossed them on the bed, going next for the closet for a t-shirt. Maybe he would run out and get dinner so Riku would not have to cook tonight. That would put his lover in a good mood and give them more time for other activities.

He opened the closet door. A heavy weight tackled him, pushing him back toward the bed with two well placed shoves. He was about to launch a counter-attack when another push came to both his shoulders and he found himself with his back flat against the mattress, knees bent against the side.

He stared up in shock for a moment before blue eyes angled down to find Riku standing before him with a truly wicked smile. There was a predatory gleam to his aqua eyes as he took one step closer. Cloud noticed that Riku had no shirt on and his jeans were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips.

"Did you enjoy the whirlpool?" Riku asked softly.

Cloud lifted a blond eyebrow. "I did…"

"Are you all…" the teen traced a finger up the older man's bare thigh; "relaxed now?"

"I was…."

Riku smirked. He climbed up onto Cloud, settling himself on his upper thighs and bringing his hand up to splay long fingers across the blond's abdomen. "Good."

The teen bent at the waist, bringing his chest within an inch of Cloud's. He lightly touched their noses and barely whispered. "…Because for the rest of the night, you're _mine._"

The blond nodded, having no arguments with that. He moved to take control of the situation but Riku's hands firmly held him down at the waist. Silver hair brushed his cheek as Riku shifted against him and dropped his face so that his lips whispered against his ear.

"Tonight, _I'm_ being seme."


	351. narcissistic

This is Turet's list. Hopefully these will be interesting. Please keep the feedback coming, guys. It's what motivates me to keep trying my best.

Narcissistic

Penelo shouted a quick hello to the occupants of Cloud's study as she, Sora and Kairi passed it. The other two were rather busily conversing in a bemused tone. The three disappeared into the kitchen but Sora's laugh was easily heard, "Yeah, I always kinda thought he was narcissistic but that just proved it."

Zack quirked a black eyebrow and turned his head toward Cloud. "Did Sora just say narcissistic?"

"He did."

Zack straightened out from his lean over the blond's shoulder. "Oh, I have to know who he's talking about."

Cloud set his pen down and pushed back his chair. He followed the older man out, obviously as curious as Zack was. There were not many people on Radiant Garden either of them would consider narcissistic.

As they entered the kitchen, Riku was asking the question both older men were going to ask. "Who's narcissistic?"

Kairi giggled. "Your brother."

Riku turned away from the counter with a deep frown. "What?"

Zack snorted and Cloud smiled. In unison, they declared. "Definitely."

Zack pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards. "You guys are seriously just realizing that?"

"Sephiroth is not-"

"Oh, yes he is," Sora interrupted. "He may not be in love with himself but he definitely believes he is the greatest thing ever created."

An angry look came to Riku's eyes. "No, he doesn't."

"You didn't hear the little speech he just gave at the Security building." Penelo stood beside Sora. Kairi nodded her agreement as she settled herself in another chair. "I understand why people called him The General with capitol letters."

At Riku's clear denial of all this, Zack sighed with humor. "Seph has always been rather arrogant. He is quite prideful of his skills and who can blame him? His entire life his has been praised as the best there is. Gaia, the news never referred to him as anything less than The Great Sephiroth."

"It's not that he believes the hype around him," Cloud added, noticing his lover's increasingly dark look. "He honestly doesn't understand any of that but… after so many years of constantly being told you are superior to everyone around you, you almost have to start believing it."

Riku folded his arms. "My mother tried feeding me that crap everyday and I never believed it."

Both Sora and Kairi snorted. Riku shot them a glare, demanding to know what it was for. Sora rolled his eyes. "Please, Ku. You were always arrogant about how much better you were than the rest of us. You never came out and said it but everyone knew how you thrived off of being the best."

The silver-haired male opened his mouth to protest and found that he had no real argument against that. He had been arrogant when he was younger. "I still say we're not narcissistic."

"_You're_ not." Kairi assured him. "You were never obsessed with your appearance. Maybe a little preoccupied with your hair but _nothing_ like Sephiroth is."

"Oh, Shiva, yes!" Zack lightly slapped the back of his chair. "Sephiroth is more vain about his looks than a lot of the women I've dated, especially his hair."

"I always wondered if he really uses as much shampoo and conditioner as they said he did." Cloud quietly mused. "I never really saw it."

"Who said and how much?" Zack looked over.

When the blond blushed a bit, everyone fixed their attention on him. Worrying his lower lip, Cloud rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well, they said he used a full bottle of each every time he washed his hair."

Zack stared for a moment before smirking. "You joined Silver Elite, didn't you?"

"What's Silver Elite?" Sora asked curiously.

"That was Sephiroth's premier fan club." Zack was still grinning at Cloud with great amusement. "They'd send you emails with odd little facts about him like his favorite shampoo scents and stuff."

"And how do you know about it?" Kairi had a knowing look to her eyes, as did Penelo.

"Are you kidding?" Zack threw his head back. "Who do you think was _giving_ them half of that information? I made a ton of gil off of that club and most of what I told them me and Seph made up."

Cloud looked affronted. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. You groupies will believe anything." The First Class chuckled. He straightened back out. "And if you really wanna know, he used a fourth of a bottle and _despises_ the scent of rose."

The front door opened and a moment later, the subject of their conversation appeared. Sephiroth took a quick glance around. He seemed rather uncomfortable with everyone present, almost squirming. "Why are you all gathered in here?"

"What most people do when gathered: gossiping." Zack answered simply. "I hear you gave a great lecture this afternoon."

"They needed a definitive explanation of the benefits of discipline and tactical thinking, which are two of the things I am particularly skilled with." The former general stated plainly. He nodded his head to the side, letting his bangs flick back behind his shoulder. "I don't know what Leonhart was thinking letting Turks run Security."

"Security is their forte," commented Cloud. "When we need to raise an army, you know you'll be the first person Leon calls."

"I should be the only person he calls." Sephiroth stated dryly. He again shifted so that his hair swung behind him gracefully. "How long before dinner?"

Riku turned back to the counter having completely forgotten what he had been doing when the others came in. "Uh, half-hour?"

Sephiroth nodded and moved to head back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"The wind kicked up a lot of dirt. I'm going to remove it from my person before anyone else comes over."

They all listened to him go up the stairs. After waiting another minute to make sure Sephiroth would not easily hear them, everyone began snickering. Even Riku.

He shook his head and glanced over his shoulder at Sora. "Okay, Sora, you win. My brother is a narcissist."


	352. lexicon

…I know, it's stupid.

Lexicon

"Hey, Zex!" Demyx bounded in and leaned over the back of the lounger to stare at the book in the shorter Nobody's lap. "Whatcha doing?"

Zexion sighed quietly. He was feeling particularly anti-social today and had already banished Marlexia, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen and Saix from his presence. All he wanted was to get some reading done and be left alone. Apparently the rest of the Organization was not of the same mind. "Researching."

The dark blond frowned and moved around the piece of furniture to squat beside the arm. "You have to have read through that dictionary at least fifty times. You probably have the word order memorized by now."

"It's not a dictionary, it's a lexicon," corrected the slate-haired male, flicking his bangs to cover only one eye. "Now if you would please leave me be."

Demyx nearly pouted. "What's wrong, Zex?"

"Nothing. I just want to be left alone."

"I'm telling you, Xigbar, you will love this movie." Luxord's lightly accented voice drifted in. He paused in the library doorway, along with Xigbar and smirked at the two at the lounger. "Did we interrupt something, mate?"

Demyx blinked then seemed to notice how close his face was to Zexion's and quickly moved away. "No."

"Right." Xigbar said slowly as he followed Luxord into the room. He glanced at Zexion as they passed, smirking. "You know one of these days Demyx is going to give up on you, Zexy."

"I hope so." Zexion muttered absently.

"Oh, what was that I just heard?" Larxene giggled from the doorway. She draped herself against it and leaned her head back. "Yet another power couple in trouble?"

Demyx glared at her but it was greatly weakened by the hurt look to his green eyes. Luxord and Xigbar simply chuckled as they searched through DVDs. Zexion took a deep breath and tried to ignore them all.

"You know what, Dem?" The female Nobody sauntered up to him. "You need to forget about the illusionist here and Axel needs to drop Roxas then the two can lament together your unrequited love!"

Demyx brushed her off and she laughed manically, sending a quick charge of electricity into his shoulder. The water-wielder twitched and sent a jet of water at her. She twirled away, going around the lounger and joining the two at the movie shelf.

There was a thump against the outside of the wall. Everyone but Zexion looked over and a second later, Axel and Roxas appeared. Axel shoved Roxas against the door and bent in, attacking the young blond's neck with his mouth. Roxas clawed at the redhead's arms and angled his head with a growl.

"Doesn't look unrequited to me, Larx." Xigbar snickered as the woman glared at the two in the entryway.

Roxas realized they were being watched but did not make Axel stop. Blue eyes narrowed at the three across the room. "I don't love him."

Axel pulled away and frowned. "So, what? We're just occasional fuck buddies?"

"Yeah."

Axel smirked and shrugged. "I'll take it." Then he returned to devouring his best friend's neck.

Demyx glanced at Zexion and annoyance shaded his features. Zexion seemed to be completely ignoring everyone around him. In frustration, he sent a burst of water at the pair making out in the doorway. "We don't need to see this."

Axel jumped away from Roxas, moving further into the room and summoned a fireball. "Hey! Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you can order around the rest of us!"

"We don't want to see it either." Larxene stated, folding her arms and glaring hatefully at Roxas.

Roxas smiled evilly and joined Axel. He wrapped his thin arms around the lanky Nobody's waist. "Jealous?"

Larxene scoffed. "Of you? Please."

Zexion slapped his flat palm against the book page before him. "I swear, the next person to speak I will hit with this book!"

"You wouldn't really do that…" Demyx began and when Zexion held up the lexicon threateningly stopped. "Okay…"

"What are you all doing in here?" Xaldin questioned from the hallway. He walled in and began looking over a shelf.

"I thought you had a mission," commented Luxord, finally locating the DVD he wanted.

"It got delayed."

Zexion's visible eye twitched. The logical thing would have been for him to simply retreat to his room but he did not want to be holed up in there. While he did not want to talk to anyone, he did not want to be completely isolated either. The library was supposed to be a place for quiet study not a hang out.

He heard another person enter the room and decided he had had it. He slammed the book in his lap shut, got up on his knees and heaved the tome at the newcomers head. It felt it make solid contact and a grunt.

Rather pleased with himself, he turned back around on the lounger and returned the item to his lap. He flipped it back open to the page he was on. After a minute, he realized that no one was speaking and he was being stared at.

He looked up from his angled curtain of hair and took in Demyx's almost horrified expression. When he saw that, he knew exactly what had just happened. Very slowly, he re-closed the lexicon and sighed.

"I just thwacked the Superior, didn't I?"

"I would like a moment with Number Six."

Everyone present scrambled out. Demyx and Axel shot him sympathetic looks and Roxas seemed rather amused. Xaldin muttered about heading out early on his mission. Larxene invited herself to watch Luxord and Xigbar's movie. The two males made it a point to not look at Zexion as they all passed but Larxene gave him a faint, evil smile.

Once they were all gone, Xemnas deliberately stepped around the lounger and neutrally gazed at Zexion.

The slate-haired Nobody carefully set his reading material to the side and braced himself.

This was going to be bad.


	353. satire

I have a challenge!! I want all of you lovely writers to write something using the sentence, "If you ever catch me doing something like that, kill me." You can use whomever you like for it and do anything. Just let me know when it's finished, okay?

This is totally not what I meant to write for this word. Well, part of it is….I'm not even sure what this is….. It takes place before Live.

Satire

Riku and Sora walked into Leon and Zack's house, both rather confident that they would not be disrupting anything. Zack had been ill for several days now, steadily getting worse. Leon would go to work but it was obvious to everyone that his focus was elsewhere.

Both he and Aerith would check in on the man every two hours during the day and it was supposed to be Leon's turn but he had gotten caught up at the mill. Sora had volunteered to go instead and on the way ran into Riku. They could have simply called Zack but Leon would likely ask for details about how he looked.

They headed up the stairs together; each quite familiar with the home having both lived there for some time. The main bedroom door was cracked open and Riku rapped on it once before pushing it open further. He stepped in first and moved to the side so Sora could come in also.

Zack was asleep, sitting up against a mountain of pillows. His head was angled to the side, mouth hanging open slightly. One hand lay flat on the blanket while the other gripped a thick, wireless notebook on his lap. He looked exhausted.

"He doesn't look good, Ku." Sora whispered, worry lacing his voice as he approached the sleeping man.

Riku was studying Zack also, an odd look to his aqua eyes. "He doesn't… _feel_ right."

Sora turned his head. "What do you mean?"

Before Riku could answer, Zack stirred and violet eyes blinked sleepily. His voice was rough and he only vaguely smiled. "Leon's actually working today?"

"Yeah," Sora sat on the edge of the bed. "Though not by choice."

Zack snorted. "He's worrying too much; so is Aerith."

Riku made a faint noise but said nothing. Sora glanced back for a moment but decided to move on. He pointed to the notebook sitting on Zack's lap. "Have you been writing?"

Zack furrowed his brow and looked down. As soon as he saw the book, his eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. He picked it up and moved to hide it behind the nightstand. "Yeah, uh…. It's not important." He settled back down and grinned. "So I hear that the theater group wants to make one of Yuki's novels into a play."

"Yeah, he's really worried that they'll turn it into some cheesy, lovey-dovey thing and completely ignore the underlying theme of it." Sora explained, eyeing the nightstand. "He's afraid it'll turn into a mockery of his work."

"Ah."

"Do you want some fresh water?" Riku asked, stepping toward the bedside and the small table.

Zack nodded. "Sure. Actually, I would love some juice."

"Okay," noted the silvered teen. He stopped before the piece of furniture and in one deft movement, darted his hand behind it and removed the notebook. He held it before him and lifted an eyebrow. "Does Squall know you've been reading his notebook?"

Zack opened his mouth to protest, pointing a finger. A second later, he sighed and slumped against the pillows. "I was curious and it gets so boring in here."

"I thought I recognized it." Sora folded his arms. "Leon writes in it a lot. I asked him what he wrote about and he shrugged at me."

"So what is it, a journal?" Riku batted it against his other hand but made no move to try actually looking in it.

Zack rubbed at his elbow, tired eyes darting between the boys. "You have to promise not to tell Squall that I've been reading it."

They both nodded agreement, more interested in what exactly was in the book than any potential blackmail plots. Zack was a very ill man, after all; he deserved a break this time. If it was something good, they could figure out what to do with it later.

"Squall's been writing some kind of novel." The ex-SOLDIER explained. He held out his hand and Riku placed the notebook in it. "It's…. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's almost a social commentary. It's extremely good."

He flipped a few pages and turned it back between the teens so they could both read the passage. Riku moved closer and Sora scooted forward. They looked over the page and looked equally impressed when they finished.

"Wow, I guess all that silent observation really pays off," Sora breathed out. "It's kinda sarcastic in tone but I totally see what he's saying. Just that one page made a lot of really good points."

Riku nodded in agreement. "If the whole thing is like that, he should see about getting it published as a satire. I would buy it and I can think of several others who would, too."

"I was thinking that also." Zack closed the book and weakly reached to re-hide it. He suddenly appeared very drained.

Riku took the notebook and replaced it himself. As he did, he caught a close look at Zack and frowned. The man was horribly pale, a faint sheen of sweat forming on his brow. His normally bright eyes had a dull look to them.

Sora seemed to also sense something was happening for he got up and got the glass off the nightstand. "I'm going to get you that juice."

"M'kay." The older man muttered. He slid down in the bed and after Sora slipped out, glanced at Riku. "I'm in bad shape, aren't I?"

"I don't know." Riku spoke honestly. "Sephiroth's really concerned."

"Not good," Violet eyes fell shut. "It doesn't matter. I died once…. Not gonna do it again."

As he drifted back to sleep, Riku watched him breath deeply. Sora returned but he had only replaced the water. He set it on the table and looked at Zack.

After a moment, he sighed. "He better recover from whatever this is. Leon can't take another loss."

"I don't think any of us could stand to lose Zack at this point."

Sora nodded agreement and the two silently left the room.


	354. discombobulated

This is the result of prom dress looking with Sassy. We really found Water Dance (you'll see). It's the longest one in the series, too. I really had to push through this one (I think it's horrible but rather funny). Reviews would be _really_ appreciated, guys. I'm suck in a really bad slump and need motivation.

Discombobulated

"This is so cool!" Sora looked around the ballroom with large eyes. "I can't believe the King invited us to his birthday ball!"

Penelo nodded slowly, slightly overwhelmed by the simple grandeur. There had to be over three hundred people and beings spread throughout the enormous chamber, all dressed in formal attire. "I've never been to anything like this."

"You guys actually going to go in or just keep blocking the entrance?" Zack asked casually from behind them. Sora and Penelo gave him a quick look and stepped forward. Zack chuckled as he followed them. "This is nothing. You should have seen some of the parties ShinRa threw."

"Did you get to dress up for those?" Penelo asked, running an appraising eye over the raven-haired man's steel-grey tux and plum vest. Sora caught this and frowned a little. When she smiled at him, however, he grinned back and brushed her hand.

"Oh, heck no!" Zack plucked a glass from a passing penguin server, staring at it for a second before continuing. "The only time we got to actually attend those things was as guards or escort duty. Sephiroth was put in fancy suits and tuxes for the ones dedicated to him."

"I am dying to see him dressed up." Sora commented. "I've seen the others and you," he bit his lip at Zack, "you look amazing but Sephiroth…."

Both Zack and Penelo nodded. Sora did not need to finish the statement.

They made their way along the edge of the gathering to a table near the full-wall windows. Cloud and Leon were already there, drinking champagne and watching people dance. Both were dressed in black, three button coats, Cloud with a metallic blue shirt and Leon's grey. They sat back rather casually, looking surprisingly relaxed in the formal setting.

"Where's the rest of the group?" Zack asked, walking around the table to get a better look at Leon. He made a noise in the back of his throat sat beside him, hand automatically reaching for the ex-SeeD's thigh.

Leon very causally intercepted the hand and kept it off his person. "Aerith and Zell were talking to Donald and Daisy, Reno and Sephiroth are wandering around somewhere and we haven't seen Riku or Demyx."

"Has the king been around?" Sora looked about.

"He's working the crowd." Cloud glanced over at the teenagers. "That's a beautiful dress, Penelo."

The blonde woman blushed just a touch. "Thank you. I wasn't sure about it but Riku, Aerith and Demyx all said it was perfect."

"It is," stated Sora, smiling at her and taking her hand. "Come on, let's try to find Goofy."

As they left, Reno appeared. His hair had been smoothed out and he looked odd without his goggles. Even though he was normally seen in suits, it was rather interesting to see him actually dressed up with his shirt collar buttoned and jacket closed. "Yo."

"Lookin' good, Turk." Zack commented, setting his glass on the table. While Leon was distracted by the redhead's arrival, he managed to get his hand on the younger man's leg and kept it there.

Reno shrugged and dropped into a chair, crossing his legs and throwing his arm along the back of the next chair over. "You guys ain't going to believe this."

Zack and Leon lifted eyebrows and Cloud frowned a bit.

"Sephiroth picked up a chick."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Zack sputtered. He began looking around the ballroom. While much more subdued about it, both Leon and Cloud were stunned also.

"Yep, apparently she's some kind of royalty or something. They met a couple of years ago and let me fuckin' tell you, she is one sexy woman." Reno shook his head. "I totally see why he never mentioned her."

"Oh, I am gonna kill him when I see him!" Zack gave up on the search and pouted. "I can't believe he kept that from me!"

"Who kept what from ya?" Mickey asked from behind the three seated together. Minnie stood beside him, also giving a quizzical look.

"Sephiroth having a secret girlfriend."

"Oh, Donna?" Mickey laughed. "I wouldn't call her a girlfriend but they have a very strong connection."

Cloud angled his head. "You knew about this?"

"So does Riku. In fact, the three of them interacted a lot before Riku joined up with Diz."

"Wha-" Zack looked completely put out. He set his chin on his knuckles, propped up by the table. "I'm- I… ugh! I don't even have _words_!"

Leon smirked at him but only rubbed his back soothingly. Reno snorted and waved over a penguin for another drink. Minnie giggled beside Mickey before spotting someone and excusing herself.

"Speaking of Riku," the king grinned oddly. "Any word on when he'll be down?"

"He should be now." Cloud sighed. "I don't know what's keeping him and Demyx."

"Yeah, it was kinda odd that both of them told us to go on without them." Reno took a drink. "Think they're up to something?"

"Probably." Leon was still rubbing Zack's back, scooting a little closer. The raven-haired one had gotten a slightly dreamy look to his features.

Cloud's phone beeped from his inside coat pocket. At the same time, Reno and Leon's did also. The three glanced at one another in confusion as they took out the devices and checked the new text message.

"Why is Demyx texting me?" Cloud asked. A quick look confirmed both of the others had gotten the same message.

A minute later, Sora and Penelo came over with Goofy in tow. "Hey, did Dem just-"

"What was that text about?" Zell asked as he and Aerith joined the group at the table.

"We'll find out in a minute," said Leon. Mickey had walked around and hopped up on the table, looking toward the main doors. It was obvious the mouse knew something was up.

There was faint stirring near those doors, a growing murmur through the crowd. They could not see what was causing it but it was clear the reaction was a mix of shock, confusion and trace amounts of amusement and disgust. The group at the table suddenly had a really bad feeling about this.

A few moments passed and Demyx broke through the mass, dressed in a silk, faded blue suit. He had an obnoxious grin on his face as he approached the table. "Be prepared to be completely blown away!"

Before Reno could ask what that meant, Riku appeared and every jaw but Demyx and King Mickey's dropped.

Riku's silver hair draped softly along his shoulders, the bangs pulled back with sapphire combs. His shoulders were bare and the rest of his body encased by a sleek, black dress reaching the floor. The side panels that ran the length of the gown were the same aqua shade as his eyes with black laces working up them.

"I… wow." Zack managed out.

Riku rolled his eyes but there was a pleased look to his expression. "You act like this is the first time you've seen me in a dress."

"Not one…." Leon trailed off.

"Damn, Ku." Sora breathed. Penelo muttered something about needing a camera.

Zell sputtered and had to walk away. Aerith followed, giggling and placing a reassuring hand on his back.

Cloud did not even try to speak, completely memorized.

"Grawsh, Riku," Goofy folded his arms. "For a boy, you sure do make a pretty girl."

"Is this what you were making?" Reno forced his gaze away from Riku to regard Demyx.

The dark blond nodded happily. "Not bad for my first try, huh? I call it Water Dance!"

Riku moved to Cloud's side and threaded his fingers in blond spikes. "What do you think, Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lip and placed his hand on the small of Riku's back. He ran his eyes over his lover's body and sighed. "I think I officially have a fetish."

Mickey was chuckling on the table, one hand before his mouth. "Are you actually going to wear it all evening?"

"That was the bet." Riku shrugged. He smiled at his friend. "Thank you for allowing this."

"Oh, of course!" Mickey laughed, hopping off the table. "Like I told you and Demyx, cross-dressing really isn't all that odd around here."

The king wandered away, followed by Goofy. Reno stood and took Demyx's arm, giving him an amused smile before deciding they needed more to drink and leading him away. Sora and Penelo grinned, giving Riku props for being secure enough to wear a dress to a royal party.

Cloud tried to pull Riku into his lap but the teen was not having that. He placed a restraining hand against his chest and smirked. "You can tear it off my body later."

Zack and Leon did not stop eyeing the silvered one. Zack placed his chin on Leon's shoulder. "I'm having a thought…. Well, I'm having more than that but regardless……"

The other three men waited.

"Can I borrow him, Cloud? I swear to return him in the exact same condition."

"I… guess." Cloud spoke slowly.

Riku watched speculatively as Zack gave Leon a quick kiss and stood up. He walked around the table, stopping before Riku and bowing slightly with a mock-serious smile. "May I?"

Riku smirked back and took the ex-SOLDIER's hand. "I was hoping someone would ask."

Zack lead him toward the dance floor. "Good. Now let's go find your brother and see how discombobulated we can make him."


	355. wii

Thanks to Sassy, Akiko and Doggeh for this. I've only played Smash Brothers Melee so forgive the lack of detail.

Wii

"Don't you dare- Man!" Sora stomped his foot and nearly threw the remote. "How the heck do you keep beating me with Luigi?"

Leon shrugged, launching an attack on Demyx. Demyx unleashed Pikachu's special attack on him and Luigi died. "Same way a cute-looking yellow cat-thing keeps killing me."

"I'm just hitting buttons!" Demyx protested. "I don't know what the heck I'm doing!"

Pit re-spawned and Sora was again in the game. "You guys are going _down_!"

"Says you." Zack snickered, instantly killing Sora. "Maybe you should actually pay attention instead of talking."

"Hey!"

Sephiroth watched this from behind the sofa with a slightly puzzled expression. "What are you playing?"

Reno was sprawled out on the floor and looked up. There was a bored tone to his voice. "Brawl. Basically it's a free-for-all, yo."

"And somehow, Dem has been kicking everyone's ass." Riku noted as he came into the room with a bag of chips and armload of soda. He deposited the items on the table and sat on the floor beside Reno.

Sora dropped down near the table and immediately reached for the chips. "Stupid beginners luck. Dem, Leon and Zack haven't even played the game before and they kept killing me!"

On screen, Luigi died again and Leon set his remote down. This left it between Demyx and Zack. "I don't about Demyx but Zack and I both have years of tactics training to draw on."

"Well then Seph should be a total pro at this." Sora decided, dumping a handful of chips in his mouth. Abruptly, he slapped his hand against his leg. "We should totally make him the fourth next round! Seph, Riku, Reno and Cloud? That would be awesome!"

Cloud looked over from the window seat. "I never said I was playing."

"Oh come on, Spike!" Zack launched Falco's special attack at Pikachu and the little yellow critter died. "Yes! I win!"

Demyx sighed, letting go of his controller and flexing his fingers. "I think I broke my thumb."

"Aww, poor thing." Reno smirked at him and tugged on Demyx's pant leg. When the dark blond came over, the redhead sat up and Demyx dropped into his lap.

"So who's playing next round?" Riku glanced behind him and gave Cloud a pleading look. "I don't want to kick Reno's ass by myself."

"I'll give it a try." Sephiroth announced. He walked around the sofa and sat on the floor near Sora. The teen moved over enough to give his wings room. "Though someone will have to explain how this we thing works. I thought it was a motion-sensor game system."

"It's called a Wii, Seph," Zack fell into his easy chair and handed his remote over. "And for this game, you hold the controller sideways."

As Zack and Sora explained to Sephiroth the fine points of the game, Riku continued to silently plead Cloud to play. Reno snickered in amusement, nuzzling Demyx's neck. "Cloud just doesn't want anyone to know how pathetic he is at video games, yo."

Blue eyes hardened and Cloud slowly left the window seat. He deliberately came over and yanked the remote from Demyx's lifted hand. Cloud lightly kicked Reno's leg as he passed and sat on the sofa beside Riku. Riku only grinned happily and kissed his cheek.

The silvered teen set up the new game and picked his character, earning amused snorts from Sora and Reno. He rolled his eyes at them. "I like using Zelda, okay? It has nothing to do with being gay."

"Course not." Reno snickered as he picked Snake. "I'm totally gonna sniper your pretty little ass from my box."

"That's my pretty little ass, Turk," Cloud muttered. "If anyone's kicking it, it's me."

Riku chuckled. "With Fox? Good luck with that."

"Waiting on you, General." Reno kept Demyx in his lap and brought his hands around the dark blond's waist.

Sephiroth carefully cycled through all of his options, ignoring Sora's advice as to which characters were the best and who was stupid. After going through every one of them twice, he made his selection. A soon as he did, everyone in the room stared at him.

"You can't be serious." Zack gaped at him.

Leon lifted an eyebrow and leaned against the arm of Zack's chair. "Fifty Munny he ends up owning all of you."

"Oh, I'll take that!" Reno laughed. "Start the game, yo."

Riku selected four lives for each of them and the game began. Reno immediately went after Sephiroth and died almost as quickly. Riku battled Cloud and eventually killed him off. Reno re-spawned and went after Riku. While occupied with him, Sephiroth attacked Riku from behind and Zelda died.

Cloud returned and got the jump on Sephiroth, killing him. Then he and Reno jointly took out Riku. The teen shouted a protest and once back in the game, took out both of them. He and Sephiroth squared off and fought for several minutes.

When the other two came back, they joined Riku and ganged up on Sephiroth. They killed him again and turned on one another, Reno getting killed again by a joint attack by Cloud and Riku. The Turk cursed, realizing he was on his last life.

Riku and Cloud duked it out and killed each other with simultaneous special attacks. Reno attempted to sneak up on Sephiroth and was taken out by Riku nearly the instant Zelda returned. Sephiroth then killed Riku.

Reno snarled and tossed down his controller a moment before Riku fell back against the sofa and glared at the screen. "How the heck did that happen?"

Zack was laughing and Sora chuckled around his soda. "Kinda funny that it's down to Cloud and Seph, isn't it?"

The two in question paid no attention to the conversation around them, locked in a battle of skill. Leon and Demxy watched the screen intently, waiting to see exactly how this played out. After a moment, Zack was also staring at the screen.

Abruptly, there was a mad flurry of movement on the screen and Fox died. Cloud's lip twitched as he leaned back and dropped his remote. Likewise, Sephiroth set his down and flicked his bangs. "Well, that was interesting."

Reno and Sora stared at him. Sora looked stunned. "You just freakin' beat everyone with _Jigglypuff_! That was way more than interesting!"

"You owe me Munny, Reno." Leon left the arm of the chair and crossed the room. He paused beside the redhead who angrily dug in his pocket. He slapped the funds into the ex-SeeD's hand and Leon moved on to the kitchen.

"That was awesome!" Sora turned on his knees. "Now the top two winners of each set have to play for first rank. That means Zack, Demyx, Cloud and Seph!"

"I believe I have had enough for today." Sephiroth noted calmly. Cloud nodded his agreement, distracted by Riku whispering something into his ear. Glancing over, Demyx was likewise occupied by Reno rubbing his hands along his thighs.

Sora pouted and looked toward Zack. The raven-haired man snickered and stood up. "All right, guys. This is a Nintendo party, not a make-out party so I'm kicking you all out!"

The two couples shrugged and without any protest got up, bid their good-byes and left. Leon returned from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow and the emptier living room. Zack shrugged and stepped around Sephiroth. He headed over to Leon and pushed him toward the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sora demanded.

"To play a different game." Zack continued guiding Leon up. "But you can play with the Wii as long as you want."

They disappeared and Sora pursed his lips angrily. He then turned toward Sephiroth. "You know, I really want to kill them all sometimes."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement. "Do they have Umbrella Chronicles?"

"Yeah, wanna play it?" Sora got up and moved to switch out the game.

Sephiroth reached for the bag of chips. "Sure."


	356. Icy

This begins Smiley Smackdown's second list (you guys can still give them, you know). …And reviews are always nice.

Icy

Cloud tried again to get Riku to face him. He reached out to take hold of the teen's arm but was immediately shrugged off. He kept his back to Cloud, shoulders stiff and posture ridged. "Riku, please."

"No." The word was spoken calmly, in a frigid tone Cloud had never heard from Riku before.

The blond darted around to stand before his lover, hand out but not actually attempting to touch him. "You have to let me explain."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Riku…" Cloud heard the begging tone in his voice but did not care. He had come in here expecting a fight. He was prepared for Riku to lash out at him, get angry and scream at him. He even half-expected the taller male to hit him, physically fight with him and Cloud would have taken it.

He deserved it for what he had done.

…But after he had said what he had to Riku had only gazed at him. There was an impossible silence and those beautiful aqua eyes of his grew icy and he simply turned away. His entire demeanor went completely cold.

Riku kept his eyes averted as Cloud made one more plead. "Please, Riku, look at me."

After a moment, Riku did so and Cloud's breath stopped. There was absolutely no warmth, no understanding, no _anything_ in his beloved's expression. Cloud's heart shattered for at that instant, he knew this could never be fixed.

Riku moved away from him and headed for the door. He opened it and paused. "I'll get my stuff later."

Then he left and Cloud dropped to his knees.


	357. Follow

Follow

He kicked off his boots near the door, not wanting to trudge too much dirt in, and paused. The puppies had not made any noise yet. Usually by now, they would have realized that someone was home and be whimpering from their crates in the kitchen.

Frowning, he headed in that direction. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed that the two cages were in fact empty. He knew they had been put away when they left this morning. Maybe Riku had decided to take Seph and Zack with him when he let them out at lunch.

He shrugged to himself and turned back to the hall, making his way back to the stairs. He headed up them, rubbing at his neck and thinking about a nice, long shower. If Riku was not back by the time he finished, maybe he would run out and get dinner so his lover would not have to cook.

At the top of the stairs, he heard a door creak and looked toward the bedroom. As soon as he did, two small masses of grey and black came barreling out and attacked him with happy sounding yelps. The puppies jumped around his leg, occasionally leaping up to nip at his gloved hands.

He found himself smiling and patting at Seph's head as Zack took a strap into his mouth and tried killing it. "Hey, guys. What are you doing up here, huh?"

"Waiting to ambush you." Riku smirked, leaning in their bedroom doorway. "They're getting rather good at obeying commands.

"Only from you." Cloud held out a flat hand to get the puppies to stop. Seph moved back and somehow managed to look at him like he was crazy. Zack leapt up to bite at the hand. "See?"

"Well, you have to talk to them, Cloud." The nineteen-year-old laughed. "If you order them, they'll follow."

Cloud frowned, lightly batting Zack away. "Taking charge has never been something I was good at."

Riku snorted. "Please, Cloud. We've all seen how when the moment comes you are right there in the forefront with Sephiroth, Squall, even Zack. Hell, when we're on site people automatically follow you."

The blond made a non-committal noise and rubbed at Seph's ear. "They follow me when there's no one else."

Sighing, Riku snapped his fingers and the dogs ran to his side. They both sat at his feet, looking at him expectantly. Riku did not acknowledge them, simply folding his arms. "Call for them."

"They won't come; they never do."

"You know, this really isn't boding well for your parenting skills."

Cloud scowled. "Children are different."

"Yes they are." Riku agreed. The puppies began fidgeting, moving around the keybearer's ankles. "But the principals are the same."

Cloud glanced at the pair circling Riku and in a quiet tone stated, "Seph, Zack, here."

The puppies barely sparred him a glance.

"You have to make them want to obey you," Riku angled his head, bangs brushing his eyes. A mischievous glint came to his eyes. "Show them whose Alpha male around here."

Cloud smirked. In a more commanding yet still soft voice, the blond repeated, "Seph, Zack, here."

The canines stared at him a moment, Zack cocking his head to the side and Seph lifting his ears curiously. Now that he had their attention, Cloud patted his leg once. The two came running over and skittered around him.

Cloud sat on the top step, scratching at Seph's grey ear as Zack hopped into his lap. The black one curled up and closed his eyes. Seph lay down beside him and was clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving.

Riku grinned and joined them, kneeling down near Seph. He tugged on a spike of Cloud's hair. "See? They'll listen to you."

"Sometimes;" conceded the older one. "I really don't have that dominate of a personality."

Riku laughed, draping his arms over his lover's shoulders. "Considering how often you dominate me, I'd call that a false statement, love."

"You're just a follower."

"Oh, is that so?" The silvered one leaned in to nibble at Cloud's earlobe.

"Yeah," Cloud breathed out. He then carefully removed Zack from his lap and stood up. The puppies looked at him in confusion. He pointed his finger downstairs. "Go."

The two reluctantly did as told.

Cloud smiled faintly, standing Riku up. He pulled him into a deep kiss then pushed him lightly away. "I'm taking a shower. Feel free to follow."

Riku chuckled and immediately moved after him into their bedroom.


	358. Cheesy

Uh… Tifa mentioned the concept and I was watching The Phantom Menace…..

Cheesy

"Are you an angel?"

Sephiroth paused a moment, glass half-way to his lips before he casually turned his head. One elegant, silver eyebrow rose. "I beg your pardon?"

The man leaning on the bar rail beside him was clearly drunk. His bright eyes sparkled, set in what could be described as a pretty face. His light brown hair had a ruddy tint to it and hung in a long tail over his shoulder. He wore a cowboy hat and a rich blue shirt, unbuttoned to halfway down his chest.

"An angel," the man reiterated, motioning for another beer. "They come from….the moons of Ieago, I think…. Something like that."

Sephiroth turned away. Hopefully if he ignored this man, he would go away. There had been at least a dozen of these incidents were some woman or man with alcohol-induced courage approached him. It happened more often when he was without his wings, as he happened to be tonight. He really did not want to have to scare this guy off because he seemed harmless enough.

"Angels are the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

The silver-haired man sighed.

"And _you_, my friend, are absolutely gorgeous." The man laughed suggestively. "You've gotta be an angel dropped from the heavens."

"I assure you, I am no such thing."

"I don't believe that," the man pulled away from the bar only to walk around Sephiroth and lean up on his other side. "Or _maybe_ you're a fallen angel and you need someone to fix your broken wings."

Sephiroth took a sip of his drink, fighting back the growing urge to throttle this man. "I hardly think you are the one to do so if that were the case."

"I could be." Feeling rather emboldened, the man cautiously reached up to touch Sephiroth's hair. "I'm pretty good at fixing things."

Sephiroth whipped his hand out and intercepted him, turning his face toward the drunk. "Touch me and I will see to it that you never touch another again."

"Irvine!" Leon's voice broke out and a second later he was at their side. He pressed a hand against this Irvine's chest. "Hold on there, Sephiroth is not the guy you want to be trying to pick up."

"Sephi….." The man's eyes widened a bit. "That guy I was defending the cookie dough from?"

Sephiroth gave Leon a hard look. "What?"

Leon ignored him. "Come on, Irvine. I think you've had enough for tonight."

Sephiroth released Irvine's wrist and watched Leon haul him off. Once they were out the door, he shook his head and returned to his drink. Obviously, this Irvine was someone Leonhart knew quite well.

Someone abruptly snickered from behind him. "Are you an angel?"

"Zackary, if I _ever_ hear that again….." He finished off his drink. "It sounded like something a nine-year-old would say."

Zack settled down beside him, chuckling. "That had to be one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard."

"Who was that?"

"Another one of Squall's friends," shrugged Zack. Faye offered him a beer but he declined. "I met him at the house this afternoon."

"I suppose it was a good thing that I did not show then." Sephiroth stood. He shot Zack a glance. "What was that about defending cookie dough?"

Zack laughed, patting Sephiroth's shoulder and steering him out of the bar. "Ah, it's a funny story involving a general with an addiction to chocolate chip cookies…."


	359. Confuse

All mistakes are mine…. I don't remember if the spell exists in VII but I know it's in VIII.

Confuse

"Watch out for those Wyvern!" Leon called back, slicing through the Shadow that had suddenly materialized beside him.

"Cloud and I have the Heartless." Riku threw out a Dark Aura. "You guys focus on the monsters."

"Yeah, yeah." Reno muttered loudly as he brought his EMR to one of said creatures. He then mumbled to himself mockingly. "Focus on the monsters, yo. We've been fightin' monsters since you were in preschool."

Zack and Zell were tag teaming some of the aforementioned monsters. When they finished off the last of the pack of Replicons, Zack cursed and glanced at the tattooed blond. "I hate those ostrich things."

"Yeah," Zell agreed, whipping around to kick out at an Imp. "I'm trying to figure out where the heck all these monsters came from."

"That's confusing me too." Zack frowned, idly casting Blizzaga at a charging Wyvern. "There haven't been monsters here before, have there?"

"No," Cloud confirmed. He and Riku were taking on a half-dozen Heartless.

"Now isn't the time to be discussing this in committee." Leon nearly snarled out.

"Oh, lighten up, Squall." Zack swung out the Buster to cleave through a Golem. "It isn't like we all haven't done this a million times."

"At least now we don't have to fuck around with materia," added Reno, taking on another Imp.

"Oh, yeah. I'm lovin' that!" Zack grinned. He then turned to Zell. "We've got another damn ostrich."

Zell chuckled and threw back his fist. "I'm taking first hit!"

Leon rolled his eyes at the pair's antics. They acted as if this was nothing more than playing. Then again, to them it probably was. He found himself smiling a bit at the thought.

"Fuck, Riku! What the hell was that?" Reno cursed out loudly, gripping at a rather nasty cut on his shoulder.

This caught everyone's attention, splitting it between fighting and watching the keybearer. There was a peculiar vacant look to the teen's expression. When Cloud tried to approach him, he threw up a shield to block him.

"What the…?"

"Riku!" Leon shouted over, trying to get the other male's attention.

Riku glanced at him for a mere moment before again attacking Reno. The Turk cursed even louder as he was pressed back, doing everything he could to defend. Zack left Zell's side and intercepted Way to Dawn with the Buster.

Reno dodged away, staring at Riku before joining up with Zell. "Something's fucking up with him, yo."

Zell risked a look over his shoulder while Reno went after the Replicon. Zack shoved Riku away, studying the teen as he stumbled back. When the teen recovered, he jerked his head once and then cast his potion spell…

…on the monsters.

Suddenly Zell realized exactly what was going on. "He's under Confuse!"

"What?" Cloud asked, not quite getting it.

Leon, however, did and quickly finished off the Wyvern he was facing. Once done, he turned toward Riku and cast Dispel. The teen's expression immediately cleared and he blinked. Leon took a moment to make sure it completely took before targeting one of the remaining Imps.

Zell was likewise attacking one now that the Replicon was being handled by Reno and Zack. Riku had simply gone back to fighting the few lingering Heartless as if nothing had happened. Zell saw Cloud gazing at him with worry and explained, "One of the Imps must have cast Confuse on him."

"They are rather fond of that spell." Leon added. "It makes you think your allies are your enemies and vice versa."

Cloud nodded and launched into an attack on the last of said monsters. Zack and Reno finished off their foe as Cloud, Zell, and Leon took out the Imps which destroyed all of the monsters. A moment after this, Riku sliced through the last Heartless.

The silvered teen banished his keyblade and turned toward the rest of them. As soon as he saw the looks they were giving him he angled his head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Reno fished around one of his pockets for a potion. "You just tried to fuckin' kill me, yo."

"I what?"

"We're going to have to start teaching Riku and Sora more magic." Leon commented as the group began putting their weapons away. "Heartless don't use magic like monsters do."

"We need to figure out where they're coming from." Zack added as he and Reno stepped closer. "Monsters don't just suddenly appear."

"Plus they're with the Heartless." Zell noted. "Someone's matching them up."

"Hold on," Riku almost shouted, regaining everyone's attention. "I was under a spell?"

"Yeah," Cloud wrapped his arm around Riku's waist. "You started attacking us, confusing the hell out of everyone until Zell figured it out."

Riku's aqua eyes widened and a horrified look came to them. Remembering Reno's earlier statement, he looked to the redhead. "Did I hurt you?"

The Turk shrugged. "Nothin' that a potion didn't take care of, yo."

"I'm sorry." Riku shook his head, expression serious and voice worried. "I didn't-"

"It's fine." Reno pulled out a cigarette. "Just start learning those counter-measures. If these monsters are going to become a common thing, we're all gonna need a refresher course in monster slaying."

Zack snorted, glancing at Reno then Cloud. "Looks like Sephiroth is about to get a real job."

Leon folded his arms. "Is killing monsters something he's particularly skilled at?"

"He can take down a Behemoth in three hits."

Zell whistled. "Sign me up for his team."

"Let's get back to town." Leon took point as the group left the Maw. "We need to start setting things up for this new threat."


	360. Lead

I did not like anything I did for this one. Tifa suggested the idea of using a recent Photoshop I did on DA, which I made work.

Feel free to talk to me, guys. I like talking!

Lead

Sora squared his shoulders and marched determinedly across the beach. After months of secret looks and mysterious smiles, light touches and naps that ended with both of them curled around one another, Sora was ready to admit that he had a crush. He really should have realized it long before this but the thought really had never crossed his mind.

Kairi was the one who had gotten him to start thinking about it. She had pointed out everything unusual about their relationship. She was the one who called attention to how abnormally close they were.

He entered the shack and took the steps two at time to the upper level and pushed the door open. Now that he understood his friend's feelings, all the things that had been silently passing between them, he was going to step up and do something about it. He would take the lead and bring everything out into the open.

Sora shuffled over the sand to the wood bridge and crossed, his gait never faltering. He jogged across the islet and stopped just before what had been dubbed Riku's tree. A faint breeze came off the water and tugged at his spiked hair.

Riku was lying along the trunk, one knee bent up and the other leg hanging off the side. His lengthy hair spilled off to the side and he held a manga up before him. He looked quite relaxed and content.

"Hey, Ku."

Aqua eyes flicked over and Riku closed the book. He sat up and offered the brunet that soft smile he seemed to have reserved only for Sora. "What's up?"

That was when the first traces of uncertainty entered the younger teen's mind. He pushed them aside however and leapt up onto the Paopu tree, straddling the trunk. "We need to talk."

Riku lifted an eyebrow, a confused look to his expression. "Okay."

Sora bit his lip, trying to decide exactly how he wanted to go about this. Maybe it was best if he was just completely forward about it. Making up his mind, he took a shallow breath. "I know you like me."

There was a moment. Riku's expression did not change. "You do?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded and continued talking. "I'm not sure why I didn't see it before but now I totally get it. At first I was a little weirded out by it but now I'm completely okay with it and actually…"

Sora glanced down and picked at the smooth bark before him. "I kinda like you too so if you want to go out or whatever, I'd be willing to give it a shot."

There was an expectant pause as Sora waited for Riku's response. He was more nervous now than he had been when he began speaking. He did not know why: Riku would obviously say yes. He might even try kissing Sora.

That would be interesting.

"Wow, Sor," Riku looked away, his bangs blowing gently over his eyes. "I, uh…. When did you come to this conclusion?"

"Yesterday."

Slowly nodding, something in the older teen's expression changed. "I love you, Sora-"

The spiky brunet looked up quickly.

"-but it isn't like that."

"Wha… what?" Sora stared at Riku. What did he mean? He had read all the signs, done all the analyzing and it all lead to one conclusion. He could not be wrong… could he?

"I'm sorry I made you think…" Riku sighed. "I should have known this would happen."

Sora angled his head. "What?"

"You and I have always been connected; we have a bond that I don't think anything can break. It should have broken after everything I put you through but somehow, it's only gotten stronger. I've depended on that bond to help me through these past few months.

"I've used you as an anchor when I feel… lost. By touching you, reassuring myself that your there and you aren't leaving, I'm okay." Riku turned back to face Sora, deep regret filling his expressive eyes. "I'm sorry if I lead you on by that. I just didn't think…"

Sora took a minute to wrap his mind around this. "So….wait. You're saying you _don't_ like me?"

"Not in the way you're obviously thinking." The silvered teen frowned. "Do you…?"

"Well," Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I was beginning to think I did but now I'm not too sure. I get what you're saying and I think I get it. I love you, too but we're not _in love_."

"Exactly." Relief flooded Riku's features. "I'm glad you understand. I really did not mean to mislead you or anything."

"Well, if you would actually talk to me instead of always forcing me to have to waste time analyzing you, it wouldn't have happened." Sora stated pointedly.

Riku snorted softly but nodded. "Yeah, I'll work on that."

"Sure you will." Sora said dryly. He climbed to his feet and stood on the bent-over tree, gazing out over the ocean. "You know, if you were gay and interested, I'd be willing to go out with you."

At Riku's abrupt laugh, he turned his face down to glance at him.

Riku smirked back at him, lying back down. "I'm sorry, Sora. I only date older men."

Sora's jaw dropped. "_Whaa…?_"


	361. ceiling fan

So has anyone freaked about the two day delay? Probably not.

This is the first of Five Little Voices' second list.

Ceiling fan 

"I cannot change his mind on it." Sephiroth shook his head. "He has made his decision."

King Mickey sighed. "I had a feeling but I hoped he would listen to you."

"I cannot fault his logic," noted the ex-general softly. He glanced down at himself, his two recently acquired lower wings twitching in an agitated fashion. "It is a very difficult thing to accept changes brought on by embracing the darkness."

Mickey glanced at him but said nothing. He and Sephiroth had come to know each other rather well and he knew that pushing the silver-haired man to speak was a sure-fire way to either make him completely shut down or get yourself severely wounded. He was surprised but just how revealing Sephiroth could be when the man chose to be.

The pair remained quiet for another moment before Mickey nodded once as if deciding something and turned toward the next room. "Whelp, I guess all we can do is support Riku the best we can."

"Which is what we are already doing." Sephiroth followed the demure king into what had become the trio's sleeping area. "He should not be in this position."

"I know. I have been wracking my brain tryin' to figure out how fix this but I still can't even figure out _why_ it happened." The mouse dropped down to sit on a sleep pallet. He laced his fingers before him and studied them. "There has to be a way for Riku to get his body back."

"It remains _his_ body," Sephiroth corrected, voice growing a bit cold. "It has merely modified itself into a form more suitable to his recent use of it, as deplorable as that appearance is. I am certain once this is over, it will again change."

Mickey glanced up at him. "What makes you so certain?"

The silver-haired man abruptly chuckled. "I don't know."

"Oh, well, in that case." The mouse smirked, rolling his eyes. His mood however did lighten considerably. He smiled a bit, countering the serious look to his large eyes. "I'm trusting you on that belief, Seph."

"So is Riku." Sephiroth stated stiffly. There was a barely noticeable twitch to his shoulder wing and though Mickey was uncertain, he thought he saw apprehension in the man's feline eyes.

The door opened and awkward steps approached at a slightly hurried rate. A second later, they both heard what sounded like something being thumped and a loud curse. The pair glanced at one another in amusement.

They waited a moment before a figure nearly as tall as Sephiroth walked in, throwing back the hood of its black coat. A gloved hand reached to rub at a large welt on the man's deeply tanned skin. Golden eyes glared at them as if daring one of them to speak.

Mickey snorted, covering his wide mouth with a hand. Sephiroth, with only a trace of humor, calmly observed. "That ceiling fan has gotten you everyday."

"It's only been three days," Riku commented bitterly. "I'm not used to being this tall."

"Well, get used to it."

Riku narrowed his eyes at his brother. One of the things both Sephiroth and Mickey had been grateful for was that while Riku had somehow taken on Xehanort's form, he retained all of his own mannerisms, stances and most importantly, his expressions. "Thanks for the confidence. I thought you believed I wouldn't be like this forever."

"And I still do," confirmed Sephiroth easily. "However, due to your age your body is due for one more major growth spurt and given your extreme similarities to me already, you will very likely end up my height."

"Oh." Riku glanced away, a strange mix of apprehension and embarrassment to his features. "Right."

Mickey glanced between the brothers, deciding he did not like the tension that was forming between them. The king knew the two needed one another, likely more than either of them realized. He did not want either of them to start pulling away from the other.

"Whelp, there's your bright side, Riku." The human-like mouse grinned. "Think of this as practice."

After a second, Riku smirked. "So now I have to add ceiling fans to my list of adversaries?"

"Not if you learn to duck." Sephiroth stated quietly, one corner of his lip curling up.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. I'm working on my defense."

"And you are improving." The elder brother nodded to emphasize his acknowledgement.

"I would hope so with how much you drill and test me." Riku responded. He brushed past Sephiroth to head for the small closet they stored supplies in. "I'm going to make food now. Can we spar again after dinner?"

"Certainly."

"Good." Riku awkwardly ducked down to search the lowest shelf before locating the items he wanted and straightening back out. "The sooner I can take low hanging objects off my list of potential enemies the better."


	362. catch phrase

I'm not too sure why this triggered this….

Catch phrase

Zack sighed in a bored manner, trying to finish the report Sephiroth insisted that he write. He had tried to get Leon to help get him out of it but his stubborn lover actually agreed with Sephiroth. Now he sat here, killing his brain doing something they both knew he despised.

It had to be a conspiracy.

In the kitchen, Leon and Riku were having some kind of animated discussion. Zack only half paid attention to it, quickly realizing it had something to do with literature which was something he had no interest in. Their laughter drifted toward the desk and Zack found himself wondering yet again why the two were not dating.

Not that he would even open that discussion. He was quite happy with Leon and Riku and Cloud just… fit one another. The four of them simply had a very unique relationship dynamic.

"How's the report going?" Leon walked out of the kitchen with Riku following. He stepped over and brushed the ex-SOLDIER's black hair.

"I despise it and I loathe you and Seph for making me write it."

Riku chuckled. "So you're almost done."

Zack could not help but laugh. "Yeah."

"Good." Leon brought his hand to rest on the back of Zack's neck, massaging it a bit. "I'm thinking about going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Zack breathed out. "That would be good."

"I told you he'd think so," noted Riku as he headed for the door. "So should Cloud and I be here around seven tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Leon nodded. "Oh, bring the book with you."

"Right." Riku opened the door. "Even if the 'morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Zack went completely rigid beneath Leon's hand. "What?"

Leon glanced down at him. Riku paused to look at him oddly. "It's a quote."

"I know what it is!" Zack nearly shouted. "How do you know it?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "I rather like the play Loveless. How do you know it?"

Zack was still tense and Leon tried rubbing at his shoulders to relax him. "You said you had no interest in plays and that."

"I don't." Zack closed his eyes and breathed out. "But Genesis was obsessed with that one. He went around quoting it constantly."

"Genesis?" The former SeeD frowned.

Riku looked confused for a moment before understanding lit his face. "Oh now it makes sense!"

"What does?"

"Sephiroth tried to forbid me to read it when he found out I wanted to." Riku folded his arms. "Obviously I didn't listen. He refused to tell me what his problem with it was."

Zack chuckled weakly. "Seph probably has the whole thing memorized because of Genesis. I know Angeal did. Gaia, I can recite the whole Gift of the Goddess passage."

Leon angled his head. "You know, if you think about it for a bit, that story really does parallel Sephiroth's life rather closely."

"It does." Riku nodded. "At first, I thought that was the only reason he disliked it. I figured he had to have read it at some point because he knew it so well but if Genesis was using lines from it like some kind of catch phase…"

"Yeah." Zack agreed.

They fell quiet for a moment. Zack still looked agitated and Leon casually rubbed at his neck and shoulders. Riku studied the floor for a second longer then glanced up and smirked. "So it would probably be a really bad thing if I started walking around quoting it, huh?"

Zack gave him a twisted smile. "It would be a toss up over who shut you up first."

"Right." The silvered teen said slowly. He flicked his eyes toward Leon. "I don't think I'm letting you borrow it any more."

Zack's jaw dropped. "You actually have a copy?"

"Well, my mother did," shrugged Riku. "It was one of the ones I took when I left home. Why? Is it rare?"

Zack leaned forward, a contemplative expression crossing his features. "Extremely. That's interesting that Sumire had a copy of it…."

"It's rather worn, too." Riku bit his lip. "I never asked where it came from."

"I know Genesis carried his copy on him all the time. I never saw it but Seph would have." Zack tapped a few fingers on the desk. "Wouldn't it be really twisted if you ended up with his?"

"Sephiroth would freak."

"Why do I have the feeling we need to make sure Sephiroth doesn't find out about it?" Leon asked, rubbing his free hand against his forehead.

"I honestly don't know how he'd react to it." Zack sighed. "Genesis is a very…"

"Touchy subject." Riku finished. "I think for the moment, we should all just keep this quiet."

The other two nodded. Leon released Zack's neck. "It's a shame really. What I've read of it is amazing."

"I joined a study group about it." Zack picked up his pen. "It's interesting."

"That it is." Riku again turned for the door. "It's too bad some psycho ruined it for you."

"Yep."


	363. ridiculous

I am surprisingly happy with this one. It goes with Silver and Jerkwater. Keep letting me know what you think, I'm kinda struggling with some of these.

Ridiculous

"Hey, Talia." Riku greeted the woman behind the counter as he walked into the small ice cream parlor. Zack and Sephiroth followed him, Zack glancing around once before fixing his violet eyes on the woman himself.

"Hi, Riku," the dark haired woman smiled brightly and the teenager. Her attention caught on Zack and she lifted an eyebrow. The smile grew. "So he did come."

"I knew he would." Riku grinned. "I'll let Seph do the introduction."

Natalia turned her head to look at Sephiroth standing behind and slightly to the side of Zack. Something in her expression changed. She waited a moment before chuckling. "Well?"

Sephiroth angled his head.

"Are you going to introduce your friend or should I just start listing all the names I've heard the two of you mention until I get one right?" Natalia chuckled.

"You'd get it in two." Riku called out from a booth across from her.

"This is Zack." Sephiroth motioned toward the named man. He then swept his hand out. "Zack, this Natalia."

As Zack flashed the woman one of his brightest smiles, she laughed. "So you're Sephiroth's best friend. I'm excited to meet you!"

"Aw!" Violet eyes flicked over to Sephiroth and Zack punched his shoulder. "You told her I was your best friend?"

"That was Riku." The older man stated flatly.

"And how you talk about him confirms it." Natalia grinned. She turned to reach for some glasses. "I already know what these two want, Zack, how 'bout you? You seem like a brownie sundae with strawberry topping guy."

Zack gaped. "Whoa, that's my freakin' favorite! How'd you know that?"

"Natalia has a unique gift for reading people." Sephiroth noted. He stepped over to the counter and watched her pour lemonade into the three glasses.

Zack narrowed his eyes curiously at this. He watched the two as he went over to the booth Riku had claimed. Natalia murmured something and Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

"Are they always like that?"

Riku made a noise. "Yep. They are totally crushing on each other. Of course, Seph is completely oblivious to it."

"Of course he is." Zack lifted an eyebrow when the woman reached over pushed back a section of Sephiroth's hair. "He lets her touch the hair?"

Riku snorted. "She _cut_ the hair."

Zack's head whipped to the side so fast the lock of hair that hung before his eyes got caught behind his ear. "You are fucking kidding me!"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Sephiroth took the drinks from Natalia and brought them to the table. As soon as he saw Zack's expression, he frowned. He set the glasses down and slid in beside his brother. "What?"

Zack grinned at him obnoxiously. "I never thought I'd see you in love, Seph."

The older man's features twisted in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Riku pulled his drink to him. "He saw Talia touch your hair."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with her." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I trust her."

"Uh huh." Zack tilted his head to the side. "That doesn't explain how….gentle you were acting toward her just now."

Sephiroth sighed. "Both you and Riku are reading way too much into my friendship with Natalia."

Riku shook his head, bringing the lemonade to his lips. "See what I mean? Totally ignorant."

Nodding, Zack leaned back and folded his arms before him. He placed his attention of Sephiroth and gave him a knowing look. "I know your not stupid, Seph. I also know just how aware of yourself you are. You have to have realized that your behavior toward Natalia is different than it is toward anyone else."

Sephiroth waited a second then looked down and to the outside edge of the table. "Perhaps it is but to suggest that it's because I harbor a deep affection for her is ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

Riku sighed, setting his glass down. He turned his body on the bench, placing an elbow on the table surface. "Why can't you just admit you like her? You are just as capable of love as the rest of us. I know that as a fact."

Spring green eyes glanced at first Riku then Zack. There was a bit of confusion to them and he was seriously considering their words. After a moment, he nodded once.

Zack was about to ask what it was for when Natalia came up to them with a small tray. She took a quick glance at Sephiroth before removing ice cream dishes from the tray. "Sephiroth has that serious look on his face again. What did you confront him with this time, Riku?"

The silvered teen shrugged and took his triple berry cobbler from her. "Nothing he should be thinking so hard about."

"Ah," She handed Zack his dessert before setting Sephiroth's malt before him. She then brushed a stray lock of his hair back with the rest of his bangs. "It's one of those he should be feeling the answer not thinking it questions."

"Yep."

She sighed and placed her small hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Stop thinking so much! I like your hair silver, not gray."

Sephiroth glanced up and gave her an odd smile. She grinned back and left to put the tray away, greeting another set of customers who were walking in. Once she was back around the counter, he glanced at his companions.

Both Riku and Zack were giving him those infuriating, smug looks of theirs. He sighed and picked up his spoon. "Okay, maybe it isn't so ridiculous."


	364. changes

I'm not too happy with how this worked out but it really wanted to go emo on me.

Changes

"_Nothing's changed."_

"_Nope, nothing ever will."_

Riku smiled bitterly to himself as he climbed up onto the familiar bent over trunk to sit in the exact same spot he always did. For how long had he been doing this? How many years now had he been coming out here when his thoughts were racing and his heart troubled? When he just had to get away from everyone and everything?

While on the surface nothing had changed, beneath that _everything_ was different. That fact had become painfully apparent the morning after they returned. It had been late when he, Sora and Kairi bid King Mickey, Donald and Goofy farewell, likely for the last time. It was hard to say goodbye but they all knew it was necessary.

They were home now.

He was not sure how long he had sat there before he sensed Sora approaching him. He did not react to the younger teen's presence, simply waiting for Sora to hop up beside him. He knew it would not be long before the brunet began speaking.

"We were wrong, weren't we?"

Riku sighed. "In a way."

Sora waited a moment. "I can't decide which has changed more, us or the Islands. I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? Either way, things are different now."

Silver hair blew back in a sudden wind. "I was walking along the wharf yesterday morning, watching them bring in their catches and it really hit me that I _never_ did fit in here. The Islands are different than they were a year ago but so am I. It feels like the distance between me and everyone else is even greater now."

"I never really got why you thought you were so separate from everyone." Sora bit his lip. "I didn't get how anyone could think of themselves as a part and yet completely separate.

"Yesterday afternoon, I went with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka to that school thing they invited us to. As I walked around with them, I felt like an outsider. They were sharing jokes and talking about things I didn't know anything about. It was… strange."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. "I still get the looks from people when I go out but there's something different about them. It used to just be curious, sometimes a bit fearful and now…. It's like they're trying to figure out why I'm here. I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

They fell silent for several minutes, the occasional breeze tugging at them. Both of them had so much more they wanted to say but simply did not have the words for it. They each had the feeling that the other had at least a partial understanding.

"This is our home, our world." Sora stated quietly. "This is where we're supposed to be. It's just going to be really hard to re-find our places within it."

Riku glanced over, noting the younger boy's determined expression. His eyes, however, held a deep uncertainty. It did not suit Sora at all. "You're probably right."

Sora turned his head and angled it. "There isn't another option."

Riku did not believe that and one look into Sora's blue eyes confirmed that he was not quite buying his own words either but it was all they had. "At least we've got each other."

"Yeah," the brunet nodded. "And Kairi. You know she'll do all she can."

"Yeah."

Sora leapt off the trunk. "Come on, Tidus and Wakka want us to go to their blitz game."

Riku hesitated a second before sliding off himself and moving to follow his best friend. Sora was considerably happier now and from a few feet ahead, he looked back and grinned. Riku found himself returning it and jogging forward to catch up.

At least some things did not change.


	365. sentimental

I like the idea but it may not quite fit the word.

Okay, I'm not begging, I'm really not, but _please_ review, guys. It really means a lot to me for you guys to take that time to leave a note.

Sentimental

Zack sat down on the deck, laying the Buster Sword carefully on the wood before him. Even though it had obviously been recently cleaned, the weapon was in bad shape. There were deep grooves in the wide, flat blade and the hilt was well worn. The top had a few dents though the sharp edge was flawless. The base of the weapon no longer had any of ornate black and gold design that had originally decorated it.

Smiling tightly to himself, he began delicately unwrapping the hilt material. He could just imagine Angeal's expression if he saw what had become of his family's sword. His mentor would probably lay into him for not showing it the proper respect it deserved, all the while giving him that stern look of his. Despite that expression, there would be amusement to his clear blue eyes.

"Hey, Zack!" Sora leapt over the deck rail using one hand as a brace. His feet hit the deck and he dropped to his knees before the sword. He angled his head as he watched Zack take the last of the wrapping off, exposing the plain, smooth metal of the handle. "What are you doing?"

"Replacing the grip." The First Class answered easily. "Cloud was using it for so long and so often that it indented to mold to his hands. Obviously, his hands are smaller than mine so holding is uncomfortable."

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that."

"You can." Zack picked up the new material and started attaching it. "After I got it from Angeal, Sephiroth showed me how to make all possible repairs to it knowing that while I intended to actually use the Buster, I wanted to cause the least possible damage to it."

Zack snorted lightly. "Cloud did one hell of a number on it. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get even close to its original state."

Sora noted the sad tone that had come to the older man's voice. Worrying his lip, he watched for another moment. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Zack but he was not sure what he would be willing to tell him. Given how quiet both Cloud and Sephiroth were about their pasts, he knew it had to be painful.

"Ask me whatever you want, kid." Zack suddenly chuckled. "I like to talk even if some of it is painful. I'm not like the other two."

No, Zack was nothing like the others. "The Buster Sword was originally yours, right? And you gave to Cloud; I'm guessing when you died."

"Yep, passed on the legacy."

"Legacy?"

Zack let out a shallow breath. He paused a moment in his wrapping and with his left hand traced his fingers along the scratched blade. "This sword was given to me by my mentor when he died. The Buster had been Angeal's family sword, a symbol of honor and pride. He almost never used it, only carrying it upon his back. I once asked why he never used it; that is seemed a waste of energy to have it and never use it and he simply said that it would get scratched and worn at that would be a true waste."

A soft, distant tone crept into his voice. "I never really understood what he meant by that until he passed it on to me."

Realizing he had drifted off topic, Zack returned to wrapping. "Anyway, I used the sword in tribute to Angeal and Sephiroth understood this so he showed me how to maintain it and replace anything that got damaged or worn. I saw the Buster as a symbol of everything I wanted to be and everything I believed in."

"So when you died, you gave it to Cloud." Sora concluded. "You gave him all of your hopes and dreams."

"Exactly," flicking his violet eyes at the teen, Zack grinned. "I knew you were smart."

"I have my moments," the boy laughed. He looked over the weapon as Zack finished up with the hilt. "I'm guessing Cloud didn't think of it the same way. He's really given this thing a beating."

"Cloud didn't know." Zack sighed, also glancing over the sword. "He…broke after I died and he forgot about me or rather, he tried to become me I guess….I'm really not too sure how all of that worked and I doubt really understands it either."

"He stopped using it after he remembered." Riku's voice came quietly behind them. He passed through the patio door and stopped beside Zack. "That's when he got Tsurgi."

Zack nodded. "I know he brought back to where I died and set it like a grave marker."

Sora glanced up at Riku. "So why did he have it when the Heartless came?"

"I'm not sure." The silvered teen shrugged. "My guess is he went back for it because it was the only thing he possessed that truly meant anything to him. I think he still drew strength from it so when the darkness began consuming The Planet, he retrieved it."

"That makes sense." Sora turned his attention back toward Zack and frowned. The man was looking oddly at the sword again. "You okay?"

Zack blinked once. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I just got stuck in one of those weird moments."

Riku squatted down, aqua eyes taking in the well-used weapon. "Sephiroth says he has an idea as to how to smooth out the scratches and bring back its original color."

"I had a feeling he would." Zack grinned, climbing to his feet and hefting the Buster up with him. He held it out before him, blade perpendicular to his face. He then pulled it to him, pressing his forehead to the cool metal.

After a moment, he dropped it and smiled at the teenagers with him. "Well, lets go see what Seph wants to do to bring this thing back to life."


	366. Goofy

This begins Maria Kintober's list. All of the info in this is verified to be true...

Goofy

Demyx groaned, banging his head against the desk. "I have been through these _five_ times, Sora. He's not here."

"He has to be!" Sora protested, coming over to lean over the musician's shoulder. "I know for a fact he was born here!"

"Well the only Goof I'm finding is a Maxwell Goof." Demyx flipped to named person's card.

"That's his son." Sora peered at it excitedly, hoping the card would have the information he wanted. After a moment, he pouted. "Dang it, it doesn't have it."

Riku looked over at the two from the sofa he was sitting on with Sephiroth. "You spent how long traveling with Goofy and you don't know his birthday?"

"It never came up!" The brunet threw up a hand. "We were kinda busy with other things, ya know."

"If it's so important to you, why not just ask Donald or the king?" Sephiroth queried blandly.

"Because Donald doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and will ask a ton of questions and I don't want to bother King Mickey with it." Sora sighed. "Why is everything I do doomed for failure?"

"Perhaps it is because you chose the most roundabout way of doing things." The elder son of Jenova answered mildly, returning his attention to the journal he was reading.

"Whatcha guys doin'?"

They all looked over as the subject of their conversation walked in with his son. Max looked rather bored as they came in but perked up a bit when he noticed Riku. He quickly separated from his father and joined the two silver-haired males at the small sitting area they occupied.

"Hey, Goofy," began Demyx, ignoring Sora's shove. "When's your birthday?"

"May 25." The human-like dog answered, a bit of confusion to his expression. "Why?"

"We were discussing birthdays." Demyx shrugged easily.

"Oh, is that why you're going through the birth certificates?"

Sora choked a bit. "Uh, yeah… we, uh, were curious if anyone here had the same birthdays as any of us."

"A-hyuck, that sounds fun." Goofy walked over to the two. "I've never thought to do that before. I wonder who else has my birthday…"

Max rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Dad, we came here for a reason."

"Oh, yeah." Goofy frowned a bit and went to a distant bookshelf. "Now I know it's around here somewhere…"

"I hate these genealogy projects," Max muttered. "They're such a pain. I've got such a screwed up family."

"I highly doubt it is worse than ours," Sephiroth murmured. He flicked his feline eyes at the young Goof. "You should take pride in your family, Maxwell. Some of us can only wish we had what you have."

The college student stared at him for a moment and nodded. "I guess it's not that screwed up. There's some pretty cool people in it."

"Here it is!" Goofy exclaimed, pulling a large book from the shelf. "The history of the Goof family!"

Demyx lifted a dark blond eyebrow. "That's a big book."

"Huh?" Goofy considered it a moment. "I guess it is but we have a long, proud history goin' back nearly a million years to the Goofasaurs!"

"Are you serious?" Sora gaped.

"Yep," confirmed Goofy. "And my ancestor King Putt invented golf."

Sephiroth gazed at the dog-like warrior skeptically but said nothing.

Max stood up as his father came over to him. He took the book and began heading for the door. When Goofy tried to linger, he sighed. "Dad, you have that meeting with the rest of the guard, remember?"

Goofy looked crestfallen. "Yeah, but gwarsh, I'd rather stay here with you guys."

"Well, come find us after!" Sora grinned.

"I will." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Goofy." Riku suddenly called out. When he paused, the silvered teen asked, "How come you don't have a birth certificate?"

"Huh?" The captain of the guard looked confused for a moment. Then understanding lit his face and he chuckled. "Oh! Goofy's not my original name. I changed it."

"What?" Sora stared. "Really? What's your real name?"

"Dippy Dawg."

Riku and Demyx fought back snorts. Sephiroth's lip twitched but that was his only reaction. Sora thought about it a moment and struggled not to snicker. "Why, uh…. Why'd you change it?"

Goofy shrugged and again turned to leave the library. "Cause nobody was able to spell Dawg right."

Once he was gone, Sora, Demyx and Riku burst out laughing. Demyx was nearly gasping for air and Sora had to hold onto the desk to stay up. Riku's fist hit the back of the sofa a few times. "_Dippy Dawg?"_

Sephiroth was clearly struggling not to laugh also but in the end wound up chuckling. "Who knew Goofy Goof was an improvement."


	367. Smile

This totally ran away on me but I like it.

There's a new poll for you all to take.

Smile

"What's with the frown's?" Mickey angled his head as he regarded the two sitting in Riku's kitchen. The demure king swung himself up into a chair, chuckling lightly as Seph and Zack came scampering over to nip at his feet.

Riku snapped his fingers and the puppies backed down. Zack gave the nineteen-year-old and impressed look. "Wow, you really do have them trained."

"You should see them with Cloud," noted Riku. An odd grin crossed his face, "Especially Seph…. It's a little disturbing how well he obeys Cloud."

"Really?" The ex-SOLDIER smirked. "There's a sick joke there that I know Reno would be all over."

"Yeah," Riku agreed, turning back toward Mickey. The slight frown returned. "As to your question, we were talking about Sephiroth."

Mickey lifted an eye ridge. "Oh? What's wrong with him?"

"He's just been….depressed lately." Zack explained, picking his namesake up off the floor. "I mean, not that Seph is normally all that cheerful but he's definitely been down for the past week."

"Hmm…" The mouse pursed his mouth in thought. "Any idea why?"

Riku shook his head. "Not a clue. If we could figure it out, we could probably do something about it."

"Whelp, sometimes you just have to work through these things by yourself," shrugged Mickey, giving Riku a mild smile. "You know that as well as anyone."

"Yeah," the silvered teen sighed. "I'm starting to get why everyone freaks out over my emo moods."

"Yep. No one likes to see anyone they care for sad."

"Amen, brother." Zack muttered loudly, tugging at puppy Zack's ear. The black canine playfully tried to attack his fingers.

"What have we told you about playing with yourself in public, yo?" Reno leaned in the entry. Sora snickered from beside him.

"Whadya going to do, Turk? Arrest me?"

"Meh, I'll let you go with warning."

Sora dropped to his knees and called Seph over to him. As the puppy strolled over, he flicked his blue eyes up at Riku and Zack. "You guys are not going to believe what Reno and I just saw."

Both human males, along with King Mickey looked at the newcomers curiously.

"Sephiroth was at Zell's." Reno commented casually, "Eating fries."

"Whaa?" Zack sputtered.

"Oh, it gets better!" Sora laughed, sliding his hands along the floor so Seph could chase them. "He's there with Goofy and he was smiling _and_ laughing!"

"Wait. _Sephiroth_ was laughing?" Riku asked skeptically.

Sora nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we didn't believe it either. He's been so withdrawn lately and he rarely smiles normally but Reno and I saw with our own eyes."

"Oh, I think I need to see this." Zack glanced at Riku who clearly agreed. He then turned to Mickey. "Have you had one of Zell's world famous hot dogs yet, Your Majesty?"

Chuckling, Mickey hopped off the chair. "Nope, but it sounds interesting."

"Can we take the dogs?" Sora asked already standing and going for their leashes. Riku did not bother answering. When the brunet returned, he attached the leads and with a happy grin herded the animals toward the front door.

The others followed them out, watching from the walkway as puppy Zack surged ahead. Sora yelped in surprise as he was tugged forward, puppy Seph barking at the other one. The black dog stopped and turned his head toward the gray one whining. He then sat and waited for Sora to catch up and fell in place beside Seph.

"Those dogs scare me, yo." Reno commented, pulling out a cigarette. "They are _way_ too much like the real ones."

"They definitely grew into their names." Riku smirked as Sora ordered Zack to stop wandering off to smell every single thing they passed. The human Zack shoved his shoulder and mock pouted.

"I wonder what Pluto would make of them." Mickey mused. "I should have brought him along."

"Next time. Or I'll bring them when we visit the castle next month."

They continued into town, Sora struggling with a certain black puppy that insisted on investigating and greeting every person they came across. Seph on the other hand, paid no mind to anything he walked past. In the Marketplace, Riku ended up taking Zack from him.

Zell and Sora's business venture was a simple stand with a small building and six tables with umbrella's and chairs scattered before it. The tattooed blond was wiping a table when he caught the group's approach. He stopped and grinned at them, waving a bit.

"How did I know you'd be showing up?"

Zack shrugged. "How could we not?"

"Where are they?" Riku glanced over the deserted tables.

"Table around the corner." Zell motioned with his head. "Like Seph is going to just sit out in the open. It was shocking enough that he stayed."

Goofy's telltale laugh rang out, followed by a much quieter but no less amused one.

"Was that…?" Zack gaped.

"That's Seph." Sora chuckled. "You've seriously never heard him laugh?"

"Not with any sanity." The black-haired man looked shocked.

"I've never seen Sephiroth smile so much." Zell commented. "I don't think he's stopped since they got here."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sora handed Seph's leash to Reno. The Turk seemed rather uncomfortable with it but said nothing. "I'm gonna make us some food."

"Whelp, let's go see what's goin' on." Mickey moved ahead. Riku, Zack and Reno fell in behind him and Zell followed Sora to the stand.

They rounded the stand and approached the table Sephiroth and Goofy sat at. There was a small mound of hot dogs and nachos before Goofy and Sephiroth was picking at a very large cookie. Both of them looked quite comfortable.

…And the winged man was indeed smiling.

"Well, I'll be damned." Zack pulled out a free chair and sat backwards on it. "This is something I never thought I'd see."

Sephiroth's smile fell into a neutral expression but his eyes still held their mirth. He sighed and broke off a chunk of cookie. "I knew the moment I sensed the Turk you'd be showing up."

"Hi, guys!" Goofy greeted happily. "Me and Seph here were just chattin' and having a good ole time!"

"Oh, yeah?" Riku glanced at his brother in amusement. He took the other free seat as Reno dragged over two more for himself and the king. "And what could you be talking about that has Seph so…cheerful?"

"We were trading stories bout troop inspections." Goofy answered, stuffing a few nachos into his mouth. "Some recruits try to do the dumbest things, don't they, Seph?"

"Indeed they do." Feline eyes cast toward Zack. "Especially this one."

Zack dropped his mouth in apallment. "Oh, I know you don't have anything on me!"

"You seem to forget that Angeal and I used to talk at great length, Zackary." A grin tugged at Sephiroth's lips. "I know all about your antics, Puppy."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Zack half-stood and pointed at the small dogs lying in the grass near Riku. "_They_ are puppies! I don't have floppy ears or a tail!"

Reno opened his mouth but the ex-SOLDIER shot him a glare. "Don't you dare make a sick joke at my expense, Red!"

"He is rather excitable like a puppy." Goofy chuckled.

"Full of energy." Mickey nodded in agreement.

Zack narrowed his eyes and was about to go off on all of them when he caught the genuine smile on Sephiroth's face. In all the years he had known the man, he had never seen him so relaxed, so simply happy. With a quiet grumble, he settled back into his seat.

If it got Sephiroth to smile like that, he could take a little humiliation for one afternoon.


	368. Banjo

This did not want to write which sucks cause I love the idea. Oh, well.

Banjo

The soothing sounds of nighttime surrounded them and Riku stared at the canvas above his head. When Sora had come to him, begging him to come with on this camping trip he wanted to do, he had said no. After the younger teen's fourth attempt, Cloud and Leon had stepped in and ordered Riku to go.

Apparently, they both felt he needed to spend more time with his best friend.

He could not really argue with the belief and did not protest too much. The fact that Cloud was actually pushing him to go, knowing that it meant Riku would be on a different world for a week, was not lost on Riku. As he was shoved out the door, backpack thrust upon him, he had teased the man to not cheat on him with Leon.

Cloud had only smirked as Sora chuckled.

Now, two days later, he lay on his back within the tent he shared with Sora. Sora had not told him that Donald and Goofy would be going with on this trip. He did not particularly mind, but it would have been nice to know beforehand.

For the past hour, Riku had been laying there just staring. He had really tried to hang out with others for Sora's sake but after a full day of watching the brunet laughing with the two about things he did not know anything about, he had to withdraw for a bit. He did not want to admit it but he was still rather envious of Sora's close friendship with Donald and Goofy and it just felt awkward being with them.

Outside, a banjo had been playing for the past half-hour and about twenty minutes ago a second had joined in. Sora sang along loudly with the instruments, sometimes with Goofy and another voice. Riku was rather certain he had heard Donald say he was going to bed a while back and even if he had not there was no way that voice could be the duck. He was getting curious as to who this new person was.

Sitting up, he ruffled his hair with his hand and decided it was time to rejoin the group. He ducked out of the tent and upon seeing who was gathered around the fire, quirked an eyebrow. An anthromorphic frog had joined Sora and Goofy, playing the second banjo.

"Hey, Ku!" Sora grinned. "I was beginning to think you fell asleep. Come over!"

"How can I sleep with all the music?" The older teen asked softly, coming over to sit beside his best friend.

"Don't forget Sora's awful singin'!" Donald quacked from his and Goofy's tent.

"Hey! I sing great!" Sora hollered back. He then pouted and grumbled. "I don't know why we brought him with."

Goofy chuckled and idly plucked a few strings. "Cause he's your friend, of course. The two of you wouldn't argue like you do if you weren't."

Sora rolled his blue eyes. "Sure, Goofy. I don't fight with Riku and he's my best friend."

"That's because Riku doesn't have a temper like you and Donald."

Riku snorted and nodded. "He's got a point."

Sora looked affronted. "You're not supposed to agree with him!"

The frog next to Goofy smiled. "You guys really are close."

"Yep," laughed the other. "Sora and Riku are two of my best buds, just like I said."

Riku blinked at Goofy. Did he really just call Riku one of his best friends? He barely knew him.

The dog-like person only grinned broadly at him for a moment and began once again plucking at his banjo. He picked out a tune and the frog repeated it in a different key. They traded off a few stanzas, almost as if they were using their instruments to duel, both looking quite happy.

Riku leaned over toward Sora. "Who's the frog?"

"That's Kermit. He's camping with his friends down a ways," answered the brunet. He gave Riku a meaningful look. "I told you Goofy and Donald like you."

"Guess so." Riku glanced at the banjo players. Sora bumped his shoulder and grinned obnoxiously. Riku bumped back and smirked.

"That's it!" Donald suddenly poked his head out of his tent. "One more plinkin' banjo note and I'll come out there!"

He disappeared again and the other four fell silent a moment.

Riku abruptly snorted, flicking his eyes toward the two players. "Either of you know _Rainbow Connection_?"

Kermit grinned. "I wrote the song."

"I adore that song."

Riku, Kermit, Sora and Goofy exchanged glances before Kermit started playing and they all began singing.

They completely ignored Donald's protests for the next two hours.


	369. Heart

I have no idea if this works or not….. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Heart

Riku remained silent for a long moment. The corner of his lip curled down as he turned his face away. He nodded once and headed for the door, not speaking as he slipped out.

Mickey frowned deeply after him before looking at the other male in the room. The tall man's expression was completely collected, not revealing any of the emotion the king knew he had to be feeling. Sephiroth would not be here if he did not feel something for the teenager that had just left.

He had known Sephiroth for just over a month now. They had met before either of them had introduced themselves to Riku. Mickey had learned that Sephiroth was shadowing the troubled youth and after learning why had decided that it would be best for both of them to meet.

Sephiroth had not agreed and continued to simply watch over Riku. Mickey often crossed paths with him and as time went by, he began recognizing small traces of emotion from the man. The king knew that Sephiroth had vowed to make sure Riku was not traumatized by the secrets that had been hidden from him.

The winged man believed the best way of doing this was to prevent him from finding out and taking a hands-off approach to protecting the boy. Mickey had been the one to tell Sephiroth about the possession. He saw the pain and sorrow that had flitted across those normally neutral features. Then later, he saw the joy and relief in those feline eyes when he spied Riku, back to his physical self.

Even after that, Sephiroth refused to step forward. He followed them out of the dark realm and managed to stick with Riku after Mickey got separated from them. When the mouse finally reached them again, Sephiroth was somehow changed and after making certain that Riku was in Mickey's care, disappeared.

In the following three weeks, Mickey had come to really understand the fifteen-year-old who had brought them together. Riku was extremely reluctant to trust after his experiences with Maleficent and Ansem. His time in Castle Oblivion had made his heart fragile even though his resolve was stronger than ever.

Sephiroth had finally reappeared and approached Riku a week ago. The teen had recognized the man immediately and therefore distrusted him. He had been told a lot about Sephiroth and had even done some of his own research into the ex-SOLDIER. Riku had denied Sephiroth's words and it was not until Mickey confirmed the information two days later that Riku was able to even begin accepting the truth.

He had taken a day to process what he had been told and then went out to locate Sephiroth. When he found him, he asked the older man to explain again. The single-winged man had calmly told the boy what he needed to say, being as clinical as he could about it. After, Riku invited him to stay with them so that they could figure out just what they all were going to do.

"Sephiroth," Mickey broke the quiet hesitantly. While he had gotten to know Sephiroth much better in the past three days, he still was uncertain as to the man's reactions to various things. Regardless, having watched the two interact these previous few days he knew exactly what needed to be done to fix the tension here.

The silver-haired man lifted an elegant eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

With a sigh, Mickey sat in a rickety chair. "Look, I'm going to give you some advice and I don't know if you'll understand it. I think you will though."

Sephiroth leaned against the wall in a manner that clearly told the mouse to continue. The neutral expression did not leave his features. The man had displayed no trace of emotion since his reappearance.

"He has to know he can trust you." Mickey stated bluntly. He knew Sephiroth hated when people were not direct with him.

"And how exactly do I go about doing that?" Those yellowed green eyes narrowed minutely; "Beyond what I have already done?"

Mickey could not help but smile a bit. He really could not believe how little Sephiroth understood when it came to relationships and matters of the heart. "You need to let him in, Sephiroth."

"Let him in?"

"Into your heart." Large ears twitched as Mickey tried not to laugh at the confused look on the other's face. "I know how much you care about Riku. I saw it during the whole Ansem thing; it hurt you to know he had to go through that and you were relieved when it was over."

Sephiroth cast his eyes downward, long bangs falling before his eyes. It was nearly the exact same movement Riku made when he did not want people to look at him. "Riku has suffered too much."

"…And you thought that by staying away, you were helping him." Mickey concluded. "What Riku needs more than anything is to know he is worth something, that he's loved unconditionally. Your brother needs you, Seph. You are his family and he needs to know that you care."

Sephiroth was silent for several minutes. Mickey simply waited to see what he would say or do.

"I do not know how to do that."

Mickey smiled sadly. He knew that in the end this would be the problem and he was uncertain how to make a man who had never been loved, never known the warmth of a family, understand that caring for someone and showing that affection was not something you were supposed to think about.

"Just… open your heart, Sephiroth." The king whispered. "Trust your heart."

The man's black wing fluttered once. The lower half of his face, the only part visible, tensed a bit but it was not in an aggressive way. It almost seemed like he had suddenly remembered something he had forgotten a long time ago.

He looked up and met Mickey's eyes. There was resolve and the beginnings of something rather soft in those feline eyes. He gave Mickey a full nod and a very uncertain smile. He then turned and left.

Mickey pursed his mouth and allowed himself a grin. Somehow he knew everything was going to be all right now. Both of the sons of Jenova would finally begin to truly heal.


	370. Keyblade

I haven't seen anyone else try to tackle this event. Hopefully, this works alright.

Keyblade

He watched the young man tersely patrol the streets. His body was tight and he was on total alert, clearly well trained. There was no hesitation or uncertainty to his movements and his steel colored eyes were constantly scanning the surroundings.

Those eyes pained him. This man was much too young to be carrying that much pain. When he stopped to think about it, everyone who would soon be pulled into this nightmare was.

Sighing to himself, he silently asked yet again how it came to this. Ansem had said he would cease his experiments. Had the man lied to him? That seemed highly unlikely. He wished he could find his old friend but he had a feeling that simply was not possible.

Setting aside his questions and his own sorrow, he refocused on the sable-haired man steadily approaching his hiding place. The half gun, half sword he carried was held casually in his hand but was ready for immediate use. If this fighter was as skilled as the files said he was, he should be noticing something right about…

The man's steps slowed just a touch, posture shifting into an even more alert state. Those eyes sharpened as they cast about, looking for something. His hand changed his grip on his weapon as he grew closer to the alley.

From the shadows of it, the one waiting softly called out, "Squall."

The man froze, eyes widening a bit. He placed his body in such a way that he could quickly spring into action if necessary and peered into the darkness. It was obvious that the name pained him…that was interesting.

"Don't worry," he chuckled meekly. "I'm a friend. There's some things I need to tell you but I can't let anyone know I'm here."

Squall was extremely weary but slowly nodded. He brought himself to the mouth of the alley, staying to the opposite side of the crates from the other. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Like I said, a friend;" The high-pitched voice repeated. "I need your help."

Squall's scared face frowned minutely but he said nothing.

"I can't go into too much detail but very soon someone will appear who will have the power to stop the Heartless."

This got the man's attention. "Heartless? Is that what these… things are called?"

"Yes, they are born of the darkness in people's hearts. They exist only to gain what they do not have."

The man relaxed his hold on his weapon slightly as he listened intently.

"The Keyblade is the only thing that can seal the worlds from darkness. The Heartless fear the Keyblade and will do everything they can to stop the Bearer from accomplishing his goals. Once the Keyblade appears, there will be an increase in Heartless activity."

Squall's jaw tightened.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done about that." The voice paused. "The Keybearer must be protected at all cost. They are the only one who can save the worlds."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"You have done an amazing job protecting Traverse Town. First District remains completely clear and Second and Third are slowly getting there. I am trusting you with this information because of that. You are strong and dedicated and I know you will see to it that it is put to good use, Squall."

"Stop calling me that." He abruptly snapped out. "It's Leon."

There was a pause. In a sad tone, the hidden person slowly stated, "There is nothing you could have done to save your world."

"You weren't there." He countered. "What do you want me to do?"

Realizing he would not get anywhere by continuing to assure Squa-Leon that he had done all he could, he went right into what he had come here for. "There is a good chance that the Keybearer will appear here first since it seems most of the refugees have been coming here. He will need information."

"And how am I supposed to know who they are?"

"You'll know." The voice almost laughed again. "Don't ask me how."

"You said the Bearer will need protecting." Leon spoke slowly.

"Yes, but I don't expect that of you. I already know that you won't leave this world while it's still in danger. I will send two of my most trusted friends here to find you and they will have orders to stick with the Keyblade."

"Orders, huh?"

"Heh, yeah." The other chuckled. "So all I need you to do is pass on information. Oh! And one other little thing."

Leon lifted an eyebrow.

"Whelp, you're a extremely skilled warrior. I don't know who the Keyblade will chose but they may need some trainin'. If you could help with that…."

The sable-haired man blew out a soft breath and nodded once curtly, indicating he understood.

"Good. Now there's some more stuff you should know… It gets a bit complicated."

"How long to you have?"

"Not long. Why?"

"I don't want to be the only person to know something this important. If something happens to me…"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Let me get Aerith. I trust her and she's good with information. She's already been doing a lot of research into what's happening."

There was a brief moment before he agreed. "Alright, but hurry. We don't have long."

Leon rushed off and he sighed. He allowed himself a tight smile and risked peering out onto the street. Large ears twitched and he caught sight of the empty house across the way. It was a good place to talk.

Cautiously stepping out, King Mickey scurried over to it. Finally, things were happening to stop the chaos that had erupted. He only hoped that they could stop the darkness and bring the worlds back into order.


	371. ilima

First of undeniiable.xx's list. There should be some interesting ones in here.

Ilima

"Selphie?" Tidus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you." The brunette girl replied rather snobbishly. She sat with her back to the blond male and Wakka. "How much longer till they get here?"

"They're rowing over from the other island now."

"What?" Selphie shouted. She began frantically stringing small golden flowers together. "They're early! I won't be done in time!"

"Done with what?" Tidus asked again with annoyance.

"A project." She muttered tightly. She flicked her eyes up and upon seeing Kairi approaching, brightened and bounced from her position. "Kai! Get over here right now and help me with these!"

The auburn-haired girl waved to Tidus and Wakka while giving Selphie a twisted smile. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, ya," Wakka shook his head and swatted at Tidus' arm with his knuckles. "Let's go wait at the dock. We can warn them Selph's up to somethin'"

Tidus chuckled and the two walked off. Kairi settled herself beside Selphie and looked over the large pile of flower blossoms. Even as she asked, she was picking up two of them and lacing them together. "You do remember that they're all gay, right?"

"Only Riku and Cloud are gay; Leon and Zack are bi," Selphie rolled her eyes. "That's the whole point!"

Kairi stared at her for a moment and decided that Wakka was correct and gave up asking. She simply continued helping her friend string together flower necklaces. She would never fully understand Selphie and she sincerely doubted anyone ever would.

They had just finished tying together the ropes when they heard talking and brash laughter coming toward them. Selphie giggled and gathered her projects as Kairi stood up and turned. The older female moved away to greet the new arrivals before Selphie could tackle or whatever she planned to do to them.

"Hey, guys." She grinned widely, walking up to first Riku. After hugging him, she embraced Cloud, Leon and Zack. Sora, Tidus, and Wakka rolled their eyes, snickering at Leon's rather stiff return and Zack's almost too enthusiastic one.

"Hello, Kairi." Zack chuckled, peering at her from the top of his sunglasses. "Where's the other one?"

"I'm here!" Selphie came barreling forward. Kairi had just enough time to step away before the flipped-up haired girl glomped Zack. The raven-haired man laughed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Those two get along _way_ too well." Tidus murmured. Wakka, Riku, Cloud and Leon all nodded agreement.

Zack let the small young woman go and she beamed at the rest of the group, attention ending up fixed on Riku. "I have presents!"

Riku lifted a silver eyebrow at her then eyed the flower necklaces in her hand. An odd smirk crossed his face and he glanced at Cloud. With a sigh, he spoke with feigned resignation. "Oh, I suppose just this once."

Selphie giggled and threw one of the necklaces around his neck first, kissing him on the cheek after. She then placed one on Cloud, Leon and Zack, also giving each a kiss. Sora looked curiously on, exchanging looks with Kairi who only shrugged with an amused smile.

Once finished with Zack, Selphie stepped back and laughed manically. "Hee-hee! You have all now been leied by me!"

Tidus and Wakka rolled their eyes. "That was terrible, Selph."

"Laid, huh?" Zack picked up the flowers to examine them.

"That's what these are called." Riku explained. "A lei is given to someone as a gesture of affection for whatever reason but usually it's upon arriving or leaving."

"These are the traditional flowers for them, too!" Selphie added happily.

Zack grinned, nudging Leon who appeared rather uncomfortable with the ring of flowers around his neck. "I told you I'd get laid on the beach!"

"Wasn't by me."

Sora snorted and Tidus and Wakka snickered. Riku bumped his shoulder again Cloud's, who also looked a bit unnerved by his flowery necklace. Kairi bit her lip and surveyed the group without saying anything.

Zack dropped the lei and chuckling, threw an arm around Selphie. He steered her back toward the boats, throwing over his shoulder, "Come on, guys. I'm starving and dying to meet Sora's mom."

"Why am I suddenly terribly afraid?" Sora muttered as the others began following the pair.

"We all are, Sor." Riku laced his fingers with Cloud's as he looked over at his best friend. "Why do you think Sephiroth decided against coming with?"

"Oh, he'd be screwed." Tidus grinned. "Kinda makes me wish he was here."

Cloud and Leon make faint noises of agreement and they all joined up with Zack and Selphie to make the journey to the main island.


	372. champagne

I'm certain parts of this are awkward but I really wanted to write these two. Think of this very AU to my normal universe but truer to Crisis Core canon. Let me know how I did.

Champagne

"This was really nice of everyone." Zack commented, leaning against the deck railing. He held his half-finished glass of champagne near his hip and watched Aerith finish cleaning up the little bit of mess left behind. "I really didn't know what to expect when I got here."

Aerith nodded, adding the last empty bottle to her collection of recyclables. "Everyone is glad to have you here."

"Yeah," the raven-haired man looked off in the distance. "Cloud seems really happy."

Almost giggling, Aerith turned toward him. "He is. Once Riku gets over the shock of your return and realizes you aren't a threat, you'll really see it."

"Riku doesn't have to worry about me." Zack stated quietly. A very uncharacteristic melancholy tone had entered his voice. He downed the rest of his drink and went over to the last bottle. As he poured the remaining alcohol into his glass, he chuckled. "You knew about Cloud, didn't you?"

Aerith frowned a touch. "Well, I had my suspicions but I didn't know anything with any certainty."

"Why didn't you ask?" He questioned, handing her the now empty champagne magnum.

She shrugged, placing it with the other bottles. "I like seeing you happy and when you talked about him, you just lit up. You had been so… withdrawn for so long at that point and I hadn't been able to help with that. When you began talking about the new recruit and you seemed so much like your old self again, I wasn't going to try to stop that."

Nodding, he looked up to study her. Something in his eyes changed and he smirked. He held out his glass to her. "You haven't tried any of this."

"You know I don't drink, Zack."

"You drank champagne on our last date." Zack countered, stepping closer; "When I took you to that fancy restaurant on the Plate."

She bit her lip and after a moment, took the glass from his hand. She did not take a drink from it but a soft smile crossed her face. "That was a wonderful night."

Zack abruptly snorted. "It was until Sephiroth called and I had to leave." He sobered up a bit and a distant tone entered his voice. "I had big plans for that night."

"Oh?" Aerith tilted her head.

"Well, yeah," he smirked. "You have any idea how expensive that place was? The champagne alone was a nearly a day's pay."

She gave a small start. She had known the place was high-class, most of the ShinRa executives went there, but she had not thought it was _that_ costly. Why would he have taken her to some place that extravagant?

Laughing at the reaction, Zack leaned his back against the railing. He folded his arms before him and glanced over. Despite the easy expression he now wore, there was a serious look to his eyes. He was one of very few people Aerith knew who could do that. "I used to flirt with Cloud. It was fun and it seemed to boost his esteem to have someone paying that much attention to him.

"I never saw him as more than my best friend. I didn't realize until too late that he had fallen for me. I felt horrible when I did figure it out and I meant to talk to him about it but… well, Nibelheim happened and there wasn't a chance after that."

Aerith slowly nodded in understanding. It made sense and sounded like something Zack would do. At the time, she had believed that there had not been actually happening between Zack and the spiky blond he talked to so much about but she always felt the potential was there. It was nice to now have Zack confirm that belief.

Zack had taken a pause to give her an opportunity to say something. When she did not, he continued. "I will forever regret what Cloud went through because of me. I never meant to hurt him like I ended up doing." He chuckled; "I was totally thrilled and relieved to see him with Riku. The kid's been good for him."

"Oh, he has." Aerith agreed, moving to sit in a pulled out patio chair. She set the champagne flute on the table beside her. "Riku has somehow affected everyone here."

"I believe it." Zack laughed. "I've only known him a few days but I can tell he's everything Sephiroth wanted to be."

He settled down again and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave Aerith an odd look and worried his lip. "I suppose you want to know what the whole point of all of this is, huh?"

She smiled and shrugged, twirling the glass on the table between two fingers. "I figure you just want to clear up any lingering issues we may have."

"Well, yeah," the ex-SOLDIER dropped his hand. He pulled away from the deck rail and walked toward her. "But do you know why?"

She angled her head again as Zack hunch down before her. There was something earnest to his features and a nervous hopefulness to his bright eyes. He gently placed a hand on her knee and gazed at her.

He bit his lip for a moment before quietly speaking. "That night before Nibelheim, I was going to ask you to marry me."

Aerith did not gasp nor did her breath hitch. She simply brought her hand up to cover her mouth with her fingers. While this came as a surprise, it was not a shock. She was not sure why.

"I know that it's been a really long time and a lot has happened," he grinned briefly, "And maybe you don't feel the same about me but I still love you, Aerith. If you're willing, I'd like to give us another try."

Aerith took a moment to collect her thoughts. She searched Zack's eyes for something and when she found it, smiled. She held up a hand and caressed the side of his face. "I still see the sky in your eyes."

He did not say anything but that hope spread.

"A lot has happened," she slowly got out, "I waited four years for you, sent all those letters praying you would get them and write back."

Zack opened his mouth but she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"You promised me that you would help me get all of my wishes and I said there was only one that really mattered."

Zack nodded. "To spend more time with me."

"Yes," she grinned. She leaned forward and gazed steadily into his eyes. "I still want that."

Zack blinked, jerking back for a mere second as if he really had not expected her to answer the way she did. He stared at her in faint disbelief. "You… you mean it? Like, you really want…?"

She giggled lightly and tugged him forward. He lost his balance a bit but quickly regained it, settling onto his knees. He slipped his arms around her waist.

She bit her lip, green eyes shining brightly. "Yes, I still want to be with you."

"Well," Zack grinned lopsidedly. "Good. Of course you do."

Lightly shoving his shoulder, she moved to stand but he stopped her. She glanced at him curiously and he immediately leaned in and brought his lips to hers. She melted into it, memories of the last time they had done this flooding over her.

She draped her arms along his neck and they let the kiss deepen a little. After a few moments they broke apart, keeping their foreheads touching. Neither said anything for a span of time.

"It's late," Aerith finally whispered.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, reluctantly pulling away. "And I told Leon I'd be at his place bright and early tomorrow."

They shared another quick smile and both stood. Zack picked up the champagne glass and downed the last of it. He then wrapped his arm around Aerith's shoulders and they walked together into the house.


	373. kauai

Sorry about all the delays and stuff... I've been distracted. I am working on other things, just very slowly.

Kauai

"Yo, Zex; where the hell are we?" Axel lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the intense sunlight bearing down upon the group of four Nobodies.

"An island." The slight man replied in a bored tone, continuing to walk ahead with Demyx at his side.

Rolling his eyes, Axel grumbled. "Gee, thanks. Real informative there, Zexion."

"It's called Kauai." Demyx supplied helpfully, turning and walking backwards. "It's one of the northern most islands of a place called Hawaii."

"Uh huh, and why are there four of us here?" The redhead began unzipping his coat.

"According to Saix, the target is rather difficult to catch." Demyx frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my tan." Axel grinned, shrugging off the black leather from his shoulders. "If we're going to be stuck wandering around this little tropical paradise, might as well have something to show for it."

"Statistically, you're more likely to burn." Zexion noted calmly. "Not only to you have extremely fair skin, it's a common occurrence with redheads."

Axel waved his free hand. "Meh, that's just another one of those Ginger-kid myths."

Demyx chuckled and flicked his eyes over to the fourth member of the group. Roxas walked over the sand as if he'd been doing it forever and the heat and humidity appeared to have absolutely no effect on him. These were not the things that caught Demyx's attention. "You okay, Rox?"

Axel also looked over and immediately stopped and turned. He gripped the smaller Nobody's shoulder and frowned. Roxas had an almost haunted expression, blue eyes glossed over with some unknown thing that neither Axel nor Demyx could recognize. "What's wrong?"

Roxas brushed Axel off in a surprisingly gentle manner and continued walking. "Nothing. Let's keep moving."

Axel and Demyx exchanged glances. Both of them had a rather good idea what was troubling the young blond who had moved ahead to place himself beside Zexion. The slate-haired Nobody did not react to his new companion's presence.

Demyx leaned in and whispered so that the other two would not overhear him. "Do you think the Superior sent Roxas here on purpose?"

"Probably," Axel muttered darkly, watching the subject of their discussion as he stiffly made his way across the sand of the beach. "Rox said that he's been making him do all kinds of weird tests."

"Zexion told me he's been asked to do some experiments with Roxas' memories." Demyx informed him. Suddenly, his shoulders straightened and he turned to met Axel's eyes. "Do you think this is really a test of some kind?"

The fire-wielder pursed his lips a moment before his green eyes brightened a bit. He faced forward again and shouted, "Hey, Zex! Maybe we should split up."

Zexion stopped and turned. "Why?"

"It's a pretty big island," Axel shrugged. "If we split into pairs, we can cover a lot more ground and get this done faster."

Zexion's visible eye narrowed minutely. His gaze shifted to Demyx and it was obvious that he knew they were suspicious of why they had really been sent on this mission. Roxas was not paying any of them any mind, eyes fixed on a palm tree in the distance that was bent at an odd angle.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," he finally stated. "You will accompany me and Demyx will go with Roxas."

Before Axel could protest, Roxas rather loudly declared, "Axel stays with me."

The other three looked at him. He had not moved at all, still gazing at that tree. After a moment, he tore his attention away. He glared at Zexion. "I know what this is about and I'm not going to cooperate."

Angling his head, Zexion regarded the younger one for a minute. He abruptly chuckled and shook his head, lengthy bangs swinging before his face. "I told them this was a ridiculous idea. We already knew what would happen."

"Huh?" Demyx's expression twisted up in confusion. "So this _is_ some kind of test involving Roxas' memories?"

"It was." Zexion confirmed simply. "And the results were exactly as I predicted."

Roxas continued to give Zexion that same glare and the slate-haired Nobody easily met it. There was a tense silence before Roxas turned angrily away. Zexion said nothing and folded his arms in a thoughtful manner.

Axel was getting as angry as Roxas looked. "So, wait, we were dragged out here to test another of Xemnas' screwed up theories about Roxas?"

"Careful with your words, Axel," advised Zexion quietly. "The original mission is legit; a second agenda was added."

"Why-"Axel began but was cut off by Roxas.

"It doesn't matter." Blue eyes set themselves upon tattooed ones. They almost pleaded for Axel to drop this. "Let's just get the mission finished so we can go."

Demyx worried his lip and caught Zexion's eye. "Splitting up is still a good idea."

Zexion nodded agreement. "Yes. Demyx and I will take the western half of the island, Axel and Roxas the east. We will rendezvous here in two hours."

Without waiting for confirmation, Zexion moved off. Demyx gave Axel and Roxas a quick, supportive smile and hustled off after him. The two remaining studied each other quietly.

Axel took a step closer and held up a hand to brush the short blond's cheek. "You okay?"

"No."

When Roxas did not offer any more information, Axel simply wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He gave them a brief squeeze. Though he tried, he knew he would never understand any of strange dreams and feelings that Roxas had. All he could do was be there whenever the younger one needed him.

Roxas cautiously brought his hand to Axel's smooth chest and buried his face in it for a moment. He took a deep breath and pulled away. When he lifted his face up, there were still shadows in his eyes but a trace of a smile tugged at his lips. "Zexion's right about you burning."

Axel smirked and leaned down. "Only for you, baby."

Roxas rolled his eyes and shoved him away. He began walking toward the surf and once he regained his balance, Axel scrambled after. He kicked up some sand and grumbled that it moved too much.

He joined Roxas at the waterline, standing beside him. He glanced over and noticed the distant look that had come back to his blue eyes. He did not say anything and waited.

"It's not the same." Roxas murmured, looking out at the ocean. He could just be heard over the roar of the waves and the occasional cry of various birds. "It's close but…"

Axel had no words and simply placed his hand on the back of Roxas' neck. They remained like that for a moment, letting the water graze the soles of their boots and the breeze tug at their hair.

"Come on," Roxas abruptly turned. "We better get looking for this Stitch-thing."


	374. spam musubi

Funny story… when I originally went to do this and looked up musubi in the dictionary, I got some Shinto power of creating thing. I google searched for more detail and discovered Spam musubi is in fact a real Hawaiian food.

Cookies of your choice for those who know Pence's brother.

Spam Musubi

"Man, it's about time Kairi moved here." Sora walked sideways, splitting his attention between where he was walking and the group of teenagers with him. "I don't get how anyone can stand a long-distance relationship. I hate being away from Penelo for even a day."

Olette nodded with a wide grin. "You should have seen Hayner's face when he told us they were getting an apartment together. He was so happy."

Tidus walked beside Pence with his hands in his pockets. He had been rather quiet since he, Sora, Riku and Kairi had arrived in Twilight Town. Sora had noted this the day before but Riku had advised him to leave the blond be. Tidus was the type who would talk when he was ready.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Pence asked loudly, looking to Olette. When the young woman shrugged, he grinned. "That means I get to pick!"

"Just don't pick anything too weird." Olette scrunched her face. "That one place that you took me last week was just gross."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey, Tidus," Sora leaned forward a bit. "You've never been here before, is there anything you want to do or try?"

Tidus shrugged. "I'm really not that hungry."

Frowning, Sora completely fixed his attention on his island friend. "What's wrong, Ti?"

"Nothing, really," the blond sighed out. "It's just… having another friend leave is troubling me. First Riku left, then you and now Kairi. It's just depressing."

"Oh," Sora stopped; the others followed. He looked at Tidus remorsefully. "Yeah, that must be rough. When I decided to leave the Islands, I thought a lot about the rest of you guys."

"I know. Kairi sat me, Wakka and Selphie down and we had a really long talk about it." Tidus grinned half-heartedly. "I'm not really upset or anything like that. I'm glad all of you are happy and we all kinda knew that in the end, the three of you would go. Heck, you guys had been planning to go off on that stupid raft before all of that other stuff. I'm just kinda bummed but I'll get over it."

"You know, you can come whenever you want." Sora folded his arms. "Just call and one of us will get you."

"Yeah, I know." There was a pause and Tidus grinned. "So, introduce me to something cool."

"Oh! I know!" Pence suddenly lit up. He began walking again and motioned the others to follow. Olette glanced at the other two and shrugged.

As they moved after him, Sora's phone rang and he answered with a laugh, "Hey, Kai. Yeah, Pence just suddenly got all excited and it taking us somewhere…. Oh? Uh, is that a good thing? He did? Hayner's in trouble… yeah. We're in the tram common. Ok."

Sora put the phone away and glanced at Tidus. "Kairi's meeting up with us."

Tidus narrowed his eyes. "What about Riku and Hayner?"

The spiky brunet bit his lip and smiled awkwardly. "Riku said he needed to have a talk with Hayner…alone."

Olette chuckled. "Riku's kinda scary."

"You have no idea." Tidus shook his head. "Riku is definitely pack leader. He's extremely protective of all of us, especially the girls."

Pence turned to look at Sora from his place slightly ahead. "Hayner was really hoping you would be the one giving the 'you better not hurt her' speech."

"Nope, Riku got dibs." Sora smirked.

"That'll be fun." Pence turned toward a small eatery. "Okay, Tidus. You want to try something cool and totally unique to Twilight Town, this is the place to do it."

Olette angled her head in amusement. "Yeah, it is. I didn't even think of coming here."

The small group headed inside, Pence immediately greeting the man behind the counter. The man laughed loudly and urged them to sit. Then he said he'd get them all the shop special.

As he set to work, Pence motioned them to the row of seats and then went behind the counter to get drinks. Sora and Tidus glanced at Olette, Tidus noting, "Wow, he must come here a lot."

"Well, yeah, Matsuda is Pence's brother."

"Wait," Sora gaped, turning toward Pence. "I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Now you do." The black-haired teen grinned and motioned with his head. "This is Matsuda, they're Sora and Tidus."

Matsuda waved with his knife and continued cutting slices of meat. He placed these in small, rectangular blocks of rice. When he had about ten of these, he began wrapping strips of nori around them.

Sora leaned forward, watching him as Pence set out drinks. "Is that some kind of sushi?"

"Naw," the older black-haired man laughed and started setting two pieces before each of them. "Sushi rice is soaked in vinger, this is just salted."

"Oh." He picked up one of the pieces given to him and glanced at Tidus who was doing the same. They both saluted one another with the food before cautiously eating it.

Tidus chewed for a few moments, considering. After he swallowed, he looked to Sora who nodded. "It's pretty good."

"Kinda salty but I like," agreed Sora taking a sip of his drink.

"Yep," Pence chuckled, sitting beside Olette. "Bro makes it the best so we only come here when he's working."

"Hey, guys!" Kairi walked in, smiling brightly. "I had a feeling you'd end up here."

"I had to introduce Sora and Tidus to Spam musubi." Pence popped one in his mouth. "I can't believe Sora has never had it till now."

"Will Hayner be showing up?" Matsuda queried, wiping off his knife.

"Yes," Kairi looked a bit uneasy. "Riku said they wouldn't be long."

The other teens smirked and made various noises. Matsuda looked confused for a moment but set to work again. This time there was no meat on the rice bars but some strange looking vegetables.

Kairi settled in beside Sora, declining any food for herself. She tapped her fingers in the counter and watched the others. She seemed nervous. "So how's the other job, Matsuda?"

He shrugged dismissively. "Pretty dull lately which is why I've been here so much lately."

"What's your other job?" Sora finished his second musubi.

"Bro's a detective for the police." Pence grinned rather proudly at his brother. "He's been on some really big cases, too."

"Oh, yeah?" Sora perked up. "Like what?"

Matsuda began explaining that he could not really go into any details. It was obvious to all of them that he really wanted to. As he starting talking vaguely about some cases, Tidus glanced over and noted that Kairi was occasionally looking at the door.

"Oh don't worry, Kai." Tidus chuckled. "Riku's not gonna hurt him."

"Of course not." Riku's voice broke out from behind them. He entered the shop with Hayner, both casually strolling up the counter. Hayner broke away and rubbed Kairi's back reassuringly. The other's could not help but notice the slightly wary glance he gave Riku.

"What are you guys eating?" Riku looked over Sora's shoulder. "Oh, Spam musubi."

Sora turned his head to look at him. "You've had it?"

"Oh, hell no." Riku nearly jerked back. "I won't touch meat from a can for anything. Matsuda knows what I like."

"The same thing Hayner does." The man grinned, setting two plates of the vegetable musubi down.

"You guys know each other?" Pence asked in confusion, flicking his eyes between the silvered teen and his brother.

"Riku used to come here a lot," answered Matsuda, cleaning up his work space. "He helped us with a few cases, too. L rather liked him."

Riku shrugged. "It was interesting and I was glad to help. I wish I could have done more but… things came up."

The others looked curious as hell but Riku finished off his food and stood. "How much longer you guys going to be?"

"I think we're done." Pence looked about and got confirming nods.

Riku was digging in his pocket for his phone. "Well, met me outside when you're ready to get started again. I'm going to call Cloud."

When he left, all eyes fell to Hayner. The wavy-haired blond sighed. He glanced at Kairi with a faint smile. "We are never breaking up."

The auburn-haired woman grinned and kissed his cheek. The others just snickered and began cleaning up.


	375. fundraiser

I was gonna do something slightly different with this (among the same lines but different) but I was talking to some friends about Acen and….

Anyone who went to the Anime Central masquerade last year will totally know where this came from. If not, I highly suggest you YouTube the opening of it… I nearly had an asthma attack I was laughing so much.

Fundraiser

Riku simply grinned at him from the dressing room cot, sitting on the edge of the thin mattress. He leaned back on his hands, head slightly angled. It would be obvious to anyone who walked in how much he was enjoying his current position.

"I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Rather easily, actually," Riku chuckled. "If fact, I was really surprised you agreed as easily as you did."

"You caught me at a weak moment."

"Uh huh."

"Hey guys, how's it…?" Zack trailed off and began laughing hysterically from the doorway. "Oh, this is going to be awesome! You look better than I imagined!"

"That's it, I'm not doing this."

"Oh, come on, Seph!" Zack stifled his mirth and stepped further into the room. "The tickets already sold out! All the organizers say this is the most successful fundraiser they've ever done and we know it's because of you!"

"See?" Riku stood up. He walked over to his brother and picked at his hair for a moment. "Just remember that you're doing this for all the orphan children."

"Yeah," Zack chuckled. "I always knew you had a soft spot for rugrats, Seph. I can't wait to see what you do when Riku and Cloud adopt like five of them."

Riku rolled his eyes. "We are not adopting a swarm of kids. One, maybe two, if we do even that."

Sephiroth shot Riku a brief look. The teen did not glance back at him, continuing fixing Sephiroth's hair. Zack noted this and smirked to himself.

Before he could say anything, Stitch came scampering in. He whipped around Zack's legs and leapt up onto the dressing table. In the mirror, he fixed the black wig he wore then struck a pose and made a satisfied noise.

"I cannot believe anyone would pay to see me make a fool of myself." Sephiroth tugged disdainfully at the polyester shirt he wore.

"Well, if it helps," Zack slowly grinned. "It isn't just you."

Both Sephiroth and Riku furrowed their brows at him.

"Are you ready?" The raven-haired man turned and walked for the door. "Your public awaits, great king of rock'n'roll."

Sephiroth sighed and held out his arm. Stitch scurried up it to sit on the tall man's shoulder. The blue creature looked over his shoulder in confusion. "No wings."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow at him. "Did Elvis have wings?"

"No." Stitch answered with a broad smile. He settled himself into a comfortable position and Sephiroth, along with Riku, moved to follow Zack.

"Are the girls all set?" Riku asked as they headed for the backstage area.

"Well, there was a bit of a snag but I took care of it." Zack bit his lip, violet eyes shinning with excitement.

Sephiroth shifted his body, clearly uncomfortable in the tight clothes he had been forced into. "What type of snag?"

"Yuffie made herself sick on fried Snickers but don't worry, we found a substitute."

They entered the busy backstage, earning several looks and many soft chuckles. A few stagehands grinned and complimented Sephiroth, a couple going so far as to congratulate him for having bigger balls than them. Sephiroth only made vague nods and noises at them.

Near the stage entrance, Tifa and Aerith waited, watching Sora, Donald and Goofy do some slapstick routine. At the group's approach, Aerith glanced over and grinned. She tapped Tifa's arm and the other woman looked over.

"Oh, wow." The dark-haired one chuckled, running a critical eye over Sephiroth. "This is going to be great."

Aerith had a mysterious look to her face as she nodded agreement. She glanced at Riku and expression just got odder. Tifa flicked her own eyes toward the teen and smirked also.

Riku frowned, not liking what was being implied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I told you that Yuffie's out…"

"Oh, no!" Riku held up both hands. "I am not being her replacement!"

"Oh, you aren't."

Demyx came bounding over, eyes bright and almost obnoxiously bright grin on his face. He took one look at Sephiroth and laughed. "Man, you look awesome! This is gonna be _so_ great!"

Zack folded his arms. "So….Is our replacement ready?"

Demyx actually giggled. "Yep." He made a theatrical wave. "May I present… Miss Cloud!"

Riku almost fell as Cloud appeared from behind Demyx. He was dressing the same style dress as Tifa and Aerith, with a wig and full make-up. He scowled deeply and glared viciously at Zack.

"I don't know how you talked me into this."

Zack studied his fingernails. "I have my methods."

Riku was openly staring at his lover as he walked around him. Cloud's sour expression lightened a bit when Riku stopped before him with a very lecherous glint to his eyes. "I have got to get you to do this more often."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack took Riku's shoulders and forcibly moved him away from Cloud. "You can wreak him after the show. Right now, Wall Market Cloud here has to sing back-up for Sephi."

"Uh huh."

Tifa snickered and nudged Aerith. "I told you we'd lose Riku."

Cloud brushed Riku's cheek, thumb catching the corner of his mouth. He snatched his hand back before the younger male could take it into that mouth. Smirking lightly, he stepped over to stand beside Sephiroth.

"You look… interesting." The taller man noted.

"I don't know which of us has it worse."

"At least you will get something out of this after."

Cloud shot Sephiroth a look which Sephiroth returned. On stage, Sora, Donald and Goofy finished and walked off the opposite side. Shuichi came back on, fulfilling his master of ceremonies duty and introducing the next act.

Stitch hopped off of Sephiroth's shoulder and waited anxiously, smoothing back his wig. Tifa and Aerith fixed themselves before turning to Cloud and making a few adjustments. Zack, struggling not to crack up, brushed at Sephiroth's shoulder.

Shuichi finished and the stage went dark, cuing the group to go on.

Sephiroth again looked at Cloud. "For the children."

Cloud sighed. "For the children."

The four then took the stage.


	376. Timber

Super Pup's third list. Yes, you can submit those now if you want. This is probably an unusual use of the word but I rather like it.

Timber

Cloud dropped heavily onto the bench beside his few belongings. He removed the red mantle from around his neck and shoulders, muscles and tendons twitched as his bound wing begged to be released. He made a faint noise and willed it to settle.

Reaching for a towel to wipe at the sweat dampening his skin, he noticed his phone blinking at him. He frowned as he picked it up. Only two people had his number and either one of them calling was an unusual thing.

He had five missed calls.

He had been fighting for the past hour so all of them had to have come since then. He flipped open the phone to see who had called and an unreasonable fear seized his heart. He was calling back before he had even fully processed the caller's name.

Riku.

Riku never just casually called. There was always a reason for it and he would only call once, leaving a message. He knew Cloud would always call back the second he could.

"Hi." The sound of the teenager's voice was relief. The boy sounded all right…

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked calmly but there was a definite tension to his voice.

"Uh, well," the fifteen-year-old on the other end hesitated, his low tone slightly uneasy. "Nothing's wrong. I just…"

Cloud scrunched up his face in confusion. "You called five times."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I should have realized that might make you worry."

_Oh, just a little._ "Are you okay? There has to be a reason you were so anxious to reach me."

"There is… or was." The voice on the other end began to sound embarrassed. He abruptly sighed. "It's stupid… I shouldn't be bothering you."

"Riku," Cloud fought back a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you you are not a bother? I like talking to you which says something right there because I don't like talking in general."

There was a pause. "I, I like talking to you, too."

"Good. Now, why did you call me five times?"

"I just really needed to hear your voice."

Cloud did not have words for nearly a full minute. He could not believe how…light those words made him feel. It was like some of the weight that he had been carrying for nearly as long as he could remember just suddenly disappeared.

"Cloud?" Riku sounded worried.

The blond man tried to keep his tone even but the disbelief crept in. "You needed to hear my voice?"

"It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No."

"I just…feel better when I hear it. It's like…" Riku trailed off for a moment.

"It's like you know everything will be okay," concluded Cloud softly.

"Yeah."

Cloud smiled faintly to himself. He knew exactly what Riku was talking about. "Well, I have an hour before the next round. What do you want to talk about?"

There was a light chuckle. "I have no idea."

"Hmm."

"Maybe we could try just talking about nothing."

Cloud grinned. "That sounds like a plan."

Riku began detailing a recent trip he took into town and a new pathway from the castle he had found. Cloud asked several questions about it and soon they were easily discussing what they would do on Cloud's next visit to Hollow Bastion. The hour passed quickly and while both felt better, there was a significant sadness in their voices as they said goodbye.

When Cloud shut his phone, he stared down at it for a moment. He did not know when or how Riku had become so important but found that he did not particularly care any more. It was nice to simply have someone there.

With a sigh, he re-donned his mantle and stood. He hid the phone and retrieved his sword. It was time to fight another pointless tournament round.

He could not wait to get back to Hollow Bastion.


	377. Archeology

Sorry for the delay, my laptop went schitzo and my bro had to hack into it to fix it.

This is stupid as hell but I think it's funny. For this word, I just had to do something Indy…

Archeology

"_Da-da-dun-da, dun-da-da, dun-da-dun, dun-da-da-da!_"

"What in the name of Shiva does Sora keep humming?" Reno took a drag off his cigarette.

"Dunno but I like it," Demyx shrugged and grinned. "It's… adventurous!"

"Who's brilliant idea was it to come down here anyway?" The redhead eyed the low, rock ceiling of the tunnel they were walking through. "Fucking gives me the creeps, yo."

"Could you possibly shut up for five minutes, Reno?" Cloud muttered curtly. He didn't look back but Reno could visualize the glare the other man wanted to aim at him.

"Someone didn't get any last night." The Turk snickered. "Whatcha do to get Silver mad at you this time?"

"Spike's just being crabby," Zack turned around and walked backwards beside Sora. "He'd be going after Sora, too, but then he knows Riku would be pissed."

Sora, who apparently was completely ignoring the conversation, abruptly commented. "I should have borrowed Quistis' whip. That would have been cool."

The other four stared at him. It took a moment for him to realize this and blinked. "What?"

"What is with you?" Demyx chuckled. "Ever since we entered the catacombs, you've been off in your own little world."

"And why did you insist on borrowing Squall's jacket?" Zack picked at a sleeve of said jacket. "He's gonna kill me if you wreck it."

Sora looked between them, blue eyes settling on Cloud. "Don't tell me Riku hasn't made you watch Indiana Jones yet."

"What's Indiana Jones?" Zack frowned. The group was approaching another opening.

"Man!" Sora gaped. "I can't believe you guys don't know that! Those were like, me and Ku's favorite movies as kids! We used to go around the play island pretending we were him!"

Zack snorted. "I keep forgetting how young you guys are."

"That has nothing to do with it." Sora countered. They reached the clearing and just before Zack crossed into it, Sora reached out and pulled him back. "Wait!"

"What?" Zack's eyes darted around, searching for any sign of trouble. They were deep beneath the castle in an unmapped tunnel that you one had been able to figure out the purpose of. It had been decided it was worth exploring to see if there was anything pertaining to the world's troubled history in it.

"The place could be booby-trapped!" Sora pressed against the wall and carefully toed his shoe into the room. He tensed up, clearly expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he frowned. "Well that's a let down. Indy's always running into traps."

"What type of movies were those?" Reno snorted, pushing ahead and into to room.

"He's an archeologist and he goes on adventures to find lost artifacts and save the world from Nazis who would use the things to take over the world." Sora explained as they entered the small chamber. Each wall was lined with four inset rectangles. "Except in Temple of Doom, that was a messed up cult that stole people's hearts."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Demyx moved to lean against a wall.

"Don't!" The spiky teen shouted.

The musician jumped, clinging to Reno's arm and frantically looking around. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Cloud grumbled, looking over the crevasses of the far wall. "Sora's convinced there's booby-traps down here, remember?"

"Look, Sora," began Reno, extinguishing his cigarette on the wall. "I used to get sent to all kinds of fucked up archaeological sites for Shinra. The only thing close to a booby-trap we ever found was Kadaj and his whacked out brothers."

"Is that what Rufus called it?" Cloud muttered, his voice tight.

"Hey, we were just trying to make sure any remains of Jenova or Sephiroth were under lock and key." Reno pulled out a fresh cig. "The last thing anyone wanted was a repeat of the freak show."

"And yet we got it anyway."

"Well, how the hell were we supposed to know that general psycho could do…" Reno gestured vaguely. "Whatever the hell he did?"

"Guys," Zack jumped in, not wanting this to become a full-out argument. "It's over now."

"You know," Sora folded his arms and looked down. "Does anyone even know how Jenova was found in the first place?"

"I always wondered that myself." Zack mirrored the teenager's position. "Whoever wrote up the report was an idiot, though. The thing said that they found two thousand year old stratum that they named Jenova."

"Doesn't stratum refer to rock layers?"

"Yeah."

Demyx twisted his face up. "So wait, they called her remains a stratum?"

"Yep, brilliant minds there." Reno snorted. "Most likely Gast just dictated and had one of his assistants notate it. The whole excavation was kept under tight wraps."

"Do we have to keep talking about this?" Cloud turned to face the rest of them. "There is obviously nothing down here. All these holes are empty and we're at a dead end."

"Yeah, Cloud is right," agreed Zack. "It looks like whoever was putting this thing together either gave up or died before he could finish it."

"Then let's get out of here." Reno steered Demyx around to leave. The blond's shoulder hit one of the edges of a crevasse and there was a rumble.

Everyone froze.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Zack whispered as if raising his voice would call doom upon them.

"No, we don't." Cloud eyed the section of wall beside him. When it began moving he leapt away.

"What the hell did you do, Dem?" Reno stared at the shifting wall.

"You're the one who moved me! I didn't touch anything!"

"Oh, this is just like the movie!" Sora grinned. "Maybe a giant ball of rock will come rolling out!"

"Well, we're not waiting around to see." Cloud and Zack stated together. They each took one of Sora's arms and hauled him out of the chamber. Reno and Demyx were already sprinting up the tunnel.

Sora just laughed. "Archeology is cool."


	378. Roman

Roxas probably seems rather ooc here but this takes place like a day after he was born so I figure his personality is not quite established yet.

Roman

Roxas frowned and stared at the row of doors before him. Xemnas had handed him off to Saix, stating that he would explain things before disappearing. Saix had given him a once over and in a completely monotone voice ordered him to follow him.

The blue-haired man… Nobody, Roxas corrected himself (according to Xemnas, they were not really people), escorted him to various locations in the castle. He explained that there were twelve others living in the castle, each assigned a number. Roxas was number thirteen.

Saix had stopped at the mouth of the hallway and simply said that his room was down this hall and everything he needed was in that room. He then said that once Roxas changed into more appropriate clothing, to find him in the library. With that statement, he had walked off.

Roxas looked after him a moment before turning back to the hall. How was he supposed to know which room was his? Were there names on the doors or something?

With a sigh, he stepped forward and looked at the first entrance he came to. Like nearly everything else here, the door was white with light gray letters placed in the top center. This one had a V and three Is on it.

What kind of name was that? He moved down to the next and angled his head. Now there was an X.

"So then, Larx stands up and _slams_ her hands against the table and…"

Roxas whipped his head in the direction of the voice and found himself being stared at by a tall, extremely thin redhead. He had emerald colored eyes with small tattoos beneath them and an odd little smirk. He wore the same black, floor-length coat that Xemnas and Saix had worn.

Beside him was a shorter male with one of the most unusual hair cuts Roxas had seen in his extremely short existence. His hair was a dark blond as opposed to Roxas' almost wheat colored and he had sea-green eyes. While he did not openly stare, he was obviously as curious about the stranger as his companion was.

"Well, what do we have here?" The redhead folded his arms and took a few steps closer. "No one said anything about another new guy."

Roxas tensed up but did not feel particularly threatened by either one of the two. There had been something intimidating about Xemnas and unapproachable with Saix but these two… they were completely different. That alone made the young Nobody uneasy.

"Lemme guess, Saix just kinda left you here and wandered off, right?" The redhead laughed. "That guy is the _worst_ welcome committee."

"What's your name?" The blond grinned happily at him.

"Uh, I'm thirteen."

"I could have sworn you were at least fifteen." The tall one chuckled, looking over Roxas' body. He then smirked. "Those are our numbers. We use 'em for missions and business. Some of the others use them all the time but that's because they're-"

"My name is Demyx," The blond cut him off and held out his hand. "I'm number Nine."

"Oh," Roxas studied the outstretched hand a moment.

Demyx angled his head and dropped it. "You really are new, aren't you? Like just born."

"Born?" Roxas spoke slowly, something settling uneasily in his chest.

"You're freaking him out, Dem." The red-haired one shoved the other's shoulder. He looked at Roxas in amusement. "So, Number Thirteen, do you have a name or do we get to give you one?"

"Xemnas called me Roxas."

The tall one started a bit but quickly schooled his features back. "So you're Roxas. Interesting."

There was a breath of time before Roxas decided he was really uncomfortable standing here in the hallway with these to strangers. He half-turned and again studied the door. If he could only figure out which one was his…

"You look confused." Demyx observed quietly.

"I'm not." A bit of defiance crept into Roxas' voice.

"Uh huh," The thinner Nobody said casually, clearly not believing him. "You're room is the last one on the other side."

Roxas narrowed his blue eyes at him. "I could have figured that out on my own."

"Yeah, after you cracked the code of Roman numerals." The other smirked. "All of us non-academics were confused as Hades by them."

"Roman numerals?"

"Yeah," Demyx nodded, pointing at the door Roxas stood beside. "The X means ten."

He walked to the other side of the hall to a door with a I and a X. "This means nine."

"So that's your room," concluded Roxas.

"Yep," The redhead took a step back and tapped his knuckles against the door that had the V and three Is. "And this would be me, number eight. Feel free to visit whenever you like."

The Nobody winked at him but Roxas had no idea what it meant. "Right."

He slowly turned and walked further down the hall. He paused outside a room with XI on it.

"That's eleven." Demyx called out. He stepped over and pointed to the X. "Okay, see X is ten and I is one so you add them up when the I is after the X. If the I is before the X, it's nine."

"You."

"Heh, yeah."

"So what's the V?" Roxas looked back at the redhead who leaned against his door. "Five?"

He laughed brashly. "You catch on quick, Roxas."

Roxas found himself smiling back. He quickly turned away and went one more door down, stopping before a door with XIII. Thirteen.

He pushed it open and briefly glanced over the plain, dark room. There was a small dresser with desk and chair beneath the window. A bed was against the wall opposite the dresser. On top the bed was a black coat and pants; boots sitting on the floor.

"All the rooms look the same."

He turned to find the redhead standing literally just behind him. "We decorate them even though the Superior frowns on it."

Roxas nodded and took a step in, mostly to put some space between himself and the slightly overbearing Number VIII. "You mean Xemnas?"

"Yeah." The other leaned against the doorframe. He watched Roxas slowly pick up the coat on his bed. "Are we the only other's you've met?"

"Saix."

Demyx snorted, poking his head in. "He doesn't count."

The red-haired one tapped Demyx's arm and nudged his head back. "Get changed and meet us in my room. We'll give you the _real_ tour."

"I'm supposed to meet Saix in the library."

Emerald eyes twinkled in amusement. "You really wanna hang out with that guy?"

Roxas looked at him and managed a shy smile. "No."

"Didn't think so." The other laughed. "Change and find us."

He moved away and Roxas darted over. "Hey."

The two in the hallway paused and the redhead glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"What's your real name?"

"Axel," the Nobody grinned, pointing at himself. "Got it memorized?"


	379. Mute

I'm not too happy with this. I've been rather off lately. Obviously, family Kenshin doesn't belong to me nor does Hotaru.

Mute

Cloud Strife had no idea how this happened.

He had been comfortably lying on the sofa, dozing as he waited for Riku to come home. Seph was sleeping along the top back of it and Zack was curled up between his feet. He was not quite dozing but greatly relaxed and simply content to wait for his lover to return.

An hour later he sat on that same sofa, fighting off a headache while Boo and Kenji ran around the lower level of the house. The toddlers alternated between chasing the puppies and being chased, laughing and squealing happily. Riku seemed to be just as happy running around with them.

Said silver-haired nineteen year old dropped down beside him, grinning. He held two-year-old Hotaru in one arm. "You okay?"

"Don't children have a mute button somewhere?"

"They'll tire out soon," Riku lean against the sofa, reaching over to toy with one of the long spikes that framed Cloud's face. His smile dulled a little as he studied the blond's wary face. "Sorry for springing this on you. It really was a last minute thing."

"It's fine." Cloud murmured, watching as Boo lay down on the floor in front of the TV. Seph came over and lay down before her and the two began watching the movie that Riku had put on twenty minutes ago before he went to change Hotaru. Kenji was sitting near the girl with Zack, rolling a ball at the puppy.

Riku lowered his voice. "Are they really bothering you that much?"

Cloud snorted lightly, casting his gaze over. "They don't bother me, Ku. They're just loud. I had the same issue with the pups at first."

"Uh huh."

The couple fell quiet, as did the children. The only noise came from the animated movie and an occasional sound from one of the dogs. Boo fell asleep quickly, followed by Kenji. Hotaru continued to sit in a mild manner in Riku's lap.

"I told you." Riku settled himself against Cloud. ""Kaoru should be here soon to pick up Kenji and Boo. She'll bring Boo back to the orphanage."

Cloud nodded, glancing at Hotaru. "And this one?"

"Amara said she'd call." Riku bit his lip. "It sounds like something big is going down with them again."

"Hmm," The older man traced the black-haired girl's cheek. "Well, if they need her to stay a few days that would be okay."

Hotaru looked at the blond and smiled in an almost knowing way. She then began squirming until Riku loosened his hold on her. She crawled over in-between the two and settled in, giggling.

"I think she understood you." Riku chuckled.

"Well, she's an extremely unique child." Cloud commented softy. "I hope she won't have to get involved in whatever they're doing."

"Yeah," Riku smoothed Hotaru's hair. "She has such a complicated existence."

Hotaru yawned and snuggled into Riku's stomach, one small fist clutching at Cloud's shirt. The couple glanced at one another before Cloud moved his arm so that both Riku and Hotaru rested against him. He stroked at Riku's silver hair and watched Hotaru's purple eyes slip shut.

When Kaoru and Kenshin came to collect the other two toddlers, they merely smiled at the three on the sofa. They carefully scooped up the sleeping children and quietly thanked them for watching them. Riku had lazily nodded and the two slipped out.

Kenshin had given Cloud a peculiar wink as they did.

Riku took a second to glance over in query but Cloud only smiled and continued to run his fingers through his hair. One of the dogs made a noise but neither got up from their spot on the floor. Riku slowly drifted to sleep and Cloud reached for the remote to shut off the TV.

He then simply sat there in his living him and took in everything around him. The pets were lying contently on the floor, Riku was nuzzled up against him and baby Hotaru slept, holding on to both of them. All was simply still and peaceful.

He could really get used to this.


	380. Frozen

I cannot hear this song without thinking of the song by Within Temptation. It is really hard to write angst when your happy.

Frozen

"Wh…why? I…I don't understand."

_Don't crack, Strife. You're doing this for him._ "This can't work."

Riku gazed at him, brilliant aqua eyes shining with unshed tears and confusion. He wanted to turn away but he refused to. If he did, it would show that he did not mean what he was saying. It would be a sign of weakness in his resolve and Riku would cling to that.

If Riku begged, pleaded, he knew he would not be able to deny the teen.

"You really mean it, don't you?" There was a tremor in the boy's voice, mixed with something almost accusing. "You promised me you wouldn't leave…"

He nearly broke. He had told Riku that he would never abandon him and he had meant it. It was tearing him apart to do this but he _had_ to. This was what was best for Riku.

He kept his expression cold, words devoid of any warmth or compassion. "I changed my mind."

Riku sucked in a breath and his moist eyes hardened. They flashed a more green color which chilled him to the core. There was something horribly familiar about it. It was quickly gone and Riku's features set into a harsh, unforgiving look.

His eyes however…

"Go." The silvered teen spoke softly. "If you're going to leave, then just… You obviously never cared."

Cloud wanted to throw himself at the teen, wanted to somehow make him understand why he was sacrificing the only thing that truly meant anything to him. He should never have let young man into his heart.

He turned and began to walk away. He kept his steps measured, not wanting to hurry away but not wanting to linger. It was over now and that was good for Riku, it had to be. Riku needed, deserved, so much more than Cloud could ever be.

As he turned the corner, he pretended he did not hear Riku's broken sob.


	381. shattered

Starting in on Shinigami'sShadowandSilverPantsSven's list. I do not know where this came from but please don't kill me for it...

Shattered

Zack threaded his fingers through his black hair. "Oh, come on, Squall! You can't be that mad!"

Leon simply gave him a look that clearly indicated he was more than mad. Lately, Zack seemed to be going out of his way to piss him off. It started with little annoyances that grew into major headaches and were quickly becoming downright intolerable.

The former SOLDIER sighed heavily, his violet eyes bright with regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so frustrated and it just happened. I didn't mean-"

"And that is your biggest problem, Fair." Leon pinched the scarred bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I think you don't mean anything you say. It's so hard to take you seriously."

Zack studied him for a long moment. He saw something in the other man's eyes that he definitely did not like. Those steel depths seemed to strengthen with some kind of resolve and Zack knew what was coming.

"We're completely different people, Zack." Leon stated softly. "I'm still not sure how this relationship started but…it can't last."

Zack stared at the ex-SeeD, his expression tight and his expressive eyes swirling with emotion. "So, you're ending it?"

Leon closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes."

There was an expectant silence and he waited to see what Zack would do next. A dozen different scenarios played through his mind and he tried to prepare himself for all of them. He could not decide which reaction he wanted to see from the man.

"Look at me, Squall."

It took another minute but he opened his eyes to gaze into Zack's. He felt his determination slip at the pain he saw in those mako-enhanced pools of purple. He internally re-took control of his emotions and made sure it was clear that he was not changing his mind on this.

Something inside Zack broke into a thousand pieces. Leon had made his decision and he knew arguing with the man was pointless. The sable-haired man was stubborn as hell and would only change his mind when he wanted to.

He slowly nodded and turned away. "Fine, I'll get my stuff later."


	382. instinct

Ugh, I am so off lately. Any encouragement will help guys. I know these haven't been the best. I'm not sure what's off.

Instinct

Sora slid to a rounding halt, using Riku's shoulders as a focal point. He then used the older teen's body as a shield.

Smiling easily at Riku, Sora announced, "It wasn't us! I swear!"

"Why does that not comfort me?" Riku asked rhetorically, looking to Kairi for an explanation.

The girl giggled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "We got tired of listening to Cid and Merlin bicker so Zack locked them in Merlin's house together."

"Hyuck, then Donald placed a sealing spell so Merlin can't teleport out." Goofy added cheerfully.

Leon threw his head back. "How long have they-?"

BOOM!

"Crud!" Sora broke away and took Kairi's hand. "Come on, Penelo will hide us!"

The pair raced off with Goofy in tow. Riku and Leon glanced at one another but before either one could say anything, Zack and Donald came barreling into the Marketplace. Zack was laughing hysterically and Donald was quacking angrily.

"Oh, chill, Don." Zack gasped out. "I've got instincts honed by years of pulling pranks on Sephiroth. They won't catch us."

"I'm not worried 'bout us!" Donald grumbled as they ran past Riku and Leon. "They get Goofy and he'll spill."

"Sora will keep 'em hidden." Zack reassured easily. He abruptly stopped and turned. Donald slowed down just enough to figure out that Zack was going to stick around a moment. He then shook his head and hurried off.

Zack casually walked up to Leon and smirked. "Hey."

"I don't want anything to do with this."

"Good." The ex-SOLDIER grinned. He flicked his eyes toward Riku. "What about you?"

"I know better than to make myself a target of Cid or Merlin." Riku chuckled. "I have a rather strong sense of self-preservation."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, me too, kid. That's why I don't get caught."

"Want to try that again, Fair?"

The raven-haired man froze and slowly turned. Simply put, Cid Highwind looked pissed. He stood tersely, holding a tall staff with a malicious glint to his eyes. Beside him, Merlin tapped his wand against the opposite palm with and uncharacteristically sour expression.

"Oh," Zack stuttered out. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Currently?" Merlin angled his head. "My roof."

"You had to blow the roof off?" Zack folded his arms. "Damn, Donald did make that spell… uh, I mean…. Crap!"

He turned and bolted.

Cid lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Merlin. "How long you wanna give 'em?"

"A few minutes?"

The blond man shrugged and took out his phone. He called someone and brought the devise to his ear. "Yeah. Well, we knew they'd fuckin' run to Penelo's. Donald's headed where? Right. We'll wait."

He pocketed the phone.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know why we just didn't-"

Cid pointed a finger at him. "Stop right there, ya old coot. We declared a truce until the punks are caught, remember?"

The wizard frowned but nodded.

"You both really need to find a happy medium." Riku noted. "Technology and magic both have their uses."

Leon folded his arms. "Oh, this stopped being about that a long time ago. I think they only fight now because they like it."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "If yer implying somethin', Leonhart…"

"He's only stating what everyone has long thought." Sephiroth's voice smoothly broke in from behind Riku. "And is has nothing to do with your sexual preferences."

"Uh huh," Cid looked suspicious but dropped it. "So, what's the positions?"

"The Keyblade Master and his cohorts are hiding at the noodle shop with his girlfriend; the king's mage has joined them. Zackary has gone to the Security building just as I said he would." The winged man flicked at his bangs. "I suggest neutralizing my former second first."

"Right," Cid nodded. He turned toward Merlin. "You heard him."

Merlin waved his wand and the two disappeared.

Riku and Leon looked at Sephiroth questioningly. The older man simply shrugged. "Zackary seems to have forgotten that I know all of his tricks. He needs to learn some new ones."

Riku and Leon only shook their heads. Leon rubbed at his scar. "Why do I just know we're going to see a total mess before the day is over?"

"Yep." Riku agreed. He glanced at his brother. "So did Cid come to you?"

"Yes," a faint smile tugged at the man's lips. "Apparently I have finally earned his trust."

"I knew it would happen eventually." The teen grinned and began walking again, Leon beside him.

Sephiroth simply fell in with them and they continued through the Marketplace.


	383. flu

Flu

Aerith hurried to the Gummi hanger followed closely by Leon. Goofy was slightly ahead of them, occasionally looking back at them with extreme concern. He was obviously very worried and that made both of the humans rather concerned.

They entered the garage, Cid standing near the ramp of the Gummi with a faintly queasy expression. "It's a fuckin' mess in there."

Aerith frowned and exchanged a quick glance with Leon. When Goofy had burst into Headquarters in a near panic stating that something was really wrong with Sora, both had not hesitated to leave after him for the garage. Goofy did not seem the type to needlessly freak out.

Goofy had not gone into much detail but they managed to get that about halfway into the trip to Hollow Bastion, Sora had broken into a sweat and paled considerably. All of his energy just disappeared and he felt achy. They had tried a potion and Curgra but neither had any affect.

The healer followed Goofy inside the ship, Leon lingering near the ramp with Cid. He looked to the blond man and folded his arms. "Any idea what's wrong?"

"Well, I ain't a professional," Cid thumbed his nose. "But I'd say the kid's got the fuckin' flu. Threw up all over my boot."

Leon flicked his eyes down and noted that the man was only in socks now. "That's all? Goofy made is sound like Sora was dying."

Cid snorted. "He thinks he is."

There was movement inside the ship and Donald came down the ramp. "Aerith says she needs your help."

Leon sighed and headed up the ramp, bracing himself for what he was about to walk into. The fact Cid had said it was a mess did not go unnoted. He was not disturbed by vomit or anything like that but he certainly was not found of it either.

He could smell it as soon as he entered the little ship.

Trying to not breathe through his nose, he looked over to where Aerith sat on the very edge of the bench Sora was laid out on. The boy was pallid in color and clearly suffering. His breath was rough and he moaned a bit as Aerith wiped at his face with a damp cloth.

"Leon, I'm dying."

"No, you aren't," the scarred man countered. He carefully avoided the puddle of vomit Goofy was attempting to clean up and approached the ailing teen. "You probably just have the flu."

"Flu?" Sora managed to ask before quickly rolling over and heaving the rest of the contents of his stomach into the deck.

Leon closed his eyes and looked away as Aerith shifted enough to avoid getting hit and pressed the cloth to his forehead. When Sora was finished, he fell back heavily and groaned loudly. "This… is the worst….feeling ever."

"So he's got a stomach bug?" Goofy set to work on the new mess.

"Yes," Aerith replied. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket and brought it to Sora's lips. "This will help with the nausea and I have some medicines at home what will break the fever but the only way to cure the flu is to let it run its course."

Sora moaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "We don't have anything like this back home."

"Well get used to it, kid." Leon stepped closer and Aerith moved away. He placed himself in a position to carefully scoop the short teen up into his arms. "If you're going to be traveling across the worlds, Shiva your heavy, you're probably going to pick up all kinds of new viruses and things."

"I'll give you some things that will help strengthen your immune system." Aerith tucked some hair behind her ear as she followed Leon and Sora out of the Gummi.

"Ugh," Sora muttered into the older man's shoulder. He placed a hand on Leon's chest. "I really miss my mom…"

Aerith had come up beside Leon and glanced at him. Leon worried his lip a moment and in a very gentle tone simply said, "Try to go to sleep, Sora."

The boy nodded weakly, eyes already falling shut. Steel-colored eyes flicked down upon him before shifting toward Aerith. The woman nodded to Cid when he asked if they had things taken care of.

He and Donald simply watched as she and Leon took the ailing teenager out of the garage.


	384. protect

I'm not too certain about how this turned out but hopefully it isn't too bad.

Protect

Sephiroth slowed his pace as he came upon a large set of double doors. The right one was partially open and light spilled forth from the crack. He approached it cautiously and carefully pushed the door open further by a few inches.

Maleficent stood with her back turned to him. She spoke in a mockingly maternal voice that struck Sephiroth deeply. Mother whispered to him in the exact same tone. He had long found comfort in that soothing, loving sound but now that it had faded he recognized it for what it was: a means to manipulate.

Before her stood the boy that reminded him so much of himself, it somehow hurt him. He still did not quite understand where this pain came from but he knew he felt it. Every time he did, it came with an overwhelming need to protect the child at any cost.

The silver-haired youth mumbled something angrily and brushed past the tall witch, heading for the door. Sephiroth waited a moment, taking in the boy's expression. His aqua eyes shifted color, something within them swirling in response to his heightened emotion.

There was no doubt in Sephiroth's mind that this fifteen-year-old, Riku, was indeed his true half-brother.

Sephiroth teleported away as Riku pushed through the door. For whatever reason, he did not want the boy to see him yet. He told himself it was because it would be better for the boy not to know about him but a small, hidden part of him realized that it was _he_ who was hesitant.

He reappeared inside the library and Maleficent merely glanced at him, almost as if she had expected him to show up. "Do you intend to keep shadowing the boy?"

"That is not your concern."

She laughed richly as she faced him. "I know as much about Riku as you do. I was the one who made the information available to you. You should know better than anyone that you cannot spare him from his eventual fate."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, slit pupils thinning a bit. "I do not desire to change his fate. It would be folly of me to even attempt it but there is one thing I can do."

She looked at him with interest. Before she could ask, he had Masamune's tip resting lightly against her chin. If she moved any direction but back, she would receive a nasty cut. She stiffened in surprise and a dangerous expression took her features.

Sephiroth maintained his casual stance but there was definite clipped edge to his words. "I will see to it that you cease emotionally manipulating Riku."

There was a tense moment before she leaned back enough to bark out a laugh. "Trust me, Sephiroth, you do not want me to loosen my hold on the boy."

There was something in her tone that made the single-winged man want to shiver. A subtle hint of an impending fate… He angled his head but Masamune never wavered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"There are other forces at work here, Sephiroth." The sickly-green skinned witch nearly cackled. That artificially caring tone entered her voice. "I, too, am protecting the boy in my own way."

"All I see is you slowly closing your grip on him until he is completely under your control."

"I am not the one breaking him." Maleficent smirked. "Nor am I the one keeping him from reaching his genetic potential. However, I shall do as you ask and back off of the child."

Ignoring the lengthy blade still pointed at her, she turned and walked gracefully toward the library doors. She paused before it a moment, not looking back at Sephiroth. "The boy has been chosen and not even your _mother_ can protect him."

She left the room and Sephiroth dropped his hand, that feeling clenching at his heart again. He had no idea what the witch was talking about but he had the horrible feeling that she was right. Something was about to happen to Riku and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

With that realization, Sephiroth finally understood what it was to fear for someone's life.


	385. betrayal

Once again I like the idea, not sure about the execution. I wanted to go with a different use of the word. Yes, it's kind of Star Wars influenced.

Betrayal

Sephiroth studied him for a long moment. Riku had the distinct feeling that the man was somehow able to recognize every fleeting thought that had gone through his mind in the past ten minutes. It honestly disturbed him.

"Your eyes betray you, Riku."

Riku blinked and angled his head. "What do you mean 'betray'?"

"You have extremely expressive eyes," Sephiroth explained, taking a step closer and pushing aside his brother's lengthening bangs. "You know this already, at least on a subconscious level, for you have taken to always looking down and letting your hair disguise your eyes."

The sixteen-year-old bit his lip. "Mickey brought it up before, too. He said my eyes couldn't lie; that everything I felt could be seen in them."

Sephiroth's expression was neutral but something changed in his own eyes. It was fairly obvious he was considering something but there was what Riku could only label as concern mixed within it. It was one of the rare times he could read the older man's emotion.

"Your enemies will use that against you." Sephiroth turned and paced a few steps away. "Emotion can clearly indicate motive and intention. Anyone skilled in the art of interpreting humans will be able to determine your actions and figure out ways to hurt you."

"I know." Riku spoke softly. He raised his head but angled it in such a way that his eyes could not be easily seen. "My mother used to try to get me to hide my emotions. She said that I was far too emotional and everyone knew. She once even went so far as to imply that Sora was manipulating me somehow."

Sephiroth snorted. "Sumire is an idiot. I have yet to figure out why Hojo entrusted you to her as he did."

"I don't want to think about that." The younger one nearly snapped out. "If I never see her again, I'll be happy."

Sephiroth made a faint noise and turned, bringing the discussion back to the original subject. "I have an… idea that may solve a few concerns and prove to be beneficial to you in the long run."

Riku looked up at his brother quizzically.

"You have taken to the shadows with amazing ease and you have learned to still your heart. You also have that rare ability to recognize people merely by their presence or scent as you put it." Sephiroth listed off. There was a touch of pride to his voice. "It is time we begin focusing on honing your sensory skills."

The silver-haired youth nodded slowly. "What do you have in mind?"

As if making up his mind, Sephiroth left the room. He went into the bedroom and before Riku could follow returned holding a thick strip of black cloth. He approached Riku and ordered him to turn around. When the boy did, he slipped the cloth over the teen's aqua eyes.

"What are you…?"

"It's called sensory deprivation." Sephiroth tied the cloth into a tight knot. "Your eyes can deceive you; you mustn't always depend on them."

"So by blinding me, I'm forced to rely in my other senses." Riku spoke slowly. He took a few uncertain steps forward. He turned and faced Sephiroth, only having to slightly change his position to face him fully. A small smile tugged at his lips. "I can still sense you."

"That is not surprising."

Riku nodded, moving around the room carefully. "This is really weird."

"I am certain you will adapt quickly." Sephiroth watched him a moment. "The blindfold will also conceal your eyes from other, providing an extra layer of safety for you until you can master neutralizing the exposure of your eyes."

Riku made a noise as he paused a few inches out from the entrance to the kitchen. "You make is sound so… creepy."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow.

"Your giving me that look again, aren't you?" Riku laughed. "That _what the heck are you talking about_ expression. I can just picture it."

"I have no such expression," countered Sephiroth.

"Oh, you do." Riku turned his head and faced his brother easily. The blindfold shielded his eyes but Sephiroth knew that they would look like if he could see them. The teen grinned at him. "I've gotten rather good at reading you."

"Have you?"

"Yep." Riku reached out and touched the wall, fingers brushing the edge of the entryway. "My eyes may give me away but your body-language betrays you."

Before Sephiroth could question him about the remark, Riku ducked into the kitchen. He waited a moment, pondering if what Riku said applied only to the fact that they were related or if others were able to read him that way also. He then heard Riku bump into something and set the thoughts aside.

He followed Riku into the kitchen to make sure he was all right.


	386. Gym

First of Candistar's list. This was a totally random idea and is probably kinda disjointed but I hope funny.

Gym

"Why do I have to sign this again?" Cloud grumbled as he affixed his name below Sephiroth's. "I lied about being part of SOLDIER."

"Regardless, you're part of the command structure around here and you have military experience," Chun-Li explained patiently. "The Security Council decided that all residents with any form of military background need to be listed in the event of an emergency."

Reno leaned against a wall and smirked at the others. "Now we can draft you whenever we want, yo."

"Great." Cloud straightened. He turned toward Sephiroth and the pair made to leave when Chun-Li called for their attention.

The Chinese woman angled her head. "Don't you want to know what you get for signing this?"

Sephiroth lifted a silver eyebrow. "By signing that piece of paper, we are entitled to things we weren't before?"

"Yes," Chun-Li nodded, motioning them to follow her down a hallway. Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged glances and looked at Reno. The Turk grinned at Cloud oddly before moving away from the wall and heading for a different hall.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "How do I know I'm going to regret this?"

"Because we usually to," Sephiroth replied easily. He took a step forward to follow after Chun-Li. "We may as well see what these perks are."

The two entered the hallway where Chun-Li had waited and together they walked past a checkpoint. "This section of the complex is being dedicated for military use. Granted, we have no standing army but if the need does arise we wanted to have an assembly location."

Sephiroth took in the surroundings. "Just this level?"

"No, the entire building." The woman motioned behind them. "Right now the only entrance is the one we came through. Eventually there will be three more and you can leave through five different one-way exits."

She then began indicating the rooms they passed. "These are training rooms. The second floor is meeting and briefing rooms. The third will be supplies and a few ready rooms. All of you will be receiving keycards to gain access to here and no area is restricted. All military personnel will have free run."

"It's like a little club," Cloud muttered sarcastically.

As they got closer to the end, the sounds of people cheering drifted from the far room. It sounded like some kind of competition was taking place. Chun-Li shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe their still at it."

Cloud frowned and looked at her. "Who's doing what?"

"This is the gym." She waved her hand ahead of them. "It has everything one needs to keep in shape and is currently the most used room in the center."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth angled his head a bit. "Zackary is here."

Chun-Li chuckled. "He's here a lot."

"Why is Zack hanging out in the gym?" Cloud asked even as he walked into the fitness room.

There was a group of around twenty men and woman huddled around, shouting and carrying on loudly. Most of them appeared to be from the alchemy world with a scattering of others. Occasionally, they could hear Irvine's voice above the crowd.

"Hey, guys!" Zell emerged from the gathering, a slightly amazed look to his eyes. "Damn, Zack is _good_."

"Who's the challenger this time?" Chun-Li asked in a bored tone.

"Major Armstrong," the short ex-SeeD laughed. "For such a big guy, he's pretty damn graceful."

Sephiroth stood on his toes to scan over the crowd. An expression of faint amusement crossed his face. "What are they up to?"

"Uh," Zell looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Irv! What are they at?"

"Armstrong's at ninety-one, Fair ninety-seven. Forty seconds remaining."

Cloud, having formed a rather good idea what was going on, smirked. "Has he lost yet?"

"Nope." Zell shook his head. "I swear Zack is the freakin' squat _master_!"

The three pushed their way through a few people to get a clear view of the last fifteen seconds of Zack and a very large, nearly bald man squatting for all they were worth. The bigger man was surprisingly graceful for his size, moving up and down with a peculiar lock of blond hair bobbing before him. Zack was grinning and did not appear to haven even broken a sweat.

Irvine called time and announced that Zack had won by six. There was a loud mixture of cheers and groans as munny began to get passed around. The major laughed richly and patted Zack's back, complimenting him on a good contest. Zack actually staggered a bit with the force of it.

When the raven-haired man spotted Cloud and Sephiroth, he grinned widely. "Hey."

Cloud just snorted and folded his arms. Sephiroth smiled. "I suppose I should be grateful you haven't lost any of your talent."

"Nope!" Zack took a bottle of water from Zell as Irvine started shouting for the next competitor. Suddenly, Zack's eyes lit up. "Come on, Spike!"

The blond was confused for a whole moment before he shook his head vigorously. "Oh, no. Forget it, Zack."

"Oh, come on!" Zack pleaded. "You were nearly as good as me!"

"I'm not doing a squat contest." There was an unusually hard edge to the statement and both Zack and Sephiroth raised eyebrows at it.

A chuckle came from the left and they looked over to see Reno leaning against the wall. There was an evil smirk on his tattooed face. "You should totally do it, Spike. Or do you only do squat contests for pretty blonde wigs?"

"What?" Zack gaped, staring at Cloud.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the thin Turk but Reno only continued. "Cause if that's the case…" He reached into his jacket pocket and tosses something yellow and hairy at Cloud. "There ya go, yo."

Cloud did not even try to catch the item. Instead Zell darted forward and got it before it hit the floor. He held it up and began laughing. "It's so pretty! Look at the ribbons in the braids!"

Cloud glared at Reno. "How do you…?"

"I'm a Turk." The redhead studied his nails. "Big Bro was one of Rod's contacts in the slums. I had known you were gay but didn't pin you for a cross-dresser, Spike. That was a surprise."

"I'm not-"

Sephiroth studied Cloud for a moment before shaking his head. "I thought my brother was the one with the penchant for dresses."

Zack was holding his side and trying not to fall down in a fit of giggles. "Okay, we all know about the dress thing but Aerith didn't tell me about how you got the wig!"

Cloud sighed angrily. "The dressmaker sent us to Big Bro because he knew we could get a wig from him. To get the wig, I had to do a squat contest."

"That's awesome!" Zell grinned widely. "Man, I wish I could've hung with you guys!"

Cloud turned to stalk off but Zack reached out and took his arm. "Oh, come on, Cloud! I really wanna see of you can still keep up."

"No."

Sephiroth looked between them. "I'm certain Riku would love to hear about his lover engaging in a squat contest for a wig."

Cloud glared daggers at the taller man. "That's blackmail."

"It is indeed." The former general smirked. "And I have fifty munny that Zack beats you by thirty."

The blond huffed and moved toward the clearing. Zack beamed and clapped his shoulder. As Cloud began loosening up, Reno winked at Sephiroth and disappeared into the crowd. Irvine and Zell started collecting bets again and after five minutes, asked if the two were ready.

Zack and Cloud nodded affirmatively and Irvine started the clock.

Neither one noticed Riku and Leon entering the gym.


	387. Walk

Heh, enjoy this one, guys. You likely will not see it again.

Walk

"Hey, Ku?" Sora bounded down the stairs. He paused just long enough to decide whether to head for the kitchen or the living room. He went with the former.

The kitchen was empty but the back door open. He cut across the room and stepped into the screened porch. Riku sat with his sketchbook in his lap, feet propped up on the patio table. Demyx was sitting in an opposite chair, tapping his finger on the table's edge.

Sora moved to stand beside him. "Have you seen my mom?"

Aqua eyes flicked up at him from beneath a veil of silver bangs. "Uh, not in the past hour."

Sora glanced at Demyx. An odd, slightly uneasy smile curled the older male's lips. "She, uh, went for a walk."

"Oh." Sora angled his head at Demyx's strange tone. "By herself?"

"No…" Demyx spoke slowly. "She has someone with her."

Riku was looking at Demyx curiously but addressed Sora. "She did say something this morning about wanting to see the scenery."

"Okay." That made total sense. His mom loved looking at landscapes and natural formations and all that. She probably wanted to go out to the Maw and the Ravine Pass.

What did not make sense is why she had not asked Sora or Riku to take her out there. She had said she wanted to hear all of their stories about the locations they had been to. Sora had been out but Riku had been home all afternoon.

He shrugged to himself and turned back into the house. "Well, I guess I'll go out and find her."

Demyx opened his mouth but hesitated. He waited a moment before quietly stating. "Maybe you should just leave her for a bit, Sora."

The spiky brunet looked at him, as did Riku. "Why?"

The blond worried his lip uncomfortably. "Well, I'm sure Seiya is fine and if they had wanted you to tag along, they would have asked for you."

Riku narrowed his eyes and removed his feet from the table. "All right, Dem, what's got you so nervous?"

"Uh, well," he chuckled brokenly. "I'm probably reading way too much into it. You guys know I'm no good with understanding emotions and all that."

"What are you reading too much into?" Sora folded his arms.

"Well, she went for the walk with Sephiroth." Demyx bit his lip.

"Okay," Sora drew out, prompting the former Nobody to continue.

"See, Seiya was in the kitchen and Sephiroth came in with a flower, which he gave to her," Demyx rushed out. "They both seemed a little…awkward and then Sephiroth asked her to take a walk with him."

The two teenagers stared at him for nearly a minute then turned their faces toward one another. This eye contact lasted much more briefly before they both laughed dismissively. Sora rubbed at the back of his neck as Riku shook his head.

"You are reading too much into it, Dem," Riku decided.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled weakly. "Seph and my mom? Come on, that's just crazy."

"Why is it crazy?" Demyx countered. "They obviously are fond of each other!"

"They're just…" Riku gestured vaguely. "Not compatible."

"I don't know." Demyx crossed his arms over his chest. "Even Zack and Reno noted there was some kind of weird vibe coming off of Sephiroth when he's around Seiya. Plus didn't even you and Cloud both say that the fact that he lets her play with his hair was really unusual?"

"Well, it is but that doesn't mean…"

Sora blew out a breath. "My mom is not crushing on my best friend's brother, Demyx! That's just gross!"

"How do you know?" Demyx asked stubbornly. "How do we know they aren't holed up in the Crystal Fissure, making out or something?"

"Okay, you have been spending way too much time with Zack and Yuffie." Riku looked vaguely sick. Sora had covered his mouth and looked ready to throw up.

"But…"

Riku sighed and set his sketchbook on the table. "All right. We're going to put and end to this. We're going to go out and find them and you can ask if there's anything going on."

The three left the house and walked out toward the Maw. Seiya had been shown most of town already so it seemed logical that she would have wanted to go out there next. The streets were rather empty which was unusual for early evening.

They entered the Maw, no one speaking as they made their way through. They had nearly reached the far edge when Riku heard a noise. He angled his head and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Ku?" Sora asked quietly.

"I swear I just heard a gasp."

Sora and Demyx gave him odd looks. The noise repeated and it did sound rather like a gasp. The three studied each other for a second.

Riku motioned them to follow him and they quietly made their way over to one of the hidden bends within the canyon. They cautiously lined up along the wall and poked their heads around the edge. None of them were prepared for what they saw.

There were Sephiroth and Seiya, hands roaming all over the other's body and lips greedily drinking in the others.

"Oh my…." Riku stared.

Demyx chuckled. "I told you!"

Sora's eyes rolled up and he fainted.

--0—0—

Sora sat up abruptly, gasping for air. Sweat covered his face and chest as the lingering images of his dream faded from him. He lifted a shaky hand to wipe at his brow, willing himself to calm down.

"Sora?" Penelo sleepily called his name. She reached over and rubbed at his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Ye, yeah," he replied, slowly dropping back down onto the mattress. "Just a bad dream."

She studied him a moment, hand moving to rest on his chest assuringly. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He turned his head and smiled weakly.

Penelo bit her lip and scooted closer to him. She slipped her arm over his chest and settled into his side. "Okay."

He idly stroked at her blonde hair. His heart rate settled and he relaxed again. As he drifted back to sleep, he swore to himself that he was never listening to Zack and Yuffie's crazy rants again.

…And he was never eating bean burritos before bed again either. They gave him too many weird dreams.


	388. Snickers

Meh.

Snickers

"So how long are we going to be stuck out here?" Zack looked out the small viewport, watching the stars drift by outside the Gummi ship. They had hit a random pocket of Heartless and while Sora had rather easily shot them all down, the creatures had managed to kill their engines.

"Three hours." Leon leaned back in the pilot chair and massaged his temples. "So settle in."

Zack turned and folded his arms. "We're just going to sit here and sleep?"

"You can do what you want," Leon answered, closing his eyes. "Just as long as you keep quiet about it."

The older man studied him for a long moment. He still did not really understand why Leon had so abruptly broken off their relationship. What he did know was that he missed the man terribly and he would give just about anything to have Leon talk to him outside of the clipped, single sentences they had fallen into.

"Squall?"

A sable eyebrow lifted and the eye beneath it cracked open.

Zack sighed and moved away from the control panel. "Never mind."

He walked out of the small cockpit and entered the larger space that made up most of the ship. Sora, Penelo, and Yuffie looked up at him and he gave them a quick smile before settling on one of the benches between two bulkheads. He threw his feet up leaned his head back, placing his hands in his lap.

Sora frowned and angled his head. "Are you okay?"

The ex-SOLDIER shrugged. "Yeah. Just…bored."

The three glanced at each other, knowing that he was lying but they decided not to push it. None of them had a clue what had happened between the two older man but recognized that they were both miserable now. They only hoped the couple would figure out what was wrong and reconcile soon.

"Yeah, we were just tryin' to think of something to do." Yuffie balanced her elbows on her knees. "How long are we gonna be drifting dead out here?"

"It's going to take Cid three hours to reach us."

"Ugh!" Sora fell back so that his head was in Penelo's lap. "We should have eaten before leaving the Coliseum."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes as she idly tugged on a spike of his hair. "You won't starve."

"I'm really hungry, too." Yuffie noted. "I totally wanted to pick up some cous cous but Squall was in such a hurry to leave."

Zack dug into one of the large pockets at his thigh. After a second of rummaging, he pulled out a candy bar and tossed it over. "Catch."

Sora barely lifted his head and held up a hand. He snatched the item from the air and looked at it. He then shot up and grinned. "Zack, I seriously love you."

"At least someone does." The man muttered in mildly bitter tone, violet eyes flicking toward the cockpit.

"What is it?" Yuffie straightened her back to examine what Sora had been given. She turned to Zack with a pout. "You said you didn't have anything on you!"

Zack shrugged. "I lied."

Sora was ripping open the wrapper. "Feast time!"

Penelo's face twisted up as she watched her boyfriend act like the candy in his hand was the answer to all of his prayers. "You realize that those are just commercials, right? A Snickers bar is not going to fill you up."

"Well not if I have to share it with the two of you."

The blonde sighed. "I don't want any. I'll wait to eat real food."

"This is real food!" Yuffie protested, taking the half of the bar that Sora offered her. "Snickers are as close to food as candy gets. They're like…"

"A feast." Sora concluded, biting into his chunk.

"You'll be hungry again within an hour," Penelo stated. "Vaan fell for the commercials, too. Candy is candy."

"Oh, whatever." Yuffie nearly devoured her portion. She threw her head back and grinned upside down at Zack. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks," Sora added.

The man waved dismissively and swung his legs out to set his feet back down on the deck. "Okay, so now that the two of you are fed, what are we gonna do to for the next three hours?"

"I say we think of the loudest, most obnoxious game we can play just to spite Squall," Yuffie voted. "He has been a sourpuss since we left home."

Sora shrugged. "I was kinda surprised he wanted to enter the tournament but then Penelo and I figured it out."

Zack stood up and did a few squats before walking over and sitting with the young adults. "And what did you figure out?"

Penelo chuckled and glanced at Zack. "You should have seen him watch you fight."

Something in Zack's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora snickered. "Even Herc noticed. We were taking bets as to whether he was gonna throw you down right there or not."

Zack turned his gaze toward the other space, an odd grin tugging at his lips. "That's good to know."

"Yep." Sora grinned. "You guys will get back together."

"We'll see," Zack stated neutrally. He then turned back to the other three. "Okay, so what are we doing?"


	389. Pharmacist

Pharmacist

"How is she?" Zack questioned Sora as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Cloud also looked up, hands wrapped around a glass of juice.

The spiky brunet shrugged and headed for the stove. He started the tea kettle and rinsed out a mug. "She'll be okay. Mom's had this lingering cold that doesn't want to leave. It'll get better for awhile then kick up again."

"That coughing sounded like more than just a cold," Zack noted, violet eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "The doctor thinks it's moved to her lungs but Mom's stubborn and won't see him."

"Want me and Spike to make her?" Zack grinned.

Sora smiled a bit and shook his head. "I already called Riku and Sephiroth to try to talk some sense into her but she's not budging."

"Anything we can do?" Cloud looked over, taking a drink from his glass.

"Actually," Sora turned to face them. "The doctor ordered some medicine for her but I don't want to leave her. I was going to have Riku pick it up from the pharmacist on their way home but they're probably going to be really late."

"We can go." Zack stood up. He tapped Cloud's shoulder and motioned with his head. "Come on, Spike."

The blond nodded and followed him up, downing the rest of his juice. As he stepped away from the table, Sora held out his hand and took the empty glass from him. He muttered a thanks and the two men left the house.

Outside, Zack palmed one of his fists. "Okay, so where are we headed?"

Cloud gave him a side-long look. "How should I know?"

"Because," Zack drawled out. "You've been here a bunch of times with your little hubby. This is only my second visit."

"I don't even know what a pharmacist is."

The older one frowned and dropped his arms. "Yeah, me neither."

"I'm going to assume they're some kind of healer." Cloud walked a few steps down the street. "They're probably somewhere downtown."

Zack stuffed his hands in his pockets and fell into place beside him. "You know, it's pretty weird."

"What is?"

"All these different worlds and different cultures and," he gestured vaguely, "stuff. Everything is just so…different, ya know?"

Cloud made a soft noise. "Yes, I do."

They reached the edge of what was considered downtown. They earned several looks and a few of the townsfolk moved away as they passed. Others waved hello and asked how they were.

"So," Zack glanced around. "Anything look like a medicine shop?"

"They all look the same to me," Cloud grumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Selphie's enthusiastic voice called out from across the street. She waved excitedly, breaking away from who the two men assumed was her mother and ran toward them. She hugged Zack and looked at Cloud. "What are you guys doing out here without Riku or Sora?"

"Riku's taking care of something with Sephiroth and Sora is at home with Seiya," Zack explained.

"Oh, is she still sick?" The young woman frowned.

"Sora asked us to pick up some medicine for her." Cloud took a quick look down the road.

Selphie angled her head and chuckled. "Well, if it's at the pharmacist you're going in completely the wrong direction."

"We are?" Zack stomped his foot and smacked Cloud's arm. "You blew it, Cloud."

"I told you I didn't know," The blond argued. "It was just a guess that it was in this direction."

"Why didn't you just ask Sora?" Selphie folded her arms and giggled. "Or did the big, tough soldiers think they could figure it out on their own?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Zack had us out the door before we could even ask what a pharmacist was."

Selphie laughed. "You don't know what a pharmacist is?"

Zack shook his head. "We assume they're some kind of medicine maker or something."

"Basically." Selphie fussed with the upward curl of her hair. "I think on Radiant Garden you call them apothecaries but they make the medicine. A pharmacist only distributes it."

"Oh."

Selphie turned and shouted. "Hey, Mom! I'm gonna take Cloud and Zack down to the drug store so they can get Seiya's medicine!"

"Okay, dear," A middle-aged woman with the same colored hair replied after glancing over the two men. "Be home for dinner."

"Come on," Selphie slipped her small hands through each of their arms. She turned them around and began the group walking in the direction they had come from. "We can discuss what your gonna do to keep me from telling the others that _I_ had to tell you what a pharmacist is."


	390. Tatas

I dislike how this ends but I could not come up with anything I liked better.

Just a note for anyone who cares: I am going out of town tomorrow to do the Meet the Parents thing (totally terrified) so I do not know if I will be able to get any writing done. If you do not see anything from me for awhile, do not panic.

Ta-tas

"Man, did you see what Selphie was wearing at the party last night?" Tidus whistled lowly as he handed off his game controller to Sora. The two thirteen-year-olds took turns while Riku and Wakka switched off with each other.

"Yeah," Sora blushed and chuckled in embarrassment. He began attacking Wakka's character, quickly cornering him.

"That girl is going to have some nice ones, ya." Wakka groaned as Sora killed him. "Kairi probably won't be too bad either."

"You think so?" Sora angled his head in thought. "That would be, like… I mean, she's already really cute but…"

Tidus grinned wickedly at the spiky brunet. "I totally knew you liked her!"

"What?" Sora protested reflexively, the blush over his cheeks deepening. "She's my best friend! That's like…saying I like Riku!"

The named silver-haired fourteen-year-old's jaw tightened but his eyes never left the screen. He had been oddly quiet since Tidus had originally brought up the subject of girls and the recent outbreak of breast growth among them. His laugh had a forced quality to it. "Oh come on, Sora. I know you totally want me."

"Oh, yeah, Ku." Sora rolled his eyes.

Tidus looked over and smirked at the older boy. "But if you grew some boobs, you'd be a knockout."

Riku killed off Sora's guy. As he waited for Sora to give Tidus the controller, he muttered. "I still don't see what's so great about those."

Wakka heard him and stared at him as if he was crazy. "I did not just hear you say that."

"Say what?" Sora leaned forward to peer at the two.

"I just…don't see the fascination." Riku shrugged. "Girls are girls whether they have boobs or not."

Tidus laughed as he selected a new player. "I'm starting to think you're gay, Riku."

The older teen snorted but did not say anything. Sora studied him a moment, noticing that something was off with his best friend. He had no idea what it was but he had the feeling Riku was uneasy about something.

Wakka climbed to his feet to retrieve the soda he had left on the windowsill. "Ku is just a late bloomer, ya. He'll catch up to the rest of us and then he'll get it."

"Yeah, I guess Riku was bound to be slow at something." Tidus launched an attack on Riku's fighter. "He's always the first in everything else."

Riku's aqua eyes hardened. He viciously killed off Tidus and set the controller down. "I'm out."

Sora lifted an eyebrow. "Riku?"

He got up and flicked his bangs. "I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you all later."

He left before any of them had the chance to say anything. The three glanced at each in mild confusion, each seemingly wondering the same thing. After a minute, Wakka sat back down and took up the game remote.

As he picked a player, Tidus bit his lip. "Did anyone notice that he didn't care that I called him gay but he got pissed when I said he was slow?"

"Riku's just going through some things, mon," Wakka shrugged. "He's always been different about stuff."

"I guess."

Sora placed his hands in his lap. He spent more time with Riku than either of the others and he knew that something was changing within the older boy. He was getting more introspective and while he was still the center of attention, he was somehow becoming increasingly isolated.

He sighed to himself as he watched Tidus and Wakka begin fighting. Their brief concern over Riku quickly faded and the subject again shifted toward which girls were hot. If this was what puberty was going to be like for the next three years, Sora had no idea how any of them were going to survive it.


	391. fanfics

First of Doggeh's list. Yes, I'm alive and the trip to TN went very well. (And to clear up a few misunderstandings, no, I am not getting married.)

Fanfics

"I swear, if she makes one more crack about it I will kill her," Cloud muttered as he walked into the living room. Zack followed him, wing pulled in and for the first time not brushing the entryway as he passed through it.

The two men caught sight of Riku lounging on the sofa, his laptop on his lap, reading intently. The teen did not look up nor seem to really notice that they were there. They waited a moment before Zack loudly cleared his throat.

Riku simply held up a finger. Several seconds passed and he shook his head and breathed out slowly. "Damn."

Cloud frowned in mild concern. "What?"

An odd half-smile crossed Riku's face. "I just read what has to be the best fanfic I've ever seen. It's pretty hot, too."

"Oh?" Zack came over and leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. Ever since the former SOLDIER had learned of the concept of fan fiction, he had found it interesting. "What series?"

"It's a yaoi that's really popular on the Islands." Riku brought the cursor back to the beginning of the story and handed the laptop over. Zack took it and sat on the floor to read. Cloud had moved to the sofa and Riku brought his feet down so that his lover could sit. "It's just starting to pick up here. Yuffie has the first volume."

Cloud sat down and Riku shifted around to lean against him. He rested his chin on the blond's shoulder and placed his hand on his thigh. "You will never guess who wrote it."

"Damn, this is good," Zack muttered. He continued to skim through the story. "I don't know who any of these guys are but the story seems solid so far and it reads good."

Cloud softly chuckled as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through Riku's hair. "So says the man who can't speak properly."

"I can speak just fine," Zack retorted, eyes not leaving the screen. "I just choose not because it pisses Squall and Sephiroth off."

"Right."

"So can you guess who wrote it?" Riku asked, the last two words coming out as a sigh as Cloud rubbed the back of his neck.

Zack looked over in surprise. "Someone we know wrote this?"

The teen nodded slowly. "Notice it's a word processor file, not online."

Cloud paused and glanced at Riku. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Oh, heck no." Riku's face twisted. "I read fanfics, I don't write them."

"You'd probably kick ass at them," commented Zack. His eyes widened a bit. "Whoa."

The silvered teen laughed. "Finally reached the sex?"

"Oh, yeah," the older man breathed out. He was quiet for a moment before violet eyes flicked up. "Did Demyx do this?"

Riku shook his head.

"Well, it couldn't have been Reno and I can't see Squall writing something like this." Zack's wing twitched. "It's too damn…accurate to have not been written by someone who hasn't been with another man."

Riku bit his lip. He cast his gaze at Cloud for a moment before returning his attention to Zack. "Try a teenage girl with an overactive imagination who has a friend that isn't shy about answering questions."

The First Class' jaw dropped. Cloud stared at his lover in near horror. "You talk to _Selphie_ about our sex life?"

"Not really," replied Riku, reaching up to thread his fingers through Cloud's blond spikes. "She asks questions and I try to answer them. She's actually been pretty straight-forward and almost clinical in the questions, too."

"Selphie seriously wrote this?" Zack looked floored. "She needs to, like, become a real author."

"Fanfic is different than regular writing, Zack. Plus her grammar is atrocious, hence why she sent the story to me for proofreading."

"Well, she's got talent for writing a decent story." The oldest of the three males stated absently, finishing up the rest of the story. "Maybe she can make a career out of writing novelizations or something."

"I was thinking that also." Riku nuzzled at Cloud, who was clearly bothered by the idea that Riku was telling Selphie anything that could be linked back to him. Cloud merely continued to hold onto his neck, thumb absently running along it.

Zack flicked his eyes at them for a moment then motioned at the laptop. "Are you finished with this?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "I was just getting ready to send it back."

"Do you think she'd mind if Yuffie read it?"

"I don't see why she would." Riku dropped his hand to Cloud's thigh and sending him an apologetic look.

Zack caught this and chuckled lowly. He closed up the computer and got to his feet. "I'm borrowing this for the day and I'll send the story back to Selphie after Yuffie reads it. Something tells me you're going to be busy kissing up for the next couple of hours."

As he walked past them, he heard Cloud murmur, "Oh, he's going to be doing more than that."


	392. movie theater

Did I lose all my people while I was gone? I'll still write if you don't review but it really helps me when you do... hint, hint.

Movie theater

"Is it ready yet, Cid?" Sora called out impatiently.

"I'm gettin' there!" The man's gruff voice hollered back from the balcony. "You think you can fucking get it done faster, than you do it!"

"Way to piss him off, Sora." Yuffie jabbed him in the arm. "Now he'll deliberately break it."

"Naw, Reno's up there with him," Demyx countered easily. "And I know he really wants this to work."

"He just wants to be able to watch porn on a huge screen." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Zack and Irvine both turned around in their seats with large grins. Irvine slapped at the ex-SOLDIER's arm. "Why the hell didn't we think of that?"

"This was a brilliant idea, Sora," Leon commented as walked toward them through the row of seats behind the ones Sora, Yuffie, and Demyx occupied. He was followed by Zell and Aerith, both of whom seem to be a bit uncomfortable.

Zack flicked his eyes toward Leon and turned back around in his seat. Leon did not even look at him as he dropped into a seat directly behind Demyx. Zell sat beside him and Aerith next to him, leaning in the opposite side of the seat.

Irvine lifted an eyebrow at Zell but the tattooed blond made no acknowledgement of it. Zell motioned with his head toward the large piece of white canvas that hung before the stage. "So is this thing gonna work?"

"Hopefully," Sora turned his face up toward the balcony. A few curses drifted down along with Reno's brash laughter. "If they ever figure out how to get the darn projector to work."

"Is anyone else coming?" Leon asked, settling into his position.

"Nope," Yuffie replied. "The twins have a cold and Cloud, Riku and Sephiroth are still wherever the heck they went."

"Fine, Turk!" Cid yelled angrily. "You think you can do better then do it!"

Sora sighed and dropped his head against the back of his seat. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"Well, it is new to most of us," Zack noted, still not looking behind him. He threw his feet up on the chair before him and slid forward to slouch in his seat. "We had movie theaters back home but I don't have a clue how they worked."

"We had moving pictures which are the same general thing," Irvine removed his hat and ruffled at his hair before replacing it.

"I think I've got it, yo," Reno's voice echoed. There was a flicker on the canvas for a moment before a popping noise and the light died. "Maybe not."

Yuffie giggled and draped her arm on the chair back. "So, do you think if they ever get it working, this movies idea will help the actual theater?"

"I hope so," Demyx cast his gaze up to watch the two fiddling with the film projector that had been rigged together earlier in the week. "The idea is use this place as a movie theater during the week and use the munny made to fund the stage productions and concerts on the weekends."

"It's a great idea," Aerith spoke softly. "Madame Pastork was so upset that they may have to close this place."

"Well, now they won't have to!" Sora grinned happily. He then frowned, "If they can figure out why the projector won't work."

"We got it," Reno shouted down. "One of the thingies was out of line."

Light filled the canvas and after a moment, blue covered it. They had rigged a dvd player to play the movies and a projector to display them on the make-shift screen. The word play appeared in the corner and the "screen" was taken over by the title menu.

Sora, Yuffie, Irvine and Zack cheered as the movie began. Leon glanced down at Zack for a moment before looking toward Zell and Aerith, who were still keeping some distance between them. He then turned his attention to the screen.

Sora took a second to look around him, noting the odd tension between some of his friends. Zack and Leon were unable to look at one another; something was up with Zell and Aerith. He was not sure what was going on but he hoped that by having everyone gathered and simply hanging out, watching a film, some of that unease would fade away.

He flicked his eyes at Yuffie, who had also noticed all of this and been of the same mind as him about trying to fix it. She smiled at him hopefully and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned back positively.

Then they both focused on the movie with the others.


	393. pokemon

I know next to nothing about Pokemon.

Pokemon

"Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion sighed and flicked his head. The lengthy bangs before his face barely moved. Recognizing the voice and knowing that this was likely to take a while, he closed the research journal he had been reading. "What is it, Demyx?"

The dark blond Nobody nearly skipped over to Zexion's large desk. "I got this really cool gift on my last mission and I was hoping you could help me with it."

Zexion lifted an eyebrow even though no one would see it. He did not say anything and simply waited for Demyx to drop the item on the polished wood surface in front of him. He was a bit startled when Demyx very carefully set a small, ball on the desk.

It was approximately six inches in diameter with one half red, the other white. There appeared to be a button on the seam of the two halves to open it. There was nothing fancy about it but Zexion recognized what it was immediately.

He angled his head and glanced at Demyx. "Someone gave you a Pokemon?"

"Yeah," The water-wielder nodded, grinning. "I had to help this guy gather up a bunch that escaped his ranch so as a gift, he gave me this one."

Demyx reached forward and opened the pokeball. A small, brown creature appeared and stretched out its long body. It blinked a few times and looked between the two Nobodies. "She's a furret. I'm gonna call her Taffy."

Taffy stared at Zexion warily before scampering over to Demyx. She nuzzled at the male's hand and lay down on the desk. She then fixed her attention on Demyx.

"I've been working with her for the past two days." Number IX run a finger along the small critter's ear. "She trusts me now so I can begin training her."

Zexion watched the two a moment then leaned back in his chair. "You do realize the Superior will not allow you to keep her."

Demyx head shot up. "Why not?"

"He does not like any of us to have personal affects, but allows it because they are simply objects." The smaller Nobody gestured toward Taffy. "This is a living creature that can become attached."

"But…" Big green eyes cast downward. It was obvious that Demyx was already completely in love, or whatever passed for love with heartless beings, with the pocket-sized monster. "She won't cause any trouble and…"

Zexion exhaled softly and stood. He walked over to one of the large bookcases and pulled a book off a shelf. Flipping it open, he turned pages idly. "She is a furret, correct?"

"Yeah," Demyx confirmed cautiously. He petted Taffy slowly.

Zexion stopped on a page and quickly read over it. "It says here that the furret is known for building intricate tunnels and working its way through small spaces. They use their size to deceive their enemies and are quite cunning."

Demyx grinned. "Kinda sounds like you."

An eyebrow lifted but the schemer did not comment. "If she can be trained to be of use to the Organization, you may be able to convince the Superior to allow her to stay."

Demyx noticeably brightened. He looked at Zexion hopefully and scooped Taffy up. "You'll help me with that, right? I bet with you helping me, we can make Taffy invaluable to the Org! She'd be like… the Pokemon version of you!"

Zexion did not look amused by the idea but closed the book and replaced it to the shelf. He stepped toward Demyx and his gift, cobalt eyes carefully analyzing the creature. After a moment, he moved past them and headed for the door.

He paused, not looking behind him. "Well?"

Demyx smiled happily and grabbed Taffy's container. He then rushed after Zexion. When he fell in place beside him, he asked, "What do you think of giving her a bright green scarf?"

Zexion merely continued walking.


	394. brawl

I hope you all remember Wii. This is probably rushed but it just wanted to go on forever. I really would like reviews on this one.

Brawl

Sora leapt over the back of the sofa and grinned widely. "So we're finally gonna do this? It's been, like, two weeks."

"Well, some of us have lives," Cloud muttered, sitting down on the floor in between Riku's legs. The teenager wrapped his arms around his waist and the couple settled together comfortably.

Sephiroth was looking rather relaxed in Zack's easy chair, sipping on a can of soda. He did not have his wings today and had his long legs folded before him. The position made him appear rather young.

There was a single tap on the door before it opened and Reno and Demyx strolled in. Reno made a little half-wave as the pair rounded the sofa. "Yo."

"You guys ready to get owned?" Zack asked cheerfully, bounding into the front room with Leon in tow. A bag of chips and bowl of candy were dropped on the coffee table before the raven-haired man dropped onto the sofa opposite Sora.

"Please," Reno rolled his eyes, lying on the floor a few feet away from Cloud and Riku. Demyx followed after, sitting on his knees. "Dem has fucking _perfected_ his technique. He's gonna take you freaks out, yo."

"Right," Sora laughed. "I'm still betting on Seph. After taking everyone out with Jigglypuff, I'm not putting anything past him. For a guy who almost never plays, he's darn good at video games."

"Squall's like that, too," Zack glanced at the named man, who was over at the Wii, setting up the system for the Smash Brothers Brawl Finals as Sora had dubbed them. "He's taken to the fighting games like an expert."

"They don't take much thought," noted Sephiroth, taking the controller Leon handed him. "Any one with any sort of basic tactical thought can quickly master one of those."

Leon nodded his agreement as he passed out the other remotes. He gave Zack his last and then leaned against the arm of the sofa. "A lot of them don't even need that."

"Ya know," Reno turned on his side and smirked at both Leon and Sephiroth. "The two of you should be dating, yo. You got more in common than Leon and Zack."

Zack stared at him in shock for a long moment. "I…but…no!" He gripped Leon's leg. "Squall's mine."

"And I do not _swing_ that way at all," Sephiroth stated softly. "It's not even worth considering as a possibility."

"It would be funny if Leon left Zack for Seph though," Sora chuckled as Sephiroth brought the game to the character select menu. "Especially since they both have a thing for leather. Actually, they'd probably look pretty hot together."

Riku dropped his head against the back of Cloud's. "Okay, can we please change the subject?"

"Yes," Zack seconded quickly.

Leon gave him an amused look and brushed at his arm. "I thought you guys are playing a game?"

"Yes!" Sora slapped his leg. "Hurry up and pick your guys."

Demyx automatically chose Pikachu again, claiming he had the yellow Pokemon down. Zack went for Sonic, ignoring Reno's comment about the similarities between him and the hedgehog. When Cloud chose his, there were snickers from Riku, Zack and Sora.

"Weren't you one of the ones picking on me for using Zelda?" Riku rubbed at the man's leg.

Cloud looked over his shoulder. "What does that have to do with me using Samus?"

There was total amusement in the teen's aqua eyes and he kissed the base of the blond's neck. "Oh, nothing."

"All right, General," Reno propped his head up on a hand. "Let's see who you're gonna own everyone with this time."

Sephiroth did not cycle through the characters and quickly selected Ice Climbers. Sora grinned at him happily. "Oh, I like them!"

"What?" Zack scrunched up his face. "They're stupid. They like, don't do anything!"

"Well, then you should not be concerned." Sephiroth set everyone's lives at four and started the game without further comment.

Zack immediately started revving up Sonic and launched him at Sephiroth. The silver-haired man simply summoned up an iceberg and froze him. "Hey! What the…?"

Demyx chuckled as he darted around Samus. He looked like he was setting up an attack on Cloud but at the last minute, went after Sephiroth and killed him. Both Reno and Sora cheered.

Zack re-spawned and attacked Cloud who got bumped back into Pikachu. Pikachu charged up and fried him. Cloud actually growled lowly and Riku rubbed at his outer legs soothingly.

Zack then switched directions to make Sonic go after the little Pokemon. He went so fast that he flew off the platform and dropped off the screen. Zack nearly threw the controller as he cursed.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth took up a position near where Cloud died and when Samus reappeared, moved in to freeze him. Sonic returned and dropped down on the Ice Climbers' head and killed him instead. Cloud muttered a thanks and the pair turned their attention on to Demyx with a joint attack.

Pikachu died as Sonic came back. Zack launched the hedgehog at Samus and Ice Climbers, somehow taking both of them out. The First Class laughed triumphantly, lounging about the background and waiting for the others to come back.

Demyx's returned first but he did not go after Zack. He hung out on the opposite side of the screen and looked around. Cloud and Sephiroth's appeared and together they took out Zack, who groaned in protest.

"Oh, no fair!" He smacked a fist on the cushion beside him. "Me flying off the screen should not have counted as a life!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Zack," Sora chuckled. On screen, the Ice Climbers took out Samus. "I know I do."

"And it doesn't get you anywhere either," Riku noted, watching as Pikachu whipped around and attacked the freshly returned Samus. "He's going to corner you, Cloud."

"No, he won't." Cloud sent Samus leaping up, evading Demyx's charge. He came back down and suddenly Pikachu was back in front of him and charged again. Cloud ended up pinned down. "Okay, maybe he will."

Sephiroth took advantage of the situation and moved to take the little, yellow monster. Demyx turned to face the threat and Cloud got out of harm's way. While the former Nobody was distracted, Cloud launched Samus' final smash on him.

"Whoa! Wait." Reno sat up. "That's a chick?"

Riku grinned, nodding. "Yep, see why I made the Zelda comment?"

"I didn't know that," Cloud grumbled as Zack and Sora chuckled. Sephiroth brought the Ice Climbers in and while Cloud was still in shock at the revelation of his character's gender, killed him. The blond merely sighed and set the remote down, leaning back against Riku.

Demyx re-spawned and the two began facing off. Everyone in the room was watching them closely, waiting to see how this was going to play out. Demyx was showing surprisingly solid tactics.

"How many lives have they got left?" Zack asked, leaning over to rest his head on Leon's hip.

"Two each," replied the sable-haired man. "This is going to get interesting."

"I told you, yo." Reno smirked as Demyx got Pikachu around Ice Climbers and killed them. "Dem's gonna beat Seph."

"I don't know about that," Sora folded his arms and watched as Sephiroth got the jump on the re-spawned Pikachu and eliminated him. "Dem's good but Sephiroth is…."

"A freakin' military genius," Zack finished.

"That doesn't mean he's always going to win," Riku noted, nuzzling into Cloud's neck. The older man barely nodded in agreement.

Demyx was sitting with his back straight, attention focused completely on the game. He bit is lip in concentration as he tracked where Sephiroth was and waited for Pikachu to return. There was a fierce look to his green eyes.

Sephiroth was still resting casually on the plush chair, legs now folded up beside him. His expression was relaxed but there was a sharp, calculating gleam to his eyes. The controller was held closely to him.

Pikachu flashed back on screen and he and the Ice Climbers immediately began moving around. They kept their distance, each seemingly waiting for the other to make a move. It went on so long that the others gathered around found themselves tensing in anticipation.

Sephiroth abruptly brought the Ice Climbers forward. Pikachu remained stationary until the very last moment. There was a flurry of movement as the two evaded and chased until quite suddenly there was a flash and Pikachu was the only one on the screen.

_Pikachu wins _appeared and Reno pulled Demyx to him before he could set the remote down. "I told you!"

"That was damn nice work, Dem," Riku grinned.

"Wow!" Sora's jaw was dropped. "That was freakin' awesome! I never thought in a million years that Sephiroth could be beaten."

"Hey," Cloud turned his head to look at him. "I've beaten him several times."

"Well, yeah, but…"

Zack stood up and slapped Demyx's shoulder. "Nice work, buddy. That was brilliant."

Sephiroth set his controller down and nodded at Demyx. "Excellent strategy."

The musician beamed at the praise, Reno threading his fingers through his hair. Leon also patted his back as he followed Zack into the kitchen. Cloud whispered into Riku's ear and the teen nodded. They got up and congratulated Demyx for his win before excusing themselves and leaving the house.

Reno nuzzled into Demyx's neck and muttered something that made the dark blond blush. He nudged him with his knee before climbing to his feet and pulling Demyx up with him. "Well, guys, it's been real but me and the victor here," Reno slung his arm around his lover's shoulders, "we're gonna go do something more…adult, yo."

They shouted a good-bye to Zack and Leon in the kitchen before ducking out. Sora and Sephiroth sat in silence for a moment. A banging came from the kitchen and both had a fairly good idea what it was from.

Sora sighed and fell back against the sofa. "What is it about this game that makes them all ditch us for sex?"

"No idea," The older man shook his head. He stood and rolled his shoulders. "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure."


	395. ufo

I like this one. It's simple and light. Yes, there's a cameo.

UFO

Riku lay on the grass outside the Gummi ship, watching the cloud's float by. They were moving at a rather rapid rate indicating a storm moving in. The silvered teen figured they had about an hour before it hit.

He did not turn his head when he caught a familiar presence coming down the ramp. "How's it going?"

"We're fixed." Penelo wiped her hands together. "Remind me to have Cid upgrade the nav-gummi port when we get back."

The silvered male nodded slowly. They had been on their way back to Disney Castle when the navigation system had started shorting out. They had to set down on a nearby world so that Penelo could repair the problem. "They can likely do it at the castle."

"Probably but you know how Cid is about these things," the young woman stated with a smile in her voice. "The adjustments I made will hold. Getting back home won't be a problem."

"Good."

After a moment, he felt Penelo sit down beside him. He flicked his eyes over to observe her looking up at the sky. Neither spoke, keeping a companionable silence.

"Riku! Penelo!" Sora's voice called down from the top of the hill. The ship had been placed in a narrow, fairly deep valley to hopefully avoid notice by any of the planet's inhabitants. Sora, being who he was, had not been content to wait and had gone with Donald and Goofy to explore the nearby town.

"He has impeccable timing," Riku muttered.

Penelo chuckled. "Sometimes."

The spiky brunet half-ran down the slope followed by his companions. There was a bright smile on his face as he came to a halt before his girlfriend. "You guys won't believe what we heard in town."

Riku's only reaction was a lifted eyebrow as he continued to watch the passing puffs of white in the sky. Penelo angled her head curiously. Next to Sora, Goofy looked excited but Donald had a slightly annoyed expression.

"Everyone in town is talking about a UFO!" Sora informed the two on the grass.

Aqua eyes narrowed and Riku propped himself up on his elbows. "What?"

Goofy nodded slowly. "Yeah, they're all saying that they saw something fly by and disappear into the hillside about an hour ago."

Riku glanced at Penelo. She looked back at him and it was clear she was thinking the same thing he was. If they were right, they needed to get off-world fast.

Donald sighed angrily. "We spent the last twenty minutes being questioned by some special investigations agents."

"Hey, I liked that Mulder guy!" Sora protested. "Scully was kinda of a bitch."

Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Penelo…"

The blonde woman was already climbing to her feet. "I'm on it."

Sora flicked his eyes between them as Penelo entered the ship. "What?"

"I know you aren't that stupid, Sora." Riku sat up. "Think about it; people saw something fly into the hills about an hour ago."

Sora shifted his weight and looked down with a slight frown. It took less then a minute for it to click. "Oh!"

"Yeah."

Blue eyes widened. "Crud! We need to book it out of here. They said they were sending a team out here to investigate."

"Wait a sec." Goofy held up a finger and waggled it. "So the UFO was us?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Which means they're gonna come looking for us any minute now."

Donald gaped a second before scrambling into the ship. "Let's go! I'm not gonna end up some government experiment!"

Goofy quickly followed him, leaving Sora and Riku alone outside. Riku stood and looked to his best friend. Sora smirked back at him. "Do you think it's crossed their minds at all that they already talked to the agents and they didn't bat an eye at them?"

Riku snorted. "I don't think it's even a blip on the radar."

"And people pick on me for being a little slow on the uptake."

"Yeah," the older teen threw an arm over the shorter one's shoulders. "Just remember, you picked 'em."

Sora shoved him away with a grin. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Riku laughed and cuffed Sora's jaw. "Come on, we need to get out of here."


	396. Powder

This starts off Dark-Evray's list and will bring us to 400 words. Right now I have several lists still to do and I need six more to reach 500 so if any one still wants to submit, go for it.

I love this idea but I am not too crazy with the execution.

Powder

Riku leaned in the doorway, arms crossed before him. There was an amused smile on his face as he watched the scene unfolding in his living room. He knew he should probably help the poor man but it was just too much fun seeing him struggle.

Sephiroth made a faint noise as he attempted yet again to get Ayden to lie still. The three-month-old kicked his feet up, squirming and smiling at the former general. Sephiroth managed to catch both of the boy's legs and held them carefully in one hand as repositioned the diaper he was attempting to place on the child.

Ayden blinked up at him with wide, dark eyes. There was no fear to his expression and he almost seemed to be challenging Sephiroth. He settled down and simply let his current caretaker handle him.

Riku knew this had to be a ploy. Ayden was a total troublemaker and both Tifa and Rude had commented several times that they feared what he would be capable of when he got older. Reno and Zack made it a point to encourage the infant whenever they could.

Sephiroth finally got everything how he wanted it and reached for the baby powder. The boy had a bit of diaper rash so the powder was necessary with every changing to keep it from getting worse. Ayden watched Sephiroth hold the container and twist the top with one hand.

Just as he brought it close enough to apply, Ayden broke his leg free of Sephiroth's grip and kicked out. His heel hit the bottle causing it tip back and a puff of white powder to fly up into Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth stiffened as the talcum settled over his face and covered his bangs. There was a long pause before Ayden began giggling hysterically. He squealed in absolute delight as Sephiroth blew a breath up to move some his now powdery hair.

Riku snickered loudly. "I knew he was going to do that."

His brother said nothing and simply continued with the diaper. Once it was securely fastened to the child, he collected the folded up, soiled one along with Ayden and the baby powder and stood. With Ayden cradled in one arm, hand holding the dirty diaper, Sephiroth walked over to where Riku stood.

"Is Ilea still sleeping?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I think she's going to be out for awhile."

"I think I shall attempt to get this one to lie down also," the older man stated, passing his brother to enter the hallway.

As he did, he held up the baby powder and squeezed it. Riku coughed as he was bathed in white, waving at the small cloud before him. Wiping at his eyes, he gave Sephiroth an evil look. "What was that for?"

"I refuse to be the only one with powder in his hair."

Within Sephiroth's hold, Ayden again began laughing happily. Sephiroth glanced down and gave the boy a small smile. The then moved off toward the kitchen to throw the old diaper away.

Riku watched after him, annoyance quickly disappearing into joy. Sephiroth was so different with the twins. While it was obvious he was still nervous and overly careful with them, he was quickly becoming comfortable with being around them.

Sephiroth returned, lifting an eyebrow at the odd smile on Riku's face. The nineteen-year-old simply took Ayden from him. "Go get cleaned up. I'll get Ayden to sleep."


	397. Nestling

I honestly do not know exactly how this got triggered but I like it. I have been wanting to do something with this subject for awhile. There's a prize-fic for the first person to name the world used in this.

Nestling

"_Dyme! Dyme!" A young woman called out from behind a small, stone-walled house. _

_He stood up from the rock he was sitting on near the narrow stream that separated their home from the rolling field before it, setting aside his guitar. There was a great deal of urgency in the woman's voice and his pulse quickened as he jogged around the house. There was not much that would excite the female like that._

_He rounded the building, eyes casting about for the owner of the voice that had been calling for him. She was kneeling near one of the three large trees that made up the only shade for nearly an acre. There was a deep frown on her face and when she glanced up, her brown eyes were wet._

_Approaching her hurriedly, he quietly asked what was wrong. He already had a fairly good idea just by her reaction. He crouched down beside her and she immediately threw her arms around him._

"_That Tuskcat must have gotten to her…" The woman muttered into his shoulder as he slipped his own arms along her waist. _

_He sighed and smoothed her brown hair. Looking down, he saw the destroyed nest and tiny nestling that was the cause of her distress. The nuna-bird had been very important to her. _

_With a start, he realized that he could not remember how or why that had happened. Suddenly, the entire situation felt…different. An odd sense of déjà vu settled over him as if he had done this before._

"_I knew I should have moved the nest," the woman in his arms continued. She sniffled softly and he bent his head to lightly kiss the top of hers. "As soon as I heard there was a Tuskcat roaming the plains…"_

"_There's no way you could have known," he assured her. "We didn't have any proof that there really was one out here and you know it's best to not move nests unless it's necessary."_

_She nodded against his chest._

_He drew her away a bit and placed a finger under her chin. He smiled gently at her. "I'm going to get a shovel and we'll bury her right here."_

"_All right," she smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, Dyme. I know she was just a bird but-"_

_He quieted her. "She was not just a bird. She was a precious life taken away and she was important to you."_

_The woman brushed at his dark blond bangs. "After we bury her, will you sing something for me?"_

_He grinned as he stood. "Of course. I think I finally have the new song figured out."_

Demyx blinked a few times, shifting around as he slowly awoke. It was raining outside and the bedroom was rather dark. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was still rather early.

"Dem?" Reno mumbled sleepily from beside him.

The former Nobody looked at him for a moment. He was not certain what to say. He had not had one of these kinds of dreams since his return. "I'm fine; go back to sleep."

A single blue eye cracked open and after a pause, Reno reached over and pulled Demyx to him. He wrapped his arms around him and in a more coherent voice softly asked. "What's wrong?"

Demyx sighed and snuggled up against him. "Nothing's…wrong. It's just…" he trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain what he was feeling.

Reno's lips pressed against his shoulder. "You don't have to explain, yo."

The dark blond moved enough to look up at the other man's face. He bit his lip before speaking softly. "I have these dreams… or rather, I used to. I haven't dreamed of Dyme since I came back."

"Dyme?" The redhead frowned for a moment then understanding settled in his eyes. "That's who you used to be."

Demyx nodded slowly. "I don't consciously remember him but sometimes I have these dreams that are like memories. I _know_ they really happened but I just don't…"

Reno tightened his hold on Demyx's waist and tugged him close again. "Well, if you ever wanna talk about them…"

Demyx grinned, his new heart warming. He still did not know how or why he had gotten here but he felt truly happy. As happy as he knew Dyme had been with that woman he still did not know the name of.

He settled in beside Reno and allowed the man's heartbeat to lull him back to sleep.


	398. Glitter

I hate this one. I do not know if I'll get anything done tomorrow as it is my birthday and I'm actually going out for it.

Glitter

"Wow, Boo; that looks just like Sully." Sora complimented the young girl's crayon drawing.

She girl beamed at him before returning to her art, carefully adding flowers to the background. The arts and crafts room was bustling with activity as a half dozen of the orphans worked on making various projects for the summer solstice. The children had been ecstatic when Sora, Riku, Penelo, Al and Pacifica had shown up and agreed to help.

Each of the tables had a theme for it; one for drawing and coloring, another for cutting out construction paper and scraps of fabric, another for gluing those pieces together and the final for adding glitter or confetti. One of the older orphans were placed in charge of each of these tables but they were more interested in doing their own projects then watching over the others. They had been happy when the teenagers arrived and took over.

Riku and Al were the most sought after due to their reputations for artistry. Sora was also argued over because he was Sora and everyone liked him. Penelo and Pacifica were not as well known so they simply waited and went where they were told.

Riku ended up at the drawing table while Al took on the assembly one. Pacifica helped at the cutting station and Penelo handled the decorating. Sora simply walked around and assisted wherever he could.

After he complimented Boo, Sora walked past Riku and lightly shoved his shoulder in a playful manner. He did not look at the older teen as he moved away and Riku said nothing. He simply continued advising Kenji on how to proportion his drawing of his family.

Sora continued his circuit, ending up standing behind Penelo. He placed his hands on her shoulders and his chin on the top of her head. "Having fun?"

The blonde picked up a pinch of glitter and flicked it back at him. "Of course."

"Hey!" Sora pulled away and brushed at his shirt. "I don't want to be all sparkly!"

"Oh, but it totally suits you!" Pacifica laughed from the other table. "You have such a sparkling personality."

"Only gay guys wear glitter." The brunet brushed at his face in case there was any of the offending substance on his face.

"Excuse me?" Riku spoke softly. "I believe that was a derogatory comment and as a gay guy, I take offence to that stereotype."

"That isn't-"

"I'm not gay and I found it offensive." Al looked over from where he was carefully gluing a felt flower together with one of the six-year-olds.

"You know what I meant, Riku!" Sora pouted. "And you're the one who likes to wear dresses."

A few of the kids giggled at that remark and Pacifica angled her head. "Well, he does have you on that, Riku."

Riku shrugged as he stood up. "When did I ever say I liked wearing girl's clothes?" He walked casually over to Sora. "Just because I have nothing against it, doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Sora eyed his best friend warily, carefully moving around him. It was obvious he was expecting an attack from the older male. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt."

"I'm sure Penelo is glad to hear that."

"Oh, I am," Penelo nodded vigorously. "He totally doesn't have the legs for it."

Sora gaped at her as some of the older kids laughed at the idea of boys in dresses. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying Riku's better looking than me?"

"Wow, he just jumps to conclusions, doesn't he?" Al glanced over at Pacifica.

"Yeah, it's one of the big reasons we broke up."

"No, it isn't!" Sora whirled on her. "We broke up because you couldn't deal with fact that I was bi!"

"Uh, guys?" Penelo quietly interrupted. "I don't think this is an appropriate conversation for the kids."

"Yeah, Sora," Riku smirked as he flicked a handful of glitter at him.

"Oh, no!" Sora darted forward. He picked up one of the glitter bottles and turned back around. "You are not going to get away with that!"

Suddenly, Penelo stood and dumped the extra confetti from the picture she had been working on onto Sora's head. Tiny paper squares littered his spikes and nearly all of the children's attention was now taken by the teenagers. Sora blinked at his girlfriend in shock.

Penelo merely grinned and sat back down. Riku began snickering, returning to his seat. Al shook his head and Pacifica rolled her eyes with a theatric sigh. "Such children."

It took Sora another minute to recover and he grumbled as he tried to shake out his hair. He glared weakly at Penelo. "You are so going to get it for that."

"Of course."

He reached past her and picked up a second container of glitter. She leaned away and watched him as he moved away. She did not seem at all concerned.

Sora then moved away and headed for the drawing table. He did not hurry and Riku acted as if he had no idea that the brunet was approaching. He was again focused on Kenji's drawing.

In a split second, Sora whipped out the glitter container and dumped it over Riku.

As soon as he was done, he sprinted away. Riku was on him just as quickly. The silvered teen had concealed his own bottle of glitter and was now holding it at the ready. Sora was doing the same with his second jar.

The pair had the room's rapt attention.

They circled one another, occasional bits of confetti fluttering from Sora's hair. Multicolored glitter shined in Riku's silver locks any time the lights caught it. The stand-off lasted for over a minute.

Abruptly, Riku darted forward. He thrust the glitter at Sora, just catching his arm as the younger one ducked to the side. Sora shook his container and managed to get Riku's leg as he moved.

The pair ran around the room, taking periodic hits at the other. The kids all cheered them on and random clouds of the sparkly stuff would get them. Most of it ended up on the floor. Penelo, Al and Pacifica simply watched in amusement.

Riku was again on the attack and he managed to block Sora in front of the door. The brunet had run out of his glitter and he knew he was caught. At least he had gotten most of it on Riku.

The taller teen dumped the rest of his into his hand and without wasting a moment, threw it at Sora's face. Sora ducked down at the last minute, figuring he'd rather have his hair coated than get it in his eyes and mouth. He felt air move behind him and frowned.

When he looked up, Riku was staring in front of him. Sora leaned his head back from his crouched down position. Just as Riku had tossed the glitter, someone had opened the doors to the arts and crafts room.

Sora stood and turned. Leon and Matron Edea stood to either side of a thin man Sora had never seen before. He had strawberry-blond hair, short in the back but long on top, with one eye covered by a white cloth. There was a bit of scarring near the covered eye and he wore a white, linen suit.

His appearance was immaculate but for the blue glitter that now coated his bangs and jacket.

The man did not glance over himself, merely giving Riku an intrigued look. Now that Sora was actually looking, he saw Reno and Rude hovering in the background. Suddenly the teen knew exactly who this was.

"You're Rufus Shinra!" Sora blurted out.

The man flicked an eye at him. He held out his hand but his expression did not change. "And you are Sora, the Keyblade Master. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Sora wiped his hand on his pants, not realizing that it was not going to do him any good. He shook the man's hand but did not say anything. He honestly did not know what to say. He had heard about the former president of the Shinra Corporation and was still of mixed opinion about him.

Rufus glanced at his released hand, now also glittered covered but made no attempt to clean it. He returned his attention to Riku but did not offer his hand to the young man. "And you are Riku."

Riku's surprise had worn off and he stood with a relaxed posture. However there was a hardness to his eyes and a careful neutrality to his expression. He spoke with a trace of humor. "What was your first clue?"

The blond man smiled. "I can see why Cloud was so taken by you."

Riku lifted an eyebrow.

Rufus glanced once around the room before turning. He moved away from the doorway and both Reno and Rude straightened out. "You have a fine facility here, Matron. I believe I may be able to help you."

Edea gave Leon a quick look before going to join Rufus. As soon as they were out of earshot, Leon stepped into the room and leaned against the wall. "I can't decide if I like that man or not."

"So he's staying?" Riku asked softly, not looking happy with the prospect.

"Looks like it," Leon pursed his lips. "Sephiroth doesn't know he's here yet."

Riku tensed and shook his head. "Someone needs to tell him before they just run into each other."

"I know," The sable-haired man sighed. "Zack and Cloud are doing that now."

Nodding, Riku turned. "We should probably clean this up."

Penelo, Al and Pacifica were already on it. Riku went back to help the kids finish up their projects. Boo bounded over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head so that some of the glitter fell on her. She squealed but did not let go. He smiled down at her and together began cleaning up.

Sora folded his arms and stood beside Leon. "Things are gonna get weird, aren't they?"

"Probably," Leon agreed. He watched Riku a moment and a small smirk tugged at his mouth. "That glitter in his hair actually works for him."

Sora chuckled. "Yep, it enhances his natural prettiness."

"I heard that!"


	399. Crazy

This isn't nearly as good as I hoped but it kept going waaaay off topic on me. Lots of reviews cause it's my birthday and I'm lonely, okay?

Crazy

"Answer my question, Riku." Cloud's voice had an edge to it that Riku had never heard before. "Have you noticed anyone following you lately?"

The sixteen-year-old did not know how to answer. It should have been such a simple reply, yes or no, however it was anything but that. He had been dreading this happening.

He made a shrugging motion and looked away. "I get followed a lot, Cloud. It kinda goes with who I am and what I'm doing."

The blond man narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Why are you asking?" Riku did not mean to sound defensive but even to his own ears the question came out that way.

"Because if Sephiroth has been shadowing you I need to know!" Cloud nearly shouted. "I know he's alive and I've caught traces of him near you. I won't let him harm or try to take advantage of you."

The words left Riku's mouth before he thought them. "Why are you so convinced he will?"

"What?"

"Why are you convinced that Sephiroth is only out to get you?" The silvered teen leaned against the cracked wall. Riku knew he was going to have to tread carefully. He was not ready to tell his lover just how much he now knew about Sephiroth. He was fully convinced that if Cloud found out that Riku was Sephiroth's half-brother, he would lose Cloud and that absolutely could not happen.

"He's not only out to get me," the older man countered. "He wants to take out everyone. He knows he has to kill me in order to do that."

"Then why hasn't he actually tried, Cloud? You said yourself that when you fought in the Coliseum it didn't seem like he was actually trying to kill you. In fact, it seems like he's actually trying to avoid confrontation. Why would he do that?"

"Because he's insane and he likes fucking with people's heads, especially mine," snarled out Cloud. He turned away angrily and took a few steps. "He's not just some guy who's gone crazy and he's not simply a whack job. He's extremely intelligent and manipulative. He seriously believes everything Jenova told him."

"It sounds to me like he was losing his mind even before Jenova," Riku murmured absently.

Cloud frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Riku silently cursed. This conversation was getting more in depth than it needed to be. "Well, from what you've told me, Sephiroth was always treated differently from everyone else. He grew up isolated and was continuously told he was somehow superior to those around him. I know how that can warp a person's perspective.

"It's hard to have that feeling that you're not the same as everyone else, that something makes you different but you have no idea what. It makes you feel like…you simply don't belong. No matter what you do or where you go, you'll never fit. It's enough to drive the sanest person crazy."

For a moment, Cloud considered his words. All too quickly, however, that angry, somehow tormented expression crossed his face again. "Maybe but he made his choice. Instead of dealing with it like a normal person, he let Jenova take over. Zack tried to help him, he did everything he could think of for him but Sephiroth didn't care."

Riku knew that was not the case but there was no way he could tell Cloud that. There was so much that he knew Cloud could never understand. It often scared Riku how well he was able to relate to what Sephiroth must have gone through.

"He's let insanity destroy his honor and pride and has become the monster he feared he would." There was an odd sadness in Cloud's voice. "I have to find a way to stop him once and for all."

"Cloud," began Riku. He could not just stand here and let Cloud continue to simply believe that Sephiroth was a threat any more when he knew differently. "Maybe it isn't like that anymore."

When Cloud whirled around, he stared at Riku like he was crazy. Riku plowed ahead, hoping he was not about to destroy everything he and Cloud had worked so hard to obtain. "Look at everything that has changed since your world died. Why can't Sephiroth have changed also?"

"Why would he have changed?" Cloud waved a hand.

"What if he was somehow separated from Jenova?" The silvered teenager could not help but press the question. "What if he was able to regain control of his own mind without Jenova's influence? He could be saved."

The blond shook his head. "She may have influenced him at first, might have been the one who started him on the path but in the end, it was _him_ using _her_. He had the control and he made his own decisions. He lost what kept him human long ago and when that happened, he lost the ability to be saved."

Riku knew he was not going to get anywhere with this. Cloud was too set in his beliefs to be reasonable in any attempt to discuss Sephiroth. While it did not surprise him, it hurt him a lot more deeply than he anticipated.

"You still haven't answered my question, Riku."

Aqua eyes flicked up to meet blue. "I haven't felt any threatening presences around me."

Cloud narrowed his eyes again. "But someone has been following you."

Riku clearly heard the concern in the other man's voice. With an inaudible sigh, he pulled away from the wall. He walked up to Cloud and took his hand. "Yeah, there has been someone out there but I don't feel threatened. I can't really explain it."

Cloud tightened his grip on Riku's hand. "You can't trust anything when it comes to Sephiroth, Riku. He may only be watching you know but he won't be content with that for long. You have to promise me that if he ever approaches you, you will run. I _cannot_ risk losing you to him and if he's figured out who you are to me, he will try."

"I really don't think-"

"Promise me, Riku," there was desperation in Cloud's words and his eyes literally pleaded with him. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

Riku was torn neatly in half. He could not make that promise but he could not figure out what it was he could do. There had to be a way to assure Cloud that Sephiroth was not a threat to him. He just could not for the life of him figure out how to do that.

For the barest trace of a moment, he considered ceasing his interactions with Sephiroth. He rejected it instantly. He would not give up his brother any more than he would Cloud. He refused to let go of the hope that eventually, some kind of truce could be made.

"I promise you that if I _ever_ have any indication that anyone is a danger to me, I won't stick around long enough to find out." Riku slowly stated. Before Cloud could protest, he pressed two fingers to his lips. "You know I can't promise more than that, Cloud. You can't make me that promise either. The lives we've chosen to live don't allow for that kind of thing."

Cloud closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against Riku's. "I know. It's just, if I lost you now… I don't know what I'd do."

Riku smiled softly. "I would go crazy if I didn't have you."

"Well I don't want that so I better make sure to never leave you."

"Is that a promise?"

Cloud pulled his head away, placing a finger under Riku's chin. He looked into his eyes and whispered. "Absolutely."


	400. Angel

Word number 400. Yay. I really hope this turned out well because I just love the idea so much. I think it is fairly good but I am my own worse judge on these things. I need one more list to crack 500.

MAJOR Crisis Core spoilers.

Angel

Zack fell down face forward onto his and Leon's bed, bouncing a bit as he hit the mattress. The white feathers of the wing protruding from his left shoulder caught in the rush of air from the fall and fluttered. He let the appendage lay flat beside him.

It had been nearly a week since he made the choice to live.

He lifted his head to set his chin on the blanket and studied the wall. He did not really feel all that different and that scared him more than anything. When he had chosen to allow the S-cells within him to awaken, he had thought there would be some great event.

Outside of the large wing that had appeared, there had been nothing. There had been no voices whispering to him, no strange emotional shifts. His sense of being was as stable as ever. The whole thing had been rather anticlimactic.

Until today.

With a sigh he rolled over onto his back, his wing falling to the other side. It still seemed odd that while it was a bit uncomfortable, it did not hurt to lie down this way. He turned his head and let the wing's tip curl up as he studied it.

He and Sora had been patrolling in the Maw when a random group of monsters had appeared. There had only been a few of such attacks and none were as large as the first had been. The ones that had attacked Sora and him, however, were all of the larger variety.

Sora had kept up well at first but it was obvious that he was inexperienced with this type of adversaries and a brunt of the work had fallen on Zack. This was not an issue for Zack had plenty of enough skill and experience, especially with Sora basically guarding his back.

However when Zack was nearly halfway through the group, an odd pressure began building in his mind. Something was tugging at his consciousness and he felt himself somehow fading. He kept fighting but the movements were sloppy as he tried to fight off whatever it was.

…And that was when he heard it, as clear as anything. _Don't let go of your honor or pride, Zack._

Zack sighed and let the wing relax. He knew that voice better than nearly anyone else's. He had heard it everyday for two years of his life and even after the man it belonged to was dead by Zack's own hand. That presence had somehow stayed with him, making itself known whenever Zack needed it.

"Angeal…" He lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. "Is this what it was like for you?"

He thought he heard faint laughter and rose his head up. He glanced around but the room was as empty as it had been. Frowning, he closed his eyes let his mind settle.

When he opened them, he was surrounded by white and laying in a field of flowers. He knew this place well. He and Aerith had spent nearly all of their time in the afterlife here, watching over Cloud.

"It appears that now it is you who is in need of guidance."

Zack smiled and turned toward the voice. "Well, that always was your job."

"Hmph," was Angeal's only reply. The larger, black-haired man's own white wings, one much smaller than the one above it, fluttered gently in the non-existent breeze.

Zack folded his arms and angled his head. "So, are you gonna give me the honor, dreams and pride talk?"

"Do I need to?"

The younger man shrugged. "I kinda miss hearing it."

"I often doubted you were listening in the first place," Angeal observed quietly, blue eyes bright and shining with amusement. "You still have the attention span of a puppy."

"Hey!"

Angeal laughed lightly at his one-time student's affronted expression. "But despite that, you have done far better than anyone believed."

Zack could not help but grin. "I told everyone I'd be a hero."

"Yes, you did." Angeal looked at him meaningfully. "You are a stronger man than any of us ever were, Zack."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't," The larger male took a few steps closer. "That is one of the things that will keep you from suffering the same fate Genesis, Sephiroth and I did."

Zack was quiet for several minutes. When he turned his face back toward Angeal, there was fear in his eyes. "I don't want to lose myself. I know I made the right choice but… I saw what these cells did to you, Genesis and Seph. I see what they're doing to Riku now. Even Cloud still has issues."

"Every one of us reacted differently to the Jenova cells that were added to us. You are beginning to show signs of their influence on you and you will have to learn how to counter them." Angeal shook his head a little. "There isn't much I can do to help you with that."

"You've helped me more than you can ever know, Angeal."

The older First Class gave Zack a quizzical look.

"Even after you died, you stuck with me," Zack turned lazily and paced around languidly. "Anytime I needed guidance, I found it in your memory. It was you who gave me the strength to escape Shinra mansion with Cloud; you came for me when I died and brought me to Aerith when she joined the Lifestream.

"And then when I nearly died again you came again to help me." He faced Angeal with an odd smile. "You haven't left me since I awakened the cells."

Angeal shook his head. "I don't want you to go through what I had to. If I can prevent that…"

Zack tilted his head and smirked. "So, what? You're like my guardian angel now?"

"Something like that."

The younger one grinned at his mentor. "See? Didn't I tell you they were angel wings and not a monsters?"

Angeal snorted. "You did."

Zack chuckled before his features took an extremely grateful look. "I'm glad your still with me, Angeal."

He was rewarded with a smirking smile. "As if I could be rid of you."

The white nothingness, along with the flowers began fading. As they disappeared, Zack merely watched Angeal. The surroundings pulled away around him as Angeal also began dissipating. As he did, he gave Zack a saluting wave.

"Zack?"

The raven-haired man lifted his head. Leon was studying him from the middle of the room, concern in his stormy eyes. A frown tugged at his scarred face.

Zack smiled and curled his body up. He energetically left the bed and took the few steps over to where Leon stood. Letting his wing stretch a bit in the confines of the room, he did a quick squat and rolled his shoulders. "Hey."

"Sora said you had some trouble out in the Maw."

"Yeah, but it's fine now." Zack patted the man's face before turning him around and pushing him from the room. "My guardian angel took care of it."

Leon glanced over his shoulder at him. "What?"

Zack chuckled. "I'll explain it while you make me dinner."


	401. sand

New list. Vanshira starts off the next 100 words. I'm amazed how well this continues to do.

We actually had a place like this in IL.

Sand

"Oh, this is really cool!" Demyx exclaimed as he, Reno, Aerith and Yuffie broke through the grove of palm trees and foliage. "It looks like a real beach!"

Before them was a wide expanse of light tan sand that was met by an equally sized body of water. The whole area took up two square miles and the edges were lined with various trees and plants to enclose the artificial waterside.

"That was the idea," Leon commented dryly from nearby. The sable-haired man was simply standing in the shade watching as Zack, Riku, Soubi, Yuki and Kairi played volleyball against Zell, Sora, Hayner, Penelo and Ed. There were at least two dozen more people scattered along the beach front and several in the water. "Though I'm amazed at how well it worked."

"Yeah," Yuffie looked around excitedly. "When Sora and Zack said they wanted to create a beach, I thought they were crazy. Even after Sephiroth said he could make it work, I didn't believe him but…damn."

"Never doubt Sephiroth's ability to pull of the impossible, yo," Reno shielded his eyes. "Where did they get all the sand?"

"They imported it," Cloud spoke softly from behind the small group of newcomers. Sephiroth and Cid stood beside him. "You're looking at fifteen payloads of sand from Destiny Islands."

"My Gummi's still got fuckin' sand everywhere," Cid grumbled around his cigarette. He searched for his lighter for a moment before tapping Sephiroth's arm. The taller man muttered a fire spell and the cigarette lit.

"The water worked out really well," Reno rubbed at Demyx's back.

The dark blond beamed. "Yeah! Figuring out haw to make the waves work was a challenge but a lot of fun. This all turned out way better than I thought!"

"It's absolutely amazing," commented Aerith as she reached over and touched a fern. "The plants are even doing well."

"Hey, guys!" Sora called over. The volleyball game had ended and now he, Riku, Zack, Hayner and Ed where gathered in a group near the net. The others had wandered off to either join with their other friends or hit the water. "Come here!"

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Leon murmured.

"Because it's Sora," Cloud replied.

The group walked across the sand, Demyx and Yuffie taking the lead. Cloud, Leon and Reno came next followed by Sephiroth, Aerith and Cid who were quietly discussing some adjustments that were going to have to be made to their man-made beach.

"Didn't this turn out awesome?" Sora shouted as they approached. "I knew we could make it work!"

"Sephiroth made it work," Riku folded his arms.

"And I received a great deal of assistance from Cid, Aerith, Demyx and Soubi." Sephiroth nodded to the side where the last named man was sitting on a blanket with his group of associates.

"So what did you want us for?" Leon glanced at Zack, giving the man a quick look over before turned his face away. All of the males who had been playing volleyball were stripped down to swim trunks.

"We wanna have a beach melee," Sora explained. "We want to know who's in."

"Fighting in the sand, huh?" Demyx frowned. "I don't think I'd be very good at that."

"Yeah," Reno exhaled some smoke. He smirked at Demyx and tugged him toward the water. "I think Dem and I are gonna play in the water."

"Try to remember there are children present." Sephiroth noted idly.

"Who do you think we are?" Reno spoke over his shoulder. "Cloud and Riku?"

Both of the named men shot glares at the retreating couple. Sora, Zack and Ed snorted but left the comment alone. They turned their attention back on the others. "Okay, what about the rest of you?"

"As…entertaining as it sounds," Sephiroth's tone indicated he in no way actually thought this, "Cid, Aerith and I need to check over the perimeter for any signs of weakness."

"You just don't want anyone to know you suck fighting on sand!" Zack laughed. "I remember Costa del Sol. I'd never seen you that unbalanced."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow, saying nothing. Cid snorted and Aerith waved as the three headed off for their inspection.

"Well, you two will fight, right?" Sora looked to Cloud and Leon.

"I'm not staying," Leon turned. "I only came to see the finished project."

"Oh, come on!" Zack almost sounded like he was pleading. "All you've been doing for the past week is working."

Leon flicked his eyes at him for a moment then continued to walk away. Cloud caught Zack's eye and gave him a very minute smile. Sora and Riku exchanged glances with worried looks.

Abruptly, Yuffie stomped her foot. The grains beneath it moved and she slid a bit. "Whoa, forgot about that." She looked up again. "Anyway! No getting emo. What are we fighting with? Real weapons might be dangerous with this many people around."

"We have a bunch of play swords," Sora explained. He suddenly hit Riku's arm. "We totally need to pick up some water guns!"

"Oh, yeah!" Hayner nodded. "Those would be wicked cool."

"Do we have enough weapons for everyone?" Ed asked, counting off on with his metal fingers. "I think we're short one."

"No prob," Zack grinned. He headed off toward where Kairi, Pence and Olette sat. He picked up the spare beach umbrella they had brought. Brandishing it before him, he laughed manically. "Bring it on!"

Cloud rolled his eyes as Sora, Hayner and Yuffie broke out into laughter. Riku angled his head and folded his arms in amusement. "You're going to fight with an umbrella?"

"Yep, and I'll totally kick you Island brats' asses, too!"

Riku and Sora exchanged grins before grabbing wood swords and taking after the ex-SOLDIER together. The remaining others waited a minute to watch the three race along the sand, Riku and Sora having no issue with the sand beneath their feet. Zack stumbled a few times but held his own rather easily.

After some time passed, they all silently agreed that watching them was more entertaining and settled down with Kairi and the others.


	402. remote

Remote

Zack turned his head on the arm of the couch. "Squall!"

"What?"

"C'mere, I need you."

Leon came down the stairs, a faint frown tugging at his lips. He crossed the room and stopped near Zack's head. "What?"

His lover grinned up at him. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

A sable-colored eyebrow rose in query. When it did, Zack's grin widened and he reached out to grab one of Leon's belts and pull him forward. The younger placed a hand on the sofa's back to maintain his balance as his upper body leaned over Zack.

Zack released the belt to take hold of Leon's shirt and yank him down. He angled his own head up and caught Leon in a lengthy, passionate kiss. Leon's other hand came up to brace against the cushion as he returned the kiss.

When they finally parted, Leon gazed down at him. "Is this what you needed me for?"

"Nope," Zack grinned again. "I need you to hand me the remote."

Leon blinked once. "What?"

"It's over there on the coffee table and I can't reach it," The raven-haired man pointed at the device that was laying not a foot beyond his arm's reach.

Leon stared at him for a long moment. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Zack nodded.

Leon straightened out with an irritated sigh. "You realize it took more effort for you to call me down here than it would have to just get up and get it yourself."

"Yeah," Zack drawled out slowly, tracing a finger along the front panel of Leon's leather pants. "But I wanted to see you, too. You've been working so much lately…"

Steel-grey eyes lost most of their annoyance. Leon retrieved the remote and tossed it at Zack. He then turned back toward the stairs.

"Hey!" Zack sat up. "Where are you going?"

"To finish upstairs."

"No!" Zack flung his arm out and again took hold of Leon's belts. He pulled forcefully and made Leon fall back onto the couch. "The whole point of this was to get you down here."

"Zack…"

The older man shushed him by placing his fingers over his mouth. "One hour. That's all I want."

Zack's violet eyes were pleading and Leon decided he just did not have the energy (or heart) to argue. With an obviously fake breath of resignation, he snatched up the remote. "Fine, but I get to pick what we watch."

Zack pouted and got up on his knees. He scooted closer and draped his arms around Leon's shoulders. Then he licked at the younger male's ear. "But Squall, I thought we could do something else for that hour."

Leon smirked and turned on the television. "After all that effort to get the remote? We're watching TV."

The ex-SOLDIER studied him for a moment. He laughed once and shifted his position. Once comfortable, he snuggled up against his lover. Leon had also relaxed against the cushions.

Though Zack really had a different goal when he called Leon down, he decided this was good, too.


	403. hammock

I don't know about this one... It kinda just came to me randomly.

Hammock

"You look tired, Sora," Goofy noted right before he himself yawned, stretching his long arms above his head.

The fourteen-year-old shrugged a little. He stared out before him blankly. "I guess so. It's been a really weird day. Or night. Whatever it is around here."

"I think it's around four in the morning," Goofy supplied helpfully. The Gummi ship had departed Traverse Town only an hour ago. Sora's earlier enthusiasm about flying around space had rather abruptly left him about ten minutes ago.

Donald angled his head, large eyes blinking in an almost angry manner. "You better not start getting' depressed on us."

Sora threw his head back against the back of his chair. "I'm not depressed. I guess I am tired. I mean… I don't know. A few hours ago I was home, lying on my bed waiting for dinner and now…"

Goofy nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, you've had a lot happen."

"I still don't understand this whole Heartless, Keyblade thing." Sora twisted his back. Some of his earlier excitement returned as a smile tugged at his lips. "But it's pretty cool. I can't wait to find Riku and Kairi so I can tell them!"

Goofy grinned broadly but Donald rolled his eyes. "Sora, remember that it is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, I know," the spiky brunet waved a hand. "But once I find Riku, it'll all be fine."

The human-like duck somehow managed to look confused but before he could ask, Sora leapt to his feet. "Okay! How long until we get to wherever we're going?"

"Ah," Donald glanced over the controls. "Five and a half hours."

Sora's jaw dropped. "That long? Don't we have, like, a hyperdrive or warp-speed or anything? I thought all spaceships did."

"Nope," Goofy shook his head. "This is a basic Gummi. We can upgrade it later if we get the right parts."

"Oh."

Goofy stood up and yawned again. "I think we should try to get some sleep. Donald and I haven't slept since we left the Castle."

Donald nodded his agreement. "Yeah, who knows what we're gonna find on the next world?"

Sora did not think he could sleep even if he wanted to but he followed them to the back of the ship. There was a large open space that made up the body of the vessel with a row of three lockers bolted to one side. Outside of those, the space was completely empty.

"So, uh, what are we sleeping on?"

Goofy wandered over to the lockers and opened one up. He began rooting through it, odd items spilling out. After a few minutes, he chuckled and removed a large lump of fabric and rope. "These!"

Donald looked over and groaned loudly, stomping a foot. "I _hate_ hammocks!"

"Ayuck, I like 'em," Goofy tossed the bundle he held at Sora who fumbled to catch it. He then opened up the next locker to locate a second one. "They're fun."

"No, they aren't," Donald continued to grumble. Goofy tossed the second hammock at him and the talking duck moved to begin attaching the ropes to the overhanging beams on the ceiling. "We had them in the navy and anytime the boat lurched, you were thrown out of it."

Sora went to stand near Donald and watched him set up his sleeping area. "We had hammocks on the play island. I always fell off of them by myself but if I was with Riku, he somehow kept us balanced."

Goofy, who had dragged out the hammock from the third storage space, began setting his up in the opposite corner. "I get myself all twisted up in them but I figure, if I'm twisted up, I can't fall out!"

Donald finished with his and turned to stare at Goofy. "You have some really weird logic, Goofy."

Sora grinned. "I like it."

Donald shook his head in annoyance. "Figures you would. You're both strange."

"Hey!" Sora protested, nearly getting in the duck's face. "You just met me and all you do is pick on me!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"Guys," Goofy interrupted loudly. They both glanced over to see him tangled up in rope. "There's no need for fightin'. I think I kunfuddled this up…"

Donald gave an exasperated sigh and waddled over. He untangled Goofy and quickly set to work attaching the hammock to the overhead struts. "I swear, Goofy…"

Sora watched for a moment, biting his lip. He still had no idea what to make of the pair who had been appointed his guardians by some king he knew nothing about but something told him he could trust them. He had a feeling that in the end they would become rather good friends.

"Gimme that," Donald snatched the hammock from Sora's hands. He quickly assembled it in another corner. When he finished, he shuffled back to his own hammock and easily leapt up into it.

"Thank you," said Sora just as a loud yelp came from Goofy's end of the chamber.

He stared in amazement as the dog-like person was literally spinning around at an impossibly fast rate. Goofy made all kinds of strange noises until he finally came to a stop, completely encompassed by fabric. He chuckled from within it and grinned at Sora. "See? I'm not goin' anywhere!"

"Hopefully we don't have an emergency," Donald mumbled from his corner, turning around so that his back faced them. He said something else but Sora could not decipher it at all. Honestly, he was surprised he understood the duck as well as he did.

He studied his own hammock for a moment, considering how to best get in. He was suddenly struck with a very strong longing for Riku and Kairi. In the large hammock back home, Riku would get in first followed by Sora. Then Kairi would carefully climb over Sora and settle in between them.

Somehow, the three of them would remain perfectly balanced.

Sora pushed this thought aside and with extreme caution, lifted himself into the pocket of fabric. He tried to straighten himself out and immediately ended up on the cold deck. Goofy chuckled once but Donald simply began snoring.

The brunet teen got back on his feet and tried again. The hammock swayed dangerously for a few moments and Sora lay absolutely still until it stopped. Once it did, he very slowly shifted into a slightly more comfortable position.

"That wasn't so hard," Goofy noted from his in a tired voice.

"Guess not," Sora agreed.

"Good night, Sora."

"Night, Goofy," Sora murmured. The other quickly fell asleep, his snores joining with Donald's. Sora stared at the ceiling above him for a long time.

Sleep did not find him that night.


	404. pasta

This became a lot more than I planned...

Pasta

Zack chuckled as he walked into the bar with Leon and Cid. He pulled his wing in so as not to hit it against the door. "Okay, who knows what this is all about?"

Every other member of the Radiant Garden Committee (they had finally dropped the Restoration part) was scattered around the closed bar with only four exceptions. Sephiroth, Cloud, Sora and Demyx were absent from the group. Even Vincent and Rufus were there, sitting with Rude, Tifa and Reno.

"Not a clue," Zell shook his head. He sat in a booth with Irvine, Riku and Penelo. Irvine was leaning in the corner looking bored. Riku and Penelo were whispering to each other. "We all just got the message to meet here for dinner."

Zack and Leon took seats with Aerith, Cid and Yuffie. Leon nodded at Cid before taking a quick survey of the area. "Aren't we missing a few?"

"Cloud disappeared this morning," Riku shrugged. "He's been sending random texts all day but won't tell me where he's at."

"Sora left with Demyx." Penelo tucked some blonde hair behind her ear.

"And Sephiroth is the one who asked for us to all come here," Tifa concluded. "He even sent Sakura and Pacifica over to baby-sit."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Zack leaned back in his chair and twisted his head toward Rufus. "So what do you think of our little community, Mr. Vice-President?"

Reno and Rude narrowed their eyes a bit at the very old title but Rufus merely smiled softly. "I am highly impressed with all that has been accomplished on this world and I have several ideas as to improving upon some of the more troublesome issues."

Leon lifted an eyebrow and turned. "Such as?"

"Now is not the time for such discussion," Rufus spoke smoothly, light eyes flicking toward the bar where Sephiroth was emerging from the kitchen. "I believe one of our hosts is ready to explain the reason we were assembled."

"What's up, Seph?" Riku shifted to face his brother, Penelo peering around him.

Sephiroth casually leaned against the bar rail, folding his arms before him. His expression gave away nothing. "All of you are here to participate in a small experiment. All that is required of you is to eat the food you are about to be served and give your honest opinion."

Everyone present gave the former general a mix of looks ranging from amusement to confusion.

"I hope you aren't planning to get into the restaurant business," Zell noted with a bit of concern. "I don't think I could compete."

Sephiroth gave the man a faint smirk. He turned his head to the side, looking toward the kitchen. "Anytime, Demyx."

The dark blond appeared, holding the door open so that Huey, Dewy and Louie could walk out. The teenage ducks carried large trays each of which had four bowls of different types of pasta. There was also salad and a plate of breadsticks. They brought these to each of the tables, setting them out and then quickly moving away.

"Pasta, huh?" Zack peered at the spread before him. "That's different for you, Seph."

"You must have been at this all day," commented Penelo. Zell and Irvine were already serving themselves.

Demyx chuckled from the door, remaining outside of it as Huey, Dewy and Louie returned to the kitchen. "Oh, he had a lot of help."

"Dem makes really good spaghetti, yo," Reno winked at the man from across the room. Tifa was dishing out their table's portion of the food. "He makes it for me once a week."

"Well, I didn't make any of this," Demyx moved to stand beside Sephiroth. "I only helped oversee production and everything is from scratch."

Zack took the plate handed to him. "Oh, yeah? What you do, Seph? Have the nephews work for you?"

"This is great!" Zell interrupted anything Sephiroth might have said. "Man, this ziti is better than what my mom made."

"The chicken alfredo is quite good," Rufus observed, taking a small drink of his water. "A bit on the thin side but the taste is excellent."

Aerith wiped at the corner of her mouth. "The pesto is really good, too."

"Ugh, I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Yuffie stuffed a piece of breadstick in her mouth. "That green is just nasty looking."

"I like pesto," Penelo stated, casually twirling some noodles on her fork. "It's better than clam sauce."

"I like clam sauce," Riku argued.

"You also grew up surrounded by water."

"True."

"Is that what this green stuff is called?" Irvine poked at his small sample. "I think I'm with Yuffie on that one."

Over the next few minutes they ate, trading a few more comments. Overall, the reactions to the different pastas were very positive. Sephiroth and Demyx simply remained leaning against the bar rail and watched over everyone.

When it appeared the food was running out and the taste tester had their fill, Demyx called for the nephews. They came back out and cleared away the empty dishes. As they did, they all wore odd little grins.

Riku handed over his and Penelo's plates, glancing at his brother. "Okay, Seph, what was this about?"

"Yeah," Zack angled his head. "This was a really strange thing for you to do. Nice, but really strange."

"What this was about," Sephiroth spoke slowly, "was an exercise in confidence."

"Huh?" Both Zell and Reno asked.

"Neither Demyx nor myself made any of this," he gestured vaguely at the tables.

"You didn't?" Yuffie's face twisted. "Then who did?"

Demyx grinned and bounded over to the kitchen door. He disappeared through it for a minute and returned dragging Cloud and Sora back out with him. The spiky-haired males looked rather embarrassed. "They did it all!"

There were several dropped jaws. While Zack, Reno, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie looked stunned for a long time, Zell and Irvine quickly recovered. Rude, Vincent and Rufus did not appear to really care. Leon, Riku, Penelo and Aerith only smirked.

Riku lifted a silver eyebrow. "Is this what you two have been disappearing to do?"

Cloud shrugged and Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He spoke for both of them. "We got tired of being picked on for being disasters in the kitchen so we asked Seph and Dem to help us get better."

"Well, I'm impressed," Irvine leaned back and nodded at the pair. "After all the stories I heard 'bout y'all, this was great."

"This was really wonderful," Aerith agreed.

Leon gave a small nod of his own. "Considering the sources, it was excellent."

Both Cloud and Sora seemed to grow more confident as everyone gave their opinion. Sephiroth and Demyx appeared to be rather pleased by the results of their efforts and gave their protégés knowing looks. Clearly, they had held no doubts.

"Thanks, guys," Sora beamed. Beside him Cloud smiled a bit. "Now you can all stop making fun of us!"

Zack, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Reno, Tifa, Riku, Penelo, Zell, and Irvine all spoke in unison, "No."

Cloud and Sora frowned at this but there was a light, amusement to it. The actual mood in the bar was much the same. Demyx glanced at Sephiroth and when he nodded, the two moved from the rail.

As they passed Cloud and Sora, Demyx nudged them. "Go sit. Me and Seph have desert."


	405. illness

I am not too sure where this one came from but I like it. I haven't thanked you all for reading in awhile so thanks and please keep reviewing. I'm curious as to who's still with me as we're coming up on a year for this.

Illness

Riku picked at his food for a few minutes before setting his fork down. "Mom?"

Sumire lifted an eyebrow at him. She finished chewing and swallowed her salad, setting her own fork down. "Yes, Riku?"

"How come I've never been sick?"

His mother studied him carefully for a long moment. The ten-year-old waited as she slowly lifted her glass and took a drink of water. When the glass was returned to the table, she placed both of her hands in her lap. "What makes you ask?"

Riku shrugged. "Sora got chicken pox. Mr. Natsume said it was only a matter of time before I got it because Sora and I are always together. Then Tidus said that I wouldn't because I was never sick and Wakka said yeah, he hasn't even had a cold."

Sumire seemed to consider her words. Riku noted to himself that she always appeared to do this when she answered his odd questions. "The reason you do not catch common diseases and viruses it that you have a much stronger immune system than most."

He angled his head. "Immune system?"

"Yes, your immune system is your body's natural defense against illness," explained Sumire. Her voice had taken on that nearly emotionless tone it often did. It sounded like she was lecturing. "Your blood has white cells that fight against certain foreign agents attempting to invade your body."

She had said _certain_ oddly. "But they don't fight all of them?"

Sumire looked at him with that strange expression she sometimes got. It was like she was proud of him for asking certain questions. "No, there are some things that the body cannot defeat on it's own. That is what medicines are for."

Riku nodded slowly. He had the feeling she was leaving something out but decided not to press from more details. He went back to what he wanted to know. "So, why is my immune system stronger than Sora's or the others?"

"Your body's defenses are completely unique to you," Sumire answered. "You are at a higher level than those around you, Riku. You are considerably more intelligent, faster, and stronger than the average ten-year-old."

This was not the first time Riku had heard this. His mother was constantly informing him of this fact. When he tried to ask why he was all of these things, what made him special, she never answered him.

He still did not think he was any different than his friends.

"Is there anything else, Riku?"

He shook his head.

Sumire made a confirming motion with her head and picked up her fork. "Then finish your dinner. You have tests this evening."


	406. physics

Hey all. After some consideration and deciding I want more interaction with people, I have decided to start a forum. It's named KH-based pairings and it's just to talk about anything involving the pairing of the KH characters which is something I have discussed with several of you off and on already. I just started it today and I've never done this kind of thing before so I would love for you guys to check it out and offer topics and stuff. If you have questions, leave them there or pm me. Thanks.

Deinde's new list. This is probably flawed as heck but it's been a _really _long time since I took this class.

Physics

"Hey, Cid?" Sora called through the gummi garage.

Cloud was working on Fenrir in the back and he barely spared the teen a glance. "Cid went to pick up that faulty power coupling. He should be back any minute now."

"Oh," Sora frowned, pausing near the door. He watched Cloud for a moment before walking forward. He stopped a few feet away and to the side. "What are you doing?"

The blond picked up a small wrench. "The throttle felt loose when we were out yesterday."

"Oh," repeated Sora. Another brief span of time passed before he began speaking animatedly. "Man, can you believe yesterday! That was insane! What a freak accident. At least Zack and Sephiroth were able to get into the quarry right away and get the injured workers out of there."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, having those wings paid off for once. They got in there a lot faster than any of us could have."

"You know," Sora folded his arms. "I still don't get how they fly with one wing. Well, Seph has three but that's still strange."

The older man closed his eyes and leaned his head against Fenrir's fuel tank. "Do we really need to discuss this again? No one gets why they can fly, not even them."

"You know," the young brunet continued completely oblivious to Cloud's waning patience. "If they're somehow able to create their own gravitational force, than the normal laws of physics wouldn't apply to them."

Cloud turned his head toward him and scrunched up his face. "What?"

"Yeah," continued Sora, taking a few steps around as he mused. "What if part of Jenova's power created, like, caused you guys to be able to generate your own personal affect on the gravitational forces of the planet? Then you would each have your own rules applying to yourselves. If that were so then, you could possibly fly within those unique rules."

"That doesn't change the fact that their body weight isn't in proportion to the effort it would require to maintain flight." Cloud commented, picking up a polishing cloth and returning his attention to his motorcycle. "With two wings, they can at least achieve an even weight distribution but just one… nope."

Sora angled his head. "Yeah, you're right. They would have had to lose a lot of muscle mass. Don't birds even have hollow bones?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm pretty darn sure that neither Zack or Sephiroth have those," the teen glanced at Cloud. "You don't, do you?"

"If I did, Riku would have broken them at least a dozen times by now," Cloud smirked.

"Heh, true," Sora bit his lip. "So I guess any way you look at it, there's no way any of you should be able to fly."

"Scientifically, no." The blond wiped at a small scuff. "But. if you go with the theory that Jenova was some form of angel then all the normal rules get thrown out the window."

"Right, the normal laws of physics wouldn't apply to that."

There was a loud snort behind them and both looked to find Cid standing there with an amused look on his face. He removed his cigarette from his mouth and chuckled. "I think that's the fucking most intelligent conversation I've ever heard outta either of ya."

"Hey, we're not total idiots!" Sora exclaimed loudly. "I did pass my physics class mostly on my own and Cloud has to know something to have gotten as far as he did with SOLDIER!"

Cid held his hands up. "Hey, I never said you were stupid. Ya just don't often show how smart you really are."

Cloud leaned his body back and ran his eyes over Fenrir. "Did they figure out what happened over there?"

"Yeah," Cid returned his cigarette to his mouth. "It's already being fixed."

Cloud nodded absently.

"Now, this damn power coupling is gonna be a pain. No idea what's wrong with it." He eyed the piece of machinery in his hand before glancing at Sora. "So whadya doin' here?"

"Oh, I needed some help figuring out the propulsion for the miniature rocket I'm building."

Cid thumbed his nose and tossed the coupling onto his worktable. "Well, that's sounds a hellova lot more interesting. Let's go."

The two left and Cloud smiled to himself before reaching for the wax. He had to admit, it was enjoyable talking to Sora in a not-quite intellectual way. They may not have used the proper terms for things or know the actual details of the principals but they understood what they were talking about.

They would have to talk more often.


	407. jediempress

This was a really strange one to get but fairly easy to do though the writing is not very good in my opinion. I decided to do this today because it's the one year anniversary of the Words are Power project. Crazy, huh? 407 words on one year.

A bit of explanation: Donna is the Star Wars oc that started my entire fan fiction career. Some of you have read Empress (in the Star Wars section) or have seen some of the stuff involving her in Deviant Art journals. Anyone who wants to know more about her, please ask. I put a ton of effort into her story and love talking about her.

This goes with Discombobulated.

JediEmpress

Zack lay sprawled out on Riku and Cloud's bed, watching the teen put away the clothes that had just been washed. While he would never admit to it aloud, he really did have a bit of a thing for Riku. However he was perfectly content to leave it at hanging out with the younger male.

"Did Sora tell you about next week?"

"Yeah," Zack replied in a bored tone. "Should be fun"

Riku closed the drawer and turned toward him. "You sound so excited."

The ex-SOLDIER shrugged against the mattress. "I'm just…lethargic today. It's been a long week."

"Yeah," the teen breathed out. He walked over to the bed and began placing shirts on hangers. "It's been a rough one."

"Yep." Zack lifted his head. "I really thought Squall was going to kill Yuffie."

Riku snorted. "She hasn't tried pulling a stunt like that in a long time."

"Just like old times."

Riku nodded, pulling a red shirt from the basket. He frowned at it for a moment before something clicked in his mind. Zack gave him an odd look and he explained as he slipped the shirt onto a hanger. "Ilea threw up on Sephiroth's shirt yesterday. He must have thrown it in with my stuff when he found out I was doing laundry today."

"Ah."

"Could you go hang this up in his closet?" Riku held the shirt above Zack. "You know how he gets if his clothes aren't immaculate."

"Yeah," the older man chuckled as he flipped himself off the bed and took the garment. "Don't want him going Jenova on our asses for a wrinkled shirt."

"I honestly have no idea how he survived in the Dark Depths or the Northern Crater."

"Neither do I," Zack agreed, leaving the room and turning down the hall. He held the hanger by one finger, swinging a little to make the red fabric of the shirt flutter. He paused outside Sephiroth's bedroom door long enough to open it and strolled in.

He stopped inside the doorway and realized that he had never been in his friend's room before. Glancing around, it was about what he expected. The bed was perfectly made, nothing on the dresser but a picture frame and only a clock on the nightstand. There was mirror above the dresser and a large, abstract painting over the bed that Zack recognized as one of Riku's pieces.

Shaking his head at the predictability of the room, he crossed over to the door in the corner. He assumed this was the closet and when proven correct, he chuckled at how organized it was. He knew Sephiroth was rather anal but damn. Everything was arranged according to color and the shirts by sleeve-length.

Deciding it was not worth his time to figure out exactly where it was supposed to go, he simply placed the shirt with the few other red ones. As he did, he heard a muted beep and paused. He released the article of clothing and stepped away from the closet, softly closing it.

He waited another moment and the beep came again. It sounded like it was coming from the floor near the bed. He walked over to it and knelt down, listening for the noise. When it did, he reached in between the bed and the nightstand.

Zack picked up Sephiroth's phone from the floor. It must have fallen from his pocket or something when he left this morning. Glancing at the display, he saw the man had a text message. No one texted Sephiroth, at least no one he knew.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he flipped open the phone and read the first screen. _1 new message from Jedi Empress._ Who in the name of Ifrit was Jedi Empress?

Then a thought struck him. A week ago, they had all gone to King Mickey's birthday gala and Sephiroth had supposedly been getting really friendly with some woman he and Riku knew. Zack had never caught the man with this woman and it had completely slipped his mind with everything that had gone on over the past week.

Reno had said something about her being royalty…

"What are you doing?"

Zack jumped at Riku's voice. He shut the phone and whirled toward the teen. "Geeze, Ku, you gotta stop doing that!"

Riku tilted his head. "Is that Seph's phone?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Zack held it before him. "He must have dropped it this morning."

"Why were you looking at his messages?"

"I wasn't!" The First Class protested. "It was beeping and I saw he had a text message and I got curious because no one texts him."

Riku smiled a little and folded his arms. "Well, obviously that isn't true."

"So who is she?" Zack sat on the bed, throwing a knee up. "And why hasn't Sephiroth or you mentioned her before?"

"Donna is a woman Sephiroth met when he woke up after the Planet was taken." Riku stepped into the room. "She's from a world called Coruscant and she and Seph hit it off. She's the one who got him through the first few months without Jenova and helped him re-claim himself.

"He left her to try to figure out what happened to the Planet and if anyone else survived. That's when he found me and eventually he took me to Coruscant to meet her. She has some of the same issues and trouble with darkness we do and both of us learned a great deal from her."

Zack nodded slowly. "She really was at the ball, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I asked Mickey to invite her because I knew Sephiroth really wanted to see her."

"Reno said she was royalty or something."

"Yeah, she's Empress of the Galactic Empire," Riku laughed oddly. "Not that she wants to be. Sephiroth is actually her military advisor and head general."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, those few times when he disappears for like a week, he's there with her."

"Ah." Suddenly a lot of little things he had been noticing with Sephiroth were making sense. Not just the random disappearances but his quiet, almost depressed attitude when he returned. He often left to make phone calls and never let anyone else touch his phone. "She's really important to Seph, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Riku breathed out. "I really don't know why they won't just get together. To answer your earlier question, Seph and I don't talk about her because she has no relevance to what happens here. She is a big part of both Sephiroth and my lives and we keep in contact with her but we live in completely separate worlds."

Zack sighed and looked at the phone in his hand. "That's really sad."

"It's their choice to remain apart," shrugged Riku. "I've tried to convince them both otherwise but they have made up their minds that this is how it has to be for now. Donna has a lot of things going on at her end and Seph… I don't think he feels ready to even attempt a serious relationship."

"Wow." Zack stood up. He gave the teen an amused grin. "And here we all just thought Sephiroth was asexual or something."

"Nope," Riku grinned, taking the phone from Zack. He flipped it open and went to the message. "He's just got his heart set on someone else. I only hope they get it figured out soon."

Zack narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What all self-respecting little brothers do," the silvered teen chuckled as he began entering text. "Fucking around with my brother's messages."

Zack laughed and followed him from the room. This was going to be a fun afternoon.


	408. tenacious

Hopefully this makes sense. I'm on a lot of pain pills today.

Tenacious

Sephiroth sighed to himself and waited for Sora and Aerith to leave before teleporting away from the marketplace. He reappeared in the Dark Depths, standing on the very edge of the bluff. He gazed down at the town of Hollow Bastion, barely noting the wind that tugged at his hair and wings.

He knew that Riku had been trying to convince Cloud Strife that Sephiroth was not a threat to anyone. While Sephiroth himself was not entirely certain about that belief, he knew that he had no desire, no need to continue the pointless game of cat-and-mouse he and Strife had gotten themselves into. He held no personal grudge against Cloud.

However, it was perfectly clear that Cloud did.

He still did not quite understand how it was that Cloud got it in his head that Sephiroth was somehow the living embodiment of his darkness. Sephiroth had been part of the blond man's life long before Cloud had made the decision to try using darkness to fight darkness. He supposed it was simply because Cloud needed someone to blame for his folly and Sephiroth made for a convenient scapegoat.

…And Cloud's decision to work for Hades and attempt to wield the dark power offered to him was indeed a folly. It had been a ridiculous idea and completely unnecessary. Cloud had always proven himself quite adept and very skilled when he motivated himself.

Sephiroth was beginning to think Cloud purposely set himself up for failure.

He pulled his thoughts back on track. So long as Cloud held this fixation that Sephiroth was his darkness, there would be no chance of a truce between them. Sephiroth knew that it was horrendously important to Riku that the rivals somehow, someway come to an understanding.

His brother still had not explained why Strife was so important to him but Sephiroth was not an idiot. He saw how Riku's eyes lit up when he spoke of the other man. He noticed the pain that filled them whenever the subject of Sephiroth and Cloud's long, complicated history came up.

Sephiroth had quickly come to realize that he loathed being the cause of that pain. When that happened, he vowed to himself that he would somehow find a way to settle this animosity between himself and Cloud. It was also then that he realized that he himself had no particular issue with the man. They had simply been enemies for so long he could not fathom being anything else.

He had figured out how to let go of his lingering ill-will toward Cloud. As far as he was concerned, Cloud could simply continue to live his life and Sephiroth would in no way interfere with it. If Cloud wanted it, he never had to deal with Sephiroth again.

However, Cloud refused to let go. He stubbornly clung to the idea that he had to destroy Sephiroth for good in be free. He had convinced himself that Sephiroth was the reason the darkness still lingering inside him. Cloud had made it his sole goal in life to eliminate Sephiroth in the misguided belief that it would restore his light.

The darkness had blinded the man but not in the way he thought.

Sephiroth turned from the view. He headed for the small cave that had been providing him shelter since he had taken up residence out here. He settled himself down on the sleep pallet and closed his eyes. Allowing his thoughts to settle, he began putting together a plan.

He would find a way to make Cloud see that he was his own cause of darkness and that his light was right there if he would simply reach out and take it.


	409. atoms

I have no idea where the subplot came from but I think it works. Let me know your opinions and if I should do anything more with it.

Atoms

"Don't touch that!" Sora cried out just before Demyx picked up the top little ball of one of the odd constructs the surrounded the spiky-haired teen. When he did the object completely fell apart, little balls and sticks scattering across the table.

Groaning loudly, Sora hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Man, we are _never_ going to get this done!"

Demyx scrambled to gather up the pieces. "What are you doing?"

"Building molecule models for Chemistry," Denzel explained. He put together the few sticks and colored balls in his lap. Once finished, he held it up. "This is glucose."

"Molecules?" Demyx had to think about it a moment. "You mean like atoms strung together, right?"

"Gee, Dem," Sora chuckled, selecting a few bits from the collection of items before them. "And people think I'm dumb."

"I'm not stupid," Demyx frowned, looking rather hurt. "I was really smart before becoming a Nobody. Unfortunately, a lot of it didn't stick with me after and the Organization didn't really care if what I remembered so long as what I did helped them."

Denzel angled his head at the musician. "How much do you remember of your old life?"

The dark blond sat down and picked up a few of the molecule building pieces. He idly began putting them together. "Not a whole lot. I have dreams sometimes about Dyme and there are times when I'll know something that I know I shouldn't on my own."

Sora paused in his own building. A slightly distant look came to his eyes. "I get that sometimes. Something will just pop in my head and I'll no idea where it came from. It happens a lot when I'm in Twilight Town."

Demyx chuckled. "So you have Roxas moments?"

"That's what Kairi calls them!" Sora laughed. He quieted down a bit and glanced at Demyx. "Do you miss him?"

"Roxas?" asked Demyx. When Sora nodded, he shrugged a little. He continued putting pieces together. "I guess but honestly, I see a lot of him in you so I don't really feel like he's totally gone."

"Oh."

Denzel sat quietly between them. He had a thoughtful expression and after a minute, he looked between them. "Are all the Nobodies gone now?"

Demyx saddened a bit. "We think so. No one really knows how all of that worked. We still don't know why I got to come back."

Sora eyed the thirteen-year-old curiously. "Why?"

The tousled-haired boy bit his lip. He glanced at his textbook for another molecule to begin building. "Marlene and I made friends with a Nobody."

Both Sora and Demyx stared at him.

"When we were separated from everyone," Denzel explained slowly. "We met up with this guy in a black coat like the ones you used to wear, Dem. He protected us from some monsters on the world we were on. We didn't know who he was or anything but when he looked at us, it seemed like he knew who we were."

Demyx leaned forward excitedly. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"Yeah, he took of his hood," the young teen noted. "He had red hair and tattoos. He reminded us of Reno."

"Axel." Sora said the name certainly.

"He didn't tell us his name." Denzel shrugged. "He just told us to follow him and he brought us to a town. I didn't want to go but Marlene was really certain he was okay so we went with him. He made sure we would be okay and then he disappeared."

Demyx was smiling brightly. "That totally sounds like something Axel would have done."

"We didn't know he was a Nobody at the time. It wasn't until Tifa found us and we came here that we heard about the Organization and all of that." Denzel paused. "We always kinda hoped we see him again."

"Well," grinned Demyx. "I don't think you'll see him again, though that would be totally awesome if he did come back, but I happened to have been really close to Ax and Sora knew him pretty well, too."

Denzel flicked his eyes at Sora. "Really?"

The older teen nodded. "Yeah, I met up with him a few times."

"But you know who knew him really well? Riku."

Denzel's blue eyes widened a bit. "He did?"

"Yep," confirmed Demyx. He attached a last atom to his molecule model. "You should make him tell you about him. It'll be good for Riku."

Sora was staring at the construct before Demyx. He blinked a few times before tilting his head. "Dem?"

"What?"

"What exactly did Dyme do for a living?"

"Uh… I don't really know. I know he played music and lived in the countryside but traveled into the city a lot." Demyx looked at him in concern. "Why?"

"Denzel, look at what Dem just completely randomly built and tell me what you think it is."

The boy did as instructed and after a second, snorted in amusement. "He was right about having been smart."

"What?" Demyx held his project up. "I was just putting the balls and sticks together. Don't tell me I actually made something."

"How's the atom building going?" Tifa asked as she walked into the room. She folded her arms before her and smiled. "Who did the DNA model?"

"DNA?" Demyx frowned in confusion. He studied his work for a moment then grinned. "Hey, that is what this thing is!"

Tifa lifted an eyebrow at him but only shook her head. "Well, anyway, how many have you got finished?"

"Uh, four out of six," Denzel smirked at Sora. "His keep breaking."

Sora glared mildly. "Oh, don't you give me that look! Riku's always giving me the same darn smirk!"

"Well, they have been spending a lot of time together," noted Tifa.

Demyx nodded in agreement.

The dark-haired woman chuckled at Sora's pout before addressing the group. "Rude and Reno are putting the twins down for their nap and I'm going to start lunch so finish up with those, okay?"

The three males made confirming noises and Demyx carefully set his complex model aside with the water, sugar and salt. "You know, this one is really going to stand out."

"That's why you're going to help me make another one of these complicated ones." Denzel began looking over pictures of various molecules. "Thankfully, Riku usually helps me with my school work and the teachers are used to my stuff being a little more advanced."

Sora laughed and held up his completed project. "Finally, ethyl alcohol."

"Oh, good," Denzel's eye caught on one of the pictures and he pointed to it. "We're making a lipid."

The other two studied it a moment. Then Demyx began collecting sticks and Sora the different colored balls. They handed them off to Denzel who started assembling them.

Tifa watched for a few seconds then smiled and headed for the kitchen.


	410. attrition

Meh, I tried on this. It's probably wrong as heck. Thanks to Tifa for the concept.

Attrition

Three more pinpricks of light had disappeared over the course of the night.

King Mickey sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his large eyes and willed himself to relax for a moment before sitting back up and reaching for the world map he had recently taken to keeping laid out on the desk in his office. Picking up a red pen, he located the positions on the paper and circled them.

Over the past month, seventeen worlds and their stars had vanished from the heavens. Yen Sid had been the first to notice and after the third, he had sent Mickey the simple message to watch the sky. He never questioned missives from his former teacher and had taken to sky-watching that very night. It only took four days to realize what he was supposed to be seeing.

Mickey was not entirely certain as to the cause of this phenomenon but he had a solid theory that he hoped with all of his being was wrong. Ansem the Wise had promised him he would discontinue those experiments. Mickey did not want to believe that his long time friend would have lied to him.

When he had met with Ansem and explained what his experiments were doing, the sage had decided right then and there he would stop. He still did not quite understand how the other man had gotten so interested in the darkness of the heart. It was even more curious how that fascination led to the discovery of world hearts.

Casting his gaze over the map, he again searched for a pattern. He knew it was a futile effort but he had to do something. Once again, he did not find one but the rate of worlds disappearing was increasing. The kingdom was steadily decreasing in size.

He found himself wondering what was happening to all the life on those lost worlds.

Abruptly, he scooped up the map and left his chair. The time for sitting back and simply observing was over. If what he feared was true and the darkness had been unleashed, there was no time left for analysis. He was going to have to go out there and find the answers. From there, he would figure out how to stop this.

Somehow, the worlds would be restored.


	411. Twirlybird

We're starting off Sassy's third list. Please, please go check out my forum, guys! I want lots of different opinions and ideas. It's KHbased parings.

Twirly-bird

Sephiroth walked into the park, casting his feline eyes about. It was late morning and he still was not entirely certain what this was about. Earlier, Rude had come into the Security building and without preamble stated that Tifa wanted Sephiroth to meet her in the park at ten thirty. The bald man had then simply gone to work.

There were just over a dozen other people milling about near the entrance but no sign of Tifa. A few of the others glanced at him but for the most part he was largely ignored. He assumed this was because he did not have his wings and his hair was pulled back into a tail. He did not look much like himself.

"Sephiroth!"

He turned around to see Tifa maneuvering a double stroller through the archway. She smiled rather easily at him as she approached. "I've never seen your hair up like that."

"I don't often pull it back." Sephiroth glanced down at the stroller. The twins were both awake, positioned so that they were mostly lying down but could see everything around them.

Right now, they were both staring at Sephiroth.

"Let's move out of the way," Tifa turned the baby carriage to the side and brought it to a small bench area. She parked it there and walked around to the front. "I don't think you've been properly introduced yet."

Sephiroth watched her curiously as she knelt down beside her children. She then reached over and smoothed each of their heads. "This is Ilea and Ayden."

The silver-haired man had no idea if he was supposed to say or do something so he simply nodded his head. It seemed rather odd to try greeting them since at two months it was unlikely they would understand it. They would not even remember this.

Tifa flicked her umber eyes at him and smiled. "Don't be so uncertain, Sephiroth. They like hearing people talk even if they don't understand the words."

"I'm sure they do," Sephiroth continued to study them, noting that Ayden turned his head toward him when he spoke. "My apologies, I have extremely little experience with children."

"Well, we'll change that, won't we?" The woman touched each of the babies' cheeks before standing up. "Let's go for a walk."

She retook the stroller's handle and began down the path. Sephiroth fell into place beside her, wondering what the point of this meeting was. Tifa had never been very comfortable with him, which he did not fault her for at all for he had killed her father and permanently scarred her that night he had lost his sanity, and he was content to keep his distance from her.

They walked the path through the park and as they approached the small stream that wound its way through, Tifa began talking again. "I don't hate you anymore, Sephiroth. I'm not afraid of you either."

Sephiroth glanced at her for a mere moment before looking ahead again.

"I didn't understand…" She slowly continued. "You're not evil. You were lost and angry and those things made you lose your mind. For a long time, I didn't understand how Cloud was able to become friends with you. I figured he only accepted you because it meant so much to first Riku and then Zack but I get it now."

Sephiroth was not sure exactly what it was she now understood but he was not going to ask. It was strange to have Tifa suddenly conversing with him like this. He did not know what started her on this train of thought but it made him happy that she no longer feared him.

They were coming up on one of the bridges that crossed the stream. There were a few people walking around, some sitting on the hillside. Three of the local teens were playing fetch with a dog. Near the bridge, Geppetto had set up a small wagon and was selling old-fashioned wood toys.

As they got closer, one of the toys caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and moved the few steps ahead with large strides. The old man greeted him but Sephiroth did not respond. His focus was completely on wooden bird attached to a long, springy wire with a handle. The wings of the bird were held on by small nails.

Carefully, he took on of these toys and held it before him. He had not seen one of these since…

"Sephiroth?" Tifa asked worriedly from behind him. She glanced at the toy he held and frowned a little. "What is that?"

"When I was a child, one of the lab assistants snuck one of these in for me. I was not allowed normal toys and did not technically ever own one," he slowly explained. "On one of the days when Hojo was away, he gave it to me and said that his son was a few years older than me. This had been one of his favorite toys and he thought I would like it but I have to make sure Hojo never found it."

Tifa angled her head. "What does it do?"

Sephiroth took hold of the handle, the wire bouncing a little. He then twisted his wrist and the wire moved in a small circular motion. The bird flew around on the wire around the tall man's head, wings circling around in the air.

Ilea and Ayden watched this for a moment. Then both began laughing, waving their arms and kicking their tiny feet. Sephiroth spun the toy around a few more times and the twins continued giggling.

Geppetto grinned and chuckled. "I think they like it."

"They do," Tifa shook her head. "I guess it just proves that sometimes the simple toys are still the best. What are they called?"

The elderly wood worker scratched at his white hair. "Actually, I haven't made one for them yet."

Sephiroth stopped moving the toy and glanced at the twins. "The assistant called it a Whirly-bird."

Geppetto slapped his leg. "Then that's what they'll be!"

The sliver-haired man nodded absently. It was peculiar how much emotion and mixed memories this simple toy had stirred up. He had truly forgotten about the event until just now.

He glanced at Geppetto. "How much are they to purchase?"

"Uh, I was hoping for ten munny each."

Sephiroth removed thirty from his pocket and handed it to the man. "I'll take three."

Tifa lifted a dark eyebrow at him as he turned and selected two more of the Whirly-birds. Once he did, he nodded to Geppetto, who thanked him, and went to the stroller. Sephiroth carefully attached a toy to each side, angling them so that they bounced a bit before the twins.

The third he held onto.

Tifa smiled at Sephiroth warmly. "You didn't have to do that."

"They like the toy," Sephiroth replied simply.

Biting her lip, the woman gave a light laugh. "You're going to have to come over and play with them now."

Sephiroth gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, you are the expert and you did give them the toys," Tifa shrugged. "It's only right that you be the one to play with them with it."

Sephiroth waited a moment before smiling faintly. He gave her a brief nod of acceptance and she smiled easily back at him. She again began walking and he casually fell into place beside her.


	412. Vasectomy

My apologies, guys. I think this is one of my worst yet. Be nice and tell me there's anything good about it, ok? I'll try to have a better one up later today.

Vasectomy

Zack walked into the bar followed by Sephiroth. It was about an hour before opening and the establishment was rather empty. Zell was behind the bar with Faye, obviously getting the place ready to open. Reno and Demyx sat on the last two bar stools. Demyx was biting his lip as he read over some papers. Reno had his forehead pressed against the polished wood and looked like he had not slept at all.

"Hey, guys." Zack greeted. Zell nodded and waved while Faye smiled flirtatiously. Demyx made a noise and Reno did not react.

The ex-SOLDIERs walked over to the bar and Zack clasped Reno's shoulder. The redhead grumbled irritably. "I'm totally screwed."

Zack glanced at Sephiroth before turning to Demyx for answers. The blond stopped reading and looked worriedly at Reno. "Reno's being sued, or something like that."

"Oh, I wish I was just being sued," Reno laughed harshly. "If it was just that, yo, I'd call Phoenix and have him deal with it."

"Okay," Zack flicked his eyes toward Sephiroth who was giving the Turk a considering look. "So what exactly is it?"

"Reno knocked up some chick in Twilight Town," Faye announced casually, picking up the now empty napkin box. She brushed past Zell to go into the kitchen.

Both Zack and Sephiroth gave Reno the exact same disbelieving expression. "What?"

Demyx rubbed at the redhead's back as he explained to the other two what was going on. "This is a demand for child support payments."

Zack folded his arms. "Wait. I thought you were snipped so this kind of thing couldn't happen."

"Vasectomies aren't fool-proof," Zell noted almost cheerfully. "I had a neighbor who got two women pregnant even though he had one."

"Gee, thanks, Zell," Reno snapped. "Got anymore fuckin' good news for me?"

Sephiroth angled his head and folded his arms. "Is there any possibility that you could be the father?"

Reno lifted his face, turning it toward the older man. "I don't sleep around as much as I let on."

"That isn't what I asked."

The Turk sighed and rubbed at his temples. "I don't recognize the woman's name but I suppose it's possible. When I first woke up in Twilight Town, I did get a little out of control, yo."

Demyx bit his lip, clearly not very comfortable with his lover's confession. "The baby does look a lot like you."

Zack started. "There's a picture?"

Nodding, Demyx handed over a small photograph. He then squeezed Reno's shoulder reassuringly. The redhead glanced over and gave him a weak smile.

Sephiroth peered for a moment along with Zack at the bright image of a smiling infant. He narrowed his eyes analytically. "This is a fake."

Reno, Demyx and Zell stared at him. "What?"

Zack bit his lip and nodded his agreement. "Have you actually looked at this, Reno?"

"No," the wiry Turk quickly took the photo from Zack and ran a careful eye over. As he did, his expression brightened considerably. "Man, I am totally saved, yo!"

Zell plucked the paper from Reno's hand and he and Demyx both studied it intently. The two blonds glanced at each other then Demyx turned to the other three. "Okay, how can you tell it's fake?"

Reno, looking positively thrilled, spun on his stool. He pointed to a few spots on the photograph. "The hair color has been changed and the chin narrowed by stretching the image. The whole thing is doctored up."

"So you're being scammed?"

"Yep," confirmed Reno. He sighed loudly. "Man, I'm glad you caught that, Seph."

Sephiroth sat on the stool beside him as Zack walked past to duck behind the bar. "You're loosing your edge, Turk."

Reno snarled at him but his words were light. "We're all capable of loosing our stuff when if comes to ourselves, yo. You know that better than anyone, Mama's boy."

"True," Sephiroth took the beer Zack handed him.

Demyx, who was clearly as relieved that this moment of panic was over, regarded Reno for a second. "So, you seriously had a vasectomy?"

"Yep," Reno shrugged. "Like I said, I really didn't sleep over all that much but it was enough that something like this was a possibility and I always knew I never wanted kids so…"

"Huh."

"Huh?" Tattooed blue eyes flicked over. "What was that for?"

"I guess I just always thought having one of those would, like, decrease the sex drive or something."

Reno smirked at him. "Has my libido failed you yet?"

Demyx blushed. "No."

Zell rolled his eyes and left the bar area to hit the open sign. Zack snickered, following the path Zell took. "So what are you gonna do about your wanna be baby-mama?"

Reno, now completely recovered and back in stride, slid off his seat. He glanced over his shoulder at Demyx and winked, "Grab all that, will ya?"

Demyx scooped up the letter, envelope and picture.

"I'm gonna turn it all over to Phoenix and see if I have grounds to sue the bitch for emotional distress, yo," Reno chuckled, throwing an arm around Demyx's shoulders and steering him toward the door. "I still got debts to pay, yo."


	413. Cognoscente

Grr... I'm off, sorry. Recent conversations with other authors have managed to make me question my whole universe and everyone in it. I thought what I was doing worked but apparently not. I don't know. I'll be better tomorrow.

Cognoscente

There was another round of laughter as Zack left the table. He walked over to the bar, joining Cloud who looked rather irritated. He clapped the blond's back once and slid onto the stool beside him. "They lost me about twenty minutes ago."

"At least you lasted that long," grumbled Cloud, downing the rest of his drink.

"Oh, stop brooding, Cloud," Zack motioned the new bartender, Jesse, for a beer. He kept his wing close so as not to hit the man next to him with it.

"I'm not brooding." The younger man glanced over his shoulder. At the table Zack had just left, Riku, Leon, Sephiroth, Eiri Yuki, Soubi and Rufus Shinra continued their conversation seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were sitting in a bar. They may as well been in some fancy parlor in a mansion or castle somewhere. "What are they going on about now?"

"How modern art reflects modern philosophy while most current writing reflects the lack of culture in current society." Zack took a long draw from his bottle. "Or something like that. Like I said, they lost me a while ago."

Cloud turned back to his empty glass. After a minute, he pushed it away forcefully. "Sometimes I really wonder why he's stayed with me."

Zack narrowed his eyes at his ex-lover. "You know that answer to that, Cloud."

"Yeah," the blond sighed, "He loves me, we support one another and we're happy together. It's just, we're so different. Sometimes I think I'm holding him back somehow and yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds but its true."

The elder of the pair smiled gently. "You know, I remember hearing you say that about me back in the day. I guess that esteem issue of yours isn't as gone as I thought it was."

Snorting, Cloud picked up the new amaretto stone sour Jesse placed before him. "No, I've just gotten better at shoving it away."

"Well that's something," Zack turned his body around, the feathers of his wing brushing the bar rail. "Honestly, you and Riku have a lot more working in your favor than me and Squall."

Zack watched the group at the table for a few minutes. Leon seemed right in place with the rest of them, sitting between Riku and Yuki looking quite content as Rufus went on a long winded rant that Zack could only make out a few words of. When Rufus finished, Leon shook his head and began speaking.

Slapping his leg, he spun back around and heaved out a breath. "Enough of this. We're together now and happy now, right?"

Cloud flicked his blue eyes over. When he did not say anything, Zack nudged him with his elbow. He winced at the harshness of it. "Ow! Yeah."

"Okay then!" Zack called for another beer. When he got it, he partially twisted toward Cloud. "Since those guys want to sit there and be all boring and high-cultured, I say we show them how us boys from the countryside have meaningful conversations."

Cloud's expression grew curious. He lifted an eyebrow at the older man. Zack leaned over and began whispering in his ear. After a moment, a small smile pulled at the blond's lips.

Zack moved away and the two downed the rest of their drinks. They then stood together and headed for the door. Before they could leave, Riku called out a 'where are you going?'

Cloud shrugged as Zack held the door open for him. The raven-haired one chuckled, "All of you sophisticated types have you're idea of a good time, us uncultured commoners are going to find our own."


	414. Phooey

I rather like this one. Hopefully I got them all well enough.

Phooey

"I, uh, don't think this is gonna work, Donald," Goofy commented quietly as they walked down the high-ceilinged hallway. "Riku isn't like Sora."

"Well, I know that," Donald replied in exasperation. "But the king said to stay with the Keyblade and that's what we have to do."

"I still don't get how he managed to get it in the first place," The dog-like one slowly mused. "What if Riku was supposed to get it in the first place but it got somehow cunfudled?"

"There's no way the Keyblade could make a mistake like that."

"Well then how come Riku was able to take it from Sora?"

"I don't know."

"And what does it mean for Sora?" Goofy continued with regret in his voice. "I feel really bad just leaving him like that."

Donald sighed. "Well, I don't much like it either but we have our orders. Actually, from what I've seen, Sora deserves the Keyblade more than that punk does. I don't like that Riku."

"But he's Sora's best friend," Goofy stated. "I think he's just confused right now. There's no way Sora would be friends with a bad person."

"Well this is gonna tell us really quick." Donald stopped before a tall door. He tapped on it smartly and waited.

The door cracked open after a moment and a head of shoulder-length silver hair and intense aqua eyes appeared. Those eyes narrowed suspiciously at his guests. Opening the door a bit further, Riku leaned against the frame and folded his arms. "What?"

Donald lifted his head imperiously. "We are under strict orders from the King to stay with the Keyblade and the one who wields it."

"Yeah," Goofy confirmed. "Which right now is you."

Riku waited a moment. "I don't need help from either of you. Sora may have needed the two of you but I obviously don't."

"Hey, we didn't say anything about helping you!" Donald exclaimed loudly. "Our orders are to stay with the Keyblade. We chose to help Sora."

"Because Sora is our friend," nodded Goofy.

Something in Riku's eyes shifted. Pain mixed with anger somehow caused the color of them to turn more green and the two anthromorphic beings swore his pupils changed shape for an instant. "Yeah, I'm aware of that."

Donald cleared his throat, now seeming a bit uncertain about his whole purpose for coming here. However the mage plowed ahead. "Well, since we're stuck together, we should try to be friends too."

Riku snorted at him. "No, we shouldn't."

Goofy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we ain't gonna force ya but why don't cha want to even try?"

"Because it doesn't matter," the silvered youth declared, straightening out. "You have orders to stay with the Keyblade. Fine. However I'm not going to become your friend just because of that. Sora did that and the two of you just ditched him with barely a second thought."

Those aqua eyes hardened. "Actually, you all deserve one another."

Riku then slammed the door in their faces.

Goofy glanced at Donald. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Phooey!" Donald stomped his webbed foot and turned back down the hall. "Why can't he be more like Sora?"

Goofy watched his companion waddle away. He looked at the door beside him and frowned. Riku had seemed really angry with them but Goofy was certain it was not because he was stuck with them.

Riku was upset that they had abandoned Sora like he felt Sora had abandoned him.

Sighing, Goofy hurried after Donald. He knew that Riku was right to dislike them for that had been what they had done. Even if they did have orders, they should have figured out a way to remain with the Keyblade and not leave Sora.


	415. Sassy

Sorry, this turned out kinda lame.

Sassy

"Oh my stars!" Demyx exclaimed softly. He set the hunk of debris he was moving to the side and knelt down. Very carefully, he scooped up his tiny discovery and carefully cradled it to his chest.

"What is it, Dem?" Sora bounded over to investigate. They had been clearing out one of the buildings that had been destroyed as collateral damage when the Quarry collapsed. It was still amazing that no one had been killed in the incident.

The dark blond turned, making quiet noises as his thumb stroked something that was nearly engulfed by his hand. "It's okay, little fuzzy."

Sora peered over and immediately cooed. "Oh, wow!"

"What is it, yo?" Reno stopped working to look over at the other two. Rude also paused to glance at them. The two Turks were leading the investigation into what had caused the collapse.

"It's a ferret!" Sora stated in an excited manner. "I can't believe it's still alive!"

"Barely," Demyx noted, running a careful eye over the fragile little animal. "She's underweight and dehydrated."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Her snout is a little pointed and she has a tiny bone structure regardless of the emaciation," the musician explained, moving away from where he had found the ferret to go to where they had set their water bottles. "Sora, pour some water in a cap."

The teen immediately did as told. He then gingerly handed the cap to Demyx. The dark blond repositioned the creature in his hand before taking the cap and forcing some of the water down the ferret's throat. The animal blinked its dark eyes weakly and a tiny pink tongue flicked out once.

"I wonder where she came from." Sora held out a finger to lightly touch the ferret's head.

"She's probably the day care center's pet," Reno pulled out a cigarette.

"They didn't allow animals in this building," Rude countered. "The office manager is severely allergic. She's more likely to have escaped from someone's home and found the rubble a comfortable shelter."

"Well, it had to be recently," Demyx coaxed the ferret to drink some more water. "Ferrets can't survive in the wild on their own. They adapt to human interaction too quickly."

Reno watched his lover as the blond smiled and encouraged the ferret. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to want to take it home?"

Demyx looked at him with big green eyes. "She's going to need constant care for the next twenty-four hours."

"Ferrets smell."

"Only if you don't clean them," protested Demyx. "Once she's healthy again, I'll get her all cleaned and perfect."

Sora flicked his blue eyes up at Demyx. "How do you know so much about ferrets?"

Biting his lip, Demyx shrugged. "I think Dyme had one at some point."

Reno kept his tattooed eyes on Demyx for a moment. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the pile of debris he and Rude had been studying. "Fine but I'm not taking care of it and if it starts stinking up the place, it goes."

"Really?" Demyx beamed.

Rude snorted and gave his best friend an amused smirk. "Reno's always been a sucker for stray animals."

"Yeah, well, I was a stray, too," the redhead muttered.

"So what are you going to name her?" Sora returned his attention to the ferret, scratching at her head. The little animal nipped at his finger before snuggling up into Demyx chest.

Demyx's eyes dulled a bit. His expression went distant and Sora frowned in concern. He had no idea what was going on but he did not like it. "Dem?"

The former Nobody blinked, suddenly a bit teary eyed. He smiled a little, glancing down at the ferret for a second before turning toward Reno. "Reno."

The Turk again stopped working and upon seeing Demyx's expression wandered over. He rubbed at the blond's arm. "What's wrong, yo?"

"I remember her name," whispered Demyx.

"Who's name?" Sora looked between them.

Reno had moved to stand beside Demyx, hand soothingly running along his back. "Whenever Dem dreams about Dyme he sees this woman. He never got a name for her."

"It was Sassy," Demyx stated softly. "I still don't know who she was to him but…"

"It's something."

Nodding, Demyx turned his eyes to Reno and indicated he was all right now. Reno gave him a very quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before studying the ferret Demyx still held. "You need to get that girl some food, yo. She's fucking scrawnier than me."

"Yeah," agreed Demyx. He bit his lip and shifted his eyes to Sora. "Will Leon be mad if we stop of a bit?"

Sora snorted with a wide grin. "Please, Leon's a total sap when it comes to animals. He kept the stray cat me and Riku picked up over a year ago."

Rude glanced over, one eyebrow lifted behind his sunglasses. "Leon has a cat?"

"Well now Roxie lives with me and Penelo but he had her until I was able to take her," explained Sora easily. "Which brings me back to my question: what are you gonna name the ferret, Dem?"

The musician glanced at Reno. "I think I'll call her Sassy."

The redhead shrugged. "It's a good name for a ferret. Get out of here and find the thing some food."

"What about…?"

"Sora will handle Leonhart, right?" Reno did not wait for an answer. He turned and headed back over to Rude.

Sora folded his arms and gave Reno a dirty look but it only lasted a moment. He then brightened up and again touched the ferret's head. "Yeah, go take care of Sassy. I've got all this covered."


	416. ensanguine

And now we start Riku-Rocks' third list. Updates will be rather sporadic over the next week since I'm going to my brother's wedding this weekend and then spending the week in TN. Please review this one, I rather like it.

It's kinda funny, Lucky Ladybug posted a story similar to this one late last night.

Ensanguine

_Everything was coated in shades of red. The crimson of blood painted the stone pathways and impacted earth. The white of the houses and buildings absorbed the almost orange glow of the flames that reflected in few windows that were not broken out. _

_He stood in the middle of it all, taking in the silence surrounding him._

_These people had not known what was happening in the manor on the hill. They did not know what was contained in the mako reaction hidden in the mountain. They had simply gone about their lives in complete ignorance._

_Then that soothing voice whispered to him. "And that, my son, is their sin."_

"_No," he softly protested. The weight of what he had done, the pointlessness of all of these deaths and the destruction, felt like a physical burden. "They-"_

_A single scream rang out and he turned his head to see Zack, Cloud and Tifa stumbling toward him. All three were bleeding profusely from various wounds. He tried to run to them but he simply could not make himself move._

_They eventually reached him, expressions completely devoid of emotion, of life. In a zombie-like manner, they encompassed him and raised their arms. He was engulfed by those arms, all six wrapping around him and squeezing until he could no longer breathe._

_Then they were suddenly gone. The fires continued to rage soundlessly and blood remained pooled on the ground. He still felt the three's bodies pressed to him and when he glanced down, he choked._

_Blood stained him everywhere Zack, Cloud and Tifa had touched him._

"Sephiroth!"

Cat-like eyes snapped open and his body tensed, ready to spring into any necessary action. Not even a second passed before he relaxed again and turned his face toward Riku. He just caught Cloud lingering near the door.

Riku was studying him with great concern. He did not say anything immediately, simply looking over Sephiroth's face closely. He then carefully reached out and gently wiped at the corners of the elder brother's eyes.

He was crying?

"We heard you scream," Riku explained slowly. His aqua eyes were filled with worry. "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare."

Sephiroth cast his eyes toward Cloud. As soon they met with the blond's blue ones, he knew that Cloud understood exactly what he had been dreaming about. "Something like that."

Riku frowned, glancing at Cloud.

Cloud stepped further in the room. "Can you give us a minute, Ku?"

"Sure," the teen turned back to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded once. "Thank you for waking me."

Riku stood up slowly and left the bedside. As he left the room, Cloud briefly brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. Riku smiled a touch and disappeared down the hall.

Cloud gazed at the window silently for a moment. When he finally looked at Sephiroth, he gave him a mild expression. "I still have nightmares about that night."

Sephiroth sat up against the headboard, long hair draping over his bare shoulders. "I haven't dreamt of that night in quite some time."

The pair fell silent.

Sephiroth placed his hands on his blanketed legs. "I never apologized for what I did that night."

Cloud watched him for a short span of time before slowly approaching the bed. The older man did not look at him, feeling something he had never truly felt before. While he had regretted his actions during the time he had given himself over to Jenova and he understood the pain he had caused, he had never _felt_ it before.

Now he felt all that and more.

A finger touched his cheek, just below his eye and he glanced up in surprise. Cloud gave him an odd smile and removed his hand. "Those tears you just shed are all the apology you need to give."

The two regarded one another for a long moment. Eventually, Sephiroth nodded and Cloud returned the gesture. He turned away and head for the door.

"Cloud."

The blond paused and glanced over his shoulder.

Sephiroth took a breath. "Thank you."

Cloud made a soft noise and left, shutting the door behind him. Sephiroth sat alone in the dark, staring at nothing for several minutes. Eventually, he slid back down and attempted to go back to sleep.

It turned out to be easier than he expected.


	417. pule

I jotted this down at my brother's wedding reception.

Pule

Leon knew something was wrong the moment he entered the house.

The dwelling was nearly silent and dark, the fading light outside barely breaking through the closed drapes of the living room. Searching the downstairs, he noted that the milk had been left on the kitchen counter that morning. That should not have worried him as much as it did.

He heard a faint whimper from upstairs and frowned. He left the kitchen, heading back through the house to go up to where the noise was coming from. At the top of the stairs he paused as a second whine joined with the first.

The whimpering sounded almost like a crying. There was a strange, sad and worried quality to it that Leon was sure he had heard sometime in the past. When the memory clicked, he found himself racing for the bedroom.

Angelo had made the same noises when Rinoa had been…

He rounded into the bedroom and froze for a mere second in reaction. Zack was hunched on the floor, easily the louder of the dogs, and was occasionally licking at the hand stretched before him. Seph was standing on the opposite side, reaching out a paw to intermediately touch it to any piece of human body he could.

Both dogs looked to Leon for a moment when they heard him. They then turned back and that pitiful cry again issued from both of them. That sparked Leon back into action and he darted forward, muttering random assurances to the animals.

Even as he did this, he was flipping Riku onto his back and praying that the teen was simply unconscious.


	418. lubricous

I really dislike this one. Call it a follow up to Aphrodisiac.

Lubricous

Riku closed his phone with a deep frown. Still laying half on top of him, Cloud propped his chin on the younger man's chest. "What was that about?"

Riku shook his head as he squirmed out from beneath Cloud. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Cloud lifted a curious eyebrow as Riku got off the sofa and searched for his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Leon said to get over to the bar now," Riku located his footwear near the TV and slid them on. "All I know is he sound amused, irritated and scared, which for him is a very bad combination."

The blond blew out a breath and also got off the sofa. "I'm coming with."

Riku nodded with a grin. "I knew you'd want to after hearing that."

"I never pass up a chance for blackmail," Cloud tugged on his boots. "Especially if it involves Leon."

The younger one chuckled, calling Seph and Zack to follow him into the kitchen. Once the puppies were secured in their crate he returned to the front room. Cloud zipped up his boots and with a quick smile at one another, the couple left the house.

It was nearly one in the morning and the streets were virtually abandoned. As they got closer to the bar, they came across a few more people. Most were heading home and several gave Riku odd smiles and wished him luck.

This did not sit well with either Riku or Cloud.

Outside of the bar, Yuki and Soubi leaned in the doorway. Both men casually took drags from their cigarettes as they looked in with amused smirks. At Riku and Cloud's approach both flicked their eyes over.

Yuki snorted once. "I wondered how long it was going to take for Leonhart to call you."

"What's going on?" Riku stepped between the two men.

"See for yourself," Soubi commented with humor in his voice.

Riku turned his attention into the bar and stared. Cloud managed to peer around him and his expression mirrored his lovers. It was nearly a full minute before either said anything.

Cloud's words were quiet. "How long has he been like this?"

"Only about thirty minutes," Yuki flicked some ask form his cigarette. "We figure someone had to have slipped him something but we can't think of a single thing that he wouldn't have noticed or his body wouldn't have countered."

Riku bit his lip, glancing at Cloud. "Has he been drinking?"

"Nothing that he shouldn't have been able to handle," Soubi shrugged. "I've seen him put away a lot more that he has."

Without further comment, Riku brushed past them and entered the bar. Cloud, Yuki and Soubi were close behind. Those three moved off to the side where a few others were watching the scene before them.

Riku headed over to the bar rail where a very irate Leon sat. The man's stormy eyes were narrowed at the two at the end of the row. "Took you long enough."

"I was busy."

"Riku!" Zack's slightly panicked voice called out. "They accidentally gave him some raspberry mixed thing! I tried to stop him from drinking it but I was too late…"

"We didn't know it would do this to him!" Irvine shouted from across the bar. Zell nodded his agreement.

"Sephiroth, come on!" Zack squirmed as the older winged man squeezed at his ass and brought his leg in between Zack's legs.

"You can stop with the false protests, Zachary," Sephiroth spoke breathily from just below Zack's ear. "I've known you wanted this since we first met; everyone does."

"Seph, man, you don't want this." The last word came out as a groan as Sephiroth latched onto his ear. Zack gave Riku a pleading look.

"If you don't find a way to get your brother off of him now, Riku, I will have to kill him," Leon's voice was deadly serious.

"Come on, Seph," Riku took hold of Sephiroth's arm. "Zack doesn't want to play with you. Let's just go home."

"Well, I want to play with him," protested the elder brother, jerking his arm free. "He's always wanted me, right now he's just being a stubborn puppy."

"Sephiroth," Riku tried to step in between them. He was quickly pushed aside.

"I want Zack," Sephiroth stated urgently, moving in close again and gripping the raven-haired man's hips, "and none of you will stop me."

Leon closed his eyes for a moment before standing. "That's it."

"Wait," Cloud suddenly spoke softly. He moved toward them, an almost disgusted expression on his face. "All we have to do is redirect his attention from Zack."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Leon glanced at him in annoyance.

With a heavy sigh, Cloud brushed once at Riku's cheek before stepping beside Sephiroth. He placed his hand on the older, silver-haired male's shoulder and rather lovingly caressed it. Stretching out his body, he whispered something into Sephiroth's ear.

Sephiroth paused, angling his head. He slowly turned his face toward Cloud and there was intense interest to his feline eyes. Everyone present was rather disturbed by it and when the man grinned wickedly at the blond, there was a collective shudder.

Zack breathed out loudly, whole body relaxing. "Oh man, Cloud, I owe you big time!"

Riku stared at his lover. "What did you say?"

"Does it matter?" Cloud clearly tried not to recoil as Sephiroth set his attention on him, running his hands along the shorter man's arms, shoulders and neck. "Let's just get him out of here."

"Riku doesn't have to come with."

"Oh yes, I do," Riku growled. He shot a glare at Cloud as he watched his brother suddenly lick at the blond's jaw. Cloud clearly was as unhappy about Sephiroth draping himself all over him as Riku was.

Cloud let out a breath and tugged at Sephiroth's long bangs. "Come on, Sephiroth, let's go home."

"If that's what you desire," Sephiroth buried his face into Cloud's neck. "You can have me wherever you want."

Zack lifted an eyebrow, cautiously moving over to Leon. "That was a rather uke thing to say. Who knew both of the Jenova boys were so submissive when it comes to sex."

Riku rolled his eyes, attempting to pry his brother off of his lover. Sephiroth batted him away and began pushing Cloud toward the door. Riku clenched his jaw when Sephiroth tried to slip his hand down Cloud's pants.

"Hey," Zack patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Just think of this as payback for what Seph had to go through when you were fucked up on the stuff."

"Yeah, well that time Leon didn't volunteer himself as a substitute," snarled Riku. He followed Sephiroth and Cloud to the door. "Cloud better know that he's doing."

It was going to be a long night.


	419. zenith

This goes with Regret and Compassion (if anyone remembers those). I felt like writing these two but I'm not too pleased with how this turned out.

Zenith

The view above him was perfect. The sky was a flawless shade of nearly black-blue with a generous scattering of twinkling stars. There was no trace of the previous night's violent storm.

The ground, along with the houses and walkways, had dried out early on and the day was muggy. The sticky weather had not done much for people's temperaments and there had been a great deal of bickering among the committee members. As soon as the workday was over, everyone had retreated to their separate corners.

Riku stared up at the view before him as he lay upon the roof of the Bailey. Leon had been in and out of headquarters most of the day. When he had seen the older man, it had only been for brief moments at a time and neither had been able to spare more than a glance at one another and the occasional brief question about something.

With a faint sigh, Riku laid his palms flat against the stone to either side of him. He was not sure what he and Leon were now. The night before…had definitely not been planned.

Though he had held an attraction, both physically and mentally, to the sable-haired man, he had never bothered to act upon it or even attempted to reveal it. It was over the course of their conversation last night that he realized that he had slowly become emotionally involved. He also began to see hints that maybe these attractions were not as one sided as he thought.

Then this morning he had awoke to find Leon staring out the window and his heart sank. While the sixteen-year-old did not feel in any way taken advantage of and was quite alright with everything, he knew that Leon would question all of it. He could not blame the man for that at all.

Leon's silence had hurt and his obvious discomfort with what had transpired the prior night made Riku feel like it had meant nothing. Riku had decided it was best to just quietly leave, gathering his things and heading for the door. He only hoped that they would get the chance to discuss it later.

However Leon had stopped Riku from leaving. He had softly called his name and Riku was suddenly being held tightly to a solid chest. They did not talk but Riku instinctively knew that with that gesture, Leon was telling him that everything was going to be fine.

"I'd ask why you're up here but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

Riku did not pull his gaze away from the stars but felt something in his chest relax at the sound of Leon's voice. "You probably do."

Leon stood behind Riku and slightly to the right. All the teen had to do was move his eyes and he would see him but he did not. He kept his attention on the constellations above.

After a moment of silence, Leon moved closer and sat down beside where Riku's head lay. He adopted a rather child-like position with both of his knees pulled up and his forearms resting on them. He then angled his own head up and simply stargazed.

Riku was uncertain how much time had passed before he finally flicked his aqua eyes toward Leon. The man's scarred face was unguarded as he looked up at the heavens. The silvered teen found himself wondering what Leon was thinking.

Leon shifted his own gaze over and met Riku's. They regarded one another for a breath of time before something settled itself upon them. Neither one could say exactly what it was but there was a definite peace and feeling of contentment to it.

Bringing his knees down to stretch his legs before him, Leon silently held out his hand. Riku studied it a moment and with a faint smile, sat up and scooted over. He did not take the hand offered but instead pressed up close against the man.

Setting the back of his head against Leon's shoulder, Riku let his smile widen as the other man's proffered arm instead slipped around the teen's narrow waist. He returned his sight to the sky, simply taking in the warmth beside him. When he felt lips hesitantly brush his jaw, he could only grin.

Riku placed his hand on Leon's leg and both of them stayed there for quite some time, contently watching the stars above.


	420. naivete

Ugh, I really don't like how this turned out. Marly did not want to keep on track.

Naivete

"…I will then engage the First Lady in discussion in the gardens."

Axel laughed loudly with a snort, instantly covering his mouth at Marluxia and Zexion's sharp looks. Luxord lifted an eyebrow at him but there was a trace of his trademark smirk. The redhead cleared his throat and tried to return his attention to the mission Marluxia and Zexion were detailing.

"Now," Marluxia delicately pointed to a spot on the map. His deceptively pretty-looks were betrayed by his startling deep voice. "As Zexion distracts the Deacon, Luxord is to meet with the Chancellor in the parlor. While the three targets are occupied, Axel will sneak into the first office to retrieve the item."

Axel frowned and folded his arms. "Why do I always have to do the sneaking around? Maybe I want to be the decoy for once."

"Infiltration is what you are good at," Zexion stated, flicking once at his slate-colored bangs.

"Well, yeah," agreed Axel, still looking upset. "But I'm also a people person. I want to talk to the First Lady; I bet I can totally charm her."

"I highly doubt that," Marluxia stated easily. He straightened out his back and gently reached over to pluck a wilting daffodil from the vase on the table before the map. "The people we will be dealing with require a more…" he brought the yellow flower to his nose, "worldly approach."

Axel narrowed his eyes angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do not possess the required sophistication to maintain a conversation long enough to provide a sufficient distraction," Zexion concluded in a bored tone.

"What?"

Luxord snickered. "You're an uncultured dolt, mate."

"I am not!" Axel dropped his arms. "I know lots of stuff!"

"No one is criticizing your intelligence, Axel," Zexion said, almost placadingly. "Anyone who would doubt your cognitive abilities would be a fool."

"You simply do not have the proper…" Marluxia thought for a moment, idly picking apart the flower in his hand, "presence for this particular assignment."

"Uh huh," Axel glanced at Luxord. "And Mr. 'More metal in his ears than skin' here does?"

"Yes," The deep-pink haired man ran an appraising eye over the indicated Nobody. "Luxord maintains a very classy, elegant appearance to which the piercings give a slightly dangerous edge to."

"He is also extremely well-spoken," noted Zexion.

With a loud sigh, Axel waved a hand. "Fine, fine, I gotcha. So, the three of you supposedly 'worldly types' will schmooze with the snobs while I rob them blind."

"That is the general idea."

"Sounds like a plan," Luxord brushed at his blond goatee. "When do we leave?"

Zexion rolled up the map. "In two hours. I have a few minor details to remedy."

He nodded goodbye and left the room, followed shortly by Luxord. Axel glanced at Marluxia, who was staring intently at the now petal-less daffodil. The redhead rubbed the back of his head. "You really think this is gonna work?"

Marluxia smiled gently. He placed a thumb at the bottom of the flower's head and quickly flicked the flat circle off of the stem. "Absolutely. You know what to do."

"Yeah."

"Then do it." Marluxia tossed the stem on the table and strode out.

Axel looked after him a moment before simply holding up a hand and portaling from the room.


	421. Suck

Now we begin GunnyLeonhart's list. The flow of this one is off but I was having testing done this morning so I'm really worn. As promised, I dedicate this one to Winged Scythe. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Suck

"Oh, come on, Squall!"

Leon pointedly ignored the tall man begging before him. He continued reading the book Sephiroth had recommended a few days ago, idly turning the page. This was one night Zack was not going to get what he wanted.

"Squall," Zack dropped to his knees and shuffled closer. He began running his hands along the tops of Leon's thighs. "I'm bored."

"Then find something to do." Steel-blue eyes flicked up long enough to note Zack's pout.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do but you aren't cooperating." The older male attempted to pull Leon's legs apart.

With a sigh, Leon stopped reading. He set the open book against his stomach and lifted a sable eyebrow at Zack. "Do you really have to have sex every night?"

"Yes!" Zack declared with a grin. When he noticed that Leon was being serious, he frowned. "You're not having trouble keeping up, are you?"

Leon's face twisted. "No. I just wonder how much of your near insatiable sex drive is mako induced."

"Well," Zack angled his head a moment. "I've always had a pretty high need for it but the mako made it a lot worse."

"Uh huh."

The raven-haired one chuckled, inching his hand further up Leon's leg. "Now, Cloud and Riku just totally use it as an excuse to be hedonists."

"I figured that." Leon took back up his book. When Zack tried to take it away, he shifted it over and gave the man a hard look. "Give it up, Zack."

Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance as Zack fell back on his heels. "You're totally serious, aren't you? If I had said that the mako made it so that I needed sex all the time you'd be putting out right now, wouldn't you?"

Leon shrugged. "Maybe but I'd still know you were lying."

"How?"

"Because if it was purely the mako that makes you people sex fiends, Sephiroth would have taken me a long time ago."

Zack stared at him for an impossibly long moment. "What?"

Leon calmly closed his book, using a finger to hold the page. "Haven't you noticed how close he and I are? All the time we spend working in close proximity. It would be so easy for us to have started a sexual relationship if we wanted to."

The ex-SOLDIER looked completely floored by this statement. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, even you have gone on about how incredibly sexy Sephiroth is. A person would have to be dead to not entertain thoughts of hitting that."

After a pause, Zack adverted his eyes and quietly asked, "Do you want to be with Seph?"

The younger man snorted, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. "Hell, no. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Zack took a second before glancing over and hitting Leon's leg. He stood up angrily, turning away. "You suck, Squall."

Chuckling, Leon laid his book on the arm of his chair and got up. He walked over and slipped his arms around Zack's waist, spreading his fingers out and dipping his pinkies beneath Zack's belt. He stretched up and nipped at the man's ear. "If you want me to."

Zack grinned and turned within Leon's arms. "That was a really bad pun."

Shrugging, Leon attempted to pull away. Zack held onto him firmly and pulled him even closer. Leon's smirk twisted into something wicked. "Or maybe it's you who sucks."

Zack pushed him back into the recliner. He was then again on his knees and quickly undoing Leon's belts. "Fine by me."

The book slid off the chair arm but Leon no longer cared.


	422. Fangs

Meh.

Fangs

"He totally does!" Axel's slightly nasal voice echoed down the hall. "How can you say they're not?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He really was not up for any of his best friend's strange rants but he had instructions from Xemnas to locate Number VIII and bring him back to the briefing room. Why Roxas had to be the one to do this, the blond had not a clue.

He entered the kitchen, finding Axel sitting on a stool. The thin redhead was balancing it on two legs with ease as he watched Demyx mix some kind of batter. Both Nobodies looked over at Roxas with smiles.

"Hey, Roxy!" greeted Demyx.

"What are you making?" The smaller blond stepped beside him and peered at the bowl.

"Cheesecake," Axel replied for him. "I'm trying to convince him to make it chocolate but he won't."

"You're the only one who likes chocolate cheesecake!" Demyx protested. "And I'm making this as a thank you for Zexion."

"Why?" Roxas frowned.

Axel smirked at the water wielder. "Does this have anything to do with the bite marks all up and down Mr. Schemer's arms?"

Demyx's jaw dropped. "How do you…?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Axel studied a fingernail casually. "What I want to know is what you have to do with those bites. You don't strike me as the sadist type. Then again, I have seen your more…vicious side."

Blushing a bit, Demyx quickly threw himself back into his cheesecake. "I didn't give him them."

"Uh huh," Axel set all of the stool's legs back on the floor as he leaned forward. "Come on, Dem. Me and Roxas won't tell anyone about your kinky sexual habits."

"I don't have any sexual habits!" Demyx shouted. He looked horribly embarrassed and turned for the oven.

Roxas, deciding he had heard enough of this conversation, changed the subject to what he had come here for. "Xemnas sent me here to retrieve you, Axel."

"Retrieve me?" Axel questioned in amusement. "That makes me sound like a pet or something." Suddenly he slapped the countertop. "Hey, that reminds me: Roxas, does Saix have fangs?"

The younger blond stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Demyx and I were talking about it before you came in," Axel explained. "I say he does but Dem doesn't think they are."

"Humans don't have fangs, Axel!" Demyx stopped pouring his cheesecake mix into a spring pan. "Unless he's like part dog or something."

"Well, he does have those pointed ears and follows the Superior around like a trained puppy."

"I'd be more likely to believe he's a vampire," the dark blond Nobody stated flatly.

"Oh there's an idea I didn't think of." Axel turned toward Roxas. "You spend a lot of time with Xemnas. See any bite marks on his neck?"

"No." Roxas scowled. "And I have no idea why all of you keep thinking there's something going on between the two of them. We all know that neither of them even try to pretend they have emotions."

"Yeah but sex has little to do with emotion," shrugged the fire-wielder indifferently. "I still say Saix has fangs."

"No," Demyx argued, placing his cheesecake in the oven. "He just has elongated incisors."

"What did I walk into?" Zexion's voice carried from the entry. He had a slightly irritated expression and when he glanced at Demyx, the dark blond minutely flinched.

"Another one of the many pointless debates Axel likes to start to drive us crazy," responded Roxas. He noted Zexion rubbing the fingers of his right hand and some odd red marks. He lifted a blond eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I am."

Axel looked over and angled his head. "What happened to your fingers?"

Zexion's visible eye flicked again toward Demyx. "A project I'm assisting with is being difficult."

Axel and Roxas both took in Demyx's apologetic expression and Zexion's cool response to it and decided they probably did not want to know. They shared a quick look and Axel slid off his stool. "Well, better go see what the Super wants."

Roxas nodded and with a brief goodbye left the kitchen. Axel fell in beside him and as they walked down the hall, they heard Demyx suddenly say in a loud voice, "Maybe Taffy likes the way you taste."

Blue eyes met green and the best friends silently agreed that they _really_ did not want to know.


	423. Hermit crabs

I'm sorry these have been kinda icky lately. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Oh, the vet mentioned is a cameo: he's from the Australian tv show Neighbours.

Hermit crabs

"Remind me to kill Sora when he gets back," Cloud muttered irritably.

"Oh, don't be like that." Zack chuckled as he lifted a floor mat. "His heart was in the right place. He just didn't quite think things through."

"He has a bad habit of that," Leon quietly observed, carefully picking up the tiny crab he had uncovered beneath a stuffed Toneberry. "Al."

The named dark blond teenager hurried over with one of the containers they were collecting the creatures in. So far they had located eight of the twelve. "I don't understand why he decided that hermit crabs would make a good pet for a bunch of small children."

"Because Tidus had them when they were kids and Sora always thought they were cool," Cloud explained, casting his eyes about for another potential hiding spot for the small crustaceans. "Riku said that Sora didn't stop asking his mom for one for years."

"Well I can see why she never let him have one," Zack found another crab inside a paper cup that was lying on its side beside the art table. "I would think it would be obvious that the aquarium needed a cover."

"It wouldn't have been an issue if there had been higher sides," noted Al, collecting the crab from Zack. "These guys can't climb smooth glass but they were able to get in top of the shells and leap over the sides."

"You know, Al, you should really go into veterinary medicine." Leon glanced at the dark blond teen. "Any time there's an issue involving animals, you're the one everyone goes to."

Al shrugged a bit shyly. "I was thinking about it. I already volunteer at the animal clinic and I need to do something with my life. We already have enough fighters and workers."

"I'm sure Dr. Parker would take you on as a student," Zack's last word came out clipped as the second crab he found pinched his fingers. "Ow! How many more of these are there?"

"Uh…" Al did a quick count. "Two more. Hopefully none of them left the room."

"Don't even suggest it," Cloud ordered in a weak tone. His phone rang and there was an extremely brief look of joy to his expression before the scowl was back in place. When he answered, he did not bother with a greeting. "I'm going to kill your best friend."

Zack rolled his eyes and shot a bemused glance at Leon who also appeared slightly entertained. As Cloud ranted to Riku about what was to become known as the Sora's Crabs issue, the couple continued to search out the last two sea creatures. Al went about making sure that the captured ones could not escape their new homes.

"Found another." Leon uncovered a crab hiding underneath a spilled piled of books. "That just leaves one."

"And I already see it," Al chuckled, eyes fixed on Cloud's pant leg.

The blond man glanced down and nearly jumped. "Damnit, get it off of me!"

Zack scurried over laughing. He knelt down to collect the crab, smacking at Cloud's knee and telling him to quit being a baby. Cloud glowered at him as he removed the animal and told Riku to stop laughing into the phone.

"It's not funny," Cloud watched Zack place the last crab in a container as he spoke. "I don't care, Riku. A crab did what? It did? Remind me to never go swimming there."

Al looked over curiously but simply shrugged and sealed up the last container. "Okay. All of these little guys are now secure and there are plenty of shells and stuff in each container that they should be happy."

"Good," Leon brushed his hands together. "Then let's tell Edea and Jerrica and get out of here."

As the four males left the room, Zack grinned. "So, who wants seafood for dinner?"

Leon shoved him into the doorway as Al groaned at the bad joke. Cloud only continued to complain to Riku.


	424. Fart

I promise tomorrow's will be BETTER!

Fart

"Can I hurt them now?"

"No, Cloud," Riku sighed.

"Then can I?" Leon queried in nearly the exact same tone of voice as Cloud had spoken in a moment ago.

"No one is killing anyone," Riku muttered. He, along with the other two, was glaring daggers at the backs of Sora, Zack and Demyx's heads. "However, I can be talked into removing their ability to speak."

"You do know that you sounded just like Seph just now," commented Zack as he half-turned toward the three behind himself and the other two. "I'm beginning to think your brother is a bad influence on you."

Sora turned fully and walked backwards with his hands behind his head. "Oh, Ku has his moments. His mother was just a bitch when it came to having mindless fun."

Everyone stared at the spiky brunet.

"Did you just call Riku's mom a bitch?" Demyx looked stunned.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear," observed Zack in disbelief.

"Well, she was!" Sora shouted, looking rather angry. "I totally should have found a way for Mom to adopt Riku."

"Sumire would never have gone for it," Riku stated softly, taking Cloud's hand. "And Seiya knew it. That's why she simply made sure that I knew I could go to her anytime I needed and for anything I wanted."

Leon glanced over at Riku for a moment. "Does anyone know what happened to her?"

"Sephiroth does," Cloud answered tightly.

"He's offered to tell me but I honestly don't want to know," the silvered teen shrugged.

The group was quiet for a few seconds. Then Zack abruptly clapped his hands together. "Okay, enough of this depressing stuff. We were all in such good moods earlier!"

"You were," Cloud retorted under his breath.

"Hey!" Demyx tapped Sora's arm. "Do you think that next time you go to Beast's Castle, you can get that talking lamp to say 'I spit on you'?"

Sora laughed. "Oh yeah! They're all French! I totally forgot! That would be hilarious."

"How did you forget that?" Riku lifted an eyebrow at his best friend. "They all have the ridiculous accents."

"Yeah, well," Sora searched for something to say. Finally he huffed and dropped his arms to fold hem before his chest. "Don't come here with that posh talk you nasty stuck-up twit!"

"Your mother was a hamster."

"Oh, ow!" Zack chuckled. He hit Sora's arm. "You gonna let him get away with insulting your mom like that?"

Sora turned haughtily. "I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough water!"

"And I fart in your general direction!"

Zack and Demyx tripped as Sora tried to stifle his laughter. The blue-eyed teen bit his lip happily. "See? I told you Ku has his moments!"

"Hey, I didn't doubt!" Zack chuckled. "He did introduce me to the whole thing."

"I can't believe he said 'fart'," Demyx snickered in disbelief. Suddenly, he laughed manically. "Oh man, we should totally try to get Sephiroth to say it!"

Sora and Zack doubled over, nodding animatedly. Riku maintained his neutral expression but his aqua eyes were bright with amusement. Cloud and Leon exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

This was going to be a long walk.


	425. Thumbtacks

I actually like this one! First in a long time. Thanks go to Aikiko for the concept.

Thumbtacks

Demyx blinked at the blond man's casually cold tone. "What?"

"I said," Rufus Shinra did not bother to look up from the report he was reading. "Those are not thumbtacks."

Demyx frowned and studied the small box he had placed on the desk before the man. As far as he could tell, the elegantly dressed blond had not even glanced at it. "Of course they're thumbtacks. It says it on the label."

With a sigh of annoyance, Rufus set the papers down and leaned forward in his chair. He had only been given this office in the civic building two days ago but he already appeared perfectly at home in it. Then again, it had shocked Demyx and the few other who had not known Rufus Shinra how quickly he had taken to his new position as co-overseer of Radiant Garden.

"These are pushpins," he explained patiently. He picked up the small box disdainfully. The little multi-colored bits of plastic shifted within. "They are sufficient for certain residence use and in elementary schools as they are easily noticed and less likely to be lost.

"Thumbtacks are smaller with a flat, non-obtrusive head and a dull silver color. They are much more appropriate for a business or governmental setting."

"But-"

"Nothing," Rufus tossed the box at him. "These are not what I asked for. Now go find the correct item or I will find someone else who can."

Demyx stared at him for a moment before nodding and hurrying from the office. Once he was a few feet down the hall, he stopped and leaned against it. He had thought that volunteering to be Mr. Shinra's administrative assistant would be easy. He had already been the one taking notes and running errands for the city council.

…And Reno had said that the man was not too difficult to work for so long as you were competent.

"Hey, Dem."

Speak of the red-haired Turk…

Reno angled his head at his boyfriend. "What's wrong with you, yo?"

The former Nobody held up the box in his hand. "I got chewed out for getting _pushpins_ instead of _thumbtacks_."

"Oh," Reno chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that The Boss is rather anal about a few things. It's that aristocratic blood, I think."

Demyx rolled his eyes and gently tapped the back of his head against the wall. "Great. Xemnas was like that, too."

"The Boss really is a good guy," Reno noted, toying with one of Demyx's thin wisps of hair before his face. "He just has a few quirks. Once you know them, you'll be fine."

"I don't think he likes me."

The Turk snorted. "He's like that with everyone, yo. At least while working, he is. Leonhart gets the same way. They both get really focused on what they're doing and while they aren't mean per say, they get rather curt and sometimes short with anything that interrupts them."

"Zexion was like that," Demyx breathed out, seeming to be oddly relieved by Reno's description. "So all I have to do is remember how he likes everything and not take anything he says personal. I can do that."

"Good." Reno gave him a quick kiss before taking a step closer to the office. He then paused and turned back toward Demyx. "Oh, one thing; don't _ever_ screw up his coffee, yo."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a double tall mint mocha skinny. Don't forget." Reno shook his head. "The last guy who screwed it up with volunteered to Hojo."

Demyx's eyes widened. He did not have all the details but he knew who Hojo was. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Reno nodded. "You better hurry up and get those thumbtacks. Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Nodding, Demyx hurried off. He silently prayed that Rufus never asked him to get him a coffee. Just what had he gotten himself into?


	426. tangles

Starting on Aiko Namika's list. I wanted to go a bit abstract with this one but I'm really uncertain as to how it turned out. I'm not sure if it quite makes the point I wanted it to but I'll let you all be the judges.

Tangles

Sora was surprised to find Leon standing in his old spot in the Bailey, staring out at the castle in the distance. Leon had not gone up there to think in a long time, not since he and Zack had really cemented their relationship. Then again, now that they were broken up, maybe Sora should have expected it.

"Hey, Leon," greeted the teen quietly, not wanting to totally disrupt the man's thoughts but forcing him to acknowledge his presence.

Leon made a faint noise in reply but did not move.

Sora frowned a little and considered his choices. He was fairly certain he already knew what this was about. He could simply continue on and leave Leon to his thoughts or stay and try to get him to open up to him.

He moved closer and leaned his elbow on the bottom edge of the window opening. He was careful to maintain a casual attitude and simply waited to see if Leon would say anything. The two of them had a rather close relationship and in the past, if Leon wanted to talk, he just would.

"How's Zack?"

Sora shrugged a little. "He's alright, I guess. He's been spending a lot of time with Sephiroth and Riku and Cloud have been talking to him."

Leon snorted faintly. "I knew he'd go to them."

"Really?" The teenager tilted his head. "I kinda figured he'd end up staying with Aerith. She's got more room and now that she and Zell called it quits, I thought he would want to be with her; like, sympathetic support or something."

"Zack is close to Aerith and he loves her a lot," Leon began slowly, "but he isn't connected to her like he is to Cloud and Sephiroth, even to a lesser degree Riku. Those four have _something_ between them that I doubt any one could ever really understand."

Sora thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, they definitely have a unique bond because of the Jenova cells. It's kinda scary watching them sometimes. It's like they simply know what the others are going to do and they all just instinctively follow Sephiroth's lead."

Nodding once, Leon flicked his eyes at Sora. "I now understand what Cloud was always complaining about."

The younger brunet looked confused. "Huh?"

Leon turned so that his back faced the view. He folded his arms and angled his head back. "Cloud used to be horribly uneasy with how close you and Riku are. In a way, he was jealous about it because he knew that the two of you have a bond he cannot approach. He knows that if either of you are ever in trouble, the other will do absolutely anything to save each other.

"That's why he broke up with Riku while you were sleeping. He felt that Riku could never love him as much as he did you. Eventually, he was able to see that the bonds you and he have to Riku are completely different."

"Oh," Sora nodded. "I thought you were talking about Cloud with Riku and Sephiroth. That's a really messed up dynamic. Then you throw Zack in there and it's just….crazy."

"Yeah," agreed Leon lowly.

Sora suddenly grinned as he began understanding exactly what was going on. Now he knew why, or at least one of the big reasons why, Leon had broken up with Zack. "You got jealous!"

Leon gave him a sharp look. "No."

"Yes, you did," Sora laughed. "I don't mean like you think he wants to cheat on you or anything. It just really bothers you that Zack is so caught up with the others. When you choose to give your heart to someone, you give your entire self. With Zack, you know that there will always be a part of him that you can't touch."

The sable-haired man thought it over a minute. "I guess that's part of it but jealousy has nothing to do with it. It's just that Zack is still so tangled up in Cloud which I know isn't entirely either of their faults. The two of them have an intense history and didn't separate because they wanted to. Then you add in Sephiroth, whom Zack still feels like he let down somehow. Plus, like just about everyone else who meets Riku, he's got a strong attraction to him which is probably enforced by the Jenova cells."

"Wow," Sora hopped up on the high ledge. "You know, put that way it sounds a whole lot more complicated."

The older man only blew out a breath.

"But you know," Sora propped a knee up and rested his chin on it. "As complicated and messed up as the whole thing is your place within it is very simple."

A sable-colored eyebrow lifted at him.

Sora shrugged. "Zack loves you, you love Zack. Relationship-wise, that's all that matters. Yeah, there's a whole lot of other things that will be going on in the background but they have nothing to do with the two of you as a couple."

Leon considered this for a while. When he again looked at Sora, some of the turmoil that the teen had seen earlier was gone. He gave Sora a faint smile. "I really should just start coming to you in the first place."

Blue-eyes blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," the older man smirked. "Thanks."

Nodding happily, Sora slid off the stone. "Just trying to help. I think you and Zack have something good together. I just want you to be really sure about this break up."

"Well, you've given me some things to think about."

"Good." Sora waved his farewell and headed for his original destination. Before leaving the enclosed structure, he paused and glanced back.

Leon was leaving, going in the direction of the houses. Sora grinned and hoped that it meant Leon was finally going to talk to Zack. He really wanted to see the couple back together because they were both simply happier that way.


	427. preen

I haven't done anything with these four in a long time. I'm fairly happy with this one.

Preen

Tifa rounded into the nursery, finishing fastening her earring. They were already running late and she hadn't gotten the twins dressed yet. She was going to have to hurry…

She stopped just inside the doorway and blinked. Ayden was sitting in the chair swing, giggling happily as it moved back and forth. He was dressed in his dark pants, shoes and white shirt with his skin perfectly clean and his dark hair was neatly brushed. He looked perfect.

Turning her head, she smiled. Rude was standing before the changing table and was slipping Ilea's dress onto the infant. Her little tights were already on and her shoes sat off to the side. He sat her up to button the back and lightly smiled at his daughter.

"And here I was getting worried that we were going to be late," Tifa commented softly, stepping toward Rude and rubbing at the man's broad back. "I should have known you'd be on top of things."

The deeply tanned man shrugged as he began putting Ilea's shoes on. "You were still getting yourself ready and I was finished."

The dark-haired woman laughed. "Not like you had to do anything special. You never look anything less than perfect."

Rude glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "You make it sound like I spend my mornings preening in the mirror."

Tifa kissed his cheek. "Of course you don't. You're nothing like all the SOLDIER pretty boys."

He snorted and shook his head. "On that subject, did you happen to hear what Denzel asked Riku this morning when he picked up him and Marlene?"

Tifa moved away from Rude and picked up Ilea. "Yes, I did. He's really taken a liking to Riku; it doesn't surprise me that he wants to mimic him."

"Better Riku than Cloud," The bald man went for the baby brush. "Not that there's anything wrong with Cloud but Riku definitely has the more approachable attitude."

"For a while I was worried he was going to mold himself after Reno with how he was following him around," Tifa turned to let Rude carefully brush through the small amount of ruddy hair that their daughter had finally begun growing. "I still don't get how that man got away with looking like he does when all the rest of you Turks are always so clean and sharp looking."

"Reno's always been a special case," Rude noted, setting aside the baby brush and picking up a stretchy headband. "He does clean up well when he wants to."

"I'm sure he does," Tifa agreed, smiling at her now complete daughter. Ilea grinned back happily and batted a tiny hand at Rude.

Rude caught the fingers and brushed them with his thumb before releasing them. He gave Tifa a brief kiss before heading for Ayden. "I assume you're ready?"

"Yep," Tifa bounced Ilea once as Rude removed Ayden from the swing. The man held his son with one arm and with his free hand pulled out his trademark sunglasses. She smiled more at this and met him near the door.

The twins glanced at each other and smacked hands together. They then shook their heads and squealed happily. Both parents looked at one another in amusement.

"Okay, guys," Tifa chuckled, leading the way out. "Let's go meet Daddy's boss."


	428. drift

I wrote this in a hurry so forgive the ickness of the writing. I finally got the game in!

Drift

Riku threw his head back, sighing in exasperation. "Well, it's dead."

Tidus and Wakka tried to stifle their laughter but Selphie and Kairi did not bother to hide theirs. Penelo and Hayner just shook their heads and continued playing Triple Triad. Sora and Cloud looked over the back side of the small yacht.

Both looked rather confused. Sora turned and plopped down on the bench. "I have no idea what happened."

"You and Cloud broke the boat," Tidus grinned.

"But how?" The brunet continued, glancing at Cloud. "All we did was open up the throttle and switch over the motor."

"Which flooded the engine," explained Riku, leaving the wheelhouse. He dropped down at the table with Hayner and Penelo.

"So we're dead in the water?" Cloud eyed the water uneasily.

"Yep," Penelo dealt Riku into the new round of cards. The silvered teen flicked his bangs as he looked at his hand. "Call your mom, Sora. Let her know we're going to be really late coming home."

"And exactly how are we getting home?" Kairi angled her head curiously. Neither her, Selphie, Tidus or Wakka seemed all that worried about the situation.

"Well, we can either call Wakka's dad to come out and get us or we can simply wait for the tide to change tonight and let the boat drift to the beach."

Cloud frowned in thought. "Wait, doesn't the evening tide go out away from shore?"

"For the main island," Kairi corrected. She and Selphie stood and began stripping down to their bikini tops. "The water leaving will push us to the play island."

"Where we have three back-up rowboats and a food and water supply," Selphie further stated. She skipped past the three playing cards. "I'm gonna lie out in the back and finish my tan."

Kairi was apparently of the same idea because she followed Selphie, pausing to give Hayner a quick kiss. The wavy blond rubbed at her hip absently, keeping his eyes on the card layout. She chuckled a bit and moved off.

Sora finished talking to Seiya and joined the others, smiling. "Mom says at least no one fell off the yacht. She's making me call back every half hour."

"How long do you figure we'll be out here?" Penelo queried, beating Riku's Sacred with Cerberus.

"About two hours, ya," Wakka answered. He and Tidus were getting their fishing gear back out.

"Good thing we brought lots of stuff to do and drink," Sora watched Hayner, Penelo and Riku for another minute before heading for below deck. "I'm getting a water, anyone else want something?"

Tidus and Hayner made requests and Sora disappeared. Cloud stood off to the side of everyone, looking quite unhappy about the situation he was in. He glanced between the three different groups that had formed and joined the card players.

Riku shifted his eyes at the blond man and grinned. "It's okay, Cloud, really."

"Whatever."

"You know how to play this?" Hayner indicated the card game that Penelo was resetting. "It's kinda tricky."

"Zell and Irvine tried showing me," Cloud muttered. "They thought it would be funny to make me play the Random version first time around."

"Ow," Sora winced sympathetically. "That wasn't nice."

"Well, I'm dealing you in," Penelo handed him some cards. "We modified the game for three people but with four, we can do it the normal way. You're against Ku."

Riku grinned and rubbed Cloud's arm. "I'll be nice."

Sora snorted and walked around to kneel beside Cloud. "Don't worry, Cloud. I'll show you the simple Same, Open, Sudden Death, Elemental version."

Cloud did not protest and the double card game began. Kairi and Selphie continued their tans and Tidus and Wakka started fishing. Everything appeared to be completely normal.

…And the yacht slowly drifted its way to the play island.


	429. ephemeral

I'm not too pleased with how this turned out but I hope it works. Thanks Tifa for the concept.

Ephemeral

Sephiroth watched his brother stare out the window. It had been only an hour since the fifteen-year-old had awoken and come downstairs. King Mickey had left the house, stating that he was going to pick up something for dinner.

He had no idea what he could do for Riku. Comforting people was not something he was at all good at and so far, Riku had been the one that started any of their conversations. Even when the boy was lost in a depressive fit or some other emotional episode, he always spoke first.

Sephiroth knew that this time, it was up to him.

Sitting down on the worn sofa, he ignored the twinge in his hips from his freshly spouted lower wings. They had yet to come up with why they had suddenly appeared and he really hoped that no more would. He instead focused on his only true family.

"Riku," he called out softly. After a moment, the younger silvered male turned his head. He remained quiet. Sephiroth worried his lip in an uncharacteristic show of uncertainty. "It's over now."

"I know," Riku replied quietly. "And that's what's got me so numb feeling. I'm not sure how I should react to the turn of events. I mean, Sora…"

Sephiroth glanced at the carpeted floor. He had no clue if this was going to help at all but he figured it could not make things worse. "I didn't have friends as a child. None of the people placed with raising me allowed for any attachment. The one who did was removed within a month of his arrival

"Then one day, I was introduced to two boys approximately my own age. Angeal and Genesis had grown up together and were brought in by one of the other doctors. I was very wary of them at first, not sure what to make of them. Angeal was rather reserved but Genesis was enthralled with me. I had already achieved Second Class status in SOLDIER and Genesis had been following my career closely. He told me that his goal was to one day surpass me.

"I was hesitant to get close to either of them for I remembered that the only other person I had attempted to get to know had been abruptly taken away. However Hojo seemed somehow amused by Angeal and Genesis and never made any attempt to limit my contact with them." Sephiroth shifted a bit. "We quickly became what I suppose would be friends."

Riku fully turned and frowned at his brother. "You suppose?"

"I often wonder if any of us were ever truly friends. I think what I had with Angeal would fall under that but Genesis…things were always complex with Genesis. It was more of a rivalry with him. Everything we did turned into a competition and as time went on, he grew increasingly bitter and more determined to top me. Angeal did his best to keep Genesis' jealousy under control but soon was obvious that it was having no effect."

Riku nodded slowly. His expression grew thoughtful and after a few moments, he made his way over to the sofa. "But you cared about Genesis, right? Despite all of that."

Sephiroth waited a beat, watching Riku lean back into the corner created by the sofa back and arm. "I did. Angeal used to tell me that Genesis would eventually get over his issues and I wanted so badly to believe him that I did not see just how bad our situation had gotten until…"

He trailed off and fixed his eyes at the window.

Riku bit his lip. "He betrayed you, didn't he? Just like I betrayed Sora."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "You did not betray Sora, Riku."

"No, but I betrayed our friendship," The younger one explained. "I should have listened to him when he told me that I was wrong. I was just so… I was always the best in the group and I guess I got arrogant. Sora would try to beat me but he never could. For whatever reason, I was happy he was always second to me."

Riku moved so that he could bring his leg up and wrapped his arms around it. "I thought I knew better than him and so I shut anything he had to say out and worst of all, I mocked his efforts. He was right all along and I was just too self-absorbed to see it until I was in so deep, I couldn't find a way out."

Sephiroth was not sure how this conversation had switched but Riku appeared to be more relaxed. The teen was opening up again and trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. That had been Sephiroth's goal when he began speaking of his brief time with friends.

"I don't know what Genesis did to you," Riku spoke softly. "Honestly, I don't want to know. What I _do_ know is that betrayal is never okay, regardless of the reasons and that the one betrayed should never believe that they did anything wrong."

There was something oddly distant in his expression. "It's up to the one who's done wrong to fix it."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Riku…"

The named teen looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Sephiroth."

"For what?"

Riku stood and headed for the sleeping area. "I know now what I need to do."


	430. disassociate

I think this turned out badly but I adore the idea. This is the fourth attempt for this word so it's sticking. Thank you to K for Chaos for pointing me in this direction.

Just a heads-up: expect sporadic updates for the next few days. I have a lot of things going on and I really want to focus on getting some of the big stories updated.

Disassociate

Zexion angled his head as Vexen slapped his hand against the lab table in frustration. The long-haired blond grumbled as he scribbled out something in his journal. "Why can't I get this to work? It isn't that difficult. All the models worked…"

"Having trouble?"

Vexen jumped and turned, lengthy bangs swinging out. He immediately relaxed upon seeing the petite Nobody. "Zexion! What are you doing down here?"

Zexion stepped forward. "You have been secluded here in the lab for two days which tells me that you are up to something."

The scientist sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "This should be a simple cloning project but every time I attempt to combine the required compounds, they immediately start breaking down! I don't understand!"

Zexion flicked his head once and brushed past Vexen, quickly glancing over the man's notes. A faint smirk crossed his lips and he moved away. "What you are attempting is impossible."

"What?" Vexen stared at him. "I've done this at least a dozen times!"

"Not with anyone as…unique as this one," The illusionist looked like he wanted to tsk the other. "You obviously do not realize exactly who our unwanted visitor is. If you did, you would be pouring over the notes and journals retrieved from Project Jenova."

"Project Jenova…" Vexen frowned.

"You are missing the key component which allowed for the rest of this to work," Zexion explained simply, walking toward the door. "You also lack a crucial piece of the boy's genetic make up. The best you can hope for is to create a shell and infuse it with his characteristics."

Vexen glared at the back of Zexion's head. "So you're saying I can make a replica but never clone the original?"

"Correct but even that is likely to be a complete failure." Slate-colored hair shifted as Zexion turned back to face Vexen. "Without mako and J-cells you cannot create another Riku."

He left without another word and Vexen immediately headed for the library, determined to find a way to make his experiment a success. There had to be a way to create a Riku copy. His plans depended on it.


	431. Sunglasses

First of Pillow-Talk's list. I think this is cute.

Sunglasses

Yuffie leaned against the counter of the hot dog stand, waiting for Sora to make the kiwi-strawberry slushie she just ordered. "So how was your shift? It looks dead right now."

"It's been dead for the past hour," the brunet male sighed handing her her ice drink. "I would close early but Penelo is still out of town with Vaan and I don't have anything better to be doing right now."

"Ah," Yuffie nodded, taking a big sip of her slushie. She quickly pulled it back and grimaced. "Ow, brain freeze."

Sora picked up a cleaning rag and began wiping down the prep station. Yuffie watched him a moment before carefully playing with her straw. "So, hey, how has Zell been since the split with Aerith?"

"He's fine. I think they both knew for a while it wasn't going to work but wanted to give it a chance. He told me he was gonna try to start dating again so I guess that means he's okay with everything."

Yuffie bit her lip. "Really… is there anyone he seems interested in?"

"Uh," Sora thought as he moved around the cash wrap to clear the only dirty table in the courtyard. "Not that I've noticed, why? You're not gonna try to set him us are you?"

"No," she said quickly, looking away and taking a drink. "I…was curious, is all."

Sora narrowed his eyes at her but shrugged the odd behavior off. He gathered up the two baskets and paused. "Hey, Yuki left his sunglasses."

"Oh, yeah?" Yuffie turned back to face him. "Those are really expensive ones, too. He's going to want them back."

"They look expensive," observed Sora, putting the sunglasses on. "I don't know why some people pay so much for something that everyone seems to be constantly losing."

"Yeah, I swear Rude must buy them by the case," the ninja princess laughed. "If one breaks he just pulls out another pair."

"How the heck does Rude do it?" Sora shook his head as he looked around at the other tables. "I can't see a thing with these on and it's only sunset! He's got them on even at night."

"Oh, I know!" Yuffie shook her head. "He even wears them inside. I don't think Reno knows how he does it either."

Sora removed the shades from his face and brought them back to the counter. "I never wear sunglasses. I don't know if it's because I come from the tropics or what but the sun doesn't bother me. Selphie likes 'em but they're more of a fashion accessory to her."

"I don't get it either. There are better things to waste munny on."

"Yep," Sora agreed. "Well, I'll drop these off on the way home if he doesn't send Shuinchi to get them."

Yuffie fingered the sunglasses and a slow smile spread across her face. "Hey, Sor?"

The spiky-brunet tilted his head at her. "Yeah?"

"Are Cloud and Riku still going to have the twins when you get off?"

"They should, why?" He glanced at the shades she was toying with and suddenly his eyes lit up. "You thinking about doing a quick photo shoot?"

"Uh huh, wouldn't Ilea and Ayden look adorable in little sunglasses lookin' like Daddy?"

Laughing, Sora nodded his agreement. "Oh! I bet if we call we can get Reno to go out and find ones that look like Rude's, too."

"Yeah!" Yuffie jumped away from the counter. She spun around it and began putting things away. "I'll help you close up. This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to see Tifa and Rude's expressions!"


	432. Bird

Warning: This is random as HELL. But it would not leave me once Tifa mentioned the basic idea so I had to do something with it.

Bird

"Oh wow!" Sora grinned, walking up to the paddock. He climbed up onto the bottom plank of fence and leaned forward. "These are chocobos?"

"Yeah," Riku joined him at the fence. Noir came over along with one of the yellow ones to check out their visitors. The older teen chuckled as the black chocobo nuzzled its head against his.

"They are so cool!" Sora petted the yellow one. "Hey, there. You're pretty nice."

"They're all pretty nice," Riku stated before chuckling. "Unless you're Cloud. They don't seem to like him much. Then again, he doesn't like them so I guess it's an even trade."

Sora smiled at his chocobo. "You know who you remind me of? Big Bird. You look just like him only he's a canary."

Riku stared at his friend for a moment.

Feeling eyes fixed on him, Sora turned his head. "What?"

"Big Bird?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you about him?"

The older teen shook his own head slowly.

"Zack and I met him the last time we went to Traverse Town. We ran into Kermit and went to lunch at Rizzo's," Sora explained simply. "He was there eating birdseed ice cream and we ended up sitting with him."

"Who's sitting with who?" Zack asked loudly as he and Zell approached.

"Birdseed ice cream?" Riku's face twisted.

"What?" Zell frowned.

"Well, what do you expect an eight-foot tall bird to eat?" Sora rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, Riku."

Zack laughed, finally understanding the conversation. "Oh! You guys are taking about Big Bird. He was a nice guy."

Sora nodded his agreement. "Yeah, don't the chocobos remind you of him?"

The ex-SOLDIER tilted his head. "Yeah, they kinda do. Huh, I didn't think of that at the time. Next time we see him we should ask if their related somehow."

"Wait." Zell held up a hand. "You guys know a giant talking bird?"

Zack shrugged. "Hey, it's no weirder than any of the other talking animals we know. I mean, come on, the king of all worlds is a mouse."

Zell nodded once and motioned with his finger. "Point."

"Did you catch he was only six?" Sora questioned as he turned back the yellow chocobo. "I wonder if he's full grown."

"I hope so," Zack walked over to Noir and patted her neck. "He's already freakin' huge."

As Zack and Sora continued talking about their over-sized, avian friend, Zell caught Riku's eye. "You guys really do have some strange friends."

"Yep," Riku agreed with a smile. "And the supposedly normal humans are just as weird."


	433. Photo

I like this one. It's probably got a few errors but whatever. Remember Mermaid and Trade?

Photo

Reno held a finger to his lips and winked. He took lead, darting up the lawn with Demyx right behind him. They hunched down before the bushes that lined the front porch, glancing around quickly.

"Okay," the Turk whispered. "Here's the deal, we know that Leon only has a basic lock on the door so getting in is easy. The photo should be hidden in the spare bedroom and we have to pass Leon and Zack's to get to it."

"How do you know that's where it is?" Demyx murmured, flicking his eyes up toward the door and selecting which lock-pick he needed for it.

"Yuffie did a bit of snooping for me, yo. She owed me a favor," Reno explained. "Now, I'm not too worried about Leon but Zack has that damn SOLDIER hearing. It's gonna be tricky to get past without waking him up."

Nodding slowly, Demyx bit his lip. "Okay, so how about this, I'll come from the front and create a bit of noise, waking Zack up and drawing him out of bed. You go around the back and go in through the upstairs window to nab the object. If we do it right, Leon won't even wake up."

Tattooed blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean noise?"

The former Nobody grinned. "There's nothing more distracting than the sound of dripping water and you can't find the source."

Reno smirked before pulling Demyx to him and kissing him deeply. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

The redhead turned back to face the house as Demyx blinked. He froze in place, trying to decide if Reno had just said what he thought he had. That was the first time the word love was ever used in conjunction with their relationship.

"Okay, Dem, you ready?"

Demyx shook himself out of his moment. He could muse over Reno's statement later. Right now, they had a mission to accomplish. "Yeah, give it two minutes after I get in before going around the back. That should be enough time for Zack to get up and investigate."

Reno nodded once. He gave Demyx a little salute and motioned for him to proceed. When the blond headed off to the door, he watched him carefully.

Demyx crept up on the porch, keeping to the side and moving fluidly. He silently picked the door lock without error and in less than a minute, had it open. He shot Reno a thumbs up and snuck into the house.

Taking a quick survey of the main room, Demyx found a spot to hide in behind the large recliner. He went over to the kitchen and looked over the sink next. He had been to Leon's house a few times before and had a fairly good memory of the layout.

He turned on the tap, letting it slowly drip into the drain. He then turned and hurried to hide behind the chair. It was only a minute before there were near silent steps on the stairs and Zack's horribly disheveled head of spiked hair appeared.

The man rubbed at his bare stomach and his slightly glowing eyes were half-lidded as he rounded into the kitchen. He closed off the tap and paused, listening. Seeming satisfied, he moved away from the sink to return upstairs.

Demyx bit his lip and visualized the water that would be sitting in the pipes. He did not manipulate water in this manner very often but he knew he could do it. Gathering his concentration, he sent it out in different directions, forcing not only the sink to begin dripping again but the downstairs bathroom also.

Zack frowned and turned back into the kitchen, again messing with the tap. When he finally got that one to stop, he stepped toward the hall and angled his head. He glanced upstairs and Demyx intensified the drip in the bathroom. This re-gained the ex-SOLDIER's attention and he headed in that direction.

With a silent sigh, Demyx mentally calculated how long it should take Reno to locate the photo. He was not sure how long he could keep Zack distracted with this. If it was a simple in and out job like Reno said, he should be up there searching right now.

Abruptly, he stiffened and cursed himself. He had lost his focus and Zack was on the first step. Desperate, he decided to do something a bit reckless. He had to buy Reno some more time.

Summoning moisture from the air, he pooled it on the step Zack was about to set his bare foot on. As soon as his skin touched it, Zack pulled his foot back up and looked down in confusion. He squatted down and carefully looked over the small puddle before a small smirk tugged at his lips.

Demyx held his breath as Zack went back to the kitchen. He returned with a few paper towels but instead of going to the stairs he walked straight for the recliner. Demyx panicked but remained perfectly silent as Zack got closer.

"Zack?" Leon's voice drifted down.

The raven-haired man paused. He angled his head and there was an odd smile on his face. "I'll be up in a minute, Squall."

A minute passed in absolute quiet.

Zack then tossed the paper towels down on the recliner and turned. "Tell Reno to tell Riku this isn't over yet."

Zack headed up the stairs, muttering a 'clean up the puddle' before disappearing. Demyx waited another moment before leaving his hiding spot. He banished the water on the steps and left the house, relocking the door behind him.

Reno was across the yard, leaning against a tree and lighting a cigarette. When Demyx joined him, he grinned and threw an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Well, that was fun."

"Zack knew I was there," Demyx spoke softly, sounding rather upset.

Reno shrugged indifferently. "Don't matter, yo. We got the picture so mission accomplished."

"You got it?"

"Yep, piece of cake," The Turk glanced at his boyfriend. "That was a great plan, Dem. You really should have been a Turk."

"Naw," Demyx shook his head. "I have too many character flaws."

Reno chuckled, guiding Demyx down the street. "Those flaws are what make you special, Dem., and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Blushing a bit, Demyx dropped his head to set it against Reno's. "So, I have an idea for what we can make Riku do for the picture."

"Oh, yeah?" Reno smiled. "Tell me all about it, yo."


	434. Headbanging

You all can thank InuAkiko for this one.

Head-banging

"…_but I hear the voices say, carry on my wayward son…"_

Leon banged his head lightly against the bedroom wall a few times as the song lyrics once again drifted into the room. He did not bother to look at who had come in, only sighing heavily as the door shut and the music once again became muted.

"How long have they been doing that?" Cloud's quiet voice was tight with annoyance.

"Sixteen hours straight," Leon muttered. "They've been on the same song for the past hour."

Cloud sat down on the floor. "I told you you'd regret buying that Wii."

"Yeah, well, _your_ lover is the one who decided he just had to have Guitar Hero," the younger warrior turned and glared.

"Hey," Cloud held up his hands defensively. "_Your_ lover is the one who volunteered to buy it so long as they got the Wii version."

"He wouldn't be my lover if he hadn't been yours first."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Leon brushed past him to stand near the window. "So, Riku's back in?"

The blond's expression did not change. "Leon."

When the man did not reply, Cloud angled his head back for a moment. "Squall."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Leon waited for a full minute before sighing. "I don't know. Zack and I, we're just really different people. I once heard Yuffie describe us as the odd couple and that's actually not too far off the mark. Sometimes… he just really gets to me."

"Like now."

"Yeah, like now," the sable-haired man laughed bitterly. "I want so badly to go down there and just destroy that damn system. He's a grown man, older than me but yet, he's such a teenager."

"You need to remember something about Zack," Cloud stated slowly, bringing his hands to rest on his calves. "Actually, there are a couple of things. First it that, Zack was eighteen when Hojo took us as projects. For four years, we were kept in stasis so when Zack woke up, he may have been physically twenty-two, in his mind he was still eighteen. Then he died. When he was reborn, as he was when he died, he still has a lot of that eighteen-year-old mentality because he didn't get a chance to age.

"Second, Zack has always been and likely always will be a big kid. It's just his personality and honestly, I don't want to ever see him lose that part of him," Cloud grinned lightly. "That bright, energetic youthfulness is one of the things I still love about him. It can be annoying as hell at times but all of us would be upset if he wasn't that way."

Sighing, Leon turned and leaned against the window pane. "I know and that's what's so frustrating. I can honestly say that I love Zack, I just don't know if I can make it work with him."

Cloud looked up at his other best friend. "I wish I knew what to tell you."

"There isn't anything," Leon pulled away from the pane. "I'm going to have to figure it out on my own."

Nodding, Cloud got to his feet. "If it helps any, if I hadn't met Riku…I would be back with Zack in a heartbeat."

Leon paused. He allowed himself a smirk and shook his head, "That's almost exactly what Aerith said about him."

"Well, we would be the experts when it comes to dating Zack and if both exes would be willing to go back…"

"Yeah, I got you," the former SeeD confirmed. Blowing out a breath, he glanced at the door. "I suppose we should go back down there."

"Actually, I was sent up here to get you," Cloud looked as unhappy about this as Leon. "Apparently, Sora and Demyx are going for some big point thing or something and we just _have_ to be there."

"Joy," Leon said flatly. He opened the door and the end of Sweet Child o' Mine blared at them. "At least it's a new one. Zack and Sora have been trying to perfect that other one for days now."

Cloud followed him silently from the room. They came downstairs to see Denzel and Marlene take the fake guitars from Zack and Riku and start in on some song about a dragon-man. Sitting around them were Sora, Demyx, Reno, Ed, Shuichi, Yuffie, Zell, Denzel, and Marlene. Most of them were banging their heads around.

"Hey," Zack grinned over at the new arrivals, his hair looking rather mussed up. He was a bit breathless. "You guys missed a good one. Ku and I were on a roll!"

"With how much you guys play I'm surprised your not experts," Leon commented as Zack walked up to him. Cloud slipped around him and joined Riku on the recliner.

Zack shrugged. "It's harder than it looks. Plus sometimes you get so caught up in the song itself that you forget your playing a game."

"Right."

The black-haired man angled his head with a frown. Denzel and Marlene finished their song, seeming pleased they did not fail out and Sora and Demyx jumped up. They began setting up their battle against the game amid the others taking bets if they would succeed with whatever it was they were going for.

Zack tuned all of this out at the moment, attention fixed on Leon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you can do anything about," answered the younger man simply. He idly reached up and moved Zack's hair around. "What were you doing that got your hair so messed up?"

"Head-banging," Zack chuckled. There was still some concern in his eyes but he smiled and rubbed at his neck. "It's a lot of fun though it hurts your neck after a while."

"Uh huh," Leon took a breath and lightly touched Zack's chin. He then moved to beside the sofa and sat on the floor. "Come here."

Zack did as told and sat before Leon's folded legs. Once they were both settled, Leon began massaging Zack's neck. The ex-SOLDIER groaned softly in appreciation, reaching a hand back to squeeze the younger man's knee. "I love you, Squall."

"Same here," Leon murmured.

Meanwhile, Sora and Demyx finished arguing over what songs they were going to do and finally began playing.


	435. Yoga

Y'all knew he would have to show up eventually. I really hope I got him down all right.

Yoga

"I'm totally serious, Seph!" Zack walked sideways down the hall leading to the Security Center's gym. "I think you would totally benefit from it!"

Sephiroth gave him a sidelong look, lifting an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you form this belief?"

"From talking to Reno about it. He does yoga all the time and says it's been really good for him," The younger SOLDIER explained as they approached the gym entrance. "Riku wasn't against the idea."

A few random members left, throwing nods at Zack and brief salutes at Sephiroth. Every time the former general made an appearance at the Security Compound, it seemed more of the other agents and ex-military persons treated him as they would a superior officer. It was rather discerning.

"Riku is generally more receptive to these ideas than I am," Sephiroth stated simply. "I was not aware that Tseng had introduced that discipline to Reno. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised but I did not peg the redhead to have the focus it requires."

Zack stopped and angled his head. "Tseng did yoga? Huh. That totally makes sense."

The long-haired man continued walking. "It suits him and I am quite certain he remains a loyal student of it."

"Probably, I mean the guy never- hey, wait!" Zack turned and jogged the few feet between him and Sephiroth. "Tseng died in the Heartless take over."

"Did he?" Sephiroth rounded the gym entrance and paused just inside the door. "Then who might that be?"

Zack entered the large room and froze. There, across the training room on the floor mats near the bank of windows, sat the very man in question. Beside the black-haired man was Reno, mirroring his posture with bare feet pressed together before him and knees laying flat on the mat.

Zack did not even notice Riku.

"Whoa!" He pointed at the Turk leader as he gaped. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Tseng calmly returned without missing a beat or breaking his concentration. Reno snickered once but also did not lose his actual focus. Riku however leaned forward and laughed.

"Thanks, Zack." The nineteen-year-old shook his head. "And I think I was actually accomplishing something that time, too."

Zack was still staring at Tseng. "How long have you been here?"

"I came with Rufus," Tseng slowly opened his eyes. "He ordered me to keep a low profile and observe the situation here for him from the background."

He easily got to his feet, methodically tugging at sections of his clothes. "I believe we are finished for today."

"Yeah," Riku stood up, as did Reno. "Thanks for taking the time to teach me, Tseng."

"Your welcome," the man nodded. "I will see you again tomorrow. Reno, do not be late for the meeting this afternoon."

"Yeah, I know," the redhead waved. "The boss'll have my head if I am though I still say last time wasn't my fault, yo."

"Doesn't matter," Tseng stated simply. He took the few steps toward Sephiroth and Zack. He nodded at the former general and gave Zack a mild smile. "I was glad to hear of your return, Zack. Your death had a profound effect on me."

"Yeah, me too," the younger SOLDIER chuckled. "It's good to see you again. We'll have to get together and chat or something."

Making an amused noise, Tseng glanced at Sephiroth. "He really hasn't changed."

"And thank the worlds he hasn't."

Tseng nodded again and turned for the locker room. Once he disappeared from sight, Zack shook his head. "Why didn't I even consider him being alive? I mean, if Rufus is alive, then it should have been obvious that Tseng would be too."

Reno shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "There was no reason for you or anyone to know. Rufus told him to lay low so he has."

"He has asked about you several times," Sephiroth noted with a bit of amusement. "Apparently you made quite the impression on the Turk when the two of you worked together."

Zack moved his head oddly as if considering. "I guess. What did he say about Aerith?"

Reno grinned at Zack. "Oh, he's been keeping an eye on her. Old habits die hard, huh?"

Zack could tell by the other's tone of voice he knew exactly what Zack was thinking. "Heh, something like that."

Their silver-haired companions glanced between them curiously but did not ask. Riku twisted his body to either side and looked at his brother. "So, are you going to try this yoga thing? It's pretty relaxing. I've been at it for three days now and even though I can't get the focus down, I do feel better after."

Sephiroth shrugged minutely. "Yoga has never appealed to me. Hojo was a follower of the practice."

Riku's expression darkened. "Was he?"

"Yes, though don't let that color you opinion of it. It is an excellent way to focus mind, body and soul."

"Hmm," the younger brother frowned. "Yeah, it is and I won't let the bastard influence my life anymore than he has."

"Good plan," Reno clapped Riku's back. "So, same time tomorrow? I think Dem's gonna join us, too."

"That would be cool."

"Yep," the redhead moved off to head for the locker room with a wave. "See ya later."

Zack grinned at Riku, folding his arms. "So was I right or was I right?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes, Zack, you were totally right not that I ever said you were wrong."

The three began walking for the entrance. "No, but you didn't believe me. I told you it was a good idea."

"Uh huh."

The two continued to bicker good-naturedly as they left the gym, Sephiroth trailing behind them with a faint smile.


	436. morose

Starting on Stellar Eclipse's new list.

Morose

"Hey, Zack!" Yuffie saddled up beside the former SOLDIER as he leaned forward against the bridge rail and watched the stream running below.

"Hi, Yuffie."

The ninja princess frowned at Zack's tone. She had heard from Zell that Leon had broken up with Zack but he had been under the impression that it was almost a mutual thing. According to Zell, Leon said that Zack had not argued about it.

She was pretty sure by Zack's morose attitude there was a lot more to it than that. It seemed more likely She really hated seeing the normally cheerful man like this. Zack was not meant to be depressed.

"Hey," She tapped his arm. "Squall will come around, ya know. He just gets weird sometimes."

Zack shrugged. "If he does, great but I'm not going to force myself on him. I told him from the beginning that we'd just play this by ear. I know we're really different people."

"You're not that different and even if you are, that doesn't mean you're bad for each other," Yuffie hopped up on the flat wood. "I think the two of you are perfect compliments to one another. Squall just gets moody, like worse than Cloud."

"I noticed," Zack chuckled dryly. "The man has some severe emotional scars and I'm trying to heal them but…I don't know. Sometimes I think I do more harm than good."

"Give him some time. He'll figure out that he needs you in his life."

The raven-haired man glanced at Yuffie with an amused expression. "You really like us together, don't you?"

"Yep, you make him happy even though he won't admit to it cause he's the Ice Prince," Yuffie turned a bit and climbed on her feet to carefully walk on the bridge rail. "Since you and he got together, he's been, I don't know, more alive I guess. He actually smiles instead of just smirking and he's a lot more fun to tease cause he'll tease back. It's like he can show this whole other side of himself with you."

"Maybe," Zack turned back to the water below. "I'd like to think I've been good for him."

"You have," Yuffie assured him. She giggled and squatted down beside him. "Plus you look hot together."

Zack snorted, a faint smile coming to his lips. "I thought I was an ugly ShinRa dude."

The petite woman angled her head a moment before grinning widely and hitting his arm. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"Hey, that was the only time I've ever been called ugly!"

"Yeah, well," Yuffie foundered for words for a second. "I was twelve and you guys were trying to mess up my village."

"Uh huh." Zack turned and folded his arms. "That really hurt my feelings."

"Oh, please," Yuffie rolled her eyes and straightened up. "I decided you were okay for a SOLDIER."

"I noticed when you started spamming my email with random materia hunts," Zack looked back at her. "I swear after awhile you were just trying to find excuses to see me."

Shrugging, Yuffie again began walking the rail. "Well, you were kinda cute and I was twelve."

"And I'm not now?" Zack frowned. "Why do you insist on hurting me so?"

Chuckling, Yuffie flipped off the rail. She stood before Zack with her hands on her hips and sighed. "You pretty boys and your fragile egos."

Zack laughed at her and the pair fell quiet for a few minutes. Yuffie dropped her hands and smiled up at the much taller man. "So, feeling better now?"

Zack grinned back. "Yeah, I am."

"Good," Yuffie reached over and took his hand. "Now you can help me with a new project of mine before Squall figures out that he really does love you and steals you away to lock you in the bedroom for two days."

Zack snorted but let the young woman lead him away. Everyone was convinced that he and Leon would get back together in the end. He was just going to have to hope they were right.


	437. variegated

I hate this one but once again, after three attempts I have decided I've had enough so here it is.

Variegated

Reno glanced to his side, still in faint disbelief. It had been a total shock when his boss had suddenly appeared in the doorway of Reeve's office in Traverse Town. The Turk found himself wondering who else could be wandering around out there. He knew that Tseng rarely left Rufus Shinra's side and Elena was usually close to wherever Tseng was.

He had yet to bring himself to ask Rufus about them.

Now, the former president of the ShinRa Electric Power Company was relocating to Radiant Garden. There had been nearly a week of talks between Leon, Cloud, Vincent, Reeve and Rufus and eventually Leon and cautiously agreed to allow Rufus a temporary place within the forming government of the world. Cloud was clearly unhappy about it but was keeping quiet for now.

"Reno," Rufus spoke his name quietly as he looked over the early morning bustle of the Marketplace. The pair was standing on the upper-level, waiting for Leon to come. The redhead had automatically fallen back into his role as the blond man's bodyguard.

"Yeah?" Reno straightened out a bit.

Rufus waited a moment before barely turning his head. There was still some scarring to the area around his eye that he kept covered. Though he was not actually looking at Reno, it was obvious he was speaking to him. "I hear both you and Rude have become quite involved with the running of this world."

"Oh, yeah," The Turk shrugged. "Well, we had to do something for work and they needed a security force so we just kinda fell into the spot."

With a slow nod, Rufus shifted his attention back to the street below. He watched over the small groups of people walking about until someone caught his attention. He frowned minutely and placed one hand on the stone ledge before him. "They really are alive."

"Who?" Reno followed his gaze to see Aerith talking to Penelo outside the noodle shop. Sephiroth stood just behind the Cetra. "Oh. Yeah, they're both here. So is Zack, if you remember him."

"I recall the name. Tseng mentioned him on a handful of occasions." Rufus' tone did not change but amusement filled his expression. "This world has certainly drawn an eclectic group of people to it."

"Yep," agreed Reno. "Everyone here is totally different from each other but we all work for the same thing."

"We?" Shinra lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had become so invested here."

"Some things change," Reno noted simply. "Other things never will."

Rufus observed Aerith and Sephiroth for another minute before turning and brushing once at his spotless suit. "I need you and Rude to tell me everything you can about the Restoration Committee and the people currently running things. Reeve gave me the general information and Leon did an excellent job detailing what he felt I should know."

Reno smirked. "Now you need the Turk report."

"You're the only ones I trust," The elegant blond stated easily. He began walking in the direction of the Security Complex, his gait a casual stroll. "I am particularly interested in Leonhart, Sephiroth and this Riku whom Cloud is living with."

Reno fell in place beside him with a chuckle. "Boss, have I got some insane, messed up shit to tell you. There is never a dull moment with these people, yo."

"I imagine not with such a colorful mix of citizens," commented Rufus, glancing at Scrooge standing before his ice cream shop. As they passed, the former president gave his red-haired associate a light smirk. "Before you go into the other, however, I want to hear about this Nobody of yours that Rude told me about."


	438. behoove

Yeah, so...I rather like the idea here and I think it starts strong but it's kinda weak at the end.

Behoove

Sephiroth silently made his way through the darkened hallways. There were a few bans of light from the skylights but he easily avoided those. He traversed the shadows of the castle, somehow knowing exactly where he had to go.

When he had awoken several days ago, he knew right away something was different. He _felt_ different and it had taken a moment to realize exactly what it was. The other presence that had been with him for so many years, had soothed his fears and guided his actions was not quite gone but somehow severely muted.

Mother could not reach him.

Something was blocking her; or rather someone. There was a new presence, someone else with Jenova ingrained with their DNA. It did not seem possible and for an instant he thought that perhaps Strife had gotten stronger but he knew the blond's life signature as well as his own.

This was a completely new person.

The mistress of this castle had approached him a day after he returned to life. She had explained something about darkness and a thing called Kingdom Hearts… he truly had no interest in any of it. He needed to find out who this new piece of Jenova's legacy was and figure out why Mother was now so distant from him.

The witch had then, in a tone disturbingly like the one Mother used, informed him there was an extensive library in the lower levels with writings and information collected from a thousand worlds. He knew she was baiting him but he went anyway.

The idea that he was on another world did not at all affect him. He had known since Mother came into his life that there were other worlds in the cosmos. The only question was how he had ended up here. It had to have something to do with this other person.

This Maleficent seemed to know something and clearly wanted him to know also. This was likely an effort to gain control over him but he would never allow that. He would take the information offered and then leave.

It was on his way to the lower levels that the other's presence literally called out to him. There was something anguished and lost about it and he was somehow reminded of himself years ago. He found himself wandering the darkened halls of the upper levels searching out the one that was somehow so familiar to him.

Eventually he entered a corridor and that feeling intensified. Whomever he was seeking was down this hall. As he cautiously made his way down it, he could not stop the odd feeling that was building within him. Something recognized this presence and was demanding him to find it.

There was a cracked open door on the right and Sephiroth stealthily approached it. Light weakly spilled from the room, barely enough to bring a glow to the surrounding walls. Something about the visual struck the single winged man.

He brought himself flush against the wall, placing himself in a position to peer in without being easily seen. All he could see within the room was a narrow bed beside a window however there were the soft sounds of movement and that feeling of familiarity that told him someone was in this room. That sense of… _connection_ was almost overwhelming.

There was a slightly louder noise, a chair scrapping across the floor, and Sephiroth watched. The soft rustle of shifting clothes came next, followed by light footsteps on worn carpet. In just a brief moment, the person would be crossing his line of sight…

Silver hair caught in the light that shone down from the ceiling light. Its length stopped just above narrow shoulders and Sephiroth's heart clenched. A boy, no more than in his mid-teens, threw himself down on his back upon the bed. The child had a rather slender build but his body hinted at significant future growth and his muscle structure was that of one who liked swords.

Sephiroth stared in disbelief at the youth, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. The other sighed heavily, turning his head in such a way that the older male was able to catch a glimpse of aqua colored eyes.

…And they had that telltale mako gleam to them.

It was not possible. Hojo could not have possibly… But what other explanation was there? This boy looked so much like him and that _feeling_… He was part of Mother but Sephiroth knew there was more to it than that. Somehow he and this child were related.

The boy sat up, folding his legs beneath him and he placed his chin upon an upraised fist. He gazed idly out the foggy window toward the darkness of the night. Something about his expression hit Sephiroth deeply.

He recognized that expression and knew exactly what the boy was feeling. He knew he must have had the same lost, confused, searching face when he had left the Nibelheim reactor in search for the answers to the questions that had plagued him nearly his entire life. This boy…was just like him.

Sephiroth stepped slowly away from the doorway, turning to take a handful of steps down the hall. Leaning against a hanging tapestry, he forced his mind to focus. First thing he had to do was learn exactly who this child was and how they were related.

Maleficent had all but ordered Sephiroth to go to the library. She had to know who this boy was and intended to use that to her advantage. There was no doubt the young teenager had Mother's power flowing through him and the witch wanted to harness that. She intended to use him and possibly find a way to manipulate Sephiroth in the process.

Suddenly, Sephiroth pulled away from the wall. He strode away from the boy's room, going back the direction he came. There was an unfamiliar feeling stirring within him and he was uncertain as to what exactly it was.

He entered a narrow staircase and began the search for the library. He needed to find out exactly who this boy was. Once he did that, Sephiroth would take the young man and then-

What?

Sephiroth was not sure what he would do at that point. What he was certain of was that he would not let the witch use the child. He would be no one's pawn to be manipulated as Sephiroth had been.

He stopped walking and frowned. Where had that thought come from? Mother had not manipulated him…had she? He had made his own choices, his own decisions. All of his actions and thoughts were completely his own and always had been.

Hadn't they?

Shaking his head, he resumed his course. He did not have time for this. All that mattered was finding out who this other was and bringing the boy to him. From there, he could figure out what came next.

He simply knew at that moment that he had to protect his only living family.


	439. inflection

Inflection

Leon listened to Cid and Merlin bicker for a moment further before clearing his throat lightly. The pair looked at him, as did the four other townspeople with them. Leon's expression did not change from what it had been before the minor argument began.

"Both of you get over yourselves and go take care of the problem," He pointed to the others. "Split into pairs and two of you go with them."

The six broke up into groups of three and left without further word. Leon closed his grey eyes and pinched the scarred bridge of his nose. "That should not have been that difficult."

Sora stared at Leon in awe. It was only a moment before the man noticed it and lifted an eyebrow at the teenager. The spiky brunet slowly shook his head. "How do you do that?"

Leon's expression twisted to one of confusion. "Do what?"

"Make everyone listen to you without raising your voice," Sora explained rather animatedly. "Riku can do that, too. Me? If I want people to listen, I have to, like, yell and make a fuss and even then they usually don't."

"It's all in the tone of voice, Sora," Aerith set a tray of tea down on the center table of Merlin's house. "Some people just have that ability to make other's listen simply by changing their tone."

The fifteen-year-old shrugged, looking rather unhappy. "I guess but it's still annoying that I don't have that…I don't know, commanding presence. I mean, I'm supposed to be the big Keyblade Master, right? Well, I don't look anything the part of a hero. No one really takes me seriously."

"Yes, they do," countered Leon. He folded his arms and looked at the teen. "Your appearance has nothing to do with the ability to command a crowd. You just have to take charge of the situation. You may not be the kind who takes control but you are the one everyone looks to as an example. They follow your lead, just not directly."

Sora frowned in thought. He then abruptly brightened. "I can handle that. I don't really want to be the guy in charge anyway, too much work."

Leon snorted. "Tell me about it."

Aerith giggled a bit, handing Leon a cup of tea. "Oh, but you're such a good leader."

"Well, someone has to do it."

Sora laughed. "You love running things here and everyone knows it! Stop acting like you don't."

Leon angled his head at the boy.

Sora simply laughed again and headed for the door. "It's totally obvious in your voice when you talk about the Restoration, Leon. Jeeze, you really should listen to yourself more often."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the back of Sora's spiky head but the teen left before he could say anything. Aerith chuckled and patted his arm when he turned back to her. "He is right, you know."

Leon sighed and drank his tea.


	440. resonate

Thanks to Tifa for sparking the idea on this. I know it's short but I kinda like it this way. I'm sure it could be better. The beginning is taken directly from the manga.

Resonate

"Ha! That's simple," Vexen spoke smugly. "His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed; just like light and shadow."

The scientist looked at his companions with a calculating gleam to his green eyes. "If Marluxia gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the superior, then we will be untouchable!"

Vexen turned and strode from the room, lengthy hair swishing behind him. Lexaeus and Zexion remained behind, Zexion looking vaguely amused. Lexaeus eventually noticed and frowned at his petite companion. "What's with that look?"

Zexion laced his fingers together in his lap. "That entire resonate theory he just spouted? He did not come up with that. In fact, when he first heard it mentioned, he thought it was completely laughable."

Lexaeus lifted an eyebrow in query. "Who's theory is it?"

"Demyx came up with it," Zexion stated simply. "He and Axel were discussing Number Thirteen and why it was so imperative that he is kept away from Sora. That somehow led into talk about Riku."

"Okay," The much larger Nobody nodded. "So how did Vexen find out about it?"

"We all know that he has his methods. Even was always ambitious and it's only gotten worse," Zexion studied his hands. "He's gone so far as to begin questioning the superior's motives."

Snorting, Lexaeus moved away from the wall, "He's not the only one."

Zexion said nothing.

"So what do you think?"

The slate-haired Nobody glanced over. "About what: the idea that Riku and Sora resonate with one another or that we should use Riku to counter any possible plans the topsiders are formulating to overthrow Xemnas?"

Silence spread between them. Lexaeus waited but Zexion only slid off of the ledge he was sitting on. He gave a curt nod to the other and left the room.


	441. Neurotic

First of C.'Vanus'deLeon's list. She asked for a SephAxel so this is what she gets. And yes, I'm aware that they are rather ooc here but I like to story itself.

Neurotic

The bed shifted and Axel was stirred from his light doze. He heard the sheets rustle as the bed's other occupant left it. He gave a slight smile and turned on his side

He watched his bedmate carefully gather the clothing that had been discarded on the floor earlier in the evening. The man was methodical about it, straightening out the articles of clothing that were not placed in the hamper and laying them over the back of the arm chair in the corner of the bedroom. After a few minutes, he chuckled. "You really are anal about things, aren't you?"

"I simply dislike it when things are out of place."

With an amused sigh the red-head sat up, letting the sheet pool around his waist. "Uh huh; which is why you freaked when I dropped my coat on the floor when we came in."

"It doesn't belong there."

Axel shrugged. "Well, it would have been picked up later. You didn't have to give me the Jenova Stare of Doom over it. You get so…neurotic sometimes."

"I am not neurotic," The shirt Axel had been wearing was tossed into the laundry. "I am simply…particular.

"Uh huh," Axel agreed flatly before laughing brashly. "And I swear I thought you were going to whip out Masamune when I called you my snuggle bunny in front of Zack and Aerith."

Sephiroth sighed and turned, his long hair brushing against his bare skin. "Do know have any idea what Zack will do with that? I will never hear the end of it and you know he's going to tell everyone."

"Oh, you're just paranoid."

"You don't know Zack," Sephiroth paused. He turned and smirked at the former Nobody. "He's quite a bit like you."

"Is he?" Axel seemed to consider this for a moment. He then grinned brightly. "I guess you're screwed, huh?"

The former SOLDIER shook his head and continued his straightening.

Axel fell back on the mattress, theatrically throwing his arms above his head. "Come on, Seph! Leave the mess and come back to bed."

"I'm almost finished."

"Let me guess, you just need to put the boots in the closet, hang up the leather and if the hamper is full, throw it in the wash."

Feline eyes narrowed at him.

"Roxas was neurotic as hell. That's were Sora gets his little bouts of it that his girlfriend hates so much," Axel flipped up, throwing the sheets back. He leapt from the bed and sauntered over. "I made it my personal goal to break him of it but," he shrugged, "I never got far with it."

Sephiroth paused in his actions as Axel walked up to him. There was a wicked smirk on that tattooed face and the silver-haired man found himself wondering yet again how he had gotten into this strange relationship. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking you of your habits," Axel grinned, removing the items from Sephiroth's arms and scattering them back over the floor. At Sephiroth's glare, Axel merely smirked again. He stepped up to the taller man and simply began toying with his long bangs. "Now, you have a choice: you can continue with your compulsive cleaning or…" he ran his hands back along the other man's lower neck, stopping to massage a spot just above his shoulder blade that he knew Sephiroth was sensitive at, "you can come back to bed and play some more with fire."

Sephiroth lifted an elegant eyebrow at him, challenging the redhead's resolve. Axel did not back down, simply holding the man's gaze and continuing to play with his upper shoulder blades. They stood there for a good five minutes.

Finally, Sephiroth pushed Axel back toward the bed. The former Nobody grinned up at him from his sprawled out position. Sephiroth merely climbed over the slightly smaller body, long hair spilling past his arm. "After, _you're_ going to do the cleaning and it _will_ be perfect."


	442. Insight

Anyone remember the Zack Fair, Superspy plotline? This fits between Plant and Vendetta.

Insight

There was only a single tap on the door before it opened and Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth and Sora entered. Zack did not lift his head from Leon's lap nor did Leon stop casually stroking the other man's black hair. For once, no one commented on the two's positions. Riku sat cross-legged in the recliner with Cloud perched in the arm of it and Sora dropped down on the floor.

Sephiroth stood near the window and began speaking with no preamble. "We were able to infiltrate the enemy's command structure with minimal difficulty. Zack has yet to be introduced to Maleficent herself but her lieutenants have completely accepted him as one of them. They have made Zack privy to their intentions."

Sora frowned. "Okay, not to remind everyone that I'm not the smartest guy here, can you repeat that in something I can understand?"

"We're in the club now and they've been more than happy to spout off what's going on," Zack turned his head on Leon's leg and explained.

"Oh," Sora nodded. "That's great! So what have you learned? Any idea what exactly Maleficent is up to this time? And who's helping her? There can't be too many who want to with her list of failures. I mean, she keeps losing and yet she doesn't seem to get that maybe she should look into a new career and-"

"Sora," Riku said the name easily. "You're getting off topic."

"Sorry."

"We do not have details as to Maleficent's ultimate goal at this time," Sephiroth continued calmly. His shoulder wing twitched a bit. "It appears that at the moment she is simply gathering all those interested in joining the cause and establishing a command structure."

"She didn't do that last time," Riku laced his fingers together before him. "When I was there, she was the only one who gave orders. The other's then passed those on to their lackeys. That's one of the reasons they all resented me so much, she gave me a lot of free-reign in how I wanted to handle things and I was authorized to issue orders to the rest of them."

Leon lifted his head to look at Sephiroth. "The logical thing for her to do would be to gather as many as she can and then weed out the ones who will be of no or little use to her. Do you think you can figure out who's likely to remain?"

"That should not be difficult." Sephiroth folded his arms. "Of the five Zack has associated with, three will not last. The only serious contenders at the moment are Shang Tsung and Vergil but neither appear to be the type to be content as simple lieutenants for long."

"So they'll either plan a coup or simply walk away in the end," Leon thought aloud.

"Maleficent has a reputation to for dealing with betrayers viciously," Cloud noted, leaning a bit on the back edge of the recliner. "She is extremely vengeful and her memory is long. Hades was absolutely terrified of pissing her off."

Riku took a quick breath but said nothing. Sephiroth glanced over at him for a moment with a faint frown but also refrained from speaking. The younger one flicked his eyes at his brother briefly then simply shifted a little to rest his head against Cloud's arm.

"Okay," Sora completely missed this interchange and continued with the conversation. "So, with what we know, is there anything we can do?"

Zack sighed loudly. "Nope, we're gonna have stay there for awhile and try to work our way up the ranks."

Leon looked rather unnerved about this but it did not come through to his voice. "The key is to get accepted into Maleficent's inner circle. Until you can do that, everything you hear is pretty much hearsay."

"Zack should have little difficulty with that," Sephiroth gave his friend a small, encouraging smile. "He's managed to do most of actual interacting on his own. I've only needed to step in to perform various tasks and listen in on conversation. He's needed little guidance."

"Yay, me," Zack stated with sarcasm. Leon placed his free hand on the man's chest and rubbed at it. Zack closed his eyes and sighed again. "Whatever it takes to get the jump on whatever that ugly witch is planning."

There was a pause before Sora bit his lip. "So, how long do you guys think it's gonna take?"

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, wing fluttering once. "At best, another month. It depends on how quickly Maleficent is able to form her command structure and begin executing her plans. It could be as long as half a year."

Cloud was looking at Zack with concern. "Are you going to be able to hold up for that long?"

Shrugging, Zack opened his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm alone there. Seph has to stick around those whack jobs, too."

Sephiroth chuckled lowly. "I believe that would be the correct term for most of them. I don't think I've seen such a pathetic collection."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean that they aren't still dangerous," said Leon.

Riku leaned forward to address his brother. "When do you need to be back?"

"We should return tomorrow night," feline eyes glanced at Zack and Leon. Zack had brought his hand up to lace his fingers with the sable-haired man. "I recommend leaving early evening."

The other First Class nodded.

"Come on, guys," Riku stood, pulling Cloud up with him. It was rather clear that he was speaking to Sephiroth and Sora. "It's getting close to dinner time."

Sora got up and waved to the two on the sofa. Sephiroth nodded and after Leon and Zack said farewell, the two followed Riku and Cloud out of the house. The door shut quietly behind them.

Leon and Zack simply continued to sit there, hands clasped and gazing at one another.


	443. Intuition

Heh, I haven't done something like this in a while. I have an urge to write these pairings right now.

Intuition

"Oh, man, remind me to never go shopping on a Saturday morning again," groaned Zack as he kicked the front door shut behind him.

"I told you to go last nigh but you claimed you were too tired," Aerith's voice drifted down from upstairs.

"Yeah, well if I ever say that again, remind me that weekends are hell out there," Zack headed into the kitchen and set the two bags he held upon the counter. He shook his head to himself as he began removing items and sorting them into piles. Aerith was rather particular about where everything went and he really did not want his girlfriend mad at him.

Aerith angry was never a good thing.

Once the bags were unpacked, he set to work putting things in the fridge. He had just finished this and was starting in on the pantry when Aerith entered the kitchen. She smiled at him easily and came over to kiss his cheek. "Did you get everything?"

"Everything on the list," the ex-SOLDIER breathed out. He shot her a grin. "You know, you're really fond of telling me your lists are short and then they have like, twenty-three things on it."

Aerith tapped his back with her fist as she passed behind him to where he had piled up the things to go upstairs. She began gathering them, smiling to herself. She was so happy having Zack back in her life and it seemed that Zack was glad to be with her again.

"Hey, I saw Leon," Zack chuckled. "I asked if he wanted to come over for dinner tonight with Cloud and Riku. Guess what he said?"

"He's got other plans," Aerith spoke with amusement.

"The same thing Sephiroth said," the raven-haired man shook his head. "I swear, there is something going on with those two, I know it. I should put Yuffie and Sora on the case."

"I'm sure that will go over well with them."

"Yeah, but we'd know for sure what the deal is."

"You could try just asking them," the brunette woman carefully balanced several items in one arm and attempted to get the last few things. "I'm sure Riku knows. Sephiroth doesn't keep any secrets from him."

"There's no fun in that."

"Uh huh," Aerith lifted the bundle of new washcloths and paused. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she set that to the side. She picked up the object that had caught her attention. "What is this?"

Zack turned his head. "Razors."

"Yes, but they aren't the right one's," There was a dark undertone to her voice. "I specifically wrote down what brand."

"They didn't have any Intuition," Zack protested. "I asked one of the shop guys and he said those were the same thing."

"Well, they're not," Aerith countered in a clipped tone.

Zack frowned, recognizing the dangerous territory he was entering. "What's the big deal, Aer? They're just razors. I'll use anything that on sale, they all do the same thing."

Aerith closed her eyes and huffed. "They are not the same, Zack."

"So long as they shave, what's the difference?"

With an irritated sigh, Aerith turned and simply scooped up the rest of the stuff for upstairs and stalked out of the kitchen, muttering, "You men don't understand anything."

Zack stared after her for a moment. What the hell had just happened? He shook his head and finished putting stuff away before pulling out his phone.

Maybe Riku would have some clue what exactly he did wrong and how to fix it. The silvered teen seemed to get these things. Whether it was because he was completely gay or just a weird understanding Zack did not bother to try to figure out, he was simply thankful Riku did.

It had saved his ass with Aerith on several occasions.


	444. Dostoyevsky

Sorry if this sucks.

Reminder, I no own.

Dostoyevsky

Eiri Yuki handed the paper back to Riku in disbelief. "He really wrote this on his own?"

"Yeah," the silvered teen placed the sheets of paper back into the folder he had removed them from. "I never expected Sora to simply get Dostoyevsky."

"Why not?" Yuki leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and taking a drag off his cigarette. "I can easily see existentialism as being something that might appeal to him."

Riku thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, true."

"Hey, there," Reno's voice greeted them a moment before the Turk came over and turned a chair around to sit on it backwards. The redhead had a basket with a hot dog and fries that he tossed down before him.

A few steps behind him were Rude and Tseng, speaking quietly about something to one another. They stopped as soon as they were within earshot. Neither of them had food on them, Tseng holding a cup of water, and they simply sat at the next table, giving quiet hellos to Riku and Yuki.

"So where are the two of you's lesser half's?" Reno smirked, plucking a fry from his basket.

"Working," Riku replied, stealing a fry from the wiry man. "Which I assume you're taking a break from."

"Technically, a Turk is never not working," Reno snorted, glancing back at Rude and Tseng.

"You have ten minutes, Reno," Tseng stated casually, dark eyes idly focusing on Yuki. "And what Reno says is true."

Yuki snuffed out his cigarette. "You got something for me?"

"Actually, Mr. Shinra has expressed interest in speaking with you."

The blond lifted an eyebrow. "Has he? And why would he want to waste time talking to a romance novelist?"

"You would have to ask him about that."

Reno chuckled, "Don't worry, the boss has better ways to seduce people, yo."

Rude shook his head and Tseng appeared mildly amused. Riku rubbed at his forehead and laughed once. Yuki merely shrugged. "That thought didn't even cross my mind."

He took a sip of his lemonade and nodded toward Tseng. "Tell Mr. Shinra to give me a call."

Tseng nodded back.

Zell came over to the two tables with a milkshake for Reno. After he placed it down, he glanced at the folder lying beside Riku. "What'cha got there?"

"Sora's latest lit paper, which is absolutely amazing," the young man answered.

"Oh, is that the paper on The Grand Inquisitor?" Reno asked around his straw.

"How do you know about it?"

The skinny Turk shrugged. "We were talking about it yesterday. He seemed quite proud of it and really knew his stuff, yo."

"He talked to you about it?" Riku frowned, watching Reno reach across the table and scoop up the folder.

"Yeah," the redhead smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm a pretty educated guy for a slum brat, yo."

"You would have to be to be able to pull off some of the things you do," noted Yuki.

"Yep," Reno stood. "The only stupid Turk is a dead Turk. Time."

Tseng and Rude also got up, Tseng moving to toss away his cup. Reno held up the folder. "I'm taking this, yo. Tell Sora to come find me if he wants it."

The three Turks left, heading in the direction of the civic building. That meant that they were going to see Rufus about something.

Zell shook his head as he collected the organized mess Reno had left. "You know, Reno always cleans up his garbage when he's here but never actually throws it away. Weird, huh?"

"That man is simply weird," Yuki leaned back in his chair again. "It's interesting that he's also educated in Dostoyevsky. For some reason, I wouldn't think the ShinRa Corporation would want its Internal Affairs to be versed in an author known for his representation of the masses being oppressed by the government."

"Well, Reno is from the slums of Midgar," Riku shrugged. "He isn't exactly your normal Turk either."

"Very true."


	445. Epistemology

I think this makes sense and isn't too disjointed.

Epistemology

"Dude, Riku! You don't understand!" Sora's voice was raised as they walked into Riku's house. "When my mom hears I got a Saturday school _again_ for talking back, she's gonna kill me!"

"Then you shouldn't have opened your mouth," the older teen sighed, kicking off his shoes in the small foyer before moving down the hallway.

Sora did the same and hurried after him. "But he's wrong! They're all wrong! It's so frustrating having to keep quiet about everything."

"I know, Sora, but you can't just keep challenging everything."

"You do," the brunet protested, following Riku into the kitchen.

"Yes, but it's expected of me so it doesn't draw much attention when I do." Riku removed a juice bottle from the fridge and tossed it at Sora before taking his own. "I've always questioned everything, even before we disappeared. You, on the other hand, barely paid attention to anything so it's suspicious that now you randomly start arguing with conventional thought."

Sora slumped into a chair at the breakfast table. "You know, I guess I knew that thins were going to be different and that it was gonna take time to adjust but I didn't think of all the little stuff."

"Yeah," Riku leaned against the counter. He toyed with the cap of his bottle. "But we're just going to have to keep our thoughts to ourselves."

Blowing out a breath, Sora nodded. "Yeah, I know. I mean, Kairi doesn't seem to have any issue with it."

Riku wanted to point out that Kairi had not been gone nearly as long as them and that most of that time she was in stasis but did not get the chance. He heard footsteps on the stairs and sighed to himself. He knew coming home was a bad idea.

A moment later, Sumire entered the kitchen. She had a scowl on her face and she did not bother acknowledging Sora's presence. "Are you trying to get expelled?"

"Well, you always said that the school system here was laughable," the silvered teen spoke easily. "You always wanted me home-schooled but for some _then unknown_ reason had to keep me there."

His mother narrowed her eyes. Her voice did not change but it was clear Riku's words angered her. "Regardless, you are to show respect to your superiors."

Riku spoke in a mocking tone, "But I thought I was superior, Mother."

Sora watched the two quietly, having no idea what was going on here. Riku and his mother had always had a cold relationship but since their return, it had gone caustic. He had no idea how or why it had gotten so much worse.

"You are still a student and therefore the teachers and administrators rank higher than you," Sumire clarified. "You are to obey them as such."

"Like you obey my father even though he's been dead for years?" Riku spat out bitterly. At Sumire's shocked expression, Riku snorted. "Yeah, the project's over but you just keep on with it cause you've got nothing left."

The phone rang and Riku turned to answer it. Sumire stared at the far wall for a moment longer before leaving the kitchen. Sora sat there dumbly, trying to figure out what all that had been about.

Riku twisted his neck toward Sora, phone on his shoulder. You would never know he had just been arguing with his mother. "Uh, Sor, it's your mom."

"Crud!" Sora leapt up. "Tell her I'm on my way home now."

Sora darted out and Riku shook his head. He relayed the message to Seiya, adding that she should not ground him for too long since he had also jumped in on the challenging of the curriculum and made the situation worse. She agreed to hear out Sora's side of things and they hung up.

Once the phone was back in its cradle, Riku stared blankly at it for a beat. He then sighed heavily and went to retrieve his satchel from the main room and go up to his room. He had schoolwork to do but he did not feel like doing any of it.

Instead, he called his brother.


	446. curiosity

SirIntegra's second list and this word's story is random as heck and probably not too well written but I like it.

Curiosity

When Riku had agreed to do these little jobs for Maleficent, he had no idea that he was going to have to face a demon cat from hell to do it. Palace guards, yes, but an obviously spoiled, sadistic feline, no. He began wondering what other odd things he was going to have to confront.

He did not know why exactly Maleficent needed him to kidnap these princesses but she said it was necessary in order to help him find Kairi and that was all that mattered at the time. However after getting the first two, he found himself seriously questioning how unconscious young women were going to help him find his lost friend. When he asked once again and got no satisfactory answer, he did some of his own snooping.

He had found a book that had spoken something about Princesses of Heart but he had not been able to read it. He had gotten called away and when he went back to find it, the book was one. That was when Maleficent started giving him specific books to read that would assist him in learning how to properly use the darkness.

Shaking his head, Riku refocused on the task at hand. The cat, who according to his water dish was appropriately named Lucifer, had already foiled his efforts to cross the kitchen twice. There were two sets of nasty claw marks on his arm and a bit to his wrist that he was sure was going to need to be disinfected. Now he really wished his gloves went up to the normal length.

He crouched down in the pantry, looking through the narrow slots of the door. Lucifer was laying on the throw rug before the wall fireplace, casually licking a paw. The evil beast seemed quite pleased with himself.

Riku had spied several mouse holes throughout the kitchen and there was one in the pantry. He did not waste time wondering why there were so many of them in a large, royal castle like this. Instead, he used it to his advantage. It would be tricky but if it worked…

He had fished a wire he found in the pantry through one of these mouse holes after fastening a small pebble to the end. Guessing the distance was right, he stopped feeding the wire in and instead began moving it back and forth. A faint tapping sound came from near the close-by tiny opening outside and to the left of the pantry.

Lucifer lifted his head and whipped it in the direction of the sound. His eyes narrowed and after a moment, he turned away, losing interest when the noise did not continue. Riku gave it a second then repeated the action and again the cat focused on the scraping.

On the third round, Lucifer finally got off of his butt and cautiously approached the mouse hole the disturbance was coming from. He crouched low as he moved in, tail twitching in alert. Riku kept a steady rhythm as the cat passed the pantry door.

As soon as he was in range, Riku threw open the door and smashed the cat between it and the wall. When he moved it back, Lucifer lay against the wall with a stunned expression. Content that he did not actually cause any real damage to the animal, he turned and headed for the kitchen exit.

He chuckled lightly to himself, "We all know what they say about curiosity and cats."


	447. punch

This turned out lighter than I planned but I like it.

Punch

The door flung open, banging against the wall and trying to bounce back. Marlene ran over and held it in place as Rude carried Reno into the ward. Demyx, Yuffie and Faye followed close behind.

"What in the worlds happened?" Aerith frowned, pulling out various bandages and disinfectants.

"Reno decided to take on five thugs by himself," Rude explained, dropping his red haired partner into a chair.

"He was defending me," Faye hovered a slight distance away. "Those guys have been harassing me for weeks. Can't a girl just do her job and not have every loser in the joint try to-"

"Reno followed them out after they left and was gonna just warn them off, ya know?" Yuffie interrupted excitedly. "Well after a few minutes he didn't come back and Dem got worried so we went out to find him."

"I was fine, yo," Reno mumbled, hissing when Aerith pressed a rag to the large welt at his temple. "I got three of 'em."

"Yeah, and the other two were kicking the crap out of you!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "If me and Dem hadn't shown up you'd have more than a bunch of ugly bruises!"

"I would have- ow! Fuck!"

Rude stepped back so Aerith could access Reno easier. "You know you don't do well against multiple adversaries, Reno."

"Whatever," The wiry Turk muttered, fixing his not-swollen eye on Aerith. "Can't you just give me a potion and be done with it?"

"I'm not wasting a potion on a street-brawl no matter how noble the reason."

"Man, you should have seen Demyx!" Yuffie continued on. She lightly punched the dark blond's arm. "We got out there and he just hauled off on both those guys' asses! I didn't have to do anything!"

"That was one hell of a punch," Rude noted, turning his head toward his long-time friend's lover. "I saw that last one as I came up."

Demyx grinned uneasily and scratched at an elbow. "Yeah, well, I'm not normally a violent person but…"

"They were hurting your man," Yuffie giggled.

Reno glanced over. He looked at Demyx for a few second before a painful looking, lopsided grin appeared. "That was a good hit, Dem."

Demyx bit his lip and his smile became more confident. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

Faye folded her arms and smirked. "I think I have a new bodyguard."

The musician blinked. "What?"

"Or you could try wearing clothes," Aerith muttered to herself. Reno heard her and chuckled but said nothing.

"Well, since Reno is fine, I'll head for home," Faye waved as she turned for the door. She winked at Demyx, "Drinks are on me from now on, Green Eyes."

After she left, Aerith huffed lightly, "I really dislike that woman."

Yuffie laughed loudly. "I thought you were going to slug her when she was flirting with Tseng."

Both Reno and Rude stared at her before doing the same to Aerith.

"He was trying to work!" Aerith defended herself quickly. "She knows he comes in everyday at the same time to do paperwork and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Which just happens to be the same time you're at the bar to check up on that cook who you're taking care of," Yuffie noted with a trace of superiority. "I still say he's stalking you."

Reno snorted, glancing at Rude who simply shrugged. The red-haired Turk then tuned out the women as they continued their discussion. He looked at Demyx and motioned for his boyfriend to come closer.

When Demyx did so, the blond carefully brushed at some of Reno's matted hair. He grimaced when Reno winced a little and tried to move away but Reno stopped him. He took hold of Demyx's hand and studied it.

"You bruised your knuckles, yo."

"What?" Demyx flicked his green eyes down. "Oh, I guess. They don't hurt."

Reno very gently ran his thumb over the faint wounds. "Thanks, Dem."

Demyx smiled brightly. "Hey, for you I'll knock any guy out."


	448. morbid

Hey, go take my poll. It's very important!

Morbid

This was his fault.

He stared out from the highest tower of the castle and watched as his people fought for their very souls. What awaited them was a fate many would say was worse than death. These creatures that had been unleashed upon Radiant Garden, these Heartless, were like zombies in those horror films that some of his apprentices had been fond of.

He wondered if any of them had made that connection.

While he abhorred what they had done and despised Xehanort for continuing experiments he had specifically ordered be discontinued, he still found some odd, twisted hope for the other five. Had they really understood exactly what they were doing or did Xehanort lead them blindly to their ultimate fate? He wanted to believe that was true for some of them but the others…they were too smart to have not realized…

His thoughts were interrupted by an inhuman scream from below.

Looking down, he saw a swarm of Heartless flood through the gates. The guards that had been posted there were quickly overwhelmed, the small, black creatures consuming each one's heart three at a time. The men's bodies vanished into vapor as the pinkish essence that made up the corporeal vision of a heart rose away from it.

He could not help but be fascinated by the sight.

The Heartless moved forward and began entering the palace, returning to where they had been born. It had been odd that they had not taken the structure first but it was something he had been grateful for as it had given him some time to prepare. He could not undo what had been done but he had ideas as to how to fix it and after making the necessary arrangements, he had come up here to see the full impact of his mistakes.

He turned and left the tower, intent on repairing what he had foolishly let happen.


	449. longing

I'm not sure if I like thins one or not...

Longing

"Ku?"

The named teen turned his head to the side. "Hey, Seiya."

Sora's mother walked up to Riku's right side, the strong breeze of the approaching storm tugging at both of their hair and clothes. She stood beside him at the porch rail, resting her forearms on it in the same manner as Riku. She did not bother to say anything but simply stayed beside him for a few minutes, watching the clouds in the early morning sky build.

Eventually, Riku flicked his aqua eyes over. His voice was apologetic. "I'm sorry for my outburst last night."

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

Riku was quiet for a moment before sighing lightly and turning. He leaned his back against the rail, elbows resting on the wood. "I think I do but…"

Seiya nodded. "I understand."

The sixteen-year-old angled his head at her. "You do?"

She laughed softly. "I have been in love before, Riku."

Riku blinked once in surprise but after a second, chuckled lightly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those of us who have been there," Seiya smiled. "That look of longing you get sometimes when the subject of dating and boys or girls comes up is faint but it's there."

Riku studied his bare feet for a few minutes. "I don't know why I haven't told anyone yet. I _want_ to but… something just holds me back, like I'm afraid if the others know it's going to somehow change everything."

"You're afraid that by being the only one with a lover is going to further separate you," his surrogate mother stated rather certainly.

"Maybe."

She reached over and rubbed at his arm assuringly. "Don't worry, Ku. Everyone knows that you tend to play things close to the vest, even more so now. They'll be upset for a little while that you didn't tell them right away but they know you and they'll get over it," she giggled, "Probably within ten minutes of you telling them."

"Selphie will," Riku grinned. "Tidus and Wakka will just shrug it off. It's Sora and Kairi I worry about."

"I have no doubt that when you decide you're ready to tell them, they'll come around quickly," Seiya put completely confidence in her words. "The three of you have been through too much and understand each other too well to not."

Riku glanced at her, a grateful smile coming to his lips. "Thanks, Seiya."

She grinned brightly and patted his cheek. "Of course, baby. Now, tell me all about him. What he looks like, how you met, are you still together, everything!"

Laughing, Riku slowly began detailing his unspoken relationship. He felt somehow better as he told Seiya about his boyfriend worlds away. It was as if by talking about it, it brought Cloud closer. He had no idea how that worked but by the time Seiya was asking him questions, he had decided one thing for sure.

It was time to tell everyone.


	450. gratuitous

Okay, all, for those who have been waiting: The first chapter of Unavoidable Truth is rewritten and posted! If you can, PLEASE go review it, okay? Thanks.

I bet this word isn't at ALL what you expect.

* * *

Gratuitous

"Where is he?" Leon asked in a tight voice, the door falling shut behind him.

The occupants of the room all turned their attention toward him. Sora, Zell, and Irvine winced at Leon's tone but Riku, Reno, Rude and Tifa only maintained their almost neutral expressions. It was difficult to tell what they were thinking.

"They haven't come back yet," Tifa replied, finishing off the potion she was drinking.

Scowling, Leon pulled out his phone and entered a number. A moment later, he took an angry breath and said, "I don't care. The three of you get back here now." Pause. "Yes, that's an order."

He pocketed the phone and leaned against the wall, arms folded before him. Riku opened his mouth to speak but without even looking up, Leon muttered, "I don't want to hear it, Riku."

"But-" Sora tried only to also be cut off.

"He was wrong; all three of them were," Leon stated with no uncertainty.

"Look, Leonhart," Reno snuffed out his cigarette. "Yeah, what the General did was a bit over the top but they took care of the situation, yo."

"And wiped out half of the West End doing it," Zell frowned. "I'm gonna have to agree with Squall on this one."

"It was way over the top," Irvine agreed.

"The situation was difficult to fully ascertain," Rude adjusted his glasses. "Since they were first on scene, Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack dealt with it exactly as SOLDIER would have."

"Well, it's wrong," Leon spoke firmly.

There was a slight disruption as Sephiroth teleported into the room with Zack and Cloud. The three's clothing was a bit worse for wear but they themselves looked charged up and ready to continue fighting. There was an unearthly glow to their eyes.

"What the hell, Squall?" Zack gestured widely. "We had those punks on the run! We had just found their base, too."

"And what all did you destroy in the process?" Leon countered. "There's a better way than just marching in with a huge display of power. You three got out of control."

"I had complete control of the situation," Sephiroth stated in a dark tone with narrowed eyes. "Buildings can be replaced but innocent lives cannot."

"No life can be replaced."

"Those people cannot be rehabilitated. They understand one thing and that's power," Sephiroth's wing fluttered as he turned. "Hit them fast and hard and make sure that any potential threats watching see it."

"That's the ShinRa school of thought to controlling populations," Leon ground out. "And look where it got all of you."

"Hey," Reno started but Tifa held up a hand.

"Look," she spoke loud enough to catch everyone else's attention. "You all know how much I hate the ShinRa and SOLDIER and all of that but Sephiroth isn't totally wrong. The principal works but it has to be scaled back."

Sora bit his lip. "Yeah, plus the big displays of power and ability is unnecessary with you guys. Everyone knows what your capable of and if their still stupid enough to come after us, well, then they deserve to get stomped."

Cloud took a step back, some of the intensity leaving his eyes. He ended up beside Riku who ran his fingers through the man's hair. "I think we did get a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Zell half-snorted, half-laughed. "The three of you took out a full block of buildings!"

Leon still looked angry but he was no longer fuming mad. "And you better believe I'm making them fix it."

Reno was still unhappy about Leon's earlier remarks. He motioned to Rude and the pair moved to leave. "We're out of here, yo. You know how to reach us."

Tifa bit her lip and waited a moment. As soon as they were through the door, she sighed. "I'll go smooth things over with them. Even though they know ShinRa was wrong, they still take any criticism personally."

She then left and Irvine and Zell glanced at each other. Irvine adjusted his hat and rubbed at his chin. "Zell and I will go do the first assessment out there."

Leon nodded once. He studied the wall across the way and when the other two SeeDs departed, flicked his eyes toward Sephiroth and Zack. While Zack looked rather apologetic, Sephiroth was obviously nothing of the sort.

Sora also noticed this and turned toward Riku. The older teen watched his brother for a moment before shooting a quick look at Cloud. The couple did that weird silent communication of theirs and Riku stepped forward.

He placed a hand to Sephiroth's back and began pushing him toward the door. "Come on, Seph. You and Cloud need some calm down time."

"I'm fine," Sephiroth declared easily. He pulled away from Riku and strode for the door. He said nothing further as he walked out.

Sighing, Riku shook his head. He held out his hand which Cloud took. The pair then left also, Sora close behind.

This left Leon and Zack alone. Leon was still avoiding directly looking at his ex-lover. Zack worried his lip and shuffled in place a little.

"I'm sorry, Squall," the raven-haired one finally whispered. "I'm not sure what exactly…"

"I know what happened," Leon breathed out in a resigned, almost depressed manner. "Riku tried to explain it to me awhile back and Rufus was able to make me understand it better.

"One of the reasons SOLDIER got the mako enhancement is that it also increases aggression. When you guys go into full combat mode, the mako kinda takes over and you become driven to just fight. Rufus called it a mako haze."

Zack nodded. "They never told us about that part of it but that makes perfect sense. They were basically turning us into superhumans."

"Yeah," Leon glanced over at him. "I forget that sometimes."

Zack studied the younger man, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Maybe everyone was right and he, Cloud and Sephiroth, even Riku, were dangerous. Make they should be kept out of any conflicts or battles that arose. He did not like the idea but if it would be better for everyone in the long run…

"From now on," Leon began slowly, taking a few steps forward. "The three of you will not be allowed to work together. Unless something huge happens, I want you separate. I think then you're less likely to go fall into the haze."

Nodding again, Zack took a breath. "Okay, I get that. We do tend to fall into old habits when we work together."

"I noticed, however, the three of you work so damn well together," Leon made a faint noise. "Throw Riku in there and you guys are scary."

"Yeah, us freaks of science," Zack muttered with a touch of bitterness.

Leon stopped before him. Stormy eyes gazed at Zack for a long moment before Leon gently touched his face. He trailed the tips of his fingers along Zack's scarred jaw. He said nothing.

Zack tried not to react too strongly to the contact. Not only had he greatly missed the other man's touch over the past few months they had been separated, coming off a mako rush also did terrible things to the libido. He knew Sephiroth was likely taking his energy out attacking the walls of the Dark Depths and Cloud and Riku would be holed up in their house for at least the next several hours.

Leon dropped his hand and turned. He moved for the door and paused. "Come on."

Zack angled his head questioningly even though Leon would not see it.

"I think it's time you and I had a serious talk."


	451. Blowhole

Starting up Winged Scythe's list. Please, please try to review, guys. I hate asking but I've been depressed lately and getting the little notes help.

And please check out the rewrite of Unavoidable Truth and drop a note. Thank you muchly.

Blowhole

"I don't know how you got me to agree to come here again, Sora," Riku grumbled, shifting his upper body and flicking his tail to smoothly glide to the side.

"He promised that you wouldn't have face Ariel's sisters," Kairi reminded him with a giggle as she awkwardly moved around him. Sora had spent the last ten minutes giving her a quick swimming lesson. She adjusted her bikini top and ran a critical eye of her silver-haired friend. "Everyone's right, though, you are really sexy with a tail."

Riku rolled his eyes and swam back a little, the end of his black and silver tail flapping once. "So where do we have to go?"

"Ariel said to find Flounder and he'd tell us the details," Sora twisted easily in the water. When he did, he caught Kairi studying his back carefully. "What are you doing?"

She laughed and drifted toward Riku. With him she came right up to his back and pushed his lengthy hair to the side so she could examine his neck. "Well, you have a dolphin tail and Riku's is an orca, right?"

"Yeah," Sora confirmed slowly, wondering where his female best friend was going with this. "And you're a koi, what's your point?

Riku snorted and folded his arms. While his posture was annoyed, his expression was amused. "We don't have blowholes, Kai."

Sora waited a second before laughing hysterically. "Oh, that would be funny! We could totally, like, blow water at people we don't like. Now I want one."

"You would," Riku rolled his eyes. "I think the tails are quite enough."

Kairi chuckled as she floated away from the elder of the two males. She twirled around once, grinning. "I kinda like being a mermaid. There's something kinda…freeing about it."

"It's similar to what flying must be like," Riku observed, kicking his tail and shooting up a bit. "There's nothing you're grounded to."

"Yeah."

Riku swam toward her. "We should get going."

They both looked to Sora, who was frowning. The spiky-brunet angled his head at Riku seriously. "You really wouldn't want a blowhole?"

"No, I wouldn't," the silvered one replied with a frown of his own. "Why is that surprising?"

"Well," Sora spoke slowly, a mischievous look coming to his eyes that instantly made both Riku and Kairi wary. "Obviously, we wouldn't need them to breathe so they would just be kinda decoration or something and since your gay and in this form don't have-"

"Stop!" Riku cut him off. Beside him Kairi was unsuccessfully trying to stifle her laughter. "Do _not_ finish that thought, Sora."

"I can't believe you went there!" Kairi threw her head back. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Hayner that one."

Sora grinned widely. "I bet Zack and Reno will love it, too."

Riku sighed and shook his head, turning to begin swimming again. "You're all twisted as hell."

"Oh, you know Cloud would totally be all over you with a tail if there was a way!" Sora darted after him with Kairi in tow.

Riku sighed and glanced back. "You're going to give him ideas, aren't you?"

"Not if you promise to help me take care of that guy who's been stalking Penelo."

"Deal."


	452. Instigate

Once again, this kinda strays from the word but I like it a lot. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.

Instigate 

Cloud rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Sora, Kairi, and Demyx came tearing into the square. The spiky brunet came to a sliding halt, gripping Leon's shoulders in the process. With a large smile, the teen casually said hi.

"Do we even want to know?" Riku asked in amusement.

From the other side of the square Yuffie, Penelo and Tidus raced toward the group. Sora moved away from Leon so he could catch Penelo. The couple was laughing as were the other five who had all come running into the Marketplace.

Tidus gasped out. "They are going to _kill_ us!"

"Now who did you piss off?" Leon sighed heavily.

"Has anyone seen Wakka, Selphie or Pacifica?" Kairi questioned, looking around. Apparently, the teenagers had decided to ignore the man's question.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. He quickly answered it and almost immediately frowned. "What? How? Great. Yeah, we'll be there in a minute."

"He got them, didn't he?" Sora kept one arm around Penelo's shoulders.

"Worse." The former Nobody pocketed his phone. "Sephiroth did."

"Oh, that's not fair!" Yuffie stomped her foot. "Now we don't stand a chance!"

"Reno wants us to regroup behind Zell's. He says Goofy has a plan."

"Goofy?" Tidus frowned. "Do we want to trust a plan against Sephiroth from Goofy?"

There was a surprisingly loud clearing of throat. They all looked down to see Mickey grinning mildly. "Goofy's a brilliant tactician. There is a reason he's captain of my guard."

Sora tilted his head. "Yeah, he is."

"_What_ are you guys doing?" Riku narrowed his eyes at his best friend but there was nothing threatening about it.

"Mr. _I'm the Keyblade Master_ and his little army decided it would be fun to take on two SOLDIERs and a SeeD." Zack's voice drifted though the air. "They're losing badly."

"Crud!" Sora dropped his arm from his girlfriend's shoulders and took her hand. "We gotta get out of here!"

The teens scattered back into their two groups and fled.

A moment later, Zack jumped off the roof of the apothecary and strode toward Leon, Cloud, Riku and Mickey while pulling out his phone. "Sora was antagonizing Sephiroth all day yesterday and Seph finally decided he'd had enough so he challenged him to a game. Me and Zell decided to join in."

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. "It's nice to see Seph's become so involved here."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. "Now if I could just get Sora and Yuffie to leave him alone…"

Zack snorted as he held his phone to his ear and waited for who ever on the other end to answer. "I think it's good for Seph to have people trying to force him to interact. I doubt he'd do half of what he's done around here if someone hadn't prompted him to."

"Zack's probably right," Leon seconded. "Sephiroth has benefited from their instigating."

"And Zack coming back kicked all that up into high gear," added Cloud.

Zack's expression changed a bit as he half-turned beside Leon. It was obvious he was talking to whoever was on the phone. "They're regrouping with the Captain and the Turk… I'm in the marketplace…. Understood."

He hung up and turned back toward the group, grinning brightly. He idly ran his hand through Leon's hair. "So, how's the tour going?"

"Very well," Mickey replied. "This place looks great!"

"Yeah, Squall's baby is coming along nicely," The ex-SOLDIER nudged the younger man. He then sighed in mock-boredom. "Well, I gotta get back to work."

Riku pursed his lips a moment and glanced at Leon and Cloud. "Do you guys need me to stick around?"

Cloud looked confused but Leon shook his head. Mickey laughed as he looked up at his friend. "Gonna go help your brother?"

"Oh, heck no," Riku waved a hand. "I still have to get him back for that trick he pulled last week."

"So you're going to help Sora?"

"Nope," the silvered teen kissed Cloud lightly. "I'm after him, too."

Zack was looking increasingly interested. "You thinking about playing both sides or just sabotaging?"

"Oh, I've got a plan," Riku stated easily. "Want in?"

"Oh, Ifrit, yes!"

The pair jogged off and the three remaining watched after them a moment. Mickey angled his head, large ears twitching slightly. "I think Zack has been good for everyone here."

Neither Leon nor Cloud could disagree.


	453. Lullaby

Please let me know if this turned out any good...

Lullaby

"_I don't know if I can do this, Sephiroth."_

He had been shocked at how hard those words had struck him. That simple sentence had affected Sephiroth more than the boy's sudden breakdown. As soon as the statement had left Riku's mouth, the young teen had let out a sob and tears began pouring from him.

Sephiroth had no idea what he could do for the child, his very recently revealed brother. Thankfully, some deep-seated instinct kicked in and he automatically, and rather naturally, wrapped Riku up in his arms. He held onto the younger male's trembling form for several minutes, absently rubbing soothing circles along his back.

At some point, they ended up on the ratty couch. Sephiroth sat at a slight angle with Riku's head on his lap, one of the boy's arms curled up and a hand on Sephiroth's knee. Riku's breath continued to hitch as he sniffled and attempted to stop crying.

Sephiroth cautiously lifted his hand and began stroking the teenager's silver hair, noting the differences in the highlights between Riku's and his own. Riku's had a more lavender coloring while his was a nearly pure silver-gray. It was interesting how alike and yet so different they were.

Riku's tears started to subside but he still shook a little. Sephiroth continued running his fingers through the young man's hair, not knowing what else to do. Riku shifted a bit and by the way his breathing pattern was changing, Sephiroth was fairly certain he was falling asleep.

He knew the teen had nightmares; even if King Mickey had not told him, he had caught Riku twitching and muttering in his sleep on several occasions. After everything that had happened today, it was a safe bet there were be some nasty one's tonight. When Riku really needed was a good, restful sleep.

Without thinking about it, he carefully re-positioned his young brother so that he was in a better sleeping position. He then resumed the gentle stroking of Riku's hair. Glancing down, he began humming a tune that he was uncertain was even an actual song.

A minute passed and Sephiroth quietly gave words to the tune, not having a clue where they were coming from. He could not recall having ever heard a lullaby ever sung but whatever it was he was now singing came to him naturally. Riku settled further into him, the shaking fading away and the tears gone.

Even after Sephiroth knew Riku was asleep, he continued petting his hair and softly singing. An unusual peace settled over him and he closed his own eyes. The lullaby had been intended to soothe Riku, he had not expected it to do the same for him.


	454. Shaft

Yes, I know this is stupid as heck.

Shaft

"…so then Zell just rolls his eyes and says 'I can't believe you got the shaft from a thirteen-year-old'. It was great, yo," Reno chuckled as he and Rude walked into the lobby of the civil complex. "I'm tellin' ya, Denzel is a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, he did try to get into the WRO," Rude noted, doing a quick sweep of the area. Rufus had asked for a small meeting with some of the key people involved in running Radiant Garden. He and Reno had been sent out to bring them back.

Leon, Zack and Cid sat on one of the sofas, Cid tapping his fingers against the arm. Aerith, Professor Lupin from the school and Scrooge were conversing near the arched windows. Sora and Yuffie were sitting on the reception desk, swinging their legs and talking animatedly to Zell.

"I'm telling you! He looks just like him! It was crazy!" Sora gestured widely.

Yuffie nodded vigorously. "Put him in Sephiroth's coat and yeah, totally the same! Even his attitude is just like him."

"Do we want to know what you're talking about, yo?" Reno frowned, stopping beside the two.

"Okay, we saw this movie with Riku last night called Shaft," Sora explained. "And Shaft looks totally like Rude here!"

"He did! Even Riku said so," Yuffie seconded.

"I saw that movie," Zack spoke up from the sofa. He gave Rude a quick look over. "You know, he does kinda look the part."

Rude lifted an eyebrow at him.

"We are totally going to make you dress up as him for Halloween this year," Yuffie declared. "All you need is a leather trench coat which I'm sure we can get Riku to swipe from Sephiroth."

"You know what would be cool?" Zack jumped into the conversation. "Getting one of those small music players and sticking it in the pocket so that whenever he walks into a room the theme music plays."

"Yes!" Sora leapt up. "That would be awesome!"

Rude glanced between Sora, Yuffie and Zack as if they had lost their minds. "What makes any of you think that I want to do this?"

"It doesn't matter what you want," Leon stated calmly. "The wheels have been set in motion."

Aerith giggled from her small group. "You're stuck now, Rude. You're lucky it's taken this long for them to start in on you."

Cid gave the bald Turk a mock-salute. "Welcome to the group. You'll wish you never joined."

"Gaia knows I do," Reno snickered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Uh, Rufus wants to know what's taking so long," Demyx said a bit timidly.

"We got caught up in a plot to turn Rude into a bad mother-" Zack started.

"Shut your mouth!" Both Sora and Yuffie chimed in.

Zack got to his feet, the others following. "But I'm talking 'bout Shaft."

Demyx snorted and covered his mouth. "Me, Axel and Xigbar loved that movie!"

"So you can dig it?" Yuffie asked as she skipped past him.

Demyx turned and followed her. "Yeah, I can dig it."

The group gathered at the mouth of the hallway, Leon and Cid shaking their heads. Aerith, Scrooge, and Lupin looked mildly amused while Zack, Sora and Reno started an entirely different conversation. Rude was his usual, impassive self. As they walked down the hall to the meeting room, they all had the same thought.

This was going to be an interesting meeting.


	455. Bibliophile

...Don't kill me for Zack and Cloud.

Bibliophile 

"Whoa," Zack breathed out as he took in the enormous library he and Cloud had just walked into. "And I thought the castle back home had a lot of books."

"Yeah, and this is a personal collection, not a royal one," Cloud noted quietly. "Belle's just a little obsessed with books."

"I think that's an understatement, Spike," Zack chuckled as they approached a small conversation circle on the right side of the library. "This crosses the line into addiction."

As they got closer, a short, elderly woman came toward them with a bright smile. "Hello, Cloud."

"Hi, Mrs. Potts," Cloud returned. He motioned to Zack, "This is Zack Fair."

"Hello," the woman nodded. "I take it you're here for Riku and Leon."

"We need to be heading back," the younger man explained.

"Of course," Mrs. Potts said, her smile turning into one of amusement. "Good luck with getting them to stop talking. It's been non-stop since they arrived. They only paused to drink a spot of tea and eat a few biscuits."

Cloud sighed, "Isn't it usually that way with them?"

"True," she laughed.

The three again began walking toward the sitting area. Belle, Riku and Leon did not pay any attention to their approach, too caught up in discussing some story about a ring and a dark lord and something called a hobbit. It was not until Zack nabbed a pastry off the tea cart and plopped down on a free sofa that they all stopped.

"Hey," Riku smiled, leaning to press his arm against Cloud's after the blond sat beside him. "Is it time to go already?"

"Yeah," Zack responded for Cloud, picking at his stolen sweet. "So all you book addicts will have to continue another day."

"Just because we enjoy reading does not make us addicts, Zack," Leon protested, once again silently asking himself why he fell in love with the older man.

Belle giggled, smoothing out her skirt. "Riku and Leon aren't bibliophiles, Zack. However, I'll admit to being one. I just love everything about them."

"Belle has books that not even Mickey has," Riku noted, standing up. "And I've really come to like coming here to discuss what we've been reading."

Leon also got up. "I, for one, have enjoyed this get together also. I'm glad you invited me, Belle."

"Oh, of course!" The brunette woman came over to the two and gave both Riku and Leon quick hugs. "I hope you continue to come with! There are so few out there that still appreciate the classics like you do."

Zack and Cloud had also stood by now and Belle gave Cloud a hug before tuning toward Zack. She placed her hands on her hips and spoke sternly to him. "And you need to let go of your prejudice and let Leon read _Loveless._"

Zack made a noise and folded his arms. "I never said he couldn't read it."

"No, you just get all weird whenever it comes up," Leon stated easily. "It makes you uncomfortable so I've left it alone."

"Just as long as you don't get obsessed with it and start like, over-analyzing it, we're cool."

"Over-analyzing it?" Belle frowned.

"Yeah, Genesis went all crazy looking for hidden meaning and stuff," Zack shrugged. "Then the study group I was in, they were just as crazy as he was."

"I'm curious to know what kinds of things they thought were hidden," Belle looked more than curious. She bit her lip and smiled at Zack, "Would you be willing to come back and tell me about it?"

The other three were staring at him and he sighed. "Yeah, sure. Next time we come we'll have a big ol' chat about it."

Belle beamed and hugged him happily. "Great!"

Cloud was smirking at him along with Leon and Riku was smiling. The teenager informed Belle that they really should be going. After agreeing on a date for the next month, the four males headed out of the library. They bid Mrs. Potts farewell as the exited and began the walk out of the castle.

Leon stifled a laugh and Zack angled his head at him. The sable-haired man clasped his lover's shoulder with a chuckle. "Welcome to the book club, Zack. You know that you're never getting out of it now."

"Which means that you're stuck, too," Riku took hold of Cloud's hand. "Because I know you won't make poor Zack suffer alone."

The blond sighed. "So long as we never have to read those damn Twilight books that Yuffie and Kairi are obsessed with, I think I'll deal."

"Oh, don't get me started on those!" Zack groaned. "Yesterday, I got lectured to about why Jacob was so much better for Isabella than Edward."

"The really sad thing is we know who those people are," Cloud complained. "The whole series just sounds so…perfect, like the author simply took every element of popular books right now and just combined them into something that would appeal to the masses."

The two continued whining about the book and Riku and Leon simply shook their heads and glanced at one another. It never ceased to amaze them just how much the two self-proclaimed country boys really knew. The weekly book talks were going to be very interesting from now on.


	456. guitar

New list belonging to KaiB.

Guitar

Cloud hovered in the archway entry of the courtyard that filled the space between the three buildings that made up the apartment complex Reno and Demyx lived in. It was a gorgeous late spring day and there were a few young parents out with their small children. The toddlers ran about, laughing and chasing one another.

Off to the side, sitting under the largest tree of the yard, was Demyx. The dark blond former-Nobody had been rather shy with everyone since he and Reno had arrived on Radiant Garden about a month prior. The only people he seemed really comfortable around were Reno, Riku and Shuichi, the latter bonding with him over music.

Demyx was carefully tuning a guitar, occasionally plucking at the strings and frowning. On one of these he paused and looked up with exasperation. When he did, he caught sight of Cloud and smiled shyly. This got Cloud to move forward and walk toward him.

"Hey," Demyx greeted softly, looking back at the instrument in his hands.

"Where'd you get the guitar?" Cloud sat down to the left of him.

"Hiro gave it to me yesterday," Demyx answered. He tightened one of the strings and plucked at it. "It's a lot simpler than my sitar."

"There's a lot less strings."

"Well, yeah, there's that but I meant…" the musician trailed off searching for the right words. "There's something very ordinary about a guitar. They're rather plain looking in appearance and it's pretty easy for anyone to pick out a simple tune but then put one in the hands of someone who's got experience and you'll hear some of the most complex music you've ever heard. They're a really versatile instrument."

Cloud sort of understood what Demyx was saying. He had never been very well versed in music. On the rare occasions he was forced to sing, he depended on others to tell him what he had to do. He had watched and listened to Riku and Sephiroth enough to understand things like tone and pacing and the like.

"So why are you here?" Demyx asked, laying the guitar on the grass beside him. "Reno's not here."

"I know. I saw him in town on my way here," the lighter blond informed him. He picked at a blade of grass. "I wanted to ask you something."

Demyx angled his head, his strings of bangs falling to the side. "Okay."

Cloud hesitated. He really did not know why he was bothering Demyx with this but he just had to know. He knew it was stupid and it would just reveal how insecure he was but… "You spent a lot of time with Riku and Axel, right?"

The other one nodded slowly. "Yeah. Well, I guess it wasn't a lot of time but the three of us hung out fairly often. There were times when Axel told me it would be better if I didn't…"

Green eyes lit up as Demyx suddenly realized why Cloud was here. He grinned wickedly and folded his arms. "Riku hasn't told you anything about his relationship with Axel."

Sighing, Cloud placed his hands in his lap. "I know it isn't my business and it's not like I'm worried Riku's going to leave me if Axel did come back or something like that. I guess what I want to know is what kind of relationship they had."

Demyx bit his lip. He still did not understand a lot of things about love and relationships but he got the basics. "Have you tried asking Riku about it?"

The older man turned his face away. "No."

"Uh huh," Demyx spoke softly. "Well, I think you really should be asking Riku if you want to know about it."

Blowing out a breath, Cloud nodded. "I know, I just… I don't feel right asking him."

Somehow, Demyx understood that. "I can tell you this much, I always say them as being friends with benefits. They were close and they had this odd understanding of each other but there was no romance or anything like that."

Cloud re-faced him. Bright blue eyes fixed on him gratefully and a small smile pulled at his lips. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"Okay," Demyx smiled back.

The two were quiet for a moment. They had not really spent any significant time with one another before this and now that the reason for the visit had been taken care of awkwardness had settled. Neither one of them were comfortable just being social.

Demyx picked the guitar back up and plucked a few strings.

Cloud watched him pick out a delicate tune. Not entirely sure why, he asked, "So are you able to just make up songs on the spot?"

"Sometimes," Demyx shrugged. "If the mood strikes me."

Cloud made a faint noise and they fell quiet again.

Demyx glanced at him, eyes searching. "You know," he stated slowly, "Riku has a lot of music in him."

"He does," agreed Cloud. "He told me you used to call him Ocean Soul."

"Yep!" Demyx grinned. "It totally fits him."

"It does."

Taking a chance, Demyx quietly declared, "I bet you've got some in you, too."

Cloud lifted an eyebrow at him.

Smiling, Demyx handed him the guitar. "Here, I'll teach you a few chords. Then the two of you can make music together."

The older male stared at the instrument for a second before carefully taking it from him. He held it in his lap uncertainly and experimentally ran his thumb over the strings. He felt a small stirring in his heart at the sound.

Demyx gave him a knowing look and proceeded to spend the next hour teaching Cloud chords.


	457. doppleganger

I kinda like this one. Reviews are lovely, guys.

Doppelganger

"Ku?" Sora asked quietly.

The named young man glanced over from where he was working with Sephiroth and frowned. Sora looked worn and confused. There were circles under his slightly dull eyes and a wariness to his expression. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"I have to ask you something and hopefully it won't sound too crazy," the brunet worried his lower lip.

"Okay." Somehow Riku knew that this was not one of his best friend's random questions. Whatever this was about, he was very serious. He moved away from his brother and fixed all of his attention on Sora.

"Did you ever try to kill me in a large, white room?"

Riku stared at him for a long moment. He glanced back at Sephiroth who was now also looking at Sora. Riku returned his eyes to Sora and very carefully asked, "Why?"

Sora took a breath and sat on one of the chairs near the windows. "I keep having these dreams… I'm in a big, white room, more like a hallway actually. Then you come in and you just stare at me coldly and then, you attack me."

Riku's back tensed, trying to figure out how it was Sora was dreaming about Castle Oblivion. He wasn't supposed to remember any of it, not even subconsciously. …And why was he dreaming that Riku was attempting to kill him? The two of them had not even crossed paths while there.

"Sora," Sephiroth spoke deliberately. "In these dreams, what is Riku wearing?"

The younger teenager rubbed his palms against his legs. "He's in that weird purplish-black armor-like stuff with the dumb skirt."

That was when it suddenly hit Riku. Sora was not seeing _him_ trying to kill him. It was the copy of him that Vexen had made. He should have known that they would have tried to pit it, him, against Sora at some point.

Riku again glanced at Sephiroth. The elder brother had also been in Castle Oblivion and knew all about what had occurred there. Though he had been forced to go through his own trials, he had kept as close of tabs on Riku as he could. He also knew that Sora should not remember any of it.

Sephiroth easily returned the gaze and lifted an eyebrow minutely. Riku sighed and silently asked what he should do. He knew trying to simply tell Sora it was just a dream was not going to work. If Sora was here asking him about it, the brunet had already figured out it was much more than that.

Sephiroth stepped from the table and leaned against the wall. He casually folded his arms before him and angled his head toward Sora. "You have heard of Castle Oblivion, correct?"

"Yeah, a little," Sora confirmed, attention still on Riku who was looking away in an almost guilty manner. "That's where I was sleeping for that year."

"Yes, and you chose to have all memory of that location and the events that occurred there removed," the winged man explained. "Apparently, that was not accomplished as thoroughly as we initially believed."

"So," Sora stated slowly, clearly addressing Riku. "You tried to kill me there?"

With a sigh, Riku faced him. "It wasn't me."

"Then who was it, Riku?" Sora demanded in a flash of anger. "Was is Ansem or whoever? Did he get control of you again cause if he did then you lied to me-"

"No!" Riku cut him off. He waved an arm before him in agitation. "He wasn't me or Xehanort. He was…"

Sephiroth picked up where his brother trailed off. "Vexen, one of the Organization members, created a replica of Riku after Riku refused to help them. That is what attacked you."

Sora stared between both brothers for a long moment. Finally, he turned to Riku in disbelief. "You… you were cloned?"

Riku looked away, expression tight. He walked a few steps toward the window, wrapping his arms around himself. "I hate that word."

"Ku…" Sora frowned.

"They got this idea in their heads that if they got control of me, they could use me to not only take out you but as a tool for their own agenda," Riku rushed out. "At least, that's how Axel made it sound. I really don't know what they were after. Either way I told them to bugger off and Vexen decided that if they couldn't get the real me, he'd make a fake one."

"Oh, wow," the younger teen breathed out. He pointed his head down, leaning his weight back a little. "Did you…?"

Riku remained near the window, gazing out of it distantly. "The replica fought me, determined to take over my life. The first time I saw him… it was totally surreal. And he was so cold, so…angry. I knew I was looking at myself as you must have seen me during those months we were fighting."

"Riku," Sora bit his lip. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would not understand," Sephiroth answered for him. "What Riku had to face was quite literally what he could have become. It is an extremely difficult experience and not one that even I can truly comprehend."

"I didn't know that you had fought him," Riku turned around, his aqua eyes haunted. "I should have known, some of the things he said…"

"Regardless," Sephiroth continued. "It was not believed that you retained any memory of those events and therefore telling you was irrelevant."

Sora's face twisted up. "Whether I remembered or not, Riku still should have told someone about it! I can't imagine what it had to be like to stand there and yourself walking toward you! It was weird enough the few times I saw Roxas and we didn't even look alike!"

"And what would have been accomplished by talking to you about it?" Sephiroth countered. "Would you have believed him? Would you have simply dismissed it as being over now and to not worry about it?"

"He at least would have gotten out! Sometimes, all you really need is to just talk about things, Sephiroth!" Sora nearly shouted. "There doesn't have to be a reason. You could benefit from getting some stuff off of your chest, too!"

"Guys," Riku interrupted softly. "You're both right. I didn't say anything because Sora wasn't supposed to remember any of that stuff and I have talked about it some, Sora. Sephiroth obviously knows about him and I told Cloud about the replica. It's still really hard to talk about and I'm never going to just get over it but I learned a lot because of him."

Sora blew out a breath. "Okay, well, that's good."

"Yeah," Riku nodded a bit. He flicked his eyes toward Sephiroth with a weak smile. "And Sora's right about you talking more just for the purpose of getting things out, Seph."

A muscle tensed in the older son of Jenova's jaw. He turned back to the desk he and Riku had been working at earlier. "Perhaps."

"So, will you tell me more about him?" Sora asked his best friend quietly. "Your replica, I mean."

Riku thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I can do that but not now."

"Okay," Sora smiled. "At least I know now that the dreams were real. I was starting to worry I was getting paranoid or something."

The silvered teen frowned deeply. "You know I'm never going to hurt you again, Sor."

"I do," Sora confirmed easily. "But you know how weird the brain gets sometimes, especially mine."

"Yeah."

"So, Seph," Sora abruptly turned. He bounded over to the desk. "What was the deal with those remnants? Were they like your Nobodies or clones or what?"

Riku sighed with a faint grin when his brother lifted an eyebrow at the younger teen. Sephiroth was in for it now.


	458. fetish

Yes, I will be doing more with this. Let me know your theories/ideas.

Fetish

Zack shook his head, breathing out a laugh. "That had to be the strangest survey I have ever taken."

"Yeah," Demyx agreed, handing over the sheets of paper he had just printed out. He bit his lip and looked at Kairi nervously. "And you said no one else was going to see these, right?"

"Just me and Olette since we're doing the project," the young woman assured him, collecting the papers and adding them to a folder. "It's an anonymous study which is why we asked you to type out your answers and not add your names."

"So who else has taken this thing?" Zack folded his arms and angled his head, leaning his weight back on one leg. "I'm curious as hell about some of the answers you got. There was some messed up shit on that list."

Kairi giggled. "You look just like Sora when you stand like that."

"Yeah, well I was doing it way before him," Zack snorted. "And you didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not going to," Kairi tucked some hair behind her ear. "It's none of your business who's taken it. Notice that I didn't even look at either of yours? We're going to randomly go through the results so even Olette and I won't actually know whose is whose."

"Oh, come on!" Zack gestured animatedly. His wing fluttered with the movement. "Aren't you at all curious about what kinds of weird fetishes some of us have?"

"Of course I am," the auburn-haired college student smiled. "And if we do this right, Olette and I should be able to figure them out."

"You really think you can tell which ones of us wrote what by those?" Demyx asked, looking quite interested.

"That's the plan."

Zack was pouting now. "You really won't tell us?"

Kairi sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you this much; I asked ten of you to fill out the survey."

"Ten, huh?" Zack lifted his chin and walked around in thought. "Okay, well we know two of them and we can safely bet that she got Riku and Sora to take it."

"Reno would have if she asked," Demyx added, glancing at Kairi. The girl was giving away nothing. "And I'm assuming you got at least a couple of women in there."

Kairi nodded to confirm that.

"Well then I know Aerith did it," Zack chuckled. "That woman…yeah, she's got a wild side to her."

Demyx lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," the ex-SOLDIER grinned. "Into some kinky stuff. I think she kinda freaked Zell out with it."

Kairi shrugged, and placed the folder into her satchel. "Well, have fun figuring it out. After the project's finished, I'll bring you a copy and you can read our conclusions."

"Sounds like a plan," Zack dropped his arms. He tapped Demyx's arm, "We better get back to Security. Tseng will have a stroke if he finds out we left patrol to fill out a fetish survey."

"Oh, you know he already knows," Demyx snorted. "Reno will take care of it, Tseng's got a soft spot for him."

"I noticed that," Zack frowned slightly. "He always has, too. I wonder why."

"No idea," the blond shook his head. "But we should get back."

"Yeah, see ya, Kai!" Zack waved, along with Demyx.

The pair left and Kairi giggled. She slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed in the opposite direction. This fetish project was going to be fascinating.

…And she could not wait to see what her subjects checked off.


	459. war

This one did not want to end and I think it's missing a lot but I like the idea. I know the details are lacking (and slightly off) but this is KH not VII so I can get away with it. It was a pain thinking up two others around Denzel's age for this.

War

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie greeted Denzel, Ritiska and Naruto as they walked up to the counter. She was sitting cross-legged on it, casually talking to Zell as he worked.

The trio said their own hellos, Denzel glancing around the open-air eating area to see who was there. His eyes fell upon Zack and Sephiroth and he brightened a bit. He nudged Ritiska, who looked over and then nodded, before he broke off from the other two and went over to where the two ex-SOLDIERs were sitting.

Yuffie nodded toward Denzel with a light frown. "What's up with that?"

"We got assigned a research project which is due next month," Ritiska explained, one of his cat ears twitching.

"Yeah, and these two wanna start working on it now," complained Naruto, picking up a flat menu and looking it over. "I don't know how I got assigned with the teacher's pet and the top student."

Zell lifted an eyebrow at the other blond. "Miss Hitome probably figured you'd benefit from working with them."

Naruto rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"So what's the project and why is Denzel talking to Seph and Zack about it?" Yuffie twisted around to hang her legs over the side. Zell eyed her a moment and she grinned widely at him.

"We have to research a war and write a paper on it using as many first hand accounts as possible," Ritiska sounded bored. "Denzel says that a lot of you fought in something called the Wutai war."

Yuffie got an odd look on her face. She bit her lower lip and glanced toward the table Denzel was talking to Sephiroth and Zack at. Zack flicked his eyes over, catching her attention and giving her an equally odd look.

Yuffie slid off the counter and went over to the three males, Zell watching after her in mild concern. The young woman dropped into a chair beside Zack and just caught the end of Denzel's explanation of the assignment. Sephiroth listened closely, expression rather closed off.

After a moment of silence, Sephiroth leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. He laced his long fingers together and studied his hands. "Tell me, Denzel, what exactly do you know about the war with Wutai?"

The young teen angled his head, not expecting the question. "Well, Tifa said that Shinra wanted to expand their mako production but Wutai wouldn't let them so President Shinra ordered the army in but Cloud said the Wutai council was hostile and was going to come after Shinra."

"They invaded our country so they could exploit our land because they knew they were screwing up theirs," Yuffie nearly growled. "We didn't do anything but the Shinra made it look like we killed some big shot which gave them grounds to send the army and SOLDIER in."

Zack was staring at the table, a tense look to his features. He flicked his violet eyes toward Sephiroth and the two appeared to have some kind of silent conversation. Zell, Ritiska, and Naruto had joined up with them by now and were also watching the former SOLDIERs curiously.

"The operation in Wutai," Sephiroth slowly stated, "Was completely unnecessary. President Shinra wanted to place reactors in Wutai and the council refused. The President would not be denied and decided that the country needed to be neutralized and placed under Shinra control. However, he could not just march in and take over so arrangements were made to make Wutai appear to be a threat and SOLDIER was sent in."

Denzel's eyes widened a bit. "Seriously?"

"Shinra Senior was not a nice guy. He was power hungry and didn't care who got hurt in the process," Zack explained, a sad, regretful tone entering his voice. "A lot of us just didn't see it."

"The Turks did an excellent job making sure that no one did," Sephiroth noted simply.

"So, I'm guessing it's not something you want to talk about?" Denzel asked, looking between Sephiroth and Zack.

"I'll talk about!" Yuffie volunteered. "I may have only been twelve when the ugly Shinra dudes showed up on my doorstep but I defended my homeland!"

Zack snorted. "Oh, yeah. You defended yourself quite well against mean ol' me."

"Hey!" She shoved his shoulder. Zell chuckled and she shot him a quick grin. "Zack's just mad because I beat him."

"You ran away!"

"Well," Denzel tried to get the conversation back on track. "It would be interesting to get your side of it but I don't want to make Seph or Zack talk about something they don't want to."

"I can talk about," Zack decided with a shrug. "Though I only came in at the end of the war. Sephiroth was the big hero of it."

Sephiroth sighed. "I didn't do any more than anyone else. Shinra just liked to make me their public icon. I honestly believe that Angeal and even Genesis did more than I did."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Normally I'd believe you but Angeal told me how you foiled that ambush and saved your entire battle group."

All three teenagers stared at the silver-haired man. "For real?"

"It was nothing," Sephiroth stated firmly, clearly telling everyone to drop it.

Denzel gave Sephiroth an odd look but moved on. "Okay, so Zack can tell us some stuff and Yuffie will tell us the other side so we'll get two points of view. That should be good enough."

"Maybe I can get Tseng to tell us something," Ritiska added. "I've been doing a lot of volunteer work for him."

"Ah…" Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think asking Tseng to talk about Wutai is a good idea."

"Why?" Naruto made a face.

"First of, he's a Turk and he won't tell you anything because it's a Turks job to guard all of Shinra's secrets to the grave," Sephiroth explained. "Second, he has a…personal conflict when it comes to that particular subject."

Denzel tilted his head. "Personal how?"

"Tseng is Wutainese," Yuffie replied. Her voice was a bit tight. "He's seen as a traitor in his village."

There was a collective "oh".

"I'm willing to tell you what I can," Sephiroth flicked his bangs. "Simply bear in mind that you will likely not like what you learn."

Zell snorted. "News flash, Seph, most people don't like hearing about any war whether necessary or not."

The former general regarded him a moment then nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Denzel smiled at Sephiroth, Zack and Yuffie. "I know it's going to be tough for you."

"You won't have to answer anything you don't want to," added Ritiska. "We can work around what you do say."

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged. He really didn't seem to care about the assignment at all.

"When are we doing this?" Zack stood and stretched.

"Well," Denzel glanced back at Ritiska who moved his head a bit. "We have to come up with the list so…"

"Three days?" The black-haired boy suggested.

"We have a month to do it, guys," Naruto sighed. "There's no hurry."

Both Denzel and Ritiska narrowed their eyes at him.

"Let's say four," Zack put in. "By then we'll be completely finished with the restructuring at the complex and we'll have all day."

The three boys agreed and left with short goodbyes. The four adults watched after them a moment before Zell blew out a breath and shook his head. "They're gonna kill Naruto by the end of the week."

"Likely," Sephiroth seconded.

Yuffie had a thoughtful look on her face. She studied the ground for a moment then jumped up and took Zell's hand. "Come on!"

"Uh," Zell lifted an eyebrow at her. "Where are we going?"

"Zack, watch the stand," Yuffie ordered, dragging Zell away. "Me and Zell are gonna find Tseng."

They were gone before Zack could ask why. He glanced at Sephiroth in confusion. When he saw the expression on the man's face, he was even more confused.

Sephiroth stood and headed for the food counter. "If anyone can get Tseng to talk, it will be Yuffie. Since they're both Wutainese, she probably figures she can get him to open up to her. It could be very beneficial for him."

Zack frowned. "Maybe but either way, I don't see him helping."

"He is Turk but we shall see," the former general commented simply. "If he does, it'll make for a very interesting report."

Zack agreed wholeheartedly.


	460. shorts

This is just plain silly.

Shorts

"Damn it, Zack!" Cloud's voice drifted from upstairs.

Zack blinked in confusion, can of soda halfway to his mouth. "I just got here!"

"He probably means the puppy." Riku got up off the living room floor. "Zack probably went on the floor again. I'll be so glad when they're finally completely housebroken."

"Yeah, that's gotta be a pain," the human Zack chuckled, getting off the sofa to follow Riku upstairs.

On the staircase Seph passed them, shaking his grey-furred head as if in exasperation. The two humans glanced after him before looking to each other. It really was scary how appropriately named the dogs were.

"You have two seconds to get out of here, dog," Cloud snarled out from the bedroom. A second later, a black puppy came barreling out of the doorway and raced down the stairs.

Zack lifted an eyebrow, glancing after his namesake. "I don't think I want to know."

Riku continued ahead and rounded the doorway into the bedroom. He stopped near the dresser, Zack hovering behind. Both studied the fuming blond standing near the bed in only his boxer shorts.

In Cloud's hands were the tattered, chewed up remains of his favorite pants.

Zack tried to cover up his laugh by coughing but it did not work. Riku snorted softly, lifting a hand to hide his smile. Cloud looked over and glared even more.

"This isn't funny."

"Of course it isn't," His ex-boyfriend snickered.

"I told you not to leave them out," Riku half-sighed, half-laughed. "Zack loves those straps. Those pants are like a giant chew toy to him."

An odd look of malicious joy crossed Cloud's face. "Oh? You should see what he did to your collection of silk boxers."

Riku paled and turned around. "What-? Oh, hell no."

The drawer he kept his underwear in was open and the fabric inside was disheveled and clearly torn into.

"Someone didn't close the drawer all the way this morning," Cloud spoke in mock-sweetness.

Closing his eyes, Riku took a deep breath, ignoring Zack's laughter. "Starting today, those two are getting strict disciplinary training."


	461. Rave

My friend Cassie's list. Keep reviewing, guys.

Rave

Loud, repetitive bass blared at them from all directions and there was an ocean of gyrating bodies in nearly every direction. They had managed to stake out a high bar table and set up camp, drinking and watching everyone on the floor dance…or what they called dancing.

Sephiroth took a draw off his beer bottle and glanced at the man sitting beside him. "Why are we here again?"

"Because it's Zack's birthday and he decided he wanted to come here," Cloud answered in an absent tone, his attention clearly elsewhere.

Sephiroth followed his gaze and frowned. Near the edge of the mass of bodies were his brother and Zack, practically on one another. Riku had his arms draped around the older man's neck while Zack's hands were sliding down the nineteen-year-old's lower back. Their hips ground together in near perfect harmony.

"How can you watch such displays?" Sephiroth asked curiously, jerking his head just a touch to move his bangs.

Cloud tore his eyes away from the sight of his current and ex-boyfriends practically groping one another on the dance floor. "What do you mean?"

"If one of those two were my lover, there is no conceivable way I would allow him or her to behave in such a manner," the older man stated. "However, I've come to notice that you seem to enjoy seeing Riku like this."

The blond took a breath, trying to figure out how he could explain to Sephiroth why seeing Riku dancing with other men was appealing. "It isn't that I like seeing him with other men but… well, really look at him while he's dancing. He's just completely gets lost in the music and the moment. It's like he's really free."

"Who's free?" Demyx joined them at the table, followed by Reno. Both had their own bottles of beer and were sweaty but very happy looking.

"Riku," Sephiroth replied.

"Whoa, Ku's free?" Reno grinned, slamming his bottle down and moving like he was going to head over to where the nineteen-year-old was. "Hot damn!"

Cloud fixed a glare on the redhead. "Don't even try, Turk."

Reno chuckled as he snapped his fingers. He turned back to Demyx and threw his arm around the musician's shoulders, "Oh, well, I'm happy with what I've got, yo."

The dark blond pressed against him and rubbed lightly at Reno's chest. "You better be. Who else would put up with you?"

"Well, there's always Rude…ow!" Reno grimaced when Demyx playfully smacked the spot he had just been touching. "It's not like Rude was ever interested anyway."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth lifted eyebrows at this statement but decided against saying anything about it. Turks were definitely a unique breed. It was interesting how well Demyx was able to simply fit into the lifestyle Reno lived.

"Going to this rave was an awesome idea," Yuffie joined up with the group, Zell trailing behind her. Both were covered in glow sticks. "We have got to do this again!"

"I think I'll pass next time," Sephiroth noted.

"Oh, you're just bored because you won't dance!" Yuffie poked her tongue out at him. "Even Leon will dance at these things."

"Speaking of Squall," Zell looked over the dance floor. "Where did he go?"

"He got a call and went outside to take it," Cloud replied. His attention drifted back toward Riku and Zack. "He had been dancing with Ku and Zack."

Zell snorted and grinned. "So much for the Ice Prince persona."

"I'm still a stoic bastard," Leon's voice somehow managed to carry over the noise without him raising it. He took a drink from whatever it was he had in the glass he held. "I just chose to not be around certain people."

Demyx's attention had strayed to the pair still dancing and he whistled. "You know, I always knew Riku had music in him but damn. He really does radiate sensuality."

Leon glanced back as both he and Cloud muttered an _oh yes._

"And Zack just feeds off of it," Sephiroth added.

"Yeah," the sable-haired man agreed, watching his boyfriend grind up against Riku. The younger man nuzzled into his neck in response.

"Too bad you didn't get any of that, yo." Reno nudged Sephiroth. "I'd love to see you try your hand at a little bump and grind."

"Oh!" Yuffie gasped, gripping onto Zell's arm. "That would be…"

"Hot." Demyx finished.

Sephiroth angled his head at Reno, picking up his beer. "You don't think I could hold my own out there?"

"Oh, I know you can dance," Reno shrugged. "Saw you do it enough at those few Shinra parties you got ordered to attend but what your brother over there can do…"

Feline eyes narrowed as Sephiroth finished off his bottle and set it back down. "Leonhart."

"Yeah?" Leon smirked, already knowing where this was going.

"Care to dance?"

Smirking, Leon shrugged and motioned toward the floor. Sephiroth casually stood and moved away from the table, following Leon to a spot a few feet from where Riku and Zack where. Riku caught sight of this and grinned at his brother who only nodded back.

"Well, I was going go back out there," Demyx slid into the seat Sephiroth had just vacated. "But this sounds more interesting."

"Yeah," Reno agreed, standing behind the former-Nobody and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Zell and Yuffie got closer to the table also. The whole group was watching as Sephiroth slowly became accustomed to the beat of the music and movement's of Leon's body. It was obvious that he was not at all used to this kind of thing but he very quickly adapted.

Within five minutes, he was moving with Leon with total ease. Leon still had the lead but Sephiroth followed it flawlessly and one would swear the two had something going on between them. They never actually touched but their bodies were barely an inch apart.

"Wow," Yuffie breathed. Zell made a noise beside her that sounded like agreement. "Two sexy guys in leather dancing together…Why didn't I bring a camera?"

Cloud watched the new pair for a moment before noticing that both Riku and Zack were also watching. Zack had an extremely intense expression that Cloud knew spelled trouble for Leon later tonight. Riku flicked his eyes toward him and winked.

He then very aggressively shifted his body against Zack's and the two went back to dancing with renewed vigor.

Reno snorted, taking Demyx's hand and pulling him from the chair. Before heading back out to the dance floor, he patted Cloud's shoulder and chuckled. "The night is still young, Spike."

"Yeah," The blond agreed as the two of them left. Zell and Yuffie also disappeared and he simply motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer. He split his attention between Riku and Zack and Sephiroth and Leon, both pairs clearly trying to out-due the other.

It was going to be a long night.


	462. Stars

-sigh- This one feels incomplete but I just did not want to go any further with it. I really can't wait to get to this actual story. It goes with Distant and Confuse.

Oh, chapter two of Unavoidable Truth is rewritten and posted so go check it out and leave your thoughts.

* * *

Stars

The group listened to the news gravely. They knew by recent events that this was likely to begin happening again but there had been hope… Things were now beginning to move.

"How many have gone out?" Leon asked, leaning against the wall with his head down and arms folded across his chest. Beside him, Zack also had his arms crossed before him but he was standing upright with his weight back on one leg.

"So far, Yen Sid has counted twenty this month," Mickey explained, sitting on Leon's desk. "There were five last month and two before that. He wrote those off as being natural phenomenon as stars do die on their own but this many in this short of time…."

"It's starting again," Sora and Riku stated softy in unison. Everyone else stared at them but Mickey only nodded his large head in agreement.

"You know what I don't understand," Zack dropped his arms. "And I know this is like off topic but why do stars go out when a world disappears? Stars and planets aren't the same thing."

Sora tilted his head. "You know, I wondered that, too."

"It is because worlds and their suns have an almost symbiotic relationship," answered Sephiroth, standing near the stairs. "They are connected to one another so when a world 'dies', the sun dies along with it and that is what you see when the stars go out."

"Oh," Sora nodded. Zack seemed satisfied with the answer as well.

"Back to the subject," Cloud muttered, sitting on the arm of the chair Riku was occupying. He looked Mickey dead on. "How long before Sora and Riku will have to leave again?"

Mickey sighed and shook his head. "I can't answer that."

"The Keyblades will tell us," Sora added. He glanced at Riku who was studying the spot of floor before him. The brunet frowned, bit his lip and quietly asked, "Have the dreams started for you?"

"No, but…" The older teen paused. He flicked his eyes toward Sephiroth and the winged man gazed back neutrally. "There's more going on here than just the Heartless."

Both Cloud and Zack placed their attention on Sephiroth. The others in the room attempted to split their focus between the four. Sephiroth's expression did not change but something about his eyes did. He pulled them away from his brother to study the patch of floor in front of him.

He did not expand on Riku's statement.

Leon realized he was not going to speak and decided it was not worth pushing him at the moment. Sephiroth would explain when it became necessary. Obviously, it was not important to the conversation at hand.

"So what do you want us to do?" The ex-SeeD returned the focus to King Mickey.

"For now, just be on alert and try to track anything unusual. I know Rufus has Tseng noting all Heartless or monster attacks," said the demure king. "You've already begun training sessions with the citizens and making preparations for whatever is to come."

"I can't believe this is starting again," Sora leaned back on his hands. "Why don't they just give up already? We've freakin' saved Kingdom Hearts twice already!"

"I don't think this has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts," murmured Riku, again glancing at his brother. "At least, not directly."

Zack looked between the two before flicking his eyes toward Cloud. Blue eyes met with violet and it appeared that Cloud also realized that they were missing something that they should have caught. He had a bad feeling about what all these odd little exchanges between the brothers were about.

Leon and Sora recognized this also. It was frustrating to both of them to always be on the outside of these things but there was nothing they could do about it. They trusted the others to explain to them everything they could when the time came.

"This is gonna get bad, isn't it?" Sora asked softly.

"It won't if I have anything to say about it," Sephiroth stated in a hard tone.

The rest of the room looked to him but he only left his spot, nodded toward Mickey and left. Riku followed after him a moment later. Mickey pursed his non-existent lips and after a brief pause, turned back to the others. "Whelp, I don't know what's going on there but I trust Sephiroth and Riku to handle it."

Leon nodded his agreement. "We just need to focus on the Heartless activity. We'll deal with whatever else comes up as it does."

"I'll make sure that you all get any information I receive. Just be prepared, okay?"

Zack snorted. "We always are."

Mickey smiled. "True. I feel a great swell of pity for anyone who comes to this world lookin' for trouble."


	463. Wolf

I actually rather like this one. I haven't liked these too much for awhile. Please keep reviewing if you can. Thanks, guys.

Wolf

Riku slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Cloud. Upon his arrival to the hotel, he noted how exhausted the older man looked. When he asked about it, Cloud had merely shrugged it off saying that Leon had been working them like they were all his personal slaves. While the blond was prone to exaggerate when it came to Leon and the Restoration work, Cloud actually seemed to be that worn.

After they had satisfied their physical needs, both had fallen asleep and Riku figured that only a few hours had passed since. He attempted to go back to sleep but after twenty minutes gave up the effort. While he hated wasting any of the precious time they had together, he knew right now what Cloud needed was some serious rest.

…And he was content just being in the same room as his lover.

He decided to pick up their hastily discarded clothing from the floor, smiling lightly at just how scattered it all was. He had no idea how his boxers ended up beside the lamp on the dresser or how Cloud's shirt got wadded up on the floor clear on the other side of the room. He couldn't even see where his shoes were.

Gathering up the items that were visible, he brought them over to the chair in the corner near the window and set them down upon it. Cloud's spaulder lay on the desk and Riku found his attention drawn to it. Cloud had taken to wearing straight black most of the time with the only decoration being a silver wolf's head on the shoulder piece that matched the stud in his ear.

Riku had always meant to ask what it was that the wolf represented but had never found a good opportunity to do so. The sixteen-year-old ran his fingers over the cold, raised metal and again found himself wondering at its meaning. He knew what the animal traditionally meant.

The wolf meant learning to adapt to change and seeing things for what they were. As a power animal, one was to learn from the wolf to accept their darkness and seek truth and understanding in the things around you. The term "lone wolf" was misleading in that wolves were not normally solitary creatures. However, it was not entirely uncommon for one to spend time away from their packs.

Looking at it that way, the animal suited Cloud and he could see why Cloud would chose it as a symbol. Those were the things the blond strove for and when it came to his "pack", Cloud would often seem removed from it but he never truly left it. He was always right there when he needed to be.

"Riku?" Cloud muttered sleepily.

Smiling lightly, Riku turned to face him. He walked back over to the bedside and brushed his lover's cheek. "Hey."

A blue eye cracked open. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"Still early," The silver-haired male replied. "Go back to sleep."

Cloud re-shut his eyes and tugged on Riku's arm. "Only if you come back to bed."

Riku chuckled softly and allowed Cloud to pull him back onto the mattress and into a loose embrace. The man fell back to sleep almost immediately after wrapping Riku in his arms and kissing his temple. Riku lay there contently for a few minutes longer before falling back to sleep himself.


	464. Twilight

So, did you guys just hate the last one or what? Or are we getting bored with these? Please try to keep reviewing, guys. I know everyone's busy.

Twilight

Colored pencils scratched against paper in an idle fashion. She was uncertain of how this particular drawing was going to turn out but she had a strong urge to draw something other than the memories she had painstakingly been re-chaining for months now. Even though she knew time was of the essence, sometimes she just had to stop and do something else for a bit.

"Hey, Namine," Riku leaned in the doorway, arms folded before him. She was the only one he did not wear the coat and hood around. "Are you still working?"

The blonde girl shook her head.

"Then what are you doing?" He pulled away from the frame and walked toward her.

"Sometimes I just want to draw things that have no importance," Namine replied, setting down the brown pencil for a navy blue. "If I don't, I'd probably grow to hate drawing."

"Makes sense," golden eyes glanced over the paper to take in what she was drawing. "Who are they?"

The girl giggled and Riku narrowed his eyes at it. She continued her sketch and simply stated, "You probably don't want to know."

Riku angled his head, too long hair falling to the side. To an outsider, it was probably strange to see the confused expression on the unfamiliar face. Then he smirked, which probably was even odder. "You're drawing those Twilight people again, aren't you?"

"Maybe," She spoke slowly, grinning a little and glancing at him. "I would think you'd be more accepting of the book."

"Why?" Riku frowned. "I know I get kinda angsty at times but do I look like the kind of guy who would enjoy that shit?"

"Well, not right now you don't but normally…"

Riku cuffed her lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, Nam. Maybe I should just stay this way."

"But I like bishie you!" Namine protested, laughing. "Tall, dark and handsome doesn't suit you, Twilight Keybearer. Hey, there's another reason you should like the book!"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are such a fan girl."

She shrugged dismissively, returning to her drawing. She finished it with a few brief strokes and smiled. "There we go. Jacob is perfect."

"I'm so glad."

"Oh, knock it off, Ku!" She set her sketchbook down and turned in her chair. "I've seen the kinds of things you draw in _your_ sketchbook."

Somehow that tanned skin managed a decent blush. "Yeah, well, I'm gay. I'm allowed to draw that stuff."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, can we just drop this?" Riku asked with a hint of embarrassment. "I only came to see if you wanted to go with me to get dinner."

"Oh that sounds good," the blonde girl stood and tucked some hair behind her ear. "On the way you can tell me all about those drawings of Cloud and if they come from real memories or your twisted fantasies."

Riku sighed and followed her out. He did not let her see the small smile on his face. It was going to be a long evening but he found himself looking forward to it.


	465. Alone

Short as hell, I know.

Alone

Riku took a deep breath as he stood on the edge of the roof, perched at the very corner. Wind tugged at his clothes and hair but it was not strong enough to threaten to pitch him over the edge. At least it was not raining tonight.

He kept his arms to his sides, blindfolded eyes unseeing yet to anyone that might see him he somehow appeared to be aware of everything around him. There was something about his stance that spoke of a quiet alertness. Along with that, however, was a deep sadness, a private pain that no one could touch.

King Mickey kept back, simply watching and waiting.

Abruptly, Riku turned and left the edge. His walk was terse and he kept his head angled down as he passed the short mouse. He said only one thing before leaving the roof top.

"You can't help me with this. I have to do it on my own."


	466. pixar

This starts off Sahxyel's list. This is a bit... reaching but I think it works well.

We're closing in on 500 words. Yay! Please review when you can, guys!

* * *

Pixar

"So what's the deal?" Riku glanced over at his blond companion. "Are you and Yuffie official yet?"

Zell shrugged. "I guess. I mean, doesn't it seem kinda fast? Aerith and me only broke up a few weeks ago."

"No," Riku chuckled. "Yuffie's been crushing on you almost since you got here. Actually, we were all really surprised when you started dating Aerith."

"Yeah, I don't know what we were thinking," Zell laughed loudly. "We've got, like, nothing in common."

Riku shrugged as they entered Zero District. "I've given up trying to understand these things."

"That's a great idea," Zell laughed. He took a look around and whistled, "Damn, they must've hauled ass yesterday."

Riku glanced around. Zell was right, an amazing amount of progress had been made in twenty-four hours. Zero District was still the only area of the what was now considered the capitol of Radiant Garden that had not been heavily worked on. Since is was the furthest section out, it had been very low on the priority list and now that all the other areas were up and running smoothly Leon had turned his attention to it.

"Hey, Ku, Zell!" Demyx called out from the top of an empty foundation. "Over here!"

The pair changed their direction slightly, heading for the slight rise where Demyx was. Riku frowned as they came up, noticing that nearly every building in the district was already leveled. He had known that it was going to happen but had hoped…

"Can you believe this?" Demyx grinned, turning and folding his arms. "At this rate, we'll have the area fixed up in no time!"

"Yeah," Zell agreed. "How did you get so much done so fast?"

"King Mickey sent some help," Leon walked toward them, followed by a small, yellow box on two treaded wheels. It had rather large eye receptors and glanced around and it rolled behind the sable-haired man.

Leon flicked his eyes at Riku, who was staring off to the left. He frowned and when he was close enough, nudged the nineteen-year-old. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Riku snapped himself from his moment. "Cloud and I came out here the other day."

Both Zell and Demyx angled their heads in confusion. Leon noticed this before Riku and quietly explained, "Riku and Cloud used to meet up out here when they first got together. There was a house that Cloud would hole up at when he came."

"Oh," Demyx breathed out looking sad. He smiled weakly at Riku. "I'm sorry."

Riku shrugged. "You shouldn't be. It was a place and we have a lot of memories there but there was no reason to keep it around. This section needs to be done."

Zell clasped his shoulder. "Yep, let future sappy, couples have a place to make memories."

"Something like that," The silvered one snorted. He fixed his attention on the box-like robot that had rolled over to a pile of debris and started scooping some of it into its body. "Did you say Mickey sent him over?"

Leon nodded, also watching the little machine work. "He's from Villa Pixar. I wish we'd had him over at the castle, he's an amazing worker."

"I never got over to Pixar," Riku noted as the robot shot out a cube of compacted debris and placed it on a nearby foundation line and starting the search for more refuse. "The community was still developing."

"Wall-E," Leon called out. The robot stopped and turned, somehow looking at Leon quizzically. "That's it for the day."

Wall-E declined his head once and finished with the cube he was making. Demyx grinned and dropped his arms. "He was playing music earlier. I love this little guy! He works hard but has fun while doing it."

"Sounds like my type of guy," Zell laughed. "I think we should steal him tomorrow to work at the other site."

"After he's done here I'll send him over," Leon stated. "He's here for two weeks."

Wall-E rolled over to the group and angled its head at Riku. He looked like he was pondering something and when Riku lifted an eyebrow at him, the small robot opened his body compartment. He routed around for a moment and pulled something out, carefully holding it out for the teen to take.

Frowning, Riku crouched down and took the object from him. It was a folded up photograph and the young man eyed the robot curiously. "Why did you save this?"

Wall-E tapped his flat fingers together. "Happy."

Aqua eyes stared for a moment before Riku nodded with a light smile. He straightened back out and held the picture before himself. "Thank you for giving this back, Wall-E."

"What is it?" Zell queried, trying to sneak a peek at it.

Riku handed it over and both Zell and Demyx studied it closely. "It's the first picture Cloud and I took together. When we were out there yesterday, we searched for anything that we may have left out there but we couldn't find that picture."

"Aw!" Demyx gushed. "You're so cute!"

"Damn, you're young," Zell chuckled. "Cloud really is a pedophile."

Riku rolled his eyes and snatched the photo back. He carefully placed it in his vest pocket. "He is not."

Leon made a noise but at Riku's mild glare, wisely kept his comment to himself. He glanced down at Wall-E, who was watching all of this intently. "Come on, Wall-E, let's get out of here. The king says you have pictures for us from Disney."

Wall-E nodded his head and began rolling after the group as they headed out of Zero District.


	467. neophyte

Okay, first off: I wrote a Sephiroth/Leon smut fic for BlackIceNinja's birthday that I was going to post here _but_ it ended up more... graphic than I planned and I just don't want to risk it here so it's on my deviantart and Y!Gallery accounts. Please go read it and leave comments if you can. Happy birthday, Zyta!

Now, onto the word! This is dedicated to anyone who's played Resident Evil. Please review!

* * *

Neophyte

"Heh, see? I told you he would be here, yo," Reno smirked as he, Rude and Demyx entered the greenhouse. "When in doubt of Tseng's whereabouts, look for Aerith."

The named Turk leader glanced back at Reno but said nothing. Zack chuckled in amusement and Leon made a faint noise. Aerith and Jill Valentine, one of the Security members, were standing before one of the long tables of plants and did not seem to have heard the comments.

Demyx broke away from his boyfriend and joined up with the group near the table. "What's got everyone so interested?"

"Yuffie and Zell found a patch of new plants while patrolling the Ravine Pass," Zack answered, folding his arms.

"Really?" Demyx peered over Aerith's shoulder to look at the small collection. The plants themselves all looked the same but were three different colors. One set was green, another red and the third blue. "That's cool. Nobody thought that anything would begin growing out there."

"So why's Valentine here?" Reno and Rude approached the others, Rude standing beside Tseng and Reno moving to drape an arm around the brown-haired woman's shoulders. Reno knew it bothered the former STARS member which was why he did it.

"We couldn't find the plant in the database so we brought them to Aerith for investigation," Leon explained. "Shortly after coming here, Tseng and Jill need to see me about something and came here. Jill recognized the plants as soon as she saw them."

"Oh, yeah?" Reno lifted an eyebrow. He glanced at Jill and smirked. "So what are they, Jilly-bean?"

Jill shrugged him off. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, Dem knows I'm playing, yo." Reno stepped away from her and walked around to stand with Demyx.

"As to your question," Jill moved ahead with the conversation, leaning her head back to look at Tseng and Rude. "You two come over here so I only have to explain this once."

The pair stepped over, Tseng directly behind Aerith and Rude at Jill's side. Aerith shot Tseng a quick smile which the Turk leader very minutely returned. Leon and Zack also moved in closer beside Demyx and Reno.

"All right, these are healing herbs," Jill began, pointing to the green one's first. "Now, the green on their own will handle minor wounds, cuts, bruises, that kind of thing. Now, the red, "she pointed to those, "don't do anything on their own but combine with the green to make it more effective and a bit stronger. If you combine three full plants of the green, mashing it together into a powder, you can restore nearly full health."

"You know," Aerith angled her head. "I wonder if these could be used as a base for Potions. As of now we have to import those but if we could start making our own…"

"That would be a large step toward becoming self-sufficient," noted Tseng quietly. "We'll have to look into that."

"It would definitely save a lot of munny around here," Leon added.

"So what does the blue do?" Zack fingered a left on one of the named plants.

"They counter most poisons and some venoms," replied Jill. "You would still need a green herb or Potion to repair any damage from the poison but it will stop the reaction."

"With the recent monster activity, that could really come in handy," Demyx noted, flicking his eyes toward Aerith. "Do you think you could start growing these here?"

"I'm not sure," Aerith brought a hand up to her chin in thought. "Some plants do really well in a controlled environment but others have to be allowed to simply grow where they want to."

"These tended to simply sprout up in completely random locations back home," said Jill. "I don't recall ever seeing anyone try to greenhouse grow them."

"Well, I can go out there and see where exactly they're growing and decided from that if I can do anything to increase the population."

"Isn't it dangerous to go out there right now?" Demyx lifted an eyebrow. He gave Reno an odd look.

The redhead smirked lightly, eyes shifting toward Rude. "Yeah, what with the new Heartless activity and the monsters suddenly appearing."

Rude nodded once. "I would not advise anyone to go out there alone at any time of day."

Zack narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to figure out what the three were getting at with this obviously needless conversation. Everyone knew that no one was to go out beyond the Maw alone. Aerith would not be stupid enough to…

Suddenly he grinned as it hit him. He quickly muted it and scratched the back of his head. "I'd go but me and Leon gotta help Seph with some stuff."

"Yeah, Rude and I have an assignment to do for the Boss and Demyx has to sit in on that meeting, yo." Reno shook his head. "That just leaves Jill and Tseng to go with Aerith."

Jill turned and folded her arms. "I have patrol out near the farms in an hour which is clear on the other side of town."

"Well then," Zack declared. "Why don't you go and report in to Rufus whatever it is you and Tseng were sent to find out and Tseng can go out to the Ravine Pass with Aer."

"Yeah, that's a good plan," Reno agreed, nudging Demyx and motioning with his head for the door. "Tseng can handle anything out there."

The couple began walking away, Rude and Jill following quickly after. Tseng shot them a look, something akin to worry and embarrassment in his eyes. He turned back to the other three and found Aerith giving him a mild smile. The uneasy feeling only got stronger.

Zack chuckled to himself, casually taking in the two's wordless interaction. He bumped Leon on the arm and they also moved toward the greenhouse door. As they passed, Zack waved a bit. "Take your time out there, you two. I hear it's really pretty at sunset."


	468. forgotten

I colored my first picture on YGallery so go look and give me opinions, okay? This word is...kinda random.

Review, okay?

* * *

Forgotten

"Draw," Luxord ordered lazily, holding his cards to his chest and leaning forward to pick up his glass.

Xigbar did so, scowling a bit as he added the card to his hand. He threw his booted feet up onto the back of the empty chair beside him. He threw his head back in a bored manner.

Roxas sat on the other side of the room, carefully balanced on the wide windowsill. He had his chin propped up on one hand, elbow resting on bent knee. He had been there before the other two came in and outside the initial nod of greeting, had made no indication that he even knew they were there.

Luxord and Xigbar went through three more rounds before the blond one glanced over. "What's got you so thoughtful-like this time, mate?"

Roxas flicked his blue eyes over. "What?"

Chuckling, Xigbar shuffled the cards for a new round, "You've been in here brooding for hours and neither Axel or Demyx have tried to find you. Something's up."

The smaller Nobody frowned for a moment. He dropped his hand and leg and turned on the sill, placing his palms on the wood. He kept his head down and kicked his foot lightly against the wall. "Do you two ever get the feeling that you've forgotten something?"

"I once forgot that Saix hates being called 'Moony'," Xigbar noted, laughing. "Almost got an ax to the head for that one."

"Oh, I remember that!" Luxord slapped his hand on the table. "The bloke bloody near went berserker on you."

Roxas sighed and turned back toward the window. "Forget it."

"Look, Rox," Xigbar handed the card deck over to Luxord so he could cut the deck. "I'm gonna assume you mean like there are almost holes in your memory and having random moments of déjà vu, right?"

"Yeah," the young blond slowly confirmed, again looking toward the pair.

Number II shrugged in a rather dismissive manner. "We all have those moments, kid. Obviously, aspects of our Other's remain with us and every so often, some memory or whatever will surface that _we_ can't place and so our minds automatically think we've forgotten something."

"Is that what those moments are?" Luxord picked up and arranged the hand he had just been dealt. "I figured they were something like that but never cared to ask."

"Yep, Zexion and Vexen have been looking into all of that," Xigbar pulled two cards, both queens, and set them on the table. "Then again, the whole memory aspect was always their area. Lex and I paid more attention to the physical side of things."

"Huh," Luxord lifted a blond eyebrow for a moment. Xigbar scattered the cards not dealt face-down on the polished marble of the table. As he did, the Gambler glanced again at Roxas. "So does that fix you?"

"Well, now I don't feel like I'm a total nut-job," The youngest Nobody in the Organization slid off the windowsill. "I tried talking to Axel and Demyx about it and they just started in about how I think too much about everything and that I was getting to be no fun."

Xigbar shook his head. "I'm surprised Xemnas keeps them around. He's got little patience for me and Xaldin."

"Zexion made a comment the other day that the two of them were easily in the top half of the group power-wise," Luxord noted, looking over his cards. "You're first, mate."

"Really?" The Freeshooter narrowed his visible eye curiously. "That's interesting. Got any fours?"

"That would be a no."

Xigbar picked up a card. Roxas had walked over to the table and tilted his head. "Are you guys playing Go Fish?"

"Yep," The black and silver streaked one replied. "Pull up a chair and deal yourself in, kid."

Roxas snorted, a small grin coming to his face. He then took a seat in one of the two free chairs and collected five cards from the pile on the table. Right now, a simple children's card game sounded great.


	469. note

Note

Sephiroth glanced around the plain room. It was strange being back here and he quite honestly was not sure how he felt about it. Yes, he was glad to be back to what he could now easily call home and he knew Riku was happier than he had been during the previous month they were gone but there was an odd sadness that went with it.

With a faint sigh, he opened up his travel bag and set about the task of unpacking and setting himself up as a temporary member of the Strife household. He still did not know how this was going to work but for the time being, he would stay with Riku and Cloud. If problems became too great, he could always leave.

He removed a long-sleeved shirt from the top of the bag and frowned when a folded up slip of paper fell from it. It landed on the floor, propped up on the two edges opposite the fold. It appeared to be a piece of stationary or something.

Bending at the waist, Sephiroth carefully picked it up off the floor and studied it a moment. The paper was a pale green color and very lightly scented. It took him a second to recognize the fragrance as mint chocolate.

Sephiroth unfolded the paper, wondering how it had gotten into his bag. The only time he had left it was when he had gone to check on a problem Natalia was having with a light fixture… He glanced down at the slip and found delicate-looking handwriting filling most of the page.

_Sephiroth,_

_I feel very silly for doing this but I just can't bring myself to say anything to you. I am so thankful that you and Riku came into my life. I still don't know why you came, what had driven you to leave home, but I know that fate is what brought you here._

_When I first met you, I was struck not by your appearance but the pain and suffering in your unique eyes. It hurt me just to look at you and somehow I knew that I had to find a way to remove some of that. Your brother warned me that it was nearly impossible to really get to know you but I never found that to be true. _

_I always found it easy to talk to you and though you were distant, I think you appreciated my efforts. I know Riku was a bit surprised by how quickly you warmed up to me. We became good friends quite quickly and maybe that should have scared me but it didn't. I was just happy to see that pain slowly leave your eyes to be replaced by what I can only describe as contentment, maybe even joy._

_I always knew that one day you would leave. You and Riku don't belong here, you have family and friends back wherever it is you came from. I feel extremely privileged and blessed to have gotten to know you, Sephiroth. I can only hope that I've had even half of the impact on you that you have had on me._

_You've come to mean a great deal to me, Sephiroth. I know that whatever your burden is, it is one that will never truly go away. That saddens me but I know that you can handle it. Always remember that no matter what happens you are loved, not only by your family and friends there, but by others who may not have even met you yet._

_You have a lot of love within you and I hope that someday, you will truly believe that in your heart. I know you are beginning to. Though I will never see you again, I will never forget you. This past month has impacted my life greatly and I value the short time I had with you. I will always call you my dear friend._

_With great affection,_

_Natalia_

Sephiroth stared at the note in his hand for a long moment. His chest felt tight and he knew it was not due to a physical problem. This was more… emotional.

Natalia had come to mean a great deal to him over the past month. She had openly accepted him, showing no hesitation in befriending him. There had been none of the hidden fear, idolizing or desire to somehow use him behind her actions. She simply had wanted to be his friend, to care about him.

Riku had maintained for the past week or so that Sephiroth had more than friendly feeling for the woman. When Zack had come to visit, he had also immediately come to the same conclusion. Sephiroth was now able to admit that perhaps they were right. He was certainly very fond of her.

"Seph?"

He glanced up at Riku's voice, note held loosely in his hand. He angled his head slightly in query.

Riku flicked his eyes as the slip of paper. "What is that?"

"A note," Sephiroth replied quietly. "Natalia must have slipped it into my bag before we left."

"Ah," Riku nodded once. After a pause, he offered his brother a sad smile. "I'm going to miss her."

Sephiroth refolded the short missive and placed it carefully on the bedside table. "So will I."


	470. procrastination

Forgive the...oddness of this one. I don't normally write these two characters and writing them together was a bit awkward. Let me know what you think.

Procrastination

Kairi glanced over from her Philosophy book and frowned. This was the third time Hayner had come into the bedroom for some reason. First, the wavy blond had claimed he needed his favorite shirt washed for the next day and collected all the laundry to bring downstairs. Then it was that he forgot to put away the new set of towels his mother had given them.

"Now what?"

Hayner blinked at her. "Now what, what?"

"I bet you haven't even called Pence yet, have you?

"I did," Hayner replied easily, rounding the bed. "He'll be here in like a half-hour."

She turned on her side and watched him start randomly rummaging through the small bookshelf against the left-side wall. "Have you set things up downstairs for when he gets here?"

"I will in a minute, I have to find this book for Mastuda first."

With a sigh, she got up on her knees and lifted an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Hayner."

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You have had all day to get started on a project that was assigned to you a week ago. It's due _tomorrow_," she crossed her arms before her. "Don't you think you've stalled long enough?"

"It'll get done," The young man shrugged, turning back to the bookshelf.

"Not if you keep looking for excuses to put it off."

Taking an almost theatric breath, Hayner gave up his search. He climbed up on the bed, scooting on his knees toward her. "Fine, I'll go set up the stupid project. I don't know why I decided to get into structural engineering anyway."

"Because you love it," Kairi smiled, draping her arms around Hayner's neck. "What I don't get is why Pence agreed to take it with you."

"He's a follower," Hayner stated simply.

The auburn-haired eighteen-year-old chuckled. Hayner pulled her closer by her small waist and nuzzled into her neck. She snorted in amusement when he started kissing below her ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh huh," She laughed and pushed him away. "You're procrastinating."

"Oh, come on, baby…" He tried to get close again and she easily evaded his advance.

"Not gonna work, boy," Kairi shook her head, smiling. "You forget who I grew up with. Sora is the king of lazy bums so I know all the tricks."

Grumbling, Hayner got off the bed. "Fine, I'll go work on the stupid project."

"Good," Kairi settled back down to finish her own schoolwork. "When you're done with it, we'll play."

Hayner paused in the doorway and smirked. "I thought you were oh-so swamped with your own work?"

Glancing up, she bit her lip in a coy manner. "I can put off doing some of it."

"Uh huh, now who's the lazy bum?"

"Hey, Riku always said I was nearly as bad as Sora."


	471. Buccaneer

There is no reason for this other than I didn't feel like using Port Royal. shrug It sucks, I know.

Buccaneer

Sora's head bobbed back up from the water and he shook his spiky-hair. The twelve-year-old glared at his laughing friends before turning that glare onto the silver-haired boy who was not laughing but his expression clearly showed his amusement. "That was so not fair, Ku!"

"All's fair in love and war, Sora." Riku stated simply, rowing his boat away with Selphie giggling in the back. The girl had originally been in Sora's boat but after a carefully coordinated attack with Tidus and Kairi, she had ended up in Riku's and Sora and Wakka were in the water with overturned boats. "I told you I'd have no problem stealing Selphie away from you."

Tidus grinned, rowing along side Riku in his boat. "Riku's getting pretty darn good at this kidnapping thing."

"Yeah, well I'm still better at finding hidden treasure!" Sora countered, swimming to his boat. He wrestled with it for a few minutes before getting it flipped back over. Wakka was doing the same with his.

"That's because you're content to just be a lowly pirate!" Riku called toward him. "I'm a buccaneer."

"Same difference, mon!" Wakka retorted, heaving himself back into his boat and shaking his wet hair.

"Actually, buccaneer's have a much better reputation," Kairi noted, not rowing out with her two teammates but keeping a safe distance from Sora and Wakka. "They don't do the rape and plunder thing."

"Well, that's the fun in that?" Tidus frowned. "I want to plunder and drink rum and all that."

"Fine, then," Riku shrugged. "Jump ship and join their crew. I've already got the girl, I don't need you to keep her."

"Well fine then," Tidus broke away from his flanking position. "You and Kairi just go have fun while you can. Me, Sora and Wakka will have Selphie back in under two hours."

"Good luck with that," Kairi giggled, rowing toward Riku's retreating vessel. "Unless you have a plan to raid the islet from the water, she's ours."

The pair of buccaneers moved closer to shore, leaving Sora, Wakka and Tidus drifting out past the sandbar.

"Come on, guys," Tidus took hold of his oars. "I know what Riku's next step is."

"Yeah, one problem," Wakka watched after the other two. "They took our oars."

"What?" Sora searched the water frantically. There was no sign of floating pieces of wood. Their paddles had, in fact disappeared.

He turned his face toward shore to see Kairi waving two extra oars at them. Riku was outright laughing, as was Selphie. The 'prisoner' happily called out, "I think you guys lost something!"

Sora glared and angrily hit the side of his boat. "Bloody _pirates!_"


	472. Jedi

This has to be one of the most RANDOM things I have written in a LONG time. Let me if it's funny at all, okay?

Jedi

"Where are we going?" Riku frowned as he, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud followed King Mickey through one of the underground tunnels of Disney Castle.

"To meet a friend of mine," Mickey answered simply. He continued to lead them through the labyrinth of square stonework. "I go to Yen Sid for things that affect the worlds and the grand scheme of things. This friend helps me work out the more personal, individualized issues."

"Why do I have the feeling whoever this is knows all about me?" Riku murmured, glancing down at the mouse.

"He knows about all of you and very little of that knowledge comes from me."

"Has anyone else noticed how humid it's getting down here?" Observed Zack, flicking his violet eyes at the rock walls they were passing. "And there's like, mold or fungus or something starting to grow on the walls."

Sephiroth trailed a finger along the stone he was passing. "It's been slowly increasing for the past twenty-yards."

"There's a reason for that." Mickey chuckled lightly.

They came upon a break in the path and the demure king went right. The route he chose was literally covered in the moss material and a musty smell permeated from it. A few glowing orbs lit the way.

The four humans paused just outside it. Riku and Sephiroth glanced at one another warily before looking back at Zack and Cloud. Zack had his nose wrinkled up in disgust. "It smells like a swamp."

"Come on, guys," Mickey prompted from ahead of them. "I'm sure you've all been in worse places."

"True," Zack reluctantly agreed. "Remember that bog between Mideel and the chocobo field? That was some nasty business."

"I went there once," said Cloud. "It was pretty awful."

"Well, hanging out here isn't going to get us anywhere," Riku breathed out before plunging ahead after Mickey. Sephiroth followed right after.

The remaining two glanced at one another. Zack shrugged and they moved into the new tunnel together. They quickly caught up to the others and the group traversed the short distance to a ramp leading up.

Mickey simply led them up it and they emerged into a large, swamp-like area. The air was damp and thick with an earthy scent. A faint mist wafted through the large, vine and mold covered trees. There was a distinct path of solid ground winding around with patches of soupy looking mud dispersed throughout.

Zack took a few steps forward, looking around in disbelief. Riku was also scouting out the area, slowly walking past Mickey. Sephiroth hung back with Cloud but both were clearly wondering about this location.

"Your friend lives in a swamp?" Cloud asked quietly, flicking his blue eyes to warily watch a snake make its way along one of the hanging vines.

"Why does that surprise you?" Sephiroth softly questioned. "You've seen some of his associates."

Riku narrowed his eyes, peering ahead of where he stood. "Does whoever this is live in the hut over there?"

"Yep," Mickey grinned but made no movement in the indicated direction.

"Wow," Zack had wandered off several feet away. He turned to face the others, booted foot slipping a bit and splashing up some mud. "Who would want to live in a slimy mud hole like- _ow!_"

Everyone turned toward the raven-haired man at his sudden exclamation of pain. Standing next to him was a small, greenish-grey creature with lengthy, pointed ears. It was under three-feet tall with a bit of grey hair near the ears and three-claw-like fingers on each hand.

In one of those hands it was holding a walking stick and beating it against Zack's leg angrily. "Slimy? Mud hole? My home this is!"

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Zack backed away, limping and rubbing at his battered leg. "I'm sorry!"

His attacker hmphed and indignantly began hobbling away. He approached King Mickey, smiling as if he had not just accosted Zack. Everyone noted that his tan and brown clothing was rather clean.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like hitting people with your gimmer stick," chuckled Mickey as the other approached him.

"The boy has no sense of manners. An effective way to beat it into cocky younglings, it is."

Riku and Zack were both returning to the group, Zack eyeing the king's friend with a frown, his wing twitching. "I have manners."

"You do have a bad habit of speaking on impulse, Zack," Sephiroth commented.

Riku was looking at the newcomer in disbelief. "I know you. You're Yoda."

The named creature nodded his round head.

"How do you…?" Zack waved his finger vaguely between Riku and Yoda.

"He's in those Star Wars movies that you keep putting off watching," Cloud answered. "It isn't that we _know_ him, we just know _of_ him."

"Oh," Zack shrugged. "So, uh…."

"Why are you here?" Mickey laughed. "Whelp, Yoda here is probably the greatest Jedi Master whom ever lived. When I first heard about the Jenova Project and then met Sephiroth, I asked him if he had any insight that I could use to help him and Riku."

Sephiroth and Riku both seemed rather surprised by this. It was Cloud who asked the actual question. "Does he know something we don't about Jenova?"

"Never heard of her before then, had I," Yoda replied, leaning forward with both hands on his walking stick. "However, experience with mentally traumatized individuals, beings who have been manipulated into serving the dark side, I have."

Zack was standing beside Yoda and folded his arms. "So why- _ow!_"

Yoda returned to his resting position as Zack hopped around holding his leg again. "This one reminds me of Obi-wan when he was a padawan, he does."

Riku snorted lightly. "I don't think Zack is ever going to end up like Obi-wan did."

"Zack does have a point though," Sephiroth gazed down at Mickey and Yoda. "Why have the four of us been brought here?"

Mickey glanced at Yoda, who nodded at him. "Well, all of you have Jenova's cells within you and each of you has reacted differently upon those cells' awakening. I know that all of us have wondered why that is. Whelp, Yoda here has a theory but he needed all of you here to test it."

"Oh, yeah?" Zack looked rather interested. "What kind of theory?"

"Each of your willingness to embrace the dark side, it involves," Yoda explained. "Three of you have fallen and those three, the most difficulty mentally and emotionally with her essence, you have had."

Riku bit his lip, flicking his bangs. "I noticed that connection. The problem is that Cloud fell into darkness also but he's never used Jenova's power. It still affects him but he can't consciously draw on it."

"Unique case, Cloud is," Yoda observed. "More carrier than altered, he is. The cells did not bond to his DNA like they did with the rest of you."

"So how do we prove this?" Sephiroth inquired softly.

"Meditate with each of you, I would like," The small alien stated. "In the Force, are all answers if one knows where to look."

The four men took turns looking to one another. They had been searching for answers to the question of why each of them was so different. What Yoda was proposing did not seem like that strange of an idea.

"I'm in," Riku suddenly announced. "Worse case, we don't learn anything new."

"I'll do it," Cloud took Riku's hand.

Zack shrugged. "I'll try but me meditating is gonna be a challenge."

Yoda smirked at him. "If I could get Anakin Skywalker to do it, trouble with you, I should not have."

Sephiroth's attention was of to the side, a distant expression to his features. It was fairly obvious to everyone that he was uncertain about all for this. It was not all that surprising but they had to wonder about the reason for his reluctance.

Abruptly, Zack laughed. The other's looked at him quizzically but the First Class only kept chuckling as he unfolded his arms and angled his head at the older winged man. "Angeal says to stop worrying and just do it, Seph. You think too much."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Angeal speaks to you?"

"Sometimes," Zack shrugged. "Only when he's got something important to say."

"Mentors, never truly leave their students," Yoda noted in a saddened tone. "Part of us lingers with our apprentices always."

Glancing away again for a second, Sephiroth pondered this for a moment. When he turned back, a fond little smile pulled at half his face. "Well, I know better than to argue with Angeal."

"Damn right," Zack grinned. "You lose every time."

"Good," Mickey nodded happily. "Well then, let's all go back to the castle and we can start."

"We're not doing it here?" Cloud frowned.

"Want to sit around a slimy mud hole for two days, do you?" Yoda chuckled. "Stay, we can, if you want."

"No, no," the blond rushed out. "The castle's good."

The human's began heading back the way they came, Mickey pulling ahead to again act as point. Yoda hobbled behind them a distance away. At the entrance they paused, waiting for the little Jedi Master to catch up.

"You know, someone should just carry you," Zack folded his arms as he waited. "It would be faster."

"Good idea, that is," Yoda smiled as he approached. He then leapt up onto Zack's back. "Move out, Colonel."

Zack opened his mouth to protest but got whacked on the head with Yoda's stick. Sulking, he began walking and muttered, "Yes, sir."


	473. Undead

Sorry about the icky end, I'm feeling horrid today but this was mostly done so I wanted to finish it. Oh, Demyx's appearence is from a pic on YGallery.

Undead

"So, wait, are you saying the second we walk off this ship, our bodies will change?" Demyx asked almost rhetorically. Everyone had heard exactly what Sora had said but it just sounded so…odd.

"Yep, well, they'll alter a bit and your clothes with change to fit the Halloween theme," Sora grinned. "It's like you become a living costume or something."

"You've done some strange shit, yo," Reno commented, standing up beside Demyx. "Remind me to never volunteer to go to that Pride Lands place."

"Aw, you don't want to be a lion?" Zack smirked, walking over to the side hatch of the gummi ship.

"With my luck, I'd end up a hyena or something stupid like that."

"I was a tiger," stated Riku as he, Cloud and Leon left the cockpit.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sephiroth commented dryly. Next to him, Aerith giggled as she collected her things.

"It was really nice of Jack and Sally to invite us here for their engagement party," the woman spoke easily, closing up her basket and standing. "This will definitely be an interesting experience."

"Yep!" laughed Sora, moving to stand beside Zack at the door. "I can't wait to see what you guys all turn into!"

"Joy," Cloud muttered, glancing at Riku. His lover bumped his arm with his shoulder, smiling lightly.

"Ready?" Zack grinned brightly.

"Let's go!" Demyx shouted, obviously as excited about this as Sora and Zack seemed to be.

The former SOLDIER hit the release and waved Sora forward. The younger man bounded down the ramp, feeling that odd sensation that came with his body altering itself to the world. He still was not sure why the phenomenon only happened on certain worlds but it did not really matter to him either.

The gates of Halloweentown looked just the same only black ribbon and ethereal looking white lilies wrapped around the wrought iron. Jack, Sally and Zero were already coming through to greet him and he smiled happily at them, grimacing when he bit his lip on a vampire fang. He still had not managed to stop doing that.

"Hello, all!" Jack greeted with a grand wave. "So glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting us," Riku stepped up beside Sora with Cloud. The silvered teen had taken on an almost alien appearance, skin a bluish color and odd vein-like growths trailing over his shoulder and down his chest. Cloud had become a zombie with nasty looking open wounds and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"This should be one hellva an interesting party," Reno commented as he and Demyx joined the little group. The Turk was almost transparent in appearance, wisps of a black and grey smoke-like nature clinging to him. "So what am I? Some kind of ghost, yo?"

"I think you're a wraith," Demyx looked him over. The dark blond was done up in Victorian-like clothing with vibrant make-up and slightly pointed ears. "Leon's a werewolf."

"He is?" Sora turned and chuckled. Leon was indeed a werewolf and not looking at all happy about it. He delicately scratched at his furred face with a clawed hand and Sora laughed. "Don't hurt yourself with those."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Zack assured. "He's just got to get used to the hair."

Sora angled his head at the First Class, as did Riku and Demyx. Zack looked completely normal, white wing pulled in behind him. Beyond him, Sephiroth and Aerith stood, also looking exactly like their usual selves.

"What the heck?" Demyx scrunched up his face in confusion. "How come those three didn't change?"

Reno glanced over from lighting his cigarette. "You can't guess?"

Demyx and Cloud looked over at him.

Riku narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well, my first guess would be than with the Jenova cells, they're technically monsters but that wouldn't explain Aerith or why both Cloud and I changed."

Sephiroth had paused in his approach and eyed his brother with a strange expression. "You look like Mother."

"I do?" Riku looked himself over. "Great."

"I thought it looked familiar," Zack angled his head.

"So is anyone going to explain why Zack, Aerith and Seph are completely normal?" Demyx glanced around the group.

"Because they're the Undead, yo," Reno exhaled some smoke. "You can't get any more creepy than that."

"What?" Sora blinked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does!" Jack spoke happily, moving to weave between the three in question. "The living dead are all over Halloweentown!"

Sally brought her fist to her chin. "When normal humans enter our world, not that many have, they change to fit the environment. In Halloweentown's case, you all take on an appearance for that holiday."

"And since technically, Zack, Sephiroth and I are already dead," Aerith continued, her position almost the exact same as the rag doll's. "Our bodies are already perfectly suited for the town."

"But you're not dead," Sora countered. "And if that were true then Demyx should also look the same cause he was dead, too."

"Technically, I wasn't dead cause I didn't exist in the first place," corrected the former-Nobody. "So when I came back, it was more like I was first born… or something."

"Does it really matter why we didn't change?" Sephiroth asked in a bored tone. His wings twitched once in annoyance. "We're here, this is what we look like and that's all there is to it. You aren't questioning why Leon's a werewolf or Cloud's a zombie or Demyx is that goblin king from that movie."

"True," Sora nodded. He grinned again brightly and turned toward the gate. "Alright! Let's party!"

Jack laughed in agreement, grabbing Riku and Demyx's hands to drag them into town and show them something of another, Zero flying behind them. Aerith joined up with Sally and the two women started chatting away. Sora waited for the others to come up the path.

Reno took a drag off his cigarette and smirked at Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth. "Did you notice the creepy mansion on the hill?"

Sephiroth snorted and took the few steps toward the gates, walking past Sora. "Just as long as there isn't a lab hidden beneath it with a mad scientist, we're fine."

The Keyblade Master paled a little. "Uh, yeah…." He glanced at Zack and Cloud. "Don't let him go up the hill."

"What?"

"If fact," Sora moved to run after Sephiroth. "It's probably better if we don't leave him alone at all."

Reno, Zack, and Cloud stared blankly at the teen's retreating form for a moment.

Zack folded his arms and shook his head. "Why do I have the feeling things are going to be way more interesting than we thought?"

"They always are, yo," Reno chuckled flicking away his cig as the three headed into town.


	474. Horizon

Hopefully you all will understand this one. I rather like it but I'm not too sure if it does what I want it to. And, yes, I now know the ocean reference is fucked up. Oh, well.

Oh, chapter three of Unavoidable Truth is rewritten and up so please go check out and review. Thanks!

* * *

Horizon

"Hey, Cloud?" Penelo asked quietly. When the man looked at her, a faint frown tugging at his lips, she leaned her weight on one leg. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cloud glanced quickly at Leon and Zack, all three surprised that the young woman was asking to talk to Cloud. None of them had really gotten to know Sora's girlfriend as well as they would have liked. She had her own circle of friends and it was odd that she was here wanting to talk to Cloud.

"Is everything alright?" Zack softly questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," Penelo answered simply. "I just, really need to talk to Cloud about this."

The blond man nodded once, moving away from the desk. Zack and Leon looked on in concern but did not say anything, both knowing that if they needed to know anything, they would eventually be informed. They simply watched as Cloud left with Penelo.

Outside, Cloud fell into step beside the teen. He did not glance at her or make any effort to communicate, leaving Penelo in control. Somehow, he felt that it was the best course of action with her.

They ended up at the park, Penelo choosing a spot that overlooked one of the bridges that crossed the stream that winded through. The pair sat on the grass in companionable silence. Cloud was not that skilled at reading people but it was obvious that the blonde female was not only upset, but somehow confused.

"I have to ask you something and I need you to be totally honest," Penelo spoke seriously.

"Okay."

"Do you ever feel left out when it comes to Sora and Riku?"

The swordsman angled his head forward a bit. Riku and Sora had left rather suddenly two nights before after having one of their strange dreams. "You mean in the fact that they share a bond that no one, not even they, really understand?"

"Yeah."

Cloud laced his fingers before him. "Yeah, I do. I once asked King Mickey about it and he likened it to the bond between the ocean and the sky."

Penelo chuckled softly. "Riku used that when I talked to him about it the first time. Sora's the sky and he's the ocean and where they meet is an endless horizon, occasionally disrupted but never broken."

"Sounds poetic, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly. She waited a moment before speaking again, "So how do you handle knowing that there's a part of Riku that you can never touch?"

"I try not to focus on it," Cloud looked at his hands. "And those times when I just can't ignore it… well, that's what my friends are for."

Penelo snorted sadly. "Well, that's something you have that I don't. Your friends have been there since the beginning. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid knew Sora before you did and where probably able to see the connection he and Riku have even before you did. My friends and I, we're completely new to this."

Cloud lifted his head to look out across the park grounds. He really had no idea what he was supposed to be saying, if anything. He could not tell if Penelo was simply venting to a sympathetic ear or was looking for some kind of advice.

"Do you know the problem is with horizons?" Penelo suddenly asked. "No matter how hard you try to reach them, you never will. It will always be beyond your reach."

"But that doesn't stop people from wanting to touch it," Cloud countered.

"True," she agreed in a thoughtful tone.

Sighing, Cloud turned toward the young woman. "Look, I'm not sure what you're thinking right now because while you and I are both in the same position, we have very different relationships with Sora and Riku. We're also very different people and therefore will have our own individual ways of handling our situations. All I can tell you is that is boils down to whether you can accept who Sora is and what he has to do or not."

Penelo flicked her eyes at him. She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I guess so. I knew who he was from the beginning, and I knew what that would likely entail but…"

"Knowing and experiencing are two completely different things," the older man finished. He turned back away with a blown out breath. "Believe me, I know."

The pair sat in silence for several minutes, just listening to distant stream and the echoes of people talking as they wandered the park. Cloud had no idea what was going through Penelo's mind but felt bad for just the same. They were both in very difficult positions and all the love in the worlds did not necessarily mean that a person could handle it.

"Thank you, Cloud," Penelo stated quietly. She slowly climbed back to her feet.

The blond male looked up at her, noting her still serious expression. At least she no longer appeared confused. "I'm sorry I can't help more."

She smiled lightly. "You've helped enough. The rest of this… well, Sora and I are going to have to have a long talk when they get back."

Cloud nodded in understanding. Penelo bid him farewell and walked away. He watched her for a moment before getting up himself and heading back to work.


	475. Raspberry

Dedicated to Sassy and everyone else who's been wanting to see this. I totally want reviews on this one. There's a poll up about these two on my profile, go take.

Raspberry

"Uh, Sephiroth?" Natalia laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You aren't normally so… affectionate."

Riku glanced over from the table where he was helping two of the local children with their fractions. Sephiroth had come into the ice cream shop about a half-hour ago, sitting at the far end of the counter to wait for Riku to finish so they could head home together. Natalia was currently sitting beside him, filling napkin dispensers since there were no other customers.

…And Sephiroth was half-turned toward her, bare fingers casually combing through the woman's hair.

The younger silver-haired male frowned minutely at the odd behavior. While it was obvious to pretty much everyone but Sephiroth that he had a crush on the woman, this rather blatant display of affection was very out-of-character for him. His brother rarely touched even those close to him in public.

Shane nudged him and he turned back to help the boy with his problem while Maverick continued having finally understood what they were supposed to be doing. After explaining the steps two more times, Shane let out an _oh_ and busily set to work finishing the problem. Riku found himself smiling lightly and feeling pretty darn proud of himself. He was rather enjoying being a tutor.

"Seph!" Natalia softly exclaimed and he quickly turned his head.

Sephiroth given up on playing with the woman's hair and moved his hand down to her lower back. He had also moved his body closer to hers and it looked like he was nuzzling into her neck. Upon closer attention, Riku saw that he was _nibbling_ on her ear.

What the hell was going on?

His brother backed away, flicking his bangs and smiling at Natalia before picking up the nearly finished milkshake he had been drinking since arriving. No sooner had he swallowed that then he was back at the woman's neck. Natalia squeaked in surprise and this just seemed to incite Sephiroth further.

A sudden suspicion hit Riku and he really hoped he was not right. Biting his lip, he called over, "Hey, Talia? What's in that shake?"

"Hmm?" Natalia hummed rather distantly as Sephiroth's hand wandered even further down her back and began drifting around her hip to her thigh. "Uh, it's a… berry mix."

Riku sighed. "Does that include raspberry?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. Sephiroth pushed her hair to the side and was licking the back of her neck. "Why?"

"Hey, guys, it's time for you to head home," Riku stood, glancing back at the two ten-year-olds. The youth's packed up their books and with quick good-bye's, left the ice cream shop. Natalia just managed to say farewell, caught up in Sephiroth's random affections.

Once the boys were gone, Riku walked over to the pair, arms folded before him. "Oh Brother?"

"Hmm?" Sephiroth was clearly more interested in Natalia's shoulder than anything Riku had to say.

"You've been drinking raspberry."

"Oh?" Sephiroth pulled a little away from Natalia. He angled his head in thought for a moment. He then shrugged and re-attacked Natalia's body.

Natalia shut her eyes, breathed out slowly and forced herself to look at Riku. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's drugged," answered Riku. He stepped up to his brother and gently pulled at his shoulder. "Come on, Seph. Time to go home."

Sephiroth ran a hand up Natalia's thigh. "I'm quite happy here."

"I'm sure you are."

"He's… drugged?" Natalia managed to turn around so that she could face Riku fully. Unfortunately, this left her back open to Sephiroth whom snaked his hands around her waist and slowly brought his hands up, all the while licking at her ear. "Seph, stop."

"Why?" The long-haired man questioned, not letting up at all.

"Raspberry for some reason acts like a _really_ strong aphrodisiac for us," Riku explained as he slid an arm between Sephiroth and Natalia. "Something about our bloodline."

"Ah," The young woman took advantage of Riku's efforts and slipped away from Sephiroth as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She blew out a breath, collecting herself before turning back to Sephiroth.

"I think Riku's right, Seph." Though her voice was firm, Riku could detect a bit of sadness in it. "I have to work and you aren't in your right mind."

Sephiroth stood. "Of course I am. You would know if I wasn't…things tend to catch on fire when I'm not."

"What?"

"Okay, Sephiroth," Riku chuckled nervously. "We need to go and let Talia work."

"But…"

"I'll come over after, okay?" Natalia risked a step closer. She reached out a hand and touched his face.

He took it into his own and placed a lingering kiss on the palm of it. "Fine, though I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I know the feeling," Natalia muttered, withdrawing her hand.

"Okay, Seph," Riku gently pushed him forward. "Let's go."

Sephiroth very reluctantly headed for the door. His gaze kept lingering back, lust definitely shading his unique green eyes. He shook his head once and brushed at his bangs. "It's really hot in here."

Riku sighed and glanced at Natalia. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it," she replied slowly. She bit her lip and rubbed at her elbow. "I'll have to remember the raspberry thing."

Riku could not help but smirk. "To avoid giving it to us or for future reference?"

Natalia looked at him scandalized for a second before lightly cuffing him. "Get him out of here before he does more that he'll later regret."

"Oh, the only thing he's gonna regret about this evening is that he won't remember it," the silvered teen winked. He then joined up with Sephiroth at the door and they left.

It was going to be a long night.


	476. octuple

And we start Micheal's list with something... well, I've been wanting to do something involving this for awhile.

Octuple

"Fuck!" Reno cursed as he stumbled back from the blow one of the monsters landed on him. He was definitely going to have a major bruise on his cheek later. "They just keep coming, yo."

"I noticed," Yuffie threw her shuriken. "Where's our back-up?"

The Turk re-gained his footing and went after the creature that had hit him. "No idea but they better show up fast," he aimed a kick into the monster's chest, "or we're in a lot of trouble, yo."

They continued to fight, not gaining any ground on the eight unfamiliar forms that were trying to advance into town. They had no clue where they came from or what they were but it was clear the things were not friendly. Unfortunately, they were also extremely strong and even though Reno and Yuffie were both highly skilled, it was quickly apparent that they were out of their league.

"Hey, guys!" Zack's voice called down. Reno and Yuffie only spared a second to glance up and see him flying above them, holding onto Demyx. "Where'd you find these freaks?"

"The damn strays followed us home," Reno shot back, slamming his EMR into the side of one of the monster's head. "You gonna help us send 'em back?"

"Oh, why not?" The ex-SOLDIER swooped down, dropping off Demyx before setting one foot down and using his momentum to swing out his other leg and kick the nearest enemy. "Not like I have anything else to do."

Yuffie laughed, leaping up and flipping over an oncoming monster. "You guys are so much more fun than the others!"

"Well, yeah," Zack drew the Buster sword and tried slicing into the nearest opponent. The large blade merely grazed along thick skin. "Oh that's not good."

"Yeah, weapons are having very little effect on these things, yo," Reno evaded the monster rushing him. However he could not avoid the one on his left and was hit square in the chest, sending him flying back.

He slammed into the ground near Demyx and groaned. He tried to get up but it was not working. When Demyx rushed over, he chuckled painfully, "That hurt."

Demyx frowned, looking over his boyfriend to make sure he was not too seriously hurt. Once assured of that, he set his jaw and stood up. "Weapon's don't work?"

"Nope," confirmed Reno, fishing a potion out of his pocket. "The physical… does some damage."

"Anyone try magic yet?" The dark blond was carefully watching Zack and Yuffie battle against the collection of foes.

"Yuffie and I don't do much of that on our own."

"Only one way to find out," Demyx took a few steps forward, summoning his sitar. His expression fell into one of determination as he immediately started playing.

He called up eight water clones and sent each one out after a monster. The clones swirled around the creatures, gaining their attention. Zack and Yuffie ceased their attacks to move out of the clones' paths, wondering what Demyx was trying to do.

Abruptly, the tune Demyx was playing changed and the water clones flattened out to wrap around the monsters, literally consuming them. The creatures struggled for a minute then each ceased moving as their air ran out. When the clones were removed, the dead bodies collapsed to the ground and disintegrated.

The water clones disappeared in fading rivulets along the earth, leaving it dry. Demyx banished his sitar, flexed his fingers and immediately returned to Reno's side. The Turk was sitting up now, still badly bruised, and Demyx gently touched his injured cheek.

"Whoa," Yuffie gaped, putting away her throwing star.

Zack placed his sword on his back as he walked over and knelt down beside one of the dead monsters. "You know, Dem, remind me not to get on your bad side."

The former Nobody shrugged. "I really don't like doing those kinds of things."

"That's a good thing, too," Yuffie chuckled. "You're scary sometimes. Glad you're on our side now."

Demyx smiled a little. "Well, there is a reason Xemnas kept me around."

"Damn right there is," Reno carefully climbed to his feet. Demyx slipped his arm around his waist to help him. "You guys really think I'd shack up with a pathetic weakling?"

Zack snorted. "Not after all the years you spent with that walking tower of muscle you call a partner."

Reno chuckled. "Yeah, I got a thing for bad asses in disguise, yo."

"Well," Yuffie jumped as she turned. "Guess we better go report back in with Squall. Someone's gonna have to catalog these things for the records."

Demyx glanced at Reno, who was looking better now that the potion was really starting to kick in. He then moved away from him and pulled a small notebook from his pocket. "I've got it. You guys head back."

"I'll stay with you!" Yuffie volunteered. "At least till the clean up crew gets here."

"Looks like you're coming with me, Turk," Zack grinned. "Wanna fly or walk?"

"Oh, what the hell," Reno shrugged, raising his arms a little as Zack approached him. "Let's fly, yo."


	477. backgammon

The end of this one sucks but oh well. Hey, is anyone going to AWA this weekend? Let me know if you are cause I'm gonna be there and it would be cool to meet up with people.

Backgammon

"Ugh! No!" Yuffie exclaimed, stomping her foot awkwardly on the floor. Her leg was bent up and she had to sort of twist her body to accomplish the movement.

Across the table, Zack grinned and leaned his back against the bottom sofa edge. "I win."

"No!" Yuffie protested. "We're playing again."

The First Class shrugged. "Set it up."

"I don't know why you two enjoy that game so much," Cloud commented from the opposite end of the sofa. Riku's head was in his lap and he was idly playing with it. "It's so boring."

"It's as boring or as complicated as you make it." Riku watched as Yuffie re-arranged the pieces on the board. "That's what's kinda neat about backgammon. While the game itself is fairly simple, there is some strategy involved."

"I call it luck," Irvine sat near the edge of Zack's recliner, arms against his knees as he watched the pair start up a new game. "Where's Squall, anyway? We're all just sitting here in his living room and he's not even home…"

"Hey!" Zack rolled his dice as he shot a look at the cowboy. "It's my house, too!"

"Zack, move your pieces," ordered Yuffie. "I plan to beat you in five turns."

"Oh, you think, do you?" The ex-SOLDIER considered the board for a moment. He slid a few red pieces and smirked at the young woman. "We'll see about that."

The front door opened and Leon entered the house, pausing for a moment before continuing in. "Do I want to know why all of you are gathered in my living room?"

"Waiting for you, of course!" Irvine laughed, falling back into the recliner.

Leon lifted an eyebrow at his long time friend but said nothing.

"Darn it, Zack!" Yuffie shouted. "You are going to regret that move!"

"No, I'm not," the ex-SOLDIER retorted calmly.

"Are you guys playing backgammon?" Leon walked over and stood near the end of the sofa Cloud was sitting at.

"This is round five," Riku informed him, watching as Yuffie rolled the dice and moved her pieces. "This game determines the champ."

"Uh huh."

"It's actually been pretty damn entertaining," Irvine noted. "They're a lot of fun to watch."

"Zack and Yuffie usually are," said Leon, glancing at his friend. "They're a lot like Selphie."

"Yeah, noticed," the ruddy-haired one smiled and sighed, falling back in the chair. "I miss that girl."

"What the hell, Yuff?" Zack suddenly leapt forward and hit the table.

"I told you!" Yuffie jumped to her feet, grinning madly. "I win!"

"That totally wasn't a fair move!"

"Yes, it was!" Yuffie looked at Riku and Cloud. "It was legal, right?"

"She won, Zack," Riku agreed.

The ninja princess stuck out her tongue at Zack. "Ha!"

"Oh," Zack climbed to his feet. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Yeah, I did," Yuffie laughed. "Whadya gonna do about it?"

Zack darted around the table and Yuffie took off running. She sprinted out the front door with Zack right on her heels. The door fell shut again heavily and the room was quiet.

After a beat, Riku chuckled and sat up. "Well, there's tonight's entertainment."

"Yeah," Irvine nodded, "I say we all head out for pizza and take bets how long it's gonna take those two to tire out."

Leon shrugged. "Let's go."

"That was easy," Cloud said suspiciously as he stood.

"I figure we've got at least an hour before they calm back down," Leon moved toward the door. "And Yuffie will beat Zack's ass."

The others snorted and began making their own bets as they left the house.


	478. atavist

Hopefully this works.

Atavist

Cloud and Riku walked up to the hot dog stand, Riku pushing Ayden and Ilea's double stroller and Cloud holding Seph and Zack's leashes. The twins were softly cooing at the puppies that were just head of them. As the little group approached, Yuffie and Zell looked over and smirked.

"Well, don't you all look like a happy little family," Zell noted in amusement, folding his arms before him as he leaned on the counter.

"Uh huh," Riku muttered in a mild tone. He steered the stroller near a table and positioned it so that the twins could see everyone. "Wait till you're asked to baby-sit."

Yuffie snorted. "Yeah, like Tifa and Rude would let us. We're too much like kids still ourselves."

"Which is why I don't even trust you with the dogs," Cloud commented. He settled down beside the parked stroller, making a soft noise at Seph and Zack whom immediately lay down under the table.

"You know," Zell placed two iced teas on the table. "Ayden and Ilea both really look like Rude. There's a little of Tifa there but definitely more Rude."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. "Ilea especially."

"I always wondered which of my parents I look more like," Zell sat on a nearby chair backwards as Yuffie perched herself on a table. "I never saw what my birth parents look like."

"Oh, I totally look like my dad," Yuffie sipped on her milk shake. "I'm small like my mom, but my face and coloring are all from Dad."

"Who do you look more like, Cloud: Mom or Dad?" Zell inquired, watching Riku give the twins baby biscuits.

The spiky-blond shrugged. "I don't remember my father at all but Mom always said I reminded her of him. My hair and eye color are the same as hers."

"I'm gonna guess Riku looks more like his mother," Yuffie angled her head at the nineteen-year-old. "Cause I know Sephiroth looks more like his and you don't really remind me of Professor Freak-of-Nature."

"Thank Gaia," Cloud muttered, reaching over to stroke Riku's hair.

Zell studied Riku thoughtfully for a moment. "So, where does the silver hair come from? And how come Sephiroth's pupils are slotted? Is that from his mother?"

Cloud and Yuffie glanced uneasily at the young man who had paused for just a second before slowly straightening his back out. He did not look bothered by the question but they both knew how sensitive Riku could be about the subject of his heritage. Neither was sure what he was going to say.

Riku picked up the tea nearest to him and took a sip. "The silver hair is a result of the Jenova cells. It's the only physical trait that Hojo was unable to modify back into a normal human range when he injected our zygote selves with her genetic material.

"The eye color is actually due to the high amount of mako," the teen bent a little to let Ayden grab his pinky. "Mako normally will cause a brightening to the iris, coming off as a gleam and enhancing shades of blue but mako itself is a faded green color. Since Sephiroth and I were literally saturated with it, the side effect was making our eyes green. The different shading has to do with whatever color our eyes were supposed to be."

"Oh," Yuffie tilted her head. "That's kinda cool. So you literally have angel hair."

"Or alien," Riku whispered.

"Naw, aliens are ugly beasties," the ninja princess grinned. "You are way too beautiful to be the descendant of an alien."

"Hey, I still vote vela!" Zell jumped in.

Cloud reached over and threaded his fingers through Riku's hair. He smiled softly. "It doesn't matter who or what he's descended from."

Riku glanced over his shoulder and smiled back.

Yuffie looked at Zell and rolled her eyes. "If we're ever this disgustingly cute, we're committing a double suicide."

"Right," Zell chuckled in agreement. He then abruptly frowned. "You didn't explain Sephiroth's eyes."

"We're honestly no too sure where that came from." Riku turned back toward the twins. Ilea was babbling out some tune with a slobbery smile. "Hojo wrote it off as another Jenova-trait but according to Sephiroth, her eyes were a muted red. Then again, we don't know what she looked like before the Cetra trapped her."

"So, when you were cre- born," Zell caught himself as Cloud shot him a sharp look. "Hojo made sure your eyes were normal."

"That's what the reports say," confirmed Riku in an almost detached tone. He pulled a napkin from a dispenser and carefully wiped at Ilea's mouth. Ayden laughed at this and Riku made a face at the boy.

Cloud watched the three with a faint smile. When he caught Yuffie and Zell giving him amused looks, he frowned. "Are you going to make us food or not? We are paying customers."

"Yeah, yeah," Zell chuckled as he got up to head back to the grill.

Yuffie observed Cloud and Riku for a moment longer before grinning and getting up to help her boyfriend. "Heh, it's too bad guys can't have kids. I would die to see the babies you two would make."


	479. reincarnation

Most of this was written at Anime Weekend Atlanta so it's probably a bit off. I swear, cons can inspire some weird ideas...

Reincarnation

Demyx carefully balanced his stack of books as he glanced around for a place to sort through them. While he was honored that Rufus valued his thoughts and opinions as much as he did, the man made him _work_. He took some comfort in that he knew that Reno was working as much as he was and that Rufus was trying to keep them on similar schedules.

He caught Sora sitting alone at a table off to the left and headed over. He weaved through the crowded library, apologizing to a young woman he accidentally bumped into. When he reached Sora, he simply said, "Hi, Sora."

"Hey, Demyx," Sora greeted absently, not looking up from the book he was reading.

The blond dropped the books he carried on the end of the table the teenager was studying at. "What are you working on?"

"I'm doing philosophy homework," Sora turned a page. "It's actually pretty cool. We're studying different versions of reincarnation."

"Oh, yeah?" Demyx began sorting through which texts he wanted to take and the ones that probably would not be of real use to him.

The spiky brunet finally looked up at him. "Yeah. You know, technically you were reincarnated."

Demyx frowned. "No, I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were," Sora countered. "The actual idea of reincarnation is to die and return as something else, well, basically that's what it is. You were the human Dyme and then died and returned as the Nobody Demyx. You were reincarnated."

Demyx stopped sorting books and angled his head. A thoughtful look came to his expression. "You know, put that way…"

"See?" Sora grinned smugly. "I told you. And if you want to get really technical about it, you were reincarnated _again_ when you came back this time cause you're human again but you didn't go back to Dyme."

"Yeah," Demyx sat down, nodding. "You know, I'm still kinda curious about why that happened. I mean, you would think that the heart I've got now was Dyme's so why didn't I go back to him? Or did I end up with a completely new one?"

Sora frowned and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "That's a really good question. I have no idea but, my opinion? I think you were given your own brand new one."

"But why me?"

Sora shrugged. "Cause you earned it? I don't know but you were always different from the others. You and Axel never really believed in the whole 'no emotion' thing. I mean, I was pretty mean to you guys, especially you."

"Well all you knew was what you had been told and none of us really did anything to make you believe otherwise," Demyx stated easily.

"Yeah, maybe but it still doesn't excuse my attitude," Sora looked rather upset. "I really saw everything as black and white, good and bad, back then. It wasn't until Axel's sacrifice that I began seeing the shades of grey and then when I learned about everything Riku went through…. I feel bad for my attitude back then."

"Well, you learned from the experience and are now a stronger person, right?"

The teenager nodded.

This time the blond man shrugged. "They you don't have anything to feel bad about."

Sora narrowed his eyes for a moment then grinned brightly. "Heh, I'm glad you were reincarnated, Dem."

Demyx smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it, too."


	480. carnality

Strong T-rating, guys.

Carnality

Leon walked into the castle proper, ignoring the looks a few of the workers shot him. He casually strode past them, past Zack who lifted an eyebrow at him. He headed around the central staircase and only said one thing, "Zack."

The First Class frowned in confusion, not having any idea what this was about. He told the people under his charge to keep going and moved to follow Leon. His wing fluttered a bit as he went around the stairs.

The only thing back there was the large ballroom and a small side room which was likely used as a coat-check or something of the sort. He entered the back corridor just in time to see Leon disappear into that room. Shrugging to himself, he went after his lover.

The moment he walked in, he was assaulted. He vaguely heard the door slam shut behind him as Leon pushed it close and simultaneously gripped Zack's shirt. Leon then roughly shoved him against the wall, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

Before he could ask what brought this on, Leon's mouth was pressed to his, greedily trying to suck the breath out of Zack. The younger man's hands were quick and precise in their actions, pushing and tugging at clothes. He did not bother with fully undressing either of them, simply exposing the necessary parts of their bodies.

After several rough exchanges of aggressive touches and desperate kisses, Leon pulled Zack away from the wall. His stormy eyes burned with an almost primal lust as he pushed the taller man over to the desk. Zack was certain he had never seen this particular expression from him before.

Leon forced him back into the desk. They were both breathing heavily now and Zack completely submitted to Leon's will. He let his lover do whatever, however to him, no longer caring what had started this.

No one saw them again for several hours.


	481. Laughing

Starting on Reno's list. I honestly have no idea why this word sparked this and the conversation is totally all over the place but I kinda like the theme. This is the return of Seph and Riku.

* * *

Laughing

Yuffie's jaw dropped as she walked into living room with Aerith and Leon. "Oh my gosh! You cut your hair!"

Sephiroth flicked his eyes over for a moment before nodding once and continuing his conversation with Sora. The brunet teen listened intently to the older man as he spoke in a quiet tone. He looked more amazed than bored by what Sephiroth was telling him.

Yuffie dropped down on the floor near Sephiroth and simply stared at the man's now barely waist-length silver locks.

Aerith shook her head and she and Leon headed for the kitchen where they could hear Zack laughing. The pair greeted the three already present, Leon moving to stand beside the raven-haired man who was sitting backwards in a kitchen chair. Riku was at the counter, watching Cloud in slight awe as the blond made lunch.

Riku glanced up as Aerith approached him and moved away to share an embrace with the woman. She spoke a welcome back and held Riku away far enough to give him a thorough look over. He was clearly tired but considering he and Sephiroth had returned the night before after having been gone for several months, that was to be expected.

What made her smile was how happy and simply content the nearly nineteen-year-old looked.

Riku stepped away from her and went to stand beside Cloud again. He chuckled lightly, rubbing the man's lower back. "I can't believe you actually learned to cook for yourself. How long did I try teaching you?"

"Oh, Spiky isn't nearly as incompetent in the kitchen as we all tease him to be." Zack laughed, pushing off the back of his chair to stand. "It's the actual _cooking_ part that trips him up."

"I didn't poison any of you, now did I?" Cloud murmured, finishing mixing up the bowl of chicken salad.

"Nope, Squall here was very impressed." Zack bumped his shoulder against Leon's before walking toward the short hallway. "Hey, guys, lunch is ready!"

"Did Cloud make it?" Yuffie called out. "Cause if he did, I'm not eating!"

"Fine!" Cloud actually shouted back. "I'll just tell Riku about that comment you made about his-"

"Oh, wow!" Yuffie suddenly barreled into the kitchen. She skipped over to Cloud and wrapped her arms around him. "Look at the amazing food Cloud made!"

Riku lifted an eyebrow at the two before fixing his attention on his lover. "She said what about my what?"

"Oh, Cloud's just playing," Yuffie laughed obnoxiously, jabbing the blond in the side. "Right?"

"Sure."

"Want me to beat it out of her, Riku?" Sephiroth asked casually as he and Sora walked in.

"Hey!" Yuffie whirled around indignantly. "Why are you going to beat it out of me?"

"Because I don't attack my own family."

Zack folded his arms and smiled happily at the winged man. "Wow, you should have gone on sabbatical a lot sooner, Seph."

"We weren't on sabbatical." Sephiroth went to a cabinet and pulled out paper plates as Riku pulled bread from the box. "That would imply is was a spiritual quest."

"Well, wasn't it?" asked Leon simply. "The two of you left to get yourselves together. It was an opportunity to really sit down and figure out who you are and what you want without any distraction."

"I guess you could say that," Riku conceded. He stood close to Cloud and rubbed at the man's lower back, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'm just glad we're back. In the end, I think what we figured out we really need is the people who love us regardless of who and what we are."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement.

Sora snorted as he fell into a kitchen chair. "Well, that's what I've been telling you for years!"

"Yes, Sora," Riku sighed in a condescending manner. "I should have just listened to you in the first place."

"And Seph should listen to Zack more often!" The spiky brunet pointed. He glanced at Zack, "I swear, we should start kicking their asses when they don't listen."

"Hey, I'm all for it," Zack chuckled in agreement. "Course we gotta throw Squall and Cloud in there, too."

"Oh, yeah."

Aerith began laughing softly and the rest of the room looked at her curiously. She covered her mouth with one hand and her green eyes shined. "I was just thinking how alike Zack and Sora are."

Yuffie tilted her head a moment and suddenly burst out with her own laughter. "Wouldn't it be totally funny if Sora was, like, Zack's illegitimate son! That would be awesome!"

The two in question glanced at each other, clearly not seeing the humor in this idea. They shrugged dismissively and Zack wandered over to retrieve a few plates with sandwiches on them. Sora just continued to watch Yuffie giggle.

"This has to be one of the most random conversations we have ever had," Leon noted as Zack returned, balancing five plates to pass out to Leon, Aerith, Sora, Yuffie and himself.

Sephiroth chuckled, flicking his hair back. "Would you believe me if I said I missed these conversations?"

There was a collective, "No."

Riku looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Oh, he did. He had Natalia nearly rolling on the floor telling her about some of things that have gone on around here."

Sephiroth suddenly had five sets of eyes on him. Sora and Yuffie were almost bouncing. "Oh, oh, who's Natalia? Did Seph get a girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend," the former general stated, taking the plate handed to him by Cloud.

Zack made a noise and it was obvious his opinion on the subject.

"You better tell them about her, Seph," Riku broke off a chunk of his sandwich and fed it to Cloud. "Or me and Zack will and you really don't want that."

Sighing in defeat, Sephiroth began explaining who the woman both he and Riku had grown rather close to was. By the end of his narrative, even Aerith was joining in on the Sephiroth's girlfriend theory. He quietly took all of this, finding himself not really bothered about it, even when Yuffie started laughing about little baby Sephiroth's running around and Zack and Sora adding in bits about Riku and Cloud babies playing with them.

It was good to be back with everyone.


	482. Jaw

So I'm going to assume that since only three people reviewed the last three of these, that you all hated them. I'm sorry.

Jaw

The man was obviously drunk. That was the only reason Sephiroth was allowing him to continue on his bigoted rant. He had no idea where this man originally hailed from nor did he particularly care. The guy simply went on about Sephiroth being "a winged monster" to anyone who would listen.

Thankfully, those were few. Sephiroth had worked painstakingly to integrate himself with the general population of Radian Garden and for the most part been very successful. There were still those that were wary of him but he had fully expected that to be the case. With his history, he would have been very surprised if there were not.

…But this particular man was not bringing up his past at all. He focused entirely on the fact that Sephiroth had wings. He went on about how wrong it was and how it made Sephiroth something other than human.

Beside Sephiroth, Leon and Cloud also kept quiet, jaws locked and occasionally sending dark looks toward the newcomer. The man had not been on-world for very look but according to Leon had already earned a rather negative reputation for being closed-minded.

"He needs to shut his trap," Cloud murmured, picking up his beer. "Or someone should shut it for him."

"It won't stop him," Leon sighed, rubbing at his scar. "People like him won't change their minds and want everyone to know it."

"Hey!" The man in question suddenly called over. "Winged dude! Do you think just cause you've got those things you're some kind of angel or sumthing?"

Sephiroth did not bother looking back. "No, and before you ask the invariable next question, I would rather not have them."

"But they make you stand out!" The guy slurred loudly, earning a few glares from others in the bar. "People see you and they think you're some kind of divine being!"

"If they do, then they are fools."

The drunk snorted. "Damn right, they are! You're nothing but your freak Daddy's prized experiment."

Sephiroth, Cloud and Leon all stiffened. In perfect unison, they turned in their seats to face the man who was chuckling at him comment. He was completely oblivious to the three men's now dangerous expressions.

"At least your brother is some what normal looking," the man nudged the guy sitting beside him. "Even if he is another gay pretty boy freak."

Cloud moved to stand but Sephiroth held up a hand. He then got up himself and stepped gracefully toward the speaker. He did not say a word and the drunk gazed up at him quizzically.

In a fluid motion, Sephiroth pulled the man up by the collar and proceeded to punch him in the jaw.

The man stumbled back, falling over his chair and crashing to the floor. There were a few cheers and claps from some of the other patrons who had obviously also had enough of the middle-aged man's tirade. His table mate glanced at Sephiroth with fear as he scrambled to help his companion up.

Holding his bruised jaw, the instigator shook his head a bit with a groan. "You fuckin' busted my jaw."

Leon folded his arms as he stood up. "We've tolerated your obvious prejudice for all things you see as abnormal for long enough. If you wish to remain on Radiant Garden, I strongly suggest you rethink your opinions."

The man winced as he lifted an eyebrow at the former-SeeD. "So you're just going to let the monster here deck whoever he wants?"

"Sephiroth shouldn't have hit you," Leon stated calmly. "But you were asking for it."

The other man snorted and smirked painfully. "You only say that cause you're fucking the other winged freak. Tell me, do have a kink for all non-humans or just the pretty fag ones?"

Leon closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He then slammed his fist into the side of the man's jaw opposite of where Sephiroth had a loud crack sounding.

He flew back onto his buddy, who half-caught him. The un-injured one stared wide-eyed at Leon, clearly scared out of his mind. He flicked his eyes toward Cloud, who obviously wanted in on the slugfest.

The now-dazed bigot made a painful moan, no longer able to speak. He spat out some blood and gazed up in disbelief at the three men. All earlier signs of amusement were gone.

"You have twenty-four hours to either change your attitude and apologize or leave Radiant Garden," Leon's voice was devoid of anything but ice. "Now get the hell out of our faces."

The pair scrambled out and the silence that had filled the bar erupted into a frenzy of congratulatory remarks and offers to buy Sephiroth and Leon drinks. The two barely acknowledged these and after paying their bill, despite the many who said they'd handle it, left with Cloud. As they walked from the bar, Cloud glanced at the two. "I'm pretty sure the two of you broke that guy's jaw."

Both men looked rather pleased. "Good."


	483. Sith

-sigh- Sorry for being emo. Reviews and feedback mean a lot more to me than they really should.

This one is sorta random but I like the idea. Go take my new poll when you can.

* * *

Sith

Denzel walked into Ansem's study, a neutral expression on his face. He headed straight for Riku, only giving brief looks to Zack, Demyx and Tseng. When he reached the silver-haired young man, he declined his head, almost bowing.

Riku set his file down on the large desk and addressed the thirteen-year-old, "Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone see you?" There was an odd, cold tone to Riku's voice. The other three in the room watched the exchange between the two curiously.

"No."

"Good," Riku smiled faintly. He leaned on the desk, half-sitting on it. "Then Phase One of our plan is complete. Tomorrow, we begin Phase Two."

"Are there any changes I should be aware of?" Denzel asked softly, finally looking up at the older male.

"No, we proceed as planned." Riku smiled more. "You've done well, my young apprentice."

"Thank you, Master," Denzel grinned. "Soon, you will have your revenge."

"No," gently corrected Riku. "_We_ will have our revenge."

Denzel chuckled lowly. "They'll never see it coming."

"That's the desired outcome," Riku stood up. "Go ahead home and I will speak to you further tomorrow."

The wavy, dark-haired teen nodded and turned. He gave the other three in the study a quick wave and ran out. His steps echoed down the hall.

Once they could no longer hear him, Zack, Demyx and Tseng all looked at Riku. Riku went back to the file he was searching, apparently not noticing the others' looks. It was another minute before he flicked his eyes up and lifted an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Demyx angled his head.

"More importantly, what are you planning and who on?" Zack folded his arms. "And why haven't I been told about it?"

"That isn't your concern." Riku settled in the oversized office chair to read.

Tseng, who had remained silent and kept a bland expression though all of this, smirked ever-so-slightly. "True Sith do not reveal themselves until the ultimate goal is fulfilled."

Laughing, Riku grinned at the Turk, "At least not the smart ones."

Zack narrowed his violet eyes at Tseng. "What do you know about this?"

"I know a little about everything that happens around here," Tseng stepped forward to take the file that Riku was now holding out toward him. "That is my job."

Riku stood again and together, he and Tseng left the study. Zack and Demyx exchanged glances. The dark blond shrugged and began putting away the various pulled out files. "I have no idea either but if Denzel is acting as Riku's Sith apprentice, we're all in a lot of trouble."

Zack could only agree. They were all going to have to watch their backs.


	484. Girt

Warning: total sappy angst ahead. Reactions would be very nice on this one.

Girt

He turned his face away, angling it down as if ashamed. He hated when he got like this but just could not figure out how to stop it from happening. His heart knew this was what he wanted but his mind had this almost compulsive need to make him question what his heart knew.

There were so many things wrong about their relationship, so many complications and obstacles. They were both struggling with heavy burdens, both trying to atone for the wrongs they had committed. There was a good chance that neither of them would ever be normal, let alone sane, when all was said and done.

The frustrating thing was that it often was not those issues that troubled him.

Cloud heard Riku sigh and a moment later the bed shifted. Arms encircled his upper chest from behind, and the sixteen-year-old's broadening chest pressed against his back. Setting his chin on the blond's shoulder, Riku kissed his earlobe.

"Which bad thing about our relationship are you fixating on this time?" The silvered male whispered in a tone that said he was already pretty sure of the answer.

"The usual," answered Cloud, not bothering to deny that he was in fact brooding.

"Cloud," Riku breathed out. "I don't care how much older you are. I don't care what anyone else thinks of us. All I care about is that we're happy and I love you. None of the rest of it matters."

"But it _does_ matter, Riku," the older man countered. He pulled away to turn and face the other. "Maybe it doesn't affect how we feel but it's going to play a part of our relationship. Right now, because of everything that we've been through for the past several months, we're at about the same stage. What happens when all of this is over? There's a huge difference between sixteen and twenty-four."

"I know." Riku scooted closer and brought his hands up to frame Cloud's face. "Look, I don't know where we'll be in the future. Hell, I don't know what's going to happen next week but can't think about that right now. What we have is right now and right here.

"Maybe this won't last, maybe love isn't enough but right now, it's all we have. I don't want to give you up and I'm pretty damn sure you don't want to leave either. So for now, let's not worry about anything until the time comes and we have to."

The teen slid his fingers down along Cloud's neck and shoulders, stopping at his upper arms. "All I care about right now is that when I'm with you, I feel… like I'm wrapped in light and the shadows fade. They don't disappear, but they seem so insignificant. _You_ are the only thing getting me through all of this."

Cloud smiled weakly, reaching up to brush at Riku's bangs. "It's the same for me. I never thought I could ever love someone after Zack, let alone want to but… I love you. I don't even have to think about that part of it. It's the one thing I know as fact."

"Good."

The older half of the couple pulled Riku to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Riku held onto him almost as if afraid to let go. They remained locked in that embrace for several minutes, simply breathing in one another's scent and soaking in the other's presence.

"Promise me that we'll always have this," murmured Riku.

"Always," returned Cloud. "No matter what the future brings."


	485. Cough

Remember the word House and the reference to Riku in it?

* * *

Cough

Sephiroth strode into the healer's ward, completely ignoring the looks of everyone in the waiting area. He did not bother to stop at the reception desk, not paying any mind to the man behind it as he shouted out protests. He simply walked through the swinging doors into the back.

"Where is my brother?"

Zack was in the hallway with Leon and already walking toward Sephiroth. His expression was filled with concern. "Hey, Seph."

"Where is he, Zack?" The older man's voice was tight and there was a fearful quality to his eyes.

"Aerith's with him right now," Zack placed his hand just above Sephiroth's elbow. "She'll let us know as soon as they have something."

"I have to see him." Sephiroth tried to push past Zack but the other held firm and now Leon was there to back him up.

"They're only letting Cloud in right now and we all had to threaten to get that," Leon spoke evenly but with an underlying tightness. "They don't want anyone but those absolutely necessary in there until they know what's wrong."

Sephiroth almost pushed them both away and continued on. Riku needed him. However, he restrained himself and minutely nodded his acceptance… at least for the moment. "What happened?"

"I found him lying on the floor of their bedroom unconscious about two hours ago," explained Leon, expression terse. "I managed to wake him up but he was totally incoherent."

"He did look rather tired yesterday." Zack released Sephiroth's arm to fold his own and look down. "And both Demyx and Yuffie noticed that he's had a cough the past few days…"

"Well if he's got a cold or flu, it would have to be a damn aggressive one," Leon glanced at Sephiroth. "It's my understanding the mako made you all immune to virtually all illnesses."

"It is nearly impossible for any infection, virus or bacteria to take hold of our bodies," confirmed the silver-haired man. He cast his eyes past Leon's shoulder, features becoming noticeably concerned. "I have no idea what could be wrong."

Zack bit his lip at his friend. He had only seen Sephiroth like this a handful of times and it always pained him deeply. He knew that if they were seeing this much emotion from him, there was a great deal more that they were not.

Sephiroth abruptly brushed past Leon, striding down the hall. Both other men turned and upon seeing Cloud emerge from the Isolation room followed after the former general. The blond man managed a weak smile but there was no mistaking the worry in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong with Riku?" Sephiroth's voice was soft and uncharacteristically timid.

"They don't know." Cloud shook his head minutely. He paced a few steps, a slightly lost look to him. "I knew he wasn't feeling well but he said it was just a cough. Why didn't I…?"

"Stop it, Spike," ordered Zack firmly. "Beating yourself up isn't going to help."

"I know," Cloud sighed. He stopped beside the wall and dropped his forehead against it. "I just can't help feeling like I should have… I don't know."

Sephiroth studied his brother's lover for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all knew something was amiss, Cloud. Not one of us thought it could be something serious when we should have."

"Sephiroth?" Aerith's voice drifted from the doorway of Riku's room. She had a deep frown as she left the room and walked toward them. "You need to leave."

The tall man angled his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

The Cetra wrapped her arms around her waist but met Sephiroth's eyes. "Dr. House believes that Riku has a virus. It's somehow reacting with one of the substances used to create the two of you. If that's true then you are at risk."

Sephiroth set his jaw and his shoulder wing twitched. "I'm not leaving."

"Seph," Zack broke in. "Maybe you should listen. It's not going to do Riku any good if you get sick, too."

"I'm not leaving, Zack." There was no room for argument in Sephiroth's words. "Not until I know exactly what's wrong with my brother."

"He has a cough, duh," House shouted from the room. "Forget about the fact that the two of you have alien, super-enhanced immune systems that are designed to immediately zap any other nasties from your body."

Cloud sighed and Aerith set her jaw. She closed her eyes a moment and slowly breathed out. "I really dislike that man."

"Unfortunately, he's Riku's best chance," Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So," Zack brought them back on track. "If Ku does have some kind of virus or whatever, you can fix it, right?"

Aerith worried her lower lip and flicked her eyes toward Cloud who had stiffened noticeably.

The blond lifted his head and in a surprisingly steady voice stated. "No one knows. He's… he's really weak right now."

"If Leon hadn't found him when he did…" Aerith trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

Sephiroth turned away and took a few steps out. He then spun back around and came back. He did this a few more times before stopping to gaze at Aerith. "I will do anything it takes to save my brother."

She nodded. "I know that and so does House. He may need you later on for some tests and lab work."

The winged man actually winced at the last word but he only declined his head in acceptance. He breathed out a careful, measured breath. "I will wait wherever you want me to but I will not leave. The closer I remain, the more strongly Riku will feel my presence."

Aerith smiled faintly. "I told Cloud he could stay in one of the rooms upstairs. If you don't mind sharing…"

Cloud looked toward Sephiroth. "You take the room. You can't physically be in his presence until we have this figured out but I can. I'm not leaving this hallway until I know he's going to be okay."

"Fine." Sephiroth once again gazed distantly toward the room his brother was in. In a quiet, sad voice he murmured, "And once again, I can't help."

Zack eyes widened a little as if some stray memory had suddenly kicked in. He stepped toward his older best friend and placed a hand on his back. "Come on, Seph. Let's get you out of harm's way."

Sephiroth did not speak further but he reluctantly followed Zack to the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. He hated feeling helpless, especially when it came to those few he cared about. It was made all the worse this time because it was his own flesh and blood he could not help.

Riku better survive this or he quite honestly did not know what he was going to do.


	486. matrix

Starting on Riku's list. WARNING: This is STUPID AS HELL.

Matrix

"Oh wow," Marlene breathed looking around in wide-eyed fascination. Denzel stood beside her and he also looked around, though not with the same amount of awe. "This is so cool."

"Yep!" Sora took a few steps forward.

"It's like we're in the Matrix!" Selphie giggled.

Sora stopped and turned. "This is nothing like the Matrix."

"Actually," Denzel folded his arms. "It kinda is. This is a computer program, right?"

"Yeah."

"The Matrix was also a computer program that people lived in. We're inside the program just like they were."

"He's got a valid point there, Sora," Tidus noted with a light smirk. Wakka nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, well," Sora paused. "It's still not the same thing at all. We can't do, like, all those cool moves and slow bullets and all that."

"Only because the system is completely outdated," Riku commented as he approached the others with Cloud, Reno, Demyx and Tron. "I'm sure if we totally pimped out the network, we could do all kinds of cool stuff."

"The system is in dire need of upgrading," Tron observed in a matter-of-fact tone. "The new one that was installed forty-seven and a half cycles ago had greatly improved the efficiency of the DTD by removing eighty-three percent of the burden upon it but we are still severely behind programming-wise."

Sora did not seem overly excited by the idea of doing any kind of conversion of the computer system. He brooded for a moment before Selphie hit his arm. When he glared at her, she only flounced away.

It was enough to shake Sora of his mood. "Whatever, so we gonna play Light Cycles or what?"

"Lead the way, Neo," Tidus smirked. Wakka laughed and shoved his best friend's arm.

Sora sighed heavily but headed forward with the other two teens following. Marlene ran ahead to join up with Selphie and Denzel turned to the other group. He grinned as he fell into place with them.

"So if Sora's Neo, does Riku get to be Morpheus?"

Reno and Demyx snorted. Cloud lifted an eyebrow but Riku shrugged. "Then who gets to be Trinity?"

"I say Riku's Trinity, yo," Reno stated, earning mild glares from Riku and Cloud. "He doesn't have the presence for Morpheus."

"He does have a point," Demyx backed his boyfriend up.

Tron looked between all of them, obviously having no clue what they were all talking about. "Are these Users you're referring to?"

"Fictional characters in a movie," Riku explained as they caught up with the others. "Basically, the real world was totally wiped out by aliens or something and the humans taken prisoner so they can use their life energy but the human consciousness is maintained by an elaborate program their minds are directly linked into… It's easier if I just upload it to you instead of trying to explain the whole thing."

"Curious," Tron angled his head thoughtfully. "I do not see how a machine can use human energy as a power source."

"It's… complicated."

"It's a movie," Cloud jumped in. "No one said it had to make sense."

"True."

Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Denzel, Marlene and Selphie were waiting outside the doors of the ready-room for the race track. As the rest joined them, Sora was breaking everyone up into teams. "Hey, Tron? How many cycles can go at once?"

"There can be up to four on the grid at a time."

"Okay, then me, Riku, Cloud, and Reno are team leaders since we have the most experience."

"Spike and I have never been here before, yo," Reno countered.

"Yeah, but you have real motorcycle experience," explained Sora as he looked over the rest. "I think we're gonna be one short…"

"I could have another security program participate," volunteered Tron, already calling out on his armlet.

"Good, okay!" Sora began forming up the teams of three, Selphie whining about not being teamed with Cloud and Marlene. She shut up when Sora put her with Riku and Demyx.

Once everyone was split up, they waited for the third member of Sora's team to arrive. A tone came from Tron's wrist and he informed them that the volunteer was in the ready-room. Most of the group turned eagerly to the door to enter, Cloud, Riku and Reno looking rather indifferent.

The door opened and before them stood a man who was rather different looking than Tron. He was somehow newer looking with less glowing trim to his body and a darker shade of clothing. What could be seen of his hair was black and he wore sunglasses.

Tron stepped forward and made the introduction, "Everyone, this is Security Agent Smith."

Everyone stared.

It was Reno, Demyx, Selphie and Denzel that started laughing first. Soon, Riku, Tidus and Wakka were snorting also. Cloud fought back a smile as Marlene giggled and Sora gaped.

Tron looked confused by the reaction and Agent Smith seemed mildly curious. "What is so funny, Friend Sora?"

"Oh everything!" Riku chuckled as he pushed through the group. He glanced at the new program and smiled. "Whenever a race ends and the players return, can you say, 'Welcome back, Mr. Anderson. We have missed you.'?"

Reno, Demyx, Tidus and Wakka busted out laughing as they followed Riku. The other began trickling by, leaving a stunned, annoyed Sora with the two cyber-men. Tron looked at him oddly and the spiky-haired teen shook his head.

"Don't ask. Let's just play."


	487. betwixt

-sigh- This didn't turn out like I hoped. Anyway, surprise! I'm sure most of you will figure out what's happening halfway through. I better get reviews!

Betwixt

Riku frowned deeply as he, Demyx and Sora walked into the mansion courtyard. Kairi and Hayner were already there waiting for them. The auburn-haired young woman looked rather nervous and Hayner, while not nearly as troubled as she was, seemed apprehensive.

"What's up, guys?" Sora asked as the three approached the couple.

Kairi stepped away from Hayner, reaching into her pocket. She bit her lip as she removed a folded piece of paper. She handed it to not Sora or Riku but Demyx. "This note was left on a crate in the hang out."

The former Nobody angled his head in confusion as he took it from her and opened it up. His green eyes scanned it for a moment, his lips slowly pulling downward. Once he finished with it, he looked up at Kairi and Hayner. "Any idea who left it?"

Hayner shrugged. "No clue but whoever it was knew that we know you."

Kairi tucked some hair back. "That last line…"

"What about it?" Riku asked softly.

"Show him the note."

Demyx handed it over to Riku. The silvered male read it over, Sora leaning in to also take a look at it. When finished with it, Riku glanced at Demyx and it was obvious the two were thinking the same thing. Aqua eyes flicked over and Kairi nodded.

Sora took the paper from Riku's hand, rereading it. "I don't get it. Who would want us in the computer room at eight minutes to eight?"

Hayner shook his head, feeling as confused as Sora. He had been completely lost by the note and even more so when Kairi had said that they needed to contact Sora. "I'm still stuck on the whole 'betwixt and between' bit."

"What time is it?" Demyx asked, looking up at the mansion behind Hayner and Kairi.

Riku pulled out his phone. "Time to head in if we're going to be in the computer room at the appointed time."

Demyx nodded and he automatically began walking for the mansion door. Riku followed after him and after a moment, Sora, Kairi and Hayner did too. The last three exchanged looks, Kairi biting her lip and the two males frowning.

Sora motioned with his chin. "What's going on, Kai?"

"I'm not sure," she replied slowly. "But I'm pretty sure they do."

Riku and Demyx had entered the large house and were already crossing the foyer to the computer room. Kairi, Sora and Hayner were not too far behind them. They quickly caught up and all five ended up entering the room together.

Hayner lifted an eyebrow at the completely destroyed bank of computer screens in the far corner. "Whoa, someone was pissed off."

"With good reason," Sora muttered in an absent tone as he also looked over the wreckage.

Riku and Demyx glanced over at him a moment before turning back to the portal in the opposite corner. Kairi nudged Sora and he blinked once, seemingly coming out of some odd moment. He didn't say anything and joined up with Riku and Demyx.

"So," the musician spoke with a slight waiver. "Do we go in or wait here?"

"Well, he did specifically say 'betwixt and between'," observed Riku.

"What a minute," Sora's eyes slowly widened. "You guys don't think…"

"Think about it, Sor," Kairi moved over to stand with the others, Hayner just behind her. "He knew to leave a note in the usual spot where either Hayner, Pence or Olette would find it. My name was mentioned specifically, he wanted us here at eight to eight and mentioned _this_ location."

The spiky brunet grinned widely. He looked at Demyx with bright eyes. "You really think it's him?"

Demyx smiled. "One way to find out."

Sora nodded, giving Riku a brief glance before he and Demyx stepped forward. They disappeared into the portal and after a moment's wait, Riku, Kairi and Hayner followed. They all emerged in an endless void of swirling colors and symbols running in streams beneath their feet.

Hayner looked around in total shock and disbelief. "Damn. I know you guys all experienced some crazy shit but…"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" A slightly nasally voice laughed.

The group turned toward it; Sora and Kairi slightly gaping, Hayner narrowing his eyes, Riku lifting an eyebrow and smirking and Demyx grinning madly. The former Nobody chuckled, almost bouncing, "I knew you'd come back!"

Axel walked a few steps forward, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He wore tight, near-black jeans and a forest green, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His emerald eyes shined in amusement as he half-grinned.

"Yo."


	488. jocundly

I don't like how this one turned out too much.

Oh, Chapter 4 of Unavoidable Truth is up, for those following that.

* * *

Jocundly

Leon dropped down before the computer and let his head fall back against the top of the chair. "I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me."

"What girl?" Zell glanced over from where he was planning out the first self-defense class he had agreed to co-run with Tifa at the last Security meeting.

"Yuffie, who else?" The sable-haired man rubbed an index finger along the scar on his face. "Even when she's in a bad mood, she's just so… upbeat."

"Yeah," Zell straightened his back. "She reminds me a lot of Selphie but she's also really different. Selphie was bright and exuberant but almost childish about it. Yuffie is upbeat and even when in a negative mood, she puts a positive spin on it.

"She also just confronts everything head on and isn't afraid to tell people to get over themselves when they're needlessly brooding," Zell gave his friend a pointed look, "Like a lot of people around here do."

Leon lifted an eyebrow at him.

"She's extremely intelligent and more mature than people out-right give her credit for. Just because she has a lot of energy and enjoys having fun with what she's doing, people think she's just a hyperactive nuisance but there's more to her than that and if you all would just take the time to see it, maybe she'd be less of a pain in your eyes."

Leon brought up his head and turned in his chair. Leaning forward a bit, he folded his arms and gave Zell a mild smirk. "You like her."

Zell blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

The tattooed blond shook his head. "I don't…" He paused and scrunched up his face.

Laughing, Leon angled his head down. "You know, I really should have seen this coming. You and Aerith made almost no sense but you and Yuffie? That fits."

Zell stood. "You know, suddenly it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Sora said that Yuffie has been asking a lot of questions about me," Zell explained as he paced around. "And since the break up with Aerith, we've been hanging out together a lot."

"The two of you spent a lot of time together even while you were dating Aerith," noted Leon.

"Huh." Zell stopped and turned. "Why the heck didn't I see it before?"

Leon gave him a disbelieving look. "You're asking _me_ that question?"

The other SeeD chuckled. "Yeah… kinda stupid to ask Squall 'Stone-Cold' Leonhart something like that."

Leon stood up, still looking amused. "And as to your oh-so-passionate rant, I am quite aware of Yuffie's positive personality traits which is why I deal with her constant need to create trouble and annoy me."

"She does like to single you out," Zell nodded.

"Only because she gets a reaction from me," the sable-haired man left the computer and headed for the door. "Plus, I'm still kind of new. She's been picking on Cloud for years and he rarely even acknowledges her beyond a glare."

"What is with that guy? I mean, he has a gorgeous lover who's completely devoted to him, he's made peace with his biggest enemy, has his best friend back from the dead…" Zell listed. "And yet he still broods, like, all the time."

"Cloud is Cloud," Leon stated simply. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. He flicked his steel eyes toward his friend. "So are you going to make a go for it with Yuffie?"

Zell shrugged but it seemed more reflexive than uncertain. "Dunno."

Leon grinned, shaking his head a little as he opened the door. "Worlds help me when the two of you do get together."


	489. thrum

Tifa inspired this one though I don't think I executed it as well as I wanted.

Thrum

Demyx flopped down in the courtyard, careful not to bang his sitar on the ground but caring little about himself. He had just spent the past two hours working with Lexaeus to try to gain some kind of control over his power to manipulate water. He did not know why he was having so much trouble with it when it seemed to come so easily to the others.

Sighing, he brought his sitar before him. It had been a bit strange how easily he had picked up the stringed instrument. He had no conscious memory of being musically inclined but then again, there was very little he did remember from before a few months ago.

Too bad he could not pick up his new gift over water like he did the sitar.

"Hello, Demyx."

The dark blond jumped a little at Zexion's voice. He glanced around and finally found the petite Nobody sitting on a shaded bench on the other side of the small fountain in the center of the courtyard. "Jeeze, you've gotta stop doing that."

"My apologies," stated Zexion sincerely. He tilted his head slightly, angled, slate-colored hair falling to cover even more of his face. "I take it you session with Lexaeus didn't go well."

"Nope," Demyx breathed out heavily. "I don't know why I can't do any fine manipulations. I can summon the water and make big waves with it but that's about it."

"Hmm."

The newer Nobody sighed and plucked at a few strings. He looked down at his fingers as he idly strummed out a tune and brooded. He hated feeling useless and right now that was all he felt.

"Demyx," Zexion spoke softly.

The named male stopped playing and looked to the other one curiously. Zexion stood up and walked the side of his edge of the fountain. There was a very thoughtful look to his visible eye. "What?"

"I want you play again only turn your thoughts toward the water in the fountain."

Demyx scrunched up his face. "What?"

"Direct the energy you use to compose your music toward the water."

"Uh, okay." It sounded strange as heck but Demyx had decided that he trusted anything Zexion said. He was rather fond of the petite man.

Taking a quick breath, Demyx closed his eyes and began playing again. Once a tune established itself in his mind, he let his thoughts drift to the water. Before his closed eyes, he pictured the clear fluid moving to the rhythm he created, dancing up in swirls and twists to give the notes shape.

He was shocked at how easily the images came to him.

"Demyx." He heard Zexion's voice again, this time somehow speaking directly into his mind. "Give form to the water."

The musician did as bidden, picturing the water in a vague, body-like shape. It was amazing that he was able to see what he wanted so clearly. He changed the tone of the music he was playing and the mental water form shifted in response to it.

"Don't lose you're focus and open your eyes, Demyx."

Sea green eyes cracked open and Demyx was stunned. There in the fountain was his water creation, moving exactly as he had visualized. He managed to hold onto it for another moment before his concentration broke and the water splashed back down into the pool.

Demyx set the sitar aside and jumped up, running to the side of the fountain. "I did it! I actually controlled the water's movement!"

Zexion nodded. "Now you only need to learn the nuances and expand your abilities into practical application."

"How did you know that would work?"

"When you first began playing, I noticed the water start to ripple in time with the music," the smaller Nobody explained. "It appears that you have to consciously control your talent. I have to do the same thing with mine."

Demyx was still beaming as he looked at his reflection in the water's surface. He glanced up, eyes shining. "Thanks, Zexion."

"There's nothing to thank." Zexion turned back to the bench he had been sitting on.

"Yes, there is," Demyx countered, sincerity taking over his voice. "You are the only one to actually try to help me with all of this. I don't care why you are but unlike the others who just think I'm an idiot or something, you actually help me."

Zexion paused and considered this a moment. He then nodded once and sat back down.

Demyx's smile returned and he bounded back to his sitar to attempt more water manipulation.


	490. bondage

Yeah...this was fun.

Bondage

"How the hell does anyone find that a turn on?" Tidus asked loudly, laying on his stomach and watching the screen. "The last thing I want during sex is to be tied down."

"Yeah, I don't really get it either," Sora agreed, tossing some popcorn in his mouth. "I mean, maybe there's something I'm missing but isn't sex supposed to be a two person effort? If one of you is bound and can't move… I don't know."

"Bondage has its uses," Riku stated casually, leaning back on the sofa. He took a drink of his soda and lifted an eyebrow at the scene unfolding on the television. "Though I really don't understand the appeal of having your lover whip you."

He, Sora, Tidus and Wakka had decided to have 'guys night' while Riku was visiting Destiny Islands. They were all gathered in Riku's living room and watching some random porn DVDs that Tidus has picked up somewhere. For the most part, they had simply been making fun of them but this one was of the s and m variety and inevitably the conversation changed.

"Really?" Wakka glanced over from the other side of the sofa.

Riku shook his head. "Nope. I mean, getting kinda rough is fun and I love getting totally dominated but… the whole whips and chains and getting smacked around just seems wrong."

Tidus turned a smirked at his best friend. "Wakka's all into that kinky stuff."

Now Sora also turned, as did Riku. The brunet's blue eyes widened a bit. "Are you really?"

Wakka glared at Tidus in irritation. "Thanks, Tidus."

"Dude, I haven't heard anything about this!" Sora pouted. "Spill it, Wakka."

The blitzball player took a breath and shrugged in an uncomfortable manner. "There's nothing to tell, ya. Tidus is being a punk."

"Oh, no!" Tidus got on his knees and pointed at his friend. "You're the one who told me about that girl with the large breasts and the belts!"

Sora's jaw dropped and he smiled in disbelief. "Oh, I have to hear about this!"

"It wasn't like that!" Wakka tried to avert the attention that had suddenly turned onto him.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed softly. "You guys know all about my sex life. Now it's your turn to start sharing."

"That's because you like talking about it," Wakka countered.

"Well, you guys know about mine, too," Sora backed up Riku. "And you all know I don't like talking much about it."

"Oh, but your so cute when you blush," Riku smirked at him then turned his attention back to Wakka. "Ok, so what's the deal? You into getting strapped down, beaten and told you're a naughty boy or what?"

Wakka sighed and fell back against the cushions. "It's not like that. I don't go for the humiliation or any of that but idea of having a woman just… taking total control is really… ya."

"Uh huh," Tidus tilted his head. "I guess I can see how that would be hot… doing the whole submissive thing but I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

Riku lifted an eyebrow at him. "There's nothing wrong with being submissive."

"I didn't say that and we all know you're as uke as they come, Ku," Tidus snickered. "It's just the actual bondage part I don't get."

"It could be fun being the one doing the binding," Sora suddenly stated in an absent tone.

The other three stared at him. It took Sora a moment to realize this and he blushed furiously. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Damn, Sor," Riku chuckled. "I knew you had an aggressive streak but I did not see that one."

"Yeah…" Tidus spoke the word slowly. "We're gonna have to get back to that but right now we're picking on Wakka."

The light-redhead groaned, the temporary hope that they would leave him alone vanishing. He closed his eyes and breathed out a resigned sigh. "Alright, so I have a fetish for being tied down and completely helpless to a woman's whims! There are people into a lot more freaky things, ya."

"True enough," Riku grinned. "So, about this chick Tidus mentioned…"

"She's from another island," Wakka explained. "I met her at school."

"She's older, too," Tidus piped in. "Like by five years."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one into older lovers," Riku smiled in amusement. "When do we get to meet this girl?"

"I'll call Lulu tomorrow if you really want," Wakka spoke in a resigned tone but his expression negated that tone.

"Good," Riku turned and faced Sora. The spiky-brunet paled at the look his best friend was giving him. "Now, Sora, about this dominant thing…"


	491. Chivalry

Wings of Avalon's new list. Oh my lord, we're coming up to 500 of these!

I think this is sweet.

* * *

Chivalry

Thunder rattled the windows of the noodle shop, startling a few of the dozen customers spread throughout it. The only three sitting beside one of the glass panes did not even twitch. They simply continued talking.

…Or rather, one of them did.

"At least Demyx is finally getting the hang of Rufus' little hang ups," Reno chuckled, fingering an unlit cigarette. "He lived in absolute terror of being asked to get a coffee, yo. It was kinda cute."

Rude let out a soft laugh. "Demyx worries too much. If Rufus didn't like him, he wouldn't still be working for him."

"I think he's convinced he only got the job cause he's with me," Reno shrugged. "We haven't been able to make him believe that the boss doesn't work that way."

"Well you were the reason he got the opportunity," Tseng finally joined the conversation, eyes fixed on the street outside as he drank his tea. "Rufus places a lot of faith in your opinion."

Reno lifted an eyebrow. "My opinion, yo?"

"Yes, yours." The dark-haired Turk's eyes, still focused outside, narrowed marginally. "You and Rude are like family to him."

Reno glanced at Rude, who also seemed a bit stunned by the statement. They both looked back at Tseng and Reno was going to ask for more information but they noticed that Tseng's attention was completely on the street outside. It was only a second later that Tseng excused himself and stood.

The pair watched him leave the restaurant, curious as to what was going on. Almost in unison, they turned their heads the window and scanned the view. Tseng was still under the small overhang and removing his coat.

Once it was off, he carefully bundled it up and held it close to his midsection. He then hunched over a bit and stepped out into the pouring rain. His shoulders and upper back were quickly soaked as he darted across the street to the apothecary.

The other two Turks smirked when they noticed Aerith standing under the awning, glancing up at the stormy sky.

Tseng stepped beside her, startling her at first. She smiled warmly at him and they spoke for a few minutes before Tseng unfolded his jacket and held it over her head. Aerith smiled again and touched his face which got a faint smile from Tseng. They then left the medicine shop, Tseng getting more thoroughly soaked as he shielded the flower girl with his coat.

Reno chuckled, shaking his head as he turned away from the window. "And people say chivalry is dead, yo."

"If Tseng thinks any of us are going to believe he isn't in love with Aerith after this, he is sorely mistaken," noted Rude with a grin.


	492. Aeon

This is horrid, I know. -bows head- I fail right now.

Aeon

"I kinda miss having summons," Sora stirred at his smoothie. "It was cool knowing that you always had someone at your back you could call on at a moment's noticed."

Yuffie snorted as she passed him with an armload of straws and napkins. "You still have one, Sor. His name's Riku."

"Ha, ha, Yuffie," the named silvered teen threw his straw at her. "I'm not at Sora's beck and call. I'm just really good at anticipating his overzealousness."

"Okay," Zell narrowed his eyes a bit, looking up from the straw container he was refilling. "What's a summon?"

"They're a support figure," Sora explained. "They become linked to you and you form like, a symbiotic relationship to you. I know that it's technically correct but its close enough. You call them in and they fight for you, even taking your damage until the enemy is defeated or you lose your connection to them."

"Oh! You mean a GF."

"A what?" Yuffie frowned at him.

"A guardian force," Zell stated simply. "I'm sure Squall's mentioned them before."

"Aren't they what messed up your childhood memories?" Riku leaned back in his seat. A stray breeze flitted through his hair and rustled the umbrellas of the surrounding tables.

"Yeah, that was a side-effect of the functioning," Zell shrugged. "Irvine never used one which is why he can still remember everything perfectly."

"So, what are they?" Yuffie crumpled up an empty napkin pack after filling the dispensers that Sora had gathered for her earlier.

"From what Sora just described, they're pretty much the same as a summon," shrugged the tattooed blond. "You use them the same way."

"Huh," Sora angled his head. "I wonder if they follow you once you have a summon."

"From what I can tell, summons or GF's are unique to the world they come from," Riku glanced over. Something had caught his attention even though he continued to speak in the same manner. "I don't think anyone has been able to call on any of the ones they were familiar with before their worlds fell."

"That's weird." Sora took another drink. "I could call mine whenever I wanted from wherever I was."

"Yeah, well, you forget that you're special when it comes to these things," Yuffie smirked. "Most of the normal rules don't apply to the Keyblade Master."

"Yeah," The spiky-brunet agreed with an odd smile. "So do you think Radiant Garden has anything like that?"

"We can find out really fast," Riku muttered. He then abruptly whistled loudly, "Yuna! Come here!"

The other three looked over to see the leader of the Gullwings give a start. She gasped as she popped up from behind one of the thicker tree limbs that hung over the hot dog stand's courtyard. A second later, Rikku and Paine also appeared.

The three fairy-like females flew over, Yuna seeming a bit embarrassed, Rikku slightly annoyed and Paine bored. Stopping before the group gathered at the table, Yuna bowed a little apologetically. "Uh, well, this is awkward…"

Sora glared at her. "I thought you three weren't spying for anyone anymore!"

"We aren't!" Rikku protested. She then bit her lip and twirled one of her braids. "At least, not exactly…"

"Uh huh."

"It doesn't matter," Riku moved the conversation forward. "We've got a question for you."

"You can ask," Paine studied a fingernail. "But the answer won't be free."

"How about we pretend we didn't catch you spying and call it even?"

"I suppose that'll work," Yuna glanced uneasily at Yuffie. The two had a very… complex relationship. While they often worked together on little projects to annoy and generally disrupt things, they did not personally seem to get along well.

The ninja princess held up her hands. "Hey, this isn't my thing. It's between you and Ku."

"Get on with it," Rikku nudged Yuna. "We've got things to do."

Yuna nodded, turning back toward Riku. "What's up?"

"Does Radiant Garden have Summon Creatures?"

"Summon Creatures?" The sandy-haired female tilted her head in confusion. She thought for a moment, bobbing ever-so-slightly in the air.

"Yeah," Sora jumped in. "You can call on them to fight for you and stuff."

"Well, once you earn their loyalty and respect," Zell added.

"Oh!" Her mismatched eyes lit up. "You mean aeons!"

"What?" The four asked as one.

"That's what they're called where we're from," Yuna explained.

"Wait." Sora folded his arms. "You guys aren't from here?"

"Nope," Rikku flipped her blonde hair. "We're refugees like everyone else here!"

"I didn't know that." Sora turned to the others and they all confirmed their ignorance of the fact also. "So where are you from?"

"A place called Spira," answered Yuna. She spun around to face her two companions. "And that's more than one question."

"But you didn't answer!" Sora protested.

"Yes, she did," Riku countered quietly. "Obviously, they don't know."

"Exactly," Yuna smiled over her shoulder. Biting her lip, she gave Riku a strange little look. "If you want to know about training monsters to battle for you, ask Demyx about Taffy."

Paine shook her head as Rikku chuckled. The silverish haired one gently elbowed the blond and indicated they needed to go. Rikku winked at her and lightly pushed at Yuna's shoulder. Then the three quickly disappeared.

Zell, Yuffie and Sora looked confused as anything but Yuna's comment. They all turned to Riku, who did not seem any more enlightened. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about either.

"Well," Zell stood up. "I guess we're looking for Demyx."

"Oh, no you aren't!" Yuffie leapt up. "This is you and Sora's business venture! You guys can sit here and do all this stupid, boring maintaince work."

She pushed off the napkin and straw dispensers toward the pair. She then moved around the small table and grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him up. "We'll find Dem and get to the bottom of this summon, GF, aeon thing and what Demyx knows about it. He better not have some weird kink or something… Taffy? What kind of name of a battle monster is that?"

Riku lifted an eyebrow as he was hauled off. He sent the other two a worried look, which they only waved at with smirks. He suddenly had a really bad feeling about this.


	493. Sky pirate

This did not turn out how I wanted it to but it should still work.

Sky pirate

Sora could tell just by looking at Penelo that this was not going to be a nice conversation. He followed her out to a secluded area of the park, one that they often spent time at, and waited for her to sit on one of the rocks before standing off to her left and waiting again to let her speak. Things had been off between them since he and Riku had rather abruptly left two weeks prior.

Actually, when he thought about it there had been an underlying tension building for longer than that.

Penelo moistened her lower lip, angling her knees to wrap her fingers around them. "Vaan found some information about some of our friends."

"That's great," Sora grinned though it lacked most of its usual brightness. He already knew where this was going and honestly had no idea how he felt about it.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed softly. "One of the men bringing supplies from Traverse Town claims to have done some runs with Balthier on the Outer Rim. I guess he simply decided to continue with business as usual. The worker said that he could probably help us locate him."

Sora noted the _us_ right away. He supposed that it made perfect sense for Penelo to want to go with her best friend to try and find some of the others that they had known. He would do the exact same thing if his friends had ended up scattered the way Penelo's had.

"So," he spoke slowly, toeing the ground. "When do you guys head out?"

Penelo glanced up. She cantered her head, frowning slightly. She said nothing for a long moment, simply studying her boyfriend of nearly a year. "You aren't assuming that you're coming with."

Sora pursed his lips. He dropped down onto the ground, the bottoms of his large shoes braced against one another. After a pause, he looked up and met Penelo's eyes. "We can't work, can we?"

Sighing, Penelo shook her head. "I'm really starting to think so. I want it to but…"

"Yeah."

They fell silent.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "So, this Balthier guy, if you two find him are you gonna start running with him again?"

"I don't know," shrugged Penelo. "I do miss flying around. I know Vaan would probably love being a pirate again."

"Just don't tell Riku," Sora chuckled. "He still has a thing against pirates in any form."

"I guessed that from the fact that he got that subtle look of distain when you introduced us to him with the grand announcement of 'and hey, they used to be air pirates!'."

"Yeah, I probably shoulda left that part out."

"He got over it," the female have of the couple smiled. There was a pause before she made a faint noise. "You have no idea how much it meant to me when he gave me his approval."

Sora glanced over. "Penelo…"

"No," she smiled a bit more. "It isn't what you're thinking. I understand the role Riku plays in your life and I'm fine with that. The problem is just… the actual Keybearer thing itself. I just can't accept that at anytime, you could just walk away, disappear and never return. _That's_ the part of you I can't come to terms with."

Nodding once, Sora blew out a short breath. "I guess I knew that in the end, it was always going to come down to that. I always said I wasn't meant for love."

"That isn't true." Penelo turned, dropping her arms. "You _are_ love. You are the very personification of it and that is never going to change. The problem is, a single person can't hold onto that. It has to be shared with all the worlds and everyone in them."

She stood up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his cheek, she lightly kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Sora set his hands on her waist. "It's just my lot in life, huh?"

"Yep," she brushed a thumb near his ear. "But I wouldn't want you to be anyone else, Sora."

Blue eyes set themselves to look sincerely into the young woman's. "I'm always gonna love you."

"Same here."

Pulling away, Sora moistened his lip. He half-turned and coughed. "So, I guess you and Vaan should get going. I know from experience if you wait too long on these leads, you'll lose them."

"Yeah."

They fell quiet again, neither sure what to say or do next. Both knew in their hearts that this was what needed to happen, that a permanent relationship between them just was not going to work. However it was an inevitable outcome they had hoped to somehow avoid.

"Come on." Sora held out his hand. "I'll help you get ready."

Penelo smiled faintly and took the offered hand easily. "Sounds good."


	494. Mini skirt

Yeah... so I was specifically requested to somehow use the "Col. Mustang" line. I have no other explanation.

Mini skirt

"Ugh!" A metal fist hit the bar rail with enough impact to scuff the wood surface. "He is so frustrating!"

Cloud and Zack glanced at Edward Elric as they passed the alchemist and his brother. Zack made a noise in the back of his throat, catching Al's eye. "Having another Mustang fit?"

"Yeah," Al sighed as his brother fumed.

Zack smirked as he and Cloud joined Riku and the closest table. The nineteen-year-old was busily drawing something in one of his sketchbooks. "I swear, Ed, if I didn't know you were straight…"

The blond whirled on him, leaping from his stool. "What's that supposed to mean? You better not be implying what I think you are!"

"Hey," The First Class raised both hands as he slid into a chair. "You're the one who made the "dead sexy in a mini-skirt" comment about him."

Ed sputtered floundering for words. Al's jaw dropped in shocked curiosity and both Cloud and Riku snickered. "I- I meant it as a sarcastic remark!"

Cloud leaned back in his seat, folding his arms before him. "So you don't think he's sexy?"

"No!"

Without looking up from his sketch, Riku grinned. "Heh, then you're gonna love what I'm working on right now."

This comment earned him four intrigued looks. Cloud and Zack both tried to sneak peeks at the paper but Riku skillfully angled it away from them. Al had lost his stunned expression in favor of sharing his brother's intensely interested one.

Smirking a touch, Riku simply stated, "I'll let you see it when it's finished."

"Can you at least give a hint?" Zack asked, again trying to look.

Riku shoved him away with his elbow and shook his head. "No, now let me finish."

Cloud, realizing there was no way they were going to get Riku to budge on this, returned the conversation to Edward. "So what did Mustang do to you this time?"

"Oh, the usual," Ed turned on his stool to retrieve his drink. "He's such an ass most of the time."

"He was only trying to help," Al spoke easily. "After all these years, I can't believe he can still get under your skin like this."

"Hey, Sephiroth still gets to Cloud here without even trying," Zack commented.

"I don't think that's a fair comparison, Zack," Cloud glanced at his companion. "Those two don't have anything similar to the history Sephiroth and I do."

Zack waved it off. "Not exactly but it's the idea behind it. Roy had his own way of pushing and guiding Ed to become who he needed to be and so did Seph during your whole emo-darkness phase."

"He has a point," Riku noted softly, reaching for his satchel on the floor. He pulled out a tin of colored pencils. "The ultimate goals were the same."

Cloud did not look convinced but only shrugged. Riku began using a blue pencil on his sketch and Zack ordered a beer from Jesse behind the bar. Ed finished his own drink and turned back to the table, along with Al.

The lighter blond brother leaned on his stool, casually throwing a leg up to cross the other and folding his arms. "Oh, well. At least it's not only me he's annoying. I think both Hawkeye and Ross want to maim him."

Al glanced over. "He isn't going on about the whole all female officers should wear short mini-skirts again, is he?"

"Hey!" Zack brightened. "I like that idea! I am totally gonna make Seph propose that idea."

Riku snorted. "Yeah, that'll go over well."

"Well, obvious, they wouldn't wear them in the field or on assignment," Zack accepted his beer from Jesse. "But we could totally design the dress uniforms with them…"

"Do I need to add you to this?" Riku asked distractedly, replacing his blue pencil with a yellow one.

"Huh?"

Riku made a few small marks to the paper. "It's interesting that you guys started this conversation now. I'm drawing a commission for Riza on this very subject."

"What?" Ed hopped off his stool. "You are?"

"Yep." The silvered male cantered his head a moment before drawing another bit and setting his pencil to the side. "I think it's done."

"What is it?" Al also slid off his seat and came closer to the table with his brother.

"The female officer response to the mini-skirt proposal." Riku grinned. He flipped around his sketchbook and set it on the table for everyone to see.

All four of the other men snorted and laughed. There on the page was a very realistic drawing of General Roy Mustang, in mini-skirt, with military jacket open and a shirt reading 'mini-skirts for ALL!'. Despite the overall accuracy of the piece, there was a decidedly cutesy feel to it.

"Oh, that's priceless!" Zack chuckled.

Ed's face was all scrunched up and it was hard to tell if it was in amusement, disgust or something else entirely. "Tell me that there will be copies of that."

"I think she's planning to post them all over Security," Riku noted.

"Awesome."

"I wonder if he'll figure out that she was behind it," Al grinned. "Those two have such a weird relationship."

"I like their relationship," Zack stated. He stood up and downed half his beer. "You done with that, Ku?"

"Just gotta initial it."

"Cool," Zack waited as Riku scribbled his signature on one of the corners. He marked the page and handed the book to the raven-haired man. Zack then turned and nudged Ed. "Come on, kid. Let's see how much entertainment we can get out of this."

Ed smiled evilly and followed Zack out. Cloud lifted an eyebrow at them before looking back to the other two. Riku seemed rather pleased with himself and Al dropped into Zack's vacant seat.

The dark blond bit his lip mischievously. "Hey, Ku?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can draw another of those with Ed in it?"

The Strife couple both grinned as Riku pulled out his back-up sketchbook.


	495. Filibuster

I REALLY hope this comes off well. It was odd writing these two... PLEASE REVIEW!

Filibuster

The larger of the two who approached the office tapped twice on the door. Both waited for only a moment before a rich voice bid them to enter. They did not exchange glances or any sort of communication as the door was opened and they walked in, the much smaller one taking the lead.

They walked into a large, spacious room. While it was sparsely furnished, the walls were lined with charts and graphs and there where two free-standing chalkboards. The sole occupant of the space, blond middle-aged man, glanced up from his desk as the pair entered.

A concerned frown pulled at Ansem's lips and a peculiar apprehension shaded his eyes. The smaller of the duo noted all of these minute changes silently. "Well, I'm certain Xehanort has told you of my decision. I was just going to see that my orders to decommission the experiment were being carried out."

"Yeah, he told us," Dilan twitched his head to flick his long, black hair from his face. "But that's not why we're here, at least, not exactly."

"Oh?" Curiosity began working its way into Ansem's expression.

Dilan glanced at his companion. This was where Ienzo stepped into the discussion. He still did not know if this was going to work but the young man seemed confident.

"It is Xehanort's understanding that the lab is also to be completely decommissioned," Ienzo began with no hesitation. "Is this thought correct?"

"Yes." Ansem turned his face away to stare at one of his chalkboards. "There is no reason for it to remain. I will never again allow that kind of experimentation to occur anywhere upon this world."

"Of course not," the young man nodded once, slowly. "However, have you considered the possibility that other uses could be made of it? Perhaps new projects, ones that would prove to be beneficial to Radiant Garden, could begin?"

"Such as?"

"We know that as a result of our early endeavors, changes have occurred," Ienzo brought a hand up to gently press a curved finger to his chin. "Is it not your obligation to attempt to counter those changes?"

Ansem studied his youngest apprentice carefully. Ienzo only gazed back at him with thoughtful, considering eyes. When the sage glanced at Dilan, the other student kept his expression casual. "And have either of you brought up this possibility with Xehanort?"

"I do not believe he would be very receptive to it at this time," stated Ienzo easily. "He is quite… agitated."

Sighing heavily, Ansem shook his head. "Of course he is. I greatly regret… well, regardless, I do not want that abomination below to continue to operate. Unless one of you has an operation in mind that would necessate keeping it open, I remain firm in my position."

A muscle in Dilan's cheek twitched. Ansem was not going for it. He had expected this since the sovereign had become so against everything pertaining to the study of hearts, the darkness and the world's relationship to both. He had to wonder just what it was Ansem's visitor a few days ago had told him.

"I have a theory…" Ienzo spoke softly, almost hesitantly. He turned his chin just enough for his slate-hair to shift. "I am… reluctant to go into detail at the moment but if you would humor me by allowing the lab to remain intact for another four days, I will either have it complete or I will abandon it."

Again, Ansem watched the teenager with caution. Ienzo had never given him reason to doubt his loyalty or intention. However, he also knew exactly how manipulative he could be. "You believe you can reverse some of the damage that has been done."

"Yes."

The blond man looked very uncertain, flicking his eyes toward Dilan. "Are you aware of this?"

The dark-haired man nodded. "Yes, Master Ansem. At the moment, only Ienzo and myself are working on the concept."

Blowing out a breath, Ansem leaned back in his chair. "Then see to it that it remains that way. You may have two days to formulate your theory and bring it to me."

"Thank you, Master Ansem," Ienzo declined his head. A moment later, Dilan did the same. Ansem dismissed them and the pair turned and left.

Once the office door was shut and they were a good hundred feet away, Dilan looked over and down at his petite fellow apprentice. "Is that going to be enough time? Xehanort said it was going to take at least three to finish."

"It will have to be," Ienzo murmured as they hastened their steps to report back to their awaiting true leader.


	496. antagonistic

Starting up Shrouded-obsession's list which will bring us up to word 500. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.

Antagonistic

Riku sighed silently, watching his husband narrow his bright blue eyes dangerously. He had known the moment Cloud saw Radiant Garden's newest resident there was going to be trouble for him. He just hoped any issues about to arise could be solved quickly and easily.

When he glanced over at Axel, however, and saw the little smirk pulling at the former Nobody's lips, that hope died.

Riku, Axel and Demyx approached Cloud, Tifa and Rude, the latter two looking over curiously. Cloud's expression was definitely not a welcoming one. The couple beside him both flicked their eyes at the blond and also noted the look he was giving the newcomer.

Riku stepped ahead, Demyx motioning for Axel to hang back a bit. The redhead lifted an eyebrow and folded his arm, watching to see what Riku was going to do. The amused smile remained but there was caution in his green eyes.

The silver-haired young man smiled at his lover and kissed him lightly. "That was an interesting trip."

"I imagine so," Cloud returned neutrally. He glanced over at the two ex-Organization members. "Looks like Demyx got what he wanted."

"Cloud…"

"I'm fine." The older man met his lover's eyes. "It's the same thing as when Zack returned."

"Yeah," Riku reluctantly agreed. "But Axel and I weren't actually together."

"Oh, I beg to differ on that one, Ku," Axel butted in, laughter in his voice. "I remember in vivid detail just how together we were."

Riku sighed and half-turned. He gave Axel a dark look that the redhead only grinned at. Cloud folded his arms and kept his mildly annoyed expression. Demyx, Rude and Tifa all watched curiously as this small confrontation unfolded.

Cloud angled his head slightly. "You may have slept with him a few times but that doesn't make you a threat."

"Hey," Axel held up his hands innocently. "I never said anything about being a threat. You're the one reading too much into things."

"No, I just don't like you."

The other male frowned. He regarded Cloud for a moment before the corner of his lip curled up. "I remind you of someone."

Cloud said nothing.

Axel chuckled and stepped forward. He now stood near Riku but did not look toward him. He kept his gaze fixed on Cloud and the older man looked right back. Holding out his hand, Axel grinned. "Name's Axel and I know you've got it memorized."

Cloud waited a beat then smirked darkly, not acknowledging the redhead's outstretched hand. "How can I forget someone named after a car part?"

Demyx actually snorted, quickly covering his mouth.

Axel's grin widened. "Oh, you're gonna be more fun than I thought. I totally get why Ku's so into you. You are more than an emo pretty boy."

Riku frowned in confusion, glancing between the two. He looked back at Tifa and Rude, both of whom shrugged. Obviously they did not understand what was going on here either. When he turned to Demyx, the musician was biting his lip happily.

Cloud's stance did not change but his expression grew challenging. "Damn right I am."

"Heh," Axel dropped his hand. Abruptly, he turned toward Riku. "Okay, so who are these two?"

Riku blinked, needing to reset his brain. The conversation between his husband and ex-lover had been horribly odd and strangely layered. He knew that some kind of challenge had been issued and accepted and he was really uncertain if he wanted to know what it was.

Demyx spoke up, motioning toward the two in question. "This is Tifa and Rude. Tifa's a long-time friend of Cloud's and Rude is Reno's best friend."

"Ah," the redhead waved at the couple. "I can't wait to meet the other crazy redhead of Radiant Garden."

"Worlds help us," Riku muttered.

"Oh, it won't be that bad," Axel chuckled. "We'll either hate each other or get along famously."

"I'm voting the second one," Demyx grinned.

"Okay, well," Axel reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. "I've now officially met the competition so now it's time to move on to my best buddy's boyfriend."

"Cloud isn't-" began Riku.

"Not in the way you're thinking, Riku," Axel brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it with a single flame from his index finger. He exhaled the first drag and began walking back for the door. "Come on, Dem. Let's go find your man."

"I know where Reno's at," Cloud moved ahead and fell into step beside Axel. The two headed out with Demyx right behind.

Riku waited, staring after them. He looked at Tifa and Rude with concern. "I don't think I want to know what's going on."

"I've never seen Cloud act that way," Tifa frowned. "He wasn't quite hostile but…"

"He was antagonizing Axel," Rude declared. "And Axel was responding in kind."

"The question is, why?"

Riku shrugged. "No idea but I believe them when they say it isn't about me, at least not directly."

"Cloud isn't worried that you're going to leave him for Axel," Tifa thought aloud. "But he is still threatened by his presence."

Sighing, Riku flicked his bangs from his face. "Why don't I attract normal people to me?"

"I often wonder the same thing," Rude noted with a faint smile.

Snorting, Riku bid them farewell. "I better catch up. I'm almost afraid of what's going to happen when Axel meets Reno."


	497. eclipse

This is more angsty than I planned....

Eclipse

"Why won't this work?" Tidus grumbled, scowling at the shoebox he was examining.

"You didn't line up the holes right," explained Kairi. She took the box from him and began redoing the small circles on either end of it.

The group of friends had gathered in Kairi's backyard, waiting for the total solar eclipse due to occur in the next hour. The event was extremely rare, happening only once every twenty years, and they were all bound and determined not to miss it. The auburn-haired girl's large house was on a hill so her backyard made for optimal viewing.

Sora held his box to his eye and frowned. "Are we really gonna be able to see anything with these?"

"Of course!" Selphie laughed, looking through hers. "Riku knows these things."

"Yeah, well, the eclipse shoeboxes are my mother's idea," the named teen spoke softly in that slightly cold tone he had increasingly been using when talking about his mother. "She said that she and her brother made them when they were kids."

"Your mom has a brother?" Wakka glanced over.

"Yeah, a twin. He died before I was born."

"Oh," the ruddy-haired one lifted his can of juice. "That sucks, mon."

Riku only shrugged. "She doesn't seem all that upset about."

"I totally don't get your mom," Selphie patted her upturned hair. "She knows all this really cool stuff and is totally smart and has the potential to be an awesome mom but it's like she secretly hates children or something."

"That isn't a secret, Selphie," Riku muttered. "I have no idea why she had me cause she obviously doesn't want me around."

Sora looked up, frowning deeply. "Ku…"

The silvered fourteen-year-old waved a hand. "Don't bother, Sora. I know what both you and Seiya thing on the subject and while I would love to believe its true, I know it isn't. I'm fine with the fact that Sumire doesn't love me. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm sure she loves you," Kairi finished with Tidus' box and turned to face her older friend. "I think she just doesn't know how to show it."

"That or she's one of those women who just don't have the maternal instinct," Tidus added. "My mom's not all that motherly."

"But she tries to let you know she loves you," Selphie countered. "Riku's mom just… I don't, it really seems like he's a burden to her or something. The only time I've ever seen her smile at him was when he won the Scholastic Competition."

"And then she laid into me for getting one question wrong." Riku stood and gazed up at the sky. "She was pleased with me for a whole moment."

"My mom was so mad at her for that!" Sora nearly shouted. "You were a thirteen-year-old going up against high school _seniors_! You got _one_ question wrong and she fixated on that for like a month! It was insane."

"If I'm not perfect, I'm not living up to my potential," Riku stated simply. "I used to think if I finally became perfect, she'd love me but I know better now. I'll never be good enough to make her want me."

The others fell silent. They had no idea how they could help Riku with his family issues or if they even could. Everyone agreed that there was something wrong with Sumire and more importantly her attitude toward her son. They could count on one hand the number of times they had seen any warmth from the woman toward Riku and those instances were always quickly overshadowed by her finding some flaw, some fault, in Riku's actions.

Riku abruptly turned and smiled at his friends. "Look, I don't care if she loves me or not. I have all the affection and care I can stand from you guys."

Wakka chuckled. "Don't forget Seiya, ya. I swear she loves you more than Sora."

"Oh, I know!" Sora pouted. "She's always doting on him. Sometimes I think she'd rather have Riku as her son."

"Oh, you know she adores you." Riku rolled his eyes. "You're her baby."

Kairi and Selphie nodded vigorously in agreement and Tidus and Wakka laughed. Sora blushed in a mix of embarrassment and anger. Riku smirked at his best friend as he moved further out onto the yard.

"What time is it?" Selphie asked, hopping off the picnic table to follow Riku. "It's gotta be getting close."

"It is," Riku pointed up. "Check it out."

The rest of the group looked to where he indicated. The moon was indeed creeping upon the sun at a slow, steady rate. They all got up, grabbing their boxes and joining Riku out on the grass.

As they all became mesmerized by the sight, Riku took the opportunity to glance at each of them. He knew his friends loved him, even their own families seemed to. Sora's mother had flat out told him he was as much her son as Sora and he appreciated that more than he would ever admit.

Knowing all that was almost enough to eclipse the pain he kept buried deep down that his own mother did not feel the same.


	498. tribute

I was asked to do something more with this story line. Remember Sora, Candle and Funeral?

Tribute

"Are you guys sure about this?" Riku asked quietly, looking at each of his childhood friends carefully.

"Totally," Tidus declared firmly, Wakka and Selphie both nodding in confirmation. "We've been talking about it since…"

"Seiya approved of the idea," Kairi tucked some hair back. "After several months of convincing, of course."

"The point is, we're doing it either way. Our question is, are you in with us?" Selphie swung her legs so that the backs of her feet tapped the stone wall she and Wakka were sitting on. Tidus was standing to her left and Kairi was beside him.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Tidus assured the silver-haired young man. "We weren't even sure if you could."

"No, I can," Riku stated slowly, folding his arms before him. He spent a few minutes in thought. The idea the others had just presented him had been a surprise but it was not a bad idea. He just wasn't sure…

"If you think Cloud's gonna have a big issue about it then don't do it," said Selphie, stopping her moving legs and studying Riku. "It's not worth getting in trouble with him."

"I doubt Cloud will have any real issue with it," Leon suddenly walked up behind Riku. Zack and Sephiroth were with him. "And if he does, we'll handle it."

"That's only if you want to do this," added Sephiroth, feline eyes fixed on his brother. "Personally, I wouldn't but you all know how I am about these things."

"Yeah, Mr. Flawless Body," Zack snickered. "Dorian Grey's got nothing on you, Seph."

The former general lifted an eyebrow at him but the curl of his lip showed amusement. "Regardless, it would be a nice tribute to Sora."

"If you guys don't mind," Leon spoke softly, "I want in also."

"Really?" Zack turned his head toward his boyfriend.

"Yeah, really."

"Cool!" Selphie grinned. Tidus and Wakka also looked happy to hear this. Kairi smiled, understanding just how significant of a thing this was for Leon.

"Well if you're going to then I have to," Riku chuckled. "How would it look if I was the odd man out?"

"You really don't have to, Ku," Kairi assured him.

"No," Riku nodded to himself. "I want to. I think he'd really like this. He was always telling me I need to loosen up again."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed loudly. "You really took the whole 'married' thing too far. Sora always worried that you would regret not being a simple teenager."

"Oh, he's had his moments," Zack laughed. "Last month he pulled a stunt that Sora would have been extremely proud of."

"So you going to do it, mon?" Wakka queried.

"Yeah, let's do it," Riku smiled. "Is everyone getting them in the same place?"

"Yep!" Selphie nodded. "Back of the neck between the shoulder blades."

"That's a good spot," Zack gave a considering look. "You know what, I'm in, too."

"Sweet!" Selphie leapt up and threw herself at the black-haired man. "We're all gonna have crown tattoos!"

"Think we can convince any one else?" Tidus asked speculatively. "I bet Yuffie would."

"Well, we can ask around," Kairi shrugged. "We don't even know where we can get them done here yet."

"I know a guy who will do them," Leon waved a hand. "He has tomorrow off."

"Okay," Zack clapped his hands together. "So we spread the word that tomorrow whoever wants to can get a crown tattoo with us in honor of Sora."

"Sounds good," Riku nodded. It seemed a fitting tribute to the friend they had all lost just over a year ago.


	499. avaricious

I hate this one, I really do. I've been working on it for four days and.... yeah. I tried, I really did but it fails. Number 500 will be good, I promise!

Avaricious

Reno watched with detached interest as Rufus, Leon and Scrooge McDuck concluded their discussion. The meeting had taken place in the rich duck's office and after three hours of rather relaxed conversation, the three had settled upon two separate budget plans that would be brought up to the city council at the next day's session. The trio worked surprisingly well together.

Scrooge bid them farewell, remaining at his desk, and the pair of humans turned to leave the office. Reno fell into place slightly behind and to the right of Rufus, per usual. The three headed out of the building and Leon quickly split off to check on the work in Zero District.

This left Reno with Rufus and the two quietly walked toward the center of town and the Security complex.

"Reno," the scarred blond spoke quietly and rather abruptly.

The redhead stepped up to walk beside him. "Yeah, Boss?"

Rufus kept his eyes ahead of them, his gait steady and casual. "I have an odd question for you."

Reno lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, ok."

"Why have you remained with me for all these years?"

"Huh?" That question took the Turk completely by surprise. Why was Rufus suddenly questioning his loyalty? He had not done anything that should bring that into question.

Chuckling lowly, Rufus flicked his eyes over. "You haven't done anything wrong, Reno. I'm merely curious as to your answer."

Reno frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He wanted a cigarette but he made it a point to never smoke around his boss. He had no idea why he had made that decision, it just seemed somehow disrespectful. "May I ask why?"

"As I said, curiosity," the former world-leader reiterated. "I know that you and Rude disagreed with many of the Company's policies. Tseng also had several issues, especially after that happened with Cloud and Zack. Regardless of this, you have remained loyal, carrying out all of my orders and never questioning my decisions."

"Well, yeah," Reno still did not understand where Rufus was going with this. "We're Turks, that's what we do."

"No," Rufus disagreed. "You swore allegiance to the Company, yes, but the Company is gone now. The only thing left is me and yet, all of you continue to serve me as if it were still the old days."

The red-haired man thought it over for a minute. While he could not speak for Tseng, he felt pretty confident that Rude stayed for the same reasons he did. "In the beginning, yeah, a Turk's loyalty was to the Company and by that, the President. When your father ran things… well, that sucked, yo. It was obvious that all he cared about was making more gil for himself and there was no interest in the consequences of it.

"He's the one who nearly killed the Planet and all because he wanted wealth and power. The guy was the worst kind of glutton and we all knew it, yo," Reno paused. "But the company itself, we still believed in it. It was clear to me and Rude, at least, that you were different. When you came in as the Vice-President, things changed a bit and while the Planet still suffered, not that we paid all that much attention to that, there was this sense that the company would eventually benefit once you took over.

"Yeah, you're approach in the beginning was totally extreme but it wasn't for personal wealth, you weren't after more money. What you wanted was to make a name for yourself and have the control that you never felt you had under Shinra senior." The Turk had no idea if he was overstepping his boundaries but Rufus had asked and he knew that the man valued his opinions.

Rufus nodded slowly, acknowledging his associate's words. "Continue."

"Well, when you took over after the old man died, you took absolute control of everything. You made getting rid of AVALANCHE a top priority and threw yourself into learning everything that was happening within the Company, something your father couldn't care less about, yo. That was during the whole Sephiroth mess and you did your best to hold everything together but in the end, you realized you couldn't.

"When the main building got blown up, most of us figured you where a goner," Reno looked at the street before him. "There was no way anyone could have survived that and we didn't know what to do. Tseng was also gone and that left the rest of us Turks in an odd limbo. Some defected, deciding that eventually we'd all be taken out. A lot of us did what we could to get by and some of us ended up helping out AVALANCHE to try to stop Sephiroth.

"Rude and I, we laid low but helped out where we could. The whole reason we had become Turks was to help people and Shinra was the best place to do it. We love being Turks even if we didn't agree with some of the things we had to do."

Rufus glanced over, expression passive. "Tseng said that the two of you were the only ones who didn't hesitate to return. Even Elena was reluctant."

"Yeah, well," Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "When Tseng approached us, he said that you were still alive and you were determined to fix all of the things that had gone wrong because of the Company's actions. This just proved that you were different than your father and we felt that if anyone could pull off restoring Shinra to the ideal we had originally believed it to be, it was you.

"Then when we got to Healin, even though you were still badly wounded, you pushed past that and began laying out the groundwork to move ahead. You openly admitted that you were wrong and dedicated yourself to correcting all the mistakes that were made not only by you but your father as well. That was…an amazing thing to see and we knew we had made the right choice."

Reno shrugged in a dismissive manner. "So, in the end it was you that we came back for and you that we re-swore our allegiance to. I guess we changed along with you."

There was lengthy silence between them as they continued their walk. Reno did not know what Rufus was thinking. He had never spoken to this length with his boss before. He wondered how the blond was going to react.

A block away from the city complex, Rufus chuckled. "I don't think any of us has changed as much as you believe, Reno."

"Huh?"

Rufus did not elaborate on his statement but sent the wiry Turk a light smile. "Thank you."

"Uh…" Reno was confused. "Your welcome?"

Rufus laughed fully and actually clasped Reno's shoulder. "A man could not pick a better family."

Now Reno really had no idea what the other man was talking about. He thought about asking but for some reason, decided against it. He simply accepted the words for what they were and moved on. "So what's the rest of the day lookin' like, yo?"

"Demyx and I have to write up the budget proposals," Rufus glanced at the redhead. "However, that can wait until after lunch. The two of you don't get to see much of each other."

"Nope," Reno agreed, smirking. "Not since you started taking up all his time, yo."

"Well I am a greedy bastard," Rufus stated dryly, the corner of his lip curling up. "And he is an excellent assistant."

Reno glanced over. "I'm glad you like him."

The duo walked up to the main doors. Reno opened them for Rufus and as the man stepped through, he smiled. "I never question my Turks' judgment."

Reno grinned and followed him in.


	500. hairspray

OMG! NUMBER 500! Damn... And I did something I've never done before for it.

So, I'm hoping you guys are still with me. Thank you all (reviewers and lurkers alike) for everything. I really had no idea when I started this how well it would be recieved.

I have some more lists to do so I'm not done yet. If you guys keep sending them in, I'll keep doing them and when I run out, well, that will be the end. I know several of you have indicted wanting to submit a list so NOW IS THE TIME.

Again, thank you and PLEASE keep reviewing as often as you can. I love you guys.

--0--0--

Hairspray

"Close your eyes," Kairi instructed setting down the brush and picking up the bottle of hairspray.

Olette did as instructed, an odd little smile on her face. A moment later, she heard the other young woman press the container nozzle and felt a slightly sticky mist cover her upper face. Some of it settled on her mouth and she made an ick face at the taste.

The auburn-haired female laughed as she stopped spraying and set the bottle to the side. "Yeah, it's nasty tasting stuff. They should make a flavored type or something."

"Yeah," Olette agreed reopening her eyes. Kairi smiled brightly at her and she found her cheeks warming.

"Well," the other teenager shooed her. "Go take a look!"

Olette got off the edge of the bed and headed for her small bathroom. As she flicked on the light, she wondered why Kairi was doing all this for her.

Kairi had only been there for two days and she would not say where she had come from. Lately there had been a lot of unfamiliar beings randomly appearing so Olette and her friends had not been all that shocked by her. It was very likely that soon, Kairi would leave just like Sora and the others.

That bothered Olette a little. Kairi was the first female to show up and she had immediately made friends with all of them. She seemed to pay special attention to Olette, which the brown-haired girl was not used to. The other females in town all tended to either ignore her or pick on her for being too tomboyish.

Yes, she was rather tomboyish and her two closest friends were male but that didn't mean she did not like the things normal teenaged girls did. She just didn't have a reason to put on make-up or make her hair fancy every day. Maybe if she had a boyfriend…

Olette caught sight of herself in the mirror and gaped. She knew Kairi had not done too much but that little bit had made all the difference. The powder had smoothed out her complexion and the touch of eye shadow made her eyes look somehow brighter. Her bangs had been lifted and brushed back to poof up some and the rest of her hair was arranged to frame her face.

"So, what do you think?" Kairi's voice drifted from the bedroom.

"I'm… amazed," Olette answered truthfully. She took one last really good look at herself and left the bathroom, returning to her room. "You did so little and yet…"

"Yep," smiled Kairi. "It really doesn't take a whole lot and I told you you have great skin and hair. Five, ten extra minutes in the morning and you'll have the boys looking twice at you."

"Heh, yeah," Olette chuckled weakly.

Kairi tilted her head and gave the other girl a considering look. "Unless it's not boys you're interested in."

"No," Olette got out quickly. "That is… well…"

"Uh huh," Kairi folded her arms. "It's okay, Olette. I'm into both so it doesn't matter to me."

"You are?" She did not know why this surprised her. Maybe it was just that she had never known any one before this that openly admitted to being bi-sexual.

The shorter haired young woman nodded. "So, which do you find yourself paying more attention to: boys or girls?"

The Twilight Town native shrugged a little, blushing. "Honestly… I don't really look at either but…"

"But…" Kairi pressed.

Olette bit her lip. She had never breathed a word of any of this to anyone. Obviously, she couldn't talk to Pence or Hayner about it and her mother just… was not the type who was easy to speak to, especially when it came to sex and all that. "Well…"

The reddish haired one leaned forward, an elbow on the knee of her now crossed legs. "When you fantasize, which one is it usually?"

Olette started at how easily Kairi asked that question. "Uh, well, _usually_ it's guys but there's been a few…" She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Why?" Kairi asked, genuinely curious. "You're a fifteen-year-old girl. We're _supposed_ to talk about this stuff."

"Yeah, well, look at who I hang out with."

The other girl giggled. "True. Both of my best friends are guys, too, and while one I'm certain is gay, the other… well, the jury is still out on him. Thankfully, I've got Selphie and there's a few others at school I sometimes talk to."

"Lucky," Olette muttered, glancing away. "All I've got is Pence and Hayner. Hayner has no interest in any of this and Pence, well…"

Kairi smiled, giving her another look. "You like Pence, don't you?"

Olette shrugged a bit. "I don't know, maybe. I mean, I don't know if I actually like him or I'm just desperate or trying to deflect this attraction to certain girls I have. It's just a mess."

"Well," Kairi repositioned herself so that she was kneeling on the bed. "First thing's first. Come here."

Frowning slightly, Olette did as told and sat beside the other female. A peculiar feeling settled in her stomach and her posture was stiff. Something was happening here but she did not know what. She couldn't decide if she was scared or excited.

"Relax," Kairi advised softly, scooting closer and rubbing her hand along Olette's back.

Despite her nervousness, Olette found herself relaxing. When Kairi's other hand came up brush at her bangs, she turned her head. Their eyes met for some reason, the uneasy feeling that had been building up faded. It didn't go away but she was no longer in any way afraid.

Not even when Kairi leaned forward and kissed her.

It was soft and a bit hesitant at first, Olette not having a clue what she was supposed to do. The other girl's lips moving against hers felt nice and sent a little trill through her. A moment passed and she cautiously attempted to kiss back.

She did not know it she was doing it right but it couldn't have been too bad because Kairi placed the hand that had been on Olette's back just above her knee. The one that had moved her hair now pressed its palm against her ear and treaded fingers through her hair. Gaining some confidence, Olette put her right hand on Kairi's small waist.

They broke apart for a breath then engaged in a second kiss. This one was more certain and therefore ended up deeper. It went on for nearly a minute before the girls separated again.

Kairi held Olette's gaze for another moment. She then moved her upper body back and removed her hand from the side of the other girl's face. The one on her leg remained. "So?"

Olette licked her upper lip. "That… was my first kiss."

"I kinda figured," Kairi tucked some of her own hair back. "Did you feel anything?"

"A little," Olette admitted, glancing down at the hand that rested upon her. "But not as much as I thought."

"Hmm," The other hummed thoughtfully. "That may just be because you don't like me in that way."

"It was really nice though," rushed out Olette, worried that Kairi would take offense.

Laughing, Kairi shook her head. "I wasn't worried that you didn't like it cause I could tell you did. It just didn't really accomplish what I hoped it would."

"Well," Olette bit her lip shyly. "It was just one kiss… maybe after a few more…"

The auburn-haired female smirked at her. She slid her hand up to Olette's upper thigh and squeezed. "Well, then we're just gonna have to make sure you get several more soon."

Olette smiled and nodded. Kairi kissed her again and she pulled the other girl closer. She decided there was definitely something to all of this, even if it was only experimenting. Even if she was rather boyish, she was still a girl and there was nothing wrong with that.

She also decided she was going to have to buy some of her own hairspray.


	501. Handcuffs

This starts Boss-Kaz-009's new list. This image wouldn't leave me... I purposely write it this way so you all can use your imaginations cause I'm sure you can come up with crazier scenerios than I. Please keep reviewing, guys! Writing has been difficult lately and I need the encouragement.

Handcuffs

"This is all your fault, yo."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who didn't stick to the plan and got us caught!"

"You're the one who didn't get a decent alibi so Leonhart went lookin' for you."

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd suddenly develop a desperate need for me and go searching!"

"I can't believe they're fucking leaving us here like this. Remind me to kill Rude when we get out of here."

"Why Rude? Leon and Demyx are the one's leaving us cuffed together like this."

"Because he's the only one who knows about the secondary lock-pick hidden in my jacket sleeve. He had to have told Squall about it for him to know to take it, yo."

"Why would Rude rat you out like that?"

"Cause the lug is still pissed 'bout a prank I pulled on him years back. These are probably his handcuffs, too."

"Great, so we aren't getting out of these."

"Nope, we're stuck cuffed together to a desk until someone comes to unlock us."

"How much you wanna bet Squall's gonna make sure that Cloud and Sephiroth are the first to find us?"

"Oh, I'm expecting them plus Rude and Rufus, maybe Tseng. Demyx is so dead after this."

"So is Squall."


	502. Drunk

I really hope this one comes off well. I put a lot of effort into it. Please let me know how I did.

And you all thought the break-up went really well...

* * *

Drunk

The banging on the door was incessant. Cloud grumbled to himself as he came downstairs that whoever was here at three in the morning was about to die. The only way they would be spared was if someone had died or a catastrophe was about to befall them all.

In only his worn sleep pants, he approached the front door. The pounding did not stop and he was ready to beat whoever was on the door step. He threw open the door, a blast of chilled air hitting him and prepared to lay into the unwanted visitor.

The tongue lashing died the moment his eyes set on the pair standing before him.

Tseng's expression was as neutral as ever but his dark eyes were lit with concern. He appeared to be wide awake despite the early hour. There was an arm slung over his shoulder and he was carefully holding up Sora, who looked somehow incapacitated.

"What…?"

"I found him stumbling along First Street," Tseng explained quietly as Cloud moved aside to let them in. Sora barely shuffled his feet, mumbling a _hey, Cloud_ as they passed.

"Cloud, who…" Riku trailed off and his eyes widened. He darted forward and immediately stepped in to help Tseng drag the nineteen-year-old over to the couch. He caught a whiff of Sora and his face twisted up. "He's completely shit-faced."

"I noticed," Tseng stated dryly. At the couch, he made sure Riku had a good hold on Sora then released the teen. He watched as Riku settled the younger male into a comfortable position. "I never considered him to be the drinking type."

Cloud was still in the small foyer, also observing the two young men on the couch. "He isn't. He's a total light-weight when it comes to alcohol and he knows it. He only drinks at parties and such."

"Ku?" Sora blinked his eyes, wincing at the light of the room. "Whadya doing here?"

"You're in my house, Sora," Riku explained. "Tseng found you wandering the streets and brought you here."

"Oh."

Tseng glanced at Cloud. "If you have this under control, I do need to get back."

"Thanks, Tseng," Riku called over before Cloud showed the Turk leader out. He then turned back to his best friend, frowning. It was not at all like Sora to go out and get drunk, especially by himself. The young man had seemed fine earlier in the day.

Cloud returned, coming over to the couch and squatting down before it.

Before either member of the couple could ask, Sora looked between them. His eyes were off-focus and his words slurred. "Ya know… sometimes I really hate you two."

Riku pulled back a bit in shock. Cloud frowned deeply at the spiky-haired youth. Neither one of them could believe Sora had just said that.

Sora continued, oblivious to the looks the other two were giving him. "You guys are just so freakin' happy and perfect and… and the really _funny_ thing is that you got it at _my_ expense!" The brunet laughed hysterically and pointed at Riku. "_You_ were supposed to be the Keyblade Master but you picked the darkness. Who did that leave? _Me._ And now _my_ life is fucked up and _you_ have your happy little husband! How twisted is that?"

Sora's rant cut into Riku deeper than anything had. He blinked back tears, trying to figure out what had started this. More importantly, had his best friend always felt this way? He thought he knew all the damage and pain he had caused Sora those few years back. Did Sora really resent him the most for that very first wrong decision he had made?

"Sora," Cloud said the name softly, voice tightly controlled. It was obvious that he was struggling to not lash out at the inebriated nineteen-year-old. "Why are you saying such terrible things?"

"Because their true." Sora rolled his eyes at Cloud. "The two of you chose the darkness and found each other. I decided to play the hero and everyone I even _think_ I want a real relationship with leaves cause they can't handle dating the Keyblade Master!"

Quite suddenly, Sora jumped to his feet. He wobbled and stumbled, pitching forward and nearly colliding with the entertainment center. The only thing that saved him was Cloud rushing over to catch him. Sora went limp in his arms and began crying.

Riku was still reeling from Sora's outburst but he wiped at his eyes and turned toward his lover and best friend. The younger one's last statement made Riku realize what must have happened. Earlier in the day, Sora had been called away by his girlfriend. When he came back hours later, there was a bit of depression to him but he simply said that Penelo was leaving to search for one of her friends.

Apparently there was a lot more to it than that.

Cloud glanced over and Riku knew that Cloud knew something he did not. The blond returned his attention to Sora and guided him back to the couch. After he settled the teen back down, he knelt on the floor before him and smoothed his hair. "Penelo broke up with you before she left, didn't she?"

Sora only nodded miserably. His breath hitched and he sniffled, wiping at his nose. He kept his head down as he quietly sobbed.

Riku bit his lip. He set aside his own distress and shifted over to his surrogate brother. He wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and made quite noises of comfort. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"Why, Riku?" Sora hiccupped and clutched his silver-haired friend's arm. "Why do they all leave me? Why can't I have love like normal people?"

Riku looked at Cloud helplessly. His own tears were returning and he had no answers for Sora. Everything about this conversation was breaking his heart.

Cloud released a light breath and placed a hand on Sora's knee. "Look, Sora, no one really understands how love works. Some people spend their whole lives searching for that one person and never find them. Others are extremely lucky and that search ends up being very short.

"Both you and Riku have very difficult lives. Riku got really lucky; it's extremely rare to find the person you're going to spend your life with almost immediately. You're nineteen, Sora, you have your whole life still."

"But…" Sora muttered into Riku's chest. "I really thought…"

"I know," Cloud smiled sadly. "I felt that way about Zack. Your first serious love is always intense and when you lose that… it tears you apart. But there will be others one day."

Sora's voice was broken when he spoke next. "I don't want another."

Riku held Sora closer to him. "I wish there was a way for me to ease some of this pain and I know I can't understand what you're feeling but, I'll always love you and you have hundreds of others who do also. One day, I have no doubt you'll find someone to make a life with. You're too wonderful of a person to not."

The younger man made an odd noise. After a moment, he lifted his head a bit. "I think I'm gonna throw up…"

Both of the Strife's were on there feet and hauling Sora between them toward the downstairs bathroom. They managed to get him there in time and as Sora vomited, they hovered outside the door. Riku folded his arms before himself, face angled toward the floor.

Cloud reached over to touch him but Riku shied away from him. The blond's lips curled downward and he sighed. "Riku…"

"Don't, Cloud," Riku interrupted quietly. "I know what you're going to say and maybe it's true but right now I just can't believe it. Sora's right; I'm the reason he has to go through all of this. My decision forced upon him a destiny that may or may not have been the one intended for him. We can't know anything for certain but…"

Cloud had no idea what else he could do or say. In the end, he realized that this was between Riku and Sora. He felt that reflexive anger rise up again but shoved it away.

He had spoken to Penelo a week prior, the young woman asking how he dealt with Riku and Sora's closeness and how he would always come second to that and their connection with the whole Keyblade thing. He had told her that he simply reminded himself that Riku loved him. He knew how hard it was but he had hoped that she would figure out her own way to deal with it.

Sora moaned and broke Cloud from his thoughts. He looked into the bathroom, noting that Riku only just barely moved his head. Sora was pale and flushed but it appeared that the nausea had passed and now he was falling asleep.

Needing to do something, Cloud went into the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and then began hauling Sora to his feet. "Come on, Sora. Let's get you to bed."

Sora only groaned in response and leaned his weight onto the swordsman. They brushed past Riku, Cloud pausing to somehow rub at his lover's arm even while holding up Sora's body. Riku lifted his head and managed a faint smile.

Snorting quietly, Riku commented, "He's gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow."

"I think that's an understatement."

Riku allowed his aqua eyes to meet with Cloud's blue ones. While they were still terribly sad and troubled, there was some light to them. "He'll be okay."

Cloud studied Riku seriously. "Will you?"

Riku shrugged. "I have some new stuff to feel guilty about but I'll deal. My mental state was too stable any way."

After a beat, they both chuckled in minute humor. Riku joined in to help with Sora and they worked their way upstairs.


	503. Wanting

Another short one. I can PROMISE you, you'll never expect this one. Please, please review?

* * *

Wanting

Cid groaned loudly, skin flushed and a fine perspiration on his forehead. His body gave a fine tremor as it tensed further, begging him to do something to ease the desperate need that was building up inside him. He had _never_ experienced anything this strong before.

Vincent watched him, faint amusement highlighting his crimson eyes. He stood casually before the middle-aged blond. A smirk slowly pulled at his lips. "Getting desperate?"

"Fuck you," Cid spat back. "I'm fine."

"Obviously."

Cid glared, debating if he should attempt to take on the former Turk. Though he knew it was not likely, intense need was clouding his judgment. If he did not do something soon, he was going to snap.

Vincent's smirk deepened and he leaned forward. "You do know I'm not giving it to you."

"Why d'ya thing I wanted you for this?"

Moving away, Vincent turned and sat in the desk chair across from Cid's bed. He casually crossed his legs and settled in. Cid's scowl increased as Vincent deliberately displayed what the man wanted so badly in clear view.

Vincent wondered how long it would be before Cid was begging for a cigarette.


	504. Hindsight

I hope this comes off well. Please let me know, it was difficult write.

* * *

Hindsight

Cloud knew that Sephiroth was aware of him well before the younger man entered the Dark Depths. He gritted his teeth as he stepped onto the immense, flat outcropping that the cursed connection they shared lead him to. Silent twilight surrounded him as he took a few steps forward.

"Sephiroth." He nearly spat out the name.

He really did not expect his long-time enemy to simply emerge from one of the small caves. Sephiroth was stripped down to only his leather pants and boots but appeared completely unaffected by the chilled air of the mountains.

Normally, Sephiroth would be the first to speak. He would greet Cloud with some cutting comment, calling up and stirring Cloud's emotions. Right now, all he did was give the blond a curious look.

Not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary, Cloud quietly stated, "I need you to do something."

A silver eyebrow arched up and Sephiroth slightly canted his head. "I'm listening."

Tightening his jaw, Cloud reached up and pulled off the red mantle he wore. After that, he unbuckled the harness assembly over his shirt. His shoulder armor fell away and he proceeded with the removal of his shirt.

Around his chest was another thick strap and he wordlessly unfastened that also. As soon as it was gone from his skin, a large, dark, leathery wing stretched out behind his left shoulder. It flapped once, almost as if it were conscious and glad to be free of its constraints.

Sephiroth watched all of this dispassionately. When Cloud was finished, he merely straightened his neck. "So that's how you bound it."

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, flexing the wing and curling it forward to hug around his side. "I despise this wing. I thought once I broke the contract with Hades it would disappear."

The silver-haired man observed Cloud for several moments. "Why did you enter into that ridiculous agreement?"

"I was in a completely foreign place and totally separated from everyone." Cloud spoke softly. "When Hades found me, he said he could help me and at that moment…" he shook his head, "Looking back, it was really stupid of me."

Sephiroth did not move, simply listening and watching. He was still uncertain as to what Cloud needed him for and that unsettled him. Normally, he could read the younger man's intentions and motivation easily.

"I should have realized that there was going to be a major catch. I just…"

"Was being yourself?" Sephiroth suggested.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, however, he did not argue. His wing gave a little flick. "I should have realized it was a mistake even before this damn thing appeared."

"Is that what you believe?"

"What?"

Sephiroth stepped toward him. "You believe that your wing is the result of placing yourself under contract with Hades?"

The younger one frowned, confusion highlighting his bright eyes. "What else could have caused it? It didn't appear until after the contract was signed."

"And did Hades seem surprised by it?"

"Actually," Cloud thought about it for a moment. "He did. He couldn't figure out what he did to make it appear."

With a faint smirk, Sephiroth shook his head. "_He_ did nothing. That wing appeared because of actions _you_ undertook."

Cloud stared at the former general. "What?"

"Think it through, Strife," Sephiroth turned and walked casually away. "If Hades had caused it, it should have formed the moment you became bound and Hades should have at least known it was a possibility."

The younger swordsman glanced down and to the side. It was _his_ fault that he now had a wing? What had he done to cause something like that to happen? Normal humans did not simply grow wings…

…But he was not exactly a normal human. Not only was he physically enhanced by mako, he had dormant Jenova cells within him. The same cells that Sephiroth had and he had a wing. Why had he not considered that before?

The appendage formed, tearing through muscle and skin after Cloud's first serious use of dark powers. Had the renegade angel's cells responded to that? Was he now destined to follow the same path of insanity as Sephiroth? Just what had he done to himself?

Sephiroth watched Cloud from the corner of his eye. "You didn't factor Mother into your equation."

Cloud's voice was low and tight. "I really fucked myself over."

"I do not believe you will experience your predecessors' trouble with the wakening of her cells within you," Sephiroth spoke easily. "Since your body did not allow the cells to bind to it, their influence over you is minimal."

Looking up, Cloud frowned. "Minimal, huh?"

"Yes," Sephiroth did not smirk. "You have no idea how strong her presence can be."

The two adversaries studied one another for a breath of time. While there was still a great deal of tension and animosity, an odd trust had formed. Both knew exactly what to expect from the other and that created an unusual kinship.

Sephiroth abruptly turned and walked to the edge of the outcropping. "Why are you here, Strife? I sincerely doubt it was just to share the sudden insight that hindsight brings."

Cloud's posture stiffened as if bracing himself for what he was about to say. His mood darkened greatly and a bitter, hateful look came to his eyes. "I want it gone."

Again Sephiroth turned toward him with an uplifted eye.

"I don't want it," Cloud muttered, leathery wing twitching in agitation as it reacted to Cloud's emotions.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Aw, does it remind you of things you'd rather forget? Do you think that by removing it, those memories will disappear? You can pretend it never happened?"

"No," the blond shook his head. "I know that won't happen and there are things that occurred because of my decision that I will be eternally grateful for," a faint smile pulled at his lips, lightening his mood for a moment before that self-loathing returned. "But I despise what this wing represents, more so now if it comes from Jenova."

The former First Class gave a single flutter to the end of his feathered wing. "Then get rid of it and be done. You don't need me."

"I want you to get rid of it."

This took Sephiroth by surprise. Why would Cloud want him to remove his wing for him? The younger man could go to almost any healer or medic and get it amputated. There was no reason…

Then he really took in Cloud's expression and understood. There was anger, hatred, disgust and below all of that, a desire for some kind of punishment. He did not want to forget about what he had done and by going though the pain of an amputation, he would not. Cloud knew that Sephiroth would not go easy on him.

He casually strolled back over. He never removed his gaze from the shorter male, carefully observing every minute change in him. The one thing that struck him more than anything at that moment was that Cloud showed no fear whatsoever. As he came around the blond's side, his wing twitched once in apprehension.

Voice cold and devoid of emotion, Sephiroth lifted a hand. "If that is what you desire."

He then grabbed the wing and yanked down hard.


	505. Agony

Okay, this one probably only makes sense to me but I like it and think it works. When I hear this word, I usually think of the movie The Agony and the Ecstasy, which is how I got this.

* * *

Agony

Riku threw the brush across the space and groaned loudly in frustration. He dropped to his knees and pulled at his hair, cursing everything. He was tired and hungry and definitely had a migraine setting in.

"Whoa!" Sora watched as the brush hit the marble floor. The wood handle actually broke off upon impact. "Chill out, Ku."

"I'm a complete and utter failure," muttered the older teen. "I should just give up right now and concede defeat."

Sora tilted his head at his friend, marveling at how… undone he was. He could not recall another time when he'd seen the eighteen-year-old so agonized. "It's it really that bad?"

"Look at it!" Riku jumped up and motioned at the subject of his misery. "It's a mess. The lines are all wrong and my proportions are off."

"They are?" The brunette did not see any of these things.

"Yes!"

Sora narrowed his eyes, trying to see what Riku's issue was. As far as he could tell, everything was perfect. "It's fine, Riku. I honestly don't see anything wrong with it."

Riku threw up a hand and turned away. "Of course you don't!"

"Sora doesn't what?" Cloud queried, walking over to the pair of teens. Reno was with him, flicking his eyes at Riku for a moment before looking at Sora. Cloud kept his attention on his obviously tormented lover.

"The mural is a total mess," Riku breathed out, placing both hands on the circulation desk. "I have two days to finish it and the library staff keeps wanting to change things… It's no longer _my_ piece!"

Cloud rubbed at Riku's back sympathetically. "I did warn you."

Reno studied the wall Riku had been asked to paint a mural on carefully. He folded his arms and canted his head. "What happened to the concept you were doing three days ago?"

"The head librarian decided she didn't like it," grumbled the silver-haired artist bitterly. "She thought it was too _loud_ for the setting."

"Fuck that, yo." Reno dropped his arms and went over to the small collection of paint. He picked up a roller, dipped it in the base paint and proceeded to place a long smear of it over the current image.

"What the hell, Reno?" Cloud glared at the Turk. Sora stared at him also but the redhead simply continued painting over Riku's work. Riku himself watched on curiously.

Reno finished and dropped the roller to the side. Quite pleased with himself, he turned back to the others, focusing on Riku. "They asked _you_ to do this mural. They said you could do whatever you liked with the theme. It's your fucking art, do it how you want and don't worry 'bout what those pissy hags say, yo."

Riku blinked once, expression going blank for a minute. He then suddenly grinned and walked toward Reno. He patted the older man's back once, still smiling.

He then sat on the canvas covered floor, pulled over his sketchbook and began searching through it for his original concept.

Sora and Cloud looked at Reno in disbelief. The Turk merely shrugged, moving so that he could look down over Riku's shoulder. "What can I say? I hate seeing artists being restricted in their work."


	506. heat

Beginning Kina-chan's list. I felt like writing these two so I did. It's been a _really_ long time.

* * *

Heat

Leon walked home, rubbing his gloved hands together. Despite the leather covering them, his fingers were freezing. Folding his arms and placing them under his armpits, he wished he still had his fur-lined bomber jacket.

This cold spell had been sudden and unexpected. The weather on Radiant Garden was still stabilizing and while they had managed to figure out the patterns, there were still occasions when it took everyone by surprise. It should not have started getting this cold for another month or so.

The frigid temperature had brought on several problems, pipes freezing, pre-mature frosting of the crops, but the largest of these was that several of the heating systems throughout town had failed. The biggest one of these failures was at one of the apartment building. Cid and his crew had worked all day on it and even now, it only partially functioned.

Leon had spent the workday running all over town, checking on the progress of the repairs and assisting when he could. Even though he was the man in charge, he openly admitted that he only knew the basics of a lot of the restoration work that needed to be done. If it were not for all the volunteers, he never would have pulled any of this off.

It was now after ten and the temperature had dropped even further with the darkened sky. What Leon wanted more than anything was to get home, take a hot shower and eat some warm food. It was with these things in mind that he walked down the streets.

As he turned down the lane he lived on, he was surprised to see someone walking toward him from the other direction. Who would want to be out in this cold at this time of night? He had not head of there being any issues in the area.

As the other person got closer, Leon realized that the silverish shine of hair wasn't only from the moonlight. It actually was silver hair which meant it was Riku. Why the seventeen-year-old was out of the house, he had no idea.

When both were a house out from the one they shared, Riku glanced up. He smiled a little at Leon, hands stuffed in his pockets. The older man was able to see now that the teen had at least three jackets piled on. He shuttered a bit as they both approached the front walk.

"What are you doing out here?" Leon asked softly, turning up the pathway with Riku. He moved so that he was right beside Riku, partially shielding him from the cold wind that occasionally kicked up.

"Yuffie needed help with something." Riku waited as Leon unlocked the door. He shivered, hopping slightly on the balls of his feet to keep moving. "It turned out to be a lot more involved that I thought."

Leon pushed open the door and ushered Riku in. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope," replied the younger male. He did not remove his shoes or layers of jackets but appeared greatly relieved to be indoors as he entered the living room.

Leon knew that if he was cold, Riku had to be freezing. The silvered teen had yet to really get used to temperatures below 60 degrees Fahrenheit. "I can start a fire."

"No," Riku shook his head, cheeks still red and occasionally shivering. "I'll be fine in a minute."

The former SeeD studied him for a moment. He then kicked off his boots and headed for the kitchen. Riku watched him from his spot as the older man took out two mugs, filled them with water and placed them in the microwave.

"It's gonna take more than hot chocolate to get rid of this chill, Squall," Riku chuckled softly. "I swear there's a draft in here…"

The microwave beeped and Leon removed the mugs from it. He spooned a few heaps into both, mixed them up and tossed the spoon into the sink. He then picked the containers back up and brought them to the living room. Handing one to Riku, he held onto the other and moved to the sofa.

Leon grabbed the quilt from the back of it and settled down upon the piece of furniture. He somehow managed to balance his own mug of chocolate as he positioned himself with the quilt around him. He held open one of the sides and looked at Riku invitingly.

The teen smiled softly around the lip of his mug, still shuddering a bit. He hurried over and settled himself against Leon. The blanket was draped around him as he pressed himself into Leon's side, the man's arms also wrapping around him tightly.

After a minute of being cuddled together, Leon kissed his temple. "Is this better?"

Riku grinned, angling his face up to look at his boyfriend for a moment. He then shifted even closer and sighed in contentment, soaking in the man's body heat. "Definitely."


	507. alcohol

So, we did we all just hate the last one or what? -shrug- Feedback is always good.

And if anyone is following it, the rewrite of chapter five of Unavoidable Truth is up.

* * *

Alcohol

"Ow!" Hayner hissed loudly, recoiling from Olette. "That hurts more than the original wound does!"

"I know," she replied easily, tightening her grip on his arm. Pulling him back toward her, she re-examined his bare shoulder. "Trust me, it will feel better when I'm done and shouldn't scar. If you didn't keep scratching at your pimples instead of just popping them, this wouldn't be necessary."

"Well they bother me." The blond gritted his teeth. Whether this was due to his irritation or the sudden application of a rubbing alcohol-soaked q-tip to his now slightly bleeding pimple was any one's guess. "And only girls pop zits."

"Well, if you won't then you'll just have to live with all the little marks and scars for the rest of your life." Olette removed the cotton swap from the spot she had been treating. "Or just quit complaining and let me show you how us girls deal with these things."

Hayner frowned unhappily. As Olette picked another q-tip and the bottle of alcohol, he muttered, "No wonder everyone thinks I'm gay."

"Oh, that's just the idiot boys who want to look cool and bad ass for Seifer." The brunette female doused the q-tip in liquid. "All the girls know you're not and most of the guys do, too."

"Really." Hayner watched his friend examine another bleeding spot. "Then why hasn't any of the girls I've asked out said yes?"

"Well, first off, you're going about it entirely the wrong way," stated Olette simply. She poked her nail at his jaw. "You're getting another white-head here."

"Damn it." He automatically reached up for it but she batted his hand away. "And what do you mean I go about it wrong?"

She fished around in her bag. "Where is it…? Ah."

Hayner narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled out a small pin. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to pop that zip."

"No, you aren't!" Hayner looked at her affronted.

She sighed and explained patiently, "I pop it with the pin, pour alcohol in it and it will be gone by tomorrow."

The blond stared at her like she was insane.

Chuckling lightly, she took hold of his chin and brought the pin to it. "Trust me on this. I may not be the most girly-girl but I learned this stuff from an expert."

"Who?" Hayner made a noise as she inserted the pin tip into the pimple. It did not hurt nearly like he thought it would.

"Kairi," she glanced at him, an odd, watchful look coming to her eyes. "She showed me how to do all this back during her first visit here."

"Oh," the male teenager stated softly.

Olette grinned a little. "She's very pretty and really nice. I like when she visits."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Hayner in an unusual tone. "She called yesterday and said she was thinking about coming out here next month over her break.

"Oh that would be good," noted Olette. She prepared another alcohol q-tip and pressed it to the pimple she just popped.

"Yeah."

Olette looked over Hayner's face, presumingly searching for any more pimples to stab. She noticed the slightly distracted expression he had gotten since the subject of Kairi had come up. "You know, it isn't the fact that you don't know how to ask out a girl to save your life that keeps them from dating you."

Hayner turned toward her. "What?"

She giggled as she stood to throw the used q-tips away. When she came back over, she picked up the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and closed it tightly. She then handed it to him. "Here, take this and steal a sewing pin from your mom. Then you can fix your own zits in the privacy of your own room and no one will be the wiser."

He took the bottle from her, still looking at her confused. "So why don't the girls want to go out with me?"

Olette rolled her eyes at him. "Because you're obviously interested in someone else, duh."

"What?"

"Hayner," the named young man's female best friend said his name in mock patience. "You are so totally hung up on Kairi even Rai has noticed. People who haven't even met her know."

Hayner studied her a moment before angling his head down and laughing weakly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She smiled at him and packed up her bag. "I have to go meet Pence now. Are you coming with us to the movie tonight?"

"No," Hayner smirked lightly. "I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"You aren't but I understand," Olette smoothed his unruly hair. "Make sure that next time Kairi's here, you say something to her."

Hayner looked up. There was a faint, hopeful look to his face. "Do you think…?"

Olette laughed. "You're awful when it comes to these things, remember? I wouldn't encourage you if I didn't think she'd say yes."

Olette waved goodbye and left. Hayner held the bottle of rubbing alcohol tightly and smiled to himself. Maybe Olette becoming more girlish was not such a bad thing after all.


	508. adoption

I just redid this.. like an hour after the first post. Diende was right, it was really flat. Hopefully, this works better. Hotaru has been mentioned in several other words so I hope most of you remember her. I was a bit surprised by the results of the poll I took on this subject. Opinions would be nice.

* * *

Adoption

Riku entered the house and immediately turned for the living room. Cloud's phone call had been short, only saying to come home when he got the chance, but the tone of his voice had set all kinds of warning bells off in the young man's head. He could not recall any other time when he heard Cloud sound like that.

The blond was sitting on the sofa, Seph and Zack on either side of him. He scratched at their heads idly, staring off at the window. There was a thoughtful, intense look to his expression and something about his eyes set Riku on edge.

"Cloud?" Riku stepped into the room, restraining himself from darting forward and throwing his arms around his husband of two years. Until he had a better idea what this was about, it was best to leave Cloud total control of the situation.

Bright, blue eyes flicked toward him. Cloud made a noise at Seph and the grey dog hopped off of the sofa to curl up on the floor. "Come here."

Riku did as beckoned, trying not to worry. He sat beside Cloud, long legs folded to his side and arm resting on the sofa back. He then waited for the other man to speak.

Cloud glanced at the floor for a moment before fixing his attention onto his lover. It was obvious he was uncertain how to start this conversation. "Amara and Michelle asked to meet with me earlier today."

"Is Hotaru all right?" Panic pulled at Riku's heart. They had met the two women and their adopted daughter nearly a year prior and since then the child had become a frequent presence in the couple's lives.

He and Cloud had watched the nearly two-year-old on several occasions, even going so far as to have her stay with them for long weekends in the past few months. There had been many times he had fallen asleep holding her or caught Cloud playing with her wearing that small smile he still so rarely got. Hotaru had come to mean a great deal to them and did not know what he would do if she was hurt in anyway.

"She's fine," Cloud assured him, reaching over to rub at the younger man's knee. He paused then looked down at the contact. "However she is the reason they wanted to see me."

"Okay," Riku slowly prompted for Cloud to continue as he calmed down.

"It looks like Amara and Michelle are going to have to return to their homeworld. Another one of their group came here yesterday to fill them in on what's been happening there and they realized there's a good chance they'll be needed to help out there soon."

Riku nodded, moistening his lower lip. He felt a terrible pain form in his chest, understanding that if they left, Hotaru would be going with them. They were her parents after all. He would miss the little girl horribly but in the back of his mind had always kept this possibility open. The two women had said from the beginning that they were only there temporarily.

"So when do they think they're going?" He asked smoothly though there was a very faint tremor to his voice. For a moment he thought he might get a bit teary but he managed to control it. Inside, that faint pain settled itself and he knew that it was not going to leave anytime soon.

Cloud shrugged. "Could be another month from now, could be as soon as tomorrow. They wouldn't go into the details but they said they'd know when the time came. It sounds a lot like you and Sora with the Keyblades."

Amara and Michelle were part of a group of fighters in a distant planetary system. They had taken advantage of the lingering chaos created by the Heartless invasion to escape the world they had been on and ended up settling on Radiant Garden with their adopted infant daughter about a year ago. They had decided it was best for Hotaru and the world they came from to remove her from the area.

The young child was the reincarnation of a very powerful being named Saturn whose job it was to destroy worlds when things became too damaged to be repaired. When this happened, she physically became this being and died once her power was used. She would then be reborn as an infant to live a somewhat normal life until the Saturn persona was needed again.

"Well, at least they gave us some time to prepare." Riku dropped his head on his arm, sighing unhappily. "Though I don't know why they couldn't tell us at the same time."

The elder of the couple took a long breath. "Well, actually they wanted to ask something of us and they weren't sure how I'd react so they wanted to come to me first about it."

Riku narrowed his eyes. He really was not sure if he was going to like this. "Okay…"

Cloud's hand squeezed Riku's knee a bit. "It would be dangerous for them to bring Hotaru at this point in time. They don't want to risk triggering any of her dormant powers accidentally. So if they go back, they need to leave her here."

That made sense. They had brought Hotaru here for that purpose in the first place but what were they planning to do with her? They could not just leave her with whomever for any extended length of time. Who knew how long they could be gone and Hotaru was such a unique child…

Riku suddenly realized what Cloud was leading into. He stared at him for a long moment, letting his mind wrap around the idea once before daring to speak his conclusion. "They want us to keep her."

Cloud nodded once. "They asked if we would be willing to adopt her from them if and when the time comes. No one would contest it and they think it would be best for Hotaru since she's bonded to us so well over the past several months."

"Wait," Riku lifted his head. "Like, _permanently_ adopt her? As in _we'd_ be her parents?"

"Yeah," breathed out the older man. "As much as they love her, acting as her guardians was always supposed to be a temporary arrangement. They really aren't in a position to do it long term. Michelle seems to think we were somehow fated to cross paths."

"Wow," whispered Riku, rather stunned by the suddenness of all of this. He and Cloud had discussed the idea of adopting kids on several occasions and it always ended with the same agreement: they were not quite ready for that. One of the main reasons they had gotten the puppies was to see how well they did with raising and caring for them.

So far, they had done well with the dogs and they did have a lot of experience with Hotaru. They knew her needs and habits, were familiar with all of the little nuances to her cries and other noises. Riku knew that he adored the baby girl and was almost certain that Cloud did too.

Cloud shifted his position so that he was facing Riku. He used his free hand to brush at Riku's silver bangs and the one on his knee rubbed at it a little. "I told them we would need some time to discuss it. They said we could have all they could give but if they have to leave…"

Riku nodded in understanding. This was happening all too quickly and he forced himself to remain level-headed about it. "This is huge decision."

"I know," agreed the other. "It's one thing talking and toying with the idea but it's totally different to actually have it as a serious option."

The couple sat quietly together, each one thinking over what had been presented to them. Seph and Zack seemed to understand that their owners were considering something heavy and re-positioned themselves to be closer. Cloud slowly threaded his fingers through Riku's hair as Riku watched his own fingers tap lightly on the sofa back.

Riku released a low breath after a handful of minutes passed. "I don't think we're ready."

"I don't either," the blond seconded. "Watching her, taking care of her for extended lengths of time, I can handle all of that but… if and when we have a child, I want to be certain about it and right now I just can't be."

"Yeah," Riku bit his lip. He felt conflicted but in his heart, he knew he was right. Maybe in another year but right then, much as it hurt to admit, they simply were not ready to be full time parents. He turned his head to look at Cloud. "But I really love Hotaru and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

Cloud smiled and it was obvious he felt the same. "Maybe… we can work out something else with them."

"Such as?"

"Well," the swordsman spoke slowly. "Why don't we offer to foster Hotaru for a few months? It could be something like a trial run for us and they can go deal with things. If we can't handle it, we aren't backed into a corner and if something does end up happening to Amara and Michelle, then Hotaru will still have a home here and we'll always have the option of adopting her later."

The younger man considered this. "So we'd just be her acting guardians. I think… that's a really good idea. Do you think they'd go for it?"

Cloud shrugged. "Won't know until we ask. However, they seem very certain that we're the ones they want to give her to"

The twenty-year-old chuckled lightly. "Michelle always said we were the only one's she trusted her little sweet-pea with. They definitely care about her more than they let on."

"She stopped being an obligation for them a long time ago." The blond made a soft noise. "It's really hard to not fall in love with that little girl."

Riku studied Cloud carefully. "So… that's what we want to do?"

Smiling faintly, Cloud pulled the other man to him. Riku melded easily against his body, arms slipping around his waist. "I'll call Amara tomorrow and set up a time for all four of us to talk it over."

Riku smiled also and settled his head on his husband's shoulder. No, he did not think they were prepared for actually adopting but fostering the little girl who had found her way into both of their hearts sounded wonderful. "Okay."


	509. fire

Fire

The scent of freshly charred wood and insulation permeated the air around the building. There was not much left of the structure outside of the frame and some of the walls, scoring coloring around the window and doorframe. The fire had been quick and thorough in its work.

"Whoa," Demyx noted as he and Axel approached the scene. "This place got gutted."

"Yeah, the big question is how and why?" Leon kept picking through some of the debris that had been removed from inside. "The only witness was the closing manager and he said that he smelled something burning in the back as he was closing. He went in and one of the power panels suddenly flared up and the whole place started burning."

"Aren't the circuit boxes and all the electric lines shielded and designed to prevent that kind of thing?" Demyx frowned, glancing over as Axel moved away. The redhead ducked into the building as Cid was exiting.

"Damn right it is." The engineer spoke around his cigarette. "There's sumthing fishy about all of this."

Leon stopped his searching to look at the older man. "What did you find?"

"Well, the backroom of the shop is a fucking mess but from what I can see of the box it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it or the environmental controls." Cid removed his cig from his mouth and flicked some ash from it. "Hell, I can't even tell if the damn fire actually started back there or not."

"Rude and his team should be out here soon to investigate."

"That isn't necessary," Axel shouted from the entryway. He was pulling out his own cigarette and lit it with a snap of his fingers. "Fire started in the back room and was deliberately set."

Leon studied the former Nobody for a moment before stepping toward him. "Show me."

He followed Axel through the shop front and into the back room. He remained a step behind and waited for Axel to begin presenting his evidence. Demyx and Cid joined them a moment later, hovering just inside the large, completely burned out room.

The fire-wielder pointed at a section of wall with the hand holding his cigarette. "See the charring here? This is where the fire started. Flames are always hottest at their base and the damage is clearly the most intense here."

The other three surveyed the area Axel indicated. Now that they knew what to look for, it was very clear what the redhead was talking about. The origin of the fire was several feet away from where any of the utility lines were located.

"How can you tell it was deliberate?" Leon questioned, stepping forward and squatting down to look closer at the wall.

"A normal fire doesn't burn this intensely." Axel moved to point out several other spots. "Normal flames follow a very specific pattern and the amount of destruction should follow that pattern. None of this does. The only way you get this even of a burn pattern is if someone used an accelerant or magic."

"The fire-wieldier is correct," Sephiroth's voice broke in from the entryway. He stood with Rude, both of them somehow managing to fit in the opening. Rude headed for the wall to make his own assessment as Sephiroth continued. "Buildings especially are consumed in a near consistent manner. Only a person capable of manipulating fire could have managed to maintain the amount of damage in a feeble attempt to make it appear that the circuit box is what caused the blaze."

"And he would know about setting buildings on fire." Axel smirked over his shoulder.

"This is clearly arson," Rude declared, taking his phone out. He dialed a number and waited a moment. "Lucky, you need to locate both the store owner and last night's manager. Bring them in for questioning."

Demyx shook his head. "Why would someone set their own business on fire? It's not like he could collect insurance munny for it."

Leon turned away from the wall and walked toward the entryway. "He never liked this location. He's been trying to get one of the owners on the two main streets to switch but no one will. There's a few open shops for sale now but he can't afford them."

"He probably figured if he could make it look like you guys put him a shoddy building, one of the sellers would be sympathetic to him and drop their price." Axel shrugged also heading for the door. "I bet the team out there won't find any of his more expensive items anywhere on the sales floor."

"We've already noticed that," Rude confirmed. He took one last look over the backroom. "I need everyone out of the building so the crime scene can be properly tagged and photographed."

The others began shuffling out, Sephiroth remaining in the large showroom with Rude. Two of the investigators had cameras and were carefully photographing everything they could. The other three of the team was carefully picking through and cataloging what they found among the debris.

Leon, Cid, Axel and Demyx left the building. Cid grumbled about idiots trying to make him look like he didn't know what he was doing as he split off to talk to some of the workers. They headed down the street, Leon looking extremely upset by the situation. Demyx glanced at him. "So what happens now?"

"Looks likes I'm going to have to have a talk with Rufus," the sable-haired man sighed. He then looked to Axel. "Thanks for the help."

The former Nobody shrugged and laughed. "Hey, when it comes to all things flaming, I'm the go-to guy… That sounded horribly wrong."

"It's true either way," snorted Demyx, earning a cuff to the back of his head from his friend. He grinned before abruptly jumping and exclaiming, "Oh, I totally have an awesome idea!"

Both Axel and Leon lifted eyebrows at him.

"You said you wanted to set up a separate fire department and Axel needs a job still," explained the dark blond. "Let him set it up!"

Leon eyed the skinny redhead a moment. "Would you want to do something like that?"

"If I get to be my own boss, sure." Axel ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not too good with being a subordinate as you all probably know."

"You'd have to clear everything with myself or Rufus but for the most part we'd have free run of the department," Leon stated. "I don't know you well enough to say I trust you entirely but Riku, Sora and Demyx here do and I trust them."

"Then I better not screw up, huh?"

"That would be a smart move." Despite the light words, it was clear to all that Leon was not kidding around about this. "Demyx, go let Rufus know I need to see him today and call me with when he's available. Axel, I'll get back to you with details."

"Yes, sir," grinned Axel.

Leon split off from them and when he was several feet away, Axel whistled lowly. "Damn, if he wasn't already taken…"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you said the same about Riku."

"Hey! I had Riku, thank you very much."

The musician breathed out in exasperation. "Come on, you can come with me to check Rufus' schedule for the day."


	510. lip gloss

Hopefully, these people aren't too out of character.

Lip gloss

"..I swear the coach was going to kill them!" Tidus laughed loudly. He and few other members of the blitzball team were leaving the school from after-school practice. Some other students milled about, also leaving from various after-school activities.

"Yeah, Coach has been really on edge lately," said Letty, repositioning his backpack.

"I don't know why," Jassu shook his head. "We're all playing better than ever. I don't think any of us want to be losers our Senior year. We gotta look good for all those big team scouts."

"Wakka really made it tough for the rest off us," Letty noted unhappily. "He went out top everything. It's gonna take some damn hard work to get even close to his stats."

Grinning, Jassu shoved Tidus' shoulder. "But Tidus here won't have an issue. He and Wakka always did run neck and neck."

"Hey!" Tidus pushed back. "I have to work at it, too! Wakka's just a natural at this game."

"You know who was also a natural, your friend Riku," Letty noted. "It's a shame he never joined the team With a little practice, he coulda topped Wakka."

Tidus snorted. "You know that can be taken really wrong, Let."

The other player stopped and thought for a minute. Then his eyes lit up and he cracked up. "Man, I totally forgot he was gay!"

"Wait, Riku's gay?" Datto asked in shock, speaking up for the first time in the conversation. "I didn't know that!"

Both Tidus and Letty stared at him. "How can you _not_ know?"

"Well it's not like I pay attention to those things!"

They kept walking as Tidus turned to address his fellow player. "You don't have to pay attention. Riku's so obviously gay it's almost painf- oof!"

He bumped into something, the flat of his upper arm completely impacting with whatever it was he collided with. The slight give of the object told him he had walked into a person and he cursed himself for not minding his surroundings. He straightened himself out and immediately began apologizing, ignoring the snickers from his companions.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't…" He trailed off as he looked upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had a lean, almost petite body and long light brown hair. Her face was a bit on the oval-side, glossy lips and light skin. Her clear, dark eyes had to be one of the most amazing colors he set sight upon.

She smiled easily at him, flicking some hair behind her shoulder. "It's okay."

He somehow managed to nod. He muttered another apology and when she turned back to the girl she had been speaking to, he quickly shuffled off. The three other blitzball players hurried after him.

"Dude!" Jassu hit his arm. "What was that?"

"What?" Tidus replied, willing his suddenly racing heartbeat to slow.

"Oh, come on!" Letty chuckled. "We all saw that moment just now."

"And you're blushing." Datto smirked. He glanced back and frowned in thought. "I wonder who she is. I haven't seen her around."

Tidus risked looking back also. When he spoke, there was a dreamy quality to his voice. "I definitely would have remembered seeing her before."

Letty gently pushed the blond's shoulder. "Go back and ask her name!"

"I'm not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because-" He stopped when he caught the young woman briefly looking at him.

"See?" Jassu prompted. "She's totally interested."

"I can't just walk back up to her." Tidus stated softly.

Datto angled his head at him and appeared ready to go into a long lecture about what a wimp Tidus was when he abruptly grinned. Reaching forward, he tugged at one of the folds in Tidus' shirt and pulled from it a small tube of lip gloss. "Unless this is yours, I think our mystery girl lost something."

Tidus took it from him and held it loosely in his hand. He stared at the cosmetic, tore between returning it and simply tossing it away. He really was a wimp when it came to girls but then again, he had never reacted so strongly to one before.

Before he was even consciously aware of it, his feet were moving toward her. The girl flicked her eyes at him as he approached and she whispered something to her friend. The other girl giggled and nodded, leaving to go somewhere.

Turning to face Tidus, the female smiled at him again and some of his apprehension faded. He held out the lip gloss for her. "I think this is yours."

Laughing lightly, she took it from him, fingertips delicately touching his palm. "I was putting it away when you bumped into me."

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence.

"Garnet says you guys are all on the blitzball team," she suddenly spoke and Tidus started a bit.

"Oh, uh… yeah." He got out. Managing to collect himself, he asked, "You're not a student here, are you?"

"No, I live in Besaid," she explained. "I'm here to visit my cousin for the week."

"Oh," Tidus shifted his weight a bit. "So…"

They fell quiet again and Tidus searched for something to say. The girl was only here for a week and that meant that trying to start something with her was probably a bad idea however she said she was from Besaid. Wakka went to school there and he went to visit the redhead there once a month…

"Maybe we could meet up for lunch or something," He offered slowly, mentally holding his breath. If she declined, then he would deal but he really hoped she would at least agree to a lunch date. Even if it didn't go further than that, he would be content.

"Sure," she replied, again pushing some hair back. "We could meet tomorrow at the crepe shop around one."

"Sounds good." Inside he was leaping for joy. He nodded once and moved to turn. Then he turned back to face her. "I'm Tidus, by the way."

She giggled. "I wondered if we were going to exchange names. I'm Lenne."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Well, uh…" Tidus vaguely motioned behind him. "I should get going."

Lenne moved her head in acknowledgment. "Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."


	511. Caramelldansen

Busterswords-and-gunblades' list. Yes, this is crack but I find funny as heck.

* * *

Caramelldansen

"Where the hell is Yuffie?" Leon growled as he entered the foyer of the city complex.

"Damnit, I'm going to kill Zack!" Cloud cursed, coming into the area from the main hall.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" Riku appeared from another corridor.

"Or Reno?" Demyx asked, right behind Riku. He had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

The four met up near the middle of the room, all looking annoyed as anything. Cloud and Riku both held their phones in hand, gripping them tightly. Demyx had his sticking halfway out of his pocket.

The musician glanced at the others. "Why do I have the feeling we're all angry for the same reason?"

"Alright!" Cid's voice echoed loudly from the doorway Leon had walking a few minutes earlier. "Who's the punk that reprogrammed my phone?"

Right on cue, Demyx's phone rang. The rest of the room's occupants winced and groaned at the obnoxiously catchy dance beat. The former Nobody literally shook in anger as he took it from his pants pocket. "I hate this damn song!"

Demyx turned away to answer, speaking in a tight, irritated voice. As he did, Cid folded his arms and regarded the group. "Are all of your phones fucked up, too?"

The other three nodded their confirmation. Riku shook his head and leaned against one of the pillars. "What are the chances that any of our assumed culprits are capable of reprogramming all of our phones?"

The engineer snorted, thumbing his nose. "The Turk could do it."

"Zack could probably figure out a way to also," added Cloud. He flipped open his and hit a few buttons. "What I'm not getting is where the damn tone is coming from. I've searched every file in this thing and can't find anything that shouldn't be."

"Same here." Leon paced a few steps. "I assumed Yuffie blackmailed one of the tech guys to slip it in using the signal."

This time, Riku's phone rang out the accursed song and he viciously answered it, glancing at the display as he did. "Sora, you better not have anything to do with that damn Caramel Dance song being on my phone."

The angry look slowly faded. "Really? Okay, this is getting weird. Yeah…"

Demyx finished his call and turned back to the group. "That was Reno. Both his and Rude's phones are doing the same thing."

"Sora says that everyone at the castle has it, too," Riku spoke around his phone. "He and Yuffie thought it was cool at first but now they can't stand it. Zack threw his against the wall."

"There is something very fucked up goin' on," Cid declared, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "Someone somehow musta figured out how to send a sleeper signal within the phone network that over-rides all other programming."

Leon lifted a sable eyebrow. "First off, how? Second, why would anyone want to made it so that anytime anyone got a call or text, their phones would play Caramelldansen?"

"To slowly drive everyone insane?" Cloud suggested. "We can't even put it on silent."

"You don't think Sephiroth did this, do you?" Demyx asked a bit hesitantly, glancing at Riku. "I mean, you guys have all been having this unofficial prank war."

Riku slowly shook his head. "I considered that after Sora called but it's not his style. He wouldn't do something that would affect everyone. He targets specific people."

The silvered one's phone rang again and Leon took a sharp, angry breath. "That's it, I'm officially banning that song."

"Good," A new voice spoke casually from the main corridor. They all moved to face Rufus Shinra. In a completely indifferent manner, he remover his phone from his pocket, turned it on and enter a number. After a moment, he simply stated. "Kill the feed."

"Whoa, wait," Demyx turned toward his boss. "_You_ were behind this?"

One corner of Rufus' mouth curled up.

Leon glared at him but there was an odd amusement mixed into his expression. "I knew you despised that song at least as much as the rest of us but don't you think this was a bit of an overkill?"

"If Sephiroth was unable to persuade certain parties to cease and desist with it, then no one would be able to by any normal means," the man explained. "I decided to try an alternative method."

"How did you manage to blanket the network like that?" Cloud queried.

Cid snorted and dropped his arms. "He didn't. He got Tseng to do it. Told you those fuckin' Turks can do almost anything."

Rufus shrugged and headed back toward his office. "Regardless, the system is now restored and I will never have to hear that song again."

Once he was gone, Demyx shook his head. "You know, Reno told me Rufus wasn't to be underestimated and I knew he was clever but damn."

Leon chuckled lowly. "I know I should be angry at him but right now I'm too damn impressed."

Cloud blew out a breath and muttered. "He still thinks he can use the Turks to control and manipulate things he wants."

"He's not going to attempt a power play," Leon dismissed Cloud's obvious concern. "He's quite content with where he's at and he knows that if I even think there's going to be a problem, I won't hesitate to come down on him."

"He's playing children's games, Spiky," Cid pulled out his cigarettes and headed for the door. "I'd be more worried if he was acting the model citizen."

Cloud shrugged. Riku came over to him and rubbed at his arm. "Come on, let's get some food then see Sora and them. I'm sure Zack will want to find a way to retaliate."

"If he does, I want in," Demyx informed them as he turned to go down the hall Rufus had left by."

Leon joined up with the Strife couple and Cid. "I think I already have an idea…"


	512. Cirque

Thoughts? Comments? Hello?

* * *

Cirque

Riku sensed the dark portal a moment before it appeared. He had no idea why his visitor had come and was uncertain if he was happy about it or not. Neither of them had spoken to the other since they had separated paths two months ago.

He did not speak to the new arrival as he stepped up to stand beside him. The mountain air was frigid and a harsh wind occasionally blew past, tugging forcefully at both of their black leather coats. Despite the unease caused by the older man's sudden appearance, he found himself somehow comforted by his presence.

After several minutes passed, Riku finally asked, "Why are you here, Sephiroth?"

"I'm not entirely certain," the winged man replied, long hair billowing behind him. All three of his wings were held close to his body, the only sign that he was affected by the low temperature. "I felt a strong need to see you."

The sixteen-year-old made a light noise. An odd smile graced his completely concealed face. "Took you long enough."

Sephiroth turned his head toward him. "What does that mean?"

Riku did not explain and began walking along the mountain pass again. A moment after, Sephiroth followed. The brothers made the circuit around the mountain eventually reaching an abrupt bend.

Upon turning at it, Sephiroth quite suddenly paused. The mountain range opened up before them, giving a clear view into the distance. The only thing marring the horizon was a wide, low formation of rock that was almost completely empty in the center. It looked as if it had been the sight of a meteor impact.

Picking up on Sephiroth's abrupt change, Riku faced him and quietly said his name in a questioning tone. When the elder one did not reply right away, he grew concerned. He pulled off his hood and golden eyes regarded the other with the kind of worry only a brother could have.

Sephiroth kept his attention fixed on the view and an odd, almost haunted look came to his feline eyes. Riku could recall a handful of other occasions when he had seen that particular emotion and every time it had something to do with his time under Jenova's influence. Wait, hadn't Sephiroth spent several years waiting in stasis in some kind of crater?

Worrying his lower lip, Riku asked, "How much of that time do you remember?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened a touch, seemingly surprised that Riku had figured out why the view before them had captured his total attention. It only lasted a moment, however, and he slowly replied, "I don't have any real conscious memory of when I was contained in that crystal. I recall drifting through the Lifestream, knowing that I was not quite dead but no longer alive.

"I think Mother guided me to the Planet's center and she was the one who said that if I encased myself within one of the mako crystals there, I could slowly heal my body, regain my strength. I did so, not realizing that I would not be able to remove myself from it. Time lost all meaning and the only thing I had was my memories and Mother."

Riku looked back at the crater-like formation before them. "I can't imagine the things that must have gone through your head or what she said to you."

"No, you can't," The elder one stated almost tonelessly. "And as time went on, I actively heard her less. All those twisted thoughts and ideas became my own. I'm not sure when we switched places but eventually, it became me controlling her. While she always had the power, she stepped back to hover just behind my consciousness.

"I don't know if she was simply allowing me to think I had control or if she was trying to strengthen my own resolve but I suppose in the end it doesn't really matter. Everything played out by my design, under her subtle guidance. Whatever her intentions were, she almost got her ultimate goal."

Riku nodded. He glanced down and turned his head to the side. "You felt her before you could hear her, right? Like someone was there just beyond your awareness and if you turn fast enough you could see them."

Sephiroth flicked his eyes toward him. His mouth turned down in concern and there was something knowing in his expression. "She's trying to make her presence known."

"I think so… Sometimes, I get this _feeling_." Riku wrapped his arms around himself. "It's similar to what I felt with Ans- Xehanort but this one is just so much more _familiar_."

"Be extremely vigilant in your awareness, Riku," Sephiroth spoke sternly. "As I warned you before you left, it is quite possible and highly probable that Jenova will try to take advantage of your weakened state."

"I know," Riku's voice was tight. "Just another reason to hate about this damn body. It's physical proof of my weakness."

"You are not weak, Riku." Sephiroth faced his brother. "Though you became lost you never surrendered your soul to the darkness. You never lost touch with who _you_ are. That fact alone proves how strong you are."

The former general's wings moved in a jerky motion and a pained look came to his unique eyes. "You are infinitely stronger than I am and I will do everything within my ability to so that you remain that way."

Riku studied his brother for a long moment. He carefully took a step closer and placed his hand on Sephiroth's arm. When the other man fixed his attention on him, Riku smiled his own smile despite the foreign face he bore. "You are not weak, Sephiroth. Maybe you once were but… to do what you have, to cast off Jenova and go through everything you have and will because of it, that's real strength.

"You really are my role-model, Brother." He bit his lip, slightly embarrassed to be saying all of this but meaning it with all he had. "You give me hope for myself."

Sephiroth watched him, expression switching rapidly between disbelief, surprise, joy and regret. After a minute they settled and his face was once again its mask of collected coolness. He nodded once and turned back to the view before them. "So how is your mission going?"

"So far so good," Riku could not help but smile a bit at his brother's sudden return to business. It was just so typical of him and it told Riku that something he had said must of have stuck. "I made contact with the Emperor and his general. Now, it's up to Sora."

Sephiroth indicated his understanding, eyes still focused on the crater. "I know you want to do this on your own, Riku, and I respect that. I just ask that if you require any assistance, you do not hesitate to ask."

Riku grinned and glanced at him. "Actually, there is something you can help me with…"

The other man lifted an eyebrow at him. Riku turned and began heading back down the snowy path with Sephiroth falling into step beside him. "It involves testing Sora's skills when the time comes to make sure he's ready for the final confrontation with the Organization…"


	513. Abandonment issues

Please, please, please let me know if this is as cute as I think it is. And I hope the big lug is in character...

* * *

Abandonment issues

Rude frowned as he came up the walk to his home. Sitting on the front step was Marlene, chin propped up on her hands and tears on her cheeks. Her lower lip trembled slightly and she looked like she had lost the most precious thing to her.

He slowly approached her, wondering what had happened. When he had started dating Tifa, he had known that Marlene and Denzel were part of the package. He had rather quickly become fond of them and now that they were living in the same house, he looked upon them as his own.

She did not look at him as he sat down beside her. Sniffling a bit, she wiped at her face. The pair then just sat there.

The Turk did not really know how to go about this but decided the direct approach was best. In a tone of voice that for some reason did not surprise him that he was capable of, he asked, "What's wrong, Marlene?"

The brown-haired girl finally looked at him. "Denzel took off with Riku again."

Rude lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "Okay."

"This is the third time this week!" Marlene suddenly jumped up. She gestured animatedly with her hand as words began pouring from her mouth. "We used to go everywhere together! It was always me and him and he promised me when we were lost that he would always be at my side. Now he keeps leaving me to go either hang out with Riku or some person from school!"

Adjusting his sunglasses, Rude silently sighed. He did not know a whole lot about children, especially prepubescent ones, but he understood what was happening between Marlene and Denzel. The two did have an extremely close relationship and were more like siblings than friends.

They had also grown up fairly isolated from other children. For a long time, Marlene had been surrounded only by adults and when Cloud brought Denzel in, she latched onto him. After awhile, he became just as devoted to her. They were their only companions of their own age.

Now that they were on Radiant Garden, things were different. There were other kids their age and more slightly older ones, the teenagers, that they could also begin associating with. While both had formed friendships with these other children, they still tended to stick together.

Rude and Tifa had noticed over the past month that Denzel was slowly trying to spend more time with boys his own age and had developed a strong fondness for Riku. That part did not surprise them for Riku was Cloud's lover and Denzel still did look to Cloud as a bit of a father-figure. Marlene would tag along most of the time but lately, Denzel had been leaving without telling her.

"What did I do, Rude?" Marlene nearly pleaded. "Why doesn't Denzel want to be with me anymore?"

"You didn't do anything, Marlene," Rude assured her, lacing his fingers together before him. "And it isn't that Denzel doesn't want to spend time with you anymore."

The twelve-year-old came back over and sat beside him. "Then why is he always leaving me behind?"

"Both of you have spent most of your time together for the past three years. Now that you are both getting older, you're going to start developing different interests and you'll start wanting to separate things," Rude slowly explained. "It isn't that Denzel doesn't want to be around you anymore, he's just doing things that he knows you won't be interested in. I'm sure there are things you want to do that you know he wouldn't want to."

Marlene bit her lip. "Well, yeah but I don't do them when he's around."

"There's nothing wrong with spending time apart, Marlene," the bald man looked to her. "You know that Denzel will always be there for you no matter what, right?"

She nodded in absolute certainty.

"So even if the two of you go off to do separate things, you're never really apart. No matter where you go, you're always going to be part of one another's lives."

Marlene thought this over a minute. She then smiled and threw her arms around Rude's broad shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Rude. I feel better now."

He nodded and patted her back a bit stiffly. He still had not quite gotten used to these displays but was rapidly beginning to enjoy them. When Marlene pulled away, he gave her a small smile. "Any time, Marlene."


	514. Incorrigible

Where have all the people gone? I miss you!!!!!

* * *

Incorrigible

Sephiroth carefully made the few minor corrections necessary to Security's new patrol grid. While the defense mechanism was now fully functioning properly, it was no substitute for actual observation. Both the Turks and SeeDs present had noticed almost immediately that there were several rather large gaps in the system.

Tseng, Rude, Leon and Zell had put together a protocol to counter these holes and then asked for Sephiroth to fine tune it. While the four of them were extremely skilled and had more than enough capability to correct these issues, they all knew Sephiroth would be able to catch any little things they may have missed. The former general was quite pleased that he had to only change three small items.

Leon came into the office, steps a bit heavy and an obviously annoyed air about him. Sephiroth did not look up but did flick his eyes over for a moment, taking in the man's slightly disheveled appearance. "Problems?"

Sighing, the young man dropped into a free seat near the table Sephiroth was working at. "Is Zack just… unwilling or unable to take a hint?"

Sephiroth stopped writing and chuckled. He set down his pen and leaned back in his own chair. "I'm assuming you are referring to Zackary's rather exhibitionist behavior."

"He isn't as bad as Cloud or Riku can get but he doesn't seem to get that I do not want to be randomly sneaking off on these little rendezvous' he's so fond of."

"Zack has always had that problem," the silvered man smiled lightly. "No matter how many times he was disciplined my either myself, Angeal or one of his other superiors, it never stopped him. He knew how to be properly apologetic but both Angeal and I knew he never was. It wasn't just with the sex either. He is nearly as bad as Yuffie when it comes to the pranks and wreaking havoc."

"I noticed. He's been chewed out by Cid and several of the other department leaders and he just promises to behave and works that charm of his."

"Oh, yes, and anyone who knows him can see right through it."

Leon threw his head back. "Cloud warned me this would happen. He said that Zack would start trying to convince me to run off somewhere at some random moment to have sex and that there was nothing I'd be able to do to stop him from doing it short of breaking up with him."

Sephiroth's smile became a smirk. "Which you have no intention of doing."

Stormy eyes turned toward him, silently confirming the statement. "So basically you're saying that Zack is incorrigible and that if I want him to stop I should, what, ignore him?"

"Denying him will just make him more insistent," countered the older man. "There's a reason he has the nick-name Puppy."

Leon frowned, starting to understand where Sephiroth was going with this. "So ignoring won't stop him and trying to put consequences to his actions will probably only make him want to do it more… I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Figuratively and literally." Sephiroth rolled his shoulders. "If it's really bothering you, tell him so. Though something tells me it isn't troubling you nearly as much as you want me to think."

Leon narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cloud used to get horribly embarrassed when they got caught," Sephiroth retook his pen. "After reprimands he would make Zack swear it wouldn't happen again and not three days later they'd be back at it. He would make the same complaints you just did but it never stopped happening."

"So you think I'm just protesting out of reflex and I really want the constant attention?"

The First Class began writing again. "Only you can know the answer to that, Leonhart. Just keep in mind the old quote, 'Me thinks you doth protest too much'."

Leon was silent for a minute before breathing out and standing up. "Thanks for the talk, Sephiroth. I'll make sure to cave into Zack's advances whenever it will most affect you."

Chuckling softly, Sephiroth simply replied, "I'd expect nothing less of you."


	515. Gash

Oh, I better get some reviews for this one.... Sassy said I wouldn't do it.

* * *

Gash

Sora sprinted ahead of Zack and Demyx, barely remembering to banish Ultima. He bolted up the stairs, and outside, ignoring Leon and Tifa's shouts to wait. He had to get outside, had to assure himself…

The attack on Radiant Garden had been swift, brutal and completely unexpected. Monsters had literally poured forth from the Maw, fields, anywhere they could. They had been fighting all day, eventually figuring out that the castle was the focal point of all of this.

Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Demyx, Tifa and a few others had headed there, leaving Sephiroth and the others to handle protecting the town. Upon reaching the castle, they had split into three groups: Riku and Cloud handling the courtyard, Leon and Tifa searching the upper levels and Sora, Zack and Demyx taking the lower ones.

His team had found the monster that was coordinating the attack and set to work destroying it. Ten minutes into the battle, a horrible pain over came Sora as if something had reached in and ripped apart his soul and he nearly froze in place. Zack had to come over and snap him out of it while Demyx held off the creature. When Zack got the teen's attention, he looked at Sora with pained eyes and Sora knew he had felt something also.

Now the monster was defeated and Sora was racing for the courtyard, praying what he felt was not what he knew it was. The others were close behind him but he completely ignored them. There were tears running down his face even before he caught sight of Cloud.

The man knelt on the ground, head angled down and shoulders shaking violently. Several feet from him lay the carcass of an enormous dragon but Sora barely noticed it as he slowed to a near halt. He continued forward with heavy, deliberate steps, listening to Cloud's sobs grow louder.

He did not want to see what he knew the blond swordsman's body was concealing. His heart had already stopped in his chest and he knew that it was about to shatter completely. The moment he felt that horrible, agonizing pain, he knew what had happened.

There was blood pooled before and to the side of Cloud. It stained the ground for nearly a foot out toward the slain dragon. The sun's light somehow struck it in just the right way to make the crimson stand out all the more.

Sora braced himself as best he could but he knew nothing could prepare him for this. Zack and Leon had come up just behind him but hung back themselves. Demyx and Tifa had remained near the castle entrance. The young brunet did not acknowledge either of his followers and simply closed his eyes as he stopped beside Cloud.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. A numbing pain overtook him as he stared almost incomprehensively at the body laid out before him. Cloud clutched the head, repeatedly stroking the dirty silver hair and murmuring incoherently. There was an impossible gash running the length of that motionless body the man was clinging so desperately to.

Sora wanted to fall to his knees, wanted to join Cloud in his sobbing. He just couldn't. All he could do was gaze almost blankly at the lifeless form that was his best friend, his brother, the other half of his heart. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if he would be dying soon, too. They had always been together…

He felt an odd pull within his numbed heart and heard a whispered sentence that finally brought on the tears and fell down beside Cloud.

_I'm_ _not gone. I'm free._


	516. threesome

New list from Shinigami'sShadowand SilverpantsSven. A much brighter one than the last one.

* * *

Threesome

Sora was pouting as he sat himself upon the short stone wall the separated the main walkway and the raised grass courtyard of the school. He looked rather annoyed and gave evil looks to several of the students that walked past. Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie glanced at him, wondering what the cause of this foul mood was.

"What's eating you?" Selphie frowned, putting away her compact.

"I'm so tired of that stupid rumor that's going around!" The spiky brunet growled out, shooting a glare at two passing students who were looking between Sora and Kairi, who was sitting beside him, and whispering. "If I ever find out who started it, I swear…"

"Which rumor?" The girl asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "The one that Riku's totally and completely gay and was seen making out with some blond guy under the boardwalk or that you, him and Kairi have a kinky, three-way relationship going on?"

"Riku being gay isn't a rumor, Selph." Tidus grinned.

Kairi angled her head. "You know, I don't even know how that one started. Riku won't even _go_ to into town unless one of us is with him and he's more indifferent to the attention he gets than anything. The one about the three of us makes much more sense."

"Kairi!" Sora hissed, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks.

"Well it does." She kicked the back of her heels lightly against the rocks. "We're always together and none of us has been seen dating or even really expressed any interest in anyone…"

"And the two of you are the only one's allowed to touch him," added Selphie.

Tidus nodded thoughtfully. "Not to mention that Sora and Riku have always been abnormally close. Plus, everyone's seen Riku sleeping on you several times during free period."

"Only when he's been having nightmares and hasn't been sleeping!" Sora protested. "And it's not my fault that my leg makes a good pillow."

"You have to admit it all does seem rather suspicious," said the blond teen. "I mean, even to those of us who know you guys it's kinda weird sometimes."

"Especially you and Ku," Selphie giggled.

"Him and me what?" Riku's voice cut in as he and Wakka approached from the grass behind Sora and Kairi. The pair split off, Wakka sitting with Kairi and Sora on the wall and Riku hopping down to stand close to Sora's leg.

"We all know that you and Sora have a thing going on," Tidus smirked at him.

"Oh, definitely," Riku confirmed and placed his hand on Sora's knee. "And when we're feeling really kinky we let Kairi join in."

Sora pushed at his male best friend's shoulder as the others broke into laughter. "I'm not kinky!"

A few random students overheard this and looked over curiously and everyone just laughed harder. Sora realized how loudly he had spoken and groaned. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "I give up. The rumor is never going away."

"Sure it will," Selphie assured him. "Eventually they'll get bored with it and find something else to gossip about."

Tidus and Wakka nodded in agreement. Wakka glanced after a passing girl, obviously checking her out. "It'll be old news soon enough, ya."

"Or we can just make them think they're right and it won't be worth talking about anymore," Riku checked his watch and an odd smile lit his face. He quickly dulled it but Kairi and Selphie both caught it. The girls gave each other knowing looks but kept quiet as the silvered one announced. "I need to get going."

"Yeah, Mom said that if I wasn't home to help her with that cake job, she'd disown me." Sora slid off the stone. "This time I think she'd really do it."

"I should get going too," Kairi also slipped off the wall. "I need to stop at the library for that research paper."

Another group of students, mostly female were watching them as Sora and Kairi gathered their stuff. Riku kept a detached eye on their observers, noting how the girls giggled to one another and the few males looked with a mix of curiosity and disgust. "Are you two ready?"

"Yep," Sora looked over. He caught sight of the group and sighed unhappily. "I really wish they would stop. Or at least found something new to talk about."

"You want to give them something new to talk about?" Riku smirked and motioned Sora to start walking. The younger male did, giving Riku an odd look. The taller one fell into place beside him and Kairi was next to him.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka lifted eyebrows at Riku's wink as the trio passed. Their attention followed after them and about four feet out, Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, long fingers dipping into the brunet's back pocket. His other hand then went to the top of Kairi's skirt and he placed his fingers beneath the waistline.

The group of gossiping students broke into a frenzy and the three remaining friends just snickered.

They couldn't wait to hear the rumors this was going to lead into.


	517. cheater

Yay, a drabble. I wanted a slightly different take on this word.

* * *

Cheater

Riku could not believe the accusation that had just left Cloud's mouth. It took several minutes for the word to process and even then, there was just no way to truly comprehend it. How could his lover even suggest, think, insinuate such a thing?

Struggling to find the right words to respond with, he worked his jaw a few times. He kept his head down, minutely shaking it in disbelief. In the end, he could only speak one word back. "What?"

"You heard me." Cloud's voice was low and encased with ice.

"How can you even think…?" Riku stared at the blond man. "I would _never_…"

"Physically cheat? Of course not," blue eyes confirmed that statement. "If it was just that, I could probably forgive it but this… this I can't."

Riku looked at him, confusion covering his face and pain tinting his eyes. "I don't understand."

"It's called an emotional affair," Cloud sighed. He was still clearly extremely angry but hurt was working its way into his expression and stance along with it. "For whatever reason, you no longer come to me about anything. You don't talk to me anymore, you go to _him_."

"Cloud…" Riku trailed off. He did not know what to say. He was not even sure what Cloud was saying was true. Yes, there had been some distance between them for a while now but he was not withdrawing from his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I know," the older man breathed out. "And that just makes this worse."

"I'm not cheating on you," Riku spoke firmly. Even to his own ears, the words sounded reflexive. "What you and I have, no one can touch."

"I used to think that," Cloud glanced away. "There's more to a relationship than sex and hanging out, Riku. There has to be an emotional connection, a deep bond, and we… we don't have that anymore. You've forged that bond with someone else and by doing so betrayed everything we had."

Riku bit his lip, feeling tears prickle his eyes. "That isn't true."

"You don't see it now, but you will." Cloud turned to look him straight on. "Once I'm out of the picture, you'll understand why I have to go."


	518. remembrance

Remembrance

Zack searched through Leon's closet, convinced that his favorite shirt had somehow ended up mixed in with the other man's clothes. He had moved in with the former SeeD only two weeks ago and they hadn't quite gotten to the point where their things were completely intermixed. Zack's belongings were still for the most part kept in the spaces Leon had allocated for him.

A couple of shirts fell off of their hangers as he carded through them and he stopped to retrieve them. Kneeling down, he picked up the one from the floor first then the one that was draped over a wood box. When he removed the article of clothing, revealing the box's top he frowned curiously.

Painted upon the wood was a pair of white wings. They were the exact same design as the ones on Leon's jacket only these were a different color. Zack knew that the Griever was Leon's symbol and had figured the red wings on the jacket were merely a decoration, probably something that had come already on it, but now it was clear that they represented something to the man.

Zack ran his hand along it for a moment then straightened up and returned the shirts to their hangers. Now distracted by thoughts as to what the wings meant, he gave up the search for his shirt and turned to exit the closet. He paused in the doorway of it as Leon came into the bedroom with a laundry basket.

The younger man glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my blue jersey," Zack explained, stepping out of the space completely. "I thought maybe it got mixed in with your stuff."

"Its right here," Leon rummaged through the basket he had just set down on the bed. "You didn't empty the dryer last night."

"Oh," the older man crossed the room to the bed just as Leon produced the said jersey. He took it from his boyfriend and thanked him sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that. I fell asleep before the load finished."

Leon shrugged. "It was mostly your clothes. If you want to walk around in wrinkled stuff, go for it."

"Heh," Zack chuckled faintly. He waited a beat then rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, uh, Squall?"

A sable-colored eyebrow lifted in query.

Zack was not sure if he should be asking this but Leon had told him when they moved in together that he could ask anything. However, even with that statement, the ex-SOLDIER knew there were some topics that were best left alone. He had no idea if this was going to be one of those. Regardless, he pushed ahead. "What do the wings mean?"

Leon's expression closed off a bit and Zack regretted asking. He was about to apologize and tell the younger man to forget about it when Leon took a shallow breath as if steeling himself for something that he knew was going to hurt. That only served to make Zack feel worse.

Leon left the bedside and headed for the closet Zack had just vacated. He disappeared within it for a minute before reappearing with the flat wood box Zack had discovered earlier. He brought it back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Unsure as to where this was leading, Zack remained where he was and waited. When Leon carefully opened the box, he found himself leaning forward in an effort to catch a glimpse at the contents. He knew that if Leon was opening it with him standing right there, there was no reason he could not move so that he could get a clear look but that felt like an intrusion.

Expression rather neutral, Leon removed a photograph from the container and studied it for a brief moment. He then easily held it out for Zack to take. His voice was quiet and held a trace of pain. "This is the only picture I have of Rinoa."

Zack took it from him and turned it around to take a proper look. A young woman, probably of around eighteen if Zack had his math right, smiled over her shoulder at him. While most of her face was non-visible, he immediately noticed her porcelain skin and dark eyes. Her hair was just past her shoulders, a rich brown with a few caramel streaks. She had a petite body and something about her posture more than her facial expression indicated that she was extremely happy.

"She's beautiful," The raven-haired man noted softly.

He just saw Leon's nod from the top of his vision. The man was idly watching his current lover's reaction. "Take a good look at what she's wearing."

Zack shifted his attention to the woman's clothing. She had a black top and blue skirt on with a matching blue, sleeveless knit jacket over it. The position she stood in revealed most of the back of the jacket and up near the shoulders was the exact white wings that were painted on the top.

"Ah," Zack murmured softly. The wings must have been Leon's deceased girlfriend's symbol and Leon had adopted it along with his own in remembrance of her. He slowly handed the photo back over.

…And was surprised when Leon took his wrist and pulled him forward. Still holding onto the snapshot, Zack allowed himself to be tugged closer. Leon used his free hand to set the box on the nightstand and had the older man sit down beside him.

Rather automatically, Zack wrapped his arm around the shorter man once his wrist was released. When he did, Leon finally took Rinoa's picture from the hand now over his shoulder. "The reason I chose red for my jacket is that it means both mourning and represents a sacred heart."

Leon studied the photo for a moment longer before setting it atop the box that Zack now assumed was some kind of keepsake collection. He placed his hand on Zack's leg and dropped his head on his shoulder. "I still miss her."

Zack angled his neck so that his cheek pressed against the top of Leon's head and he rubbed lightly as the younger man's arm. "I know."

Leon gently squeezed his leg. "I'm also really glad that I finally moved on. I know that she would have wanted that."

"Well, speaking as a former dead person, I think if she's watching over you, she'd be happy for you." Zack stated with no uncertainty. "I told you before, it's hard to watch the one you love suffer."

"Yeah."

Chuckling lightly, Zack smiled. "From what I hear, Rinoa and I had a bit in common."

Leon lifted his head and regarded Zack briefly. "Actually, yeah, you did. I never really thought about that before."

"Well," Zack climbed up on the bed, settled himself against the headboard and motioned Leon to lie beside him. "Now you have to tell me more about her."

The former SeeD looked at him, clearly reluctant. It passed surprisingly quickly and he repositioned his body so that he was snuggled up against Zack's larger body. Zack wrapped him in a loose embrace and after another breath of time, Leon began talking.

He did not stop until late into the night and Zack simply listened.


	519. vaan

I had a hard time with this one since my knowledge of the XII characters is still really limited so be nice, okay?

* * *

Vaan

"Ugh!" Sora fell back onto the sofa and let out an irritated sigh. "I can't stand that guy!"

Riku lifted an eyebrow at him before turning for the kitchen. There were very few whom his best friend genuinely disliked and at the moment he could not think of anyone present on Radiant Garden that fell under that category. Over his shoulder he asked, "Who?"

"Vaan." Sora replied, voice tight as the name left his lips.

Pulling two cans of soda from the fridge, Riku frowned. He did not think he had heard that name before. Upon returning to the living room, he handed one of the sodas over then curled up on the free end of the sofa. "Who's Vaan?"

Sora straightened himself out enough to open his drink and sip once at it. "Penelo's stalker. Well, she calls him her best friend but he acts more like a stalker."

"Wait, is he that light blond guy that usually walks with her to work?"

"Yeah, they live together in the same apartment building as Dem and Reno." The spiky brunet dropped his arm on the sofa arm, can dangling off the edge. "I don't know what it is about him but he just… annoys the hell out of me. Every time we cross paths he has some smart-ass remark.

"Penelo says that I'm a lot like him but there is no way I am that… arrogant. It's like he honestly believes that he's the most important thing to Penelo and he has to go out of his way to make sure I know it," Sora shook his head. "I can honestly say I don't think I've ever actually wanted to kick someone's ass until now."

Riku grinned at the younger teen. "Sounds like you're really serious about her."

The corner of Sora's lip curled up and some of the aggravation was replaced by a light, warm look. "Yeah, I am. It's different with her than it has been with anyone before."

The silvered male was quite happy to hear that. He wanted Sora to be happy with someone; worlds knew he deserved it more than anyone. He occasionally felt bad about how easily he found the person he knew he was going to be with for the rest of his life while Sora kept searching and never seemed to get any closer.

Riku brought himself back on topic. "Do you think he's simply being overprotective or he's somehow threatened?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. It could be a little of both, I guess. Vaan is kind of a big brother to her and for awhile there they were all they had... I can see him getting defensive about someone taking some of that attention away."

"You did the same to Cloud for a while," noted Riku.

The younger one actually blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I kinda did, didn't I?"

Sora had been more than 'kinda' stand-offish with Cloud when he learned of his and Riku's relationship but Riku was not going to get into that. "Well at least you know Vaan isn't a threat to you, right?"

"Oh, definitely," chuckled Sora. "Penelo made it absolutely clear there was no possibility of her dumping me for him."

"Then it looks like your only options are to put up with his attitude or force a confrontation and come to some kind of understanding."

"Yeah," the shorter one took a long drink from his soda. "Either way, as long as Penelo's a part of my life, Vaan will be too."

Snorting softly, Riku stood up. "And now you know how Cloud felt about us at first."

"Yeah, well, Cloud actually likes me," countered Sora. He suddenly stiffened and looked at Riku's back as the older one headed again for the kitchen. "He does like me, right?"

Riku chuckled at the slightly worried tone of Sora's voice. "From the beginning, Sora. Before he even knew we were friends."

"I thought so."

"Of course you did." Riku glanced over his shoulder. "Since you're here, you wanna help me make dinner?"

The brunet jumped to his feet. "Sure."

Sora joined him and they walked toward the kitchen. "Cool. While we're doing that you can tell me more about how serious you and Penelo really are."


	520. predecessor

I would really love some reaction for this one. I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out.

* * *

Predecessor

Riku slept soundly in his crib, lying on his back and the fingers of his left hand slowly flexing in a repetitive manner. There were no stuffed animals or blankets with him; he simply rested upon the thin mattress that was the only comfort provided. The five-month-old's silver hair shined lightly in the harsh light of the lab.

Sumire sat at one of the desks that lined the circular room, legs casually crossed and dark hair bound up. She painstakingly read the journal before her, memorizing every word written in it, every minute detail and observation. So far, nothing struck her as significantly out of place.

In a month's time, she would be leaving Midgar for a yet unknown destination. Hojo had remained strangely quiet about the second stage of the current experiment of which she would be responsible for. All she knew was it had something to do with a cell reunion theory.

Before departing for places unknown, she had decided to re-familiarize herself with Riku's predecessor. She had read over all of the statistics of Project S before agreeing to participate in part two of it but since for at least the next fifteen years she would be the sole one responsible for the experiment she felt it important to go over it again.

Sephiroth's progress had been phenomenal. He excelled at every task given to him, learned at an incredible speed and was physically unrivaled. Despite all of this, he was not without his few flaws. It was to be expected that having been the first product there would be some minute faults.

While impressive on the battlefield and absolutely brilliant of mind, Sephiroth was extremely introverted. Whether this was due to his upbringing isolated in the labs or a result of his genius remained in question and was one of the variations being added to the second stage of the project. The other major concern was that the seventeen-year-old had displayed sporadic emotional outbursts in his youth. Hojo had taken great pains to control these, placing Sephiroth under a tightly controlled routine and a regimen of therapies which had managed to curb this unwanted behavior.

When Hojo decided it was time to repeat his success, he improved upon the original. He figured out how to delay the onset of the Jenova cells' power thus maintaining emotional stability. It was believed by both him and Sumire that by arranging for them to 'awaken' during puberty, the body would already be prepared for rapid changes and the reaction to the additional factors would be less severe.

A few other adjustments had been made to the living being Sumire had agreed to help the professor bring into the world. Most involved the amounts of the various substances used. The only visible change was that he managed to counter the gene that had given Sephiroth his alien pupil shape so that Riku's eyes, though unnaturally bright, appeared normal.

Hojo had learned a great deal from Project-S and while Sephiroth was as near to perfect as possible, he was confident that his successor, Project-S/1, _was_ perfection.

"I see that you have dredged up Sephiroth's files," a nasally, high pitched voice spoke from the lab entrance. As much as Sumire respected and admired Professor Hojo, she would be glad when she did not have to hear him speak again. The man was apparently incapable of anything other condescending or sneering tones.

Sumire did not turn from the page she was reading. "I thought it best to refresh myself with any potential difficulties that may arise."

Hojo snorted in derision. "Riku will have none of the flaws Sephiroth did. I have taken care of those minor defects."

"It's better to be prepared and not use the information than to have a problem and not be able to handle it properly."

"If you insist." Hojo sounded rather offended but he did not further the discussion. Sumire heard his footsteps echo toward her. When he was standing beside her, he made a light humming sound. She glanced up and observed him adjusting his glasses as he looked over the high shelf from which she had gotten the journals.

Long fingers pulled a few more books out and he reached behind them. Hidden along the back of the row was another much thinner research journal. Sumire could not recall having ever seen it before and wondered how she had missed it.

"Since you're in such a pragmatic mood," greasy looking bangs dangled in her peripheral vision, "I suggest you look into this. In fact, you should take it with you."

Sumire took the book from him and glanced over it. Outside of a small design drawn on the outer lower corner, there was nothing on the cover to indicate what was contained inside. As she lifted the cover, Hojo moved away.

Before she could actually look at the first page, Hojo announced, "That is your predecessor's research journal."

Staring down at the handwriting, Sumire's eyes widen. These were Lucrecia's notes? She knew about the other woman's involvement and how in the end she had failed as a researcher, becoming attached to her subject. Shortly after Sephiroth's birth, she had completely lost her perspective and starting seeing the boy as her son. Because of that, she had to be removed and what happened to after, Sumire did not know.

Sumire had no such attachment issue with Riku and was certain she never would. Even while pregnant with him, she never lost sight of exactly what it was she was carrying. Riku was not a child in any normal sense of the word.

Mesmerized by what had just been given to her, Sumire missed the question Hojo directed at her. "Pardon?"

"How long has he been asleep?" She turned and saw Hojo leaning over Riku's crib, studying the infant closely. There was nothing warm, nothing affection to his observations. No one would ever guess or even believe that the man was looking upon his own flesh and blood.

Of course, he maintained that same complete detachment with his other son as well.

"Three hours," she answered, closing Lucrecia's journal.

"Has he been maintaining the average of five hours at a time?"

Sumire stood and joined Hojo at the side of the crib. "Yes."

"Good." The scientist turned away. He headed for one of the cabinets marked with large biohazard symbols. "Then I shouldn't need as much sedative for his next round of tests. Prepare the subject for his injection, Sumire."

The woman looked at the sleeping infant for a moment more. She then glanced at Lucrecia's journal left lying innocently on the desk. With no change of emotion, she reached into the crib. "Yes, Professor."


	521. Esoteric

New list; Hanksunechan7.

* * *

Esoteric

With a sigh, Tifa stood. She thanked Headmaster Lupin for not suspending Denzel and gave the boy in question a pointed look. The thirteen-year-old sat slumped in his chair. When he realized that his guardian was studying him, he straightened out and very politely added his own appreciation.

Lupin gave him a mild smile, warned him to watch his behavior and bid them both farewell. The pair walked silently out of the office and down the hall to the main entrance of the school. Denzel kept his head down and his hands in his pockets as they exited.

Tifa gave him a few more minutes before glancing at him. In what she hoped was not too scolding of a tone, she stated, "I can't believe you did that. Where did you even pick up something like that?"

"Teacher made me mad," the boy muttered. "I don't like how she twists the whole history of Radiant Garden and leaves everything Riku and Sora did out."

Tifa blew out a breath. "Look, Denzel. I know all of this has been explained to you but the whole Keyblade thing has to be kept secret."

"I know," Denzel kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk. "Riku told me all of that and how nobody was supposed to know about any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff but they kinda do because some of the worlds didn't come back like ours didn't and there's a very carefully structured story, which is what's being taught but it just isn't fair! He and Sora both nearly died saving the worlds and no one knows!"

"People know; it's just a select few." Looking ahead of them, the dark-haired woman frowned slightly. "I know it's unfair but both Sora and Riku are the one's who say it has to be this way. They know how much their efforts are appreciated and how much it all meant."

"Yeah…"

Denzel was clearly still upset and Tifa really did not know what else she could say. They were entering the center of town and a few people looked their way as they passed. There were several curious glances at the boy, wondering why Tifa had gone to pick him up after school.

"Hey." A familiar voice came from the right as they passed the game store. Tifa and Denzel turned toward it to see the very subjects of their conversation exiting. Sora was the one who had called to them but Riku had his attention fixed on Denzel. "What's up, you two?"

"Oh, we're just having a talk," Tifa informed him casually.

Riku was still focused on Denzel. "What happened, Denz?"

The wavy, dark-haired boy glanced at him. For a moment it looked like he was just going to shrug it off but he straightened out and simply answered. "I got in trouble at school."

"For what?" Sora asked loudly.

Denzel sighed. "They were talking about the _disaster_ in history and I had to open my big mouth. When the teacher told me that I was wrong, I got mad and…"

Tifa folded her arms. "I'm gonna have to talk to Reno again about the hand gestures he's been teaching you."

Both Keybearers regarded Denzel before in that odd harmony of theirs motioned for Denzel and Tifa to follow them. The four crossed the street to the coffee shop and ducked in. Riku ordered everyone a drink as Sora found them a table slightly removed from the few other customers.

When Riku joined them, setting a hot chocolate before Denzel, he slid into the chair next to him. As he set the various coffees down and quietly stated," You know why we have to keep quiet about who we are."

"Yeah, it's been explained to me at least ten times," Denzel confirmed, not touching the cup in front of him. "Only the people directly involved are supposed to know anything because Kingdom Hearts is safer the few people knowing about it."

"Right," the silver-haired male nodded. "Don't think you're the only one who thinks it's unfair that we have to keep this secret. Both Sora and I have heard several times from several people that everyone should what we did for the worlds."

"Yeah," Sora jumped in. "People know me and have a vague idea what I did but the details are fuzzy. The whole Keyblade thing is still all rumors and legends which is okay, we just have to make sure they don't become more than that."

"It still isn't right." Denzel studied the table.

"It's not a matter of right or wrong," Riku shook his head. "It's what has to be. The people who matter know and Sora and I have trusted all of you with keeping this quiet."

"So don't think of it as keeping a secret," Sora said brightly. "Think of it as belonging to an exclusive group and getting information and knowledge that no one else gets to know."

"That's… actually not a bad way to look at it," the older Keybearer conceded. He gave Denzel a mild smile. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah." Denzel nodded. He gave Tifa a meek look. "I'm sorry for getting in trouble at school and making you go out there."

Tifa grinned lightly and rubbed his shoulder. "That's good to hear, Denzel and I know that you mean it."

The young teen frowned. "I'm still gonna be grounded, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Tifa smirked. "I don't care what the reason, you don't tell a teacher or any authority figure to fuck off."

Sora snorted in amusement as Riku looked at the boy in disbelief. "Wow. If I did that, my mother would have done more than ground me."

"My mom would hand my _butt_ to me!" Sora actually looked impressed. "You really told the teacher to fuck off?"

"Well," Denzel grinned slyly. "I didn't _say_ it…"

"Okay," Tifa stood, picking up her coffee. "You boys can commiserate later but someone has to get home and begin serving his time."

Denzel scooped up his chocolate, face once again becoming sullen. He and Tifa bid the two goodbye and left the coffee shop. When the door fell shut, Riku and Sora exchanged looks.

"It's kinda nice knowing that someone feels that strongly about what we did," commented Sora softly. "Not that I need, like, everyone to know but…"

"Yeah," agreed Riku. He sipped on his coffee and the pair fell into a comfortable silence. While he was not the attention freak Sora was, even he had admit it felt good knowing that the select few who were in the know really did care about what they had done and sacrificed for the worlds.


	522. Laryngitis

So did everyone go away again or did the last word just suck that bad? -shrug- Oh, well. I find this one funny, thank (or blame) Riku-Rocks and Sassy-Aloo for this one.

* * *

Laryngitis

King Mickey studied the young man huddled in the corner of the sleeping of the small house he had been sharing with said youth and his older brother. Riku had wrapped himself tightly in a blanket and appeared completely traumatized by something. There was a panicked quality to his expression and as soon as he saw the king, he turned his face away.

Sephiroth noticed all of this a fraction of a moment later. He made three long strides toward his brother and immediately knelt down before him. "Riku, what's wrong?"

The fifteen, nearly sixteen, year old shook his head and angled his face down. He pulled the blanket even closer and balled up further. Something was definitely very wrong.

Mickey was now at Sephiroth's side and both frowned deeply at the subject of their mutual concern. Neither one of them had seen Riku like this and could not think of anything that would affect him this strongly, especially after everything he had been though. If something of significance had occurred, it was highly unlikely that one of them would not have been aware of it.

Unless…

"Riku," Mickey took a step forward. He studied the boy carefully, afraid to even suggest what he was about to. Sephiroth would know if Riku's Jenova cells were active but Jenova was not the only presence Riku had to deal with. "Is… is Xehanort still causing problems?"

Riku twitched in reaction to the name.

"Look, Riku, even though neither Sephiroth nor myself can help a whole lot, there may be something we can do so you need to talk to us."

Aqua eyes looked up, wide and fearful. He glanced at Sephiroth for a moment as if debating something. He slowly got up, blanket still wrapped around him and headed for the small kitchen area. There he located a pen and scrap of paper.

He returned to his spot and quickly wrote something down. Once finished, he handed the page to Sephiroth. The teen's expression was still upset as he watched his brother read what he wrote.

Sephiroth looked at the simple sentence, his own features going from deep concern to confusion. He angled his head and showed Mickey Riku's written words. The human-like mouse's expression also changed.

He faced Riku with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean 'the darkness took your voice'?"

Riku opened his mouth. His lips moved, tongue occasionally changing place to form words. Outside of a very harsh, periodic rasp that might have been speech, there was nothing.

"You lost your voice?" Sephiroth stated more than asked.

The younger man nodded his head vigorously. He took in the other two's expressions and began looking increasingly panicked. Obviously, he figured that if the other two had never heard of this being a possibility, there was no hope for him.

He motioned frantically for Sephiroth to hand back the paper and when he did, he began writing hurriedly. His two observers watched him scribble down words, wondering why the teen was convinced that the darkness was responsible for his laryngitis. It had to be one of the most random conclusions they had ever heard and normally, Riku was extremely logical about these things.

Riku again gave Sephiroth the paper. This time, the elder son of Jenova read to note aloud. "I was practicing controlling auras this morning and used too much power a few times. On my way home, there was a stray cat and I tried calling for it but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I've never heard of anyone just losing their voice unless their sick and I'm not sick so the only reason I could have lost it is because I used too much darkness. It took my body before, it stands to reason that it can take my voice too."

The three remained silent for a long minute. Riku looked between them, waiting for one of them to say something. Though he still appeared afraid, hope was clearly rising up. He sincerely believed that they would be able to somehow fix him.

Sephiroth's lip twitched, almost curling into a smile. "Riku, have you ever heard of a condition called laryngitis?"

The teen shook his head.

Mickey chuckled lightly and folded his arms. When Riku glared at him, the demure king stopped. "There's a perfectly logic reason for you losing your voice."

"Laryngitis is when the vocal chords become either inflamed or otherwise temporarily paralyzed," explained Sephiroth. He stood up and turned for the kitchen, all the while continuing with his explanation. "It was cold and damp this morning and you were out exerting yourself in it. Due to those conditions, you likely irritated the chords and therefore lost your voice."

Riku glanced at Mickey who nodded in agreement. "It's a pretty common ailment and most don't have any other symptoms. I'm rather surprised you've never come across it before."

It took a beat for Riku to begin understanding. The fear slowly left him and his body relaxed greatly. He mouthed, "So I'm okay?"

"Yep. Just gotta let it go away on its own."

Sephiroth returned with a mug and handed it to his brother. "Keep drinking tea with honey and it should help soothe your throat. While I've never experienced laryngitis, Zack caught it several times. Those were blissfully quiet days."

Riku took the mug and sipped on it. He looked up at his two companions rather sheepishly. He set the mug down, retrieved the paper he had been writing on and scribbled something down. He handed it to Mickey then re-took his tea.

Mickey read it over and laughed. "Don't worry, Riku. We won't tell anyone about this."


	523. Moxy

Moxy

"Oh, come on," Zack snorted. "He's not going to do it."

"I don't know, yo." Reno leaned back and took a drag from his cigarette. "He's surprised us before."

"I think Zack's right," Demyx frowned. "Yeah, he's done some pretty random things but…"

"…that would take fuckin' balls," finished Axel. "And some major ones at that."

"After what happened the last time, I doubt he's going to risk both of their wraths again," Tifa noted, not looking up from the ledger she was going over with Jessie.

"He'll do it," Cid brushed at his nose before snapping the new wires of the bar's circuit box into place. "The kid's got moxy."

"Moxy?" Zell scrunched up his face. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means to have guts or courage," Rude explained, lifting his glass. "It comes from a rather nasty tasting soda produced in Rocket Town for a short time. They said it took balls to drink it."

"I don't know if the challenge you guys gave him takes more guts or stupidity," Leon shook his head, glancing at the door.

"Both," Cloud simply declared with a shrug. "I know I sure as hell wouldn't do it."

A sudden thunderous explosion sounded from outside. Everyone inside the bar herded immediately for the door. Though the pace they moved was rushed, no one seemed particularly worried.

They gathered just outside the entrance, Demyx and Zell getting on their tip-toes to see over the taller men's head. There was visible sign of trouble along the street or in the sky. A second booming rang out, this one closer and shaking the ground a touch.

Not two seconds later, Sora came tearing around the corner. He did not look at all scared as he zoomed toward the group. In fact he was grinning madly and as he passed them, not at all slowing down, he pointed and shouted. "You better hold up your end!"

He disappeared down a side street. The observers were quiet for a moment. Then Zack tapped Cloud's arm, laughing. "Guess we better go find Seph and Riku and talk 'em down."

Axel smirked. "I'll help. Sora gets mad props for that one."

"I can't believe he actually did it." Demyx grinned in awe.

"I told ya," said Cid easily, turning back into the bar. Zack, Cloud and Axel were already heading off to locate and calm the latest victims of the group's hijinks. "Moxy."


	524. Shiritori

Shiritori

"Hey, Ku!" Sora called out, earning a glare from the librarian. Kairi smacked his arm and he looked properly apologetic. He muttered a sorry to the old woman before brightening again. He continued on toward his twelve-year-old best friend as if the incident never happened. "Me and Kairi are done so we can go."

Riku didn't look up from the paper he was carefully drawing on. "So Kairi found everything you need for the paper?"

"Yep!" The auburn-haired girl smiled. She stepped over to the table Riku was working at. It looked like he was doing repetition lines like they used to do for spelling back in primary school. He would make several small lines in seemingly random order and it created a little symbol. She studied the symbols he was making and frowned curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing my kanji," replied Riku, finishing the character he was on and starting what looked like the same one.

Sora had joined Kairi and was also watching their older friend draw small symbols. "What's that?"

"It's a form of writing using symbols. Each of these," he nodded downward to indicate what he was drawing, "represents a word or sound. The one I'm doing now is the symbol for rain."

"There's a kind of writing that uses pictures?" Sora stared at the rows of five that took up half the piece of paper. He grinned broadly. "Cool!"

"I've never seen anything like this," Kairi sat in a chair close to Riku. "My dad has a room full of artifacts and stuff from all over the Islands, tracing its history and there's nothing that looks like this in there. Any idea where they come from?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. My mother insisted that I start learning them last year. I have to memorize five new one's a week."

"How many symbols are there?"

"They're actually called characters," the silvered youth corrected almost automatically. "Mom says there are over fifty-thousand total. The usual standard used is only 6,355."

"Whoa!" Sora gaped. "That's a lot of little drawings!"

"Yep," Riku muttered. "And I have to learn every single one of them."

Kairi watched Riku make a few more characters, completing the set he was on. Before he could start the next, she asked. "Can you show me how to do these?"

The older boy looked up at her, slightly surprised. "You want to learn kanji?"

"Yeah, it's really interesting looking."

Sora abruptly slapped the table, earning another glare from the librarian. "Hey, you can teach both of it and then we'll have, like, our own code! That would be awesome!"

"Sora," Kairi giggled. "No offense but you can barely handle regular words. I'm not sure how well you'll do with trying to learn a whole different language."

"Well, it's not really a different language, it's just a different form of writing," Riku corrected. He gave Sora a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Actually, if you two are serious about this, there's a word game Mom used in the beginning to help me get the hang of writing the characters."

"Oh, a game?" The spiky-brunet perked up further. "What's it called?"

"Shiritori." Riku picked his schoolbag up off the floor and began putting things away. "Who's house are we going to?"

"Mine," Kairi hefted her own bag as she stood back up.

"I don't have to be home for another hour." Closing his bag, Riku got up and walked around the table. "We can make copies of the kanji list my mother gave me at your house so you each have one and I'll show you how to set up the game."

"Awesome!" Sora shouted again. This time the librarian only sighed and gave the three preteens a pointed look.

Chuckling, Riku took his friend's arm and steered him toward the door. "Come on, let's get out of here before Sora gets banned again."


	525. Decorum

Decorum

"I am so excited to get to see Donald and Goofy and the King!" Sora literally bounced in his seat. Picking up a piece of buttered broccoli, he popped it in his mouth. "It was really great of King Mickey to invite us to the dinner party along with Leon though I know Leon's already complaining about going cause he still insists that he's not the leader of Radiant Garden."

Riku nodded in agreement. He used his fork to cut off a bit of steak. "It's going to be interesting going to a formal event with all the various world-leaders."

Sephiroth watch the two teenagers a moment longer. When Sora starting licking the butter off his fingers, he closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Please tell me that the two of you at least are aware of proper table manners?"

"Sumire made sure I knew how to use my utensils and basic etiquette." Riku shrugged. "She was really adamant about it so since I don't have to worry about it so much anymore, I don't really concern myself about it. Though I'm still a heck of a lot better at it than Sora is."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Sora pouted. He moodily stuffed a forkful of roasted potatoes in his mouth. "I just don't see the point of trying to impress any of you people."

"It has nothing to do with impressing, yo." Reno countered loudly from the bar rail. "Maybe we don't want to see your food once it's in your mouth."

"I don't chew with my mouth open!"

"You're speaking with your mouth full right now," Sephiroth noted quietly.

Riku studied his brother, worry furrowing his brow. "Are our manners really that bad?"

Snorting in amusement, Reno got up and came over to join them at the table. "_You_ just need a refresher course." He pointed at Sora. "_He_ needs a complete overhaul."

Sora frowned and stared at his plate. "Well, I'm sorry proper etiquette was never a priority in my life."

"I am certain that Seiya taught you manners, Sora," Sephiroth flicked his bangs back. "You've just fallen completely out of the discipline like Riku has."

"Great," the sixteen-year-old groaned. "So we're both going to look like total slobs at this dinner. Now I don't want to go."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Reno snuffed out his finished cigarette. "No, you won't. You have a week to learn everything you need to know and it's really not that hard, yo. I bet me and Seph here can show you the basics right now."

Sora glanced hopefully at Sephiroth. "Would you?"

The former general flicked his eyes between Sora and Riku, his brother looking at him rather hopefully also. It was obvious neither wanted to make fools of themselves in front of what passed for the Kingdom's elite. They may have only been teenagers, but they were the Keybearers and therefore certain things were expected of them.

"All right," Sephiroth agreed slowly. "Under one condition."

Both young men gave him receptive expressions.

"You will do everything we instruct exactly as we say and you will practice until your decorum is perfect." Feline eyes bore into each of them intently. "I will not be embarrassed by either one of you."

"Same here," seconded Reno. "As a Turk, I _do_ have a rep despite how I dress, yo."

Sora and Riku nodded their acceptance of the terms. Sora straightened in his chair and grinned enthusiastically. "Okay, so what first?"

Sephiroth exchanged a look with Reno and it appeared the Turk was thinking along the same lines as the older man. "We will begin your lessons tomorrow. We will meet here again at say, one?"

Reno shrugged. "Sounds fair to me."

"Thank you!" Sora stood up excitedly. "Oh this is gonna be great! We're totally gonna impress everyone!"

Riku was much more subdued as he gathered up his lunch remains. He nodded at the two men as he got up. "Thanks, guys."

The teenagers cleared their spots and headed to the kitchen. They at least knew how to clean up after themselves. Neither one figured they needed too much work.

Reno glanced at Sephiroth with a wicked grin. "I'm thinking etiquette boot camp, yo."

Sephiroth returned the look. "They'll hate us before we even get to sitting at the table."

Chuckling, Reno leaned back in his seat. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."


	526. bowl

Chocobo-Angel's list.

...I have no idea.

* * *

Bowl

"Ugh! He is so infuriating!" Larxene hissed, pacing around the room. Tiny arcs of lightening danced around her fingertips as she continued to rant. "Why do I even bother with him? He's a total tease and isn't even worth my time!"

Lexaeus simply sat back in the low sofa, eating his bowl of beef and mushroom ramen. This was not the first the female had gone off on one of these diatribes and he knew it was far from the last. He had absolutely no interest in getting involved in whatever it was that set her off this time and so he did what he did best: he just kept quiet.

The blonde Nobody abruptly stopped and glared at him. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course," the large man calmly replied, twisting some more long noodles in his chopsticks. "Axel is being his usual self."

She snarled at his complete disinterest. "Marluxia is right, you old timers don't care what we do."

This captured Lexaeus' attention. He was aware that there was an invisible line, an unintended segregation between the first six and the half dozen newcomers. He angled his head at the petite woman and carefully. "Marluxia is wrong. We do pay attention to your actions."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at him. The thought she heard a veiled threat in those words but with Lexaeus, it was always hard to tell. However she did know that when the normally quiet man spoke, it was in your best interest to listen.

Lexaeus continued eating his ramen. "If you have a problem with any of us, Larxene, than you need to stop bitching and do something about it. It's your incessant whining that we ignore."

The woman's temper flared back up. She stalked forward and when standing right before him, placed her hands on her narrow hips. "I do not whine."

He was getting tired of this. He twisted up another mouthful of noodles. "If you say."

Screeching, Larxene whipped out her hand and flipped the bowl out of Lexaeus' hand. She then stalked off, fuming, leaving him sitting quietly. The overturned bowl rested on his chest, the contents draping down the front of his hair, over his face and across his broad shoulders.

Calmly placing the noodles he had prepared in his mouth, he chewed for a moment. Once this was swallowed, he quickly cleaned himself off, returning the ramen to the bowl. Upon finishing this, he stood up and walked out the door, dirtied food in hand.

He knew exactly where Larxene had gone and he was going to make sure she learned to control herself.


	527. hunter

I'm not sure why this idea got sparked cause I hated this movie...

Hunter

Sora stormed into Rufus' office, blue eyes narrowed in anger and jaw tight. Demyx jumped a bit at his abrupt entrance but neither Rufus nor Leon reacted with anything more than brief glances at him. They then went back to quietly discussing whatever they had been talking about.

Folding his arms angrily, Sora exclaimed, "You guys aren't gonna let him, are you?"

Rufus had stopped speaking when the teen began shouting and now looked at the brunet curiously. "To what are you referring to?"

"Zack told me about that guy who wants to be allowed to go hunting in the South Forest!" Sora was angry and more indignant than anyone in the room had ever seen him. "You can't let him!"

"Sora-" Leon began but Rufus held up a hand and stopped him.

The blond angled his head slightly. "And what are your reasons for this prohibition?"

"Well, first hunting for the sake of killing things is wrong. I mean, I know meat is dead animals and people need to eat and stuff but there's no reason here for that to be necessary. We have specific animals and stuff for the food supply. Plus the animal population here is still on the small side so there's no justification for culling the herds or whatever. There is no reason to allow hunting on Radiant Garden

"Second," Sora spoke darkly, his fury again coloring his face. "That's the same jerk who killed Bambi's mom!"

Leon lifted an eyebrow. "Who's Bambi?"

"Wait, he's that bastard?" Demyx now looked as angry as Sora. When the brunet nodded in confirmation, Demyx stomped a foot and folded his arms. "I hate him! How could he just leave a poor little baby motherless like that?"

"I know!" Sora turned to face Demyx. "And it's not like he needed food or anything! He was just murdering animals for the sake of doing it. It's a freaking _sport_ to people like him!"

Demyx faced his boss and declared, "Oh, we can't let him keep doing that!"

"Who's Bambi?" Leon repeated, voice hard and demanding an answer.

"He's a deer," explained Sora. "He was one of my summons and my friend. When he was just a baby, his mom got killed by that stupid hunter."

"How do you know it's the same one?"

"I just know!" The teen threw his hand up. "And it doesn't matter anyway. There should be no hunting on Radiant Garden regardless!"

Rufus' expression was impassive as it was when Sora began ranting. He flicked his eyes toward Leon who shrugged and motioned for the blond to go ahead and speak. When Rufus returned his attention to the pair now anxiously waiting to hear what the decision on this subject was going to be, he leaned back in his seat and very casually crossed his legs.

"That was a very passionate speech, Sora," The man spoke deliberately. "And you make some very valid points. What I'm curious about is what led you to believe that anyone on the city council would approve legalizing such a needless and potentially damaging activity on this world?"

"Well," Sora actually looked a bit embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head and weakly laughed. "Yuffie said that the guy was offering money and…"

Leon straightened out. "Wait, who was he offering money to?"

"One of the other council members. I guess she said that he had talked to two others also."

Leon glanced at Rufus who nodded minutely. Shinra then stated softly, "Demyx, tell Reno he has an assignment."

Demyx bobbed his head and slipped out of the office to locate his boyfriend. Leon's brow was furrowed as he half-turned. He did not say anything but it was obvious he was distressed by this revelation.

Rufus was again focused on Sora. The only change to his features was a rather intense hardening to his eyes. "As to your concerns, Sora, neither Leon nor myself have any intention of allowing any form of hunting anywhere on Radiant Garden. Not only is it a barbaric pastime that I myself never understood the appeal of but as you so ably put it earlier, this planet's resources are scarce enough already."

"Good." Sora slumped in great relief. "I know I shouldn't have been worried but people sometimes make weird decisions. I know that the two of you have final say on everything so I just wanted to be sure."

"Understood." Rufus leaned forward, lacing his fingers together on the desk. "Though I suggest in the future you do not charge in all emotional. You will always get a much better outcome in these scenarios if you rely in your head instead of your heart."

The teen grinned. "Yeah, well for me they're one in the same."

"Sora," Leon spoke slowly. "Did you say Bambi was a summon to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That means he's a sentient being." Leon rested his back against the wall, crossing his arms low against his chest. "We can safely assume his mother was, too."

"Okay…"

"That means," the corner of Rufus' lip curled up. "We can level murder charges on the man whom killed her. He would then be expedited to Disney Castle to face a felony hearing."

Blue eyes grew large. "Really?"

"And if he really was trying to bribe the other council members…"

"You could get him locked away for a really long time!" Sora jumped in place. "That would be awesome!"

"What would be awesome, yo?" Reno asked from behind him.

Before Sora could reply, Rufus was speaking. "If that's all, Sora, Leon and I have some business to handle."

"Uh…"

Snorting, Reno took hold of his shoulder and maneuvered him toward the door. "That means time to go, kid."

Nodding, Sora glanced back at Rufus and Leon. "Thanks, guys."

He nearly skipped down the hall. If they were getting one of the Turks to investigate the guy, Sora knew he was in trouble. He decided that once everything was done, he was going to find Bambi and tell him that his mother's killer was getting the punishment he deserved.

Sora really hated hunters.


	528. sandwich

Review, yes? Thanks, guys.

* * *

Sandwich

Cloud woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He frowned sleepily and wondered where Riku had gone off to. His place was cold to the touch so he had been gone for awhile.

Reluctantly leaving the warmth of the comforter, the swordsman threw on a pair of knit sleep-pants and a t-shirt and padded out of the bedroom. He noticed from his peripheral vision that Sora's door was partially open. A bit of panic came over him at this realization. Riku and Sora disappearing was usually not a good thing.

It went away when his heightened hearing caught both boys' voices drifting from downstairs. Curious as to what was going on, he headed for the ground floor. By his estimate, it was sometime after midnight and while it was not unusual for the teenagers to still be up (he normally would be also), once everyone was in bed they usually remained there.

Cloud rounded the stairs and walked down the short length past the study and into the kitchen. Riku and Sora were both sitting casually on the longest span of countertop, bread, ketchup, mayo, mustard and one of the leftover containers of turkey lying between them. Riku had just bitten into a sandwich and glanced over as Sora looked to Cloud and asked, "Did we wake you? We were trying to keep quiet."

"No," replied the blond, crossing the linoleum floor to join the best friends. "What are you two doing?"

Riku chuckled as he reached out to rub his lover's bare arm. "Eating turkey sandwiches. You want one?"

Shaking his head, Cloud flicked his gaze over the little spread. This seemed to be more than a simple midnight snack set-up. Before he could comment on it, Riku began explaining.

"There was a holiday back home called Unity Day. It's when all the islands officially linked together to become Destiny Islands. There are usually large celebrations on the beach and a long row of fire pits are set up on the shorelines of each island. Everyone comes there with their own food and it's like a massive barbeque."

Sora was putting together another sandwich for himself. "Riku got to spend it with me and my mom every year since his mom didn't see the point of it. So the three of us would go out and eat and stuff and then bring whatever was left back home. Riku always spent the night and when we were like eight, we started sneaking downstairs and eating leftovers."

The silvered one took up the story again. "I don't know why we started doing it, probably because it's about the time Sora starts getting hungry again, but every year at midnight we'd come down and pull out whatever Seiya had made and we'd make sandwiches and sit around just talk about whatever."

"We've had some really random conversations, too," Sora laughed. "I still remember that one after Kairi arrived and I was convinced she was a mermaid cause she showed up on the beach without a boat or anything so I figured she must have swam up from the ocean."

Cloud's mouth twisted up. "Okay…"

"How about that deep, philosophical debate over whether vampires could survive on eating mosquitoes since mosquitoes are usually full of human blood?" Riku grinned, bringing his sandwich up to his mouth.

Cloud had to cover his mouth, he was laughing so hard about that last one. "What?"

"We never did come to a set conclusion on that one." Sora recapped the mustard.

Slowly calming down, Cloud took a breath, smiling. "You two have some interesting stories."

"Yep." The spiky-brunet bit into his completed sandwich.

"Yeah," agreed Riku. He was finished with his food and laced his fingers together before him. "Anyway, while we were cooking earlier, Sora mentioned the tradition and we both agreed that we missed it so we decided that since we were reviving this world's Thanksgiving, we should re-start our midnight session along with it."

Cloud nodded. He was really glad to see the two friends reconnecting. They had missed out on a lot of their youth because of the Kingdom Hearts situations and it was good seeing them able to still act like the teenagers they were.

Casually picking a small scrap of turkey from the container, the older man popped it in his mouth. "Well, then I guess I'll leave you two to your little thing."

"Okay," Riku pulled Cloud to him by the arm and kissed him. "We should be heading to bed again in the next hour."

"Don't rush," Cloud smiled, brushing Riku's cheek for a moment before stepping away. He bid them both goodnight and headed back upstairs.


	529. ipod

Hehe.... review, review, review! I've been wanting to do this almost since I first heard the damn song.

* * *

Ipod

It had been a good day. Actually, Riku was almost willing to call it a great day. Both he and Cloud had woke in high spirits, which had not been the norm at all for the past few weeks, and that mood had stayed with Riku through the moving. When they met for lunch, he saw that Cloud was also still doing well.

Riku had gotten done early with the few projects he had and decided that tonight would be a really good one to make Cloud's favorite dinner and just stay in. They had not had a simple, romantic evening in a long time. The couple was long past due for one.

After letting the dogs out he went up to the bedroom, retrieved the rarely used Ipod that Demyx had given him for his birthday and returned to the kitchen. Yuffie had gotten him a countertop music center for the kitchen and since she knew he was getting the Ipod, made sure it had a docking station for it. He dropped the flat electronic into its designated slot and set it on random.

He had a rather extensive playlist programmed into the thing despite its disuse. Zack had borrowed it a few times and commented that Riku had the most eclectic taste in music he had ever come across. Riku took that as a compliment.

As music began filling the room, he rummaged through the pantry for what he needed. Once those were collected, he dropped them on the counter and then went over to the fridge to do the same thing. His body swayed idly to the rhythm as he removed the chicken and butter.

Riku spent the next twenty minutes preparing the garlic chicken. When finished with that, he started the oven, foil wrapped a couple of potatoes and began mixing up corn muffin mix. He smiled to himself at how country the meal was but that was his Cloud.

A song came on that Yuffie had insisted he add to his catalog and he found himself dancing a bit to it. He did not particularly like the song but it was rather catchy and he was in an odd mood anyway. As he placed the chicken and potatoes in the oven, he casually started singing along.

His good mood fueled his movements and he was bopping around and singing easily as he poured the corn mix into the muffin pan. It would be awhile before he could begin baking the muffins so he turned to get something to cover the batter with. The song was nearly over now and he was still totally engrossed with it as he turned-

He froze.

"While I know Cloud at least as well as you, perhaps better," Sephiroth drawled from the entryway, an amused smirk lighting his face, "Some how I doubt he wouldn't mind if you kissed someone else," the man gave a full smile, "even if it was a girl."

Riku threw his head back and sighed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Sephiroth left the entrance and walked toward him, still smiling. "I thought you didn't like cherry chapstick."

Groaning, Riku returned to his task. He pulled a paper towel off the roll. "You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"It isn't likely, no," the elder son of Jenova chuckled. "Just be thankful that it wasn't Reno, Zack or Yuffie who came in."

Well, there went that good mood. Riku laid the towel over the muffin tin. The next song was playing, another random pop song, and he went over to shut the Ipod off when Sephiroth stopped him. "What?"

"I like this song."

Riku stared at his brother. Sephiroth did not just say that he liked the song "Don't cha". He saw the absolute sincerity in the older man's expression and was stunned. "Wow."

Sephiroth shrugged. "We all have our things now don't we?"

"I guess so." The younger male's good humor was returning. "Though I never would have pegged you a Pussycat Dolls person."

"I'm not, it's just that specific song," Sephiroth removed a bottle of water from the fridge. He did not open it and went over to the oven. He glanced in then moved away again. "I can take the dogs with me if you'd like."

"Huh?"

Sephiroth smiled. "You're making Cloud's favorite dinner and everyone has noticed how good of moods you're both in. You obviously have plans to take advantage of the situation. I can take Seph and Zack for the night so you won't have any interruptions."

"That," Riku grinned at his brother gratefully, would be great."

Nodding, the former general went to retrieve the dogs leashes. He did not speak the pups' names but snapped his fingers and the two canines came racing to him. Leashing them, Sephiroth patted each of their heads before straightening out.

He gave Riku a light smile. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, Brother."

Sephiroth left and Riku turned back to the oven. Cloud would be home sometime in the next twenty minutes and it was about time to start the corn muffins baking. Maybe he should set candles on the table…

With a flourish, he went over to the small player, turned it up a little louder and sang and danced as he finished preparing for Cloud's arrival.


	530. Kwehwark

Kweh is the Japanese word for the noise chocobos make.

* * *

Kweh (wark)

"Wark!"

Ayden and Ilea giggled in delight, clapping their hands and squirming happily in both their godfathers' arms. It was the fall festival and the city council had approved for a petting zoo in the park. Bill had brought three chocobos in-town for the occasion and the twins were absolutely in love with them.

Riku grinned at their excitement and glanced at Cloud. The blond was obviously trying to be his usual, annoyed self when it came to anything involving chocobos but was failing miserably. Though his expression was carefully neutral, his eyes shined with that light he only got when he was really happy.

"Wark!" The black chocobo, the one that had become attached to Riku, came over and leaned into the young man's shoulder. Ilea's dark eyes widened for a moment in fear.

"It's okay," Riku assured her. He reached up and petted the large bird's neck. "See? Noir is really nice."

Ilea hesitantly reached out her small hand and batted at the animal's feathered neck. Her tiny fingers just managed to brush at them and she quickly withdrew her hand with a squeal. After a second, she did it again, this time getting a better feel of the soft covering.

Ayden strained toward them, clearly wanting in on what his sister was doing. Reluctantly Cloud brought him over, standing on the opposite side to let the boy touch the chocobo's feathers. Both twins laughed as they gently petted at Noir, who simply stood there and let them.

After some time passed, they grew bored with this activity. Realizing this, Riku shifted Ilea a bit and began to step away. "I think it's time to move on."

"Yeah," Cloud quickly agreed. He hurriedly pulled Ayden away and tried to scurry out however, apparently Noir was not having that. He bobbed down and picked at Cloud's spiked hair before warking loudly.

The large creature was careful not to get near the baby as it did this.

"Hey!" Cloud protested angrily. He glared at the chocobo but Noir paid no attention to him and pecked him once more before flouncing away.

The twins were in hysterics over this and Riku half-heartedly fought against chuckling. Grumbling, Cloud started walking to the next display. Riku fell into place beside him, still smiling in amusement.

Cloud really hated chocobos.


	531. geometry

New list from Namelesshobo on DeviantArt. Yes, this will be continued, probably tomorrow but reviews will guarantee it.

* * *

Geometry

Sora was bored out of his mind. He fidgeted anxiously at his desk, thumb tapping against the top of it. The fact that he now had to sit through Geometry made things all the worse. All day, he had been simply _waiting_ for each hour to pass.

He glanced over at Kairi and caught her watching him from the corner of her eye with concern. He frowned, wondering why she was looking at him like that. The teacher was going over the proofs they had done for last night's assignment, back turned to the class. Taking advantage of it, Sora took out a scrap of paper, hastily scribbled a _what?_ on it and flicked it onto Kairi's desk.

She read it, bit her lip and quickly wrote something then handed it back. _You're acting nervous and agitated._

He furrowed his brow. He was? He knew he was a bit antsy for the school day to end but he usually was. The only reason he liked going to school was to see his friends. He did not think he was any more anxious than usual.

Sora jotted down a _how?_ and sent the note back. As he waited for her reply, he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Unfortunately, his mind kept wandering and his thoughts drifted to Riku.

He and his male best friend had returned to the Islands nearly six months ago. There had definitely been awkwardness and a long period of adjustment but Sora was confident that they were both now comfortable being home again. He had been surprisingly excited to return to school despite how much he hated it. He believed that Riku was also, simply because it got him away from his mother.

Kairi slipped him the paper again. _You're tapping your thumb and that muscle in your cheek is twitching. Did something happen with Riku this morning?_

Suddenly, Sora's eyes shot open wide and he leapt to his feet. Completely ignoring Kairi's gasp and the teacher's loud query of what was wrong, he bolted away from his desk. He threw open the door and sprinted down the hallway.

He had to find Riku _now_.


	532. high school

Part two...

* * *

High school

"Stopitstopitstopit…"

_You don't belong with these imbeciles. The staff should be bowing down to you. These ignorant humans will clip your wings; you cannot soar to your true greatness while they surround and hold you down. They feed you lies that you are a mere creature like them but you are far beyond any of them._

"Stop. Please…"

Around him, other teenagers walked past, none of them noticing the silver-haired young man concealed within the shadow of a row of lockers. Destiny Islands High School was obviously not very large, only about two hundred students total, but right now there could have been two thousand. And they could have been standing in a circle surrounding him because that was what it felt like.

_Look at these fools. They refuse to see the greatness right here in their very mists. You must show them what you are. Demonstrate to them why it is you who shall triumph, why they should be groveling at your feet for your acknowledgement. You don't need their acceptance; they should be begging you for favor._

His hand curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. All this week, he had felt _her_ stirring deep within him. His emotions had tried to wrestle out of his control but he viciously fought back; cruel, twisted ideas manifested in his mind if he did not focus singularly on the teacher or the occasional other student's words. He should have known she would soon start in.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried desperately to make her fall silent again. As he had been sitting in Genetics, a girl two tables up and to the left had been twirling her hair. It was distracting and after nearly ten minutes of it, he felt an overwhelming urge to launch a dark aura at her. His hand was already raised when the voice began encouraging him to do it.

He had left the room immediately and been hiding in this shadow since, shaking and struggling to regain total control.

It was passing period now and the desire to do _something_ was getting stronger. The rants were becoming more insistent and he did not know how much longer he could resist. He was beginning to believe her words and he knew when that started happening, he would be lost.

That had been when his brother finally snapped.

"Riku!"

Aqua eyes slit open to see Sora barreling his way through the mass of bodies toward him. The sight of that head of spiky brown hair was enough to make her back down. She was still there, hovering but her presence was no longer over-bearing. With a bit of effort, he could shove her back even further. He could once again contain her.

Taking a shaky breath, he relaxed his fist as Sora approached him. The shorter male came to a halt before him, frowning deeply and concern filling his eyes. Sora did not say a thing but his expression spoke volumes. He did not know how Sora knew to come to him now but at this moment, he did not care.

He stepped out of the shadow and pulled the younger teen into a tight embrace, reassuring himself of what was real. He felt Sora wrap his arms around him and all of the tension, the turmoil, disappeared. Even though he knew it would return, he was okay for now.


	533. slurpy

Hey, guys. For those who care, chapter six of Unavoidable Truth is updated. I now have over 600 for this thing.....

Review as much as you can, okay? In fact, anyone who reviews every single word will get a story written. I have two attempting it, any one else wanna try?

* * *

Slurpy

Yuffie closed the cooler and leaned her back against its door. "Nope, it's all gone."

"Great," Zell sighed. "I don't suppose Merlin or Lupin could just magic us up some supplies."

"Maybe if they were around but they went to that wizard convention."

The tattooed blond shook his head and set to work on the rest of Huey, Dewy and Louie's order. "Go tell them we can't make their smoothies."

"Why me?" The ninja frowned. "I don't even work here."

"You might as well be; you're here almost as often as I am."

"Well, yeah." Yuffie flounced over. Zell's back was toward her and she put her hands on his shoulders, lightly hopping up and kissing his ear. "It's the best way to spend lots of time with you."

"Ugh, not around the food, guys!" Sora exclaimed with a smile as he rounded the counter. He looked over what his business partner was doing. "Need any help?"

"If you could start the fries, that would be good." The ex-SeeD stirred the melted cheese. "Louie wants chili cheese fries."

Yuffie backed away and headed toward the front of the stand. "I better go disappoint them."

"Why are you gonna disappoint them?" Sora glanced over his shoulder as he dropped the fry basket.

"They wanted smoothies but we don't have any yogurt or ice cream." Yuffie stopped and turned on him. "I bet you forgot to order them on time!"

"No," the nineteen-year-old protested, sticking his tongue out at her. "We've just been really busy!"

"Sure," Yuffie nodded in exaggeration. She then folded her arms. "I say you go tell them. You're co-owner."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Zell, can we just freakin' put her on the payroll so she can't use the 'I don't work here' defense anymore?"

"Go for it."

"Hey! I didn't say I wanted to work here!"

"Too bad."

The black-haired women gave her boyfriend a dirty look before skipping away to give the triplet duck teenagers the bad news. As she did, Zell finished the two fully loaded hot dogs and waited for Sora to bring over the fries. When the teen did, he leaned forward against the counter.

Looking toward where Yuffie was talking to the customers, Sora shouted over, "Hey! You guys want slurpies instead?"

"What?" Both Yuffie and Zell asked.

"What's a slurpy?" Dewy hollered back curiously.

"Dude!" Sora turned back toward the freezer, still talking loudly. "I can't believe you guys don't know what a slurpy is! They're, like, more popular than smoothies back on the Islands!"

"Uh, Sor?" Huey chuckled. "None of us have been to Destiny Islands."

"Oh, right." The brunet shrugged that fact off and opened up the freezer. "Well, anyway, all a slurpy pretty much is is completely blended ice and flavored syrup."

"That sounds…boring." Zell scrunched up his face.

"Oh, they're good, trust me." Sora went to the blender and dropped a tray of ice cubes into it before setting it on the fastest speed. He then went off to search through anything they had that would work as flavoring. He returned to the blender with the strawberry syrup, along with two of the soda syrup.

Yuffie had come to the counter to collect the finished food and now watched Sora along with Zell as he checked the status of the ice. He frowned a bit at it but waited with surprising patience, retrieving three cups. Once he was apparently satisfied with the ice, he stopped the blender and split it between the cups.

"Go give them their food," the teen stated casually. "This is gonna take a few minutes."

Yuffie lifted a skeptical eyebrow as she carefully balanced the three baskets. It was clear she didn't think Sora's drink thing was going to work but she did not say anything and brought the ducklings their orders. Zell just observed as his partner added different syrups to the cups.

"Okay," Sora said to himself. He took a long spoon and began vigorously stirring one of the cups. Five minutes passed and he handed it to Zell then picked up the next. "That one's cola."

Zell glanced at the contents. "It looks like brown slush."

"Exactly!" Sora laughed.

"Then why not call it a slushie?"

"I don't know, they just don't." Sora finished the one he was on and gave it to the blond. "That's root beer. If we start selling them, we'll call 'em slushies."

"Uh huh." Zell was greatly uncertain about actually selling the stuff but he would wait to see what Huey, Dewy and Louie's verdict was.

Sora finished the last one and bounded around the counter with it. Zell followed with the other two and Sora proudly set the strawberry one before Louie. The then took the other two and gave the cola to Huey and root beer to Dewy. He then proudly crossed his arms. "Okay, try 'em!"

The trio eyed the frozen drinks for a moment. Louie was first to drink his and after sucking from the straw, his billed face grinned. "This is good."

His brothers took eager sips from theirs and also smiled. Huey switched his with Dewy's. "Yeah, these are awesome!"

The triplets exchanged the cups so they each got to try one. Zell and Yuffie looked on in amazement. Yuffie angled her head. "But, it's just ice and syrup."

"I don't care what it is," Louie stated. He held out the cola one to her. "Just try it."

She hesitantly took it from him and pushed the straw aside to take a cautious drink from the cup. Her expression immediately brightened. "Ooh, that is good!"

"I told you!" Sora beamed.

"Yeah," she gave it back to Louie and hit the brunet teen's shoulder. "Go make me one!"

Zell tasted the strawberry one and appeared pleasantly surprised. He nodded as he handed it off to Huey. "Yeah, we are definitely adding these to the menu."


	534. relationship

Relationship

Riku stopped smiling as he noted that distant look enter Cloud's eyes. Over the past few months, the moments of the older man becoming lost in some memory had become more frequent but had not gone away. Riku still did not know what it was that Cloud was remembering during these occasions but somehow he knew that while the memories where not necessarily painful, they were at the least bittersweet.

The silvered teen wanted to know what Cloud was thinking but did not ask. He and Cloud had a… well, he honestly was not sure exactly what kind of relationship they had. Since they had first met four months ago, they had steadily and rather quickly grown very close. Riku was a bit scared to admit that he had come to depend on the older man's friendship. Right now, he felt it was all he had that was truly his.

Cloud blinked, minutely making a shake to his head. He glanced at Riku and with a frown, lifted an eyebrow at him. It felt a little strange that the two of them had to say so little to completely understand what the other wanted.

Riku shrugged. He and Cloud had always found it surprisingly easy to talk to each other when they wanted to but right now, he was feeling unusually shy. He had the feeling that the blond's 'moments' had to do with something extremely personal and it just did not seem right to ask him about it.

A brief look of hesitation flitted across Cloud's features. "Riku…"

"It's okay, Cloud," Riku stated quickly. He had no idea what exactly he was assuring but he didn't want Cloud to feel pressured into having a conversation he obviously was not comfortable with.

"No," countered the swordsman, walking over to sit beside the fifteen-year-old. "You've told me so much about you and I've said next to nothing. I'm sorry; I've never been very good with the relationship thing."

"Relationship?" Riku's brain automatically thought the dating kind but he knew that was not at all what Cloud was meaning. He felt strangely bothered by that and had no idea why.

A small, lopsided and oddly sad smile tugged at the older male's lips. "Well, yeah. We're friends, right?"

Riku smiled back in a surprisingly soft manner. "I hope so. Right now, you're pretty much all I have outside Maleficent and I can honestly say I truly hate that witch."

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat with Hades."

"So," Riku spoke slowly. Cloud knew all about Sora and Kairi, had even heard the bare basics about his mother. It was not until now that the youth realized just how little he knew about the blond man that was rapidly becoming someone very important to him. "How did you end up alone? I mean, you must have friends or family before all of this."

Cloud studied the floor in front of him. "I'm not sure what happened. When the Heartless came, I wasn't with the others. I saw them coming from the outskirts of Midgar and noticed they were headed for Edge. By the time I got there, the city was already overrun. I searched but…

"I was living with Tifa and the kids so they were the ones I looked for. Everyone else was spread out across the planet. When I got to the bar, there was no sign of anyone. I can only hope the three of them managed to escape somehow. Tifa wouldn't go down without a fight, especially if she was protecting Denzel and Marlene."

Riku angled his head. "So, wait, you have kids?"

"Not exactly." Cloud lifted his eyes to look across the room. "Tifa and I grew up together. Marlene is the daughter of a friend of ours who Tifa's been kind of a surrogate mother to for a few years now. She was living with us while Barrett was away working. I found Denzel on the streets and ended up taking him in. Tifa always called us a little family… I guess we were."

Biting his lip, Riku glanced over. He was not totally sure why he was suddenly so hesitant to ask his next question. "Were Tifa and you…?"

"Tifa… is like my sister. We grew up together and for a little while, I thought I might like her but that was quickly dismissed. I know she was after more but… well, she eventually realized I had no interest in her in that way and we've become more siblings than anything."

"Oh." Well that was good to know. However, it did nothing to ease the odd unease Riku felt. "So, uh, was there anyone else in your life? Like a girlfriend or anything?"

Cloud shook his head, chuckling softly. "Heh, well as to the girl part, Tifa was the first and _only_ female I've ever been remotely interested in. Well, Aerith but that wasn't exactly me…"

Riku frowned. Something about the way Cloud worded that caught his attention. The young man had realized a while back that he was gay. He had never had any interest in any of the girls back home but there were a few guys that had snagged his attention. Maybe he was reading too much into it but was Cloud saying…?

Taking a chance, Riku asked, "So was there a boyfriend?"

Cloud went silent and that distant expression returned. Riku felt his heart tighten as he quickly began to understand what that look meant. There had been someone in Cloud's life and whoever that had been still had a tight hold on him. Something about the sadness told him that Cloud knew that this man was never going to be a part of his life again.

Sighing, the blond shifted, raising one knee up to wrap his arms around it. "There was but… he's long gone."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Nothing for you to be sorry for, Riku. I just, don't know if I'm ever going to move on. I know I should but… maybe… everything is different now. Maybe I should take that as a sign."

Riku abruptly got on his knees and on impulse hugged him. He had never been an overly affectionate person, he barely tolerated embraces from Sora and Kairi but for some reason, holding Cloud felt completely natural and… _right_. And Cloud, though he had tensed for a second, quickly relaxed into it and even lifted a hand to place it on Riku's arm.

They remained like that for a span of time, not talking, simply taking comfort in not being alone. Riku still did not know what his relationship with Cloud was or was turning into but at that moment he did not care. He was just glad to have one at all.


	535. yaoi

I just took this an ran with it. I need to start doing some darker stuff again...

* * *

Yaoi

"Hey there, Selphie," Axel dropped down on the floor beside the young woman. She was sprawled out on her stomach across Riku and Cloud's couch, Riku's laptop before her. "What'cha reading so intently?"

"She's engrossed in fanfic," Riku replied for her, entering the living room. He had a light scowl on his face as he sat down near Axel. "Apparently, she's found some world out there where all of us are fictional characters."

The redhead lifted an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Uh huh!" Selphie abruptly sat up. She bounced a bit in her seat. "There are _so_ many yaoi stories about you guys! A lot is really stupid but there's some really good stuff, too!"

Riku's scowl deepened. "Yeah, and way too many about me and Sora. I swear these idiots don't think two guys can be friends without being gay for each other."

"Oh, yeah?" Axel looked rather bored, studying his long fingers. "Well, you and Sora are unnaturally close."

Riku narrowed his eyes at him and an evil little smile pulled at his lips. "You should see all the Akuroku. I think there may be more of that than the stupid me and Sora."

"The what?"

"Axel/Roxas," Selphie helpfully explained. "The three main pairings are Riku and Sora, which is funny cause everyone knows Riku is totally the uke, you and Roxas and then Leon and Cloud."

"What?" The former Nobody scrunched up his face. "Okay, I don't even know where to start with how many things are wrong with all of those."

"I started with Sora and myself," Riku glanced over as Seph and Zack pranced in. The canines settled themselves on the floor between himself and Axel. "I suggest you go with you and Roxas."

"Oh, I don't know," Selphie fluffed her hair and got a thoughtful expression. "I still say that Ku and Sora could have been a really cute couple. And you even admitted, Ku, that your first crush was on Sora so it really isn't that farfetched.

"Now, I don't know much about Axel and even less about Roxas, but from what I hear, Axel, you were pretty hell-bound to get him back. Now, I get the whole 'Nobodies not really feeling emotions' thing but ya gotta admit, that's dedication to chase after him like that."

"Well, yeah," Axel rolled his eyes. "He was my friend. I wanted to help him."

"Would you have done all you did for Demyx?"

"No."

"Well, wasn't he your friend, too?"

"Yeah, but," he gestured vaguely. "It was different with Roxas."

"Uh huh."

"Not like that, you rabid fangirl!"

Selphie giggled. "Oh, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Besides, I'm one the ones who think that any romantic feelings between the two of you were completely one-sided."

"Wait, what?" Axel blinked. "One-sided on which end?"

"Well you did sleep with Riku…"

"I wasn't in love with Roxas!" The fire-wielder protested. "And using that argument does more to enforce the idea that Riku and Sora where destined or some shit. Riku fucking gave up his body for Sora!"

"Yes, well we already established that Riku did at one time have a crush on Sora so there." Selphie stuck out her tongue at Axel. She then got another inquisitive look. "Now, the Leon and Cloud… well, I think people only do that cause it's damn sexy and they've got kinda similar personalities."

"The visual on that one is pretty hot," agreed Axel. At Riku's glare, he laughed. "Oh, come on! You know if you could have them both you totally would. You, Cloud, Leon and Zack would be like the ultimate orgy."

"Wouldn't they?" Selphie grinned brightly. "I would totally read that!"

"I'd write it."

Riku's glare was shifting into a rather embarrassed and slightly turned on expression that Axel immediately recognized. "Stop it already. I don't want to think about Cloud being with anyone but me."

"But you'd be included so it's okay." Axel smirked.

"Axel…"

"Oh, you know you'd be all over that if given the opportunity." The redhead leaned back on his hands. "But since the subject is making you…" he smirked further, "uncomfortable, I'll drop it if Selphie will."

"Hey," Selphie help up her hands in a gesture of acceptance. The look on her face was the complete opposite. "Call it dropped. No more talk about how hot it would be for four dead-sexy guys to be all over each other."

Riku sighed, knowing that this was far from actually over. His phone rang and he thankfully answered it, glad to have the excuse to walk away from this conversation. He got to his feet as he spoke. "Hey, Leon… yeah, well, you will not believe the conversation I've just been privy to…"

He left the room and Selphie instantly turned to Axel. "If you write it, I'll post it for you."

Axel grinned wickedly. "You'll have it in two days."


	536. Perplexed

Canderjack's list. Review as much as possible. I just started school again (after way too many years) and my time for this stuff is gonna become almost non-existant.

This one comes from playing Crisis Core and a conversation with my girlfriend. Sephiroth totally does this!

* * *

Perplexed

Leon wiped at his brow and leaned back on the balls of his booted feet. "All right. I have this part set. Sephiroth, turn that valve."

The winged man did not hesitate to glance toward Zack. "Open the valve, Zack."

He moved to step away only to find Leon staring at him. When he lifted a thin eyebrow, the sable-haired man gestured toward the bit of machinery in question. "You're standing right in front of it."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why are you calling Zack over?" asked Leon. "All you have to do is bend down."

Zack lightly shoved Sephiroth to the side. "Seph has some weird hang up about valves, don't you? To this day, I don't get it."

"I have nothing against valves." The former general countered.

"Oh? Then why do you always make me turn them, huh?" Zack folded his arms. "Even Angeal didn't get your phobia about them."

"It's not a phobia," Sephiroth countered acidly. "I simply do not turn valves."

Leon was standing now, looking thoroughly confused. "Why not?"

Sephiroth gave him a look that clearly read that he was not going to answer the question. He turned and walked toward the other side of the large room, leaving a perplexed Leon and bemused Zack behind. Snorting, Zack knelt down and began opening the valve.

"That man has some really odd quirks," Leon noted softly.

"Oh, yeah."


	537. Bureaucracy

Bureaucracy

It was a rather stormy day on Destiny Islands. Hurricane season had just begun and it appeared that this was going to be a particularly nasty one. Gusts of wind blew through the narrow streets and the sky had that look of waiting for the most inopportune moment to unleash a torrential rain upon anyone outdoors.

Selphie entered the coffee shop, the door slamming closed behind her, and glanced around. She spotted the two friends she was here to met and quickly bounded over, talking before she even dropped down into the large plush chair of the small conversation circle. "Oh my gosh, Kairi, you were totally right! I got in there and presented my case along with the petition and Representative Organa listened than just smiled at me and said he would like to help but there was no way he could get something like that changed! Can you believe that?"

"Yep," Kairi took a sip of her caramel coffee. "I asked Dad about it when they first got married and he said that the politics involved on such a controversial topic would go on forever and the bureaucrats would never allow it to even reach the floor."

"That's what Rep Organa said. They'd be all over that and since they're not elected, they won't care what the petition says. They won't want to stir anything up and risk getting fired."

Sora glanced between the two girls and furrowed his brow. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Selphie was trying to get the government to recognize same-sex marriage," explained Kairi. "At this point, if Riku and Cloud moved here, their marriage would be completely non-existent. They'd just be two guys living together."

"Which means," Selphie jumped in, "that under the current laws, if Riku dies any of his assets or munny or whatever would go automatically to Sephiroth since he's Riku's only living relative even though his will and stuff say it all goes to Cloud."

"Really?" Sora got wide-eyed. "That's, like, totally unfair!"

"Yeah, but of course the bureaucracy doesn't care about that stuff so they just filibuster everything rather than risk their cushy little positions." Selphie folded her arms angrily. "That's why this place is so backwards. Nothing changes cause they won't let it!"

"But," Sora frowned. "I would think that public opinion would matter to them since we're the ones who vote and stuff."

"The bureaucracy isn't voted in, they get appointed," Kairi sighed. "Most of them have been in their spots since before my father was elected mayor. He's tried to find ways to get them to step down but many of them won't because they like the position of authority. Others want ridiculous sums of munny to retire on. The whole thing is a mess."

"That sucks. Now I'm really glad I don't live here anymore." the spiky-haired male downed the rest of his chocolate. "They totally need to change that. If those guys basically have seats of power fro life, that just invites corruption and stagnation. Someone should find a loophole or something in the constitution that will allow for them to be fired or forcibly removed from office."

Kairi and Selphie stared at him.

He only blinked back. "What?"

Selphie giggled and shook her head in disbelief. "Do you even understand what you just said?"

"Of course I do!" Sora looked properly offended. "Yeah, maybe I'm dense with the stuff in school but I've been paying attention to everything they're doing on Radiant Garden and a lot of these issues came up while Leon and Rufus where working up the preliminary document of laws and government."

Kairi smiled. "I knew you going to Radiant Garden would be good for you. You always did better hands on."

The young man shrugged. "I guess. I definitely feel like I fit in better there."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Selphie jumped in her seat. "Since you suggested it, we should give you a copy of the constitution and you can take it back with you and look for anything that we can use to get some of those fuddy-duddy bigoted fat-asses out of the government!"

"Uh, well." Sora scratched the back of his head. "I doubt I could but maybe Rufus or Sephiroth or someone could."

The brown-haired girl clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, that would be so awesome if we were able to like, totally change the government! We'd be like revolutionaries!"

"Hopefully it would go a lot more peacefully than most of those," Kairi stated rather dryly. "But I do know that my dad would be grateful for any assistance he can get. He would love to do more around here and let the Islands progress but that block just stops all change."

"Well, that's about to change!" Selphie leapt up and marched toward the door. "Come on, you two! Time to change the world!"

Sora and Kairi exchanged glanced before slowly getting up. They cleaned their mess and gathered their things then followed after her. Both were thinking the exact same thing:

What had they just started?


	538. Squirrel

Random, I know but it came to me at school and would not leave.

* * *

Squirrel

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He had been wandering this frozen, barren landscape for several hours with no sign of life. He still had no thoughts as to how he ended up here but that did not much matter at this time. A few bare trees broke up the otherwise unaltered surface of ice and compacted snow he walked upon.

In the far distance, there was a hint of movement and the faint echo of something making frustrated noises. All he was able to see, however, was a tiny speck at the horizon. Curious as to just what manner of creature could survive these subzero temperatures, he pressed forward, attention focused on the brownish spot ahead.

The commotion grew louder as the animal became larger. Sephiroth was soon able to identify it as some kind of squirrel. What a squirrel was doing way out here and not keeping itself sheltered within the relative warmth of one of the dead trees, the winged man could not comprehend.

As he got closer, it became clear that the squirrel was trying to pull something from the ice plain. Sephiroth could tell now that he was approaching the edge and the surface abruptly ended right where the critter was frantically trying to scratch, claw and yank. The small animal occasionally paused to screech in annoyance.

Once Sephiroth was approximately five feet away, the squirrel stopped and blinked at him with large, round eyes. He glanced back at what he was trying to pry from the ice and Sephiroth followed the gaze. Embedded in the rock-solid ground was a large nut.

The squirrel was scrawny and obviously had not eaten in some time. Sephiroth made the last few steps and knelt down. He tried to wrestle the small shell out but the ice refused to release it. He could use a fire spell on it but he figured that would probably be a bit too much.

Though he loathed to use Masamune as a tool, the best option was to use its tip to pry the food from the ice's frozen grip. He called forth the long blade and with surgeon's precision, carved out the nut. With a flick, the item popped up from its spot and into the squirrel's awaiting hands.

The creature grinned happily, clutching the nut close his tiny chest. He nodded his thank you and scurried off toward one of the trees several feet away. However, instead of going into it, he continued past it.

Sephiroth angled his head curiously. Perhaps that was the direction he needed to go. If the animal had some kind of shelter there, there may be other life, even humans, and he might be able to discover how or why he ended up here.

He took a step and paused as a loud crack sounded. He glanced to the side and noticed that where he had removed the nut there was now a long rift breaking along the length of the ice. If it reached the other end…

Cursing silently as the expanse of ice he stood on began shifting away from the rest, Sephiroth spread his wing quickly took flight. He had just enough time to lift off before the surface below him began sliding down the cliff-side. He watched it fall away and after a moment shook his head.

Sighing, he headed off after the squirrel.


	539. Mantra

Review, review, review, review, review....

* * *

Mantra

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey…."

Riku smiled a bit as Cloud took yet another calming breath and Sephiroth's wings twitched. Yuki occasionally glanced at the pair, his expression a mix of amusement and concern but otherwise completely unaffected. It was no small miracle that neither one of the other men had completely snapped by now.

Shuichi was totally oblivious to all of them, holding Yuki's hand tightly as he bounced in place and repeated one word over and over again just as he had for the past three hours.

The youngest of the men stood up, rubbing Cloud's thigh as he did. "I'm gonna check our status."

"I'll help," Cloud seconded quickly, practically leaping up to follow.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes mutinously at the couple as they passed him but said nothing. Yuki merely nodded, understanding exactly what Riku was doing. Of the two, Cloud was more likely to lose his patience than Sephiroth.

Pulling Cloud into the cockpit, he closed the door as the blond dropped into one of the seats. He threw his head back against the headrest and sighed loudly. "I know Yuki warned us but damn."

"Sora would have tired out by now." Riku walked over and began lightly massaging the man's temples.

"_Yuffie_ would have stopped by now." Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. "I don't know if I can take it if he keeps chanting for the rest of the trip. We've got, what, three hours left?"

"Yep," the young man chuckled. "He and Yuki are definitely prime examples of love conquering all because that's the only way I can see Yuki dealing with Shui's energy."

"Kid's probably a handful in bed."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Riku, working his way around to the front. He settled himself on Cloud's lap, legs to either side and rested his hands on his husband's shoulders. "I'm gonna have to rescue Sephiroth next."

"We could send him to the back to look at one of the systems," Cloud suggested, running his hands up Riku's back.

"That sounds good." The twenty-year-old breathed out. "We shouldn't be gone for too long."

"I know; I'm not starting anything." Cloud smirked. "But I know Shui's mantra is starting to get to you, too."

"Yeah, well, I grew up with Sora and Selphie, hyperactivity doesn't have the same effect on me." Riku leaned forward and gave Cloud a long kiss. He then climbed off of him.

Cloud stood and the couple faced the door. He took a breath, squeezed Riku's hand and they stepped back into the main hold. To their surprise, Shuichi had quieted down and was staring out the small viewport, still bouncing in place.

At the Strife's reappearance, he looked over and grinned brightly. "You guys have no idea how excited I am about this!"

"Oh, I think we have a very good idea," muttered Sephiroth.

"I have been waiting so long to see Mickey and now…" the bounce became a near jump and Yuki leaned away with a scowl. "I finally get to!"

Riku laughed, he and Cloud returning to their spots on the bench along the opposite side with Sephiroth. "Well, Mickey is all about making dreams come true."

Shuichi quite suddenly threw his arms around Yuki, who looked annoyed for a moment but placed a hand on the smaller man's lower back. "And you finally made good on your promise!"

"It wasn't my fault it didn't work the first time," Yuki spoke irritably despite the rather pleased expression that was coming over his face. "I still think K was somehow behind that."

"Oh, who cares?" The dark-pink haired musician pulled away and began lightly tapping his fists against his knees. "Cause in less than three hours we'll be at Disney and I finally get to see Mickey, Mickey, Mickey…"

Cloud, Sephiroth and Riku silently groaned.

This really was going to be a long trip.


	540. Slacking

This follows Running and goes with Satire, Hallucination, Live.... Remember this storyline?

* * *

Slacking

"I don't care," Leon stated in clear annoyance. "Fix it."

He ended the phone call and turned back toward Sephiroth. Throwing his head back against the chair he sighed. "Why is it that everything always has to go to hell at the same time?"

"If I said that it has to do with cosmic forces beyond any conscious being's understanding but it all balances out in the grand scheme of things, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Then life simply sucks like that."

Leon snorted and lifted his head. He had Sephiroth had become rather close over the past several months, especially after Zack's near second-death experience during Maleficent's failed attempt at another take-over. It turned out that the two of them really did have similar personality traits, particularly their senses of humor. "Thanks."

Sephiroth declined his head a fraction. The moment passed and he returned to the reason he had come to Leon's office in the first place. There had been several complains and general comments lately about certain members of the Committee severely slacking off. "Kenshin reported to me this morning his observations."

Leon sighed, already certain as to the man's findings. "I swear, I'm ready to just give up on them."

"With Cloud this is typical but this recent bout of… slacking off is rather unusual for Zack," the former general stated thoughtfully. "Though he would rather be doing anything but what he's supposed to, he rarely shirks off his duties. Some outside factor is causing this."

Frowning, Leon quietly asked, "Such as?"

"I'm not certain," feline eyes narrowed marginally as Sephiroth thought. "I get the impression that he's more tired than anything and is using the laziness as a means of covering it up."

"Why would he be more tired than usual? He's sleeping as much as ever, actually he's been sleeping more," noted the ex-SeeD. He paused and his frown increased. Now that he was thinking about it… "Actually, not only is he sleeping more, I noticed the other day that he seemed to be having trouble with the crates I asked him to move. They were empty and I've seen him handle the loaded ones with relative ease. Plus he's been breaking a sweat more often, sometimes for no reason."

The look Sephiroth gave him sent a wave of concern through him. The older man did not have to say anything for Leon to understand what he was thinking. SOLDIERs were basically super-humans; they were enhanced to need little sleep, have incredible strength, high endurance, in theory the hardly needed to eat.

A shoulder wing twitched. "He's been declining invitations to lunch or hanging out after work."

"Something's wrong with him," Leon stated certainly. "And he's doing his damnest to keep us from finding out."

Sephiroth nodded. He stood and flicked his head to reposition his bangs. "I believe I should have a chat with Aerith."

Leon wanted to go with but knew there was too much to do here. He fought back the urge to say fuck it all and go anyway. This was simply an inquiry and it was likely that even if Aerith did know anything, she was not going want to talk. Zack would have told her to keep quiet about it and she would keep that promise.

…But Leon needed to know.

He stood also and scooped up his phone and the clipboard. "You see what you can get from Aerith. I'm making my rounds and Zack is first on the list."

The two shared a brief look before heading toward the door. They both cared for Zack more than just about anyone else in their lives and the very idea that the man was suffering hurt them. Now that the signs were becoming visible, they knew neither would stop until they had answers.

They would then deal with whatever it was they had to.


	541. nightjar

Sudden Change of Heart's list begins now.

...Don't kill me for this, guys. More reviews will make the follow-ups come faster.

* * *

Nightjar

Tifa glanced toward the partially open window of the nursery. A fairly small, brown and grey bird sat on the outside ledge, almost blending into the visual of the tree behind it. She wondered idly why it was up here on the second floor when nightjar's usually preferred to be on the ground.

The thought was a distraction and it did not last more than a few seconds. She turned her attention back to Rude, watching him pace around the small room with Ilea in his arms. They had noticed late that evening that both of the twins were running fevers and behaving rather lethargically. Figuring they had caught another cold, they gave the babies some of the medicine Aerith had made for them last time and put them to bed.

Not an hour later, Ayden and Ilea both woke up screaming. They had darted in and upon reaching them, found their children were burning up, Ilea more so than Ayden. They gave them cool baths and some more medicine but it had not done much to help.

The twins had calmed down after, however, and Rude took that as a sign that the fever had to be very slowly breaking. Deciding that the sluggish behavior was due to the fever, the simply decided to wait and see. For the past hour, they had been here with their children, Tifa sitting with Ayden and Rude walking around with Ilea.

All four had been quiet, the only noise coming from the nocturnal birds outside. As the night moved on, Tifa grew increasingly uneasy. They had gone through two colds and a bout of colic but this… it was somehow different. She did not know if she was getting paranoid but she simply could not escape the feeling that something was seriously wrong with her children.

Rude abruptly stopped and gazed down. A near-panicked look came to his normally neutral expression as he quietly started repeating Ilea's name. Using his free hand, he gently pressed his fingers to the little one's chest as if trying to rouse her. "Ilea, Ilea, wake up."

Tifa was on her feet in an instant. She darted over, not concerned if she disrupted Ayden's sleep. Fear seized her heart as she asked. "What's wrong?"

Before he could answer, Ilea began seizing. Rude immediately changed her position, instantly taking the necessary steps to keep the girl stable. The moment the episode was over, he spared a mere fraction of a second to glance at Tifa.

He then brushed past her. "Call Aerith."

Tifa nodded, eyes tearing up and forcing back the wave of sickening panic that was threatening to completely consume her. She did not want to waste a moment but she knew she had to calm down. Reassuring herself that Ayden was still only sleeping, she took a long breath and headed out of the nursery.

As she told Denzel where they were going and located her phone to call Aerith and tell her to meet them at the healers, she silently prayed to any higher power that would listen.


	542. volant

Part two... Review?

* * *

Volant

He could not recall a time he had been truly afraid. He had felt fear before; in his work, there was no shortage to opportunities to lose your life. There had even been times when he feared for his co-workers, particularly Reno, who was a brother to him. While there was no room to be scared, a Turk was taught to respect fear and move past it.

Everything Rude knew about remaining calm in a crisis was rapidly disappearing.

He wanted to run, to take off at top speed so that he reached the healers in record time. However he restrained himself, out of fear of jostling to small, painfully fragile infant in his arms. He could not risk causing anymore damage to his precious baby girl.

So he balanced speed with fluidity, rushing through the streets with a light step. At that moment, he envied Zack and Sephiroth's wings. He wished he had the ability to fly, not only would it be faster, it would be the least jarring to his daughter.

He held Ilea close to him, occasionally risking the quick glance down to check on her appearance. She was still breathing though shallowly and twice he had seen her tiny mouth move. If it were not for the extremely pale coloring and the faint sheen of sweat covering her skin, she may as well have been simply sleeping.

_Why is it so far?_

He had always heard how time crawls to a near stop in these situations but he never believed it was true. And not only had the minutes slowed to a halt, the distance seemed to have quadrupled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that these were only illusions brought on by the panicked, near hysterical state he was desperately keeping in check but that did not change anything.

After what felt like a short eternity, he rounded the corner. The healers' complex was within his sight now, only a few hundred yards away. He increased his pace slightly, being mindful of Ilea. Soon he would be there and he would know what was wrong with his little girl.


	543. thermotaxis

Sorry about the long wait. My laptop crashed and I thought I lost EVERYTHING. My bro and I managed to pull the files off and reload the system so it works again... for now. Fingers crossed it stays working.

This probably reads icky but... yeah, had other things to worry about.

* * *

Thermotaxis

Aerith had called Cloud only a few minutes ago, stating that Tifa and Rude had brought the twins in about an hour ago. The blond had demanded to know why and when she had simply said that it was best if he and Riku come to the healers, they both knew something was horrendously wrong. They had only taken the time to throw on some clothes before bolting across town.

Marlene and Denzel were sitting on one of the plain couches of the waiting room, looking scared and they quickly looked up as Cloud and Riku burst in. A bit of reassurance broke through to their expressions at the sight of them. Marlene slid off the couch and ran over, throwing her arms around Cloud's waist. "They won't let us back."

"They usually won't until they know what's wrong," Cloud reminded her softly. He rubbed her back, glancing at Denzel. The young teenager was clearly extremely worried but he was putting up a brave face, probably for Marlene's sake.

The blond flicked his eyes toward Riku and his lover nodded. Riku then gently placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder. "Come on, Mar. Cloud will find out what's happening."

Marlene pulled away and turned toward Riku. Her eyes were teary as she stepped to his side and he simply wrapped an arm over her shoulders. He then gave Cloud a brief, supportive smile before steering her back to the couch and sitting down with Denzel.

Cloud shot the boy a quick nod and reassuring look then headed out of the lobby and back to the exam rooms. He had no idea what he was about to walk into but he readied himself for the worst. The tone of Aerith's voice had told him that something was seriously wrong. He idly wondered if she called anyone else.

He went to the staffing desk to ask where the twins were but Aerith's soft call caused him to change directions. The moment he set his blue eyes on her, he knew the situation was bad. He began walking toward her, ignoring the heavy feeling forming in his chest.

"I was just on my way to update Tifa and Rude," Aerith informed him as he approached.

Cloud declined his head a bit. "Should I wait then?"

"No," she stated certainly. "You're their godfather, you should hear this two and I don't want to try to explain it twice."

That did not bode well.

"Where are they, yo?"

Both Cloud and Aerith turned at Reno's loud question. He looked around and upon seeing the pair came jogging over. "What happened?"

Aerith held up a hand. "I'm going to explain what I can now."

"What you _can_?" Reno narrowed his eyes.

The brunette woman bit her lip. She did not say anything further and turned for the family consulting rooms. As she disappeared into one of them, Cloud and Reno exchanged brief glances and hurried after her.

Tifa and Rude were already bombarding Aerith with questions as the two entered the small room. Tifa brushed past her the moment she spotted Cloud and threw her arms around him. She trembled slightly against him and he simply held her close and made a reassuring sound. From his peripheral vision, he caught Reno going to stand beside Rude, the long-time partners doing that silent communicating of theirs.

Tifa pulled away from Cloud and rejoined with Rude, the bald man placing his arm around her waist. Both parents then fixed their total attention on Aerith. Cloud and Reno also turned to the woman and waited.

Worrying her lower lip, Aerith took a calming breath before speaking. She kept her voice carefully controlled but her expression conveyed her true concern. "Both Ayden and Ilea are stable for the moment."

"What do you mean 'for the moment'?" Tifa demanded.

Aerith held up a hand, non-verbally asking her friend to let her finish. "Ilea seized once after you left. Ayden is showing signs of convulsive behavior but has had only had a few tremors. They are both being carefully monitored."

Tifa was clearly becoming more agitated as Aerith spoke and Rude squeezed her waist as he asked, "Do you have any idea what's causing this?"

"Well," Aerith tilted her head and brought a hand up to her chin. She frowned as her green eyes darkened. "Dr. House has a few theories but-"

"House is involved?" Cloud and Reno interrupted in unison. Everyone present understood that if he had been brought in for consultation, things were not only bad but complex and likely fatal.

Tifa leaned further against Rude, mahogany eyes bright with unshed tears. "What's wrong with my babies, Aerith?"

The named woman flicked her eyes toward Cloud and Reno, clearly seeing both men's concern and fear. Everyone knew those two felt a lot more than the ever let on. She returned her focus to the twins' parents and while Tifa was an easy read, Rude appeared almost unmoved.

…Until she noticed the track of moisture running down his right cheek.

Aerith dropped her arm to wrap it along her waist with the other one. "Right now, he's focusing on their body temperature. Ayden's is hovering at 100 and Ilea's at 102."

"That's what's causin' the seizure activity, right?" suggested Reno.

"Most likely." Aerith nodded.

"And you can't bring the temps down?" Cloud asked softly, frowning deeply. He did not know much about medicine but he understood that a constant high fever led to a lot of other problems, particularly brain damage.

"No," the Cetra sighed. "But that's actually a secondary concern."

Rude's fingers tightened on Tifa's shoulder. "What did you find?"

"Preliminary tests are showing unusual cell movement," Aerith stated slowly. "I honestly don't entirely understand it but according to House, the twins don't have the typical full body fevers. Depending on where you take the temperature, it varies by about two degrees. Now, the human body usually has a very specific pattern of cellular movement but for some reason, the twins' cells have altered theirs in response to the higher temperatures."

Tifa shook her head, expression confused. "I don't understand."

"I don't really, either," Aerith restated, a slight scowl highlighting her features. "And House isn't exactly known for explaining himself."

Cloud glanced toward the door as he suddenly felt a familiar presence approaching. "You called Sephiroth?"

Tifa and Rude actually appeared a bit relieved. When Sephiroth came through the doorway, Tifa darted over and threw her arms around him. Sephiroth stiffened only slightly but quickly overcame his unease and gave her a light hug back.

The terrified mother pulled back and studied Sephiroth with large, pleading eyes. "Can you help save my children?"

Sephiroth gazed back at her, voice completely solemn. "I don't think I can help with that but I can make sure that you understand everything that is happening."

Nodding, Tifa slowly stepped away and went back to Rude. The Turk was watching Sephiroth closely and the barest trace of a smile tugged at his mouth. "I'm trusting you to make sure House doesn't screw up."

The silver-haired man gave a full, wicked looking smile. "You have no fear there. I'm certain he hasn't forgotten what happen while he was treating Riku."

Cloud snorted lowly and for a moment, everyone's moods seem to lighten a bit. Yes, they all remembered the not-so-veiled threats and the animosity between Sephiroth and House during that time. The doctor was definitely not on the ex-SOLDIER's list of people he liked.

Sephiroth turned his face toward Aerith. "Are you done here?"

She nodded. "I've explained all I can."

Indicating acceptance, Sephiroth began to turn for the door. "Then take me to House so that I can interrogate him and get Ilea and Ayden's true status."

Aerith gave Tifa and Rude each a quick hug before leading Sephiroth out and down the hall. After they left, Reno clasped Rude's shoulder for a moment. "I'm gonna give Demyx, Riku and the kids the brief rundown on the situation."

He then slipped out, leaving Tifa, Rude and Cloud alone in the small room. The three remained quiet, Tifa holding on to Rude and looking at Cloud. The blond had never seen her so afraid in all the years he had known her. Though he did not know Rude nearly as well, he could tell the man was just as scared as her.

He could only hope that this ended well for them.


	544. xoanon

Xoanon

Sephiroth leaned back in his seat, tilting his head against the leather as he gazed up at the ceiling. For the past twenty-four hours, he had been hovering over the care of Ilea and Ayden, particularly Ilea as she was clearly the sicker of the two. He split his time between observing House and his team, doing his own analysis of the test results and observations and relaying as much as he could to the small crowd that had gathered in the lobby.

If was as if all of Radiant Garden had stopped and was waiting for the nearly one-year-old twins to recover from whatever it was that was ailing them. Tifa and Rude had decided a few hours in that they could not wait alone in that small back room they had been given and joined with the others in the main reception area. Every time he went out to there, he was greeted by a mix of concerned and hopeful looks and he never had anything to tell them that felt remotely satisfactory.

Simply put: they had no idea what was wrong with the twins. The team had mapped every symptom, every change to their small bodies yet none of it added up to anything. The only option left was another virus unique to this world was affecting them and if that was the case, there were very few thoughts as to how to counter it.

Sephiroth spend hours pouring over every test result, every treatment done. While he had no formal training in any of this, he had spent nearly his entire life in laboratories and had become extremely adept at reading and understanding medical terms, procedures and generally everything involving the human body. He supposed it was one of the very few things he could thank Hojo and the fact the he had been an experiment for.

He could find no fault in House's actions and from what he could tell the lab work appeared to be completely in order. They had a whole list of symptoms and nothing to attribute them to. Every hour, the infants grew worse and all they could do was struggle to treat what they could, no close to finding the cause of this.

He brought his head down, intent to read over this most recent report that had been delivered a few minutes ago. As he did, his eyes caught on a small, wood statue sitting upon the desk. He had taken over one of the other healer's office for his studies and the idol was likely a god or some other spiritual guide from wherever the man had originally come from.

Staring at it for a moment, he wondered if sending a prayer to whomever the carving represented would help. Sephiroth was never a very religious man, nor was he all that spiritual. He had seen too much, done too much believing he was one of the divine beings that others looked to in times of need. Now that he was free of that, knew exactly what and who he was, faith in higher powers seemed a ridiculous notion. Mother _had_ been one of those and all she had done was make existence miserable for all those that fell within her sphere of influence.

He took a breath and brought his attention back to the report. He only got half-way through Ilea's before he pushed the chair back and was standing. As he turned for the door, Aerith appeared in it, expression tight and eyes nearly completely taken by fear.

Sephiroth was already walking toward her as in a hurried voice she stated, "Ilea's crashing."

The pair rushed down the hall, approaching the sudden commotion around the twins' room. Several healers and their assistants were bringing in equipment, speaking in harsh, commanding tones. Though it was doubtful that either he or Aerith could help at this point, they would try the best they could.

As they joined the commotion, Sephiroth's mind abruptly flashed back to the small wooden idol. He found himself silently asking whoever it was to take care of Ilea and Ayden. It did not matter to him any more if it was a pointless action.

Those babies needed any help they could get.


	545. albescent

Albescent

Tifa gently touched the clear side of the small isolation bed Ayden lay in. Her son's coloring was returning after its rather abrupt and frightening shift to a faded white ten hours ago. Seeing the boy like that had been a horrifying replay of watching it happen to his sister several hours prior…

"Tifa?" Reno's voice came softly from the doorway.

She did not turn her head but he could see the weak smile that pulled at her lips. "He's getting better."

Reno wordlessly walked over to her. He watched Ayden sleep, slowly breathing with the help of the purified oxygen flowing through the chamber he was in. He did look much better now that he was undergoing treatment.

"I'm so glad," she continued absently. "I was so afraid…"

The redhead knew exactly what she was saying. He, Cloud and Riku had been allowed into the twins' room shortly after Ilea's crash. The female baby's skin had become a disturbing shade of white that he was way too familiar with. It had never affected him like it did then.

Tifa pulled her eyes away from her son to look at Reno. "Is Rude okay?"

"Not really," Reno answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He sent me to come check on you. Him and Sephiroth are handling the paperwork and stuff. I think having something to do is distracting him for now but I don't want to be away from him for too long."

She nodded slowly. Her already swollen eyes filled up with tears that she blinked back. "As soon as he's done with Ilea… he needs to be with our son. We have… to focus on…"

She brought a hand up to her face, covering the lower portion. She turned back to Ayden and wrapped her free arm around her waist. "I keep asking how this happened and I know that we didn't do anything wrong and there's nothing we could have done to prevent this but…"

Reno pursed his lips for a moment, not sure if he should say or do anything. Consoling and being sympathetic were not things he was good at but his best friend and his girlfriend, wife by all rights, were going through every parent's nightmare. The past two days had taken their toll on everyone but none of them could truly relate to what Rude and Tifa had to be experiencing.

"Sephiroth said something to Rude earlier when we were… well, anyway, he said that all things, good and bad, happen for a reason and that all life energy circulates, never really dying…" Reno shook his head. "Or sumthing like that, yo. It sounded like something Aerith would say."

Tifa's tears finally spilled over and Reno found himself awkwardly holding her to him. She kept her face toward Ayden even as she leaned against his chest. She did not sob nor cry out, simply letting the tears fall as they may.

After a few minutes, she quietly spoke. "It's true. If, if Ilea hadn't of died, they both would be gone. House wouldn't have been able to figure out what was killing them without… Her death saved her brother's life."

Reno breathed out slowly. "Still sucks, yo."

"I know," the woman agreed brokenly. "But, I have to believe that Ilea would be happy to give her life to save Ayden."

"She was." Rude's voice joined them. He stepped over to the pair and Reno released Tifa to let Rude take her place.

The lanky Turk glanced over to see Cloud and Riku hovering in the doorway. Without looking back, he went over to the couple, hands back in his pockets. Pausing in the doorframe, he turned his face toward Rude and Tifa. Both parents stood before their living child, thankful for one life and mourning the loss of another.

He then completely left the room.

--0--0--

Go ahead, tell me I'm a horrible person.


	546. En passant

This is a quickie to start off Broken Mushroom's new list.

* * *

En Passant

Leon blinked once, not looking at the smug expression he knew Zack was aiming at him. He replayed the course of events in his head, trying to figure out why he did not see where this was headed for it should have been obvious the tactic Zack was using. Leon was the first person to warn that one should never underestimate their opponent in any situation.

Yet, with Zack he seemed to do it all of the time.

It had only been two months since the raven-haired man had come to Radiant Garden. Two months since he had somehow managed to slip under all of Leon's defenses and walls and thoroughly embed himself into his heart. He had no idea how it had happened but he had come to decide he was extremely thankful for it.

It felt nice to truly and completely feel things again.

However, there were moments like this when he wondered just what had he really gotten himself into. He and Zack were very different in how they viewed their surrounds, how they handled situations and challenges presented to them… at least, that was how it appeared. Then little things like this would happen and he realized that underneath the nearly polar opposite facades, they were not all that different.

Funny how a game of chess could really make him see that.


	547. Scrumptious

Yeah, so... this starts as crack but then.... went in a totally different direction. I like where it went but the writing itself is probably all over.

* * *

Scrumptious

"Do I want to know how much all of you have drunk?" Sephiroth queried, glancing around the closed bar and quickly counting the empty bottles lying around. There were seventeen along with six partially filled ones.

"Enough for those three to be drunk!" Irvine replied rather happily, pointing with his beer holding hand at Cloud, Riku and Zack at the opposite end of the table. "And that's a damn lot!"

"We aren't drunk!" Zack protested loudly. He then shoved Riku's shoulder. "Well, maybe Ku is…"

"I don't get drunk," countered the silver-haired twenty-year-old as he fell back against Cloud. He was sitting in his husband's lap and there was a droopy, glazed look to his aqua eyes that completely discredited his statement. It was painfully obvious that the three were totally sloshed.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly, just enough to make his long bangs swing before his face. "I assume it would be safe to say that all of the alcohol is gone."

"No," Sora informed him. He was leaned back in a chair beside Irvine, clearly the most sober of the group. "We stopped them on the last bottle of everything. Tifa's definitely gonna have to re-order tomorrow."

Sephiroth glanced at the trio of fellow Mako-enhanced men. For any of them to be as drunk as they appeared to be, they had to have drunk _a lot_ of liquor. "Dare I ask what brought this on?"

Riku shrugged. "Dunno. We were just sittin' here, talkin' 'bout…" He frowned at Cloud, who had begun rubbing at Riku's upper thigh, thumb slipping toward the inside of it. "What were we talkin' 'bout?"

"Um… something about Leon."

"Oh, yeah!" Zack slapped the table. "We were talkin' about him."

Irvine chuckled, bringing his beer to his mouth. "Y'all were carryin' on about his bedroom habits since all of you, including Sora here, have at least made-out with my supposedly straight friend."

"Oh, yeah, he's totally straight," Zack snorted. "Straight like the freeway."

Riku snorted. "He can't even use the pretty boy defense cause _maybe_ me and Cloud look kinda girly but you and Sora totally don't."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I don't care what the idiots say, you two are totally _not_ in any way chick-like. You're beautiful as all hell but it isn't in that girl sort of way. I mean, to call Riku chick-like, you'd have to call Seph here that, too, and it just doesn't work."

Sephiroth lifted his eyebrow. "You don't think of me as effeminate? Most of the ShinRa hierarchy often described me as such."

"No," both Zack and Cloud confirmed in unison.

"I wouldn't call you that, either," Irvine looked the man over. "I reckon there's a soft quality to both you and the kid but it's that ethereal, angel-like thing. And," he glanced at Riku, "no offence to you, Ku, but there's something about you specifically, Seph that's just…"

He trailed off, searching for the right word. Two seconds passed before Cloud rather abruptly declared, "He's scrumptious."

The others in the room stared at him. Sephiroth appeared to be in complete disbelief that the spiky blond had just said that. Sora openly gaped as Irvine blinked a few times. Zack's face was twisted up in shock and amusement.

Riku, on the other hand, angled his head curiously. "You think my brother's scrumptious?"

Intensely bright blue eyes, slightly hazy with alcohol, ran over Sephiroth's body. "Yeah, you'd have… to blind to not… think so."

"Uh huh," the younger man brought a hand up and ran his knuckles along Cloud's ear. "So is that the real reason you got together with me? Cause I look like Sephiroth?"

"Nooo…" Cloud drawled out. He traced a finger along the waistline of Riku's jeans. "But it did kinda catch my attention."

Riku smirked drunkenly. "So what would you do if I grew my hair out and started wearing black leather all the time?"

The older half of the couple bit his lip suggestively. He did not say anything but the way he was now rubbing and pulling on Riku's upper leg said enough. While everyone else in the room was expecting Riku to get either pissed or severely upset about Cloud's statement, he seemed to find it more… intriguing than anything else.

Sephiroth shook his head again and took a breath, muttering, "My brother is twisted in ways I don't even want to contemplate."

"Lucky for him, Cloud is, too," noted Irvine.

"Man, I'd be pissed if my lover called my sibling scrumptious," Sora stood and began collecting empty bottles. He paused and frowned. "Actually, who even uses that word any more? It's like, totally outdated."

"This is Cloud," Zack chuckled, looking over at the two other drunks. They had begun making out rather intensely and Zack fully laughed. "Fifty munny they fall out of the chair and don't even notice!"

Sephiroth sighed, "I do not want to escort those two home."

Irvine got up and also began gathering empty bottles. "I'll walk with them after we clean up."

The winged man took the glass containers from him. "We wait that long to get them out of here and we'll be watching them have sex on the floor. I'll handle the clean-up."

"Guess I'll go, too," Zack wobbled a touch as he climbed to his feet. "Squall's probably gonna be pissed but oh, well." He shoved Cloud's shoulder. "Break it up, guys, you can play at home."

It took a few minutes but eventually Riku stopped wiggling around in his husband's lap. Cloud pulled his mouth away from Riku's neck and his hands ceased their wandering along the young man's thigh and waist. The couple shared extremely heated looks as they left the chair, bodies remaining pressed together.

The three inebriated men headed for the door. Irvine picked up his hat and settled it on his head. "Well, guys, have fun with the clean-up."

Sora made a noise in the back of his throat. "Have fun getting those guys home."

"Oh, yeah," Irvine grinned. "I reckon Zack's gonna be gettin' an earful."

"Oh, I'll just distract him with sex," Zack waved exaggeratedly. "It usually works."

Irvine shrugged indifferently, bid Sora and Sephiroth good night and herded Zack, and the still groping couple out the door. As it fell shut behind them, Sora growled lightly and rather aggressively picked up one more bottle to bring to the back. Sephiroth noted this quietly as he collected as much debris as he could hold and followed the nineteen-year-old into the kitchen.

There was a large bin for glass and the two deposited their armloads into it. Sora stepped back to allow Sephiroth access, a dark look to his face. "Hey, Seph?"

The long-haired man turned toward him. He did not speak but his expression invited Sora to continue.

"Do you ever feel like your on the outside lookin' in with the others?"

"Often."

Nodding, Sora seemed a bit happier. "So it's not just me."

"Not at all," Sephiroth assured him. "Zack has always been somewhat of an enigma to me and quite honestly, I rarely understand my brother and Cloud. All I know is that whatever they're doing, it's working quite well for them."

"Yeah," agreed the spiky-brunet. He appeared thoughtful for a moment then brightened. "You think any of them are going to remember tonight?"

"No idea. I've only seen Zack drunk before and he's memories of it were hazy the next morning."

Sora moved to return to the main bar area. "If they don't, and I was a really mean, vindictive person, I could totally use Cloud's words against him."

Sephiroth frowned at Sora's statement. Lately, Sora had been somewhat off. Since Penelo had left him, he behaved in an almost jealous manner when around Riku and Cloud. Riku had told Sephiroth about what had happened the night of the break-up, how Sora had been brought to their house, drunk and saying some extremely hurtful things to the couple.

While Sephiroth did not think Sora would ever go so far as to try to break-up the two, it did not seem impossible for him to want to create trouble for them. Though most saw Sora as a totally happy, bright and loving person who would never hurt anyone without reason, Sephiroth knew all too well how easily that could change.

After all, the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows.

Sora gathered up the last of the bottles and quickly tossed them into the bin. He then wiped his hands and started shutting off lights. "It's a good thing I love Riku as much as I do. If he knew some of the twisted ideas I got…"

Sephiroth did not like the sound of that at all.

"Anyway," the young man grinned from the kitchen doorway. "Let's go home."

The winged man slowly followed Sora out, mind analyzing everything the Keyblade master had said since the other four left. He then began to think back further, recalling every time he saw Sora interact with Riku and Cloud, whether individually or as a couple. Things were suddenly forming a rather disturbing picture.

He was going to have to keep a close eye on Sora for the next few days.


	548. Phantasm

Well, I'm hoping this comes off well..... Please let me know what you think, okay?

* * *

Phantasm

He lay on the thin sleep roll he had trudged up to the roof from the small apartment that had been his, Sephiroth and King Mickey's home for about a month now. The heart-shaped moon of the world they currently inhabited hung low in the consistently night sky. The ever-present cloud-cover had cleared, revealing a breath-taking view of the stars.

Deciding to take advantage of the mild weather, Riku had brought his mat outside to sleep under the stars. Both Sephiroth and Mickey were great at giving him space, actually all three tended to need a lot of alone time, but even with that the indoors was beginning to feel very claustrophobic. Or maybe it was just everything that was making him feel like the walls were closing in on him.

It was nice to simply _be_.

As he gazed up at the sky, he let his mind wander a bit, something he had gotten into the habit of not allowing. Though he knew he had successfully contained Ansem within his heart, he still held a small amount of fear that somehow that other presence that dwelled inside him would slowly work its way out. He did not want to risk having Ansem find a way to get back inside his head.

_He will never have access to your mind again._

Riku shot up, aqua eyes casting about him frantically. Everything around him was still and as devoid of life as it had been for the past hour. There was not even a light breeze. If he were the poetic type, he would describe it as if the world had stopped around him.

Despite all of this, he could not deny that he felt someone with him. However, it was not a _physical_ presence; he just knew that someone else was now there with him. He tried to use his other senses to locate the other but there was absolutely nothing.

Frowning deeply, a horrible suspicion began forming within Riku and the very _thought_ terrified him.

He willed himself to keep calm and reluctantly opened his mind to everything around him. The walls he kept so tightly to him lowered as he let himself simply _feel_ the world surrounding him. Letting his guard down was yet another thing he was afraid to do since Ansem.

He could still feel traces of Ansem within his heart but they were faint, minute, and fleeting. He had worked very hard with Mickey, and to a lesser degree Sephiroth, to lock down that lingering bit that remained. While it was a relief that the locks were still in place, it did nothing to ease his mind.

Ansem was not the only presence that lay within him.

The moment he acknowledged that, he felt a warm, almost loving caress brush along the back of his shoulders. His body stiffened in reaction to the intangible touch that he was absolutely certain he felt. Along with it, the presence made itself less shadowy, somehow solidifying despite the fact there still was nothing there.

He now knew who it was. There was no image, no actual description for her. She was there, hovering just beyond him and yet he could feel her buried within him. He had never felt her before but there was no one else it could be.

Riku had prayed this day would never come. He was certain that Sephiroth had hoped for it even more than he did. His brother had done his best to describe exactly what she felt like, how she wrapped herself around the mind and soul, and Riku realized at that moment the Sephiroth had been correct: there really was no accurate way to explain it.

He immediately threw up every wall, every shield, every internal defense he had. For a moment, he was sure that he had cut her off from himself. Her presence faded back, nearly disappearing before it flared right back up, stronger than before.

He choked on the smothering quality of it and fought against the rising panic forming inside him. He tried to push it away but his efforts were met with a laugh, similar to the one he had heard mothers use on their children when they were tsking them.

_I'm with you now, my young son. I will never let you go._


	549. Hojo

Dude, thanks guys. I never imagined this would go as far as it has and that if would ever crack 4,000 reviews. I'm overwhelmed, really.

I worked really hard on this one so lots of reviews, please?

* * *

Hojo

Aqua eyes stared at the rock ceiling above him. An hour had passed since Sephiroth had rather abruptly left the small cavern they were currently sharing in the Dark Depths on Hollow Bastion. Riku was still uncertain as to why Sephiroth had decided to come here but he had learned in the previous two months that his brother had a good reason for everything he did.

Brother… It still seemed so hard to believe.

It was full dark outside, the narrow opening of their shelter revealing a scattering of stars in the deep, blue sky. They had been simply sitting on their thin sleep rolls, talking a little about their childhoods when the subject of fathers came up. Riku had commented that since Sora had also only had a mother growing up, he had never thought it horribly strange that he did not have one.

Sephiroth had gotten a rather dark look to his face and nodded minutely. Over the past several months, Riku had learned to recognize these small shifts in Sephiroth's attitude. It was very clear to him that this was a tricky subject for the older man and he wanted to know why. Riku knew from the beginning that they shared a father but had never bothered to ask anything about him; Sephiroth usually rushed over the topic of their biological parents.

…And so, since Sephiroth had told him he could ask anything, Riku inquired as to what Sephiroth knew about their father.

That dark look had become downright violent and in something that Riku could only call a snarl, Sephiroth told him that he did not need to know anymore than he already did about the bastard and left the shelter. The reaction had startled and scared Riku. For his brother to have reacted that strongly, there had to be something truly terrible about their father. Considering what he already knew, Riku could not see how it could be anything worse than what he had been told.

Deciding he needed to do something, Riku got to his feet and left the 'room'. The only light present came from the stars of the moonless sky but Riku's eyesight was unaffected by this. He could see every crevasse and rock formation surrounding the flat outcropping.

Sephiroth was standing at the far edge, incredibly long hair and the feathers of his wings moving minutely in the gentle breeze. There was a definite terseness to his stance and the sense that Riku was able to get from him was a rather tumultuous mix. There were bits of anger, revulsion, torment and simple sadness radiating off of the man.

Riku slowly approached him, not really apprehensive but hesitant to intrude on the other's thoughts. It was obvious that this was a very tricky subject for his brother but Riku really had no idea why. As reluctant as he was to force the subject, he firmly believed he had the right to know whatever it was that Sephiroth did.

"Sephiroth," he began softly.

He was unable to continue for Sephiroth abruptly turned and stalked a few feet away. When he stopped, his shoulder wing gave a quick, agitated flick. "Do you really want to know, Riku?"

The sixteen-year-old studied Sephiroth's back. "It can't be any worse than what I already know and I've handled most of that pretty well."

Sephiroth was silent for a long minute. When he finally turned toward Riku, he's expression was perfectly controlled. "Professor Hojo is our biological father."

Riku froze.

That could not be… His brain could not process what he heard, even as those words embedded themselves into his heart. They were not a lie, they were not even all that unbelievable and yet… He just could _not_ wrap his mind around them.

Though he was still trying to process this revelation, he found questions automatically pouring out of him. "How? What did he do, trick his assistants into having sex with him? Or did he just knock them out and inject them with semen? Was he that big of an egocentric that he wasn't content to be the scientist the made us but needed to be part of the actual bloodline, too? Did he want the bragging rights to being the father of superior beings or whatever it was he was trying to create?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "I will only tell you what I know as fact. The intention or reasons behind either of our mothers' participation in the experiment I do not know. What I can say for certain is that Lucrecia, my mother, went so far as to marry Hojo. Your mother was artificially inseminated."

Riku's mind was finally beginning to comprehend what he was being told. A sick feeling of nausea swept through him as the full weight of it settled and the bigger picture began forming for him. He was starting to really understand why Sephiroth lost his mind.

When Professor Hojo took over Project Jenova, it had been with the intention of creating life forms superior to all others known. Only a man with delusions of grandeur would want to establish his own greatness by doing such a thing. Hojo had wanted to prove himself by creating ultimate beings.

He wanted to be the creator of gods, therefore, becoming something even greater than that himself.

It was sickening to think about. It was made all the worse when he realized that the man had not been content with just that. By using his own genetic material, he could boost that he was literally a part of these gods. The whole thing was disgusting.

"This is…" Riku did not have the words to properly voice his thoughts.

"I know." Sephiroth's voice was tight. "I never cared for Hojo. Growing up, I saw him every day and he always gave me that same sneer, that same condescending attitude. I was always a thing, an object to him. He never so much as hinted there was any connection between us."

The younger silver-haired male moistened his lip. If it was this hard for him to hear this, he could not imagine what it had been like for Sephiroth. Hojo was just a name and a picture to Riku; Sephiroth had grown up with the man. For nearly his entire life, he had been subjected to endless tests, procedures, and abuses that Riku knew he could never comprehend.

The sick feeling remained but now it was accompanied by a violent anger and deep hatred. Sumire may have neglected him emotionally but she was never cruel to him. Hojo had committed unspeakable acts upon his own flesh and blood.

As if sensing the turn in Riku's thoughts, Sephiroth narrowed his feline eyes and spoke sternly. "I do not consider that bastard my father. He donated his genetic material and that is all. We are in no way related. You may view what you have learned tonight in anyway you need but as far as I am concerned, Professor Hojo does not deserve to be acknowledged in any way, shape or form as our father."

Riku nodded slowly. He decided that, at least for now, he would do the same. Hojo was their creator, the biological link between them. "Well, there is a positive way to look at this."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow.

"If it weren't for that one fact, we wouldn't really be brothers," explained the younger son of Jenova. "And I don't know about you, but, I'm really glad to have you as my real brother, even if it's because of that sick bastard."

The taller male looked at him for a long moment. A trace of a smile pulled at Sephiroth's lips. "I suppose that is a positive. I'm glad to have you as my brother, also."

Riku grinned. He knew that eventually he was going to have to really sit down and sort through this revelation but for now, he simply filed it away. He did not ignore it nor pretend he did not know but it simply did not matter right now.

He could deal with having Hojo for his father if it meant he also gained Sephiroth as a brother.


	550. Phoenix

1- For those who didn't catch this in the game or read it in the KH2 strat guide, Riku's seemingly endless supply of Potions is an ability, aka, magic, whatever you want to call it. 2- The big display I have him doing actually comes from the scene in Deep Dive with him on the roof and the cascade of falling stars behind him. I thought it would make a neat power.

* * *

Phoenix

"This is bad!" Zack shouted rather redundantly as he tried yet another Blizzara. He did not really think it would damage the enormous beast the small group was confronting but the spell did seem stun it for a moment.

Zell and Tifa took advantage of the brief opening and darted in, each landing a series of hits to either side of the monster's flank. The creature fell back a bit, physical attacks seeming to be the only thing that affected it. Zell leapt back before it abruptly reared up but Tifa was caught by a large, clawed foot.

As she was tossed back and into the air, Cloud shouted her name. Riku glanced over to see her hit the ground hard. When she did not get back up, Cloud immediately tried to run over to her.

It was a stupid, impulsive move and Cloud paid for it in an impossibly short span of time. The monster spotted him and in less than a second, it had bowed its head and hooked its nasal horn around his body. Lifting him up, it shook him roughly before flinging him viciously back down near Tifa's limp form.

"No!" Riku's heart leapt into his throat. He somehow managed to not go racing over but he could not tear his attention away from his fallen lover.

"Fuck!" Zack cursed loudly. He re-doubled his efforts, simultaneously casting Stop and launching into a series of kicks and swipes with the Buster. The Stop only slowed the beast down but again it provided an opening. "Help me out here, Ku! Zell, see if their okay!"

Zell, who was in the best location to check on the unconscious pair, managed to dart over. As he did, Riku came around the left side of the monster and started up a short series to hits to its leg. The tattooed SeeD knelt between Cloud and Tifa and placed a hand on each of their chests.

He did not feel anything. He quickly dumped his last two potions down their throats but their condition did not change. Neither one of them was going to be waking up on their own.

"Zell," Riku called over.

Swallowing hard, he replied. "They're both down."

Zack paled at that however, Riku's expression suddenly darkened. He held out both arms and the sky rapidly began filling with dark, ominous clouds. As they rolled in, the twenty-year-old looked up and in a quiet voice that somehow carried across the area, he ordered. "Back away, Zack."

Even as he followed the order, Zack asked, "What are you doing, Riku?"

An odd smile pulled at the silvered young man's lips. He did not answer but turned his hands up. The clouds above swiftly parted and a shower of meteorites came cascading down upon the huge monster. It was surprisingly beautiful and highly effective.

The monster roared and bucked as the molten rocks plummeted into it. A bright, nearly blinding light flared up and it disappeared in a haze of ether and sparkling particles. As the display settled and faded, the sky also completely cleared.

"Whoa!" Zack stared at Riku for a moment, noting the oddly serene look to the younger man's face.

Riku's arms were still outstretched and he now brought them forward, cupping his hands together when they met. He angled his face down to gaze at his unconscious lover and Tifa. Though he was clearly worried, there was something benevolent about his expression.

Two bottles of Potion appeared, floating above his open hands. Zack had seen Riku use his Health Potion spell before but there was something decidedly different about it this time. He had no idea what was about to happen.

Suddenly, a burst of flame rose up from both of Riku's palms. The tiny fires rose up to consume the Potions, engulfing them completely. There was a crackling sound, like that of breaking glass, followed by a shimmer of gold within the flames.

When those fires died out, a pair of flame-colored feathers floated above Riku's hands.

Zell stared wide-eyed at the silver-haired man. "Did you just turn Potions into Phoenix Downs?"

Riku appeared absolutely exhausted. He weaved a bit in place as he looked at the feathers. "Is that what these are?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he collapsed. Zack was just able to reach and catch him before he hit the ground. He settled Riku onto the compacted earth, made sure he had only fainted and stood back up.

He then took hold of the Phoenix Downs and tossed them at Cloud and Tifa. The feathers disappeared into their bodies and a glow spread over their skin. Zell stepped back, remaining close enough to assist if he needed to, as Zack went back to Riku. He sat and held his ex-lover's husband to him, watching to see if Cloud and Tifa woke up.

Cloud came to first, grimacing as he moved and slowly sat up. He brought a hand to his head and blinked. Tifa followed right after, awaking with a start and sitting up too quickly. Zell darted back in to help her.

The pair glanced at the martial artist before turning toward where the monster had been. Cloud immediately caught sight of Zack and Riku and leapt to his feet. "What happened?"

"Relax," Zack commanded soothingly even as Cloud was running over. The blond dropped to his knees and quickly took Riku from him, holding his husband's body to his chest. "He just drained himself."

Tifa got up with the assistance of Zell and they slowly made their way over. She frowned at Riku as she hobbled over. "Did he save us?"

"Yeah," replied Zack, reaching into his cargo-pant pockets and pulling out two Potions. He handed one to Tifa and held out the other to Cloud. Phoenix Downs only revived people, the Potion would finish the job. Cloud took it from him as Zack explained. "After the two of you went down, Ku did… something, it looked like a variation of Meteor Strike and finished the thing off. Almost immediately after, he went to do his Potion thing but it was different somehow."

"He turned Potions into Phoenix Downs!" Zell exclaimed animatedly. "I don't know how the heck he did it but, damn, I wish he'd been around in the old days."

Cloud stroked lightly at Riku's hair. "The spell must have evolved in response to the need."

"Yep," Zack nodded. "The kid leveled up."

"We should head back to town," Zell noted. "We need to file a report."

Zack nodded and looked at Cloud. The man still looked rather weak and he reached over to take Riku's shoulder. "I'll carry him, Cloud. You call Squall and let him know what happened."

Cloud was obviously reluctant to release Riku into the older man's custody but did so. He watched Zack carefully lift the silvered one into his arms then stood up himself. He brushed his knuckles along Riku's cheek once.

The group then began making the trek back into town.


	551. statue

Starting on Laspe-Raevn's list. My laptop is still having major issues so updates are going to be sporadic as hell.

* * *

Statue

"Riku!" Sora's voice came echoing loudly from downstairs. It was obvious the seventeen-year-old was terribly excited about something.

Cloud stopped his languid tongue tracing of Rica's upper chest. He groaned and dropped his forehead against the center of that chest. "Why don't we lock the doors?"

Closing his eyes, Riku breathed out, "It's Sora, there isn't a lock in the worlds that would stop him."

Grumbling, Cloud cleared his body from the younger man. He lay flat on his back for a moment, willing his highly aroused form to calm down. He knew that Riku was doing the same thing; Sora would have no issue coming upstairs and into their bedroom if he felt whatever this was about was important enough.

"I swear, if he wasn't your best friend…"

"You still couldn't kill him." Riku chuckled. There was still an annoyed tone to his words. "Leon and Zack would never forgive you."

"And he's lucky for that," the blond muttered. "Interrupting my Sunday morning."

Riku sat up and gazed down at his husband. He then smirked lightly and leaned over. Placing a brief kiss on Cloud's nose, he then quickly left the bed and began searching for clothes. "Then stay here in bed and I'll get rid of him."

"No," sighed the older man, reluctantly sitting up. "You know he won't go that easily and the mood is gone anyway."

The silvered one rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know all I have to do is look at you the right way and you'll be back at full attention."

He did not bother looking back at Cloud, already knowing the exact look on his face. He located a pair of sleep-pants and threw them on, not bothering with anything else. Maybe Sora would take the hint if they came down half-dressed.

Cloud was clearly of the same mind once he finally got out of bed for he too simply donned a pair of pajama bottoms and followed Riku out of the room. As they passed the bathroom, he made a comment about a long, intense shower to which Riku whole-heartedly agreed. Upon reaching the front part of the house, the elder turned into the kitchen and the younger went to drop himself into a plush chair next to the sofa Sora was nearly bouncing on.

"Hey, Ku. Sorry if I interrupted anything but I couldn't wait to show you this!" The brunet held out a hand holding a tightly wrapped scroll.

Riku would recognize it anywhere. Even as he took it, he asked in mild concern. "Mickey sent a message?"

"It's not bad." Sora assured him. "In fact, it's pretty damn cool!"

Cloud had entered the living room by now and leaned on the arm of the chair, glancing over Rica's shoulder as he unwound the scroll, which turned out to be two sheets of paper, and sipping at the coffee he made. He did not try to read it until he noticed the teen tense up. Quickly scanning the document, he immediately understood why Riku had reacted the way he had.

"They want to build a statue of you guys?" Cloud frowned, flicking his eyes toward Sora.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed. "The second page is the concept sketch."

Riku was already looking over said page. Cloud set his eyes upon it also and the frown deepened. It was literally a statue of Sora, Riku and Mickey. Disney was one of the very few worlds that was completely aware of the whole Kingdom Hearts situation and therefore, it made sense that they would want to do something to honor the Keybearers.

However…

"They can't do this," Riku murmured softly.

Sora immediately pouted. "Man, I knew you were gonna say that. Why not? It's not like it's a secret there and anyone who would be visiting already knows about us. Mickey doesn't seem to mind the idea though he does sound kinda reluctant in the note…"

"That's not the point, Sora," Riku took a light breath and began rebinding the missive. "It's very nice that they want to do this but… I don't want to be involved. You know how I feel about the whole thing. I'd rather have my part forgotten."

"Well, yeah, I know but…" the younger teen pursed his lips for a moment. "Whether you like it or not, you're a really big part of everything, Riku. Yeah, maybe it wasn't in a very good way in the beginning but in the end… in a way you were more important to us winning than anything else."

"And we talked about this before I don't know how many times?" Riku sighed, handing the scroll back to Sora and standing up. "The people who matter know and that's all I care about. I'd be perfectly happy if no one else even knew I existed. If you want a statue so much, go for it but leave me completely out of it."

Before Riku could walk off, Cloud reached out and grabbed his arm. He did not move any more than that as he spoke. "Hang on a minute, Riku."

The silvered one glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "What, Cloud?"

"Sit back down," he gently prompted, tugging a bit on his lover's wrist. As Riku did so, Cloud released him and prompted, "Let me see that again, Sora."

Sora quickly handed back over the document, looking confused and curious as to what Cloud was doing. He doubted Cloud was going to encourage Riku to agree to the statue idea because the swordsman was as recint as Riku when it came to drawing attention to himself. He had no idea what this was going to be about.

"Look, I'm sure Mickey knows how you feel on the subject so I doubt he would even be considering this if he didn't think it was something important. It sounds to me like he believes that some kind of tribute or memorial to everything that happened is a good idea but he doesn't agree with the concept that the public is pushing for. Why don't we try to come up with our own idea for it?"

Riku appeared hesitant but Sora quickly asked, "Like what?"

"Well," Cloud studied the second piece of paper with the proposed statue design. "I'm sure the biggest issue you have with this, Riku is that it actually depicts you. It's literally a statue of you, Sora and Mickey, right?"

"Basically," agreed Riku neutrally.

"So why don't you suggest something that would symbolize all of you instead? Or even pick something to represent the actual situation as opposed to those involved in it."

Riku angled his head and sat up a little straighter. "Actually, I can handle that second idea. I have no problem with something done in remembrance of the events themselves."

Cloud began rolling the parchment back up. "Maybe they could simply make a copy of the doors to Kingdom Hearts? It's simple and covers what the whole conflict was about."

"Okay," Sora leaned forward and folded his arms before him thoughtfully. "That would work but Mickey says that the people really want to do something for us specifically."

"I have an idea." Riku stood again and went for his sketchbook and a pencil. When he returned, he sat beside Sora and flipped the book to a blank page. He quickly began drawing something out with Sora looking on closely.

As the lines took clear shape, the younger teen grinned widely. "Oh, I like that!"

Cloud had no idea what was being drawn but quietly waited. It was not like he actually had anything to do with this, he only wanted to prevent Riku from going into one of his odd moods when the subject of Kingdom Hearts and his involvement in it was brought up. While it was something he understood, it bothered him greatly that Riku still felt so guilty about it. He had been a kid and manipulated into playing a role. It spoke enormously of him that he was able to turn that so completely around.

"This is perfect!" Sora jumped up as he shouted. He took the book from Riku and held it before Cloud. "Whadya think?"

It was a rather simple design, the door to Kingdom Hearts, drawn probably flawlessly from memory, standing tall and closed from a side angle. There was a rise of some kind as a base, likely black stone, and then the three main Keyblades' tips were embedded into that base. What was telling was that Riku had positioned Sora's on one side, Mickey's on the other and his was aligned with the thin edge of the frame, evenly spilt between both sides.

"This is good." Cloud nodded, smiling faintly. He glanced between the two teens, Sora followed by Riku. "You approve?"

"Yeah," confirmed Riku, taking the book back and carefully tearing the page out. "This I deal with."

Rolling up the paper, he handed it to Sora. "Tell Mickey they can do their statue but only if it's this one."

"Sounds good!" Sora laughed. He bounded for the door, "I'll do that now."

He paused with his hand on the knob and turned back to the couple. "I'm really sorry for bugging you so early though it is after ten."

"It's okay, Sora," Riku assured him, getting up and running his fingers through Cloud's spiky blond hair.

Cloud smirked at Riku and called over his shoulder, "You can make it up to us by making sure no one else bothers us for the rest of the day."

"Deal," chuckled the brunet as he disappeared through the door.


	552. pinprick

Pinprick

Sumire strode into the hospital, looking more angry and panicked than worried and scared. She did not bother to so much as glance at the reception desk of the emergency room as she passed, completely ignoring the woman behind the desk. She did not have time to waste on pointless red tape.

She had to get to Riku before…

She spotted the back of Sora's spiked head and immediately walked toward it. She had known that giving the boy's mother permission to have Riku treated in the event of an emergency was going to one day prove a problem but there had been no way around it. All children were required by law to have two adults authorized to act on their behalf should a situation arise and Seiya was the only other adult in the Islands that Sumire had contact with.

"…It's okay, Ku." Seiya's voice drifted into the hall. "It's just a quick little poke."

"Yeah, Ku," Sora joined in. "You aren't afraid of a little pinprick, are you?"

Sumire hurried her steps. No matter what happened, Riku could _not_ be given any sort of shot or receive any kind of lab test. If the staff here got merely a glance at his blood, they would see right away that it was anything but normal.

She reached the small medical bay and brushed past Sora. The five-year-old looked at her in surprise but merely pouted at her completely lack of acknowledgement to his presence. She did not give him or Seiya a second of attention, completely fixed upon the boy that she had given birth to.

Riku appeared completely fine outside of the large, deep gash in his leg. There were no sign of tears or pain on his face but when he glanced at her, he had traces of fear in his eyes. He knew that no one was allowed to treat him for illness or injury than his mother.

She turned toward the doctor standing beside her and in a very firm voice announced, "Suture the wound and that is all."

The man blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Repair the wound so I may take Riku home."

"He needs a tetanus shot," Seiya informed her with a deep frown. "He cut himself on some rusty metal under the wharf."

Sumire narrowed her eyes at Riku. The boy was defiantly gazing back at her as if daring her to start an argument as to his reckless behavior. He may have only been six-years-old but there was already a maturity to him that Sumire had yet to successfully counter. His brother had been the same way.

She decided that she was going to have to handle Riku in a manner similar to the way Sephiroth had been.

"He's had every procedure needed." Sumire stated stonily. "He doesn't need any further immunizations or treatments against infection."

The doctor was clearly disturbed by this but nodded. "I'll need you to sign a release saying you are denying the shot."

"Fine."

"The wound has already been cleaned so I'll have the nurse bring in the suture kit and give him some local painkiller-"

"No medication."

The doctor, Seiya and Sora were staring at him. Seiya's mouth dropped open before she glared. "You are not going to let Riku go through that without something! That falls under cruelty!"

"Any pain medication or sedative they have here would not affect him," Sumire informed her calmly. "Save it for someone who really needs it."

"But-"

"Riku," Sumire spoke the name almost as one does a misbehaving pet. "Are you experiencing any pain?"

"A little," the silver-haired child replied. "I don't need anything, just stitch me up."

Sumire turned to the doctor. "You heard him."

The doctor was obviously against everything Sumire was telling him not to do but she was his mother and had final say. Since it was not a life threatening situation, he had no real grounds to override her wishes. Not at all happy with the course of events, he began to leave the exam bay. "Very well. I'll be back in a minute."

Sumire did not acknowledge his departure. As soon as he was gone, she turned on Seiya. "Riku is _never_ to have anything done to him without my express permission, understood? You may be his secondary guardian on paper but you have _no_ say in his upbringing."

Seiya wanted to lay into her but held her tongue, likely due to the presence of the two boys. "I will allow whatever is necessary to keep your son alive and healthy, no more."

The two women fell silent for a long moment. Sumire despised being in this position and once again silently cursed the man that had put her here. She had to tell herself every morning and night that in the end, all of this would be worth it.

"You and Sora can leave." She dismissed them, returning her attention to Riku.

"I wanna stay with Ku!" Sora shouted, darting past his mother to stand near Riku.

"He doesn't need you here." Sumire folded her arms. "Do you, Riku?"

The way Riku glanced at Sora completely said the opposite of his words. "No, I'm okay. You can go."

"But, you need me," Sora protested. "I know you do! Getting stitches hurts and I'm your best friend!"

Sumire gave Seiya a look. The other woman frowned deeply but reached over to touch her own son's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. We're gonna get in the way of the doctor. We won't go home but we'll wait in the waiting area, okay?"

Sora's lower lip trembled and he peered at Riku intently. "Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"Yeah," Riku replied very softly. "Mom's here."

Nodding unhappily, Sora moved away. Seiya stepped forward and kissed the injured boy's forehead, smoothing back his bangs. "You're gonna be fine, Ku."

Riku managed a smile for her. Sumire watched all of this in a detached manner. When Seiya and Sora left, the smile faded from Riku's face but he did not say anything. They remained quiet until the doctor and a nurse came in with the suture kit.

Her expression did not change as they sewed up Riku's wound and tears ran along his cheeks.


	553. shield

Hey, guys. This is probably a bit odd but I love the idea (thank Sassy for the concept). Hopefully, I pulled this off at least halfway decently.

* * *

Shield

It was not working.

Frowning beneath the armor, he sent yet another round of water clones to circle the room and confront the pair determinedly trying to reach him. As the clones moved out, he made a grid of lances before him in the event that one of them would try to rush him again. When the Keyblade Master did exactly that, he summoned a flaming chakram to clip the boy's shoulder.

No sooner had the injury occurred than the other was tossing him a Potion and fixing the issue. The teamwork the pair exhibited was flawless. The Twilight Keybearer provided full support for the Master, often diverting the focus of the battle way from Sora while healing and lending whatever power he could. The way Riku indirectly shielded his counterpart was admirable.

Taking note of this highly effective dynamic, he had decided to attempt a similar tactic. Yes, the rest of the Organization was gone but that did not mean that their unique talents could not still be of use. Collecting each of the other twelve's weapons, he used them as his own shield. He now held the Keybearers at bay using multiple attacks and defenses.

After sending a series of lightening and the claymore, he threw out another wave of energy to cast the duo back toward the far wall. Sora slammed into it on his side but Riku took the full impact on his back. As they recovered from the hits they both took, he took a moment to muse on his position.

Each member of the Organization had been allowed to choose their own approach to eliminating the Keyblade Master and each had failed. While that in itself was not much of an issue for with each failure, an even greater amount of hearts were collected for his Kingdom Hearts, he had to wonder; if they had worked together would they have been successful. Essentially, that was what he was currently doing, combining their talents into one effort.

However, it was not enough. Just because he could draw upon those things, he could tell that his upper-hand against the two teens would not last. For every attack he sent at them, Sora found a counter. Occasionally, Riku was the one to block it but more often than not, it was all Sora. He was certain that if they had perhaps done a united effort in the beginning, they would have succeeded.

Now, however, it was only him and the borrowed strength of those before him. He launched another series of attacks at Sora who had recovered and was trying another approach toward him. This time, the boy evaded all of it and passed all of his shields.

No, even combined, they would not have worked.


	554. twine

Been watching too much Top Chef...

* * *

Twine

"Confounded piece of…." Cid muttered angrily.

Sephiroth glanced over but did not move to help him. He returned his attention to Cloud, who was exhibiting a surprising talent with his own project. It had been expected that he would have the most trouble but it had turned out to be quite the opposite.

"Did I get this right?" Sora asked, angling his head at the lump before him.

Feline eyes took a quick look and Sephiroth nodded. The work was definitely not pretty but it would hold up well enough to get the job done. Looking over the rest of the small group, he noted that the other three participants of this little workshop had also finished their task.

The only exception was Cid, who had barely managed to make his first loop.

Exchanging a brief look with Leon, who was co-instructing this exercise, Sephiroth stepped over to the engineer. Before the blond man could throw the item across the room, the former general placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever had to rebind a frayed conversion cord?"

Cid twisted his face up. "Well, ya. Shinra gave us the cheapest damn supplies and those fuckers were always fallin' apart."

"Do it just like you would one of those."

Looking doubtful, the older man re-started. He continued to curse to himself as he took back up the twine and began wrapping. It was not ascetic at all but five minutes later, he tied his end knot and grunted. "There. Pointless, stupid…"

"Hey, you signed up for the class!" Demyx chuckled.

"Yeah, I know."

Sephiroth half-smiled. He was rather enjoying teaching this little class, mostly due to the eclectic group that had decided they wanted to take it. He was rather certain that Leon was finding it amusing also.

"Now that you all have it bound in a roll with the cooking twine, on to seasoning the roast."


	555. incognito

Incognito

Reno and Zack waited a short distance out from the school for Denzel. Cloud had come to them earlier in the day, voicing a suspicion that Tifa had formed about the boy. Lately, Denzel had been acting rather distracted, often drifting off in thought and quieter than usual. Cloud had talked to him a bit the day before and while he agreed with Tifa's idea, he wanted the other two to confirm it.

Apparently, he did not feel qualified to make this kind of call.

So now, the Turk and the SOLDIER hung off to the side, attempting to blend in with the other parents milling about and waited to see if they noticed…

"There he is," muttered Reno, blue eyes focusing on a spot near the right-side lawn of the school.

Zack fixed his attention in the same direction and spotted the wavy, brown-haired boy. "Looks like Spiky was right on target."

"Tifa was on target, Cloud just agreed," countered Reno, blue eyes sharply fixed on Denzel. "You know he's completely hopeless about this stuff, yo. Why do you think he asked us to look into it?"

"True." Zack chuckled, wing flicking casually. "We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous pair to be spying on the kid. If he sees us, Denzel will know exactly why we're here."

"Turks are trained to be incognito."

"I'm sure that hair of yours made that so much easier, too."

"Makes is that much harder which only proves how damn good I am," stated the redhead with a grin. He then abruptly narrowed his blue eyes and tapped Zack's arm. "He's coming this way."

The pair moved several feet away and into a higher concentration of people waiting for various students. They watched as Denzel passed them, the dark-haired thirteen-year-old smiling lightly as his companion. He looked a lot happier than he had in awhile.

Zack nudged Reno and whispered. "She's cute."

"I guess." Reno angled his head a bit. "I've always preferred blondes to brunettes."

"Or no hair at all."

The Turk shoved Zack's shoulder. "You know damn well that me and Rude never had a thing going on!"

Smirking, the former First Class folded his arms. "Of course not. Your relationship was completely platonic."

"Totally." Reno glanced at the other with a grin. "And you of all people should know how big of a rumor mill Shinra was. You were supposedly shacking up with Sephiroth _and_ Angeal. Man, that would have been a tag team, yo. Then throw Cloud in…"

Zack frowned deeply, looking rather disturbed. "I never heard the Angeal one's…. that's just… wrong."

"Yeah, that was my thought." Reno quite suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Denzel's gone."

"What?" the raven-haired man cast his eyes about. There was absolutely no sign of the young teen. "Where could he have gone? I thought you were watching him?"

"I was!"

Quiet laughter came from behind them. They turned together to find Denzel standing there with a rather cocky grin. "You both know that you stand out like a chocobo in a crowd of moogles, don't you?"

"How did you get over here?" Zack asked. "Better yet, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear that Shinra was a bunch of sex obsessed people." Denzel shrugged lightly. He then looked between the pair. A hint of embarrassment colored his cheeks. "So… I guess Cloud told you to watch me."

"Yep," Zack confirmed. "Who's the girl?"

"Just someone in my class." The teen replied evasively. "It isn't a big deal."

Reno snorted. "Which is totally why you haven't told anyone about her."

"Marlene knows."

"Wow, then you must be serious about this girl." Zack noted. "You gonna ask her out?"

Realizing that he was not going to be able to deflect either Zack or Reno's questioning, Denzel sighed. "I don't know. This is all kinda new to me but I think she might like me. She did ask me to go with her and her friends to the ice cream shop tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?" The First Class SOLDIER grinned widely. "That's a good sign."

"It is?"

"Yeah," agreed Reno. "If a chick wants you to hang out with her and her friends it usually means they're interested and want their friends to give their opinion of you. Unless she thinks your gay and sees you as one of the girls."

Denzel looked horrified. "What?"

Chuckling, Zack threw an arm around the younger male's shoulders and began steering him away from the school property. "Come on, Denz. Reno and I will help you win the girl."

"But first," Reno fell into step beside them, "You need to tell me how you managed to sneak up on us like that, yo."


	556. Boring

TheTekkenKingdomFantasy's list begins now.

Boring

He had long since stopped paying attention. While he knew that he was occasionally guilty of falling into a rather dull monotone, it was all the other seemed to be capable of. The only time there was a significant infliction to his voice was when he went into berserker mode.

Finally, it was his turn to comment on the other male's report. He straightened from his subtle slouch and indicated that whatever the proposition was would be acceptable. He then bid him to leave.

Once Saix was gone, Xemnas sighed loudly. The rest of the Organization looked at him curiously. Shaking his head, Xemnas simply stated, "Number Seven has the most boring voice I've ever heard."


	557. Bubblegum

Review? Yes? It keeps me motivated to work on these despite my icky school stuff.

* * *

Bubblegum

"Where is it?"

Sora was literally tearing apart his small apartment, searching frantically for something. As he did this, Axel watched him from his sprawled out position on the loveseat that was the only sitting area outside the kitchen. He had been crashing at Sora's since coming to Radiant Garden a week ago. Eventually he was going to need to find his own place but for now he liked being there and Axel knew Sora liked the company.

"Do I want to know what you're searching for so determinedly?"

Sora paused just long enough to huff before going back over to the kitchen space and restarting the search there. "I can't find my gum!"

Emerald eyes narrowed. "All this," he indicated the trashed room, "to find some bubble gum?"

"I have a bunch that I brought back from Destiny Islands the last time I was there," explained the brunet, hurriedly going through the four cabinets of his kitchen. "It's my absolute favorite!"

"Okay…" Axel drawled out. "But do you really need it now? We're gonna be late for that tournament."

"I need it for the tournament!" Sora slammed the last wood door shut.

Security had decided to hold a fighting event over the weekend to help its members keep their skills up. They had opened it to any fighter who wanted to enter and highly encouraged participation. While most warriors on Radiant Garden kept their training up, there was no better way to maintain skills and abilities than to actually use them.

Upon hearing about it, Sora had immediately signed up. He then also entered everyone else he knew could fight that he could think of. As it was the last time he and Axel had checked there were a good thirty participants. They had both been surprised to see several names they had not imagined to see, especially Aerith's.

"Why do you need gum to fight?" Axel stood up and stretched.

"Cause I always have gum when I'm in tournaments!" Sora pouted and folded his arms. "I chewed gum through all of the games at the Coliseum and the Underdome."

The former Nobody snorted. "So you kick ass and chew bubblegum?"

"And I'm all out of bubblegum!"

"Okaaay," Axel shook his head. "So why don't you just buy some more on the way to the castle?"

"I guess I could," sighed out the nineteen-year-old. "But I really wanted some of my stuff from home…" he abruptly brightened. "Oh! I think Riku has it!"

He pulled out his phone and entered a number. After a moment, he spoke quickly, "Ku! Do you have my gum?" Pause. "No, remember I ran out of room so I had you pack some stuff for me?" Pause. "You do? Awesome! Bring two packs with to the courtyard."

He hung up and grinned happily at Axel who was simply watching again with amusement.

"Okay, now we can go!"


	558. Aquamarine

This came out pretty weak.

* * *

Aquamarine

Reno leaned against the door-side wall of the gummi and watched casually as Demyx and Riku quickly discussed something the redhead did not care to try to follow. The words they said had little meaning to him and were very likely not any of his business anyway. The duo had been talking almost since leaving Twilight Town three hours ago.

It was a bit startling how much Riku looked like General Psycho- Sephiroth. Reno was going to have to pay attention to how he referred to the megalomaniac. He did not know how touchy the teenager was about it but judging by the reaction he got back in the apartment, Riku was rather protective of the man. Reno had yet to find out exactly how the two were related.

Shifting his attention to Demyx, the Turk found himself suddenly fixated on his eyes. In a surprisingly idle manner, he began noting the fine nuances in them. He had had never really spent any time studying them before but now…

Upon first glance, Reno had simply filed Demyx as having green eyes however it was obvious at that moment that they were more of an aquamarine color. He had seen a few seas of the same coloring and he decided that it was to be expected. After all, Demyx's element was water; he likely had an infinity for the open sea.

Demyx's eyes were bright and full of light. He was perfectly clear how happy he was to be going to Radiant Garden. All of the earlier uncertainty was gone and he was moving forward regardless of what he may find out. Now that Reno thought about it, he truly admired the former Nobody for that.

Reno caught Riku glancing at him with an odd little smile. The teen had been doing that a lot since meeting him and it was getting annoying. Deciding he needed to do something, Reno turned to lay his back flat against the cold metal of the hold. "So how much longer?"

"About two hours," Riku replied easily.

Demyx was looking at Reno now, grinning slightly. This somehow made his eyes that much brighter and Reno felt his own mood lighten. For some reason, he did not find this strange even though he knew he should.

Flicking his eyes between the pair, Riku took a shallow breath and stood. "I'm gonna check in with Cloud."

"He still insatiable in bed?" Reno abruptly asked.

Riku lifted a curious eyebrow but it quickly became a smirk. "Yeah, but I'm worse."

He disappeared into the cockpit and the door closed with a loud click. Demyx was frowning inquisitively at Reno now. Chuckling lightly, Reno crossed the space to sit where Riku had been.

Demyx had kept those aquamarine eyes on him as he did. "You and Cloud really do have a history, don't you?"

"Yep, a long and complicated one." The redhead slouched back, one leg thrown over the other. He maintained a detached gaze on the dark blond. "So you know what you're gonna do when we get there yet, yo?"

"Yeah," Demyx's expression was again bright. "Riku's got some ideas and he said once we're settled, he'll go over everything he knows with me. From there we can figure out the best course of action."

"Good."

They fell quiet for a moment. Demyx was studying Reno carefully and Reno tried to keep a casual observation of him. Why was it so hard to not stare into those eyes of his all of the sudden?

"Hey, Reno?" Demyx's voice was uncertain but he did not appear hesitant. "I've gotta ask you something. It's totally okay if you say no."

Now Reno was frowning. Once that last sentence was finished, a peculiar fear crept into those clear, sea colored depths that kept snagging Reno's attention. It disturbed him to see it. "What?"

"Well, when we get to Radiant Garden, we're going to need a place to live. I was just wondering if you wanted to find a place together. If you don't, that's fine… I just thought maybe…"

The last thing Reno wanted right now was to be separated from Demyx. That was the main reason he had decided to come with to Radiant Garden. He had not known the musician for very long but in that time, Demyx had somehow become quite important to him. The idea of not having him close by all the time rather hurt.

"Housing is probably pretty short there still," noted the Turk slowly. "I doubt there's much room for anyone to have a place by themselves."

"That's what I thought," agreed Demyx. He bit his lower lip. "I kinda hoped that you wouldn't mind sharing an apartment with me again."

This time when Reno gazed into those eyes, he did not try to disguise it. A beat passed and something peaceful settled over them. It was strange to feel so connected to someone but it was immensely comforting at the same time.

Snorting lightly, Reno grinned. "Sure, Dem. How are I gonna say no to a guy who'll cook and clean for me?"

"I'm good for other things, too!" Demyx narrowed his eyes but there was amusement to those depths. "You just haven't had the chance to find out everything I'm good at yet!"

"And I'm looking forward to finding out."

Demyx paused, a bit thrown by the statement. Reno was also a little surprised by it but he knew it was absolutely true. He enjoyed living with Demyx and he found everything about the former Nobody more interesting than he had anything in a long time.

Dropping his leg, Reno turned and adopted a more casual position. "So, what all do you know about Riku?"

Demyx grinned as he began talking.


	559. Voice

Yes! It works again!

* * *

Voice

Sephiroth strode into open courtyard of the hot dog stand, expression tight. There was a noticeable tension to him and it was surprisingly obvious that he was struggling somehow. His cat-like eyes cast about for a mere moment before settling on the only three people present.

Zell, Yuffie and Demyx took one look at him and were immediately worried.

"Talk," he commanded, voice tight.

"Uh," Zell frowned. "About what?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. "It doesn't matter."

Demyx studied him for a second before something clicked in his head. He had seen Riku like this once before and knew exactly what had to be done. "Hey, Yuff, crank up the stereo. I love this song."

"Okay," Yuffie replied, looking very confused. She moved over the small cd player as Demyx left his spot and walked up to Sephiroth.

The musician began singing along loudly with the song, dancing around a bit and encouraging the other two to join in. Zell looked at him as if he had lost his mind but Yuffie eventually started singing also. The pair skipped around, singing loudly and Demyx occasionally would say random things to Sephiroth, keeping the man's attention on them.

Two songs later, Sephiroth seemed to relax and Demyx stopped. He looked at the winged man seriously and asked. "She gone now?"

Sephiroth nodded, expression falling into a mix of gratitude and embarrassment. "How did you…?"

"I was there for Riku's last episode. Sora knew what was happening so he and I distracted him until he was okay again since Cloud wasn't around for him to focus on."

"What are you talking about?" Zell asked.

Yuffie angled her head, something close to understanding lighting her eyes. "Wait, was Jenova talking to you again?"

"Normally I can shut her out on my own," Sephiroth stated slowly. "But every once in awhile she gets very… persistent. Focusing on voices and activity outside of myself keeps my mind from slipping into her control."

"So basically, we drowned her out." Yuffie surmised.

"Yes." Sephiroth accepted the water that Zell handed to him. "Thank you."

The tattooed blond nodded. "It's that one of the ways schizophrenics deal with the voices they hear? They put themselves in the noisiest, most distracting situation they can?"

"That's where I got the idea from." The winged man drank some water. "Thought the situation is fundamentally different the technique usually works. It's enough to at least allow me to maintain control and push her away."

Yuffie folded her arms, grinning. "So you needed noise and came to us, huh?"

Sephiroth smirked, still looking a bit worn but totally relaxed. It appeared the episode was completely over. "Well, who else would I go to?"

"Darn right!" The ninja princess laughed. "You want a commotion you come to either me or Sora!"

"Well, everyone knows that." Demyx rolled his eyes.

Sephiroth's smirk morphed into a smile. "Again, thank you, both of you. It means… a great deal to me that you want to help me."

"Of course we would!" Demyx exclaimed. "You're our friend."

"Yeah!" seconded Yuffie.

"So, uh," Zell shifted a little. He still did not understand most of this but he knew enough psychology to know that it was probably a good idea if Sephiroth remained around people for a while longer. "You wanna try our newest menu item?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yuffie jumped in place. "Riku and Sora helped us put it together! They said it was really popular on the Islands!"

Demyx placed his hand on the silver-haired man's arm and began tugging him toward the counter. As he sat Sephiroth down, Yuffie started mixing a fruit drink while Zell set to work on what appeared to be a quesadilla. All three continued to talk animatedly about random things.

Sephiroth only smiled faintly in appreciation of their efforts.


	560. Gorgeous

Gorgeous

Irvine strolled into the nearly complete Security building, nodding his head toward Kenshin and his team finishing the interior walls. He then headed for the pair standing near the main hallway that lead to the offices and other sections of the complex. As he approached, he noted that Cloud seemed tense.

"So when are they gettin' here?"

"Leon, Reno and Rude went to the garage to meet them about twenty minutes ago," Demyx explained. He bit his lip nervously. "I'm kinda scared to meet this guy."

"Why?" Irvine leaned against the wall beside Cloud.

"Don't be scared of him," murmured the blond swordsman. "He's your typical, aristocratic businessman."

Irvine narrowed his eyes at the other man. He picked up a rather sour tone to his voice and that combined with his posture… "You really don't like him."

"I don't really trust him." Cloud dropped his arms from their folded position. "But he'll do his job and he'll do it well."

"Well, he had to have earned Squall's trust for him to have agreed to work with him."

"Reno said that the company did a lot of bad things but Rufus tried to make up for them." Demyx paced a few steps.

"He did," agreed Cloud. "Which is why none of us flat out said no to him coming here to help set up the government."

Irvine shrugged. "So long as he does his job well, it don't really matter what he did back in the day, right? We all kinda got clean slates after the Heartless."

Cloud merely nodded.

The sound of the large glass door opening made everyone present look toward it. Rude held it open as Reno stepped through. He was followed by Leon and a thin, not-quite-strawberry blond haired man. The newcomer's white linen made for a rather stark contrast to Leon's black leather.

Irvine whistled lowly as he took a really good look over the man. He could honestly say he had not seen another male like the one walking toward them beside Squall. If this was Rufus Shinra, he may just have to start spending a lot more time around here.

Speaking from the corner of his mouth, he muttered at Cloud, "Was everyone from your world gorgeous?"

Cloud shot him a look but said nothing. They both brought their attention back to Leon and the new man. Rude was standing to the left, near Cloud while Reno had gone to the right close to Demyx. The Turks general states were much more on alert than normal.

"Irvine, Demyx, this is Rufus Shinra," Leon introduced. The sable-haired man flicked his eyes toward Cloud who was not-quite eying the male who had once headed the company that had been directly responsible for many of the hardships he had endured throughout his life.

Irvine immediately stepped forward and held out a hand. He threw on a bright, slightly flirtatious grin as he said, "Irvine Kinneas, here for anything you may need."

He caught sight of Leon rolling his eyes and winked at him.

Rufus gave him a considering look as he took Irvine's hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then it was Demyx's turn and Irvine watched the pair's exchange casually. It was unclear whether or not Rufus knew that the musician was one of his agent's boyfriend but Irvine felt fairly certain that he had at least a faint idea due to the way Demyx kept worriedly glancing at Reno.

As Rufus began addressing Cloud, Irvine noticed a subtle change in the man's demeanor. His eyes became guarded and a deep sadness seemed to grow within them. His body tensed minutely and the way he spoke was more… cautious. It was a shift that Irvine instantly decided he did not like.

"I'll introduce you to Kenshin and then we'll take a walk through the building." Leon gestured for Rufus to follow. The man did so, Reno and Rude easily falling into flanking positions as they crossed the large lobby to the work crew.

Once they were out of easy earshot, Irvine whistled lowly. "Damn, that man is gorgeous."

"Never noticed," returned Cloud with a dismissive shrug.

"Well, you're probably just prejudice about him," Irvine declared simply, still watching the man. "What do you think, Demyx?"

"Uh, well," the former Nobody tilted his head thoughtfully despite the embarrassed expression he had gotten. "He is pretty good-looking but…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're into redheads with incredible eyes." Irvine tapped his shoulder. "I think I'll follow them on that tour… you know, just to get familiar with the building."

"Right," Cloud snorted. "Have fun with that; I'm going home."

"Yeah, I have to start typing up the notes from the last council meeting." Demyx followed Cloud toward the door. "See you around, Irvine!"

The cowboy nodded. He then rolled his shoulders, glanced over his clothes once, adjusted his hat and headed toward the group preparing to walk the facility.


	561. toque

Starting up Deinde's next list. Riku-Rocks helped a great deal with this list.

Meh, this one could have been much better but I'm done with it.

* * *

Toque

"Hey, guys!" Demyx greeted brightly as he took a seat beside Roxas. He glanced over the table he and the rest of the Organization were gathered around and angled his head. "So what's the deal with this set up? We getting a cooking demo or something?"

"It's a hibachi station," explained Xaldin in a bored tone.

"A what?"

"It's a type of grill." Marluxia clarified.

"It's really good," Xigbar stated, leaning back in his chair. "About time we got one built in here."

"I was rather surprised by that myself," said Xemnas from the opposite side of the setting. "Considering how fond Zexion is of the technique."

"Oh, so this is his thing." Axel breathed out in amusement. "Totally shoulda guessed that."

"He better do that volcano thing with the vegetables." Xigbar tapped Lexaeus's arm with the back of his hand. "Bet Ax will love that."

"I'll take that bet!" Luxard grinned from beside Larxene.

"Can he do the train also?" Marluxia smiled. "I would pay to see that little mouse make steam whistle noises."

Axel smacked the counter before him. "Oh, me too!"

Roxas glanced at Siax and the two just shrugged at one another. Larxene caught Roxas' eye and rolled hers. Apparently she was not getting any of the others' amusement either.

The kitchen door opened and a large cart was pushed through. The top of the cart was completely covered in bowls of liquids and seasonings and stacks of chopped meats and vegetables. Behind it, Zexion could barely be seen.

Demyx laughed loudly, nearly falling from his tall chair. "What the heck are you wearing, Zex?"

"Nice look there, Zexion," Axel smirked. "The hat adds a good foot to your height."

Zexion calmly positioned his cart before the open side of the hibachi table. "The outfit is conducive to the entire cooking experience."

"It looks stupid." Demyx blurted out. "White is totally not your color and that hat… It makes you look like some kind of weird- OW!"

Zexion returned said hat to his head and turned on the flat-top grill. "Now, unless anyone else has something to say, I will begin making dinner."

Demyx stared at the slate-haired Nobody. "You just attacked me with that hat and it hurt! I think I have a bruise."

Snorting, Roxas leaned back in his chair. "Make a note, Demyx: Zexion can turn anything into a weapon."

"That he can." Xemnas smiled, looking quite pleased about this fact.

Xigbar shifted so that he could whisper to Demyx. "I think he hides rocks in those fluffy puff things. He hit me with the damn thing once and I had a bruise for a week."

Nodding, Demyx rubbed at his sore upper arm. He decided that in the future he would never say anything even remotely degrading to Zexion. He never knew how the schemer would react.


	562. pharmacological

Pharmacological

Leon leaned in the doorway of the greenhouse, watching as Aerith quietly went about her plants. She was working with the green herbs she and Tseng had taken as samples from the Maw a few days ago along with some red ones that Sephiroth and Kenshin had located in Zero District. Since Jill had explained what they were used for, Aerith had been determined to make full use of the plants' healing properties.

The entire side of the greenhouse she was working on was completely filled of various medicinal herbs and other botanical items used to create various medicines and treatments. It had been truly amazing the things the woman had been able to do with only a few simple plants. A lot of her concoctions worked better than several of the medications that had been imported from other worlds.

"There!" Aerith straightened out and turned toward Leon with a smile. "I think I've finally figured out what makes these new plants happy!"

"Happy?"

"Well, yes," Aerith looked at him and frowned as if she were explaining to him something everyone should know. "If the plants aren't happy, they won't grow for you. They are doing us a favor and we have to make sure that we show our appreciation. It's especially important with the ones that help heal us."

That made sense. While Leon did not really understand any of it, he had realized very early on that Aerith did have a unique connection to the ecology of this world. He knew that her race had held a kind of symbiotic relationship with their home world and it appeared that, at least with Aerith, that gift was able to transfer that to her new home.

"I think now the green herbs will be willing to grow and multiply of me here," continued the woman. She spun her body toward the three red herbs that had been collected. "Now I need to do the same for these."

"You should be an apothecary, Aerith."

She laughed and waved a hand over her shoulder. "What? That's silly."

"Why?" Leon dropped his arms from their crossed position and walked toward her. "You already put together most of the remedies here and you're the key person involved in figuring out how to make our own potion supply."

"Well, yes, but," Aerith tilted her head. "That's just listening to the plants and using them as they are intended. I only ask the plants to help us and do what they tell me to do. I don't make medicines or try to mix them with things they shouldn't be."

"So that's why your remedies work so much better; because the plants tell you how to best use them?"

"Exactly."

Leon nodded slowly, coming to a stop before the green herbs. He gently touched one of the leaves and smiled a bit. "You have a wonderful gift, Aerith."

The Cetra shrugged. "I suppose though I've never seen it that way. I always wanted to simply be normal but now I see that when you get down to it, no one really is. We all have our own idea of what normal is and for me, this is it."

The former SeeD glanced at her. "It's definitely better than some of the things others around here have to deal with."

"Oh, yes." Aerith laughed. "I'll take little odd me. So long as I can help people, I'm quite happy being myself."

"Good." Leon turned back to the plants. "So are the plants willing to help us?"

"Oh, yes," answered the healer. "Once I can make the red ones happy, then we'll set to work on figuring out how they can best help us."

"Great." He released the leaf he held and stepped away. "I'll let you get back to work then."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, Leon."

As he left, Leon looked back once at Aerith. She looked completely as peace among the plants and flowers. He smiled to himself and slowly walked out of the greenhouse.


	563. Kinesthetic

For those who care, the rewrite of chapter 7 of Unavoidable Truth is up. If you guys are following that, please drop a note there and let me know how it's going. Thanks.

* * *

Kinesthetic

Yuffie scrunched up her face as she watched Leon build one of the twenty window frames needed for the row of store fronts in the Marketplace. They had only been on Hollow Bastion for two weeks now and the man had gone into high-gear getting to work on rebuilding the ruined world. One of the biggest problems at the moment was the lack of stable, usable buildings for living and working in.

"That's all you have to do," said Leon, standing up the completed frame. "It's a simple assembly job, no cutting or sizing or anything."

"I… totally don't get how you did that." Yuffie shook her head. "I think I'd be better off doing something that doesn't require so much thought."

The sable-haired man sighed. "I know you aren't stupid, Yuffie."

"Of course not!" She shouted indignantly, stomping her foot. "It's not my fault I don't understand! I read the instructions and watched you and I just don't get what I'm supposed to do!"

"Calm the fuck down, Yuff," Cid grumbled, joining the pair at the window assembly station. "I can fix this in five minutes. Pick up one of each of the parts and a hammer."

The young ninja stared at him for a moment. With a bit of a frown, she did as told and once she had all the components, turned toward Cid. "Okay, now what?"

Cid had collected his own set of window frame parts and found a large open space on one of the tables set up all over the Marketplace. "Now, come 'ere and do exactly what I do."

Yuffie juggled her haphazard armload of items and walked over to the table. She dropped the stuff down and when Cid picked up one of the two-by-fours, did the same. Leon also came over and watched as the princess-thief mimic everything Cid did. She made no mistakes as she assembled the frame, literally one step behind Cid.

"Hey! I did it!" Yuffie jumped in place. "That was easy!" She hit Leon in the chest with the back of her hand. "You made it look so complicated."

"Oof!" Leon grimaced. He rubbed at his lower ribs and scowled. "You should have told me you're one of those hands on people."

Snorting, Cid lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, right. As if Yuffie is going to come out and tell you sum'thing that would make it easier for you to make her work."

Yuffie let her jaw drop and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not trying to get out of working! I want to fix this place up, too! Squall's just a lousy teacher!"

"Uh huh," Cid gave her a look pointing his finger at her. "You took advantage of the fact that he doesn't know you like the rest of us."

"No, I…" she glanced at Leon with a nervous giggle. "…didn't."

She took a loud breath and skipped toward the materials area. "Well, I better get to work now that I know what I'm doing!"

Closing his eyes, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how you all put up with her."

"Yuffie's a good girl." Cid blew out some smoke. "Ya just gotta learn how to read her. An' watch for her little tricks."

"Right," said Leon slowly. "Thanks for the advice."

"Any time, kid." Cid waved as he left.


	564. Radial acceleration

I like this one. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

Radial acceleration

"Ugh, I don't get this!" Sora slammed his hand down on his physics book. "And of course Riku's too busy with Cloud to help me!"

"What are you studying?" Demyx asked the eighteen-year-old. He and Reno, well more-so Reno, were assisting Cid with upgrading the engines on Sora's gummi ship. He had gone to make tea for them and was just returning with it. "Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it, Dem; unless you know how to explain radial acceleration in a way I can understand it and then show me how to formulate it." Sora groaned and rubbed at his neck. "But thanks for the offer."

"That shit's easy," grumbled Cid around his cigarette. He finished locking in the new power couplings and stepped away from the ship. "Break time."

Reno made a noise, still working on the lifts. "I'm gonna finish with this, yo."

"No, you ain't." Cid shoved the redhead away from the hull. "Your boy there made tea for us and you're gonna drink it while it's hot."

"I don't even like tea."

"Don't care, ya ain't doing any more work," ground out the older man. "Now go sit down and drink yer damn tea!"

Reno lifted an eyebrow at him. Deciding it was not worth arguing over, he laughed and walked over to the workbench where Sora was doing his school work and Demyx had set down the tea. He rubbed the back of Demyx's neck before leaning against the table and pulling out a cigarette. "That man and his tea; I swear I don't know how Shera put up with it, yo."

"Noticed that," murmured the dark blond.

Cid had joined up with them and after accepting the cup Demyx immediately offered him, went over to Sora's opposite side. "So what ain't you getting'?"

Sighing loudly, the teen pointed to one of the diagrams. "I get that they're referring to this line here but I don't get why."

"Ever just let your gummi drift in orbit?"

"Yeah."

"Radial acceleration is what holds it there." Cid took a sip of tea. "The world's gravity is tryin' to pull it back in but the rest of space wants to shoot it away. The two forces are even in power so neither gains ground. How'ver, that energy created has to go sumwhere so it moves along between those forces in a constant circle."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the picture a moment longer before they widened. "Oh! And anything caught in that energy is moved along that circle!"

"Yah." The blond engineer set his cup down and pointed at various points on the diagram. "So that equation they gave ya refers to these numbers."

"Okay." Sora grinned. He picked up his pencil and began scribbling something down. "So for this one I put this number here and this one here, right?"

"That's it." Cid patted the boy's back and retook up his tea. "Just do that fer all of 'em."

"Awesome!" Sora looked up. "I keep forgetting you know all this physics stuff."

Demyx frowned. "How do you know all of that?"

"Cid was in Shinra's space program, yo," replied Reno, removing his cigarette from his mouth. "He's actually an aeronautical engineer."

"Really?" Demyx perked up. "That's cool. Starships are so different than gummi ships. The feel of them isn't the same at all."

Reno angled his head at him. "When have you been on a starship?"

Demyx paused. A troubled look came to his eyes as he thought for a moment. "I don't know… Maybe…"

He went quiet, obviously desperately searching for where his knowledge came from. Reno touched his lover's cheek and regained the former Nobody's attention. "Don't force it, remember?"

Demyx nodded and after a moment smiled though there was little depth to it. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

Sora frowned at him but said nothing. He went back to his studies, focusing on finishing his equations. Reno pushed lightly at Demyx's chin and placed his cigarette back into his mouth. Cid simply snorted.

Setting his empty cup down, the gruff blond headed back for the gummi ship. "A'right, tea time's over. Back to work."


	565. Whirligig

Thank or blame Tifa and Sassy for this one.

* * *

Whirligig

"Ughhh…" Riku moaned softly. He was bent over with his head between his knees and hands framing his face. "This has never happened before."

Cloud rubbed soothingly at his lower back as Zack glanced toward the couple. "What; the motion sickness or the vomiting?"

"Both," Riku managed out before nearly heaving into the bucket that was braced between his feet on the floor.

"Seriously?"

Sora chuckled lightly. He was standing as far from his best friend as the gummi ship would allow. "Riku's never thrown up in his life. Heck, he's never been sick until last week."

"Which is probably what's causing this now," said Leon, looking at the ill young man from the corner of his eye. "Those medicines that House made Riku take wreak havoc on the body under normal circumstances. He also had to deal with the Jenova cells fighting against them."

"Can I just die?" The man in question groaned pitifully.

"I told you, focus on something stationary and take long breaths," Cloud advised his husband, brushing back some of the hair that was stuck to the side of Riku's face.

"How do you know so much about this?" Sora tilted his head.

"Oh, Cloud used to have horrible motion sickness!" Zack laughed loudly. "The slightest thing would totally set it off. Plus, he was one of those that didn't recover quickly after. A half hour later and he'd still be nauseous and dizzy and all that."

"It's not funny, Zack." The blond glared over Riku's head. "And you weren't laughing after you got me to go on the Whirligig."

Zack immediately sobered up. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that… That sucked."

"What's the Whirligig?" Sora asked curiously.

"It was this really popular ride at the Golden Saucer," explained the raven-haired man, leaning back his weight and folding his arms. "You got into these cars and they would spin around. The cars themselves where in clusters on these long arms and those spun in the opposite direction. It was awesome."

"That sounds really cool."

"Yeah, people waited in line a long time to ride it."

"And the entire time we were in line, I begged Zack to not make me go on it," scowled Cloud. "He knew I had motion sickness and how bad it was but he was convinced that I'd be fine, that it was different than moving in a truck or helicopter or vehicle. I knew that the second those damn cars started moving I was screwed but…"

"He never could say no to me." The First Class grinned brightly.

"And you paid for it." The younger swordsman stated flatly. "What did Sephiroth say, the pink made for a striking compliment to the black?"

"Yeeaah," Zack said slowly. "I've never been able to even look at cotton candy since that night."

"He threw up pink cotton candy on you?" Sora shouted, scrunching up his face. "Eeeewwww!"

"Ugh, stop," Riku whined. "Keep… talking…. Bout it and I will…"

"No more vomit, talk or otherwise," Leon declared. "_I_ can't deal with anymore."

"How much…?" Riku was unable to finish the question as he started heaving again.

"Is he gonna be like this the whole trip?" Sora frowned. "Cause I don't know if I can handle three hours of this." He listened to Riku retch and winced. "I don't think Ku can handle it."

Sighing in exasperation, Leon looked to Cloud. "When he's done, cast Sleep on him."

The blond's expression soured further. "I don't know Sleep."

"Fine," Leon stood and walked over. Riku had quieted again and moving the bucket, pointedly not looking at it, the former SeeD knelt before the younger man. Placing his hand to Riku's pale, sweaty forehead, he muttered something and Riku instantly slumped over onto Cloud.

Leon then, with obvious dislike, picked up the container Riku had been puking in and hid it from sight. Once that was done, he glanced over at Cloud. The man was changing his position so that he could comfortably sit with Riku curled up against him. Deciding the situation was now handled, Leon returned to his spot next to Zack.

The group was quiet for several minutes.

Abruptly, Sora began chuckling. "I can't believe Cloud threw up on a carnival ride!"


	566. paper cut

First of psycho-demyx-is-hearted's list.

This came from a conversation with my girl. It was originally a much more humorous thing but I really wanted to use it and was able to make it work here. Review, kay?

* * *

Paper cut

"Ow!! Dang it!" Demyx stuffed the pad of his thumb into his mouth. "I hate this paper!"

"Another paper cut?" Reno asked rather redundantly. It was obvious to everyone present that's exactly what it was.

"Remind me to never order paper from these people again," the dark blond muttered after removing the digit from his lips and examining the damage. "This one is gonna scar."

"Ya think?" The Turk stepped over and checked out the wound for himself. "Oh, yeah. That's one of them nasty, jagged ones, yo."

Mildly pouting, Demyx went back to organizing his notes. "Man, scars are only cool if you have an awesome story to go with it."

"What is it with people thinking scars are cool?" Leon glanced over with a slight frown. "I never really understood that."

"Well," Demyx stopped again and angled his head. "I don't really get the people who go on about how sexy they are but… well, I always like hearing the stories behind them. It's kinda like, they give a person more depth or character or something."

"So all of us must be pretty damn cool to you." Zack chuckled, leaning back on the couch of the conference room. The weekly meeting had ended a short while ago and a few of them had lingered to make sure Demyx had gotten all the notes he needed.

"Oh, yeah, totally." The former Nobody rolled his eyes. "Even though I have no idea where any of you got yours; well, except for Reno."

Zack turned toward Reno. "So one of those _is_ a scar!" He tapped Cloud's shoulder. "You owe me money, Spike."

The redhead smirked and folded his arms. "Who said he was talkin' about my face?"

Zack stopped and stared for a moment. He then shook his head sharply and stated, "Okay… probably don't want to know."

"Nope."

"So since we're on the subject…" Demyx hopped up on the long table in the middle of the room. He sat cross-legged upon it as he restarted working on his notes. "Let's see who's got the most interesting scar story. How did all of you get yours?"

Reno leaned against the table near Demyx, bracing his hands on the edge. "Yeah, let's hear it, Squall."

The ex-SeeD shrugged minutely. "Got in a duel with Seifer in the last year of school and took his gunblade to my face."

"Ouch."

"At least you got him back," noted Zack, reaching up to trace a finger along the path of the scar they were talking about. "I honestly can't imagine you without this. It's just… you somehow."

"I hear that a lot," murmured Leon. He visibly relaxed at the other man's touch.

"So what about you, Zack?" Demyx glanced up. "It's gotta be hard to get a cross-shaped scar in one event."

Taking a breath, the raven-haired man dropped his hand and rested it on Leon's thigh. In turn, Leon had lifted one of his hands to push a bit at the front of his lover's face, exposing the marred area of jaw. Zack explained to the room, "I got both when I fought Angeal. He wanted to die and decided I had to be the one to do it."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. "That's what happened? Shinra spent years trying to figure out what exactly happened to him."

Zack nodded, a rather somber look to his eyes. "He made himself the monster he thought he was and forced me to kill him. I'm still all mixed up about all of it."

"That's horrible!" Demyx frowned. "Why would he put you through that? From the way you talk about him…"

"That's why he picked him," Cloud commented softly. His blue eyes were fixed on Zack. "He wanted someone who cared about him, knew who he really was, to save him."

Zack stared at his ex-lover for a moment before smiling a bit and nodding. "Yeah, that's what I think, too."

"That's… brutal." Demyx looked sadly at Zack. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, me too," The First Class leaned enough to press his shoulder against Leon's. "But they say that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Very true."

"In that case, Cloud's definitely gotta be the strongest person in Radiant Garden, yo." Reno grinned at the blond. "You've got, what? Three? Four?"

"Four," confirmed Cloud.

"They're pretty damn big, too." The Turk noted. "'Course, considering they all came from Sephiroth, that isn't surprising."

Demyx's eyes widened at Cloud. "What? Seriously? How many…?"

"Three from being run through with Masamune and one from losing my wing." It was obvious the blond was tired of constantly having to tell people this.

"Does Riku know?"

"Of course he does." Cloud replied with marked annoyance. "He's known from the beginning."

"Hey, when we say Cloud and Seph have a complicated, painful history, we aren't exaggerating." Zack had started playing with Leon's hair.

"Actually, we might be understating it," added Leon, who seemed to be greatly enjoying Zack's actions.

"Understating what?" Kenshin's voice quietly asked as he entered the room. He had left to get a form from Operations so that Demyx could copy it for the next meeting.

"The epic tale of Cloud and Sephiroth." Reno explained. "I'm sure the general has told you some of that since you two are all buddy-buddy, yo."

"Ah," the short warrior handed his file to Demyx. "I am familiar with that, indeed I am. It's still a source of discord with him."

Cloud snorted. "And people say _I_ can't let things go."

"It is much easier to let go of things done to you," Kenshin declared simply. "It's much harder to do so with the thing you have done to others. For some, just looking in the mirror is a constant reminder."

Demyx nodded thoughtfully at this. "Yeah, I can see that. There are things I really wish I hadn't done but I think all of us have that."

His words were easily agreed with by everyone in the room.

Kenshin moved to leave but Demyx called out his name. When he glanced back, the dark blond asked, "So how did you get your scar?"

Pausing for a moment, a very sad, slightly distant look came to his expression. He then smiled faintly and traced one of the lines of the cross-shaped scar he bore on his cheek. "This is from my first wife," he traced the other, "and this is from her fiancé."

The room fell silent. He smiled just a touch more and quietly left. Those still there remained caught in their moment, letting the man's statement settle in.

"I don't know what the actual story on that one is," Reno spoke slowly. "But I think he wins for most interesting, yo."

"Yeah," Demyx breathed out. There was a beat and he half-heartedly went back to his notes. As soon as he picked up the sheets, he dropped them and cursed again. "Damnit!"


	567. chemical

Winged Scythe helped me brainstorm this one.

* * *

Chemical

The castle maintained the same brightness at all hours of the day. In fact, The World That Never Was did not actually have day or night. The sky never changed and the concepts of a daily cycle were simply the ones that had lingered from their previous lives and world. They had a system of time that matched the standard one used on most worlds.

Right now, it was nearly three in the morning. A majority of the Organization was asleep, the exception of Saix and Xemnas both of whom seemed to never sleep. No one knew what the two did while the rest slept and given some of the ideas Axel had placed in their minds, they likely did not want to.

Vexen quietly strolled through one of the castle's wings, very alert to his surroundings. He was acutely aware for any sound, any indication, that any of the other members may be randomly awake. He did not want to be seen here.

The scientist was rarely seen in this part of the castle. Actually, he wasn't seen much anywhere outside the labs, meeting rooms, and eating areas. He felt he was much too busy to put any serious effort into making friends, especially with the newcomers.

However, two of them had gone out of their way to befriend him. Axel had made it a point to form relationships with everyone. He was a social person and though he got annoying at times, Vexen did not mind it when he came to the lab to randomly talk or see what he was doing.

Marluxia was a very different story. Vexen decided upon first meeting the almost salmon-colored haired Nobody that he did not like him much. It was not that he thought badly of the man, Marluxia had proven on several occasions that he was much more brilliant than one would think simply looking at him and he could be positively ruthless when warranted, it was simply that their personalities were not at all compatible.

That fact seemed to surprise a few of the other members. Perhaps on the surface there were some similarities between them but they were superficial. While Vexen was cold and calculating, Marluxia was distant and manipulative. The blond Nobody was certain that in the end, the one dubbed the Graceful Assassin would prove to be nothing but trouble.

He was already making life difficult for him.

Yesterday had been the last straw. Marluxia was constantly badgering him, asking if he had various chemicals that he had read or heard about. He wanted these for that damn garden he had created almost immediately upon being brought in. This in itself wasn't as irritating as the fact that he always chose the most inopportune moments to bother him.

Yesterday, Marluxia had walked, or rather waltzed, in and completely ruined Vexen's most complicated experiment. He had been working on it for months and in one measly second, it had been totally compromised. He would have to restart the entire thing and Marluxia had not cared at all. With no apology, he had simply stated that Vexen better have the compound he asked for ready by the next day and left.

Vexen grinned manically to himself as he glanced about outside of the greenhouse. He pushed open the door just enough to slip inside and looked over the immense space that had been dedicated to Marluxia's little hobby. The scientist still did not understand what the fascination was with plants and flowers and all that.

It did not matter though. Carefully removing one of the chemical containers he had brought up from the lab from his coat, Vexen headed for the central irrigation line of the entire greenhouse. He opened up the reservoir and then poured the chemical into it.

Once done with that, he went over to the worktable and removed the other two containers he had and set them upon it. With them he left specific instructions as to how to fix them together and add them to the soil. He then took one last look around and left the greenhouse.

Oh, he had made Marluxia's little compound. He had also figured out that when brought into contact with certain other chemicals, it became toxic and would kill everything in its contact. When Marluxia went to water his precious gardens after adding the special plant food…

Vexen laughed silently as he headed back to the labs.

Revenge was a wonderful thing.


	568. romance

Romance

Grumbling a bit to herself, Kairi repositioned her schoolbag and dug around the front pocket for her phone. Class had been exhausting and she really just wanted to get him and take a hot bath before she had to begin studying for her Psychology final. She somehow managed to answer her incoming call before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?"

The auburn-haired young woman smiled a bit at the sound of Hayner's voice. "Its finals, remember? Of course I'm busy."

"Oh," he paused. "I can go then…"

"No," she rushed out. "I'm walking home from class so I have a few minutes."

"Oh, well…" Hayner hesitated again.

Kairi stifled a laugh at the male's obvious discomfort. Over the past couple of months, she and Hayner had been calling and texting one another nearly every day. Her last two visits to Twilight Town she had made on her own without Sora and a majority of her time there was spent with the wavy, blond-haired eighteen-year-old.

It was just this week that it really became clear to Kairi what was happening. When they were together or even simply talking alone, Hayner acted differently. While he was still very much himself, there was subtle change in how he behaved. He seemed to calm down some, was less prone to losing his temper and he was very aware of Kairi's reactions to him. He had also started doing little things for her such as buying her gifts (claiming that he was either given it or that Olette had something like it and since she liked it, he thought she would) and being surprisingly… sweet when they went places.

Rather than being surprised or freaked out about, she found she was quite pleased with the turn of events. She really liked Hayner and the idea of having a more intimate relationship with him felt right. It had long ago been noted by not only Sora and Riku but Pence and Olette as well that the two of them complimented each other well.

She brought her thoughts back into line as Hayner began actually speaking. There was a noticeable nervousness to his voice. "Actually the reason I called was, well, I just wanted to know when you were going to make it out here again."

"Um… I'm not sure yet." Kairi bit her lower lip. "I have finals this week and then there's a week long break but I promised Selphie I'd help her with some volunteer work."

"Oh." A disappointed tone shaded the word. "That's important."

Kairi did not at all like how Hayner sounded. "Why did you want to know?"

"It wasn't anything important."

"It was important enough for you to call me in the middle of the day," she laughed.

"Yeah, well," Hayner waited a beat then rushed out, "There's this fair that we have here every year and its next week. I just thought that maybe if you were thinking about visiting, you could come for that but I guess I'll just tag along with Pence and Olette even though that would be kinda weird since they're going out now."

"So you want me to go with you to a fair so you don't have to be the third wheel?" Kairi frowned a touch.

"No! That's not-" Hayner sighed loudly and she could just see him running a hand through his lengthy hair in agitation. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just… thought you might like to go. If you did, then you and me could hang out and let them do whatever. We could just, spend time alone together."

Kairi slowed her pace a little as she let that statement process. It was the first time Hayner had actually come out and said anything that indicated that he wanted more than a friendship with her. Yes, there had been all those little signs but she had believed that the other was rather ignorant to them. Apparently, he also recognized what was developing between them and was interested in pursuing it.

"So…" Kairi decided to take the risk and just call him on it. "Basically you're asking me out to the fair."

There was a pause. "Yeah, I'm asking you out."

A pleased feeling swept through her. "You know you could have simply said that in the beginning."

"No, I couldn't."

Giggling, Kairi conceded that was probably true. Hayner was definitely not the type of guy who was comfortable with relationships or romance or anything like that. It was one of the things she found refreshing about him; there was never any of that male-female dynamics that normally made things overly complicated.

She was walking up to her house now. "What are the actual days of this fair?"

"Thursday through Sunday." Hayner answered. He then quickly added. "But if you have plans, don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal."

"You just asked me on a date, Hayner. Obviously, it is a big deal."

"Uh, well…"

"Yeah," she laughed again. "I'll talk to Selphie. I can help her through Wednesday and come there on Thursday."

"Are you sure?" There was a decidedly hopeful tone to his voice.

"Yeah," she assured him warmly. "I want to go to the fair with you."

"Okay." Hayner sounded happier than he had since the beginning of the conversation. "Well then, I guess I better let you go, huh?"

"Probably but I'll call you tonight and we can talk about details, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hayner waited a moment. "Well, uh, talk to you later than."

"Bye."

Kairi ended the call and stared at her phone, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Letting herself bask in the realization that she was truly happy to be going on a date with someone for the first time since she began dating, she bit her lip and giggled. Now she really did not want to study for finals.

Turning up the front walk, she entered in Selphie's number. She was going to have to make arrangements with the younger female but she knew that she wouldn't mind the slight change in plans. As soon as the brunette heard the reason, she would be screaming for details and probably telling her to not bother worrying about helping her and to run off to be with Hayner the second classes were out.

After all, Selphie was a total sucker for romance.


	569. girly

Girly

"Oh, my, gosh." Sora groaned out as he and Riku walked back from Seventh Heaven. "I thought we were just getting eating help not full freakin' etiquette lessons!"

"Well it all kind of goes together, Sora." Riku tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Well, yeah, but…" The spiky brunet waved broadly. "Etiquette lessons are so _girly_."

"Sephiroth and Reno don't seem to think so and they are two of the last people I would consider girly."

"I am totally gonna be made fun of if Tidus or Wakka find out about this." Sora continued to complain. "I mean, is all of this really necessary? Holding doors and pulling out chairs and who sits first and all that. Do girls even pay attention to any of that?"

Riku gave his best friend a side-long look that read _you're asking me?_ When Sora shrugged and grinned sheepishly, the older boy shook his head. He looked forward again as they entered the main part of the Marketplace. "Maybe you should give a try."

"What?"

"You wanted to stop at a few shops before going home, right?" The silvered teen stated more than asked. "Well, for the rest of the afternoon do all that girly stuff that Seph and Reno told us to do and we'll see if anyone says anything."

"Real life application, huh?" Sora pursed his lips for a moment. "Okay, sure. Let's do it. And if it doesn't get any reaction, we stop taking the dumb classes, agreed?"

"Sure."

--0—0—

"Oh man! That was _insane_!" Sora shouted animatedly as they returned home. "Why haven't we taken these classes earlier?"

"How many numbers did you end up with?" Riku asked, shifted the bags he had somehow ended up carrying all of. Sora was currently organizing small scraps of paper he had received over the past three hours.

"Uh…" The younger teen finally got the papers the way he wanted and began counting. When finished, he grinned proudly. "Five!"

"Five, what, yo?"

Both half-turned to find Reno walking behind them. The Turk spied the small bits in Sora's hand and smirked. "Already using my mad skills to pick up chicks, huh?"

"It was Riku's idea!" Sora automatically stated.

"Hey, I just wanted you to quit whining about how girly etiquette is," retorted Riku. "I didn't say anything about using it to collect girl's numbers."

"Yeah, well, you hinted at it."

"Sure I did." The taller of the pair smirked. "All I said was to do some of the stuff they told us to do and see what kind of reaction you get."

"And it was awesome!" Sora laughed. He turned around and began walking backwards so he could talk to Reno. "So when's the next lesson again?"

Snorting, Reno pulled out a cigarette. "Not worried you're gonna get make fun of anymore for these girly classes?"

"Heck no," Sora dismissed the question easily. "I tell Tidus and Wakka about all the phone numbers I got and they'll be racing here to take etiquette lessons, too!"


	570. teenagers

I threw this together at school. This is HEAVILY influenced by events that happened while visiting my girl this weekend.

* * *

Teenagers

"Do you remember that time back in seventh grade…?"

"When we dissected the squid and Tidus threw its brain in Selphie's hair?" Sora laughed loudly. "That was awesome!"

Riku nearly choked on his latte. "She had that in her hair until lunch! I have no idea how she didn't notice it for three hours!"

"Well it was in the back and she only messes around with the front of it." Tidus grinned. He then smirked at Riku, "Unlike you who's always checking to make sure not a single hair is out of place."

"I'm not that vain!" The silver haired eighteen-year-old shoved the blond teenager. Tidus, in his scramble to avoid the shove, ended up losing his balance and fell off the plush chair arm he was sitting on and into Wakka's lap.

All four of the male teenagers present laughed hysterically, earning more looks from some of the other customers in the coffee shop. For the most part, no one seemed to mind them and one of the baristas occasionally would smile at them in amusement. The boys had been loud and obnoxious for the hour they had been there.

Cloud smirked a bit from the other large plush chair of the small sitting area the group had taken over. It had been a rare moment of serendipity (or something) that Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka were all visiting their home island on the same weekend. It had been months since Riku had last seen Tidus and Wakka and with the difficult week Riku had been having, Cloud had felt that spending some time with his old friends would be good for him.

Even though he felt rather like an outsider, listening to his young lover laugh and seeing him smile as he hung out with friends made Cloud extremely happy. He worried a great deal about Riku's mental (and physical) health but did all he could to support him and simply get him through this rough patch. Bringing Riku here and watching him simply be a teenager gave Cloud hope that everything would eventually be all right again.

"Oh, Tidus has to tell you about this girl he met at that party last week, ya." Wakka changed his seating position. Tidus was back on the chair arm and shook his head. "Oh, I know you are dying to tell them about the pantry and chocolate syrup."

Sora perked up. "Oh now I want to hear!"

"Yeah," Riku nodded agreement.

Tidus grinned and started in about some wild party he and Wakka had gone to but Cloud tuned it out rather quickly. He was quite content to simply sit here and drink his coffee while the boys talked about whatever they wanted. It had been a long time since he had been a teenager and even when he had been, he was nothing like them.

Sometimes he wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

As Tidus continued talking, with the other three making their own little comments and occasionally picking at one another, a couple came and sat at a nearby table. The male half set up his laptop and began working on something but the female was eying the group with mild annoyance. As the story got racier, her occasional disapproving looks increased.

Cloud kept a detached eye on her, wonder what exactly her problem was. What was really troubling was that she kept looking at him like he was supposed to be controlling them or something. Did he really stand out as that much older than them?

Riku leaned back a bit in his chair and chuckled. "Cloud and I did that once." He reached over and rubbed affectionately at the older blond's leg. "It was a hell of a lot of fun."

"Of course you did," Sora smirked at his best friend. "You and Cloud are freakin' hedonists."

"Didn't you know all gay people are sluts and only want to get in your pants?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"The people who say that are idiots." Tidus shook his head. "My mom made a comment about that once. Selphie told her off real quick."

"I don't care what people think," stated Riku clearly. He scooted his chair closer to Cloud and leaned over so that he could rest his head on the other man's shoulder. His hand was still on Cloud's leg and he squeezed it once. "They can all go to hell."

He smiled a bit at Cloud and the blond kissed his forehead. Over at the other table, the woman's expression became scandalized. She quickly turned to her companion and whispered something frantically at him. He glanced over, shrugged and went back to work on his computer.

Riku abruptly jumped up and began pawing at his back. Before Cloud could ask what it was about, Riku was death glaring at Sora who was grinning innocently. "Oh, you did not just do that!"

"Do what?" Sora asked with the sweetness of a viper. He was suddenly sitting rather closely to Tidus.

"Give me the water gun, Sora."

"What water gun?" Sora stuttered out around a smile. He rather obviously was handing something over to the blond boy. "I don't have a water gun."

Cloud knew this was heading for major trouble and the responsible adult part of him wanted to caution them to remain calm. However, he caught sight of that woman again watching them and decided he wanted to see how the bitch reacted. He did not live here; he could care less if they got kicked out.

Riku leapt up and darted around Sora. He somehow managed to wrestle the water pistol away from both Sora and Tidus' grips. As soon as he did, Sora was also on his feet and darting around to keep Riku from closing in on him. The older boy grinned as he followed him around for a moment.

He ended up jumping over Cloud's lap and aiming a shot at the back of Sora's head over Wakka's shoulder. The brunet grumbled and laughed as he shook out his spiky head, little droplets of water splaying out everywhere. Tidus and Wakka complained but clearly thought the whole thing was funny.

The woman obviously did not. She still did not actually say anything to them but she was openly glaring now. She again muttered to the man she was with and he gave an exasperated sigh.

Deciding he really wanted this woman gone, Cloud reached up and took Riku's hand. He pulled the younger male into his lap and simply held him there. Riku smiled softly at him and nuzzled into his neck.

This was the woman's breaking point. She angrily spoke to the man who finally closed his laptop. He did not even bother to look at what was causing her so much distress. He simply got up and the pair left.

Wakka snorted as soon as the door to the shop shut. "I think we made someone mad."

"You're teenagers," Cloud spoke easily. "You're supposed to be loud and obnoxious."

"And I am so glad you accept that." Riku kissed him quickly.

"Hey, speaking of loud and obnoxious," Sora dropped back into his chair. "You know what we should do tonight? Body Wars."

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed. "Man, we haven't done that in forever!"

"I'm up for it, mon," said Wakka. "I've got some stuff we can use, too."

"Awesome." Sora turned to Riku. "How 'bout you, Ku?"

"Ah, I don't think so." Riku shook his head. "I don't feel like going to jail tonight."

"Oh, come on." Tidus nearly begged. "The worse they'll do is give us a warning."

"Well…" The silvered teen looked to Cloud. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to go do whatever this Body Wars thing was but did not want to leave Cloud out of things.

The blond man chuckled and rubbed his back. "Don't worry; I'll bail you out of jail."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cloud smiled. He had some paperwork to do anyway and Seiya wanted him to come over at some point. The two adults could talk while the kids played. "But I'll only bail you out. The rest are on their own."


	571. Lungs

This starts Catchmeloon's list. I had a much better version of this I typed at school but alas, it didn't save for some reason and I had to redo it.

* * *

Lungs

"You sound a lot better now." Riku commented, watching Denzel finish the breathing treatment he had been ordered to take. Beside the boy, Marlene was doing the same. "Both of you do."

Denzel nodded and when the wisps of white vapor stopped coming from the end of the mouthpiece, he took the large tube from his mouth. "That was really scary."

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. She also had finished her treatment. "I was just running and suddenly I couldn't catch my breath."

Riku pursed his lips a bit. That was what he had been told upon arriving at the healers. Tifa had called him after the school had called her, stating that both Denzel and Marlene had suddenly started struggling to breath. She had been tied up in some meeting and it was going to be a little while before she could get there but had known that Riku was close to the healers ward.

The ruddy-haired nurse that had been taking care of them came back in with a smile. "How are the two of you now?"

"Better," Marlene stated.

"What happened?" Denzel asked as the nurse came over and took the breathing apparatuses from both preteens. "We run around all the time and never had that happen."

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Tifa queried as she came into the room. She was followed by Rude and Rufus. Riku was unsure why Rufus was with them but did not bother asking.

"They're fine." Riku stepped back, closer to the wall to make some room in the small treatment room. "Bobbi was just going to explain things."

The woman nodded. While she addressed the room in general, she kept her attention on Denzel and Marlene. "Basically, you guys had asthma attacks. I bet you guys didn't do a whole lot of distance running at your old school, did you?"

Denzel glanced at Tifa. "We've never gone to actual school before. Tifa homeschooled us."

"Schools in the slums were terrible," Tifa explained.

"Slums?" Bobbi tilted her head.

"Yeah," Marlene confirmed. "First we lived under the plate and then in Edge."

Bobbi lifted an eyebrow at this, almost as if something now made more sense to her. "Ah, well, the tests we took earlier show that both of you have some minor lung damage. You're going to have to make sure your careful when doing any sort of long tern running or extraneous activity."

"Lung damage?" Riku frowned. "Aren't they a bit young for that?"

"Well, that was my initial reaction also. However, given what I just heard of their backgrounds, it makes more sense." The nurse said thoughtfully. "I bet the air quality in those slums you mentioned was really poor."

Rufus was now looking at something beyond Marlene's shoulder. There was a tight expression on his face. "Urban Development was working to improve ventilation. Other things kept getting in the way…"

Rude was watching his boss with concern. Tifa also seemed worried about him. Riku had a fairly good idea what was going on but kept quiet.

Abruptly, the blond turned toward the nurse. "Can the damage be corrected?"

"Unfortunately, no." Bobbi went over to the counter beside the cot. "There are medicines to manage the effects but since they have to be imported, they're rather pricy."

Tifa flicked her eyes toward Rude. "We'll have to look into that. For now, they'll be okay if they just pace themselves, right?"

"Order whatever you have to," Rufus all but ordered. "I'll cover all expenses."

"You don't have to do that." Tifa shook her head.

"Yes, I do." Rufus countered. He looked at Denzel and Marlene in turn, expression tights and eyes remorseful. "It's my fault this happened and I may not be able to fix it but I can make sure it doesn't get any worse."

Marlene hopped off the cot and walked over to him. She then hugged him around the waist. "It's not your fault, Mr. Shinra. You didn't make us sick."

Denzel looked at Rufus. "Yeah, you didn't do anything."

Rufus smiled a bit bitterly. "Exactly."

Both preteens seemed confused by this but Riku understood the meaning of the man's statement. So did Tifa and Rude. Tifa took a step toward Rufus but did not say anything. She simply placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a mild smile.

He barely looked at her. Slowly moving away from both females, Rufus placed his attention on Bobbi as he headed for the door. "Order everything that they need and send me the bill."

He then left. Rude looked after him with a frown, a muscle in his jaw twitching slightly. Tifa went back over to him and caught his eye. The couple exchanged a quick look.

Riku could tell Rude wanted to follow Rufus but knew he was needed here. Exhaling briefly, the silver-haired young man looked to Denzel and Marlene. "Well, since Tifa and Rude are here, I'm going to go."

The kids said their goodbyes and Riku turned toward there guardians. He smiled lightly and gave Rude a wink. The large Turk relaxed at it and nodded gratefully.

Riku waved a bit and left the healers ward. He decided to find Irvine and possibly Demyx before locating Rufus. Demyx would be properly sympathetic while Irvine would make a good distraction.

Riku had a feeling Rufus was going to need both.


	572. Covet

Covet

So far, he had been extremely subtle about it. It seemed quite possible that the boy was not consciously aware of what he was doing. He certainly behaved as if nothing were amiss when he was around Riku and Cloud. However, when they were not around…

Sephiroth quietly observed the scowl that had taken over Sora's face as the pair over heard a group of older women gossip about the Strife's. Riku and Cloud had become something of an icon on Radiant Garden. People found their story, at least what they knew of it, fascinating and by seeing how strong their relationship was in spite of all the obstacles and hardships they had faced gave people hope for their own relationships.

Sora stuffed some noodles in his mouth. The young man chewed mechanically then swallowed. He did not say anything as he gathered another mouthful.

Deciding that it was time to finally confront Sora, Sephiroth casually leaned forward. "You understand that neither Riku nor Cloud in any way facilitated their relationship."

Sora paused. He looked confused for a mere moment before glancing at the gossiping women. He then sighed and set his chopsticks down. "You have been keeping an eye on me, ever since that night at Seventh Heaven."

"Some of your words troubled me." Sephiroth admitted. "And your actions have only reinforced this."

"I don't hate them," stated Sora firmly. "Maybe that's part of the problem, I don't know."

The winged man waited for Sora to continue. Experience told him that once Sora started speaking, he would continue until he had said everything he needed to. It was one of the traits that he rather appreciated.

"I just…" The brunet huffed and relaxed into his chair. "I _want_ what Riku has. I _want_ that feeling there's someone who chose me and only me to spend their life with. I _want_ the house and all that sappy stuff. I understand that I'm still young and there's plenty of time but…"

"You're envy overwhelms you."

Sora met Sephiroth's eyes for a moment and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?"

"No." The older man shook his head. "Jealousy is a natural emotion. I myself find myself rather jealous of them and I've always been slightly envious of Zack."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sephiroth leaned forward, lacing his hands together on the table before him. "I've always admired his easy manner and how he can simply become everyone's friend. Even when I try my hardest, most simple human interaction is rather difficult for me. Actually, you share that trait with him."

Sora studied Sephiroth. He worried his lower lip and traced a finger along the edge of the table. "So…you really get jealous of Riku and Cloud, too?"

The former general chuckled dryly. "I honestly can't think of many who wouldn't be. Strife and my brother have something uniquely their own."

"Yeah," the brunet keybearer breathed out. "I have the feeling that even if someone did try to split them up, it wouldn't work."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have you thought about attempting such a thing?"

The young man kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him. It was obvious by the way his body tensed that he had entertained such thoughts. The fact that he was keeping his face adverted showed how incredibly guilty he felt about it.

He flicked those blue eyes at Sephiroth for a mere fraction of a second. "There are times when…I get so angry, so… jealous, I guess, that I want to find a way to take Cloud away from Riku. I want him to just, disappear and never come back.

"But almost as soon as I think this, I know how completely devastated Riku would be if he lost Cloud. He would die without him, I know he would. I would never wish that on Riku. I just…" Sora dropped his head into his hands. He took a long, slow breath. "I don't want either of them to ever be unhappy."

Sephiroth somehow understood what Sora was attempting to explain. "You just covet their happiness for yourself and since you can't have it, you don't want them too, either."

The brunet nodded dejectedly. "I'm a really horrible person."

"No you aren't," Sephiroth assured him once again. "You have a dark side the same as everyone else. Because you normally show such a vibrant light, many forget that fact. I think you yourself may have forgotten."

Sora licked his upper lip. "Maybe."

"The fact that you have never acted upon any of these desires speaks volumes of your character, Sora. I know that you would never do anything to intentionally harm anyone. There is nothing wrong with the occasional dark thought or even dark emotional period so long as you recognize them for what they are. It's when you act upon those that people suffer."

"Yeah," agreed Sora. After a pause, he looked up and met Sephiroth's eyes. "I feel a whole lot better about everything now. I felt so terrible about how I felt that I was doing my best to pretend I didn't and I think maybe that was just making it worse."

"Likely."

"Thanks for this, Sephiroth." The young man smiled gratefully. "I really needed this conversation."

"Good," the silver-haired male nodded once. "I certainly hoped that talking to you about this would be enough. I did not relish the idea of having to use alternate means to end this situation."

"Heh," Sora chuckled, picking up his chopsticks. "Yeah, even though I've beaten you before, I doubt I could if you seriously thought I was a threat to Riku."

"You would not survive such a confrontation intact."

"Didn't think so." Blowing out a breath, Sora angled his head slightly. "I hope I get over this jealousy thing soon."

"Don't get upset if it doesn't. As I said earlier, I still have some odd moments of it."

"We just need to focus on what makes me happy," Sora twirled some noodles. He glanced slyly at Sephiroth as he brought them to his mouth. "And you just need a girlfriend."

Snorting, the First Class picked up his water. "Zack has been working on that."

"Good, you need it." Sora stuffed the food into his mouth. When he finished chewing, he smirked at Sephiroth. "Because it's obvious to all of us that it isn't just Riku and Cloud you get jealous of for having a solid relationship."

Sephiroth stared at him for a moment. He then made a noise took a sip of water. He knew better than to argue that point.

Especially since he knew it was true.


	573. Shortage

Shortage

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he and Al approached a small gathering in one corner of the Marketplace. "What the heck's going on here?"

"No idea," said the other boy, frowning at the scene. At least ten people were huddled around, not-quite shouting but there was a clearly anxious feel to it. "It looks like they're all trying to reach something."

"Yeah." They walked closer and could hear a few isolated voices above the crowd. "I think that's Louie."

The pair reached the edge of the small mass and pushed their way around to the front. Near the short stone wall, Huey, Dewy and Louie were standing with a large crate. Dewy was taking munny as Huey counted out what appeared to be kiwi. As they did this, Louie shouted, "Get your kiwi only here! No one else on Radiant Garden has 'em!"

Zell was standing near Dewy and loudly stated, "I'll buy all of them for a hundred munny!"

"Sold!" Louie pointed to the man.

Huey gave an apologetic smile to the rest of the crowd. "Sorry, guys but he's got a business to run."

A disappointed and slightly angry hum ran through the group as people slowly began to disburse. Zell dug into his pocket for his munny as Sora and Al moved in closer to the duck triplets and their customer. The teenaged anthromorphs, looked excited as the blond man handed over the promised hundred.

"Why'd you pay a hundred for a box of kiwi?" Sora frowned in confusion as Huey sealed up the box. "There's maybe forty there and they aren't worth more than a buck a piece."

Zell took it from him. "Because there's a major shortage of them right now. They had a bad season where they're grown and the supply is limited."

"Unca Scrooge managed to get a few boxes," Huey further explained. "We don't need that many so we decided to sell the extra we had."

"He was so proud." Louie chuckled, pocketing their earnings.

"I bet he was."

"It's worth the hundred because I'll be able to make at least that much back since I'll be the only guy in town using kiwi in my smoothies and fruit mixes." Zell grinned. Hefting his box, he thanked the nephew's, said goodbye and headed toward the hot dog stand.

"Heh," Dewy nudged his brothers. "Think he'll be upset when he finds out that we sold the other box to three of his competitors?"

"Not our problem," Huey shrugged. "And he didn't ask."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Hey! Ya know, I own part of that stand, too!"

"Yeah, and our uncle financed you so…"

"Oh, yeah."

Al shook his head. He always found these guys amusing. "We need to find my brother."

"Yeah," agreed Sora. He stepped closer to Louie and muttered, "Hey, next time there's a shortage of something, let me know. I want in on the action."

The nephews' nodded. "You got it, Sora."


	574. Shelter

Not too happy with the end of this...

* * *

Shelter

Thunder rumbled loudly, rolling ominously on the tail of the intense flash of lightening. The wind howled outside of the small cavern and the occasional gust would somehow manage to wind its way inside, bringing a cold chill with it. The normal dampness of the cave was all the more prominent with the sound of torrential rainfall drifting in.

"How long do you think we're gonna be stuck in here?" Zack asked, his voice echoing oddly against the stone walls.

Riku shrugged from his position near the mouth of their shelter. "Guessing by how quickly it came in, probably not long."

"I really hope not," Sora stood on the other side of the opening. "I hate being in here and the storm is just making that worse."

"Yeah," agreed Riku.

The two young men remained where they were, simply leaning their shoulders against the damp stone. Zack studied them for a moment then shook his head and glanced at Cloud and Leon. He lifted an eyebrow at them but neither man looked at him. They both had their attention on Riku and Sora.

The five of them had been wandering what the boys called the play island when the storm had rather suddenly rolled in. It had taken even the Destiny Islands' natives by surprise and they had quickly ushered everyone into this small cavern. Cloud and Leon had given them peculiar looks but the teens had only shooed them inside and down the lengthy corridor to the cave itself.

In an effort to break this weird moment that had befallen them, Zack folded his arms. "So, uh…" he looked around. His eyes caught some drawings on the far wall. "Hey, did you guys draw those?"

"Huh?" Sora looked over. He saw what Zack was referring to and grinned. "Me and Kairi did."

Zack walked toward the roughly drawn figures. "Heh, no wonder Riku's the artist."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, leaving his spot to join up with the raven-haired man. "We did those when we were like seven."

"You were nine," corrected Riku. Cloud had wandered toward him and silently wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "And you added the paopu fruit when you were fourteen."

"Aww!" Zack gushed obnoxiously. "Childhood crushes are so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sora muttered. Despite the dark tone of voice, there was amusement in his expression.

"At least the drawings are clear enough you can tell who's who," Leon noted from the rock he sat upon.

"True," agreed the First Class, folding his arms and again looking around their surroundings. "So… did you guys hang out in here a lot?"

Sora glanced over at Riku. The older teen flicked his eyes back at him and shrugged slightly. "Not really."

Zack lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "Meaning?"

Riku blew out a breath and in a completely normal tone of voice said, "See the seemingly random door over there?"

The oldest of the group nodded. "Yeah. I was gonna ask about that next."

"That's _the_ door." Sora stated in the same normal tone.

It took Zack a minute to understand what the pair of natives were implying. When it clicked, his eyes widened and he gave a start. "Whoa, wait. Like, the one leading to the heart of the Islands?!"

"The very one." Riku snuggled into Cloud's chest. "I guess Sora and I really are the only ones who can feel it."

Zack eyed the innocent-looking door warily. He had only recently been told the entire story. "So… this is where it all started for you two."

"Yep," Sora moved away from the wall and headed for another rock suitable for sitting on. "Kinda scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah," breathed out Zack. "No wonder you both seem to be on edge and Cloud and Leon are in protector mode."

"We had a very hard time being in here for a long time," Riku explained. "It was Kairi who finally got us to come back here. She never saw it as a bad place and it made us realize that we shouldn't either."

"But that doesn't mean we're totally comfortable with the Secret Spot." Sora added quickly. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "It's just more of a…_feeling_ that's not exactly bad, it's more…"

"Like a state of anxiety and unease," finished Riku. "We can feel the world's heart and sometimes it's too much for us, especially Sora."

"Oh. That's… interesting." Zack got an odd look and sat down beside Leon on his rock. As more thunder shook the ground, he leaned toward his lover to murmur, "Do you get any of that?"

"Not really but we don't have to." Leon gazed at Riku and Cloud near the cave mouth. "Cloud on the other hand…"

"So how much longer do you think, Ku?" Sora picked at a shoelace.

The silvered male pursed his lips. "Well, the thunder is fading and the wind died down so… maybe another ten, fifteen minutes. It'll probably be another half-hour before the water stills enough for us to leave the island though."

"Yeah, well, we can hang out in either the shack or clubhouse until then." Sora chuckled. "I just want to be out of here."

"Me, too."

Cloud tightened his hold on Riku as the group fell quiet. Zack leaned so that his arm pressed against Leon's and both kept a detached eye on Sora. Though both teenagers did not seem to be heavily, visibly affected by their shelter, there was a definite tension to them. It would be good when they could finally get out of here.


	575. Nocturne

This is going to become a small story arc. Sassy and I came up with it a while back. Review as much as you can, guys. It brightens my day when you do and school's really been downing me.

* * *

Nocturne

Reno canted his head as he observed the Heartless that had for whatever reason used its power to destroy the random monster that had tried attacking him and Demyx. "Ya know… I think that's the same one we saw hanging out outside the apartment window, yo."

Demyx sighed heavily. "Yeah, me too. Plus I saw it following me when I filled in on that patrol circuit for Riku. It doesn't try anything, just seems to be following me around."

Taking a step toward the lone Red Nocturne, Reno studied it closely. While Heartless all tended to look and act exactly the same, this one had been behaving in a way very contradictory to how it should have been. A Heartless' only goal in its existence was to collect hearts. This one had made absolutely no attempt to do that and had some kind of weird fondness for Demyx.

"I wonder what he wants with you." The Turk watched the small Heartless as it drifted idly a few feet from them.

"I don't know and I don't really care," the former Nobody said with irritation in his voice. "I just want it to stop following me around. It's creepy."

"I think it's kinda cute, yo."

Demyx turned and stared at him, saying flatly. "You do."

"Yeah," Reno shrugged, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. He frowned when he remembered he was currently out. "It's like… a lost puppy or sumthing."

"Well, it needs to find someone else to attach to." Demyx grumbled.

Reno frowned deeply at his boyfriend. Demyx was rarely curt and while he was certainly capable of being moody, there was something very off about this time. The blond seemed really perturbed by the little Heartless' presence and he could not figure out why. It had to be something more than simply having a Heartless following him around.

"Okay, Dem," The redhead stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Spill it, yo."

"What?"

"There's a reason you're so pissy about our little tag-along."

Demyx sighed unhappily. "Vexen and Zexion went through a period which they were trying to figure out everyone's Heartless. Obviously, we all had to have had one and they wanted to try to figure out what each of us had."

"Okay," Reno drawled out.

"Well, Zexion decided that our Heartless form was likely the opposite of our Nobody."

"Ah." Now it totally made sense. "So he came to the conclusion that your Heartless was most likely a Red Nocturne since their fire-based and you were given the title the Melodious Nocturne."

"Exactly." Demyx scowled a little. "I always hated that theory."

"Why?"

"Because Red Nocturnes are annoying!" The dark blond exploded. "They're the most irritating of their class and by lumping me with them, Zexion was saying that I was annoying!"

"Uh… isn't that kinda a leap in logic?" When Demyx glared at him, he held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I ain't knockin' your dislike of them but just cause you think they're annoying doesn't mean Zexion did. I mean, I think those Blue Rhapsodies are way worse than the Nocturnes, yo."

"Uh huh." Demyx was clearly not moved.

"Actually," Reno turned to walk backwards and canted his head. "I kinda like this little stray."

Demyx stopped. "You what?"

"I don't know, there's just something kinda… different 'bout him, yo."

Aquamarine eyes narrowed. "We aren't keeping it, Reno."

"Well, I didn't say that." The tattooed man rolled his eyes. "Even if I wanted to, I doubt a Heartless would make a good pet."

"Then why are we talking about it?" Demyx looked darkly at the Heartless trailing them and then firmly looked away. "Hopefully it'll get bored soon and leave us alone."

"Hopefully someone else won't see him and try to kill him." Reno frowned. "That would be sad."

Demyx exhaled loudly and shook his head. Reno eventually turned back around and the couple continued walking home. The former Nobody did not need to look back to know that the Red Nocturne was still following them.

He had a bad feeling they were not going to lose it for a long time.


	576. defenstrate

First of SilveringCloud's list. Updates on this will likely remain slow for a while since my current school mod is pretty intense. Please review.

* * *

Defenestrate

Sora whistled lowly, surveying the street as he and Penelo approached Seventh Heaven. Outside the bar, glass shards littered the sidewalk and curb, sparkling in the late morning sunlight. "Whoa, what happened here last night?"

"Something got chucked out the window," noted Penelo.

"More like someone." Yuffie laughed from the rooftop. She leapt down and strolled over to the newly formed couple. "Man, I wish I'd been here!"

"What happened?" Sora asked. His shoes crunched on some shattered glass.

"Well, according to Reno and Zack, some guys got really drunk last night," Yuffie explained animatedly. "I guess one of the guys let it slip that one of the other guys' wife had been trying to get him to sleep with her and all _hell_ broke loose!"

Penelo's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie bounced once. "So, there are like five guys all going at each other and Rude, Reno and Irvine tried to break it up but the guys were _not_ giving up and Zack ended up stepping in, too. When they finally managed to separate them a little, the guy who started the fight just kept trying to come at the other guy and Rude ended up throwing the dude out the window!"

"Oh wow!" Sora breathed out and chuckled at the same time. "Now I wish I had been there, too!"

"Yeah, it was pretty impressive, yo." Reno stepped through the cleared out window frame. "Rude hasn't been able to do that in a long time. It was pretty obvious that he enjoyed it even if it did piss the hell out of Tifa."

"Why would Tifa get pissed off about that? " Sora frowned. "I mean, they had to stop the guy somehow and he was hurting people."

"Yeah," Penelo agreed, folding her arms. "But not only is she going to have to repair the window, she's going to have to deal with any fallout from Rude's actions since it happened in her bar and he was acting as one of the bouncers."

"Oh," Sora said slowly. "Yeah, that would probably upset me, too."

"Meh, she doesn't need to worry 'bout none of that." Reno waved vaguely. "We'll get the window fixed today and that guy isn't stupid enough to try suing or nuttin'. The damn idiot asked for it, yo."

Sora shrugged. He had no doubt that Reno was right. The Turk had probably cleaned up after much larger incidents than this.

"So I'm guessing that the place is closed for the day," concluded Penelo, dropping her arms.

"Just for lunch," Reno pulled out his cigarettes. "Hey, if you two have the time, wanna help me with the window, yo? I'll make it worth your time."

"Why are you fixing the window?"

I told Rude I'd handle it since he's all about kissing up to Tifa so she'll stop giving him reproachful looks. Personally, I think she's just taking advantage but whatever."

Sora snorted but at Penelo's mild glare, sobered up. "Oh, not all women are like that. I'm sure she really is still upset about it."

"Uh huh, sure." Reno smirked at him, tossing a quick glance at Penelo. "And people wonder why I never dated a chick more than twice."

"You really are sexist, aren't you?" The blonde young woman frowned.

"Only about some things," The Turk corrected. He motioned the couple to follow him and headed down the street. "Now, if you guys wanna help, I'll tell you about that secret Leon's been keeping from everyone."


	577. raconteur

I don't think I mentioned it on the first but Tifa helped a lot with this set of words.

* * *

Raconteur

"This dude is brave as heck." Yuffie stated as she walked beside Sora. She leaned in, trying to read along with the younger teen. Said teen was holding a rather thick book before him which contained animated pictures.

"Yeah," agreed Sora, turning a page. He read a little further and frowned. "You know, is it just me or does some of this stuff just seem… off?"

"Whadya mean? It all seems reasonable to me." Yuffie took the book from him. "I mean, what do we actually know about any of this? That's why we nicked the book from Merlin in the first place."

Sora supposed that was true, that had been why they had taken the book from the wizard's extensive collection. While they had not been surprised to find the tome, Merlin had books on _everything_, but when they opened it they had been shocked to see that all of the pictures within in moved like they were video images. That was enough to convince Yuffie that the book had to be legit.

"Hey, look at this!" The ninja princess stopped walking and pointed to something on the page. "It says there's a type that transform only when really angry or stressed , the whole full moon thing doesn't apply at all!"

"What?" Sora gaped. "But… that goes against everything else!"

"Yeah, see?" She flipped the page to reveal an illustration of a man getting angry and then suddenly…exploding for lack of a better term, into an enormous wolf. "Wouldn't it be really scary if Professor Lupin was one of those?"

"Well how do we know he isn't?" The blue-eyed boy questioned seriously. "I mean, we don't actually know anything about what happens to him, do we? That's why we got the book."

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Riku's voice drifted toward them. They both looked up to see the silver-haired young man approaching along with Soubi and the very man they were discussing. "Do we even want to know who you're building a case against now?"

"Uh," Yuffie closed the book and hid it behind her. "What are you talkin' about? We aren't allowed to read books?"

"No, you just usually don't unless it's a manga or has something to do with a plot."

"Well, we aren't plotting anything!" Yuffie stated defiantly.

"Yeah," Sora seconded. "We're just doing some research."

"On what?" The trio came up to the pair. Soubi nodded at them and continued on but Riku and Lupin remained.

"Nothing special," Yuffie said slowly, stepping closer to Sora and attempting to hand the book over to him behind them. She had to nudge him a few times before he caught on. "So, uh, what were you guys talkin' about?"

"Soubi wants to start an art program," Lupin explained. He lifted an eyebrow at them and a slight frown pulled at his mouth. "Is that _Wandering With Werewolves_?"

Both Sora and Yuffie stared. "How did you…?"

The older man patiently held out his hand. As Sora handed the book over, Lupin smiled oddly. "You don't think I would recognize something that comes from my world?"

"That came from your world?" Yuffie started. "So you are one of those weird werewolves!"

"Shh!" Sora and Riku hushed her, glancing around. Thankfully there was no one else around.

Lupin flipped through a few pages, shaking his head. "Tell me, Yuffie. When you get down to it, isn't the entire idea rather odd?"

"Well," the petite woman tilted her head and placed a fist on her hip. "Well, yeah but…"

"A good eighty percent of everything Gilderoy Lockheart wrote is either a gross misinterpretation or total hearsay. The man passed himself off as a great adventurer, accomplishing incredible feats and going to fantastic places. He did none of these."

"Really?" Sora took a step closer and looked over the top of the book. "But he writes the stories so well. I would swear he had done all of them."

"He's a very gifted raconteur." The teacher admitted easily. "However, do not trust any of his writings."

"Where did the two of you find this, anyway?" Riku also looked over the open book, seemingly impressed by the moving images.

"It was in Merlin's house," Sora replied. When Yuffie abruptly hit his arm, he muttered, "What?"

"Dude, he doesn't know that we took it!" She murmured quickly. "Now they're gonna tell him and we'll be in trouble for stealing it!"

"Heh, he's got the whole silver bullet thing in here," observed Riku, still focused on the book.

"Oh, yes," Lupin chuckled. "This whole work is nothing but a mish-mosh of legends, wives-tales and misconstrued facts. Then again, that's what most of his works consisted of."

He closed the book and handed it to Sora. "I suggest you return this by evening. Merlin does a book inventory every night at nine-thirty-four exactly."

Sora grinned sheepishly. Somehow, he doubted the man had actually over-heard Yuffie's earlier statement yet he had figured out that they didn't exactly have permission to take the book. "Uh, yeah."

"I need to get to the apothecary before they closed." Lupin patted Sora's shoulder as he passed the boy. "I suggest in the future if you want to know about something, go to a direct source."

Sora and Yuffie looked after him for a moment. Yuffie whirled back around to face Riku. "Does he talk to you about the whole… yanno…?"

"Only if I ask a question," the silvered one responded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking in the direction of his house. "Which the two of you should do a bit more often instead of going on these crazy quests of yours."

"But the quests are a lot more fun!" Yuffie shouted at his retreating form. Huffing, she stomped a foot. "I swear Cloud's a bad influence on him."

"Sometimes," agreed Sora. He then tapped her arm with the back of his hand. "Come on, we better get that book back to Merlin's before he notices it's gone."

"Yeah." The two hurried down the street. "What an odd time for him to take an inventory. Merlin has some really strange quirks."


	578. callow

Callow

Xigbar sighed as he fell back on the low sofa that lined the wall of the rec room. "That was tedious as all creation."

"Where were you?" Xaldin asked curiously.

"Baby-sitting the newbies on their first daytrip," answered the stripe-haired Nobody. "I'm telling you, those three don't know _anything_ about the worlds. I don't know if they simply forgot everything or are just idiots."

"They are not idiots." Zexion did not look up from his book. "If they were, they never would have been recruited."

Xigbar snorted. "Well, maybe but they act like idiots. It's like they don't have any…"

"Experience in the real world?" The slate-haired Nobody suggested casually.

"Yeah."

"That's because they don't." Zexion stood and paced the length of the room. "Think of them as reincarnated souls in a newborn. Yes, they had previous lives that they only vaguely remember, however, in _this_ life they are only freshly born. They have not experienced anything for themselves and therefore are callow."

"None of us had that issue," commented Xaldin, watching the petite Nobody pace thoughtfully. "Do you have to do that? I'm reminded of a professor in a university lecture hall and I always hated them."

Zexion paused long enough to lift an eyebrow at him then continued his casual pacing. "The reason we did not experience the condition is that before becoming Nobodies, Xehanort took step to see that we would retain the memory and more importantly the experiences of our prior selves. Obviously the effort was not perfect but it sufficed."

"Is that what all those boring cognitive tests were for?" Xibgar frowned. "You know, he really didn't explain a lot but I always kinda felt he knew a lot more than he was telling us."

"And Xemnas does the same thing." Xaldin added.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Zexion stated simply. He returned to the desk and sat back down.

"Yeah, they always do," sighed Xaldin, sitting back up. As he climbed to his feet, he said, "Guess I better go make sure the kiddies don't get themselves in trouble again."

"Have fun!" Xaldin laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Xal." Grinned Xigbar as he walked out. "You get to babysit the next batch."


	579. chicanery

-cry- NO ONE LOVES ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!

....sorry, had to get that out.

Review? Please? You have no idea how tough it is to do these now.

* * *

Chicanery

Reno slouched in his chair, scuffed up shoes on the desk, somehow keeping his balance on two chair legs while appearing to be sleeping. There was even a bit of drool collecting in the corner of his mouth. Also on the desk was a mountain of paperwork, stacked into a haphazard pile.

Demyx sighed and stepped into the room from his place in the doorframe. Shaking his head to himself and smiling a little to himself, he quietly began gathering the papers. He had a few hours available so he figured he could at least sort Reno's reports and filings so when the redhead finally did decide to do them, it would be easier for him.

His boyfriend did not stir once as Demyx carried the pile out of the office.

There was an empty office down the hall and the blond man decided it was the best place to sit down and have plenty of room to sort. Actually, it had become one of his favorite places to hide when Rufus (or Leon) got in one of their moods. It was quite scary how the two could get when things were not moving they way they wanted.

He turned into the room, not really paying attention to his surroundings. A few feet in, he rather carelessly dropped the papers on the carpeted floor, letting them fall wherever they did. He would just be tearing the stack apart in a minute anyway.

"It's a very good thing I understand your reasoning for that."

Demyx's head shot up, eyes wide with panic. He did not relax when he saw who it was that had spoken. If anything, he was even more concerned. There was no doubt some rather sensitive files among the papers, ones that Demyx probably should not have access to.

Tseng smiled slightly. "Otherwise, I'd have to discipline you as I would Reno when he's careless with the paperwork."

"Uh, I don't imagine I'd like that much."

"Not likely, no." Tseng was leaned against the far wall, arms along his sides and palms pressed lightly to the wall itself. For anyone else it would appear an awkward position, he appeared quite comfortable. "Reno taking another nap?"

Demyx frowned. "How did you…?"

"I've known Reno a great many years. I am quite familiar with his habits." Tseng gave a very faint laugh. "And I cannot tell you how many times I have seen Rude do the same thing for him. If it were not for him, I highly doubt any of Reno's paperwork would have been remotely presentable."

"Ah." Demyx nodded and dropped down onto a relatively clear space. He moved some of the scattered papers around and began creating small stacks of similar ones. Occasionally, he would glance at Tseng but the man said nothing nor did he appear to be watching him though Demyx knew that was a total ruse. He had been around the Turks enough to understand how they functioned.

He paused a moment and cast his gaze up toward the lead Turk. There had been something he was always curious about but he had never felt very comfortable asking about it. Something about Tseng made Demyx hesitant to bother him with something that would be construed as trivial. It was like the man was _always_ on duty.

"I imagine you're wondering how it is that Reno is such a vital member of the Turks when he is so completely and obviously different from the rest of us."

Demyx blinked in surprise. How did he…? Never mind, he knew better than to question any Turk's observation skills. "Yeah. I mean, I know he's really good at what he does and he can be as straight-laced as anyone when he has to be but… I guess what I'm really curious about is how he got recruited in the first place. I mean, he just doesn't seem the part at all and I can't imagine what he could have done to make any of you think he was Turk material."

"He managed to lift my wallet when he was thirteen."

"Wha?" Demyx dropped the papers in his hands.

Tseng made an amused noise. "Not only did he manage that, he had enough time to check my ID before I noticed it was gone."

"How did he manage that?"

"Honestly? I'm still not certain," answered Tseng, angling his head down. "I was monitoring a person of interest for the company in the slums. It was a very easy, and quite honestly boring assignment. The fourth day in, I was near one of the brothels in Sector Three and this red-haired, gangly teenager casually walks out of it."

Demyx's face scrunched up. "He was in a brothel?"

Something subtly changed in Tseng's expression. "I assure you, he wasn't a patron."

"Oh." The former Nobody frowned deeply. Reno had never mentioned anything about his life outside of the Turks other than he had been a slum kid. If he was understanding what Tseng was implying, he now understood why his boyfriend did not talk about it.

Tseng simply continued with his story. "I kept a loose eye on him as he made his way around the scattered people on the street. He would chat with some, sneak around others, and create subtle distractions that usually grabbed a small crowd's attention."

"He was pick-pocketing everyone?"

The black-haired man nodded. "And not one of his hits noticed. They were either too busy with idle chit-chat or focused on whatever deception that he had set up."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Definitely. I observed him on two more occasions. On that final one, he tried to target my target and I had to step in because the subject was in possession of something that I could not allow anyone else to get their hands on.

"My only intention was to steer the target away from Reno. Reno never changed his approach, every indication still pointing toward this other man as his goal. As I managed to create a diversion to get the target to go the other way, Reno caught my eye and winked at me. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that I realized that I had been hit instead."

Demyx grinned. He knew Reno well enough to figure out what had happened. "He tricked you. He figured out that you were watching him along with this other guy."

"Yes. I found him shortly after securing my assignment. He smirked as he simply strolled up to me with that slouch of his and tossed me back my wallet with everything still in it. Then he only said that for being one of the infamous Turks, I was an easy mark."

"Yeah, he would do that," laughed Demyx.

Tseng smiled again. "His attitude and skills intrigued me and I decided to watch him for a little while longer. He always knew I was there and in the beginning he pretty much ignored me. In a short time, however, he started playing these little games with me."

"Which just interested you further," concluded Demyx.

"Exactly."

Demyx placed his hands on this calves. "So how long was it before you decided he was Turk material?"

"On the second game of his. I, of course, waited a bit longer to approach him about it. He was, of course, very suspicious of my intentions but once he was certain I didn't have an ulterior motive, he quickly agreed."

"And you've been stuck with him since."

"Oh, he ain't ever gonna get rid of me now, yo." Reno yawned out from the doorway. "I told him when I left with him that he was stuck with me for life."

"And I've only regretted that forty percent of the time." Tseng stated flatly. He pulled away from the wall and approached the younger Turk, carefully picking around the scattering of papers on the floor. "I need to get back to work."

As he passed Reno, the redhead grinned. "Yeah, one of us should."

"Don't be late to the meeting this afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah," Reno chuckled and walked into the room. He dropped down beside Demyx, not bothering to clear a space. "I think I'll be ten minutes late just to spite him."

Demyx began working on the papers again. "You want to surprise him you should show up ten minutes early."

"Oh, that'll throw 'im!" The redhead leaned over and kissed Demyx's cheek. "I love how you just get me, yo."

"I think everyone who knows you either just gets you or they don't."

"Very true." Reno picked up some of the papers also.

The couple then quietly sorted files for the next two hours.


	580. mimetic

Yeah, this is random as hell but I just wasn't liking anything for this word.

* * *

Mimetic

Sephiroth sighed deeply. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

The silver-haired man stopped writing but did not turn his head. "This is not amusing, Riku."

"This is not amusing, Riku."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sephiroth calmly stated, "I understand that this is one of those annoying kid brother things. Now stop."

"I understand that this is one of those annoying kid brother things." Riku's voice perfectly mimicked the older man's. "Now stop."

"This is really getting old," growled Sephiroth, trying to not go off on his brother. Riku had been doing this for the past half hour and it was really beginning to grate his nerves.

"This is really getting old."

"You need to stop this immature behavior so I can explain to you the changes I made."

"You need to stop this immat-"

"That's it." Sephiroth stood, the chair scraping loudly along the wood floor. He whirled around, prepared to give Riku hell. It was difficult to truly get a rise out of him but when someone did, they quickly learned to never do it again.

However, he found the room seemingly empty. With a deep frown, he cast his eyes about. There was no way Riku could not be in the room. He refused to believe he had been hearing things. He may be a recovering psychopath but he never simply heard voices.

The room was still, no closets for Riku to hide in or furniture that would provide adequate cover. He would have heard the door open and close had he gone out it and the stairs creaked when anyone walked on them. His brother might be a Master of Shadows but there was next to nothing in this room for him to work with.

Sephiroth angled his head, wondering if he was losing his mind again only this time in a much more common way. He took one more look around and his eyes settled on the open window. Now there was a possibility.

With a faint smirk, he folded his arms and silently stepped toward it. Carefully controlling his voice so it would not sound like he was getting closer to the window, he said, "I must be losing my mind."

"I must be losing my mind." Riku's voice was definitely coming from outside the window.

Sephiroth paused just before the opening and waited a second before quickly leaning forward. He angled his upper body through it and rapidly searched the immediate area. It took less than a minute to realize there was again absolutely no one there. In addition, given the clear view he had, there was no way Riku could have escaped without him hearing or seeing something.

Sephiroth was at a complete loss. This was impossible. Riku was good but he definitely was not that good and Sephiroth's skills had not slackened in the slightest.

Shaking his head to himself, he left the window space. He turned and returned to the desk in a confused and more than slightly concerned manner. He had been told by several other committee members that he was stressed out, maybe they were actually right. Once he was finished with this report, he was putting in for a week off.

--0—0—

"Dude! That was awesome!" Zack laughed hysterically from the roof. "I really didn't think he'd fall for it but he did!"

"I told you it'd work!" Sora grinned happily. He looked to the third member of their group. "Okay, Iago, we're even now."

"Thank goodness!" The red parrot breathed out as he flew in place. "Your friend Riku has a hard voice to fake."


	581. Black

New list from a new person. This is from blackpantherwolf.

For those that don't know, The Rolling Stones did this song. Lots of reviews for when I get back from FLORIDA!!!!!

* * *

Black

Sora whistled lightly as he strolled down the street. He had his fingers laced together behind his head and that old, vibrant energy he had was back. It had been a while since he had been just simply happy. Over the past few weeks, he had not exactly been depressed but he certainly had not been his usual self.

"Hey, Sora," greeted Zell as the nineteen-year-old walked up to the hot dog stand to help the blond man open it for the day. "You're surprisingly chipper today."

"Yep!" Sora bounded over to the sales counter. He pulled a cd from one of the large pockets of his shorts and placed it in the cd player. He hit play and began to work. "Oh, just a heads up, I may have to run out of here on really short notice."

"Okay," Zell said slowly. "Any particular reason?"

The teen shrugged. He did not seem to be in the least bit worried. "Oh, nothing important."

Zell looked at him suspiciously. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this? He shrugged to himself and also went about his tasks. Things had been far too quiet around here lately anyway.

As they prepared the small stand to open of business, the cd Sora had put on played loudly in the background. After hearing the same song for the third time in a row, however, Zell frowned and turned to Sora. He was about to ask if there was only one song on this cd when he noticed that the youth was contentedly singing along.

What really struck him however was that Sora was not actually singing the words of the song. They were close but at least one of the words he used was definitely different. "Hey, Sor? Aren't the lyrics 'I see a red door and I want to paint it black'?"

"Yeah," Sora responded casually. "But there aren't any red doors here so I had to modify."

"What?"

From the left and right came simultaneous bellowing. "Sora! Where the fuck are you?"

"Well that was faster than I thought it would be." Sora finished his task and turned. There was a huge, almost shit-eating grin on his face. "Gotta run!"

Before Zell could ask, Sora took off at a dead run. He zipped around the back of the stand, likely planning to cut through the Postern. The martial artist blinked dumbly for a moment, then shook his head and decided he would have to find out what that had been about later. Yuffie would probably know.

As it turned out, he did not have to wait. From the left came Reno, a panicking Demyx close on his heels. The Turk was absolutely livid. From the right came Axel, alone but easily as furious as Reno was. The two redheads were clearly on a mission and assuming they were the ones who had called out Sora's name earlier, it was obvious who they were looking for.

It was also instantly obvious why. Both men's vibrant red hair was now pitch black.

Zell choked on a laugh as the pair met up in front of the hot dog stand. While he did not want to draw their attention, he could not help but start laughing hysterically. "Oh, now I get it!"

Both men stared at him evilly. Demyx frowned and suddenly seemed to hear the song that was still playing on repeat in the background. "It that _Paint it Black_?"

"Yeah," answered Zell. "And all morning Sora has been singing 'I see some red hair and I want to paint it black'."

"Where is he?" Axel ground out, a fireball forming in his palm as he cast his eyes about. Reno had his EMR in his hand as he also searched the immediate area.

"He went that way." Zell pointed behind the stand but to the opposite path that Sora had taken. The duo took off in that direction, leaving Demyx behind. Zell glanced at him curiously. "Any idea how the heck Sora pulled this one off?"

Demyx watched after the two for a moment longer before sighing. He walked over to the counter and leaned against it. "He came over to both apartments late last night. My guess is he added dye to the shampoo."

"He is dead when they catch him."

"Yep," agreed the darker blond. "And he better pray it washes out easy."


	582. Wild

Wild

"Riku, we need to talk about Cloud."

The eighteen-year-old knew by Leon's tone of voice that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. He nodded slowly and closed his sketchbook. Honestly, he was surprised it had taken this long for someone to say something.

Four days ago, the couple had gotten into a major argument. Things had become violent, holes in walls and broken furniture. It had gone on for several hours before their voices were raw and fingers were bruised and bloody. It was at that point that they decided they needed to spend some time apart again.

Riku had neither seen nor heard from Cloud since the man left their house but he knew that he was okay. Sephiroth had been keeping track of him. Setting his sketchbook to the side, Riku then placed his hands between his knees. "What has he done?"

"He's acting like a…" Leon searched a moment for the right word. "Well, Scrooge has taken to calling him the town's Wild One and Merlin seems to agree."

Sighing, Riku's shoulders slumped. "So basically he's riding around the outskirts on Fenrir and jumping into random confrontations that have nothing to do with him while acting like he doesn't care about anyone he's helping."

Leon lifted an eyebrow. "How'd you figure that out?"

"_The Wild One_ is an old movie I know they both like," explained Riku quietly. "Sephiroth told me that he's been riding late at night but I assumed that it had been out in the Maw and Dark Depths."

"No, he's been all over Zero district and Seventh Heaven." The sable-haired man leaned his weight slightly to the left. "The few who have interacted with him said he was rather cold and uncaring, acting like he was completely removed from the world."

"He's acting like a drifter with no attachments whatsoever." Riku threw his head back. "We're both total idiots."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Obviously you know we had that ridiculously huge fight." Everyone knew about it. Even if he had not told them, half the neighborhood had heard them screaming at one another. "Well, one of the things that came up in it was that we were both inherently isolationists and it was ridiculous that we thought we could succeed for any real length of time as a couple."

"You've lasted three years," commented the older man.

"Yeah, but there have been two major break-ups and lots of lengthy separations. Actually, when you really look at our first two years, realistically we only saw each other a combined total of ten, eleven months at best." Riku took a slow breath. "It really is a miracle that we work as well as we do.

"Anyway, I got this brilliant idea that maybe we just aren't meant to spend long periods of time together; that maybe we functioned best when we have significant time periods spent apart. Cloud decided that maybe I was right so he said he would leave for awhile and we'd just see how things went."

"That," mused Leon for a moment. "Makes sense in a twisted sort of way."

"Yeah, we thought so." Riku frowned and worried his lower lip. "It was, is, a stupid idea. What we really need to do is stick it out through the rough patches like normal couples do. I mean, we've promised to commit ourselves completely to one another. How can we do that if we keep trying to run away from the problems?"

"That's a good question."

Riku slid off his spot on the wall, scooping up his sketchbook. "Do you know where Cloud is now?"

"Last I heard, near the Marketplace acting the hooligan the old timers have taken to labeling him." Leon snorted. "You know, he was a lot better when he was just sulking around and brooding."

The silvered male gave a short laugh. "I bet. However, I think this time he's acting out because he's trying to convince himself that he doesn't need anyone. He was fine being on his own before and he can do so again."

"He's an idiot."

"So am I," added Riku. "I need him at least as much if not more than he needs me."

"Honestly, you haven't been acting much differently than you normally so when your kind of moody," observed Leon.

"Heh," the younger man chuckled and shook his head. "Sora didn't tell you about two nights ago, did he?"

Leon angled his head and frowned. "Uh, no."

"He kept his word," murmured Riku, sounding a little impressed. "Well, Cloud's not the only one acting out. Mine has just been a lot more… subtle but trust me, I've been having my wild moments, too."

He knew Leon wanted to know more but true to his character, the former SeeD did not ask. He simply fell into place beside him as Riku began walking toward the Marketplace. Once again, that comfortable feeling that he often got with Leon settled around them and Riku smiled lightly to himself.

It was a wild idea, but sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had met Leon before Cloud.


	583. Funk

Thank or blame my girlfriend for this one....

* * *

Funk

Riku watched his best friend curiously. For the past five months, Sora had been a weak shadow of his usual vibrant self. Ever since Penelo had left him, the younger man had been in this slight gloom that everyone saw. He did not take the break-up well and while he tried to carry on like normal, it was almost painfully obvious that he was unhappy.

This morning was different. Those clear blue eyes of his had their old life to them and there was a slight bounce to his step again. There was a content, almost satisfied quality to him.

"Okay, Sor," the silvered one folded his arms. The pair was waiting in the lobby of Security to get their patrol route. "What finally broke you out of the funk you've been in?"

"What?" Sora blinked.

"You've been reminiscent of a zombie of yourself for months now." Riku shifted his position on the sofa to face Sora. "Something obviously happened last night that snapped you out of it so talk."

Sora flushed a bit and looked away. "Ah, well…."

"I doubt you'd believe it if he told you."

Riku turned his head to find Penelo smirking lightly at them. There was an odd look to her eyes but the young woman seemed more amused than anything. Riku canted his head. "When did you get back?"

"We're not back," the blonde sat on the sofa arm. "We're here to deliver some supplies and then we're off again."

"I take it you found your friend?"

"Yeah, Vaan and I have been traveling around with him." Penelo was looking at Sora. Riku flicked his eyes over and noted that a rather embarrassed quality had come to the brunet.

"So…" Riku prompted, hoping one of them would explain what was going on. Obviously, Penelo knew what had happened with Sora.

Penelo grinned and lifted an eyebrow at the ex-boyfriend. "Are you going to tell him what I walked in on this morning or should I?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh, well, you see…"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. Penelo, you tell me and then we'll make Sora explain. It has to be huge for him to be this weird about it."

"Oh, it's weird all right." Penelo sounded a little odd but there still was amusement to her tone and general attitude. "Vaan and I are staying at his apartment while we're here. We had a meeting this morning and I needed to wake him up since he's notoriously bad about that. When I opened his door, guess who I found in bed with him naked?"

Riku's jaw dropped. He whirled on his best friend. "You slept with Vaan? How the hell did that happen? You two don't even like each other!"

"I don't know!" Sora threw up a hand and fell back on the sofa. "I was at Seventh Heaven and he came in and ended up sitting next to me at the bar. We didn't even drink a whole lot but we started talking about stuff and it was, like, the easiest conversation we've ever had and next thing I know we're at his apartment, in his bed and going at it like crazed animals."

Well, a night of unbridled sex after several months of abstinence would put anyone in a better mood but there had to be more to Sora's change in attitude than that. It was obvious the spiky-haired man had found some kind of peace with his current place in life. That was what Riku really wanted to know about.

"It was definitely a surprise." Penelo studied the floor before her. "But at the same time not completely unexpected. I suppose they do have some common ground."

"Only a little," Sora countered softly. "But he did make me see some things."

"Heh, funny, he said the same thing this morning on the way to the meeting." Penelo glanced over. "So everyone is cool now, right?"

"Yeah." Sora grinned, sitting up. "It's all good."

She smiled and stood up. "We're leaving tomorrow. We should get together tonight."

"We get off of patrol at seven."

"I'll call with details," said Penelo with a light wave. "Good to see you, Riku. Tell Cloud and Sephiroth I said hello."

"Uh, sure." Riku watched her leave then turned on Sora again. "Do I even want to know?"

"I don't think I could explain it." Sora answered easily. "Honestly, the whole situation was strange as heck but it just… worked, ya know? I really do feel a whole lot better and I guess it shows."

"Totally." Riku still did not get it but he was not going to push the subject. All that really mattered was that Sora was back to his usual self. It had hurt to see the younger one trying so hard to be normal and struggling.

Lucky came into the lobby and handed them their route. After Riku took it from him, he and Sora stood up. As they headed out, he chuckled. "You do realize I'm gonna make you tell me everything about last night's encounter, right?"

Sora sighed theatrically. "Yes, Ku. I'll give you every last little detail like the gossiping girl you pretend you aren't."

"Hey! I'm not a gossip!"

"Yeah, and Selphie is perfectly normal."


	584. Immature

Love the idea; despise the execution.

* * *

Immature

Sora watched Leon pace the length of the Bailey along with Huey, Dewy, Louie, and Al. He and the triplets were teaching Al the fine art of skateboarding. The seventeen-year-old alchemist had experienced some difficulty with maintaining his balance at first but he quickly overcame it and was now attempting a few simple tricks.

Dewy came to a halt beside him and studied the former SeeD for a moment. "Whadya think's eating him?"

"I bet you fifty munny it has to do with Zack." Louie chuckled.

Al stopped trying to flip his board and focused on Leon several feet away. "I think you're right, Louie. His left cheek is doing that twitch thing and Ed, Riku, and I noticed awhile back that he only does it when Zack's done something that really annoys him."

"Yeah…" Sora frowned in agreement. He then quickly turned on Al. "Wait, when did you guys start watching Leon?"

"Ed and I are just really observant of everyone around us." Al motioned with his chin toward Leon. "Think we should try helping him? He seems really agitated."

"I doubt he'll talk to us," said Huey with a laugh. "He doesn't talk to anyone about that kind of stuff."

"I can usually get him to open up," Sora stated certainly. He waved to the others and began walking. "Come on; if he won't talk, we can at least distract him for a little bit."

Huey, Louie and Al rode their skateboards over while Sora and Dewy walked the short distance. As the group of teenagers approached, Leon did not appear to notice them coming. He simply kept pacing in a set pattern.

It was not until Louie skated past him that he stopped and looked at the teens. His already dark expression darkened further. "Not in the mood, guys."

"We noticed." Sora folded his arms, stopping about a foot away from the older man. "Al commented that your cheek was twitching so we figured Zack must have done something."

Leon lifted an eyebrow at the other human teenager. Al simply shrugged a little. "I notice little things like that."

"So what did Zack do this time to get your feathers ruffled?" Louie again circled the man.

Leon clearly did not want to get into this. He eyed each of the teenagers warily before turning and heading for the other end of the Bailey. He did not get very far as both Huey and Al got in his way.

He glanced back and realized he had been encircled. With a heavy sigh, he moved toward the short window ledge. "Zack has to be the most juvenile man I've ever dealt with. We're dealing with a serious problem since the sewer network crashed and he's spending the entire afternoon making immature jokes that I refuse to repeat but being that you're all teenagers I'm sure you can figure them out."

"Heh." Louie nudged Dewy. "I bet Zack came up with some really good ones!"

"Now I kinda wish I had gone to the meeting." Sora pouted.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Leon threw his hand up. "Forget it. This is a total waste of time."

"No it isn't." Al shook his head. "Tell us, did everything that needed to be done still get done despite his crude humor?"

The man frowned. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Huey looked confused.

"Yeah," Dewy agreed. "I mean, if all the work got done who cares what he said?"

"It was immature and totally uncalled for!" Leon argued. "We did not need a running commentary of every disgusting joke Zack could come up with! And then when I confronted him about it, he said that I needed to learn to lighten up!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I swear, Leon, I'm beginning to wonder if you ever really learned to have fun."

"What?" Leon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Lemme guess," Louie chuckled. "This lead into a big fight and you've been avoiding him ever since."

The narrowed eyes became a glare. Before he could say anything, Sora was talking again. "Don't take this the wrong way, Leon, but did you stop to think that maybe you're being the immature one?"

There was a very long silence. Leon realized that every single one of the teenagers where watching him critically and he squirmed uncomfortably despite his ire at Sora's accusation. What in the worlds could possibly make them think that he was the problem? Zack had been the one acting childishly.

"He's not getting it," Al noted, flicking his eyes toward Sora.

"Noticed." Sora dropped his crossed arms. "Okay, look, yeah, Zack has a tendency to act more like a teenager than, well, us teenagers but has he ever not done what's needed? Has the work ever suffered because of it?"

Leon reluctantly shook his head. He was beginning to see where Sora and the others were going with this and he was not liking it. Sora had a very valid and good point: work had never suffered due to Zack's frequent antics. In fact, his vibrancy and general attitude usually affected everyone around him and spurned them to work harder.

So if all that was true, why did it bother him so much?

"You know what I think?" Huey adjusted his backwards baseball cap. "I think this has nothing to do with Zack's actual behavior-"

"And everything to do with you being jealous of him." Finished Dewy. Louie nodded his agreement.

Both Sora and Al appeared to be in total consensus with the triplets.

In a near groan, Leon turned to face the view of the castle in the distance. "Maybe I am. I was never much of a kid when I was a kid."

"Yeah," said Sora.

The sable-haired man moved to look at them again. "So what does that have to do with me being the immature one?"

"The way you're handling the jealousy is about as immature as you can get!" Louie laughed loudly. "You wish you were more like him but you're not-"

"-so you instead act all disapproving of his behavior-" Dewy continued.

"-and then get mad at him for just being who he is!" Huey concluded.

"Honestly, I really wonder how the two of you function as a couple." Al kicked at the end of his skateboard. "It has to be more than the sex."

"Oh, Squall loves Zack," Sora smirked at Leon. "He's just stuck in a juvenile fit."

"Whatever." The oldest male present pulled away from the wall. He shifted his weight uncomfortably for a moment and did not meet any of their eyes. "Thanks for coming over here, guys."

"No prob," Dewy chuckled as he settled his board back down on the stone floor.

"And don't worry," Louie was back on his board and rolling back and forth a few inches on it. "We won't tell anyone that a bunch of teenagers had to make you see reason."

The five boys laughed wildly as they all hopped back on their boards and skated off. Leon watched after them for a few minutes and a small smile tugged at his lips. He had to admit, it was rather strange that it had taken the teens to get him to understand what he had been doing.

He headed toward home with one thought on his mind: teenagers were a lot smarter than anyone gave them credit for.


	585. Defeat

I have not been able to do anything serious with any of my writing in a while... It's like the angst and drama have left me....

* * *

Defeat

Sephiroth growled in frustration. His opponent had proven to be more formidable than any other he had encountered in his long, impressive career. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he again attempted to think of a strategy that would end this conflict.

A plan slowly came to him and he smiled. Of course, it was so obvious. Steeling himself for this last battle, he set to work. His movements were precise and his feline eyes held a calculating gleam. He was certain that victory was his.

Two minutes passed and the win he had been convinced he had was nowhere in sight. If anything, his actions seem to have only exasperated the situation. He had spent over three hours on this and had gotten nowhere.

In an uncharacteristic fit of anger, he stood a hurtled the object in his hands away. It crashed against a tree and fell to the grassy ground, rolling a few inches toward him. Now, Sephiroth found himself being stared at almost mockingly.

He was about to torch the offending object when Yuffie came skipping over. The young woman looked at the former general, torn between asking what was wrong and simply running the other way. Sephiroth was scary enough in a good mood and he was clearly pissed about something right now.

She followed his malicious glare and suddenly laughed. Going to the tree, she picked up the item that was on the receiving end of the Jenova Stare of Doom. "Wow, I haven't played with one of these in forever!"

"Planet-cursed contraption," the silver-haired man muttered.

"Oh, come on, Seph." Yuffie brought it over to him. "It's easy, watch."

To Sephiroth's absolute amazement, the ninja princess had the damned object solved in less than a minute. She didn't even seem to be actually paying attention to what she was doing, she simply moved sections. It was a complete shock the ease in which she moved.

With a smile, she handed it over to him. "There ya go! All done."

Sephiroth stared at the cube in his hand. All of the sides were now a uniform color, the small squares forming the larger square of each side. Yuffie had made it look so easy yet this plastic cube had thoroughly defeated him….

Scowling, Sephiroth set the Rubik cube aflame and tossed it into to stream.


	586. 3 day old cake

New list from Chocobo-Angel.

I want like 10 reviews for this! I'm serious!

* * *

3-day old cake

The room was absolutely silent as he went about cleaning it up. Stray cups, some still half-filled, littered many of the flat surfaces and lay on the carpeted floor. Small plates accompanied these, most empty but a few with the dried out remains of food. Stains colored the carpet but they did not match the liquids in the cups.

Leon gathered as much as he could and headed down the hall to the kitchen. As he entered it, he glanced at Aerith and quietly noted the tear tracks still highlighting her cheeks. He wondered just how much she had cried over the past three days. He knew that both he and Zack had done their fair share.

Aerith was at the counter, cutting down the sheet of birthday cake for the disposal. Despite having been sitting out in the open for three days, you could not tell at all by looking at it. Under different circumstances, it would look like she was setting it up to be served. Three days ago, she had been.

He dropped the soiled items into the trash and moved to retrieve some more. Before he could leave, however, Aerith slammed the knife down on the countertop. He did not approach her even as her shoulders began shaking and she started making soft sobs.

A closed fist tapped the edge of the counter. "Why did this have to happen?"

Leon blew out a breath. "Zack and I have been asking that same question for three day's now. We haven't come up with anything even remotely satisfactory."

"Everything had been going so well. They were so happy." The woman shook her head. "I just don't understand."

Folding his arms, Leon looked down and to the side. "I'm beginning to think there's nothing to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"We're trying to find logic in a completely illogical situation. Even though Jenova should be gone, she isn't. A part of her continues to exist so long as her cells live. However, since there's no longer any sort of central focus or will, those bits of her simply randomly act out without any sort of real goal or even purpose. All they know is that they have to destroy."

Aerith turned to face him, her green eyes reddened from her tears. She bit her lip and was unable to met Leon's eyes. "I feel horrible for saying this but… deep down, I'm glad he's gone. Maybe…"

The sable-haired man understood exactly what she meant. "Sephiroth and Riku always said that the only why they'd find peace was in death."

Aerith nodded slowly and the pair fell silent as there really was not anything else to say. They had both been present for the events that occurred three days ago. It still was incomprehensible how quickly something that had been a joyous, wonderful occasion had turned into such a complete and utter tragedy.

Deciding he had to do something, Leon dropped his crossed arms and stepped toward the doorway. "I should get to trying to clean the carpet."

"Tseng said he'd handle that." Aerith sniffled, returning to the cake she was methodically dissecting. "He and Reno have experience with this kind of thing."

Right, the Turks would know how to get blood and other biological elements removed and decontaminating death scenes. Leon nodded again even though he knew the woman would not see it. "Then I'll finish with the other stuff."

He walked out of the kitchen and slowly headed back to the living room. As he passed Cloud's study, he felt tears prickling at his eyes again. He forced them back, having cried far too much already these past few days, and determinedly set upon his task.

As he finished collecting the stray garbage, he suddenly paused. His attention became fixed on the largest of the brownish-red stains that littered the carpet and he was nearly overcome with emotion.

Never had he thought things would ever come to this. He understood how much the sons of Jenova struggled, how much effort went into keeping the insanity that constantly threatened them at bay. He also knew how strong their wills were and truly believed that they could stay that way forever. It still seemed impossible that one of them could break and that the person they loved most would be forced to kill them.

After a moment, Leon forced back the wave of anguish that had been coming and going for the last few days. He pulled his gaze away from the blood stain and in an automatic fashion, turned to throw away the last of the garbage. As he returned to the kitchen, he idly wondered why they were bothering with any of this.

No one would be living in this house again.


	587. cathedral

For those that wanted it... I really didn't care for this movie.

* * *

Cathedral

"Ugh." Zell slowly sat up and rubbed at his head. "If being dead feels this bad I've been lied to for all these years."

He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. When they finally did, he studied his surroundings curiously. The room he was in was large with high ceilings and grand buttresses. The windows were stained-glass and allowed only a dim, dusty light to drift through.

He supposed it was an appropriate setting for the afterlife.

There was movement to the right and when he whipped his head toward it, it felt like his entire brain shifted to bang against his skull. As he refocused his eyes, he noticed there was a man rather timidly peering at him from behind a pillar. When this man realized he was being looked at, he cautiously stepped out from it.

Zell really wished he could say he wasn't momentarily taken aback by the man's appearance but that would be lying. While he was a firm believer that looks meant very little in the grand scheme of things, they were something you just inherently processed first. Thankfully, he was one of those people that automatically processed the visual and moved on.

Sending the deformed man a grin, Zell simply said, "Hey there."

"Hello," the other male replied, looking a bit relieved. "We found you out on the parapet."

"Really?" The blond martial artist frowned. Guess he wasn't dead after all. "Wonder how the heck I ended up there…?"

The events leading up to his current situation were hazy at best. His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember what lead him here… All he saw was people running in terror… black shadows with glowing yellow eyes, moving of their own free will… Selphie had yelled something at him just as five of the shadows consumed her… then the ground simply disappeared beneath him.

"We were trying to figure that out also."

Zell shook himself of the cold feeling that had suddenly come over him. He had no idea what happened but knew it had been the worst thing he had ever faced. Somehow, he realized that wherever he was, it was not home. He needed to figure out what happened and where everyone else was.

Before he could do any of that, however, he had to know where he was and who and what he was going to be dealing with. "Where am I?"

The hunchback waved a hand out. "This is Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Never heard of it." Zell stood up and stretched out. "Where is located?"

"Paris, France."

Zell's face scrunched up. He had a damn good understanding of geography and he had never heard of a place called Paris, France. "Where is that?"

The other's twisted face grew confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Is it in Galbadia, Esthar…Trabia?" He sincerely doubted the last since it was in the arctic region.

"I'm… not familiar with any of those."

Ok, this was getting weird. This man had never heard of the main countries of the world? How was that even possible? He supposed the guy was probably a recluse due to his appearance but he had to have had some kind of education. First year schoolchildren learned what the countries were.

Zell walked toward one of the stained-glass windows. "What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Quasimodo." The man seemed a bit surprised to be asked the question.

Stopping before the first of the series of windows, Zell gazed up at it. He had hoped that the image would help him gain some clue as to where he was but it was completely foreign to him. He had no idea what it was supposed to be representing. "I'm Zell Dincht. You live here?"

"Yes, I ring the bells." He suddenly brightened. "Would you like to see them?"

Zell turned back toward him. Quasimodo seemed really excited about the prospect of having someone to show what he did to. The man probably had very little interaction with anyone other than whoever staffed the cathedral.

"Sure." Zell grinned and headed back toward the awkward looking man. He figured they were at least close to the ground floor and it would be a long trip up to the bell tower. On the way up, he could grill Quasimodo for as much information as he could get to figure out just where the heck he was.

Then he could figure out how he got here.


	588. ankh

Well, you all wanted to know what was in that box that Sephiroth gave Riku and Cloud for their house-warming gift.....

* * *

Ankh

"I got it!" Zack shouted up the stairs as he left the kitchen. He was almost finished packaging up the food they had picked up last night to take to Cloud and Riku's new house. He still found it amazing that the couple had absolutely no clue what was in store for them this afternoon.

Leon of all people had decided that they should have a housewarming party for the pair. While Zack had a pretty good feeling that this was more of a celebration for the sable-haired man that he finally had the rather… amorous duo out of his house, he thought it was a great idea also. They had spent the past week setting up details and making necessary arrangements.

It was incredible that Cloud and Riku had not picked up on the extra activity going on and none of the resident blabber-mouths had managed to not spill the secret.

Zack bounded for the door, wondering who it was. It was still a bit early for the others to be coming over to meet up before going to the Strife household. He threw open the door and frowned in surprise at who he saw. "Oh, hey, Seph."

"Don't act so stunned," the silver-haired man spoke easily. "You were the one who told me about this little gathering in a few hours."

"Well, yeah, but you said you didn't want to come…" Zack abruptly brightened. "Did you change your mind cause I know Riku would love it if you-"

Sephiroth held up a hand, effectively silencing the younger First Class. "No, I haven't changed my mind. I have no place at such an event and it would make Cloud uncomfortable."

"Oh." Zack became crestfallen. He had been trying to get Sephiroth to come to his brother's party but the man had held firm in his refusal. While Zack understood his reasoning, he really did not like it. Cloud was going to have to learn to deal with Sephiroth at some point and the best way of doing that was to force them to spend time together as often as possible. "So then, why are you…?"

"May I come in?" The winged man asked dryly. It was then that Zack noticed a fairly small, plain brown box in Sephiroth's right hand.

"Move, Zack." Leon chuckled from the foot of the stairs. His lengthy locks of hair were damp and he continued toward the kitchen, presumably to finish the packing.

Zack did as told and Sephiroth nodded at Leon as he stepped into the living room. The winged man noted the various boxes and bags lying around. "Are you taking all of this over yourselves?"

"Naw, the others will be here in a bit." Zack eyed the item Sephiroth held curiously. "So, uh, what brings you over?"

"I have something that I would like you to give to Riku and Cloud for me." He held out the box for Zack to take.

The raven-haired man took it, noticing that the top was not actually sealed. He immediately tried peeking under the flap. "Can I know what's in it or is it a big secret?"

When Sephiroth did not answer right away, Zack flicked his violet eyes toward him. There was a rather nervous look to his face. That told him that whatever was in this box was extremely important. "Seph?"

"Go ahead and look," stated the former general, schooling his features back into his mask of cool indifference.

"Hey, if you don't want me to…"

"No," Sephiroth shook his head. "Actually…I would appreciate your opinion. I am… uncertain of the appropriateness of the gift."

Zack narrowed his eyes a bit. He went over to the large recliner and sat on the edge, balancing the box on his knees. He pulled back the flaps and looked down into the box. It took him a moment to understand what he was looking at but when he did, his expression grew soft. "Oh, wow, Seph…"

Leon had come out of the kitchen and wandered over to the pair. He watched as Zack removed the item from its package to inspect it more closely. It was a shadowbox, only about an inch in depth. The wood was dark with a muted shine to it.

Zack angled it so that his boyfriend could see the actual contents. The back was filled with a double boarder of a pale, antique-looking color and in the left picture slot was a photo of Cloud, in the right was one of Riku. The angle of both men made it seem like they were looking toward the object fastened to the width of boarder between them. The first thing both men noted was how content the couple looked in the pictures.

Leon focused on what was in-between the photos. He had never seen the symbol before so he assumed it came from their homeworld. It was a piece of gold metal that looked vaguely human-like. The lower half was cross shaped with a large circle for the top that was only a hair smaller than the bottom. It could have been some sort of necklace or decoration.

Sephiroth seemed to relax a touch but that uncertain look was still in his eyes. "Do you think they will appreciate it?"

Zack nodded slowly, attention fixed on the unusual symbol. "I'm sure you told Riku what this was but does Cloud…?"

"He saw it once," Sephiroth explained. "I had it on the desk at the Inn while I was writing the initial report at Nibelheim."

Zack glanced up with a slight start. He did not say anything but he worried his lower lip. He had to wonder how the blond was going to react to it if that had been the only time he had seen it.

"What exactly is it?" Leon asked softly.

"It is called an ankh. It was given to me when I was ten and first began my military training." Sephiroth spoke calmly. "It is a very old symbol, likely dating back to before the Cetra and depending on what region you come from, it has different meanings. In Midgar, it represented eternal life. On the coastal regions, it was a symbol of divinity and was usually seen being held by one of their ancient religious deities."

He paused, eyes flicking downward toward the shadowbox. "In the Nibel area, it means unity."

"Oh," Zack breathed out. He had known a few of the meanings, in Gongaga it meant strength, but he had never heard Nibelheim's. Sephiroth had only told him what it meant in Midgar, which was what he had been told when given it.

The ankh was very important to Sephiroth as it was one of the very few items he possessed. His tutor had presented it to him upon completing his lessons and Sephiroth said that it had been the only time in his life that someone had actually sounded proud of him. Zack momentarily wondered how it was that the man still had it in his possession after how many times he had died but he figured if Masamune had stuck with him, there was no reason he could not have held onto the ankh also.

"I think," said Leon slowly. "That they are going to love this."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Riku's totally gonna cry when he sees this."

Sephiroth looked pleased with both men's approval of his housewarming gift. He turned for the door and paused just before it. "I'm certain you will tell me all about it."

Biting his lip, Zack set the gift back into the box and handed it to Leon. He then stood and walked toward Sephiroth. "Seph… Are you really sure you don't want to come?"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder. A sad little smile pulled at his lips. "I never said anything about not wanting to. It simply is not appropriate."

"But-"

Leon placed a hand on Zack's arm. When Zack looked at him, he minutely shook his head. He completely understood Sephiroth's reasoning and recognized that they would not be changing his mind on it. "We'll make sure that you get all the details, Sephiroth."

"Thank you." Sephiroth nodded farewell and quickly exited.

Zack sighed, slumping. "I really wish they would all just hurry up and get over this."

"They're working on it." Leon set the box with Sephiroth's present down on the coffee table. He then wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind. "They've made a lot of improvement."

"Yeah," Zack reluctantly agreed. He soaked in the comfort Leon was giving him for a moment then carefully pulled away. "I guess we should get the rest of this stuff packed up, huh?"

"Yeah." Leon released him. "The others will be here in less than half-an-hour."

The raven-haired ex-SOLDIER brightened, pushing the brief melancholy away. He grinned as he set to work. "Man, Cloud and Riku are going to freak when we all show up."


	589. fear

This has become a running thing with me and my girl.

Fear

He hated doing laundry. It had to be one of the most boring chores ever created. He dumped out the basket of clean clothes and rather sloppily folded them on the bed. He was just glad he no longer had to sort between what was his and Leon's.

Zack picked up the stack of underwear he had hastily thrown together and headed for the dresser drawers. At least he didn't have to worry about making sure these were neat. Leon was really anal about how his socks were put away.

The closet was an even bigger nightmare. Everything had to be hung exactly and if his leather pants were not positioned just right, Zack did not hear the end of it. At least he was not as bad as Sephiroth with the complete color and style cataloging.

He pulled open the drawer and immediately screamed. Dropping the clothes on the floor, he backed away in a panic. He moved toward the door but froze in terror. Another one was sitting two inches from the edge of the wood…

Zack turned and bolted for the closet. He slammed himself inside it and breathed heavily, pressing his forehead against the narrow door. He willed himself to calm down. _It's okay, Zack. You're a First Class SOLDIER. You faced down an entire platoon of the Shinra army._

The pep talk was not helping.

"Zack?" Leon's voice drifted through the wood door. "You alright?"

_Oh thank Shiva…_ "Kill them, Squall!"

"What?"

"The evil, foul, loathsome creatures on the door and in the drawer!"

There was a pause. "You mean the spiders?"

"No, the Heartless under the bed," snapped Zack. "Yes the spiders!"

"They're just spiders, Zack."

"I know." The man pulled his head away from the door. "So killing them will be easy."

"…. Get out of the closet, Zack." Leon sounded annoyed.

"No, not until they're gone."

"You realize that there are probably more spiders in the closet than there are-"

Zack threw open the door and rushed out. He raced over to Leon and clung to his shoulders, hiding behind the shorter man. He frantically cast his eyes about, looking for any sign of the eight-legged-beasties he so hated.

It took a moment for him to realize that Leon was laughing.

He pulled away and stared at his lover. "Why are you laughing?"

The sable-haired man continued to chuckle as he moved away. He went to the bedroom door and simply picked the spider off of it. He then brought it back over to Zack. "It's fake."

"What?" Zack stared as Leon raised his open palm, revealing the spider that was indeed plastic. "I… but…"

"Sephiroth told me how bad your arachnophobia was and I didn't believe him. I couldn't see how someone who had been through what you had could be so fearful of a little spider." Leon was still laughing at his practical joke.

Zack narrowed his violet eyes. Anger was slowly working its way through him. "So, wait… you put fake spiders around the house to scare me?"

Leon stopped laughing. He frowned at Zack in concern. "It was only the two."

Tightening his jaw, Zack pushed at Leon's shoulder and went back to the closet. He jerked a small bag off of the shelf and stuffed a shirt and pair of pants into it. He then turned back out and stalked over to the dresser to take out some underwear and socks.

Once this was done, he headed for the door. "I hate you, Squall."

"Oh, come on, Zack," Leon said in exasperation.

Zack did not respond and continued out the door. He could not believe Leon had done that to him. While he appreciated a good joke as much as anyone, using his unreasonable fear for it was just plain mean.

As he went down the stairs, he heard Leon call down to him, "Where are you going?"

"To Cloud and Riku's." Zack growled. "Let me know when the spider issue has been taken care of."


	590. wood

My brain went straight in the gutter on this word..... not sure why. Any way, I'm not too pleased with the end but it's okay. Please review, okay?

* * *

Wood

He could not believe how warm and just plain good he felt. As Riku slowly awoke, this feeling of contentment settled over him and he smiled a little to himself. This had been the first night in too many that he had not had any nightmares and he knew he owed it entirely to the man sharing his bed.

This had been the first full night they had slept in the same bed. The fifteen, nearly sixteen-year-old, had had to beg Cloud to get him to agree to it and was grateful that the blond had caved in. He always felt infinitely better when he was with the man he now knew he loved and last night had been the best night of sleep he had in a long time.

He had fallen asleep in Cloud's arms and as consciousness returned, he realized that sometime during the night they must have separated. He was turned on his other side now and that depressed him a little. Like most males, he had the typical morning wood and maybe he could get Cloud to help him with it…

Turning, he awakened a bit further and sensed that he was alone in the bed. With a slight frown, he cracked open an eye. The other side of the bed was in fact empty but faint warmth still tinged the mattress. Cloud must have only recently gotten up.

Riku heard a noise from the bathroom and lifted his head. It sounded like a moan…

Completely curious and a little concerned, Riku silently slipped out of bed, his sleep pants tugging a bit on the bottom sheet. He quietly padded over to the door, noticing that it was not fully shut. A thin band of light shone through, highlighting the carpet.

He heard another one of these not-quite-held back moans as he paused outside the bathroom. This time, however, he knew exactly what he was hearing. He was, after all, a normal teenaged male with a very healthy sex drive…. Not that he had been able to really use it yet.

For the past few weeks, he had been pushing Cloud to take their relationship further. Riku craved to be touched, needed physical contact, since his possession by Ansem and those horrible days in the dark realm. Cloud had been more than happy to oblige this, but he never allowed it to go further than very intense make out sessions.

Last night, Riku had really hoped Cloud would take advantage of the situation. After he had convinced the older man to stay the night, they had crawled into bed. Riku had then climbed onto his lap and initiated the most heart-pounding, breath-taking session they had ever experienced. They clawed at one another, biting and bruising the other's body… grinding hips against hips… He knew how badly Cloud wanted him and he waited for the moment he would finally be taken by the man.

Cloud had merely broken the engagement and, flushed and panting, said they should get some sleep. Riku had assured him that he was ready for anything that happened if they continued but Cloud was not budging on the subject. Despite the fact that they could both physically feel the other's erection, the swordsman did not think it was the right time.

Riku smiled to himself as he continued to listen to the faint sounds coming from within the bathroom. Apparently, he was not the only one to wake up with a full-out hard on. It immediately became a frown when he realized that Cloud would rather jerk off in the bathroom than have sex with him.

Pouting angrily, the silver-haired teenager moved away from the door and returned to the bed. His previous good mood was gone, as was his earlier arousal, and he laid down on the mattress on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed lightly.

He understood Cloud's reluctance to begin a real sexual relationship with him, he really did. It was just so damn frustrating and to Riku a complete joke. Yes, he was young but he had shouldered burdens no regular adult could and had been through experiences that had aged him much more than his fifteen years. If he could handle being possessed and being trapped in the darkness, he sure as hell could handle sex.

They both needed, depended, on the other and both knew without a doubt that they loved each other. The only thing stopping them was that Cloud had decided to be all noble and wanted to wait until Riku was a little older. Well to hell with that; Riku knew what he wanted and damn it all, he was going to find a way to make his boyfriend finally realize that the right time was when they made it right.


	591. Sky

New list, new person: SoraLover1994. My girl gave the initial idea for this one but it decided to go slightly different than the original plan but I really like it. Review as much as you can (even go back to the old ones), guys. I know people have finals (I do, too) but I've been really sick and it cheers me up! Regardless, thank you so much for reading.

* * *

Sky

_They had taken him away almost immediately, carting him off into a different room. She never heard him cry, did not even know if he was alive. They had said something about his vitals being low… she did not know what that meant._

_He was a full month premature and she did know that was never a good thing. The doctor had given her a very thorough detailing of all the complications and issues that arose from a premature birth as they tried in vain to stop her labor. In the end, her son had decided he wanted out and he wanted out now._

_The other medics were cleaning her up and simply answered her queries with quick assurances that her child was getting the best attention available. Surprise, surprise, it was not easing her mind at all. If she could just see him…_

_A few minutes crept by and the room began clearing out. Only two of the assistants remained, finishing with cleaning the room from the birth and making sure she was stable. A woman, probably a good ten years older than her, came over to her and smiled reassuringly. "He'll be okay, sugar. They're just making him all perfect for you."_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_Well, all babies are beautiful," the nurse stated with a grin, "But I'll tell you with all certainty, you're boy has the most gorgeous sky-blue eyes I've ever seen."_

_That was when the door opened and the nurse who had carried her son away returned. In her arms was a swaddled bundle with just a bit of pale forehead visible. She crossed the room to her, a mild smile on her face. "He gave us a bit of a scare but he's completely fine. As healthy as any child I've seen."_

_She then carefully placed the newborn in her arms and a feeling of absolute contentment settled over her. The tiny baby worked his little puckered mouth, his eyes closed and moving his head ever so slightly. While she had had all the months of pregnancy to adjust to the idea of being a young, single mother, it had never really hit her until that moment._

_It was a truly terrifying prospect and she knew it was going to be difficult. The infant's father had already set up a monthly trust for the child's care, secret of course because he didn't want his wife to find out about his infidelity, but it was a minute amount. Her parents had all but disowned her and she was completely on her own. Even now, though it killed her to even consider it, she wondered if it would be better to just place him for adoption._

_Then he opened his eyes and looked at her._

_This was _her_ son._

"_See what I mean about his eyes?" The first nurse commented, reaching over to lightly trace his temple. "Like the sky on the clearest day you've ever seen."_

"_Yeah," she agreed, slight awe in her voice. Her son managed to wiggle arm free and waved it gently. He seemed happy, bright and sunny. _

"_So, what's his name?" The second nurse asked._

"_Sora."_

--0—0—

Seiya sighed and turned away from the window. Outside, the weather was absolutely perfect and any other person would be out enjoying it. There were quite a few things in the yard she should be tackling but she just could not bring herself to do any of them.

The perfect sky only served to remind her of her son. He had been missing ever since the night of the storm… though for some reason much of that time she barely remembered him. She assumed that the heartbreak of losing him had caused that; his friends had also experienced something similar.

He, along with his best friend, Riku, had long been presumed dead but she did not accept that. Something in her heart told her he was alive out there somewhere. Whether this was purely wishful thinking or not, she did not care. She would hold firmly to that belief and simply wait for her baby boy to come home.

But that did not make the days like this when the sky resembled the exact color of his eyes any easier to bear and Seiya found herself hiding indoors, remembering the day she had been blessed with her most precious possession.


	592. Wish

I hope this works... Review, okay?

* * *

Wish

Sora let out a heavy sigh as he dropped down onto the ground. He sat on his butt with his knees drawn up before him and he rested his forearms upon them. Angling his face toward the sky, he stared at the stars slowly twinkling in the midnight sky.

_Riku stopped walking and took a long, deep breath. Several feet from the path's edge there was a lone rock and he went over to it to sit and lean his back against it. With legs stretched out before him, he turned his face up and watched the stars slowly dance within the darkened sky._

He wondered if there really was a point to all of this. He really had no idea where Riku could be or if he could even reach his friend wherever he was. Riku had shut himself in the dark realm and it was very likely that with the closing of that door came to closing of anyway out from it.

_He did not know if this was accomplishing anything. They had been walking for days and there was no real sign that they were getting anywhere. The darkness seemed to be never ending and he was about ready to truly resign himself to the idea that they really were stuck here, despite the king's assurance that there was a way out._

"Hey, Sora," Jiminy hopped out of his hood and stood on the teen's shoulder. When he didn't answer immediately, the cricket looked up and saw the single bright star the boy's attention was fixed on. He knew that Sora was desperate for something to help him keep going and got an idea.

_King Mickey approached him slowly, frowning slightly. This was not the first Riku had abruptly stopped to sit and collect himself but something about this time was different; the teenager looked like he really wanted to give up. He followed the boy's angle of sight and noticed the unusually bright star that had snagged Riku's focus and made a decision._

"You know," Jiminy stated slowly. "When you wish upon a star, especially one that calls to your heart, that wish will always come true. It makes no different who you are; everything your heart desires will come to you."

"_That star up there, that's a wishin' star if ever I've seen one," Mickey commented casually. "Make a wish on that one and it's bound to come true. It doesn't matter who you are, so long as that desire comes from your heart."_

Jiminy left Sora's shoulder and the fourteen-year-old continued to stare upward as the tiny insect walked away. Make a wish, huh? Well, Sora had a lot of those but there was one that stood out above all the rest, one that he desperately wanted to see come true.

_Mickey left Riku to think and the fifteen-year-old continued his gaze upward as the demure king gave him the space he knew Riku often needed. A wishing star… He supposed what he wanted most in the worlds right now counted as a wish and he had heard much stranger ideas._

Sora stretched out his legs and lied down, placing his hands behind his head. It had been a long day and he knew he needed to rest. The others had already gone to sleep and he should, too.

_Riku stood and stretched his arms above his head. They had only been walking for a few hours and there was no reason for him to be sitting here. He and Mickey needed to keep moving if they were going to get out of here._

Letting out a long breath, Sora's eyes again found that same bright star. It really did seem to be calling to him… As he let sleep come, he made the only wish that really mattered to him.

_Shifting his head to adjust his bangs, Riku's attention was again brought to that single star. Something about it pulled at his heart… Before moving to rejoin Mickey, he made a wish for what he wanted most._

**Bring back the missing piece of my heart.**


	593. Hopes

I hope (heh) that this makes sense. I love the idea of it. Review, please.

* * *

Hopes

Hope was a fleeting thing.

Aerith had very unfortunately seen this fact all too often. In the slums, within AVALANCHE, and now here on Radiant Garden she watched as people's hopes and dreams came and went, sometimes with frightening speed. What kept her own hope going was that despite the fleeting nature of specific ones, hope itself never disappeared.

Hope was a wonderful thing.

It took a very long time for Sephiroth to realize this. For years he had listened to Angeal preach on the subject but in the end, it had not done the man any good and that had only reinforced Sephiroth's belief that hope was a useless thing. Now, thanks to the people he cared for, he found that it was not only necessary but it could become a source of happiness in itself.

Hope was a fragile thing.

That was why Cloud tried to avoid it. Too many times had he allowed himself to let that delicate, little bit of hope flare up inside him only to have it almost instantly shatter into pieces. It was better to not hope when it could be so easily broken.

Hope was a terrible thing.

Axel decided this with absolute certainty. It teased and tricked you into believing that somehow everything you want will work out with stupid expressions like hoping for the best and shit like that. He did not need hope; he would instead make what he wanted happen.

Hope was a dangerous thing.

Sora didn't like to think of it that way but it was true. Sometimes it was a great asset that gave you the drive to go on and other times it ended up crippling you, bringing a person to a dead stop. Knowing this, he worked to balance his hopes so that they would continue to fuel him without becoming a burden.

Hope was a valuable thing.

That was a belief that Leon had learned to depend on. He did not like looking back at those early days in Traverse Town but he was glad to have had them. If not for those, he would not have come to realize that so long as he had hope, the one thing that could not be arbitrarily taken away, he would endure.

Hope was a sad thing.

Demyx hated to think it but it was. He had watched Axel for days on end as the man was slowly driven insane by his hope that some way, somehow he was going to find a way to bring Roxas back only to ultimately be crushed by that same hope and it was proven impossible. Until then, he had believed that hope was a good thing.

Hope was a challenging thing.

Riku had never realized just how much so. It was something that had simply always been there until one day, it slipped away and he struggled to get it back. Now that he had, he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold onto it but he was determined to not lose it again.

Hope was a powerful thing.

This was an idea that Tifa held firmly to. It was hope that had gotten her through every trial, ever tribulation in her life. It was what gave her the strength to push through and endure when the harshness that life sometimes had threatened to consume her.

Hope was the only thing.

Mickey knew this above all else. Without hope, everything, dreams, goals, even love, was lost. He truly believed that no one really lost hope, they simply lost sight of it. To him, the mere fact that one was alive was the root of all hope and so long as one lived, they would always that one thing.


	594. Value

This one... pretty much sucks but nearly failing my Clinical Procedures class got me really depressed.

* * *

Value

"Zackary, if you value your new-found life, you will stop right now." Sephiroth muttered darkly, not looking over at the man beside him as he watched over the training session happening in the park. Kaoru had finally gotten a class together and was teaching ten others Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, her family's fighting style.

Zack chuckled, clearly unconcerned about Sephiroth's threat. "Oh, you know you love me."

"You know," Demyx angled his head. He had come out with Zack to observe the lesson. "I never really understood that expression. I mean, doesn't everyone value their own life?"

"Yes, but everyone has different ideas about exactly how to do that." Leon did not look at any of the others. "More importantly, everyone has their own belief of what their life is worth. Zack seems to think his life is so valuable that he can continuously badger the man who is considered by the majority as the most dangerous person alive and never risk any lasting consequences."

"That's not true," countered Zack, folding his arms.

"Yes, it is." Sephiroth's tone remained even. His eyes remained on the group before them. "Both Sora and Denzel have really taken to this discipline."

"I noticed," Leon agreed. "I'm not surprised, though. A fighting style that promotes disarming as opposed to killing is perfect for Sora."

"Yeah, and Denzel is really happy that he's finally being allowed to fight. Tifa was kind of reluctant about it but Rude finally convinced her." Demyx frowned. "I was kinda surprised that she was against it. I mean, she started learning martial arts when she was around his age plus considering everything they've all been though, I would think she would want him to be able to defend himself."

"Denzel is quite capable of defending himself already," noted Sephiroth. "In fact, it was quite impressive how he handled himself in the Behamut attack on Edge."

Leon glanced over, slightly confused. "How do you know that?"

"The remnants were a part of me; I saw everything they did."

"Ah."

Demyx vaguely knew what they were talking about but decided he did not really care. While he liked hearing about everyone's history, a lot of it simply confused the heck out of him, especially the stuff involving Sephiroth. "So that still doesn't explain why Tifa didn't want him to get any formal training."

"Tifa values her children's innocence. Denzel's childhood has been far from normal as has Marlene's." The former general stated in a soft voice. "It is my belief that she has attempted to ensure that both of them be allowed to hold on to as much of their youth as possible."

The musician nodded slowly in understanding. The small group fell quiet and watched the training session. After a few minutes, Demyx inhaled a bit. "You know, I kind of want to give this a try. I never got too good with actually fighting, I always just let the clones do it but there have been times when there just isn't time to summon them."

"I encourage you to take that action," Sephiroth flicked his eyes toward the dark blond. "Even pacifists should know at least some basic maneuvers."

"That's what Reno keeps telling me. I just don't like hurting people unless I have to and killing…." Demyx shuddered. "Just the thought of taking another life disturbs me. I don't know how anyone can get used to it."

"They don't," answered Sephiroth, Zack and Leon in unison.

Kaoru was dismissing her class for the day and after the students had bowed and said their farewells, she shot a quick smile at the observers. She had been facing them with the class facing her so none of them had known they were being watched. After their brief acknowledgement, she left for presumingly home.

Sora and Denzel were talking animatedly to each other as the assembled group dissipated. When they turned toward the path home, they immediately spotted Sephiroth, Zack, Leon and Demyx. For a second they looked a bit concerned but their excitement overcame that and the pair came barreling over.

"Isn't this stuff cool?" Sora grinned. "It's like… you can kick people's asses and yet not beat them up too bad or risk killing them. It's great!"

Denzel was more subdued but obviously as eager as Sora. "In two weeks, Sensei Kaoru is going to start on sword-technique."

"I'm rather intrigued by that," said Sephiroth. "The concept of 'swords that give life' is quite fascinating."

"I like the idea that swords don't have to be used to kill people." Sora folded his arms as Denzel nodded in agreement. "They can totally be used for completely defensive actions. I mean, Kenshin has been doing it that way for years."

"Quite successfully." The winged member of the group murmured.

"Well," Leon stated, glancing between Sora and Denzel. "I'm extremely impressed and proud of both of you taking up this discipline."

Both teenagers beamed.

"Yeah," added Demyx. "I think I'm gonna sign up, too!"

"Really?" Sora smiled brightly. "That would be awesome!"

Denzel also smiled. "If you want, we can get you caught up so you won't be behind."

"Yeah?" The dark blond nearly bounced in place. "Alright, let's get started!"

Sephiroth shot a quick look at Leon then Zack. The men had obviously come to the same conclusion as him. It was definitely time to go.


	595. Justified

Remember Mole and Eeyore?

* * *

Justified

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this, Riku."

"You know me, Sora," the older male stated easily as he finished writing out his list. "I don't make idle threats."

"But…" Sora searched for the right words for a moment. "You have no justification for this!"

"Yes, I do. His addiction is affecting everyone around him their quality of life. It interferes with daily activity and his entire view of the world around him is completely centered on his pursuit of his next fix."

"It's hunny, Ku! Hunny! You're making it sound like Pooh has a heroin addiction."

"It might as well be," said Riku with absolute certainty. "And I'm obviously not the only one who thinks so. Rabbit has be heavily involved in arranging this intervention and-"

"Oh, Rabbit's never really liked Pooh anyway!" Sora exclaimed. "He's completely OC and he doesn't like anything that doesn't fit into his little picture."

"No, he's just sick and tired of Pooh just coming in and taking all of his hunny whenever he wants and then getting stuck in his door. Pooh's desperate need for hunny has negatively impacted his life."

"Then he should get a bigger door."

"Why? Why should he have to make changes to enable someone else's addiction?" Riku stopped writing and began folding his piece of paper. "And Rabbit aside, Piglet was all for the idea and he's Pooh's best friend."

"Well that's because Piglet can be convinced of anything!" The spiky brunet threw up a hand. "You tell him the moon is made of cheese and he'll probably believe you!"

"What about Leon? He said he supported my action as did Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack."

"Well, yeah cause you have all three of them wrapped around your little finger," muttered Sora darkly.

"That has nothing to do with it." Riku nearly snapped out. "You know, you're making this sound like it's completely personal. I'm not doing this because I don't like Pooh. He needs help. This hunny thing is affecting his life in a negative way. How many times has he had to be pulled from Rabbit's door in the past year alone?"

"Three."

"And how many times have we had to rescue him from the hunny tree?"

"Seven," admitted Sora slowly.

"And how many other life-threatening situations has he gotten into all in the pursuit of hunny?"

Sighing, Sora slumped. "Okay, you've made your point. I just don't like having to do this."

"Well, honestly I don't either but it has to be done." Riku stood and stuffed his list into a back pocket. "Look at it this way, we're saving his life. Now, let's get everyone together and start this intervention."


	596. aibou

Hey, all. A couple of things as we slide into 600 words (I'm still floored this has gone on this long!) ONE: I am ALMOST to 700 words... so if there are any stray lists people want to do, please do so. I'm gonna do this till I'm out of lists. TWO: I'm still offering a fic for ANYONE who reviews EVERY SINGLE WORD.

Thank you muchly to all who read! I love you all.

Riku-Rocks' new list will bring us to 600.

* * *

Aibou

Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing at the noodle shop as he and Rude passed it. "So you've been with Tifa and the rugrats all this time?"

"It's been more with Marlene and Denzel actually," corrected Rude. The two Turks had volunteered for that night's patrol. "I took care of them for her while she was looking for Cloud and the others. Before that I was on Treasure Planet for nearly a year."

"Sounds fun," Reno snorted. It did not really surprise him that Rude had done that for the woman he had been interested in for years now. "Treasure Planet, huh? I bet you found all kinds of jobs there, yo."

The bald man shrugged.

The pair continued quietly down the street. They had only been reunited a week prior and neither had really gotten the chance to talk. Even after a few years of separation, they fell easily back into their comfortable partnership.

Reno removed his hands from his pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Looks like it's gonna be another quiet night."

"Tifa said it was rather stable here," Rude noted, sunglass covered eyes flicking to the side.

"Yeah, pretty much but Leonhart's a bastard when it comes to the security of this town, not that I blame him, yo." The redhead lit up and exhaled his first drag. "They put a lot work into this place. It'll be nice when it's finished."

Rude turned his attention to his long-time partner. "You seem to be really settled in here."

Reno made a dismissive gesture. "It's not a bad place and the people around here are entertaining."

"I've only seen Aerith and Cloud," Rude made a faint noise. "I was surprised to hear that the Ancient was alive."

The lankier of the pair snorted. "I bet you haven't heard the half of it, yo."

Rude lifted an eyebrow at him. He did not have to say anything. Reno knew the man well enough to understand what Rude was after.

"You heard about Demyx."

"Tifa told me when she came for us." Reno could feel the other man's attention on him. "At first I didn't believe her."

The redhead snorted. "_I_ don't believe it, yo. You know how I am with the trust thing but with Dem… it just came automatically."

"You always were a lot more emotional than you let on."

"Maybe," conceded Reno. "It's gotta be something; we haven't even fucked yet."

"That is impressive. You really are serious about him."

"Yeah." Reno flicked away some ash. "It… feels surprisingly good, too. For a long time you were the only one I had any connection with."

"I'm glad you found him." Rude's tone softened a bit. "I worried about you these past few years."

"Yeah, well…" Reno started dismissively. He would never say how much that meant to him or how worried he likewise had been about Rude. The larger man had always been so much more to him than a mere partner or even a simple friend. He never could quite explain what they had but it was unique to them and he had been lost without it. "You know us Turks can handle anything, yo."

"Yes, but we're also human."

Reno turned his head toward his friend. He narrowed his tattooed eyes a moment before smirking. "I don't know if Tifa's been good for you or not, yo."

Rude lifted an eyebrow at him. After a moment, a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Chuckling, Reno patted Rude's upper shoulder. "It's good to have you back, partner."

Rude made an agreeing noise and the pair fell into an easy quiet as they continued their patrol.


	597. impetuous

Remember, five reviews for the next one.

I have no idea why I decided to do this.

* * *

Impetuous

He didn't know why he was doing this. He hated this man, hated him more than he ever thought it was possible. This man who was currently completely dominating him was the cause of every ounce of pain, every dark moment, everything that torn his soul apart.

He had come here on pure impulse, a random thought that he had decided to act upon. This time, it was entirely of his own accord that he was here and it had been him to make the first move. He had been the one to cross that invisible line that they both had been toeing for quite some time now.

This was wrong; it had to be. He should be pushing the other away, running from him like he always did. Why then did he only pull him closer even as he growled angrily? Why was he tangling his fingers in long, silver hair even as the owner of that hair tugged harshly at his blond spikes in a very possessive manner?

Because he was a masochist. He fought against it but deep down, he knew that he craved this. That was why he acted so irrationally when it came to Sephiroth, why he seemed so tortured about the man.

He knew an hour from now he was going to regret this. He would fall back into that self-loathing and disgust with himself, the same as he always did when he gave into his buried desires. What tortured him the most was that he knew Sephiroth was completely aware of what Cloud was feeling, needing, and it was the one aspect of their twisted connection that he never used against him.

He didn't understand why that was and it was yet another thing he often brooded on but not now, not during these impulsive moments when he simply could not stay away. All he cared about right now was getting lost in the feeling of being consumed and mind-numbing satisfaction. That was something only one person in the worlds could give him and though his heart and mind despised that fact, his body and soul desired it.

As Sephiroth shoved his chest onto the ground, Cloud stopped thinking entirely and waited for his enemy, his nemesis, his lover, to give him what he wanted.


	598. Keelhaul

Um...this one's a little...intense.

* * *

Keel-haul

Riku scowled and opened his eyes. He _really_ hated being here. Only a few months ago, he and Sora had spent long hours pretending to be the very type of people he was now surrounded by. In fact, when Maleficent had sent him off with Captain Hook, he had at first been a little excited by the idea. Now he could see what it was like to live as a real pirate.

So far, the experience had not been at all what he expected.

He had been woken up from his brief nap by a loud, rather uproarious commotion out on deck. He had learned after the second night here that if one wanted sleep on a pirate vessel, you did it in short bursts and you slept lightly… not that he really slept much lately anyway. Simple, quiet alone time was much more important to him and thankfully, no member of the crew outside of Mr. Smee and Hook himself ever entered the captain's quarters.

The shouts from outside grew louder, almost frenzied, and he wondered what the heck was going on. He left the padded bench he was laying on and headed for the door. The feeling he was getting from the crowd noise was not the normal revelry or even the determination of setting the ship to sail. Something serious was happening out there.

He opened the door and found a mass of bodies before him. There was a strange mix of angry, nervous, scared and violent energy running through the crowd that immediately filled Riku with unease. Everyone was clearly watching something that was happening further out on deck and he carefully pushed his way toward it.

Spotting Mr. Smee, he headed to the small, roundish man. Of everyone of this ship, the First Officer was the only one Riku trusted to speak plainly and truthfully to him. When he reached the man, he noticed a terse look to his face and a rather disgusted frown pulled at his wide mouth. "What's going on?"

"Oh," Smee's nasally voice was a bit higher than usually. "The Captain is punishing one of the crewmen for insubordination."

That did not sound horrible. Riku understood discipline and knew that sometimes it was really harsh but he did not think it could warrant this kind of reaction. He was sure he had seen much worse things during his earlier missions for Maleficent.

There was a shout and the crowd's emotions went completely haywire. It was followed by a splash and half the crew ran aft while the other went port. Everyone went deathly quiet, the only sound coming from the waves lapping against the hull. It remained that way for several long minutes.

Riku leaned over and muttered to Smee, "What exactly was the punishment?"

"Keelhauling," the short man whispered back. "I really hate this one but the captain is rather fond of it."

"What is-"

"Bring him in!" Someone shouted and several of the men began pulling on a rope that was hanging over the rail.

Three men were at the rail itself and after a several feet to rope was brought in, they reached over to haul a limp body up and over the side. They settled the man on the deck and immediately started looking him over and picking at him. Everyone else remained quiet.

Riku took a few steps forward and stared in horror as he got a better view of the man's condition. Tan skin was completely torn up, long tracks of gashes covered his back, chest and legs. Smaller wounds littered his head and arms and were scattered along the rest of his body. In some of these, it looked like barnacles were protruding from them. On top of this were horrendous bruises.

He could not look away as the other pirates removed the broken shell pieces from him and poured rum into the wounds, likely trying to clean them out. He spoke more to himself than anyone else. "He was dragged along the hull…"

"That he was," Captain Hook shouted, passing the silver-haired boy. "A fitting punishment and one I will never let go of despite ridiculous laws against it!"

Hook disappeared behind him, likely going to the captain's quarters. At the sound of a door closing, the crew began talking softly and moved in closer to their comrade. The three cleaning him up informed them that he was alive and they carefully lifted him up to carry him over to one of the ammunition boxes. As they did, Smee approached them with needles and thread.

Two of the men began stitching up the larger gashes as the third continued cleaning out the others as best as they could. Those gathered around watched and occasionally offered assistance. The unconscious man made absolutely no reaction to anything they did.

…And all Riku could do was numbly observe.


	599. landmark

Meh, don't care much for this one. Reviews? Please?

* * *

Landmark

The group quieted as Leon stood. Something about the man's body language caught most of their attentions and they were curious as to what he wanted to say. The sable-haired man rarely spoke, let alone took over, city meetings before. The fact that this happened to be a full council meeting as opposed to the usual weekly committee ones did not go unnoticed.

"As I'm sure most of you already have been told, or have at least pieced together, the actual restoration of Radiant Garden will be completed in the next two weeks." One corner of Leon's lip curled up slightly and it was obvious to everyone who knew him that he was extremely pleased about this. "There are a few small projects to be finished but outside of that, everything is maintenance and general upkeep."

"Awesome!" Yuffie jumped up. "It's about freakin' time! I was getting tired of all this stupid work."

"Yuff," Zell tugged on her arm. "Let Squall finish then we'll go have a party."

Leon continued as if the young woman had not interrupted. "Now, I said from the beginning of this that the castle would be the last area we tackled since it was stable and we really didn't have a need for it. Over the past year, several people have come to me with various suggestions as to what exactly to do over there but two have the definite majority."

"I say knock it down and build something else," Axel put in, his nasally voice as bored as his slouched position. "There's no reason to keep the damn thing."

"Do you have any idea what all is involved in demolishing a building?" Rufus asked, sitting casually beside where Leon stood.

"Oh, from what I hear, my look-a-like behind you could have it done in five minutes." Axel smirked. "Just make sure there's enough time for the strays to get out."

Reno glared at him and Rude's jaw tightened noticeably. Demyx blanched from the other side of the room at his friend's audacity. Everyone knew that Reno and Axel did not get along but that was just uncalled for. For the most part, Axel had been fairly well received by the others but there were times like these that he made it painfully clear how removed he still was from everyone else.

Sora, who was sitting next to Axel, jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a glare that clearly warned the former Nobody to behave. On the redhead's other side was Riku who was studying him from the corner of his eye. The expression on the silver-haired man's face was enough to make Axel frown. Axel did not like upsetting Riku.

"Sorry." The fire-wielder sounded sincere. "That was harsh of me; just trying to make a small point."

"Unless it's relevant to the subject at hand," Leon spoke coldly, "I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"Sure, Leo."

"So what are these ideas?" Sora jumped in, clearly trying to move on from this terse moment.

"There have been a few who, like Axel, felt like it should simply be demolished and something new build in its place but as Rufus stated, that would be a huge task and I personally don't like the idea. The majority are in favor of completely restoring and renovating it, especially the few natives still around."

"I assumed that's what we were going to do anyway," said Sora with a frown. "I mean, it's totally an icon for Radiant Garden. It's the major feature of this world; they even use it on the Gummi maps to represent it. It would be stupid to get rid of it."

"I have to agree," Riku spoke up. "I don't even know why we're discussing this. The castle is premier landmark of this world and pivotal to the majority of its history."

There were several other nods and murmurs of agreement.

Leon's stance didn't change much but his shoulders relaxed a little further. "Well, I guess that leaves the question of whether we restore it to its former condition or do a simple restructure/remodel."

"I vote for restore," Cloud stated quietly. "All of our efforts have been to restore Radian Garden. The castle as it is now… that was a part of Hollow Bastion. Do we really want a reminder of that?"

"Conversely, that may be just what is needed," Rufus countered. "Sometimes it's good to have a reminder of the dark times to insure that those events never happen again."

"I don't think any of us will be forgetting any of it for a very long time." Riku glanced at Sora. Both young men had rather somber expressions. "Besides, outside of this room, next to no one even knows what really happened so a majority of the symbolism would be lost."

"He's got a point on that." Aerith leaned forward on the table she sat on. "I'm for a complete rebuild and restoration."

Slowly everyone else voiced their opinions and nearly everyone was of the same mind. The few that didn't, they were of the same mind as Axel about just demolishing it, basically shrugged and said that they would go with whatever the majority wanted. In the end, it was decided that they would do a complete restoration of the castle.

Leon looked rather pleased by the outcome and deciding it was already getting late in the day, told anyone interested in heading the project to come see him. When he dismissed the meeting, a half dozen people approached him. As he and Rufus dealt with them, most of the others filed out.

Axel left almost immediately, ignoring the couple of glares aimed at him. Sora shook his head and looked at Riku. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure," the silvered one replied quietly. "Regardless of whatever it is, I can tell he feels bad about his outburst."

"He's just lucky that both Demyx and Rude are on duty." Zack joined them, avoiding the crowd at the head table. "He's in for an earful later."

"Maybe that's what he needs," muttered Riku a bit absently. The other's glanced at him but he offered no further explanation. Instead, he brought the conversation back to the subject of the meeting. "I'm glad so many people want to rebuild the castle."

"Yeah, me too." Sora nodded. "It's a really important building even if most people don't really know why. This place just wouldn't be Radiant Garden without it."

"I think Squall's really happy about it, too." Zack glanced back at the man who was actively putting together a plan for starting the castle rebuild. "Though I have to wonder what he's going to do when the restoration if finally really complete."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find something to fixate on." Cloud smiled lightly.

"Probably."

"Well, I suppose we should go over there and volunteer," announced Sora, standing up.

"Why?" Cloud grumbled even as he stood with Riku. "Leon will just draft us into service anyway. Riku almost has to help."

Riku blew out a breath. "Yeah, I already realized that."

"It'll be good for you, Ku." Sora grinned with certainty. "It'll be like… I don't know, getting the chance to make something good out of the bad."

"That's how I'm looking at it."

"Alright then!" Sora clapped his hands and began walking toward the head table. "Let's rebuild ourselves a landmark!"


	600. sacred

OMG! 600!!!!!!!!!

Yeah, had a moment there.

Wow, guys, this is HUGE. I seriously had no clue this would continue this long and that you all would like it so much. I now have almost 700 words total and I know there's still a few lists floating around out there that people want to give (hint, hint). It's getting a little tougher to do these now that I'm in medical assisting classes so any and all feedback is horrendously valued and very important. Please review as often as possible (I understand people get busy, just try to).

I thank all of you, reviewers and lurkers alike, for reading this monstrosity and hope you continue to do so.

* * *

Sacred

"Mmm…" Yuffie sighed blissfully, angling her head and enjoying the feeling of Zell's lips on her skin. It had been awhile since she'd had an actual boyfriend and forgotten how good making out felt. She was going to have to remember to not pick on the boys about that so much.

Zell was pressed against her on the couch, the movie they had been watching long forgotten for other things. He had one hand on her hip and it was slowly working down to caress her upper thigh. She was angled toward him, hands gripping his shirt as he tangled the fingers of his free hand in her short hair.

Yuffie changed her position, putting more of their bodies in contact, and Zell reacted instantly. His mouth moved up to her earlobe and his hand dropped to drag fingers down her back. The thumb of the hand on her leg was slipping dangerously close to…

Reluctantly, Yuffie pulled away, gasping a little. "Whoa."

"What?" Zell asked with concern. His skin was flushed and he also had to collect his breath.

The young woman's breath calmed some and she bit her lower lip. "Look, we kinda have to talk about something."

"Okay," replied Zell, tone cautiously suspicious. It was obvious he had no idea why Yuffie had stopped their activities and was worried he had done something wrong.

"It isn't anything to do with you," Yuffie stated quickly. "Well, I mean, it does kinda involve you but, like, not in a bad way or anything!"

"Alright." The blond still sounded unsure. He moved a little to put a bit more distance between them and his arm went to lie along the back of the couch. "What's up?"

"Well…" The ninja princess said slowly. She seemed really nervous and Zell placed her hand on her knee reassuringly. She smiled beautifully at him for a moment before the uncertainty returned. "I really, _really_ like you, Zell. Like, way more than I thought I did but… before this gets too far, there's something you have to know."

Zell frowned but nodded. "Okay."

Yuffie sighed and shook her head. "Man, this is going to sound, well, stupid but whatever, it's the truth and how I feel about it."

Zell had no idea what she was going on about. "Just tell me whatever you have to, Yuff."

"Okay!" Yuffie nodded like she was mentally preparing herself for battle. "Here it goes, I'm still a virgin."

Blue eyes blinked once.

"Yeah, so…" Words began pouring out of her rapidly. "Virginity is absolutely sacred to the Wutai and it's one of the things I completely agree with. I don't plan to ever have sex with anyone unless I'm absolutely, positively certain that I want to be with him forever… or at least a really, really long time… but anyway, so yeah…" Her confidence began to falter and she fixed her eyes on the floor. "I've never had sex cause I'm waiting and if that isn't okay with you then I guess I'll just have to deal with it but… I'm really hoping you end up being the one."

Zell did not speak for several long minutes. He allowed himself to process his girlfriend's rant, and then let the words settle in his mind. Once all of that was done, one question rose above all others. "So, are you saying you want to have sex with me but not now?"

"Umm…yes." Yuffie confirmed certainly. She then began rambling again. "Though if that's not what you want, I understand. I mean, I was kinda thinking you did because of earlier but if I'm being too assuming, tell me because.-"

"Stop." Zell chuckled as he brought his hand to her mouth. "You are not being presumptuous, I do want to sleep with you at some point but it can wait for whenever the time is right."

When he removed his hand, Yuffie smiled weakly. "Really? You don't…"

The young man shook his head and returned the smile. "Actually, I think the fact that you take your beliefs so seriously is great. Sex should be something of a sacred act and while some people around here seem to sleep around with whomever, I'm not one of them."

"I didn't think that!" Yuffie stiffened a bit and waved her hand before her. "I don't think that sex is all that matters to you or anything. I just know that we were really getting into it earlier and I didn't want to totally disappoint you by suddenly cutting you off."

"Well, I'm glad for that cause that would have been uncomfortable as heck," Zell grinned.

"Yeah, I've heard all about it from both Cloud and Zack." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"They would know. I never understood people who did the whole leaving people hanging stuff. I mean, why punish yourself to punish another? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," agreed Yuffie.

"Ah, well, back to the subject." Zell ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "I have absolutely no issue with whatever you want to do, Yuffie. I like _you_. I like being with you, whatever we're doing. Don't worry about the whole sex thing, when it happens, it happens. If things get beyond what you feel comfortable with, cut it off. I won't be offended."

Yuffie frowned darkly. "I think you're missing the point, Zell."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Yuffie smirked in a coy manner. She got up a little and climbed into his lap. "See… I said that _virginity_ was sacred and I was waiting to give that to someone special."

She draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her body against his. Nuzzling the side of his face, she whispered. "That doesn't mean I won't do everything else."

A shudder ran through Zell and he placed his hands on her thighs. "Right… so just how far will you go?"

Yuffie leaned away and grinned wickedly. She then pushed him down so his back was against the couch seats, still straddling him. "I'll show you."


	601. Flare

Lizzardios gives the new list. I'm not thrilled with this one but the rest of the set should be good.

* * *

Flare

"I can't believe you didn't pull the boat up high enough!" Selphie pushed at Tidus' shoulder. "We've been doing this for how many years?"

"I thought it was fine! I pulled it up the same distance I usually do for the play island and it should have been fine!" The tousled blond gestured wildly. "I didn't know that a random storm was going to come or the tide would get so high!"

"Well duh, it's hurricane season!" Selphie rolled her eyes angrily. She was soaked and her normally bouncy hair was flat against her skull, dripping. "And you can see on the sand the tide lines!"

"That doesn't mean I know how high the tide is gonna come in," Tidus continued, kicking at the wet sand where their boat used to be.

"Guys, chill."

Both seventeen-year-olds looked toward the third member of their group. Sora had agreed to tag along with the pair when they announced they wanted to find some rare shell that was only found on one of the small, remote islands west of the play island. They were a good three hours out by boat from the main island.

The spiky-haired teen was sitting on the sand, shielding his eyes with a hand. "There's no reason to be yelling at each other. Tidus didn't know."

"But-"

"You're just mad that the downpour ruined your hair."

"Yeah!" Tidus seconded, looking grateful that Sora was stepping in to defend him. Selphie did not show anger very often but when her temper flared, everyone knew it.

Sora climbed to his feet. "But you should have pulled the boat up further like I said when we got here."

"See?" Selphie again pushed at Tidus' shoulder. "Even Sora knew!"

"Alright!" Tidus stomped a foot. "I screwed up! Now that we have the blame settled, how are we gonna get out of here? We didn't tell anyone that we were coming out here."

"Well," All trace of anger suddenly left Selphie. "Eventually someone will notice we're gone and go looking… but that might be a long time."

"And they aren't likely to think of coming out here until after checking everywhere else first."

"So we're probably going to be out here for at least the night." Selphie pouted. She picked at her hair. "I'm really going to look horrible when we get rescued. I hope they don't send out that really cute guard."

Sora listened to them for a few more minutes as they traded ideas as to where they should set up camp and occasionally teased one another about something or another. Once he got bored with that, he shook his head. "Are you guys done?"

They looked at him, Selphie placing her hands on her hips. "I don't hear you offering any ideas."

"You didn't ask."

"Okay," Tidus folded his arms. "What do you suggest?"

"We send a flare up that Riku will see and he'll come get us."

"Oh, yeah," Tidus breathed out. "He did say he and Cloud were going to be out at the boardwalk all day."

"But we don't have any flares or anything." Selphie cast her eyes about. "And everything is wet so we can't start a fire."

Grinning, Sora held out his hand and the Keyblade appeared. He pointed it up and a beam of light shot from it. Several hundred feet up, the light burst apart like a single firework and sparkles began to fall.

Selphie giggled. "I totally forgot you had that!"

"I don't think you're supposed to use it as a flare gun." Tidus smirked.

"Yeah, well, they'll yell at me later." Sora banished the weapon. "And hopefully everyone else who saw that will think it's a random firework."

"What if Riku and Cloud do that?"

"They won't," assured Sora, sitting back down upon the sand. "Riku will recognize exactly what it is. I promise you, they'll be here in three hours."

Trusting Sora's confidence, Tidus and Selphie sat with him and waited. The three found things to talk about and time flew past. As Selphie's hair dried, she worked on fixing it, getting the boys to help her.

When Riku and Cloud arrived three hours later, it was again perfect.


	602. Esper

Esper

Riku silently followed Cloud into the nearly completed Security building. His lover held his hand tightly as if convinced that if he did not, Riku would run off on him. It was the only reason Riku had not turned and left.

"...and that doesn't make any sense," Zack's voice drifted from the other room. "If we do it this way, we'll save some time."

"Yes, but there is an obvious structural flaw using that method," Sephiroth countered.

The couple walked into the city planning room, only Zack looking over. He gave them a friendly smile before frowning at Cloud's expression. "What's up, Spike?"

Sephiroth also glanced over, focusing his attention on his brother. He silently took in Riku's adverted gaze and agitation at being here along with the feeling he was getting from the young man. There was annoyance and a bit of paranoia mixed in with-

Abruptly, Riku glared at him. "Stop that."

He broke free of Cloud's grip and turned with a scowl. "See what I mean, Cloud? It's not just with you, it's even worse with Sephiroth and Zack will probably end up doing it, too!"

Sephiroth very quickly realized what was wrong. The elder son of Jenova straightened out and approached Riku. "You know as well as I do that none of us have much control over the connection we all share, Riku."

Zack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm missing something here."

"They're talking about how the four of us have that near psychic-bond from the Jenova cells." Cloud explained. "Today, it's been particularly troublesome for him with me and rather than let the situation get out-of-control and fighting about it, I brought Riku here."

"Ya know," Zack folded his arms thoughtfully. "I have noticed these past couple of days that I can really just…understand you guys. Like I can just tell what you're thinking."

"That's because of the damn cells," Riku ground out. "At first it was kinda nice having Cloud and Seph being able to read me and not having to explain everything but now… It's just damn annoying! Sometimes, I just want my private thoughts and feeling to remain that way!"

"And now you understand some of the issues I've always had with Sephiroth." Cloud leaned against one of the walls. "At times it's convenient but usually it's just a pain."

"So I have this to look forward to?" Zack had only been alive for a few months and there had not been any noticeable Jenova-linked traits that he had recognized. "Wonderful."

"You already experience it," corrected Sephiroth. "Though you are only now realizing it. You have shown since your rebirth that you have an intrinsic understanding of Cloud and myself and it has begun to manifest itself with Riku."

"There's got to be something we can do to stop it." Riku turned back toward the others.

"I told you, I've been trying to for years." Cloud flicked his eyes at Sephiroth. "I'm pretty sure Sephiroth has, too."

"To a degree," the winged man confirmed in a neutral tone. Before anyone could inquire what he meant, he pushed the conversation ahead. "Unfortunately, there is nothing to be done about the bonds so long as we live. All we can each do is respect one another's privacy and do our best to push aside what we pick up from each other when we can."

"Yeah, I know," Riku sighed and walked over to Cloud. The older man automatically wrapped his arms around him. "It just really gets to me sometimes."

"I understand." The blond held him tight for a moment. "I brought you here to remind you that you aren't the only one who gets frustrated by the situation."

"And I am quite certain that there are times when the two of you have used the connection for reasons I don't want to think about." Sephiroth stated with a faint smirk.

Zack snorted as the couple gave each other amused and knowing smiles. It was evident to all of them that Riku had calmed down from his fit. "Why did you think we have this ability, anyway? Is it just part of the whole cell-reunion thing?"

"I have a difficult time believing that since cells are obviously not self-aware. The Reunion concept follows that Jenova infused her will into her body's cells, instilling a drive to remain together." Sephiroth crossed his arms before him. "The implied telepathic quality they have and therefore we have likely comes from that."

"So, would that mean she was some kind of psychic or something?"

"That was Professor Gast's theory and all of the evidence supports it."

"It makes more sense than a lot of the ideas surrounding her." Riku reluctantly acknowledged. "Regardless of what you believe, whether she was angel or alien, there are strong implications of some kind of mental power. You see it just from the way the four of us interact."

"It's widely accepted that divine beings have telekinetic abilities to communicate with one another. It stands to reason that those of us with the cells of a fallen one would also have that trait."

"So we're pretty much stuck together, huh?" Zack pursed his lips in a frown.

"Looks like it," murmured Cloud, idly running his fingers through Riku's hair.

"Well then," the raven-haired SOLDIER grinned, "It's a damn good thing we get along."

"For the most part." Cloud flicked his eyes at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth did not acknowledge this. He turned toward the table and placed his attention on the blue prints he and Zack had been working on when the couple had entered. "I believe the four of us will eventually work out some kind of arrangement to handle our bonds."

"I think for the most part we already have." Riku nuzzled into Cloud's neck. "We just need to figure out when to go out of our way to avoid others when we want private time."

Zack smirked at them. "Isn't that all the time with you two?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah." Zack waved a hand and went to rejoin Sephiroth. "Well, in case you haven't already read our minds, me and Seph gotta get this stupid layout finished by three so scat."

"It's a good thing none of us are truly telepathic," noted Cloud as he slowly steered Riku back out the door. "I'd really hate to know some of the things Zack would randomly send to us."

"Oh, you'd love it!" Zack shouted as the pair disappeared. He chuckled and leaned over the worktable. "I don't think I want to know what _those_ two would do with telepathic powers."

"Neither do I, Zack. Neither do I."


	603. Twins

Over all, I like this one. Definitely a few rough spots but hopefully it isn't too bad.

Yes, this goes back to me being a terrible person and hurting innocent babies.

* * *

Twins

The group was quiet as they entered the small eating area of the hot dog stand. They had mutually decided that they did not want to go home but they could not stay at the memorial site. It had been by unspoken agreement that they had headed here. None of them went to the counter for anything, simply talking seats around two of the tables.

Sora heaved a sigh as he fell back into a chair. "That was… one of the most painful things I've ever experienced."

"That _was_ the most painful thing I have." Demyx wiped at his still teary eyes, sitting at the next table over. "Definitely one of those times I wish I still didn't have a heart."

Riku sat beside Sora, brushing at his bangs. He had been keeping his eyes hidden all day. The last two seats of their table were taken by Marlene and Denzel. Both were rather subdued as they took their places.

Neither adolescent had spoken much over the course of the day and had stayed close to their guardians but when Riku had asked if they wanted to get some air they had quickly agreed. They had been spending most of the past few days with Riku and Cloud, giving Tifa and Rude a chance to deal with their grief without having to worry about them. Tonight they would go back home to be with Tifa and Rude.

"Do you two want anything?" Riku asked softly and they shook their heads.

"Hi, guys." Louie's voice drifted toward them from the entrance. He and his brother's had left the funeral earlier with Scrooge, along with most of the other townspeople who had been invited to come. The teenaged triplets entered the courtyard and joined Demyx at his table. "Is anyone left at the site?"

"Aerith and Tseng took Ayden home," answered Demyx, frowning slightly. "Tifa and Rude didn't look like they wanted to leave anytime soon. Reno and Cloud said they'd stay with them for awhile and them get them to go home."

"It's gotta be really hard for them," noted Sora, blue eyes large and sad. "They go home and while they still have Ayden and Marlene and Denzel…"

"Something is always going to be missing," Denzel completed when Sora trailed off. Beside him, Marlene nodded.

"At least you guys will be able to compensate for that." Huey glanced at the pair.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Well, for you guys it's hard because you're going to miss Ilea," explained Dewy. "But she wasn't an integral part of you. Ayden is always going to feel like a part of him is missing."

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Why would it be worse for him? I would think it would be a little easier because he's not going to really have any conscious memory of her."

"Because they're twins." Louie shrugged dismissively. The other two nodded and the three acted as if this was the most obvious thing in the worlds.

Sora shook his head. "I still don't get it."

Huey share a look with his brothers. "Things are different with twins-"

"-actually most multiples," Dewy continued.

"We have bonds unique to us," Louie added. "It's like-"

"-we're connected to one another," Dewy finished his brother's statement.

"We have an intrinsic understanding of each other and-"

"-the other's are always just _there._" Huey concluded.

Understanding filtered through Riku's eyes. "I think I get what you mean. It's like if something ever happened to Sephiroth. Obviously we're not twins but we have this deep connection and I know that if he was ever taken away, I wouldn't feel whole anymore. Some part of me would be missing."

"Yeah," Dewy confirmed. "You and Sephiroth probably have the same type of deal."

"_Oh,_" Sora and Demyx breathed out.

"Wow, I didn't think about that," Sora said with even more sadness in his voice. "Yeah, twins do have that weird bond."

"He'll be okay," stated Marlene firmly. There was confidence in her tone and she gave a decisive nod. "We'll make sure our brother never feels alone, right Denzel?"

The wavy-haired youth nodded. "We'll do everything we can. I know we can't totally make up for Ilea but we can try."

Riku glanced up and smiled faintly. The others all turned to see what he was looking at and found Cloud, Reno, Tifa and Rude standing near the short fence lining the courtyard. The grieving parents were looking at Marlene and Denzel, Tifa smiling with teary eyes and Rude with a slight curling of his lip.

Voice cracking a bit, Tifa asked, "You two ready to go home?"

Marlene and Denzel jumped up and hurried to join up with the two adults. Cloud and Reno stepped away as Marlene hugged Tifa and Denzel moved to stand beside Rude. Tifa returned the embrace tightly and when she released Marlene, glanced at Denzel who offered her a sincere smile. Marlene gave Rude a hug also.

Tifa flicked her gaze at the group at the tables. "Thank you, for everything."

"Totally not necessary," Sora replied for all of them.

Tifa bit her lower lip and placed her attention on Cloud. "Thank Sephiroth again."

"I will." He stepped back over and kissed her cheek.

The small family headed toward their home and Cloud and Reno walked around the fencing to enter the courtyard and meet up with the others. Riku stood, kissed Cloud lightly and motioned him to sit. He then started rubbing at the man's shoulders. Reno stood behind Demyx and placed his arms around his neck.

The redhead huffed a breath. "Rough day, yo."

"Yeah." The blond agreed. "And it's not going to get any better anytime soon."

"Ya know," Sora mused. "It's kinda interesting that even though the twins have only been alive for a short time, they became such a big part of our lives."

"It doesn't take long for that kind of thing." Huey exchanged a look with his brothers and the three stood up. "We should get home."

"Mrs. Beakley said to be home early." Dewy fixed his shirt.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Louie slicked back his top feathers.

"Hey," Sora also got up. "Think she'd mind if I came over?"

"Naw. Unca Scrooge said you were allowed over whenever you want."

"Cool." Sora turned toward Riku. "I'm gonna spend some time with them."

Riku understood that Sora was giving him and Cloud some time alone to deal with today's events and grinned a little in gratitude. He glanced down at Cloud. "Are we…?"

"No, I think they need to spend some time together as a family."

Nodding, Riku turned his attention over to Demyx and Reno. "Do you two want to come over?"

"Naw," Reno shook his head. "I think me and Dem are gonna head home. Been a long day."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed.

The two couples stood and the group as a whole headed for the entryway. Sora waved briefly as he left with the triplet ducks. The remaining four lingered a moment, wanting to say something but none of them having the words.

Finally, Demyx rubbed the back of his head. "We're all going to get past this, right?"

"Eventually, yo." Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Funny how you can be surrounded by death nearly your whole life without being affected and then…"

"I've never handled death well," murmured Cloud. "But Tifa, she deals with her losses and moves on. She and Rude, they'll be alright."

"Yeah." Demyx did not sound nearly as certain but he tried to be confident.

Riku took Cloud's hand. "We'll all figure out how to move on."

"Yep." Reno took a deep breath. He placed his arm around Demyx's shoulders. "See you both tomorrow."

The couple left and after a beat, Riku and Cloud did too.


	604. Bahamut

Bahamut

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Selphie bounded into the castle courtyard. Kairi and Hayner were with her and looked more stunned and uneasy than their companion who was almost bounding with excitement. "You will not believe what happened!"

Riku and Sora took in both of their female friends' expressions and glanced at one another. It was never a good sign when Kairi and Selphie were of such opposite reactions. Adding in Hayner's appearance just made it worse.

"What happened?" Zack asked curiously, turning away from Leon and Cloud at the small worktable. The three had been huddled around it, going over the plans for this afternoon's work schedule.

"We were attacked by six monsters in the Ravine Pass," Kairi stated in a tight voice.

"What?" Sora started. Both Cloud and Leon whirled toward the group. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Hayner assured in his usually cocky tone. However, his expression betrayed it with his obvious discomfort. This would have been his first time encountering any kind of monster. For some reason, though, Sora and Riku were fairly sure there was more to it than that.

"Yeah," Kairi flicked her eyes at Selphie. "Selphie handled it."

"She did?" Sora, Riku, Cloud, Zack and Leon all queried.

"Yep!" Selphie giggled. She canted her head thoughtfully. "Well, actually my new friend did but he did it for me."

"New friend?" Sora perked up a little. "Who?"

"More like what," Hayner muttered, wrapping his arm around Kairi's shoulders. "I don't know which I was more freaked out by, the monsters or her friend."

"Huh?"

"Where is this friend?" Riku asked, curious as to what Hayner was talking about.

Selphie giggled and reached into her pocket. From it she withdrew a small, red ball. It glowed slightly with an almost white haze and one would have sworn it was alive.

"That ball is your friend?" Sora scrunched up his face.

Cloud and Zack's faces paled. They stared at the object for a long moment before exchanging glances. Zack returned his attention to Selphie. "Uh, Selph? Where did you find that?"

"It was in a box in Aerith's backyard," The brunette girl answered easily. "It was hidden away in the back of the garden by the compost pile. There were a bunch of other colored balls in it but this was the only red one."

She abruptly jumped up. "Oh! I bet the other ones have cool creatures in them, too!"

"No." Both Cloud and Zack stated certainly.

Cloud sighed loudly and half-turned in annoyance. "I'm gonna kill Yuffie next time I see her. She told me she hadn't had any with her."

"Should've known she was lying, Spike." Zack chuckled and shook his head. "With that girl's materia obsession?"

"Yeah."

"Wait." Riku looked between his lover and the object in Selphie's hand. "That's materia?"

"Yeah," Zack confirmed. "The red are summon materia. There's also blue, green and yellow."

Leon took a step forward and held out his hand to Selphie. The girl handed over the ball and he examined it closely. "So this is a summon?"

"Yes," Cloud folded his arms. "I'm assuming since she was with Cid and Tifa in the church when the Heartless came that she managed to steal the box I had stashed there."

Sora blinked before grinning. "That's really cool! Like, pocket sized summons you can carry with you."

"They aren't inside the materia, Sora," Zack explained. "You just use the materia to call for them."

"So since there's only the one, who's the summon, Cloud?" Riku asked.

The blond took a breath. "Bahamut."

Zack and Leon stared at him. "What?"

"Uh," Riku frowned. "Isn't that, like, one of the big ones?"

"Yes." Blue eyes cast themselves at Selphie. "And since he fought for her, Selphie now controls him."

Selphie giggled and waved a dismissive hand before plucking the materia from Leon's hand. "Oh, you make him sound so scary! He's really sweet. Wanna meet him?"

"No!" The others shouted.

"Most of us are already acquainted with him, Selphie." Leon looked warily at the innocent globe. "Do me a huge favor, don't call him out in town unless you absolutely have to."

"Okay," the young woman pouted. "He is pretty big so I could see how he might cause some damage in a small space."

"So the thing's name is Bahamut, huh?" Hayner scratched at his head. "All this crazy stuff is way too much for me."

"Get used to it," whispered Kairi with an uncertain smile. "If you plan to hang around with this bunch for awhile, you're going to experience a lot of crazy things."

Snorting, Hayner squeezed her shoulders. "Good thing I adapt quickly then, huh?"

"Aww!" Selphie cooed. "You two are almost as cute as Riku and Cloud!"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "They aren't cute, they're obnoxious. No offense, Riku."

"Whatever. I think I'll take obnoxious over cute." The silvered male chuckled.

"We should get back to Aerith's." Kairi glanced at Hayner and then Selphie. "We did tell her we'd help with organizing the new clinic supplies."

"Yeah." Selphie pocketed the materia. "Let's go!"

The other two bid Riku, Sora, Cloud, Zack and Leon goodbye and the three headed off.

Once they were out of earshot, Sora said to the group, "Why is the idea of Selphie controlling a giant summon called Bahamut both hilarious and terrifying?"

"Because it is." The other's responded simply.


	605. Bonded

I really love this one.

Those of you who read Christmas Day (the story collection) will remember this plot line.

* * *

Bonded

Cloud padded silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had woken up a few minutes ago and gotten an urge to get out of bed and go downstairs. It was nearly three in the morning, but the feeling would not leave him so he decided it would be easier to just give into it. He figured he was probably just having a random food craving or something.

Though he knew he should not have been, he was surprised to find Sephiroth sitting at the kitchen table. The man's wingless form was uncharacteristically slumped with wariness, bare back arching forward slightly. He had both forearms laid upon the wood tables with his fingers laced together.

Cloud slowed his steps as he entered the kitchen but did not stop as he made his way to the fridge. "Rough night?"

Sephiroth did not reply. This caused Cloud to frown and he glanced over his shoulder to take a good look at the older man. Though he had seen Sephiroth in many states and was rather adept at reading the subtle changes in his expressions, this was a new one.

Sephiroth looked…wistful.

Forgetting about the fridge, Cloud turned and went to the table. He sat down across from his brother-in-law, leaning back casually in the chair. He did not prompt any conversation but knew Sephiroth well enough to know he would not have to.

After a moment, feline eyes lifted to meet his. "I've never felt this before. I thought that, since there was now closure, it would be easier but…"

"It made watching her leave worse."

"Yes."

None of Sephiroth's words were surprising to Cloud; in fact he had been expecting something like this to happen. Riku's Christmas gift to his brother had been to bring a woman named Natalia, whom they had befriended while away on their three-month departure from Radiant Garden, for a visit. Sephiroth and she had become extremely close according to Riku and watching them interact over the course of the week only confirmed and reinforced that.

What had really struck Cloud was how connected the two were. While Sephiroth had shown great improvement with his social skills, he still maintained some aloofness. With Natalia, there was none of that. He was completely comfortable with her and that had only become more apparent after Christmas Day.

Giving the older man a considering look, Cloud softly asked, "What did you feel when you kissed her?"

Sephiroth made an extremely faint noise. Everyone had known about that event within ten minutes of it happening. He had been thankful that no one had given him much of a difficult time about it but he still was not too happy about his personal business being spread out.

"How did I feel?" Sephiroth said the question slowly. "I felt…oddly whole. There was something that simply seemed right about it despite the fact that I knew it wasn't."

"Why wasn't it?" Cloud canted his head and frowned slightly.

"We could never have a relationship. There are simply too many complications. By engaging that kiss, it was like I was somehow teasing her," He averted his eyes. "Teasing myself."

Cloud waited a moment. While he was not very good when it came to matters of the heart in general, he felt he could probably tackle this particular one. He knew Sephiroth and he understood what the man was doing. He was also certain that it was the wrong thing for him to be doing.

"You know how Riku and I got together and what we faced. There were…so many reasons we should have stayed apart, so many things stacked against us. During that first year, I questioned what we were doing and whether it was a good thing or not.

"For a long time, I didn't want to acknowledge what I knew we had. I was afraid to really open myself up to something that was so uncertain, so likely to fail. However, I couldn't deny that Riku and I had become bonded. We had developed such a strong connection it scared me."

Cloud paused, giving Sephiroth a moment to process the words. When he felt enough time had passed, he softly continued. "When Riku first told me about Natalia and his observations of the two of you, I honestly didn't believe it. Like you probably believe, the idea of you and a romantic relationship just seemed so… foreign, so unlikely but then I saw for myself how you reacted when you saw her in the living room. And I saw how she reacted to you.

"I kept an eye on both of you while she was here and I was amazed. She brings out something in you that I hate to admit to it but didn't believe you were capable of. You and Natalia have already bonded and personally, I think you're idiot for not giving it a go with her."

Sephiroth stared the younger man. "You…you what?"

"You heard me." Cloud allowed a bit of anger to color his words. "I get why you claim you won't start a relationship with her but its bull and we both know it. We want you to be happy and if that means leaving us, then we'll be okay with that. I think the real reason you won't even consider it is that you're afraid. This is something you don't have a clue about and it scares you."

The silver-haired one exhaled. "What was it that made you realize that you wanted to be with Riku?"

Cloud smiled. "Nothing. I simply realized that my heart was already with him."

Sephiroth was silent for several minutes. When he spoke, there was an unusual uncertainty to his voice. "Do you think…?"

"Ah, Sephiroth." Cloud chuckled as he stood. He walked around the table and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Have you ever failed with anything you've set your mind to?"

Sephiroth did not answer.

"Exactly. All you need to do is decide and don't worry; no matter what you decide to do you know you have all of our support." The blond released his shoulder and left the kitchen.

Cloud was not at all surprised when Sephiroth announced in the morning that he had something to tell Riku and himself.


	606. clean

InLovingMemoryofYou's list.

Dedicated to Winged Scythe who wanted to Sephiroth like this.

* * *

Clean

"Hey, Sora!" Zell and Yuffie greeted when the twenty-year-old round the nearby corner. It was a rather dreary day with an overcast sky and a chilly breeze. Merlin was predicting rain later in the afternoon.

The spiky-brunet looked over and waved, stopping to wait for them. When the couple joined up with him, all three continued, walking in the same direction. "Where are you guys headed?"

"To Seventh Heaven," Yuffie answered. "We thought that since it was closed for… well, you know," Seventh Heaven had been closed for three day's now for Ilea's funeral, "we would go clean up the place really good for Tifa."

"I had the same idea!" Sora grinned.

"Cool." Zell nodded. "Hopefully you know how to clean a kitchen because I know the bar's is way overdue for its monthly scouring."

"Mom made me clean the stove and oven every week and you better believe it had to be perfect."

Yuffie laughed loudly. "Yeah, that totally doesn't surprise me. I bet Seiya is almost as anal about her kitchen as Riku is."

"Oh, no," smirked Sora. "No one beats Riku in that department."

"He gets a little scary about it," noted Zell. The trio rounded the corner of the street leading to Seventh Heaven. "So I'm thinking you and me can tackle the kitchen and Yuffie will work on the bar area. That's probably gonna be pretty easy so when she's done, she can help us in the back."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm glad you're gonna be with us!" Yuffie bounced as she walked. "It's gonna be a lot more fun now!"

"Yeah," Sora agreed slowly. "I was actually kind of thinking it would be nice to have some quiet, alone time but working with you guys will be much better."

"Definitely." They reached the bar and Zell opened the door, holding it for the other two. When they paused in the doorway, he frowned at them. "What?

"It smells like bleach and stuff." Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "And the radio is going in the back. I think someone else had the same idea as us."

The pair stepped fully inside, Zell following. They looked around the bar floor in surprise. The entire place had been scrubbed spotless. The metal shined, the wood was resplendent, any trace of dust, stain or any other contaminant was gone. The place could have been brand new.

"Wow," breathed Sora. "Someone was a lot more thorough than I could ever be."

"This is… yeah." Zell whistled. "Who do you think did this?"

The music was still drifting from the back, the swinging door propped halfway open. A very faint murmur that may or may not have been static carried beneath the song playing. Yuffie glanced at the other two. "Don't know but I bet whoever it is in working on the kitchen now."

In unspoken agreement, the three headed for the doorway and pushed through it. The kitchen area was nearly as immaculate looking as the main bar. Outside of some discoloration of the flattop stove and grill, everything was scrubbed clean. There was no grease or baked on grime anywhere.

This time Sora whistled. "Damn."

"Oh, look who showed up a little late to the party." An amused voice came from the direction of the back door. They looked over to find Reno leaning against the frame, the door propped completely open, with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Across from him stood Sephiroth, waist-length hair bound up in a messy knot at the base of his neck. Both men were wearing comfortable looking jeans and plain T-shirts with aprons tied around their waists. It had to be one of the oddest things Sora, Zell or Yuffie had seen.

"Did you two do _all_ of this?" Yuffie motioned around the general area.

"Yeah," Reno exhaled some smoke. "Still gotta wash down the cabinets and scrub the floor but it's almost done, yo."

"I suppose we could have them do those since they're here." Sephiroth observed quietly.

"Yeah, we could but…" Reno smirked at the silver-haired man. "I doubt any of them could met our high-standards."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora pouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Yuffie seconded, hands balling into fist and settling on her hips. "I bet you barely did any of this, Reno! I mean, you cleaning? Ha!"

"Have you ever taken the time to actually look at his office?" Sephiroth asked mildly. "Or been to his apartment for that matter?"

"Well, yeah," the girl said slowly. "But I just figured that was Demyx cleaning up after him. I mean, look at how he dresses!"

"I like being comfortable." Reno shrugged. "Plus, if you look like a slob, targets don't take you seriously, yo."

"That… makes a lot of sense." Zell nodded.

"Okay, well," Sora clapped his hands together and looked around. "Do you two want some help finishing this up or not?"

Tattooed blue eyes flicked toward Sephiroth who merely shrugged. "Sure, go for it. Let's see if the three of you can be half as thorough as me or Seph."


	607. fountain

Hopefully you guys find this as sweet as I do. Written for my baby girl.

* * *

Fountain

Reno strolled the cobblestone street, idly listening to the sound of children playing off in the distance. Soon they'd be heading home, their short after-dinner playtime used up. Most of the shops had already closed and for the most part, the quiet community of Twilight Town simply quieted further as night fell.

Reno had been here for a few months now and he still found it strange that there was only two times of day, twilight and night. He had figured out pretty early on that he was no longer on The Planet and while he had no clue how he got here, he found he didn't really question it. He had experienced enough weird stuff as a Turk to not be terribly thrown by anything anymore.

He had spent the first couple of weeks surveying his new location, learning what he could about the state of things and piecing together small hints as to how he may have ended up here. There were whispered of things called Nobodies and Keyblades but none of the bits of information added up. The most solid leads he had on anything came from a trio of kids he had come across by the sandlot.

Entering the main square, Reno pulled out a cigarette. He lit it as he walked toward the large fountain that filled the center of the square. Lately, he had been coming here a lot at the end of his evening circuit around town. At first, he assumed it was just because it reminded him of the fountain outside of the Shinra Building but lately, he realized that he simply found the gently bubbling water soothing.

He was reluctant to admit to it, but Reno was getting a little lonely. He had a few associates in town but for the most part he kept to himself. He took odd jobs here and there to make some munny so he had a small contact network but outside of that, there was no one.

Standing near the fountain edge, he wondered idly what had happened to everyone else. He was particularly curious about Rude for the bald man had been his only close friend. Almost from the day they meet, he had formed a connection with Rude that no one else had come close to equaling. Reno missed having someone that simply got him.

Studying the gently rippling water, he looked at the scattering of coins littering the bottom. He really never understood why people thought that throwing some random change in a fountain would grant them a wish. To him it always seemed a waste of valuable money.

"Mama! Mama!" A young girl came running toward the fountain, skidding to a halt beside Reno. She looked to be about seven and the redhead was strongly reminded of that girl that lived with Cloud and Tifa… what was her name…Marlene?

The girl braced her hands on the lip of the shallow pool and started at the water intently for a moment before turning around excitedly. "Can I have a coin for the fountain, Mama? I wanna make a wish!"

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin." A dark-haired woman stood a few feet off. "I don't have any coins."

"Aww," the girl looked heartbroken as she turned back to the water.

Reno watched her for a moment before reaching in his pocket and taking out a coin. He nudged the girl's shoulder lightly. "Here, yo."

The brunette beamed as she took the money and turned back to the fountain. She cocked her arm back to throw it but paused. Dropping the arm she glanced at Reno. "Aren't you gonna throw one in?"

Reno shrugged at her, removing his cigarette from his mouth and exhaling some smoke away from the girl. "Don't got anything to wish for."

"Everyone has a wish!" The child stated in an almost condescending manner. "Just think about it for a minute."

Reno pursed his lips at her, taking in her earnest expression. Not really sure why, he reached back into his pocket and produced another coin. "All right, I got one. You count."

Giggling, the girl raised her arm again. "Okay, remember to make your wish as you throw it. One, two, three!"

She hurtled the small piece of metal into the water, listening to it plunk as it broke the surface. Reno made his silent wish and flipped his coin in after hers. Both coins quickly were lost among the other coins.

The girl smiled at him and thanked him before hurrying back to her mother who nodded briefly at Reno before scooting her daughter off. Reno watched after them for a second then turned back briefly to the water. Beside his reflection in the wavering liquid mirror, he thought he saw another person's face but it was gone in the space of a blink.

Chuckling to himself, he turned and decided to head home.

--0—0—

A year later, Reno stood before that same fountain. This time, however, as he looked into the water, that brief glimpse of another person next to him was as solid as the man who really did stand beside him. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not that Demyx had such an affinity for water.

A little girl approached them, looking at Reno curiously. Recognition lit her face and she smiled brightly. "I remember you! You gave me a coin to make a wish in the fountain about a year ago."

"A year ago yesterday," murmured Reno. He nodded at the girl.

"Thanks again for that. My puppy was sick so I wished for him to get better."

Demyx glanced over. "And did he?"

"Oh, yeah! Within a few days!"

"Water's pretty magical, isn't it?" The former Nobody grinned.

"Yep!" The girl agreed. She turned her attention back to Reno. "So, Mister, did your wish come true, too?"

Reno flicked his blue eyes at Demyx. The dark-blond angled his head questioningly and Reno smirked. "Yeah, it did, yo. One day later."

"Good." The child waved. "Well, I need to get home. Thanks again, Mister!"

Reno made a slight gesture with his head and settled his attention on the water. He knew Demyx was watching him with curiosity now and waited for the inevitable question. There was no way his boyfriend was going to just let this go…

"What did you wish for?"

Letting out an amused breath, Reno turned and wrapped his arm around Demyx's shoulders. He steered the other man away from the fountain and toward one of the side streets. "Nuttin' special. Now let's continue this trip down memory lane of the day we met."


	608. thought

I totally was going to do something else..... Review?

Thought

Cloud abruptly stopped walking. He had no idea what had prompted it, but a thought had suddenly come to life in his mind and now that it was there, he somehow knew it was not going to leave any time soon. It was one that had never even so much as hinted at its existence before now.

Nothing triggered it. There was nothing around him, nothing that had been said, nothing that had been seen that would have prompted such an idea and yet here it was, seemingly completely of his own device. It had to be literally his thought.

It scared him that he was thinking this. The thought was so…not him. Never in his life had he even considered this to be an option. It was simply never part of the equation and now…it felt like the most logical thing in the worlds.

He wanted to make this thought a reality and that scared him further. For him to even consider such a thing, it meant that he was finally content with himself. It meant that he had found stability and was not afraid that it would be taken away from him.

It was almost funny how one little idea could be so terrifying and so welcoming at the same time.

"Cloud?"

The man glanced at Leon, remembering that the sable-haired man was walking home with him. They were almost to the Marketplace when he had been struck with the thought that he now knew was what he wanted more than anything he had ever desired. When he thought about it, this sudden epiphany was very similar to the one that had lead to this moment.

"We need to make a detour," The blond stated.

There was an odd confidence to his voice that Leon frowned a bit at. "All right… for any particular reason?"

"Yes. " Cloud turned down one of the side streets of the Marketplace, Leon following him curiously. "I'm going to ask Riku to marry me."


	609. frost

This one... ran off on me. I like the result.

* * *

Frost

The large kitchen window was frosted over with a thin layer of moisture, barely revealing the heavily falling snow outside. The mansion was chilly but not terribly cold as Diz seemed to prefer the temperature lower. The other two occupants of the building simply dealt with it; one being insensitive to temperature and the other inhabiting a body that favored the cold.

The warmest part of the large, mostly unused house at the moment was the kitchen. It was close to three in the morning but Riku had not been able to sleep, not that he had really tried. As soon as the clock hit upon midnight, he found himself wide awake and staring at his phone. For nearly an hour he debated before sighing in frustration and leaving his room.

He had to do something and his feet took him to the kitchen. He silently went through the pantry, looking for anything that caught his attention. When he spotted the collection of baking supplies, he immediately set to work.

"Riku?" He didn't glance up at Namine's quiet calling of his name, nor when she stepped further into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Baking a cake," he replied easily, using his own voice, removing the last tray from the oven.

"At three in the morning?" The blond Nobody frowned, looking over the countertop. There had to be at least three different cake pans.

"I couldn't sleep." Riku carefully plucked the fresh round out of the holder and placed them on the center island's counter with the other ones.

Namine angled her head in thought. Riku often suffered severe bouts of insomnia but this was a new reaction to it. He never did anything without some reason or meaning behind it and the fact that he had decided to start a cake had to mean something. It wasn't anyone's birthday or anything like that… at least not that she knew of.

"Cloud likes cake." Deeply tanned skin pressed lightly against one of the cakes, likely to check if it had cooled. He then began removing them from their pans. "He likes when the cake has several different layers of different flavors. It looks like a simple round cake but there's thin layers inside."

Namine bit her lip, the pieces starting to fall into place. Riku had broken up with his boyfriend a little over two weeks ago. He had said that it was mutual but Namine was fairly certain that it had been more Cloud's idea. While she did not have any details, the way Riku had told her about the event and his behavior since both leaned strongly toward that theory.

Riku picked up a knife and started slicing the cakes in half across the middle. "Seiya taught me how to put together cake layers and then to frost them with butter cream. I never liked that fondant stuff… never found out what Cloud thought of it."

"I've never had cake," said Namine softly.

"Really?" The tall teenager did not actually sound surprised. "Come here."

The girl complied and walked toward the center island. As she did, Riku finished cutting the last cake. He set the knife down and looked for something a moment before his golden eyes fixed upon what he was looking for. He crossed the room and retrieved a cake stand from near the sink, bringing it back to his work area.

Riku picked up the red velvet cake layer and set it on the stand. "Bring me the bowel by the fridge."

Namine did as asked, glancing into it as she brought it back over. Curious, she dipped a finger in to taste the contents. "Did you make this frosting yourself?"

"Yeah, it's pretty easy." He glanced at her as she licked the frosting on her finger. "What do you think?"

"It's good." She smiled lightly at him, handing the bowel over.

He nodded as he took it from her and set it on the counter. "Usually you'd use a heavier frosting to hold the cake layers together but I'm lazy."

"If this is lazy, I'd hate to see ambitious." Namine chuckled.

They fell quiet as Riku began laying down a thin coating of butter cream on the red velvet cake. Once finished, he picked up the white cake and placed it on top before adding frosting to the top of that. He repeated this pattern with the chocolate and the yellow.

Namine watched him work, still wondering what exactly brought this on. Considering she had free access to Sora's memories, she knew it had nothing to do with him. It was obvious enough that all this had something to do with Cloud but she could not figure out what. While had been fairly open with her about his former relationship, she did not have a lot of details.

"Riku." She said the name softly. She knew she was risking him shutting down on her but it was worth the risk. "Does today have something to do with Cloud?"

Those large, tanned hands faltered a bit. Riku seemed to tense very slightly but he kept working. He remained quiet to several moments, so long that Namine was sure he was not going to answer.

Riku kept his attention fixed on the last layer of cake he was preparing. He did not want to talk about why he had the compulsion to do this. Actually talking about Cloud was painful and usually got him thinking again about why they had broken up.

Looking back, he knew he should have fought against it. He had never wanted this and though at the time he had interpreted Cloud's reasoning for it as Cloud was the one who did not want to be with him anymore, he now questioned that logic. There was something significant he was missing but he had no way of finding out what…

However Namine deserved an answer and he slowly whispered, "I met him a year ago today."

"Oh." That was the last piece Namine needed to complete the puzzle. So today was an anniversary of sorts for them, or at least would have been.

Riku shrugged dismissively. He stirred again at the butter cream frosting. "I know, I'm making a big deal out of nothing but…"

He felt a small hand on his arm and glanced down. Blue eyes gazed at him with a depth that Nobodies were not supposed to be capable of. Even though she, like other Nobodies, was unable to truly feel emotions, she sure seemed to understand them. It was something Riku found himself grateful for.

"So," Namine smiled a bit. "Are you going to show me how to properly frost a cake?"

Riku made a soft noise and grinned. He knew she was trying to help him keep distracted and he greatly appreciated that. Eventually, he was going to have deal with his feelings and figure out what he was going to do but for now, he just did not want to think about it.

"Sure."


	610. streetlamp

This is... cracktastic probably but the image wouldn't leave me.

Review cause my birthday's Sun!

* * *

Streetlamp

"That's totally true!" Both Sora and Tidus laughed at their companion's comment. They had been talking to the woman off and on since arriving on Traverse Town about a week ago. Every time they came across her, she was standing near the same streetlamp at around the same time in the evening.

She was a nice woman, somewhere around Zack's age with very short, blonde with light red highlights hair. They had forgotten where Vincent had re-located the security offices and as they were stopped to think it out, she had overheard them and pointed them in the right direction. Since then, they made it a point to say hi when they saw her and their interactions had increased from that.

"I have to admit though," said the woman, shooting a glance at a man passing by. "That whole vampire-look just makes him really sexy. I wouldn't mind spending some time with him… even cut him a deal."

"Selphie said that when she saw a picture of him." Sora shook his head. "I don't get the whole 'undead' hot guy thing…. The pale skin and weird eyes are just creepy."

Tidus shrugged. "Hey, at least you sort of get what she talks about. I don't get the guy thing anyway."

"That's cause you're as straight as a guy can get."

The female member of the conversation looked between them in amusement. "You two are the most entertaining guys I've come across in a really long time."

"Hey," Tidus folded his arms. "Why are you out here all the time anyway?"

"Oh," she replied airily, flicking her hair. "Just lookin' for a John."

"John?" Sora frowned. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Something like that."

"We could help you find him!" The spiky brunt offered happily. "Just tell us what he looks like."

"Oh, _John_ looks different every time she finds him, yo." They all turned to watch Reno and Rude walk toward them. There was an odd smirk on the red-haired Turk's face. "Isn't that right, Strawberry?"

The woman grinned widely at them. "Reno, Rude, how wonderful to see you again!"

"I see you haven't changed." Reno commented as the pair stopped near Tidus. "Still turnin' tricks, huh? Isn't that illegal around here?"

She shrugged. "Has it ever been legal?"

"Nope, and so long as you ain't trying to pull one over on the boys here, me and Rude will just leave you be like we always did."

Sora interrupted, looking deeply confused. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Only in the acquaintance sense." Rude answered, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I helped these guys get information on occasion." Strawberry explained. "I had a few clients back home that would sometimes let things slip."

"Clients?" Tidus asked slowly. There was something obviously working through his mind. Suddenly he was eying the woman's clothing. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I provide lonely men company for short periods of time."

The blond gaped in understanding. "You're a prostitute!?"

"What?" Sora stared along with Tidus. In ironic timing, the timed streetlamp turned on in time with the two young men's realization.

Strawberry merely shrugged with a little smile. "Well, I don't refer to myself that way but…"

"Whoa," breathed out Sora, clearly in shock. "I can't believe we've been hanging out with…"

"Someone of your profession." Tidus finished, recovering a little faster than Sora.

Strawberry looked a bit concerned. "I'm sorry; I guess I should have told you. It was just nice talking to people who didn't know and not passing judgment on me because of that."

"Naw, it's okay." Sora assured her. "Actually, I kinda get just what you're talking about."

"So, um…" Tidus started uncomfortably. "You were just talking to us to talk to us, right? I mean…"

Strawberry laughed. "I don't deal with boys. You're virtue is completely safe."

"Strawberry keeps a very specific clientele," said Reno, glancing at the woman. "Vincent know you're here?"

"I don't know. Reeve does, however, and we already have an arrangement."

Reno nodded. Neither Turk seemed at all concerned about the woman's presence or what she was actually doing. "Well, we got a call to locate these two and bring 'em to some event thing that Reeve set up, yo."

"Better not keep him waiting then." Strawberry smiled. She turned to the two teenagers. "Well, it's been nice talking to you guys."

"Yeah," Sora grinned. "So we'll see you tomorrow same place?"

The woman blinked once in surprise then smiled a bit deeper. "I'll be waiting."


	611. Sleepover

No, I'm not dead. Just enjoying my time while Sassy is here so don't expect to be seeing a lot from me for awhile.

This is the first of Danko Kaji's list

* * *

Sleepover 

"Do either of you want the last slice?" Sora looked between his two best friends with large, hopeful blue eyes.

It was completely obvious to both Riku and Kairi that he wanted the last piece of pizza and the pair exchanged long, considering looks. Riku smirked lightly and leaned back into the corner of the armchair he was sitting in. "Hmm… I think I could manage one more…"

"You sure?" Sora quickly asked. "I mean, we have a busy day tomorrow and you don't want to make yourself sick right before a long Gummi ride."

Kairi tilted her head thoughtfully. "He does have a point, Ku."

"Yeah!" Sora moved forward, poised to take the last slice of chicken and ham stuffed-crust pizza.

Kairi immediately snatched it up on him. "So I guess it's mine."

"Hey!" The spiky brunet pouted as Kairi and Riku laughed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Of course not." Kairi giggled. She placed the pizza slice back on the box. "Since when have we been nice?"

"Well, Ku never but you," Sora swiped the discarded and stuffed the end into his mouth. "You're the nice girl everyone loves!"

"I still am!" The young woman countered, straightening her pajama top. "I gave it back."

"Uh huh." Sora mumbled around his full mouth. After a few chews, he swallowed and grinned at his two best friends. "This was a really great idea, huh?"

Riku finished his swig of beer and nodded. "It's one of your better ones."

The three had spent the past two days helping Kairi pack up all of her things, which turned out to be a lot more stuff than any of them thought. Tomorrow, they would be bringing it all to Twilight Town. She had decided to attend college there and was moving in with Hayner.

Sora had suggested that since she was the last of the trio to leave Destiny Islands, they should have a sleepover like they had frequently done as kids. The other two easily agreed and once everything was packed and ready to go on the Gummi, they had taken care of their few personal things- Kairi saying goodbye to her father, Riku checking in with Cloud, and Sora letting his mother know they were all coming over- and all met up at Sora's house.

Seiya had been absolutely thrilled with the idea and had immediately set to work on all of their favorite childhood snacks. Riku and Kairi brought pizza and drinks with them and the night had been spent eating, drinking and playing old video games on the system Sora had kept home for when he visited. Mixed in with all of this, the three picked on one another, talked about random thoughts and had the occasional serious moment.

"When was the last time we had a sleepover?" Sora asked curiously. "It was awhile ago."

"It was a few months before you moved to Radiant Garden when Cloud and I had that stupid fight and I came here for a few days to get away from him." Riku answered, setting his empty bottle on Sora's desk. "You called up Kairi and the three of us spent all night playing that Baten Kaitos game all night."

"Oh, yeah. That was a pretty awesome game." Blue eyes grew bright. "We should totally get the second one of that series."

"We can pick it up in Twilight Town."

"You know," Kairi tilted her head thoughtfully as she leaned against the wall next to Sora's bed. As the two males had reminisced, she had become quiet. "I thought that moving away would be a lot harder than it has been."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I felt the same way when I left. I guess it's just that we've spent so much time away from here already that it doesn't really seem like we're leaving. I think Riku had it harder than either of us."

Riku shrugged dismissively. "Maybe but I was also the one who never really felt I belonged here anyway. The Islands were never really home. The hardest part was leaving you two."

"Which neither of us have to deal with." Kairi concluded. "And we also know that moving away doesn't mean that we'll never see everyone here again. You and Sora are back here nearly every month to visit and even my dad noted that I travel so often, it's like I've moved out already."

"Mom said the same thing when I decided to leave." Sora grinned, finishing off his pizza slice and wiping his fingers on his sleep pants.

Auburn hair shifted as Kairi giggled. "You mean when Seiya finally convinced you it was what you needed to do."

The spiky brunet rolled his eyes. "Details."

"So the point is," Riku moved away from his spot on the floor to crawl over to the video game console. "This should be a cakewalk for you, Kairi, because you're the last to make the change."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah, I'm last for everything when it comes to our little group."

"Hey," protested Sora. "At the rate I'm going you'll probably be married before I am! I'll be last on that one."

"I didn't think you wanted to get married." Riku glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't," stated Sora quickly. "That is, it isn't something that I'm all "oh, must do!" about. But if the right person ever comes along… I could see myself married with kids and all that. Oh, I want some ice cream!"

Riku snorted and dropped his head. "That was random."

"That's our Sora." Kairi began making her way off the bed. "And ice cream does sound really good."

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Riku gave up on finding a game to play and turned to sit on his knees. "We should go downstairs and make milkshakes."

"Dude! Yeah!" Sora jumped up. "We haven't done that in years. We made some of the most random shakes back in the day."

"That cucumber one I made when we were eight wasn't too bad." Kairi stood. "I wonder if I can remember how I made it."

Riku also climbed to his feet, tugging at his t-shirt. "I told Cloud once about the soy sauce ones we did when I was ten. He told me that if I ever even thought of making him try one he would divorce me that day."

"Cloud has no sense of adventure." Sora chuckled as he took the lead out of his bedroom. "I say we come up with the most random shake ingredient, make it smell and taste all nice then get him to drink it next time he's being difficult."

"Oh, he'd kill me." Riku stated evenly. He then laughed. "We're totally doing that."

"I saw on a cooking show that they made a milkshake-like drink with beef stock." Kairi announced quietly as they snuck past Seiya's room to go downstairs. "The judges thought it was good."

"I think we might have some of that." Sora glanced back at Riku. "Think you could work with that."

"Only one way to find out."

The three padded into the kitchen and set to work on their newest concoction idea. They spent a good two hours perfecting it, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. Most of the time one would start shouting to add something or not to add something else and the others would either laugh or snap that they knew what they were doing.

At nearly four in the morning, Seiya poked her head around the doorway and watched them for a few moments. They never noticed her and eventually she returned to bed. Smiling to herself, she was extremely happy to see and hear her kids doing something that had been a keystone to their childhoods.

She didn't even mind that there was likely to be a huge mess for her in the morning.


	612. Compatiblity

So I totally missed my two year on this. Oh well.

I'm not too pleased with the execution on this one but I like the concept.

* * *

Compatibility

Aerith waved in farewell as she left, her green eyes lingering on Leon for a second longer before she turned for the door. After she slipped out, Leon turned back toward Cloud and Cid only to find both of them giving him amused and considering looks. He did not ask what they were about, merely lifting an inquiring eyebrow at Cloud.

Cid snorted and snuffed out his cigarette. "You need to hurry up and ask her out, Leonhart. She ain't goin' to wait on you forever."

"Excuse me?"

Cloud chuckled lightly from his position perched on the table in the center of headquarters. "You heard him."

"You know what I mean." Leon shifted his weight and placed a hand on his hip. He hated when people played games instead of just saying what they wanted to say.

"And you fuckin' know what I mean." Cid turned back to the computer. "So does Spike. Don't you think you've thought about it long enough?"

Leon really wanted to protest, to feign complete ignorance of what they were obviously implying. However, he knew that in the end they would both call him out on it and then they were likely to give him a harder time than they would if he simply came out with his thoughts. He sighed to himself deciding it was best to just get it over with. "Aerith and I wouldn't work."

"Bull," countered Cid. "We all know that you've convinced yourself that."

"You two are about the most compatible pair I can think of." Cloud folded his arms. "And I know you've already made a complete and thorough list in your head."

Leon didn't say anything but Cloud was right. He had realized a few weeks ago that he had developed rather strong feelings toward Aerith and when that had happened began a mental checklist. He had come across a few of those stupid compatibility quizzes dating organizations put together and going through the questions he remembered from those, had been rather surprised just how complimentary he and the flower girl's personalities appeared to be.

However, Cid was also right and Leon was secure enough with himself to admit that, at least to himself. Despite the facts that they appeared to be very compatible and that they were very comfortable with each other and that he always felt somehow better when in her presence, he had managed to come up with several reasons why it was not worth trying to pursue a relationship with the woman.

"There's more to a relationship than compatibility." Leon stated simply.

"True." Cloud dropped his hands to lightly brace them on the edge of the table. "There's chemistry and connection and being happy when you're simply around the other person."

"All of which you and Aerith have." Cid thumbed his nose. "An' don' try telling me ya don't cause it would be a fuckin' lie and we all know it."

Leon wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So stop being a stubborn ass and just ask her out already." Cloud nearly laughed. "The worst that can happen is it won't work out."

Scowling, Leon turned his face to the side. "I'm starting think Riku's been a bad influence on you."

"It's your fault if he is." The spiky blond retorted easily. "I never would have gotten together with him if you hadn't forced me to listen to my heart and not my fears. Now it's time for you to take your own advice."

Leon aimed a glare at him but there was little actual anger behind it. In fact it was more of an annoyed acceptance of Cloud's statement. He was being a bit of a hypocrite.

When Cloud had been going through his internal battle as to whether to start a relationship with the silver-haired teen, Leon had been the one to finally tell him to get over the fears and concerns over everything that could go wrong and follow his heart. Cloud had taken that command and now two years later, he and Riku were as happy as anything. Maybe he and Aerith could have the same thing.

"Guess I should." Leon agreed slowly.

"Good." Cid stated loudly. "Now go take care of that business, Cloud and me got this handled."

Leon took a breath and turned for the door. Before leaving, he glanced over his shoulder at the other two. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't be thanking us," Cid muttered in a rather disturbing tone. "When you find out what we want for this little push, you won't be thankin' us. Now get out of here."

Leon frowned deeply at Cid then glanced at Cloud. He did not like the sound of that but he knew that there was no way they were going to explain what they were talking about until he and Aerith were a sealed deal. Shaking his head, Leon decided that it didn't really matter.

As he left headquarters, he allowed himself a nervous smile. If things did work out with Aerith, he would meet any demand that the two presented him.


	613. Jealousy

I'm not too sure how this one reads but in my head it's good. Let me know, okay?

* * *

Jealousy

Sephiroth angled his head slightly in confusion. He took a moment to consider his brother's words but simply could not make sense of them. "Your…jealous?"

"Yeah, I am." Riku confirmed, not looking at the older man. "Is that really so hard for you to fathom?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am." The sixteen-year-old paced a few steps out. "Actually, if I'm really honest with myself, in a strange way I've always been jealous of everyone around me. Even now, with each new person I meet, there's something about them that I envy. I don't know why."

He stopped and glanced at the floor beside him. "When I think about things from that perspective, most of my recent actions make a lot more sense to me."

Sephiroth did not understand what Riku was talking about. While he knew that jealousy could be a powerful motivator, how could he not with everything he went through with Genesis, he did not at all see how it had any bearing on the decisions Riku had made over the past year.

A sadly amused chuckle left the younger silver-haired male. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "I understand jealousy and how it can drive some people to do cruel things. However, I don't and have yet to see anything of the sort from you."

"I don't act upon my jealousy like people are used to." Riku turned and took the few steps back toward his brother. "Most people will find ways to sabotage the ones they are envious of or somehow take what they want away from them. Me, I don't do that."

He sat upon one of the sleep pallets on the floor. "I try to give myself what they have, not accepting that there are some things I'm simply not meant to have or be capable of. Then when I don't get what I want, I get angry and make stupid, impulsive decisions that hurt not only me but everyone around me."

Sephiroth frowned slightly in thought. As he slowly analyzed the words, what Riku was saying began to make more sense. While he still did not really understand it, he could put together the logic behind it.

"I guess I'm a lot more messed up than I thought, huh?"

Sephiroth did not know how to respond to that.

"Ah, well." Aqua eyes closed as Riku lay back on the pallet. "They say that awareness is the first step toward recovery and all that."

"True." Sephiroth felt like he was supposed to say something but he still did not have the words. Expressing himself was something he had never been good at. Riku however, was quite adept at self-analysis. Not only that, he had quickly noticed that his half-brother was highly motivated to take the flaws he found with himself and work to correct them.

Sephiroth had always been critical of himself but he had never been able to see his own flaws. Maybe if he had been, things would not have gone the way they had. If he had been more like Riku and able to not only see what was wrong but able to take steps to fix it, things would have been infinitely different for everyone.

Looking down at Riku, Sephiroth came to his own realization. His brother was not the only one with a jealousy issue. It was not strong and he maintained that most of what he felt toward Riku was admiration, he could now see that along with that admiration there was a streak of envy.

"Who's cooking tonight?" Riku murmured, interrupting Sephiroth's train of thought.

"It was supposed to be the king however he had to take care of something."

"Oh." Riku cracked an eye open. "I don't feel like cooking."

"Neither do I."

Riku sat up and smiled. "I say we break the rules, open up a corridor and get Chinese in the Land of the Dragons."

Sephiroth returned the smile. "Lead the way."


	614. Animosity

Hey. Just a heads up, I'm going to be putting this whole project on a pseudo-hiatus for awhile so I can concentrate on things I want to do. There will be occasional updates but probably not too often. I am NOT abandoning it.

* * *

Animosity

Sora walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. The early morning air was cold against his skin but it helped dissipate the almost fevered feeling he had. It was near three am and the Marketplace was abandoned.

He was fairly certain that Riku knew he had left and eventually he was going to have to explain his departure but he just could not stay in that house any longer. Fragments of his dream still lingered in his mind and its dark imagery disturbed him deeply. He did not understand why he had suddenly felt so… hostile.

Lately, he had been having a lot of rather intense dreams that somehow involved his best friend and Cloud. There was usually something awful happening to them in them and Sora always woke up feeling terrible for them despite knowing that it wasn't something he controlled. A person did not choose what they dreamed.

He didn't wish Riku and Cloud any ill-will. He didn't. Yes, it was hard to be around them sometimes. Yes, there were also times when he just couldn't stand to be near them. However, that didn't mean he wanted to see them unhappy. He was glad they had each other and while he could admit to himself that he was slightly envious of them, he didn't want to ever see them separated because he knew how much it would devastate them.

So why was he having these dreams of that happening every night? Why was his slumbering mind conjuring up scenes of them being torn away from each other? Why was his dream self always glad when it happened? What was causing all of this?

With a heavy sigh, he rounded the corner at the end of the Marketplace and began the trek toward the Security Complex. He knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep so maybe he would volunteer to take over someone's patrol. Maybe if he focused his energy on something useful, he wouldn't feel so guilty.


	615. Relativity

Relativity

Zack narrowed his eyes as he tried to follow what the other three were saying. To him, Leon, Sephiroth and Goofy had each gone off on a completely irrelevant tangent. It didn't even sound like what each of them was saying was in any way related to the other's words. What the hell did anything they were saying have to do with the subject?

He cast his attention toward Zell and Yuffie and found them equally confused. Zell was actively trying to follow where the three were going but he didn't appear to be getting anywhere with it. Yuffie had completely given up and was just staring at them blankly.

"Oh!" Sora breathed out. He lifted his hand and began counting things off with his fingers. "So, it's like that time when Riku thought that capturing a blue frog on a Tuesday would grant him a wish."

"Yes." Sephiroth confirmed with an odd look. "Though I'm not sure where my brother would have gotten that idea."

"Don't forget to factor in that in getting your opponent to divide their own forces greatly reduces their effectiveness and makes your job easier." Leon added in.

"Right, and that grape kool-aid tastes better with ice." Sora nodded.

"Hyauk and that if you don't pay attention to your feet, you could fall!" Goofy chimed in, holding up a finger to demonstrate the importance of his words.

"Got it!" Sora grinned. "All right, I can do this now! Thanks, guys!"

He ran off and Sephiroth, Leon and Goofy went back to what they had originally been discussing. Zack, Zell and Yuffie continued to stare as their minds tried to catch up. After five minutes, they still hadn't figured it out.

"Alright!" Zack finally exclaimed. "How the heck was any of the stuff relevant to what Sora asked?"

"Everything is relevant, Zack." Leon shrugged.

"Yeah," Goofy nodded. "Ya just hafta to link it all up."

Zack blinked and shook his head. "You know what? I don't care. It made sense to Sora and I guess that's all that matters."

Zell and Yuffie nodded in agreement and the three also returned to what they had been doing.


	616. masochistic

First for kez-chan's list.

* * *

Masochistic

Sephiroth was reading in his small room above Seventh Heaven, simply enjoying his day off. While he was nowhere as work driven as Leon was, he put more than his share into the running and maintenance of Radiant Garden. He did it completely by choice and was extremely happy to be of use but he appreciated his off time as much as anyone.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs caused him to stop reading for a moment. He recognized his visitor almost immediately and while curious as to why his brother was here, returned to his book to finish off the paragraph he was on. By Riku's presence and unhurried steps, it was not anything of overt concern.

He flicked his eyes toward the door as Riku opened it and merely lifted an eyebrow at the younger man's appearance. His red shirt was soaked through with several mud-embedded spots. His jeans were not in much better condition, those having additional grass-stains on the knees.

Riku gave him a little wave and headed straight for Sephiroth's closet. "I need to borrow some clothes."

"I noticed." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes a little as he further took in his brother's state. "Are those bruises on your arm?"

"Huh?" Riku stopped his searching and glanced down at his left arm. There was indeed a large welt forming around his forearm. It was the size and shape of a hand wrapped around it. "I didn't even feel that one."

He did not seem at all concerned about this as he removed a white, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black workout pants. He closed up the closet and tossed them on the bed before removing his clothes. As more skin was revealed, more bruises appeared, some in very random places.

Sephiroth kept his mouth shut but silently cataloged every one of the hematoma's location and size. This was not the first time Riku had been seen in this condition. There had been bruises and limps, scratches and wincing, even a few welts before. The older man could recall several times, more of late, when Riku would show up, clearly roughed up and worked over.

And his little brother _always_ seemed somehow happy about being in this state.

Sephiroth did not understand it. While he knew it should not be nagging at him like it did, for some reason it worried him. Sephiroth was aware that there were a great many sexual deviations out there and that enjoying pain was among the most common of them. He couldn't help but wonder why Riku would like physical pain when there was already so much of the emotional and mental kind in his life.

"I have to get to that meeting about the Defense System and didn't have time to run home." Riku finished changing and gathered up his soiled clothes. "I'll bring these back to you in a few days."

Sephiroth nodded absently, mind still occupied with his concern for Riku.

"Seph?"

He focused his attention on the younger silver-haired man and immediately noted the worry in Riku's eyes. He did not say anything but Sephiroth could easy see what Riku wanted to know. This wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have with his brother for he avoided having anything to do with Riku's sex life but this was something that for whatever reason was really troubling.

Angling his head slightly to the side, Sephiroth decided that he just could not ask the question he wanted to. There was no way he was going say out loud _are you a masochist?_ to his little brother. However he was going to have to say something. To Riku, he was as easy to read as Riku often was to others. "Make sure you take care of those bruises."

Riku blinked. It was clear that he knew this wasn't what his brother really wanted to say. He studied Sephiroth for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I've got that handled. Actually I've learned a really good technique that makes them fade pretty fast."

That did not sit well with Sephiroth but he only nodded back.

There was an awkward beat before Riku gave a little wave and thanked Sephiroth. He quickly left the room and the former general sat quietly for several minutes. Deciding this was ridiculous, he stood up and set his book to the side.

His brother's sex life was absolutely none of his business and he was probably reading too much into the whole thing. Just because Riku had an obvious penchant toward aggressive sex, did not mean there was some deep-seeded psychological reason for it. Maybe the problem was with him.

He truly could not understand the appeal of getting abused by your partner in any context. It was the ultimate act of submissiveness and why would anyone want to be in that role? Granted it was nice to occasionally relinquish a bit of control but to let someone else hurt you? It did not add up in his mind.

Taking a breath, he slipped on a pair of shoes and headed for the door. He needed to settle his thoughts and get past all of this somehow. It was accomplishing nothing to be fixating on this and a walk would likely help him clear his head.

As he left his one-room apartment, a nagging thought crept into the back of him mind. It sounded irritatingly like Zack's voice and he loathed to think that maybe it was right. The idea for his preoccupation with Riku's sexual preferences really wasn't that odd sounding.

Maybe he just needed to get laid.


	617. effortless

Okay, totally not my best writing but I don't care. I had a dream last night of the end of this one so everything else is just set up and linking it to the word. Hopefully most of you will get this and my info isn't too off. I'd love to get some feedback.

Effortless

"Ugh! Why can't I get this one!" Sora cursed as the song ended and he again got the lowest score on it. "It shouldn't be this hard!"

"You're not getting the pacing right," Selphie informed him from her spot on the sofa. She was visiting for a month and been staying with Sora.

"I know!" The spiky brunet groaned. "The only reason we don't fail is because Demyx kicks ass on the guitar part."

"That's cause Demyx is Mr. Musician." Yuffie idly tapped a drumstick against the four drum pads she was standing before. "He doesn't even have to try to earn perfects."

"Yes, I do!" The blond countered. "Playing guitar in Rock Band is nothing like doing it for real!"

"He's right about that," seconded Irvine from his place beside Selphie. "You don't have to mess around with chords or any of that."

"Yeah, but he still makes it look easy as heck." Sora grumbled as he flipped though songs. "The only one he's had trouble with so far is Rock n Roll Band."

"I hate that opening rift." Demyx frowned.

The front door opened and Zell entered the room. He took a quick survey of everyone as he set his report on the desk across the room. "Does Squall know you're all in here playing Rock Band?"

"Nope." Irvine replied simply, leaning his head back to look at his friend. Sora, Demyx and Yuffie started a new song. "But he really can't say nothin' about it because we got our work done."

"Oh, you know that won't stop him." Zell walked over to join the group. He watched his girlfriend bang away at the drum set. She was clearly having some trouble with the song but again Demyx was carrying them through. "Dem really makes it look easy, doesn't he?"

They cleared the song, Demyx again earning a perfect 100.

"That's it." Sora turned toward the others. "I'm done with this."

"Oh! Can I sing?" Selphie jumped up. Irvine chuckled at her enthusiasm and glanced at Zell. It was obvious both were strongly reminded of another Selphie they had known.

"Go for it." Sora handed her the microphone. He then sat where she had been.

"Cool!" Selphie took center position, quickly flipping through songs. "What's good?"

"Oh, try doing The Joker!" Yuffie encouraged. "Let's see if you get it better than Sora!"

"Okay!"

Sora pouted and folded his arms. "I swear if she breezes though this, I'm quitting singing forever."

"You do fine with the other songs, it's just that one." Irvine patted the younger man's shoulder. "I reckon she's right and it's just the pacing that's tripping you up."

"Maybe."

"Hey," Zell jumped the arm of the sofa on the opposite side. "Irvine's pretty good with this stuff. He's the one who put together this concert we did back in the day."

"You put a concert together?" Selphie looked over her shoulder. "Cool!"

"Sing." Irvine ordered and the girl whipped back around and barely caught her first word.

Selphie effortlessly plowed through the song, despite having only hearing it twice in her life. Yuffie tripped up a little on the drums but Demyx continued with his flawless streak. In the end, Yuffie got a 98 while both Selphie and Demyx got perfects.

As Sora groaned loudly, Selphie bounced in place, her hair bouncing along with her. She grinned at Yuffie who was smiling almost smugly and both females giggled happily. "That was so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sora breathed out. There was a teasing quality to his words. "I suck, I know."

"Oh you don't suck." Yuffie assured him as they picked out another song to play. "Girls are just better singers."

"That's debatable." Zell interrupted. "Rinoa couldn't hold a tune to save her life."

"No she couldn't," laughed out Irvine.

Demyx frowned suddenly and looked around. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Sora pulled out his phone. "4:20."

"Crud, I have to go." The former Nobody lifted the guitar strap over his head. "There's an engineering meeting I have to take notes for in ten minutes."

"Aw!" Selphie stomped her foot. "Now we need a new guitarist!"

"Make Irvine do it." Zell motioned with his head toward his friend. "I bet he can do it no prob."

Selphie turned her attention on the tall man and gave him a pleading look. The cowboy held out for a whole minute before sighing in feigned resignation. He slowly stood, fixing his hat. "Why am I such a sucker for that face?"

Zell chuckled. "It worked every time for our Selphie, too."

"I know." Irvine took the guitar from Demyx, nodding his head at him. He didn't bother with the strap and simply glanced over the buttons on it. "Alright, Selph, let's go."

"Hee-hee!" She started up the song and the three set to work.

Irvine picked it up fairly quickly and by the end of the song was easily matching the necessary notes although sometimes he was a beat off. Selphie continued her near perfect, happily singing away and somehow managing each change as it came up despite being completely unfamiliar with the song. This time it was Yuffie that struggled, missing several of the cues and falling behind.

When the song ended, Yuffie threw her head back and took a long breath. "Okay, the Great Yuffie needs a break."

"Aw, but I wanna keep going!" Selphie pouted.

"That's not a problem." Yuffie grinned at her boyfriend and held out the sticks toward him. "Zell will take over for me."

"I will?" The blond looked at her challengingly. If she expected him to fill in for her, he better be getting something for it.

"Yep, cause if you don't," Yuffie grinned wickedly. "He doesn't get to play Hidden Treasure for a week."

Zell was instantly on his feet. He crossed over and took the sticks from his girlfriend. "Let's do this!"

Sora blinked and lifted an eyebrow at Yuffie as she sat beside him. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope."

Selphie started up a new song that she randomly selected and the three instantly started playing. As Sora watched them, he could not believe how relaxed they were. Not only that, the three seemed to work together extremely well. The song ended and while it wasn't perfect, they all managed scores over 90.

"Wow, guys," Yuffie commented with admiration. "I'm impressed."

"Hee! That was so fun!" Selphie tugged at Irvine's arm. "Oh what should we do next?"

"Dunno, go through the list." About halfway through it, Irvine stopped her. "Rambling Man sounds good."

"That's a kinda hard one." Sora informed them as the song was selected. "Even Dem has some trouble with it."

"I bet we kick ass at it!" Selphie laughed. "Me, Irvy and Zell got a connection! It's gonna be easy!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Yuffie muttered. There was a slightly dark look to her expression but it was very quickly banished. "So let's see you guys pull off perfects."

"All right!" Selphie yelled, earning amused looks from both Irvine and Zell.

The trio started up the new song, effortlessly following their cues. It really was frightening how well they were doing. Sora and Yuffie exchanged glances, shrugged, and enjoyed the little performance.

They were nearly finished with the song when Zack and Leon came in. Sora looked back at them and found Zack's facial features amusing as heck as he took in the scene. He then noticed that Leon had a strange expression as he placed his attention on the three playing.

The song ended and Leon shook his head and blinked. "Okay, I just had a flashback of Fisherman's Horizon."

"Of what?" Zack asked, turning to look at him.

Irvine grinned at his friend. "That was a good time."

"Yeah, it was." Zell agreed, twirling a drumstick. "Though I bet Squall there didn't even hear us play."

"I heard you." Leon made a face and folded his arms. "We didn't go that far away."

"Who's we and what are you talking about?" Zack looked between the three of them.

"The who is him and Rinoa," Irvine smirked. "Who disappeared for a good hour while we were up on stage. I put a lot of effort into the concert!"

"Oh really?" Zack grinned at his lover. "And just what were you two doing?"

"Talking." Leon stated simply. He dropped his arms and when over to the desk to flip through the reports piled up on it.

"Uh huh."

"Unfortunately, that's really all they probably did." Irvine sighed with a shake of his head. "Rinoa could have stripped all her clothes off at that point and Squall probably would have just blinked in confusion."

"I wasn't dense, Irvine." Leon turned and leaned against the edge of the desk. "I knew what you all were trying to do."

Yuffie laughed. "And you guys say you wished you could have hang out with us! You all have some great stories, too!"

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed. "Okay, back to Rock Band!"

Irvine and Zell chuckled and went back to the game. As they selected a new song, Leon approached the area everyone was gathered at. Zack fell into place beside him behind the sofa.

They started up their new round and about halfway through, Leon exhaled slightly. "They really look like they aren't putting any effort into it, don't they?"

"Yep." Zack concurred. "It's a gift to make things look effortless."

Leon flicked his eyes toward Zack. "It seems to be one a lot of people around here have."

"Yep, some more than others."


	618. sadistic

Follow up to Masochistic. Again, not too crazy about the writing itself. Feedback is good.

* * *

Sadistic

When Sephiroth came downstairs, he was greeted by the sound of Zack laughing. He was at the bar with Irvine, the latter of whom Sephiroth really did not want to see. It was not that he had anything against the man, he just did not particularly care for him.

"Hey, Seph," Irvine called to him. "Decided to make an appearance today, huh? And here I was convinced you'd spend your day off hidden away."

If it were not for Zack's presence, Sephiroth would ignore the former SeeD. It wasn't that he disliked Irvine, he simply found him rather irritating and he was not in the mood for his perpetual flirting. However, he knew Zack would never let him get away with that. If he tried to simply leave, he would likely Zack coming after him and chastising him for being anti-social. With an invisible sigh of resignation, he turned toward the two and headed for the bar.

Zack studied his face for a moment and frowned deeply. "What's the matter?"

"There is nothing the matter."

Irvine snorted. "You have the same look that Squall gets when he's got something on his mind he doesn't want."

"Ya know," Zack leaned back a little with a thoughtful expression. "They do have a lot of the same expressions, don't they? I noticed a long time ago that they had similar personalities."

"Except Squall isn't a sadist."

Sephiroth gave Irvine a sharp look. "I am not a sadist."

Zack snorted loudly. "Sure you aren't."

The silver-haired man's attention fixed upon his friend. "I'm not."

"And we totally believe you." Zack stated easily, his voice completely contradicting his words. "You're not a sadist and Riku isn't a masochist."

Sephiroth was momentarily stunned. He had no idea how to react to that statement. His mind filled a dozen different responses, statements, and actions. They all vied for the top position and he did not know which was going to win out.

Violet eyes narrowed in concern. "Okay, that should not have affected you this badly, Seph. Which part of that statement bothered you more: the fact that you're a sadist or that Riku's a masochist?"

"I'm voting the masochist." Irvine pushed his remaining jalapeno poppers away.

"You…" Sephiroth started slowly. "Do you really think Riku is a masochist?"

"Ah, so that's it." Zack breathed out in understanding. "We saw his arm as he left." He abruptly laughed. "Man, I really never, ever imagined Cloud having a sadistic streak but I guess for Riku he really will do anything."

"That or he just reacts to what Riku wants and needs." Irvine added. "Those two seem to have a strong complimentary relationship."

"Yeah."

Sephiroth listened to the two of them quietly. They both just seemed so….calm about the whole thing. Didn't they understand the psychological implications of this?

As if knowing exactly what the older man was thinking, Zack turned to fully face Sephiroth. "Riku probably does have tendency toward enjoying the feeling of pain but I doubt it's for the reason your thinking. It isn't that he feels this desperate need to be punished but there's something very…grounding about pain. It's one of the best ways to remember that you're alive."

"Yeah, Seph." Irvine ignored the glare the winged man sent him. "Riku's got it together and you know Cloud won't let it get out of hand."

The two men's reassurances managed to greatly relieve Sephiroth. He would be the first to admit that he was prone to over-analyzing things and it appeared that this was one of those times. He had no doubt that Riku and Cloud knew what they were doing and if that aspect of their relations got at all out of hand, they would handle it.

Zack again laughed abruptly. "You know what just hit me?"

"That Sephiroth is a sadist and Riku's a masochist?" Irvine suggested with a grin.

"Yes! That's just so…weird."

Sephiroth minutely flicked his bangs back. "Why do you both insist on labeling me a sadist?"

"Because you have a penchant for causing pain to others and in a twisted way you love it," Zack explained easily. "It's how you assure yourself that you have control. You and Riku have the same issues with control and reality and use opposite techniques to handle them."

That…made sense as much as Sephiroth loathed to admit to it. However, he did not feel that the description fit him anymore. A few short years ago, it would have been spot on. There was a certain pleasure in enforcing your will upon someone. It was a dark thrill to watch another's reaction to pain that you brought them.

"Perhaps I once felt that way." Sephiroth slowly conceded. "However I do not hold that belief any longer."

"You're always gonna have that streak in you, Sephiroth." Irvine informed him with absolute certainty. "It isn't going to just go away, it's part of your personality."

Before Sephiroth could protest, Zack jumped back in. "There isn't anything wrong with it, Seph. I'm just thankful beyond all reason that you got your shit together and don't have insanity fueling that sadistic tendency anymore."

Irvine snorted. "And we all know Cloud is since he was the focal point."

"You know," Zack turned back to Irvine and shook a thoughtful finger toward him. "I bet that's why Cloud is able to handle Riku's masochism. He's just able to take his experiences with Seph and alter them."

"Now that's twisted." The sharp-shooter grinned. "Using the older brother's techniques on the younger brother in kinky sex?"

"Ew." Zack shuddered.

The pair laughed and Sephiroth decided he was finished here. They were going into a realm of discussion he did not want to begin to contemplate. There were already too many bizarre parallels and theories out there when it came to his brother and Cloud and himself. Even though these things were treated as jokes, Sephiroth did not at all appreciate the humor and he was certain that Riku and Cloud didn't either.

Again, Zack spoke before he could make his exit. "So can you accept that you're prone toward sadistic behavior?"

"If I must." Sephiroth spoke with resignation. "It is an argument with you that I'm unlikely to win."

"Because you know we're right." Irvine patted his back. "No worries, though. We all love you anyway."

"I'm so relieved."

"Heh," Zack smiled and leaned on his stool. "So now we have yet another criteria to factor in. You definitely aren't making it easy on us, are you?"

"Make what easy?" Sephiroth was not sure he wanted to know.

"To get you laid, man."

A thin silver eyebrow lifted. "I believe I am more than capable of finding my own bedmate should I desire one."

"Sure you can." Irvine's voice was mildly condescending but he nodded sincerely.

"Totally." Zack agreed in the exact same manner.

Sephiroth sighed and with a slight shake of his head turned to leave. They didn't stop him but they continued to discuss loudly who they felt could handle his sadistic streak. It was not until he was safely outside that the winged man allowed himself a small smile.

Despite how annoying it was to have Zack trying to set him up, he couldn't help but wish the man luck with it.


	619. aurora borealis

-smile- Review?

* * *

Aurora borealis

Light danced in a thick band along the lower portion of the darkened sky, overpowering even the brightest stars that normally sparkled down on the world. Pale shades of yellow, green and hints of blue wove their way just above the horizon. It brought upon a shimmer to the air that demonstrated why the planet had been named Radiant Garden.

Cloud stood on a small balcony in the castle, watching the spectacle with only partial interest. It was an absolutely beautiful scene and he knew he should be appreciating it more than he was since it was a rare event. The others had found their own spots on the roof of the Bailey to watch the northern lights perform their stellar dance but Cloud had wondered off. He doubted any of them really noticed.

He had returned to this world a week ago. He didn't know what had happened to Sephiroth after their fight but at the moment, he didn't care. The older man had not come back here and that was enough for Cloud for now. There was something a great deal more important preoccupying his mind.

He had found out almost immediately that the war was officially over, that Sora had accomplished his task and the worlds were truly safe again. The Organization was defeated, Kingdom Hearts was safe, and it was assumed that the Keybearers had finally returned home. Leon had been the one to tell him all of this, carefully watching Cloud's reaction.

The blond was still in a state of shock. He knew eventually he was going to have to face this but now that the time had come… He was never going to see Riku again. He had no idea what had happened to his young lover, whether he had been able to shed Xehanort's form, if he had been able to let go of the darkness he had wrapped himself in… if he had thought of Cloud as he took those inevitable steps toward his destiny, knowing that success meant never seeing him again.

Maybe he had completely forgotten Cloud the moment he was with Sora again.

These thoughts plagued him and hurt so much more than he thought they would. He felt this horrible ache in his heart and a desperate yearning to simply know that Riku was all right, that he was safe. He had hoped that they would have some kind of closure before the end.

He longed to be able to just see the young man one more time, to touch his face and feel his hair laced between his fingers, to tell him that he loved him…

Cloud sighed and turned back into the room that had been Riku's when he was staying at the castle. It was useless to be dwelling on this; he was never going to have the opportunity to do any of this. Riku was back home now where he belonged and Cloud… well, he was here with the people who loved him and he was going to have to accept that he was always going to have this large, missing piece. He would have to learn to take solace with his friends and try to forget about the one who had completely embedded himself in his heart.

They should have known better than to think their relationship would last.

"Cloud."

He paused in the arched entry. The sound of that voice filled him with warmth and his heart swelled. It was a voice he hadn't heard in months, replaced by a deeper, foreign one that was as wrong as the body that had produced it. With bated breath, he turned back toward the balcony.

"Hey." The sixteen-year-old smiled weakly. He had his hands in his pockets and he was cautiously peering at Cloud through a curtain of long silver bangs.

The older man didn't bother with words as he stepped forward. He held up both hands and framed Riku's face, tears nearly coming to his eyes. It was Riku's face; he was completely himself again. He ran his hands along cheeks, neck, shoulders, every part of Riku's body he could touch.

It was some kind of miracle that Cloud could barely comprehend but he didn't care. His Riku was his Riku again and he was here, standing in front of him. The absolute joy that filled him was indescribable and threatened to overwhelm him.

He pulled Riku to him, holding him tightly in his arms. Though the teenager's body was a bit broader than he remembered, he instinctively knew it was him. This didn't feel wrong like rare times he had embraced Riku as Xehanort.

When he had his fill, he stepped back but continued to hold onto Riku's arms. He still didn't speak as he drank in the man before him's face, hair, shoulders, body, everything. This was a sight he would never get tired of.

The atmospheric display behind them had nothing on the person standing before him.


	620. comatose

Did I lose you all?

Any way, hopefully you guys kinda remember this plotline.

* * *

Comatose

"Hey, wasn't Demyx number nine in the Organization?"

"I believe so."

"I think we should tell him."

"If you can handle things here for the next two hours, I'll bring it to him."

"I think it's a she, Seph."

"Does it really matter, Zack?"

"Yeah; now hurry up and go… I can't believe she's still alive."

--0—0—

Demyx jogged into the healer's ward, expression confused and worried. It wasn't a good thing to get a random phone call saying to come to the medical center as soon as possible. It also didn't help that Reno had sounded really strange.

"What happened?" The musician asked when he spotted his boyfriend in the lobby.

Reno smiled a bit but there was definitely a concerned quality to it. "Zack and Sephiroth think they found something of yours."

"They did?" Demyx blinked. He knew that the two of them were stationed at the castle that had been his home while with the Organization, now the site of Maleficent's activities.

Zack had asked if he wanted them to find anything he had left behind there but he had declined. That was his old life and he had left that behind. He had his memories that he cherished and that was more than enough for him.

"Yeah." Reno led the blond into the back and toward the small exam rooms. Demyx was greatly confused as to why they were here.

Stopping before a partially closed door, Reno tapped on it once and pushed it fully open. He then waved Demyx through. Again, the Turk gave him that odd look.

Demyx entered the room, immediately noticing Aerith and Dr. Parker huddled around the exam table. He frowned deeply, wondering why the veterinarian was in here. And why in the worlds would Reno bring him back here to show him something Sephiroth and Zack found-

Unless… no, it couldn't…

Aerith moved a bit and Demyx could clearly see a tiny, long bodied, furry mass on the table.

"Taffy!" He surged forward, Aerith stepping to the side. He fell into place beside Dr. Parker and stared at the little creature on the cushioned table. He was torn between laughing, crying and fainting. "Is she…?"

"She's alive," The vet said easily. "She's in a coma and it looks like she has been for a long time."

"A coma?"

"Yes," Dr. Parker confirmed. He looked at Demyx curiously. "I've never seen an animal like this."

"She's a furret. I got her as a gift years ago." Demyx carefully reached over and petted the little animal's side. "I really thought she would have died a long time ago. The last time I saw her was the day before I died."

Dr. Parker lifted an eyebrow. "And that was…?"

"Uh… three years ago." Demyx bit his lip and ran a finger along Taffy's head.

"Wow, I am impressed," The other man made a noise. "Well, my guess is when she started starving, she put herself into a coma. Her vitals are extremely weak but steady."

"So basically she's in hibernation?" Reno asked from the doorway.

"Pretty much." Dr. Parker nodded.

"So how do we wake her up?" Aerith questioned.

"Wake her up?" Demyx asked dumbly. For some reason, that option hadn't crossed his mind. He looked at the animal doctor hopefully. "Can we wake her up?"

"Well, I don't know if that's something we can do. Usually with these kinds of things you pretty much have to let them come out of it on their own."

"Oh." Demyx's shoulders slumped. He gazed at his tiny pet and felt his heart breaking. He was thrilled to see her again but he didn't want Taffy to be in a permanent coma. It just seemed wrong and he'd almost rather she was dead like he had believed.

"Can't we just like, feed her?" Reno suggested. "If she's in this state as some kind of hibernation thing, then she should wake up if we start giving her nutrients and stuff, right?"

"That's…" Dr. Parker thought it over a minute. "That's a good idea. With the re-introduction of nutrients and water, it should trigger her body into waking back up."

Aerith smiled at Demyx. "Do you want us to try that, Demyx?"

The dark blond turned toward Reno. The redhead gave him a little smirk and shrugged. He already knew what Demyx wanted to do. He knew how important Taffy was to his lover. "We've already got a cage from when we were taking care of Sassy, yo."

Grinning widely, Demyx faced Dr. Parker. "Yeah."

The man looked extremely pleased. "All right then. We'll need to take her to my office and I'll get her started on an IV drip."

Nodding, Demyx moved in and carefully picked up his long-lost Pokemon. He cradled Taffy to him and smiled at her. "Okay, Taffy, we're gonna take really good care of you."

Dr. Parker took the lead out of the room and Demyx followed. As he came up to Reno, the Turk made a noise and ran the back of his hand along his boyfriend's cheek. "Ya know, if she wakes up we're putting her to work."

"Oh, she'll like that." Demyx chuckled. "Though hopefully she'll like you better than she did Zexion. She chewed him up something fierce."

Reno stepped out after him. "She uses me as a chew toy and she'll wish she'd stayed in a coma, yo."


	621. Canvas

Winged Scythe's newest list. Try to review, guys. The feedback helps.

Sassy prompted this one.

* * *

Canvas

"Cloud?" Riku poked his head inside his and Cloud's bedroom to find it as devoid of life as the rest of the house had been.

He knew Cloud had come home because the dogs were out of their cage but there was no sign of either them or his husband. It was possible that Cloud had taken them for a walk but he did not normally do that, especially by himself. This was very strange.

The only places left to check were Sephiroth's room and the spare bedroom that served as Riku's art studio. It was highly unlikely Cloud would be in either one but Riku did not have any other ideas. After looking briefly in Sephiroth's room, he headed to the last room.

As he approached the cracked open door, he heard light scraping. A moment later, Zack's black furred head nudged it open further as he walked out and nuzzled against Riku's calf. Well, that explained where the dogs were.

Briefly scratching behind Zack's ear, Riku stepped inside the smallest of the bedrooms. Seph lifted his head but did not move from his spot on the futon. The grey dog shook his head before placing it back down on his front paws.

In the middle of the room stood the canvas and easel that Riku had set up to use once he had the details for a recent idea for a painting fleshed out. The back of the canvas faced the door and beside it was the stool that Riku used to set his paint tray, several smears of various colors upon it. Black-clad legs could be seen beneath the canvas bottom and an arm stuck out from the side of it to dip one of the larger brushes into the green acrylic paint.

Frowning, the silvered male took a step further into the room. "Cloud?"

The brush stopped and Cloud's head appeared around the canvas. The blond had a sheepish look to his face and worry in his eyes. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Cloud slowly stated. "I don't really know. I came up here to put away some stuff and the empty canvas was sitting here and for some reason it bothered me."

"So you decided you needed to paint something?" Riku asked, tilting his head.

Pale yellow spikes of hair disappeared along with the arm and paintbrush. "I can buy you a new canvas tomorrow and have Cid bring it with the rest of the stuff from Traverse Town."

"It's fine. I think I have another one in the closet that will work better for my idea anyway." Riku glanced down as Zack trotted back into the room and hopped up on the futon beside Seph. "What are you painting anyway?"

"I have no idea." Cloud's voice drifted toward him. "I'm pretty much just scribbling lines. You know I have no artistic talent."

The younger man sighed. "Everyone has some kind of artistic talent, Cloud. Some just have to work a little harder to find it."

"Yeah, well…" Cloud was quiet for a minute before he set the brush down on the tray. "I'm done with whatever this is."

"May I see it?" Riku asked. He knew that he sometimes got very self-conscious when it came to his drawing and especially his few paintings. He would not push it if Cloud did not want to show him what he had done.

"If you want." Cloud stepped around the easel, looking at a bit of paint that had gotten on his fingers. "I need to wash this off."

He paused long enough to give Riku a lengthy kiss before ducking out of the room. Once he did, Riku moved forward and rounded the painting set up. He had no idea what to expect and prepared himself for anything. What he saw, he did not expect.

There was no actual form to the overall painting but a mood was definitely expressed. Cloud had chosen to focus on the colors blue, green and yellow with two random streaks of red through the middle. The lines were of various widths and the amount of paint used on each was also varied. He also had switched between straight lines and long, waved ones.

"So?" Cloud asked softly from the doorway. "How bad is it?"

"It's not bad at all." Riku bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm glad you're more relaxed now."

"How…?"

The younger half of the couple waved the other over. When Cloud was beside him, he used a finger to point out various spots on the colored canvas. "Not even going into the color choices, you can tell simply by the form and shapes of the lines themselves that you went from a tense state to a much more relaxed one."

Cloud looked over what he had done. "Huh. I didn't realize that."

"Yep. People don't realize that a lot of times, the how it's done is more telling than what is done."

"I see that now." Cloud slipped his arms around Riku. "It really was…calming. And there was something exciting about taking a blank canvas and making something of it."

"Creation can be a freeing experience." Riku smiled. He nuzzled the side of his husband's face. "This is really good, love."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I do." Riku turned enough to kiss Cloud's earlobe and pulled away. "In fact, I like it so much we're going to put it up in the living room after it dries."

"We…are?" Cloud stuttered.

"Yep." Riku declared easily. He took hold of Cloud's hand and led him out of the room. "Now, while that dries, let's find something for dinner cause I'm starving."


	622. Ingenuity

This is random and inspired by an episode of General Hospital.... I get a lot of stuff from that soap, especially involving Cloud.... heh.

* * *

Ingenuity

"What the hell did you do to Fenrir?"

Sora winced as he moved the phone away from his ear as Riku yelled through it. In the background he could hear Cloud cursing. "We improved the engine."

"Who's we?"

"Uh, well, me, Denzel and Demyx. Cloud was complaining that that he didn't get as much speed out of her now that she ran on the gummi fuel blocks. We got some of the stuff that Cid said he couldn't use on the gummi ships and added it to Fenrir's engine."

There was a long pause. "What exactly did you do?"

Sora sounded quite proud. "Basically we made it a hybrid engine which should make her work a lot better with the fuel blocks! We showed the sketches to Reno beforehand and he said they were ingenious!"

"Reno doesn't know shit about motorcycle engines!" Cloud shouted. "Tell me how the fuck to fix my bike!"

"What-"

"Look, Sora," Riku stated in a tight voice. "Whatever you did, ingenious or not, it completely killed the engine. We are in the middle of freakin' nowhere in 100 degree heat and you know how that makes Cloud. Now, how the hell do we undo what you did?"

"Well, um…" The brunet bit his lower lip. "I don't really know…"

There was another pause. "What?"

"I know that you have to disconnect some of the wires but it has to be in a certain order."

"What's the order?" Riku prompted.

Sora searched his memory. "The vermillion one first."

"They're all fucking red, Sora!" Cloud shouted. He really was angrier than Sora had ever seen him.

"I think that's the vermillion." Riku noted. "It's a shading/hue thing."

"I'm just gonna cut them all."

"No!" Sora interrupted, holding his phone tighter. "If you do that, you'll completely sever the engine from everything else and you really will be dead out there!"

Riku's voice was stronger as he spoke directly into the phone. "Why in the worlds did you do something stupid like that?"

"Well, we didn't figure we'd have to undo it!"

There was a scuffle on the phone line and Cloud's barely controlled voice sounded. "Sora. You have exactly five minutes to figure out how to take this shit off my motorcycle before I do something that will likely make Riku divorce me."

"Uh, right." Sora cleared his throat. "Okay, lemme… find the other two and I'll call you right back!"

He hurriedly hung up and took off down the street at a dead run. He had to find Denzel and Demyx fast. He couldn't remember what exactly they did but hopefully they did. It would probably be a good idea to find Cid, too. The middle-aged man should at least be able to guide Cloud through rebuilding the engine if necessary.

This was the last time he used own of his ingenious ideas.


	623. Harlequin

This one features Winged Scythe's OC Harlequin. YOu all really need to go read Memoirs of an Inbetween. I mean it. Like now.

Unfortunately, I think I butchered the character (I really hope not!). I tried, Becca, I really did!

* * *

Harlequin

Cloud grumbled slightly as he escorted Leon's assistant across town to the main city complex. He had no issue walking the dark-haired girl there but he really was not in the mood to deal with Rufus. He hated having to do introductions and all that normally.

"You really don't like Mr. Shinra."

Cloud did not glance over. "Not really, no."

"That probably means I won't either."

Now the blond did look at her. Harlequin had been with them for awhile and rather quickly became part of the group. Sora and Riku had taken a shine to her immediately, likely due to their ages, and Aerith, Yuffie and Cid had also rather quickly liked her. Cloud had had some initial reservations, which in his defense he tended to have with everyone new, but had grown fairly companionable with her.

What had really been a surprise was how quickly Leon had bonded with her. If Cloud didn't trust people easily, Leon was much worse. However, he had done so with Harlequin and the two had formed a strong bond.

"No, you probably won't." Cloud agreed.

Harlequin sighed. "Remind me to think of a really good way of getting back at Leon for this."

Smiling, Cloud opened the door into the building for her. "I'm sure you'll think of a good one."

"If I don't, Zack will."

They walked through the lobby and back to the offices. Rufus had fallen severely behind in his paperwork, mostly the filing of it, since his usual assistant had gone out of town for two weeks. Since they were almost always ahead of schedule in their office, Leon had sent Harlequin to help him get caught up.

Cloud stopped before a closed door and tapped on it once before opening it. Harlequin followed him inside and they were greeted by a blond man sitting behind a desk covered in stacks of folders and papers. There were several more on the far wall.

Harlequin whistled. "Wow."

"Yes," The man agreed. "It would of course figure that everyone would wait until now to turn in their requests and dispositions."

"Harlequin will have it sorted out in no time." Cloud stated confidently.

"I'm sure she will." Rufus gave the female teenager before him an appraising look. "Your reputation precedes you."

Harlequin did not like this at all and coolly retorted. "I could say the same about you. And I bet mine is a lot better than what I've heard about you."

Cloud snorted but did not say anything.

Rufus regarded her a long moment. He smiled and stood with a light chuckle. "Now I see why Leonhart is so fond of you."

Harlequin shot Cloud a pleading look that clearly read _don't leave me here with him. _When it was clear that he was going to do exactly that, the look became a glare that promised future payback. With unhappy acceptance, she turned toward the pile on the floor. "What do you need me to do?"

Rufus began explaining and Cloud waved a quick goodbye. He left them to their work and as he walked out of the office, made a note to watch his back for the next two days. He took a little comfort in that Leon would need to be watching his for longer.

He did not want to know what Harlequin was going to do to them for this.


	624. Decadence

This...is really a mess. Sorry I couldn't make it better. I just got tired of trying to fix it.

* * *

Decadence

"So, I hear that Irvine has been driving Reno and Rude crazy with questions about Rufus," Zack noted as Riku reached for a knife. "It would be hilarious if he tried to pick him up, wouldn't it?"

Riku shrugged. "I really don't care either way."

"Ah, you're not a fan of Mr. Shinra, are you?"

"I honestly don't have an opinion about him." The silvered teen moved to the cutting board and began slicing up chicken breast. "Cloud hates him but Seph seems rather indifferent toward him. I don't know him well enough to say either way."

"Makes sense," Zack placed his hands behind his head. "Seph wouldn't have anything against _him_ per say, just the company and even then, it has more to do with Shinra, Sr.; now he was a bastard."

"I haven't really heard anything about him outside the fact that he authorized the Jenova Project and was an ass, and that last part came from Reno believe it or not."

"I believe it. I think the reason the Turks are so fiercely loyal to Rufus is the simple fact that they remember what his father put them all through." Zack watched the younger male set aside the strips of raw chicken and start in on the pile of peppers and onion. "You know, I don't know much about how things were when Rufus took over the company but back when I was there… I don't know. I didn't pay much attention to that stuff. All I cared about was becoming a hero and helping people. I didn't see how much Shinra was hurting those same people."

"You saw it in the end." Cloud entered the kitchen with an empty glass. "Shinra has always been damn good at hiding its corruption and lack of morals behind a façade of being 'for the people'. We didn't see it because on the surface, it really seemed like that's what they were doing."

"They did help some people," Zack countered. "I mean, ya gotta admit that both Nibelheim and Banora were sitting pretty damn pretty because of Shinra."

"Think about that statement for a second, Zack," The blond muttered darkly.

"Oh, yeah…true."

Riku stopped chopping and glanced at Cloud as he came to the sink and set his glass into it. "I don't know Banora."

"It's where Angeal and Genesis grew up." Zack explained. "They were really famous for growing dumbapples, which I know you know about."

Cloud snorted. "They were doing more than growing apples there."

"Well, true." The other shrugged. "The point is, most people only saw what benefited them."

"Which is the hallmark of all decadent societies. Keep the people either appeased or distracted with something else and they won't notice the corruption right under their noses." Riku noted, moving to start the electric skillet built into the stove. "From what I've pieced together, that's pretty much what Shinra was. It reminds me of French society in the late nineteenth century."

"What?" Both other men frowned in confusion.

Riku chuckled and shook his head. "I forget sometimes that the two of you barely have what would be considered a high school education."

"Hey!" Zack protested loudly. "That doesn't make us stupid, ya know! I'm tired of people always-"

"I wasn't saying you were stupid!" The young man protested loudly. He picked up his folding cutting board and slid the food upon it onto the heated skillet. "What I meant was that the educational requirements you grew up with were very likely very different than the standards I was forced to meet. Hell, Sora didn't have to work as hard as I did."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it sounds to me like Rufus has learned from his fall from grace and genuinely wants to atone for his crimes." Riku stepped back a bit to turn the oven light on and glance at what was baking inside it. "That's something I would think you would want to encourage."

Cloud knew the comment was directed at him and scowled slightly. "I have no problem with him wanting to help out here or any of that. I don't trust him or his motives."

Zack glanced at him. "You don't seriously think he's gonna try to stage an overthrow of the government. I mean, come on, Cloud."

"I don't think that. I do, however, believe he has ulterior motives."

"Such as?"

"I don't know." The blond admitted. "It's just a feeling."

"You're worrying too much, Cloud." Riku assured him. He turned off the oven but did not remove its contents from it. On the skillet, the chicken and vegetables were sizzling. "I don't think you're going to see Radian Garden fall into ruin with Rufus Shinra's presence. Hand me the tortillas."

Cloud huffed a breath as he went to the counter with the tortillas on it. "I know, I know. I need to just get over it."

"Yes, you do." Riku smiled at him as he handed over the last component of dinner's fajitas. "But that's never been your strong suit."

"Damn right it isn't." Leon commented, walking into the kitchen. He stepped beside Zack, who grinned at him and rubbed his arm with his knuckles. "But whatever the issue is, he'll have it figured out by the time Rufus gets here."

Blue eyes narrowed at Leon but Cloud kept his mouth shut.

Riku noticed this and bumped his husband's shoulder. When Cloud glanced at him, he just gave him a mild look. It took a moment but Cloud's expression relaxed and he moved to set the table for the four of them.

"So, what's in the oven?" Zack asked loudly as he took the plates from Cloud and brought them to table.

"You can't smell it?" Leon frowned, going to the fridge for drinks. "Aren't you the one who claims he can smell chocolate from a mile away?"

The raven-haired man pouted. "The fajitas are throwing me off."

"Uh huh."

Riku finished scooping all of the chicken and vegetables onto a plate for the table. As Cloud brought it to the food over, the silvered one opened the oven and removed the tray of small chocolate cakes from it. He smiled when he saw that they had baked exactly as he wanted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zack suddenly exclaimed, brushing past Cloud to lean over Riku's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Seyia's infamous Chocolate Decadence?" Riku spoke the question. "Yes."

"Oh, we are coming over for dinner a lot more often."


	625. Atrophy

Those of you who have played Marvel vs. Capcom 2 will know that, yes, Jill Valentine does this. Review?

* * *

Atrophy

"Did Jill just summon a zombie to attack Tifa?" Zack blinked.

"Yes." Sora confirmed, staring at the fight happening before them. "And it just bit her."

"Wow." Axel chuckled, sprawled out on the grass beside Sora. "Brains anyone?"

"I didn't know Jill could do that." Zack folder his arms and casually flicked his wing. "Then again, we've seen a lot of stuff we didn't know people could do in this tournament."

It was the second day of the Radiant Garden Fighters' Tournament. Around fifty people had signed up for it and 26 had been eliminated yesterday. Today's top 12 would fight tomorrow and then the last six the day after. The final three would battle each other on the fifth day.

"Tifa's having a harder time than I thought she would." Sora noted, watching as the woman successfully landed a string of hits that ended with her Dolphin Kick.

"She, like many of the others here, has let her skills atrophy," Sephiroth softly commented from behind them. "The main reason for holding this event was to see who's been keeping up on their training and who hasn't."

Axel angled his head back to look up at Sephiroth. "So how disappointed are you with the performances so far?"

"It's been about what I expected. Outside of the actual security members, there hasn't been much reason for anyone to maintain their training." There was a swell of cheers as Tifa finally KO'ed Jill. "However, it appears everyone has at least attempted to keep up on it."

"Well, you know what they say." Axel sat up and fished in his pockets for a cigarette. "It never really leaves ya."

"I thought that referred to sex." Sora frowned.

"That, too." The redhead raised a finger and lit his cigarette. "Definitely don't want to let those skills atrophy."

Rolling his eyes, Sora glanced back toward the empty field. The next match should be announced soon but he knew Sephiroth already knew the full line up of this bracket. "So who's up next?"

"Axel." Sephiroth did not change the direction of his gaze. "He's up against Demyx."

"Oh, yeah?" The fire-wielder grinned widely. "This'll be fun. I always liked fighting with him."

"Did you practice together a lot?" The youngest of the three asked.

"Oh yeah, that whole 'opposing forces' thing." Axel laughed. "You shoulda seen him and Larxene working together! That was a scary combo!"

"Water and electricity… I imagine that was." Sephiroth agreed thoughtfully. He glanced down at Sora. "Do you want to know who you're going against in two more exchanges?"

Sora's face became excited as he turned on his knees. "You'll tell me ahead of time?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. "There is no reason to not inform anyone of their opponent. Riku and Reno will be after Axel and Demyx, then you and Leon."

"I'm going against Leon?!" Sora shouted, jumping to his feet. "Dude! I need to go practice, he's gonna kick my ass."

Both Sephiroth and Axel watched him run off to the training area. On the field, Lucky was announcing the next match-up. As Axel flicked his cigarette butt away and stood, he gave Sephiroth a knowing smirk. "Lemme guess, bets are that the final round is going to be you, Sora and Riku."

"The odds are in that favor," The taller man stated easily. "If that is what ultimately happens, it should make for an interesting encounter. All three of us have let ourselves become a bit lax of late."

Snorting, Axel headed for the field. "Even if you have, all of you can still kick ninety percent of the people here's asses."

Sephiroth said nothing but a faint smile pulled at his lips. It had already proven to be a fascinating thing to watch the fights thus far, seeing how everyone compensated for their in some cases long disused skills and abilities. Yes, the outcome of this event would be very interesting indeed.


	626. psp

Starting off ChaosGarden's list. YOu can thank my girl for this one.

Reminder: I only what I create, the rest is borrowed. Drop a note if you can.

* * *

PSP

"How long did Aerith say Cloud was gonna be laid up for?"

"It will be three more days before she'll even let him think of leaving the house," answered Sephiroth as he and Zack walked up to the Strife's front door. "Leave it to Cloud to manage to injure himself in the one way not even his mako conditioning can repair."

"If it weren't for the fact that he can't have sex either, I'd think he did it on purpose." Zack chuckled. He opened the door and let Sephiroth enter the house before him.

"I still wouldn't put that past him," said the silver-haired man. "We all know how much he-"

"FUCK YOU, SEPHIROTH! FUCK YOU!!" Cloud's angry voice drifted down from upstairs.

Both Zack and the named man narrowed their eyes in confusion. Even with the enhanced hearing, there was no way Cloud should have heard him from upstairs. "How the heck-"

"DAMNIT, ZACK, DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO WHEN I TELL YOU TO!!!"

Zack blinked, completely uncertain as how to reply to that. "…uh, yes ma'am?"

"Something tells me he isn't actually talking to us." Sephiroth noted softly, expression tight. "Or the dogs."

"He's not." Riku informed him as he walked down the stairs, chuckling in amusement. He had an empty glass in his hand. "He's playing with my PSP."

Zack lifted an eyebrow, figuring out quickly what game he was playing. "You mean he's actually playing Crisis Core?"

"Yep."

"Why is he subjecting himself to that?" Sephiroth frowned. Ever since hearing about the game that came from another world, he had been extremely put off about it. He had tried to convince Riku, Zack, Sora, Demyx and Zell from playing it but was unsuccessful, hence why there was a copy of it now circulating Radiant Garden.

"Because unlike someone here," Zack gave his friend a pointed look. "Spiky really does want to move on from all of that."

When Riku nodded his agreement, the older man's shoulder wing twitched violently. He did not say anything but it was obvious to both of the others that he did not like hearing that. When it came down to it, of everyone that had been involved in the events at Nibelheim, he was going to be the one who had the hardest time letting go.

Riku moved the conversation forward. "He's been playing for the past two days and you should hear him cursing everything out."

"I bet." Zack folded his arms. "When I played through, I was freakin' cursin out myself all the time, especially in Modeoheim. Actually, that's probably why it wasn't too hard for me to play it and relive all that stuff; I was always was aware that I was playing a game."

The younger silver-haired male laughed. "Oh, you should have heard him on the ravine pass! 'FUCK THESE GODDAMNED OSTRICHES!!! ZACK, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DEAD AGAIN!?' It was funny as hell!"

Sephiroth listened to the two of them silently. Rather abruptly, he took the empty glass from his brother. "Refilling this?"

"Yeah," Riku answered slowly. He gave Sephiroth a concerned look. "His medicine needs to be mixed into the juice."

"He still does that?" The former general asked incredulously as Zack snorted. "He needs to learn to swallow a pill."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I've tried everything I can think of on that one."

Sephiroth headed for the kitchen and Riku frowned. "He really hates that game's existence."

"Yeah, he does." Zack breathed out. "Seriously, I think he'd really benefit from playing it, too."

"Totally agree."

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN AGAIN? I WASN'T ANYWHERE NEAR THE EDGE!"

"I think Seph just kicked him into the pit of doom again." Riku chuckled.

Zack jerked his head. "Wait, kicked?"

"Yeah, Sephiroth has done it twice now."

"Oh, this I have to see." Zack passed Riku on the stairs and bounded upstairs. "I never got kicked off the platform."

Riku grinned for a moment further before the concern returned. Moistening his lower lip, he came down the last few steps and turned for the kitchen. He had to make sure Sephiroth was okay. Hopefully, since Cloud had finally agreed to give the game try and found it rather therapeutic, they could get Sephiroth to do the same.

He needed it.


	627. entanglement

I was asked to do something with this pairing in this set so here it is.

* * *

Entanglement

Intense peridot eyes bore into emerald eyes. He could not begin to understand the sudden urge he had to take this man. He had this desperate need to completely and thoroughly ravish the lanky body mere inches before him. He wanted to feel that pale skin heat up as the body trembled and writhed, cries and gasps and moans spilling from those lips… He had never experienced this… primal of a desire.

A nasally laugh came from the other. "Get it yet? You and me, we got something going on here. Our fates are all tangled up together."

It was true. He had no idea how or why but since first meeting this then non-being, there had been invisible threads weaving their way around them, pulling them closer. They had nearly nothing in common, nothing to create a lasting bond, but somehow he doubted that mattered. Something else was entwining their souls together and that something refused to be denied any longer.

Axel closed the gap between them, a wicked glint to his eyes. "So, tell me, Sephiroth, you gonna keep trying to deny this?"

He shoved the other man back, watching as his back hit the wall. At the smirk that pulled at that tattooed face, he stepped forward. Keeping him pinned to the wall, he gave into his carnal desires. He pressed his body against him, running his hands along the redhead's sides as a leg wrapped around his own leg. Clothes came off and limbs became entangled but even as their bodies joined, both were completely aware that there was nothing intimate, no emotion, to their actions.

While their paths in life had become as twisted together as their bodies now were, their hearts were as far away as they could be.


	628. artificial

Okay, there's a story behind this one: Sassy was playing Re:CoM and while fighting Repliku, she used the Cloud summon. Well, Cloud finally beat him and when it went into the cutscene, it was still Cloud on screen so "Riku" was talking to Cloud. When she told me, I about died and she told me I had to find a way to make a story with the conversation. Hopefully this works, baby. It isn't the same idea we talked about but I wanted to try to use it here.

* * *

Artificial

Aqua eyes flashed with anger, the color taking on that glowing effect they did when the young man became highly emotional. "I'm tired of people calling my decisions into question!"

"I wasn't-"

"No." Riku cut Cloud off. "Anytime I say something you don't like, you either think its Jenova or Xehanort talking or you seem to convince yourself that I'm somehow…lying about my words. I'm starting to think that you don't really know me at all."

"It's because I know you that I question!" Cloud shot back. "You have these moments sometimes where you just…aren't you. Something about you changes and while you still sound like you, there's no depth to it. It's like you somehow become an artificial version of you."

"Artificial?" Riku repeated, his voice forming an edge that Cloud had never heard before. "You think that I'm faking who I am?"

"That isn't-"

"Then what, Cloud?" Riku turned away and paced a few steps out. "What the hell do you mean?"

The blond swordsman had no idea how to explain what he was thinking. Cloud did not like the way this argument was heading but did not know how to stop it. "I don't think your faking yourself. It's just… there are times when you don't seem like you. It's as if you're presenting yourself as who you want to be and not who you are."

Riku stared at him for several long moments. He then abruptly laughed almost manically. "And you would be the expert on that."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"How many years did you pretend you were Zack?" The silver-haired younger man sneered. "Oh wait, you didn't pretend you were Zack; you just took over his life like you had been him all along."

Cloud felt like Riku had literally kicked him in the chest. He could not believe that his husband was bringing that into the discussion. He never denied that during that year after Zack's death, he had become somehow lost in his grief. The pain he had felt along with the lingering effects of the mako poisoning had completely messed up his mind, blending his life and the events of Zack's into one solitary existence. Riku knew damn well what the circumstances behind all of that had been.

Voice tight, Cloud muttered, "That isn't even remotely the same thing, Riku."

"It is!" Riku shouted back, tears forming in his eyes. "The only difference is that you actually did it! I've _never_ pretended to be someone I'm not! That is the _one thing_ I can say with absolute certainty and I am extremely proud of that fact. I may have been lost but I never lost myself."

"I didn't lose myself on purpose!" Cloud growled in increasing anger. "You know damn well why that happened! I didn't _invite_ it to happen! I didn't choose to let Zack take over my body!"

Riku stared. His expression wiped itself completely clean of all emotion but his eyes… "I can't believe you."

"Why not?" Cloud pushed. He was upset now and his temper was speaking now. "You chose to let Xehanort consume you; you even claim to still hold a piece of him in your heart."

Riku slowly shook his head. His shoulders trembled and furious tears ran down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. When he closed it again, he swallowed thickly. Eventually, he managed out a choked, "He may have possessed me, and I may have let him, but I never let him take over me."

"How do you know that?" The older man questioned darkly. "How do you know that you aren't some fake version of yourself?"

Aqua eyes flared up in fury. Gritting his teeth, Riku stalked forward and stopped mere inches from his husband. He glared at Cloud with a mix of anger, pain, disbelief and anguish. Abruptly, he shoved him back and turned away. "You're the fake!"

Stalking for the door, Riku opened it and barely paused. "I don't think we're going to get past this one."

Cloud watched him walk out and silently agreed.


	629. vibrator

Hee-hee, I love this one.

* * *

Vibrator

"I can't find it, Angel!" Zack Fair called downstairs before returning to their bedroom and starting the search for Aerith's elusive red jacket. His girlfriend swore she had not packed it away and had only hung it in the closet but Zack had flipped through every single thing hanging in there and found nothing.

He had moved in with her only three days ago, the same day they had decided to continue their relationship exactly where they left off and a week after he arrived on Radiant Garden. Since he hardly owned anything, it was nearly impossible to tell he stayed there at all. He didn't mind this for now but he had plans to start incorporating some of himself into the house.

As he waited for her to either answer or come up herself to look, he began looking through a few the top boxes stacked on the floor. Upon finding no sign of the jacket, though there was a rather intriguing piece of lingerie he came across that he _really_ wanted to see her in, he left the closet. He stopped outside of it, folded his arms, and leaned his weight back in thought.

Maybe she had stashed it in a drawer. That seemed like a logical idea and he went over to the large chest of drawers between the two tall, narrow windows of the bedroom. As he opened the top drawer, he wondered how Aerith had accumulated as many clothes as she did.

There was nothing of particular interest in the first drawer, mostly socks and other hosiery. When did she get fishnet thigh-highs? Zack grinned lecherously, wondering what else he was going to find. Aerith had always been a handful in the bedroom, almost completely the opposite of her usual demeanor. They had only slept together once since he came back and that been a more emotional event than anything.

He had heard that Aerith and Leon had been together for a few months but had ultimately decided it was not going to work. He made a note to ask Leon if his relationship with her had gone that far and if so, how she had behaved. Maybe that had been one of the reasons they ended it; while Leon dressed and acted the bad-ass, he came off as a more conservative type.

He closed that drawer and opened the next. This one was more interesting as it contained bras and panties. While he was not the type of guy who got off from smelling the items and all that twisted stuff, he was an extremely visual person and he was able to conjure up some rather nice images.

Zack was preoccupied with a particularly interesting one when his fingers brushed a satiny cloth. It was a different feel than anything he had come across in the drawer and he brought his attention back to it. The cloth turned out to be a long white, drawstring bag.

Curious, he picked it up. It was not too heavy, maybe half a pound at most, and probably about eight inches long. When he closed his hand around it, he could feel some bumps and ridges. What in the worlds was this thing?

"I don't think my jacket is going to be in there." Aerith's voice drifted from the doorway.

Zack glanced over. He frowned a little at her expression. It was a strange mix of intrigue, embarrassment and…arousal? "Yeah, well, I scowered the closet and got nuttin'. I thought maybe you stuck it in a drawer and forgot."

"Actually," She entered the room and slowly walked toward him. "I think I lent it to Kairi the last time she was visiting. I'll have Sora ask her next time he talks to her."

"Oh, okay." She was standing beside him now and that look on her face and in her eyes had not changed. "What's with you?"

Pursing her lips a moment, Aerith angled her head. "You have no idea what you're holding, do you?"

"This?" Zack held the bagged object up a little higher. "No clue. Why? Should I?"

"Look inside." The brunette woman all but giggled.

Arching an eyebrow, Zack tugged at the drawstring of the small bag. He was actually a little scared to know what it was now that Aerith was acting so…odd. If it turned out to be something really weird…

He glanced down and peered into the satin folds of fabric. It took him several moments to figure out just what he was looking at. There was a dial at the end closest to him and the shaft of the object was a soft pink color with vein-like ridges running the length of it. Then at the head-

Violet eyes flew open in shock and he nearly dropped the bag. He stared at his girlfriend, barely noting her now amused expression. He barely managed to stutter out, "That's… that's… you have a…"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, Aerith took the bag from him. "Now that's a silly question. Why does any woman have one?"

The ex-SOLDIER bobbed his head in agreement. It was a dumb question. "Well, yeah. I guess I mean…"

Still giggling, the woman crossed the room and sat on the bed. "No, it's not nearly as good as the real thing but when that isn't available, it makes a very good substitute."

"Right," Zack said slowly. He turned toward her. "I suppose it's more effective than your hand."

"It can be," Aerith agreed. She bit her lower lip in a coy manner as she toyed with the bag of her 'toy'. "And you can do some…interesting things with it."

"Oh?" Zack took a few steps in her direction. He had the distinct feeling this conversation was taking a very fascinating turn.

"Mm hmm." Green eyes fixed upon violet with clear intent. "Wanna see?"

Smirking, Zack stood in a more comfortable position. Aerith began undressing and he took in a slow breath, restraining himself from getting too aroused. Just the idea of what she was about to do for him was starting to drive him crazy. He had no idea how long he would be able to simply watch.

But if his woman wanted to put on a show, he'd be damned if he didn't watch until the end.


	630. empower

This was a concept Sassy came up with. It is definitely different. And guess what? All Disney characters!

Review, bitte?

* * *

Empower

King Mickey narrowed his eyes at the sheet of paper before him. When this issue had first been brought to his attention, he really had not taken it seriously. The first few complaints had come from some obviously sore losers and not one of them had been able to provide any proof of their claims.

Then Sephiroth had approached him. Knowing that the winged man would not make false accusations no matter how put off he might be about losing, the king had to take the claims seriously. He sent a team out to the Coliseum to evaluate the situation and the report was not at all what he expected.

"You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," assured the gumshoe standing before him. "Professor VonDrake performed all of the tests himself. Looks like they got a serious problem over there."

"Yeah," Mickey agreed sadly. "Thank you, Detective Valiant. You can go now; tell Roger and Jessica I said hello."

The man nodded and left leaving Mickey alone with his thoughts. The anthromorphic mouse sighed and settled back heavily in his chair. He hated having to get involved in the business of the worlds he ruled but this was one of those cases where he had to.

He pressed a button on the arm of his throne. "Goofy? I need you to find Horace Horsecollar and send him here."

"Okay!"

A few minutes later, Goofy entered the throne room along with another tall-being, this one with horse features. Horace was the Kingdom's top law enforcement official. The duo walked the length of the room and stopped before him, both declining their heads. "Your Majesty."

Mickey worried his lower lip. "Hey, Goofy, you been to the Coliseum games several times, haven't ya?"

"Hyuck, sure!" The captain nodded. "Sora was big on entering them."

"Did you ever see anything questionable there?"

"Hmm." Goofy angled his head thoughtfully. "Well, there were a lot of strange things those days an' a lot of people came from all over to be in the games."

"Was there ever anything that specifically caught your attention?"

Goofy thought some more. "Well, now that you mention it, there was a group of them that kinda acted squirrelly. They kept to their own little group, usually only hanging out together. Sora tried talkin' to them but they brushed him off. The only person from outside the group they talked to was Hercules and when Sora asked him about them, he got kinda weird and said they were just a bunch of guys he knew."

Mickey sighed. That was enough information to let him accept the situation. "Apparently, there's an empowerment drug being used in the Coliseum Tournaments."

Goofy started. "What?"

"Yeah, there's been suspicion for awhile now and Sephiroth came to me a few weeks ago because he was defeated by a guy who never should have been able to do that with his own abilities. I sent Eddie Valient to investigate and he found plenty of evidence proving that there is something being circulated."

"Wow," Horace breathed out. "I thought Phil was pretty strict about that kind of thing. He's a real stickler about using only your own abilities."

"I don't think he knows." Mickey frowned further, the ridges of his eyes furrowing. "They've been telling people that they have latent powers suddenly appearing due to some kind of dormant divine blood."

"And Phil believes that?" Horace scrunched up his long face. "That sounds convoluted at heck."

"Hercules has told him that it's true."

Goofy narrowed his eyes. "He's lyin' to Phil?"

"It appears so. I'm not sure why he would do that though."

"Maybe he's taking the stuff, too." The dog-like being suggested. "For a long time, he was pretty down on himself and had been getting beaten a lot. If he's in on this empowerment stuff, it would explain the sudden boost of confidence."

Mickey stared at his friend. That thought had never crossed his mind but now that Goofy had voiced it, all the pieces were falling into place. It was not at all a good picture.

"Horace, I want you to put together a team of law enforcers and go to the Coliseum. I'm issuing a warrant for Hercules' arrest and you have permission to detain anyone else necessary. Locate the supply of the drug and confiscate it."

"Yes, sir."

"Goofy, I want you to accompany him. You know Phil and can explain to him the situation."

The captain saluted. "You got it."

The pair turned and left the throne room. Alone again, Mickey slumped back again. Phil was not going to take this well and when word got out about it, there was going to be quite the scandal. He reached over and pulled out a scroll and pen from the side compartment. Before things came out to the general public, there were some people he felt had the right to know ahead of time.

Sora was not going to take this news well at all.


	631. Sinister

New list from Dark-Every.

And, no, I still don't own 'em.

* * *

Sinister

"Do you ever wonder why you're left-handed, Sephiroth?" Riku asked rather abruptly, breaking the silence that had been enveloping them for the past fifteen minutes. He was supposed to be trying to sleep but his mind simply would not still enough to allow him to.

"I can't say that I have." The older man's voice drifted softly from the direction of the small apartment's window. Sephiroth had watch that night and he had set it up so that he could read from the light of the city and not turn on any of the indoor ones. "Why?"

"Well," the sixteen-year-old said slowly. "It isn't very common to be left-handed. It just seems kinda odd that if Hojo was trying to create the perfect being or whatever that he would have you be something that wasn't usual. It's more…normal to be right-handed."

"I have never contemplated that."

"Maybe that's why Seph is." Mickey's high-pitched words came quietly from his own small sleep pallet. "Hojo was tryin' to make a superior human. Left-handed people are said to be more intelligent, creative and generally on a slightly higher level."

"Yeah, well, they're also supposed to be evil, villainous souls possessed by demons and what have you." Riku observed.

"And I would fit both of those concepts." Sephiroth murmured.

Riku sat up. "You're not evil, Seph."

"Many would argue that point."

"Many are fools." Mickey spoke before Riku could say anything. "Be that as it may, I doubt Hojo really cared which hand Sephiroth was dominant in. It really has little to do with what he was trying to accomplish."

"That or he assumed that Mother was also left-handed." Sephiroth's shoulder wing flicked once. "So far as know, neither he nor my biological mother were left-dominate and they is no scientific way they could have determined if Jenova was or wasn't."

"If she was, then shouldn't I also be left-handed?" Riku turned his head to face his brother. "If she's the reason…?"

"I don't believe she is. There are many reasons why someone would be left-dominate as opposed to right. It could quite simply be that one of Hojo or Lucrecea's ancestors was left-handed."

"True."

The three fell silent again but Riku knew that they were all still very awake. He did not know why it was nagging him but he really wanted to figure out why Sephiroth was left-handed when he was not. Sephiroth had said they were created in the exact same way. Had Hojo made sure that he was right-handed, the more normal condition, like he had made it so Riku's eyes were normal?

"Why are you fixating on this, Riku?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"You do."

Riku bit his lower lip. He really did not want to admit to this because he knew it was not only stupid but showed the complete ignorance of his homeworld. "Back on the Islands, they force everyone to be right-handed. In school, when you learn to write, they only teach right-handed. It was somehow wrong to be left-handed.

"I remember there was this woman that had decided that she wasn't going to force herself to use her right hand and a lot of people began avoiding her. They would talk about her, saying she was strange… some of the older people, the traditionalists, called her a sinister soul."

"And what do you think?" Mickey prompted softly.

"I think it's ridiculous. How can what hand you use indicate if you're an evil person or not? There are plenty of horrible people out there that are right-dominate."

"Yet you are still questioning if there is any validity to the concept." Sephiroth inferred.

"It's not that." The younger silver-haired male countered. He sighed and picked at the thin blanket covering his legs. "Or maybe it is. I don't know…"

"Riku?" Mickey's voice was full of concern. "What is it?"

"Sumire…" He trailed off.

He heard Sephiroth stand and walk over to the sleeping area. The tall man knelt down before him and Riku felt compelled to look at him. Upon seeing the faint worry-crease in his brother's brow, Riku felt horrible for bringing any of this up.

"Sumire used to comment that I should have been left-handed. She made me learn to be nearly as good with my left as my right….I'm practically ambidextrous. I never understood why it was important to her but if you're left-handed, then maybe I really was supposed to be…"

Sephiroth studied him for a long moment. He flicked his bangs and softly exhaled. "I don't have an answer for you, Riku. I don't put much faith in superstitious notions, however, I can tell you with all certainty that there is absolutely nothing sinister about you. As to myself, well, I can't recall a time when I wasn't received with at least slight fear."

"That doesn't mean you're evil, Seph." Mickey cut in, getting out of his little bed and joining the brothers. "Neither one of you are bad people. You made some bad choices and were manipulated by beings for dark purposes. The darkness has left its mark on you, physically and mentally scarred you both, but your hearts remain untouched.

"Don't ever think you're evil. I've met a lot of different beings in my years and I'll tell you with complete honesty that the two of you are some of the strongest and purest hearts I know despite everything that's happened to ya. You're good souls, pushed, tricked and forced into the role of the villain. Now, you're usin' that experience, taking that darkness and using it for the good guys. That right there proves just how good ya'll are."

The two sons of Jenova looked at him and he smiled back with absolute certainty. Riku found himself feeling quite a bit better than he had been. He still did not know why he had been musing on this subject but supped it didn't much matter.

Glancing over, Riku noticed a look to Sephiroth's eyes he had not seen yet. He had only known his older brother for a few months now but had formed a fairly good understanding of him. This… this was something new.

Sephiroth suddenly stood. "The two of you need to sleep, especially you, Riku. With the information we gathered today, it seems highly probable that you'll finally intercept Roxas tomorrow."

"Yeah." Mickey agreed, nodding his large head at Riku. "I wish I could help you with that."

"I can handle it." The teenager settled back down into his space. "You just keep looking for Ansem the Wise and figure out how we can stop this nightmare."

As Mickey returned to his own pallet, Riku turned on his side. He watched Sephiroth resettle in his chair by the window. The man did not take up his book but fixed his feline eyes outside. There was a terseness to him that made Riku feel uneasy.

Riku did not know why, but he had a bad feeling forming about tomorrow.


	632. Mood

Hehe, Sassy totally encouraged this one. Please review.

* * *

Mood

"Ugh! Just… shut up! You have no idea what I'm talking about!" Natalia yanked the menu from his hands and placed it before her again.

Across the table, Sephiroth blinked once. Not three minutes prior, she had asked him if he had any changes that he thought should be made to the menu of the restaurant they planned to open. He had come back to this world three months prior, after a late-night conversation with Cloud, and deciding that what he wanted at this point in his life was to pursue a serious romantic relationship.

Natalia had been so happy when he showed up on her door that very next day. He did not use words to explain why he was there; he simply kissed her on her doorstep. After a long and intense discussion, they agreed to give things a try. He moved back into the house he and Riku had used but their relationship progressed much more quickly than either expected.

Two weeks ago, he had moved in with her.

Things had been going incredibly well up until today. He had woken up first this morning and since it was the weekend, decided that a lazy morning was in order. He went and got some tea and prepared some things for breakfast then brought it back for when she woke up. She had done so a short time later and upon looking over what he had put together, flatly said she didn't want any of it. This was at first very off-putting but soon after her declaration, she changed her mind and became extremely affectionate.

When they finally got out of bed, she spent twenty minutes tearing through the closet and ranting she had nothing to wear that fit right. He had been shocked to see that she was on the verge of tears over this. In an effort to make her feel better, he had stated that it didn't matter what she wore. She whirled on him for that, demanding to know what he meant.

He tried to explain but everything he said just seemed to agitate her more and eventually she told him to go get her a bag of potato chips and a jar of mustard. Having no idea what he had done to get her so angry, he went out and got the items. When he returned, she was completely calm again. She kissed him happily and took her chips and mustard over to the sofa, proceeding to dip the chips into the condiment and eating it like it was some kind of dip.

"All I wanted to know was if the appetizer list fit with the rest of the menu."

"That's not what you said." Sephiroth countered calmly. "You asked if I thought it needed any changes made to it."

"Exactly!" She threw her hands up as she stood. "I don't know how you can take a simple request and completely over-complicate it! It must be that ridiculously messed up brain of yours but I can't see why they would make it so you can't answer a simple question."

Sephiroth felt like he had been kicked in the gut. They rarely spoke of his history, mutually deciding there the how he came to be had no bearing on their relationship and that she simply knowing about it was enough. He didn't have words for what he felt right now.

Natalia covered her mouth with both hands, her brandy eyes going wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Sephiroth nodded slowly, still stunned by her statement.

She hurried to his side of the table and knelt down beside him. Burying her face in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said that! I've just been so damn emotional today. Please don't hate me! I don't want you to leave me again!"

The woman was quickly becoming hysterical and he had to stop it. He gently petted her hair. "I know you didn't mean it and I'm not going to leave. I just wish I knew what I did to cause this.'

"You didn't do anything." She lifted her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "You aren't going to leave me?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course not."

Grinning, she tightened her hold on him and pressed her cheek against the back of his arm. It was a strange position but she seemed happy with it and he had no complaints. They stayed that way for several minutes.

Natalia began stroking his hair. "When we open the restaurant, what are you going to do about this?"

He glanced downward. "What do you mean?"

"If you're going to be working with food, it has to be cut short."

"I don't believe that would be necessary." Sephiroth countered. "It has never gotten in the way before and if it does, I can simply tie it back."

"Why don't you just cut it and be done with it? It would be so much easier."

"I don't want to cut my hair anymore than it already is."

Natalia made a noise and pulled away. "I forgot; you're in love with your hair. It just has to be perfect all the time… I swear you take better care of it than you do people. You wouldn't cut it even if I asked you to."

"I wouldn't-"

"You know what?" She folded her arms angrily. "I hate your hair."

That came out of nowhere. She had always loved his hair, insisting on brushing it for him every night. She helped dry it after washing and had a thing for feeling it draped over her like a blanket. "What?"

She stood and went back to her side of the table. Dropping heavily into her chair, she again took up the menu. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Deciding he had put up with this long enough, Sephiroth studied her intently. "What's wrong?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to ask because her head whipped back up. Anger shaded her eyes and her jaw was tight. "You think there's something wrong with me?"

"I didn't-"

She laughed manically and slapped her hand on the table. "Nothing is wrong with me! You're the one with all the issues! I'm fine. What? Can't I have a bad day once in awhile?"

"Of course you-"

"You know what? Just go." She waved toward the front door. "I don't want you here anymore."

He had no idea if she meant for good or you just give her some space. He hesitated, uncertain if he should say anything or actually do what she said. These mood swings were simply impossible to translate.

"I said leave!" She shouted, now pointing at the door.

Not knowing what else to do, he stood and left.

Sephiroth stood on the front step for a minute, trying to understand what just happened. Obviously he had been thrown out but for what? Nothing about today made sense.

He knew there was a lot about women he did not know, let alone understood, and maybe this was one of those things. However, her had spent a fair amount of time with Aerith and Tifa, even Yuffie, and never encountered anything like this. In fact, he could not recall a time when he had experienced a woman become so abruptly…unstable.

Taking out his cell phone, he called the one person that would be able to explain this to him and tell him if he had any significant reason to worry. As he waited for the receiver to pick up, he glanced back at the door. Maybe moving in was a bad idea…

"Seph? What's up?"

He frowned at his brother's voice. "Riku? Why are you answering Zack's phone?"

"He's currently twenty feet off the ground, trying to keep his balance in a single board and singing old show-tunes."

"What?"

"I can't make it sound any less ridiculous." Riku chuckled. "So how are things there?"

"Well," Sephiroth barely sighed. "I needed to speak to Zack about something but apparently he's busy."

"Something wrong?" Riku was instantly worried.

"I don't know." The older man softly admitted. "I wanted to ask Zack about it since he probably would know more about it than anyone."

"Is this about Talia? Did something happen?"

"…..I was just kicked out."

There was a long pause. "She kicked you out?

"Yes." Worry was mixing in with his confusion and he was starting to become upset. "I don't know what I did. All day, she's simply been… moody."

"Moody?" Riku repeated. "As in…?"

Reluctantly, Sephiroth detailed everything that had happened today. As he did, he felt increasingly troubled. Even after going over the day's events again, he found no fault in anything he did. Perhaps Natalia was simply tired of him. Maybe she was more stressed about him then she admitted. He knew that she questioned if being here with her was what he really wanted when everyone he knew, his family, were on Radiant Garden.

"Wow," Riku chuckled, which was in Sephiroth's opinion highly inappropriate. "Sounds to me like Natalia is majorly PMSing."

"She's what?"

"PMS. I know you've heard of it, Seph."

Of course he had heard of it. He was aware of premenstrual syndrome for he had a thorough education in both male and female anatomy and physiology. He had also overheard many conversations on the SOLDIER floor on those rare occasions when he frequented it. The SOLDIERs who had been in relationship had spoken of the disorder, usually complaining about how their girlfriend would suddenly-

Oh.

"Why did it never occur to me that Natalia's mood swings were due to that?"

"Probably because you've never actually experienced PMS first hand." Riku answered. "The women around here don't get it too bad. Now Sumire, she got it something fierce. She was a bitch under normal circumstances but when that time of the mouth rolled around…. I always knew I was in for it."

"So what do I do?"

"Not much you can do. Just remember it isn't personal and try to not get too reactive about it."

"Right." He heard the door opening behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Natalia stepped out and stood near the house, worrying her lower lip. "I need to go, Riku."

"Don't worry, Seph. It'll be fine."

He kept his eyes on her and recognized instantly that she was back to her usual self. She clearly regretted sending him away and wanted him to come back inside. How he knew this exactly, he was not sure but he did not care.

Smiling at her, he told Riku, "I think it will be."


	633. Insanity

Reviews? Comments? Thoughts? Feedback?

* * *

Insanity

Aerith frowned at Cloud as he came into the Restoration Headquarters. He had disappeared a few days ago; they had presumed to either go search for Sephiroth or to meet up with Riku. That was all he had done since Cid had brought him to Hollow Bastion. Judging by the look on his face, Aerith was certain that it had been the later.

Cloud walked stiffly over to the computer and dropped down heavily into the chair. Propping his elbows on the desk, he angled his head down at rubbed at his temples. He was obviously upset about something.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Am I insane?"

She canted her head in confusion. "What?"

"It's gotta be some kind of insanity to want to put yourself through this." He continued as if talking to himself. "We knew. We knew from the start what it was going to be like and yet we went ahead and did it. Now… now we're both paying for it."

Aerith was not entirely certain what Cloud was babbling about but she had a few guesses. She took the few steps over and stopped near his shoulder. "How was your visit?"

"Perfect." The blond dropped his hands on the desk and threw his head back.

"Is that why you're upset?"

"I'm upset because the only time I ever feel happy is when I'm with Riku." Cloud breathed out. "And if I'm lucky I get to see him once or twice a month. The rest of the time I'm miserable and I know it's the same for him. We know we can't be together now; we both have things we need to do but… these long separations are slowly killing us."

Aerith bit her lip, hating seeing Cloud this way. All she had ever wanted for Cloud was for him to be happy and she knew he had that with Riku. She had recognized it the first time Riku had come to Hollow Bastion with him for an extended stay a few months ago. Since Riku had left to take care of business, Cloud had been steadily falling deeper into depression.

It was terribly unfair that they had to go through this. "Have you spoken to Riku about any of this?"

"Yeah, we talk about it a lot actually. I've brought up the idea of breaking up a few times and he tells me I'm insane if I even think that he'd be happier without me. I want to believe him but I know how much it hurts to be so far away all the time and it has to be worse for him.

"We put ourselves through weeks of pain and heartache and loneliness for a few scattered days of complete joy and feeling whole. That has to be insane."

"Does it?" Aerith asked softly.

He glanced at her, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Is it insane to want to hold onto a brief moment of happiness?"

"I guess not."

"Do you find strength in those moments? When you're at your lowest, can you look at those times when you are happy and does it give you the courage to move forward?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not insanity." Aerith declared simply. "Your situation is what makes you unhappy, not your relationship. Situations change and if you can hold on to the love you and Riku share, I know both of you will get through your current situation."

Cloud exhaled slowly and placed his attention on the ceiling above him. He did not say anything but Aerith knew him well enough to recognize that he was thinking over her words. When he finally flicked his blue eyes back at her, he smiled weakly. "Zack used to say that love itself was its own kind of insanity."

She giggled. "He was fond of that expression."

"Well," He straightened out and stood. "If love is insanity, then I'm quite happy to be crazy."

He turned toward Aerith and the smile he gave her was much stronger than the one earlier. "Thanks for listening to me vent."

"Thank you for venting." She returned. "I think you need to do it more often."

"Probably." Cloud agreed easily. "But it isn't likely to happen."

Aerith shrugged. While it was true, she could not help but believe it would. Since Cloud had found Riku, had made the decision to pursue a relationship and therefore attempt to move forward with his life, he had slowly opened up with everyone. He interacted a bit more, even his relationship with Leon had gone into the realm of best friends though neither man visibly showed it.

As Cloud left, Aerith chuckled and went back to her work. A little insanity had done Cloud a world of good.


	634. Hollow

This is crack. Thank Sassy for it.

Comments are nice.

* * *

Hollow

"Sephiroth!"

The named man turned at the sound of the voice calling for him. Goofy strode toward him, looking rather worried. This was enough to get Sephiroth's attention for Goofy rarely became concerned needlessly. "What is it?"

"Well," the human-dog mix rubbed the back of his head. "Sora's in trouble in the 100 Acre Woods and I can't find anyone else."

"Trouble?" Sephiroth loathed the idea of going into that book; he had so far managed to completely avoid it. However, if there was no one else and Sora truly did need help he was going to have to swallow his aversion and go.

"Yeah, come on." Goofy motioned with his head. "I'll explain on the way."

--0—0—

"Shut up, Donald!" Sora's voiced echoed oddly. "This isn't funny."

Sephiroth walked up to the felled tree Donald was standing beside. "Not to you perhaps but I know several others who will find this little situation downright hysterical."

There was a long moment before the young man's voice returned. "You just had to get Sephiroth, didn't you?"

"I can leave."

"No!" Sora shouted. "Everyone else will just stand there and make fun of me for an hour before getting me out of here."

"It's your own fault for being stupid." Donald squawked. "You barely fit in there when you were fourteen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now would someone please figure out a way to get me out of this damn tree trunk?"

Sephiroth crouched down before the largest opening of the hollowed out tree. The circumference of the space was indeed rather deceiving to the eye, however, if what Donald said was correct… "What exactly made you believe that you would be able to fit all the way through if you barely did before?"

"I didn't think I grew that much! Taller, yeah, but I'm still pretty scrawny." All Sephiroth could see of Sora was his ass, which moved a bit with the eighteen year old's agitation. "Plus, I didn't plan to go all the way through. There's a chest in here I wanted to get and I thought there was enough room to go in, get it and pull it out. However, I obviously misjudged the space and now my shoulders are wedged in here."

Sephiroth straightened back out and made his way to the other side of the tree. The easiest thing to do would be to cut the trunk just before where Sora was stuck and then chip away at the remaining until Sora was free. There was no possible way he was going to use Masamune in such a degrading way.

"How we gonna get him out?" Goofy inquired. "I suppose we could go find a chainsaw or something."

An idea formed in Sephiroth's mind and he flicked his eyes toward Donald. "How good is your accuracy, mage?"

"Excellent." Donald declared, angling his beak up. He then quickly looked confused. "Why?"

"I want you to strike the tree with lightening."

"You what?!" Sora shouted. "He is not hitting anything I'm inside with lightning!"

"Wha?" Donald stalked over and kicked the oversized log. Sora yelled in reaction but the duck paid no heed to the protest. "You don't think I'm good enough to not hit you?" He backed a few steps away and pulled out his staff. "I'll show you!"

His command was completely incomprehensible to Sephiroth but it didn't matter. There was a booming crack, coinciding with a single bolt of lightning that struck the fallen tree. The wood split open cleanly at a slight diagonal, the sharp scent of it feeling the immediate area.

Sora was frozen in place, blue eyes blinking in shock. Thin wisps of smoke drifted up from his spiky hair which appeared to be scorched at the tips. Though it was clear that he was not seriously hurt, it was going to take him a minute to recover.

When he did, he leapt up and stormed after Donald. "What the hell, Donald? You could have at least made sure you knew where I was in there!"

Donald shot something back and the two started arguing fiercely. Gooky caught Sephiroth's eye and shrugged in a dismissive manner. Apparently they were always like this.

Curious as to what Sora had gotten himself stuck trying to reach, the silver-haired man walked over to the section of tree that had been separated. Kneeling down, he cracked open the small chest. Inside shone a power ring. As he removed it, Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, this was certainly worth all of the effort."

"Huh?" Sora stopped arguing with Donald and turned around. When he saw the ring in the older man's hand, he scowled. "A Power Ring? That's it? Man, what a gyp!"

Sephiroth casually flicked it to him. "Enjoy your spoils."

He began to leave and Sora hesitantly called to him. When he paused, the Keyblade Master laughed nervously. "You, uh, aren't going to tell everyone about this, are you?"

Smirking, Sephiroth merely continued on his way. "If you have time, Goofy, stop by before you leave."

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"


	635. Sorrow

This depressed me to write. Sassy came up with the idea.

* * *

Sorrow

Leon silently made his way through the house, flicking on the lights like he always did this time of the evening. While he consciously knew it was a waste of energy, it didn't stop him from doing it each night. It obviously made the occupants of the house feel better to have them on when it got dark.

Reaching the back room of the small building, he placed his hand on the door and paused. He had really not expected this to be so difficult. He knew he would be sad about what he was about to do but… sad was not an accurate description for the sorrow he felt in his heart.

Sucking in a breath, he pushed open the door and stepped into the largest room of the house. "Hey, guys."

He was instantly swarmed like he was every evening he came to see the Dalmatian puppies and their parents. As usually, he softly tsked them and they would back off and let him settle on the floor in front of the sofa. Once he was in position, they would come in groups of ten and he would spend a solid hour petting each and every spotted puppy.

As he dropped down on the carpet, the puppies came toward him. However, they were more subdued about it, several tilting their heads in confusion and others somehow looking worried. Pongo and Perdita had odd-looking dog-frowns.

Leon sighed and addressed the large group of canines. "We're leaving Traverse Town tomorrow, guys."

There was a faint whimper beside him and he glanced down to see Lucky staring sadly up at him. He pulled the puppy into his lap and idly scratched behind his ear. A few of the others came closer and nuzzled at his legs. He smiled softly at the action.

"It's time for us to go." Leon spoke to them as if they were humans. Somehow he knew that they understood every word. "There's a world called Hollow Bastion and it needs to be restored. I can't really explain why, but I have to go there. I have to fix that world."

The sea of black and white spots surrounding him moved closer. There was a somber feel to the room, none of the usual frolicking and playfulness. In groups, the pups climbed up into his lap and took their turns getting scratched, petted and generally loved on.

Leon did not hurry, making sure to spend a good ten minutes on each of them. He knew he was going to be doing this for several hours but did not care. He was going to give each Dalmatian as much attention as he could while he could. He did not know if or when he would be coming back.

Leon did not leave the house into the next morning.


	636. roxas

Starting SoraLover1994's list. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Roxas

"Why the hell do we all have an x in our names?" Roxas very abruptly asked, his trademark scowl pulling at his lips.

"Uh…" Axel looked up and took on a thoughtful expression. "Actually, I never much thought about it. We all do have an x, don't we?"

"You never noticed that before?" Demyx frowned. "Everyone's name is an anagram of their-"

Zexion loudly cleared his throat. He shot Demyx a clear but silent warning to watch his words as he explained. "The 'x' represents the fact that we are Nobodies and therefore technically do not exist."

"Why do we need to draw attention to that?" Roxas asked, standing up and pacing the room. "I don't want to advertise to worlds what I am. I'm just me."

"He's got a point there." Demyx angled his head.

"I'm changing my name." The shorter and younger blond declared.

This seemed to amuse Axel a great deal. "Oh yeah? To what?"

"I don't know…" Roxas stopped walking. After a minute, he shrugged. "I like Jesse."

"Jesse?" The redhead made a face. "That's so…"

"Girly." Demyx supplied.

"Thank you, Dem. Yeah, girly."

"Then what do you suggest?" Roxas folded his arms irritably.

"Hmm…" Axel pursed his lips and tapped a finger against his temple. "I don't know. It's gotta be something kinda manly since you look so molestable."

Roxas looked like he wanted to murder Axel.

"I like your name." Demyx stated. "I like all of our names even though Axel is named after a car part."

"Haha." Axel gave his friend a snide look. "That joke never gets old, Dem."

Demyx grinned obnoxiously then shrugged dismissively. "Well it's not like there was much to be done with your real name. I mean, there's only three letters to work with."

"What does his real name have to do with anything?" Roxas inquired.

"Absolutely nothing." Zexion smoothly interjected. "And you can change your name to whatever you like, Roxas, however you will never be recognized by any other title than the one Xemnas bestowed upon you when you where brought here."

Sighing, Roxas turned and dropped against the wall. "Yeah, probably. Oh, well, I guess Roxas isn't a bad name."

"It's better than anything I can come up with using those letters." Demyx noted.

"S-O-R-A with a x." Roxas spelled out slowly, getting that odd, distant look to his blue eyes he sometimes got. "You have to wonder where Xemnas got those letters from."

The other three watched him a moment. Demyx seemed worried while Axel was clearly concerned. Zexion was merely intrigued. Everyone was under orders to see that Roxas figured out as little about who he used to be as possible.

It now appeared that Roxas was starting to figure things out on his own.


	637. headstrong

Headstrong

"Have you ever considered that it isn't him who's continuing this pointless game of cat and mouse the two of you are playing?"

Cloud stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "What are you saying, Riku? That I enjoy being stalked by him? That I have some…twisted, sick obsession with him?"

Riku sighed and let both of his arms lie against the wood siding behind him. "I don't think anything like that. It's just… why does it have to be that way? I just can't understand why the two of you…"

"I told you all about this, Riku." Cloud turned away. "I don't know how or why but somehow Sephiroth and I are connected. Maybe he hates it as much as I do; I don't know and honestly don't really care."

"I think you're both just being stubborn," the sixteen-year-old muttered.

Cloud angled his head slightly toward him. "You what?"

Riku's temper flared and he pulled away from the wall. "I heard me, Cloud. Both you and Sephiroth are being stubborn idiots about this whole thing. Do you even know why you're fighting anymore? I highly doubt it because of your vague, generic answers you give about it now."

Cloud stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Are you defending Sephiroth?"

"No." Riku sighed angrily. "See? You're doing it again. If anyone so much as hints that you are being unreasonable, you automatically jump to the conclusion that they're siding with Sephiroth. It's getting really hard to believe that you even know why you hate him anymore."

"I hate him because of what he's done to me!" The older man shouted. He whirled at Riku, blue eyes bright with fury and deep pain. "Do I need to list off everything that's happened to me as a direct cause from him? Where should I start, Riku? Being stabbed multiple times? Burning down my hometown? Killing several of the most important people in my life? How about the four years I spent as Hojo's experiment? Or all the times he's directly manipulated me to do what he wanted?"

Any arguments Riku could have launched left him as he saw the tears forming in his lover's eyes. Yes, he understood Cloud's resentment, anger and pain; Sephiroth had done horrific things to him. However, time had passed and neither Cloud nor Sephiroth were the same people anymore. Both had changed and they would just put the past to the side for even a few hours, maybe they would see those changes. Then maybe…

"Forget it." Cloud snapped, waving a hand as he turned away. "You'll never understand. My darkness is what keeps him and until I get rid of that, I'm just going to have to live with the fact that he's always going to be part of my life."

As Cloud stalked upstairs, Riku fell upon the dirty, beat up couch. For a few weeks now, he had held on to this probably insane idea that he could find a way to get his lover and brother to reconcile in some manner. He had been testing the waters with both of them and while Sephiroth seemed to be responding favorably, Cloud behaved exactly like this.

His head and heart hurt, knowing that the pair learning to be amicable was something he was likely to never see happen. Despite that, he could not give up the hope. There had to be a way to end this stubborn animosity between them.

If not, he did not know what he would do.


	638. STOP

I don't know why I thought of this.

I've been doing a lot with Cloud lately....

* * *

STOP

"I can't believe they're making me do this." Cloud muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who got the ticket." Demyx chuckled as the other blond man passed his desk. "At least you didn't get fined for not having a license."

"I have a license." The swordsman shot back. "I just lost it somewhere along the way. Besides, Radiant Garden doesn't issue them."

"That's cause there's only like ten vehicles total on the entire world and everyone who can drive them has a license from wherever they came from."

Cloud huffed and continued down the hall. This was ridiculous; he didn't need to be here. It wasn't his fault that they had randomly decided to put up road signs that had never been there before and that he didn't notice it.

Turning the corner, he looked ahead and stopped. On the door of the classroom he was supposed to be going to there was a large, red octagonal sign with STOP written upon it in big white letters. What the hell.

"Well," Leon's voice came from behind him. "You do understand what that means."

Glowering, Cloud turned toward him. "Of course I know what a stop sign means. I've been driving since I was fourteen."

"Which is why you ran the stop sign at the turn-off to the chocobo farm."

"It's never been there before!"

"A good driver maintains awareness of their surroundings at all times."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Leon smirked back, knowing that his friend was only doing it because he knew the younger man was right. He knew that Cloud was a very good driver normally but tended to forget a lot of the basic rules of the road, especially when he was out joyriding Fenrir.

"Come on." The sable-haired man passed Cloud and opened the classroom door. "If you pass this driver re-education course, you don't have to pay the ticket and it'll count as the written test for a driver's license from Disney."

Cloud stared at the back of his head. "You're seriously going to make me retake a driver's test."

"Seeing as that you lost yours and can't get a replacement since the issuing world no longer exists, if you want to continue to be allowed to drive your precious motorcycle then yes."

Grumbling, Cloud walked into the room. Leon smiled at Cloud's situation and followed him inside. At first he had been annoyed about being chosen to run the driver's course but now he was rather excited about it.

The next two week's afternoons were going to be fun.


	639. RUN!

When I saw this prompt, the only thing that popped in my mind was Zack yelling so I used that to kick of this. I feel it makes perfect sense. -shrug-

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

* * *

RUN!

"Cloud! RUN!"

Mako-enhanced blue eyes shot open and Cloud Strife jerked as he snapped awake. He was completely disorientated and a swell of panic threatened to consume him. Forcing his confusion back, he made himself calm down.

He took stock of his body's condition and upon deciding that he seemed to be okay, carefully sat up. He was sitting on a dry, rocky patch of ground, surrounded by virtually nothing. His head was a bit foggy and he felt that panic try to rise up again. The area reminded him of that cliff outside of Midgar...

In a rush, he looked around frantically.

To the distant right, he saw a city and turning his head more he spotted some sort of arena to the right of the city. There were tufts of long grass and large patches of dry looking earth spreading between him and both locations. There was nothing familiar about it at all and the memory-induced panic faded.

Where was he?

Cloud's head was slowly clearing but how he got here was still a mystery. He had scattered images of people running and shadows but none of them fit together into any logical picture. There were… holes in his short-term memory, missing pieces.

He was instantly reminded of those days on the run with Zack. Nearly all of his memories of that were not his own and those that he did have created a broken series of hours, days, that became a complete event. He did not have that with this; there was no one else to fill in the blanks.

Beside him lay the restored Buster sword but Tsurgi was on his back. When had he retrieved Zack's sword? More importantly, why had he?

Reaching over, he took hold of the hilt. He had a flash of memory –coils of black wrapping up his arm, clinging to his skin as he gripped the sword like it was some kind of lifeline-and gasped. What the hell had happened to him?

And where was everyone else? He was almost certain he had been with Vincent before things got choppy, and he recalled brief images of Tifa and the kids… the Turks were in there… And suddenly Sephiroth's presence flared strongly in his mind. He couldn't feel it now but it had been there.

Cloud forced himself to his feet, bringing up the Buster with him. He felt strange, like those tendrils were still wrapped around him and permeating his skin. Something dark was seeping into his soul and he found himself unable to stop it.

Closing his eyes, he lifted the Buster. Bringing the flat of the blade to his forehead, he pressed it to his skin. Cloud did not know why, but the routine always had a calming, comforting effect on him. That darkness within him stilled, not going away but somehow affected by the action.

Exhaling slowly, he moved the weapon away. Standing out here was not going to answer his questions. He looked to the distant city, then the arena. Deciding the city was his best option, he added the Buster to the harness with Tsurgi and headed for it.

First he would find out what happened to him; then he would find Sephiroth. The man had to have something to do with this.


	640. hesitation

Hesitation

"Weren't you supposed to leave two hours ago?" Luxord dropped down on the sofa beside Demyx.

"Yeah," The darker blond breathed out. His head remained thrown back and he stared at the high ceiling.

"So why haven't you left? If Saix finds you still sitting here, he'll have your head."

"I know. I just…" Demyx changed his position to face the other Nobody. "Something about all of this feels wrong and I'm hesitant to go out on another seemingly pointless mission, especially by myself."

Luxord looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, mate?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't think we're accomplishing anything." The water-wielder shook his head. "After the whole mess with Roxas that Xemnas still hasn't explained and now Axel walking out…" He paused before glancing at the other. "Just what is the point of all this?"

"To get hearts; that's what I'm in this for." Luxord shrugged. "I know there's more goin' on here but it's got nothing to do with me. I do what I'm told and once I have my heart, I'm out. I trust Xemnas knows what he's doing."

"That's what I want, too." Demyx said slowly. "I just don't see us getting any closer to that goal and that's why I'm reluctant."

The gambler smirked. "I thought it was just because you were lazy."

"Well, I'm that, too." Demyx grinned. "Going on all these missions is a real pain."

"Sometimes." Luxord agreed with a chuckle. "And lately there's been a few that made me question if I really wanted to do them."

"But you went anyway."

"That I did; one who hesitates often loses the prize."

The musician rather theatrically got to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm going."

Luxord watched him open a corridor and before he disappeared into it, called out, "Demyx."

Number IX looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't mess this up; there's a good chance you'll run into Sora out there."

"Please." Sea-green eyes rolled. "Saix gave me freakin' note cards to make sure I got it right."


	641. Bass

Starting up Maria Kintober's new list.

This is RANDOM as HECK but the idea would not LEAVE me. If you've seen Adventures in Babysitting... this is a clear rip-off of one of the scenes. Yeah, I dunno. Hoot the Owl is from Sesame Street.

Feedback is awesome.

* * *

Bass

Sora blinked as the other one's words processed. "We- I- What?"

The elderly owl gave him that same patient look. "Nobody leaves this stage without doin' the blues."

Sora looked nervously around them. The large room was filled with various beings, all watching the stage expectantly. It appeared everyone there knew the rule and were waiting to see what these newcomers came up with to entertain them. "You… want me to sing?"

"That's the rule, kid."

"Uh… hang on a moment." He spun on his heel and took the few steps over to Goofy and Donald. They had been chasing a guy in a black coat, presuming it was one of the Organization members, and somehow ended up inside this blues club. Worse than that, they had managed to burst out onto the stage in their confusion as to where to go next.

Sora, expression highly perturbed, informed the other two, "They won't let us off the stage unless we sing."

"Okay," Donald squawked. "So do it and let's get out of here! That Organization guy is getting further away!"

"I can't sing!" Sora loudly whispered. "Whales sound better than I do!"

"Oh, anybody can sing." Goofy nodded. "It don't have to sound great so long as you enjoy it."

Sora clearly didn't believe him. "Well, fine than one of you sing."

"Hyuck, okay." The anthromorphic dog straightened his shirt and moved to step forward. As he did, the band seated around them began leaving. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Its break time," The bassist said, setting his instrument to the side. "You guys will have to wait until we come back in twenty."

"We don't have time for that!" Sora gestured widely. "Can't you guys wait till after Goofy sings?"

"They've got strict rules around here." The owl that had been announcing from the side left his post. "However, if you guys really are in a hurry, you can play the instruments yourselves, assuming you know how."

"Play?" Sora got wide eyed. "I can't even read music."

"I can play bass drum!" Goofy grinned. "And Donald here can play bass fiddle!"

"There ya go." The owl nodded toward the empty band set up. "They play, you sing. If you want, I can throw in some mouth organ for you."

"That would sound good." Goofy nodded enthusiastically. "I love harmonicas!"

"Fine." Sora huffed. "Maybe the more instruments we get the less attention people will pay to me."

As the others took their places behind the instruments they were going to play, Sora nervously got behind the microphone. He momentarily wondered if convincing the owl that he was a Nobody would excuse him from doing this; he had said nobody gets off the stage without singing. Quickly ridding himself of the silly thought, Sora steeled his courage and adjusted the stand.

Behind him, Goofy got behind the drums and Sora wondered if he could actually play or if he planned to just hit the bass repeatedly. Donald pulled a chair over to stand on so he could properly reach the large stringed instrument he was taking control of. The owl hopped onto the stool the singer from the band had been sitting on.

The crowd settled as they realized something was happening on stage. Sora looked to the owl. "So… how do I do this?"

"Hey, man, just sing what's in your heart." The owl advised. "We'll follow, don't worry."

"Okay…" Blue eyes cast uncertainly over the audience. He _really_ did not want to be doing this. Clearing his throat, he moved to the mic. There was a bit of feedback on his first attempt to speak but it quickly cleared. "Uh, hey there. I'm Sora and those are my friends Goofy and Donald. And he's…"

"Man, everyone here knows old Hoot!" The owl chuckled as there were some exclamations for the group.

"Oh, well…" Sing what was in his heart, huh? Maybe if he tried just talking a bit first… "My friends and I, you see, we're kinda on a mission-"Hoot abruptly played a few notes as if to punctuate the statement. Sora glanced back for a second then continued. "There's these guys in black coats, makin' a mess for everybody." Another harmonica riff. "We gotta stop 'em, but I don't know how."

Sora was starting to feel it now and moved his shoulders a bit. His voice began speak-singing. "But that ain't the worse of it; there's Heartless to deal with and those Nobodies, too." Another riff. "This isn't what I wanna be doing; it feels like a big distraction."

Another riff and Goofy was now hitting the bass drum in a steady rhythm that matched the flow of Sora's words. Feeling more confident, the fifteen-year-old continued. "All I really want is to find my best friend, and go home but it looks like that just ain't happening!" Donald was now joining in and caught up in the moment, Sora started singing. "And it's so hard!"

"It's so hard." Hoot echoed. There were several cheers of encouragement from the crowd.

Sora grinned a little, getting into his song. "Tryin' to save the worlds again. I've got the… Keyblade Master Blues!"

The room filled with loud bass tones from the drum and fiddle. The crowd was cheering as Sora repeated 'Keyblade Master Blues' in various tones with the other three backing him up. They went on for a few more minutes before winding down.

The short ditty came to an end with a flourish and the audience was on its feet. Sora beamed, soaking in the attention. Well, obviously these people didn't think he sucked too bad. Maybe everyone had just been being mean to him back home.

There was a tug at his sleeve and Donald squawked at him. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I know." Pouting, Sora reluctantly nodded. He knew they needed to go but now that he had the crowd and had built up his confidence, he kinda liked performing for everyone.

"Hyuck, that was fun!" Goofy joined them. Hoot nodded respectfully at the trio and they made their way off stage and through the crowd. Several people patted their backs and cheered them on as they left. "Maybe we'll get to perform again sometime."

Sora actually hoped they would get the chance.


	642. Max

I'm not too sure about the execution on this one but I love the concept. Thank you for reading and please review if you can.

* * *

Max

Sora sat on the right wing, hands braced behind him on the cool material that constructed the Gummi ship. The world they had stopped on was subtropical; there were a few palm trees and the air had a hint of that humidity and heat that Destiny Islands had always had. He had not been to a world like this yet and it reminded him painfully of home.

"Hey, Sora."

The fifteen-year-old looked down to find Goofy standing before him. The human-like dog was looking at him in concern and Sora managed a smile for him. "Hey, Goofy."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Sora picked at a strap on his new clothes. It had only been a few days since he had awoken and he was already off and running on another mission to save the worlds. "How long do you think we were sleeping?"

"Gawsh, I don't know…." Goofy tilted his head thoughtfully. "A long time, I reckon."

"Yeah," agreed the brunet. He frowned and a sad look came to his face. "I hope my mom's okay… I wonder if she's mad at me."

Goofy took a step forward. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"Last time I saw her, I was kinda being a brat." Sora kicked the back of his heel on the wing. "And then when the storm came, I left without telling her… She has to be so worried about me or she thinks I'm dead…." Tears formed in his blue eyes. "I don't want her last memory of me to be me acting like a brat and running off."

After studying the human boy for a moment, Goofy climbed up on the wing beside him. "I'm sure she is worried 'bout you, all parents worry about their kids even when they know their safe. I'm worried about Max even though I know he's okay where he's at."

Sora glanced at him, wiping at his eyes. "Who's Max?"

"Max is my son." Goofy informed him, a bit of pride in his voice.

Sora was clearly stunned by this news. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"Well, garwsh, I guess it never came up." The other rubbed the back of his head. He then began digging in his pockets. "I think I have a picture…"

Goofy pulled out several random things, most of which made Sora wonder not only why he had them but how they fit inside his pockets. What did he need a tennis racket for? Finally, he removed his wallet and flipped it open. A second of further searching and he handed over a small photograph. "Here ya go! Hyuck, I knew I had one."

It was obvious the one in the picture was Goofy's son; the two looked almost exactly alike. Outside of the longer hair on top of Max's head, he could have been a younger version of his dad. "Wow. He looks about my age."

"Yep." Goofy confirmed. He looked fondly at Sora. "You remind me of him sometimes."

"Really?"

Long ears waved as Goofy nodded. "Yep! You've got a lot in common."

Sora waited a beat before handing back over the photo. As he did, he gave Goofy a serious look. "Do you miss him?"

"Well, yeah, of course." Goofy put the picture away. "And I know your mom misses you, too."

"I feel horrible about this but… Before, I never thought too much about any of this. My mom kinda disappeared in my head, probably cause I was so caught up in everything else. I mean, I guess since the Islands were gone I didn't need to but…" Several tears fell from his eyes. "if I could forget her that easily, what's to say she hasn't forgotten me?"

"You didn't forget her, Sora." Goofy assured him, placing a hand on his back. "I know you were concerned about what happened to her but you focused on what you had to do. We all have to do that and our families will understand that."

"I just don't want her to be upset or mad at me when I do get back there." Sora sniffled a bit. "If I get back there."

"You'll get there." Goofy stated confidently. "We'll take care of these Organization guys, find Riku and then we can all finally go home. And I know that your mom is just going to be happy to be with you again."

Sora slowly pulled himself together. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Smiling weakly, Sora hugged his friend. "Thanks, Goofy."

"No problem."

When Sora pulled away, he smiled a little more. "And I know that Max is going to be really happy to have you back, too."

Goofy grinned, reassured by the boy's certain words. "You ready to hit space again?"

"Yep." The pair slid off the wing. "Let's get out of here."


	643. Nobody

For those of you who wondered about Sephiroth and Castle Oblivion...

* * *

Nobody

"We can't have him simply wandering the castle." Vexen huffed. "We're going to have to get rid of him."

"Don't be so hasty," advised Zexion, his expression thoughtful. "Our unwanted guest could be quite useful."

"We don't even know who he is!"

"I do." The slate-haired Nobody declared easily.

"You do?" Lexeas perked up at this. "Who is he?"

"The man's name is Sephiroth. I assume he followed Riku here just as Riku followed Sora."

Vexen scrunched his face up. "Sephiroth? I know that name…"

"I'm sure you've heard it in passing." Zexion murmured. There was a distracted air to him. It was obvious to the other two present that he was very carefully considering something.

"He was part of the Jenova Project." Lexeas glanced at Zexion for confirmation. "Xehanort had been quite interested in those experiments."

"I remember that, he didn't let anyone else read those files." Vexen scowled. "Which was plain ridiculous; I could have interpreted that information much faster and found a way to use it."

Zexion quietly scoffed. He did not voice his opinion but he knew that _Even_ would never have been able to comprehend all of the details of this particular experiment… just as he had been unable to figure out on his own why his recently created replica was far from perfection. While Vexen was a brilliant scientist, he lacked the patience to examine all of the nuances.

…And the sons of Jenova were nearly nothing but subtle complexities.

"So how could this Sephiroth be useful to us?" Lexaeus asked.

"Sephiroth is one of the most powerful beings in the worlds, few come close to him in strength, intelligence, and ability." Zexion brought a hand up to his chin. "However, his mind is weak… easily influenced…."

Vexen frowned deeply. "What's going through that head of yours, Zexion?"

The smaller Nobody did not bother to respond. If he could not see the enormous potential that was right there before his face, he would not be the one to enlighten him. While Sephiroth himself was not likely to assist them or even be an asset to them, if Zexion could break him down… If he could arrange to turn the man into a Heartless and then collect his Nobody…

Vexen could continue with his flawed replica; those blanks were never anywhere as good as having the real thing as they had learned with Xion. While he wasted time with that project, Zexion would focus on the real goal. He would break the real Riku and while at it find a way to do the same with Sephiroth.

If the Organization controlled both of the sons of Jenova, one of which happened to be a Keybearer, even if indirectly, the odds of succeeding in their ultimate goal would shift entirely in their favor.


	644. Namine

This is based off of Wikipedia's info and a theory/thought of Sassy's. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

Namine

She looked around the room, taking in all of the elaborate scrollwork in the corners and along the tops of the pillars that lined the relatively small, empty room. The walls to either side were longer than the ones behind and before her, making her surroundings feel more like a hall than a room. Those walls, along with the pillars and decoration, were completely white.

She had no idea how she got her or why she was here. Actually, she had no memory of anything before a few moments ago. Something in the back of her mind told her that she should be afraid, or at the very least worried, however she did not feel anything of the sort. In fact, she did not seem to feel anything.

There was a soft noise behind her but she not panic. She turned toward it and as several black and purple tendrils dissipated, a tall being in a heavy black coat with a drawn up hood stepped toward her. The body shape was clearly male despite the almost feminine grace it moved with. A gloved hand came up to lightly touch her chin and angle her face up.

"Do you remember anything?" The voice belonging to the body was definitely male.

"No."

"Hmm…just like…" He didn't finish the sentence. He dropped his hand and brushed past her, a strong scent of roses trailing after him. He paused several feet away. "You need a name."

She tilted her head curiously. "I don't have one?"

"No, you are… think of yourself as a newborn."

"A newborn?" What was he talking about?

"Born of the ocean…" the man murmured absently. "Rising up to reach the sky only to crash upon the earth… A wave…"

He turned back toward her, a lock of deep pink hair slipping out from his hood. "Your name is Namine."

"Namine?" She repeated, letting the name settle in her mind. After a beat, she decided that it was appropriate though she didn't know why she thought so.

"Yes." He spun on his heel and sveltely walked to a door at the far end of the hall. "Now come along, Namine. "Let's see exactly what you can do."

She frowned, but only because something in her head told her she should. What did he mean by what she could do? Did she posses some kind of unique talent or gift? Was she supposed to? She had so many questions about things. It appeared this man had those answers.

Expression smoothing out, Namine followed him out of the room.


	645. Heartless

This was prompted by Tifa and fleshed out with Sassy. I wouldn't want to mess with this chick....

Please review. Thank you.

* * *

Heartless

"Queen Minnie!" One of the guards ran up to her and her handmaiden. Several brooms, armed with various objects, marched in groups past them, likely going to re-enforce those already in place at the far end of the hall. "We have a report from town. It appears the Heartless activity is confined to within the castle proper. There's no sign of them anywhere else."

Sighing, Minnie hung her head. "I had a feeling that was going to be the case."

"Why are the Heartless attacking here now?" Daisy questioned. "More importantly how? The Cornerstone has always protected the castle."

"It's the Cornerstone Maleficent is after," Minnie explained. Furrowing her brow, she looked at the floor. "Whatever happens, we can't let her gain control of it."

"What do we do?" The guard asked with more than a little fear in his voice. The castle had always been relatively safe, along with the rest of the world so while they had all trained and practiced the techniques, there had rarely been any chance of putting that training into actual use.

Daisy glared at him. "What do you mean 'what do we do'? We fight them off! You heard the queen! Set up a perimeter around the Great Hall and throne room! Make sure nothing gets through!"

"Ye-" He cleared his throat and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

He ran off, joining up with the brooms. Daisy shook her head and huffed. "I really wish Goofy was here."

When Minnie did not respond, the female duck frowned and turned to her. The human-like mouse queen was deep in thought. Forgoing the protocol she normally was such a stickler for, Daisy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Minnie? What is it?"

Minnie pursed her thin lips. "If the Heartless are already in the castle, then they've already reached the Cornerstone."

Daisy gasped loudly. "That can't…"

"I have to see how bad the situation really is."

Nodding, Daisy straightened her shoulders. "Alright, then let's go."

The two females began down the hall, back toward the main part of the castle. The Cornerstone was located beneath the throne room. They were in the north hall leading to the Great Hall and it would take them several minutes to reach the turn. The sounds of fighting could faintly be heard all around them, driving them to hurry.

Twenty yards out from the turn, there was a soft noise as a Heartless appeared out of nowhere. It made a swipe at Minnie who managed to get out of its way. Three more sprang up before them, one making a pass at Daisy who leapt back and narrowed her eyes at it.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Donald had taught her a few weak spells and she aimed a Thunder at it. It took two more before it disappeared and the other Heartless had begun surrounding them. "This is bad."

Minnie put up a barrier which two Heartless bounced off of. She was only skilled in defensive magic. "We aren't going to get to the throne room like this."

"Take the secret corridor." Daisy ordered. She sent a Blizzard at the creature working its way around the barrier's edge. "I'll keep these guys away from the door as you check the Cornerstone."

Minnie frowned deeply. "But-"

"Just hurry!"

The Queen nodded and threw up as strong a barrier as she could before moving to one of the side panels on the wall. She undid the magic seal and part of the panel disappeared. She stepped into the entryway and paused to look back at her handmaiden.

Daisy's expression had set itself into a rather righteous indignant one. There was determination to her stance and she didn't flinch as another Heartless came at her. "Stop worrying and go! I ain't letting no Heartless punks ruffle my expensive head feather weave."

Minnie smiled and nodded. She quickly disappeared into the secret corridor and the smile fell. As she ran though the darkened path, she prayed that her friend would still be there when she came back.


	646. dark firaga

Starting Shadow Rebirth 37's list. Out of curiousity, how many of you are getting bored with these? Is there anything, any characters, you'd like to see more of or anything you'd like for me to get a little away from? I'd really like your feedback.

* * *

Dark firaga

Mickey watched with cautious eyes as Riku called upon the darkness that the boy had been working painstakingly to temper with the light inside him. The teenager had recently decided that his darkness did not have to be the weakness he once believed it to be but a strength if he could keep it in check. Now that he had achieved a balance within himself, he needed to learn how to use that darkness in a constructive way.

"You sure this is going to work?" Riku's voice was uncertain but he did not turn away from the target he was facing.

"Trust me. Just do exactly as I told ya. The power is yours; you just have to use it."

Riku took a cleansing breath and nodded. This was not his first time using magic but he had never had to consciously call upon it before. In the past, he had simply drawn on Ansem's talents that lingered inside.

Setting his mind, he summoned some of that energy that coiled within his body. It responded eagerly, somehow giving him the impression that it was a living thing. It would not surprise him at all if the darkness was in fact just that; a living thing.

The darkness waited patiently, ready to obey whatever command Riku gave it. This was a strange feeling and quite empowering. It wanted to be unleashed, to be used, and he merely had to give it direction. Riku knew that if he simply let it do whatever it wanted, it would consume him. The trick was to maintain control and only allow it to do what he wanted.

Still doubtful, Riku envisioned what he wanted. He had conjured up dark firagas before but he had never done it completely on his own before. Ansem had simply raised a hand and done it; didn't even seem to think about it. Riku knew how they felt, how they formed…

Feeling the darkness flare up, he cast that flare outward. Using his arm and hand as a directional guide, he released that black and purple fire at the target that had been set up twenty feet away. It was not a very strong firaga but it did its job; within moments the target was encased in dark flames.

Grinning, Riku turned toward the king. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I knew it would be." Mickey stood on the crate he had been sitting on. "When you have this down a little better, I'll teach you to create a shield with it. Once you know not to fear the darkness within you, it can be a very useful tool for attack and defense."

"Yeah, well…" Riku angled his face downward. "I don't fear the darkness anymore but… that doesn't mean I'm comfortable relying on it either."

"Understandable."

There was a tense moment of silence. The fifteen-year-old quickly shook himself of it and looked back to the human-like mouse. "How do you know so much about using the darkness anyway? Did you learn it in the dark realm?"

Mickey gave the young man an odd smile. "Whelp, we all have our dark sides, now don't we?"

Aqua eyes studied him for nearly a full minute. Riku found it difficult to believe what his new friend was implying and he was not sure why. He knew as well as anyone, maybe even better than most, that there was darkness in every heart with the only exception being the Princesses of Heart. It was just that Mickey seemed so… it was like trying to imagine Sora as part of the darkness. It simply did not fit.

Riku nodded. "Yeah."

Chuckling, Mickey motioned to the target that was now slightly damaged but mostly intact. "Try a few more firagas and then I'll tell you how to make the shield."


	647. seek

This comes from something my girlfriend told me the other night. It really struck me.

* * *

Seek

He couldn't sleep.

This was the third night in a row in which he spent the hours seeking the comforting peace that sleep could bring. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. All he wanted was to fall into unconsciousness. At this point, he wouldn't even mind a night of nightmares; his body would at least get a little rest. Anything was better than laying here, feeling the emptiness of being alone…

He supposed it wasn't so much sleep he sought but comfort…security…warmth…love.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was like this every time after Cloud left him. That horrible feeling of loneliness would settle upon him, leaving him cold. He wondered if the older man felt anything similar to it those first few nights after he left.

Cloud had told him he did but at times like this, he wasn't sure if he believed it. He hated that he did; he knew in his heart that his lover missed him and terribly as he did when they were apart. However, he knew that it had to be different for him.

The blond had been in relationships before, one of them very intense. Cloud had to have long, cold, lonely nights before and therefore, this wouldn't be anything new to him. He had to have learned a few ways for counter them.

This whole relationship thing was new to him. He had not been prepared for how strong his feelings would become for the other man and, though he didn't like to think about it too much, just how badly he depended on him. Somehow, in a very short time, Cloud had become his entire world.

Yes, there were other things out there. He had to make things up to Sora still and find a way to make right the wrongs he had helped instill on the worlds. He needed to figure out just what kind of role he wanted his very recently discovered brother to have in his life. More importantly, he had to decide how he was going to handle the messy situation said brother was going to create for him whether or not he did allow him into his life.

It was a lot to handle and almost always on his mind but when he was with Cloud… With Cloud, he found peace. He was content with the other man and he felt like all of the answers to everything could be found so long as he had Cloud there with him. Without him, he felt lost.

Alone.

With another sigh, he turned on his side. Closing his eyes, he pulled the blankets tightly around him and tried to lay still. The comforter had folded up in such a way that it pressed against his back, giving the illusion of a gentle weight resting behind him. It was a nice feeling and he found himself imagining that it was Cloud lying beside him. The warmth was coming from his lover's body and if he just listened quietly, he could swear he could hear him breathing.

Smiling to himself, he let his mind immerse itself into the illusion. He allowed himself to be tricked into believing that he was not alone this night; that Cloud was right there with him and a bit of the loneliness lifted. It wasn't enough to make it go away but he could feel himself falling into a strange form of contentment.

And the elusive sleep that he had been seeking finally found him.


	648. hurt

Review?

* * *

Hurt

Marlene slowly lifted her head, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Her mind felt a little foggy but it quickly cleared up and she was able to concentrate on looking at her surroundings. She did not recognize any of the building and there was grass in between several of them. That told her immediately that she wasn't in Edge anymore.

As tried to remember what and where she had been before she had gone to sleep or lost consciousness or whatever had happened to her. She had been running…. Dark shadows had risen from the ground…

A loud groan came from behind and to the right of her. She turned toward it, lifting her body up partially as she did. Her vision swam a bit but it passed and as soon as she set her eyes on who had made the noise, she was up on her feet. "Denzel!"

She stumbled as she ran the short distance to him. At his side, she dropped to her knees and began looking him over. The eleven-year-old was on his back, several cuts and bruises littering his visible skin. There was a pained quality to his eyes and Marlene was reminded of almost two years ago when he had geostigma.

Carefully touching his shoulder, Marlene but her lip and queried, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Denzel tried to sit up. He groaned and grimaced but got into a sitting position. He gave himself a moment to recover then focused on Marlene. "Are you okay?"

The ten-year-old nodded. "Do you remember anything?"

Denzel's expression became one of intense thought. "We were coming home from the market… Tifa had asked us to get something…"

"Tomatoes and onion." Marlene informed him, the memory finally coming together. "We went to the store two blocks away."

"Yeah." The boy's brow furrowed. "We were walking out and there was a bunch of people running around shouting about monsters. We couldn't see anything so we headed back, pushing through the crowd…"

"And then a bunch of shadows sprang up from the ground." Marlene stated quietly. Her voice trembled slightly. "They started attacking people and pink things came out of the people as they fell and we ran… What were those things, Denzel?"

"I don't know." Denzel took a breath. He looked around. "I don't know where we are or how we got here either. This isn't Edge."

"Do you think Tifa and Cloud are okay?"

"Probably." Denzel sounded confident but Marlene recognized the worry and uncertainty of his expression. It mixed with the pain in his eyes. "They can handle anything."

They fell silent for several minutes. Marlene was scared; more scared than she had been when Meteor was coming down upon Midgar. Then, she had known where all the important people in her life where; they were fighting to save the Planet and somehow she knew they were okay. Now she didn't know where anyone was including herself and Denzel. She didn't know if the whole planet had been attacked by those shadow things or it had just been Edge.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure if they were still on the Planet.

"Do you think the others…?"

Denzel knew where she was going with this. "I don't know. Barrett is tough, too. I'm sure he's okay."

Marlene nodded slowly. She had to believe that Denzel was right; it hurt too much to think otherwise. Her adopted father was strong, determined and a fighter. He had to be alive out there somewhere.

"We need to figure out where we are." Denzel announced, shifting to stand. However, the moment he tried to raise his hips, he cried out and fell back.

"What's wrong?" Marlene started to panic. It sounded like Denzel was really hurt and if he was she didn't know what she would do. She always counted on the older boy to handle things.

"My knee…" Denzel grit his teeth as he attempted to move his left leg. "I think it's busted."

Together, they worked to pull up his pant leg. As more of the limb was exposed, horrific bruising was revealed. It was worse around the knee and it was obvious the joint was twisted. His kneecap was definitely out of place.

Denzel wasn't going anywhere.

"You need to go find help, Marlene."

The girl's brown eyes widened. "I can't leave you!"

"Yes, you can." Denzel stated firmly. He exhaled and took Marlene's hand. "I want you to go into some of these building and either get help from an adult or find something that we can use to brace my leg."

"But-"

"No, buts." Denzel locked eyes with her. "You can do this. You have good instincts; you know who you can trust."

Marlene's lower lip trembled. She knew that Denzel was right. They couldn't stay here and there was no way she could help move Denzel on her own. They were going to need some kind of help. "Okay but it doesn't look like there's anyone close by."

The brown-haired boy took a quick look around, noting how devoid of life their surroundings were. She was right; it wasn't likely that she was going to find anyone close by. They were probably better off looking for some kind of splint for his leg.

"Alright, Mar, go through the nearby buildings and look for any boards that look a little shorter than my leg. Then try to find something to tie it to my leg with."

Setting her jaw, Marlene nodded and stood. "Okay. I'll check on you every five minutes."

"Okay."

Marlene hesitated a beat before turning and running for the nearest building. Even though she was still terrified, Denzel was hurt and needed her. She knew how to be brave, knew how to push past her fear and she could handle this. She would find everything needed to brace up Denzel's leg any they would go find help together.

They would be okay.


	649. hatchling

This was Sassy's concept. I'm not liking the end but I did a few rewrites and nothing was working and I decided I'm done with it. Comments are good!

* * *

Hatchling

"This is Magnolia." Daisy smiled as she presented her two-week old daughter. No one outside of the Duck family and their immediate friends in the castle had known that she and Donald were having a baby until the hatchling was born. When Sora, Riku, and Cloud had been mysteriously asked to bring Scrooge and the nephews for a visit, they had no clue what they were going to discover upon arriving.

Sora stared at the tiny duckling for a long moment before whirling on Donald. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a baby?"

"You know now!" Donald squawked back. The new father did not seem at all troubled by Sora's indignation.

"She is so cute." Louie grinned at his cousin. His brothers were also smiling at the little one. Scrooge stood to the side, a proud smile on his billed face.

Riku and Cloud hung back a little from the scene, Mickey and Minnie standing with them. They had been as ignorant as Sora about this and wondered why they had been included in this event. Sora could have easily flown himself and the Ducks here.

"I can't believe the nephews were able to keep this a secret from Sora." Riku noted, watching as Daisy placed her baby on the marble floor. Tiny Magnolia wobbled on her webbed feet for a moment before waddling her way toward Sora. She stumbled a few times but Huey and Dewy came in close to help her.

"Donald… had some trouble adjusting to the idea he was going to be a dad at first." Mickey commented softly. "It was Daisy who told all of us and who called Scrooge. I think they all realized that the second Sora found out, he'd want to be there for his friend."

"And as much as Sora means well, he probably would have made it harder on Donald." The twenty-two year old concluded.

"Yeah." Mickey grinned as his long-time friend ordered his nephews to let Magnolia walk on her own. No sooner had they then he moved in to assist her. "Obviously, he got it over it."

"Donald, stop coddling her!" Daisy admonished. "She walks just fine on her own."

"Well, I don't want her to fall." Donald reluctantly backed away and the duckling continued on toward Sora.

Upon reaching the spiky-haired young man, she gazed up at him for a long moment. Sora looked back down and smiled, still slightly stunned by all of this. "Uh, hi!"

The baby made a weird mix of a quack and a giggle and nuzzled his large shoe. She then climbed up onto it and sat down to pick at some feathers. Apparently, she felt right at home on his foot.

Minnie chuckled lightly. "I think she likes you, Sora."

Sora was clearly uncertain what to do about the duckling on his shoe. While he didn't mind her there per say, he didn't have the patience to stand still for very long and it didn't look like Magnolia had any intention of leaving any time soon. This had the potential for disaster all over it.

"Kids are drawn to Sora." Cloud observed quietly. "There's a subtle childishness to him that I don't think is ever going to leave him no matter how old he gets."

"Yep." Mickey agreed. He turned his large head toward the human couple. "Betcha wonderin' why the two of you were asked to come too."

"The question had crossed my mind." Riku admitted. "We really don't have much to do with this."

"No, you don't. However, Minnie and I wanted to see you and this was a good opportunity for that."

Both Riku and Cloud lifted eyebrows at him but the anthromorphic mouse returned his attention to the Keyblade Master and his tiny guest. Sora was already shifting uncomfortably and Huey, Dewy and Louie had noticed. The three were trying to get their cousin to come over to them but Magnolia was having none of it.

Donald squatted down and called to his daughter. "Maggie, come to Daddy."

The child looked at him like he was insane.

"Maggie. Come here."

Magnolia merely settled more comfortably on Sora's shoe. She began playing with the shiny tab of the zipper. She shoved it back and forth like she was swinging it.

"Looks like you're stuck there, Sora." Mickey laughed.

"Great," muttered Sora. "I've got to go, too."

"I'll move her." Donald came over to his friend and knelt to retrieve Magnolia. The tiny duck squawked loudly and scrambled away, hiding behind Sora's other shoe and trying to hug his ankle. Her tiny arms barely embraced the bone on the side of said ankle.

"Donald," Daisy said his name sternly. "You can't threaten her!"

"I'm not threatening her!"

"You are coming off a bit frightening, laddie." Scrooge noted. "You have to give the wee thing incentive."

Sora blew out a breath and looked down. "Hey, Maggie."

The girl glanced up and smiled shyly.

"Can you do me a favor and let me leave for a few minutes?" Sora asked softly. "I promise I'll come right back."

Magnolia shook her head violently and clung to him.

"I think she has a crush on you." Daisy grinned.

"Isn't she a little young for that?" Sora frowned.

"She's a female," Cloud snorted. "I don't think they're ever too young for that."

No one had a clue why she was so attached to young man she had literally just met. She then noticed the shiny key imprint on the side of his shoe. She traced it with a wing and then hopped up on the tongue of the footwear and swung her arms about.

Riku angled his head at this and an idea formed in his mind. The hatchling was interested in shiny things relating to Sora and the key shape had gotten her attention. It was enough for him to decide to give his idea a try. "Hey, Magnolia."

She turned to look at him with large, curious eyes.

"Want your own shiny?"

Magnolia was suspicious but nodded slowly.

"Here." He got on his knees and held out his hand. He wasn't sure how this was going to work but somehow he knew it would. He glanced at his palm and there was a flash of light. When it faded a tiny copy of the Kingdom Keyblade rested there.

The duckling's eyes lit up and she scrambled toward him. She slid up to him and once she was steady, he handed the object to her. She took it and stumbled around, swinging it and giggling.

"Was that a good idea?" Cloud glanced at his husband.

"I don't care." Sora took advantage of the distraction and ran off for the restroom.

"Well, that's interesting," Mickey observed. "I knew you could give out keyblades but I never thought you could tailor them to who ya gave it to."

"I didn't either." Riku did not straighten up. He watched Magnolia twirl around. "I just felt like it was worth a try."

"Oh, no!" Donald stomped a foot. "No daughter of mine is gonna be running around the worlds because of one of those things! You take it back right now, Riku!"

"Oh relax, Donald." Mickey waved a hand. "It's fake. Do you really think Riku would give a baby a real keyblade?"

Donald gave Riku an angry and slightly mistrustful look. He still had not quite let go of what had happened with the silver-haired man seven years ago. "Well…"

Riku ignored the mage's dark look. "I do have godchildren, Donald. I know what's appropriate."

"I think it's sweet." Daisy jumped in, crossing the space to where her daughter was playing. Sora had come back now and was rejoining the group. "Sora, since she seems to like you so much, would you help me put her to bed. I think Donald needs a time out."

"Uh, sure." The brunet scratched his head, looking over his shoulder to were Donald was fuming.

"Dinna worry," Scrooge ambled toward his nephew, followed by his grand-nephews. "We'll get Donald straightened out. We've got years of setting him straight, don' we boys?"

"Yep." All three teenaged ducks confirmed.

"Whelp, when you're done with that, Sora, met us in the courtyard." Mickey grinned as Daisy picked her daughter up. Magnolia immediately reached out for Sora to take her. Very reluctantly, he did and she snuggled up against him clutching her little keyblade.

"Yeah, got it."


	650. blade

This comes from a discussion/idea with Riku-Rocks a LONG time ago.

* * *

Blade

"Are there anymore of them?" Sora glanced around the courtyard as he asked the question.

"No." Sephiroth declared, dropping his guard and bringing Masamune down to his side. As the others put their weapons away, he kept his in hand. One never knew when a surprise attack may occur and he was of the belief that at least one person should remain armed until the situation was completely cleared.

"Everyone alright?" Mulan asked as she sheathed her sword. After Sora and Riku's confirming nods, she turned to her husband. The Chinese general was practically staring at Sephiroth's weapon. "Shang?"

"Where did you get your blade?" Shang all but demanded Sephiroth to answer.

The silver-haired man angled his head curiously. "I received Masamune when I was fourteen. It was given to me by Shinra upon my promotion to First Class."

"Masamune…" Shang fell into a thoughtful silence.

Mulan exchanged glances with Sora and Riku. She had no idea what was striking Shang about Sephiroth's sword and it was a safe bet they had even less of a clue. Granted the man's sword was rather unique to him but he was not the only warrior out there with a long sword. Nodachi were not common but seen often enough that it was not a terribly rare thing to see one.

Shang returned his attention to Sephiroth. "Any idea where they got it?"

"Not really. I was told that the one who made it was the greatest sword-maker ever known. He would receive a vision of a future great warrior and he would create his swords specifically for them." Sephiroth flicked his eyes downward to examine the length of his blade. "When I first held Masamune in my hands, I knew it was _my_ sword."

"There was a master sword-maker from Japan; he died over a decade ago." Shang folded his arms. "It was said he only created blades for those who were chosen by the gods. Royals and the wealthy would go to him and beg for a sword, offering anything he could possibly want, and he always refused. He said that his blades were a gift from the gods that he was privileged to create and deliver for them."

"My father once mentioned him," Mulan stated. "He said that only the Emperor possessed one of the 'god-swords' made by him."

"Yes," confirmed Shang. He flicked his eyes toward the weapon in Sephiroth's hand. "The sword-maker's name was Masamune."

"Really?" Sora gaped. He glanced at Riku, who was looking at his brother. "Wouldn't it be cool if Seph's sword came from here?"

"It wouldn't be completely impossible." Riku replied quietly. "We already know that Shinra was able to travel to other worlds…or at least Hojo had contact with people who could."

"Many sword-makers adopt their name to their swords," Sephiroth mused. He lifted the hilt of Masamune and studied it. "It is very likely that my blade is named after its creator."

"The Emperor's blade, which is a simple katana, is also named Masamune, after the man who gave it to him." Shang informed them. He took a step closer and pointed to a spot on the blade near the hilt. "Both blades have the same marking in the same location."

Sora, Riku and Mulan came over and examined the location that the Chinese general indicated. The mark he referred to appeared to be a faint stain in the metal. It had the look of a watermark on paper and was in a very distinct design. It was easily some kind of symbol, probably the sword-maker's signature marking.

"Wait a minute…" Sora narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the blemish on the otherwise flawless blade. "I've seen this mark before."

"Probably in the palace." Riku assumed. "The Emperor has his sword on display in the throne room."

"No," The spiky brunet countered slowly. After a moment, his blue eyes grew wide and he gave a little start. "Auron's sword had that mark!"

"Auron?" Riku's lips pulled downward. "From the Underworld?"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded once. "I'm positive it's the same one. I'm certain his blade was a Masamune, too."

"Interesting." Sephiroth recalled the warrior that Sora was talking about. He had never met him but the Guardian's skill had been great enough for Hades to take interest in him.

"It is." Shang agreed. "Sometime we will have to do a comparison of the different Masamunes and determine if they all are from the same master craftsman."

Sephiroth did not look very thrilled by the idea of someone examining his blade. Masamune was _his_ sword and there was no comparing it to any others. It didn't matter if the man who forged it had made others; Masamune would always be _Masamune_.

He quickly banished his sword and flicked his bangs. "Perhaps one day."

Riku snorted a laugh. His expression clearly revealed that he knew exactly what his brother was thinking. "Don't worry, Brother; your precious blade will always be unique to you and inspire the fear and awe it always has."

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth stepped toward the large palace doors. Behind him, Riku and Sora snickered as Mulan and Shang simply looked confused.


	651. Phantasmagoria

Hi again. Miss me? Probably not.

This starts of Magician of Meggiddo's list. Please review. Thank you for reading

* * *

Phantasmagoria

"What the hell…?"

That was his very first thought upon exiting the dark corridor and entering the large cavern of one of Monstro's stomachs. At least, Riku hoped it was a stomach; that was the only part of the gigantic whale's anatomy that he felt even remotely comfortable being in. When he had decided to come here, he really did not think he would seriously end up _inside_ of a whale.

Looking around, Riku decided that this was not at all what he expected the inside of a whale to appear. He felt like he had walked into a giant psychedelic painting. The smooth muscle that made up the chamber was a kaleidoscope of purples and pinks and there were no edges anywhere. He got dizzy from the combination of colors and the way the muscle moved and gently rippled.

He had no way of knowing if he was standing on floor, wall or ceiling…not that those really existed. Or did they? Obviously people had lived in here before. Riku wouldn't be here searching for a puppet with a heart unless there were people occupying the enormous mammal's digestive tract. This whole thing had to be his weirdest experience yet.

Trying to focus on anything but the pulsating colors of the chamber, he located two openings; one on the left and the other behind him. There were several chambers to the stomach and from what he had gathered they all looked nearly the same. If all the rooms looked like this one, it was likely this place was going to become a maze.

Riku allowed himself a sigh before shoving any doubts and all discomfort away. He had to find a way to wake up Kairi and he didn't trust Maleficent to help him find it anytime soon. He knew that this puppet, this Pinocchio thing, would help him figure out how to bring her heart back.

With that thought firmly in place, he marched into the next nearly identical chamber.


	652. Immaculate

This...kinda sucks. At least I think so. Maybe not; you'll let me know, right?

The idea is Sassy has been playing the Phoenix Wright games and now loves Edgeworth (who doesn't?) and she wanted to see something with him and Eiri Yuki having tea or something of the like together.

* * *

Immaculate

"Hey!" Demyx greeted as Zack and Sora approached. He had been sent to retrieve coffee for the monthly meeting of the department heads and as he was walking up to the door of the coffee shop, spotted the pair heading in his direction.

"Hi, Dem." Sora returned, coming to a stop beside the dark blond. "Another coffee run for Rufus?"

"Monthly department meeting." Demyx opened the door and held it for the other two.

"Oh, yeah, that is today." Zack breathed out. "Hopefully it goes well. Squall will be pissy the rest of the day if it doesn't and I really don't feel like dealing with that."

"That doesn't sound fun." Demyx followed them inside.

"Nope."

"Hey, Zack." Sora muttered, nudging the taller man. "Look over in the corner; they're together again."

"Who…?" Demyx looked over along with Zack. At one of the smaller tables sat Eiri Yuki and Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth was still new to Radiant Garden, having come here with his partner, Phoenix, who had Reno's lawyer on Twilight Town. At Reno's insistence, the defense attorney had re-located here figuring that Reno alone could provide him a steady flow of income.

"So they are." Zack chuckled as he walked up to the counter.

"I told you they spent a lot of time together." Sora kept his eyes on the pair as he joined the older man. "You gotta wonder what they talk about."

"Well they're both intelligent men with a penchant for always looking immaculate." Zack ordered his coffee. "Though Miles needs to be on an episode of What Not to Wear. I mean, who wears cravats anymore?"

"I like how he dresses." Demyx declared. "It's very…elegant and refined."

"It's definitely different." Sora snorted. "You know, he and Phoenix are like totally different personality-wise. They carry themselves very differently and.. well, using how they dress as an example, look at how Miles dresses with his pristine suits and perfectly done hair. Then think about Phoenix and his much more casual style. I think the only time he uses an iron is when he's in court and he doesn't seem to care if his hair is mussed up."

"The same could be said for Yuki and Shu." Demyx pointed out. "Those two are as opposite as they come."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Zack. As Sora ordered his own coffee, Zack watched the two across the way. "Man, even when they eat, they're like… there's no crumbs from the pastry or dribble lines from the tea. It's not natural."

"It's called manners and etiquette, Zack." Sephiroth spoke casually behind them. "There are a lot of people who have them."

"Duh, Seph. Some people are just anal about them." Zack paid for his and Sora's drinks before stepping to the side. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

"Yes, but I saw Demyx here and decided to assist him. Trying to carry fifteen coffees back by himself would be foolish."

"I've done it before…" Demyx frowned. "Of course it didn't work too well…"

"I remember."

"You did an excellent job of covering up the coffee stains though." A new voice joined them and Sora jumped to face the newcomer… or rather newcomers.

"Jeeze! Don't do that!" The spiky-haired young man addressed Miles Edgeworth. "There's enough Masters of Shadows slinking around her that I don't need to be worrying about normal people doing it."

The dark-grey haired man lifted an eyebrow in confusion for a moment. "Phoenix wasn't exaggerating about weird things around here, was he?"

"No." Yuki confirmed flatly. "Hopefully you're familiar with insanity because you will get more than a little of it around here."

"Phoenix seems to attract insanity." The lawyer chuckled. "It's rather like what you've described with Shunchi."

"Then you should fit in quite well."

Edgeworth gave him a sidelong look. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Sephiroth snorted lightly. "Trust me, it isn't."

"Hey!" Zack and Sora pouted.

"Coffee's ready." Demyx put in, rearranging the four carriers and the bag of sugar, creamer and stirrers. "What time is it?"

Zack glanced at his phone. "2:20."

"What?" The dark blond started. The coffee carrier in his hands jerked and little droplets sprayed out. "Dang it, Rufus will kill me if I'm late!"

Edgeworth glanced down, noticing that there were now a few tiny spots on his cravat. "And this world is already leaving its mark on me."

"What?" Sora looked at him and chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda do that to people around here."

"Yeah, we're infectious." Zack agreed.

Edgeworth held out a hand and Sephiroth handed him a damp napkin. He gingerly cleaned the minute stains and an odd smile pulled at his lips. "Remind me to invest in a case of Oxy Clean."

"I find those Tide Stain pens work amazingly well." Yuki supplied helpfully.

"Man, I'm sorry!" Demyx rushed out.

"It's quite alright." Edgeworth finished his cleaning job and it was as if nothing had happened; his appearance was as immaculate as before. "Why don't you let me carry one of those also? I have to be at the meeting and I fear you racing along juggling two of those."

Demyx didn't argue. He carefully handed one of the carriers over. "Here. We're gonna be really late and Rufus is gonna kill me."

"Don't worry about it." Sephiroth assured him, taking up the last two coffee containers. "I'll assure him that you've been punished enough."

"How you gonna do that?" Zack asked curiously.

The long-haired man chuckled as he, Demyx, Edgeworth and Yuki left the shop. "Mr. Edgeworth, has anyone told you that Demyx here is an excellent house cleaner?"

Zack and Sora snickered as they finally claimed their own coffees. Demyx was in for it now.


	653. Halation

Winged Scythe sparked the principle idea. I decided to use it to introduce an idea that Sassy and I have been toying with. I would ADORE feedback as to whether there's interest in this concept.

* * *

Halation

"Heh, that was some party." Axel chuckled, walking down the path leading to Ansem's study with Demyx. "Tifa needs to do that kind of thing more often."

"Well, she is kinda busy with kids and all." Demyx replied to his friend's statement. "Though I did hear Yuffie and Zell say something about trying to run a joint event between the hot dog stand and Seventh Heaven every month."

"That would be cool." Axel took a drag off his cigarette. "Sora said there used to be a lot more parties around here but since everyone's kinda settled down, it's died out. Someone needs to liven this place up again."

"Yeah, they did have a lot of them." The water-wielder confirmed. They entered the large room and continued on to the computer room. "Of course there weren't as many regular festivals then so the two things just replaced one another."

"Festivals are fun but it's not the same as a really good party." Axel snuffed out his cigarette in the designated container outside of the actual computer room, it had been decided that it would be a smoke-free zone, and entered the room. "I really wish we didn't have to come all the way out here just to print these pictures out. They need to add some memory ports to the remote units."

"I think the one in Security has them. Oh, and Leon's."

"Well that doesn't really help now does it?" The redhead snorted as he dropped into the chair in front of the main computer counsel. "Hey, Tron."

There was a noise before the interface spoke. "Yes, User Axel?"

"I need you to download some pictures for me." Axel explained as he popped the memory stick from his camera.

"I must remind you that per Users Riku, Leon, Sora and Reno's orders, I'm not allowed to create hard copies of any questionable content or photographs that can be used for blackmailing purposes."

"Damn," Demyx whistled. "Just what did you do to get Reno in on that ban?"

"Your boyfriend doesn't like competition." Axel grumbled. He placed the stick into the port and addressed Tron. "Don't worry; these are just pics from the party last night. Free distribution of them to all."

"All right then." The screen began flashing small thumbnails of all of the pictures on the memory stick. "How many copies would you like?"

"Do like… three of each. More can be made later." Axel casually folded his arms before him and turned his head to Demyx. "So where did you and Reno disappear to for two hours?"

The dark blond smirked. "Where did you and Sora sneak off to?"

"No where special." Axel replied neutrally. He examined the nails of his right hand. "He wanted to get away from the crowd for a bit so we went up on the roof."

Demyx frowned at his friend. There was something that had been concerning him for a while now and figured now was a good time to bring it up. "You know… since you came back, you spend a lot of time with Sora."

"So?"

"Well… I've noticed that when he's with you….he acts a lot like Roxas." Demyx watched his friend's reaction. Axel's jaw tightened but that was his only visible response. "Riku's noticed, too."

It was silent for a moment, which was broken by the printer powering up and starting to print out the photographs. Neither one of the former Nobodies were startled. Demyx continued to look at his friend and Axel had diverted his attention from his nails to the wall.

After another beat passed, Axel sighed and dropped his arms. "Yeah, I've noticed it, too. Sometimes, I even think I see a bit of Xion show up."

"That can't be-"

"I know, Dem!" The lanky redhead gestured widely. "And I don't know why it's happening. I know he isn't aware of it at all. The only conclusion I have is that Roxas and Xion didn't fully integrate like we all thought they did."

"But," Demyx worried his lower lip. "If that's true and they're still floating around inside of him…"

"Sora has told several people, including myself and Cloud, that he still feels Roxas. If they integrated, that shouldn't be happening."

"Or maybe it should…" Demyx spoke absently.

"What are you thinking, Dem?"

"I'm not sure." The musician leaned his weight to one side and pursed his lips in thought. "A Nobody is created when the heart is taken from a strong person… they're what's left and they create their own consciousness, right?"

"Yeah." Axel slowly agreed.

"When you and I became Nobodies, we stopped being Dyme and Lae." Sea-green eyes met emerald. "We had our own personalities."

Axel's eyes widened as what Demyx was implying hit him fully. "Roxas and Xion…"

"Their consciousness could still feasibly exist within Sora. It would be something like multiple personality disorder."

"Fuck," muttered the redhead. It made perfect sense and explained everything they had been noticing. "That guy really has been fucked over by the worlds, hasn't he?"

"I don't know if that's the case but, it would explain some things."

"Yeah, it would." The printer stopped running and Axel went over to remove his pictures from it. "We should probably talk to Riku about this. He knows Sora better than anyone."

"Yeah," Demyx said in agreement. "The sooner the better."

"Right. Lemme grab these and-" He stopped abruptly as his eyes gazed upon the top picture. The image completely floored him for there was no possible way… "Dem? Come here and tell me you're seeing this."

Demyx had no idea what made Axel freak out and hurried over. He stopped beside his friend and examined the top photograph in his hands. The first thing he noticed was that it was from later in the night because Yuffie looked drunk. She was standing on a bar stool, laughing at something with Zell looking at her in amusement. He couldn't remember what had been so funny.

His eyes glanced over to the other side of the picture. There were a few other random people in the shot but there was nothing that really drew his attention. In the upper corner, there was what looked like a flash spot- "Hold on, what…?"

Demyx yanked the photo from Axel and studied it closer. Sora was standing against the wall where the blur was and what had first seemed to be a flash blur was a faint image. It was almost ghostly in appearance but it overlaid the spiky brunet perfectly. Light, spiky hair, blue eyes, same posture, same expression…

Axel's voice was quiet. "It's Roxas."

"How… that's not possible." Demyx breathed out. Even as he said the words, he clearly saw the ethereal form of the long gone Nobody superimposing the form of his Other.

Axel was flipping through the other pictures. "It doesn't happen in any of the rest of these. It's just that one."

Demyx looked up at the other male. "What do you think it means?"

"No idea." The redhead pursed his lips, mouth pulling to the side. "We need to talk to Riku, like now."

Nodding in agreement, Demyx followed Axel out.


	654. Miserly

Winged Scythe gets credit for the helping me with the concept here. No too crazy with how it turned out but meh.

* * *

Miserly

Yuffie dropped down on the cobblestone step and placed her elbows on her knees. She then rested her chin on the palms of her hands. "Yunno what, Leon?"

The sable-haired man glanced at her but said nothing.

"You're a miser."

"What?"

"You are." The young ninja reiterated. "You're stingy with your feelings."

Leon stopped looking over the new blueprints that had been drawn up to create a water distribution system and turned toward Yuffie. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always so… neutral. We know you have emotions but you just don't show them. When you do, it's like you hold back." Yuffie dropped her arms to stretch her them before her. "Even back in Traverse Town, everyone could tell. There were times when you wanted to smile or laugh… even cry but you just wouldn't. No one knew why but I've figured it out."

"This should be interesting." Actually, Leon genuinely was curious as to what conclusion she had come to. Yuffie had taken to him almost immediately upon meeting him nearly a year ago and though she drove him crazy most of the time, he knew it was a fairly safe bet that she understood him rather well by now. The girl acted stupid and was hyperactive as hell but she was no idiot.

Yuffie looked up at him. "You don't want to share what you're feeling with us because it means that you've connected with people; you've made new friends. You'd rather hold onto everything you feel so no one can see how much you really care. I think you think if you let anyone know the depth of your emotions, they'd expect you give more of yourself and you don't want to do that."

The corner of Leon's mouth twitched minutely. Yuffie was close to the truth; he did hold onto his emotions but her reasoning was wrong. He did not care if people, his friends, wanted him to give more; he knew from the past that he would give his whole self to his friends. He also knew how it felt to have everyone he allowed himself to really care for suddenly disappear.

He did not want to feel the pain yet again of losing those he expended his emotions on; therefore it was better to not show those emotions in the first place. That way, it wasn't expected of him to react. He could keep of it private.

"So…" Yuffie folded her arms and gave him a smug grin. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Sure." Leon agreed neutrally, returning to his work.

Yuffie pouted and stood up. As she flounced away, she muttered, "Yeah, total miser."


	655. Carnifex

I've been told this word is Latin for butcher... Hopefully that's right. Sassy helped with this (and pointed out it's the same voice actor).

* * *

Carnifex 

"Why are we doing this?" Edward grumbled as he helped push the large delivery cart through town.

Riku pushed harder on his side so that they could turn the corner. "Your here cause you were bored and I can't do anything until I finish this delivery for Cloud."

"Why isn't your little husband doing this? Isn't he the town delivery boy?"

"He got tied up out at the farms and this stuff needs to get to Kyo's soon because it's refrigerated." Riku explained as the two eighteen-year-olds approached their destination.

"Uh huh." The short blond alchemist muttered. "I better get some food out of this; I'm starving."

Snorting, Riku shook his head. "You, Sora and Zack… I don't know how you people eat as much as you do."

"I don't get how you live eating as little as you do." Ed retorted. The pair guided the cart to the back of the restaurant.

"I eat enough." The silvered male released his side of the cart and walked around it. He approached the back door and tapped on it once. "Kyo, your stuff's here!"

"It's unlocked!" A muffled voice came from inside the restaurant.

Riku propped opened the wide, metal door as Ed parked the cart in place. The shorter man immediately took a load of pork loin and lugged it inside. "No wonder Cloud always has to make this delivery. This is some heavy stuff."

"Yep," Riku took up an arm load of flour. "My man has some muscle."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How did I end up friends with you?"

"You think I'm sexy, duh."

"Totally." The blond snickered, crossing the threshold into the back of the restaurant. "Okay, so where's this meat going?"

"Over there."

Edward completely froze and dropped the pork loin. He knew that voice. He still had nightmares about it… He cast his eyes about until they fixed upon a man standing before a butcher's table. An orange-haired man, holding a butcher knife toward him…

Golden eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Before the man could ask anything, Edward had transmuted part of his arm into a blade and moved to attack. With cat-like reflexes, the man evaded him but Ed gave chase. There was a look of blank fear in Edward's eyes.

"Whoa!" Riku's voice cut in and he threw up a dark shield to block Edward's advance. While the blond was still partially stunned, he ran over and got in front of him. He placed his hands on Edward's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Chill out, Ed."

The alchemist still had the traumatized look and he struggled a bit against Riku. "He can't be here! I won't let him-"

"What the hell?" Kyo shouted. "Don't even know me and you're attacking me with…whatever that thing on your arm is! Why's everyone always picking on the cat?"

Riku released one of Edward's shoulders and snapped his fingers in his face. "Come back to us, Ed."

This finally got Edward's full attention and he blinked. He shook his head and took a breath. "I'm fine now, lemme go."

Riku did as told. "What was that about?"

"He…" Ed had to work some moisture back into his mouth. He was still obviously shaken up. "There was this guy back home… called himself Barry the Butcher… he looked like…"

Riku did not need to hear anymore to piece together the rest. "This is Kyo. He owns the restaurant with his cousin Yuki."

"Yeah," laughed Edward, rubbing the back of his head. He looked an odd mix of fear, embarrassment and annoyance. He flicked his eyes toward the restaurant owner. "Sorry about that."

"Right." Kyo was still clearly pissed about being needlessly attacked. "Why don't you guys just leave all that and I'll get my staff to handle it."

"Okay." Riku agreed. "I'll be back for the cart later."

Riku lightly pushed at Edward's arm and the pair walked out. Passing up the cart, they headed back the way they came. Edward had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was studying the ground before them. It was not difficult to tell what he was thinking about.

Riku glanced over and stated quietly. "That had to be terrifying."

"It was the first time I really thought I was going to die."

"It's a horrible realization, isn't it? Especially when you're still a kid."

"I tried to be all grown up…. Didn't work too well."

"Yeah, I know that one."

The two fell quiet as they continued their walk. Neither one needed to say anything further to understand what the other was thinking. The two had formed a strong rapport and despite the often drastic differences in personality, they got each other better than a lot of people did.

"Ugh!" Edward suddenly groaned. "I don't know why I flipped out like that. The freak got turned into a bigger freak years ago anyway."

"He what?"

"Heh, you think that your father was the only one doing messed up experiments?" Edward shook his head. "Wait'll you hear some of the crazy shit my old man started."


	656. eureka

First of Ravendo's list. This comes from something Winged Scythe suggested for the word. Apparently, it's used in Piglet's Big Movie so I did something similar to how it was.

* * *

Eureka

"Where'd you get that word, Ku?" Sora questioned as the pair exited the tree house. They, along with Tidus and Wakka, had thoroughly explored all they could of it and had split up to explore the rest of the small island everyone called the play island. Generations of children had come out here and made it their playground and now it was finally their turn.

"It's a word used when you discover something." The older boy explained. "I read it in a physics history report once and I kinda liked the word."

"You read some strange stuff, Riku." The younger boy commented as they trudged across the sand toward the small islet that was connected by a bridge.

"Not because I want to." Riku studied the line of posts that were tied together and created a second level to the beach front. "I wonder who built all this stuff. No one comes out here but the kids and it's been like that since forever."

"I don't know but that tree house is totally awesome!" Sora jumped as he walked. "I'm so glad we're finally old enough to come out here! I hope we find something really cool!"

"Me, too." The two of them came upon a set of steps and went up to the next level. "I thought I heard a waterfall."

"Oh, wow." Sora breathed out. "I saw one of these on Besaid when Mom took me last year."

"It's pretty." Riku noted as they walked toward it. There was lush greenery surrounding the pool of water at the base. "I've never actually seen one before."

"Think it's worth calling for Tidus and Wakka?"

"It's cool but…" Riku shook his head. "Naw, we have to find something really awesome, like... it has to be special."

Sora nodded in agreement. As they turned away, he spotted something dark to the left of the waterfall. "Hey, is that a cave?"

Riku followed his gaze. He could see things further and clearer than Sora but he had a hard time making out the dark shadow. However, a path did lead seem to lead to it so there was a really good possibility it was a cave. "I don't know."

"Didn't the older kids say that there was a cave with a monster in it?" Sora sounded a bit frightened.

"Yeah." Riku's aqua eyes remained riveted on the darkness. After a beat, he started walking toward it. "Let's find out."

"What?" Sora followed after him. "But…but if there's a monster…"

"There's no such thing as monsters." Riku stated confidently despite his slight unease. While he spoke the words and he had been told this truth since before he could remember by his mother, there was always something about the way she said it… He was nearly positive that she had seen real monsters and just didn't want him to know.

As they got closer, the shadows revealed a cave opening. The vines around it moved in the breeze and a soft roaring sound came from the mouth of the cave. It sent chills down both boys' spines.

"I'm not going in there." Sora declared.

"Oh, come on, Sora." Riku glanced at his best friend. "You scared?"

"No!" Sora countered loudly.

"Eureka!"

The two boys turned their heads in the direction Tidus' voice had drifted from. Sora nearly sighed in relief. He nudged Riku and started walking away from the cave opening. "Come on! Tidus and Wakka found something!"

Riku frowned but made a few steps after the spiky brunet. He paused, however, and looked back at the cave. He didn't know why but he was convinced there was something important in that cave. Maybe it was protected by a monster. That would fit all those fairy tales.

"Riku, come on!"

The silver-haired boy broke his gaze and jogged after his friend. He knew that whatever the other two had found was in no way going to be bigger or better than whatever was in that cave. It might be cool, but it just wouldn't compare.

He'd go back with Sora later and find a discovery truly worthy of the exclamation of eureka.


	657. renagade

Renegade

Sephiroth had no idea where he was as he groggily regained awareness. There had been a swelling of dark energy just before a vortex of it appeared… a black hole like structure. He had seen Riku get pulled through it and he, on complete impulse, had immediately followed after the boy.

"Well, you're unexpected." A nasally voice casually filled the room.

Sephiroth sat up, head automatically turning toward the voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Leaning against a white wall was a man in a full black leather hooded coat. He had his arms crossed casually before him and there was a relaxed feel to his posture. Sephiroth could tell instantly that it was a ruse and this man was a highly efficient killer.

He did not bother asking who the man was; he knew he was not likely to get an answer. "Where are we?"

"A house of cards."

What did that mean? Climbing to his feet, he allowed his wing to stretch out and did a quick assessment of his condition. After determining everything was physically in order, he focused on his situation. The long room was completely white and had an artificial feel to its pristine appearance.

"I assume you followed Riku."

Long silver hair fluttered up as Sephiroth faced the other. "Where is he?"

"He's fine, they put together a plan for him that probably won't work but then again, the one for Sora probably won't either." The hooded figure studied it's glove concealed nails. "You, however, are totally not part of the plan."

"Plan?" Sephiroth's heart constricted and he narrowed his feline eyes dangerously. If these people referred to in anyway tried to harm Riku, they would pay dearly for it. The boy had only just managed to break free of Maleficent and that entity that had possessed him, he was not ready to confront another effort to manipulate him.

"Yep." The other man laughed. "I bet anything that right now, everyone's scrambling to figure out what to do about our second renegade. It'll be fun to see what they come up with."

Sephiroth angled his head. Something about this guy really rubbed him the wrong way yet, in a very strange way he trusted him. He was suddenly reminded of that red-haired Turk… "You keep saying they."

"Yeah, the others running this place. I'm just kinda here to…" Sephiroth could picture the man's expression. "Test some loyalties."

"Loyalties?"

The thin, leather concealed body pulled away from the wall with a loud chuckle. "I'm kind of a renegade, too, in this little show."

He walked toward Sephiroth. There was nothing threatening about his movements but Sephiroth found himself on guard regardless. This man was dangerous.

"So, two keybearers, two ill-fated plans, and two renegades." The hooded figure stopped before the winged man. "The next few days are gonna be a blast, don't you think?"

Sephiroth glared at him. "I'm not seeing the humor. Where is Riku?"

"Oh, relax." A gloved hand waved. "Your brother will be fine. I'm keeping an eye on him and Sora."

"That isn't what I-"

A card appeared in the man's upraised hand. "Well, if you wanna find him yourself, you'll need this."

"A card?" The man had said earlier this was a house of cards.

"It's the only way to get from room to room and you have to earn them. I'm giving this one as a freebie." He held it toward Sephiroth. "Make good use of it."

Sephiroth studied the card a long moment before snatching it from the other. He disliked games unless they were his and this place was making him uneasy. He forced that unease away and focused on what was important. He needed to find Riku.

The hooded figure laughed richly and stepped back. A portal like the one that had brought Sephiroth and Riku here opened behind him. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting. See ya later, Sephiroth."

He disappeared into the portal and Sephiroth studied the now empty space. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot of the mysterious man and for some reason, that part of all of this did not trouble him. Everything else, however, was disturbing him greatly.

He glanced at the card in his hand then up at the only door of the room. He turned and approached it, searching for a card reader or some kind of lock. There wasn't even a doorknob and no noticeable way of opening it. How in the name of Mother was he supposed to use the card to unseal the door?

Abruptly, a vision flashed before his eyes: He saw Riku standing before an identical door with an identical card. The boy looked confused and troubled as he raised the card before the door. When he did, the white door dissolved away in a sparkle of white light and he stepped through.

Sephiroth shook his head once. Riku's appearance concerned him deeply and his determination to locate him doubled. Mimicking the boy's actions, he held his own card before the door. Like in the vision, the door disappeared and there was only darkness beyond it.

Preparing himself for anything, Sephiroth stepped through.


	658. dancing

Hey, all. I know I haven't been doing much lately (started working for reals and it eats up time). I have a favor to ask: I'm really close to 5000 reviews so can you guys please review? I would love to hit that mark by the end of the weekend (and I'll do a fic for the person who gets 5000). Review this one and maybe go back and hit a few of the past ones? Thanks.

This was Sassy's concept.

* * *

Dancing

He stood up nervously, trying to ignore the thirteen over people in the room. He still wasn't sure what drove him to join this writing group of Eiri Yuki's last week. He supposed he just wanted to find something different to expression his feelings with. Riku had his art, Sephiroth did poetry, Demyx music, Leon made quilts (which everyone pretended they didn't know about), Aerith her flowers… it seemed most everyone had something creative they used.

He unfolded his piece of paper and cleared his throat. Every week they were given a prompt to write anything they wanted for. It could be used in any way they saw fit. This was his first entry and he had no idea what they were going to think of his effort…

"_It's like I'm dancing through life and I have no control over the music. The tune changes and all I can do is adjust my feet; the new lyrics flow into my mind and I have to listen for the new cues. Randomly, the routine alters and I can only scramble to keep from losing my steps within the dance._

"_Sometimes, the pace is steady, comfortable. I know the routine well and don't even have to think about it. This is the dancing I do every day and there is a peace to it. Even when the tempo speeds up or slows down, it is familiar._

"_Other times, unfamiliar melodies work their way in. I don't mind these when they compliment the current piece. Some stay and become a part of the whole while others fade out almost as soon as they join. There was one that entered and I thought her song was the final harmony to complete mine… it turned out to be a false harmony, one that simply did not quite fit the whole. It took some time for me to rediscover my rhythm after hers was gone._

"_Then there are the movements that don't fit at all. The dance becomes a fight and there is a strange, intense beauty to it that is unique. Those are the breaks in the song, the bridges that carry to the next movement, changing the overall piece. I haven't decided if I like that part of the dance or not._

"_I suppose in the end it doesn't matter. So long as I live, I will continue dancing this dance and I will embrace the music that flows through me. I will adjust to the changes, rework my footing when necessary and work with any partners that come my way._

"_At the end of the day, all that matters is that I love the dancing."_

Sora finished reading and refolded his paper, not looking at the others. Everyone was quiet and he had no idea what to make of it. He had not thought it was that bad, in fact he thought it was pretty good for a first real attempt. Riku had told him for years that he was a rather good free-style writer…

"That was really good, Sora." Yuki nodded. "Thank you for sharing."

Sora glanced around and noticed that everyone else was giving him approving looks and some smiles. Apparently, it was a good as he had thought and he grinned. He sat back down and waited for the next person to take their turn.

Maybe joining this group really was a good idea.


	659. free

thanks to those who reviewed. PLease keep doing so! It gives me something to look forward to after work!

* * *

Free

Denzel was sitting on one of the walls of the Marketplace's second level, a notebook on his lap and pen in his hand. He tapped the end of the pen against his lips and his left foot lightly bumped upon the stone wall beneath him. He had hoped that coming out here and watching the people in the shopping area, it would help inspire him to think of something for his Lit class but he still had nothing.

"Hey there, Denz."

The dark-haired teenager glanced over as Demyx and Axel joined him on the wall. The two had ice cream bars. "Hi."

"What are you up to?" Demyx asked, licking his frozen treat.

"I'm trying to think of something to write for a Lit assignment," Denzel explained. "I'm supposed to write what it means to be free."

"To be free, huh?" The musician angled his head thoughtfully.

"That's kind of a vague question." Axel observed. "I mean, everyone's gonna have a different answer to that. My idea of freedom is probably completely different than say yours or Cloud's or Lucky's or Sora's… even Dem here."

"Yeah." Denzel brought his pen down and laid it on top of his notebook. "I was kinda hoping that coming out here and watching everyone would spark something but it's not really helping."

"Well, isn't the point of the essay to define it for yourself?" Demyx turned his head toward him. "What do you think it means to be free?"

The blue-eyed boy worried his lower lip and gazed out at the Marketplace. People shopped, worked, met friends, simply lived their lives. Every day they faced choices but they could decide anything they wanted.

He never noticed it before but Radiant Garden was a lot like Edge had been. It was a new community, created by people who had had their choices somehow taken from them, either by oppression or invasion, and were now reclaiming those choices. There was no longer the threat of someone or something coming in and taking that right away from them. The only consequence of their choices was the one they created.

"To be free…" Denzel spoke slowly. "Is to not live in fear. When I was little, the slums were repressed. You always had Shinra hanging over your head in some way and that limited your choices, limited the options available to you. The fact that we lived under the plate, never seeing the sky just reinforced that.

" After Meteor, the people were finally able to break away from that. We created a new community outside of Midgar and worked toward a more… well, it was different because we didn't depend on Shinra anymore. Yeah, we struggled and but it was like, just by getting out from under the plate and having the open sky above us, we could _feel_ freedom."

Axel snorted a laugh. "Well, there's your paper, kid. And I doubt anyone else is going to have anything like that for their perspective."

"Yeah," agreed Demyx.

"I didn't think of it like that." Denzel turned toward the pair. "Thanks, guys."

"No prob." Demyx grinned, watching the young man get up and walk away.

Axel whapped his arm with the back of his hand. When he looked at him, the redhead shook his head. "You know what? We need to start charging these people. We're always fixing their problems."

"No, we're not."

"Well, we should be." Axel bit off some ice cream. "Get people to pay us to answer their questions…. I bet they'd do it, too."

"Who would be so lazy that they'd pay for an answer that they could look up for free?"

"Idiots." The other former Nobody laughed. "And the worlds are full of 'em."

Demyx shook his head. He had a bad feeling he was about to be dragged into a scam and wondered how come he was surrounded by redheads willing to take advantage of everyone they could.


	660. dawn

Another General Hospital inspired story. I've been sitting on this one for several months now. Pretty please review? I miss my readers.

* * *

Dawn

Dawn was slowly breaking outside of the dirty room that had been home-base for the past ten hours. A dim light was filling the air, slowly destroying the shadows of the night. The morning was approaching and with it the faint relief that they had made it through those dark hours.

Zack squeezed out the rag he had been using into the basin of blood stained water and returned to the bed. "How ya feeling, Cloud?"

The blond man weakly tried to lift his head to allow Zack to climb back onto the mattress but ended up needing help with the effort. Once the older man was settled, he dropped back down to lay his head on Zack's thigh. "Huh? …feel…?"

Zack frowned and began carefully wiping at the chest wound Cloud had received four hours ago. Help was coming but it was going to be a couple more hours and he didn't know if Cloud was going to make it that long. All of their potion supply and magic reserves had been drained just to get Cloud to this point.

Cloud's normally bright blue eyes were dull and shadowed with pain. A sheen of sweat covered his skin and he was still struggling to breathe. "…Zack?"

"What, Spike?" The ex-SOLDIER asked softly. While he knew Cloud needed to save his strength, keeping him talking helped keep him conscious and Zack was certain that if Cloud lost consciousness, he would not be waking up.

"I…" Cloud's breath caught again. He winced as Zack hit the more damaged section of his chest.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," he apologized again. "I'm just trying to keep this clean. If you get an infection, it's over."

"Over…" Cloud murmured slowly. "It's over… now."

Zack narrowed his eyes in confusion. For the most part, Cloud had been coherent but maybe he was beginning to slip now. "What?"

"…married… now…"

The raven-haired man glanced at his friend. What was this about? "Yeah, you're married to Riku and he'll be completely heart-broken if you don't survive. I do not want to be the one to tell him you're dead so you have to keep fighting."

"Dead…" The blond gasped out. "You were… dead…"

"Yeah, I was." Zack reached up with his free hand and brushed at the damp hair plastered to Cloud's forehead. "And it devastated you. You don't want Riku to go through that, do you?"

"…I… I never…" Cloud closed his eyes.

"Stay with me, Cloud!" Zack ordered softly, shaking the smaller man slightly. "Come on, Spike."

"I… still…" Blue eyes cracked open and looked at him. "…love you, Zack."

Zack stared for a moment. It had to be the delirium talking right now. "I love you too, Spike."

"…never… should have married…"

Zack's heart was sinking into his stomach. This conversation was disturbing him deeply and he wasn't sure if it was because if was likely Cloud's weakened, disorientated state that was causing him to confess this or if it was how he really felt.

"…still… in love with… you."

Zack froze as it dawned on him that it did not matter why Cloud was saying this. The words were now spoken and they never could be unspoken. Cloud could deny it later but Zack knew he would never forget them. A deeply buried part of him was overjoyed by his little cadet's confession. He had told himself when he found out that Cloud had moved on that he would not interfere. Cloud was happy and he didn't want to get in the way of that.

…But maybe things were not what they seemed.

Cloud suddenly coughed up some blood and Zack shoved every thought away, along with all of the emotions that came with them. He had to get Cloud through this, make him survive until help arrived. After that, he could worry about what had been said and more importantly, what it meant.


	661. Spirits

I have a question for those reading: Are there any plotlines that you would like for me to pick back up?

First of kez-chan's new list.

* * *

Spirits

"I really thought Cloud would get better now that everything was out in the open."

"He is better, Zack." Aerith argued, motioning toward the blond man they were watching drop off a small package to a jeweler on the far side of Edge. They had been observing him since he left home that morning to pick up said package in Junon. "The tension between him and Tifa is gone and he's more attentive to her and the kids. He actually attempts to interact with everyone; he even goes to visit Cid on occasion now. You can visibly see that more of the weight he had been carrying has lifted."

Zack frowned deeply. "But he's still not happy, Aer, and I know you can see it, too. Everyone sees it now. He's still drinking himself into a stupor hoping to see my ghost or spirit or whatever; he's not moving on at all and I don't think he wants to. I had hoped that coming out about me and him being together, it would start him toward dealing with the fact that I wasn't coming back but it seems to have done just the opposite!"

"Zack…" Aerith placed a hand on his arm. "He'll find his way through this. He never really dealt with-"

"I know." Zack broke away from her. He took a step away, placed his fists on his hips and looked up at the endless blue sky that created this place within the Lifestream. "It kills me to see him like this. I thought it was hard before with the depression and guilt and then the stigma but…this is so much worse. It's because of me he's like this. Maybe I should…"

"You know that if you came to him now, he would cling to it." Aerith spoke gently but sternly. "He would never let go of it and become more desperate to see you. You're dead, Zack, and it's past time he learn to accept that and move on."

"Maybe it wouldn't be like that." Zack turned toward her. "Maybe he needs to hear me say I want him to be happy! Maybe I need to convince him that I'm dead and never coming back! If I told him that I love him…"

The flower-girl shook her head. "That would be the worst thing you could do for him, Zack."

Zack's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, you're right. Then if he did find someone else, he'd start feeling guilty if he developed feeling for them."

"He needs to find his own way through this, Zack. We, that is I, can't help him this time. Only time can cure a damaged heart." Aerith's voice changed subtly and an odd look crossed her face.

The raven-haired First Class snorted. "That and finding someone else."

"Do you want him to find someone else?" She tried to focus on him but something was distracting her. Something was coming…

Zack changed his position into what everyone called his thinking position, arms folded before him, weight leaned back and head angled down. "I…I don't know. I want him to be happy; that's all I've ever wanted for him. If he finds someone that he can love and will love him, I'd been fine with that. Yeah, I'd still be a little jealous and it would hurt some but… I'm dead, a spirit without a body."

He waited for Aerith to reply but after a span of time, she didn't. He glanced at her and found his ex-girlfriend staring off into the distance. There was a worried look to her features and he felt himself tense up. "What's wrong, Aerith?"

"Something isn't right." She informed him slowly. "Something dark is happening… it's…foreign…"

"Sephiroth?" The last thing they needed was for his insane former friend start making another attempt to return. The Planet was still recovering from the remnant and Geostigma ordeal.

"No." Aerith shook her head. "This is something different…"

Screaming echoed hollowly in their minds and both turned back to the spot they had been watching Cloud at. People ran down the paved street, panicked and looking around in terror. Parents scooped up children and sought shelter indoors even as others ran out of buildings, yelling about monsters and living shadows. They could not see what was causing this.

"What's happening down there?" Zack was subconsciously leaning forward. Everything in his heart was driving him to go help. That was the most frustrating thing about being dead. "And where's Cloud?"

"I don't know." Green eyes scanned the scene before them. "There's Clou- What is that?"

Zack followed her gaze. The blond man had drawn one of his swords and was finding off what looked like a series of moving shadows. They were solid with antenna and glowing yellow eyes. The ex-SOLDIER had never seen anything like it before. "What the hell?"

"They're everywhere." Aerith's eyes fell shut and she laced her fingers together before her in a prayer position.

Zack watched Cloud cut through one of these shadows. As it disappeared, three more appeared and now Zack could see them coming out from the buildings and materializing onto the street. One leapt up and jumped onto the back of a young man. It's arms wrapped around him and reached into his chest. A pink crystal heart-shape left the body and the man fell to the ground. A moment later he disappeared and another of the shadows appeared.

"Holy Ifrit! What are these things?" He stepped closer, feeling completely helpless. There was absolutely nothing he could do and as he watched, more people fell to the creatures. Cloud and a few others did their best to allow as many people as they could to escape but it was obvious it wasn't helping.

"They're all over the Planet," murmured Aerith. "It's being consumed… Darkness…"

"What?" Zack whirled his head toward her. Aerith's expression was one of anguish. "We have to do something!"

"I'm trying…" She winced. "Darkness is consuming everything…"

Their surroundings shook, the illusion of water beneath them began rippling and the sky darkened around them. It was like an earthquake that refused to end. Aerith stumbled a bit and Zack reached for her-

Tendrils reached down as identical ones rose up and quickly encased the Cetra. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to stretch her hand out to Zack. "Zack!"

"Aerith!" He moved toward her, arm reaching for her but tendrils appeared around him also. They bound him tightly and more and more snaked around his body as they did Aerith. The air continued to darken and the pressure grew heavier. It was like the environment was trying to implode.

"Zack," Aerith struggled against the black vines entangling her. There were tears in her eyes. "The Planet is dying… we can't… it's heart is too weak…"

"Heart?" Zack had no idea what she was talking about. He knew their home was alive; the Lifestream was the blood that kept it alive. He had never heard about a heart though.

The dark tendrils completely engulfed her and she vanished in a wall of black and purple swirling energy. Zack struggled even more to be free, finally breaking the hold and running for the portal that gave view of the world's surface. He could no longer see Cloud and there were only a few people left on the street. He didn't know what had happened to them but if he could somehow get to the surface…

He legs were re-captured and he stumbled, falling. More cold talons wrapped around him, tighter than before and he knew he was done for. He felt himself being pulled down and into the black puddle that had spread completely around him.

His last conscious thought was that Cloud would somehow survive this.


	662. Help

Reactions?

* * *

Help

"…and then _finally_ Zexion tells Saix that he did it."

Sephiroth spoke lightly. "I think I would have liked Zexion."

Axel snorted and took a drag off his cigarette. "You and Zexion… now there's a scary combo. You're both damn good with the mind-fucks."

"I'm aware." The pair had that night's patrol of the manufacturing section and were on the route back toward Seventh Heaven. "I believe he was the one primarily responsible for my journey through Castle Oblivion."

"Oh, yeah." Axel laughed. "He found you totally fascinating. In fact, I think he-"

Sephiroth suddenly stopped and held out an arm to get Axel to do the same. He canted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. The street was abandoned and silent.

Axel frowned at him. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard someone whimpering."

The redhead was very familiar with SOLDIER sense enhancement. If Sephiroth thought he heard someone, he probably had. He glanced around them and in a low tone asked. "Where from?'

"I'm not certain…" Sephiroth took a few slow steps forward, listening. Axel followed, eyes casting about for any sign of trouble.

"He…help…me…"

The weak voice drifted from the ally across the street and without a word the pair ran over. It was one of the narrower and therefore darker allies between the fabric store and the tailors. Axel was unable to see beyond the first few feet in but Sephiroth plunged right into the blackness.

Axel held up a hand and summoned a ball of fire to light their search. The area lit up, the flames casting odd shadows around them. The side doors to each building were directly across from one another and the tailors' shop had two steps leading up to it.

Axel choked when he saw what was revealed.

Sephiroth dropped to his knees beside a trembling, badly beaten young woman on the steps. One eye was swollen shut and her lower lip was split open. Bruises and cuts littered her skin, her clothes torn and a breast exposed. The skirt she wore was hiked up and there were hand-sized contusions on her thighs.

Blood flowed from between her legs and it was obvious what had happened.

Sephiroth cautiously reached out to her. "It's-"

"No! She flinched away, tears running from her open better eye. "Do…don't…"

The silver-haired man lowered his voice. He had no experience with anything like this but he knew he had to get the girl medical help quickly. To do that, he was going to have to earn her trust. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's…that's what he…said…"

"I mean it." He poured as much sincerity into the words as possible. "Look at me if you can."

The girl hesitated but slowly turned her head. Her brown eye fixed upon him and something akin to awe flitted across her pained expression. "An…angel…"

"No," Sephiroth countered gently. "Just a man who wants to help."

"Angel…here…to…" She made a choked noise and her eye rolled up before the lid closed and she lost consciousness.

Sephiroth carefully laid her out and checked her pulse. "Axel."

"Already on it." The former Nobody rose a wall of fire behind the two on the steps to give them light and killed the blaze in his hand. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. As he waited for an answer, he watched Sephiroth work to stop the bleeding between the young woman's legs.

"Tseng."

Axel didn't bother with pleasantries. "We need a med team in the alley next to the tailors. There's been a rape."


	663. Defeated

Sassy's idea.

* * *

Defeated

Squall 'Leon' Leonhart was about ready to give up. The wind was whipping around him and no matter how he tried, the damn string of lights would not stay coiled up as he wanted them. Instead, they would catch in the wind and fly up, often hitting him on the back of his head and his butt. The ladder he was using was not quite tall enough so he had to reach which threw off his balance.

"You okay, Squall?" Yuffie asked, her voice muffled by the hood of the huge, fluffy parka she wore. In the twenty minutes he had been working, not once had she offered to help.

"It's Leon," he muttered irritably. He tugged the string and jerked it up a little in another effort to unhook it from the nail it was hanging on. When he did, the ladder shifted and he let go of the line to grab the ladder and steady himself. "Damnit."

"Dude, you're balance sucks." The young ninja noted. "That's like the fifth time you've done that."

Cloud's voice joined in. "He had trouble putting them up, too."

Leon grit his teeth and shut the two of them out. This should not be nearly as difficult as it was. He had gotten them put up… barely, but he did. He had not needed help then and he did not need it now.

"Yunno," Yuffie watched as he made another attempt on the lights. "What's it say about the leader of the great Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee when he can't even handle some holiday lights?"

"That he's all talk." Cloud shrugged. "Big plans but no skill to execute them."

Leon finally had it with both of them. "The two of you need to either step up or shut up. I don't see anyone else even trying and someone had to get things started. If you've got better ideas, then use them."

"We didn't say you didn't have a good plan." Yuffie shot back. "Stop being so defensive."

"You just can't handle Christmas lights." Cloud spoke neutrally.

"And you can't hammer a nail." Leon grumbled.

"That takes more coordination than throwing a string of lights on a hook."

Yuffie laughed. "He's got a point, Squeon."

"You can both go now?"

"I'm making sure you don't fall of the ladder."

Leon huffed and flicked the light strand. "I'm not going-"

The ladder toppled to the left and Leon gripped the string of lights tightly to keep from crashing down with it. He hung two feet in the air for a good ten seconds before the hook pulled out of the eave and he dropped. The light strand smacked his face as it came down after him. It wrapped around his neck.

There was a beat of silence.

Then Yuffie laughed hysterically. She completely ignored the murderous look Leon shot her as she jumped around in a circle. She didn't try asking if Leon was all right.

Cloud held it together for a bit longer, taking a quick visual to make sure that the sable-haired man wasn't damaged. When it was clear he was okay, the blond laughed more richly than anyone had heard him in a long time. "And the fearless leader is defeated by a ladder and a string of Christmas lights."

"Get the hell out of here."

Cloud was still laughing as he walked away. Yuffie lingered a bit longer, snorting and bouncing lightly on her toes. Leon continued glaring at her as her removed the lights from his neck. "You, too."

Yuffie snickered and turned away. "Ah, you know it's bad when Cloud Strife laughs at your epic fail."

"Yuffie…"

The girl ran off and Leon narrowed his eyes at first the lights and then the ladder. He through the decoration down upon the toppled ladder and strode away. He'd order someone else to finish the task.

…And he was never dealing with Christmas lights again.


	664. Incomplete

This was a dream I had the other night.

* * *

Incomplete

"Did you look on the floor?"

"Yes, Roxas." Axel sighed in exasperation. "I've looked everywhere the damn thing could possibly be."

The short blond scowled, sitting on his heels. "It has to be here! It's a brand new puzzle!"

"Well maybe the piece didn't make it into the box." The redhead suggested, not understanding his very close friend's desperate need to find one missing puzzle piece. The whole puzzle was finished outside that one piece and they would just be taking it apart again anyway.

"Ugh!" Roxas hit his fist against the leg of the low couch they were working near. "This is going to drive me nuts until we find it."

"Geez, Rox, chill. It's just a puzzle and its only one piece. Not like you can't tell what the picture is."

"But it's incomplete without it!" Roxas jumped up. "I hate when things have holes or missing things!"

Axel's green eyes narrowed as he realized what this was really about. This whole quirk of Roxas' was a projection of his unease with the fact that he himself felt incomplete. Unlike the other members of the Organization, he had no memory of who he was before becoming a Nobody. He had confided to Axel and a few others that he had this constant feeling of something being missing.

Axel stood and shrugged at the blue-eyed Nobody. "So, I'll cut down a piece of cardboard and color it to fit in."

Those blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "That's not the same, Axel. That only creates the illusion of being complete but it still isn't."

"Sometimes the illusion is all we have." The fire-wielder folded his arms. "We're all incomplete, Roxas. Why do you think we're looking for hearts?"

"But you don't feel incomplete." Roxas turned his eyes toward the puzzle. In a fit of anger, he shoved it off the table and it fell to pieces on the floor. "It's like you don't even…"

Axel really wanted to get off of this subject. He hated when Roxas got like this and wished he knew how to stop it. As it was, all he knew to do was to distract him. There was one way he knew that at least temporarily made Roxas feel whole.

He grabbed Roxas' arm and pushed him back onto the couch. Before the shorter male had the chance to recover, he straddled his hips and pressed down upon them. With hands on both of Roxas' shoulders, he leaned down and forcefully kissed him. As always, the blond only angrily resisted for a moment.

Roxas then turned that anger into a very different passion and Axel knew that at least for tonight, Roxas would not notice that incomplete feeling.

--0—0—

It was complete and total déjà vu.

Axel watched dumbly as Sora searched frantically for the missing piece of the puzzle they had open a few hours ago. The motions were the exact same; the words spoken were the exact same. Lately there had been a lot of these moments.

"…and don't even suggest making your own piece to fill in the hole." Sora scowled. "That's just stupid and only creates the illusion of being complete but it still isn't."

Tattooed green eyes widened. "What made you think I was gonna suggest that?"

"I don't know." Sora dropped down beside him again. They were in front of the couch and Sora pushed angrily at the coffee table, causing the puzzle on it to slide forward. "It just sounded like something you would do."

Sora was still scowling and Axel found he couldn't take his eyes off of him. For the past few weeks, Sora had been displaying so many of his Nobody's mannerisms and general behavior. Axel and Demyx had been watching him closely but Axel found he was having an increasingly difficult time remaining detached about it.

He reminded him so much of…

"Sometimes illusion is all we have." The former Nobody muttered slowly.

Sora kicked the table and half the puzzle fell off of the top. "You still don't-"

Axel abruptly took hold of Sora's shoulders and turned him toward him. Those blue eyes stared at him in confusion but buried deep beneath that, something seemed to recognize the action. Before Sora could protest, Axel pushed his back against the floor and climbed over him.

Legs on either side of his hips, Axel set his hands on Sora's shoulders. He didn't stop to think about it; he rolled his hips against the brunet's then dropped down and kissed him fiercely. He felt Sora resist for moment.

Then the young man was desperately returning it, pouring a passion into it that Axel was certain was not all his own and at that moment, he didn't really care.


	665. Haunted

Meh, this wrote icky. Remember Nocturne?

* * *

Haunted

"It's still out there, isn't it?"

Reno chuckled as he turned away from the kitchen blinds. He leaned against the sink and watched Demyx add spaghetti to boiling water. "He's up in one of the trees. I don't think he's going anywhere."

"It's not a him." The dark blond muttered. "It's a Heartless and someone needs to kill it."

"Oh, come on." Reno pulled out a cigarette. The red nocturne had been following them around for weeks now and he really had become oddly fond of it. It was like… a lost puppy or something. "He's not hurting anyone."

"No, just stalking me."

The Turk really did not understand why Demyx was so bothered by their little tag-a-long. Demyx had explained that he had a thing against red nocturnes in general due to a theory one of the other Organization members had formed but it was stupid to be holding onto that. It was not a bad theory and it was not like they were any more annoying or less threatening than any other Heartless.

The other Organization member, Zexion?, had decided that if Nobodies did have a Heartless then it would likely had powers opposite to that of it's Nobody. With this conclusion it was decided that Demyx, because of his divinity with water, would have a red nocturne as a Heartless due to it being fire-based. Plus there was the connection of both having nocturne as part of their titles.

Demyx had convinced himself that the real reason Zexion had done this was because red nocturnes were the most annoying of the Heartless types, in Demyx's opinion, and that Zexion found Demyx annoying, too. This was a completely unfounded belief and Reno had no idea where it came from. Yes, this Zexion sounded rather trite and both Riku and Sephiroth would get oddly quiet when the subject of that particular Nobody came up but Demyx always talked fondly of him…

Blue eyes narrowed a bit and Reno smirked. "I finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why you really don't like having Lil' Red hanging around."

Demyx quickly turned toward him, face scrunched up. "Lil Red?"

Reno ignored the question. "It isn't that it reminds you of what Zexion said and all that annoying bull; it reminds you of _Zexion_. You miss the jerk and Lil Red is a constant reminder, yo. This has nothing to do any of that other shit, it has everything to do with your feelings for Zexion."

"I don't have feelings for Zexion." Wispy blond bangs fluttered as Demyx turned back to the stove. "He was my friend."

"But were you his?"

Demyx's shoulders stiffened even as he snorted dismissively and Reno had all the information he needed. He took the few steps closer and wrapped his arms around the blond musician's waist. "He sounds like an ass."

"He was," Demyx agreed slowly. "But, he was still my friend. I liked being around him and I was often told that I was the only one he put up with. He never complained when I would tag along and while it was pretty obvious that he wasn't happy about a lot of the stuff I dragged him into… he went along with it. I just figured that he didn't know how to be nice.

"But maybe he was just fucking with me the whole time. I mean, he was the master of the mind-fuck."

Reno lifted a red eyebrow. "I thought that title went to Sephiroth."

"Oh, no." Demyx chuckled lightly. "Why do you think Sephiroth gets all weird when Zexion comes up in conversation. He got in Seph's head and got into it _bad_."

"He out mind-fucked the mind-fucker?" Reno made a noise and shook his head. "Now I'm impressed."

"Oh, yeah. Zexion was fascinated by Sephiroth and I think Seph was by him, too." Demyx didn't pull away from Reno as he checked the pasta. "I can only shudder at the possibilities if those two had gotten together."

That… was a terrifying thought. "Yeah… So getting back to the subject, are you going to be able to stop projecting you unresolved feelings toward Zexion onto our pet?"

"He's not our pet."

Snickering, Reno released him so that he could drain the spaghetti. "You called it him, Dem."

Demyx scowled. "Since it seems to mean so much to you, I'll try to stop acting so… mean toward him. But he's still not our pet and we're going to have to do something about him because there's no way he can just keep hanging around."

"Yeah, Sora will Keyblade him the second he sees him." Reno pursed his lips. "He's gonna have to live with us."

Demyx dropped the pot and whirled on his boyfriend. "What?"

Reno laughed and rubbed the back of Demyx's neck. "Yep, better get over the whole haunted thing now. Tomorrow, you'll be living with Lil Red."


	666. extensions

Crack. Complete and utter crack made up by me and the girl. Happy April's Fools.

* * *

Extensions

"Strife."

The named man stopped and turned toward the voice. "What?"

Sephiroth had a peculiar look on his face. "I advise you to avoid going into the security complex today."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just… Trust me. It's for your own good."

Cloud studied his former nemesis carefully. He could not read Sephiroth and that put him on guard. Trust between him and the winged man was shaky at best and though they had called a truce, Sephiroth still played the occasional mind game with him.

"Uh, sure." Cloud nodded and continued on his way.

Sephiroth watched after him and when Cloud turned toward the building, ignoring the warning, he sighed and shook his head. Well, he had tried. Cloud's fate was now in his own hands.

Cloud walked up to Security, still puzzled by Sephiroth's strange advice. There was no way he could have set up anything there and it wasn't his usual style. No, it would be more like him to arrange for Cloud to end up on the outskirts of town or further. However, if Sephiroth wanted him to stay away, this was where he should be.

He pushed open the door and stepped in, not bothering to look around. It was not until he was halfway across the lobby that he glanced up and mis-stepped. He stopped completely and blinked a few times before surveying the large room. There was a dozen people milling about, either running memos or heading to different locations within the complex and…

…what the fuck…?

"Cloud?" One of the interns addressed him quietly. "They decided to hold the meeting in the courtyard and are waiting for you."

He stared at her for a moment before slowly resuming his walk to the meeting rooms. He was hyperly aware of the appearance of everyone around him and as he continued, he grew increasingly agitated. Every single person he passed had…

"Get your butt out here, Spiky!" Zack's voice called out from the open doors leading to the courtyard. "We'd like to get this over with."

Cloud entered the open area and froze. Just like every single person he passed upon entering the building, all present had impossibly long silver hair. They could all be copies of Sephiroth. "All right, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie unsuccessfully tried to keep the laugh out of her voice. She flicked her hair back, clearly not used to the length.

"Yeah." Zack frowned but there was clear amusement in his words. He also had the silver extensions. Beside him, Sora, Demyx and _Squall_ were likewise silvered. "Nothing is going on. Now, can we start this meeting? We all have assignments after this."

"Assignments?" Cloud asked dumbly. His skin was starting to crawl and paranoid was settling in.

"Dude!" Zell whispered loudly. "He's not supposed to know about that!"

"Oh, right."

Cloud pursed his lips. A few days ago, a new hairdresser had arrived and set up shop specializing in hair extensions. And today was that damn fools day thing that everyone had been going on about…. And he knew that Zack and Leon were still after him for that prank he had gotten on them…

This was just mean.

"Alright," Leon folded his arms and leaned on the desk. The way he positioned himself was exactly how Sephiroth would stand when forced to speak at these things. "I was informed this morning that we have an issue with-"

Cloud laughed hysterically, interrupting. "I knew it! You all thought I was just being paranoid!"

"Huh?" Sora angled his head, bangs falling in his face.

"He waited until Riku was off-planet to make his move but he finally has! I told you all that he would do this!" He pulled Tsurugi from his back. "You've all been compromised and now I'm going to have to kill every one of you."

Zack snorted and grinned. "I don't think you can get us all, Cloud."

"Yeah," Sora agreed laughing. "Besides, they're just hair extensions."

"No." The blond snarled. "He made you all his puppets and you just let him! You all have to die!"

Zack's violet eyes narrowed and concern began shading his face. He glanced nervously at Leon. "Cloud, we aren't'-"

"See? You don't even realize what's happened to you!" He began gathering energy to him and a blue haze curled up around him. "I have to stop this now."

"Cloud, stop!"

He didn't listen and leapt up. He tossed Tsurugi up and it broke apart into six sections. He gazed down emotionlessly at them. "Omnislash 6 will take care of you all."

"He's really gonna do it!" Yuffie screamed, diving for cover.

The others gathered also ran for it, hoping that if they got far enough fast enough, they'd be out of range. Zack, Leon and Sora had drawn their weapons as they ran, looking back at Cloud with panic and regret. Apparently, they were just now realizing how dangerous of a trick they had decided to play.

Deciding they had learned their lesson, Cloud pulled back the limit break. He dropped back down, placed his reassembled sword back on his back and laughed loudly. As the others cautiously approached him and came out of their hiding spots, he shook his head.

He strolled out of the courtyard and back into the building. "Happy fool's day. And you all look fucking stupid."


	667. psychologist

This takes place during the gap between Goodbye, For Now and Changes. Yes, Jacen IS a cameo for those who didn't know already. There are hints as to what happened to Sumire....

* * *

Psychologist

Sephiroth waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall opposite the door with his arms folded before him. Riku did not know he was here; he had left the small house he had rented for them before his young brother woke. He was uncertain of Riku's reaction to him doing this but if for no other reason than his own peace of mind Sephiroth needed to speak to these people directly.

The office door opened and a young dark-haired man appeared in the doorway. Still inside of the office was a significantly older graying dark-haired man with a faint scowl. He was clearly trying to shoo the younger man out. "I understand but he signed the agreement and I see no reason to remove the medications. He either remains on them or its inpatient care."

"Pardon me." Sephiroth quietly interrupted. When both men looked at him, the younger one's brown eyes widened. The other man's narrowed. Apparently they both recognized who he was, or at least who he was here in regard to. "Would the two of you happen to be Dr. Armand and Jacen Solo?"

The wavy brunet indicated himself. "I'm Jacen. I presume that your Riku's brother, Sephiroth."

The silver-haired man smirked. "What was your first clue?"

"Actually, it was your expression." Jacen answered. "Your brother has the exact same one when he's after questions but unsure of the method he's using to get them."

"Sephiroth?" The man in the office frowned. "Sumire said that you were not on speaking terms with them."

The ex-SOLDIER allowed himself a brief smile. "Sumire is no longer on speaking terms with anyone."

Jacen was looking at him curiously and there was something knowing to his eyes. Sephiroth found this interesting and realized that perhaps the therapist knew more than he believed he did. Setting his expression into the one he used to intimidate those he desired information from, Sephiroth set his attention on the doctor. "May we speak?"

"Uh, sure." The middle-aged man motioned Sephiroth in and went toward his desk. Jacen seemed unaffected by Sephiroth's expression and he stepped to the side to allow the taller man entrance.

Sephiroth's wingless form casually took one of the seats before the desk as Jacen shut the door. The young man then joined them, sitting in the other free chair. Dr. Armand was in his oversized leather chair and he leaned forward in a posture that was probably meant to establish who was in control.

Sephiroth immediately despised him. "Tell me the details of my brother's diagnosis."

"I'm afraid that information is confidential." The doctor was obviously not apologetic in the slightest. "That information can only be released to the patient's mother, especially since he's still legally a minor. Now if Sumire signs a release of records.-"

"As I stated before," Sephiroth interrupted pleasantly. "Sumire is no longer communicating with anyone."

He felt Jacen's eyes on him and glanced over. There was an almost knowing look to the therapist's brandy eyes. Jacen simply asked, "I assume you're taking custody of him?"

"If that's what is necessary. I know that Seiya has secondary guardianship of him and she will authorize any releases you require. We have already discussed it and intend to emancipate Riku."

"Well, that's a bad idea." Dr. Armand snorted. "The boy is far too unstable to be independent. You suddenly showing up and attempting to completely change everything that is stable in his life certainly won't help his condition."

Feline eyes narrowed. "I will be the judge of that."

The doctor squirmed in his elaborate chair and averted his eyes. "I can't tell you anything without-"

"Riku has been diagnosed with clinical depression with episodes of mania and schizophrenic tendencies." Jacen broke in smoothly. "He was initially brought in for evaluation by Sora and Seiya after a hysterical episode and there was concern of a suicide attempt."

"He was not attempting suicide." Sephiroth's words were clipped. "He has never considered it an option."

"And just how do you know that?" Dr. Armand questioned. "According to Riku, even he isn't sure what he was trying to do with that knife. Beyond that, Sumire says you've only very recently been introduced to Riku and have had minimal contact. How do you know what or how he thinks?"

"Because I understand my brother better than anyone one else ever could."

"Do you?"

"Yes." There was an edge to Sephiroth's voice. "You have no idea what's really happening here."

"Really?" The middle-aged man leaned back and angled his head. "Then enlighten me, Sephiroth. I've been practicing psychology for 26 years but go ahead; tell what I'm missing."

Sephiroth hated doctors of any kind and this one was giving him unwanted memories. He did not want Riku to have anything further to do with this man and his treatments. He still did not understand why Sumire had allowed for it to continue; there was no medication in the worlds that would help Riku with his burdens. Perhaps the woman had not known the ultimate cost to the experiment to those that were created…

"Sumire did not understand… She couldn't have." Sephiroth stated softly. "Medicating us will not help; a psychologist will not help either. _He_, he knew what would happen."

Dr. Armand was clearly questioning Sephiroth's sanity. "What are you babbling on about? Who's he?"

Silver bangs swung as Sephiroth turned his head toward the window. "Our father. This…psychological affliction of Riku's, I have it, too. It comes from our father."

Jacen was watching him carefully. "Riku doesn't speak of your father and Sumire gets oddly quiet and states he hasn't been in Riku's life since he was an infant."

"He hasn't."

"But you knew him." Jacen concluded.

"Yes." Sephiroth ground out. "The man was a sadistic monster and Riku was blessed to have not had him in his life."

This got the psychologist's attention and he leaned forward, lacing his fingers before him. "Well someone has issues with his father. What kind of relationship did you have with your mother?"

Sephiroth was not here to be analyzed. "I am hereby ceasing Riku's care under you, Dr. Armand. Your actions will only exasperate his condition."

"He needs psychiatric care." The medical professional puffed out his chest. "If you do this, I will get a court order and have him placed under foster care to ensure he gets proper treatment."

"You have no grounds for that and since Seiya, who is his secondary guardian and myself, his only living relative, both agree on this it will not hold up before any judge." Sephiroth rose to his feet and glared down on the doctor imperiously. "As of today, Riku is no longer your patient, Dr. Armand."

The man was sweating and a tremble run through him. He quickly pulled himself together and managed a decent haughty look. "Fine. It's his life you're destroying."

"On the contrary, I'm saving it." Sephiroth turned on his heel and strode from the office. He would wean Riku off of the antidepressant and allow Riku to decide if he wanted to continue the anti-psychotic. That was the one medication that might be of some use to him-

"Sephiroth."

He stopped upon hearing his name but did not look back at the one who called it. "If you have any argument…"

"I don't." The young man approached and stepped around him. "I agree with you that Dr. Armand is of no help and that the medicine has been ineffective. I don't believe that Riku is in need of them and have been trying to have him taken off of them."

Sephiroth glanced down and lifted an eyebrow. "Then why have you stopped me?"

"I think that Riku should continue his sessions with me." Jacen was clearly not afraid of Sephiroth's reaction to his statement. The former general rather appreciated that. "I believe that many of his concerns are environmental which are most effectively dealt with in a therapy setting."

Sephiroth nodded. Riku had said that he enjoyed seeing Jacen and that he had been of more help to his sanity than anything that had come as a result of his breakdown. When he had spoken with Sora and Seiya the first evening he arrived to Destiny Islands, they had both stated that the therapy seemed to be really helping.

The first bit of unease worked its way into Jacen's expression. "I realized on our first session that Riku was withholding a lot from me which I expected. However, as time has passed, I've noticed that nearly everything he says is only a partial truth. He is extremely selective in what he says and more importantly how he saws it. It makes it difficult to help him effectively."

"I leave it to Riku what he wants to say." Sephiroth's mouth tightened a bit. "There is much that must remain secret for now."

"I understand that." Jacen smiled oddly. "People on this world don't like having their beliefs questioned and talk of other worlds would just create chaos."

Sephiroth stared at the therapist. "How do you know about that?"

"Come with me to my office, Sephiroth. I don't have any appointments this morning." Jacen began walking down the hall. "I think you'll discover I understand a lot more about Riku then any of you know. The Force brought me to him."

Intensely curious, Sephiroth followed him.


	668. exam

Surprise.

* * *

Exam

Riku flicked his silver bangs and tried yet again to focus on his study guide. His college entrance exam was tomorrow morning, _early_ tomorrow morning and he did not feel at all ready for it. He had been using nearly every available minute he had to study, had taken the practice test four times now and he still got the same questions wrong.

He did not know why he simply wasn't able to retain that particular information. It was frustrating and he refused to let his overall score be dropped because of them. Tonight was his last chance to get it down and if he had to stay up all night, he would.

…Unfortunately, his boyfriend happened to be in a _very_ affectionate mood tonight.

He tried to ignore the lips caressing his shoulder, working their way up to his neck and lingering on his fair skin. He tried to ignore the fingertips trailing down his arm, leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake. He tried to ignore the soft noises being made from behind him as he sat at his desk and willed himself to keep his attention on the packet before him.

Warm breath whispered against his ear. "You know you can't resist me much longer."

"I really have to study for this exam."

"It's three questions." A tongue traced the shell of his ear. "You probably only get them wrong because you're so fixated on them."

Riku shivered. Damn him… "…maybe."

"So stop killing yourself with it and come to bed."

"I have to get at least a 93 on this to get into the Honors program."

His earlobe was being nibbled on and a hand had slipped under his t-shirt to rub along his chest. Riku could feel his body responding to the touch. It had been a few days since they had been intimate. "You know you'll ace the test. You worry too much."

Sighing heavily, Riku shrugged and managed to push his lover away. "Give me at least an hour. Then I'll go to bed."

"Then you'll want to sleep."

"So we'll play tomorrow after the test, I promise."

He could see the pout on the other's face. There was a reluctant, pouty mutter of _okay_ and he was left alone. Riku felt bad but he really needed to study…

He heard movement behind him and then his chair rolled a few inches to the side. He frowned and half-turned, trying to see what was happening. Where he should have seen chest there was empty air and suddenly a weight brushed past his leg.

He looked down to see a head of spiky hair disappear beneath his desk.

Before he could ask what his boyfriend that he was doing, hands were running up his thighs. A shudder went through him and his palms pressed the arms of his chair. As soon as those hands reached the waist of his sleep pants, they were pulling the waistband down.

"What are you- _oh fuck._"

Underneath the desk, Sora chuckled as best he could with a mouthful of cock. He knew how to get what he wanted. With the way Riku was reacting, he clearly had a lot of pent up energy just like he did. After only a few minutes, Riku nudged him to stop and very quickly pulled his out from his hiding place only the throw him down on the bed.

He was fairly certain that Riku would be late for his exam in the morning.


	669. tropical

This comes from a story Winged Scythe told me....

* * *

Tropical

Riku shifted the strap of his satchel as he and Wakka walked the crowded hallway to their next class. All of Riku's core classes were honor level and Economics and Government were the only two classes they had together. Both found the required senior classes boring as all hell and they usually ended up sitting in the back and passing notes.

"Is it just me," Wakka chuckled, moving a bit closer to Riku to allow a large group of cheerleaders pass. The girls giggled and flashed smiles at them, especially Riku. The silver-haired teen was the cheerleading squad's current 'hottest guy in school'. "Or was that assignment yesterday pointless?"

Riku ignored the girls various attempts to get his attention. "Completely."

"Mon, Mr. Pondy was in a mood." Wakka finished off his can of tropical punch and tossed the empty container into a waste bin. "Usually, he ain't so bad."

"Maybe he was pissy because someone finally called him on his world-awful tropical print shirts." Riku noted with a laugh. "He wears the same damn three over and over again."

Wakka angled his head in thought. "Ya know… you're right. Huh, I never noticed."

"What I don't understand is why a native to this island would waste his munny on those things." The taller teenager nodded at his calculus teacher as the woman passed. "The fabric is uncomfortable, the so-called-tropical prints are horrid and they cost a small fortune."

"Cause not everyone is as fashion conscious as you, Ku." Wakka laughed. "You may not be flaming but you definitely have a few obvious signs, ya."

Riku rolled his eyes. It was all but known at school his was gay. He heard the whispers and rumors but no one ever actually said anything and no one had tried asking him about it. Obviously his friends knew; they had figured it out well before he actually came out to them. He really did not understand what it was about him that screamed to everyone he liked men.

As they approached the class, the smell of kona coffee drifted toward them. "Damn, he's here today. I really could'va used the time to study for my history exam."

Their teacher was coffee obsessed and had his own coffee maker in the room. Since their class was the second of the day, the students were always prepared to smell it brewing. One of the perks was that if they didn't smell it, they knew they had a substitute and could ditch if they wanted to.

"I'll help you at lunch," offered Riku as they walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

The teacher was heading for the coffee maker, wearing what Riku had decided had to be his favorite of his tropical shirts for he wore it the most often. "You boys made it just under the wire again. I'm beginning to think you don't like my class."

"We love your class, mon!" Wakka gestured grandly. He ended the movement with a thump on Riku's arm. "Don't we, Riku?"

"Oh, absolutely." Riku took lead to the back row and their usual seats. "I'm looking forward to today's lecture on the different values of traditional bartering items on the various islands."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mr. Pondy scooped up his coffee mug and began removing the coffee pot from the brewer. "It's actually a very interesting method they use to determine-"

There was a loud boom and the crinkle of shattering glass.

The class stared in shock as the coffee maker exploded, taking the full coffee pot with it.

Mr. Pondy cursed as the hot drink stained his shirt and burned his skin. He dropped the remains of the pot along with his mug and twisted once in pain. The liquid cooled quickly and for a full minute, he simply stared down at his stained shirt.

A few stifled laughs broke out among the students but most did their best to keep quiet. Wakka was very obviously trying not to dissolve in a fit, face scrunched up with his effort. Riku pursed his lips in amusement and did not bother sitting down. He was pretty sure what the teacher's next words were going to be.

"Class," Mr. Pondy spoke slowly. "Today is now a library day."

Everyone filed out, most debating if they were actually going to go to the library or find a spot to hole up for the rest of the period. A couple made sure their instructor was alright and expressed sympathy over his ruined shirt. One girl offered to stay and help clean up the mess.

"Wow." Wakka breathed out, suppressing his laughter. "That sucks for him."

"Yeah," agreed Riku.

A beat passed and Wakka got up. "Well, let's get another tropical punch and sneak into Sora and Tidus' study hall. They are totally gonna wanna hear 'bout this, ya."


	670. triage

Triage

All around them, people were scurrying about. Teams were headed to their various destinations as phone calls were made and ended. There was an energy to the air that made one's adrenaline rise and instilled the drive to be doing anything but standing by and waiting for instructions.

"Marlene."

The fourteen-year-old girl turned her head toward Rebecca. The field medic waved her back over to the packs they had hauled out to the site an hour ago as she crouched down and began opening them. There were a dozen other medics and healers milling around waiting for orders. Marlene jogged over and watched as Rebecca pulled a stack of wire mounted flags from one of the packs.

"Anyone go over triage with you yet?"

Marlene brushed back some bangs that blew in her face. "Yes, ma'am. Access the injuries and sort them by medical need and tag them; red is immediate, yellow is delay and green is minimal. Black are those who can't likely be helped. After, decide which patients need to be transported first-"

"Forget the tagging, those get lost too easily." Rebecca stood up and dropped an armload of the flags in her arms. "We're going with the START method since this a civilian operation. This section of the field is ours and I want you to quarter it off with the flags. Black is level 0, meaning deceased; place that furthest from the pick-up area. Red is priority 1 and needs to be closest to the pick-up. Yellow is 2 and they can wait a bit. Green needs minimal treatment and can be put pretty much anywhere. Most of them will probably end up fixing each other and leaving under their own power."

"Okay." Marlene nodded. For two years now, she had been volunteering at the healers ward. At first she had just been helping Aerith with various things but in the past year, she had become more interested in the actual medical side of things. She thought that it was fascinating how the two different approaches, holistic and scientific, could work together to restore and maintain people's health.

"I know this is just a drill today," Rebecca flicked her short brown hair, some of it catching on her headband. "But in a real emergency, speed is everything. Follow me around and pay attention to what I do and how I assess everyone's conditions, okay?"

"Got it."

Rebecca grinned. "If you do well, next time we have one of these events, I'll let you do some of your own assessments."

Marlene smiled back. Rebecca had asked specifically for Marlene to shadow her for today's emergency preparedness drill. The scenario was that an earthquake had occurred and all the various agencies were now reacting. While medical services had to be one of the first on scene, they were often one of the last to become active.

The medic's phone beeped and she quickly answered. "Chambers. Yes, sir. ETA? We'll be ready."

She pocketed the phone. "Alright, everyone, we got fifteen minutes; Mar, get the site ready."

"On it!" The young teenager turned and headed out to begin sectioning off the field as the others put together their kits and prepared for the arrival of their first casualties.


	671. Bindings

New list from MasterChief (someone's into Halo). Just for a twist, all five of these will center on het pairings. Le gasp! I know.

* * *

Bindings

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Irvine chuckled as Tseng entered the lobby of Security. "We were beginning to think that Aerith had you bound up somewhere and wasn't gonna let you go until she'd been completely satisfied."

Zack and Leon looked up from their whispered conversation as the Turk leader approached. The usually extremely composed man appeared physically worn and his hair was hastily thrown into a tail. He lightly rubbed at one of his wrists.

Zack gave him a concerned smile. "You look like you went head-to-head with a stubborn chocobo and lost."

"I'm fine." Tseng tugged at a shirt sleeve. "Are the others here?"

"They went ahead in." Leon narrowed his eyes at Tseng. "Long night?"

"Something like that," The black-haired man murmured.

Zack angled his head and took a really good look at his long time friend. Again, the way Tseng was massaging his wrists caught his attention. A suspicion began filling his mind and he smirked. "You get tied up with Aerith last night?"

Dark eyes flicked toward Zack and there was the faintest of muscle twitches in his jaw. He did not say a word but it was enough confirmation for the ex-SOLDIER. It would not be long before the others also knew…

Laughing, Zack folded his arms and leaned back. "I keep telling people but no one believes me. She use the ribbon or silken rope?"

Pursing his lips, Tseng averted his eyes.

Figuring out what they were talking about, Irvine slapped the Turk on the back. "Aw, you can tell us; we're all friends."

Leon also crossed his arms. "It isn't our business, Irvine."

"Oh, come on, Squall! You know yer dying to know what the innocent flower girl binds up her boyfriends in for her sexual kicks."

"Zack and Zell already told me."

Irvine blinked. "Zell told you? He won't tell me anything about it!"

"Because you don't know how to keep quiet."

"It was probably the rope." Zack interrupted, still focused on Tseng. "That was always her favorite. Seph can tell you how many times I came back from dates with her and my wrists were all rope-burned."

"That would explain why he's been rubbing at them."

"Hey, guys." Reno's voice drawled from the hallway. "You guys making this meeting or…. Damn, Tseng. That girl really is kinky, yo."

The other three looked at the redhead. Reno snickered and shook his head, still addressing this superior. "How'd she get your cuffs? Never mind, I don't want to know… Actually, I do."

Irvine scrunched his face. "His cuffs? How you figure that?"

"I'm Turk, I notice details." Reno strolled up beside Tseng. "Obviously you all didn't notice the red markings on those wrists he keeps massaging at."

Everyone immediately set their eyes and Tseng's covered wrists. The man looked more uncomfortable than any of them had ever seen him and he subtly shifted his hands. The move was futile, however, in that they had all seen what they were looking for already.

Zack laughed animatedly, turning and slapping his leg. "Oh, I have _got_ to ask Aer about this one!"

Irvine whistled lowly, adjusting his hat. "Why is it always the innocent lookin' ones?"

"Bound with your own handcuffs…" Leon dropped his arms to his sides. "What does that say about the Turks?"

Tseng's dark eyes got an odd light within them as he turned. "The better question is what doesn't it say?"

Reno grinned and patted his superior on the back once as they headed toward the meeting. Irvine and Leon glanced at each other in confusion. They still did not understand Turks and really did not want to.

Zack laughed softly and shook his head as he pushed the other two after the Turks. "I'm telling ya; Aerith and Tseng were _made_ for each other."


	672. Halo

Review? I'd appreciate it if you could.

* * *

Halo

"_It's cute! And it will allow you to have your wings out. Everyone will be amazed how real they look."_

"_That's because they are real."_

"_Well, we know that but they won't. You wouldn't even have to do much for the costume. We'll just put you in a robe and I already made a halo…"_

"_I'm not wearing a halo. I dislike anything involving the angel-stereotype."_

"_But, Sephiroth-"_

"_No."_

Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from Leonhart. He had been sitting in the park down the street from Natalia's house for nearly an hour now and his anger had nearly completely faded into a remorseful depression. He felt terrible for walking out like he had.

There really had been no reason for the argument; Natalia was not trying to force anything on him. She had simply decided she loved her idea for what he should wear to the town's costume festival and was working on convincing him to go with it. He did not particularly want to attend this event in the first place and then the costume idea…

For years, he had viewed himself as a divine being. Jenova had convinced him he was the son of an angel of the highest order, destined to become a god himself. Ever since then, he's had…issues with the whole divinity thing. It also did not help that he was to this day asked by random people if he was some kind of angel. That bothered him greatly because he did not want the awe or the fear that went with the presumed heritage.

…But Natalia likely wasn't even considering that. He knew she loved his hair, called it his angel hair, and the few occasions she had seen his wings, she had not viewed them as anything but a symbol of what he really was. When she called him an angel, she _meant it_. There was no awe, no admiration or misplaced worship about it. He couldn't explain how, but it was different when she said it.

Sighing again, he stood up. He was being obstinate (or an ass as Zack and probably Riku would say). No one here but Natalia knew a thing about him outside what they had been told and no one had ever treated him differently than anyone else. Yes, he was looked at, admired for his looks but there was nothing more to it. They didn't see him as anything more than a beautiful human being.

Why was he getting so defensive?

Making up his mind, Sephiroth returned to his girlfriend's (it was still a bit odd to think of her that way) house. He would apologize to her for being ridiculously stubborn, not to mention foolish and mean for walking out. If she did not accept his apology, then he deserved it. However, he sincerely hoped she did.

He walked up the steps and knocked softly on the door. Nervousness made him uncomfortable as he waited and when she opened the door, he worried his lower lip. She looked at him for a moment, more upset than angry, then stepped aside to let him in.

She didn't say anything as he followed her back into the living room.

On the end table, the halo she had made lay. Sephiroth studied it for a beat, deciding what he should so. Making a decision, he stepped over to it and picked up the shiny circle of gold. He knew Natalia was watching him curiously but didn't say anything. He felt his actions would say more at this point.

He put the angel prop onto his head, settling it comfortably and adjusting his hair around the headband. Once it was in place, he flicked his bangs and took a soft breath.

He then let all three wings flare out from concealment.

Allowing himself a second to adjust to having them present again, he glanced at Natalia. She had never seen his wings appear, they had always already been out, and her eyes were wide. He could not tell the reason why.

Uncertain, Sephiroth turned toward her. He hoped that she understood that this was how he was choosing to apologize for his actions earlier and that she would forgive him. The end of his shoulder wing twitched, reflecting his unease.

Natalia swallowed and ran her eyes over him from the bottom up. When she reached his face, she bit her lip and a critical look came to her expression. She made the few steps toward him and lifted her arms. He tensed, not knowing what she was about to do but when she took hold of some of his hair and began fixing it around the headband, relaxed.

She finished and moved back. A smile lit her face and she gently ran her hand along the edge of his upper wing. At his minute shiver, she smiled more.

"Not an angel," she murmured. "But a gift from them."

Sephiroth found he could live with that statement.


	673. Valor

This may be cavity inducing. Cornelia's name comes from Nina Fox.

* * *

Valor

Denzel tried to not be nervous but he knew his palms were sweating and his body was tense with anxiety. He forced himself to relax and attempted to not keep glancing at the girl beside him as they walked along the river. Riku had suggested it as a nice place to end his first date and Denzel never doubted Riku's opinion.

"I've never been out here before."

The brown-haired fifteen-year-old boy managed a steady voice. "I've been here a few times with Riku and sometimes Marlene."

"It's very pretty." Cornelia tucked some of her hair back. She laughed lightly. "My parents would probably flip out it they knew we had gone out this far."

"This area gets checked regularly and there's never been any trouble when we've come out." Denzel observed. "Cloud and Riku used to come out here when they first met."

"Oh, I'm not worried." The girl grinned. "I know if anything happens, you'll protect me."

The teenager beamed at her confidence in him. Even though he knew he could fight, he didn't often get the opportunity to show it. There was always someone else stronger or more skilled that would step in and he would end up being protected by them. It bothered him at times that he wasn't given the chance to prove his bravery.

Marlene and Sephiroth were the only ones to really trust him to defend not just himself but anyone around him that needed it. He and Marlene had been on their own when the Heartless came and he had been the one to fight the creatures while Marlene figured out an escape. The reason Sephiroth knew he could hold his own was he had seen Denzel's actions when the man's remnants had attacked Edge.

"So, have you decided what you want to do when we finish school this year?" Cornelia asked casually, bringing his thoughts back to the present moment.

Formal education ended at age sixteen on Radiant Garden. At that point, students decided if they wanted to apprentice under someone there, go off-world to a trade school or college or simply get a regular job. Denzel knew that he was going to have to choose something soon, Tifa and Rude had been trying not to push him about it but it was obvious they wanted to know his choice.

"Not really." Denzel kicked at a pebble. "I've been helping a lot with some of the engineering around here. I used to love that stuff…tried to get into the WRO when I was ten. I might get back into that."

"You're good at building things." Cornelia observed. "Everyone always fought to be paired or grouped with you for class projects because it was almost a guaranteed A."

"Really?" Denzel had not known that. He had never had trouble finding a partner for projects but he didn't think that anyone competed for the position. The last few group projects he had, Cornelia was always in the group and he now wondered if that had been on purpose. It was how he had gotten to know her.

He felt fingers brush his hand and glanced down as she took his hand into hers. A warm, happy feeling filled his chest. When he looked back up, she was smiling at him.

"Yeah." She bit her lip shyly. "I had to bribe the boys so I that I could make sure that you could be my partner. With the girls it was easy; I just had to tell them I thought you were cute."

Denzel stopped and turned toward her. He didn't have words for the feeling that ran through him. He felt light and a strong want to do _something_. It wasn't until he was leaning forward that he realized what that something was.

Cornelia lifted her head in anticipation, hoping she was reading the signs correctly. From the corner of her vision, she saw movement and suddenly whipped her head in the direction of it. Three small beasts rose from the ground and charged at them.

"Denzel!"

The brown-haired boy whirled to face the attackers, placing himself between them and Cornelia. Thankfully, their adversaries were monsters and not Heartless. Unfortunately, the two teenagers were weaponless. He cast his eyes about, looking for a heavy branch or something…

"Get behind that boulder over there." Denzel instructed, still searching. Maybe there were some large enough rocks he could pitch at them. He heard Cornelia run off in the direction he stated, half-turning to make sure she was safe-

His attention was called to one of the big pockets of his cargo pants and a heavy weight in it. His volunteer work had run a bit late and he hadn't had time to stop and change before his date. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a wrench that he had forgotten to put away.

Smiling at the irony, it seemed that he was always using tools as weapons, he squared his shoulders and attacked the monsters. He took the lead one first, swinging the heavy wrench at first its face and then bringing it up to slam it into the back of its neck. That one went down and he targeted the next one.

This one didn't go down as easily, needing several more hits. By the time it was also defeated, the third in the group was past him and heading for Cornelia. He watched in a panic as it reared up and prepared to pounce her. He could _not _let her get hurt!

On pure instinct, he flung the wrench at its back. He got a direct hit, the monster making a pained noise as it dropped back down. It then turned on him and immediately charged him. Denzel was now really weaponless.

"Shit." He cursed. He crouched down a bit, glancing at the river behind him. Maybe he could get the thing to jump him and end up in the river. He didn't know if these monsters could swim but it would buy him enough time to retrieve his wrench.

He took a few hurried steps back and waited until the oversized warthog-rat looking hybrid was a foot away. He crouched low, almost kneeling, and the creature leapt up for the kill. As it came down, he rolled on his back and threw a foot up. When the monster hit it, he kicked back and sent the thing flying into the water.

He scrambled back up and faced the river, watching to see if it came back up. The monster struggled for a minute before disappearing beneath the surface. It did not come back up.

He was suddenly engulfed in arms holding him tightly and the smell of perfume filled his nostrils. "Oh my goodness, Denzel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He managed to loosen her hold enough to turn. "Are you-?"

His question was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Momentarily stunned, his body stiffened then relaxed as the adrenaline of the fight left him and his mind caught up to what was happening right now.

She…she was kissing him. His first real kiss.

He brought his hands to her waist and carefully kissed back. He wasn't very experienced but he and Marlene had practiced a few times on each other. He was going to have to thank his best friend for that.

Cornelia broke the kiss and met his eyes, affection highlighting them. "I knew you were brave."

"It's not bravery to defend someone you care about." Cloud had told him that and Denzel believed him.

"Well, I think it is." She took his hand and began walking. "I can't wait to tell my friends what a valiant boyfriend I have."

Denzel could only smile.


	674. Masamune

Okay, so I'm going with original FFVII canon for this one. I know Crisis Core changed things a bit. This was actually the first thing that came to me for the prompt which is rather odd considering I'm such a Sephiroth-fangirl.

Please review?

* * *

Masamune

As Rude brought his hand up to unzip her top, Tifa pulled away and stopped him. She gently took hold of his hand and moved it away from her chest, a nervous look to her eyes and a sad smile on her kiss-swollen lips. "I think we should stop now."

This happened every time they got to this point. As soon as their clothes would start coming off, Tifa would break things off. Usually she would end up giving him oral sex and she had seen him almost entirely naked but he had yet to be able to see her body unclothed. It was really starting to bother him.

In the months they had been together, Tifa was very specific about where he was allowed to touch her. He'd had his hand up her skirt when she wore them and his fingers could caress along her arms, legs, neck… but anytime he got close to her chest, even her stomach, she would pull away. He didn't understand at all why.

Exhaling slowly, Rude decided that it was time for him to find out why. "What's wrong?"

Tifa worried her lower lip. "Nothing's wrong."

Rude lifted an eyebrow at her, knowing that she was lying. He had learned to read her expressions well and she was obviously hiding something from him. There was something she didn't want him to know and it had something to do with sex. She clearly enjoyed their sessions and she had no issue pleasing him; why was she denying her own pleasure?

She sighed in defeat, bringing up a hand to brush it against his cheek. There was an uneasiness to her eyes. "It's not you, Rude."

The large man nodded slowly.

Tifa averted her gaze. "You mean… a lot to me. I haven't felt this way about anyone before. You always make me smile whether I'm sad or happy or angry. I just…"

Rude gently removed her hand from his face and held it between his own. "Tell me how I can help."

"I don't know if you can." She stated, taking a breath. "It's really my own problem and I know that it's probably silly but… I know that it won't matter to you but it's something that still upsets me…"

The tanned man frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. What could she possibly be upset about concerning her body? She was beautiful, she had to know that. He had been completely taken by her from the first time he saw her. Had someone told her she was a bad lover? Judging by what they had done so far, he highly doubted that. The woman was skilled with her hands in more than fighting.

With one hand, he lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Again he said nothing but let his expression communicate for him. He silently told her that no matter what the problem, he was not leaving. He would help in any way he could.

Tifa got a bit teary as she took in his dedication to her. The depth of his feelings came through in those eyes that he kept hidden from the worlds and she felt less afraid. Maybe he wouldn't think…

Biting her lip, she pulled her hand away and reached up to the zipper of her top. Preparing for any reaction she may get, she pulled the tab down. She stopped just between her breasts and then slowly pulled the two sides of fabric further apart.

Rude wasn't sure where she was going with this. Whatever she was doing, she was very reluctant and afraid of how he would react to it. As more of her chest was revealed, he tried to see what she could be so apprehensive about. All he saw was smooth skin and then the swelling of breast.

He tilted his head slightly as he spotted something in the shadow of the left one. Only a bit of it could be seen but there was some kind of mark… It looked like a deep scar. It seemed to go further down than what she allowed him to see.

"You have a scar?" He frowned. "Most of the people I know have scars."

"You… know what really happened to my hometown, right?" Tifa asked softly. "The Turks are the ones who covered it up."

Yes, he knew the truth about Nibleheim. The only survivors of Sephiroth's psychopathic rampage had been Cloud and his SOLDIER friend Zack, who later died. He knew that Tifa had lived there but-

His eyes widened. "You, you were there?"

She nodded, her voice steady and quiet as her eyes teared up. "I…went after my father when he went into the mountains to stop Sephiroth. I found Papa dying outside the reactor, he had been…stabbed through. When he died, I looked up and saw Sephiroth's sword sticking up from the ground, blood shining along its blade. I took it and decided that I would kill Sephiroth for killing Papa and everyone else.

"Well, I had never used a sword before in my life but I was angry. He was going to die and I would do it with his own sword. I went into the reactor with it and ran up the stair to him, somehow carrying the sword. I moved to strike him with it and he whirled around and captured both my hands in one of his. He… lifted me up, my hands trapped together and holding the sword handle between them, insane little smile on his face…."

She paused and blinked a few times, moisture running down her cheeks. "I'm not sure what he did but next thing I knew, I was flying back and I had this incredible pain going down my chest. I hit the ground hard and unconsciousness pulled at me… I fought against it. I saw blood begin to run along the floor and wondered where it came from…. Zack came at some point…I said horrible things to him."

A small smile pulled at her lips. "Then Cloud came. He came when I was in a bind just like he promised. He had to go but he made sure I was safe first and that's when I finally passed out."

Rude could not believe what he was hearing. Tifa had not only witnessed the destruction of her hometown, but she had gone and confronted the man who did it; a man that when sane no one wanted to mess with. His admiration of her strength leapt up and he was more in awe of her than ever.

"When I woke up," Tifa continued, wiping at her eyes. "My master had taken me out of there and brought me to medical help. He said it was a miracle I hadn't died from the blood loss and severity of the wound. It took a long time to heal…"

Rude brushed the back of his knuckles along her cheek. He met her eyes and cautiously brought that hand to the partially lowered zipper of her top. She was apprehensive but did not stop him from lowering the tab further, revealing inch by inch of the permanent scar Masamune had left on her that horrible night. He did not stop until the top was completely open and the entire wound was exposed.

The scar itself was very deep, starting dead center between her breasts and running down to just above and to the right of her navel. The start and end were thinned than the bulk of it, the widest point being about a fourth of an inch across. The color was a muted reddish-brown.

Gently, Rude took his index finger to it and lightly traced down the length of it. Tifa made a soft noise and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She was biting her lip and an odd mix of uncertainty and arousal was shading her mahogany eyes. It was rather enticing.

"This…" Rude ran his finger back up the scar. "Is proof of how strong you are."

"It's ugly…"

The bald Turk shook his head. "Nothing about you is ugly; it never could be."

Tifa did not look like she entirely believed him but she nodded slowly. Deciding he needed to prove to her that he meant the words, he pushed at her shoulder and made her lie back. Confused, she complied. Once she was settled, he got up and straddled his legs over her. He did not place any weight upon her, simply resting his knees on either side of her thighs.

He leaned down and placed light kisses from the top of the scar all the way to the bottom. He felt Tifa's body shudder and she shifted minutely underneath him. When he reached the bottom, he trailed his tongue back up to the top.

He turned his face toward hers and she was giving him a heated look that he knew meant she was over her shyness. She shoved him back and switched their positions; now she was the one straddling him. However, unlike him, she sat quite comfortable on his groin and rolled her hips before bringing her body down and kissing him deeply.

After that night, nothing held either of them back.


	675. Bed

Random, I know but this comes from something Sassy thought of.

* * *

Bed

"Why are these so darn expensive?" Yuffie complained as they rejected yet another bed. "I don't want anything fancy, just a plain ol' mattress and box springs!"

"And a basic frame." Zell added, looking at the price tag of the next bed. "I don't think the one we have is gonna make another round."

"You're bed shopping again?" Both Yuffie and Zell looked over at Riku, who was smirking at them. "Cloud and I don't go through as many beds as you two."

"Shut up, Ku." Yuffie ran up to him and lightly shoved him. "We all know you two don't even make it to the bed half the time."

Riku only shrugged in response.

"Hey, you'd probably know this." Zell addressed the silvered young man. "What's the most durable bed here?"

"And cheap!" Yuffie added. "Unlike you, we aren't loaded with munny."

"I'm not loaded with munny," Riku said softly, looking over the selection of five different beds. "My husband is."

"Eh, details."

"Details add up." Riku noted. He frowned and turned back toward the couple. "Just how are you two breaking all of these beds?"

Zell blushed a bit and averted his eyes. "Oh, you know…"

Riku lifted a single eyebrow. From what he understood, Yuffie had taken the Wutainese vow of celibacy until commitment completely to heart. That dedication was something that Zell loved about her and he had never voiced any desire to make her break that vow. Riku and many of the others actually admired him for that.

He was pretty sure that if they had started having sex, he would have heard about it by now; no one's private lives remained that way for long around here.

Yuffie giggled. "Come on, Ku. There are _lots_ of things that aren't sex you can do on a bed."

"Well, I know that." The young man rolled his aqua eyes. "I'm just torn between wrestling and jumping contests."

"How…?" Zell started before Yuffie elbowed him.

She gave him a look that clearly read _zip it_.

Riku snorted and shook his head. "Kinky, guys."

"Well, it can be." The ninja princess glanced at her boyfriend and grinned wickedly.

Zell flushed and made a soft noise. "Yeah."

Looking between them, Riku held up his hands. "I don't want to know."

"Of course you do." Yuffie argued.

"No, I don't." He returned. "Going back to the whole reason you're here, the last two in the row are probably your best option. Bed-frame-wise, I suggest just using a platform base. They take a lot more punishment than the open square deals and _that_ I do know from experience."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Riku chuckled. "Sora's bed at home is on a platform because we broke it too many times having jumping contests as kids."

Zell snorted. "Why can I see that?"

"Why can I see you and Yuffie, two grown adults, doing that now?" Riku spoke calmly, his eyes bright with amusement. He waved casually and left the couple. "See ya."

Yuffie smacked Zell's chest. "Dude! I wanted him to think we found some really kick ass form of making out!"

"You really think there's something out there he hasn't done, Yuff?" Zell gave her a look. "Come on."

Pouting, Yuffie faced the end of the row of beds for sale. "Fine, spoil my fun."

Zell slipped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Oh, chill. I'm sure we can think of something he hasn't. I can't see Cloud being nearly as adventurous as us."

"You forget Riku was with Axel."

"Axel doesn't strike me the making out type. He's more of the 'let's get down to it' type."

"True…" The black-haired girl murmured.

"And," he placed a few light kisses to her collar. "No one has as much fun without actual sex as we do."

"Probably not."

Zell suddenly pulled away and took her hand. "So, come on. Let's get this new bed bought and put in. Then we'll have that rematch you want."

Grinning madly, Yuffie followed him. "I'm so gonna beat you this time! The Great Ninja Yuffie will not be defeated, especially at jumping on the bed!"


	676. hurtle

Kicking off Ephemeral Sonata's list. I leave this to your imaginations.

* * *

Hurtle

"It's brilliant!"

"I know, right?"

"We totally have to do it!"

"There's only one little snag."

"What?"

"The Turks."

"…….. that's more than a little snag. That's a major hurtle."

"There's no way we're getting anywhere near Rufus if those three are around."

"Well, I have a plan to distract Rude and Reno but Rufus… he's gonna be a problem."

"Hmm… Think we can get Aerith to help somehow?"

"Maybe, but I doubt-"

"Oh! I got it!"

"You do?"

"Yep! I know how to jump our hurtle. Come on!"


	677. coquette

Some SoraZack in the background here cause it's me and my Sora's two year anniversary. Sassy ordered me to use the cave description somehow in a word.

* * *

Coquette

"…so finally I just had to tell the chick 'look, I'm gay. I want _nothing_ to do with your grungy wet sex cave.'"

Zack blinked and paused near the kitchen entrance. "Grungy wet sex cave?"

"Riku went to the opening of that new club last night." Sora explained for his best friend who was sitting on the countertop next to where Sora was in the mists of putting together some recipe.

"And it was a total pick up scene for the rejects of the Islands." The silver-haired teenager complained. "Plus they had lousy music and watered down drinks. To top it off, every decent guy there worth fucking, I already have."

"Well that sucks." Zack commented, crossing the room to lean over Sora's shoulder. "Maybe if you weren't such a slut…"

"I don't sleep around that much!" Riku protested. "I just… like to make myself available. Hey, one of these guys could end up being the love of my life!"

"Yeah… I think Cloud was using the same logic for awhile." Zack reached around Sora and swiped a fingerful of whipped topping. "It didn't work for him, either."

Sora batted at his hand. "Get out of that. You'll contaminate it!"

"I don't think anyone is going to care." Zack kissed him below his ear. "Besides, it's my welcome home cake."

"Doesn't matter." The teen bumped his hip against his boyfriend's leg.

Chuckling, Zack rubbed Sora's neck and placed his attention on Riku. "So I assume that means you struck out last night?"

"Well, I did meet a few prospects." Riku leaned over and corrected something Sora was doing wrong layering the cake. "For the most part, it was a night of teasing the guys with what they'll never get again. That was kinda fun."

"How can you do that?" Sora frowned. He finished the horizontal cut to even out his cake layer. "I try flirting and acting all sexy and fail miserably but you… you're like… everything you say comes out sexy sounding."

"You don't fail miserably." Zack countered his young lover. "You aren't great at it but you don't fail. Besides, you aren't supposed to be flirting! You're mine now."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, you totally own me, Zack. Worlds help me if I so much as look at another guy."

"You can look." The raven-haired man gripped Sora's hip possessively. "But that's it. And you're plenty sexy for me."

Riku shook his head, laughing. "As to the sexy thing, Sora, I don't really try. I know that I'm attractive to people and that's what gives me confidence. If I seriously wanted to date someone, I'd probably turn into a total idiot trying to talk to them and scare them away."

"So basically he uses sensuality to get attention to make up for the fact that he's insecure." Zack concluded, giving his boyfriend's best friend a serious look. "Right?"

Riku frowned and lanced his fingers together before him. Studying those fingers, he shrugged a little. "I guess. I don't know; I just like doing it. It's fun being the one everyone wants to get with."

Sora paused and half-turned toward his friend. Zack released him and stepped back, curious as to what Sora was about to say. The teen angled his head and sighed. "Riku, how many times do I have to tell you you're worth more than a one-night stand or a quick fuck in a back room?"

"I know that!" Riku's voiced raised. "I have way more respect for myself than that!. I sleep with men because _I_ want to sleep with them. I flirt and tease for attention; I fuck cause I want sex. There's a huge difference."

Sensing a nasty fight about to break out, Zack carefully broke in. "Hey, everyone does what's right for them. A lot of people don't agree with me and Sora's relationship but we're happy and that's all that matters. Riku's happy with where he's at right now and that's all that matters."

Sora pursed his lips, clearly not happy about what Riku had revealed as why he went out partying and acting the slut. It was fairly obvious that Riku was uncomfortable about having these things exposed. They would need a serious conversation about it later but now wasn't the time.

"Sorry, Ku."

"Don't be." Silver bangs were flicked back. "I know that I've been a little out of control lately and you just worry about me."

Sora smiled a little. "I told you I'd hook you up with one of Zack's friends."

Violet eyes narrowed. "You did? And just which friend were you thinking? The only ones available are Sephiroth, Cloud, Reno and Irvine and I can tell you the problems with each of those right now."

Giggling, Sora turned back to his cake. "Oh, I have ideas."

Riku lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Zack. "I have a feeling were both going to be in trouble if he gets to use any of these ideas."

"Yep."

"Oh, well." The older teen smirked. "Either way, it'll be fun to have some new men to play with."

Zack snorted. "Yeah, well just remember that Reno and Irvine are pros, Sephiroth is freakin' asexual and Cloud… well, just be careful with Cloud cause you never know what you're gonna get with him."

"Oooh, I like him already."


	678. abscond

I whipped this up because it was brought to my attention that those of you reading Inconcievable will be '..........' about Tifa's baby son, Artemis, since, well, I haven't introduced the plot yet. So here it is.

* * *

Abscond

"Hey, Tifa!" Yuffie called out as she entered her friend's house. "Where are you?"

There was a startled noise from upstairs and Tifa's voice drifted down. "Be there in a minute!"

Yuffie frowned at the tone of the other woman's voice. When Tifa hurried down the stairs, there was an odd look to her face. Yuffie had no idea what to make of it. Tifa wasn't upset but somehow surprised and a little… Yuffie did not know what.

Tifa frowned at her. "What is all over your hands?"

"Huh?" Yuffie glanced down. "Oh! Yeah, see I was helping them down the street with that rebuild and got my arms all gunked up with the grease for the drill. I came here to clean up since you're the only person I know out here."

"Um, well, the downstairs bath is-"

"Mama!"

The two women looked toward the sliding door in the back of the house as Ayden scampered in. The toddler was covered in mud and grinning like an idiot. Rude was right behind him, hands dirty and a smudge on his face but otherwise clean.

"You are a mess." Tifa smiled at her son, crouching down to his level. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Well, get cleaned up and you can help me make lunch."

The three-year-old beamed and turned back to his father who was flicking on the bathroom light. Ayden bounded over to Rude and rounded into the room, followed by the large man. Shortly after they disappeared, the water started running.

Tifa glanced back at Yuffie. "You'll just have to wait a few minutes."

"No, I won't." The ninja immediately moved to the stairs. "I'll just use the upstairs one."

"Yuffie-"

But the younger woman was already halfway up. Yuffie had been to the house hundreds of times and knew exactly where she was going. She did not understand why Tifa seemed hesitant for her to go upstairs; it's not like Yuffie would care if it was a mess up there. She only wanted to wash up a bit.

The bathroom light was on and Yuffie assumed that Tifa must have been in there when she arrived because normally Tifa was meticulous about conserving energy; actually everyone who had in anyway been involved with Shinra was. They all had it instilled in their minds that power was not only expensive but potentially harmful to the world.

She entered the bathroom and went to the sink. As she moved to open the tap, she spotted something plastic on the counter. Curious, she took a better look and her eyes widened when she realized what it was; it was a pregnancy test.

…and it was positive.

She giggled wickedly and, making sure there was no icky stuff on the plastic test, picked up. Forgetting about cleaning her hands, Yuffie darted out of the bathroom and rushed back downstairs. She waved the test before Tifa. "What's this, huh?"

"Put that back!" Tifa hissed quietly, looking a bit panicked. "Rude doesn't even know I took it!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Yuffie pursed her lips in mock thought. She already knew what she was going to do with this discovery; she was still ticked at Tifa for the trick she and Rude had played on everyone when she found out she was pregnant the first time. Yuffie was not going to allow her to pull a similar stunt this time.

"Well, you better hurry up and tell him because by this time tomorrow, everyone's gonna know."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Yep!" The petite woman laughed. "You have a choice; you can tell everyone yourself or wait for me to do it for you but either way this is goin' public tomorrow!"

"Yuffie." Tifa tried to snatch the test away from Yuffie but the ninja princess was not having any of that. "Come on, Yuffie."

"Nope! This is pay back for tricking me with the twins." Yuffie poked her tongue out and then ran out the door, pregnancy test in hand.

Tifa stared after her and debated giving chase. However, she just sighed and closed the door. It wasn't worth the effort and she was going to end up having to tell everyone anyway. It might as well be sooner than later.

"Rude? There's something I need to tell you."


	679. bibliomania

Random. Review?

Bibliomania

"So, boy, what do you say?"

"Well," Sora pursed his lips as he leaned back and crossed his arms before him. "It sounds like an interesting adventure but…"

Axel studied his nails in a bored manner. "I thought you normally did your own searching for these kinds of things, old man."

Merlin laughed in a flustered manner as he continued flitting around his circular house. "Oh, but I am! There are two particular books that I'm going to be searching for. I simply knew that Sora had been rather restless lately and thought he might enjoy a quest."

"I have been kinda restless." Sora agreed. He looked around them at the stacks and stacks of books piled haphazardly everywhere. "But, do you really need more books? I mean, you don't have places for the ones you have."

"Of course I do!" Merlin appeared indignant. "I know the location of every book I posses!"

"He probably does." Axel chuckled. "He's like that princess and her books."

Snorting, Sora dropped his arms. "Belle's totally addicted to books."

"Miss Belle is a bibliophile." Merlin stuffed several large, random things into his small travel bag. "She loves her books simply for experiencing the stories they tell and it doesn't matter whether she owns the book or borrows it."

"She borrows from Riku and Leon all the time."

"Indeed." Merlin closed his bag. "However, I am a bibliomaniac. It's the acquisition of rare tomes that excites me, not so much the subject manner though," he laughed, "it's always delightful to pick up one of use in the process. Then again, in the end all things are useful. It took me nearly a hundred years but I finally found a use for that Skuzzlebutt hair. It was the darnest thing, too. Imagine-"

Yeah." Sora interrupted quickly. He knew how long-winded these stories could get. He turned and began pushing at Axel's back and heading for the door. "Well, we better get going if we don't want to lose that lead, huh Axel?"

"Since when I was I coming along?" The redhead protested as he was shoved forward.

"You know I don't travel alone and you've been wanting something to do, too."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel smirked as they exited the house. "You just can't stand to be away from me."

"Totally."


	680. apostasy

Apostasy

"…and that's pretty much everything." Sora concluded with a shrug. "At least, everything I can tell you. Riku has a whole other side but he doesn't really talk about it."

"Wow." Zack breathed out, leaning back on his hands. The two were sitting in the park under a secluded tree. "That's an incredible story, Sor."

"I guess." The seventeen-year-old picked at a blade of grass. "People keep saying that but… I just did what I had to. It's not like I had a choice so to me, it's kinda just become something I did."

"It sucks that you had to go through any of that."

"You all had to go through shit." Sora noted dismissively.

"Only on a world scale," countered Zack. "You, you were fighting to save everyone and only fourteen. Man, someone was looking out for you."

"I don't believe in higher powers."

The ex-SOLDIER glanced over and noted that Sora's expression had darkened. "Whatcha mean?"

"I've fought gods, witches, demons, angels, sorcerers and scores of other 'higher beings'," The boy stated matter-of-factly. "Others have fought with me and us normal people defeated them every time. There's nothing special about these beings of religion and faith and misguided beliefs."

"But, everyone has to believe in something, Sora."

"It doesn't have to be a person." Sora said. "Every supposed divine being I've come across has gone corrupt. The ones that came to their senses only did because they put their faith in something higher than them and that's what we should all believe in."

"And that is…?"

"This," Sora pressed his hand to his chest. "In the end, the heart is the only thing worth believing in."

Zack frowned in concern. "What if the heart is weak?"

Sora looked up and cast his gaze across the grass. In the distance, Riku and Cloud were walking with Aerith. "Hearts aren't weak, Zack; people are. So long as we have faith in our hearts and follow that faith, everyone has an equal chance."

Zack found himself smiling. "I like that belief."

"It's the only one that really makes any sense."

Zack could only agree.


	681. Scandalous

This kicks off ChaosGarden's list. There's gonna be a theme with these five, first person to get it will get a story written for them. (Sassy, you don't count.)

* * *

Scandalous

He viewed the footage for the fifth time, hoping that this time the scene would make more sense. When he finished, he frowned and shut off the viewer. He then stood and paced over to the window to study the heart-shaped moon outside.

Saix closed his eyes and pressed a finger to the center of the scar between those eyes. He did not understand Axel anymore and was beginning to realize that perhaps he never did. It appeared that the Nobody of the man who had been his own Other's friend would swear his loyalties to whomever he wanted whenever he decided it was most advantageous to him.

Axel's allegiance was something no one could ever be completely certain of. At first sight, at least in the beginning, Axel appeared to be Xemnas' perfect little spy. He was obedient and followed orders; he had murdered Vexen with no hesitation and Saix was certain that Axel had helped lay the path for the deaths of the others at Castle Oblivion at the hands of the Keybearers. He had to be the one to inform Xemnas of their intentions.

…And all the while, Axel swore his allegiance and loyalty was to Saix. He knew that Saix also had designs to remove Xemnas from leadership and stated that he would help with that goal. The redhead told him that by playing the role of dutiful subordinate, by exposing the others, it would draw all attention from Saix and he could move up unchallenged. Kill of the old guard so that a new one can rise.

Then Roxas left and it became clear who Axel's true loyalty belonged to. It was scandalous how close the two had become in such a short time. For heartless beings, they certainly did an incredible job of faking it. Several other members had often suggested that their relationship was more than platonic and while Saix disagreed, he did not much care. Axel still supported him and that was all that mattered.

After Roxas left, Axel completely changed. He stopped caring about what was happening within the Organization, stopped talking to anyone but Xemnas and Demyx. He would disappear for days, under orders from Xemnas to look for Roxas. Saix tried to approach him and when he did finally get Axel to talk to him, all Number XIII would say was that the entire Organization could go to Hades. The next day, he left the Organization.

Saix sighed and cast his eyes down. Axel had not been looking for Roxas for the Organization; it had been for himself. Now that he thought about it, everything Axel had ever done had been ultimately for himself. Even when he had claimed to be helping Saix, it was not because he believed that Saix would be a better leader. Anything Axel did was to place himself in a better position; the fire-wielder had been playing everyone from the beginning.

The footage that had been brought in had only confirmed the idea. Taken Betwixt and Between, it showed Axel committing the ultimate sacrifice for Sora. He had expended all of his energy to save the Keyblade Master and he slowly disappeared into the darkness. His reason for doing it when Sora asked? Axel wanted to see Roxas again.

It was outrageous and selfish and Saix knew he should be feeling hollow anger toward Axel but instead he just found himself having that echo of sadness. Axel was gone now and Saix's plans for a take-over gone with him. Saix now had to focus on the reason he had joined the Organization in the first place; to get a heart again.

He turned and began the walk to the meeting room. Once he had his heart, none of this would matter anymore. As he walked, he had the bitter thought that it would be a cruel irony if Axel ended up receiving a heart for saving Sora despite his motivations.

That would be the true scandal of all of this.


	682. Submit

I'm not certain this makes it's point but I hope so. Spot the theme yet?

Oh, minor Birth By Sleep spoiler.

* * *

Submit

"That is all, Axel. Take this time to acquaint yourself with our new acquisition."

"Yeah, Superior." The red-haired Nobody replied with a casual salute. He opened a portal and stepped backwards into it.

When the corridor closed, Xemnas allowed himself a disgusted laugh. Nothing that Axel or any of the others he had sent out to observe came as a surprise. He knew that ultimately his Heartless counterpart would fail in his efforts to gain control of Kingdom Hearts.

To succeed at anything, one had to learn when to admit defeat and to submit. Often, simply stepping back and letting events run their course, watching and making adjustments to plans and calculations as they progressed was all one needed to do to ensure the outcome desired. Lay the groundwork, subtly nudge the course, and you can have it all.

However, Xehanort was incapable of submission. He had to be in control and refused to acknowledge that there were things best left alone. His desire for power over all had only increased over time, and not even his discovery of apparent immortality was enough. How many times had he used weak-willed beings as hosts to further his goals? Xemnas was uncertain but he knew enough to realize that this latest attempt was a flawed as any of the others.

Possessing Terra had not given him what he wanted, what made him think that another Keybearer would?

"Fool." Xemnas murmured, standing up. Xehanort's Heartless had failed and now it was his turn; he had quietly waited for his chance. He would succeed in controlling Kingdom Hearts and prove what a more passive route was the correct path.

The Superior would prevail.


	683. Supernova

I hope this makes sense. There will be more to this story line.

Anyone figure out the common element/theme yet?

* * *

Supernova

"Yeah, funny, Yuffie." Sora scowled. The spiky brunet felt something stir within him. He had been feeling it a lot these past several months. His patience had been short with nearly everyone and the usual teasing just… "Now tell the one about how I don't know how to tie my own oversized shoes."

"Well, you do use Velcro all the time." Zack pointed out. "Even your pockets are Velcroed."

"Naw, Sora just likes to be able to strip his clothes at a moment's notice." Riku smirked.

Sora tensed a bit and flicked his blue eyes at Axel, who was making it a point to look anywhere but at Sora. He also seemed to be avoiding Riku's gaze. Sora knew that Axel had not told Riku about what happened last night; if he had, Riku would have confronted him about it already.

Sora still had no idea what had started it but when Axel suddenly pinned him to the floor, kissing him fiercely in a somehow familiar way, that something inside him rejoiced. It was like that something had taken control of his heart and body and just _knew_…

"Oh!" Yuffie bounced. "Did I tell you about that time Sora and me were out getting info for Tifa and Sora didn't know what it meant to-"

"Shut the fuck up, Yuffie!" Sora whipped his head toward her as he stood. "It's getting fucking old, not to mention immature as hell."

Everyone present was looking at him.

"All of you are fucking idiots." The young man stalked forward, Yuffie's eyes getting wide and more than a little frightened. "You are a fucking nuisance that needs to get out of everyone else's business."

He whirled around and fixed his attention on Zack. "And you need to stop encouraging this idiocracy! You're over thirty for Nobody's sake! Fucking act like it sometimes, you reanimated corpse!"

A feeling a discord rose within him as he cussed out Zell, Demyx and Kenshin. The actual words became hazy as he went on, as did his awareness. He struggled to focus again, to stop himself from saying anymore.

It felt like his mind was about to shatter.

_STOP IT!_

"Roxas, that's enough."

Sora blinked and everything was perfectly clear again. He felt hands on his shoulders and Axel was giving him the most disturbing look Sora had ever seen. The redhead's tattooed cheek was bruised and upon noticing this, Sora's hand began hurting. Actually, most of his body hurt.

"What…?" Sora managed out from his dry throat. "I'm not…"

"No, you aren't." Axel agreed, his eyes searching Sora's for something. "However… he's still in there and he's pissed about it."

"What?" That was when Sora realized that they were no longer at the hot dog stand. At some point, he had left there and was now standing in the middle of Ansem's study. It was a good ten minute walk to the study and he remembered none of the trip. All he recalled was screaming and voices…

Over Axel's shoulder, Sora could just see Riku leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around him. He hung his head low, most of his face hidden by bangs, but Sora knew he was being observed carefully. That didn't bother him nearly as much as the expression he could see from his best friend.

Heart clenching, he suddenly remembered some of the things he had said in his unconscious ranting. "Riku…"

"Don't say anything, Sora."

"I don't know what happened."

"We know." The only thing that moved on Riku was his mouth. "We should have realized what was happening earlier... I should have pieced it together sooner."

"No, Riku." Axel cut in. "I should have seen it and called it out but I didn't. Demyx has been warning me for weeks now that this was probably what was happening but…"

Sora's temper flared up again. "What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with me?"

"You've been blacking out, haven't you?" Riku asked without really questioning. "You told me awhile ago that you were having odd mood swings, getting angry at things that never bothered you before, liking other things you normally dislike or hate."

"Yeah…" Sora agreed slowly. He still had no idea where the other two were going with this. It bothered him more that it sounded like Demyx was involved somehow, too.

Wait a minute…

The blue-eyed man placed his attention back on Axel. The former Nobody had been caught staring at him several times and sometimes when they talked, it was like Axel was speaking to someone else… It was always too easy to interact with him, almost as easy as it was to be around Riku.

A thought settled in his mind and he felt a shudder go through his heart. "Axel, why did you sleep with me last night? Actually…it wasn't me you were with, was it?"

Axel slowly shook his head and turned away, walking a few terse steps. "For weeks now, you've been acting just like he did. Your mannerisms, attitude, reactions…even your speech pattern, they're all the same as his."

Sora stared at him, not able to wrap his head around the statement. He was not acting any differently; yeah, his moods shifted kinda randomly and sometimes it was as Riku said and his preferences changed but he never stopped being himself. Even those times when everything got kind of hazy, he was aware of…

"I've…" Sora lifted his hand and studied it for a long moment. Was he turning into-

Violently he jerked his hand down. "No. I'm me, no one else."

"Roxas used to say the same thing." Both Axel and Riku stated.

"Well I was here first!" Sora lashed out. "He wasn't even supposed to exist anyway! He-"

A sharp pain flared up in his soul and he dropped to his knees. Wrapping his arms around himself, he fought against it and attempted to figure out what it was. It felt like he was being beaten from the inside.

_"We don't want this either."_

Blue eyes widened. "Ro-roxas?"

_"We don't know what's causing this either."_

"Who's we?"

"Sora?" Riku's voice was soft and concerned. "Who are you talking to?"

The younger man straightened, the presence of his other gone from his mind. "What…?"

Sora looked between Riku and Axel. Fear was pulling at him and that something that had been within him began to take shape into something he did not want to even contemplate. He knew that there was something seriously wrong with him.

Biting his lower lip, Sora spoke his suspicion. "I don't think Roxas ever really integrated."


	684. Survivor

I'm rather happy with how this one turned out. It's based rather heavily on the Reba McEntire song "I'm a Survivor".

So has anyone picked up on the common element of this set yet?

* * *

Survivor

The door shut with a hollow echo through the silent house.

After several moments passed, Squall stood and went into the kitchen. He removed a bottle of beer from the fridge then turned to lean back against the counter. Simply holding the bottle, he looked at nothing in particular.

Within him, his heart wanted to wither but his will would not allow it. When he had come home to see the pile of packed bags near the door, no tears tried to appear despite the heaviness that pulled at him. He had not shown any sign of pain or sadness and it was not due to his standard stoic nature; he had let go of that defense mechanism a long time ago.

Even when Zack had announced this morning that he was leaving, there was a peculiar sense of resolution that came along with the heartache and the urge to ask him to stay. He didn't want Zack to go; he loved the man and knew that he always would. However, Zack felt that leaving was what he needed to do for both of them; Squall would accept that.

Only minutes ago, Zack had walked out with only a quiet goodbye and with the closing of that front door Squall was alone in his home for the first time ever. He had never lived in this house by himself; Cloud had moved in with him in the beginning and then both Sora and Riku were always staying with him until Cloud and Riku got married and Sora found his own place. It had been at that time that Zack had moved in.

He liked being alone but had gotten used to not having to be. It did not matter, however, what he was used to. He had adjusted from being a loner to having constant companions and he could adjust back. While he disliked change, he adapted to it quickly despite it not being an easy transition.

He was a stubborn man and he knew it. He refused to accept defeat and when told something could not be done, he found a way to do it. There had been many an overheard conversation that he should give up and one of his friends would laugh and simply say he was too hard-headed for that. Often, if was Zack making the statement which spoke just how well his lover understood him despite knowing him for the shortest amount of time.

Squall was a survivor above all else, that much had become clear when he tried to assume the identity of 'Leon'. That effort had failed from the beginning; within a few short weeks he had told Aerith his actual name and Leon was false shield of protection ever since. Squall would come to the surface and though he still went by Leon, everyone including himself knew it was a ruse, just a hollow wall of protection.

The restoration was for all intent and purpose complete but there was more to be done. There would always be more work and he would be right there to see that it was completed properly. If nothing else, he would continue on for that reason. People needed him to do so and he needed them to give him purpose. Apparently this was a trait he had received from his estranged father, one of the few Squall was proud of.

He finished off the beer in his hand and studied the bottle. So far, trash had not been an issue but resources still were. There had to be a way to recycle some of these things.

Squall pulled away from the countertop and left the kitchen. The house was so silent he could hear the faint jangle of his belts as he walked to his desk and set the bottle on top of it. Rounding the edge, he sat in his chair and leaned back, still looking at the glass container.

In the corner of his vision, he could see the oversized plush recliner that Zack had purchased shortly after moving in. At the time, Squall had been put off by the action but now he looked back at it fondly. He also had to admit to himself that he loved that damn recliner.

Bringing his focus back to the bottle, he straightened up and took up a pen. His heart still ached, the stillness was stifling, and he dreaded going upstairs and into the bedroom he and Zack had shared for several years now. In the living room alone, he could already see small signs of the other man's departure.

Breathing out slowly, he set to work.

He would not stop, not even for the tears catching in his eyelashes and trickling down his cheeks.


	685. Spoof

Today marks the third anniversary of Word are Power! Yay! So you all get villianSephiroth! Been a long time since I wrote him this way.

Sooo... common element? Last chance here. (It really is simple.)

* * *

Spoof

The boy was strong and yet so very weak. In many ways, he was much like Cloud had been in the beginning. Riku refused to hear the truth and accept what he was; this made him no better than Cloud. However, Riku was something that Cloud was not and because of this was of much greater use.

"Where are you, Brother?" Sephiroth murmured, awareness reaching out to locate the teenager whom shared not only Mother's cells with him but had blood ties to him. For months he had been calling out to Riku. When he found him, it was painfully easy to get into his mind. The boy's heart was tightly guarded but by focusing so much into that, it had made other areas weak.

Each time Sephiroth made contact, it was easier to influence his thoughts. It was incredible that Strife had not caught on yet that something was amiss with his young lover. Then again, Strife also was in denial; he did not understand that the only reason he was attracted to Riku was because of the boy's resemblance to Sephiroth. He and Riku would have similar auras.

_Foolish child. Do you think denying it will accomplish anything?_

He felt Riku's dread and his feeble attempt to shove Sephiroth away.

_Don't you realize that your just another failed attempt to re-create me? You are a failed experiment, no more than a parody of the original. You are nothing but an incomplete monster._

_No…stop this._

_I was just as you are now. I did not understand, did not want to see my true self. My potential went unrealized as I denied what was there. It took Mother to make me see and now I shall do the same for you. I will make you see your destiny._

Riku's resolve was slowly crumbling.

_You've always known you were weak; it is why you strove so hard to be the best. You understood that you were meant to be greater than the humans you were surrounded by. You craved power over them, to be superior to the pathetic souls you call friends. You still do._

_I don't…that isn't…_

_That is the real reason you chose the darkness. Even after realizing that it meant betraying your friends, you continued on your path. All that mattered was becoming stronger._

_I wanted to help Kairi!_

…_And failed miserably. Perhaps your heart wasn't really in it._

_Shut up! You don't know me!_

_Oh, but I do._ Sephiroth found himself smiling. _You are so very like me. Sadly, instead of greatness you have chosen to become nothing. You make for a pathetic mockery of myself. It explains why Cloud connected to you._

Riku's entire self froze. Sephiroth could feel his turmoil, his doubt. The boy was reacting just as Sephiroth predicted.

_Cloud can sense what you are even if he chooses to remain willfully blind. His heart recognizes that you are the same as I and he is drawn to that just as he is drawn to me. It is only because of this that he thinks he loves you._

_Liar!_ Riku's temper flared up even as his heart began shaking. Sephiroth knew he had hit upon a concern that Riku held. _Cloud loves me! It has nothing to do with you!_

_Cloud is just an empty puppet looking for someone to pull his strings. It is me he needs and you…are just a temporary distraction. Cloud sees you only as a distraction. He is taking advantage that you are weaker than him._

_No. Please…. Stop._ The boy's entire being was trembling and his mind was beginning to fragment. Anymore and he would break apart…

Sephiroth withdrew from Riku's awareness, satisfied with today's session. Riku was now primed for guidance and would be easy to influence. With only a few well chosen words, Sephiroth would have control of the teenager.

Once that was accomplished, he could finally begin with the plan that would bring Riku to him and finally end Cloud's life. The blond would never suspect his own lover would betray him. Riku would be broken by his actions and Sephiroth would be there to rebuild him into something worthy.

After all, the worlds did not need two parodies of his greatness.


	686. finish

Hey, all. Anyone else not getting email from this site?

Shrouded-obsession won the element contest (yes, it was as mundane as all the words AND characters starting with an S. Go ahead and shoot me.) Prize is a 300 word piece on any one character (any subject/theme). PM me with what you want.

This starts Remembrance's list.

Yes, they're talking what you think they are.

* * *

Finish

"….tell me that did not just happen."

"Oh, it did. Made a mess, too."

"….."

"You really weren't kidding about having never…."

"I was told it was a biological need that could be addressed by myself."

"Obviously."

"I didn't think… That is, I thought I'd hold out a lot longer than…"

"Twenty seconds?"

"…"

"It's okay, Sephiroth."

"No, it isn't."

"It is. I understand."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"It's not unusual for virgins to finish prematurely."

"I know that but this is me. I should have better control than this."

"Well, you could ask Riku if he-"

"No. No one else hears of this. They would have a field day with it."

"Then there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"We try again…and again…and again until I'm satisfied with your performance."

"….fine by me but I'm going to finish you off first."


	687. version

New plotline with some characters I'm not terribly familiar with so hopefully I get them right. Let me know how I did!

I've been sitting on this idea for a long time now.

* * *

Version

Tidus walked along the outskirts of Radiant Garden's city proper, taking in all of the changes since his last visit. It had been nearly a year since he had last come to see Sora and Riku and he was amazed how complete the city now was. Tomorrow he was going out with Sora and Axel to see the chocobo farm and some of the other outlaying locations.

It was late morning and he had gotten bored waiting for Sora to come back from some meeting. Axel was a nice guy but a bit too much for Tidus so he had decided to wander by himself for awhile. If he was lucky, maybe he'd run into someone he knew and he could hang with them for a bit.

He had been listless lately back home and hoped that a brief getaway from the Islands would help-

"Oof! So sorry!"

Tidus barely stumbled at the slight weight that slammed into his shoulder. He turned his head and was briefly stunned by what he saw. Now this was a first… "Uh, it's okay."

"I usually pay more attention." The female floating before him was approximately a foot tall, faded blonde hair and mismatched eyes. Part of her skirt flared out to create pseudo-wings. "I really am very sorry."

Tidus found her…interesting. "It's cool; no worries."

"Good." She smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Visiting. I'm one of Sora and Riku's friends from Destiny Islands."

"Oh?" She tilted her head curiously. "What are you doing out here?"

Tidus shrugged. "Honestly? Axel was starting to get to me."

Giggling, the female floated casually. "I understand. He can be a little overbearing."

"Yeah."

They fell quiet and glanced shyly at one another. The demure female bobbed at the level of Tidus' face and he wondered who she was. He searched for something to say to keep her there talking to him. He supposed he could just let her be on her way but…

"Why are you out here? It's pretty far out of the way."

"Oh." An annoyed look crossed her angelic face. "Rikku and Paine wanted some along time."

"I'm gonna guess that your talkin' about a different Riku than the one I know."

"Yes. Rikku and Paine are my friends and we share rooms. Let's just say…I'm the third wheel."

Tidus laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm that way with a few of my friends, too."

She giggled again and waved with a little pose. "I'm Yuna."

"Tidus."

-0—0—

They ended up talking for the next several hours. Tidus walked and Yuna flew through the outskirts of town, conversing easily once the initial awkwardness passed. Now they were at the mill and both sat on the high stone wall running outside of the building watching people haul in loads of grain to be made into flour.

"Can I ask you something?"

Yuna swung her legs lightly. "Sure."

"Are you…" Tidus was not sure how to ask his question. He really enjoyed Yuna's company and did not want to risk making her upset with a poorly asked inquiry. However, he really wanted to know more about her and since he had never seen anyone else like her on any of his visits to Radiant Garden, it seemed a fair question. "What kind of being are you?"

Yuna studied him for a beat before smiling. "You are the first person here to actually ask that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She shook her head, shifting her hair. "And I'm as human as you."

Frowning, Tidus looked her over. "Then how do you fly? And why are you so…?"

"Ever hear of a dress sphere?"

"Nope. I'm pretty ignorant about all that stuff."

Yuna laughed again. "Actually, a lot of people are. It's not a widely know thing. Dress spheres are like… well, with a dress sphere, it's like you become a different version of yourself. Depending on the sphere, you gain different strengths and abilities."

"Sounds kinda like Sora's drive forms."

"It's similar." Yuna laced her tiny fingers together before her on her lap. "My friends and I collected dress spheres and used them to help us in our quests. We had just found this one when the Heartless came and we were taken by the darkness. When we woke up here, we were stuck in this form and our other spheres lost. We've yet to be able to find them so we can change back."

"So, this isn't what you normally look like?" The blond young man met her eyes. She had an attractive face and he wondered how different she appeared in her normal body.

"Feature-wise, I'm the same. Dress spheres pretty much dress you up like the name implies." Yuna averted her eyes and looked herself over. "This sphere was a pixie-sphere. Notice that our forms didn't actually change, they just became smaller and parts of our clothes transformed to create our wings."

"If it's just a sphere that makes this you, can't you just remove it and go back to your original version?"

"Well," Yuna seemed a little embarrassed. "That's the thing. We seem to be stuck in this sphere. We've tried to remove it but it's been a no-go."

Tidus felt bad for her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to live as something not-quite yourself. He wondered idly if Riku could relate to this woman, having also spent a long time in a body not his own. "That sucks."

She shrugged. "We've gotten used to it for the most part. People tend to ignore it now… We get overlooked usually and it really doesn't affect Rikku or Paine since they've got each other."

Tidus frowned deeply at the tone of Yuna's words. She sounded lonely. "Any ideas how to break out of the sphere?"

"Well," Yuna pursed her lips in thought. "I had an idea that if we could locate another sphere, we might be able to use it to un-stick this one. Doesn't mean that one won't jam but if it gave us our normal sized bodies again…"

"Where do you find dress-spheres?"

"They're hidden all over the worlds," explained Yuna. "We've thoroughly searched this one, however, and found lots of treasures but no spheres."

Tidus turned his attention to the ground beneath their feet. He really wanted to help this young woman. He loved talking to her and felt comfortable around her. The real reason he had left Destiny Islands for this visit was because he felt isolated. Riku, Sora and Kairi had been gone for years now and Wakka was always either busy with school and work or spending his time with Lulu. Selphie had a boyfriend now… He was pretty much alone most of the time now.

Even blitzball did not have the same appeal to it now that his father had decided it was the only way Tidus was getting anywhere in life.

"How come you haven't tried other worlds, yet?"

"We don't exactly have the means to travel." Yuna chuckled. "We're too small to pilot even the smallest gummi ship and it isn't like we can teleport or the like."

"So, if you had the means to, you would?"

"Well, I can't speak for the other girls but…" She glanced at Tidus. "I would. It's… isolating being like this. You're the first person to bother having a real conversation with me. I know we annoyed some of them at first but we were just trying to make some munny so we could try to get back to our normal selves."

Tidus nodded. "Sora taught me to fly a gummi. I can help you look for dress spheres, if you want."

Yuna stared at him with her mismatched eyes. "You…you would? But what about your friends? Your home?"

"I came here to get away for a while and it's not like I'm doing anything here." Tidus shrugged and grinned at her. "I want to help you. I mean, we're friends now, right?"

An odd look flitted across her face before she abruptly hugged his arm. "Of course."

He felt something warm in his chest rise up and was glad he could make her so happy. When she let go, he hopped off the wall. "I'll go find a gummi we can use."

"I'll go talk to Rikku and Paine." Yuna smiled softly as she rose up to float just before his face. With a shy look, she turned her lips up. "Thank you, Tidus."

The blond man only smiled more. "I'll meet you at the garage in an hour."

Yuna flew off and Tidus watched after her until he could no longer see her. He then turned and headed back toward town, his step much lighter and his mood uplifted. This was just what her needed, an adventure of his own. Something that would allow him to simply be himself and learn his own heart.

…And he could not wait to get know his new female friend better.


	688. talk

Talk

"Ba-na-gojo." Ayden gurgled out happily, some drool running from the corner of his mouth. He sat on the floor, playing with his blocks without a care and the two adults watching him were more than a little envious.

"He's been doing a lot of that baby talk stuff lately." Demyx noted, observing the not-quite-toddler as he waited for Reno.

Tifa did not look up from her reading. The woman had not done much of anything in the two months since her daughter, Ayden's twin, passed away. Her staff was running the bar in her absence and while she was occasionally seen outside of the house, it was painfully obvious she was still mourning Ilea. "Rude commented about that yesterday. Marlene has been prompting him to try talking."

"Is he old enough?" Demyx still knew little about child development.

"He is." Tifa replied, flicking her eyes at Ayden. "He and Ilea were just starting to talk the gibberish to each other when…"

"Oh." Demyx frowned. After a terse moment, he angled his head. "I wonder what they talked about."

Tifa set her book down. "I don't know… Whatever it was, they would carry on about for hours."

"They were probably plotting to take over Radiant Garden." Reno chuckled from the entrance, Rude behind him. "Babies are smarter that adults, evil geniuses."

Demyx made a face at his boyfriend. "Right, and they just forget it all once they can walk and talk."

"Exactly." The redhead moved further into the room. Rude cut past him and sat on the floor near Ayden. "Ninety-five percent of us get stupider as was age, yo."

"Where did you get that statistic?"

"Read it somewhere."

Ayden climbed awkwardly to his feet, forgetting his blocks. He clumsily made his way to his mother, smiling and clapping his hands when he reached her. He made several more garbled noises before heading off in another direction,

Tifa smiled at the boy, smoothing his hair as he stomped away. "So are you back on the schedule full time now?"

Rude was looking after Ayden, making sure his son didn't get into trouble. The child was near the end table opposite Tifa. "Yeah, I need to get back to work."

"We both do." Tifa pursed her lips. "Tomorrow, I'll take Ayden to the bar and see what's going on."

Demyx was relieved to see the couple preparing to get back on with their lives. He knew that Reno was, too. They had both talked about Tifa and Rude and how long it would be before they were able to move forward with their lives again. They were of the mind that going back to work would likely be beneficial to them.

"Il!" Ayden shouted, pointing at a picture on the end table.

Both Tifa and Rude stiffened in reaction. They stared at their son as he giggled and pointed again. "I-la!"

Tifa slowly stood and went to the other side of the sofa. She took a moment to look at where Ayden was pointing and gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth. "Rude…"

The large man had already noticed what Ayden was pointing at. "He recognizes her."

"Who?" Reno asked.

Demyx had a fairly good idea what was happening and took Reno's arm. It was probably a good idea to let the family have some time alone. "We should get going. You don't want to be late again."

Reno narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that Demyx understood something he didn't and it was frustrating. Angrily, he muttered, "What?"

Demyx muttered back calmly, "As we leave, look at the picture."

Blue eyes were still annoyed but Reno followed Demyx toward the front door, glancing at the frame Ayden was constantly saying 'I-la' to. Tifa and Rude had a lot of pictures up in their home and he didn't see why this one was so…. The annoyance faded as soon as he saw who the picture was of.

Stepping outside, Demyx shut the door as Reno lit up a cigarette. The Turk exhaled his first drag and glanced at his lover. "I shoulda picked that up. He's saying Ilea."

"Yeah. I didn't get it until he said it the second time." The dark blond angled his face down toward the stone walk they were descending. "It's kinda sad yet heart-warming that Ayden's first word is his sister's name."

"Yeah," agreed Reno. "Yeah, it is."


	689. extra

I used the word as many ways as possible. I'm sure I missed a few.

* * *

Extra

"Sora! Where's the extra virgin olive oil?"

The spiky brunet scrunched up his face, still chewing on his Extra gum, and yelled toward the kitchen. "How should I know?"

"You were the one who put the food I brought from home away." His mother was staying with him and Axel for a few weeks and had brought a huge box of items wither her, mostly food product that was either unavailable or very expensive on Radiant Garden. "Where did you put it?"

Sora remembered that bottle, it was an extra large one and he had trouble finding a place for it. Riku had been over, helping to get Seiya settled, and had found a spot big enough to put it in the cupboard. His best friend had laughed and noted-

Blue eyes widened and Sora leapt to his feet. Riku wouldn't have…. He darted out his bedroom door and hurried out. At Seiya's query, he spoke over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon, Mom. I forgot I picked up an extra shift for patrol."

In the hallway, he bumped into Axel. The redhead laughed and held onto his arm. "Where are you running off to?"

"Have you seen Riku?"

"Not since this morning. It's been crazy busy today. Leon's on the warpath and threatening extra shifts for everyone in Security."

Sora frowned. "Why?"

"Dunno," Axel shrugged. "Something about some extra supplies disappearing."

"Oh." Sora hadn't heard anything about that and didn't much care at that point. He pulled away from Axel and continued on. "I gotta find Riku."

"Try the Bailey."

Sora did as Axel suggested and went to the Bailey. He jogged through the marketplace, ignoring the siren calls of the bake shop sale due to having a surplus of pastry, and the shouts of the fruit and vegetable stand advertising perfectly ripened product. However, he came to an abrupt halt at the steps to the upper lever.

Angling his head, he folded his arms at the young boy and girl holding up newspapers and shouting, "Extra! Extra! Get all the latest info!"

"When did we get a newspaper?"

"It's the first edition!" The girl announced proudly, thrusting out a folded paper. There was a large, black header reading 'Extra!'. "Wanna buy a copy? It's only five munny!"

"Uh, sure." He fished in his pocket for the few extra coins he kept on him. Pulling out one, he handed it to the boy and the girl gave him the paper.

Sora continued on, idly curious as to what the paper said but too preoccupied to actually look. Up in the Bailey, he found Leon, who was extra grumpy looking. Before he could ask the man anything, Zack showed up and began pushing him toward the direction of home. "Come on, Squall. Standing around and being pissy is not going to help things. We'll just put some extra guys out there."

"We shouldn't have to."

"I still think they just got misdirected. We'll talk to Cloud tomorrow about it; he'll have a better idea of where those supplies could have gone."

"Hey!" Sora called out. "Either of you seen Riku?"

"He went home an hour ago." Zack answered, over his shoulder.

"Okay, thanks." The spiky brunet sighed and turned back for the marketplace. He jogged through until he got to the bakery and slowed briefly, looking in. He couldn't recall ever hearing Sephiroth talk like that…

"This is not what I asked for." He flicked his bangs as he glared imperiously at the poor girl behind the counter. "I specifically asked for extra chocolate chips. There are at best five chips in each of these. I could buy imported, mass-produced cookies with more chocolate in them. I paid the additional fee, where are my extra chips?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, sir!" the girl quickly bowed. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll get you another dozen and make sure personally they have at least twenty chips each!"

Sora shook his head and moved on. Someone needed to do an intervention with that man and his chocolate chip cookies. It was a freakin' obsession.

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" A young woman nearly screeched by one of the message boards scattered throughout the shopping district. She jumped up and down excitedly with her friend. "It's only an extra role but I'm in the play!"

Up ahead, the patio to one of the new grill joints was filled with people watching some sports game on a large flat screen anchored to the wall. The announcer declared they were going into extra innings and the group gathered cheered loudly. Sora still didn't get the whole sports thing and he passed them, glancing at the screen and wondering what they were watching.

He left the market area and entered the residential district that his best friend lived in. The street was quiet and he began running, knowing that no one would give him a hard time for it. Now that he was this close, he wanted to get this mission finished.

Sora hurried up the walk and knocked once loudly before letting himself in. "Riku!"

There was a brief scuffle before Riku called, "In the kitchen."

He rushed down the hall and rounded into said room in time to see Cloud sigh and step away from his husband. "Hi, Sora."

"Hey." Sora noted that both their clothes were disheveled and Riku was leaning up against the counter still. "Yeah, sorry to bug you but it's important."

Riku frowned at him. "What's up?"

"Did you take Mom's extra virgin olive oil?"

The silvered male tilted his head. "No, why would I? She brought me my own bottles."

"I know but I thought that maybe…" Suddenly, Sora was really embarrassed. "Well, that is…"

"Thought what?"

"Well," Sora rubbed the back of his head and toed the floor tile. "The day we unpacked all of that, you said that olive oil worked as lube in a pinch and you were the last one to have the bottle…"

While Cloud looked mortified, Riku just laughed hysterically. He bent over and actually shook with his laughter. "Wow, Sora. You really think that I'd be that desperate?"

"Well, no." Sora pouted, feeling like an idiot. He had jumped to a pretty farfetched conclusion. "But the bottle is gone and I know Mom's really annoyed."

"Uh, did you forget you're failed cooking experiment two days ago?"

What failed….? Blue eyes got wide. "Oh! I totally forgot about that!"

"I wish my stomach could," muttered Riku, crossing the kitchen to his pantry. Louder, he said, "Yeah, you used the bottle up."

"Great!" Sora groaned. "Mom is gonna kill me! I guess I could see if they have some for sale… though she'll still know it was me…."

"Here." Riku took out one of the bottles of olive oil that he had requested. He handed it to Sora. "Sneak it into the cabinet then tell her to look again. She'll never know."

Taking the bottle, Sora hugged his friend extra hard. "Thanks, Ku! You're a life saver!"

"Yeah, yeah." The older one pushed at his shoulder. "Now get out of here. Cloud promised me something extra special and you're interrupting."

Sora did not stuck around to find out what and ran for home.


	690. character

This is probably a little weak. This is obviously my view of the character in question.

* * *

Character

"Reno." Leon called from the doorway. He rarely actually entered what had been dubbed 'Turk headquarters' by the other members of Security.

The redhead didn't look at him, remaining sprawled along the couch of the small office he and Rude shared. "What's up, Leonhart?"

"I need an unbiased opinion from you." Leon folded his arms. "Can you give me that?"

"You wanna know about the Boss, yo?"

"Yes. I'm getting really mixed messages about his character, which is to be expected, I suppose. You and Rude know Shinra better than anyone."

"Lemme guess," Reno drawled, still laying down and not paying attention to Leon himself. "Strife would rather you kill him than let him set foot on Radiant Garden, Tifa thinks he'll do the job but will need to be watched constantly, Yuffie doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him, Cid don't like him but says it's your call, and Sephiroth is indifferent."

"That sums it up."

Reno raised his arms to lace his fingers behind his head. "Rufus Shinra is a ruthless and ambitious man. He hurt a lot of people in his quest for power and in a lot of ways he was crueler than his old man. He cared little of the consequences to the general public of his decisions. People hated him and honestly, most of us Turks had issue with the policies being set in motion.

"It wasn't until after Meteor and the destruction of Midgar that he completely 180ed. He saw how much his own actions had contributed to the whole mess along with his family's policies. He made the decision on his own to work toward repairing that damage, against the wishes of a lot of the few remaining board members. He didn't care what they though and was willing to lose everything if it meant he could improve conditions on the Planet. That's why so many of the employees can back. They could have found other jobs but they believed in him."

The Turk turned on his side, almost like he was about to take a nap. "You wanna know about his character? He's an arrogant, rich, brat who wanted nothing more than to surpass the father he hated. He's a guy who truly cares about the things happening around him and wants to help the average person live the best life possible with any opportunity he can give. He's a man who has learned from his sins and isn't seeking salvation or forgiveness for them; he simply wants balance them out."

Leon didn't speak for a few minutes. He carefully considered Reno's observations, balancing them with what he knew and already heard. He trusted Reno's statements; the man had given both the flaws and positive attributes of Rufus Shinra and putting it all together…

"So, gonna give the Boss a chance?"

Leon dropped his arms and left the doorway. "He'll be here next week."

Reno snorted and sat up. Things were going to get interesting here again.


	691. Worm

Start of a new list from ShadowRebirth37.

* * *

Worm

"Ew, no!" Roxas whined, face scrunched up in disgust.

"You have to since you're the newbie." Demyx laughed, waving a nearly empty bottle in the other blond's eyes.

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Yes, you do!" Axel grinned evilly. "That's the rule and always has been."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!" Demyx waved grandly. He was obviously drunk…but then again, so was Axel. Roxas was close to it, but maintained enough sense to know that he was not going to do what they were demanding of him. "I had to!"

"You're a sucker." Roxas growled.

"He is," Axel agreed, smirking at Demyx's angry pout. "But that doesn't mean that you're gonna talk your way outta this, Roxy."

Roxas watched the shot's worth of liquid remaining in the tequila bottle darkly. "I'm not eating the worm."

"Oh, come on!" Demyx grinned. "Just swallow the shot and you won't even taste it!"

"You take the last damn shot." Roxas folded his arms. "I'm not even old enough to drink. You're contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

"Please, who's gonna bust us?" Axel snorted. "Siax? Who do ya think got me plastered my first time?"

"And did he make you eat the damn worm?"

"Uh, well…" Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I actually managed to get out of that…"

Demyx whipped his head toward him. "How'd you do that?"

"Man, I doubt you wanna know."

Roxas huffed and moved toward the door. "I'm out of here."

"NO!" Axel grabbed his shoulder. "Not until you eat the worm."

"Ugh!" Roxas turned and yanked the bottle away from Demyx. He brought it to his lips and carefully drank the rest of the tequila. When the worm touched his lips, he pulled the bottle away. He dumped the insect into his hand and dropped the bottle. With his fingers, he split the worm into two even pieces.

He then stuffed those pieces into Axel and Demyx's mouths.

He grinned at their shocked and disgusted expressions for a moment then wiped his hands on his coat and walked out.


	692. Kitten

Kitten

"This is disgusting."

"I know but Dr. Parker said we had to do it."

Riku scrunched up his face and turned his head. "She's your kitten, Sora. I was totally fine with putting her up for adoption once she was better."

"Roxy is not all better!" Sora protested. "Look at her."

The kitten lay on her round, plush bed and meowed softly at them. Her eyes were dulled but alert and her tail flicked unhappily. While she was in much better condition than when they had found her a week ago, it was still apparent that something was wrong.

"Kittens get worms, especially stray ones." Riku countered. "We just didn't notice when she was really sick."

"It doesn't matter. She's still sick and we have to give her the medicine."

"I don't care about the medicine part." The older teen frowned. "It's the other part of treatment."

"Well, Dr. Parker said…"

"I know." Riku looked at the tiny kitten. He really did care about her but… Smirking, he snatched up the syringe of medicine. "You can do that part; I'll shove the medicine down her throat."

"Whaa….?" Sora's blue eyes blinked. He tried to the take the syringe back. "I'm not doing that to poor Roxy! You do it!"

"She's your kitten."

"You have more experience."

Riku looked at him in confusion. "How the hell do I have more experience?"

"Well," Sora grinned evilly. "You know more about ass than I do."

"…." Riku raised his hand to punch him. "You did not just go there, Sora."

"Maybe…."

"Well, you know more about pussy."

Sora's jaw dropped in mock outrage. "Oooh, nice come back."

"I thought so."

There was a quiet meow and both teens turned their attention back to Roxy. She was looking between them like they were insane. Squirming, she buried her head under a paw.

"We need to do this."

"Yeah." Riku reluctantly agreed.

"Alright." Sora steeled his courage and picked up the enema kit. He and Riku locked eyes for a moment. "We can do this."

"Yeah." Riku quickly scruffed Roxy and slipped the liquid de-wormer down her throat. Once she swallowed, he nodded to Sora. "Your turn."

The brunet brought the squeeze bulb to Roxy's back end, reaching for her tail. "I'm sorry, Roxy…"

Before he could do it, he groaned and set the bulb down. "I can't."

"What are you two doing?"

Riku turned his head toward Cloud. "Roxy has worms so Dr. Parker said to give her an enema."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "They have enemas for cats?"

"Yes. But Sora and I can't bring ourselves to do it." Riku pouted at his boyfriend.

Cloud had wanted to be rid of the animal from day one but Leon had agreed to it staying until recovered. The man had an annoyingly soft spot for animals. "Well, don't look at me. I say drop her off at the vet and make him do it."

"She's more comfortable here." Sora petted the kitten.

"Then just give her the damn treatment."

"But, if it hurts her… I don't want her mad at me!"

Sighing, Cloud closed his eyes. "Fine."

The two teens looked at him hopefully. Maybe Cloud would do it for them. He wouldn't have an issue with being a little mean to Roxy.

"Leon! The damn cat needs an enema and these two are being pussies. Come take care of your cat!"

Cloud went into the kitchen and Sora and Riku glanced at each other as they heard Leon's footsteps from upstairs.

Why hadn't they thought of that?


	693. Venom

Just a quickie, random one. Let me know if you're still around, kay?

* * *

Venom

"Shit!" Axel cursed as he dropped and rolled away. He just missed the large wad of thick spit that had been aimed at his head. Kneeling upright, he muttered, "Why the hell were we sent out to do this?"

"Because Vexen is a bastard who somehow convinced Xemnas he couldn't do this himself." Demyx ducked another wad of spit. "I've never seen a Ragora before. Kinda ugly."

"Just a little."

"Shut up and figure out how we're gonna collect the damn sample." Roxas scowled. The monster turned at him and he crouched, waiting for it to attack.

"Vexen said the venom had to be uncontaminated." Demyx mused. "Does that mean we need to get it from wherever this thing produces it or mixed with the spit?"

"I don't know." Roxas leapt up and landed on the monster's head. "Didn't one of you ask?"

"Uh, no." Axel froze and tilted his head. "We probably should have, huh?"

Groaning, Roxas whipped out his Keyblade and clubbed the monster in the head. It went limp with unconsciousness, head flat on the ground and a thick wad of spittle drooling from its mouth. He hoped down and walked away.

Axel and Demyx blinked. Demyx looked after Roxas. "What are we supposed to do with it? Carry it back to the castle?"

"No," The other blond drew out the word in sarcasm. "Take out those little jars you were given and get samples from the saliva and venom sack." Roxas growled. "Stupid idiots. I wasn't even assigned on this mission and I have to do all the thinking…"

Axel and Demyx glanced at each other and shrugged. Axel fished in his pocket and pulled out two jars, tossing one at Demyx. "I've got the spitballs."


	694. Paralytic

Randomly wanted to write cliche angst with these two...

* * *

Paralytic

Those words drifted softly into his ears, weaving their way into his mind, then soul. As they passed, he grew still, his body freezing the longer the words remained bouncing gently within him. They worked as a paralytic, stopping him from movement, halting his thoughts.

Cloud lay beneath him, eyes averted and expression soft. Whether or not he knew what his whispered statement had done there was no way of knowing. The other man only seemed relieved he had said them.

Those words continued to drift around in his soul and he felt himself growing colder. Even his blood seemed to be slowing. He could not think, could not pull away or speak; just gaze down. He doubted his expression had changed since those words had entered his head.

His heart was waiting, waiting for the words to reach it but his soul had trapped them. His soul held tight to them, protecting his heart from hearing what he knew he could not handle. If the rest of him became paralyzed by them, his heart would never survive.

It could not hear what the rest of Leon had heard.


	695. Toxin

Hi!

* * *

Toxin

"Well, so far this trip has been a bust." Sora commented, hands behind his head. "We haven't come across anything even remotely pointing toward the source of the monsters."

Riku had his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I wonder if Seph and Zack have had any better luck."

"Maybe." Sora reluctantly conceded. "They do have a lot more experience with monsters than we do."

The path they walked was narrow, lined with high walls of rock and covered in purplish-red overgrowth. This part of Radiant Garden was largely unexplored and with the recent appearance of monsters, it was decided it was time to start seriously investigating the southern hemisphere. A base camp had been built and volunteers came for one week periods.

"There is nothing here." Riku raised a hand and brushed his fingers at some of the vine leaves they were passing. The colors around them were surprisingly uniform with the purple-red mix, only an occasional thick vine of orange broke the monotony.

"We're supposed to be out here for another twenty minutes." Sora sighed unhappily, touching one of the orange vines. "I can't wait to go back. Why did we volunteer for this again?"

"Because everyone had to."

"Right." The brunet returned dryly. He glanced at his fingers and made a face. "Uck, slimy."

"Weird." Riku commented. "The green ones are just normal feeling. Plants here are strange."

"Yeah, well, it is a totally different environment that home." Sora chuckled, wiping his hand on his shorts. "Not to mention a diff-"

Sora's skin went deathly white, his breath leaving him as his entire body stiffened. Not a moment later, he dropped to the rocky ground and began convulsing violently. Black foam dripped from his mouth.

"Sora!" Riku fell to his knees beside him, frantically trying to stop the shaking of his best friend. The jerks were relatively small but constant and he had no idea how to stop them.

Cradling Sora's head and keeping it to the side so he wouldn't choke on the foam still running from his partially open lips, he managed to pull out his phone and call for help. As he waited, he silently prayed Sora would come out of this.

Sora had been seizing for nearly a minute when a corridor opened and Sephiroth, Zack, and Aerith appeared. Aerith immediately went to the teens and began casting spells. On the third, the boy stopped jerking but his eyes stared blankly.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked calmly, voice betraying his concern.

"We were walking…" Riku rushed out, watching in panicked horror as Sephiroth went to assist Aerith. "He touched one of the orange vines… He said it was slimy and then, he just dropped."

"Sounds like a toxin." Zack noted, also extremely agitated. He and Sora had become extremely close. "Can you do anything, Aerith?"

"I'm trying, but…"

"He's stable for now." Sephiroth scooped the limp body into his arms and another corridor opened. "I'm taking him to the healers. Zack notify base-camp that the orange vines need to be investigated and to instruct everyone not to touch them."

"On it." With a gloved hand, Zack torn one of the vines and laid it carefully on Sora's clothing. "They're gonna need this."

Sephiroth disappeared with Sora and Aerith. Riku moved to follow but Zack held him back, however. "I'll take you in a second. I need you to tell me everything you can to relay it to base so this doesn't happen to anyone else."

Nodding, Riku forced himself to calm down. Sora would be fine… He repeated this to himself as he explained everything as clearly as possible. Sora had to survive this.

He had to.


	696. giraffe

New list coming from Tales. This will bring us into 700 words. Awesome, huh?

* * *

Giraffe

"Everyone here?" Sora asked, speaking easily with his muzzled mouth. It had been some time since he had been to the Pride Lands but his lion form still felt natural. He had gone to the nearby waterhole to look at his reflection, pleased that he looked like an adult lion and not a cub.

"Yeah…" Riku snorted out. There were a few snickers and Zack was outright laughing.

Sora was very curious and he padded around to look at the group that had come with him to investigate some reports of strange things happening on this world. Since it sounded like the Pride Lands was experiencing the mix of Heartless and actual monsters, not only had Riku come with, but Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth also. He was terribly curious as to what animal forms they would all take.

Riku was in his white tiger body, silver tinge to the fur and his aqua eyes shining bright in amusement. Beside him was a blond jackal, obviously Cloud, and he was the one snickering. Zack's hair perfectly fit the hyena body he had developed, and he was rolling on the impacted earth laughing so hard, Sora wondered if it really was possible for a hyena to laugh itself to death.

He didn't see Sephiroth until he turned to the gummi… and he stared for a full minute before dropping down and laughing also, his tail flicking against the ground. "Oh, that's…

Sephiroth regally lowered his head, long neck bowing down. The strip of hair running down the top of the patterned neck was silver and a bit longer than usually seen on his particular animal. His eyes promised pain. "Continue laughing, both of you."

"Wow, Seph…" Sora pulled himself together as Zack hiccupped and righted himself. "Of all the animals I considered… a giraffe wasn't one of them."

Scowling –which looked so wrong with the face- Sephiroth lifted his head. "Can we get going, please?"

"Yeah." Riku's face was twisting up and his tail flickered. "Gonna give us a head start since you have those long, sexy legs?"

Zack was snorting back his laughter. "They counter that smokin' hot neck."

"Make fun all you want, Zack." Sephiroth spoke calmly. "I have something in this form you can only wish for."

"Oh?" He tilted his head curiously." "And what's that?"

Sephiroth stuck his tongue out… and it just kept coming out inch by inch… He gave the other four a moment to stare then pulled it back in and began walking. "Are we going?"

A minute passed.

"That…" Sora sputtered. "That had to be a foot long."

"…And really flexible…" Riku added softly.

"Can you imagine what he could do…?" Cloud asked, voice tight.

Zack exhaled loudly. "Damn, I wanna be a giraffe."


	697. machine gun

Machine Gun

"Does anyone even know how to use one of these?" Sora eyed the weapons laid out on the table before the group. A crateful had been uncovered and they were trying to figure out what to do with them.

"I've never used a gun in my life," Riku muttered, looking equally wary. "I mean, you pretty much aim and fire, right?"

"That's the gist of it." Leon studied the selection. "I'm not used to rapid firing guns, however, so I couldn't tell you how different these are to single shot."

"I guess one of us should try them out, huh?" Sora went to pick one up.

"You use that one, Sora, and you'll kill your shoulder with the recoil."

The three looked over at Cloud, who hadn't spoken since they emptied the bag. He leaned against a tree with his arms folded before him. "Use the low powered one next to it."

"You know about machine guns?" Riku asked, tilting his head.

"Standard issue to all infantry in the Shinra army." Cloud muttered. "We had to learn each model, how to disassemble and reassemble, their average output, how to adjust those numbers, caliber… Everything."

"These are Shinra's?" Leon frowned.

"No, but they're all basically the same."

"So, how do you use them?" Sora inquired loudly, taking up the lower powered one. The group was out in the ravine pass to test the weapons at the target range that had been set up out there.

Sighing, Cloud pulled away from the tree and took the gun from Sora's hands. He examined it a moment, checking for any damage and upon finding none, he looked around. There was a paper target on a bale of hay a hundred yards away.

Taking up a bullet cartridge, he deftly loaded the weapon. He then immediately aimed and emptied the clip into the target, not thinking about it. Once finished, he removed the clip and set both down.

Riku and Sora stared at him a moment in surprise while Leon casually strolled to the target. The sable-haired man ripped the paper off and brought it back to the group. He smirked at Cloud, impressed. "I don't think you miss one."

"Really?" Sora gaped as Riku took the sheet. The entire center had been shot out, burn marks lining the smoking holes. It was impossible to tell just how many shots had cleared the paper but judging by the fact that there wasn't a single mark anywhere else on it, Leon's assessment was probably accurate.

"Whoa…"

Cloud shrugged and moved back to the tree. As the others continued to gape, he allowed himself a small smile. While he didn't like machine guns, especially after seeing what they had done to Zack, he was glad to know that his skills hadn't left him.


	698. pineapple

Heh, cracktastic stuff here. The visuals are amazing...

Thanks to my girl for educating me.

* * *

Pineapple

"…who lives in a pineapple under the sea…"

Leon groaned as he entered the conference room. This was not the first time he had walked into the weekly meeting to several of the others watching Spongebob Squarepants on Sora's portable DVD player. He cursed Riku for buying Sora the box set of the series.

"Off." Leon ordered, leaning against the wall and waiting.

"Aww, man." Zack pouted at his ex. "It's on my favorite one!"

"Then watch it after. It isn't as if Sora doesn't own the entire series."

Sora closed up the DVD player. As he moved to put it away, he muttered, ""Someone has sand in his vagina."

Both Zack and Riku snorted while Yuffie giggled. Sephiroth snickered softly, along with a few other department heads. Leon really didn't understand how the man was able to tolerate the immaturity surrounding them.

"Naw, he's just forgotten how to have fun." Zack smirked sadly at Leon. "He used to know the meaning of the word."

Grinning obnoxiously, Sora chuckled. "We totally need to re-teach him."

"We could sing him the F.U.N. song." Sephiroth suggested, earning him looks from half the people in the room.

"You know the F.U.N. song?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Riku laughed. "Dude, Seph has Spongebob sleep pants and boxers."

"You do?" Zack blinked.

"So, if I started singing, 'F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is for You and me. N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.'…"

Riku and Zack chimed in with, "Down here in the deep blue sea!"

Sephiroth didn't hesitate. "F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're-"

"Plankton!" Sora interrupted. "Those things aren't what fun is all about! Now, do it like this, F is for Friends who do stuff to-"

"Never!" Sephiroth broke in animatedly. "That's completely idiotic!"

"Here, Let me help you..." Sora grinned. "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for You and me, TRY IT!" He shouted.

Sighing theatrically, Sephiroth repeated. "N is for Anywhere and anytime at all."

Riku and Zack could barely get their line out, they were laughing so hard. A few of the other members of the command ended up singing for them. "Down here in the deep blue sea!"

"Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..." Sephiroth glanced at Sora, smirking. "Should we stop?"

"No! That's how you're supposed to feel!"

"Well, I like it! Let's do it again!"

"Okay!"

Half the room was singing now. "F is for Frolic through all the flowers. U is for Ukulele. N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking. Here with my best buddy."

Leon watched this spectacle in mixed disbelief and horror. What in the name of the GFs was wrong with everyone? And the idea that Sephiroth obviously enjoyed this drivel….

"Why is everyone singing?" Cloud asked as he joined the room.

"We're teaching Leon the F.U.N. Song." Riku informed him happily. "You know, the one from Spongebob."

"Yeah, I know." The blond scowled a bit. "I've heard you and Sora singing it enough times…. Stupid cartoon."

"Thank you." Leon muttered in relief. At least someone seemed to find it as annoying as-

"How does one live in a pineapple, anyway? A conch shell or coral or something maybe but a pineapple? And what are krabby patties made of, anyway? If they were actual crab, wouldn't that make Mr. Crab a cannibal?"

"I don't think he eats them." Sora tilted his head. "And they're probably made of other fish and plankton and all that stuff crabs eat."

"Yeah," agreed Riku. "The krabby part comes from the name of the restaurant and its owner."

"How does he have a whale for a daughter?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

Zack shrugged. "How did a squirrel in diving equipment end up living down there?"

"At least they were intelligent enough to specify that Sandy has to wear it everywhere outside her home." Sephiroth flicked his bangs. "The creators were rather smart creating the world of Bikini Bottom."

Cloud snorted. "Except for the damn pineapple."

"Is that the only thing that bothers you, Cloud?" Riku lifted an eyebrow at him. "All I ever hear from you is complaints about that."

"It doesn't make sense!"

Leon growled in frustration. Throwing up a hand, he turned for the door. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Get this all out of your systems now because I swear if I hear one some much as tiny reference to that damn show, I'm banning it from Radiant Garden."

He stalked out and Zack frowned after him. "You know what, guys?" He was answered by several 'what's' and 'hmmms'. "When he goes out of town next week, we should totally turn his house into Spongebob's."

He received unanimous agreement.


	699. bookshelf

Been awhile since I've really felt like writing. Hopefully, you all feel like reading.

Remember the whole Zack getting his wing story line?

* * *

Bookshelf

There was loud crashing sound downstairs and Leon groaned, setting his book to the side. Zack had been wreaking various items around the house for two days now, ever since he had awoken from his near death state with a large white wing. He had been warned upon Aerith's approval for Zack to leave bed that it would be sometime before he had any real control over it.

So far, a floor lamp, two vases, several drinking glasses, a few picture frames and various other tabletop and wall hanging items had become Zack's victims. The crash he just heard indicated that this time Zack had managed to get something really big. Dreading what he was about to discover, Leon left his bedroom.

He didn't need to clear the stairs to see what had happened. Staring dumbly for a moment, Leon allowed himself to process the view before looking for the probable cause of the disaster that was his living room. When he located him, he rather dumbly asked, "How?"

Zack had paused long enough to look up at his boyfriend, then was scrambling to lift the piece of furniture that lay on the floor. "I don't know! I swear, I was just walking by and… This is a heavy ass bookshelf, Squall."

"I know; I needed Cloud to help me bring it in." Leon came over, carefully stepping around scattered books and a few knick-knacks. It didn't look like anything had broken.

Giving up for the moment, Zack stood up straight with his head hung. "I'm really sorry, Squall. I thought I had this thing-" his wing flicked "-under control finally."

"Obviously, you don't," Leon muttered. He crouched down to examine the bookcase and noted a large crack running through the top right side. Sighing, he began gathering up books. "It's going to have to be sent out."

"Why?" Zack blinked, turning his attention onto the wood. When he spotted the crack, his eyes grew large. "How did I miss that? Oh, man…." He turned, the edge of his wing clipping Leon's shoulder. "I'll pay to get it fixed!" He narrowly missed the new lamp. "Or I'll buy a new one, whatever it takes!"

"Zack."

"Yeah?"

"Just…stop." Leon stood with an armload of book and took them to his desk. "Better yet, go sit on the couch."

Zack frowned deeply and did as told. He watched Leon cleaning up, feeling horrible for the damage he had inflicted over the past few days. He had been working hard to gain full control of his wing, but it had been only a few days. Leon had been reasonably patient but he didn't know for how much longer. "Squall?"

Leon halted his efforts and looked at Zack. The man was apologetic and very obviously upset about the trouble he had been causing. Exhaling softly, the sable-haired man stood and crossed the room, sitting beside his lover. "You don't need to keep apologizing. I know it's going to take some time to get the wing under full control."

"You shouldn't have to live in fear of me breaking all your stuff." Zack shook his head. "I could go live with Seph for a little while until-"

"No." Leon cut him off easily, motioning around them. "This is just stuff and I've lost everything before without consequence. Things are replaceable." He placed his hand on Zack's leg. "You are not and if that damn wing is what it took to keep you alive and with me, then I'm grateful for it. I can lose all of this, but I can't lose you."

Zack studied his eyes for a minute, looking for any contradictions. "I know you hate it."

"I don't hate it. It's just a pain in the ass right now." Leon snorted. "I get now why Sephiroth is always bitching about his."

"I like it…" Zack let the wing flick a little. "But, yeah, it's kind of a pain right now."

"You'll learn to control it." Leon reached up and brushed at Zack's hair. "Then it won't be an issue anymore."

"Well, that part won't be…"

"I can deal with molting feathers." Leon stood and again began cleaning up. "A vacuum takes care of that problem."

"Yeah." Feeling better, Zack bit his lip. There was something he wanted to try and Leon was giving him a perfect opportunity… He brought his wing forward, letting it extend away from his body, and brushed the feathers along Leon's bare arm.

A fine shiver went through Leon's body and he glanced over his shoulder at Zack. There was a smug look to Zack's eyes and he did it again. This had the same effect and Leon smirked. Apparently, there were a few avenues they were going to have to explore later. For now…

"Get over here and help me move this bookshelf."


	700. sigh

NUMBER 700! Kinda cool, huh? I think so.

If you can, drop a note so I know who's still with me on this, kay? I still have lists to do so this will continue until I run out.

Thank you all so much for continuing to read and support this monsterous project. I really hadn't expected it to go past a hundred when I started it.

This story is crack and comes from a conversation Sassy and I had.

Reminder: I only own the stories themselves and a few OCs.

* * *

Sigh

Tifa closed her eyes as Cloud sighed heavily yet again. The man sat at the far end of the bar, nursing his fifth glass of whiskey and heaving sighs on an annoyingly regular rate. While Cloud was no stranger to dark moods and long moments of melancholy, this was getting ridiculous.

Setting the glass she had just cleaned down to dry, she tossed the dishrag to the side and walked over to her friend. Folding her arms, she casually said, "All right, I'll bite. What's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, staring forlornly at the bottle he cradled. "They…" He sounded like he was about to cry. "…they violated my baby."

Tifa blinked and stared. "Who did what to Riku?"

"No!" Cloud raised his voice slightly, earning a few looks from nearby patrons. "They violated my baby!"

The woman angled her head in confusion. Cloud had another baby? If he wasn't referring to Riku, then who was he…?

"They stuck a wand up her tailpipe!"

"Oh!" She laughed. "You mean Fenrir."

"Who the hell else would I be talking about?" Cloud snarled. He picked up the whiskey bottle and poured another glass.

"Oh, I don't know… You're husband, maybe?"

"Riku can take care of himself." Cloud scowled before heaving another sigh and dropping his head in his hands theatrically. He sounded like he wanted to cry. "But she can't and I… I couldn't stop them. My baby was violated and I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

Tifa had no idea what he was talking about. With the way Cloud was behaving, someone must have damaged Fenrir in some way. "Who exactly did what exactly?"

"Leon and that damn emissions of his," growled Cloud. "I had to stand there and watch as they put their hands all over her and revved her engine… and then they stuck a damn wand in her tailpipe!"

"…" Tifa didn't know what to say. She had heard about the emissions policy. It had been more Rufus' idea than Leon's but both had agreed on it and the city council had approved it immediately. To keep Radiant Garden's air as clean as possible, all vehicles had to be checked for emission output. Gummi powered engines didn't normal produce air waste and if they did, it meant there was a malfunction that needed to be repaired.

"Did she pass?"

"Of course she passed!" Cloud shouted in agitation. Again, those around them were startled and looking at the man oddly. "I take damn good care of my baby!"

Tifa held her hands up placidly. "I know you do."

"And that isn't point anyway."

"Then what is the point?"

"They practically raped her and I could do nothing!" He slapped his palm against the counter. "Do you know what that's like? To just stand there helplessly while…"

Tifa, like those around them, was seriously beginning to question Cloud's sanity. Everyone knew that he was obsessed with his precious motorcycle but… "You really would marry her if you could, wouldn't you?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you're carrying on like this about her tailpipe…" She chuckled. "You make it sound like the only reason for Fenrir to have a tailpipe is to screw her."

"It was one time and I was drunk."

"….." A stunned silence surrounded him for a long moment. The two people sitting closest, carefully moved away, and one more dropped some munny on the table before hurriedly leaving the bar.

In an automatic fashion, Tifa reached for her phone and entered speed dial number four. Cloud downed another shot of whisky as she waited for an answer, the man sighing yet again as his depression set in. After a moment, the phone clicked and she didn't waste any time.

"Riku, collect your husband, please. He's scaring my other customers… and me."


	701. Ritornello

Hey all. Onto the next hundred, yeah? This list belongs to The Hecateae, and it's gonna be an interesting one to do.

Obviously, I don't own the characters or songs referenced, just the story itself.

* * *

Ritornello

"…Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jean, be your teenage dream tonight… Damnit."

Riku glanced over, smirking. He didn't say anything, but was highly amused by the fact that for the past three hours his brother had been randomly muttering the same lyric repeatedly. There was something extremely amusing about the high and mighty Sephiroth singing Katy Perry.

"Don't give me that face." Sephiroth scowled. "It's entirely your fault."

"Oh, totally." Riku rolled his eyes. He wasn't the only one around here who listened to that song on a regular basis.

"And it's only that damn verse."

"Not my fault you always walk in at that part of the song."

Sephiroth made an annoyed noise, and went back to work. Riku did also, waiting for Sephiroth to start up again. For two days now, everyone had been catching Sephiroth humming or softly singing the tune, always the same part. Sure enough, twenty minutes later…

"I might make your heart beat fast in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

"Is Seph singing about his skin tight jeans again?" Zack laughed as he entered the office.

"Been doing it all day." Riku grinned as Sephiroth grumbled.

"You start wearing skin-tight jeans around here and you're gonna do more than get people's hearts beating fast," Zack commented easily, his wing flicking with his amusement. "Hell, I'd want in on that and I'd probably get Leon in, too."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, wings twitching in irritation. "I have no desire to wear skin-tight jeans, nor do I even like the damn song."

"And yet, he's _always_ singing it." The raven-haired man dropped off his papers. "I think you secretly love it."

"Yep," Riku said in agreement. "Just like 'Take it Off'. We all know he loves that song."

"Ohhhh, we should get that one stuck in his head!" Zack declared enthusiastically. "How sexy would that be?"

"I don't know about sexy, cause he's my brother, but it'd be amazing."

"Trust me, Ku. That would be sexy as all hell."

As Riku and Zack plotted terrible things he was going to have to kill them for, Sephiroth gave up on getting any further with his work. He put away his project, and stood. Ignoring their cackling, Sephiroth left the office. As he walked out of the building, he quietly murmured, "…make your heart beat fast…"

He growled loudly. "Damnit, Riku."


	702. Sforzando

I found two different things for this word; a musical term for an instrument placing strong emphasis on a note, and a Jpop song. I went with the Jpop song (since I found it first and had the idea set already; tells you what I google search a lot of, huh?). The band is called Versailles (I believe), and the lyrics are at the bottom.

* * *

Sforzando

It had been some time since he'd driven in snow, but Fenrir pushed through it easily. Her wide tires handled the slick grit of the gravel pathways that made up the roads on Hollow Bastion, never slipping on the icy sections. He was grateful for her handling now more than ever because it was a long walk from what had been CastleTown (or so Riku had called the area of houses surrounding the castle) to the outer fields where he had taken to setting his gummi down when coming to this world.

Cloud had arrived an hour ago only to find an empty house. There was no sign that Riku had been there at any point and he had waited ten hours in the cold for him before deciding Riku wasn't going to show. Reluctantly, the blond left the abandoned structure.

It was with a heavy heart, and tumultuous mind that he made his way back to the gummi. Seeing Riku always lifted his spirit and made him feel…light. Something about the boy drew him in and he couldn't get enough of it. Yes, there was physical attraction –he didn't want to admit to it but he couldn't deny it either- but there was so much more between them.

Riku was complex in thought and yet very straightforward to understand. Cloud saw a lot of himself in the teenager; Riku had wanted freedom from his small homeworld, Cloud had left his hometown for that same freedom. Riku carried his own burdens and refused to share them, as did Cloud. The biggest difference between them was that Riku had been the leader of his little group, the strongest, and the one everyone liked. Cloud had been weak and mostly ignored, if not flat out made fun of.

They had both made major mistakes in their lives, and those mistakes had led both of them into the darkness they walked through so precariously. Neither one knew what lay ahead of them other than more darkness. It was a frightening thing to understand, that your soul was lost, and would have been impossible to handle alone.

However, despite how lost they were, they had found each other. They came together and formed their own weak light that glowed just bright enough for them to see one another, even as Riku was falling deeper in and he was somehow finding a path out. Cloud knew that no matter how deep into the darkness either of them got, they'd always know where to find each other. In the dark, Riku shone brighter than anything else could.

It was extremely difficult to admit, but Cloud was rapidly falling in love with Riku. He hadn't felt this strongly for anyone before and somehow knew he never would. Each time he saw the silver-haired boy, his heart lifted; whenever Riku was disheartened, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and give him assurance. When Riku was broken, tears on his face either from anger or frustration, Cloud felt like he could cry also. When was the last time he had been able to cry for anyone?

After the last visit, he had some belief that Riku was feeling the same thing, or at least something akin to it. Last week had been Riku's first time experiencing snow. They had talked about goals, things they wanted to do when all of this was over, as they walked through the falling snow. Cloud had his arm around Riku, under the pretense of keeping the boy warm, and Riku had murmured that he felt better with Cloud than he ever had with anyone else.

With tension in his voice, Riku informed him that things were rapidly coming to an end. They had stopped walking and Riku turned to face him, aqua eyes full of worry, and Cloud could only brush at the flakes that settled on the teenager's face. It wasn't until Riku threw his arms around his waist that Cloud gave in and embraced the younger male tightly.

When Riku pulled away, he had only smiled and said he was glad to have Cloud and that the blond was more than good friend. Cloud didn't know what he meant by that and wanted to ask, opened his mouth to ask, but Riku had spoken again, saying he needed to get back. There was sadness, such resignation to his voice, that Cloud found himself asking if they'd see each other again. Riku had hesitated, then told him to come back in three days.

Here it was, three days later, and Riku was nowhere to be found.

The snow was falling heavier when Cloud pulled up to the gummi ship. He slowly loaded her onboard, taking twice as long as he needed to, hoping that Riku would randomly appear… or at least call. The sun was nearly set by the time he admitted that Riku wasn't going to show and he needed to leave to be back in time for the next tournament.

Maybe that last visit had been the last one. Riku had been so cryptic about everything, and then seemed reluctant to committing to anything. Perhaps, Riku's journey had reached its climax, maybe it was at its end like Riku believed was quickly coming. Maybe, he just didn't want to see Cloud anymore. Cloud didn't know and had the nagging feeling he never would. Something about Riku's attitude then was disturbing him, and he was beginning to believe that he wouldn't be seeing Riku again.

As he boarded the ship, he felt a warm drop of moisture run down his cheek.

-0-0-

_**Translation** Sforzando_  
_Bare trees tearing the sky, the snow that falls dancing from the crack_  
_As the uncertainty continues, I wait for you with outstretched palms_

_Only a white breath that does not become a voice_  
_My view is now dissolved in the snow that falls incessantly_

_The white flowers that fell dancing on your cheek shines brightly_  
_Let me hold you in these arms so strong that I can't see_

_In the wind that blows across from somewhere cannot hear your true feelings_  
_Everytime I realize what it means the pain grips my chest_

_In moments of anxiety, your lips quivering_  
_I embraced you in the snow falling relentlessly_  
_"If we could ever meet... if we ever met... you won't be here?"_  
_I'd like to hold you stronger and even more gently with these arms_

_In such responsibility I always hide my tears_  
_It's okay it's okay_  
_My view now fades..._

_Shine brighter, my darling I want to hold you_  
_Brushing your cheeks I tried to say "One day I'll cry again"_

_The white flowers that fell dancing shines brightly on your cheeks_  
_Let me hold you in these arms_


	703. Ostinato

An **ostinato** is a motif or phrase which is persistently repeated at the same pitch. The repeating idea may be a rhythmic pattern, part of a tune, or a complete melody. Strictly speaking, ostinatos should have exact repetition, but in common usage, the term covers repetition with variation and development, such as the alteration of an ostinato line to fit changing harmonies or keys.

-0—0-

Ostinato

Axel stared at Riku as Leon nodded and left. "How the hell do you people do that?"

"Do what?" Riku asked, turning to the computer to make the necessary changes.

"Decode Leonhart's limited language." The former Nobody leaned against the desktop. "All he ever says is 'whatever' or that stony silence, and somehow, all of you get it. What, you can translate what each one means under different circumstances?"

"Actually, yeah." Riku shrugged dismissively. "There's subtle changes in his voice or attitude. You have to look for them, but once you notice them, you can figure him out really easily."

"So he has a different 'whatever' for every mood?"

"Pretty much. The same with his silences. You'd be surprised how much he can communicate with his '….'."

"Uh huh." Axel folded his arms.

"Seriously." Riku finished and turned toward the other man. "Silences with a lifted eyebrow mean 'oh, really?', if his arms are crossed and he's leaning, it means 'you're wrong, but keep talking'. Add a smirk and he's about to completely trounce your argument. If there's no expression, run like hell cause he's gonna kill you."

"Right," said Axel dryly. "And the 'whatevers'? He uses the exact same damn tone with those."

"No he doesn't." Riku countered. "There's eight different tones and enunciations."

Axel snorted. "You know what? That man is way too much work for me. You all can keep your little Squall-decoders. If I got a problem, I'll just find one of you."

Riku laughed. "Don't worry; you'll have him figured out soon enough."

"Great." He rolled his eyes. "I can't wait."


	704. Dies Irae

These should start coming more often- had to push through this one. This is a thirteenth century hymn (assumed to have been written by Thomas of Celano) and I've included it at the end.

I assume no ownership of rights to it.

* * *

Dies Irae

This wasn't the first time he come to the bitter and harsh realization he was about to die. No, he had come to this understanding several times before and had it fulfilled within mere moments of it. Each time, he was filled with rage and righteous fury that he had yet again been defeated by a mere man, a puppet.

This was unlike those times. The awareness that he was about to die was as slow coming as death itself. He could feel as his life faded away, agonizingly drawing the inevitable out. This was torture and it wasn't the physical pain, it was his mind… his heart and soul, that hurt more than the wounds that bled out from thousands of cuts, his severed limbs and broken wings.

He never feared death, or the unknown. Death could never hold him, and he arrogantly believed there was no such thing as the unknown. If one was prepared for anything, nothing could be unknown.

Everything was different now. He was not the man he had been- the fact that he could call himself a man attested to that- and for the last several years, he had been seeking out ways to atone of the sins he had committed during those years under Jenova's will. His own voice had remained silent as she whispered her desires which he had allowed to become his own. He had cast her off, letting his own voice be heard and claiming control of his life for the first time ever.

He had committed unspeakable crimes, engaged in terrible acts of malice and torture. He had inflicted harm- physical, mental, and spiritual- and there was no denying he had done it. Regardless of what had driven him, he had made those choices, created the strategy, executed the plans. The blood was on his hands, stained his heart.

On the Planet, there had been the Lifestream and all souls returned to it when the body perished. He had been in that Lifestream several times, fighting to retain his consciousness and remain separate from within it. The Lifestream wasn't the afterlife- it was the essence of life. There was no judgment, no atonement, nothing. Most simply ceased to exist and dissolved into the flow to become a piece of another life to be born. The Lifestream was gone, and there was no way to know what was about to befall him.

As he drifted further and further away, he wondered what was to become of him. Was there an afterlife as so many believed? And if so, what would be his place within it? Would he be allowed to transcend to the heavens, the good he had accomplished in the short time he had been in his own mind enough to achieve atonement and forgiveness? Or would he be condemned and banished into the depths of hell, shown no mercy and given no clemency?

Or was there something worse?

Fear seized his heart and he found himself praying to whomever it was that determined the fate of those souls crossing over. Though he knew he deserved hell, he did not belong there. He had done everything humanly possible to atone; it had to be enough. The good had to outweigh the bad. He was not one to ask for anything from anyone, but he would humble himself now before anyone who would listen.

As his life completely left his body, Sephiroth begged for mercy.

* * *

_THAT day of wrath, that dreadful day,_  
_shall heaven and earth in ashes lay,_  
_as David and the Sybil say._

_What horror must invade the mind_  
_when the approaching Judge shall find_  
_and sift the deeds of all mankind!_

_The mighty trumpet's wondrous tone_  
_shall rend each tomb's sepulchral stone_  
_and summon all before the Throne._

_Now death and nature with surprise_  
_behold the trembling sinners rise_  
_to meet the Judge's searching eyes._

_Then shall with universal dread_  
_the Book of Consciences be read_  
_to judge the lives of all the dead._

_For now before the Judge severe_  
_all hidden things must plain appear;_  
_no crime can pass unpunished here._

_O what shall I, so guilty plead?_  
_and who for me will intercede?_  
_when even Saints shall comfort need?_

_O King of dreadful majesty!_  
_grace and mercy You grant free;_  
_as Fount of Kindness, save me!_

_Recall, dear Jesus, for my sake_  
_you did our suffering nature take_  
_then do not now my soul forsake!_

_In weariness You sought for me,_  
_and suffering upon the tree!_  
_let not in vain such labor be._

_O Judge of justice, hear, I pray,_  
_for pity take my sins away_  
_before the dreadful reckoning day._

_You gracious face, O Lord, I seek;_  
_deep shame and grief are on my cheek;_  
_in sighs and tears my sorrows speak._

_You Who did Mary's guilt unbind,_  
_and mercy for the robber find,_  
_have filled with hope my anxious mind._

_How worthless are my prayers I know,_  
_yet, Lord forbid that I should go_  
_into the fires of endless woe._

_Divorced from the accursed band,_  
_o make me with Your sheep to stand,_  
_as child of grace, at Your right Hand._

_When the doomed can no more flee_  
_from the fires of misery_  
_with the chosen call me._

_Before You, humbled, Lord, I lie,_  
_my heart like ashes, crushed and dry,_  
_assist me when I die._

_Full of tears and full of dread_  
_is that day that wakes the dead,_  
_calling all, with solemn blast_  
_to be judged for all their past._

_Lord, have mercy, Jesus blest,_  
_grant them all Your Light and Rest. Amen._


	705. Habanera

Last of this set (finally got there, huh?) Based off the song in the opera Carmen (lyrics at bottom). Obviously, I don't own the song or the characters of this story.

Continuation of the word 'dawn'.

* * *

Habanera

Zack silently left the healer's ward, hands in his pockets and face turned down. Cloud had a long recovery ahead of him, but the healers were confident he'd be fine in the end. If their rescue had taken any longer, that wouldn't have been the case. He was glad he had been able to keep his friend going long enough to survive the night.

Riku had been in near hysterics when they brought Cloud in. It wasn't until he had the assurances from everyone working on his husband that he began to calm down, and even then he paced around anxiously. Zack had watched him for a long time, seeing how torn up and heartbroken the young man was at the very thought that he could lose Cloud forever.

Not able to take it anymore, he had excused himself- after Aerith had given him the all-clear for his own minor injuries- and left the ward. Leon had looked at him with concern, but not asked any questions. That was one of the nice things about dating Squall Leonhart; he rarely pushed for answers and understood when you just needed some time alone.

Zack wandered out into the park, which was mostly deserted at this time of day. He walked the path, crossing the bridge over the stream, and left the path when it curved back around. There was a little area toward the back of the park where the cherry blossoms fell from their trees all year round which had become one of his favorite areas to be when he had something on his mind.

"_...still in love with...you. "_ The words still flitted about Zack's mind as he sat on a picnic table. Cloud had been delirious with pain and blood loss when he said that and all of the other things that were now troubling him deeply. He knew that Cloud hadn't meant what he said, there was no way he could. Yeah, Cloud still loved him- he still loved Cloud- but that was totally different than being in love.

"_...never...should have married..." _ This was the sentence fragment that had embedded itself into his heart, the one that was disturbing him the most. Never once had Cloud made so much of the slightest indication that he regretted marrying Riku. In fact, from what Zack could see, Cloud was never happier than he was when he was with Riku. At first it had hurt him a little- when he was returned from death, it had been almost as if he had just died and the old feelings were still fresh- but he had quickly moved on, happy that Cloud had found real and complete happiness with someone.

He knew that Cloud couldn't have meant what he said in the way it sounded. There had to be another meaning, some other interpretation to it. He didn't doubt that Cloud loved him, and probably always would. Once Cloud decided he loved someone, or something, it took a lot to let that go. Even after everything Sephiroth had put him through and all of the anger and hatred, underneath that there was still love.

Maybe that was the answer; Cloud didn't know how to do anything but love. Sure, it was in totally different ways and to completely different degrees, but when anyone who knew him took the time to think about it, everything he did was motivated by that emotion. And maybe that was why people were inexplicably drawn to him despite his generally dower attitude. This also made loving Cloud next to impossible.

The problem with this idea was that while the notice of love was simple, the actual emotion was complex. There were as many ways to love as there were people to love, each of those as complicated as they were straightforward. There were no rules when if came to love, no set laws and only vague guidelines, and it could be as fickle as the mind. Because of that, conflict was created and feelings, people, were hurt, and Cloud...

Zack sighed to himself. Cloud was always making things harder for himself than he needed to. Cloud loved him, yes, but it was residual love and Zack knew that without doubt. Whether or not Cloud understood that remained to be seen. If he didn't, he would be putting his entire relationship with Riku in jeopardy. Cloud was going to need to figure out fast what his exact feelings were for those in his life, old and new.

As it was, Zack would take Cloud's confession and file it away in his head. He wouldn't speak of it, and he wouldn't ask Cloud what he had meant. If the words had been absolute truth, they would know soon enough. If they were a misconstrued conception of a pain-riddled mind, then...

No one but Zack had to know.

* * *

**English Translation of Habanera**

Love is a rebellious bird  
that nobody can tame,  
and you call him quite in vain  
if it suits him not to come.

Nothing helps, neither threat nor prayer.  
One man talks well, the other's mum;  
it's the other one that I prefer.  
He's silent but I like his looks.

Love! Love! Love! Love!

Love is a gypsy's child,  
it has never, ever, known a law;  
love me not, then I love you;  
if I love you, you'd best beware! etc.

The bird you thought you had caught  
beat its wings and flew away ...  
love stays away, you wait and wait;  
when least expected, there it is!

All around you, swift, so swift,  
it comes, it goes, and then returns ...  
you think you hold it fast, it flees  
you think you're free, it holds you fast.

Love! Love! Love! Love!

Love is a gypsy's child,  
it has never, ever, known a law;  
love me not, then I love you;

if I love you, you'd best beware!


	706. voyeurism

Super short, I know. I wanted it that way. Anyway, this begins Pillow-Talk's new list. Now to go back to Future Strife and Inconceivable.

I'd love to hear who you think this is, and what their watching.

* * *

Voyeurism

He was... fascinated. Try as he might, he simply couldn't look away from the sight before him. His eyes drank in the view, mind greedily processing, and sending unexpected messages to the rest of his body in response.

He knew this was wrong, that he needed to either quietly leave, or somehow announce his presence here... He simply continued to observe, both hating and enjoying the feeling he was getting from this. He wanted more of it, needed more of it, and that was what disgusted him.

He wasn't a voyeur. He wasn't.


	707. ladies man

Cameo from one of Sassy's characters. Leslie is actually Cloud's best friend in our Omniverse.

* * *

Ladies man

"Look at that," Zack said quietly, taking a swig of beer. "He's at it again.."

Zell glanced over, as did Irvine and Lucky. Sure enough... "Ya know, for a guy who swears he's completely gay..."

"Maybe that's why they flock to him." Irvine shrugged, watching lazily as two girls -damn fine looking ones, too- drape themselves over the blond at the bar despite the fact that he was talking to another woman. "Women got this thing with converting gay men."

"That why you're 'gay'? Zack smirked.

"Never said I was," Irvine countered with a grin. "I just don't correct the rumors 'bout me and Squall."

"Cause you wish they weren't," muttered Zell.

"Not arguin' that either."

"Is he..." Zack sat up straighter. "He's taking her to the dance floor. What the hell?"

"See? This is why we can't get dates." Zell grumbled, watching him lead the silver-haired woman out and then wrapping her in his arms. "The gay men are taking them all."

Sora, who hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation until now, looked up. He looked at the dance floor, tilting his head. "I can get dates."

"Well, you're young and cute, and might as well be gay."

"I'm not young and cute!" Sora pouted. "And being gay has nothing to do with why women flock to him."

"Right." Irvine laughed incredulously. "He's just a bigger ladies man than me."

"He is!" Reno called over from the next table. "The guy could get more tail than all of us."

"But he's gay," Zell protested.

"All that female energy is just wasted on him," Zack commented, shaking his head sadly. "At least we stand a chance after he politely lets them down."

"Maybe he's got, like, extra pheromones and he just can't help drawing them to him." Sora suggested, thinking it over.

"No, he does it on purpose," countered Zell. "He's showing us all up."

Tifa delivered them another round of beer. "Girls dig gay guys because they actually talk and listen and mean it."

"We mean it!" Zack protested looking hurt. "Stop stereotyping."

The woman ignored him, looking that the man they were gossiping about. "And that particular one is just damn sexy. It's a shame he's gay. All of us girls are missing out."

"We are," Kairi agreed. "But I'm happy just looking at him."

"And he's great for conversation if you get him to talk."

"Oh yes." Out on the floor, a different woman approached him, and after a few moments of interaction, he kissed his dance partner's hand, released it, and took the other woman's. At the bar, several females gave them wistful looks. "He's in a good mood tonight. I might try to get up in that."

Sora stared at her. "Why?"

"Why not?" She giggled.

"But..."

"I don't get it," Zell said, annoyance in his voice. "What's so appealing about him?"

"The guy just oozes sex appeal, yo." Reno piped in again. "He doesn't have to do anything."

"But how? Why?"

"Does it matter?" Tifa asked seriously. The silver-haired woman from the dance floor approached, and Tifa began moving away. "Besides, he's totally oblivious to it."

"What's got all the boys so down?" The newcomer inquired, smiling pleasantly, and smoothing out her highly-fashionable dress.

"They're being emo kids because they have less sex appeal than the fag you were dancing with!" Reno informed her helpfully.

Smirking and crossing her arms, she said simply, "Cloud Strife walks into a room and nine months later babies are born. That is something none of you can ever have."

"..."

"Exactly." She laughed, and strutted away.


	708. gluttony

Yeah, I'm still around.

Reminder- I only one the story itself.

Gluttony

"Never give a woman your bank card, kid. You will pay for it dearly." Reno snorted into his glass. "I don't care how conservative they seem, yo. Give 'em free money and they will have it spent before you blink."

"Not all women are that bad." Zack countered from behind the bar.

Sora looked between them. "You two have totally different opinions on women."

The raven-haired one grinned. "Always have. Made for some interesting times."

Reno set his glass down and laughed. "Do you remember those twins from Marketing?"

"Yes!" Zack half-jumped. "Oh, man, they were something else. I was late for my shift the next morning."

"Same here, yo, but it was worth it."

Sora was highly intrigued. He loved listening to these two talk about their past relationships. If some of these encounters could even be called that. Reno had racked up quite a list of one-night stands. While Zack was much more conservative in the actual number of lovers, he easily had just as many stories.

"I think you're gonna end up like Zack here, yo." Reno was studying Sora thoughtfully. Sora looked back at him curiously. "How many girlfriends have you had now?"

"Uh," Sora was rather surprised that he had to actually think about that. "Six."

"And three boyfriends." Zack added.

"Yeah but I've only slept with-" Sora cut himself off.

Reno stared at him in surprise. He glanced at Zack for a moment before going back to Sora. "Oh, so you _have_ joined the club. When did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it isn't any of your business." Zack set a filled glass before Sora.

"Oh, come on!"

The ex-SOLDIER angled his head and smirked. "And how are things progressing with Demyx?"

"Just fine thank you." Reno smirked right back. "Nice try there, Zack, but I promised Dem I wouldn't talk about it, yo."

Zack lifted an eyebrow. "And you're actually respecting those wishes? You really do love the guy."

"Oh, shut up." The Turk downed the rest of his drink. "Not everyone is as comfortable talking about their sex lives as we are."

"Which is my point. Maybe Sora doesn't want to discuss his habits with everyone."

"But you know!"

"Because I feel safe telling him." Sora interrupted, reminding both that he was still there. "I like you, Reno, but when it comes to this stuff you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Hey, I can keep a secret when it matters," protested Reno. "But this sex stuff... who cares, ya know? Not like everyone doesn't do it."

"Not to the amount you and apparently Zack do," Sora muttered. "Every time I hear a new story, I gotta wonder if you're making it up or the two of you really are that sex-obsessed."

"I wouldn't call us obsessed," Zack countered thoughtfully. "That would imply that it's all we care about, and while getting laid is always nice-"

"More than nice, yo."

"-there's more than that. We're more like... gluttons." Zack stopped, frowning. "That just sounds worse, doesn't it?"

Sora shrugged. "Whatever gets you off... which is everything. Half the people in this town are all about sex, especially the guys." He laughed, finishing his drink. "Did you know the average man only has sex fifty-eight times a year? A year. I'm pretty sure all of you hit that number three months into the year."

"..." Reno lifted an eyebrow, flicking his eyes at Zack. "I think there was something in the water at Shinra."

"Yeah, mako leakage or something." He agreed. "Regardless, I'm not complaining, and my lover hasn't yet either."

"Yep." Reno nodded.


	709. irritating

Random little thing that popped in my head. Started with the first line and went from there. Thanks, Family Guy.

* * *

Irritating

"Ya know what really grinds my gears?" Cid muttered around his cigarette, tire iron in his hands.

Sora and Riku both stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

Cloud shot them an amused look, continuing with locking down the bolt casing of the new engine block on the old truck they had found. They had managed to drive it the garage and now Cid and Cloud were looking it over for them."What?"

"This thing's got a perfect undercarriage, new lookin' body panels, and some yahoo fucks it up with these goddamned twenty inchers that shouldn't be on nothin'."

"Yeah, that really takes the biscuit. Went through all the fuss and then did that. Color sucks, too."

"Riku?" Sora leaned over. "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea," answered Riku. "But hopefully it's not bad."

"Yeah. It will be really cool to have a truck!" Sora grinned.

Cid banged the tire iron against something- the teenagers couldn't see him on the other side of the truck. "Fuckin' ruined the damn thing."

"Least there's no hydraulics to strip. That's a pain in my ass. I'm fixin' to remove the pickle-forks. Can probably find some LKQs and replace the damn things."

"I wouldn't bother till we check out the block with the dyno." Cid advised. Cloud shrugged and began doing something with the engine.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"Gonna have to crack it open to figure out that knock."

"I'm more worried about breathing, Strife. Leonhart's an anal bastard about that."

Riku scrunched up his face as Sora said, "What's breathing got to do with a truck?"

"And everyone's a little anal about breathing," added Riku. He was starting to get annoyed with the two blond men.

"Tranny looks okay. It kicked-down fine when they brought it in."

Frustrated, Sora huffed. "What the heck are you two talking about? What the hell do transsexuals have to do with fixing our trucks?"

Cid and Cloud both stared at him. "What?"

"Know what?" Riku stood. "We're gonna go since obviously you two aren't going to tell us anything we can actually use. We'll come back when you have actual answers for us."

"Yeah." Sora scowled, leaving with the older boy.

Cloud made a noise, smirking. "I think we pissed them off."

"Yeah, well, they irritate me on a daily basis," grumbled Cid. "But they find some damn good shit."

"Same here." Cloud looked over the vehicle. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass, but this truck's gonna be something when we get done with it."


	710. folly

Yay for some randomness. There is what could be a BBS spoiler, but I don't think it is (by now it should be common knowledge).

* * *

Folly

"What the hell is this?"

"I...have no idea." Leon studied the building they had discovered, running a critical eye on the structure and design. "It looks about to collapse." Not that it was surprising. He figured no one had been to this part of Radiant Garden in decades... certainly not since the Heartless takeover.

Cid walked around the perimeter, cigarette hanging from his mouth. "There's no fucking logic to the structure... I dun get how anyone used it."

"Did you see the castle?" Leon muttered dryly. A truck pulled up with a few more exploration team members. "Whoever the architect was needed to be shot."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Hey! I remember this place!"

The two men looked back at the former Nobody who had exited the truck. Ignoring the fact that they didn't know he was coming out here, Leon lifted an eyebrow. "Remember?"

"Well, yeah." Axel grinned. "I used to live here, ya know?"

This statement earned confused looks from both of them. Leon folded his arms, head tilted. "Are you referring to when this world was Hollow Bastion?"

"Nope." Axel strolled past, taking in the location. "My Somebody was from Radiant Garden. I thought I told you... Anyway, yeah, Lea was from here. Used to explore all over the world cause it got boring in Castletown."

"We could 'ave used that information weeks ago," grumbled Cid. "Woulda saved a lot of time and money."

"Well, if I'd known you were launching this little expedition, I woulda offered to help. Me and Sora have been bored sitting around."

"If either of you actually attended the city meetings you would have known." Leon countered, letting his arms fall to his sides. "So, what is this building?"

"It's called Eckerheim's Folly." The former Nobody shrugged. "Guy was the main architect for Ansem the Wise and a total nut job. Big surprise, huh?"

"What the hell is a 'Folly' anyway?" Cid snuffed his cigarette on the ground. "Ah hear a lot of odd buildings get called that."

Leon shook his head. Architecture wasn't his thing.

Axel snorted. "Man, really? And you're supposed to be the smart ones. A folly refers to a building constructed primarily for decoration, but suggests by its appearance some other purpose. Or in this case, it's so extravagant that it transcends the normal range of buildings to which it belongs."

"..."

"What?" Cid asked, brow furrowed.

Axel sighed. "It's a big, fancy building that serves no purpose for being fancy other than for the designer to say 'hey, lookit that awesome building I made'. Got it?"

"Right." The blond thumbed his nose. "So if we tear it down, ain't nobody gonna cry over it."

"I would!" Axel protested. "And so would a lot of the other natives. Yeah, it's go no purpose, but it's a landmark. The fountains don't have a purpose, but you kept those."

Leon considered him for several minutes.

"If we're gonna start building out her, Leonhart, that eyesore has to go," muttered Cid. "It's right in the middle of where the-"

"Turn the building into the utility hub."

"What?"

"Center the computers and controls in the building and lay all the main lines around it. Then it serves a purpose and can stay." Leon walked off, his word final.

"That's gonna be a goddamn pain in the ass." Cid scowled. "Eckerheim's Folly my ass."

Axel grinned, offering him a cigarette. "Wait till you see the basement maze."

"..."


	711. Exams

Hey all. Working on updating these and the big stories (those are going painfully slow but I get some done here and there). I noticed quite a few new watchers and faves popping up, so... THANKS! I appreciate that there's still interest in this crazy project. Not to mention my strange universe. Drop me a note and say hello!

Anyway, onward. New list from HealthyObsession. This one _may_ have some spoilerish info regarding Birth by Sleep, but personally I don't think so. Just warning in case.

* * *

Exams

How utterly foolish Eraqus was. His ideas outdated, based in an ignorance of the truth that was fundamental to all existence. He would rather hide behind his fear, embrace it. His was a flawed, simplistic view of the worlds.

And he had passed that onto his pupils.

The two misguided hearts... They battled with flawless form, but they were weak. Of course they were- their master was weak and they were nothing but a reflection of that. Especially the female. She had all the makings of a Keyblade Master of Eraqus' line of thought. A scowl pulled at an otherwise passive face.

He already knew who Eraqus would endorse.

They'd discussed their differing philosophies, and there was honest surprise he had been welcome to the exam of these two- Eraqus' prized students. The other was here, too, watching from the sidelines somewhere... Not knowing that he, in turn, was being watched.

That one's time would soon come for he had great plans for him.

The question facing him now was what to do with these two. They had become friends with Ventus, which wouldn't do for his carefully laid out plans. He was so close to execution, now, everything falling into place, however, these two were an unwanted factor, a hindrance. He considered as he watched them... And a plan fell into place. He grinned as he flicked his fingers.

It was time to truly test these children.


	712. Revision

Reminder that I don't own anything but the story itself.

* * *

Revision

Leon studied the proposed curriculum, making note of the critical elements and key points. He wanted the school system on Radiant Garden to compare to -or exceed- any other educational system in the worlds, but with the limitations of budget and qualified educators, he knew that was going to be difficult. However, Squall Leonhart _never_ backed down from a challenge. Even with limited resources-

"Hey," Riku greeted, bringing in a box of papers. He approached Leon's desk, almost exasperated smile on his face. "I have Cloud's monthly paperwork."

"Find a space somewhere," he muttered, scratching out a paragraph. "The beginning of the month is always a pain..."

"It would help if certain people got their work in on time." The teenager chuckled. "Just tell Cloud it's due the third week of the month and maybe you'll start getting it when you want it."

"Doubt it. Cloud and paperwork are not friends and never will be."

"Hence why I usually end up doing it for him at the last minute." Riku leaned against the desk. "I gotta say, Leon, there's a lot piled up here."

"Most I won't even look at," admitted the man, making another mark. "This is more important than anything else here."

"And that is...?"

"The proposal for the curriculum of the school system we're setting up. If it all looks good, the teachers can prepare lesson plans and we could have school start in the spring."

Riku was impressed. "That fast?"

"The buildings are ready." Leon flipped a page. Scanning the first few lines, he exhaled and glanced at Riku. "How much do you know about Radiant Garden's history?"

"Uh..." Riku didn't like thinking about any of his time here when it had been Hollow Bastion... However, he had read a lot of books. "I looked through a few history texts at the castle. They're probably still there."

"We have three history teachers from here." Leon turned the packet toward Riku. "However, there's a problem that directly involves you."

Brow furrowed, Riku scanned over the outline... or what was there of it... "There's a gap."

"Starting with the first appearance of the Heartless."

"Right," Riku breathed out. Of course there was. "I have some of Ansem and Xehanort's records from that time period... But there's a bigger problem."

Leon made a noise. "No one is supposed to know about the Keyblades."

"Yeah." Not that most people here didn't already. "More importantly, they aren't supposed to know about Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblade part... that can be glossed over..."

"Glossed over?"

"Yeah. They don't need details about Keybearers and what we do." Riku took a pencil and a scrap of paper. "We give the basic idea, which isn't farfetched considering that magic is an active part of this world."

Leon nodded. That part sounded simple enough. "If we can't figure out how to handle the rest, though, it won't make a difference. I don't know what to do with the holes."

"Make something up."

The man stared at him.

Riku laughed. "Oh, come on, Leon. History is written by the winners, right? All we have to do it tweak events... We tell the truth, but it's revised."

"That... could work," Leon reluctantly agreed. "The Heartless invasion could have been the result of a cosmic event."

"Which is technically true and explains why they aren't isolated to here." The population was made up of the natives that survived and returned along with refugees from several other worlds. "Keybearers are people specially trained to use rare weapons to combat the phenomenon. See? Pretty easy, huh?"

"I don't like this, Riku." Leon sighed. "But it's the best way of handling the issue."

"I never liked changing events to suit your purpose either, but... all lies are based in truth, right?"

"I suppose so." Leon watched Riku make a few more notes and suggestions. He would sit with Merlin and hash out the details, but this would work. "Thanks, Riku."

"I should be thanking you," Riku said softly. "You're compromising the truth to keep me and Sora safe. Thanks."

Leon looked at him for a long moment. "Protecting the two of you, protects us all."

Riku was touched for a second, then laughed it off. "Yeah, who else you gonna find to save the worlds' sorry butt? I'll see you later, Leon."

He waved and left, leaving Leon to the silence of his office. He wasn't going to worry about what had to be done, just do it. In an indirect way, they had already shaped the history of the world. All they were changing was their roles in that.


	713. Biology

Biology

"Wow! Look at how big these are! I couldn't catch this many that size in a week!" Sora's nose pressed against the glass of one of the two tanks on the teacher's desk.

"Well, these aren't normal tree frogs." Tidus tapped the glass. "They catch these to dissect."

Sora looked at him in confusion. "Dissect?"

"Yeah. Wakka and Riku's class is going to do that this afternoon."

"What's dissect mean?"

"They're gonna-"

"Class, please sit." Their teacher called everyone to attention. "The quiz will be in five minutes."

"Okay." Sora was more concerned about his quiz than frogs and dissecting, so those left his mind as he hurried to his seat to look over notes.

It wasn't until after class that the frogs caught his attention again. They had a fifteen minute morning break now, so he took his time getting his stuff together. His eyes wandered to the tanks, watching one frog leap another. They looked bored in there.

From the doorway, Tidus called, "Hey, Sor, come on!"

"Huh? Okay." Sora absently followed the boy to the hallway. The pair made their way to the little snack area near the cafeteria, and upon seeing Riku and Wakka, Sora bounded over. "There are some huge frogs back in class! Like, I've never seen 'em that big."

Riku shrugged, picking at a mango puff he had gotten from the vending machine. "Yeah, we gotta dissect them this afternoon."

"The girls are wigging out 'bout it." Wakka laughed. "Bet one passes out before the first cut."

"Heh, that would make class more exciting. My mom lectured me last night about doing proper dissection and it sounds boring as heck."

"Your mom's a freak, mon."

"I know."

Sora looked between them. "What's dissecting?"

"We're gonna kill it and then cut it apart to look at the insides," said Riku in a conversational manner.

"You _what?_" Sora started, unable to process what his best friend just said. They weren't really going to... No way.

"Ja, Take out the lungs and heart," listed Wakka.

"..."

"It's the big Accelerated Biology project. You won't have to do it next year." Riku assured. "Though I heard in tenth grade Bio everyone does fetal boars."

"If we're still in the accelerated, we gotta do boars and squid." Wakka told him. "But we get to cook and eat the squid after."

"That's cool." Riku finished his puff. "I know I'll at least be in it. My mother will dissect me if I drop from the program. Bitch."

Sora was no longer paying attention. Those poor frogs... That was cruel and terrible and damnit, he wasn't going to allow it! Jaw set, he turned from his friends and began walking back down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"No frogs are going to die in the name of science today!" The brunet declared, walk a determined march.

Riku looked after him, then glanced at Wakka and Tidus. Both shrugged, Tidus laughing. "I ain't helping him. We get caught in there and get suspended, my dad will beat me."

"He does it on his own and he will get caught." Sighing -though he smirked at the same time- Riku slid off the table. He jogged after his friend, catching him outside the science room. "Sor, you can't just go in there and let them loose."

"Why not? No one's looking." Sora grinned. "We'll just open the window and let them go free!"

"...that simple, huh?"

"Yep. You stand guard at the door, and I'll do the hard part." Sora looked at his friend. "So if we are caught, you won't be in as much trouble."

"Don't care if I do, and it won't matter how little of trouble it is." Riku glanced in the room. Seeing it empty, he nudged Sora on. "Hurry up. Break is over in five minutes."

"Kay!" Sora flicked his eyes about once, then disappeared inside the classroom. He walked quickly to the desk, then changed his mind and went to the window. It made more sense to get that opened and ready than to try to do it while holding frogs.

At the window, he fiddled with the latches for precious seconds, becoming anxious. His whole plan depended on getting this window open... "Come on... Stupid stuck..."

"Sora, what's the hold up?"

"The window won't open!" He hissed back.

"Did you get the side lock?"

"..." There was a side lock? Sora examined the frame and sure enough. Flicking it out, he almost laughed out loud. The window slid up easily now, and he left it for the desk again. "Okay, going for the frogs now."

Riku made a noise. "Hurry up!" Then the direction of his voice changed. "Hey, Lucy, what's up?"

"Crud." Sora frantically opened the tanks, scooping out two frogs. One in each hand, he rushed for the window to freedom, almost tripping on a labstool on the way. Making it, he hung his hands out of the opening. "Thankfully this is the first floor. Bye, frogs. Have a good life!"

Releasing the amphibians, he didn't wait to see where they went. He quickly retrieved two more and gave them the same treatment. This pattern repeated until all of the frogs were gone from the tanks and with the last, he looked out. The frogs were slowly dispersing from the side of the building, hopping through the grass and sand. Satisfied, he closed the window, locking it back down, and ran for the door.

Riku glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued chatting up a girl from his class. Lucky for Sora, Lucy had a big-time crush on Riku. Giving a little thumbs up, he ducked back into the hallway and scurried off to his next class. He owed Riku big time for acting as look-out and decoy. It was worth it, though.

Sora grinned widely as he headed upstairs, confident that today would be the day no frogs would die.


	714. Headphones

Headphones

Those things were huge. Every time Sora saw Neku, he stared. No one had them that big anymore... Maybe rap guys or something, but no one he knew. And he never used them! What was with that? Was it jewelry to him, cause that was just stupid. Of course, he was sorta friends with people named Rhythm and Beat... What a weird place they must be from.

"What are you staring at?"

Sora blinked, then laughed nervously. "Uh, not staring... Not at you, at least."

Neku lifted an eyebrow at him. This guy really was strange.

"Hey, uh, what's with the epic headphones?" Sora asked. "They like a weird fashion statement where you're from?"

"Yeah, all the cool kids have them," said the other boy dryly.

"Oh." Sora scratched the back of his head. "Kinda weird."

"...you're pretty stupid."

"Hey!"

Neku shook his head. "I have headphones for the same reason anyone else does- to listen to music."

"But you never wear them!" Sora protested. And he had never seen a music player. "They're always just sitting around your neck."

"It's rude to ignore people." Even if he really wanted to sometimes. "You want me to be rude to you?"

"Well, no..."

"There you go." Neku turned to leave. "And don't you have better things to be doing than worrying about my fashion choices?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The boy walked away, leaving Sora alone in the plaza. Watching after him, Sora huffed. He didn't know why Neku was concerned with being rude listening to music around people. The guy was kind of rude all the time.


	715. Clown

Hope this makes sense to you guys. The song refused to leave my head when I was considering what to write for this word. The Everly Brothers (or Reba depending what version you know) won out.

I welcome theories.

* * *

Clown

"Don't want your love anymore, don't want your kisses that's for sure." Riku drew short, heavy lines across the paper. The words fell easily from his lips, though his voice wasn't near his usual standard. "I die each time I hear this sound."

"Riku!" The cry was quickly followed by Yuffie appearing in his living room. "I just heard the most awful thing! It's got to be a rumor-"

"Not a rumor." His pencil tip was dull, but that worked to his advantage. It created just the right thickness of gray-scale for the shading of the neck.

"Not a..." The young woman's jaw slackened and her shoulders dropped in stunned disbelief. "But..."

"He's playing me a fool." He had ignored the strange observations made over the past few months. There was nothing to back them up, no way to confirm...or deny what was now word on the street. So he had been seen buying clothes that Riku had never seen? He could have been bringing them to one of his friends on a different world. Yes, there had been times when munny had gone missing, but there was always an explanation. Always.

"No." She shook her head, moving back a step. "That's not possible! First, why? Second, how? This place isn't that big!"

"He was careful to keep it off-world. That's why he's been leaving so much."

Yuffie pushed. "That doesn't explain why!"

Riku glanced up calmly. "Does it matter why? It doesn't change anything."

"Well, no, but..."

"I don't care the reason." Riku made a few detailed scratches with what was left of the pencil lead. Setting the pencil aside, he looked over his work with a critical eye. It was... depressing, but what of his work lately hadn't been?

Deeming it finished, he tossed the sketchbook to the side and stood. "Thanks for stopping by, Yuffie."

"But-" She looked at him as he passed. Was he-

"I've got to stand tall, you know a man can't crawl." The song had never made much sense before. Now, he understood.


	716. bananas

New list belonging to Vampire-Girl385.

Yeah, so, no good excuse for this one. The silly song got stuck in my head. Dunno how it became what it does.

Obviously, I only own the story plot itself.

* * *

Bananas

"Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs."

"..." Leon didn't stare, though it was a close thing. What in Ifrit's name was Zack-

"Bananas in pajamas are coming down in pairs." There was no possible way his presence was unknown to the other, even with the water running and the clink of dishes being hand-washed. Yet, the other continued to sing to himself as if no one was here. Leon didn't move closer, leaning in the doorframe and just watching.

"Bananas in pajamas are chasing teddy bears."

A muscle in Leon's jaw twitched as he suppressed the urge to laugh at the little butt twist move being made. This was strangely adorable. Leon did not often find things adorable. He didn't know what exactly made it so, but it was likely a combination of things.

"'cause on Tuesdays they all try to catch them unawares!" Leon darted closer, feet silent on the tile floor. Just as the "Boom, boom, pow, boom" started, the man gripped his boyfriend from behind. Arms maintained a tight hold so that neither could turn.

"You've been spending too much time with the kids."

Zack, startled for only a moment, chuckled. Any embarrassment at being caught was well hidden. "So have you if you recognize the song."

"It sounds like a song from a children's show," he countered.

"Riiiight." Zack laughed fully. "And how did you know it was from a show?"

"..."

"Yeah." Zack broke the grip on him to turn around and face his lover. "And don't pretend I haven't noticed that you can name all the dragons on Dragon Tales, either."

Leon defended himself, despite the weakness of it. "Sora watches Dragon Tales."

"Sora watches My Little Pony, too. That doesn't mean anything."

"You watch My Little Pony," scoffed Leon. So did Riku. And Yuffie. And there was a rumor about Sephiroth...

"Hey! That's an awesome show!"

"Whatever. Twilight is a know-it-all with OCD and the most dysfunctional system of organization I've ever seen, while Fluttershy needs to grow some balls, and Rainbow Dash isn't all that."

Zack was amused. "Pinkie Pie is a lot like Yuffie."

"I would have to shoot her if she was any more like her."

Zack grinned. "Really?"

"The only one with any intelligence is Applejack. Princess Celestia is a terrible ruler who never handles her own problems and just pushes them off on her student, who she claims to care about-"

Zack fell back against the counter, arms around his middle as he laughed. "How the heck do you know so much about ponies?"

Leon frowned. "I don't."

"Sure as Gaia sounds like you actually watch the show."

He'd seen an episode...or two... "I listen to all of you carry on about it."

"Uh huh, whatever, Squall. You just live in your denial." Zack turned to shut off the water, muttering, "Closet Brony."

Leon huffed. "At least it's a better series than freaky giant bananas in ugly clothes."

"Spoken like a true fan, but it's cool." Zack brushed his hand on his pant leg before patting Leon's cheek. "Tonight we'll curl up in bed and talk important, grown-up things. Like the validity of the Season Four rumors and Mrs. Cake's infidelity."


	717. rape

Okay, this one comes with a warning: THIS DEALS WITH DARK/ADULT SUBJECT MATTER!

It may even be considered controversial. It's definitely worth a trigger warning. This was the idea/plot that came to be, and it's what I decided to write. It is not meant to offend or hurt anyone. It isn't meant to be anything more than what it is, a story.

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Rape

It was atrocious, unfathomable.

That was the only though Sora had before a deep instinct took over and he was running. He remained silent, anger bubbling up to augment his actions. He didn't hear the woman's screams, or the man's grunts. All distractions were filtered out.

He gripped the collar of the dirty, damp shirt and pulled back. The hands holding the petite shoulders before the man instantly released. In an effort to regain his balance, he clawed behind him with one hand. The other worked to return the air to his lungs by taking the pressure off his throat the button of his pulled shirt caused.

"Get away from her!" Sora, with physical strength he wasn't aware he had, dragged the man back. His nose wrinkled at the smells that assaulted it- stale rum, sweat, blood, and sex. He didn't spare a look at the girl.

Filled with a furry he didn't know he was capable of, Sora punched the man. Then again. And yet again. This man was filth, who deserved to be punished. Anyone who could do this-

Satisfied he wouldn't be waking up soon, Sora released him, watching the unconscious body fall and hit the dirty ground with a satisfying thud. He was curled over the girl's bare thigh, so Sora shoved him further over to free her completely.

She was a sight, bodice torn open, skirts sullied and gathered at her waist to expose her naked genitals, blood and black bruises on her thighs mixing with bodily fluids and mud. Her breasts and wrists were as marred, but it was her face that captured Sora's full attention. Cuts, welts, crimson trailing from her mouth...

Her eyes were green, wide and terrified. Only, there was a strange acceptance to them, as if she had known this would one day happen to her. Though she had fought, there was futility to it.

"Are you-" Asking her if she was okay seemed stupid. Of course she wouldn't be. How could anyone be? He wasn't okay.

With a whimper of pain and fear, she turned to her side. Clawing at the ground, she pulled herself away from him as if he was another threat. Surely, she didn't think he would-

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Sora held out a hand in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture. "I'm here to help."

She couldn't be much older than he was. "No... help."

Sora felt helpless, wanting to do something for this woman. She was so afraid, violated... "There's help. I'll help you find it."

She turned her eyes to him, some of the fear leaving them, but it only lasted a moment. The man gave a groan, moving sluggishly. Again, they widened and she was frantically trying to scurry away.

Anger rose up and Sora kicked the dirty back viciously. The man settled again, but when Sora looked back, the girl was several feet away. Her back was to him and she stumbled to her feet, running awkwardly.

He moved to follow, worried about her, but a hand clasped his shoulder, halting him. He tensed in reaction, certain that one of the man's buddies had come. Well, they would get-

"Easy!" He heard Jack Sparrow's voice drawl behind him. "You don't want to be any more involved than you are, mate."

"What?" He whirled on the pirate, confused. "But she-"

"Will find help and sanctuary on her own." He looked with disdain at the drunken man on the ground. "You don't want to be here when his friends arrive."

"We need to tell someone! He needs to be arrested!"

Jack tilted his head. "Who is there to tell, young Zora? There is no law in Tortuga, outside pirate law, which is not as honorable as I am."

Sora stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Pirates pillage, plunder and rape, at least, most do." Though his expression was calm, Jack's voice was a mix of disgust, acceptance and sadness. "We cannot change that fact, only be better than the masses."

"But that isn't right!" Sora protested loudly.

"It is the pirate life. The girl knew it was a risk when she came to work as a tavern wench."

"But..." Sora couldn't believe it. It was impossible to think that anyone could find such a terrible way of living acceptable. Tears in his eyes, he shook his head. "Pirates really are despicable people."

"Yes, we are," agreed Jack, turning on his heel. "Come along, Zora. Let's be off."

Sora nodded, glancing back at the direction the girl had fled and hoping she'd be all right. Knowing this would never leave him, he followed Jack back to port.

He couldn't leave this world fast enough.


	718. cellphone

Eh, not much of a point here. Jotted it down at work during lunch. Watching the cutscenes of Days on KH HD 1.5 put me in a Roxas mood.

* * *

Cell phones

"Dang it." Roxas shook the phone again. "Hayner, I'm never giving you anything of mine again."

"It's not my fault!" The other teenager protested loudly though his expression never changed from it's bored appearance.

"How did you manage to drop it in the _one_ puddle on the _entire_ property?" Roxas pressed the power button. The screen wasn't coming on.

"The cheerleaders distracted him." Olette chuckled, earning a narrowed-eyed stare from Hayner. "That redhead he's into waved at him."

"So it was your fault," added Pence helpfully, ducking the wad of paper the boy threw at him.

Roxas sighed in annoyance -actually it was more of a growl- and dropped the phone on the box beside him. "I don't even care anymore. It's busted now, and there's no way my parents are gonna buy me a new one until the summer's over."

"Aw, let it dry and it'll be fine," dismissed Hayner despite the tone of his voice. "Maybe we can blow dry it or something."

"The heat is bad for the electronics." Pence stretched. "My sister swears sticking it in a bowl of dry rice works. Something about drawing out the moisture."

Roxas lifted his head. "Has she done it?"

"No, but I think some of her friends have." The boy scooped up the phone. "Come on. It can't make it any worse."

No, it couldn't. "Thanks, Pence. I really don't want to go all of summer vacation without a phone."

"I don't want you to, either." Hayner jumped up. "How the hell else we gonna set up practicing for the Struggle? I'll buy a bag of rice."

"You better, you broke the thing!" Roxas shoved him.

"Didn't mean to!" Hayner finally looked upset. "And not on purpose."

"Didn't think you did. So figure out how to fix it, and we're cool."


	719. escalators

Escalators

The destruction left was impossible to believe, yet there it was in plain view for all to see. How had it come to this? The senselessness of one man's actions, bringing about needless chaos and decay. Though it wasn't the first time in this world's history, never before had it reached this level.

What possessed anyone to believe that actions of violence and destruction would be what changed the world for the better? Was it simply thinking that by breaking down to the roots would allow the rebuild of whatever perfect ideal they imagined? Or did they think order could only come from disorder?

It was a kind of madness. The definition of insanity was repeating the same action expecting a different outcome. This begged the question of whether something like this was insanity or calculated act-

"Whoa." Yuffie, hands on her hips, stopped beside Leon. She was covered in grim and dirt, just as he was. Blood trickled a red path from some cuts and scrapes, though she didn't seem affected by them. "What happened? I thought this area was supposed to be safe."

"When I left it, it was." That was why he had sent everyone here. They were fortunate that nearly everyone had escaped the sudden onslaught set upon them. What had at first been nothing more than a concern, had become a nightmarish reality.

"So what happened?"

"I guess, they moved in faster than expected." The wall of a building fell, but it didn't startle either of them. "The fighting intensified much more than I thought it would. Faster, too."

Yuffie crossed her arms before her, and her voice grew quiet. "What do we do, Squall?"

"We repair the damage." It was the only thing they could do. Until they could track down those who had started this, the focus needed to be on damage control. There were wounded to attend to, buildings to inspect, and streets to clean.

"I guess I'll get started on that." Yuffie looked again around them. "It doesn't really make sense, does it?"

"Things like this rarely do."

"I don't think I'll ever get it. Probably don't want to, either." She paused, expression dark. "You think this is by one guy?"

"Yes." He had his suspicions as to who, but he kept those to himself. There was no evidence to concretely tie him to the events today. It was only a feeling and remembering bits of conversation that had made him uneasy from which he formed his speculation. He prayed he was wrong. "Go back to town, and make sure the system is still at maximum."

"Uh, sure." The young woman ran off, not glancing back.

Leon exhaled, surveying yet again. It would be years before they recovered from this assault. The perpetrator had to have had a knowledge of their security and protocols to have so thoroughly and effectively taken a scrummage and escalated it to a full out battle.

'Damn." Leon turned to follow a path away from town. He'd find his answers in the Dark Depths...

...and he hoped they weren't what he feared.


End file.
